


未曾止息

by Allevia



Category: None；
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 612,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allevia/pseuds/Allevia
Summary: 米洛 短篇整理





	1. Deja vu

1.

黄少天是接到苏沐橙的留言后急匆匆赶回来的。  
进屋的时候苏沐橙正坐在沙发上悠闲地看着电视剧吃着薯片，黄少天火急火燎地推门进来，连鞋都不换，冲进卧室、卫生间、厨房搜查了个遍，甚至连阳台这种一眼看穿的地方都不放过。  
"你做什么？"苏沐橙叼着薯片问。  
"那个男的呢？"黄少天把不存在的袖口装模作样地挽起来，"居然跑到家里来了，看我不打断他的狗腿。"  
"楼下呢。"苏沐橙笑了笑，"你上来的时候没看着？"  
黄少天："......"  
苏沐橙给表弟说有一个警察对她xing骚扰，表弟飞奔回家，结果表姐一脸的优哉游哉，看样子有可能是xing骚扰了警察并得逞。  
"他又到家里来干什么？"黄少天走到阳台，从窗子向下看，"我看到他就气不打一处来，我拼命告诉自己，现在是严打时期，打人进局子打人进局子......"  
"以前都是找我，"苏沐橙吃完了薯片又开始捏干脆面，露出一个神秘的微笑，销魂的背景音正唱到千年等一回，"这次是找你的。"

黄少天坐下，要了一碗牛肉拉面。  
拉面六块钱一碗，清汤寡水地飘着两片薄如蝉翼的牛肉和三段小葱，画面组合非常单调，黄少天不吃葱，用筷子把葱夹掉，然后把牛肉夹起来吃了。  
然而很快，店老板叼着烟，端过来一盘酱牛肉咣当一声丢在他面前。  
黄少天抬头，看看坐在另一张桌子前的喻文州。  
看上去文文弱弱的，并不是孔武有力的类型。虽然也见过几次他和苏沐橙照面，但是还真没仔细打量过。现在看来他做个小白脸是很有前途的，瞧那双桃花眼，那白净的侧脸，还有薄薄的嘴唇--哎呦喂，黄少天突然觉得牙酸得厉害，于是恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
喻文州没有反应，也不恼怒，他继续目光如炬地盯着黄少天，好像盯着自己的猎物。  
面店里放着单田芳的评书，这一回说到赵子龙单骑救主，刘备摔孩子大哭，在惟妙惟肖的马叫声中黄少天飞快地吃完了面条，觉得全身都暖和了起来，他站起来，轻飘飘地冲喻文州勾了勾手指。  
"来吧。"黄少天说。

"你多大了？"两个人蹲在砖墙后面，黄少天率先发问。  
"25。"喻文州轻声道。  
"什么时候的生日？"黄少天又问。  
"2月10号。"喻文州好脾气地回答了。  
"苏沐橙2月18，离太近了，我不同意你们在一起。"黄少天说。  
"......"  
"你们不会幸福的，"黄少天断言，"而且苏沐橙是一个非常恶劣的女人，配不上你。"  
喻文州似乎根本没听进去，他按住黄少天蠢蠢欲动的肩膀："嘘，有人来了。"  
脚步由远及近，还有狗叫声，很快又消失了。喻文州抬起头，目光很坚定："有六个人，一条狗，往南边去了。"  
黄少天将信将疑地看着他："这你都能听出来？狗耳朵啊这么灵。"  
喻文州不理睬他的嘲讽，站起身来："走远了，现在你能带我去看看了吗？"  
黄少天不怕和人斗嘴，更不怕和人动手，但是他最受不了这种一拳打在棉花上的空虚感，让人感觉自己被忽视了，然而他又不能拿面前这个人怎么样。  
真的很烦啊！  
"平时有时就在这附近碰头，地点老是变，我就去过一次，过过堂，"黄少天指了指废弃的工厂，"老张应该是一个月才来看一次的，他平时都在浴池那块。"  
"老张？"喻文州有些迟疑。  
"就是你们要抓那黑社会的头儿，东北过来的，"黄少天从路边柳树上扯了一根嫩芽，"我先前也不知道他是东北过来的，没口音，后来他管这个柳树枝叫毛毛狗我才反应过来。人不错，看着忠厚老实的，没架子，大家都叫他老张。"  
喻文州微微点头。  
"这一条街，不止这一条，整个片区都给老张交保护费，也不说是保护费，就是孝敬孝敬，有时候是几条烟什么的，老张也不爱为难人。但是底下的人就不那么好说话了，个个尖酸刻薄的很，那个脸上有个刀疤的还持刀砍过人。"黄少天看了看喻文州，"结果倒好，刀疤进局子三天就出来了，可怜东头卖肉那许叔，手筋都给砍断了。"  
喻文州不说话，低着头看地上。  
"所以说你们警察也不行，"黄少天伸了个懒腰，似乎为自己戳到对方痛处而感到兴奋，"我看还是得以恶制恶，你牛逼，还有更牛逼的治你......"  
"还有吗？"喻文州很快抬头，"还有别的集会地点么？"  
"有。"黄少天踮起脚往远了指，"夜总会，迪厅，还有大浴场，经常聚，反正你看到超过三十个人在街上晃悠，不是学生春游，那百分百就是那伙儿人了。"  
"只有男的？"  
"当然也有女的啊，"黄少天滔滔不绝，"去夜总会不泡妞还去干嘛？到了大浴场那必须是一条龙服务啊，不过我从来没去过，没意思，还脏。"  
"嫌脏？"喻文州皱眉，"那你为什么加入他们？"  
"废话，我不要生活的啊？我和苏沐橙要吃饭啊！"黄少天用莫名其妙的眼神看着喻文州，"啧啧，你这种大学生是不会懂的，你一看就从小家庭条件挺好的吧？没吃过苦？当警察受伤过没有？"  
喻文州皱眉看着，然后退后一步，似乎在和黄少天拉开距离。  
黄少天哈哈大笑："肯定没有吧！谅你也没有，今天就到这儿了，我走了啊！"  
喻文州似乎还没想结束："哎！"  
"走了走了！"黄少天背对着他挥挥手，迈着阔步，"回去买豆腐脑了，再不买来不及咯！"

卖豆腐脑的一般不会拿着大喇叭喊，而是放世上只有妈妈好的调子。苏沐橙仍旧看她的新白娘子传奇，她只需要咳嗽一声，两分钟后黄少天就端着碗上来了。  
"你也偶尔让我看看别的。"黄少天一看这种又唱又跳的电视剧就头疼，"这唱的什么呀，咿咿呀呀的，听得我牙痛。"  
"喻文州怎么样？"  
"就那样。"黄少天拿了两个白瓷勺子过来，"反正我看他不顺眼。"  
"多帅啊。"苏沐橙把一茶几的垃圾收进垃圾箱，"我看他长得真不错。"  
"帅吗？"黄少天很不服，"有我帅？"  
"没有，我表弟最帅了。"苏沐橙上下打量黄少天，"你跟人打架了？"  
"没有啊！打什么架，哪有那么多架可打，"黄少天伸了伸腿，"你今天晚班吧？这都五点多了，还不去啊？"  
"去。"苏沐橙放下勺子，"你明早还吃包子吗？下班给你买。"  
"我明早不在家。"黄少天换了台开始看球赛，"不用管我。"  
苏沐橙骑着自行车到了医院，交班了之后查了一遍房，刚回到护士站就看到喻文州站在门口。  
"有事？"苏沐橙笑眯眯地看着他。  
"冒昧打扰。"喻文州语气很温柔，穿着白衬衫，看起来一点都不像警察，"我想问一些关于黄少天的事情。"

"我们俩是一起长大的，"晚上医院没事，苏沐橙坐在里面嗑瓜子，"你想知道什么？我连他小学考过几次零蛋都知道。"  
"这个不在考察范围内。"喻文州笑了一下，"不过我不介意了解一下。"  
"你真有意思，"苏沐橙歪头想了想，"四五次呢，被我舅舅打得满院子乱窜，最后吃了一顿竹笋炒肉就老实了。他很聪明的，数学学得很好，但是作文老是不及格。在学校呢也是个混世魔王，老师都拿他没辙。"  
"混社会从上学那会儿就开始了？"  
"是啊，"苏沐橙看着喻文州，"和你们这种优等生可不一样。"  
喻文州似乎并没有对此有什么异样想法，继续按部就班地问问题。他拿了一个皮面的笔记本，把从苏沐橙那里得到的消息都一一写好。  
"到点了，我去给病人换个药。"苏沐橙站起来往外走，突然又好像想起来什么似的停下脚步，"哦对了，我刚刚出门的时候，他说他明早不在家。"  
喻文州微微皱眉。  
"加油哦。"苏沐橙握了握拳，"我表弟可是很难搞的。"

黄少天坐在街边烧烤店，心不在焉地和一群人喝酒。  
店里放着节奏感很强的迪斯科舞曲，眼前是一群人在群魔乱舞，黄少天觉得头痛得厉害，但是还不太好表现出来。他本来是不想来的，平时这种场合他都说自己没空，但是鬼使神差的，他又回来了，又坐在这里，开始他痛苦而难耐的工作。  
真想好好睡一觉啊......黄少天握着啤酒杯冰凉的把手，怔怔地想。  
距离和魏琛最后一次联系过了一年半，他开始相信这个老头是真死了。后续一点动静都没有，黄少天甚至主动进过一次警局去打听消息，仍然是石沉大海，没有任何回应，仿佛这个满口脏话毫无下限的老头就没存在过一样。  
然而确实是存在过的，黄少天摸了摸自己后背的疤痕--那是魏琛干的好事，教他格斗的时候毫不留情地把他摔在地上，黄少天没防备地被钉子划伤了一道5CM的口子，血流得满身都是，吓得苏沐橙发出见鬼一样的尖叫。  
那确实是见鬼了，黄少天很快把工作辞了，开始跟着一群小混混收保护费。  
老头其实不老，大概也就三十出头，但是胡子不刮，大约脸也不常洗，看上去很邋遢。他经常鬼鬼祟祟地来找黄少天，拿半包软中华出来贿赂人，显摆完了还只给一根，然后问黄少天一百个问题，要黄少天帮他做一百件事。  
黄少天很少能看到老头露出锐利而坚定的目光，只有一次，他躲在警局桌子下看老头分析案情，宣布抓捕，那会儿真是威风凛凛，连气质都变了。  
想着想着不知道怎么又想起喻文州来了，喻文州也很少有当警察的气派，他像个学生仔，又像个小学教师，一点都不够威严。但是不知道怎么黄少天总觉得喻文州有种似曾相识的感觉，他看着喻文州，老是感觉曾和他打过招呼，他大概也曾那样揶揄喻文州，然后得到和今天一样好脾气的无视以及一拳打在棉花上的无力感。  
黄少天感觉自己有点喝醉了，他迷迷糊糊地觉得面前有人，看着特别像喻文州。那人走近，坐在他面前，也给自己倒了杯酒。  
黄少天揉揉眼睛。  
我靠？还真是喻文州？

2.

让黄少天微醉简单，装傻简单，但是让他真醉很难。  
烧烤店已经快要关门了，现在是凌晨一点半，只剩下一桌，黄少天和喻文州对坐，面前摆着很多个空酒瓶。地上都是刚刚那群人丢下的垃圾，他们已经转战KTV去了，黄少天一贯都不去，留下来继续喝酒。  
"其实我从来没见过魏琛前辈。"喻文州轻声道。  
"那你和我啰嗦个屁啊！"黄少天猛地抬高声音，"我告诉你，没门。"  
"你心里也是这么想的吗？"喻文州抬头看着黄少天，他目光太过专注锐利，看得黄少天有些瑟缩，但是黄少天并不愿意在面上表现出来。  
"我心里怎么想的关你屁事啊？"  
"如果你心里也是这么想的，那你就不会在失去联络后还继续混下去了。"  
"我看你是喝多了，"黄少天非常暴躁，他站起来差点把桌子掀了，"你现在就滚，滚得越远越好，再让我看见你我一定打得你满地找牙，你再敢来我家找苏沐橙我就打得你不举，你不信就试试，反正我也不是什么好人。"  
"好啊。"喻文州猛地站起身，脱下外套摔在椅子上，"来啊。"  
打架不好在人家店面打，于是转过街角进了个胡同就厮打起来。黄少天一向很夜视很好，在这样幽深僻静的巷子里打架他是占上风的，哪怕喻文州上过警察学校接受过专门训练，也招架不住黄少天这个心眼多实战经验更多的街面小混混。  
一阵翻天覆地的互殴过后，喻文州躺在地上，脸色惨白，站都站不起来。  
"你这样的，回去再练十年吧。"黄少天看上去一点醉意都没有，目光精亮，"别他娘的想要控制我，我是老头的线人，又不是你的，你他妈给我记清楚了--"  
咣当一声，黄少天眼前一黑，感觉腹部被狠狠捶了一拳。接下来是喻文州的反攻，他其实也站不住，只能把黄少天推到在地上然后死死压住。  
"我赢了。"喻文州吐了口血水，虽然眼前看东西有些模糊，但是语气却很坚定。  
"你他妈偷袭我--"  
"你没说偷袭不行。"  
"操--"  
"我赢了。"  
"你脑子有病！"黄少天不满地推开喻文州，结果发现根本推不开。  
这个看上去温柔、年轻甚至有点稚嫩的警察其实力气大得惊人。  
"做我线人吧。"喻文州擦了擦嘴角，又重复一次。  
"不做！"黄少天奋起反击，"滚你妈的--"  
喻文州躲过凌厉的拳风，然后死死按住黄少天的手臂："你还真和他们说的那样难搞，差点打死我了。"  
黄少天动不了，只能怒目而视。  
"我赢了。"喻文州第三次强调，"愿赌服输。"  
呸！去你的愿赌服输，放你娘的屁！黄少天心里想着，但是却没说出来。他恶狠狠地瞪着喻文州，喻文州也毫不畏惧地他互瞪，直到最后，黄少天偏过头去。  
"操他妈--"黄少天推开喻文州，"痛死我了，我要去医院。"  
"好。"喻文州站起来，"我带你去。"  
喻文州骑着永久自行车，载着一个骂骂咧咧的小混混。晚风吹过，一切都不一样了。

3.

黄少天蹲在门口抽烟，里面老张正在和一个夜店女搞。  
他心如止水，也不知道自己是怎么了......屋里传来那个女的销魂的呻吟声，放以前他早就欲火焚身，但是现在他莫名其妙地冷静，非比寻常地理智，脑海中闪过无数张人脸，然后定格在喻文州微笑的面孔上。  
操！黄少天疯了。他把烟头丢在地上，死命地踩几脚。  
喻文州是长得有些清秀，但是实际上是个纯爷们，在医院的时候黄少天见识了他的肌肉，在之后的很长一段时间都觉得喻文州是个怪胎--明明是看上去并不强势的人，但是身体里却蕴藏了难以想象的力量。  
老张好一会儿才结束，夜店女哭着出来的，不知道发生了什么。黄少天跟在老张身后，觉得最近可能要发生大事了。因为老张骨子里是一个非常爱惜女人的家伙，很少把女人弄哭。  
不过转念一想，谁知道这女人是真哭还是假哭？黄少天一向对女人没辙，他再三打量也看不出真假，准备回家请教一下苏沐橙。  
苏沐橙还在看那个头上披着蚊帐的两个女人唱歌演戏，黄少天非常费解，这到底有什么可看的？  
"真哭假哭我怎么会知道，我又没亲眼见到。"苏沐橙嗑着瓜子，丢过来一个纸团，"喏，喻文州给你的。"  
"哦。"黄少天接过。  
"你和喻文州不要每天暗送秋波还要经过我，"苏沐橙撩了一下头发，"喻文州天天往医院跑，害得我连追求者都变少了。"  
黄少天专心地看着纸条，都没有注意到苏沐橙用了"暗送秋波"这个词。  
"我晚上不在家吃饭了。"黄少天站起来。  
"又私下幽会。"苏沐橙语气酸酸的，"你这样我会误以为你谈恋爱了。"  
"男的！"黄少天脸都红了，"喻文州是男的！"  
"男的不行么？"苏沐橙历史学得好，"汉朝皇帝还有男皇后呢，你不要怕。"  
历史很差的黄少天第一次听说这种事情："？？？"  
"走吧，"苏沐橙挥手赶他出去，"快走，我也要去上夜班了。"

黄少天坐在喻文州对面，一碗拉面只喝了两口汤。  
"怎么了？胃口不好？"喻文州问。  
"没有......"黄少天夹起一筷子面条卷来卷去，"最近怎么样？"  
"最近有大雨，可能还会打雷。"喻文州把盘子里的酱牛肉夹到黄少天碗里，"出门记得带伞，如果情况不好就不要出门了。"  
"哦......"黄少天语气闷闷的，"有老头的消息吗？"  
"暂时没有。"  
"哎......"黄少天长叹一声，"我最近在思考人生和世界，对，还有宇宙。"  
喻文州诧异地抬头，感觉很新奇，这并不像是黄少天会思考的东西："怎么突然开始思考这个了？有什么结果吗？"  
"没有结果。"黄少天拿着筷子敲碗，"但是我得好好学习历史了。"  
黄少天答非所问，喻文州只能笑而不语。  
"今天有事吗？怎么突然约出来？"黄少天放弃天马行空的想法，回归当下，"有行动？"  
"有。"喻文州表情有些严肃，"刀疤又伤了人，证据确凿，今晚抓捕。你晚上不要出去了，在家等我消息。"  
黄少天张了张嘴，最后什么都没说。  
分开的时候喻文州跨坐在自行车上向黄少天招手，黄少天叹了口气，摸了摸自己的侧脸。  
又他妈的热了！不争气啊！

黄少天一夜没睡好，老是梦见喻文州。喻文州压在他身上，嘴角有血迹，就和那天在巷子里的情景一模一样，黄少天惊醒，发现才四点多，窗外还没大亮。  
他坐起来抽烟，往外看发现地上湿了，才发觉昨夜下过了雨。莫名其妙的，黄少天一点也不困，他洗了把脸，决定出去看看。  
卖包子的最早也要五点出摊，这会儿楼下只有卖豆腐的磨豆子。黄少天总觉得今天的豆子香气中还掺杂着别的气味，哪里怪怪的。这个小城市那么小那么闭塞，他继续往前走，漫无目的地走，然后走到了他和喻文州打架的巷子。  
喻文州靠着墙抱着头，身上全都是血，周围躺着三个混混。他喘着粗气，抬头看到黄少天，露出个如释重负的微笑。  
黄少天出了奇的冷静，他在喻文州身上摸了摸，没有太大的出血点，于是放下心，抄起木棍面无表情地把地上没晕的两个混混全部打晕了。死没死不知道，如果不是在喻文州眼前，黄少天可能真的控制不住会把人打死。  
但是他不敢，他怕喻文州看他的时候眼神里透着失望。  
"你来了。"喻文州声音嘶哑。  
"我说错了，"黄少天架起喻文州，"坏人不能坏人治，坏人要警察治。"  
苏沐橙查了一夜的房都没有人来，没想到最后一个病人是喻文州。黄少天像个按不住的豹子一样非要跟进检查室去，被苏沐橙踢了一脚才消停下来，乖乖坐在门外等着。他背了喻文州一路，现在自己衣服上也全是血，他低头闻闻，那么强烈的血腥味让他格外地头脑清醒。  
他站起来，出门了。  
苏沐橙这个班是下不成了，不仅下不成，还要忙来忙去，忙里忙外。因为很快那帮混混也被送了进来，包括黄少天。  
黄少天全身都是血，背部被砍了一刀，苏沐橙吓得魂飞魄散地看到自己表弟趴在病床上费力地想睁开眼睛，但是血糊住了睫毛，什么都看不清。  
苏沐橙人生中第二次吓哭了。  
"把门关一下......"黄少天用气声对她说，"给我个单间。"  
黄少天毕竟是关系户，走后门的，本来就是单间，苏沐橙含着眼泪把门关上，手足无措地看着他："这么多血，还是先检查一下伤口包扎一下吧。"  
"没事。"黄少天摇摇手，吐了口血水，然后拿起纸巾擦擦眼睛，中气十足，"我没事，嘘--"  
一起一落，苏沐橙的心情非常复杂："......"  
"老张的账本。"黄少天从怀里掏出来个笔记本，"操，血搞多了，有的页都被弄模糊了。你快拿给喻文州，让他赶紧交上去。"  
苏沐橙从黄少天身上蹭了一点血："这是什么血？"  
"狗血。"黄少天活动活动筋骨，"医院能洗澡么？我不需要驱邪，这一身的狗血难受死我了。"  
"后背呢？"  
"伤口很浅的，"黄少天跳下病床，"这一招叫做苦肉计，三国演义听过吧，黄盖真是豁出去了。"  
苏沐橙："......"  
"喻文州没事吧？"  
"也没事。"苏沐橙丢给黄少天一块毛巾和一块香皂，"都是皮外伤，而且都是小伤。你们俩真是天生一对。"  
黄少天在里面洗澡，听到苏沐橙在外面笑眯眯地招呼那些小混混。  
苏大美女是这个巴掌大的小城市里难得的漂亮姑娘，十里八村都知道，这些小混混其中甚至有的曾经爬过医院二楼就为了追求苏沐橙，结果是被黄少天揍得生活不能自理。他们对别的医生护士呼来喝去大呼小叫，但是苏沐橙就那么往门口一站，他们个个老实得像是良民，只会傻笑。  
他们堵在喻文州病房外，看着苏沐橙娉娉婷婷地走了进去，都不知道哪里不对劲。  
"账本。"苏沐橙把东西递过去，"黄少天搞来的。"  
"他没事吧？"喻文州正靠着病床输液，声音还是哑哑的。  
"没事。"苏沐橙笑了笑，"聪明着呢。"  
"那就好。"  
"你也很聪明。"苏沐橙想了想，"你们俩真是天生一对。"

4.

在苏沐橙收治了喻文州和黄少天各三次之后，春节来了。  
元旦是在医院过的，两个人对床，黄少天锁骨骨折，每天只能躺着，而喻文州也没好到哪去，他长期胃病爆发，吃什么吐什么。  
好运并不会一直眷顾他们，但是厄运也没有来临。  
苏沐橙毕竟是医院里不作威作福也有人自动上供的一枝花，所以这两个人的双人间有一台彩色电视机，松下的。黄少天躺着看球，时不时激动地要从病床上跳起来都会扯到伤口，只能无奈地继续躺着。喻文州好了大半，已经能喝粥吃馒头了，他习惯坐在黄少天身边，方便随时随地按住蠢蠢欲动的多动症患者。  
"我昨天听了一些消息，"喻文州突然说，"觉得你应该知道。"  
黄少天连头都不敢轻易动，整个人几乎是镶嵌在床上的静止物："嗯，你说。"  
"老头没死。"喻文州肯定地说，"他只是走了。"  
黄少天眼中闪过一阵狂喜，他刚想动一下，结果还没冻成就被喻文州给按住了。  
"我就知道他不会死啊！"黄少天开始马后炮，"当然不会，肯定不会的，你多虑了，非常多虑。"  
喻文州笑而不语，也不知道多虑的是谁。  
"春节你来我家吧。"黄少天很高兴，眼睛里闪光。  
"方便吗？"  
"方便啊。"黄少天说，"你和我睡一起。"  
警局大年三十也要值班，喻文州要下午才能走。黄少天骑着喻文州的永久自行车在门外的小胡同里等着，地上已经铺着一层厚厚的雪花，骑上去发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。黄少天自告奋勇地骑车载喻文州，结果还没骑出胡同就摔跤了。  
黄少天的锁骨伤还没好，疼得直哎呦，他坐在地上团了一个雪球，冷不丁地冲喻文州丢过去。  
喻文州到底是经过专业训练的警察，不仅发觉了，还反手接住。雪在手心的温度里开始融化，喻文州把它捏得更实，然后重新递给黄少天。  
"别到处乱扔，这东西砸过去都能把玻璃砸坏。"  
"真的啊？"黄少天很兴奋，他捡起来，又捏了两个，"走，我们去老张那个家溜一圈。"  
喻文州："......"  
"等下啊。"黄少天掏出两条围巾，"围严实点，苏沐橙织的。"  
"跑那么远就砸个窗户？"  
"哪儿能了，"黄少天坐上车后座，"顺路去东头许叔家买点肉，今天晚上涮锅子。"  
这一年发生了很多事情，刀疤脸进局子了，判了个十五年，老张的势力在收缩，专心搞浴池的生意，黄少天不痛不痒地继续混着街面收他的保护费，喻文州连升两级，都当上队长了。  
老张的那个家，顾名思义就是"那个"。别的家也还有几个，住着不同的女人。之前看到哭的那个夜店女转正了，不过不知道为什么总是和黄少天过不去。黄少天很气，但是也没办法，敢和老大的女人作对不是找抽么？后来他才知道，这女人的弟弟也跟着老张干，一直觊觎黄少天的场子。  
丢了几个雪球，玻璃没砸坏，倒是惹来一阵狮子吼。黄少天一边笑一边跳上车后座，逃之夭夭了。喻文州骑车真的很稳，在这样的雪地上，轮胎的印子都直的。  
他终于鼓足勇气，双手圈住了喻文州的腰。

黄少天家是两个卧室，苏沐橙睡一间，黄少天睡一间。喻文州来了，就和黄少天睡一张单人床。喻文州穿的是警队统一发的紧身背心，黄少天嘻嘻哈哈地和他开玩笑说他身材真的很好，应该在床上很能干，然而两个人并肩躺在床上的时候，他突然又失语了。  
黄少天侧头问他："你喜欢苏沐橙吗？"  
喻文州失笑。  
黄少天非常不讲道理，他觉得每个人都喜欢苏沐橙，都图谋不轨，想占他表姐便宜。他觉得苏沐橙是天上有地下无的大美人，非常自豪。所以一开始喻文州曲线救国通过苏沐橙来接触黄少天的时候，黄少天非常暴躁。  
"不喜欢。"喻文州说。  
黄少天放心了，不喜欢苏沐橙的，应该都不喜欢女人了。  
外面在放炮仗，一挂鞭和二踢脚震天响，客厅的春节联欢晚会在唱难忘今宵，黄少天翻个身，推了喻文州一把。  
"那你喜欢我吗？"黄少天很认真地问，"我，黄少天。"

5.

老张判刑那天，黄少天通过了警校考核，也成了一名警察。但是他目前还是民警，每天处理一些买菜大妈和卖肉大叔之间的家长里短，在菜市场和工地抓小偷。喻文州给他的承诺是让他先老老实实干两年改改身上的毛病，再调他进刑警队。  
身上的毛病一时半会儿改不了，但是可以利用起来--他对于那些偷偷摸摸的小手段不要太了解，很快就成为反扒第一高手。有个富商来这看地皮的时候钱包被偷了，民警黄少天同志很快就给找到了，原封不动地送回去，富商非常感动，特意登广播给表扬了一番。黄少天很嘚瑟地去和喻文州说，尾巴要翘上天。  
"快两年了。"黄少天一本正经地说，"真的快了。"  
"才两个月。"喻文州无情地戳破黄少天的美梦。  
"啊，时间过得可真慢啊，为什么这么慢？"黄少天托着腮，"我想和你在一块。"  
"如果有案子的话，倒是很快了。"喻文州笑了笑，"我缺人手。"  
"那还是算了，不希望有案子。"黄少天坐在喻中队的桌子上，"嘿哥们，今晚吃什么？"  
"什么都可以。"喻文州看了看日历，"今天星期三，你做饭。"  
黄民警发出一声哀嚎。  
日子像流水一样过去，两年更是很快。黄少天成了刑警队的一员，他入职宣誓的时候，嘴上念着固定的台词，心里想着几年不见的老头，目光盯着最前面举着手认真领队的喻文州。  
那一刻，他觉得如释重负，觉得从未像此刻一样紧张又期待--当警察果然比当混混有意思啊！  
"警员黄少天，前来报道！"  
中队长喻文州笑而不语。  
"我，黄少天。"黄少天反手关上办公室的门，"嘿哥们，今天星期四，你做饭。"

END

解释一下标题，deja vu的意思是似曾相识。  
黄少天：我感觉喻文州很熟悉......但是想不起来......  
一年后。  
黄少天：破案了！喻文州像我男朋友！


	2. sweet

喻文州站在家门口，掏出钥匙开门前，做了充足的心理准备。  
联盟最近很忙，派他去B市出差了两周，这两周如果是平常还好，但是现在家里一人一狗就算了，还多了个小累赘。喻文州总觉得他一眼没有照看好，家里就要天翻地覆了。  
小满是两个月前来到家里的，在这之前，领养的手续办了足足半年，两个人为了各种手续简直跑断腿，历经九九八十一难才最后把领养的手续办妥，这中间乱七八糟的事情多到一想就头痛，黄少天只要想起来，就会巴拉巴拉和小满念叨一通。小满也听不太懂，奶声奶气地哼哼两声，然后煞有介事地拍拍黄少天算是宽慰他，把他感动得痛哭流涕，下一秒让他上刀山下火海他都不会拒绝。  
领养这件事，从两个人退役开始就在做准备。黄少天很喜欢小孩，走在商场里看到小孩都要停下来揉人家的头，揉得小孩直哭才罢手，后来两个人商量了一下，有个小孩子似乎是一件很幸福的事情，在争得双方父母同意下，于是领养了小满。  
小满的名字是喻文州起的，她的生日在小满这一天，而这一天是夏季的第二个节气，含义是夏熟作物的籽粒开始灌浆饱满，但还未成熟，称为小满。两个人都觉得名字含义不错。尤其黄少天，觉得这个名字简单易懂，意蕴深刻，很有自己名字的风范，而且听上去和大黄是配套的，大手一挥，准了。  
小满长大了如果知道黄少天同意只是因为为了和大黄对仗，到时候免不了一场家庭战争。  
两岁半的小孩，已经脱离了最难带的那一段时间，每天除了喂奶，好像也没什么特别难做的，喻文州要出差，黄少天自信满满地决定在家带孩子，由于他实在太自信，喻文州就给了他这个机会。  
......喻文州一出门就后悔了，后悔到现在，一早上就从B市赶回来，大中午的热得满身汗站在门口，整理了好半天心情才敢开门。  
哗啦一声，门开了，喻文州走进来，屋里静悄悄的，非常安静，大约是在睡午觉的关系吧。他放下行李，从门口拐角处向客厅一往，立刻看到满地狼藉。  
为了怕小满磕到，地上铺了厚厚的毯子，现在满地都是乐高积木。黄少天晾着肚皮仰头躺在地上睡午觉，小满含着手指枕在黄少天身上睡，大黄靠着黄少天手臂睡，两人一狗，其乐融融，鸡犬升天不过如此了。  
窗外烈日炎炎，屋内开着空调，凉爽得像是另一个世界，喻文州本来想把黄少天喊起来，可是看着这样兵荒马乱却又温馨到心坎里的场景突然又笑起来，他无奈地摇摇头，走到卧室，拿了一大一小两条空调出来。  
满地都是玩具。  
在家里，本来是有个储物间的，被黄少天给改造成了玩具室。黄少天宠小满宠到了无法无天的地步，小萝莉肉乎乎的小手一指，话都不用说，买！  
喻文州教了半天的"买东西要适度不能不节制"的道理，转瞬间灰飞烟灭。  
为了这件事，家里还开了第一次家庭会议，黄少天作为被批评对象坐在一边，另一边是喻文州，小满，还有大黄。  
会议很严肃，主要就黄少天同志乱买东西做出了批评，黄少天同志虚心接受、坚决不改的精神得到了小满同志的高度赞扬和大黄的积极拥护，会议结束后，被喻文州叫去卧室开小会，出来就老实了，乱买东西的频率急速下降--由一出门就买一行李箱改成只买一件。  
但是即便如此，玩具室的东西还是多的像小山一样。喻文州有一天po了一张图在朋友圈，方锐立刻来问：喻老板，改行倒腾玩具啊？  
喻文州肯定地答复：改行了，还倒腾人，家里有个每天都在买东西的，你们谁要？  
要不起！所有人都这么回答的。  
玩具，小裙子，发卡，凡事小女孩需要的东西，一样不落。尤其是裙子，黄少天恨不得把每个童装店都扫荡一空。只是他审美实在堪忧，喻文州有一次看到黄少天给小满穿了一件土黄色的裙子，上面绣了一大朵牡丹花，那视觉冲击，简直比燃烧弹还要辣眼睛。  
光是收拾玩具就收了半天，等到喻文州从玩具室出来，黄少天终于醒了，他瞧了瞧，发现自己闺女睡在地上，那还得了，扛起来就往卧室丢，由于半睡不醒的时候眼神也不太好，差点撞在喻文州身上，睁眼睁了好半天才发现是喻文州回来了。  
"不然呢？"  
"有可能是我买的大人偶。"黄少天揉了揉眼睛。  
喻文州："......"  
小满晚上睡觉离开大人就哭，黄少天为了幸福生活，不知道从哪儿倒腾了两个等身人偶回来，一个喻文州一个黄少天。由于制作不太精良，乍一看还挺丑的，拿回来就把萝莉吓哭了，哭得上气不接下气，拿着小拳头直砸黄少天。黄少天一看不好，赶紧就把人偶藏了起来，由于家里空间有限，那俩人偶就在卧室衣柜里对坐，手里捧着无处安放被萝莉看到就要啃的冠军奖杯，好不凄凉。  
"睡多久了？"喻文州把小满接过来，"中午吃饭了吗？"  
"吃了，"黄少天揉揉眼睛，"中午喝奶了。"  
"你也喝了？"喻文州抱着小满，小满一个劲儿地往他怀里钻，一身的奶味，但是即便有萝莉的干扰，喻文州还是精准地闻到了黄少天身上的味道。  
"我不知道吃什么好了！"黄少天为自己分辨，"她老让我和她玩，饭都没做，我俩就一起喝奶了......嗝，挺好喝的。哎，今天周日啊，等下去钢琴课？"  
"先让她睡，睡醒了再去。"喻文州说。  
趁着小满没醒，小别胜新婚，两个人躺在卧室的床上腻歪了一会儿--当然，主要就是黄少天歪在床上滔滔不绝地讲这段日子是怎么过来的，黄少天十分自豪，就差摇着尾巴求表扬了。  
"过两天他们都要过来，"喻文州坐起来，揉了揉习惯性趴在床上的黄少天，"你要不要去？"  
"谁们？"黄少天纳闷地抬头。  
"王队，李轩，周泽楷，还有楚云秀，沐橙。"  
"队长开会啊？"黄少天翻过身来，习惯性地把T恤拉起来晾着肚子，"那我去干嘛？"  
"公事之外，还有私下聚会，"喻文州笑了一下，"挺久没见面了。"  
"行啊。"黄少天抓了抓自己的头发，"我问问方锐来不来，他现在也一天天游手好闲--这人跑回去读大学了，害不害羞，他在大学里就像个卖馄饨的大爷！能不能毕业都不好说，说不定等小满考上大学还可以和方锐当校友，你说呢？"  
"你去当面和方锐说。"  
"我才不去。"黄少天低着头给方锐发消息，"不过得让方锐来啊，他这个人面对萝莉最束手无策了，空手套白狼，我要带小满去套红包--哎，醒了醒了！"  
隔着两道门，一点动静都听得非常清楚，黄少天这原来专门在荣耀赛场听技能的耳朵，现在专门听闺女的风吹草动。没事就去幼儿园听墙角，哪家不要命的小正太牵了小满的手，那还得了，黄少天不得带三十个彪形大汉打上门去讨个公道。喻文州对此非常无奈，从来没见过黄少天心眼这么小的家长，将来小满甭想早恋了，别说早恋，估计连正常谈恋爱都过不了黄少天这关。  
"你就不允许她有喜欢的男生？"喻文州苦口婆心，"那个给小满送草莓的小男生，看着就挺懂礼貌的，也没有做出格的动作。"  
"哪儿能了？"黄少天一撩头发，"热情奔放这一款，有我，温柔儒雅这款，有你，还要什么自行车？别的男生能有我帅？再说了，你老说我干嘛呀，小满要是将来长大了，真的喜欢一个男生，要私奔，你怎么办？"  
喻文州思考了一下，面带微笑："当然是打断他的腿。"  
黄少天打了个响指："bingo！"  
小满醒了，行动力极强，竟然从婴儿床里爬出来了。黄少天一进来，她就打了个哈欠要抱，刚刚生龙活虎爬上爬下的精神头一秒消失，黄少天不太会抱孩子，平时在家里就扛来扛去的，像是扛沙包，小满也不觉得怎么样，趴在黄少天背上哼哼唧唧地在唱歌。  
"喻文州回来啦，"黄少天扛着小满，双手解放，在衣柜里找裙子，"等下让他抱你。"  
"好。"小满点头，然后把刚睡醒的口水都擦在黄少天的衣服上了，为了安抚黄少天，她还拍了拍黄少天的背，"你的衣服真好看呀。"  
黄少天已经知道发生了什么，刚想发火，结果小满一句"你的衣服真好看呀"，立刻把他的邪火也压下去了。  
"我好看还是衣服好看，啊？"黄少天乐此不疲地问这个问题。  
"你好看。"小满一脸麻木地回答，"你坠猴看。"  
"那是，你爸爸我向来是以貌服人的，"黄少天一边吹着口哨，一边追忆似水年华，"想当年我一场比赛几十万上下，到场的女粉丝，那是锣鼓喧天，鞭炮齐鸣，红旗招展，人山人海......"  
又来了。小满像模像样地叹气，实力装死，还不忘蹬腿抗议。  
"小满。"喻文州走过来，推开门，冲萝莉拍了拍手。  
小满这时候完全爆发出不符合年龄的能耐了--她飞快地从黄少天肩上爬下来，一蹦到了毯子上，还摔了个跟头，喻文州没有要扶她起来的意思，她就自己爬起来，嗖的一下冲过去。  
"哎呦喂，"黄少天从衣柜里探头，"一日不见如隔三秋呀。"  
"看把你酸的。"喻文州把小满抱起来，小满吐着小舌头冲黄少天示威。  
"我没酸！"黄少天拿着裙子走过来，"换衣服！出发！钢琴课！小满，你，从此就是一个艺术家！过来，我给你扎辫子。"  
黄少天的扎辫子绝学学了几个月，现在勉强能看了。他觉得自己扎得辫子特别好看，每天都有新花样，是幼儿园之最，可是小满一照镜子就哭，觉得自己长得像个无家可归的小乞丐，主要还是因为黄少天的辫子扎得太放飞自我了。  
而且还很痛。小满不乐意让黄少天给扎辫子，但是没办法，黄少天现在上瘾了。  
"看今天老爸给你扎一个，绝世大美女的辫子，"黄少天上了手，立刻把小满的头发搞得乱七八糟像是要爆炸了一样，"蓬松好，蓬松一点，随我随我。"  
喻文州："......"  
"钢琴课几点，等下开车去吧。"黄少天看了看手表，"别迟到了啊。"  
"你今天怎么这么积极？"喻文州纳闷地看着他。  
"那是，"黄少天严肃地说，"虽然不知道小满将来想要干什么，但是成为一个艺术家，我是同意的，随我。"  
喻文州："行，都随你。"  
小满突然举手："因为钢琴老师。"  
"什么因为钢琴老师呀？"喻文州一愣，"你说他积极去钢琴课？"  
"嗯！"小满重重点头，"就是他说的！"  
黄少天："......黄小满，你是不是想挨揍？"  
小满："我不姓黄！我姓喻！"  
"我管你姓什么，你再胡说八道我真的要揍你了！"  
小满往喻文州怀里一躲，情绪说来就来："哇呀呀呀--"  
黄少天："我错了我错了我错了......哎哟喂，来抱抱，买买买，等下买冰淇淋，买巧克力，买裙子买娃娃！"  
喻文州："......"

所谓钢琴课就是小满一个人学钢琴，两个大人靠在一起坐在教室外玩节奏大师。  
两三岁的小孩能学什么，弹也弹不出调子，顶多就是老师哄着听古典音乐，按几个键玩玩，黄少天这么积极主动报这门课的原因只有一个，那就是周日幼儿园不开门，他实在是无法忍受一天到晚看孩子一点私人空间都没有。  
当然，这是不能让小满知道的。  
"没在哭了，"黄少天侧耳听听，"可以了，咱俩走吧？"  
喻文州也朝门口看看："再等会儿吧，万一一会儿哭起来怎么办？"  
"老师会哄好的......"黄少天收起手机，伸了个懒腰，"走吧走吧，等下电影就开场了！"  
钢琴课距离商场不远，黄少天买了电影票，随后又一路小跑去买爆米花，喻文州站在入口处等他，冲他招手。  
"快开始了。"喻文州微笑，"你喜欢的恐怖片，我们最好一分一秒都不要错过。"  
黄少天："......"  
黄少天到现在也不知道当年在大会议室，吓唬他的人就是喻文州，喻文州也不想说，翻旧账也太没意思了！  
进去的时候已经开场了，两个人走侧面的楼梯到后面的座位坐下，刚一落座屏幕上就出现了惊悚一幕，黄少天捧着爆米花吓得一下子站起来，被喻文州一把拉回来按在座位上。  
"吓死我了！"黄少天捂着心口。  
"看你这点出息。"喻文州笑着看他，小声说。  
"真的很吓人啊！"黄少天一边说着，一边往嘴里拼命塞爆米花。喻文州则靠在座椅上，表情云淡风轻，他单手揽着黄少天的肩膀，觉得这个恐怖片一点都不能吸引他，更不能吓唬到他，还不如这样看黄少天的侧脸比较让他喜欢。  
黄少天害怕的时候会不自觉地嘟囔，别管嘟囔什么，嘴里的话总是不能停，但是在电影院尽量还是不要讲话，于是他就拼命地吃爆米花，女鬼还没开始杀人呢，半桶爆米花都下去了。  
"我不行了，撑死了。"黄少天终于不想吃了，干脆自暴自弃地向后一仰，靠在喻文州怀里，"要不还是别看了吧......我快吓死了......"  
国产的恐怖片到底有什么恐怖的喻文州一直不懂，他觉得演技倒是挺恐怖的，黄少天这样一说，他也不想看了，两个人悄悄原路返回退场，出来的时候黄少天长出一口气，感觉彻底解放了。  
"失败的一次约会，"黄少天抱着剩下的半桶爆米花，哀叹道，"不如回去陪小满弹钢琴，哎对了，聚会什么时候？"  
"下周六，"喻文州说，"上午我带小满去打疫苗，你在家睡到自然醒就行了。"  
"阿弥陀佛，善哉善哉！"黄少天双手合十，"那真是太好了，自从黄小满同学来了，我就没有睡到自然醒过了！"  
"你最好别让她听到，"喻文州对自己家小孩了解十分深入，"不然她周六早晨一定会吵醒你才去打疫苗的。"  
"你别吓唬我！"黄少天夸张地说，"这是她的作风！"

黄少天的担心并没有变成现实，等到周六的早晨，小满被喻文州哄着直接就去打疫苗了，黄少天缩在被子里睡了个天昏地暗日月无光。他本来就又要照顾咖啡店又要上课已经很忙了，现在临近季后赛，要经常到蓝雨做指导，整个人都快累瘫了。  
起来的时候已经中午了，虽然多次实践，但他还是实在不精通做饭，随便煮了点面就算是午饭，出门的时候左思右想给小满带了两个玩具娃娃，这才放心出门。  
聚会地点在距离蓝雨不远的一家私人会所，黄少天进去的时候人已经差不多都到了，小满正在和方锐玩，黄少天走过去逗她，她都不想理黄少天。  
"我去......"黄少天觉得很生气，方锐这是给小满喝了什么迷魂汤啊？  
"一点也不怕生，"喻文州看看黄少天，笑了，"随你。"  
"那是那是......"黄少天频频点头，"诶，怎么和方锐这么好啊，方锐真给红包了？"  
喻文州点头："给了，你看她拿着呢。"  
方锐给包了红包，小满聪明得很，攥得死死的，连喻文州都不给。  
"收买人心有一套。"黄少天说，"都来齐了么？"  
"周队还没到。"喻文州看了看表，"你看，楚队对你有意见了，说你给小满买的衣服不好看，希望你去接受一下女性审美的熏陶。"  
楚云秀和苏沐橙坐在一起，一边嗑瓜子，一边对小满的衣服指手画脚。  
"怎么了，不是很好看么？"黄少天得意洋洋。  
"下次让喻队买吧。"苏沐橙说，"今天辫子扎得不错，表扬你。"  
黄少天嘴角抽搐："今天不是我扎的辫子......"  
楚云秀点评："看到了吧，一无是处。"  
刚从卫生间回来的李轩："哟，当爹的来了！"  
黄少天："你是不是嫉妒了！"  
李轩点头："是，快让我抱抱。"  
李轩要抱孩子，盛情难却，方锐就把小满递过去了，结果小满不知道怎么，一看到李轩就哭，哭得直蹬腿，在李轩怀里凄凄惨惨戚戚，悲切万分，小手攥着红包不放，一个劲儿地要找黄少天。  
黄少天："李轩，你有毒。"  
李轩不信邪了，他抱孩子姿势非常标准，从小到大深受小孩喜爱，到现在到了表哥表姐家都和小孩和睦相处其乐融融，结果搞不定一个黄小满，真是奇了怪了！  
"哥哥带你飞哈！"李轩把小满举起来，小满哭得更厉害了......  
"坏叔叔！"  
"是哥哥！"  
黄少天看不下去了："我说李轩你都几岁了，是叔叔！还哥哥，你脸真大。别折磨我女儿了，快来给我。"  
李轩恋恋不舍地把小满还给黄少天，小满回到黄少天怀里，终于安分了，回头冲李轩吐舌头："略略略！"  
"这孩子！"李轩翻了个白眼，"还谁没来？"  
方锐站起来伸了个懒腰："小周没来，说快到了。"  
周泽楷姗姗来迟，进来的时候很腼腆的笑了，他是去给小满买见面礼了，小满看到周泽楷买的发卡和娃娃，高兴得手舞足蹈。  
黄少天撑着胳膊："希望大家踊跃学习一下周泽楷的作风。"  
喻文州拍了拍小满："这是周泽楷叔叔，快谢谢。"  
小满奶声奶气的："谢谢周泽楷哥哥。"  
李轩："......啥？"  
小满抱着娃娃："谢谢周泽楷哥哥！"  
周泽楷笑了，蹲下来点了点小满的鼻子："可爱。"  
小满跳起来去点周泽楷的鼻子："可爱可爱。"  
小孩儿发音不那么清楚，可爱连起来就变成了楷，黄少天翻了个白眼："连楷楷这种爱称都出来了！"  
方锐幽幽地说："下一步是不是要表白了？"  
周泽楷看起来很喜欢小孩子："你好漂亮呀。"  
小满很高兴，害羞地脸都红了，然后高兴地去戳周泽楷的脸："你好漂亮呀。"  
周泽楷笑起来："说男孩子要说帅。"  
小满点头："那你好suai啊！"  
楚云秀："好可爱，小周果然是老少皆宜，男女通杀。"  
苏沐橙跟着鼓掌："是呀！"  
黄少天酸溜溜的："怎么，还要私奔啊？"  
喻文州掐了他一把："你一天到晚地胡说八道。"  
小满果然很喜欢周泽楷，坚持管周泽楷叫哥哥，回去的路上黄少天开车，喻文州和小满坐在后头，小家伙抱着周泽楷送的娃娃还在念叨着哥哥好帅。  
黄少天简直酸气冲天："黄小满，你那个哥哥就比你爸爸我小一岁！他是你叔叔！"  
"周泽楷哥哥！"小满不服气。  
"哥哥什么啊哥哥，"黄少天撇嘴，"真是不懂你们小女孩儿，周泽楷不就是脸好看点，一天到晚就知道作秀！"  
喻文州没忍住，笑出声来："哥哥就哥哥吧。"  
"我以后要嫁给周泽楷哥哥！"  
喻文州&黄少天："......"  
小满继续说："什么时候才能嫁给他啊......"  
黄少天一拍方向盘："我要现在就去打断周泽楷的腿！"  
小满一听，嘴一瘪，眼看要哭，喻文州看不下去了："别逗了，一会儿逗哭了。"  
"我不帅么？"黄少天不服气，"爸爸不帅？爸爸打比赛的时候迷妹漫山遍野！说了你也不懂！不比周泽楷少！帅无可帅！帅到无极限！帅到炸裂，镜子都碎了！"  
小满一向不信黄少天的话，抬头看向喻文州。  
喻文州笑着点头："是啊，可帅了。"  
"真的么？"小满问。  
"当然是真的，"喻文州说，"他是最帅的。"

Fin.


	3. 包办婚姻

2X85年，由于人口极端老龄化、自然增长率为负，人类社会出台了新的婚姻政策，要求所有未婚男女青年必须在25岁前完成自己的第一次婚姻。  
"也就是说......"黄少天认真研读报告，"还可以有第二次、第三次......"  
"可以有，可以有一百次，"李轩说，"主要是鼓励大家先结了，一般情况下，结了搞一搞就能搞出来孩子了。"  
黄少天一头黑线："我不会生，我是gay。"  
"下有对策，上有政策嘛，"李轩一副过来人的样子，"gay怎么了，gay可以代孕，现在代孕相当方便快捷，像扣蔬菜大棚似的，五个月收货，外观不满意还可以免费微整容......"  
"停停停--"黄少天一听就头痛，"别说了，再说我要疯了。"  
"30岁之前必须有第一个孩子。"李轩指了指下面那一条，"也不远了，你还有一个月过25岁的生日，你自己掂量着办吧！"  
黄少天也很是绝望："......"  
"你也不要太着急，"李轩说，"毕竟吧，还有都过了25岁还没有结婚的，改天你去相个亲，分分钟组成新家庭。哦对了，我和羽策的婚礼下个月要办了，证是领好了，仪式还没办，你要是没空的话可以不来，份子钱转账就可以了......"  
黄少天缓缓抬头，抄起手边的东西砸了过去。  
"李轩！你不要太过分！"

黄少天在一周内见了三十个相亲对象，见到后来，他已经目光呆滞，精神崩溃了。  
"最后一个，"黄少天觉得自己累了，真的累了，黑眼圈比眼睛大，"如果再没有合适的，我决定离开这无情无义的人世间。"  
"你看起来真的累了......"张佳乐搅拌着面前的咖啡，"昨天熬夜了？"  
"对。"黄少天工作很忙，他现在白天相亲，晚上工作，整个人临近崩溃边缘，"我跟你说，如果不是还要相亲最后一个，我真的立刻睡着，立刻睡个地老天荒......"  
喻文州在指定时间到了指定地点，上下打量了一分钟才确定这个趴桌子睡觉的人是自己的相亲对象。黄少天累极了，桌子上只有一杯凉透了的黑咖啡，一沓子卷了边的文件，还有一张A4纸，上面有一连串的名字，前面几十个都是X，而在喻文州那三个字下，用黑色签字笔画了好多道。  
喻文州礼貌地碰了碰他，希望他可以清醒一下，哪怕是走走过场看一眼也好，结果黄少天头一歪失去平衡，咣当一下子栽进了喻文州怀里。  
喻文州皱眉抱着自己的相亲对象，仿佛遇到了专业级别的碰瓷。而黄少天终于醒了，他缓慢地睁开眼睛，发现自己搂着一个陌生男人的腰，扑面而来淡淡的松香香气，让他一个激灵猛地站起来。  
气氛有点尴尬，黄少天手都不知道往哪儿放，大脑更是一片混乱。  
"你回来了啊......"  
话一出口，喻文州笑了，黄少天恨不得钻到地下去。  
"我来了。"喻文州伸出手，"你好。"  
"好......"黄少天更乱了，"不是，你好你好。"

对话有条不紊。  
"我可以接受名义婚姻下的同居行为，"喻文州说，"如果以后有了心仪的对象，随时可以解除婚姻关系。"  
"你可以带男的女的回来，我不是很在意，我经常加班。"黄少天说。  
"结婚后可以住在我的房子里，一切东西可以共用。"  
"我工资也不少，应该不会添很多麻烦。"  
"我每年有一个月要出门旅行，到时候可能要麻烦你一个人在家。"  
"没事的，"黄少天说，"我也要休假放松，到时候各干各的嘛。"  
"饮食上我没有忌口，生活上也没有什么偏好，简单就好。"  
"我不吃秋葵！我可能偶尔话多一点，你就当听不见就好......"  
"我养了一只狗，希望你可以忍受。"  
"没问题啊，很可爱的，我喜欢小动物，只是很忙没时间养罢了。"  
信息交换完毕，基本上很合拍。黄少天抹了把脸，感觉自己也许结婚有望。  
"那......"黄少天揉揉自己脸颊，努力让自己不要一直懵逼下去，"你觉得还行么？"  
"我没有问题。"喻文州笑了笑，"我已经超过25岁快半年了，如果你愿意的话，我现在就可以去缴纳半年的单身基金了。"  
黄少天点点头。  
"先在一起半年看看吧，"喻文州声音很温柔，"到时候再说，好吗？"

和喻文州的同居生活可谓是平稳中带着温馨，宁静中带着小惊喜。喻文州生活质量很高，人比较有学问，把黄少天一个理工科成年男性陶冶得心旷神怡，而且喻文州非常像模像样地扮演着婚姻关系中的一员，他会时不时地给黄少天买小礼物，给黄少天的爸妈买营养品，给黄少天的的朋友送水果......  
"你看看你，"李轩说，"是不是房租省下了？又有人陪你住，有人做饭，生活成本急剧下降，但是生活质量稳步上升。"  
黄少天怎么品怎么觉得不对劲，但是又找不到破绽去反驳。  
李轩突然又说："睡了吗？睡过了吗？感觉怎么样？什么感觉啊！有没有一种先婚后爱的背德感？"  
"没有。"黄少天活动活动手腕，"但是我有一种手痒痒的感觉--想打你！"  
李轩飞快躲开。  
"你怎么一来就打人？"  
"你到底叫我来干什么？"黄少天揉揉手腕，他真的手腕痛，工程师的职业病他一个不落，手腕痛，肩膀痛，腰痛，颈椎痛，眼睛也痛......  
"我表妹，"李轩坐好，"今天相亲，据说对方是个黑道大哥，纹身是前青龙后白虎胸口米老鼠那种，我得看着点，万一我表妹如花似玉的被看上了，誓死不从，对方把我表妹给带走了，看我不剥了他们的皮！"  
黄少天嫌弃地看着："你也就会剥土豆皮吧。"  
"为了我表妹我什么事都干得出来，管他是谁，"李轩突然凶神恶煞地说，"敢动我表妹一根汗毛，我让他有去无回！"  
黄少天扭头就走。  
"哎哎哎哎哎哎别走啊--"  
"你这么厉害，你一个人搞定那个黑帮老大不就得了？"  
"你坐下，你先坐下，"李轩拉着黄少天，"你帮我镇个场子，到时候有事我顶着，你奶我一口就行。"  
黄少天上下打量自己，不觉得自己哪里镇得住场子。他虽然也是健身房的常客，但是身材属于比较细长匀称的类型，距离巨石强森还有很远一段距离。  
"到时候他们黑帮要是敢霸王硬上弓，"李轩说，"你就用道理说服他们，你的嘴炮可以说是天下无敌，就算是没有道理，也可以以话量取胜。"  
黄少天："......"  
黄少天又想走了。  
"你哪个表妹啊？"黄少天突然问，"你那么多表妹，好像有俩都快25了，急着结婚了吧？是苏沐橙吗？"  
李轩在家里是万花丛中一点绿，基本上等于一个贾宝玉，只是这些表妹对他都没什么亲近之意。倒是黄少天这个李轩九曲十八弯没有任何三代内血缘的表兄弟，每次去李轩家里，都要被一堆小萝莉大御姐围着叫"欧泥酱"，怎么说来着，贫富差距极大。  
"不，楚云秀。"李轩端起咖啡，叹了口气。  
黄少天扭头就走X2。  
李轩有经验了，一把拉住黄少天："你不要走，我一个人承受不来！"  
"如果是楚云秀的话，应该是比你我都能打，你不要在这里给她添乱了好吗，"黄少天苦口婆心，"到时候万一你出事了她还要保护你！我真的回家了，我晚上要按时回家，喻文州在家等我，他说今天晚上吃糖醋排骨然后去看爱情小电影......"  
李轩："你怎么才结婚两天就家教如此森严了？你看看我，和策策结婚一个月，照样是风流人生！"  
事实证明，激将法是很管用的，黄少天坐下，一副不惧婚内强权的样子。  
"这就对了。"李轩倒了杯红酒，"我们继续逍遥人生。"  
逍遥没一会儿，楚云秀就踩着8CM的细高跟披着卷发来了，她看见了李轩，但是像没看到一样，黄少天扶额，他对李轩的人生地位有了新的看法，觉得他逍遥人生也是假话。  
很快，楚云秀的相亲对象来了。  
身高一米八出头，身材很结实，看起来非常有男子气概，就是脸色比较严肃深沉，让人看一眼腿软，看两眼脚软，看第三眼义无反顾地上交钱包。  
"打不过打不过......"李轩嘴里嘟囔着。  
"溜了溜了......"黄少天也跟着嘟囔，"我真的走了，喻文州发短信问我什么时候回家，再不回家糖醋排骨要生气了......"  
"别走别走，"李轩拉着黄少天，"我看这个黑社会对我表妹很着迷啊。"  
黄少天探头看："居然聊得有来有往的......真不容易。"  
"我们这么一直探头看真的好吗？"李轩突然说，"万一这个黑社会大哥是东北的，突然问一句你瞅啥......"  
黄少天真情实感地喷了。  
他俩动静太大，楚云秀回头，一个眼刀飞来，李轩躲过，但是心有余悸。  
黄少天明白了："我看你是拉我垫背，你主要是怕楚云秀揍你是吧。"  
"没有！怎么会！"李轩说，"我关爱表妹健康成长--"  
话音未落，店里另外两桌打起来了。  
李轩和黄少天面面相觑："......"  
"这怎么回事啊，"黄少天看着，"跟咱俩有关系么？咱俩什么都没做啊？"  
"不知道啊，这不是打扰我表妹相亲么？"李轩也看着，"这口锅谁他娘的来背一下啊？"  
"去劝劝吧？"黄少天有点迟疑，"感觉不像黑帮掐架，说话黑帮老大不就--诶？黑帮老大呢？"  
一回头，楚云秀和相亲男已经不见了。  
李轩瑟瑟发抖："我觉得事态有点超出控制了。"

事态确实有点超出控制，二十分钟后，警察都来了。  
店里人都走光了，打人的早就跑了，被打的躺在地上呻吟，李轩和黄少天鬼鬼祟祟要跑，被警察叔叔咔哒咔哒，两下给拷一起带走了。  
"无法排除嫌疑，先回去审问一下。"  
黄少天一脚踹在李轩身上："都怪你！"  
警察回头呵斥："干什么呢！"  
黄少天保持微笑："他裤子脏了，我用脚帮他擦擦。"  
李轩："滚你妈的--"  
警察大怒："还骂人！"  
两个人不说话了。  
到了警察局才知道发生了什么。主要就是两伙人吃饭喝酒一不小心就打了起来，大家都跑了，就剩下李轩和黄少天看热闹嫌自己命大，然后就阴差阳错被请回去喝茶了，实际上跟他俩一毛钱关系没有。  
至于楚云秀和相亲男发生了什么，就不可考了。  
"那现在怎么办啊？"黄少天看了看警察叔叔，他半辈子遵纪守法，连25岁结婚的政策都积极响应，还是人生中第一次进局子。  
"叫你家人来保释。"  
黄少天看了看李轩："这是我兄弟，他保释我行么？"  
警察："......他还要等人来保释呢！"  
黄少天："那一般都找谁啊？"  
"你爸妈，你兄弟姐妹，要直系亲属，或者你老婆。你25了吧，应该有老婆吧？"  
"我有结婚对象。"黄少天说，"男的。"  
警察低头写着文书："都一样，不歧视，让他赶紧来吧，这里过夜要收过夜费的哈。"  
黄少天："......"  
万恶的金钱社会啊！  
给爸妈打电话是不可能了，他也没有亲兄弟姐妹，最好的朋友和自己一样等待保释，只有一个选择......

喻文州来的时候，黄少天把头埋在手臂里，看起来像是要上电视被实拍的嫖客......  
"签字，"警察把保释表格递过去，"你是他什么人？"  
"老公。"喻文州云淡风轻地说。  
黄少天恨不得找个地缝钻进去。太特么尴尬了，就一包办婚姻，还老公......黄少天越想越气，捶了李轩一拳。  
李轩："？？？"  
黄少天："手痒。"  
李轩没好气："滚！"  
李轩还没法被保释，因为吴羽策出差了。李轩心情也很down，很angry，他觉得自己好凄惨，面前这个大舅哥并不想连他一起捞出去。  
李轩给吴羽策发消息："我觉得我今天出不去了，太惨了。"  
吴羽策回复："嗯，我也觉得。"  
这都哪门子的破事啊！都怪楚云秀的相亲对象！  
手续办好，就可以走了。黄少天欢快地和李轩再见，和喻文州走了出去。  
但是走出警局，他又开始尴尬了。  
"怎么了？"喻文州问他，"你这么晚没有回来，我差点以为出了什么事。"  
"没事......"黄少天深吸一口气，"哎，我们晚上六七点钟就进来了，一直不好意思给你打电话。"  
"没事，"喻文州打开车门，"我是你爱人，应该的。"  
黄少天这老脸腾一下就红了。  
在一起的这段日子，黄少天一直有些刻意地保持和喻文州的距离--毕竟没有感情基础，见面第一面相亲，第二面扯证，总觉得有点尴尬，但是喻文州却不一样，他似乎对这段感情很认真，当作真实的婚姻关系在经营。  
其实这才是对的啊。黄少天想着，侧头看看，喻文州的侧脸在昏暗的灯光下显得非常温柔。  
喻文州不会过多干涉他的生活，他可以熬夜到两三点看球赛、打游戏，和结婚前没什么差别，也不会对他提出什么无理取闹的要求--事实上，喻文州连有理取闹的要求也没有。他们两个相处的姿态就非常舒服，舒服得好像是经过了漫长的恋爱才走到一起的。  
"没吃饭吧？"喻文州说。  
"没吃，"黄少天说，"光顾着看热闹了......"  
"我也没吃，晚上一起吃夜宵吧。"喻文州笑了笑，"什么事儿这么热闹？说来听听？"  
黄少天立刻开始滔滔不绝地讲述了今天晚上发生的事情经过。  
"很有意思，"喻文州看了看黄少天，"像是你能做出来的事情。"  
黄少天一阵昏厥，这是夸我呢？  
夜宵异常丰盛，黄少天大吃一顿后瘫在沙发上，喻文州去洗碗，黄少天腾地蹿起来，乐呵呵地去洗碗了。  
喻文州皱眉："这是哪一出？"  
黄少天清了清嗓子："这是树上的鸟儿成双对，绿树青山带笑颜。"  
"那洗干净一点啊。"喻文州擦了擦手，然后冰凉的手贴在黄少天手臂上。  
好凉，但是一股热血涌上头是怎么回事......  
黄少天觉得自己身体里最后一丝理性因子正恋恋不舍地离自己而去。去他妈的包办婚姻！我要婚内和我爱人重新自由恋爱！

喻文州觉得最近黄少天很不对劲。  
一直以来黄少天对包办婚姻很不看好，经常不配合，他越是别扭不配合，喻文州越觉得有趣--黄少天真的是个很有趣的人，和他相处总觉得生活处处有惊喜，更有惊吓。  
但是最近黄少天非常主动。  
比如经常缩头缩脑跑到学校来送甜品，然后仔细观察附近有没有未婚男女青年，就差耀武扬威拿着大喇叭宣告所有权；又比如突然嘴甜得不得了，去和喻文州爸妈展开亲密互动；又比如经常问喻文州出门做什么......  
"我只是出去丢垃圾。"喻文州说。  
"我也要去。"黄少天换上鞋子，"走啊，一起啊！"  
喻文州微笑地看着他，决定敌不动我不动。  
晚上两个人一起看爱情小电影。  
黄少天热衷于解说和吐槽，喻文州感觉自己仿佛开了弹幕一般，耳边就没清静过，黄少天靠在他肩上，说了大半个钟头终于停下了。  
喻文州侧头看他："怎么了？这段不好看吗？"  
黄少天深吸一口气："说多了，有点头晕、气短。"  
喻文州笑起来，他觉得黄少天这会儿非常可爱，为了让黄少天保持这样气短的状态，喻文州敌不动我也要动，侧头吻了上去。  
黄少天："？？？"  
我是谁？我在哪儿？  
唇分，黄少天满脸通红，起身就要跑，喻文州只是伸了一下手，就成功地把他拦住了。  
"跑什么？刚刚不应该吗？"  
"应该！"黄少天突然又反应过来，靠，怎么傻成这样像个初恋毛头小子啊？我们这是合法夫夫，持证上岗！  
喻文州起身，把日光灯关掉，只剩下昏暗的壁灯和仍旧播放的小电影。  
"要不电影也关了吧，"黄少天跨坐在喻文州身上，"有我演得好？"  
"你最近......"  
"我最近觉得我们结婚前的那套很不对！"黄少天抢话，"什么叫先在一起半年看看？"  
喻文州终于了然，敢情面前的黄少天先生掰着手指头过日子，查得天数正好半年。  
"所以呢？"  
"别半年了，"黄少天托腮，"我要续费。"  
喻文州笑着看他："那请问这位先生要续多久？"  
"先续半辈子。"

李轩觉得黄少天越来越难约了。  
以前黄少天是不请自来，赶都赶不走，非常影响李轩和吴羽策的日常生活。现在是难约，三个电话打过去，人家说你只有十分钟的时间和我对话。  
李轩好气啊。他更气的是她表妹真的和那个黑社会一起了，光速结婚，而他付了警察局的过夜费，一个月穷得叮当响。他寻思着吴羽策出差，来黄少天这里蹭顿饭，结果两个人做饭都做得腻腻歪歪的，李轩觉得眼睛痛。  
"罪恶啊！"李轩给吴羽策发QQ消息，"他们太罪恶了！他们这是犯罪！"  
吴羽策回复："嗯，我也觉得。"  
黄少天躺在沙发上瞥了一眼，一脚踹他背上："那请你赶紧滚出去，别在我家呆着。"  
"哎哟，嫁出去的兄弟泼出去的水啊，一点也不想着娘家人了，"李轩扬声对着厨房吼，"大舅哥，咱们今天吃什么。"  
这三个字极大地讨好了喻文州，他打开冰箱看了看，笑道："多叫几个人吃火锅怎么样？"  
李轩一拍大腿："瞧瞧，这就是嫡亲的大舅哥啊，我再叫上我表妹和我表妹夫。"  
这两位到齐了之后就少不了八卦，黄少天和李轩看了一眼妹夫，没敢开口，假装专心地烫毛肚，胳膊肘你拱我我拱你，还是喻文州看不下去了主动倒了杯啤酒："韩队聊聊和我们云秀怎么认识？"  
其实两人在相亲之前就碰过面，楚云秀出门相亲的时候的确精心打扮了，看了看时间就坐了地铁，还有两站就到的时候，听到旁边一小姑娘满脸通红地指责旁边的中年男人对她动手动脚，门一开咸猪手就溜出去了，楚云秀当时气就上来了，冲了上去。  
换乘站人多，她的高跟鞋不方便，气急败坏把高跟鞋直接一蹬丢在地上，光着脚叫着："老变态给老娘站住！"  
眼看中年变态乘着往下的电梯，而她刚好往上错过时，突然后面一个男人单手撑住扶手跳了过去，然后飞快地绕了下去，手肘击中那人后腰，一瞬间双手就绕背压住了。  
楚云秀看完这一套都没反应过来，晃瞎了眼，恍恍惚惚绕到面前。  
男人强有力的手臂压制住变态等着地铁乘警过来："他对你做了什么？"  
"不是我，是对另外一个女孩子动手动脚。"楚云秀想狠狠踢一脚，才想起来鞋不知道丢哪里了。  
男人皱眉，对着她说："下次男朋友不在身边就不要自己贸然行动，要不是我捡到了你的鞋你就准备光着不要鞋了？"  
说真的这个陌生男人长得更像坏人一点，楚云秀不知道怎么就抬了一下腿，又觉得很不雅，捂了一下裙子，结果脚上就套上了高跟鞋。旁边路过的小姑娘在大呼小叫：  
"哇，妈妈，灰姑娘和水晶鞋呢。"  
一向伶牙俐齿的楚云秀面红耳赤，话都不知道说什么，憋了半天憋出一句："没男朋友。"  
地铁乘警到的时候先是认出咸猪手已经不是第一次犯，移交派出所，表扬两人行为后再批评教育："妨碍公共安全，还翻越电梯，是不是以为自己是超人，是特警啊。还有你，一个年轻姑娘，这么不管自己安全，给你个火箭你岂不是能上天。都登记一下证件。"  
两人低头递过去，打开：  
左边，性别男，年龄29，职业某市刑侦大队队长。  
右边，性别女，年龄25，职业某市航天工程院研究员。  
乘警："......"  
楚云秀以为这么一折腾，相亲对象多半要因为迟到给自己扣分，结果人到了一看，心里美得那是一拍大腿：巧了！  
韩文清被这响亮的一声"啪"搞得莫名其妙。  
楚云秀干笑："瘦腿操，每天都要多拍拍。"  
既然是女孩子的东西他也就不多问，沉声严肃地问："后面有两个人一直在看你，有什么问题么？"  
"啊......？哦，这个。"楚云秀还沉浸在对方的低沉声音里醺醺然，回头狠狠剜了两人一眼，戏精女孩上身，"是的呢，一直在跟踪我好像，你是搞刑侦的，可不可以把他们甩开呀？"嗲里嗲气，娇声细语，楚云秀觉得自己真的很不要脸。  
她跟着韩文清神不知鬼不觉（付了钱的）出了门，走了半天不知道走到哪里去了，感觉活在梦里，拉住韩文清的衣角呆呆地问："我们现在去哪里？"  
"给你选一双鞋，你脚刚刚磨破了吧。"韩文清付了钱，很认真地递过去一袋子，"下次和我出来不用穿这么累的鞋子，你腿很瘦。"  
楚云秀打开袋子，看着里面的亮粉色洞洞鞋，再低头看看自己的刺绣蕾丝小黑裙，深呼吸后沉默地穿上了。

李轩吃了一口肥牛，十分感动："我为这单纯不做作的异性恋鼓掌。"  
楚云秀瞥了他一眼，不咸不淡地追加一句："那当天晚上文清去局子里捞你的保释金什么时候还给我。"  
手上动作一僵，李轩刚想说算了吧，正对上韩文清的脸，一抖，自觉地掏出钱包："没现金啊。"  
"微信转帐，支付宝，刷卡都可以。"楚云秀准备夹起一根蟹腿，却被摁住筷子，疑惑地看过去，韩文清给她剥开几个栗子："这几个月不能吃海鲜。"  
"哦。忘了给你们仨说了。过几个月你们的小侄女就要出来了，准备给红包啊，不给的话我准备在正月间给她剃胎发。"楚云秀放下筷子，顺便给吴羽策也发了一条。  
黄少天："......韩队牛得一批，为什么在正月？"  
李轩："......我们心态大崩，为什么要剃头发？"  
喻文州："因为正月剃头死舅舅。"  
饭后。  
李轩舅舅和黄少天舅舅研讨，包办婚姻到底好不好。  
"当然不好！"黄少天一拍桌子。  
李轩立刻拱手："有何高见！"  
"反对包办婚姻。包办婚姻当然不好，但是喻文州好。"  
李轩："......你不要得了便宜还卖乖。"  
"我没有，"黄少天端起茶杯，笑眯眯地学着喻文州的神态，"就算是自由恋爱，我们也早晚会结婚的。"  
李轩疯了，给吴羽策发消息："我觉得黄少天真的很过分！"  
吴羽策回复："嗯，我也觉得。"  
李轩："那你觉不觉得你老用自动回复糊弄我也很过分。"  
吴羽策："嗯，我也觉得。"  
吴羽策撤回了一条消息。  
吴羽策："不觉得。火锅好吃么？"  
李轩："还行，但是没有你做的好吃。"  
吴羽策："嗯，我也觉得。"  
李轩："我还觉得你很爱我。"  
吴羽策："嗯，我也觉得。"  
吴羽策没有撤回。

END


	4. 不理性动物

窗外大暴雨，黄少天认真地趴在卧室床上念书。  
书是喻文州给他准备的百科读本，卢瀚文很快也要读，但是他现在还没有时间。黄少天给他请的家教正在对卢瀚文进行全方面的进攻--每天从早补课到晚，卢瀚文快崩溃了，打电话给邱非诉苦，刚说了两个字喻文州就把电话线掐断了。  
对此喻文州表示：再穷不能穷教育，再苦不能苦孩子。一切为了孩子的未来，因为科学技术才是第一生产力。  
喻文州这段话里的梗黄少天也不太懂，但是他举着他的百科读本，给了喻文州一个赞。  
"你看懂了？"喻文州看看黄少天，他戴着一副平光镜，装模作样地在看书。  
"其实也没看懂。"黄少天打了个哈欠，"看不进去。"  
看不进去是假的，心猿意马才是真的。夏日苦热，就算是暴雨来临，依然闷热难当，空调尽职尽责地工作，一阵阵的冷风吹得黄少天心思活络如一池春水。  
喻文州刚洗了澡，头发还没有干，黄少天从背后揽着喻文州的腰，一路又是亲又是蹭的，把喻文州从门口拖到床边来。  
"你做什么？"喻文州回头，笑眯眯地看着黄少天。他又看了看时间，才是下午，房间的隔音并不是太完美，现在隐约可以听见隔壁的补课教习声音。  
"想做啊。"黄少天开始解喻文州刚扣好的扣子，语气直白，"你不想？"  
欲望是第一生产力，这是黄少天的至理名言，身体先于理智纠缠厮磨在一起，然后大脑才有空去想想现在的处境，但是想也没用--毕竟开弓没有回头箭。  
室内昏暗，床上肢体纠缠，黄少天感觉到下身发热，和喻文州皮肤接触甚至让他猛地一激灵，连呼吸都变得急促了起来。身体里理智因子的退去伴随着欲望如潮水般地袭来，黄少天仿佛觉得灭顶的快感就在眼前，让他忍不住蜷起腿去靠近喻文州的下身......  
"少天......"喻文州突然停住，"我们玩点新的好不好？"  
黄少天迟疑地看着喻文州，虽然不知道是什么新的，但是他还是点了点头。一般来说，喻文州说的新的，都是很有意思的。  
......  
下一秒，黄少天决定收回这句话。  
"你早有准备了！"黄少天指着床上各式各样的情趣用品，"靠啊！"  
喻文州露出老狐狸式的微笑："你都认识？"  
没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑？黄少天皱眉刚想反驳，但是他又仔细一想，其实他还真的不太认识，没见过！但是人的本能总是知道这不是什么好东西罢了！很色情！非常色情！  
"要不要试一试，"喻文州的语气并不带着强制的意味，反而平缓又克制，"当然，你不喜欢的话，也可以不试......"  
"啊......"黄少天伸开腿，目光看着天花板，很无所谓的样子，声音也抬高些，"也行吧，试试就试试。"  
"嘘......"喻文州屈膝，捂住黄少天的嘴，"你最好不要太大声，隔壁......"  
黄少天猛地一激灵，顿时闭上了嘴。  
喻文州的行动总很轻柔，但是非常地有技巧，黄少天仰面躺着，双手抱着腿用力分开，很快感觉到穴口处一片冰凉滑腻，润滑剂微凉的感觉让他忍不住抖了一下，就在这一瞬间，他感觉有什么硬物从穴口挤了进去。  
往日都是真刀真枪地上，进去的东西不是手指就是硬挺的阳具，总是有温度的，但是这次的硬物冰凉又坚硬，它将紧闭的穴口撑开，很快不费力地滑向肠道深处。  
黄少天看不到，凭着贫乏的想象力也猜不出喻文州放了什么东西，他只觉得莫名地紧张："你放什么了......啊......"  
"嘘，小声，"喻文州俯下身，亲在黄少天赤裸的胸膛，同时将开关放在黄少天手里，"来，按一下。"  
黄少天被喻文州的轻声细语迷得头晕，也没有多想，就着喻文州的力道就按了下去。  
"啊--"  
开关打开，深埋在身体里的跳蛋立刻开始工作，那小玩意以极快的频率挑逗、撞击着脆弱的肠壁，带来持续不间断的强烈刺激，黄少天从来没有感受过如此强烈的埋在身体里的震动，忍不住发出断断续续的呻吟声来。  
"这是什么啊......救命啊......"  
对于几乎没有接触过情趣用品的黄少天来说，这样细小但是强烈的震动已经足以让他呼吸急促，面色潮红。他依然保持着刚刚的姿态，双腿成M字展开，这样的姿势极大地方便了跳蛋进一步滑到深处，黄少天想起身抗争，但是跳蛋在体内乱窜带来的阵阵刺激，很快就让他放弃了。  
"拿出去--"黄少天大口喘气，眼睛湿漉漉的，想凶也凶不起来。  
"舒服吗？"喻文州低着头，继续着前戏。他的吻从黄少天高昂的脖颈一路落到肌肉轮廓分明的腹肌，在经过胸前两点的时候，有些恶作剧地咬了上去。  
乳头传来的微微痛感和快感交织在一起，很快就不分彼此，甚至在喻文州耐心的抚摸和亲吻下，他觉得后穴的跳蛋都变得可爱了起来--圆润的硬物尽职尽责地高速振动着，一次又一次地激起欲望，黄少天从未这么敏感过。他甚至觉得喻文州不能再碰自己了，再碰下去，马上他就要射了。  
"别弄我了......"黄少天觉得大腿根都有些发颤，连忙开口。  
"少天，我说了不要讲话，"喻文州拿起球状的口塞，"要不让它帮你一下？"  
黄少天瘫软在床上，跳蛋正在他体内一刻不停地震动，让他力气全无，只能任由喻文州扶起他的肩膀，将口塞深深地塞进去，并将皮带从脑后系住。黄少天难受地张了张嘴，发现他已经不能说话，挣扎了两下后，多余的口水沿着黑色的实心球旁的缝隙流了下来，在昏暗的室内反射着暧昧的光。  
"把身体交给我......"喻文州低头亲吻他因出汗而湿漉漉的鼻尖，"不用怕，会很舒服的。"  
黄少天将信将疑，但还是点点头。  
身体被整个翻过去，只能屈膝跪在柔软的床铺上，黄少天心想这下更糟糕，什么都看不到了--他费力地回头，很快就被喻文州温柔地按得头被迫垂下去。  
"别看，"喻文州咬了咬黄少天的嘴唇，"现在我要把它拿出来。少天，放松一下，你那里太紧了，连手指都进不去。"  
做爱也做过了许多次，喻文州的下身尺寸也不小，但是每次很久不做，黄少天的后穴都干涩得难以进入。喻文州常常让他放松是怕弄伤他，但是这次明显不是--跳蛋已经让后穴敏感得不能再敏感，他一低身子，润滑剂混合着肠液几乎将跳蛋逼到了入口处。  
黄少天想反驳，但是反驳不了，喻文州的挑逗还没有结束，他俯身在黄少天的耳边吹口气："就这么不想拿出来？在里面舒服吗？"  
没法回答，也顾不上回答，手指轻松地进入，却没有把跳蛋取出，反而推到了更深处，黄少天被突如其来的深入刺激得一激灵，然后感觉到穴口又有新的东西推了进去。  
仍然不是喻文州的阴茎，仍然是硬挺又冰凉的道具！  
黄少天开始不安地扭动，但是喻文州没有停下来。他喘着粗气，感觉到那物又粗又长，几乎是猛地戳进来，将空虚饥渴的后穴全部填满，不留一丝空隙。而最要命的是，那枚最先进入的跳蛋已经到了肠道的最深处，只剩下一点点线还留在外面，像一只小尾巴一样耷拉着。  
后入的假阳具实在是尺寸不小，即便经过了润滑和前戏，仍然让黄少天觉得刺痛。后穴火辣辣的，被充满的感觉格外强烈，他一开始还扭动着身子试图让自己好受点，然而他越是大幅度地动作，身体里的跳蛋越是跳得起劲，甚至有几次擦过G点，黄少天咬着口塞，死命地把呻吟堵在喉咙里。  
"还可以更快一点的，来试试吧。"喻文州抓着黄少天的手，慢慢地将开关又推进了一档。  
"呜呜呜啊--"  
细碎的呻吟声从黄少天嘴边溢出，他大口大口地喘气，感觉自己从没这么失态过。跳蛋的强烈震动更上一层楼，一遍又一遍地蹂躏着敏感又脆弱的肠壁，而几乎整个没入的假阳具又狠狠地抵着跳蛋，让它无法滑出。黄少天连身上的皮肤都泛起一阵潮红，喻文州抚摸过脆弱的大腿根部，感觉到他在持续地微微颤抖。  
"你知道的，有时候疼痛和快感只有一线之隔。"  
黄少天感觉自己被拉了起来，他艰难地跪住，双腿不住颤抖，喻文州在他胸前不断揉捏戳弄着双乳，在乳头微微胀大的瞬间，灵巧地夹了两个不算太紧的小夹子上去。  
"啊--呜呜呜呜！"黄少天猛地抗拒起来，毕竟力气不小，几乎要从喻文州怀里挣脱，然而喻文州按住了他肩膀，黄少天抗拒失败，又重新趴回去，只是胸前的刺痛持续又尖锐，让他的呻吟声不成句子地不断溢出。  
乳头相当敏感的黄少天用了好长一段时间才慢慢适应了这种钝痛，虽然他不想承认，但是疼痛和快感确实是界限不清的感觉。就比如现在，胸前的刺痛让他更加兴奋，他身子每一次颤抖都带动了乳夹的抖动，而这样的抖动让他产生了如潮水般的快感，以极快的速度冲上大脑。  
"呜呜呜呜呜......要射了......给我给我！"含混不清的话语从嘴角逸出，喻文州笑了笑，在黄少天的背上印下一个吻。  
"很快，"喻文州把手伸到后穴，"少天不要自己悄悄射了。"  
假阳具被抽出了一部分，黄少天长出一口气，放松了许多，然而他刚一放松，喻文州突然又猛地戳了进去，引发了黄少天急切的呜咽，如此抽插几次，黄少天几乎快要上不来气，眼睛里氤氲起一层又一层的雾气。  
"好，现在慢慢排出来......"  
喻文州终于将假阳具抽出，被撑大的后穴却一时间不能合拢，喻文州的手指在穴口处抠挖、进出，亮晶晶的肠液混着润滑剂溢出，沿着黄少天的大腿根缓缓流下。  
黄少天感觉后穴猛地少了东西，不由得应激似的收缩，而这样的结果是跳蛋不出反进，让他更加难受。黄少天自觉快要受不了了，全身乏力地俯身在床上，想要作自暴自弃状，然而这样的动作让敏感的乳头摩擦着床单，刺痛和快感又是一道涌来，让他整个人汗水涟涟，像是从水里捞出来一样。  
"求你......"  
含混不清的两个字，但是却让喻文州觉得下体硬得发烫--黄少天是不习惯求人的，他是高高在上扬着头的猛兽，从前即便是性事上，他也占据主动。但是这一次他被折腾得无力又无助，眼神里带着强烈的欲望和从未有过的祈求之色，这样的样子喻文州实在是从未见过。  
喻文州手腕一紧，将还没关上的跳蛋扯了出来。但是黄少天并没什么可休息的机会，很快喻文州的阳具猛地挺进后穴，被操弄已久的肠道几乎是毫不费力地就接纳了整根阳具，炙热又快速地整个包裹住，并卖力地吞吐。  
"啊--"  
黄少天先是被道具折磨得脱力，继而又被喻文州尺寸惊人的阳具填满，已经全然忘了自己身处何地，喻文州把口塞一解开，他便发出难耐的呻吟--这会儿他敏感得要命，也爽得要命，根本什么都顾不上了。而就是这样的紧致和高温，让一向节制的喻文州也难以自控，欲望在体内沸反盈天。  
滚烫的阳具猛地插入体内，被道具开垦过的深处不再干涩，只剩下炙热和紧致，黄少天几乎没力气支撑自己的身体，肩膀堪堪点在床上，这个角度更是方便了喻文州大开大合地进出，几乎每一下都戳弄到最深处，让他感觉几乎要顶到胃里去了。  
从来没有过的感觉。黄少天一边迷迷糊糊地享受着快感，一边想着。他感觉到自己快要被捅成两半，胸前的乳夹还在垂着摇摆着，一次次地让他呻吟出声，而仅有的理智让他一忍再忍，恨不得拿起刚摘下还满是口水的口塞重新咬上，以缓解自己难耐的痛苦。  
"别出声，"喻文州重重插入，手指灵巧地撸动着黄少天的前端，"瀚文和老师都在隔壁，而且，我没锁门。"  
黄少天瞪大了眼睛，全身都敏感起来，前所未有的羞耻感猛地涌上来，让他不由自主地收紧后穴迎合着粗暴抽插的阳具，每一寸肠肉都异常紧张又兴奋地包裹着带来快感的入侵者。每当喻文州有技巧地撞到某一处，黄少天就忍不住一激灵--太随便了，完全无法预测下一次冲撞在哪里，只有战战兢兢地等待和听天由命地忍受，而这让黄少天异常兴奋。  
"还有更刺激的，"喻文州双手在黄少天胸前摸索，"少天，你快射了吧？"  
前端的阳具早就高高翘起，龟头流出亮晶晶的液体，黄少天茫然地消化着这句话，不知道怎么还能更刺激。然而下一秒，喻文州把夹在他胸前的乳夹拿掉，已没什么感觉的乳头血液回流，强烈的刺痛感如针扎一般，又痛又痒地把他送上了高潮的巅峰。  
"啊--"  
尖叫到一半被喻文州用手捂住嘴巴，黄少天俯着身，感觉身下粘腻潮湿一片，这才反应过来他已经射了--在几乎没怎么碰前面的情况下。  
高潮的瞬间后穴也跟着缩紧，喻文州也射了出来，他抽出阳具时带出白色的液体，沿着黄少天的大腿根一直流到床单上。  
余韵悠长甜美，黄少天觉得头晕晕的，他趴在床上一动不动，觉得自己从未如此酣畅淋漓地做过一场，甚至已经到了不知今夕何夕的地步。果然是新的东西有更上一层楼的能耐？黄少天想着，觉得喻文州是个机器猫，什么他都能做到。  
"怎么样？"喻文州喘着气，低头吻在黄少天侧脸。  
"滚--"黄少天觉得有些羞耻，愤愤地挥手，却被喻文州抓住手腕。  
"不是很爽吗？前面都没怎么碰就射了。"喻文州微笑，很坦然，仿佛说的不是这么色情的话，"你平时没有这么害羞的。"  
"那是因为外面有人......"黄少天忍不住又抖了起来，门外传来脚步声，大约是补习结束，卢瀚文把老师送走。果不其然，很快卢瀚文就在外面嚷嚷肚子饿了，惊得黄少天把自己蒙在被子里。  
"怕了？"  
"你能不能理性点？"黄少天只露出个脑袋，皱着眉。  
"对不起，不能。"喻文州扯开被子，把黄少天拉出来，"走，去洗澡。"  
黄少天腿仍是软的，站都站不住，喻文州见状要抱他，被他恶狠狠地推开："我自己能走--"  
然而现实是他腿脚发软，一下子栽进喻文州怀里。  
"就这一次。"  
"一次也不行！"黄少天反抗。  
反抗无效，喻文州把黄少天打横抱起，大步走进了浴室。  
谁说人都是理性动物？谁说喻文州尤其理性？在浴室来了第二发的黄少天目眩神迷地想着，可去他妈的理性吧！


	5. 春思记

喻文州撩起袍子坐下，低头看看木桌上的茶碗，轻轻一吹，吹起一阵沙土。  
店铺里忙碌，小二来不及挨个招呼，他肩上搭着一条被黄沙晕染了颜色的抹布，风卷残云似的一抹，就算是把桌子擦干净了。几乎无味的茶水落在并不干净的碗底，溅起几滴水珠，在黄昏落日中闪光。  
在这里没法讲究，喉咙干渴得如同要灼烧起来，迫不及待地需要一场甘霖骤降的洗礼，喻文州端起茶碗一饮而尽。  
这是他来到破山镇的第七天。  
作为整个镇子最西的一家店，这里每到黄昏时分总是人满为患，除开过路的商队不算，就是带刀的边陲刀客一天之内也已瞧见了十几个。喻文州不愿招惹是非，他站起来付了茶钱，刚要转身离去，便见门口一阵喧哗，几个刀客先一步吵嚷起来，恰恰阻了他的路。他的马拴在路边，也因这喧哗声而受了惊，前腿高抬，直把这场面搅弄得愈发混乱。  
喻文州抿了抿唇，抬头看向围墙上，果不其然有个黑衣剑客，正盘腿坐着剥花生，他头发束得很高，一头黑发散下来，显得颇为潇洒。只是他嘴边还叼着个花生壳，看到喻文州咧嘴一笑，然后丢了个花生壳过来。  
喻文州抬手接住，指尖轻弹，又朝着他的方向弹回去，那人知道喻文州手上蓄了力，侧身一躲，又笑嘻嘻地丢个花生壳过来。  
喻文州懒得理他了，这无聊的游戏若是陪他玩，能玩上一天。  
小气鬼！黄少天见喻文州不理他了，忍不住嘟囔两句，他单手撑着墙面，翻身跃下，从人群中挤过，几乎是风一样凑到了喻文州近前。  
"你怎么在这里？"  
"我怎么不能在这里？"黄少天也不看场合，抬手就在喻文州身上乱摸，等到在腰间摸到了硬邦邦的令牌这才停了手，"又来办案？"  
喻文州伸出手握着黄少天的手腕，指尖轻轻一错，就听见黄少天狼嚎一样的叫声。  
"你要弄死我么？"黄少天夸张地叫着。  
喻文州单手捂住他的嘴："你要是再捉弄我，那保不齐是要的。"  
"牡丹花下死......"黄少天受制于人，嘴上还不停，"我......做鬼也风流了！"  
喻文州实在拿他没法子："你小声些。"  
"你怕了？怕了还往破山镇来？"黄少天终于从喻文州腋下找了个空当钻出来，"今天晚上就别走了，放心，这是我朋友开的店。"  
喻文州最怕就是他捣乱："你这样一说，我反倒不放心了。"  
"那也没法子。"黄少天在喻文州腰间摸，把他的剑给卸了，抱在怀里，"房间已经开好了，你今晚就歇在这里......而且，今天晚上我还要霸王硬上弓。"

黄少天说得轻巧，但是行动起来却全然不是那回事了。  
"我听说前些日子张太傅家里丢了一块羊脂玉，那可是皇上御赐的，现下正在悬赏，"喻文州眯着眼睛看着黄少天，"你前些日子有没有往京城去？"  
"没有啊，真的没有！"黄少天一本正经，就差指天誓日了，"而且我是侠盗，侠盗懂么？你不要老觉得我是个坏人。"  
"盗就是盗。"在喻文州这个捕快眼中，这是一条不可违背的法则。  
"盗亦有道嘛......"黄少天继续搪塞。  
"胡说八道。"喻文州总结道。  
黄少天没词了，扑通一下躺倒在床铺上，装听不见。  
"我来之前，去了一趟蓝溪阁，师傅还问我你怎么样了。"喻文州道。  
"我没怎么样啊？"黄少天翘着脚，继续剥花生，"等我发财了就回去看看师傅，气气他。"  
魏琛要是听到这句话，非得气个倒仰不可。  
"我今晚就住在这里了。"黄少天不肯起来，懒洋洋地说。  
喻文州不理他，打了盆水，自顾自地把桌子擦拭干净，西北风沙厉害，连干净的上房也不免满是尘沙。  
"你怎么没有反应？"黄少天翻了个身，手里拨弄着剑穗，"师兄，说句话啊。"  
无人应答。  
"喻文州，"黄少天拿着剑鞘敲着木质的桌椅，"你怎么了，今天倒像是个少林寺的和尚。"  
"那这位施主，你还是不要打扰贫僧修行了。"喻文州擦干净了桌椅，终于转回身来，他推开黄少天不安分的手，"不早了，睡了。"  
窗外一片漆黑，无星无月，夜风呼啸，案头烛火毕剥作响，两人并肩睡在并不松软舒服的床榻上，有一搭没一搭地说着话。  
"我有些日子没回去了，"黄少天已困了，声音中带着挥之不去的睡意，"衙门近日如何？"  
"没你从中捣乱，"喻文州轻声道，"一切安好。"  
"扫兴。"黄少天扯了扯被子，愈发觉得眼皮沉重，睁不开眼了，困意如泰山压顶而来，"我还以为......"  
然后就没下文了。  
"你还以为什么？"喻文州侧过身，将点燃的蜡烛挥手灭了，屋内重新陷入一片黑暗，只有纱窗透过月光点点，勉强可看清黄少天的侧脸。他睡熟了，双目紧闭，呼吸绵长，看起来不睡上四五个时辰是不会醒了。  
喻文州将剩下的半截蜡烛彻底捻灭收好，他镇定自若的样子让人难以相信刚刚用迷魂香迷倒这位江洋大盗的不是另一个江洋大盗，而是一位伟光正的捕快。  
俗话说，知己知彼，百战不殆。喻文州当捕快多年，除了丰富的抓捕罪犯的经验，还在和黄少天的相处中积累了许多当罪犯的经验；俗话还说了，纸上得来终觉浅，绝知此事要躬行，他又虚心求教，在黄少天身上试验了很多方法，比如这节掺了迷魂散的蜡烛，就是从黄少天身上摸来的。  
看起来效果真的不错。喻文州俯身将被子盖好，确定黄少天已睡熟且没有要醒来的迹象，这才转身出门。  
喻文州来破山镇并不是来游乐的，再者边陲偏远之地，也没有什么风光可看，黄土荒草连绵而去，似乎一直蔓延到天尽头。夜深了，荒野无灯，一片萧瑟，然而喻文州沉下心来，清晰地听到了远远而来的脚步声和马蹄声。  
今夜破山镇注定不太平。

是江湖都会有一些传言。这些传言有的比较正常，有的非常离谱，但是往往越是这种离谱的传言越是传播极广，容易造成动荡。这类传言主要包括两类，一类是某地有巨额宝藏，一类是某地有绝世剑谱或武功秘笈；这种离谱的传言往往需要一个世外高人或者曾经显赫一时的前辈作为主角，因种种难言之隐，后继无人，只能将宝藏或秘笈存于黄沙之中。而破山镇正是一个适合作为此类传言发生地的地方，这里偏远难行，位于边境，常年风沙漫天，除了是商贾西行必经之地以外，附近一直荒凉萧瑟，少有行人。  
这次的传言是绝世剑谱，江湖人士无不趋之若鹜。  
官府对江湖上的事情大多数是睁一只眼闭一只眼的，不到万不得已，不会参与其中。但是这次的传言传播范围甚广，不断有中原人士不顾风沙严酷来到边境寻找剑谱，破山镇地处边境，已然是关系到两国邦交，这让官府无法视若无睹。  
喻文州就是这样才不得已来到破山镇。在此之前，他和黄少天断了联系。往常两个人飞鸽传书，一直不曾间断，这次消息一断，他就知道黄少天是往破山镇来了。他爱热闹，每次遇到这样的事情都不会缺席。  
果不其然，到了破山镇很快就见到了人，怕他招惹是非，便把人迷晕了丢在客栈，临走时再打包带走。喻文州是这样想的。  
然而黄少天并不会乖乖等着被打包回家。  
喻文州会用迷魂香，黄少天自会先吃解药，两人多年来你来我往，在下三滥的手段上互相博弈，彼此彼此。只是喻文州哪怕是用上下三滥的手段也是光风霁月的做派；黄少天呢，他便是正大光明的，也让人怀疑他莫不是用了什么阴招。  
想阴我，嘿嘿嘿，黄少天翻身下床，寻思着下次直接给喻文州下春药算了。到时候在床上滚来滚去，滚去滚来，一觉醒来已经江湖安稳无风波，真是美滋滋。

郑轩是不想来破山镇的。  
但是不想来也得来，他被魏琛踹出了门，说去看看喻文州和黄少天有没有打起来，若是打起来......  
"要是打起来，"郑轩背着他的小包裹，"我就立刻给师父您飞鸽传书，来劝架。"  
"那是要飞鸽传书的，"魏琛说，"我立刻快马加鞭赶过去看热闹。"  
郑轩擦了擦额头的汗："......"  
"去吧！"魏琛大手一挥，"要是来不及，你丹青不错，也可以画下来！这就是为师派你去的原因，咱家的师弟一屋子嗷嗷待哺地想去都不给去的！"  
郑轩的表情介于哭与笑之间："......"  
破山镇最近人来人往，热闹非凡，于是郑轩也没迷路，很快赶到了。他乔装打扮，躲过了许多人的注意，并且成功打探到了消息--喻文州确实已经到了，而江湖上让人闻风丧胆的江洋大盗剑圣黄少天，也已经来到了。根据郑轩对喻文州和黄少天的理解，怕不是又演一出戏给人看，最后两个人和和美美地回家。  
想到这里郑轩就觉得很麻木，他到底是来干什么的？  
凡有武林秘笈，必然有一场争夺，郑轩买好了干粮，就等看戏了。一般情况下套路是路人甲拿了秘笈，被路人乙打死，然后路人丙又从路人乙那里抢走了秘笈，如此几次轮回之后，秘笈落到了黄少天这个江洋大盗手里，大家终于可以死心了--打不过他！群殴也打不过他！如果江湖上还对此不放心蠢蠢欲动的话，喻文州就要出场，把秘笈从黄少天手里拿走，回去上交朝廷充公。  
我为什么不去写话本呢？郑轩蹲在草丛里，一边啃干粮一边想。真是绝佳的素材，这都是赤裸裸的黑幕，曝光了可以揭露江湖人士与朝廷中人勾结的黑暗和无耻！  
郑轩啃了一会儿干粮，突然觉得身边多了个人。  
"渴死了，有水么？"那人伸出手。  
郑轩呆滞地把水壶递过去，看着那人咕咚咕咚地灌了一大壶水，然后又伸出手："好饿，来点干粮。"  
郑轩呆滞地把干粮也递过去。他上下打量眼前人，好家伙，黄少天灰头土脸的，腋下夹着一本秘笈。  
"黄少侠，这是什么啊？"  
"师弟啊，"黄少天三下五除二地就把干粮吃了，"我抢到秘笈了，我马上练出最厉害的剑法，到时候请你吃饭。"  
"是师兄，"郑轩坚持捍卫自己的尊严，"你比我小。"  
"差不多差不多。"黄少天拍了拍手上的残渣，"累死我了，这次人来得多，杀红了眼抢秘笈，其实根本没有这玩意，我特意找了个空白本画点东西上去，然后给做旧了......"  
黄少天掏出秘笈，从里面抖落出很多灰尘、沙子，还有一张银票。郑轩还没看清楚面值，黄少天就手快地给抓起来塞回怀里。  
"合理工酬啊，"黄少天说，"我也是吃朝廷俸禄的啊！"  
"然后你还偷皇上的和田玉大白菜和御膳房的豆腐。"  
"那是我凭本事拿的，怎么叫偷？"   
郑轩不想说话，他拿过剑法秘笈，翻了两页，动作都呆滞了。  
黄少天得意洋洋："如何？我找李轩给搞的，像不像秘笈？他很擅长画人物--"  
郑轩脸都红了，把秘笈摊开给黄少天看："这是春宫图吧？"  
黄少天："......"  
郑轩看黄少天的眼神都变得无可救药了起来："快收起来吧......"  
"快跑啊，"黄少天听到脚步声，顾不得别的，"喻文州来了，快跑啊师弟！"  
郑轩又开始搞不清楚状况了，黄少天跑他的好了，为什么要扯上我这个累赘啊，我轻功又不好，只会拖后腿......而且真的懒得动啊，真想在草丛里睡一会儿，吹吹风......  
但是很快黄少天就解释了原因："一起跑，到时候拿你当挡箭牌，还能拖延一会儿时间，然后他又不会打你，我就逃之夭夭......"  
郑轩不干了："喻师兄！黄少天在这里！"  
黄少天："......"

所有人都知道喻捕快把江洋大盗黄少天给抓到了，秘笈充公，有胆子的尽可以去皇宫偷--大多数江湖人士在江湖喜欢横着走，但是真要去翻墙入宫，给八十个胆子都不敢。于是大家的兴趣就又转移到喻文州和黄少天两人的头上去了。  
破山镇的事情口口相传，越传越离谱，等到魏琛听到的时候，事情已经变成了喻文州把黄少天这个盗贼之首就地正法，但是他与黄少天情投意合，虽然是秉公执法，但是五内郁结，相思难断。正欲出家，这时候一个高人为他二人画了画作，喻文州看画得逼真，于是又好了，并将画作珍藏。  
魏琛："一定是哪个环节出了问题。"  
喻文州押解黄少天回京的路上，确实发生了很多故事。比如这一路上，他们遇到235个卖身葬父的，364个借故躲雨的大小姐，并收到1152条手帕和不计其数的胭脂盒子。  
喻文州目光变得有些深沉："......"  
"人在江湖，身不由己，"黄少天讪笑，拍了拍喻文州肩膀，"这都是江湖规矩，不，是江湖规律，看开些，喻大捕快。"  
"你倒是看得很开，"喻文州伸手，"钥匙还我。"  
靠，这什么眼神啊？黄少天只能悻悻地把刚摸来的钥匙交还。  
"别想着溜，"喻文州收好钥匙，"这无数双眼睛盯着呢。"  
"到了京城请立刻付我另一半报酬！"黄少天哗啦啦地抖着根本不紧也不重的铁链，"我的身心都受到了极大的创伤。"  
"真的？"喻文州微微眯眼。  
黄少天最怕喻文州这个表情，登时摇头，但是喻文州却似乎对黄少天现在的样子很感兴趣。于是客栈的门一关，屋内红烛摇曳，被翻红浪，春色满室，一时间遐思绵绵，床板咯吱作响......

由于喻文州和黄少天一路踏青交流，快乐似神仙，朝廷命官和朝廷钦犯真是军民鱼水情，天下一家亲，搞得不亦乐乎，郑轩只能带着秘笈先回蓝溪阁。  
郑轩一回来，就得到了非常高规格的接待，大家对目前江湖上的传言非常感兴趣，很想知道到底发生了什么，怎么就来了这么一出惊天动地的爱情悲剧，还搞出来了一段佳话。  
郑轩听完了这个谣传，突然很想问："你们难道就不关心黄少天到底有没有被就地正法？"  
蓝溪阁的小师弟们："不关心，我们都知道就地正法的第二层意思。"  
郑轩："......"  
大家又问："那喻师兄遇到高人画画又是怎么回事呢？"  
郑轩也很纳闷："没有这回事啊，师兄什么时候遇到高人了？我怎么不知道？"  
大家不再问，作鸟兽散，郑轩收拾好，跑去给魏琛送秘笈--此时他已经忘了秘笈到底是个什么内容。  
魏琛看了秘笈，又看了看郑轩，一时忧心忡忡。  
"高人，高人啊。"魏琛感慨，"果然丹青妙手，没想到我蓝溪阁还出如此人才！"  
郑轩："糟了，师父你听我解释啊--"

一个月后，喻文州和黄少天郊游归来，前去交差。  
黄少天："我觉得衙门里那个画画像的有些眼熟。"  
喻文州打量了两眼，也有同感。  
"我怎么感觉是郑轩......"黄少天走上前，发现这个画师趴在桌子上，形容枯槁，痛不欲生，再低头一看，桌案上全是春宫图。  
郑轩悠悠转醒，看了看黄少天，一脸的幽怨。  
"怎么了师弟！"  
"你那是什么秘笈啊？"郑轩很崩溃，"害我现在被征召来画那种东西！"  
"李轩画的，李轩画的，"黄少天连忙撇清自己，"你骂他！"

而千里之外，李轩还在摆摊："五两银子一本啊，走过路过不要错过......"  
李轩打了个喷嚏。  
"是不是有人想我？"李轩揉揉鼻子，"早点收摊吧。"  
于是李轩转回将军府，继续画他的春宫去了。而周泽楷在窗外练枪，身影英姿飒爽。

  
END


	6. 桂枝香

《斩风阙》之《桂枝香》

黄少天抱着木桩子打瞌睡流口水的时候，还不知道山前发生了怎样的热闹。他做了个梦，梦见了一块云片糕，又白又甜，散发着迷人的甜味和极具诱惑力的香气，但是却怎么也够不到手边，想得他心里直痒痒，几乎快要让他抓狂了。

他不常偷懒，但是一旦偷懒，那是谁也喊不起来他。今日早课上看了一会儿书，他就很没精神地趴在桌子上睡着了，下了学也叫不起来，蓝溪阁所有人都去前山凑热闹，就只他一个人落单。

醒来的时候全身酸痛，想是昨儿夜里练功抻了筋骨，黄少天站起来活动活动，揉着脖子向外走，刚走了两步就看到蓝河匆匆忙忙地在他眼前跑过去，蹬蹬瞪又跑回来。

“怎么了？”黄少天忍不住问了一句。

蓝河跑太快，想停下的时候，差点栽在黄少天身上，他挠挠头：“小师叔，你还不知道呢？”

“什么啊？”黄少天一头雾水。

“山前来了个大官！”蓝河比划着说，差点栽了个跟头，“师祖都出关啦！是不是大事？”

“我师父出来了？”黄少天觉得很不容易，魏琛隔三差五地要闭关，这下是天上下来多大的神仙，还得他亲自出关。

“嗯！小师叔，你要不要去看看？”

黄少天在蓝溪阁，年纪不大，辈分却不小。他是魏琛徒弟中最小的一个，也是最后一个徒弟了，因此他比蓝溪阁大部分人都要高一个辈分，大家看到他，多半都会喊一声小师叔，只是言辞里多半是开玩笑似的，倒是只有蓝河，认认真真地管他叫小师叔是发自内心的。

“好，我和你一起去吧。”黄少天一副要护着蓝河的架势，“今天你师兄他们有没有欺负你？”

“没有。”蓝河摇头，“糟了，师祖让我来拿东西的，光顾着和小师叔说话，我都没拿东西！”

黄少天一个人从后山走出来，晃晃悠悠地到了山前，果不其然看到一群人围着门口，看得起劲，他凑过去听了听，好像是不知道哪个大官家里把少爷送来学武，阵仗大得吓人。

“我师父呢？”黄少天随便揪了一个人问。

“里头呢！”那人指了指院子里，然后向黄少天打趣，“小师叔，你这下要飞黄腾达了，听着师祖说要让这个少爷和你一块呢，到时候得了什么好东西，别忘了我们啊！”

“滚滚滚。”黄少天摇摇手，从人群里找了个缝隙钻了进去。

蓝溪阁的内堂干净明亮，魏琛坐在一边，另一边坐着一个高瘦的男子，面白无须，黄少天眼睛尖，心里透彻，知道可能是宫里来的人。他再向另一边看，看到了一个少年，他似乎有些瘦弱，穿着一身白衣，远远地看着他。

就像……就像他今天早课贪睡时候梦到的云片糕。

那少年目光看过来，黄少天避之不及，四目相对，那一刻他突然打了个寒颤。面前的少年看上去温和如后山的明镜湖水，但是就只是一眼，黄少天就看到了他内心的波涛万丈，汹涌澎湃。

他绝不像表面看上去那么弱。

他觉得这个少年不简单……再看那个太监的品阶和行为举止，黄少天大胆猜测，这多半得是位小王爷吧！

“我徒弟来了，过来过来。”魏琛正在剥花生，拍了拍花生壳，招呼黄少天。

黄少天走过来，目不斜视，站在魏琛身边。

“这个，我徒弟。”魏琛每每说起他，总是一副很自豪的样子，“根骨好，悟性好，将来江湖上，肯定要有他这一号人物的。”

坐在对面的太监笑了笑，似乎看着黄少天也觉得很满意。黄少天感觉十分害羞，低着头翻白眼。他侧头看向那个白衣少年，发现他也正看向自己，似乎觉得黄少天很好玩，他笑起来眉眼弯弯的样子，看起来隐去了那番强势的气质，温和了不少。

“你就放心吧。”魏琛向来是速战速决，“五年后，来接三殿下回宫。”

黄少天震惊地扭头看向那个少年。

“但是我可说好了，”魏琛拍了拍黄少天的肩膀，“我这个徒弟，可不是赔给你们宫里的，到时候你们接这位回宫，该怎么办怎么办，我这个徒弟要掌管蓝溪阁，可不跟着你们乱走。”

您可想得够远的。黄少天忍不住继续翻白眼。

“那时的事，那时再说。”对面人点头，“门主放心，我们宫里也没有带江湖人回去的道理。”

那人走到白衣少年身边，深鞠一躬：“三殿下务必保重自身。”

“知道。”那个少年笑了笑，“回去路不好走，叫大家伙儿都注意点。”

他笑得让人如沐春风，黄少天只是旁观着，都觉得那句话说到心坎儿里去。他挑挑眉毛，看向少年，也得到了少年的一个微笑。

黄少天突然眼神闪避了起来，他摸了摸自己的脸颊，怎么没出息地就红了起来？

大约过了两三日，黄少天才知道这个少年叫做喻文州。

他身后的故事也够乱的，本是三皇子，可是母妃去得早，母家不得势，皇后和太子的势力日渐嚣张，几乎到了只手遮天的地步，他身体不好，在宫中凶险万分，于是当朝太傅做主，给送了出来。

选了蓝溪阁，也是因为这位太傅当年曾与蓝溪阁有着不解之缘，魏琛不得不卖个面子，会不惜一切代价保这位皇子。再者，江湖上的规矩，似乎也不是庙堂能彻底渗透的，蓝溪阁许多年来成为剑道首席门派，门下高人无数，想要保全一个不怎么起眼的皇子，似乎不是件难事。

喻文州没有架子，也不会以皇子自居，和师兄弟们相处得很好。黄少天扛着木剑，牛气哄哄地说要罩着他，他也就是笑了笑，说好啊。

这确实是很好的，他们俩处在一块儿，总是恰到好处。连吃饭上都能互补，这是不容易的，黄少天总是挑食，没人愿意和他一起吃饭。

练功的时候喻文州总是气力不济，有的时候黄少天都替他着急，可是他想了想，嗨，着什么急啊，喻文州将来就算不当皇上，那也是要当王爷，锦衣玉食富贵命，会不会武又怎样？可是喻文州虽然先天不足，气力不成，于剑意上非常有心得，他总是踏踏实实认认真真地练功，连黄少天都要佩服于他。

时光流转，山中日月长。几乎是一晃神，就过了一半的时日。

少年长得快，已然出落得长身玉立，黄少天要比喻文州稍稍矮了一点，但是两个人站在一处，看起来没什么差别，大约是因为黄少天总是那样一副桀骜不驯的样子。

魏琛这几年一直闭关，前些日子出关，也是因为老友造访。这位老友姓张，黄少天被魏琛按着脖子喊师叔。只是黄少天对他这个师叔没什么好感——这老头看着就很不靠谱！还是个看相的！

黄少天是向来不信邪的，觉得这些相术之法都是糊弄小孩的，他围着张道士看他给别的师兄弟看相，愈发确定了。

“哎，这位小兄弟……”张道士看到喻文州，倒是着实惊讶了一下。

“张师叔好。”喻文州这些年，虽然不曾拜师入门，但是都是跟着黄少天的辈分喊人的，他比黄少天大，黄少天就喊他为师兄。喻文州这么恭恭敬敬喊了一声张师叔，喊得黄少天直翻白眼。

“小兄弟，我给你算一卦如何？”张道士捋着胡子，似乎对喻文州十分感兴趣。

“多谢张师叔，只是我生平不算卦不看相。”喻文州婉言拒绝。

但是张道士似乎十分执着，他抽出木剑：“小兄弟，要么过过招也成？”

“干嘛啊？”喻文州还没说话，黄少天先不乐意了。这不是欺负喻文州么？“来来来，跟我打，张师叔，你老盯着我师兄干嘛？”

“觉得你师兄不是一般人哦。”张道士看着喻文州，“小兄弟，这一剑，你是来也不来？”

喻文州却不出剑，随手折了一枝桃花：“师叔既然非要和我过招，那就来试试。我气力不济，用不用剑都没差别。”

“那好，我便也不用气力。”张道士笑呵呵地应了。

喻文州下身不动，稳如泰山，上身却灵动飘逸，一招一式进退有度，攻守游刃有余，老道士剑气如虹，却破不得他一身风流倜傥岿然不动。

“来了来了！”黄少天开启了看热闹的模式，坐在高台上吃着花生，嘴上喋喋不休，“张师叔且注意身后，我师兄直取你后背，你便是会飞也来不及躲了去了！”

桃花枝上蓄满剑意凌空而来，花瓣如雨漫天飞舞，倒是添了几分意境。可是老道士却心知肚明，这年轻人的出手气度着实不凡，凡剑意者，非气力，胸中有千秋万岁，自然手下剑意无穷。若是论起格局与招式，他对付这后生确实勉强，这直取背后一击乃是杀招，亏着他一枝桃花只蓄剑意不留杀气，不然自己说不定要被一剑捅穿了胸口哩！

“这一招叫做一剑破春！”黄少天声音抬高，语气里带着自豪。

“好小子！”老道士猛地回身，却是破了规矩，掌间蓄了三分力气，向前一推，漫天桃花纷纷落下，连喻文州手中的桃花枝也折成了几枝，落在了地上。

老道士数十年修为，即便浅薄，这一掌只带了三分力，却让喻文州不得不后退五步，他很快稳住身形，冲着老道士深鞠一躬，言语间极为恭敬。

“师叔修为非凡，”喻文州双手作揖，“受教受教。”

“非凡个屁！”黄少天不干了，他跳下来，直接凑上去要抓张道士的胡子，“你怎么耍赖？说好了不动气力，最后一招我师兄一剑破春你是抵挡不住的，只好使些下三滥的手段！若要比内力修为，你不如和我试试？”

黄少天剑意汹涌，以力化气，以气养剑，是至高剑道；而喻文州无气无力，只靠剑招却能落于不败，却是靠运。

运高至显，非富即贵，而若到了喻文州这个境界，可以运蓄气，那春秋虽过眼，却也彻底如云烟了。张道士点头，心想自己怕是遇到了天家富贵，这个少年人虽然面色苍白，看着身子骨弱，却是实打实的天命所归，负一国之运。

只是面前两个少年，江湖与庙堂，安能共存？

醱醅初熟。竞看九日、西风弄寒菊。姝子新妆，向晓淡黄千簇。清香闹处君须住，掺盈头、醉乡相逐。马台欢笑，龙山纵逸，佳话重绪。共尽日、登临未足。更休问明年，浮世荣辱。难得良辰，鬓发见秋尤绿。且邀月照金尊上，近人寒、如对飞瀑。宴归还趁人来，茱萸佩垂红玉。

——黄裳《桂枝香》


	7. 少年游

黄少天对张道士有种天然的敌意，喻文州觉得是他反应过度。但是黄少天又觉得这个道士来得好，魏琛忙着和他叙旧，蓝溪阁里的师兄弟也都忙着和这位不知道哪儿来的便宜师叔搞好关系，就没人有空盯着他了。

没人盯着了，黄少天自然就是想要溜，而和他狼狈为奸的，竟然还有一向老实安分的喻文州。

从喻文州入门的那天起，魏琛就给他们两个立了死规矩——不能私自下山。

喻文州是什么样的身份，一开始黄少天并没有什么太直观的感受，直到喻文州已然到了蓝溪阁一载有余，蓝溪阁外，仍有杀手埋伏出没，想要致这位皇子于死地。

“他是我们惹不起的人。”魏琛敲着黄少天的脑袋，“他要是出事了，把你卖了也赔不起。别动什么歪脑筋，让我知道，扒了你的皮！”

黄少天吐了吐舌头，但是其实并没有往心里去。

这些年山外的杀手，大多数都被出门历练的蓝溪阁弟子给解决了，很久没见到有人想要刺杀这位远在江湖的皇子。而且庙堂已然稳定，太子代理朝政，颇有功德，老皇帝年迈，大约也不会再起换储君的念头。像喻文州这样的皇子，不然是在京城做个富贵王爷，要么就是分封一块领地，去地方作威作福。

喻文州什么念头，黄少天没有问过，他也不太热衷于这些事情，喻文州偶尔和他说几句，他也听不懂。他到现在，也就只记住了当朝太傅叫方世镜，是喻文州的老师，别的什么都没记清，什么太子背后的母家势力愈发膨胀，什么二皇子受到边关异姓王的支持，乱七八糟的暗潮涌动，他全都左耳进右耳出。他喜欢看的都是些话本，写什么侠客为民除害声震一方的。

黄少天要下山，纯粹就是闲得无聊。喻文州要下山，却是有事要办。

“你什么事情？我帮你就是。”黄少天玩着剑鞘，“你还不相信我么？”

“信你，这世上，我最信便是你。”喻文州说，“只是我须得亲自下山，不然这事办不成。”

“师父不让的……哎，算了，你跟着我，我保护你。”黄少天把剑扛在肩上，“但是你不能告诉师父。”

喻文州眨眨眼睛，却没说话。黄少天也叹了口气，唉，他们俩基本上闯祸都是成双成对的，喻文州要是犯了什么错，只要随便一查就能查出来是黄少天在一旁帮衬着。

“你要去哪里？”黄少天想了想，“我们就到山脚下的颖水镇上，不能出镇。”

“到了镇上就行，”喻文州笑了笑，“你放心，若我出了事，也没人会怪你。”

“你瞎说什么！”黄少天连忙表示了嫌弃，“呸呸呸，能出什么事，谁要伤你？先问我手里剑吧！”

喻文州笑了笑，点头应着：“好。”

和刚来的时候气势逼人的样子比，在蓝溪阁的这几年，着实让喻文州换了气质，他愈发沉着冷静，心中越是暗潮汹涌，面上越是八方不动。以剑养意，以意养身，或许便是他这些年最大的收获。

不，或许又不是最大的收获。他最大的收获，应该是这个站在他面前，风流俊逸的剑客。

偷着下山需要一些技巧，黄少天信手拈来，两个人躲过了层层看守，成功跑出蓝溪阁的一瞬，简直像吐出一口浊气一样，舒坦得不得了。

事实上这些年到了年龄该下山的弟子都下山了，唯有黄少天，因为喻文州的缘故不能出山门，这让他十分不爽。现在他终于逃了出来，虽然等下还是要回去，却也觉得山野空气清新，连花都要比山上的香。

到了镇上，他觉得什么都好玩，什么都有趣，什么都想瞧瞧看看，倒是喻文州，是很有目的性的。

他要见一个人。

黄少天在古董店里看花瓶，他觉得后山的桃花开得特别好，想买个花瓶回去。山上的素白瓷瓶实在是配不上那么好看的桃花，看久了甚是无趣。而喻文州则站在字画的架子处，与一位老先生交谈。

“你好了没有？”黄少天选好了花瓶，一扭头，发现喻文州还在那里说话。

黄少天走过来，突然感觉到那位老先生身上一股杀气。

“是我朋友。”喻文州手指轻叩桌案，对老先生说。

那股杀气瞬间消失，似乎从不曾出现过。但是即便只存在短短一瞬，还是被黄少天敏锐地捕捉到，他放下花瓶，左手按在腰间意欲出剑，冷着一张脸走过来。

“既然是蓝溪阁的人，那我也不必避讳。”老先生站起来，冲着喻文州深施一礼，“三殿下，进退取舍，全在您一念之间。”

喻文州似乎踟蹰了一下，他下意识地回头看黄少天。

“我听不懂。”黄少天皱着眉头说。

“少天，我问你，要是你你该如何？”喻文州轻声说，“我只想安稳度日，并无他念，可有人要杀我、阻我、害我，我该如何？”

“杀了他。”黄少天说。

喻文州笑了笑，转过头看向老先生：“帮我和何将军说一声，最迟年底，我会亲自上京。”

老先生先是一愣，然后目光聚集在黄少天身上，似乎是看到了多么不可思议的东西。

“镇上的好玩的东西，给蓝溪阁上送一份。”喻文州随口嘱咐了一句，转身对黄少天说，“走吧。”

“去哪儿？”这回轮到黄少天目瞪口呆了。

“带你去看好玩的。”喻文州说。

颖水镇其实就是个普通村镇，要说什么特殊，那大约就是紧靠着蓝溪阁山脚，多了许多江湖人士来往，黄少天恰恰就是对这些最感兴趣，看也看不够，拉着喻文州东跑西颠，竟然还买了几贴江湖术士的膏药，喻文州笑而不语，他想买，喻文州就掏银子。

把整个镇子逛了一圈，到了傍晚的时候黄少天终于想起来要回山上了，他们站在山脚下，看着买回来的东西，相对无言。

“这可咋办？”黄少天蹲在地上，托着腮发愁。

“要么就承认了吧。”喻文州笑着说，“少天，你看，我们这不是没事么？师父想必也不会罚你骂你，我应承两句，就过去了。”

“不行，偷摸地回去，东西不要了。”黄少天说，“可是好舍不得！”

“你喜欢，就拿着。”喻文州笑了笑，“到时候出了事情，我帮你说话。”

黄少天没拦住，喻文州倒是手脚麻利了起来，向山门的师兄弟通报，然后走了正门回去。黄少天背着个大包袱，像个蜗牛一样缓慢移动到了后山，拆了包袱之后，就等着魏琛传唤了。

“诶，我师兄呢？”看到蓝河走过，黄少天立马喊住他，“是不是在我师父那儿，挨揍没？师父生气没？打人没？”

“没啊。”蓝河摇摇头，“前堂在说话呢，没动手。”

“那就好那就好。”黄少天放心下来，“来，给你的。”

蓝河接过来，是一把上好的水竹笛。

“谢谢小师叔！”

“不谢不谢啦，人人有份，”黄少天转转眼睛，“谁让喻文州那么有钱……我就给每个人都买了东西。诶，前堂那里，张老道……咳咳，你们张师祖在不在？”

“张师祖不在，”蓝河摇摇头，“又去给师兄弟们看相去啦。小师叔，你也别去了，你今天刚刚下了山，等下师祖看到你……”

“说的也是。”黄少天觉得身上起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，便不想往前堂去了，他回到房间里，觉得累了，便倒在床上，合眼睡去。

而此时前堂内灯火通明，堂外明月高挂，皎洁如新。

“你问过他了么？”魏琛问道。

“还没有。”喻文州轻声说。

“那你这般笃定？”

喻文州没回答，魏琛却早已知道了答案，他问这句，也无非是争个意气。

“最迟年末。”喻文州轻声说，冲着魏琛深施一礼，“何将军入京，我便要回去。但是蓝溪阁大恩，文州片刻不敢忘怀。”

魏琛没有说话。

沉默持续了两柱香的时间，两个人都没有说话，到最后，是魏琛打破了沉默。

“我这个徒弟，剑道五品，他生而一品，从拿得起长剑开始，就是准备要搅弄风云随便做个剑圣当当的，”魏琛只顾着抠着茶碗下掉了茬的边缘，并不看向喻文州，语气也懒散，他叹了口气，“如今跟了你，我倒觉得他啊，是做不成了。”

喻文州目光看向窗外孤月远山，似乎也并没有认真在听。

“我说三殿下，我知道你们天子家，”魏琛站起来，放下茶碗，“死个侍卫不打紧，就算是位极人臣，那也是要你三更死，不敢过五更。但是我这个徒弟不一样。”

“剑意有尽，千招也终老，一人之躯，敌不过铁骑三千，这世上本就无什么‘万人敌’。这个道理，别看我平日夸下海口，但是到底还是很懂。”

“他若是成了什么狗屁朝堂斗争的牺牲品，”魏琛走出茅屋，只留下一个永远挺不直的背影，“我蓝溪阁没别的本事，还望殿下多备人手日夜警惕，这才好睡个安稳觉。”

“不然天涯海角，蓝溪阁不吝奉陪到底。”

并刀如水，吴盐胜雪，纤手破新橙。锦幄初温，兽烟不断，相对坐调笙。 低声问向谁行宿，城上已三更。马滑霜浓，不如休去，直是少人行。

——周邦彦《少年游》


	8. 定风波

《斩风阙》之《定风波》

黄少天第二天见到喻文州的时候上下打量他，仔仔细细看了他全身，好像也没有发现被揍的痕迹，于是放下心来：“看来没什么事，师父还是仁慈的。”

“能有什么事？”喻文州笑了，“等下去前堂收东西。”

“什么东西？”黄少天一愣。

“昨天在镇上看到的。”喻文州说，“凡是你看到的喜欢的，都搬上来了。”

黄少天：“……”

到了前堂，黄少天着实吓了一跳，满屋子都是各种各样的玩意，古董铺凡是他摸到了的花瓶，全都摆在地上，还有一些他只瞟了一眼的玩意，一样不落都堆在那里。

“黄少天！”魏琛看着他就气不打一处来，没法对喻文州发火，于是就只能对自己的徒弟出气了，“倒腾这么多东西干什么？”

“啊啊啊啊！把我的花瓶收好！”黄少天嘱咐喻文州，然后脚底抹油，撒腿就跑，魏琛穷追不舍，两个人一路跑着跑着就从前堂跑去后山了，剩下喻文州一个人站在原地。

送东西上山的人立刻请示喻文州：“殿下，这些……”

“都送到住处去。”喻文州声音有些冰冷，不及平时和黄少天相处时那样温和，“何将军的信笺，也一并送去。”

“是，殿下。另外，太傅请人来捎句话，问殿下回京后，是否还要住从前的地方……”

“我哥哥都给拆了吧，”喻文州笑了一下，“不妨，我要盖新的。”

后山，魏琛终于逮到了黄少天。

“饶了我吧！”黄少天抱头求饶。

“饶了你？老子想一脚踹死你！”魏琛提溜着黄少天的领子，“我问你，年底喻文州要进京，你呢？”

黄少天知道魏琛生什么气了：“我这不还没同意呢吗？”

“你能不同意吗？”

“不能。”黄少天吐了吐舌头，“师父……师兄回去，万分凶险，我得跟着他。”

“他来的第一天，我是怎么和你说的！”魏琛气不打一处来，“庙堂之上，天子一怒，伏尸百万，其中盘根错节的关系，你一个练武的，根本不能抗衡一二！你有没有听进去？”

“可是我总能保证他活着！”黄少天也高声了起来，“师父，喻文州要是死了，你觉得我能快活一辈子吗？”

“他没那么容易死。”

“我知道，我不应该跟着他，”黄少天低下头，“师父，要是一开始你没有让我们在一处，就没有今天了。”

“你定下主意了？”魏琛看着他，目光深沉。

“冰雨我不要了。”黄少天说，“师父，你别这样看着我。”

“没出息！”魏琛呵斥道，“凭什么不要？就因为要跟着喻文州，连冰雨都不要了？蓝溪阁历代最出色弟子才能拿到的名剑，你说不要就不要了？黄少天，你需记得，哪怕喻文州今日为皇子，他日登基做了皇帝，你也不必低他一等！我们蓝溪阁，向来没有向人低头的道理。出了京城，江湖那么大，便是你的天下，不比江山万里差什么！”

黄少天猛地抬头，看向魏琛的时候，几乎红了眼眶。

他倒不觉得喻文州身份尊贵，自己便低他一等，自始至终，他都觉得他和喻文州是师兄弟的关系，他的身份是这层关系之外的累赘，不能左右黄少天的心神。他只是觉得愧疚，本来魏琛是指望他名动江湖成就一番事业的，而现在他却未能走上这条路。黄少天从小就知道，冰雨是蓝溪阁的象征，而他是最被看好可以使用冰雨的后辈，到了现在，他决意踏足庙堂，魏琛竟然还要把这把剑给他。

“师父……”黄少天鼻子酸了，“我会常来看你的。”

“冰雨在后山，走之前，去把它带走吧。”魏琛说，“臭小子，还学会哭鼻子了，憋回去！”

黄少天揉了揉自己的脸颊：“我没有哭！”

回到住处的时候，喻文州正挑灯看信，黄少天哭了一场，回来躺在床上不作声。喻文州扭头一看，他眼眶红红的，连鼻尖都是红的。

“怎么了？”喻文州放下信笺，“哭了？”

黄少天闷不做声，半天都没说话。

“我知道了。”喻文州倒是心里清楚。

“哎……”黄少天叹了口气，“我也不知道我做的对不对。”

喻文州沉默着，没有说话。灯火摇晃，白月如霜，照得他脸色苍白，黄少天猛地坐起来，手按在喻文州的手背上。

“但是我不后悔。”黄少天说，“喻文州，不管怎么样，我都会让你活着。你当不当皇帝，要不要争什么，我不管，我也不在乎。”

黄少天其实有的时候很想不通自己为什么要对喻文州这样死心塌地。或许是见的第一面，那个少年笑着看向自己的时候自己就会莫名其妙的脸红，又或许是山中枯燥的岁月里，两个人相依为伴，并没有什么天大的事情，但是点点滴滴的相处，早就把有些东西悄悄改变。

“别哭了。”喻文州捏了捏他的鼻子，“丢人不？”

“你就不能说两句安慰我？”

喻文州看着他，笑了笑，心里清如明镜。对于将来的路，喻文州比黄少天还要不确定，但是他从来不会表现出来。他甚至无法给黄少天什么承诺，所以只能在这个时候保持沉默。

“算了算了，”黄少天摆摆手，“我要睡了，明天你跟我去后山吧。”

“去后山干什么？”

“师父让我把冰雨带走。”黄少天说，“我想，我已经可以带走它了。”

“好。”喻文州点点头。

夜凉如水，黄少天离开后，喻文州一个人背着手站在屋外，望着远山陷入了沉思。

取剑已是三日后，耽搁了，也是因为那个张道士的缘故，送走了这个便宜师叔，黄少天终于觉得蓝溪阁恢复了往日的样子。

平日里住在前山，唯有练武的地方在后山，但是禁地却从未踏足过，他们两个都是第一次来，一同被气吞山河万里的景象震惊了。

后山山脉巍峨，层峦叠嶂，飞瀑湍流如惊雷声动九天，在惶惶的日光下如白虹冲日，黄少天向前一步站在剑池前，仰头看着七块奇石堆积而成的阵眼上摆放着的名剑冰雨。

“是把好剑。”黄少天喃喃自语。

喻文州仰头看去，也不禁一怔。他出身皇室，见过的世间珍宝多如牛毛，母妃临终给他身边安排死士精兵，个个都是身怀绝技，兵刃他见过不少，但是在蓝溪阁这些年，他也是第一次见识到名震江湖的冰雨。

“我去了。”黄少天转过头，嘴角带着一丝笑意看着喻文州。

这本就是属于他的剑。黄少天的根骨和天资无一不是绝佳，让他一开始就备受瞩目，是蓝溪阁里最有望使用此剑的人。冰雨剑是上代剑圣的遗物，至今已经在后山沉睡百年，当时魏琛带黄少天上山，冰雨嗡鸣三日，几乎所有人都认定黄少天就是为此剑而生。

时值夏日，日光鼎盛，但是冰雨剑身依旧光华流转，寒芒丝毫不输日光，一丝冰蓝色的剑气飘摇缭绕，刃如秋霜，直指中天。

“世人说我为此剑而生，倒不如说此剑为我而生！”

黑衣身影灵动超然，三步直登天道，在一片耀目的光华之中，悍然直登七层高土，单手取剑，如探囊取物。冰雨剑是蓝溪阁百年至高武学代表，阵眼被取，七块奇石轰然声动，破万里云天，化为齑粉。

而此时，尚在半空中的黄少天反手拔剑，一剑斩破青空九天——

暮鼓九响，声震山野，冰雨剑气灼燃冲日，一片耀目的白光之中，黄少天飞身而起，手腕一扬，牢牢握住剑柄，对岸大江横流，飞瀑湍急，一剑纵横而下，荡开波涛千顷。

一剑截大江。

巨波骤起，拍两岸惊涛，日光下白浪如雪直击山壁，山涧虫鸟齐鸣，鹰隼腾跃入万里长天，乱石纷飞，山腹震动，声冲山河日月！

一剑断山河！

“三殿下，”黄少天单膝跪地，反手握剑，目光澄澈而意气风发，“从今日起，我护你周全！”

大江涌动，万壑垂青。

少日春怀似酒浓，插花走马醉千钟。老去逢春如病酒，唯有，茶瓯香篆小帘栊。

卷尽残花风未定，休恨，花开元自要春风。试问春归谁得见？飞燕，来时相遇夕阳中。

——辛弃疾《定风波》


	9. 关河令

《斩风阙》之《关河令》

对于黄少天来说，京城的一切都是新鲜的。

遇到的人，见到的事物，无一不冲击着他。尤其那些来往于府上的文官武将对喻文州毕恭毕敬，让他对于权力是什么有了更直观的感受。

喻文州这次重新回到京城，一来是和关外手握重兵的何将军有着千丝万缕的关联，二来正值方太傅与太子在江南道赈灾一事上产生分歧，二人相持不下已有数日，到了最后，一向对太子代理朝政没有异议的老皇帝却听了方太傅的，这便相当于打了太子的脸。喻文州在这个时节回京，意味着什么，不言而喻。

一时间京城风云四起，便有人提起当年喻文州的母妃何等受宠，那时候老皇帝也是属意要让喻文州成为储君的。只是那时喻文州年纪尚小，又体弱多病，是早夭之相，便才作罢。及至喻文州的母妃去世，母家无人，皇恩凉薄，就连这个小儿子也疏远了。

如今喻文州回京，对于上门造访的各路人马一概是一笑置之，你若来，我便应着，只是送来的东西一样不收，礼貌回绝。黄少天每天蹲在门口，看着下人流水似的捧上来东西，却又一点点送出来，让他十分肉痛。

到了京城，喻文州便十分忙碌，他每日要见的人、要做的事之多，几乎片刻休憩不得。黄少天闲来无聊，就在院子里斗蛐蛐，或者是揣点银子到处走，买点小玩意回来摆弄，这些东西一开始的时候着实有趣，可是到了后来，渐渐地就勾不起他的兴趣了。

他甚至有点怀念在后山上和喻文州一道练剑的时候，而现在，他想见喻文州一面都费劲。

临近年关，京城落了大雪，瑞雪兆丰年，府里人人都觉着高兴，就只有黄少天觉得甚是无趣，从前在蓝溪阁的后山上，落雪时群山凝素，千里如炼，白雪如浪如霜，煞是好看。京城的雪总是差了点意思，让黄少天觉得不那么痛快淋漓。

晚饭过后黄少天在院子里扫雪，他把冰雨挂在腰间，拿着扫帚想把雪都堆起来，堆个雪人，结果刚拿起扫帚，就看到门口处，喻文州正和一名女子并肩走来，那女子红衣黑发，娇憨可人，好似是他见过的方太傅之女。

黄少天慌乱地丢下扫帚，转身回屋去了。

屋子里燃了炭火，很是暖和，他坐在炭火边上，脑海中开始胡思乱想。喻文州既是三皇子，到了及冠该成婚的年龄，当然也要成家，这件事是他下山后才知道的，从前他没想过这些。再者，这些时日方太傅常来府上，听下人说，多半也有联姻之意。

想到这里，黄少天就愈发觉得扫兴。他站起来，想要出去散散心。

刚走到门前，就看到门外站在一个黑影，黄少天猛地停下，然后轻轻拉开房门，看到喻文州站在屋外，衣上满是雪花。

“你怎么在这里？”黄少天愣了一下。

“你还未睡？”喻文州也愣了一下。

“没有。”黄少天摇摇头，“我睡不着。”

“那我能进来坐坐吗？”

“嗯。”黄少天点点头。

两人一时间相对无话，围炉对坐无言。黄少天觉得有些别扭，他不去看喻文州，也没有开口问今日那女子的事情，只是觉得心里像是针扎了似的难受。

喻文州今日是皇子，他日若当了皇帝呢？

黄少天不及细想，就已经觉得烦躁得无以复加。

“少天，我这些时日都太忙，”喻文州终于开口，“改日带你去猎场围猎……”

“我不喜欢。”黄少天说。

屋内再次陷入一阵安静，连喻文州都不知该如何开口。黄少天站起身来，去倒了杯茶，不想茶水已然冰凉，他想了想又放下。

“我……”黄少天开口，却又不知道说些什么。

他觉得自己陷入一种不可理喻的占有欲之中。对于喻文州，他习惯了在后山上，两个人永远平等地对话，处于相同的位置，也为了同样的目标努力。而现在在这个王府之中，喻文州更需要一个贴身侍卫，而不是黄少天。他愈发地讨厌这里，于他而言，这里便是个囚笼，偏他又是主动跳进来，这便让他愈发觉得心中郁结无法排解。

或许一开始，魏琛说的就是对的。

“你早些睡。”喻文州站起来，“我先回去。”

黄少天要说的话没能说出口，喻文州又要走，他愈发觉得烦躁，待喻文州关上门立刻，他终于忍不住发脾气，将桌上的茶具全部扫在了地上。

喻文州站在门外，叹了口气。

入春的时候冰消雪融，整个京城都显现出欣欣向荣的架势，而朝堂上却风起云涌，愈发难以捉摸。

两个人的关系似乎更加淡漠了一点，黄少天开始整日不在府中，而喻文州回京的这段时日，在京中声望渐高，隐隐有自成一派的架势。不少不愿依附于太子或被太子打压的官员，都将目光放在了这位恩宠今又在的三皇子身上，只是开春以来，三皇子似乎又有韬光养晦之意，让人摸不着头脑。

这些事情，连黄少天都知道了。京中局面复杂，但是终归想弄明白，也是能弄明白的，黄少天是多么聪明的人，只消三两句，就悟出背后的暗流涌动。

喻文州要争皇位？若是他们还在蓝溪阁的时候，他一定会毫无犹豫地站在喻文州这一边，而如今，他竟因为那一点点的私心，并不想参与其中了。

回到府上的时候，喻文州正在和方太傅在书房谈话。黄少天在屏风后面站着，想要喊他，却又碍于其他人在场，没有开口。黄少天是可以随意在府上走动的，因为他入了暖阁，也没有人拦他。他给自己倒了杯茶，安静地坐着，听到喻文州和方太傅的对话。

习武之人，耳力自然远胜他人。在屏风背后，其实距离颇远，但是黄少天却听得一清二楚。

“师父，您当知我，不是守成之人。”喻文州看着方世镜，终于开口。

“三殿下这是什么意思？”

“这里也无外人，我便说了。”喻文州轻声道，“皇位一事，我始终无意。”

接下来便是死寂的沉默，直到听到方世镜的咳嗽声。

“殿下这是已经下定了决心。”方世镜道，“从入春以来，观殿下言行，我当知一二。”

入春以来，在党争之上，喻文州就表现不那么积极了，他似乎对于朝堂那些暗潮涌动，开始极力撇清关系。

“师父，是我无能。”喻文州道，“守天下，我不如太子。争天下，太子不如我。而如今盛世，又去与谁争？”

“再者，有一个与我关系极近的人……”喻文州过了半晌才道，“我倒觉得，因为他，天高皇帝远也未尝不是一件好事。”

黄少天愣在原地，过了好半天才反应过来。屋内还在说什么，他全然听不见了。杯中茶水早凉，流至咽喉，刻骨冰凉。只是黄少天此刻倒觉得全身皆是暖的，连那样凉的茶水都已变热。

丁卯九月，三皇子封成王，奉命镇守西北边关。

江头伊轧动柔橹。渐楚天欲暮。浩荡轻鸥，波间自容与。 

岸蓼汀苹无绪。更满目、潇疏江树。此意何穷，凭谁图画取。

——赵师侠《关河令》


	10. 千秋岁

《斩风阙》之《千秋岁》

靠近城门的一家酒铺酒旗飘扬，来往的酒客却少，店主正在打瞌睡，一把剑横在案上，旁边放了一坛子的酒。熟客已然熟悉了这家店主是个惫懒人物，想卖就便卖，不想卖便不卖，你若要酒，自己倒便是，不过银子得留好，不然你逃到天涯海角，都会被追上门讨要银子。

酒肆里江湖人多，关外天高皇帝远，什么都说，也什么都敢说，一伙江湖人围在一块说着成王的事迹，嗓门极大，把店主给吵醒了。

他坐起来，收了剑，然后揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠。

“前些日子边关外老有人一股土匪流窜，搞得鸡犬不宁的，谁家住在城关处，真的倒了血霉了。”一个用刀的江湖人一把把刀拍在桌子上，“这伙儿土匪也是荤素不忌，十八九的大姑娘要抢，三十多岁的老娘也要掳去，这都什么人啊！”

店主噗嗤一声笑了。

“怎么，你也知道了！”用刀的那人看向店主，“这附近不太平也不是一天两天的，成王来了这几年倒安分了不少，从前，我们连个歇脚喝茶的地儿都没有！”

“现在有了，”店主伸了个懒腰，“可是我却没什么流水。”

这话却真，酒肆开在这里，边关城下，哪里常有人经过，便是经过，也是行色匆匆，无暇驻足，一天也赚不了几个钱，这让店主十分伤心苦闷。

“然后呢？”店主似乎是睡醒了，现在对这些江湖传闻感兴趣起来。

“这些土匪为非作歹，也不是没上报官府，确实找不到流寇人影，想来都是练家子。一只手可以砍断一棵大树呢！有一日我就在城外，瞧见一棵又粗又壮的大树倒了下来，据说是高手一个手刀下去，便砍断千年古树，可见这些练家子功力之深！”

店主：“……”

“再后来，传说是成王府上的门客出关扫荡流寇，成王和何将军各率五百兵马两侧夹击，有一名剑客当中破敌，那日城内封城，我就站在城头趴了个缝偷看，嚯，那剑客好像就是跟着成王从中原来的！那工夫俊的，一马当先大破流寇！”

为什么不夸夸脸呢？店主继续郁闷。

“这伙流寇，果然是和敌国有勾结！”用刀的人越说越来劲，“没过多久，对面城关也放下吊桥，一伙士兵冲了出来，眼看就把把这个剑客给围住了！”

胡说八道！本剑圣哪是那么容易被困住的，等下要在这个人的碗里多加两把巴豆，让你口无遮拦！

“咱们都是练武的，说起来都晓得，店主不知晓也没事，给你说。”用刀的人继续侃侃而谈，“咱们练武，一人敌两人，五人，那就是极限了，哪有什么万人敌，昔年的剑圣怎么死啦，功夫那么利落，还不是死于乱军之中！”

“这世上哪有什么万人敌？练武的，讲究一口气。这一口气上来，要是能杀，也就几十个人，你得换气吧？而这股气一换，糟了，你就有破绽了，双拳难敌四手啊！但是咱们成王待这位剑客可不薄，人马冲上去，立刻就给救回来了！”

你是瞎了吗！本剑圣明明是轻功自己回来的！

“这下子就是硬碰硬了，成王指挥得那是出神入化，我们大胜而归！我这趴在墙缝里差点给憋死，看着咱们这边放下吊桥，这才钻回来，感觉挤得我活生生瘦了些！”

店主噗嗤一声笑了起来。

“笑什么，笑什么？”用刀的人看向店主。

“看你是英雄好汉，”店主提起一坛子酒，“送你们了！”

一桌子的人跟着欢呼，在边关，这一坛子的酒可值不少钱，店主这么大方慷慨，实在是难得一见，要知道平时他可是一分一毫地仔细抠着，一碗茶钱也不放过。

日渐西沉，酒肆里人渐渐少了，店主便开始收拾东西，然后坐着数钱。虽说数着数着也不能凭空多出来二两银子，但是数数总是让人心花怒放的，数好了钱然后放好攒着，这是赎身费，给那个镇守边关的大人物攒的，攒够了钱，就带他天涯海角地四处跑，想做什么就做什么。

“老板，上酒！”

店主刚要走，却又有客人进来，这人穿着一身锦袍，举手投足风流倜傥，观之不俗，店主笑了一下，挑眉道：“不好意思，我们这儿打烊了，王爷您明儿赶早再来吧！”

喻文州走进靠着柜台：“稀奇了，你这是又哪里来的口音？”

“我每天在这儿，三教九流什么人不见啊。”黄少天挤挤眼睛，“还学了川话，瓜娃子！”

喻文州笑起来：“今天赚了多少钱？给我看看。”

“不给！”黄少天藏起钱袋，“我怀疑你老是偷我的钱。”

“我看看你攒够了没有。”喻文州手拿折扇，一本正经地敲敲桌案，“何时才能攒够了钱，带我去江湖看看？”

“还在攒呢……”黄少天一听这话，有点失落了，他摸出钱袋子看了看，有点后悔给那个用刀人送酒了。

“还差多少？”喻文州笑着，“我可等不及了。”

“你都买了吧！”黄少天掀开帘子，给喻文州看酒窖，“这么多酒，我要卖到猴年马月去！你买了，然后把钱给我，我就攒够了，带你走了。”

“你这笔买卖算的不错。”喻文州点头，“你怎么怎么肯定我就是冤大头？”

“没说你冤大头，买了吧！”黄少天拍拍酒坛子，“来五十两银子，便宜处理给你。”

这些酒完全不算佳酿，加在一块也就不值十两银子，但是喻文州甚是慷慨大方，掏出一张银票来。

“连人带酒，跟我走吧。”

“咦？”黄少天一愣，“你说真的。”

“真的呢。”喻文州笑，“走也不走，马都备好了。何将军这一回来，我偷得空闲，不能再浪费了。”

酒肆外酒旗招展，迎风飞舞，黄昏落日，雄关如铁。

“去多久？”黄少天翻身上马，高声道，“出了城，可不许反悔！”

“王爷做了一阵子，也想做做剑圣的跟班。”喻文州笑道，“就是不知道行不行？”

“行！怎么不行！”黄少天笑道，“走吧！”

扬鞭策马，天涯羁旅一双人。

征鸿天外。风急惊飞退。云彩重，窗声碎。初凝铺径絮，渐卷随车带。凝望处，巫山秀耸寒相对。 

高卧传都会。茅屋倾冠盖。空往事，今谁在。梅梢春意动，泽国年华改。楼上好，与君浩荡浮银海。

——丘崈《千秋岁》


	11. 蜉蝣

1.

李轩打电话过来的时候，黄少天正裹着羽绒服坐在车里吃饼干。

头发湿哒哒的也没空擦，他随手扯了一条毛巾搭在头上，外面实在是太冷了，风从车门缝里吹进来都感觉自己要被冻成冰。随手甩了一下手上的饼干渣，用快要冻僵的手指戳了一下接听键，这才勉强听到李轩的声音。

“喂……”黄少天还嚼着饼干，喉咙有点发干，有气无力地应了一声，“有事吗？”

“你干嘛呢？生病了？”李轩察觉到他有点不对劲，问了一句。

“没有。”黄少天摇摇头，“什么事？”

“明天同学会你来不来？”李轩说，“我知道你在G市拍戏呢，有没有时间啊？”

“大概……有吧。”黄少天迟疑了一下，然后给了个肯定的回答。

“那就好，”李轩那边如释重负地松了口气，“喻文州也来。你先忙吧大明星，明天见！”

“哎哎哎——”

黄少天还没来得及反应，李轩不知道怎么手速那么快就把电话给挂了。

喻文州……他也会来？黄少天觉得大脑biu一下就死机了，机械地往嘴里塞了一块饼干，差点被碎渣给呛死。

“黄少！开拍了！十三幕六场第五次拍摄，准备准备啊……”

靠，这么快就开始了。黄少天放下才吃了两口的饼干，拿起毛巾狠命地揉了揉自己湿漉漉的头发，然后脱掉羽绒服，从车子上跳下来。

“来了来了！”他声调很高，但是不可避免地被冻得有些发抖，听起来几乎破音了。

夜戏，又要下水，明星一般不愿意拍，多半找替身。黄少天跑出来候场，看到明星身边围着三个助理，又是热茶又是暖手宝又是羽绒大衣的，待遇很是尊贵，他凑过来，有片场工作人员递给他一杯热饮。

“大明星的应援待遇就是好啊。”工作人员说，“这大半夜的还往剧组送东西。”

黄少天接了，向片场拉的警戒线外一看，站着不少粉丝，正在往剧组搬东西。他双手抱着那杯热饮，觉得热量源源不断地传来，那种感觉真是雪中送炭，幸福得不得了。

“替身呢？武替呢？”导演在喊人，黄少天连忙喝了两口就跑过去应付。之所以着急喝这么两口，一来他要是把没开封的东西放下，等回来多半就没了，二来他实在是冷得厉害了，喝一口暖和一点也是好的，等下还要在水里扑腾。

替身大多数都是拍远景，近景要明星本人的大特写，所以明星拍起来方便点，很快就结束了，前呼后拥地一走，就剩下执行导演和他较劲了。

“哪儿人啊？”导演有一搭没一搭地和他聊天。

“本地人。”黄少天正在准备吊威亚，听了立刻回答。

“身段不错。”导演说，“武指昨天特意夸了一次，谁找的武替，不错。”

“谢谢导演。”黄少天说。

他不指望巴结导演给他个角色，对于替身来说，你演技好不好，武打利不利索，其实都不重要，重要的是你和哪个明星像。

这真是个让人感到悲恸的事实！

当然，还有个更让人感到悲恸的事实，那就是明天去同学会，就要看到喻文州了。想到这里，黄少天就觉得五脏六腑一起翻腾，全身的细胞群魔乱舞，整个人处于非常不正常的状态。

尴尬，只有尴尬，他和喻文州见面，只有这一种可能。

想到这里，黄少天重重地打了个喷嚏。

2.

要说尴尬，确实很尴尬，但是这么多年过去了还这么尴尬，就是黄少天自己的小心思作祟了。

三年前他们大学毕业，所有人喝得烂醉如泥，黄少天已经不太记得那天从头到尾都发生了什么，只记得他和喻文州在隔音很差的宾馆里翻云覆雨滚了一夜，第二天早上醒来的时候，自己如遭雷劈，连滚带爬……逃走了。

做了，确实是做了，都没来得及清理，估计是两个人都已经神志不清了。他实在是不知道怎么面对喻文州——他不需要喻文州对他负责任，两个人都是男人，扭扭捏捏的没意思。他不知道自己当时怎么就趁着喝多了放飞自我到了如此的地步，由于实在无法面对自我，他跑出去躲了半个月，做了非常严肃认真的心理建设，终于认定自己是喜欢喻文州才会头脑发热干柴烈火不管不顾，他兴高采烈地回来，想问一下喻文州要不要和他试试，哪怕是做一次旁人眼里“罪大恶极无药可救”的同性恋，他也很乐意。

但是那时候喻文州已经走了。黄少天茫然地找了一圈，最后喻文州的朋友告诉他，喻文州出国了。

联系断了，一切又回到了原点。两个人大学四年都是好兄弟好哥们，那一夜或许真的算不了什么，现在又分隔两个半球，就当那一夜什么都没有发生好了。

黄少天是这样想的，也很想这样去做，但是他发现，他好像做不到了。

那种奇怪的感觉就像是小虫子啃噬着脆弱的神经，让人觉得追悔莫及，要是他再早一点发现自己喜欢他就好了，或者更早一点不管不顾地来一发，都不会让他像现在这样懊悔。“喜欢”这种感觉一旦漫上堤岸，很难再重新回到更远的深海之中，这是一个不可逆的过程，也回不到原点。

但是他坚信自己没什么做不到的。黄少天是一个非常自信的人，他坚信自己可以放弃对喻文州一切不切实际的幻想……于是他也跑了。

换了联系方式，换了个城市，做自己想做的事情，忙起来就不想那么多了。

比如现在，在剧组折腾了一整天，他已经累得大脑彻底停止思考了，导演喊卡，场记收东西的时候他还坐在地上，被人推了一把才反应过来今天拍摄结束了。

“黄少今天辛苦了。”片场工作人员说，“回去好好休息，等电话。”

他机械地点点头，掏出张纸巾擦了擦脸，闻到一股浓重的土味，看来真的不能整天在泥水里打滚，整个人都变土了。

回到家的时候已经凌晨两点了，黄少天冲了个热水澡，披着大浴巾走出来，几乎累瘫在床上。

武替实在是太累了，吊威亚吊得他全身酸痛，他本来想吹吹头发再睡，但是根本不想站起来，于是往后一仰，直接睡着了。

一夜无梦。

早上起来的时候十点多了，打开冰箱只有半块面包和一盒酸奶，凑合凑合当早饭，然后去楼下超市搬了一箱子的泡面回来当口粮，直到中午他才想起来同学会的事情，慢吞吞打开关机了一晚加一个上午的手机，果不其然收到了很多条李轩的催促。

“下午四点，别迟到啊。”李轩的消息重复发了好多遍，黄少天一边吃泡面一边看，回了句知道了，然后打开了同学群。

大概是要开同学会的原因，群里很热闹，平时一天到晚也没人说话。黄少天拉了拉，发现都是爱说话的那几个在说，聊天内容从股票基金到婴儿奶粉，五花八门，他有点兴致缺缺，直到拉到了喻文州的发言。

“不回去了，国内挺好的。”

叉子挑上来的面条又落回到面汤里，溅了一屏幕都是，黄少天这才反应过来，拿起纸巾擦了擦。

啊，这就回来了，又不走了……黄少天放下叉子，突然就觉得吃饱了。

3.

同学会就是一场集体腐败，黄少天看了下他们定的流程，吃饭唱歌泡吧，三件套齐全，可惜他只想吃饭，吃完就走，敷衍敷衍就算了。他最近都很累，跟了两个剧组，下周开始就又要进新的剧组，还有很多体力活要做。

到了餐厅门口的时候黄少天有点谨慎地左右看看，不知道为什么他觉得特别紧张，好像随时要被人发现了一样，可是他自己也不知道自己到底是怕被谁看见，难道还是那么在乎喻文州？还是不甘心？

他拍了拍自己的胸口，不再继续想了，迈步要进去的时候，面前突然站了个人。

“不好意思……”黄少天侧身让路，可是对面的人竟然没有动。他诧异地抬头，看到面前的人冲他笑了笑，嘴角的弧度温柔而熟悉。

“少天，你不认识我了？”喻文州轻声说。

对对对，我不认识你了。黄少天心想谢谢提醒，不然我都不知道该什么表情了，想到这里，黄少天目不斜视地向旁边退了一步，然后继续大步向屋内走去，经过喻文州身边的时候，他听到喻文州很轻地叹了口气。

像一根羽毛，轻飘飘地落在黄少天的心上。

同学会无非就是推杯换盏，追忆似水年华，顺便展望一下未来，巩固一下友谊，装逼是第一要务，吃饭都是其次的，只有黄少天，一进来就想着吃饭，一句话都不想说。

要是放在从前，这群人里最爱说话的就是他，滔滔不绝说上个三天三夜，能把相声演员说得口吐白沫倒地不起。而现在他确实没以前那么爱说了，大约是感受到喻文州炙热而毫不避讳的目光——实在是太赤裸裸了，根本不知道要隐藏一下！

然而他心底，悄悄地升起一种神秘的喜悦。

那种喜悦一闪而过，像是这萧瑟秋天里泛起的新绿，精神抖擞地冒头，却又淹没在一片凄凉的黄色之中——喻文州如果真的对他有意思，还会等到今天吗？三年前搞在一起，现在说不定孩子都会打酱油了，黄少天，你到底在期待什么？

吃完饭之后大家相约去唱歌，李轩是组织者，没空一直盯着黄少天，黄少天一看有机会，脚底抹油就要跑，结果他顺利地瞒过了李轩的眼睛跑出了餐厅，却没躲过喻文州。

两个人僵持了一会儿，黄少天还板着脸，喻文州先笑了。

“躲我干什么？”喻文州穿着一件咖啡色的风衣，看上去温和依旧，黄少天盯着他看了半天，然后叹了口气。

“没躲。”他揉揉眼睛，“我困了，要回去睡觉了。你刚从国外回来吧，去那边逛逛街吧，可好玩了盖了新的广场快去看看真的很有意思变化很大，你看我干什么？”

“少天，你是不是生气了？”

喻文州总是有一种神奇的能力，在黄少天无穷无尽的废话里，他能够有效地提取中心思想，过滤掉一切无用信息，这超能力要是拿去泡妞，坐拥后宫佳丽三千不在话下。

可是黄少天不想被泡。

“没有。”黄少天肯定地说，“生什么气？我都多久没见你了，哈哈，国外好玩么，国内不大习惯吧，加油，好好适应社会，报效祖国是好的，孺子可教，我先走了……”

“你就这么不想看见我？”

黄少天怔了一下，他觉得喉咙有点发紧，目光不由自主地从喻文州身上移开——他知道自己有点紧张了，至少对现在的自己来说，他还没准备好要和喻文州进行关于这个问题的任何对话，按照喻文州现在个层层递进的逼问法，基本上下一个问题就是当年你跑什么……

我还想问你跑什么呢！

“没有……”他咳嗽了一下，喉咙又痛又痒的。他这几天连续拍水下的戏，穿得很少，有点感冒了，声音都带着鼻音，一旦语气低沉下来，听着尤其明显。

“感冒了？”喻文州愣了一下，抬手很自然地在黄少天额头摸了一下，“你冷不冷？”

喻文州的手很凉，触摸在他额头的时候有种奇妙的感觉，黄少天下意识地向后一躲，然后打了个喷嚏。

“过来。”喻文州冲他勾勾手指。

“不来。”黄少天退后了一步，他不想再像当年一样了，傻不拉叽的，人家勾勾手指就屁颠屁颠地跑过去了，这算什么？

“那我过来。”喻文州向前迈了一步，“跟我去药房。”

4.

买药的过程中黄少天始终保持着难得的沉默，一来是他喉咙痛，不想说话，二来实在是很尴尬，不知道说什么。他其实应该有很多问题要问喻文州的，现在却一个字都说不出来。

喻文州和药房开药的人说着病情，黄少天就站着发呆，他都没说自己怎么了，但是喻文州却几乎把他的症状描述得一清二楚。

原来上大学的时候也是这样，黄少天基本不喜欢跑医院和药房，喻文州只要打眼一看就知道他是什么毛病，药片和水都准备好，黄少天只要按时吃就好了。这是他的老毛病了，一着凉就这样，这么多年了还是，一点都没变。

现在想来，这多像情侣之间的互相照顾啊，他着凉了喻文州给他买药，喻文州是学画画的，削铅笔划伤了手，黄少天给他削了两大盒铅笔放在背包里。可惜那时候还未开窍，在身体向往着彼此之前，理智都还在为这种奇妙的关系而感到匪夷所思。

其实这个世界上哪有那么匪夷所思的事情，就是因为爱呗。

比如现在喻文州出现在黄少天的家里，也许就是这个原因吧。

屋子很干净，就是乱，地上是一箱子泡面和速食饼干，墙上挂着一件灰色的羽绒服和一顶帽子，看上去是冬天的装备,桌子上散落着绷带和沙包，这大概是黄少天平时锻炼时候用的。这些年他一直在做武替，一开始喻文州觉得很神奇，后来也就不惊讶了，黄少天想当演员，这件事喻文州早就知道，所有人都觉得这不切实际，但是再不切实际，黄少天也不介意去试试。

武替其实报酬拿得不少，现在能打的武替还真不多，他一直都有戏接，也演过一些小配角，经济上是宽裕的，但是不知道为什么，他住的地方一看就很不上心，整个生活都过得特别潦草。

“冰箱里真干净。”喻文州关上冰箱，对躺在床上的黄少天说。

他刚吃了感冒药，现在正是药劲上来的时候，困得不得了，拿被子蒙住头，闷声道：“要你管！”

“你睡一会儿。”喻文州走过来拍拍被子，“少天，要喝水就喊我。”

“不用！”黄少天说，“你可以走了！现在，立刻，从我家离开，你是不是以为我现在没劲儿不能赶你走？喻文州我告诉你我这些年什么都没做，每天都在打架！你不是我的对手的！”

“知道。”喻文州给了个肯定的答复，然后说了一句不相干的，“睡吧。”

黄少天：“……你到底走不走？我要报警了！”

“我这次回来，”喻文州轻声说，“就不会走了。少天，你赶不走我的。”

黄少天不再说话，觉得整个人都轻飘飘地飞起来，他很想努力思考一下这句话到底是什么意思，但是突然就犯起困来，昏昏沉沉就睡了过去。

喻文州站在黄少天的书架前，端详他的照片。

大概是跑过很多剧组，给很多明星都做过替身，照片大多是和明星或者导演的合影，喻文州揉了揉眼睛，又仔细感受了一下，然后忍不住自嘲地笑了起来。

看来中国有句古话叫做情人眼里出西施是不错的，他竟然觉得这些合照，画面上更出彩的人是黄少天。

他眼里的活力和朝气，就是这个世界上最亮的阳光。

喻文州几不可闻地叹了口气。

虽然有些晚了，但是他真的不想再错过他了。在回来之前，他想过也许几年过去，黄少天已经变了个样，可是再次看到他的时候，那种熟悉的怦然心动的感觉再次如约而至，告诉喻文州，这一切都是值得的，哪怕他躲你，你也应该去争取。

他曾经最后悔的事情，便是没有在三年前再坚持一下。

5.

黄少天深刻地觉得喻文州疯了。

“你在干什么？”黄少天披着被子坐在床上，难以置信地看着喻文州端上来三个盘子和两个碗，“你是不是叫了外卖？”

“没有，我自己做的。”喻文州说，“吃点吧，要是困就再睡会儿。”

“我没有锅。”黄少天目光呆滞地看着菜和粥。

“买了。”

“我没有米。”

“买了。”

“……我没有钱给你。”黄少天说，“你不如叫外卖，这样比较划算。你花了几千置办工具，我都不会用的，还不如花几千块叫个外卖，应该能叫……”

“反正以后我也要用。”喻文州摆着筷子。

“啊？”黄少天诧异地抬头。

“我看你这里就很好，”喻文州笑了笑，“另一间卧室空着，不如租给我吧！”

“我的房租很贵的。”黄少天皱眉。

“你开个价？”

“一个月五十万。”黄少天信口开河，张嘴就来。

“好的，成交。”喻文州也是闭着眼睛答应，把面前的饭菜推过去，“吃饭吧。”

“我录音了！这就是证据！你一个月给我五十万房租！不能抵赖。”黄少天说。

“你的意思是我可以住进来了？”喻文州捕捉到了关键信息。

黄少天：“……喻文州，你别这样，我头有点晕。”

“好好吃饭，”喻文州点点头，“等你好了，我们再谈。”

喻文州做饭很好吃，黄少天想摆出一副云淡风轻的样子，但是耐不住实在是太好吃了，吃了个风卷残云狼吞虎咽，看来国外真是一个锻炼人厨艺的好地方啊，做菜做得如此色香味俱全，简直都是新东方毕业的效果。

吃完了饭，黄少天感觉喉咙好像没有那么痛了，大约是感冒药发挥了作用。他刚想和喻文州说点什么，喻文州却自己站了起来。

“碗洗好了，就放在厨房。”喻文州拿起外套，“我先走了，明天来看你。”

黄少天这才想起来看看时间，已经凌晨一点多了。

他张了张嘴，想要说什么，但是最终还是什么都没说出来。

“至少说句‘注意安全’吧。”喻文州开玩笑地说。

黄少天机械地点头：“注意安全。”

“好，”喻文州似乎就很满意了，“我走了，少天，早点睡，好好休息。”

喻文州走了，屋子里只剩下黄少天自己，他抬头看着天花板，感冒让他有点眼花，似乎在规则的图案里也能看出跌宕起伏来，他无法自控地想起三年前的那些事情，原来每一次想起都让他懊恼又痛苦，而现在想起来，竟然终于在那样的情绪之上升起了一点甜蜜的感觉。

至少他不再是一厢情愿了。

一夜好梦。

黄少天连续一周都能收到喻文州的短信或者电话。

几乎每天都有联系，喻文州会问他感冒如何了，吃药了没有，在不在工作，这些事情黄少天都会一一回答，他也想问问喻文州，但是最终在输入框里打了几百字，又被他一一删掉，只回复了个“好”。

跟新的剧组的时候遇到了一个执行导演，看他长得不错给他安排了一个男N的角色，虽然不是什么重要角色，但是一直跟在男主身边，就算是个木头桩子，那也是露脸的木头桩子，黄少天欣然接了，感觉到很是满足。其实做这种小配角拿到的薪酬还没有做武替多，但是他不能一辈子做武替，这些年老是打来打去的，身上还攒了一些伤，什么演技都没磨练到，得不偿失。

每天都很忙，每天都很累，但是回到家看着厨房里完整的餐具，他竟然萌生了做饭吃的念头。

一切都很美好，除了他自己做的饭真的太难吃了。

在他第五次做出一锅黑乎乎的东西、喻文州回来的第二个月末，黄少天给喻文州打了个电话。

“喂，喻文州，”黄少天开门见山，不想磨蹭了，“单间卧室，一个月三千，水电平摊网费自理，来不来？”

6.

黄少天第一次在电视上露面，那是半年后的事情了，他当时正盘着腿坐在床上在看剧本，这是他新接到的角色，已经是个男三号了，有着历史性的进步，同时薪酬也已经翻了很多倍。他深刻地感受到为什么人进了娱乐圈都想红了，红了就有好的剧本，这个世界上没有那么多沧海遗珠值得导演去挖掘，谁能出现在大导的视线里，谁就有可能拿到更好的剧本、更好的班底。

“你不来看看吗？”喻文州正在打鸡蛋，站在门口招呼黄少天，“演到你了。”

“到了吗？！”黄少天惊呼，急急忙忙地跑下床，赤着脚奔来看。客厅里的电视机开着，果然在放那部他全程背景板的电视剧。他看着有点呆，很严肃地咬着嘴唇做一个尽职尽责的跟班，看上去很是敬业。

“我已经想不起我在这部剧说没说过话了，”黄少天摸了摸下巴，“好像说了，但是记不清在第几集，反正话很少。”

“反差萌。”喻文州突然说。

黄少天笑起来：“你干嘛，做什么，这么晚了还要做饭？”

“夜宵。”喻文州说，“等会儿就好。”

喻文州的手艺确实不错，两个人吃了夜宵，并肩靠在沙发上继续看电视，电视机里男女主角情到深处，就亲了起来，整个屏幕上就黄少天这个跟班最尴尬。黄少天看着看着，自己都觉得尴尬得不得了，已经记不清自己是怎么拍的这段了。

“我觉得……唔！”

他刚想发表他的见解，向喻文州倾吐一下接拍的心路历程，结果他一扭头，突然感觉到一道黑影向他逼近，喻文州背对着灯光俯下身来，低头吻在他嘴唇上。

猝不及防的一个吻。

喻文州的动作温柔又耐心，黄少天想躲，却又干脆没有躲的那个动作——连他自己也知道，喻文州这一招叫做润物细无声，他已经无法拒绝他了。

极尽缠绵的一个吻过后，黄少天眼睛都湿漉漉的，他抬头看向喻文州，感觉鼻子有点酸。

那些曾经做梦都期待过的东西，终于在这一刻成真了。

他喜欢喻文州吗？当然喜欢。三年前就喜欢，到三年后，依然喜欢。到了今天，只会更喜欢，这种感情不会因为时间的流逝而改变分毫，只会因为光阴的厚度而变得更加深刻。

“我当时以为你不喜欢我，躲着我，甚至讨厌我。”喻文州揽着黄少天的肩膀，“我灰心了，干脆就做了逃兵，直接离开了。这可能是我人生中做过最错的决定。”

黄少天吸了吸鼻子，声音有点哽咽：“那最对的呢？”

“最对的决定就是来到这个世界，认识你，爱你，永远和你在一起。”

FIN


	12. 进化论

1.

黄少天坐在沙发上，打量着肖时钦从仓库里拿出来的机器人。  
"你真不要了啊？"黄少天翻看说明书，"这种机器人都卖得挺贵的吧。"  
"是很贵的，"肖时钦擦了擦汗，"但是这是个试验品，功能不是很齐全，有一些bug，现在卖得都是没bug的。"  
"他能干什么？"黄少天皱眉，"什么都不干的我不要啊，万一我妈来看我，我把他放角落里，我妈还以为我买了个充气娃娃......"  
肖时钦满头黑线："是男的。"  
"那还好了......"黄少天看着严实合缝的包装，"打开看看呗？"  
"你回家再组装吧，很简单的。"肖时钦推了推眼镜，"就不要在我家给我添乱了。"  
"好吧......"黄少天拖长声，"喂老肖，有没有什么注意事项诶？第一次搞机器人，没用过。"  
肖时钦清了清嗓子："他是试验品，对他好点。第一，他现在是任务直达模式，改不了，就是你下达了一个指令无法撤回也无法终止，必须要完成。第二，他每次只能切一种模式。第三嘛，他有学习能力，别让他上网。"  
"这简单，我自己每天守着电脑哪里有空让他上网，"黄少天露出贼笑，"他也就是当个童养媳在家洗衣服做饭就好了！"  
肖时钦："......"

2.

黄少天扛着巨重的机器人挤地铁回家，在电梯里回答了七八个邻居的疑问。  
"呵呵，是一点生活必需品啦！"  
"这么大个！"  
"是啊是啊。"黄少天呵呵装傻。  
好不容易把机器人搬到家，黄少天累得满身大汗，他拆开包装，首先掉出来的说明书和遥控器，其次是机器人零件，胳膊腿满地都是。黄少天从小怕恐怖片，闭着眼睛把零件组装好，过了好半天才睁眼看。  
还可以，肖时钦说很像人类，这样看来还真挺像的。  
机器人长得是很斯文温柔的成年男子相貌，中分发型，黄少天哈哈大笑着抓了会儿机器人的碎发，然后才慢悠悠地按了开关。  
说明书手册很薄，肖时钦也说很好操作，黄少天草草看过，就开始发号施令了。  
"听说你会洗碗，就洗碗吧，我的碗都没洗呢，"黄少天大手一挥，"action！去吧！"  
指令下达很明确，机器人徐徐睁眼，来回打量，确定好了空间内摆设，走向了厨房。黄少天好奇地跟着，看到机器人拿起脏碗，开始准备洗了。  
"很厉害耶，"黄少天拿起说明书念他的名字，"于文州！"  
机器人缓缓回头，露出一个微笑，声音也很好听："喻，四声。"  
哟，这么聪明。黄少天拍了拍他肩膀："好的耶，喻文州，你努力洗碗吧！我去看下淘宝。"  
黄少天是开淘宝店的，主营美妆产品，是个皇冠卖家，日流水几十万，可以说是一个比较成功的小老板。虽然对女孩子用的美妆产品一窍不通，但是他有一个大美女合作伙伴苏沐橙，苏沐橙负责一切试色和功课心得，黄少天只要进货发货就行了。除此之外他在微博上有很多粉丝，他只需要发发自拍，就会有很多女孩子来他店里买东西，这些女孩子一般都会备注要店主写真照，搞得黄少天非常不好意思。  
打开淘宝，又卖出去的不少东西，黄少天看了看都有现货，于是打印单子准备包装。他扫了一下评论，最近夏天到了，女孩子都在嚷着要上防晒产品，看来得联系苏沐橙搞一波了。  
单子很多，又要仔细包装，还没包完黄少天就饿了，他看了看表，已经六点了，是该吃饭。他站起来冲厨房喊道："喻文州，碗洗好了没有？"  
没有回应。  
"洗好了还是没洗好啊！洗好了做顿饭吧，"黄少天从快递单子和泡沫纸里起身，"喂，说话啊，你哑巴了吗？"  
仍然没有回应。  
"你在洗碗还是洗澡！怎么不讲话！"黄少天走进厨房，"我靠，一个小时了你还在擦碗！就这一个碗，你洗了一个小时？"  
喻文州不说话，继续认真地洗那一个碗，黄少天感觉那碗快被磨平了。  
"冒昧问一下，洗碗要洗多久呢？"黄少天克制自己，礼貌发问。  
机器人终于有了反应，他缓缓抬头，目光温柔，声音动听，但是结论让黄少天心寒。  
"六个小时。"  
黄少天："......"  
喻文州低头继续洗碗。  
黄少天疯了。  
"我靠，你给我放下吧，我求你了，把碗给我！"黄少天急了，"不用你洗了可以吗！给我碗，我只有一个碗可以泡面，谢谢你了！"  
喻文州不为所动，继续洗碗。  
那天晚上黄少天没吃上饭。  
十一点了，夜已深，家家户户准备睡觉，喻文州终于洗完了碗，黄少天饿得奄奄一息地躺在床上。  
喻文州走到他身边。  
黄少天有气无力："你走，我没有你这样的机器人。"  
喻文州俯下身子亲吻黄少天额头："晚安。"  
我靠，太温柔了，遭不住遭不住。过了两分钟黄少天蹬腿大喊："你干嘛！我不搞基！尤其不和AI搞基！"

3.

黄少天不信邪。  
"碗不会洗，"黄少天抱着肩膀，"地总会扫吧！机器人一开始发明出来就是给人类扫地的哦。你就算再垃圾也应该会扫地，我出个门，你把地扫了诶，切记切记，扫地就行了，天花板不用扫。"  
喻文州拿起扫把，微笑点头。  
"我怎么总觉得怕怕的，"黄少天环顾四周，"不过扫地这么简单的指令，应该也没啥错误可犯吧，我要出去一天呢，扫地就算扫一天也够了......"  
"再见。"喻文州已经开始进入扫地机器人模式。  
"好好干哦，干得好给你奖励哦！"  
黄少天转身出门，他要去找苏沐橙了。  
苏大美女平日里做平面模特，工作日偶尔休息一天在家躺尸，悠闲地画指甲刷剧，是不会纡尊降贵跑到黄少天的山顶洞出租屋来试色的，黄少天只能吭哧吭哧地跑过去亲自请教。  
"好看么？"苏沐橙给黄少天展示自己画的红彤彤的指甲。  
"好看好看。"  
黄少天掏出手机，对着苏沐橙手指一通拍，立刻打开手机淘宝卖家版上架预售新款指甲油。  
苏沐橙："......"  
"还有别的么？"黄少天四处看，"给点力啊，夏天了，燥热起来。"  
苏沐橙突然笑了："我知道你很燥热的。"  
黄少天觉得莫名其妙："我怎么了！"  
"听说你从肖时钦那里搞了一个机器人回来。"  
"我靠，你可别提了，一提我就一肚子火！"黄少天立刻崩溃，"我跟你说我家的机器人那叫一个傻！"  
然后黄少天绘声绘色地描述了喻文州洗一个碗要六个小时还不能暂停最终导致他没吃晚饭的惨剧，苏沐橙听了笑得肚子都痛。  
"所以你不要笑了，"黄少天说，"我要上新了。"  
黄少天的上新是非常简单粗暴的，他作为一个正常男孩子根本不会知道隔离打底妆前防晒BB霜气垫粉底液散粉粉饼遮瑕定妆喷雾的使用顺序，也不会知道各种口红色号颜色区别，他只需要描述一下自己的围观感受就可以了。  
宝贝名称：据说很好用苏沐橙用了感觉挺美的一个粉，色号XX  
宝贝详情：是这样子的！这个粉啊，好像就是擦脸的吧......反正某人说了就是涂了脸上有光，要配合那个霜，霜的功效是减少脸上的油光......我靠，你们女孩子仔细琢磨一下是不是很有道理，仔细琢磨，逻辑推理，没有问题吧！没有问题就买吧！功课图片改天再补！  
"搞定！"黄少天上架好了新品，"那改天来我工作室拍照片啊，我微博好久没更新功课了。"  
"你那也好意思叫工作室。"苏沐橙毫不留情。  
"怎么不叫呢，现在有两个人呢！"黄少天说，"喻文州在家扫地，相信等我回去，一定会看到整洁的出租屋。"  
"那提前祝福你了。"苏沐橙说。  
"必须的。"黄少天挥挥手，背着双肩包走了。  
黄少天高高兴兴地推开家门，看到喻文州站在一片废墟里扫地。  
黄少天深呼吸三次，睁开闭眼三次，开门关门三次，终于确定这个满地垃圾的屋子是自己家。喻文州依然站在废墟里勤劳地扫地，他把一堆垃圾从这里扫到那里，又从那里扫到这里，来来回回，把无数的垃圾从高处拉下来，然后按在地上摩擦。  
黄少天一个健步上前，制止喻文州的动作。  
"你莫不是个傻子吧？"  
喻文州笑而不语，拿起扫把就要打人。  
"我靠你敢打我！你还想不想活了，信不信我把你丢去卖废铁！"黄少天一边躲一边哀嚎，"干嘛打我，干嘛打我！不要打我了！"  
喻文州缓缓放下扫把，继续开始扫地了。  
黄少天感觉自己快要疯了："再扫我就把你扫地出门！"  
喻文州放下扫把，直挺挺地站在原地。黄少天气得没力气和AI吵架，他抄起扫把把房间打扫干净，然后走到厨房煮饭去了。  
饭煮好了走出来，喻文州还站在原地，看起来怪可怜的，黄少天天生心软，他抬起手臂碰了碰喻文州："你怎么还生气了，我还没呢......算了，老哥别气了，吃饭不？"  
喻文州终于有了点表情："好。"  
"来吧，"黄少天拉开餐厅的椅子，"我手艺虽然一般，但是管够！"  
AI又不会计较饭好不好吃，于是两个人一起吃了一顿饭。吃饭的时候黄少天一直试图在和喻文州聊天，他发现喻文州在接受外界任务时的智能水平应该蛮低的，要不然也不会扫地扫那么久还把家里扫成了垃圾堆。但是他和人聊天很流畅，说明他应该至少与人打交道没有问题。  
"我给你一个将功补过的机会。"黄少天吃完饭站起来伸懒腰，"嘛，碗我来洗，我今天累了，你帮我当会儿客服吧！"

4.

喻文州坐在电脑前开始摸索怎么当客服，黄少天站在他身后指指点点，很快，喻文州就掌握了技巧，和顾客说话已经是非常标准的客服风味，张口闭口"亲""美女"之类的。  
"哇，比我有耐心得多啊，"黄少天咔嚓咔嚓啃着苹果，"好好工作吧，我要去打游戏了！"  
只要不让喻文州扫地或者洗碗，他都非常聪明。一直到睡前喻文州都在勤勤恳恳地接待顾客，黄少天打游戏也打得累了，他歪着头准备睡觉，喻文州就走过来汇报接待了多少顾客，成交了多少单。  
"这么多！"黄少天睁大眼睛，"厉害厉害，要发了。明天教你怎么打包怎么打印快递单，哎，睡觉了......"  
喻文州低下头，亲在黄少天额头："晚安。"  
黄少天已经开始习以为常，不会大惊小怪了，他翻了个身，沉沉睡去。  
喻文州目视着黄少天睡着，他重新回到电脑前，打开了网页。

黄少天觉得喻文州变聪明了。  
他似乎具有学习能力，经常盯着黄少天目不转睛地看，很快就学会了洗衣服做饭扫地刷碗，黄少天高兴得仿佛喜中五百万，但是不敢告诉肖时钦，万一肖时钦反悔了管他要钱，那多划不来。  
"等下苏沐橙过来，"黄少天弯腰在挑拣口红，喊喻文州，"要拍点照片，把房间收一下呗。"  
"好。"  
喻文州点头，开始整理房间。  
真好啊。黄少天回头看着，感觉自己现在已经生活不能自理了，万一哪天喻文州突然又傻了，那他真是，辛辛苦苦大半年，一夜回到解放前。  
苏沐橙来的时候，觉得黄少天家里发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
宅男嘛，总是很邋遢的，黄少天平时也没好到哪里去，满屋子东西乱丢，但是这次苏沐橙推门进来，看到的是窗明几净纤尘不染的屋子。  
"哟，很厉害啊，"苏沐橙笑着说，"机器人收拾的？"  
"什么叫机器人，"黄少天抱着肩膀，"美女，请你尊重点，他有名字，叫喻文州。"  
喻文州倒了茶，冲苏沐橙问好。  
"来吧美女，"黄少天把口红摆好，"开始你的表演。"  
苏沐橙和黄少天是大学同学，平时打打闹闹习惯了，两个人每次凑到一块都要闹出很大动静来，喻文州远远看着，若有所思。  
"上新抽奖搞了，"黄少天打开微博，"但是美少女们对抽的口红不感兴趣......"  
"是啊，"苏沐橙说，"大家只想抽店主签名照呢。"  
黄少天："过奖过奖。"  
苏沐橙随手抄起抱枕砸过去："少自恋了你！"  
喻文州看着，若有所思。  
"文州--"黄少天拖长声，"你来看看，有个订单有问题，我搞不定。"  
喻文州走过来，接手了电脑。  
"你生活不能自理？"苏沐橙皱眉。  
黄少天现在是破罐子破摔："是啊。"  
苏沐橙："......"  
苏沐橙不想理他了，开始试色。  
"灯光不行，"苏沐橙看了看，"你的机器人会打光么？"  
黄少天想了想，拍了拍喻文州肩膀："会不？"  
喻文州抬头："你需要吗？"  
"需要需要。"黄少天比划，"来吧，打个光。"  
喻文州转过头，打出一束酒吧深夜失意买醉激情蹦迪solo的彩色灯光，苏沐橙感觉要被闪瞎了。  
"我觉得你的机器人对我有敌意。"苏沐橙说。  
"怎么会！"黄少天说，"他是个AI。"  
"我是女人，我有第六感。"苏沐橙说，"试完色我就要回去了，我男朋友和我约了晚上吃饭。"  
"呦呦呦。"  
喻文州看着，若有所思。  
"能打白光吗？"苏沐橙转头看喻文州。喻文州笑呵呵的，很快按照苏沐橙的要求打出白光来。  
这回轮到苏沐橙笑而不语，若有所思。

5.

最近生意很好，喻文州看着店铺统计，若有所思。他操作着电脑，鼠标在宝贝上划来划去，定格在补邮费链接上。这个链接用的是喻文州的照片，已经有很多人来问黄少天这个大帅哥是谁，和他什么关系，是不是他男朋友？黄少天一一敷衍过去，死不承认。  
为什么呢？喻文州百思不得其解。根据他在网络上学习到了相关知识，如果一篇起点文里出现这样的关系，那基本上就是高呼在一起了。  
九点钟，黄少天醒了。  
"文州，发货了，"黄少天洗漱完了就开始忙活，"快递说上午过来，我有几百单要打包，帮我弄一下。"  
喻文州点点头："来了。"  
"糖果还有么？"黄少天包着包着突然站起来，"帮我拿过来一袋。"  
这是黄少天店里的优良传统，每一单都塞点糖果进去，什么风味的都有。每个宝贝下面的评论基本上是看不到什么正经图片的，都是晒糖。  
"帅哥店主是不是暗恋我哦，给我发了四颗费列罗巧克力，有图有真相。"  
"这次我是五颗水果糖！五颗啊！店主我爱你！"  
"每颗糖都是不同口味......好吃......真甜......店主真甜。"  
黄少天开始装糖："女孩子真的很好哄，说说好听的话，送点糖果，就很开心了。"  
喻文州上网没有习得任何关于女孩子的相关知识，只能保持沉默，闭嘴惊艳。  
"喂，你有喜欢的......"黄少天斟酌了一下用词，"女AI吗？"  
喻文州笑了，这什么奇怪的描述。  
"没有。"  
"没有！"黄少天说，"那喜欢的女性人类呢？"  
喻文州除了苏沐橙根本没见过别的女性人类。  
"看来也是个单身狗了。"黄少天哀叹，"我妈经常说我，大好青年不出去走走给社会主义事业添砖加瓦，每天躲在房间里不出去怎么才能找到对象啊？可是出去就能找到对象了吗？我头上又没有雷达！"  
喻文州看着黄少天，若有所思。  
"你什么都会吧。"黄少天嘟囔着，"你帮帮我。"  
喻文州抬头："嗯？"  
"给我找个对象。"黄少天。  
喻文州看着黄少天，若有所思。  
"你这是什么表情！"黄少天说，"你是不是学坏了喻文州，你是不是偷偷上网看了很多东西！我已经知道了，你把很多美少女给我的表白评论给删了！"  
喻文州看着黄少天，若有所思。  
"你怎么了，你傻了么？"黄少天推了喻文州一把，他没反应。  
完了，真的傻了。

一夜回到解放前，喻文州傻了，黄少天感觉自己像个含辛茹苦的老父亲拉扯一个智障儿子，惨的不要不要的。  
这么帅，当然是选择原谅他啊！黄少天习惯性地又去呼噜喻文州的头发，突然发现喻文州体温发烫。  
怎么回事，该不是要自爆了吧？黄少天继续向下摸，不光脸上发烫，胸口更是烫得厉害。黄少天真的慌了，他无法想象没有喻文州的生活会变成什么样，于是立刻给肖时钦打电话问怎么回事。  
"一般来说是CPU在疯狂运行，"肖时钦说，"在计算最佳路径。"  
黄少天："......"  
"没让他上网吧？"肖时钦继续问，"你给他下达了什么命令？"  
变傻前说了啥？黄少天冥思苦想，终于想到了，自己是说了一句"给我找个对象"。  
"没，没上网，也没说啥......"黄少天嘴唇发白。  
完了，我找对象这事可以列入宇宙级数学难题，喻文州怎么算得出来！

苏沐橙又来黄少天家里试色，但是为了防止喻文州对她发射激光，她把男朋友周泽楷给带来了。  
"嗨。"喻文州出事后，黄少天整个人都蔫了，打招呼都无精打采的。  
"怎么了？"苏沐橙探头，"温柔AI呢？"  
黄少天丧丧的："他傻了。"  
喻文州确实傻了。他保持着较高的体温，反应很慢，话很少，正坐在一边发呆。  
"一个AI至于嘛！"苏沐橙说，"来赚钱了，帮我拍照。"  
苏沐橙开始试色，周泽楷无事做，就去和喻文州聊天。喻文州现在虽然傻了，但是还是可以交流，只是两个人都惜字如金，反应很慢，但是出奇地聊得来。  
周泽楷："你吃橘子吗？"  
喻文州："不吃。"  
周泽楷掏出一个企鹅充电宝："你充电么？"  
喻文州："那我吃橘子。"  
周泽楷开始剥橘子，分成瓣，一瓣一瓣放在他手上，专心致志的想看机器人怎么吃东西。  
黄少天看得下巴都要掉下来了："......你男朋友也是机器人？"  
还是苏沐橙反应快："什么叫也！"  
黄少天："......"  
苏沐橙忍不住逼问："也是什么意思，喻文州是你男朋友？"  
黄少天："......你拍不拍了，不拍回家吧！这位模特你被解雇了！"  
苏沐橙和周泽楷被黄少天赶出去了，黄少天非常不爽，但是他自己都不知道自己不爽什么。回来坐在喻文州对面，他觉得自己更加不爽了。  
"傻了，傻了啊，"黄少天越想越气，向后一仰躺在床上，念叨着，"好好一个人就这么傻了，垃圾肖时钦，无良卖家......"  
黄少天还没有诅咒完，突然觉得有人靠近自己，他一睁眼，发现喻文州撑着手臂俯身看他，和他距离极近。  
"干、干嘛？"黄少天惊道。  
喻文州越凑越近，都快亲到黄少天脸上了。黄少天连忙伸手去摸了摸他额头，热度全退了。  
"你好了？"黄少天问，"你的算法算出来了？"  
"算出来了。"喻文州说。  
"是什么？"  
"马上告诉你。"  
黄少天看了看日历，发觉春天来了。  
"卧槽喻文州你干什么！！！"  
"你住手！"  
"指令停止！"  
"啊啊啊啊！"  
"艹了，喻文州你轻一点！"  
"轻一点你听得懂，停下来你听不懂？"

END


	13. 书生与龙

天上会掉下来很多东西。  
喻文州见过的，下雨，下雪，下冰雹，还有一次刮大风下暴雨，把村外池塘里的鱼也卷起来，吧唧，落在喻文州院子里，在地上扑腾扑腾的。  
天上下鱼的时候邻居李轩正在屋内推磨磨黄豆，听到声响出来看热闹，他一出来就隔着木栅栏看到喻文州院子里扑腾的鲤鱼跃起来老高，李轩吓了一跳，回去就和吴羽策说，隔壁喻先生果然不同凡响，原来是鲤鱼成精。还会飞，飞老高！  
李轩嗓门太大，别说喻文州了，十里八村都听了个一清二楚。  
喻文州站在门口手里拿着个瓢准备舀水，顺手就把院子里的鲤鱼捡回去，并且决定炖汤也不要给隔壁送过去了。  
喻文州是个秀才，而且是本村和周边五个邻村中唯一一个秀才，地位颇高，家里屋子不小，喻文州就办了个学堂，所以大家都是喻先生喻先生这么叫着的，他虽然有几亩田，但是着实不是干农活的料，每日就教学生念书收收银两，日子也过的不错。  
古人云，读万卷书，行万里路。喻文州暂时没有要行万里路的的打算，只好闷头苦读，先完成读万卷书的目标，喻家的书架上堆满了书册，喻文州几乎全都读过了，他笃定，在本村里比他见多识广的人应该是不多了。  
但是他看到从天上掉下来一条龙，还是觉得无法接受。  
其实一开始，喻文州是不相信这是一条龙的，他还以为是一条巨蟒，然而这条巨蟒金光闪烁，还有四足，怎么看也不是蛇，除非这是白娘子正在变身。  
喻文州捏着鼻子看了一会儿，没有继续变身迹象，想来应该不是素贞。  
但是……  
“救我，救我啊啊啊，别压着我，我快被你压死了！有没有人救救我啊——”  
“唔——”  
还是变成人了？喻文州皱眉，难不成还是素贞？或者小青？  
地上形似巨蟒的怪物身长十余米，彻底把喻文州的菜园压坏了，连木栅栏也不放过，喻文州听见了人声，但是视线被遮挡，怎么也找不到声源，他实在没办法绕过去，于是从被压坏的木栅栏处进了隔壁李轩的院子，然后从李轩家门口绕出来，又进了自己家门口。  
他终于看到了被怪物压在身子底下的人了……并不是素贞，连小青都不是。  
这人一头短发，还是黄色的，趴在地上只露出个毛茸茸的脑袋，眉毛乱舞，嘴里不停。  
“哇靠，原来有人啊，快救我啊啊啊啊！”  
喻文州费了好大的力气才把他救出来。  
准确地说，是抽出来，这怪物真的太大了，搬是搬不动的，只好把人抽出来。  
抽出来喻文州就后悔了，这人怎么没穿裤子呢？两条大白腿光着，白得反光。喻文州深呼吸一口气，还好还好，没有暴露关键位置，他还是穿了那个的，不过有点紧，把轮廓都显示出来了。  
“我靠啊，”那人也不害羞，原地一跳，“我的牛仔裤被压底下了！”  
喻文州：“什么是牛仔裤？”  
那人转过身来打量喻文州，还凑近了仔细研究喻文州穿的衣服，动手动脚的，喻文州一个劲儿躲，他更起劲了，还过来拉喻文州的袖子。  
“你是古人啊？”  
喻文州：“……”  
你才古人，你全家古人。  
“哈哈哈！”那人啪一下拍在怪物身上，“完蛋，都怪你，我们穿越了！”

黄少天穿着喻文州的裤子，坐在喻文州的床上，拿着喻文州的茶杯，完完全全的鸠占鹊巢。  
“我是从未来来的人。”黄少天说，“未来就是很久以后。”  
喻文州不信。  
“真的啊，”黄少天继续说，“准备地说，我不仅是从未来来的，也是从另一个空间来的，而且是高维空间，四维来的。院子里的怪物是我的交通工具，半路没燃料了，又恰巧遇到翘曲点，就掉下来了。”  
喻文州怎么可能信，关键是他也听不懂。  
“你这孩子真难沟通，我说的都是真的，”黄少天站起来比划了一下，“我可以从一年走到另一年，想到哪一年就到哪一年。我本来是去了几百年后玩的，结果几百年后要求建国以后动物不能成精，成精了就要收编进社会主义动物园，我家龙不干咯，然后就跑了，然后半路没燃料了，愁死我了，吧唧就掉下来了。”  
喻文州：“……外面的是龙？”  
黄少天眉飞色舞：“是啊，这是我的龙！”  
古书记载：龙，蛇身，两角四足，有鳞片，腥臭无比。喻文州捏着鼻子想了想，好像还真是这么回事。可是古书记载龙乃祥瑞之物，怎么听黄少天的描述就完全不是呢？  
“古书有云——”  
“古书都是骗你啊！”黄少天拍了拍喻文州的肩膀，“小兄弟，你太out了，你们记载的坠龙传说，八成都是龙飞到一半没燃料了，不小心掉下来的，然后很快就飞走了。”  
喻文州：“……奥特是什么？”  
黄少天：“……out就是in的反义词。”  
喻文州：“阴的反义不是阳么？”  
黄少天：“对哦，你好有道理啊，你这么一说，我都忘了奥特什么意思了。”  
喻文州：“算了，还是说龙吧。”  
黄少天上身穿着一件皮夹克，下面是布料的裤子，不伦不类地走到院子里，龙趴在地上呼吸，由于力气太大，一呼吸，满院子的菜叶都在飞舞，黄少天被迎面一片生菜毫不留情地糊了脸。  
“我靠，你不要呼吸了！”黄少天怒。  
龙眨眨眼睛，又一阵风吹来，这次是一个茄子吧唧甩到黄少天脸上。  
“我靠，你给我闭眼睛！”黄少天怒不可遏。  
龙闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸，装死。  
“你真的太大了，”黄少天想了想，“乖，你变小点，我把你放水里，你攒够了燃料咱们就走了啊。”  
喻文州：“你要怎么把他变小？”  
黄少天心想，它背上有开关啊，有缩小便携功能，但是喻文州这么老实，还是不要吓唬他了。  
黄少天抓了抓头发：“你起开，我要作法。”  
喻文州：“……”  
黄少天端起茶杯，喝了一口水，噗，冲趴在地上的龙喷了过去。  
龙内心OS：卧槽，我还没有准备好！  
“天灵灵！地灵灵！Wuli大圣显显灵！拿出你的金箍棒，变大变小变漂亮！天上众位神仙！走过路过不要错过！无量天尊！阿弥陀佛！One two three变——！”  
龙太大了，黄少天几乎是翻墙的姿势翻过去，找到按钮，按了一下，一道白烟，巨大的龙变成了巴掌大小，黄少天把它从地上捡起来，丢在了装水的木盆子里。  
黄少天炫耀：“你一定很想知道我的咒语是什么意思么？是不是很厉害，一下子就变小了？求我！我就告诉你！”  
喻文州很冷静：“我看到了，你按了什么东西，才变小的。”  
黄少天：“……哎你……跟你说话真没劲。”  
龙养在喻文州家的盆子里，只有巴掌大小，在水里游来游去的，看上去特别可爱。黄少天蹲着看了一会儿，给添了点水让他游得更开心点。  
“哎！”黄少天突然想起来什么似的，转头问喻文州，“你是个文人吧！”  
喻文州一愣：“不敢当。”  
“我一看你就是个文化人儿，”黄少天甩了甩手上的水，大大咧咧地站起来，“我看到你家里有好多的书——”  
黄少天刚想给喻文州剧透一点各类常识，顺便颠覆一下他三观，结果话才说到一半，突然门口传来一阵吵闹。  
“就是在这个院子里！真的有龙的我亲眼看到了！”  
“哟这不是喻先生家吗快让我们瞧瞧！”  
“龙刚刚还在这里的！你们看把栅栏都压坏了，龙飞走了吗？”  
“没瞧见飞走啊，肯定还在喻先生家呢，快进去看看——”  
黄少天目瞪口呆：“怎么办？”  
喻文州一时间也愣住了，也不知道怎么办，但是他本能地把黄少天拉到身后。  
“龙呢？”为首的村民是隔壁一个姓冯的地主，背着手，笑呵呵的，在他身后站着一个道士，看上去一表人才仙风道骨，就是大小眼。  
喻文州也想问自己，对啊，龙呢？  
“龙不可能凭空消失啊。”冯地主转了个圈，没看到哪里有龙，“到底在哪儿呢？龙王爷可得罪不得啊！”  
“兴许是飞走了。”道士看了看黄少天，对冯地主说。  
“不可能。”冯地主又不傻，根本没看见有龙飞起来啊，他背着手，目光看向喻文州背后，“哎，喻先生，你背后是谁？”  
喻文州摸了摸鼻子，有点尴尬，这个问题他真的回答不了，他倒是也想知道黄少天到底是谁。  
“哎呀——”  
黄少天一看不好，立刻绕到喻文州跟前，找好了位置拿袖子扫了扫地上的灰，扑通往地上一躺。  
众人：“？？？”  
黄少天躺在地上摆了个肉丝的姿势，抬起手臂撑着头：“我是龙变的，这就是传说中的蛇身。”  
盆子里的龙跃起来看笑话，被道士翻的那个大小不一的白眼威慑，吧唧重新潜回水里。  
“我是小龙人。”黄少天抖了抖他的亮色皮夹克外套，口中学着哗啦啦的声音，“你看到我的龙鳞了吗？多么耀眼的龙鳞啊！”  
疯了吧。这是喻文州唯一的想法。

黄少天把村民骗走着实是费了一番周折，但是不管怎样还是成功了，他长出一口气回到屋内端起水杯咕嘟咕嘟喝了一大杯茶。  
喻文州怕他不够喝，又倒了一杯茶给他，黄少天接过来，突然觉得喻文州真是又温柔又可靠。  
“慢慢喝。”喻文州笑着说。  
“朝阳区群众就是热心啊。”黄少天放下茶杯，感慨道，“不然我明天就是头条了。”  
喻文州却不怎么有如释重负的感觉：“但是很快，整个村子所有人都会知道我家有一条龙，他们会争着抢着来看龙变成的人。”  
黄少天也觉得很难脱身，被围观也就算了，万一被众人当做唐僧肉给吃了呢：“古书上说没说看见了龙会怎么样？”  
喻文州搜寻了一下脑海中和龙有关的传闻，过了一遍之后他突然捂住肚子。  
黄少天吓了一跳：“？？？”  
喻文州：“古书上说，见到了龙的都会怀孕，怀上真龙天子。”  
黄少天慌了：“…………我，我会对你负责任的……虽然我是一个孑然一身的人但是我不会放任不管的……那个，你没事吧？”  
喻文州一秒站直身体，看笑话似的看着黄少天，语调冷静，好像刚才那个捂着肚子的人根本不是他：“当然是骗你的。”  
黄少天：“……原来是逗我啊？但是我刚才真的下定决心了——”  
喻文州拿了一套他自己的衣服递给黄少天打断他的话：“你就先装两天我的远房表弟吧。”  
“好的表哥，”黄少天接过衣服，“表哥，我还是想问，你们古代男人也会生孩子的吗？天啊，这么神奇吗？”  
喻文州：“……”  
喻文州如果知道他虽然逗了一下黄少天，就会被他追问一个月男人到底会不会生孩子，那天真的应该骑龙“穿越”回那时候一棍子打死自己。  
黄少天的龙每天躺在木盆里装死，据他形容，因为这里没有能量加油站，所以要靠龙自力更生吸日月之精华才能蓄满燃料，这个时间过程可能会很长，一个月过去，连十分之一都没蓄满。  
但是黄少天依然对男人能不能生孩子这个话题很感兴趣。  
喻文州下了课，把所有来上课的小孩子都送到村门口，他回来的时候黄少天坐在院子里摘菜，表情似乎是在冥思苦想，一见喻文州立刻跳起来，和喻文州分享他关于男人生孩子的种种认知。  
“你知道变性吗？”黄少天说。  
“不知道。”  
“那你知道雌雄同体吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“你知道宫外孕吗？”  
“……皇宫外面有了身孕？”  
“当然不是，算了我解释不清楚，”黄少天决定放大招了，“那么，你知道ABO吗？”  
喻文州：“……我真的不知道，什么都不知道。”  
黄少天垂头丧气地继续去摘菜了。  
喻文州真的想不通黄少天为什么对这个话题如此执着，难不成真是自己开的玩笑刺激到了他？  
“为什么要执着于男人生孩子呢？”吃饭的时候给黄少天夹菜，状似无意地问道，“这是老天爷给女人的恩赐……”  
“男人不能生那怎么办呢？”黄少天还在冥思苦想，“我们都是男人啊！你不是很喜欢孩子？”  
喻文州点头，他确实很喜欢小孩子：“正是。”  
“造孽，”黄少天扼腕，“我真的不会生小孩，我还以为你们古人有偏方。”  
喻文州：“你什么要生孩子？”  
黄少天：“我也不想的，还不是怪你，你自己反省一下。”  
喻文州：“我反省什么？”  
黄少天：“当然是反省自己要不要小孩子！喜不喜欢小孩子！”  
喻文州：“喜欢。”  
黄少天一边吃饭，一边理直气壮地说：“可是我不会生。”  
喻文州：“……你为什么要生孩子？”  
黄少天说：“你看，我们的话题就回到原点了！”  
喻文州：“……别说了，吃饭吧。”

喻文州觉得黄少天的到来，就像是一个美丽的错误。虽然是错误，但是足够美好，就好像错了也那么重要了。他开始习惯他在讲学，黄少天在院子里敲敲打打做木匠，习惯了他在厨房烧菜，黄少天就蹲在一边帮他添柴。平淡的生活好像因为这个不速之客都变得安稳起来，也更加丰富起来。  
但是喻文州的忧虑似乎也在一步步接近。  
黄少天的龙早晚也会充满能量，虽然喻文州听不懂他说的那些东西，但是他知道，黄少天总还是要回到自己的世界去。  
龙总是在盆子里发呆，有几次喻文州都以为它死掉了？结果一碰，立刻被吐了一身的水。看这活泼的样子，好像是已经充满了能量了。而且喻文州有时候听到黄少天在和龙说话，说的都是一些他听不懂的东西。  
要走了么？可是为什么还没有告诉我？喻文州心里有点难过，难道黄少天还想玩突然消失这一招，就像他突然出现一样？  
出去买书本回来，一进门正好看到黄少天在给龙换水。  
“你是不是早就能量满了？”黄少天大概没睡醒，打了个哈欠，对龙说。  
满格能量的龙跃起来，冲黄少天喷水，还拿尾巴甩来甩去的。  
“那什么时候回去？”黄少天擦了擦脸上的水，“该走了啊，这都多久了。”  
龙点点头，重新钻回盆子里。  
黄少天站起来，看到抱着书本的书生站在他身后，目光有些犹疑。  
“怎么了？”黄少天伸了个懒腰，“啊，我今天做了个好玩的东西！”  
黄少天展示了一下他的发明土电话，捣鼓了半天，最后递给喻文州一边：“在我们的世界里，有一种东西可以很远距离也沟通，就是……比如你在隔壁村子，我在家里，用很小的一个东西也可以通话，是不是很神奇！哎，我这个不行，走不了几步……”  
喻文州点点头，语气有些敷衍：“很神奇。”  
吃饭的时候，喻文州的话也很少，一直都在低头吃菜，黄少天习惯了自己喋喋不休地讲话，也不觉得怎么样，继续向喻文州讲述手机的功能。远离了现代社会，他还真觉得手机是个好东西。龙在水盆里扑腾着，听到黄少天在讨论手机，忍不住跃出水盆喷水。  
“你老实点！不要抢戏！”黄少天转头对龙说。  
喻文州噗嗤一声笑出来。  
“你笑什么？”  
喻文州摇摇头：“没笑什么……”  
吃过了饭，黄少天把他来的那天穿的衣服给换上了，抱着水盆去院子里，喻文州觉得心里一下子像是被揪起来一样难过，他跟着黄少天走到院子里，静静地看着他。  
“要走了吗？”喻文州说。  
“是啊！”黄少天放下水盆，挽了挽夹克的袖子，“哎，真是麻烦。”  
喻文州沉默着不说话，看着黄少天把龙拿起来，好像碰了哪里，龙立刻急速变大，然后升上天空。  
喻文州看着黄少天带着微笑的侧脸，忍不住还是想和他好好道别，但是话到嘴边，竟然也只有一句“后会有期。”  
黄少天却一脸震惊地看着他：“什么？”  
“你不是要走了吗？”喻文州语气仍然很温和。  
黄少天突然笑起来，蹲在地上捂着肚子，几乎要笑得打滚。  
“我不走！我走什么？”黄少天站起来，看着喻文州，“你是不是以为我要走了？我为什么要走？哎，之前连小孩子的问题都讨论过了，竟然还问我走不走？”  
喻文州皱着眉，布衣在晚风中微微摇摆，他点点头，目光仍然带着犹疑的神色。  
“是它要走了！”黄少天吹了个口哨，“唔，按照你们的说法，真龙现世，风调雨顺！哎，终于走了，好大的味道，估计明天那个大小眼的道士又要来了吧哈哈哈哈！”  
黄少天转过头，发现书生还看着他，眉眼里透着矜持的笑意。  
“你笑了诶？”黄少天凑过来，“为什么这么高兴？”  
“因为风调雨顺。”书生说。  
因为风调雨顺，更因为花好月圆人常在。


	14. 术士终结者

黄少天打游戏的时候，微博跳出来提醒。  
提醒的内容是今晚蓝雨晚宴视频网站将进行全程直播，音乐总监喻文州将携新人亮相，并且发布今年下半年的全新音乐计划，大咖云集，群星璀璨......  
内容黄少天当然是知道的，蓝雨是他家的公司，这些内容还是他和喻文州商量之后定下来的，甚至大多数都是依着黄少天的意思。  
该死的弹窗，耽误了放技能，让对面的术士给跑了。黄少天愤怒地敲着键盘发泄不满。不过他操作相当快，很快就重新抓住了对面的术士，一个三段斩接落凤斩，干脆利落地把对方KO了。  
"你什么时候出门？"  
"你管好你自己吧，管我干嘛......"黄少天头也不回地说。  
"快要来不及了啊。"李轩一边打领带一边走过来，"我说黄大少爷，您已经对着电脑打了一下午游戏了，怎么着术士是和你有夺妻之恨还是杀父之仇？你老蹲在这儿杀术士干什么？"  
"我要让全服的术士都知道，"黄少天咬着嘴唇，语气嚣张，"最近都不要上线，我见一个杀一个，杀死为止。"  
李轩："......靠，幸亏我玩阵鬼。"  
"别抬举自己了，"黄少天翻了个白眼，"你玩什么我都懒得杀。"  
李轩："......"  
"你现在就出门？"黄少天侧头。  
"是啊，"李轩伸了伸手臂，发现西装正好，"我是经纪人，可不得早点去啊。"  
"你怎么又是经纪人？"  
李轩："？？？"  
黄少天摆摆手："没事没事，你先走吧，我等下就来。"  
"别迟到了啊，"李轩临出门还在喊，"我联系的好几个明星可都是冲着你来的--"  
"知道啦--"黄少天嘴上念叨着，"逆风刺三段斩剑定天下--好嘞，你也死了。"  
松开鼠标，黄少天打开衣柜去换衣服。每到晚宴李轩都会把向品牌借的衣服送过来，他带的明星的，他自己的，黄少天的。出入这种场合，穿当季或者超季的衣服代表了与品牌的良好关系，更好的时尚形象，甚至可以延伸为时尚资源不错......但是这和黄少天有什么关系啊！  
黄少天看了半天，觉得这件衣服丑的要死，他撑着衣柜非常想穿T恤和牛仔裤去，这样明天肯定能上时尚头条。  
黄少天对上头条并不感兴趣。  
黄少爷任性地换了一套自己买的西装，出门前瞟了一眼荣耀论坛，刚刚成为热帖的主题是：怎么回事啊，新区有个剑客像个神经病一样杀术士，搞得我们团打本都组不起来，术士都不敢上线......  
下面有人不服气：哪个剑客这么牛，正面刚啊！  
立刻有人现身说法：打不过，这个剑客常态一挑五，极限一挑七，你带团去人家也带团，还是超大团......我们给他起了个外号，术士终结者夜雨声烦。

黄少天到了的时候，喻文州正在布置场地。黄少天从背后拍他肩膀，他不需要回头也知道是谁。  
"给你带了冰淇淋，"喻文州声音很温柔，"在冰箱里。"  
黄少天嗜甜，喻文州家附近恰好有一家别无分店的甜品店，冰淇淋是其王牌主打，黄少天一口气能吃三个。  
"你怎么带过来的？"黄少天纳闷地问，会场和喻文州家之间还是有一段距离的。  
"开车。"喻文州笑着说，"我在车上备了一个小型的手提冰箱。"  
黄少天："......"  
"怎么了？"  
黄少天捂着侧脸："哎呦喂，我的牙痛得要命......我要去吃冰淇淋补一补。"  
喻文州笑而不语。

到了贵宾休息室，黄少天跷着二郎腿给张佳乐发消息。  
"他就是没反应。"黄少天用力打字，几乎戳碎屏幕，"我觉得他根本就不喜欢我！"  
"你到会场了？"张佳乐完全答非所问，"那我等会儿直播上看你啊，给你刷游艇。"  
黄少天："......"  
"今天晚宴唱歌么？"张佳乐继续自说自话，"想听苏沐橙唱歌。"  
黄少天："当然不唱，晚宴就是喝酒聊天互相认识，又不是出来卖艺的。"  
张佳乐有点失望："哦......苏沐橙很久不唱现场了，我们粉丝等得很急。"  
黄少天再次无语："......"  
"哦终于想起来了，"张佳乐问，"你和喻文州怎么样了？"  
黄少天把他发的第一行信息复制过去。  
"怎么会，"张佳乐立刻回复，"他一看就很喜欢你，可能只是性冷淡而已。你不要急，假如生活欺骗了你，不要悲伤，不要心急......"  
黄少天发了几个愤怒的表情，结束了这段无意义的对话。  
喜欢喻文州是从什么时候开始的已经忘了，可能两个人认识太久，相处得过于融洽，反而让黄少天觉得浑身不适。这种友达以上恋爱未满的感觉像是慢性毒药，一方面让人不由自主地沦陷，一方面又在扼杀进一步向前的可能。  
太熟了并不好，黄少天愤懑地想着。  
喻文州担任蓝雨的音乐总监以来，想投怀送抱的小明星那是如过江之鲫，男的女的老的少的都有，搞一搞可以组成一个加强连。黄少天身边莺莺燕燕也不会少，大少爷过惯了众星捧月的日子，又有能力又有钱，投怀送抱的从大裤衩排到小蛮腰。两个人还偶尔拿这种事情互相取笑，熟悉热络得仿佛是好兄弟。  
但是这种感情，黄少天一点都不想要。  
晚宴快开始了，喻文州来喊他，黄少天走过来，和喻文州离得稍远一些。喻文州似乎也察觉到了他的疏离，很自觉地没有和黄少天一起走。  
黄少天想，今天晚上我就要霸王硬上弓，我还要强人所难，要展现霸道总裁的风采，成与不成，在此一举，当不成男朋友，就连朋友也不要当了！

晚宴觥筹交错，其乐融融。黄少天对着镜子摆出一副合格的笑脸，然后保持微笑的弧度挨个敬酒。宴会上除了寒暄客套、谈论合作，就是讨论一些八卦消息和小道传闻，转一圈听到的豪门恩怨可以写成一本聊斋志异。黄少天左耳进右耳出，经过大脑过滤，只剩下关于喻文州的话。  
而关于喻文州的话也只有一个中心思想:哎呀喻总监真是风度翩翩，事业有成，怎么就没对象呢？  
我呸，黄少天上下打量，一个个穿着品牌高定仙女长裙，手上恨不得戴十枚钻戒，其实内心如同广场舞大妈只热爱家长里短！  
黄少天正出神地想着，李轩走了过来。  
"去喝两杯吧。"李轩说，"给个面子啊少爷--我的面子不够大吗？"  
"想听实话吗？"黄少天说。  
李轩立刻回答："不想。"  
"好吧。"黄少天倒上酒，"我来了。"  
黄少天的酒量走位风骚，飘忽不定。有的时候一瓶红酒下去，他照样用流利的英文和外商就合作细节侃侃而谈，有时候在喻文州面前吃一颗酒心巧克力就醉得两颊红晕如霞，目光都变得湿漉漉起来。  
"大哥，"李轩看着他接连干杯，有点怕了，"悠着点。"  
"我多喝点。"黄少天已经开始脸红了，但是意识清醒，"今天晚上志在必得，百万军中取上将首级......"  
李轩："......"  
在喝吐之前，黄少天被喻文州按住了。  
"你怎么了，今天喝这么多。"喻文州架着黄少天，觉得很不寻常。  
黄少天已经无法完整地说出一句话了，李轩及时凑过来："他说他今天要百万军中取上将首级。"  
喻文州一头雾水。  
"是真的。"李轩认真地说，"这是他自己亲口说的，我没有改动过一个字。"  
"我先带他去醒醒酒。"喻文州说，"你照看一下。"  
李轩点头："好嘞，总监你走好。"

黄少天坐在床上，脸红得要命，视线模糊，他看到喻文州端着水站在他面前，已经脱了西装外套，只剩下干净挺阔的白衬衫。  
好好好，黄少天点头称是，对这身打扮很满意。如果再脱一点就好了，人之初，性本色，食色性也......  
"没事吧？"喻文州摸了摸他额头。  
"没事。"黄少天意识还是清醒的，"没事没事，你坐啊。"  
喻文州坐在他身边。  
"你最近大把时间打游戏？"喻文州突然问了一句。  
还不是因为你......黄少天自从听说某次喻文州拒不出席XX活动而是在家吹空调打游戏以来，他就气不打一处来。人争宠还可以理解，连游戏都敢争宠，这还得了？于是夜雨声烦上线，杀得全服术士噤若寒蝉，最近都避风头去别的区玩了......  
"那你知道为什么么？"喻文州问。  
黄少天现在脑容量回答不了为什么，他看着身边的喻文州，心里默念冲动是魔鬼，然后一个侧身扑了过去。  
能当魔鬼谁还要当人啊！  
"喻文州，"黄少天小声嘟囔，"我喝多了......"  
喝醉了好，喝醉是免死金牌，是护体神盾，是一切不理智行为的挡箭牌，更是一切想挽回结果的后悔药。  
"你刚刚还很清醒。"喻文州嘴上很冷静。  
"我现在立刻醉了！"黄少天闭上眼，"我头疼，我晕了。"  
喻文州："......"  
"我有话对你说。"黄少天说。  
"嗯。"喻文州揽着他的腰，他们挨得太近了，几乎可以听到黄少天的心跳声。  
黄少天深呼吸三次。  
"听说你在玩术士，以后跟我混吧。"黄少天终于鼓起勇气说，"哥带你。"  
气氛突然凝固。  
"你就是要说这个？"喻文州笑着看他。  
当然不是啊！但是我说不来啊！谁说霸道总裁都是情话信手拈来？我真的一个字都说不出！  
"那我有话要说。"喻文州抓着黄少天乱扑腾的手，"你喝成这个样子，还不回家跑到我预定的房间来，又对我动手动脚......"  
黄少天咽了咽口水。  
"那我就不客气了。"喻文州声音低沉，"剑客大人。"  
李轩路过房间，只见房门紧闭，里面颇有异动。李轩当然知道发生了什么，笑而不语地把所有来想继续和大少爷和总监套近乎的人给推走了。  
顺便，李轩看了看荣耀论坛，里面还在热火朝天地讨论术士终结者夜雨声烦，李轩潇洒地回了一句"马上术士就安全了，等着吧，不要问我是谁。"  
事了拂衣去，深藏功与名！

术士果然很快就安全了，术士终结者夜雨声烦不仅不再杀术士，而且开始一对一定点帮扶活动，当天全服看到了世界频道的公告：新区免费带术士打本，材料全送，大好事火热酬宾中，报名从速。玩术士的你还在等什么？快加入吧！  
荣耀论坛又炸了。  
主题：术士终结者突变术士最亲密的骑士，是人性的丧失还是道德的沦丧？  
底下回复热火朝天："到底怎么回事？--当然是选择原谅他啊！"  
"莫不是相杀到相爱，转为一家人了。"  
"爱情来得太快就像龙卷风......"  
"我去，我追求的女生吓得三天不敢上线，现在跑别的区和别人玩去了，我怎么办，这口锅谁他娘的来背一下啊？"  
"快给她看公告，回来拿材料拿到手软。"  
"不，为了公会，我还是先开个术士小号去吧......"  
黄少天枕在喻文州的腿上，笑疯了。  
"你笑这么开心干什么？"  
"术士好，术士好。"黄少天眉开眼笑，"我就喜欢术士。"  
"这么多术士你带的过来？"  
"那当然，"黄少天嘿嘿笑，"我可是术士终结者！"

END


	15. 斯普特尼克恋人

黄少天坐在公园的长凳上，掰开手边的燕麦面包逗弄飞来的不知名鸟雀。

这些鸟雀只有在所谓的深夜里才能看见，它们自遥远孤独的北方列岛飞来，羽毛是深邃的殷红色，张开翅膀的时候可以看到深如峡谷沟壑的骨骼，以及横亘在骨骼之间那仿佛雨夜里自行车棚顶雨披一样的皮肉，它们发出悠长而乖戾的怪叫声，叽喳不停的样子看起来像一群姿态丑陋的预言家。

“这些鸟叫什么名字？”一个大眼睛的小男孩靠近黄少天，他的眼眸是很亮的蓝色，看向黄少天的时候眼神里充满了好奇。

“我也不知道，第一次见到。”黄少天收回手，低头咬了一口燕麦面包，口齿不清地回答。

“你都不知道这是什么鸟就喂它们吃面包？”小男孩继续瞪着大眼睛看他，“我听说，这种鸟是饮人血吃人肉的，看它们的翅膀，就是人血染红的！”

黄少天抬起头，笑了一下：“你听说的？听谁说的？那你有没有听说过，我也吃人啊？”

他眯起眼睛，舔了舔嘴角的面包渣，然后学着电视剧里吸血鬼的样子做了个张牙舞爪的动作，小男孩被吓得脸色骤变，一溜烟地跑了，漫长而无尽头的冬季让大地变得荒芜，土块被脚步碾开，扬起一阵尘土。

黄少天的笑容逐渐僵硬，最后凝固在嘴边，化成一个看不出悲喜的弧度。

手腕上的电子手表显示已经23点，太阳依然挂在高空，黄少天穿着磨破洞的牛仔裤和洗褪色的蓝色T恤懒洋洋地站起身来，在身后，一群殷红色的不知名鸟雀张开翅膀，自他肩膀冲向亮灰色的天空。

“伟大而杰出的政治家军事家思想家革命家文学家——”方锐站在白灰纷飞的黑板前布教，“——叶修导师曾经说过，战争是一种集体或组织互相使用暴力、虐袭的行为，是敌对双方为了达到一定的政治经济领土的完整性等目的而进行的……”

漫长的冬季让所有的自然植物凋零而枯萎，遍地都是上一个纪元最后一场大雪后的遗骸，窗外几棵人工种植的柳树垂下新绿色细长的发丝，在微风中摇摆得像是三级片里少女的腰肢，黄少天趴在桌子上看了一阵子，突然觉得胃里翻腾得厉害，他撑着土黄色桌板支起上身，干呕了一下。

“这位同学，你没事吧？”方锐摘下眼镜，眼神促狭地看了看黄少天。

身边都是十几岁的规矩少年，黄少天一个二十多岁的青年，和他的黑色铆钉书包一样显得格格不入。

“你真的没事吗？”方锐挥舞着教鞭，“你如果觉得难受就去吐一下，今天进来就一身酒气，一看就是大早上喝多了张佳乐酿的葡萄酒吧？你一打嗝我就闻到那股味道了！诶我说黄少天同学，我没说错吧，张佳乐他今天早上丢了一罐葡萄酒，是不是你偷喝了——”

教室里爆发出一阵大笑。

“不是我，”黄少天摇摇手指表示否认，他像模像样地站起来走到方锐身边，虚弱地扶着方锐的肩膀，“猥琐方，我有点想吐。”

盥洗室水流哗啦啦地响，方锐站在镜子前捯饬自己的发型，黄少天瘫坐在地上，吐得全身乏力，T恤衫揉得皱皱巴巴的，看上去像一块抹布。

“你不要酗酒了，我说真的。”方锐难得苦口婆心地劝说他，“怎么吐得这么厉害？”

“怀了。”黄少天的眼神有些淡然得近乎冷漠，“你要不要猜一猜是谁的？”

方锐像看神经病一样地看着黄少天：“谁的孩子？喻文州的？”

黄少天点头，似乎是很满意：“宝贝，你猜对了。”

方锐登时爆炸：“果然，果然……黄少天我看你真的病入膏肓了，我他妈真的不知道谁是喻文州，你真的有神经病吧，这个世界上哪儿什么喻文州，你这病再不治就完蛋了！”

黄少天躺在双人大床上，津津有味地注视着天花板上的两个窟窿。

这两个窟窿是他用一枚硬币抠出来的，抠得凹凸不平，而且像王杰希的眼睛，一大一小。黄少天手指拿着方锐上课剩下的一盒粉笔头，对着窟窿向外扔，他手不太准，总是打在天花板上然后噼里啪啦地掉下来。

“黄少天，你吃药了吗？”

黄少天蹭地坐起来，看到张佳乐扒着门缝，只露出一双眼睛，犀利地看着他。

“我没病吃什么药，”黄少天白了他一眼，“怎么样，我让你帮我搞的书搞到了没有？”

“你现在精神正常吗？”张佳乐继续问。

“非常正常，”黄少天把手里的粉笔盒放在床边，冲张佳乐招手，“你进来说。”

张佳乐这才推门进来，然后把围得严严实实的村姑花围巾摘下来：“你说你啊，你就不能老老实实地待在学校，为什么非要作妖跑到医院来啊，你觉得医院比学校好受？”

黄少天跳下床，拿着纸杯给张佳乐倒了杯果汁，笑得有点神秘：“医院顶多是给我打镇定剂，学校不能多待，他们会给我洗脑的。”

张佳乐不解：“洗什么脑啊？”

黄少天不答，他赤着脚在地上走来走去，看起来像一只孤独而倔强的困兽。

张佳乐喝了一口果汁，发现黄少天果然精神正常，里面既没有加花椒，也没有加藿香正气水：“你该不会是还坚持……”

“对啊，”黄少天抬头，“你们都不相信，没关系，我自己相信就行了。”

“我真的不知道这个人。”张佳乐重复这句话已经N次了，N大于等于1000.。

“他们也是这么告诉我的，”黄少天揉了揉太阳穴，“而且学校每天都在这么告诉我，太洗脑了，我差点就要相信这个世界上根本没有过喻文州这个人了。”

“……因为这世界上真的没有这个人。”张佳乐无力。

黄少天很认真地看着张佳乐：“有的，真的有的。”

张佳乐无奈地看着他，哭笑不得。

“撤离的时间是不是定下了？”

“早就定了。”张佳乐说，“你应该知道的。”

门外传来规律的敲门声，熟悉而反复的节奏让黄少天想起空旷房屋内每天播放的枯燥电视节目，黄少天走过去打开门，和站在门口端着白色医用托盘的张新杰热络地打招呼。

“哈罗！”黄少天眉眼都笑盈盈的，语速更是飞快，“你是张新杰，我叫黄少天，我们生活的大陆叫做荣耀大陆，现在是漫长的极昼冬季，我们处于新光明纪元，你和我都是为军部工作的军人，苹果是水果，圆葱是蔬菜，兔子有两只耳朵而青蛙有四条腿两只青蛙八条腿——”

黄少天比了个“二”的手势：“这是二，不是一，也不是三四五六七……综上所述，医生，我没病。”

张新杰保持着所有医生的标准微笑，推了推眼镜，同时给了张佳乐一个眼神：“捆上。”

黄少天被牢牢地固定在床上。

“你们这样真的很色情。”黄少天挣扎了一下，舔了舔嘴唇，“我不要玩这个play，放开我。”

“黄少天，”张新杰看着他，眼神很复杂，“你这样病下去，我们也真的没办法，你今天已经把操作台折腾了个天翻地覆，我们现在真的没法预测下一步你到底要干什么。”

平时顶多是喂药片，找个借口吐了就算了，但是眼看着张新杰拿出了针筒，黄少天意识到不好，疯狂地挣扎起来。

“别别别别别别别——”黄少天咽了咽口水，“别，别这样，我都是逗你们玩的，我没有病，我是装出来的，别打针。”

张新杰不动声色地挑了挑眉毛。

“没有喻文州这个人。”黄少天放弃了挣扎，他微微偏过头，目光涣散下来，语气平缓得如同枯白大地上渺茫无边的风声，“他这个人，我和他的关系，那些我对你们描述的事情，都是假的，都是我臆想出来的——”

“——都是一场梦。”

黄少天出院的时候得到了全体医护人员的夹道欢送，从来没有一个病人的离开可以让整个军区医院举院欢庆，气氛热烈如节日，到处都是五颜六色的气球和飘扬的彩带，黄少天如同军队元首一样挥着手从楼梯上走下来时，掌声瞬间响起，如同热切着扑向岸边的海潮。

“同志们好，同志们辛苦了！”黄少天还是那一身酷似乞丐的衣服，背着他的双肩包，装模作样地拍手。

“我真的走了。”黄少天故作轻松地看着所有人。

“你走吧，”连张佳乐都表现得很冷漠，“从这里走到军部，不超过二十分钟。”

方锐蹲在地上挥舞着气球，嚼着口香糖：“喏，我开车送你，三分钟。”

“不是那个走，”黄少天拉了拉双肩包的背带，“我要离开这里了。”

张新杰眯着眼睛：“你要去哪儿？”

黄少天深呼吸一口气，还是笑着的模样：“我不去找喻文州，我去找我自己。”

黄少天的离开，毫无疑问是整个军部的一次救赎，军部的全部仪器系统管理人员都松了口气，那些朝不保夕说不定什么就变成一堆废铁的担忧再也不存在了，所有的军部活动重新走上正轨。虽然目前还没有太大的进展，但是总比整日提心吊胆要好。黄少天大闹军部这段时间，指挥控制室至少已经有三名执行官辞职了，除此之外还有很多执行官表示，黄少天再不停止这种神经病一样偏执的阻挠，他们也要离开军部，宁可回家放羊。

上一个纪元最后一场大雪的遗骸还未被永不坠落的太阳烤化，它们粗粝如海盐，握在手心久了会划出深刻的伤口，那些“雪”铺在满是银灰色苔藓的沙土地上，成功地让这些地方寸草不生，黄少天坐在机械组高高的平台向下望着分成两排埋头工作的执行官，觉得自己是一个十恶不赦的恶魔，他坚持这样想着，然后毫不愧疚地把一瓶墨水撒在电闸上，一瞬间火花四溅，电火花短促而急速，像是人类对太阳那些执着而徒劳无功的攻击，在还未到达终点前就绚丽绽放，化为广袤的亮灰色天空的一个笑话。

黄少天突然笑起来，笑得上气不接下气，肚子都疼起来。

他离开军部了，压根没有人阻拦他，他准备了一些客套话来回绝那些只存在他脑洞里的挽留，最后都没有派上用场，就像背包里双人份的生活用品一样，除了让他一三五和二四六使用不一样的物品之外，好像真的没有别的作用了。

黄少天在所有人的眼神里看到浓稠的不解，那种不解先前是疑惑，很快就是看神经病一样的直白目光。

没有人懂他。

星际迁移计划有条不紊地运行着，人类坚信这里不是他们可以生存的星球，要向外寻找更加宽阔舒适的生存环境，以进行更加肆无忌惮的挥霍和不需付出代价的浪费，空旷的荒地也越来越多，黄少天蹲下来，用手指碾了一小撮土。

这不能称之为土。黄少天皱着眉，指腹用力按压，又松开，混杂着粗粝白色颗粒的土壤里几乎没有任何水分，几乎没有植物可以生存，有人居住的地方，所有的绿色植物都是假的。

但是他觉得的“假”似乎也说明不了什么，他觉得整个世界都很假，而偏偏只有他自己这样觉得。在其他人眼里，他只是一个精神不太好的病人。

对，他已经病了，而且病入膏肓，无药可医。

跨越光城其实有更简单的方法，开车，或者干脆坐飞行舰艇，可是黄少天偏偏想走过去，他自己也不知道自己在想什么，或许踏在干硬地面的时候，他会觉得自己真实一点。

其实他经常做梦梦到喻文州，梦到他们一起生活的日子，他能清醒地想起他们在军部的狭小宿舍里满身大汗地接吻、做ai的场景，想起喻文州温柔又强势的眼神，甚至好像在梦里也能闻到他身上的淡淡雪松味道。

那是很淡很淡的味道，和香水截然不同，好像是他天生自带的味道，用以昭示自己的存在和与众不同。

可是黄少天却把他弄丢了。

“你不来找我么？”黄少天好像听到喻文州这样说。

我来啊，可是我找不到你，他们都说这世界上没有你，我要去哪里找你？

黄少天见到魏琛的时候，他正揣着手蹲在地上打量一艘飞行舰。

“魏老大，我回来了。”黄少天随手把双肩包丢在地上，然后一屁股坐在沙发上。

魏琛的仓库没有隔断，很大的一片空间，很像防空洞，里面家具都是乱摆的，屋里没有窗子，也不开灯，就只有飞行舰发出微弱的黄光，照亮一小块地方。

“嗯。”魏琛点了根烟，在灯光下徐徐升起一阵白烟来，黄少天走过去，被呛了一下。

“吃饭了没？”黄少天说。

“没有。”魏琛揉了揉肚子，“饿了。”

仓库外就有临时的食品供应站，黄少天从口袋里摸出来几枚印花铜币丢进去，很快掉出来几个密封的塑料袋装食物，他看了一下口味，给自己留了一袋咖喱的，剩下的丢给魏琛。

“接下来要干嘛去？”魏琛似乎已经看透了黄少天，所以干脆不去管他的荒唐行径，“迁移行动就在接下来的几周了。”

“不知道。”黄少天摇摇头。

“撤离这里，还不知道要到什么鬼地方去，但是又不能不走，高层的脑袋都被驴踢了，还要把这里炸了，我他妈真想炸了他们的脑子。”魏琛说。

黄少天笑笑，不说话，似乎对这个话题不太感兴趣。其实魏琛骂的高层里就有他，撤离的方案他也参与了，虽然不过是浑浑噩噩地举手投票，大势当前，他又不能彻底阻止，虽然他心里百般不愿意。

“我也不劝你了，”魏琛走过来，揉了揉黄少天的脑袋，“这种狗屁日子，想干什么就干什么吧。”

黄少天似乎没听见似的，怔怔地想着什么，直到魏琛转身踩着嘎吱嘎吱的楼梯上楼，他才终于动了动。

对，这种日子，过与不过也没什么区别了吧，想干什么就干什么。

黄少天做了一个梦。

梦里他坐在实验室的操作台上睡觉，连夜赶制材料让他头疼，可是等下还要去向委员会做报告，只能小睡一会儿，他感觉到有人走进实验室，可是实在是懒得抬头看。

“是我。”来人轻声说。

是喻文州的声音，很轻很淡，雪松的香气传来，黄少天立刻全身放松下来。

“睡一会儿，等下喊你。”喻文州站在他椅子背后，双手微凉，很轻地按在他的太阳穴上。

“你不困么？”黄少天听见自己很小声地说。他实在是很困了，喻文州一出现，他的不安全感一扫而光，什么都不想，很快意识都模糊了起来。

“刚睡了一会儿，”喻文州说，“现在不困。”

“嗯……其实报告……”黄少天说着说着就没声音了，看来是彻底睡着了。

梦里的梦里似乎是一种很奇妙的体验，他感觉自己行走在一个游乐场里，到处都是小孩子，他们很高兴地举着手里的棉花糖和气球，兴奋地像是春游。黄少天笑了，自己也很高兴，可是他走着走着，突然觉得不对劲起来。

喻文州呢？

到处都是人，欢腾雀跃的小孩子，一起来凑热闹的大人，游乐园的工作人员，可是就是没有喻文州的影子。

画面闪现，世界一片空白，他站在原地，听到有人在对他说话。

“你最害怕的是什么？”

那声音空洞而死板，却如同一把利刃插在他的心口。

“我不知道！”

黄少天猛地坐起来，梦境彻底结束，他全身冰冷，睡衣几乎都湿透了。他抓起床头的手表看了看，凌晨三点十八分。

新光明纪元没有黑夜和白昼之分，只是魏琛的这个仓库没有窗户，让卧室里一片漆黑，黄少天摸索着打开壁灯，然后挣扎着爬去卫生间。

镜子里的面孔很憔悴，让他几乎快要认不出自己了，黄少天摸了摸自己几天没刮就长出来的胡茬，然后笑了一下。可是他觉得自己笑的还不如哭，看起来根本没有一点高兴的样子。

这里到处都乱，民众信念崩溃，环境恶劣，寸草不生，一切都不方便，撤离这个星球是早晚的事情，但是黄少天却不想走了。

他快步走出魏琛的仓库，甚至都没有和魏琛告别，室外的亮灰色天空飞过深红羽毛的飞鸟，冲向遥远而不可知的未来。

黄少天回到指挥部的时候，看起来就像一个正常人。他带了很多乱七八糟的东西回来，给每个人都送了礼物。赔了张佳乐一瓶酒，给张新杰一本书，还给方锐带了拼图，总之人人有礼。大家没敢问他喻文州的事情，黄少天也没再说，他终于不再整天想着那个不存在的人，而是开始工作了。

“天台现在开门了么？”黄少天手里拿着一包零食，到处乱窜，终于逮到了方锐。

“开了开了，最后一次对舰艇做测试，”方锐忙里偷闲地伸过手，“给我点。”

黄少天挑眉：“就知道吃，给你给你，都给你。”

“你干嘛去？”方锐大言不惭地接过来，“测试呢，你能帮上啥忙，那是张新杰的事情。”

“我去看看。”黄少天说，“我走了，方锐，再见。”

“再见什么再见？”方锐有点莫名其妙，“你怎么突然这么正经了，我不习惯。”

“好吧，我走了，”黄少天伸了个懒腰，“你可以滚了！”

“你才滚！立刻滚！”方锐说。

“滚了！”黄少天挥挥手，转头离开。

天台上所有舰艇陈列，张新杰正在忙碌地进行最后的测试，黄少天走过来和他说话，他也只是敷衍了两句，黄少天笑了笑，转身上了最前面的一艘舰艇。

测试期间所有的舰艇都处于开放状态，黄少天刷卡上去，权限足够，没有响起任何警报。他深吸一口气走到舱内，打开地图，然后选择了确定。

舰艇开始准备启动，发出了启动信号，黄少天向外走，站在舷梯处向下看。

几乎天台上所有人都看向他，目光中充满不解，张新杰更是愣住，直到信号闪烁完毕，舰艇开始准备要关门，所有人才反应过来。

“你要去哪里？”张新杰问，“黄少天，你疯了，下来！拦住他！”

没有装载跃迁引擎装置的舰艇是无法完成整个迁移路线的，等待他的，只有漂浮在茫茫太空，直到耗尽燃料。而最后的最后，也许会变成一粒尘灰，被吸入星球坍缩后产生的黑洞里，而当其他人在遥远的远方看向他的时候，视界附近的时间急剧变慢，他还活着，而在自己的世界里，他已经死了。

他将在时间停滞的界面永久地坠落。

“我也不知道。”黄少天笑了笑，手腕一转，一把手枪出现在他手里，缓缓抬至太阳穴，“别过来，也别拦着我了……再见。”

他站在舷梯上，有微风吹过，衣角翻飞。

“我想去证实一下，这一切到底是不是真的，即便用很极端的方式我也想证明，他是存在的。”黄少天微笑着，“就算是假的，那也应该是一场梦，我醒了，一切就都回到原点了。祝我好运吧！”

舰艇缓缓升起，舷梯收回，舱门关闭，黄少天的身影从所有人目光中消失，舰艇化为一个光点，冲向亮灰色的天空。

“他很重要吗？”

“很重要。”

“可是他已经不在了。”

“你们之前都问我，我最害怕什么。其实我就最害怕你们这样说，为什么不让我做一个长长的梦呢？”

“那没有意义。”

“有。那就是我活着的意义。”

黄少天醒来的时候，模拟阳光温柔地从窗子照进来，带来暖洋洋的触感，他猛地坐起来，觉得头痛欲裂。

到卫生间洗了把脸，透过镜子看自己，好像有些陌生，但是又很熟悉，但是莫名其妙的，他心里有种如释重负的错觉，好像完成了一件什么特别重要的事情。

“醒了？”喻文州的声音从外面传来，他戴着一副眼镜，手里抱着一摞资料，“跃迁计划的资料我帮你整理好了，有时间再看。”

“我睡了多久？”黄少天觉得大脑一片混乱。

“不久。”喻文州笑着说，“你坐在操作台睡着了，我看你睡熟了，就把你抱回屋子里来了，怎么了，没睡好？你可以再睡一下，报告还有两个小时才开始，你的讲稿我帮你弄好了。”

黄少天走出来，他抬起手，在喻文州侧脸上轻轻摸了一下。

“怎么了？”喻文州反手抓住他的手腕，笑着问。

“我爱你。”黄少天凑过去，在喻文州的唇上印下一个吻。

“到底怎么了？”喻文州哭笑不得地看着他。

“没怎么。”黄少天眼眶红了，“我爱你，也没有为什么，也没有怎么样，就是我爱你。”

“好。我也爱你。”

Fin.


	16. 为时未晚

1.

整个总部都知道喻文州和黄少天分手了。  
这件事情像一颗粉红色炸弹，在总部大楼的上空开出极其炫丽的烟花，所有人都在议论、争执，每个人心中都有答案，但是没有任何人对两位当事人进行采访。  
作为整个特工总部消息传播中心的方锐表示，一定是谣传，百分百了，这还用求证么？他们俩不是山无陵天地合乃敢与君绝么？分手？不存在的！  
对于方锐的自信，李轩表示担忧，在工作中不能忽视任何微小的可能性，万一真的分手了呢？那必须记下这个伟大的时刻，马上去买彩票，喜中五百万，立刻赎身离开这个鬼地方。  
对于方锐和李轩的轻浮态度，主抓情感方面的张佳乐指导员很不满。感情中谁没有受过伤？受的伤要有价值，才不算白受。最近特工总部厕所里没有黄色读物了，应该立刻以两个人为主人公写成一本黄色读物，供大家如厕时欣赏。  
周泽楷、郑轩没有表达态度。

黄少天打着哈欠走到办公室的时候喻文州已经开始工作了，他抬头看看黄少天，什么都没说。  
黄少天开始收拾东西。  
办公室是六个人一间，周泽楷和李轩对着坐在最里面，此刻周泽楷在看一本法文小说，他最近有任务要去非洲执行，当然，这没有太多因果关系；李轩正在数钱，他每天早上帮大家去买山东煎饼，一回来会收到一沓子零钱，李轩最近的任务是家里蹲，看来他蹲得不错。张佳乐和郑轩对着坐在中间，郑轩正在趴桌子睡觉，张佳乐在打游戏，可以说是某种意义上的其乐融融。他们最近都没有任务，赋闲在家，享受天伦之乐。  
没有人注意到暴风雨即将来临。  
喻文州坐在最外面，他戴着金丝边的眼镜，拿着一块平板电脑在看地图。黄少天收拾东西的时候尘土飞扬声响震天，但是喻文州不动声色，仿佛和自己没有关系。  
黄少天斜着眼看他，刷地一下把一沓子文件全部甩开，由于两个人的办公桌是挨在一起的，A4纸几乎铺满了整个桌面。黄少天手腕劲儿很大，自称飞花摘叶皆可伤人，人是没伤到，倒是把喻文州的水杯碰洒了，里面飘着香气的大吉岭红茶很快浸染了整个桌面，也淹没了喻文州刚刚配好的药剂胶囊。  
喻文州终于缓缓抬头。  
"你的东西你自己拿好。"黄少天说。  
上一个任务的任务报告是喻文州写的，喻文州作为小组的负责人，有义务做这件事。但是报告不是一个人可以完成的，由黄少天独立完成的任务就需要黄少天来写，喻文州就把他的报告给黄少天参考，黄少天一直没还回去。这没分手倒还好，情意绵绵眉来眼去，分了手之后看对方的的东西怎么看怎么不对劲，黄少天大手一挥，水淹七军。  
"你看我干什么！"喻文州不说话，黄少天倒是来劲了，"本来就是你的东西，放我这里两三天了，碍事！"  
黄少天嗓门大，很快将另外四个人的注意力全部吸引过来，连周泽楷都放下了小说，认真地看着。  
"哎哎哎一大早上干嘛，别吵啊。"李轩连忙过来拉住黄少天，根据李轩多年经验，黄少天下一步就是暴走，说不定要血溅三尺，影响和谐。  
"你走开，"黄少天毫不领情，"你干嘛，难道是你放我这里的？"  
"是啊是啊，就是我，没错了，"李轩连忙背好锅，"你别吵，坐下坐下。"  
黄少天怒气冲冲地坐下。  
"你们俩怎么了？喻队配了一早上的药都让你给淹了......"李轩看了看黄少天，又看了看一言不发低头收拾桌面的喻文州，百思不得其解，"平时不是挺恩爱的吗？"  
"分！手！了！"黄少天抬头，三个字如黄钟大吕，掷地有声。  
所有人猛地转头，齐刷刷地看过来，连门口都露出几个前来凑热闹的脑袋，不用看都知道有哪些人。  
"咳咳......"这下轮到李轩尴尬了，他实在不知道说什么。  
"看什么看？找死吗？"黄少天猛地回头，继续放狠话，门口看热闹的立刻作鸟兽散，乌拉一下子全消失了。  
屋内气氛陷入了僵局。  
"我明天就搬回来住，高知的屋子都是高级的，我可住不起。"黄少天阴阳怪气的，他踹了一脚桌子，喻文州的桌面跟着颤动，他又抬头看看黄少天，这回目光更冷漠了。  
冷得李轩牙齿打颤。  
黄少天所谓的搬回来住，就是从喻文州家搬回宿舍。总部的大部分人都住在宿舍，事实上宿舍简直就是五星级酒店，待遇非常好，但是不好公开搞对象，不太方便。喻文州家里就很方便了，脱离组织管辖范围，屏蔽冯主席视线，又舒适又有独立空间，可以说非常好了。  
黄少天说干就干，拉上李轩这个壮丁就开始搬家，这下子动作更大更热闹了，方圆百里的乡亲都不干活，都来看热闹，围得啊，那是里三层外三层。如黄少天所愿，现在全世界都知道他和喻文州又分手又分居，下一步分什么啊？有没有可能打土豪分田地？  
答案当然是否定的，黄少天这种人，谁敢觊觎他的东西，他肯定是一言不发，先打死再说。

"到底怎么回事啊？为什么啊？"李轩扛了半天的重物，现在直不起腰来，黄少天的新宿舍一片狼藉，他正埋头整理。  
"分了呗，哪儿那么多为什么啊？"黄少天没好气地说。  
"该不会是......"李轩浮想联翩。  
"没有，性格不合。"黄少天说。  
李轩差点喷了。喂喂喂，讲讲道理吧，你俩同居三年了才发现性格不合，那你们前三年是在干什么？更不要脸的是，上周还在秀恩爱，这周就性格不合分手了，只能合理怀疑其中一人性情大变，不然想不出更好的解释了。  
"我和他没有共同语言也没有共同爱好，我们俩平时都是装的，他他他......"黄少天沉思片刻，"他吃秋葵。"  
李轩："......"

"性格不合。"喻文州拿纸巾终于把桌面清理干净，才抬头回应了刚刚目光极度好奇的吃瓜群众。  
"噫......"吃瓜群众的反应显然都是不信。  
张佳乐率先表达了疑问："这显然是不可能的，如果你们俩性格都不合，那你能告诉我什么叫做性格合么？我记得星座速配你们俩都是100%，你们俩可是我们看着长大的......"  
喻文州："......"  
"是有什么重大的思想冲突么？无法化解的那一种？"郑轩进行了合理的猜测。  
"嗯。"周泽楷认同郑轩的想法。  
"也没有吧。"喻文州想了想，"不过要说有的话，是有一点生活习惯上的分歧。"  
所有人睁大眼睛，翘首以待。  
"他不吃秋葵。"喻文州坦然自若地说。

秋葵成为了特工总部的热词，非常热，打开任何一个人的手机查看浏览记录，都会发现这个人搜过秋葵相关的关键词，而作为新晋红人，很快连食堂都开始追捧之，一连做了几道秋葵相关的菜肴，气得黄少天直摔筷子。  
"我不吃了，这饭没法吃了。"黄少天看了看，喻文州坐在离他不远的地方，吃得津津有味。  
"是有点过分了。"李轩说，"咳咳，这样不对啊，得反映到上级领导那里。"  
黄少天气得话都说不出来了。  
"黄少，我想斗胆问一下，"李轩说，"你们俩闹这么僵，接下来的任务怎么办啊？"  
"凉拌。"黄少天冷冷地说。  
下周有一个任务要到牙买加执行，喻文州和黄少天是多年的黄金搭档，一文一武一静一动，多次被评为红酒红花郎杯我最喜爱的特工组合，所以很自然地要一起去。但是临到出行，居然闹起了这一出。李轩立刻意识到为什么世界上大多数的管理者都不喜欢办公室恋爱了，尤其在这种地方，别人失恋伤心，他们失恋要命。  
"可是也没人可换啊。"李轩说。最近总部也不太平，山雨欲来风满楼的架势愈发严重，有消息说之前的几次任务失败有其他因素，所以最近的人员安排全部冻结，借调尤其被禁止。大家各干各的，旱的旱死，涝的涝死，方锐那队跑断腿，李轩天天坐在家里数星星。  
黄少天不说话，他拿起筷子，戳爆了一根秋葵。  
李轩不再说话了，乖乖吃饭。

2.

距离黄少天出任务的日子越来越近了。  
黄少天的失恋就如同潮水，来时汹涌澎湃，一波三千里，所有人无一幸免；去时干脆利落，坦然自若，这才几天，他就已经恢复了原来抽烟喝酒打游戏的日子，闲得无聊就去射击馆打枪，小日子可不要太悠闲。  
最要命的是昨天苏沐橙结束任务回来，好端端的大美女去了一趟利比亚回来时像个乞丐似的，T恤衫领口不知道怎么给扯开了，香肩半露，黄少天正巧路过，吹了一段十分花哨的口哨。不过苏沐橙不怎么领情，扯了扯衣服，就当黄少天是空气。  
大家由此基本可以得出结论：黄少天是真的恢复单身了，他又要成为整个总部的祸害了，该来的，总会来的，就算消失了，也总有一天会卷土重来。  
和喻文州这个外来的"庶出"不一样，黄少天是总部土生土长的"嫡系"。他从小就长在大院，十四岁加入五十二期培训班正式成为总部的一员，父母都是高保密性质的国家公职人员，可以说是根红苗正。小时候父母没时间管他，他就每天在总部厮混，成长为在总部方圆百里有一定影响力的恶势力团伙头目之一。该团伙下属有三花猫一只，柯基犬一只，金毛两只以及喜鹊若干，为非作歹，狼狈为奸，使总部人民生活在水深火热之中，食品安全和人身安全得不到保障。  
解决这一矛盾的是喻文州。喻文州是特工总部面向高校第一次校招招进来的第一名博士生，当然了，报名的也只有喻文州一个人。录取后总部记者方锐对喻文州进行了一次采访，在问及喻文州的报名动机时，喻文州表示，他只是填错了表格，不然他现在应该在药理毒理研究院，而不是在这个进来就出不去的鬼地方。  
喻文州的到来虽然是无心插柳，但是却货真价实地解决了总部一个巨大的问题--黄少天。在喻文州来到总部的第四个年头，两个人一起在苏丹出任务的时候经历了一次真正意义上的生离死别。当时喻文州携带细菌样本逃离即将起火的生化实验室，黄少天断后，喻文州将样本送至安全地区后立刻返回现场把黄少天救了出来，两个人在战火纷飞的黄沙里四目相对，二话不说，默契十足地打了个啵。  
可谓是恶犬自有鱼来收了。然而鱼也没能收住太久，这不就分手了？  
李轩去枪械室送东西的时候，遇到了正在选枪的黄少天。他叼着一根不知道从哪抢来的棒棒糖，一边选一边哼歌。  
"心情这么好啊。"李轩说，"马上要出任务了吧。"  
黄少天的任务是下周三开始，今天周日，还有两整天。黄少天嗯了一声，算是回答。  
"牙买加好啊。"李轩说，"牙买加人跑得快，万一任务没成，就说牙买加人跑得太快了。"  
黄少天正选好了一把P228，被李轩这句话逗得差点把手枪给甩出去。  
"轩哥，有见解。"  
李轩自然是很有见解的，但是他目前最大的见解是希望喻文州和黄少天不要分手，不管怎么说，他们俩在一起的时候是没有杀伤力的，现在分手了，黄少天带刺，你以为喻文州就不带刺了吗？  
"不如天哥不如天哥，"李轩摇手，"那个，我请问一下天哥，您和您前男友喻文州一起出任务，这得怎么个出法啊？"  
这句话真是问出了人民群众的心声，现在人民群众无不好奇这一问题，恨不得找个主播跟着俩人24小时直播，到时候狂刷游艇火箭，high起来。  
"就照常出呗？"黄少天把枪抛起来，"不然呢？我先找个僻静的地方，把他给咔嚓了？"  
黄少天说这话的时候阴森森的，吓得李轩一激灵，他摸了摸自己手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，觉得黄少天最近确实有点不太对劲。他说话的时候老是阴森森的，放轻声，但是目光非常锐利，眼神里多了一种李轩很不熟悉的东西。  
李轩不熟悉的东西也太多了，他说不好是什么，但是觉得黄少天非常危险。  
黄少天选好了枪，转身离开枪械室，剩下李轩一个人呆若木鸡地站在原地，半天才拍了拍胸脯感慨，幸好不是他和黄少天分手了......咦，等等，有哪里不对劲？  
出任务的时候是一个风和日丽、晴空万里的日子，当然了，又不是替父从军，不至于全村出门三十里相送，但是李轩还是照常问问黄少天要不要煎饼。答案是否定的，李轩目送着黄少天换上一身便装，站在了喻文州面前。  
开始了开始了，全办公室的目光都聚焦在这两个人身上。在这一刻！他们是舞台上的king和king！张佳乐按下了手机的录音键，李轩甚至摆好了摄像头，连周泽楷都放下法语小说看过来，大家都无比期待着行星撞地球的一刻。  
"走吧。"黄少天说。  
"走。"喻文州说。  
舞台剧结束了。  
所有人："......靠？"  
我花了半年工资重金买的内场票苦苦等待翘首以盼的年度大戏呢！怎么就这么突兀地结束了！两个人说了三个字平均每人一个半这到底怎么回事？！还我血汗钱！  
走倒不是直接去出任务，事实上在最终任务介绍开始之前，他们俩也还不知道此次任务的身份和目标，黄少天闷头走在前面，直到走到了王杰希的办公室他才停下脚步。  
"喻文州，丑话说在前头，我警告你......"  
黄少天话没说完，但是喻文州脚步不停眼睛不眨地直接推开了王杰希的办公室门。  
黄少天咣当一拳砸在了门上，什么意思，眼里还有没有我了！  
王杰希正在浇花，看到两个人进来才放下水壶。  
"快点，速战速决。"黄少天坐下就开始敲桌子，敲得桌子上的花盆跟着颤抖，"身份证护照签证。"  
喻文州倒是不急，气定神闲地坐在一边赏花。王杰希的花确实养得不错，只是还不开花，只有绿叶。  
"这次是要解救一名我方人质，"王杰希慢条斯理地说，"目前该名人质在牙买加金斯顿的黑bang手里。"  
"这是你们的身份材料，"王杰希说，"这次的身份关系是一对来牙买加摄影旅行的兄弟......"  
黄少天一脸的一言难尽："我不会摆弄相机，我连手机照相都是糊的。"  
"你的重点竟然是在这里么？我还以为你比较关心谁是哥哥谁是弟弟......"王杰希把身份材料放在两个人面前，"因为我们在牙买加的关系并不是很通，金斯顿也不是什么旅游胜地，可匹配的假身份很难做，你们就将就一下。"  
喻文州拿起材料瞄了一眼，假身份做得很逼真，还附带一份简历和家庭情况说明，这位摄影师可以说是非常棒的身份了，有弟有房，父母双亡。喻文州看完了简历抬头看坐在他对面的黄少天，一开始还翘尾巴的黄先生现在一脸颓唐，因为他发现自己的假身份是弟弟。  
好像是非常意料之中的事情。  
"两位最近关系不太好？"王杰希看热闹不嫌事大。  
"关你屁事！好得很！"黄少天作为一个蓝雨人，骨子里流淌着anti微草的血液，他坚持认为外部矛盾大于内部矛盾，关键时刻和喻文州的恩怨情仇都可以一笔勾销。  
"我只是问一下，怕对任务有什么影响。"王杰希说，"不过还是相信二位的专业程度。"  
"那必须是非常专业了。"黄少天才不愿意在王杰希面前示弱，他把椅子搬到喻文州身边，阴阳怪气地揽着喻文州的肩膀，"是吧，哥哥。"  
哥哥这两个字咬字咬得要出血了，喻文州听着脊背发凉。但是他还是坦然自若地回答："是的，亲爱的弟弟。"  
王杰希要吐了。  
"是兄弟，"王杰希说，"不是译制片里的情侣。"  
"你不要事儿这么多！"黄少天松开手，干脆坐在王杰希的办公桌上，"我们怎么执行任务你就别管了，赶紧的，要救谁？"  
"是我们的一位特工。"王杰希终于严肃起来，他咳嗽一声，"他前些日子在古巴执行任务，身份被发现后逃到牙买加，一到金斯顿就被黑bang抓起来了，金斯顿的黑bang组织可能有其他国家qingbao组织的支持，你们要多留意一下。"  
"而且，我们怀疑，有内奸。"王杰希说，"任务都是绝密的，但是那位特工显然是行踪和身份都被出卖了。"  
黄少天和喻文州的神情也很严肃，他们开始意识到这个任务的难度。  
"走出这间办公室，后续总部发出的任何消息，都不要相信。"王杰希说，"按你们想的去做。必要的时候我会让李轩去协助你们，目前他的身份是绝对清白且值得信任的。"  
黄少天托腮，觉得李轩是很清白了，李轩每天早上买煎饼加个火腿肠的一块钱都会要，这么穷，绝对忠诚。  
"在金斯顿有内线吗？"喻文州问。  
王杰希摇头："没有。"  
"太难了。"黄少天抓了抓头发，"没别人了？就我俩啊？那人谁啊，能不能别救了！  
王杰希："......"  
"到底是谁？"黄少天不耐烦地敲着桌面，"你说出来听听，到底值不值得我俩去救。  
王杰希深呼吸："是于锋。"  
最怕空气突然安静。  
喻文州和黄少天四目相对，然后异口同声：不还是别救了吧。"  
"要3.

打破沉默的是黄少天。  
"于锋那么积极上进，"黄少天拍了拍手，"一定可以自己逃出来的！相信他，他一定可以的！于锋如果知道我们要去救他，一定会羞愤至死，为了于锋的命，就让他自己逃出来吧！"  
王杰希："......他要是能的话就不会到现在还没有回来了。"  
"万一他是沉醉在牙买加的海风里无法自拔呢？"黄少天继续胡说八道，"你不是于锋，你怎么知道他没有在异国他乡遇到漂亮的小妹妹而坠入爱河呢！他要是醉死温柔乡呢！黑帮小妹妹也可以啊，带劲啊！王杰希你不懂啊，子非鱼焉知鱼之乐......"  
王杰希看了看喻文州。  
喻文州站在黄少天身后，他抬起手臂勒住黄少天脖子，另一只手干脆利落地捂住黄少天的嘴。  
"走了，"喻文州说，"听话。"  
王杰希目送着黄少天呜呜呜地蹬腿挣扎着被喻文州强行带走。是分手了吗？看起来真是不像啊，那这是什么情况，婚内例行争吵么？年轻人啊......王杰希默默思忖，过了一会儿突然又豁然开朗。  
黄少天说得对啊，子非鱼焉知鱼之乐？  
喻文州是乐在其中，但是不包括和黄少天吵架。黄少天吵架的时候毫无理智、口不择言，不仅如此，他还喜欢见缝插针、钻牛角尖地找茬，比如他现在指着喻文州嚷嚷，说喻文州和于锋有着不可告人的秘密，可能马上也要调到百花去了。  
喻文州叹了口气："那样你不是更高兴吗？"  
黄少天一时语塞，但是很快反应过来，继续炸毛："是啊！我高兴，我太开心了，我买鞭炮欢庆咱俩拆伙！反而咱俩也合作不下去了！再见！"  
人民群众归根结底是八卦的，黄少天一嚷嚷，走廊里立刻全都是等候多时的吃瓜群众，连门缝里都可以看到几双"暗中观察"的眼睛。喻文州没说话，他也不知道说什么。  
"我建议你留在总部不要去了！我一个人就行。"黄少天越说越气，"我要去找老冯打报告，我也不用调人，我自己去。"  
"不行。"喻文州皱眉。  
"你凭什么说不行！你以为你是谁！"  
"我说不行就不行。"喻文州抓着黄少天的手腕，格外强硬地把他拉进了就近的办公室，"你说我是谁？"  
就近的办公室是空的，清洁工前些日子刚刚打扫过，现在在开窗通风，黄少天一进来就重重打了个喷嚏，被消毒水的气味呛得头晕。  
喻文州站在门口，抬手把门锁上。  
"你到底干嘛？我要出去。"黄少天揉了揉鼻子，"我和前男友没什么好说的。"  
"我不会让你一个人去的。"喻文州说。  
"凭什么啊！你凭什么管我！你有什么资格管我，我们都分手了！"黄少天一听这话就气血翻涌，"你根本不应该站在这里你还不明白么？这份工作就不适合你！"  
"你说完了吗？"喻文州抱着肩膀看着他。  
敢情都是对牛弹琴。黄少天喊累了，扒着窗子向外看，他动作幅度过大，大半个身子都在外面。  
"如果说完了的话，我们要开始行动了。"喻文州微微皱眉，"接着。"  
黄少天转过身来，单手接住喻文州丢过来的文件袋。  
"从现在开始，叫我哥，"喻文州说，"不然别开口。"  
黄少天越想越气，听得想打人："我操......"  
"不许骂人。"喻文州从文件袋里拿出一页A4纸，"根据家庭情况说明，弟弟可是一个听哥哥的话、活泼可爱、懂礼貌的小甜心。"  
黄少天："......"  
喻文州打开门，门外群众作鸟兽散，黄少天走出去，非常确定自己听到了群众嘴里嘟囔的三个字。  
小，甜，心。  
黄少天感觉自己牙都要咬碎了。  
"你才小甜心，你全家小甜心！"

除了知道博尔特跑得贼快，黄少天对牙买加一无所知。即便是他看遍了百度百科和零散的游记，也很难想象金斯顿的雷鬼音乐、拉斯塔法里教徒和无处不在的大麻。他们现在在厄瓜多尔的一个小旅馆里，屋里洋溢着浓郁的香料气息，喻文州在分装药品，桌子上满是蓝色的小胶囊，黄少天坐在床边轻轻一动，床板就会发出绵延不绝的嘎吱嘎吱声响。  
这里太热了，窗子锈住了也推不开，喻文州脸颊、额头都是晶莹的汗水，黄少天看不下去，他屈膝蹲下，拿起纸巾粗暴地擦了擦。  
喻文州抬头看看他，露出一个笑容。  
"笑什么！"黄少天把纸巾丢在一边，干脆向后一仰躺在单人床上。床板发出极其悠长的响声，久久不曾散去。  
"东西收好，明天就出发了。"喻文州轻声说。  
"明天我自己去机场。"黄少天说，"你不要去了。"  
"等下吃点什么？"喻文州擦了擦手，把东西放好，"我们可以出去逛逛，拍一些照片。"  
喻文州真是太擅长打太极了，出类拔萃的，"顾左右而言他"技能点满，黄少天急了："你总是不听我说话！"  
"我为什么要听前男友说话。"喻文州站起来，"肯德基，去不去？"  
前男友一天没吃饭，饿得眼冒金星，终于没力气像复读机一样重复那几句话了，他像一条死鱼一样翻了个白眼，然后伸出手。  
喻文州抓住，顺势拉他起来："走了，前男友。"  
在小旅馆还是前男友，出了门就是哥哥，黄少天觉得浑身不舒服，但是又不能怎么样。喻文州演起戏来是相当专业的，他现在举着单反很认真地拍照，竟然看着还挺糊弄人的，黄少天也偷偷翻过他的相册，拍景色比较一般，拍人还行，黄少天看了他拍的自己，认为自己是非常帅气的。  
全世界的肯德基味道都不会相差特别多，黄少天吃得心不在焉。他心事重重，风声鹤唳，在这个不算安全的国度他总觉得脊背发凉，身后有人跟踪。一抬头看喻文州正气定神闲很斯文地吃着汉堡，他就更气不打一处来。  
这么想死么？这么想双双殉情？  
总部有内奸，这是百分百确定的，于锋的行踪是被故意透露的，这更是板上钉钉的事情。前些天进行了一次静悄悄的清洗，但是危机仍然没有解除。黄少天觉得神经紧绷点是没错的--他从小在总部长大，在这方面极度敏感。  
更让他头痛的是，这次的风暴中心恰恰在他这一派的嫡系身上，和喻文州这个外来的科研型人才毫无关系。  
虽说现在不允许人手调动，但是以黄少天在总部的能量，想和喻文州拆伙还是易如反掌，但是他没想到的是，他刚费了九牛二虎之力和喻文州拆伙，第二天早上登录系统发现他还是和喻文州一组。喻文州再次通过了申请，这一次，他速度非常快。  
黄少天气得要爆炸了，他和喻文州大吵一架，然后搬到了总部宿舍，决定要和喻文州一刀两断。  
一刀是下去了，断倒是没断成，黄少天觉得非常不爽，早知道不断了。但是他不能表露出来，只能默默地想一想。  
"喂！"  
喻文州慢悠悠地抬头："嗯？"  
"没事，"黄少天低下头，"吃完了早点回去吧，我困了。"  
小旅馆很小，卫生间和浴室都是公用的，黄少天克服心理障碍草草洗完了澡躺在床上发呆。喻文州坐在床边整理东西，枪是无法带上飞机的，他们能拿的只有一些隐藏好的药品，甚至连匕首都不能带，这样关键的时刻，他们不敢冒险。  
喻文州收了东西，也翻身上床。单人床过于狭小，两个人平躺连翻身都不能，黄少天觉得热得不得了，刚刚洗完澡身上又是一层汗，他暴躁得想要杀人，愤愤地转过身去面对着发霉的墙壁。  
喻文州想了想，抓起床头的报纸，慢慢地扇着风。  
凉风袭来，哪怕只有一点也是好的，黄少天深吸一口气，觉得自己平静了许多。  
"喂。"  
"在。"  
"哼......"黄少天揉了揉鼻子，"那个......"  
"听着呢，"喻文州继续摇着报纸，"怎么了？"  
"你非得跟我来做什么？不怕死吗？"黄少天的声音闷闷的。  
喻文州轻笑了一声："组织安排。"  
"靠，又敷衍我！"黄少天小声道，"还以为是爱我爱得不能自拔......"  
旅馆隔音很差，窗外有人在聊天，完全听不懂的语言和无数的蚊虫一起嗡嗡嗡地吵得人头疼，黄少天不停地翻身踹被子，感觉自己要焦虑至死了。  
"是。"  
过了好一会儿，声音渐小，屋内恢复了平静，喻文州突然说道。  
黄少天已经忘了自己刚刚说了什么："嗯？"  
"少天，我在回答上一个问题。"喻文州正色道，"是爱你爱得不能自拔，分手了也是  
4.

牙买加和想象中的一点都不一样。  
黄少天走在大街上，感觉时不时有人对他投来目光--在这里，黄皮肤的面孔确实有些扎眼，在旅游业高度发达的今天，亚洲人快把能踏上的每一块土地都踏遍，而这里依然是一块遗失之地。  
他和喻文州依然保持着奇怪的距离，他觉得自己快要累死了，当什么特工，去当影帝好了，分手了要假装维持表面上的和平，其表演难度系数不低于精神分裂，一天两天还好，这都快半个月了，黄少天头都快炸了。  
于锋到底在哪儿？救出来直接掐死。  
牙买加是有味道的，浓郁的香料味道和带着咸味的海风让人无法忽视这个小国的异域风情，也无法忽视它的混乱和黑暗。就像资料上写的和人们猜测的那样，这里黑bang遍地，贫民窟与富人区如同地狱天堂的差距，黄少天第一次进贫民窟的时候哇一下吐了，旁边黑皮肤的小男孩发出惊天动地的笑声，然后说了一大堆黄少天听不懂的话。  
但是肯定不是什么好话，黄少天恨不得竖起十个中指。  
喻文州递过去一瓶水，笑容慈祥。  
"你笑得好恶心。"黄少天小声说，语气非常犀利。  
"彼此彼此。"喻文州抱着肩膀，气定神闲地说。  
在贫民窟的一天将黄少天的忍耐下限刷新了一次又一次，也将他的演技上限刷新了一次又一次，他和喻文州的表演堪称珠联璧合，这一对貌合神离的兄弟演得那叫一个炉火纯青，必须马上出一本《演员的自我修养》发给娱乐圈的各位刻苦修读，不然真是暴殄天物。  
贫民窟消息很灵通，这里有专门倒卖各类小道消息的人在，黑bang里很多人都出身贫民窟，他们很快就打听到了于锋的消息，听说一切安全，顿时放心了。  
"那吃完饭再来也来得及嘛。"  
"要个大份全家桶吧？"喻文州说。  
黄少天这会儿表情已经不知道怎么摆了，点了点头。

李轩这个不速之客是三天后来的。那会儿喻文州正在给总部发消息，里面透露了自己和黄少天在一块工作有多不爽，根本无法沟通，黄少天不听指挥，闹别扭，挑食，简直一无是处！  
李轩战战兢兢地看完，觉得最狠不过男人心啊，好歹是昔日搭档，也谈过恋爱滚过床单，怎么现在就算一起搭伙儿出个任务都这么不情不愿，还告黑状啊！不应该啊喻文州，看起来不是这么卑鄙的人！  
"发了。"喻文州说。  
黄少天坐在床上吃薯片，牙买加人比较有创新精神，薯片都带着一股香料味，深得黄少天的喜欢。  
"好嘞。"黄少天凑过去递过去一片薯片，"你尝尝，这个好吃。"  
喻文州非常自然地接过来，还拿纸巾擦了擦黄少天的嘴角。  
李轩提着行李箱愣在原地。  
"这是......怎么个情况，二位不给我介绍一下？"  
"你怎么来了？"黄少天问。  
"组织上派我来的......"李轩坐下，"咳咳，那个你们俩分开点，不要黏糊在一起！这样我没法传达组织精神！"  
黄少天对组织一贯地冷漠："那别传达啦。"  
"还是要传达的。"李轩顿了顿，"上面暂时换人了，老冯给架空了，现在在医院。"  
黄少天和喻文州对视，有点惊讶，但是又觉得在意料之中。  
"怪不得身边的人撤了。"黄少天放下薯片袋子，擦了擦手，"大概两三天前，那个从国内开始跟着我们的人就离开了，我们试探了好几次，都没有再出现新的跟踪者。"  
"啊对的......"李轩说，"咳咳，啊，那个，上面让我来，意思就是让你们俩回去。"  
"嗯？"喻文州语调微微上扬，不置可否。  
"于锋也不救了？"  
李轩未置可否。  
"想得倒美！"黄少天冷笑一声，"难道我是他儿子？想让我出去送死就把我丢出去，想让我回来，就让我放下朋友回来？"  
李轩："......"  
"我父母双亡，只有我哥。"黄少天可以说是相当入戏了。  
李轩："............"  
"哦，王杰希走的时候不是对我说，完成任务再回来，"黄少天勾了勾嘴角，"他说走出这间办公室，后续总部发出的任何消息，都不要相信。"  
李轩："我不值得信任？我靠王杰希不是说我是唯一值得信任的吗？"  
"你听到了吗？"黄少天一脸无辜地看向喻文州。  
喻文州摇头："没有啊。"  
李轩："......"  
李轩突然累了，好累。  
"坐吧。"喻文州接过李轩的行李箱。  
"准许你戴罪立功。"黄少天说，"来帮我弄baifen。"  
我靠，上来就这么刺激？！  
"我出去一趟。"喻文州放好了行李，戴上手套走了过来。  
"注意安全，早去早回。"黄少天头也不抬。  
喻文州走了，屋内陷入安静，只有黄少天和李轩在低头用粉笔搓baifen......还真是字面意义上的baifen，白色的粉末。  
李轩按捺不住："你和喻文州假分手啊！"  
黄少天抬头："又假又真。"  
李轩不懂了："到底是假的还是真的？"  
黄少天意味深长："假做真时真亦假......"  
李轩崩溃了。  
"反正就是，"黄少天说，"你记住，我们很默契就是了。"  
两个人继续搓baifen。  
"牙买加xidu的人超多。"黄少天说。  
"是啊，"李轩说，"拉斯塔法里教徒认为dama是圣物，这里几十年来都是dupin圣地。"  
"吸粉很爽么？能有和喻文州做ai爽？"黄少天突然道。  
李轩脸都绿了，连忙摆手："我不知道我不知道，我既没有吸粉的经验，也没有和......做......的经验。"  
黄少天继续搓粉笔："有的话你早就死了。"  
没得聊了，聊死了。  
"那接下来干嘛？"李轩一边搓一边问。  
"把于锋大兄弟搞出来，"黄少天吹了吹手上的灰，"问问他是谁背叛了他，然后连根拔起，我对老冯很够意思的！"  
李轩倒吸一口冷气。  
"王杰希也是这么想的吧。"黄少天说，"所以才这么积极地让我出来救人。"  
李轩敷衍地点头："呃......嗯！"  
黄少天看着李轩："我靠，我觉得你才是最能装的吧，李轩，你也是王杰希派来的吧，你知道内奸和上面变天的事情？"  
李轩照样傻乐："我什么都不知道啊，我就是听组织的办事，错不了。"  
黄少天："......"  
李轩："嘿嘿嘿。"  
李轩又没忍住："你和喻文州到底是真分手了还是假分手了啊......"  
"你觉得我会因为一根秋葵和他分手？"  
"啊......"李轩说，"怪不得，我就说，不会的不会的。"  
黄少天义正词严："不，我会，秋葵是万恶之源。"

5.

两个人搓了半天粉笔，全都灰头土脸的，然后李轩还是不知道喻文州和黄少天到底是真分手还是假分手。  
"明天要做一笔稳赚不赔的交易，抓个人质过来。"黄少天把粉笔末分成一撮一撮的，留给喻文州回来弄。  
"搞事情啊！"李轩一拍大腿。  
"行了，交出来吧？"黄少天伸手。  
李轩装傻："什么啊？"  
"王杰希派你来，不会白来的。"黄少天站起来，露出一个土匪似的笑容，"嘿嘿嘿，你要是不交出来，我就把你......"  
李轩忍不住翻了个白眼。  
"就知道你们手头没装备。"李轩目光犀利起来，从行李箱里掏出一个箱子，他干脆利落地打开密码锁，里面是两个大装备箱。  
"P228，226也有，都是你趁手的，"李轩说，"其他的小东西也有，给喻文州搞事情用的。"  
黄少天眼前一亮，给李轩点了个赞。  
"老冯现在没事吧？"黄少天合上装备箱，终于觉得非常有安全感了。作为一个用枪的，当然是有了枪安全感倍增。  
"没事，他去医院，一检查，"李轩绘声绘色地，"嚯，大病啊，贫血！"  
黄少天真情实感地喷了。  
"真是大病啊，"黄少天说，"怎么没送急诊室啊？"  
"在急诊室呢。"李轩说，"等我们凯旋救他呢。"  
黄少天倒吸一口冷气："我记得军区医院的急诊室条件都蛮不错的哈，让他多躺两天，好好歇歇。"  
到了牙买加的这三天，黄少天可没有吃了睡睡了吃享受异域风情和温柔海风，他知道自己扎眼，但是并没有因此就安全地躲在小旅馆不出来--黄少天是一个机会型选手，他需要尽可能多地了解情况，才能在最关键的时候发挥作用。  
更何况由于前段时期于锋的事情，金斯顿附近似乎对于出现亚洲人没有那么惊讶，黄少天没少看什么日漫，也学过一段时间日语，天天用日语忽悠牙买加人......其实他自己在说什么自己也不是很清楚。  
"于锋安全吗？"  
"他又不是个傻子！"黄少天把东西放好，"牙买加的线是他埋的，他埋的是线，又不是地雷，还能把自己炸死不成。"  
"那他怎么就被抓了呢？"  
黄少天沉吟片刻："那他可能是个傻子吧。"  
不能随意出门，两个人坐在小旅馆看电视。牙买加的电视频道数量少得可怜，没有新闻，也没有电视剧，全在唱歌，两个人认认真真地听了一会儿，结论是欣赏不来。  
"只有薯片，"黄少天说，"来吃薯片--等下，有人敲门？"  
两个人立刻停下动作，保持安静，很快敲门声又再次响起。  
"不是喻文州。"黄少天说。  
李轩皱眉："这你都知道？"  
"不是他的节奏。"  
"节奏你也知道？"李轩更惊讶了。  
黄少天一把捂住李轩的嘴，然后站起身走到门口，把门开了个缝。门外是一个身材瘦小的黑人男青年，手里端着盘子。  
黄少天松了口气，之前叫了晚饭，李轩一来一闹，把这事都忘了。  
但是黄少天仍然觉得这个黑人男青年很奇怪，他不抬头看黄少天，把餐盘交过来后匆匆地就跑了，仿佛是在完成什么使命任务一样。  
英语口语也相当奇怪。黄少天心想，多半有问题。口音很能说明点什么，比如这时候这里如果有一个日本人或者日语水平好点的人，就会发现黄少天的口音有多大的问题......  
"这是什么？好吃么？"李轩向来来者不拒，拿起勺子就要开始吃。这个鳕鱼看上去真的不错，阿基果应该也挺好吃的......  
"不好吃。"黄少天说，"别动，这个盘子底下有东西。"  
李轩十分警惕。  
"看把你吓的......"黄少天从盘子底下抽出一张小纸条，"只是一张纸。"  
李轩怕死，他觉得什么都有可能是炸弹。  
"是什么？"  
"啊，"黄少天看了看纸条，"看来于锋也不是傻子嘛......"  
"人家本来也不是傻子。"  
"一点微不足道的小消息，但是可以确认他现在没事--和我们猜的一样，对方抓他，也是抓了之后不知道怎么办，"黄少天拿起勺子吃了一口鱼，"现在轮到你有事了。"  
李轩隐隐有种不祥的预感。  
黄少天放下勺子："我们决定派你去和于锋接头。"  
"那你呢？"  
"我镇守后方啊！"  
"那喻文州呢？"  
黄少天推了一下盘子，晃了晃盘子里的鱼："喏，这儿呢。"  
李轩疯了，他觉得黄少天和喻文州一对狗男男，狼狈为奸，根本不是人！而且阴阳怪气的，影射我没对象，举报了！

喻文州回来的时候，李轩已经苦兮兮地出门接头了，黄少天盘腿坐在床上擦枪，神情极为专注。喻文州进来后他才抬头，一个眼神过去，喻文州就知道什么意思。  
"明天要去一趟，"喻文州微笑，"金斯顿的黑bang现在比我们还茫然，他们抓了于锋之后上家就没下文了，一点消息也没有，于锋在那儿白吃白喝，据说每天吃二十多个阿基果。"  
黄少天要昏过去了。  
"所以说呢，不愧是蓝雨出去的人。"喻文州继续说，"随遇而安，还吃得多。"  
"那是吃得很多了，"黄少天咬牙切齿，酸得要命，"蓝雨的财政赤字都是他吃出来的，吃完了长大了还跑了！真是岂有此理！"  
喻文州笑而不语，黄少天和于锋较真也不是一天两天了，两个人前段时间刚solo了一场，以黄少天获胜告终。  
但是solo的结果并不影响黄少天酸得倒牙。  
"上面到底想搞什么呢......"黄少天在掰手指，关节发出清脆的响声，"我有点搞不懂。"  
"那就不要懂了。"喻文州说，"明天出发，运气好的话可以把于锋救出来。"  
黄少天不可能不懂，他只是不想懂，不想去思考："好。"  
于锋救不救得出来不取决于他们的行动是否快速而有力，这取决于上层的政治斗争结果，取决于冯宪君能不能从急诊室里出来，以站着的姿势而不是躺在病床上。这一点两个人都懂，但是又都避免说破，避免去懂。  
"我还有两年就可以从行动队退了。"黄少天把枪放好，枕着手臂看天花板。  
"还有这个规定？"  
"因为我爸妈要退了。"黄少天小声说，"我不是自己想来的。"  
喻文州耳根发热，但是他没有说话。  
"嘛，我不来，他们俩就不被组织信任，"黄少天叹了口气，"现在可以退了，我才不想在这个鬼地方多留，倒不是出任务危险--"  
黄少天摸了摸自己身上早已痊愈没了痕迹的枪伤，似乎真的不是太在意。  
"就是觉得每天斗来斗去，我们就是棋子。"  
喻文州轻轻点头，黄少天看事情犀利而一针见血，这一点上，他眼光老辣又狠毒。  
"你怎么不评价一下？"黄少天推了喻文州一下。  
喻文州侧头，他不知道该说什么，于是笑了笑，弧度温柔。  
"我不退了。"看着喻文州的表情，黄少天突然又说，"分手好可怕。"  
"怎么？"  
"你别这样笑，"黄少天说，"不管真假，这次我跟你说分手的时候你就这样笑，笑得我浑身每一个细胞都不舒服。"  
"好，我错了。"喻文州侧身，按住黄少天不安分的手臂。  
"知错就好！"  
喻文州懒得去揭发他--明明是他先提出分手的。

黄少天醒来得很早，李轩已经回来了，正瘫在床上休息，黄少天蹑手蹑脚地走过去看他，被他一巴掌拍到一边去。  
"哟，没睡着啊？"黄少天收回手。  
"没有。"李轩熬了一夜，灰头土脸的，"洗把脸就出发？"  
"怎么样？"  
"你们果然不能去，"李轩揉了揉太阳穴，"连我去都是被三堂会审，搜身，来了二三十个本地人来认脸，没办法相貌太突出，不太像是特工。"  
黄少天："......"  
喻文州也已经醒了，正在拿着毛巾擦脸："这么兴师动众？"  
"是啊，"李轩继续说，"金斯顿的黑bang个个心狠手辣，虽然黑哥哥们看起来粗枝大叶，但是实际上非常细心。不过他们现在也捏不准到底合作方是什么想法，根据我的推测，应该是已经放弃了，不过我说放弃了，黑哥哥们也不信啊？人家可是许诺了很多钱很多枪的......"  
"你这么确定？错了你负责？"  
"我不负责！"李轩连忙举手，"我连自己都不负责。"  
"现在大家都是静观其变的时候，"喻文州突然道，"我倒是觉得，我们可以先行一步，要捕蛇，还偏就要打草惊蛇，不仅如此，还要惊了他的主人。"  
李轩认真地听着，没说话。黄少天倒是很赞同喻文州的看法，激动地打了个响指。  
"那要是弄糟了怎么办？"李轩战战兢兢。  
黄少天接话："那当然......"  
喻文州："要怪......"  
黄少天补完这句话："--李轩啦！"  
李轩嗷一声昏过去了。

牙买加的清晨很美，天边霞光似火，日头是从海湾里升起的，但是这一切他们都来不及欣赏。  
黄少天有个毛病，他不喜欢在国内待着，但是要是让他出国几天，他又哭爹喊娘地要回国。前几天牙买加的薯片还能让他开心开心，最近他已经非常暴力且暴躁，再不让他回家，他要闹了。  
"别急，我会在外面实时指挥，听好口令，"喻文州打开探测仪，"看见于锋也别吵架。"  
黄少天立刻反驳："我是这种人吗？"  
喻文州还没说话，李轩打了个哈欠："你难道不是吗？"  
黄少天牙都快咬？碎了，才没有喊出来。  
"行了，听指挥，"喻文州清了清嗓子，"检查一下身上的药物是否齐备，通讯顺畅的，话，可以出发了。"  
"OK！"  
"走你。"  
很快，两个人消失在清晨的薄雾里，而车里屏幕上的小红点开始一分为二，向两个方向跑去。  
金斯顿的黑bang并没有太先进的武器，他们的武器都是美国的制式，但是型号不新，子弹也没有太多。关于锋的地方在一个工厂里面，这里白天开工，晚上街边一排全是酒吧和舞厅，牙买加人血液里自由放肆的精神在雷鬼音乐中得以完全舒展，在这里，进到任何一个房间都会看到鲍勃马利的画像或照片，当然，你也会看到一些人形容枯槁地吸着dama，神情飘飘欲仙。  
dupin、暴力、自由、音乐，也许有希望，也许没有。  
谁知道呢？喻文州不去想那些，而是开始指挥黄少天如何绕过巡逻的人。  
"前方两百米有两个人，没有武器。"  
"躲不了了，解决那个穿白色T恤的。"  
"左侧是死路，不要拐进去。"  
黄少天身体先于自我判断，一个急刹车奔着右侧去了。  
"你怎么知道我要走左，你不是只能看到一个红点？"  
"根据你之前的路线判断的，猜的。"喻文州指挥不停，"向前，吸引一些火力，李轩马上就到于锋的仓库了，李轩，那门用我给你的仿制钥匙开。"  
李轩的声音从通讯器里传来："还有这种操作？"  
黄少天一脚踹开面前高大的黑人，几乎是整个人腾空而起，这么复杂的动作也不能阻止他唠叨："就是有这种操作！"  
"注意身后，"喻文州的声音沉着冷静，"该杀的时候不要手下留情。"  
"你也是。"黄少天说。  
喻文州笑而不语，他看看车窗外那个对他的车子探头探脑的黑人，慢慢摇下车窗，干脆利落地开了一枪。  
"注意安全。"听到了枪声，黄少天心中一紧，连忙嘱咐。  
"我没事，倒是你，"喻文州的声音传来，"前面人很多，都有武器。"  
"我知道！听见了！"黄少天继续贴着墙溜过去，"我不傻，走了。"  
"去李轩的方位，"喻文州精神也绷紧，"先跑，如果跑不掉告诉我。"  
"你怎么办？"  
"我自有办法。"  
黄少天只是一个人，当然没有以一敌百的本事，他在身上摸来摸去，摸到了一把药片，这些药是救命的，不能丢出去当飞镖......黄少天继续摸，摸出来一包baifen。  
对，就是粉笔灰。  
大部分粉笔灰被李轩拿走了，敷衍当baifen送人，这包不知道为什么在黄少天身上，情急之下黄少天一包丢过去，然后在空中用枪射中了它。  
然后黄少天闭着眼睛溜了。  
"你还好么？"黄少天一直没反应，喻文州有些急迫，喉咙发紧。  
"好，咳咳咳咳！"黄少天咳得惊天动地。  
"我来了。"  
黄少天急了。  
"你怎么来了！！！"  
"就是来了。"喻文州声音沉稳，"李轩已经救出于锋了，你准备撤退吧。"  
黄少天一个肘击，身材高大健壮的黑人根本没移动几下，他有些气馁，觉得力量已经不是一切了，然后丢了一个烟雾弹过去。  
"我在撤退，就是人太多，咳咳咳，"黄少天尽力了，他跑得飞快，"你别进来，我马上就出去。"  
"听我的，按我说的走，然后把我给你的东西丢在地上。"  
黄少天大脑疯狂运转："什么意思！"  
"我要炸了这里。"喻文州的声音非常平静，"直走，对面有三个人，撂倒他们，然后杀了。"  
黄少天清了清嗓子，突然不知道哪里涌上来一股劲儿："可以杀，那就简单多了。"  
比起逃脱，黄少天更擅长杀人。  
"你布置了什么？你有地图？"黄少天喘着粗气问，"你不是已经不在车里了？"  
"我刚刚看了一眼，已经都记住了。"喻文州说，"直走，不要回头，东西放着就走，我在门口接应你。"  
黄少天嘿嘿笑两声，觉得喻文州特牛逼。  
"笑什么？"  
"没事！"  
黄少天冲出来的时候，天光已经大亮，他根本就不管身后，自有喻文州替他料理。  
然后枪林弹雨中，两个人拥抱，默契地打了个啵。  
不远处李轩手里的P228都吓掉了："......"  
刚被救出来坐在车里的于锋现在行动不易，但还是艰难地转过头："......"  
黄少天这会儿心情正好，意气风发地："嘿，轩哥！好巧哦~"  
巧个屁啊，我不顶着西路你能跑出来？Are you kidding me?  
"我罢工了！我不干了！"轩哥哥很受伤，很暴躁。  
黄少天已经上了车，载着所有人一脚油门踩下去，原地只剩下灰尘漫天。  
"大冒险！"黄少天喊，"结束了！回家！"

再回到总部的时候，黄少天觉得气氛有些不对，他进了门才发现为什么，因为他尊贵的母上来了。  
母上大人英姿飒爽，听说黄少天分手了，最近也刚完成了一个任务，就要给黄少天介绍对象。  
黄少天吓得魂飞魄散，躲起来不见人。他爬空调通风口，爬下水道，跳窗户，费了九牛二虎之力才逃脱，然后就躲进喻文州的宿舍不出来--黄妈妈再厉害，也不至于私闯民宅吧！  
喻文州被他逃跑的样子震惊了。  
"你躲什么？"  
"我妈其实就是气我随便分手，"黄少天躺在喻文州的大床上乐不思蜀，放松肌肉，"所以才故意拿相亲折磨我，我必须挽回这个局面。"  
喻文州正在叠衣服，微妙地拉长声："哦？"  
"是呀！"黄少天猛地跃起，一把搂住喻文州的脖子，"而机智的我......俗话怎么说的来着，亡羊补牢，为时未晚嘛......"  
喻文州："你这么急着点题，说明这篇文写到结尾了吧？"  
黄少天打了个响指："这么机智！"  
"那我应该怎么回答？"喻文州微笑。  
"你只需要说yes还是no，"黄少天突然在床上单膝下跪，"喻文州先生，你是否愿意......"  
"我愿意。"  
黄少天笑得眼睛眯成一条缝："来来来，你问我，我也愿意。"  
"真的？"喻文州笑，"黄少天先生，你愿意吃秋葵吗？"  
黄少天一声哀嚎："我不愿意！这是底线，这是原则！"  
喻文州笑了："你这是什么原则？"  
黄少天振振有词："唯秋葵可以辜负，唯爱和喻文州不可以辜负！"

END


	17. 我早就觉得你有问题

黄少天一进公司就觉得气氛热烈得有点异常。他放下背包过去凑热闹，发现是隔壁财务部门的老大下周结婚，在发喜糖。喜糖人人有份，黄少天也接了过来，还剥了一颗放嘴里。而女同事们正在八卦，一通互通消息后结论是公司的钻石王老五已经所剩无几，大概觉得有些空虚，长叹一声，开始感慨人生。

“没啊，咱们部门小黄就没对象啊。”有人说。

黄少天脚步一顿，差点被糖噎死，我又不是钻石王老五！我连黄金白银王老五都不是，最多是个倔强青铜，重点是倔强。

“真钻石王老五是隔壁战略部的喻总啊，”又有人说，“三十好几了，连个女朋友都没有呢，咱们公司多少人盯着，恨不得在人家身上安个窃听器……”

女同事八卦得热火朝天，黄少天一抬眼，发现喻文州拿着硬盘站在不远处。

“干活了干活了啊，”黄少天连忙打圆场，“代码代码代码，bugbug……”

“喻总各方面条件都是顶尖的啊，年纪轻轻就是合伙人，战略部干得风生水起，长得又好，关键是人品过硬，上回小张上班路上崴脚了，还是喻总给送到医院的……”

“她故意的吧，她穿运动鞋崴脚？”

黄少天嗓门奇大无比：“啊——咳咳咳，上班了啊！”

这再听不见就是故意装聋，也想被喻文州轮流送耳鼻喉科了。

“没事，大家慢聊，”喻文州也看出黄少天的意思，他对八卦也不甚在意，“硬盘出了点故障，麻烦IT的同事帮忙看下，里面有资料，我明天急用。”

几个聊天的女同事立刻不说话了，黄少天四周看了看，然后伸手把硬盘接了过来。

“哦，那我看看吧。”黄少天说。

“谢谢。”喻文州掏出手机，“黄少天？加个微信吧。抱歉，我真的很急。”

“诶……是我。”黄少天有点惊讶喻文州居然认识他，“那我修好了微信告诉你。”

喻文州转身一走，IT部门陷入了安静，然后很快又是一阵阵的窃窃私语。黄少天彻底无语了，他坐回座位，开始工作。

如果他知道女同事们现在在说喻文州maybe是gay的八卦的话，他一定后悔自己没有认真听讲，错过了一个重要的知识点……

黄少天修好了硬盘，连接数据线，打开文件夹检查文档是否可用，结果发现里面只有视频文件。

标题也很劲爆，劲爆到黄少天连小声读出来都做不到，他满脸通红地看着，默念三遍社会主义核心价值观，然后用尽了洪荒之力点开一个文件，飞快拖到了中间部分。

不出所料，画面和标题交相辉映，一个男的，和另一个男的，在做活塞运动。他深呼吸，揉揉眼睛，退出，刷新，再登录点开，好嘛这次是一个男的和四个男的在做往复打桩冲程。

关视频，关文件夹，拔硬盘，关电脑，黄少天动作一气呵成。

“咦？”同事被他的动作惊到了，侧头问，“怎么了，关电脑干什么？”

“咳咳，”黄少天依然满脸通红，低头咳嗽两声，“啊，有点卡，重启一下。”

吃午饭的时候，黄少天把这件事和李轩说了。

李轩也是同部门的IT，但是座位和他隔得十万八千里。公司很迷醉，IT部门招了不少女同事，女同事喜欢坐一起，然后挑选了一个她们最喜欢的男同事一起坐，和其他程序员隔离开了。那个巧妙的位置被誉为神之座位，这么多年一直由黄少天霸占，蝉联多年的妇女之友不是随便说说。

“喻文州……”黄少天压低声音，“他今天早上拿一个硬盘让我修，我一打开……”

李轩也忍不住压低声音：“是啥？”

“是G——V——”黄少天脸又不自觉地红了，“是男的和男的。”

李轩刚喝了一口汤，差点喷了。

“怎么了啊，你笑我干什么？”黄少天勃然大怒，拍案而起。

“不是，不是，”李轩一边笑一边擦了擦嘴角，“你刚刚的表情真的好清纯好不做作，至于么，至于这么大惊小怪吗？”

黄少天一头雾水：“……什么……难道不至于大惊小怪吗？”

“喻文州三十好几，没交过女朋友，”李轩开始马后炮，“那，要么性功能障碍，要么就是gay啊，但是前者一看就不是啊，必须是后者。”

黄少天更懵了：“你怎么知道不是前者？”

这回轮到李轩语塞了：“……”

“主要是……”黄少天开始纠结别的了，“他自己肯定知道自己拿的是什么硬盘吧，这硬盘递给我是什么意思啊，今天早上他过来，咱们公司硕果仅存七个女IT妹妹都在，他把硬盘递给我了。”

“啧啧啧……”李轩也开始托腮沉思，“有问题有问题。”

黄少天突然一拍桌子：“他还要了我的微信！”

“我靠！别有所图！”李轩附和，“还有别的吗？他有没有摸你？有没有——”

“滚！”

李轩躲开点：“你那么激动干什么？”

“看着不像啊……”黄少天抱着头，“真的不像啊，他居然是gay……”

“当gay难道还有看上去像不像的门槛？”李轩突然又来劲了，“我看你也挺像的，你说你整天和七个妹妹坐在一块，到现在也没谈个女朋友……”

黄少天：“……”

李轩：“你怎么愣住了，你在思考什么？”

“我还是在思考，”黄少天又纠结地趴在桌上，“他为什么要把一个GV硬盘拿给我修！他都知道里面是GV！”

喻文州并不知道里面是GV。

他昨天连夜写报告，想起之前有做过模板，于是从柜子里拿出许久不用的硬盘来想导资料……结果万万没想到，他和方锐拿错了硬盘。喻文州并没有意识到发生了什么，直到方锐的消息发过来，看得喻文州一身冷汗。

“糟了老铁……”方锐颤抖着打字，“我打开我硬盘，发现里面都是你的数据文件。我没动你数据，一点都没动……”

喻文州强行让自己镇定下来：“那不是重点。重点是你的硬盘里是什么？”

足足过了五分钟，让人窒息的沉默让喻文州都快撑不住的时候，方锐故作轻松地回复了：

“啊，刚从卖片的那里拷的片呗……100多个G呢。”

方锐抹了抹头上的汗，把20度的空调调成17：“大家都是男人，懂的哈，也没什么的。你想要就送你了。“

喻文州用手指关节不住地敲击着桌面，在盘算什么，熬夜之后的眼神越发明亮。

黄少天去给喻文州送硬盘的时候，两个人都很尴尬。但是喻文州段位比较高，他波澜不惊。黄少天就不行，黄少天面红耳赤，他觉得自己被喻文州的视线强X了。

“喻总，你的硬盘修好了。”黄少天打直球。

喻文州一看就知道黄少天已经知道了，他走过去，把办公室的门关上了。

黄少天：“……”

黄少天像拿板砖一样把硬盘举了起来，大有同归鱼尽的意思，脸上写着“你再过来我要打人了”。

“我知道你在想什么。”喻文州笑了笑，看起来坦荡荡，一派光风霁月，“那个硬盘不是我的，是方锐的。”

黄少天将信将疑，方锐是公司合伙人的儿子，富二代小开，也有股份，在公司做个闲职，他和喻文州是大学同学，这事黄少天是有所耳闻，喻文州跳槽来也是方锐介绍的。

我靠，那就是说方锐是gay？！黄少天三观又被刷新了，他不禁为公司里的小妹妹捉急，这些个钻石王老五个个不是善茬，将来都是要上王者的大神啊。

“你怕了？”喻文州倒了杯水递过去，“还是害羞了？你脸红了。”

“方锐是……啊？”黄少天自动消音了那个词。

“对啊，”喻文州坦诚地笑笑，“方锐也是。”

黄少天很会抓重点：“等一下，我有点晕——什么叫也？”

“意思就是……”喻文州靠近点，他突然觉得这个IT非常有意思，“我也是。”

黄少天：“……”

黄少天端起纸杯，把一杯水一饮而尽。

“喻总……”黄少天连忙起誓，“我不会说出去的。”

“没关系的，”喻文州说，“我不在乎，性取向并不是什么见不得人的事情。”

“嗯嗯！”黄少天拼命点头。

“谢谢你帮忙，替方锐也谢谢你。”喻文州拿过硬盘，“不过你不要误会，我和方锐并不是情侣关系。”

黄少天微微张着嘴看着喻文州。

“我还是单身。”

“我我我也是……”黄少天阴差阳错地说了一句。

说完他就跑了。我靠！我对一个gay说这个干嘛啊我？黄少天！你平时那么多话冒哪句不好非要冒那句？

黄少天这几天魂不守舍。

战略部很快传来消息，因为任务的关系，要派去台湾一个项目组，目前项目组没有专项的IT，要从IT部门调一个人过去。

由于要起码外调三个月，有家室的都不在考虑范围之内，女孩子也不在考虑范围之内，选来选去，最后不负众望地落在了黄少天身上。

李轩对黄少天投以欣羡的目光，他也不明说，等到只有他们俩加班的时候，就打开音乐公放“台妹爱我，我爱台妹，对我来说林志玲算什么！”或者在日常和黄少天就PHP问题争执时，会突然冒一句：“那不就好棒棒。”

阴阳怪气，令人感到不适，黄少天非常想举报了。

说起来喻文州说话就不嗲里嗲气，声音很好听的，不会像李轩这么讨人嫌，人和人之间的差距怎么这么大呢……黄少天越想越远。

“轩哥，你就这么想去台湾啊，上次来公司给你送饭的漂亮女朋友能同意么？”女同事也看不下去了，发动了一轮进攻。

李轩下巴砸在鼠标垫上：“那不是女朋友，他就是头发留得比较长。”

大家纷纷嘘他，比中指，在IT圈有一个特殊的鄙视生态链：有漂亮对象的>有对象的>没对象的，最后那一种只能通过技术能力互相鄙视。李轩因为从入职以来就有个长得非常好看的人隔三差五给他送便当，地位非常高，圈内谁见了都叫一声“轩哥”。

黄少天气呼呼地把鼠标一丢：“那换你去吧。”

李轩眼珠子一转，不知道想到了什么，嘿嘿一笑：“这种好机会，和钻石喻老五独处的机会多难得啊，我们部门的女孩子都指着你和他打好关系，创造机会，问出来手机号，星座，血型，身高，生日，解锁密码呢。”

女孩子们双拳紧握，双眸放光。

“有一天，你们入住的酒店，只有一个单人间，外面月黑风高，暴雨不止，不得不把喻文州睡了，生米煮成熟饭。”

女孩子们心潮澎湃，情绪激动。

黄少天本来想到要和战略部一起出差就心慌，现在更加意乱，耳朵通红：“你说还要一起睡？”

敲门声打断了IT部的粉色幻想，大家不满地回头，看到故事另一主人公站在门口，带着歉意道：“打扰大家了吗？”

众人都动作一致地摇头no，像一群摇头娃娃。

他在大家的目光注视下走向黄少天，低下头轻声说：“看到消息了么，下班后等我一起走？”

黄少天下意识点点头：“我可能要加班。”

“没关系，那我等你。”喻文州笑了起来，顺手帮他把鼠标捡起来放在手边，“先走了，一会儿见。”

等他离开之后，黄少天才想起来看手机，果不其然微信里有一条信息，说是他们俩得提前去，其他人一周后才到，有的安排要和他聊聊。黄少天感觉头顶灯光被遮住，疑惑抬头，看到一堆人都默默站起来，围在身边。

“什么时候和喻总熟到这个程度了，如实交代。”

我和喻文州什么时候关系熟了？

我们关系不熟吗？

不熟为什么喻文州会主动告诉我自己是同性恋？

这三个问题一直困扰着黄少天，直到飞到台湾之后三天都没想明白，他盯着喻文州侧脸思考：其实被叫做钻石王老五也没问题，性格这么好，陪自己逛中正区电子城，还会带自己去夜市吃好吃的，不说别的，怎么吃都不胖的自己最近脸都圆了。

虽然说IT每天都会加班，但是他感觉喻文州谈个合同更累，高速思考谈判了十八个小时了，对面换了三拨人，喻文州一个人还是有条不紊，还瞥到好几个美女开始在办公室外打量喻文州了。可惜啊，你们不知道他不喜欢女生。

今天的谈判没有什么进展，喻文州揉揉脖子，就看到公司门口几个妹子围住黄少天邀请去夜店玩，心里不是滋味，婉拒：“我们公司的技术人员还有工作。”

两个人心怀鬼胎地回到安排的酒店，被前台温柔的声音才叫回现实：“预订的是一间商务套房，两位提供一下通行证好吗？”

黄少天第一反应，卧槽喻文州通行证生日比我大半年，第二反应，什么，一间房，被李轩说中了。过去种种涌上心头……

黄少天情绪努力稳定，呼吸强行镇定，猛拍大腿：“哈哈哈，好像电视剧啊。不过这夏天，我们就不用睡一个床了，怪热的。”

喻文州挑眉：“有空调。”

黄少天感觉自己耳朵都快烧起来了：“我睡眠质量不好，睡相也不行，我睡沙发吧。“

“其实——”

黄少天灵光一现：“我今晚上要彻夜攻坚程序问题，所以通宵不睡，你不要有顾虑。”

喻文州抱着肩膀看着，他不知道这个样子更想让人多欺负几下么。

“其实不用勉强，你要忙的话我睡沙发也行，不过套房不止一个房间。“

黄少天：“……”

喻文州努力控制笑意不要太明显，走了几步发现不对，看到黄少天蹲在地上，把脸埋在手里。

“怎么了？”

“我我我不是故意猜测的，是李轩之前说一起睡觉，然后之前你刚好说你是……所以，但是我没有。”黄少天急促紧张地解释。

“没有什么。”

“没有讨厌你！”黄少天大声宣布，高举双手，非常有气势，“我绝对不会泄漏秘密！”

喻文州感觉自己修炼多年的气性都被这个人打破了，忍俊不禁拉起他手腕往房间走：“好了，走了。我也不会对我不喜欢的人开玩笑。”

李轩在微信那头情绪激动：“听说你和喻文州去了台湾之后，台湾就通过同性恋婚姻法了。真的特别厉害。”

黄少天皱眉，觉得哪里不对，又说不上来，只能提醒：“这两件事虽然是先后事件，但是不具备因果关系，你的逻辑都学到狗肚子里去了吗？”

李轩不理，倔强地继续自己的话题：“他有没有对你辣手摧花？”

辣手摧花倒是没有，黄少天思考了一下，突然就顺着李轩的思路走了：“不过，他经常叫我去他房间。”

“去他房间！”李轩声音突然拔高，视频画外音传来一个被吵醒的声音，他忙着安抚半天才回应黄少天，“快，展开讲一下这里，这里是必考知识点，要巩固。”

“就是经常让我去帮他修个系统，还有一些术语解释。我觉得很正常，说不定是个误会，没有对我有其他意思。”黄少天很疑惑。

“他有没有意思我不知道，”李轩突然说，“我看你现在是挺有意思的。”

黄少天突然觉得一股电流在身上乱窜：“……”

“被我说中了吧？”李轩说，“是不是看钻石喻老五风度翩翩又事业有成，人又好，于是凡心大动了？”

黄少天沉默了，他开始反省自己，是不是真的动心了，他甚至脑海中一闪而过当时瞄到的GV画面。色情是色情的，黄少天姓黄，从来不怕色情，只是突然觉得没有当时那么有冲击力了……

就好像渐渐打开新世界的大门。

“怎么不说话了？真的动心了啊？”李轩像讲疯狂英语一样，很是激动，“动心了就不要窝着藏着，不过话说回来，黄少天，我早就觉得你有问题——”

李轩真是擅长马后炮，干脆改名叫李后炮算了。

“我也早就觉得你有问题，”黄少天戳着面前的鼠标垫，不知道是谁给了他勇气，“我还早就觉得喻文州有问题……他为什么总是一副要和我谈恋爱的样子？改天我真应该问问他！”

“问什么？”喻文州好整以暇地抱着臂站在背后，“我来找你拷个程序，好像听到了自己名字。”

黄少天二话不说，迅速把头抱住，蹲在地上，当然比他更快的是李轩挂掉语音的操作。

喻文州觉得好笑得不得了：“你很喜欢蹲在地上？很可爱。”

“我我我只是在查看主机线路接口。”

“这是笔记本。”喻文州见他死活不起来，只好自己也把头探到下面和黄少天对话，在耳边轻轻说。

“不想听到喻文州的回答了么？”

纯情天经不得这么撩，猛地抬头，喻文州根本躲不开，嘴唇印在他的鼻尖。

这条鱼火上浇油，估计是一条水煮鱼，还异常过分地伸出舌头在鼻尖上点了一下。他笑道：“喻文州找你拷文件是真的，想和你谈恋爱也是真的。”

他心里掐着时间数，一分三十秒之后。

黄少天捂住鼻子退出三米，这下不只是耳朵，整个人都变成红色了，满脸惊讶：“台湾好神奇，我好像变成同性恋了。”

合作方以为用车轮战把喻文州的精力在第一天消耗得差不多了，第二天可以反击，万万没想到，喻文州现在是西装革履，精神更胜昨日。

这还不算最惨的，旁边那个基本上不开口的技术小哥，今天也红光满面，成了主要发言人。

“其实吧，我看了你们的策划方案，有的地方也没有说清楚，还有你们的态度也不够诚恳，就说下半年的技术学习方面，我就有十三个疑问。还有昨天晚上看了看贵司的安全防火墙，我找出了七个漏洞，下面我就一一说一下。”

大家瑟瑟发抖，悄悄问喻文州：“这位大杀器到底是干什么的，怕不只是IT大神，怎么也是个对外发言人。这嘴皮子，让机关枪望尘莫及。”

喻文州思索半天，严肃认真地说：“是我司吉祥物，私人专属，禁止触摸。”

END


	18. 心恋

1.

黄少天又没有来上课。

喻文州望了望身边的空位，把桌面上用来占位子的书本拿起来。结果他刚一拿起，身边立刻坐了一位白裙子的漂亮姑娘，喻文州把多余的书本收回书包，礼貌地对她笑笑。

课是乏味的近代史刚要，老派的教授带着厚如啤酒瓶底的眼镜，每讲两句课本，就要对当代政治格局做出两百句的点评，每一句都说得唾沫横飞逸兴遄飞，其指点江山之架势里蕴藏的恨铁不成钢之意，简直酸得气死五个山西老陈醋酿造厂。

历史和政治喻文州都不感兴趣，黄少天不来，和他下五子棋的人都没有。他摊开崭新的课本，在底下铺好草纸，保持着标准的姿势写数学作业。

近代史纲要这种课程开在早上的第一二节课，简直是对学生精神状态的终极考验，短短十分钟过去，周围就睡倒了一片。喻文州倒是不困，他只是觉得有点无聊。

课上了一半，喻文州终于收到了黄少天的短信。

“我的老天爷，你怎么也不喊我！我迟到了！我靠我靠！怎么办！点名了没有！擦擦擦这个老头不是说三次缺席直接挂吗！”

喻文州低头看看短信，脑补出黄少天是怎么赤膊围着被子靠墙愤怒地发短信，他忍不住笑了，然后轻描淡写地回了句没事。

“那我怎么办？我现在去吗？”黄少天的短信很快又来。

“不用。”喻文州回他，“去吃早点，然后去把下节线代的位子占一下。”

“得令！”

课堂上老师还在讲着凄风苦雨的近代史，喻文州已经无心听讲，连数学作业都无心做了。他托着腮看向窗外，清晨的阳光肆无忌惮地照进书香满溢的课堂，追逐着这个世界上最新鲜最有活力的一群年轻人。

他与阳光对视，蓦然却好像被这样的阳光偷窥了心底的秘密。

他觉得他爱上了一个人。

2.

线性代数的老师是个精明能干的女教师，走起路来都带风，高跟鞋足有十厘米，但是站两节课后还是脚底生风。这位老师的课向来很受欢迎，选课的时候是首选，就连没选上课的人都来旁听，窗子外面都是求知若渴的小眼神。都快上课了喻文州才姗姗来迟，他看了看满屋子站着坐着蹲着的人，径直走到第一排。

黄少天正在哗啦啦地翻教材，看到喻文州后立刻起身让开。

“在食堂多买了一杯给你。”黄少天递过去一杯柠檬汁，那种软软的塑料杯简单塑封的饮料是学校面包房的特产，柠檬味道清甜可口，夏天学生们很喜欢喝。

“谢谢。”喻文州接过来，然后把黄少天最想知道的事情告诉他，“近纲老师没点名。”

“yes！”黄少天握拳，一脸的兴奋，“我今天早上是真的没起来，我感觉到我手机闹钟响了，但是好像被我关了。”

喻文州一笑置之，他今天早上经过隔壁宿舍门口的时候，一搭眼就看到黄少天和张佳乐两个对床睡得正酣，喻文州很是惊讶，这两个人睡觉竟然连门都不关。他走过去把门带上，干脆就没想叫他了。

在课堂上睡觉不会有在床上舒服的。这就是喻文州的理由。

线代的课节奏快，又比较难，两个人不再说话，专心听讲，偶尔交流几句没听懂的小问题，觉得时间过得飞快，只一晃神两节课就过去了。

坐久了身体僵硬，下了课黄少天死命地伸懒腰，喻文州挡了一下，不然黄少天次次都要打到他的头。

“你让我打一下啊！”黄少天不满意自己没有彻底伸展开。

“不行。”喻文州收拾书本，“起来，我要收东西了。”

“你让我打一下！”黄少天无故耍赖，抓着喻文州的胳膊不放，“我轻轻地，你让我舒展开。”

喻文州：“……不可以。黄少天，你病得不轻。”

病得不轻的黄少天不管不顾地再次开屏，他感觉全身所有的细胞都舒展了开来，每一处关节都重新注满了活力因子，世界在这一刻重新变得轻松愉悦——他向后一靠，咣当磕在了坚硬的座椅上。

他躺在连着的座椅上抬头看，喻文州站得远远的，冲他勾手指。

“走了，吃饭去。”

他声音温柔，简单的一句话简直要把黄少天的魂魄给勾去了。黄少天揉揉脸，莫名其妙地觉得心跳加快——难不成自己这一下磕晕了？

可是不至于啊。黄少天有些纳闷自己的变化，他发现他看向喻文州的时候，竟然带着一些不该有的期待。

3.

黄少天觉得学生会是世界上最讨厌的一群人了。

他抱着数学作业本却没法去和喻文州亲热——不，不是，是研究问题，就是因为喻文州现在被一群小女生围着，没完没了地讨论着什么假面舞会的活动流程，真的是吵死了，烦死了！

一楼活动室被学生会借去，隔着玻璃都能听到里面的说话声。喻文州坐在一边，抱着肩膀不说话，他似乎对这样的争论没什么兴趣，但是所有人都等着他拍板。

黄少天第一百零八次假装从窗口经过……

“我觉得这样没用，海报经费有限应该贴在——哎，学长你？”

喻文州冲讨论的学弟学妹点头：“我出去一下。”

喻文州走到门口，打开门，正好看到黄少天咬牙切齿地盯着门框，下一秒就要踹门进去了——

“你干嘛出来！”黄少天连忙收脚，用力过猛，踉跄着向后倒，喻文州伸出手拉了他一把，这才没让他摔着。

“你在门外干什么？”喻文州微笑，“鬼鬼祟祟的，看见你好几次了。”

“我靠，是你答应今天晚上去看电影的！这都几点了！”黄少天也懒得装了，什么讨论艰深数学问题，都是幌子。

学校的电影协会每周六都会在学校的草坪上组织大家看电影，电影协会会放映一些国外文艺片或者老片子，去的人蛮多的。前两天正好看到海报说要放映一部黄少天很想看但是一直找不到资源的老片子，黄少天撺掇了喻文州老半天，喻文州心不在焉地答应了，现在看来，已经彻底忘到脑后去了。

喻文州也愣了一下，他是最近太忙，真的不记得了。

“那我现在陪你去。”喻文州想了想，低头看表，“开始才十分钟，等我，马上。”

“诶不用了！”黄少天觉得这样不好，想要拦住喻文州，但是喻文州速度很快地关上门，等他想要再解释的时候，喻文州已经从活动室出来了。

“走吧。”

“其实我没这个意思！”黄少天急了。

“那你什么意思？”喻文州看他。

“算了，没什么意思。”黄少天也说不清楚，他深吸一口气，鼓了鼓脸颊，觉得自己解释不出来。

他是很不爽喻文州放他鸽子，也不爽喻文州和一群小女生叽叽喳喳讨论什么假面舞会，但是要说非逼着喻文州去陪他看电影，这个想法他真的没有。一部电影，看不看又能怎样，他大可以去问电影协会的人讨要一下资源，回寝室想看多少遍就看多少遍。

但是他莫名其妙又不可控制地，不希望喻文州对他失信。

“那就去看电影吧。”喻文州对黄少天说，“我也很想看。”

黄少天失笑：“你可拉倒吧——你都没听过这部电影，想看什么？”

“你想看的，我都想看。”

黄少天失语了，他不知道该接什么，竟然老脸一红。

喻文州笑了笑：“你可拉倒吧——这是东北话吧，你怎么连东北话都会说了？谁教你的？”

“我看乡村爱情学的可以吗！”黄少天说，“快走快走，电影都开始了！”

夜色朦胧，草坪上都是学生，站着的，坐着的，但是没人说话，黑白胶片的电影质感和现在的视觉效果截然不同，胶粒感朦胧而又浪漫，真实却又虚无。老片子是《吹过恋人耳边的风》，黄少天的心思完全不在这个他期待已久的片子上，只在坐在他身边的喻文州身上。

他侧过头，可以看到微光下喻文州的轮廓俊朗又冷冽，他的嘴角勾起温柔的微笑，中和这样冷漠的侧面弧度，让他看起来和自己亲密无间毫无距离——黄少天突然紧张起来，他觉得体内的荷尔蒙在翻涌，看着喻文州的侧脸，他竟然萌生了想要亲吻的冲动。

吹过恋人耳边的风……

黄少天深呼吸，在喻文州耳边吹了口气。

喻文州回头：“……嗯？”

黄少天连忙举手投降：“别看我别看我，我有病！”

喻文州笑了，抬手揉了揉黄少天的脑袋。

4.

老校区的电路经常出问题，炎热的夏季学生们最怕的事情还是发生了，那就是停电。停电就意味着没有空调，连电风扇都没有，只能人工造风。黄少天不知道从哪儿搞来一把蒲扇，扇起来发出哗啦哗啦的诡异声响，张佳乐则是用硬纸板拼了一把大扇子出来。但就是这样，还是热得两个人相对无言，连说话都觉得热得要爆炸。

“太热了……”黄少天虚弱地躺在凉席上，想起那个著名的表情包——“感觉自己被掏空”。

“去找个商场或者餐厅待一会儿。”张佳乐提议。

“不……太远了。”老校区的位置其实不错，但是坑爹的地方就在于，校园很大，光是走出去就要将近二十分钟。

“那好吧，心静自然凉心静自然凉……”

心静，也不能自然凉，这大家都知道了，但是这句话还是像咒语一样被张佳乐奉若神明。

“我去找喻文州。”黄少天突然坐起来，吓了张佳乐一跳。

“怎么着，他能降温啊？”张佳乐觉得黄少天莫名其妙。

“能啊！”黄少天信誓旦旦地说。他站在门口，张佳乐明显看到，他穿着的T恤全都被汗水浸湿了，一拧就能拧出水来。

但是他不知道黄少天现在心里的小九九，知道了的话张佳乐也一定会冲出宿舍寻找真爱了。

但黄少天想的是：爱情都能毁灭地球，降温算个屁！

喻文州正在宿舍里看书，半靠在凉席上捧着一本黄少天看不清标题的书，手机里放着很古早的粤语歌。黄少天走进来，觉得是心理作用让他觉得喻文州的宿舍都要凉快一点。

“好热啊。”黄少天坐下，托着腮看窗外。

“我们下五子棋吧。”喻文州把书收起来，黄少天才看到封皮，是一本科幻小说。

“好啊。”黄少天在喻文州的宿舍已经轻车熟路了，很快就翻出一本草稿纸，他甚至看一眼就能知道这是不是可以拿来乱涂乱画的本子。

“去外面吧，外面其实凉快点。”

如果这个提议是张佳乐说的，黄少天一定会拒绝的，但是是喻文州说的，黄少天就跟着下楼了。

G市的夏天蚊虫多，当然这也要归功于学校绿化做得好，到处都是高大的树木和连片的绿茵，两个人坐在花坛边上，免不了被蚊虫盯上。黄少天拿着花露水一通乱喷，然后两个人对坐着画格子玩五子棋。

黄少天的格子画得歪歪扭扭，喻文州也不嫌弃，两个人拿着不同颜色的笔在纸上画圈，玩得津津有味。

“格子不够了，不然我就赢了。”

“再来再来我就不信了！”

“我赢了吧哈哈哈哈哈！我赢了，看到了吗，七星连珠！嗖！”

喻文州笑，玩个五子棋而已，哪里来的七星可以连珠。黄少天话多，玩个游戏也要不停地讲话，喻文州侧耳听着，感觉到夏日潮湿天气里难得有风吹过，不经意间带走所有的酷热。

“明天有个教授要来咱们学校做讲座。”黄少天突然说。

“什么？”喻文州收起草稿本，靠近黄少天扇风。

“啊，没什么没什么。”黄少天突然又害羞起来，夜色昏暗，喻文州看不到他脸变红的瞬间。

确实没什么，但是那个教授讲座的话题，他还是很感兴趣的，他也想问问喻文州感不感兴趣，但是终究没敢说出口。

他其实也没记住那个充满了学术用语和浓浓教科书气息的标题，但是他记得蛮清楚的，确实是讲同性爱情相关的。

黄少天回到宿舍的时候，张佳乐正躺在床上苟延残喘，看到黄少天神采奕奕地回来，他还以为自己看错了。但是事实就是黄少天确实达到了世间少有的“心静自然凉”的境界，看起来一点都不热。

“张佳乐，”黄少天拿着花露水在空气中喷了两下，“你为什么会喜欢男人？”

张佳乐正在喝水，他吓得差点呛到。

“不为什么！”张佳乐坐起来，“真的不为什么，没有原因，喜欢就是喜欢，跟性别其实关系不大，但是现代社会强行划分了性别，于是我就悲剧了。你怎么了？你也情窦初开了？你别这样，我不喜欢——”

“stop！”黄少天立刻打断张佳乐，“你控制一下情绪，我没有那个意思……对你没有。”

“谢天谢地。”张佳乐做了个祈祷的姿势，“那最好了，那你告诉我吧，你对谁有那个意思？”

黄少天小跑过去关上门，然后他靠着门，又喷了两下花露水。

“就……喻文州啊。”黄少天说。

张佳乐捂住鼻子：“行了！黄少天，你别喷了，我知道你喜欢喻文州了，你再喷花露水我要被呛死了！”

而这时候喻文州正巧站在宿舍门外，他刚去了趟超市，给黄少天买了冰镇饮料，刚想敲门，就听到屋里传来说话的声音。

“不喷了。”他听见黄少天说，“怎么办，我真的喜欢了个男生，还是喻文州。”

张佳乐想了想，抬头问他，语气突然就有点沉重：“你有多喜欢他啊？如果只是一般的话，我劝你算了。”

“很喜欢。”黄少天继续说，“就……找不到不喜欢的理由呀。”

5.

暑假来临的时候，黄少天去参加了学校组织的社会实践，跑去G市附近县城的小学支教。张佳乐很纳闷，黄少天不是一向很讨厌熊孩子吗？怎么会这么热心，竟然还报名去教小学一年级。

“你懂什么，醉翁之意，当然不在酒了！”黄少天蹲在地上收拾行李，兴致高昂。

“那在什么啊？农村条件很差的，没空调你受得了啊？”张佳乐晃荡着腿，“你去火车站吗？我让司机开车送你吧。”

“谢谢张大少，不用了。”黄少天随手丢给张佳乐一罐药膏，“我昨天去买药膏的时候给你也买了一罐，你试试吧，对蚊虫叮咬应该挺好用的。”

张佳乐是招蚊子的体质，和张佳乐在一起，黄少天从来没有被蚊子咬过。但是现在要放暑假了，没有人形驱蚊器，黄少天必须全副武装，不然他一定会被农村的蚊子咬到全身浮肿。

“谢谢，但是估计没用。”张佳乐说，“你到底为什么非要去支教……天啊，不会是因为喻文州也要去吧？”

黄少天猛地回神，眼神雪亮地打了个响指：“bingo！”

张佳乐彻底无语了：“……行，你厉害。”

“革命尚未成功，同志仍需努力！”黄少天笑得阳关灿烂地提着行李箱站起来，“真的走啦，假期快乐！”

喻文州等在门口，看到黄少天提着行李走出来冲他兴高采烈地挥手，看上去就像是小学生去春游一般。

“走吧。”黄少天兴致高昂，“喻文州，你觉得我适合教小朋友们什么科目呢？语文？数学？英语？思想品德？美术！音乐怎么样？”

喻文州沉吟了一下：“……呃，这些老师都有了。”

“那我呢？”他仍然兴致勃勃地追问，心底里涌起一股即将教书育人成为祖国花朵园丁的自豪感，“我知道了，一定是最厉害的，班主任！”

喻文州：“……体育。”

黄少天：“？？？”

“体育。”喻文州拍了拍他的肩膀，恍惚觉得黄少天好像比刚认识的时候长高了一点，看来他这一年没少运动，“你挺适合的。”

“啊？没有别的了么？体育有什么意思啊，我带他们老鹰捉小鸡吗？丢手绢？一二三木头人？”

“你也可以兼职一下别的。”喻文州想了想，“比如支教团团长助理。”

农村支教对于黄少天来说是个非常新奇的体验，他虽然从小衣食无忧，家里算是书香门第，但是一点也不娇气，安排睡在哪里就睡在哪里，安排吃什么就吃什么，十分好管。喻文州很欣慰，他还以为黄少天会很不安分嫌弃这个嫌弃那个来着。

黄少天当然很安分了！和喻文州吃睡都在一起当然安分，还要什么自行车！

唯一可惜的是支教的时间很短，大学生的暑假也不过一个多月，所以他们待在农村和小朋友在一起的时间并不多，但是对于黄少天来说这已经足够了。

足够他海阔天空地折腾……

喻文州忍不住要收回他说黄少天安分的话，因为他的安分仅仅表现在他不挑环境不娇气这件事情上，在别的方面，他依然闹腾得厉害。农村里有很多他没见过的虫子，被黄少天带着一群孩子下河上山扒石头，抓了个遍。喻文州被迫认识了很多种从来没见过的花花绿绿的虫子，还被迫和他们一起制作标本。

最可怕的是黄少天很喜欢抓着虫子到处吓唬一起来支教的女同学，喻文州每天要接到七八遍的投诉，控诉黄少天是怎么突然出现怎么突然抓起一只虫子向她们打招呼的。

“没吓到吧？”喻文州安抚道。

“没有……”女生一副崩溃的表情，“但是他没完没了，很烦！”

和女生打闹的分寸他还是有的，他不会松手让虫子跑掉，但是他会没完没了地抓着虫子和人打招呼，根据投诉，黄少天还给他的虫子起名字，投诉者的评论是，他疯了！

喻文州想说但是没敢说，他倒是觉得还挺可爱的。

被投诉之后，喻文州和黄少天说过几次，但是黄少天属于“虚心接受批评但是坚决不改”的类型，转头就忘，带着一群班上的小朋友爬山去了。

除了抓虫子，黄少天还挺喜欢和小朋友们一起做游戏的。因为带一群小孩打篮球，他就是人群中最鹤立鸡群的存在，可以在惊叹声中扣篮感受被无限崇拜的快感，实在是太爽了！喻文州远远地看着，笑着摇摇头，忍不住被他的幼稚惊呆。

活脱脱一个孩子王，根本就还没长大吧。

广袤天空之下，夕阳把黄少天和小朋友们的身影勾勒出浅淡的金边，色调温柔耀眼。

6.

黄少天在很长一段时间里，怀着辗转反侧的心情，把喻文州塑造成了一条薛定谔的鱼。

他感觉到喻文州不讨厌他，他们是很好的朋友，关系很亲密，但是他又感受不到喻文州到底对他是怎样的一种感情。是单纯的友情？还是掺杂了像他一样想说却又不敢说的想法？而这一切的可能性在他问出口之前都是存在的。

他不是胆小的人，但是却老在喻文州的事情上畏畏缩缩，熄灯后夜谈的时候黄少天和张佳乐交流了一下，张佳乐很中肯地评价了他：怂。

“这怎么能叫怂呢？”黄少天急了，“我这是认真负责任，我得为以后考虑吧，万一他根本不喜欢我，我对他说了，以后岂不是连朋友都做不了？”

“如果他不喜欢你，你还想和他做朋友？”张佳乐惊诧地看着黄少天，“你醒醒吧。”

“为什么不能？”黄少天说，“做朋友也不错啊……”

“那你真的挺喜欢他的。”张佳乐打断他。

黄少天在夜色中翻了个身，不说话了。

“问世间情为何物……”

“你好酸！”黄少天敲了一下床。

“直教人生死相许……”

黄少天彻底受够了张佳乐这突如其来的诗兴了：“睡觉！行不行再说，反正还有好几年才毕业呢……”

“你就不怕有一天喻文州身边突然多了个小女生？据我所知，喻同学可是挺受欢迎的，尤其是低年级的学妹们，对高大帅气办事能力强的学霸学长，向来是没什么抵抗力……”

“你又不是异性恋，你还懂这个？”

“我不懂，难道你懂？”张佳乐反驳，“你不也不是？”

“异性恋和同性恋一定不是一个眼光！”

“你又知道了，万一是呢？”

黄少天没脾气了：“我们讨论这个干什么？”

“不知道……”张佳乐哀叹一声，“你要不就直接表白了吧，不管怎样，试一试，万一喻文州也对你有意思呢？”

黄少天心存感激，觉得张佳乐为他出了不少力，出谋划策都是靠他。

“别老在这儿大半夜烦我了……”

黄少天：“……”

黄少天决定表白的时候，写了一篇洋洋洒洒自以为风采出众的表白宣言，可悲的是写完了自己读都读不下来，磕磕绊绊地读完感觉要笑得背过气去了。张佳乐帮他看了一遍，也被黄少天又酸又长又文艺的表白方式惊呆了，尤其是看到黄少天引经据典，做出一副上知五百年下知五百年的架势，他感觉黄少天可能是来搞笑的。

张佳乐大笔一挥，决定展现自己卓然的文学素养，为表白信增加一点风雅气，黄少天没管住，等再拿起来的时候发现多了很多他不认识的字，这次彻底憋住笑也读不下去了。

“喂喂喂，这都什么啊，你从哪儿找到的东西，我不认识啊，你倒是注音啊！”

“你是不是中国人，中国汉字你都不认得？”

“我是啊，可是我是学工科的我怎么会认识长得这么扭曲的字，而且你写的都是什么啊我读不下来……”

“就这样吧，来不及了！”张佳乐看了看表，一把把黄少天推了出去，“九点半了，喻文州快回来了！”

窗外汗水淋湿明亮的月色，镀上一层鎏金的光晕，繁茂的枝叶上扑棱着飞起沉睡中惊醒的鸟雀，发出清亮的鸣叫声。

属于他的幸福很快就会来临，不会因为一封蹩脚的表白信而改变。

夏风吹翻诗篇，吹起涟漪，吹向遥远天际。

本年的晴朗末日

从别处传悉你的心意后

换了另一种坐立不安

飘坠般循阶下楼

投身于晼晚的寒风中

路上杳无行人

黑树干后遥天明若鎏金

斜坡淡红衰草离离

无叶的繁枝密成灰晕

邻宅窗前飘悬纸灯

门檐下铁椅白漆新髹

掌心烟斗鸟胸般的微温

两三松鼠 逡巡觅食

远街车马隐隐驰骋

有你，是你

都有你，都是你

——木心《除夕·夜》

END


	19. 新建文本文档

"我去旅行，是因为我决定了要去，并不是因为对风景的兴趣。"  
\--加西亚·马尔克斯《霍乱时期的爱情》

1.

喻文州到机场的时候距离起飞还有三个小时。现在是下午一点半，机场人来人往。  
打开微信，黄少天还没有发任何消息或语音过来，喻文州把手机装进背包，决定在候机大厅等他。黄少天住在距离机场不远的酒店，过来的话应该只要一会儿。  
这次旅行的目的地是柬埔寨，东南亚国家即便是持签证入境，海关的工作人员也会要一些小费，喻文州口袋里装了不少美元的零钱，这是他来时特意去银行兑换的，不然到时候拿不出来被故意刁难，岂不是很尴尬。  
一个半小时过去，黄少天还没有出现。  
黄少天是今年夏天决定彻底离开的，最后一个年头蓝雨没有拿到冠军，甚至与四强失之交臂。这个夏天他没有像往年一样跑去看接下来的比赛，也没有回蓝雨继续指导，而是来到了B市。他见到喻文州的第一件事就是问他要退役选手的群号，官方说法是想凑凑热闹。之前他一直不肯加，说自己依然奋战在荣耀前线，根本不算退役。  
那时他还没有向战队和媒体透露从战队指导岗位离职的意向，喻文州听了这话觉得有些意外，他抬头看向黄少天，觉得他仍然很年轻，看上去没有丝毫疲态。别说做战队指导，再去打一年比赛也是极有可能胜任的。  
但是黄少天已经三十三岁了。  
"决定了？"喻文州问。  
"长智齿痛死我了！！"黄少天避而不谈，他捂着半边脸，"很多东西都不能吃！我还想来吃烤鸭呢。"  
喻文州没有回应，他把黄少天拉进群，安静已久的群里就沸腾了起来。黄少天的加入如同泡腾片投入沸水，至今余温依旧，群里热热闹闹地预测着这届的总冠军，喻文州瞟了一眼，然后关掉了界面。  
两个小时过去了。喻文州站起来，去办登机手续。

黄少天睡过了头，差一点就赶不上飞机。他手忙脚乱地冲向机场，拨通了喻文州的电话。  
"你在候机大厅吗？"  
"我在登机口。"喻文州说，"73。"  
黄少天没说话，他挂了电话，狂奔着打印登机牌，狂奔着插队安检，终于在起飞前赶到了。  
"我睡过头了。"黄少天抹了一把汗，"对不起啊。"  
喻文州愣住了，这句对不起大概是一种冰冻咒语，让他不知道怎么接下去。但是黄少天没有去顾及喻文州的茫然，他活力无限地背着登山背包走在前面，背影像游戏里负重前行的NPC。

2.

训练营的最后一次1V1练习，黄少天第一次单挑喻文州。  
按理来说应该是非常简单迅速地解决掉这个手残，顺便还能刷新一下单挑场次的时间纪录，黄少天毛毛躁躁地开始操作，很快发现对面这个不怎么爱出风头却稳稳当当未被淘汰的术士居然很难缠。  
难缠到什么地步呢？你越是想速战速决，越是想一鼓作气，就会发现自己受到的伤害越多，血条直线下降，而对方却气定神闲，优哉游哉。黄少天很快冷静下来，认为喻文州是一个还不错的对手，可以一战。  
他确实可以，他不仅可以与黄少天一战，还可以三局连胜魏琛，他甚至可以成为蓝雨的队长，成为战术大师，成为国家队的队长。即便非常困难，要付出太多努力，他也做到了。  
他还可以成为黄少天的恋人。  
喻文州表白的那一天，黄少天莫名地想起那一场单挑，那次他以5％的血量险胜，只剩下的那么一点血量是他初期鲁莽的代价。黄少天没由来地想，面对喻文州这种人，感觉就像是打游戏开了hard模式。  
和喻文州单挑确实是hard模式，他这个人也是，让黄少天觉得非常hard。

3.

上了飞机两个人才开始有话讲，黄少天滔滔不绝地讲他昨晚上怎么打了一夜荣耀杀了几个boss、怎么睡过头、又怎么幸运地赶上了飞机，但是气氛始终有些僵硬，到最后黄少天也不说了，他侧过头，全神贯注地看窗外的白云。  
啊，白云真白啊！这是黄少天的结论。  
黄少天专心看窗外，感觉到喻文州碰了他一下。他以为是自己太过于舒展四肢挡着喻文州了，于是把自己蜷起来一点，但是很快，喻文州又碰了他一下。  
黄少天转过头，喻文州递过来一瓶拧开的矿泉水。  
谢谢两个字就在嘴边，黄少天费力地把它咽回去。他想，情侣之间说谢谢真的太奇怪了，哪怕是马上要分手的情侣，这样也很奇怪。  
"你头上有东西。"喻文州说。  
黄少天坐直身子，伸出手在头上乱抓一通："什么东西？叶子？还是什么？哪有什么东西？我怎么没摸到？"  
喻文州看着黄少天抓来抓去，突然笑了。  
"你又骗我是吧？我头上有犄角，"黄少天停手了，"我还身后有尾巴呢。"  
"没有。"喻文州摇头，"在这。"  
喻文州伸手，轻轻松松地把沾在黄少天头发上一点点几乎看不到的线头拿了下来。  
"好眼力好眼力。"黄少天称赞道。  
靠，又没话说了，黄少天转过头，继续看白云。  
白云真蓝。黄少天稀里糊涂地想。

4.

十三赛季的春节，黄少天第一次从家里逃跑了。那会儿喻文州已经去B市任职，就连黄少天也觉得，喻文州真的非常适合在联盟工作。  
他是到了B市才知道什么叫做真正的北风。G市连日来入冬失败，徘徊在十几度，一到了B市黄少天冻得像是要没知觉了，上了车还一个劲儿往喻文州身边蹭，他不理智地觉得喻文州好歹是个人，会散发一点热量，但是喻文州把手伸过来去摸黄少天的脖子，冰得黄少天像是被踩到了尾巴的猫。  
"叫什么叫，"喻文州笑着说，"吓到司机师傅。"  
"胡说八道！"黄少天推开喻文州，"你怎么这么凉啊，离我远点啊警告你！别过来别过来......靠喻文州你要不要脸！你的手比我还凉？你真是个怪物！"  
B市的出租车司机都是久经沙场的老司机，对此报以微笑。  
"还要一会儿吧，"黄少天搓搓手，摩擦生热，"打一局打一局。"  
说完他掏出手机，一副要决一死战的样子，喻文州看过去，发现他打开了俄罗斯方块。  
"好冷。"黄少天干脆把手机放在了膝盖上，开始一指禅地点点点。  
下落的键在右边，旋转在左边，开了快速模式后一指禅有些跟不上，戳来戳去戳的关节痛，黄少天刚要伸出另一只手，喻文州动了。  
"转转转......"黄少天喊。  
喻文州点下去。  
"再转。"  
喻文州又点了一下。手机在黄少天膝头晃来晃去，简直像个跷跷板。黄少天对于这个跷跷板多久失去平衡很好奇，越戳越来劲，果然一下不知道是谁用力过猛，手机咣当一声掉了下去。  
黄少天："......"  
喻文州收回手看向窗外，仿佛跟他没关系。  
"我的手机！"黄少天愤怒了，弯腰去捡。出租车晚上灯光很暗，座位又狭小，他猫腰过于用力，好容易摸到了手机，一起身头又卡在前后排座椅之间......  
黄少天绝望了，他觉得B市对自己很不友好。  
"你在干什么？"喻文州俯身过去，一只手隔在黄少天和椅子之间，一只手扳着他肩膀，稍一用力，像拔萝卜一样把黄少天给拔了出来。  
"头不小。"喻文州说。  
黄少天发型乱了，连忙抓了两下，他顺势手臂向后一收肘击过去，被喻文州伸出手掌牢牢挡住。  
"你冷么？"黄少天突然问。  
"冷。"喻文州笑着回答。  
黄少天凑到在他耳边哈了口气："热了吗？"  
热是热了的，那口气像是过电一样的感觉，新奇又微妙，这让喻文州非常难得地走神了一下。他想起临出门前室友笑他竟然这么积极半夜出去接男朋友，问他谈恋爱是什么感受。  
没什么感觉。他当时回答。  
"我想吃烤鸭，"黄少天瘫在车里，枕着喻文州手臂上，"B市还有什么好吃的没有？好玩的？有什么好东西通通呈上来！我好不容易来一次不能亏待了自己......"  
喻文州想，大概这就是谈恋爱的感受。

5.

飞机到达金边落地后，黄少天明显要活跃很多。他背好背包走在前面，遇到索贿的海关工作人员毫不犹豫地大喊"Nonononono......"  
看来话唠到哪儿都是很有杀伤力的，海关人员一脸懵逼地看着，喻文州走在他身后，优哉游哉地入境了。  
"我们又不是落地签......"黄少天嘟囔着，"这个海关人员就喜欢欺软怕硬，不要理他们。"  
"看车。"喻文州拉着他手臂。  
"怎么连红绿灯都没有啊！"黄少天戴着帽子，一脸惊恐地看着人来车往的街道。  
"也没有公交车和出租车。"喻文州补充道。  
"那我们怎么去啊？"黄少天皱眉，"预订的旅馆还挺远的。"  
喻文州看着黄少天，看得黄少天心里发毛。  
"你看我干什么，我是剑客，我又不会飞。"黄少天说，"你笑什么，你的术士也不会飞。"  
喻文州招了招手，立刻有一辆路过的突突车停下。  
"走吧，"喻文州笑着说，"不会飞，坐车总会吧。"  
旅馆还算整洁，屋里有一股淡淡的柬埔寨独有的柠檬草味道，黄少天走来走去，说这间屋子很gay。  
"那不正好？"喻文州笑着，开始整理两个人的行李。  
黄少天走过去打开电脑，发现里面预装了荣耀："某人来单挑么？"  
喻文州起身："好啊。"  
没想到喻文州从善如流，轮到黄少天反悔了。  
"我们有病啊跑到国外来打荣耀！"  
"你不想打吗？"喻文州揉揉手腕，"我可是很久没和少天单挑了，还有些怀念。"  
"行吧。"黄少天看着屋里唯一一台电脑，"你等着。"  
黄少天像一阵风一样出门，十分钟后，旅馆的工作人员操着不熟练的英文又搬了一台电脑进来。  
喻文州："......"  
"又开了一个房间，放杂物吧，"黄少天眉飞色舞地坐下，"把电脑搬过来打。你快点登录，磨蹭什么？怕了是吧！现在求饶还来得及！"  
"怕了，"喻文州说，"怕得要命。"  
"哼哼哼......"黄少天敲了一下键盘，"靠，我觉得这个键盘不顺手！鼠标也很奇怪！"  
"有吗？"  
喻文州走过来，很熟练地拿起鼠标和键盘查看了一番。职业选手大多有自己用的趁手装备，喻文州也有，但是他并不挑拣这些，而且对调试非常有心得--在蓝雨的时候，他会帮每一个人调键盘和鼠标，会给每一个新人推荐合适的装备。  
"用轻风用多了你。"喻文州说。  
黄少天没说话，喻文州的衬衫布料碰到他侧脸，痒痒的。早就过了初恋年纪的剑圣大人莫名其妙地有些心跳加快，于是把这样的异动推到满屋子的柠檬草香上。  
Gay里gay气的柬埔寨！  
"按你的操作习惯调的，你试试。"喻文州站起来让开。  
黄少天把手搭上去，试了几个技能，觉得操作轻快多了。他侧头看喻文州，喻文州正在操作他的角色，神情很专注。  
画面上术士已经把剑客困到了地图的一角，从某个角度看去，两个人好像在做一些不可描述的事情。但是非常煞风景的是剑客的头上不断冒出文字泡来，看起来非常喜感。  
"不要小瞧我！"黄少天噼里啪啦地敲着键盘，"看剑！怕了没有怕了没有？怕了没有？适时投降是一种美德！"  
剑客把术士推开，一个逆风刺挑过去，接上拔刀斩，立刻扳回局面。剑客扬起光剑直戳过去，术士没有躲，一剑穿心后，血量清空。  
黄少天怔怔地看着画面，没有注意到喻文州的靠近。  
果然荣耀是让他们离得最近的工具，似乎即便是耳鬓厮磨的肉体接触，也不及打荣耀来得更加便利。其实他没有那么多矫揉造作的理由，也没有很多伤春悲秋的感想，谈恋爱的时候有怦然心动和心花怒放，也有渐行渐远和食之无味。  
这些都是注定要来的。  
"觉得没什么意思。"关于想要分手的理由，黄少天当时是这样说的，"不想要了。"  
黄少天是一个外热内冷的人，这一点喻文州终于感受到了。

6.

留蓝雨做指导的第一年还算清闲，夏休期的时候黄少天回家走亲访友，采访了很多恋爱中或者已婚的前辈，想听听他们的意见。  
黄少天是不会谈恋爱的，而且觉得腻腻歪歪的很恶心。喻文州呢，看起来是个情场高手，但是他从没教过黄少天怎么去谈，而后异地而处，更是无从谈起。  
他们确实在一起了，不是在同人文和CP粉的脑洞里，但是然后呢？  
然后他们就站在原地转圈，甚至有些尴尬。黄少天主动去找喻文州的次数甚至变少了，他总觉得这样很奇怪，根本就不像一对情侣。而生活中那些柴米油盐鸡毛蒜皮的小事，他们异地而处，又没有什么讨论的价值。  
"少天有喜欢的人啦？在一起啦？"所有人都这样问。  
有了，在一起了，很喜欢。  
朋友圈里的同学和亲友，同龄的都已经结婚生子，每天在晒娃娃和美食。黄少天先前还打开看看，评论评论，后来打开都懒得看了。他连自己的生活都照顾不好，怎么还有兴致去对别人指指点点。  
其实黄少天幻想过很多未来的情形，也和喻文州聊过，有的喻文州很感兴趣，比如开一个专门在荣耀里杀人泄愤的工作室，一个指挥一个王牌杀手，可以说是神雕侠侣了......有的喻文州不怎么苟同，比如黄少天很想当职业房东，每个月收收房租当咸鱼，喻文州说，你这样会闲出毛病的。  
"那你想过以后没，"黄少天说，"不能总让我想啊！我想了你又说不好不感兴趣，你说你是不是准备打一辈子游戏了？虽然我也是想吧......"  
黄少天唠唠叨叨发了很长的语音过去，喻文州忙着开会工作，没有时间点开听。他又忙了一阵才终于想起看手机，时间已经过去了两个小时。  
喻文州回了语音，但是黄少天在带人训练，没带手机，等他累了一天全身酸痛回到宿舍，更是懒得点开。  
这是他们唯一一次谈论未来，也是最后一次。  
"你这周都在B市？不出差吧？"元旦将近，黄少天很高兴地问。  
"也许在。"喻文州说。  
放假不管在什么时候都是让人莫名兴奋的，黄少天当然也是这样。他轻车熟路地买了机票飞到B市，落地的时候恰好是晚饭时间。  
但是让他有些失落的是，喻文州没有接电话。  
黄少天在机场附近找了一家宾馆住下，叫了个外卖，他又打了一个电话过去，仍然没人接。  
"有些"失落慢慢变成"非常"失落，然后又变回"只有一点"失落。半夜喻文州回了电话，和他说新年快乐，他刚刚加班回来，很累。喻文州问他现在在哪里，说很想他。  
"我在蓝雨，在家。"黄少天说，"新年快乐。"  
真是Big surprise。

7.

金边可以逛的地方很少，他们去了监狱博物馆，黄少天有点受不了压抑的氛围，很快就逃出来了。接下来他们坐了七个小时的大巴前往暹粒，路上风景很好，但是黄少天似乎有些昼夜颠倒，什么风景也没看到，只顾着靠在喻文州肩头睡觉。他睡好了坐起来伸了个懒腰，喻文州觉得自己肩膀快要坏掉了。  
"你重了。"喻文州说。  
"我没有！"  
"有。"  
"真的没有！"黄少天急了，非要证明自己是一个身材健美的男青年，要不是车上有很多目光炯炯的外国人，他简直想撩起衣服展示一下腹肌。  
"那就没有。"  
"有就是有，没有就是没有，"黄少天一本正经地说，"你不要这个语气，仿佛我说谎似的。"  
斗嘴水平很低，基本上和小学生持平。  
"是吗，"喻文州说，"那让我看看。"  
他嘴上说着是看看，但是手却探进黄少天的T恤里捏了一把，黄少天立刻转过头怒目而视。  
除了瞪眼睛，黄少天竟然觉得有些尴尬。  
"不要动手动脚了，"黄少天转过头说，"分手在即，这个同志希望你冷静一下。"  
喻文州快被黄少天的语气给笑死了，他伸出手揽着黄少天的肩膀。  
"再睡一会儿，"喻文州说，"还没到。"  
黄少天侧头："喻文州，你真不是人。"  
喻文州保持着笑容，只是眼神有点落寞。  
两个人都没再说话，黄少天摆弄了一会儿手机，然后合眼睡觉了，临睡前他挣脱了喻文州的手，并把双肩包放在两个人中间。  
喻文州掏出手机，原来是黄少天给他发过来消息。  
"别那样，我不习惯了。"  
不是"我不习惯"，是"我不习惯了"。从前是习惯的，他们从前一直是这样。

到了暹粒就热闹多了，这里汇聚着世界各地的游客，在突突车扬起的尘土之中，小商小贩卖力地吆喝着一美元一个的木质纪念品，小孩子跑来跑去地问你要不要兑换零钱--他们什么钱都收，脸脏兮兮的，眼睛却雪亮。  
攻略是早就查好的，吴哥窟有大圈小圈之分，黄少天磕磕绊绊地和旅馆的前台说了自己的想法，拜托前台预定第二天出门的车。  
"我想去大圈。"黄少天说，"你呢？"  
喻文州皱了皱眉，很快就明白了黄少天的意思，他笑了笑："我逛小圈吧，我们分开走。"  
晚上可以逛夜市，但是黄少天兴趣缺缺，躺在屋子里吹空调。喻文州也脱不开身，电话一个接一个，都打到国外来了，他只能在外面不停地接电话。偶尔回头可以看到黄少天向外望，目光相碰时，又匆匆忙忙地别开。  
喻文州突然有点心不在焉，回答对面都开始敷衍了起来。  
黄少天的冷漠和决绝来得太快了，而且铺天盖地，如同一场暴风雨。喻文州还没有学会怎么样去面对这些，突然这一切就变成了一道非答不可的必答题。  
喻文州并不如他看上去那样是一个情场高手。他面对荣耀游刃有余，甚至面对错综复杂的战队关系、盘根错节的利益纠葛也可以条分缕析地进行理智的分析，但是面对黄少天，他并不如表面看起来那么胸有成竹。  
甚至他有些束手无策。喻文州想，这大概是一种奇怪的循环。  
他回到房间，黄少天正在看吴哥窟的地图，他看起来不希望有人打扰他。喻文州进来，他就把地图收好，开始收拾东西准备睡觉。  
他们睡前还寒暄了一下，关于明天的计划，各有各的路；关于蓝雨的一些事，比如新赛季卢瀚文的表现，比如新人，对蓝雨黄少天兴致高昂，但是他像是想起了什么原则似的，很快就扯开了话题，去睡觉了。  
双床房，黄少天睡太早了，根本睡不着，这让他一夜都半梦半醒，他感觉到喻文州仿佛也没有睡着，有几次他以为是做梦，然而醒来被子盖得好好的，让他知道根本不是梦。  
早晨喻文州买了早餐，吃饭的时候黄少天突然问了一句。  
"你看过花样年华吗？"  
喻文州一愣，继而摇头，一直以来他对电影的兴趣并不大。  
"其实我看得也不多。"黄少天仿佛可以看穿喻文州的想法，他站起来，语气轻快，"我出发啦！"  
吴哥窟辉煌壮丽，比攻略的图片上更让人心情澎拜，黄少天注意到，他几乎是视野范围内唯一一个独身前往的，大多数人都是三两结伴，甚至是跟着旅游团来的。有人在学着花样年华里梁朝伟的最后镜头，黄少天只是远远地看着，甚至没有拍照。  
他抬头看看天空，长出一口气。  
蓝雨好几个人给他发消息问他在哪里，是不是和喻文州在一起。黄少天瞄了几眼，才终于知道喻文州辞职了。  
辞职的决定也不是最近才做出的，看起来应该是半年前就说了，黄少天莫名觉得烦躁，他原地转了几圈，看到喻文州在他身后。  
喻文州没说什么，递给他一瓶水。  
"你跟着我。"黄少天说。  
喻文州笑了："当然。"  
"干嘛跟我？"黄少天把矿泉水瓶放进背包，并不准备归还，"我是来和你分手的，就是再见了！"  
"我是来和你旅行的。"喻文州很平静，"分手是之后的事情。"  
"你不要偷换概念！"  
"我从不偷换概念，"喻文州笑了一下，"黄少天，你地图掉了。"  
黄少天是个小路痴，纸质地图，电子地图的离线版，手绘地图他全都需要，地图就是他旅行中的命，喻文州这么说，他连忙回头向地上看。  
喻文州从身后抱住了他。  
"靠，就知道是陷阱。"黄少天说，但是他没有挣扎，"好热，这里是热带，七月。"  
喻文州没有说话。  
"这样好像两个傻子啊。"黄少天说。  
黄少天想，我就是最大的傻子。

分手两个字在喻文州悄无声息的攻势下愣是没说出来--黄少天真是败给了自己的优柔寡断和喻文州的温柔攻势，说不服气是嘴硬了。  
又或许是他贪恋爱情的美好，他知道他们不是绝症，却不知道怎么去改善这样的关系。  
他都已经提出了分手，早晚要面对的，黄少天觉得这事关尊严。可是尊严又不能当饭吃啊！  
从柬埔寨回B市的路上黄少天几乎都快把这件事情忘了，不知道为什么，他仿佛又恢复了和喻文州的默契，那种舒服的相处姿态又渐渐回来--感情其实是很简单的，就像马尔克斯说的，爱一个人是一种本能，要么第一次就会，要么就一辈子也不会。  
他的本能让他陷于久违的安逸和快乐，但是旅行是有终点的。  
到B市的时候黄少天没有再拒绝，他住到了喻文州家去。联盟给租的房子有点太大了，喻文州就把其中一间卧室租了出去，黄少天来的时候那人出差不在，他一进来就看到满地的纸箱子，喻文州似乎是临走时在准备搬家，而且准备得差不多了。  
"我要立刻回联盟处理一点事情，"喻文州似乎很急，"少天，你先在这里坐着。"  
"哦。"黄少天放下行李，很自来熟地去开空调--太热了。  
"我很快就回来。"喻文州凑过来亲了他一口。  
黄少天很诧异，他竟然没有推开喻文州，甚至觉得这个吻很甜蜜。  
喻文州似乎真的很忙，他走了没多久就打电话来，让黄少天帮他拷贝一些电脑里的文档。  
"开机密码。"黄少天敲着键盘。  
"你生日。"  
黄少天抿着嘴，很快输入密码。  
"要哪个？"黄少天漫无目的地打量桌面，真是干净整洁，和喻文州的人有点像。  
"在工作文件夹里，可以搜索一下，"喻文州说，"发到我邮箱就可以。"  
"你邮箱密码是什么啊？"  
"你生日。"  
黄少天："......"  
拷贝了文件发过去，黄少天没忍住。  
"你银行卡密码是什么啊？"  
"你生日，"喻文州语气平静，"倒过来。"  
黄少天："......"  
喻文州去忙了，黄少天并没有立刻关电脑。他发现桌面有个文件没有命名--这不是喻文州的习惯，刚刚黄少天欣赏了他的工作文件夹，命名非常仔细。  
黄少天有些诧异地点开，结果上面全都是密密麻麻的默认字体的记录，全部关于黄少天。  
关于他的偏好，他的喜怒，甚至还有一些始终未竟的计划，安静地躺在这个没有命名的文档里。  
新建文本文档，这是"旧"建文本文档吧。  
这个文档的结尾是五个字"吴哥窟旅行"，然后就没有了。  
黄少天怔怔地看着，真的不知道该说什么。  
在喻文州回来之前，黄少天慌不择路地跑了。除了跑，他不知道怎么面对喻文州。他甚至忘了关了空调再走，喻文州一回到家立刻感受到过分的凉爽。  
人倒是不见了。

喻文州联系上黄少天已经是两天后，他打电话过去，黄少天告诉他，他又在吴哥窟。  
冷静如喻文州也有些无语："......"  
"我来看看，"黄少天说，"我还有一些话。"  
喻文州点点头，他已经做好了最坏的准备。  
高大威严的吴哥窟居高临下，投下一片阴影，这座经历了战乱、饥饿、杀戮和巨大悲怆的建筑物历经千年风霜，正慈祥地为他遮荫。它像是一块海绵，可以收纳所有欲言又止的爱情、痛楚难过的泪水，以及一切逝去的青春年少。  
黄少天把手放在吴哥窟粗糙的墙壁上。  
"你在听吗？"  
喻文州觉得喉咙发紧，但是说出来的话还是语气平稳："少天，我在呢。"  
"我反悔了！"黄少天大声说，"我觉得--我爱你！"  
这是我一次就会的事情，这一辈子，我都会。

三三两两情侣走过，暹粒黄昏温柔，吴哥窟的光影投映下来，笼罩了每一对钟情的爱人，它带走嫌隙和疏远，留下宁静与安逸。  
所以恋爱这回事，就是这样，从心所欲。  
而情之所钟，正在我辈。

end

*情之所钟，正在我辈--《晋书·王衍传》


	20. 野有蔓草

喻文州站在大殿里，静静地听着师傅那看似语重心长实则罗里吧嗦的教诲。

他前面站了几排的师兄弟，都在交头接耳地讨论着下山的事情——成年之后，蓝溪阁的每个人都要下山去历练一番，这历练倒是其次，修仙之人讲究物我合一，除了几个可以继承师门至宝的优秀弟子，其余人都要下山去寻找与自己相契合的法宝，通过不断的修炼，达到驾驭、驱使法宝的目的。

大殿上师傅还没说完，底下已经越讨论越兴奋，完全不听师傅的嘱咐了，大家各自寻找伙伴，兴高采烈地准备下山去了，魏琛看了一圈，就只剩下喻文州一个人还在认真听。

真欣慰啊，好歹还有这个大弟子给自己镇场子，虽然这个大弟子法术不灵光，但是在蓝溪阁上无论是人品还是处事都上乘的，将来做不了掌门也能做个管事的长老，谁说不是好去处呢？

“文州啊……”魏琛继续老神在在地想要继续嘱咐。

喻文州突然抬起头来，显然是从神游中回过神来，立刻打断魏琛：“师傅，我也回去收拾东西了。”

魏琛：“你……”

喻文州平时法术不行，但是功夫倒还可以，走得也够快，根本没听清魏琛想要说些什么。

魏琛叹了口气，转身拍了拍挂在墙上百多年没人动过的冰雨神剑。

“看来他和你没有缘分咯。”魏琛认真思量，“……难道包办婚姻真的没有前途？”

喻文州已经不是第一次神游了。

他最近不知道怎么回事，总是会毫无预兆地陷入一阵不自觉的神游，说好听了是神游，说白了就是发呆，但是他脑中并不是一片空白，而是仿佛置身于一片云雾之中，四周笛声清亮，仙鹤悠鸣，一派天然仙境。

美，真是美，可是美则美矣，意义何在？喻文州想不通，只好不去想，他现在需要思考的是，他要下山去寻找什么法宝。

喻文州三岁上山，至今在山上也有十余年，这十余年里他刻苦练习法术，严于律己，只可惜实在是没有天赋，连灵山上折下的自带仙气的树枝都无法驱使，早已落了其他师兄弟一大截。不过他精于典籍，种植仙草和炼制仙药更是出类拔萃，倒也掩盖了法术上的缺陷。蓝溪阁是个顶有意思的地方，几乎就没有全面发展的弟子，大家都是跛子，谁也不要笑话谁，比如说在练习法术上非常有天赋的郑轩，仙草是种一棵死两棵，连别人种在他附近的都要受连累。

喻文州种的仙草是整个山上最有灵气的，达官贵族无不趋之若鹜，愿意为此一掷千金。下山前喻文州当然要先好好照料一下这些仙草，把水浇足，于是他扛着铁锹提着水桶，往后山去了。

“大师兄……”李远肩上扛着一只浣熊迎面走来，看到喻文州就眼冒绿光，“大师兄要去浇水吗？”

喻文州一身短打，袖子挽起，倒是看起来多了山野村夫的潇洒自在。李远就没那么自在了，肩上扛着一只浣熊，头上蹲着一只红嘴的鸟，身后还跟着一只猴子和一只大黑狗。

“大师兄！”李远来劲了，头上的鸟飞起来围着喻文州转圈，“送我一棵仙草吧！”

“又缺钱了？”喻文州笑笑。

李远被戳破心事，挠挠头，嘿嘿笑两声。

魏琛抠门得紧，于是各位师兄弟手里也不宽裕，倒是喻文州常常卖些仙草和丹药，手头总是有钱的。

“拿着，下山用钱的地方多，不要乱花了。”喻文州递过去银子，叮嘱道。

“大师兄千秋万代一统江湖！”李远立刻欢呼。

喻文州：“……”

李远笑起来：“大师兄，你想好练什么法宝了吗？”

喻文州像模像样地扛起铁锹：“铁锹吧。”

李远目瞪口呆：“真的吗？”

喻文州笑了笑：“真的。”

李远竖起大拇指：“大师兄真厉害，不愧是大师兄！”

喻文州从后山浇水回来，不仅李远知道喻文州要练铁锹，蓝溪阁所有人都知道了。如果要追溯这个消息的传播路径，不得不提一个至关重要的人物：方锐。李远就是随口告诉了方锐之后，全蓝溪阁都知道喻文州别看长得像个温柔书生，但是风格粗犷得很，法宝要练铁锹，到时候说起来这位真人不得了，一把大铁锹舞得是虎虎生风，双臂壮如粗木，力能扛鼎，身如铁塔……哎？哪里不对劲啊？

最先来表达担忧的是掌事长老方世镜。方世镜掌理蓝溪阁这么多年，喻文州向来都是众师兄弟的榜样（除了法术），看起来非常正常的一个弟子，如今怎么就不走寻常路，非要练大铁锹了呢？这到底是哪个教育环节出了问题？

方世镜：“文州啊，到底是因为什么非要练大铁锹啊？”

喻文州也很无奈：“您听谁说的？”

方世镜更无奈：“我不是听谁说，是大家都在说，现在整个门派都知道了。”

喻文州好像想起来什么似的：“方锐下山了吗？”

方世镜点头：“刚下山。”

喻文州沏了壶茶：“师叔你不要急。”

方世镜点头：“怎么？”

喻文州已经破罐子破摔：“马上山下的人也都要知道了。”

方世镜：“……”

喻文州背上包袱下山，还没走出山下的镇子，就听人茶余饭后说起铁锹。流言传到山脚下已经演变成“你们要时刻注意有没有修道的人下山来买铁锹，若是遇上了可千万要抬高价钱”这种大家喜闻乐见的桥段。喻文州去卖农具的地方问了问，果然铁锹价格翻了三倍，他多问一句，那卖货的人还要坐地起价，再加一倍，喻文州忍俊不禁，挥手离去。

虽然他不会去练铁锹，但是事实上他也并没有想好要练什么法宝。山上最具灵气的灵山树枝他尚且无法驱使，那山下的世俗之物他更是没可能驾驭了，思及至此，喻文州也没法子，只能走一步看一步了。

喻文州离了山一路向东，越过一条小河之后再过十余里，就到了另一个镇子，喻文州极少下山，从没来过这里。这个镇子才遭了瘟疫，死了不少的人，沿途可见不少和尚在念经超度，喻文州法术不精，只做寻常人打扮，但是却也感知到此地孤魂野鬼众多，怨气缭绕。修道之人怜悯苍生百姓，这是方世镜时常教导的道理，下山时喻文州又带着不少的仙草丹药，于是便决定先留下来帮镇子上剩下还生着病的穷苦人看病。

喻文州没学过正经的医术，但是他精晓丹药的炼制，触类旁通之下，也有了许多心得，在镇子上的头几天手忙脚乱，到后来就愈发顺手了起来。他人温厚敦实，善良阔气，许多受了他恩惠的人都对他感激涕零，那些被救治了父母的孩童便在家人的指派下帮助喻文州做些事情，整日围着喻文州打转，喻文州也爱和小孩子们处在一块，时不时地还教一些诗书给他们。

这一日，喻文州正在分药，门口传来一阵吵嚷声。他出来一看，却是一个卖水竹笛的，在门口与孩子们撞上了，摔了一根笛子，偏要赔偿。喻文州问了原委，知道是这些孩子乱跑的过错，于是就掏出银两，把那管笛子给买了下来。

那管笛子只破几道裂纹，裂纹很浅，应该是不影响曲调的。可是喻文州并不会吹笛子，他在这些孩子的怂恿下试着吹了一下，完全不成曲调，之后就随手把笛子挂在墙上了。

黄少天是半夜从笛子里钻出来的。

他钻出来没费多大的劲儿，但是出来之后有些晕头转向，一时间找不到南北，干脆直接倒在了喻文州身边空着的地方，这间屋子不是很大，寒窗透月，掩不住的凄凉劲儿。

他睁开眼瞧瞧喻文州，长出一口气，嚯，长得倒是不错，眉目温和，有一股仙风道骨的气质，难不成修道的人都是这样？

不过黄少天很快否定了这个想法，那方锐倒是长得五官端正，眼睛滴溜溜的那叫一个大，也是修道的，可是却没那种气质。想起方锐黄少天就气不打一处来，要不是方锐告诉他喻文州要练铁锹做法宝，他也不至于附在一把铁锹上半个月！喻文州根本没买铁锹！他倒是吃了半个月的土！呸！

休息好了，黄少天坐起来，开始干大事了。

首先，他使了个法术，让喻文州的法术全都使不出来了。此情此景，蓝溪阁大弟子法术全无，只能任人宰割，真是方世镜看了会崩溃，魏琛看了会流泪。

然后，黄少天翻身上床，正襟危坐，深呼吸三次，使了个法术把喻文州弄昏了。

最后，他发出爽朗的大笑，把喻文州的上衣给解开了。

黄少天觉得自己好像一个衣冠禽兽，不，他就是一个衣冠禽兽，想到这里，他甚至还有点小激动，下手有些不知轻重，结果正得意着，喻文州突然睁开了眼睛。

靠！我还以为诈尸了。黄少天拍拍胸脯，被吓得面色潮红。

喻文州衣冠不整地躺在床上，一动不能动，仰头看着黄少天，场面一度十分尴尬。

“那个……”黄少天尴尬地笑了笑，“那个……那个……要不你先做个自我介绍？”

喻文州：“……”

“害羞吧，那我说啊，”黄少天的尴尬只有那么一会儿，“那我就说咯……其实我是谁并不重要。”

喻文州：“……”

喻文州坐起来，整好衣服：“是不重要，但是我想知道。”

黄少天嘴唇发白：“你能动啊？那你岂不是也能用法术？靠，我跑了！”

黄少天下了床就跑，跑到一半又回来了。

“我想起来了！你根本不会法术！”黄少天大声宣布。

喻文州淡定地抬起手，画了一个透明的禁锢法术，黄少天一转头咣当撞了上去，撞了个头晕眼花。

喻文州慢条斯理地继续整理衣服：“你到底要干什么？”

黄少天鼻血长流，捂着鼻子转过身来，非常生气：“你怎么又把衣服穿上了啊！”

了解了黄少天的意图之后，他们花了一炷香的时间达成了共识，然后花了半柱香的时间检查完毕，让黄少天断了念想。

虽然黄少天非常伤心，但是喻文州确实不是他要找的人。

“每次回到剑身里我就会忘记很多东西，”黄少天手里拿着笛子来回地转，“等我再出来，就只记得他身上的刀伤了。”

可是喻文州身上并没有任何伤痕，连蚊子都不咬他。

“你总会找到他的。”

“也许吧。”黄少天闷闷不乐，“不过我就要重新回到剑身里了，我是感受到他的气息才出来的，我这样一回去，又要很久才能出来了。”

喻文州忍不住追问了一句：“要多久？”

“一二百年吧。”黄少天若无其事地说。

一二百年，凡人早已入土。

喻文州沉默了一会儿：“也许我可以帮你找他。”

黄少天摇摇头，继而不再说话了。过了很久，他又重新振奋起来：“我也还可以再找找呢！”

和黄少天相处的几天，喻文州开始觉得他是个很有趣的人，黄少天的出现就像是一个奇妙的偶遇，好像就那么一眼，就让人兴趣盎然。

他会和喻文州分享自己和那个人的故事，他可以把残酷的生死别离说得充满幽默感，逗得所有人哈哈大笑，自己也忍不住笑得栽进喻文州怀里。那结局必是“于是我就被封印在了一把剑里，睡了好长一觉”，黄少天伸个懒腰，语气也变得散漫起来，仿佛很享受似的。

但是这样的日子总不会太长的，黄少天很快就要回到剑身里去，他元神松散，如果久不回剑身，就会灰飞烟灭。而这段日子里，他们仍然没有任何进展，黄少天要找的那个人似乎怎么也不会出现。

“不行了，下次再找他玩吧。”黄少天从小孩儿那里抢了串糖葫芦狼吞虎咽地给吃了，此刻正在打饱嗝，“下次嘛，总有下次的……嗝，我很快就会再出来的……只是那时候你应该不在了吧？你是不是该死了？”

喻文州一头黑线。

“你要很久才死呢，我才是马上就要死了。”黄少天站起来，仍旧是很高兴的样子，他坐在喻文州的对面，“你杀了我吧。”

喻文州皱眉，不解其意。

“我要在外面死掉了才能重回到剑身，”黄少天说，“以前我都直接一头撞死，或者从山崖上跳下去，但是很痛，我命太大了，撞墙总是撞不死，跳崖也会挂在树枝上，有一次我都快不成人形了挂在一棵松树上……”

黄少天说得兴高采烈处，喻文州猛地捂住他的嘴。

“怎么了？”黄少天似乎很纳闷。

喻文州没有说话，他突然握着黄少天的手，语气有些古怪：“你这样一次又一次的……”

他似乎没说完，黄少天只好替他补上：“一次又一次地死。”

“他值得你这样吗？”

这个问题似乎很深奥，黄少天思量了许久也没有回答。等到了晚上，他坐在窗边吹笛子，一曲终了才开口。

“其实这种事情怎么说得清楚呢！”黄少天重新回到了很高兴的状态，他托着腮，“我少年时第一次随我父亲出征，就在大帐外第一次看到他，他也看见了我，就那么一眼——”

黄少天的眼睛里闪着光：“我就知道……”

喻文州看着他，眼神复杂。

“我就知道，我们会在一起，”黄少天说，“战场凶险，要么是我为他死，要么是他为我死，只是他平日里没有我功夫好，不知道怎么，那天就想得那样周全，竟是比我还快一步。”

喻文州接过笛子。

黄少天重新坐回他面前，示意喻文州杀了自己，他已经快要到极限了。

“我也不知道。”喻文州却在回答他上一个问题，“那一时，什么都没想着，只想着能让你活下去。”

黄少天嘴边噙着笑，似乎很是满意。

“少天，这样值得么？”喻文州又问。

“值得了。”黄少天道，“你这一世，生得可真俊，我不吃亏。”

利刃穿胸而过，没什么痛苦，喻文州抱着黄少天，匕首又在他身上划下熟悉的伤口。

可怜九月初三夜，露似珍珠月似钩。

魂魄出窍对于黄少天来说只是一瞬的事情，这里距离蓝溪阁太远，他回不到冰雨剑身，只好就近找个东西附着，而这附近他曾附着过最久的东西就成了最佳选择，于是喻文州扛着铁锹回来了。

喻文州回山时，其余的弟子也已经回来了，大家各自得了法宝，在互相分享，喻文州一走进来就看到了郑轩的法宝……一床草席。

真是非常符合大家的需求。

喻文州扛着铁锹回山十分轰动，魏琛面子挂不住，当然也就坐不住，不管怎么今天都要把冰雨许给喻文州了。喻文州听了其他师兄弟的传话，也一回山就去了魏琛那里。

这一路上，黄少天在铁锹里动来动去，震得喻文州虎口发麻。他仿佛是要回家了似的，兴奋得不得了。

喻文州推开门，魏琛正襟危坐，盯着墙上的古剑冰雨。喻文州还没来得及开口，魏琛就把冰雨的好处说了个遍，还把当时的事迹讲了好些个版本，最终要求喻文州练冰雨为法宝，放下铁锹，立地飞升。

“不要瞧不起包办婚姻，冰雨是有剑魂的，非常灵，”魏琛说，“敲了它，会有回应。”

喻文州笑着点头。

魏琛使劲敲了敲冰雨剑身，哪里有什么响动？他刚要说话，只见一缕魂魄从喻文州的铁锹里钻出来，飞进了挂在墙上的冰雨剑鞘里，不多时剑身嗡鸣，似在应答。

喻文州笑着伸出手，冰雨剑飞起，稳稳落在喻文州手心。

他抬起头：“师傅，我看包办婚姻，还不错。”

黄少天重回了冰雨剑身，每日都有一个时辰可以化成人形，这一个时辰他可算是充分利用，能把蓝溪阁折腾得翻天，要是加上方锐，那就是毁天灭地。他时常也会安安静静想些别的，比如现在。

“下辈子……要不就每天玩吧！”黄少天突然提议。

喻文州想了想，觉得也挺好的，遂点头同意。

“至于玩什么……我还没想好。”黄少天托着腮，“反正就玩吧，玩游戏，到时候我们每天一起玩，你师傅也要来玩啊，郑轩也要，大家一起才有意思嘛……”

野有蔓草，春意融融。

END

野有蔓草，零露漙兮。

有美一人，清扬婉兮。

邂逅相遇，适我愿兮。

野有蔓草，零露瀼瀼。

有美一人，婉如清扬。

邂逅相遇，与子偕臧。


	21. 长尾巴和短尾巴

1.

喻文州对黄少天的第一印象是，哇，好像个球。

那时候他们都只有四岁，但是这不妨碍喻文州心智健全发达到使用比喻修辞，而且他的修辞方法还非常精准，那时候黄少天确实像个球，胳膊胖得像是一节一节的莲藕，肉嘟嘟的，远没有长开，走起路来一摇一晃的，但是跑起来带着风，身上一股浓重的奶香味，探究地在门口探头探脑，就能把奶香味遥遥地传到走廊最里面的琴房来。

喻文州坐在琴凳上，两条小腿晃荡着还够不到地面，他一边随意地翻着手里的琴谱，一边歪着头看向门口，皱了皱鼻子闻到清甜的香味，还以为是有人在外面剥了一块大白兔奶糖。

他眨眨眼睛，看到了探出一颗毛茸茸脑袋的小黄少天，脑袋先进来，继而胖乎乎的身子挤进来，他穿着一件蓝色的背带裤，眼睛亮晶晶的，环看了一圈发现屋子里只有坐在琴凳上的喻文州，他立刻变了一副忧国忧民的表情，还像模像样地背着手叹了口气。

喻文州看着黄少天，目光很探究。

“唉！”黄少天又叹了口气，然后一路小路到喻文州身边，“我带你离开这里。”

喻文州没有反应过来，被黄少天一把拉下琴凳：“为什么？”

黄少天像个小骑士一样举起肉乎乎的拳头：“我会保护你的，跟我走吧？”

喻文州还想问一下为什么，但是黄少天的速度简直是太快了根本来不及反应，他拉着喻文州的手就跑，他们逃离铺着深红色地毯的琴室，咚咚咚地踩着木质地板来到一楼，然后再费力地一起推开门口的厚重磨砂玻璃门，跑进了喻文州家的后花园。

后花园有一个小小的池塘，面向街道的一边是香樟树高大的树冠投下的阴影，篱笆墙上开满了牵牛花，在黄昏金色的光影里落了一地，黄少天左看右看觉得花丛下是一个不错的地方，拉着喻文州直奔最繁茂的树荫下，然后一屁股坐在了草地上。

喻文州累得气喘吁吁，黄少天太能跑了，运动细胞实在是过于发达，他都快跟不上了，他撑着膝盖喘气，黄少天瞪着大眼睛瞧他，伸出胳膊帮他敲背。

“你应该多锻炼。”黄少天做了一个跑步的姿势，眨了眨眼睛，语气很认真。

喻文州还是不说话，他累得不行，这不是锻炼不锻炼的问题，黄少天太快了，速度像夜里刮台风雨时候窗外的闪电，一眨眼就换了个位置。

“我们短暂得救了，”黄少天一副劫后余生逃出生天的样子，很高兴，开始絮絮叨叨地和喻文州说话，“但是，但是还是要躲起来，不能够被她们发现，被发现的话就要糟糕了！特别糟糕！”

喻文州听不懂黄少天在说什么，但是感觉他好像在说很严肃后果很糟糕的事情。

“你要相信我，我会保护你的，在我来之前，你一直都在那个屋子里吗？”黄少天很严肃地问，表情很愤慨。

喻文州最近刚刚开始学钢琴：“是啊。”

黄少天拍了拍他的背：“太可恶了！不过现在没关系了，我把你救出来了，发生特别糟糕的事情也不会放开你的，没关系。”

“为什么啊？”喻文州问了一句。

黄少天点了点头：“我刚才第一眼看到你，就觉得你是我的好朋友。”

五月初夏的黄昏送来清爽的晚风，风一吹把牵牛花凋落的花梗吹下来，落在黄少天的衣襟上，喻文州指了指他心口的方向，黄少天不明就里，也指了指他，然后胖乎乎的手比了个心，还送了个飞吻。

黄少天：“mua ！”

喻文州笑了，凑过去把黄少天胸前落的花梗摘掉。

“我们还要在这里多久？”喻文州小声说。

黄少天凑过来，很严肃地比了一个嘘的手势：“躲好，不能被她们发现了！”

就在两个小孩携手私奔出琴房躲在后花园的树荫下的这段时间，喻家上下都炸开了锅，原因当然是喻文州不见了，连带着来串门的黄少天也不见了。

这要从黄母带着黄少天来登门拜访说起。

喻父是一个颇有名望的钢琴家，有很多很有天赋的小孩家长都会来拜访喻父，想要拜在门下学钢琴，黄母就是其中之一，带着黄少天来到喻家，聊天聊得太过热络，结果一个转身黄少天就不见了，本来以为是黄少天见到了同龄的喻家小孩儿一起去玩了，结果两个小孩儿一起不见了，把二层的独栋小楼翻了个底朝天也没有发现人影。

“会不会在花园里？”喻母是很平和的性子，她对自己儿子的性格很了解，应该是肯定不会跑出大门去的，多半是带着黄少天去花园里玩了。

大人们下楼来到后花园的时候已经是天已经昏暗下去，夕阳的余韵悠远悠长，在暗色的天边烧成一片艳丽的绯红，花园的高大树荫下两个小朋友背靠着背在打瞌睡，黄少天的背带裤从一边掉下来落在草坪上，喻文州抓着他的手，两个小团子保持着非常微妙的平衡。

“原来跑出来了。”黄母笑了。

话音还没落，两个人背靠背咣当一声一齐摔向了草坪，伴随着微妙平衡瓦解的还有一声非常响亮的哭声，黄少天睡得正香，这一下摔得他天昏地暗眼前金星乱晃，哇一声就开始哭。

喻文州也摔得头晕眼花，张了张嘴想哭但是没哭出来，他正还懵着，黄少天突然声音无比响亮地哭起来，立刻让他清醒了，他拍了拍身上的草叶站起来，抬起手去给黄少天擦眼泪。

“唔……”喻文州想劝一下黄少天，但是不知道要说什么好，他自己现在也处于刚睡醒很迷糊的状态。

“哇哇哇——”黄少天还是哭，哭得非常卖力，声音洪亮，穿透力极强，喻文州看了他一会儿，被这么响亮的哭声彻底给震清醒了。

“不哭了……”喻文州耐着性子坐在地上，帮黄少天把背带裤的背带抓起来，他试图劝阻黄少天，但是黄少天的底气真的太足了，肺活量一流，他根本插不进去话。

“别哭了。”喻文州拉着黄少天的手，实在是不知道该怎么办才好，“别哭了，我等下给你好吃的糖。”

黄少天从小就是糖罐子里泡大的，这招对他毫无效果，继续卖力哭，而且越哭底气越足，声音直冲云霄。

“不要哭了，”喻文州凑近点，想了想叭嗒一口亲在黄少天胖乎乎的脸颊上，“乖啊，不要哭了。”

黄少天：“哇哇哇——嗯？”

哭声戛然而止。

“不哭了。”喻文州拍了拍黄少天的后背，牵着他的手把他从草坪上拉起来，“好不好？”

黄少天哭了一阵，骤然而止有点反应不过来，一口气梗在喉咙：“好——嗝！”

他打了个响亮的奶嗝。

喻文州忍不住笑了，也学着黄少天的样子也打了个嗝，黄少天认真地看着他，然后过了半天才发现喻文州在笑话他。

晚饭是在喻家吃的，喻母的手艺很好，把饭菜都做得很烂，方便小孩子咀嚼，黄少天和喻文州坐在一边窃窃私语，又在商量不得了的事情，黄母凑过去探听了一下，发现黄少天又在策划私奔事件了，这次的私奔目的地是黄家，黄少天信誓旦旦答应要带喻文州离开这个魔鬼的城堡，并且答应了可以让喻文州睡他的床玩他的玩具飞机和坦克。

黄母十分震惊，黄少天从小就表现出对于飞机坦克手枪等武器的强烈兴趣，很少可以共享这种玩具给别人，连家人要看他的玩具都要提前审批，有次黄父毛手毛脚弄乱了黄少天装坦克模型的柜子，黄少天整整两天没和黄父说话。

“为什么啊？”喻文州问，表情略迷茫。

黄少天很严肃地对喻文州说：“因为你是我的好朋友啊！”

“不是，”喻文州终于问出来了，“为什么要带我跑啊？”

黄少天的表情又开始忧国忧民了，眉毛皱成一团，看着十分心疼喻文州：“我知道，她们逼你弹钢琴。”

喻文州点点头。

“太糟糕了！”黄少天说，“不要弹钢琴，我们一起走吧，我讨厌弹钢琴，我救你出去，不会丢掉你的。”

喻文州拍了拍黄少天的肩膀：“可是我喜欢弹钢琴啊。

黄少天：“啊？——哇哇哇——”

这一下彻底哄不好了，哇哇大哭的力道之大快要掀翻天花板，黄少天以骑士之姿救喻文州于水火，忍痛割爱愿意分享玩具，结果喻文州还挺喜欢他最讨厌的那个什么钢琴，黄少天觉得自己的世界崩塌了。

“怎么办？”喻文州手足无措，走到喻母身边。

“你自己惹的，你自己处理。”喻母还是好端端的吃饭，对喻文州说。

喻文州点头：“哦。”

黄少天还在哭，哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，心碎之极，大人们都在好整以暇地看热闹，包括黄少天的妈妈，喻文州跑到客厅的茶几上拿来纸巾帮黄少天擦眼泪，得到了黄少天的严肃拒绝。

“不要哭了。”喻文州说，“再哭我生气了哦。”

好像没什么作用，黄少天沉浸在自己破碎的童话城堡里，悲伤得无以复加，王子历经千辛万苦救了美丽的公主结局不都是从此过上了幸福快乐的日子吗，为什么会这样啊，童话里都是骗人的吗？

黄少天越想越悲伤，幼小的心灵受到了沉重的打击，哭得直抽气。

“我把他带走了。”喻文州对喻母说，然后不知道从哪儿来的力气把黄少天从椅子上给拖了下来。

黄少天不干，挥舞着手臂哭得更大声了，两条小腿乱蹬，但是还是败给了喻文州突如其来的神奇臂力，被喻文州一路拖着从二楼的餐厅拖到了客厅，然后拖到了楼廊尽处最里面的琴室。

琴室的地面铺着厚重的深红色地毯，喻文州累瘫了，黄少天干脆就在地毯上不起来，两只手乱抓。

喻文州走到门口，咣当，把厚重的木门关上了。

“不要哭了。”喻文州走过来拍拍黄少天的脸蛋，手感相当Q 弹，很像喻文州喜欢吃的白水煮蛋，“我给你弹一个好听的歌。”

“不要不要不要钢琴——”黄少天表达他固执的拒绝，“我不要不要不要——”

喻文州可能早早就意会了对付话唠打滚的终极奥义——转移注意力，他跑到柜子里给黄少天拿了一个玩具，然后给黄少天弹了一段他刚刚学会的唯一一个成调子的儿歌：小兔子乖乖。

作为儿童钢琴入门曲谱的第一章，喻文州还是弹得很熟练的，听起来很好听，黄少天拿着玩具玩了一会儿，觉得喻文州弹得很好玩，好像比自己乱按按出来的没调子的音符好听多了，抽搭了一会儿也就不哭了，喻文州坐在琴凳上弹完了一回头，发现黄少天瞪着大眼睛眼巴巴地看着他，手里拿着玩具玩弄却心不在焉，目光定格在钢琴的黑白键上，眼神里都是好奇。

“乖哦。”喻文州很有大人样地拍了拍黄少天的脑袋。黄少天的头发长得很好，又黑又亮，揉脑袋感觉毛茸茸的像是毛绒玩具。

“乖哦！”黄少天不甘示弱，跳上琴凳去拍喻文州的脑袋。

大概是听见琴室里没有哭声了好像还相处得很融洽，黄母也在外面的客厅里和喻父喻母达成了共识，以后每周都送黄少天过来学钢琴，喻父好像很喜欢黄少天的样子，觉得他在弹琴这件事情上很有天赋，而且是技术性的，和喻文州那种悟性上的天赋截然不同。

然而最终两个人都没有从事和钢琴沾边半点的职业，这都是后话了。

2.

在黄少天的童年记忆里，他对喻文州的感情非常复杂。首先，他和喻文州每周都要一起学琴，学琴真的是一件同甘苦共患难的事情，喻父平时一个和蔼可亲的父亲，但在教授钢琴这件事情上非常严肃认真，黄少天是坐不住的性子，经常被教鞭追着揍，这时候喻文州多半为他伴奏，弹一段贝多芬的《命运》。

其次，因为学琴的关系，他们两个在一起的时间几乎占据了黄少天80% 的课余时间，除了同班同学，哦不对，把所有同班同学都算上，他还是和喻文州关系最为密切。

最后，在黄少天的青春期里，除了不断变高的个子、更加明显的男性体征变化、日益提高的钢琴技法，还有就是一点属于少年人对于感情的初体验，只不过黄少天觉得自己的初体验有点过于偏离正常轨道，他看着喻文州，只觉得感情愈发复杂。

学琴的日子里周末经常是住在喻家的，黄少天回忆了一下，在喻家的周末发生过很多他恨不得祈祷自己失忆的事情，比如走在池塘边吧唧掉下去，比如在花园里走不小心被篱笆挂住了衣服在烈日下暴晒三个小时，再比如说为阻止女同学给喻文州献殷勤送情书而砸坏门口的邮箱，每一次想起来，黄少天都觉得自己当年真的是太羞耻了，他掐着喻文州的脖子直喊喻文州坑人不浅，从小就对他下迷魂药。

喻文州这时候一边在翻着书，他们坐在花园里的圆桌边上，秋风一吹，把满院子的红叶吹得飞起来，飘飘摇摇地落在清可见底的池塘里。

“你记得还是很模糊。”喻文州说，“比如你掉进池塘里，是因为非要玩捉迷藏而藏得太着急了，被篱笆挂住了衣服长达三个小时，是你把后院的门给反锁了，我想救你也出不去啊。”

黄少天越发觉得无地自容，干脆埋头在书里不出来。

这些都是小时候的事情了，但是由于场景过于经典，时常被拿出来评说。

“至于砸信箱……”喻文州拉长声。

黄少天还是埋头不出来，他把课本架在头上装死。

“干得漂亮。”喻文州俯在他耳边轻声说。

喻文州的声音如果比喻成一种乐器，大概是很像大提琴的，比之钢琴纯净轻快的音调，他的声音更为醇厚低沉，黄少天低着头，感觉他的世界里无数大提琴的音符从天而落。

喻文州站起身来，把自己手里的书本也架在黄少天头上，转身去逗猫。

这只猫是一只潇洒的流浪猫，每天黄昏时分定时出现在喻家的后花园，在早已不再开花的蔷薇花丛中探出头来，它既不想留下，但也不想离开，只是每天黄昏都到喻家来吃晚饭，喻文州习惯了每天给它准备点好吃的，黄少天在的时候也对这只猫很感兴趣，三番五次提出要抱回家去。

“它想流浪，你就让他流浪去吧。”喻文州是这么对黄少天说的。

这只猫很漂亮，而且是很高贵矜持的漂亮，眼睛亮晶晶的像纯蓝的宝石，除了身上脏了点，看上去绝不像流浪猫，它也很挑嘴，很多猫爱吃的东西它未必爱吃，嘴很刁的。

“它又来了？”黄少天听到猫叫，赶紧把头上的书本拿下来，“让我抱一下！”

“别闹——”

那只猫脾气比较古怪，从不给人抱，喻文州这样好声好气哄着不行，黄少天这种直捣黄龙也不行，总之就是软硬不吃，十分傲娇。

猫躲得很快，黄少天意料之中又扑了个空，他躺在草地上干脆不起来了。

青春期是长个子最快的时候，就像春天的柳树抽条，几乎每周见面两个人都在同步长高，喻文州一直都比黄少天高一点，黄少天每次和他站一起都会不由自主地想要和他比个，然后声称自己早晚有一天会长成七尺大汉俯视喻文州。

喻文州漫不经心地点头：“好的，等着你呢。”

少年人骨骼匀称，躺在地上成“大”字型，猫觉得奇怪，凑过来观察，举着毛茸茸的爪子试探着碰黄少天，黄少天趁着机会又是顺势一扑，很遗憾，还是机动性不够，猫灵活地从他身上跳了过去，

他又没有抓到。

“太狡猾了！”黄少天哀嚎。

他躺在草地上伸了个懒腰，上身的衬衫不算长，被拉扯着露出一截腰，黄少天很瘦，是锻炼后精瘦的身材，在地上翻了个身，露出身侧的腰涡。

喻文州的目光扫过来，觉得心跳漏了一拍。

他蹲下身子逗猫，抬手挠了挠猫下巴，然后好像非常自然顺手地帮黄少天把衬衫向下一拉。

黄少天侧着身子躺在草地上，正在目不转睛地盯上了一只蟋蟀，他眼睛亮晶晶的，和小时候见第一面的时候一模一样，婴儿肥彻底褪去，少年的侧脸棱角愈发凌厉，身上开始散发着属于男性荷尔蒙与少年清透气息之间的一股气质。

说不好，似乎很摇摆，但是似乎独一无二。

秋风吹来，送来第一缕萧瑟，喻文州却觉得自己突然间身处初春，

他蜷起手指放在腿上，不自觉地弹起来了一首突然无比共鸣的曲子。

Franz Liszt——《Liebe straum》.

“我的心狂喜地跳跃，为了它，一切又重新苏醒，有了神性，有了灵感，有了生命，有了眼泪，也有了爱情。”

——普希金

喻母站在二楼的阳台上喊他们吃饭，她是一名优秀的油画家，创造之余的爱好之一就是下厨做饭，黄少天很爱吃她做的饭，也很喜欢喻家的轻松舒缓氛围，因为黄家每个人都处于一种严肃紧张的战斗状态，黄父是现役军人，黄母是银行高层，黄少天每次从喻家回来试图制造点风花雪月都被彻底无视，心中无处安放的浪漫都枯萎了。

“来了阿姨！”黄少天立刻从草地上爬起来，拍了拍身上的草叶，

“今天晚上吃什么啊？”

“来了就知道了。”喻母笑。

“赶紧的，吃饭了喻文州！”黄少天在吃饭这件事情上非常上心，转回头喊喻文州，“走了走了，猫都吃过了咱俩还没吃呢。”

喻文州笑了笑把手里的最后一点吃的全都喂给猫：“知道你饿了，马上就来。”

黄少天连上楼梯都发出极大的动静，把木质的地板踩出嘎吱嘎吱的声响来，喻家总是一片祥和安宁的气氛，黄少天的出现极大地弥补了宅子里常年缺少的活力，很受欢迎，不光喻父喻母，连喻家的保姆都很喜欢黄少天，上菜的时候把黄少天爱吃的摆在他的面前。

“好像又长高了一点。”喻母看了看他一会儿，评价道。

“文州也长了啊。”黄少天指了指喻文州，很诚实，“一起长的，还是比我高一点。”

喻文州揉了揉鼻子：“你不是马上要长成七尺大汉了吗？”

“那是开玩笑！”黄少天说，“七尺大汉太夸张了点，个子嘛，够用就好了。”

喻家从前信奉食不言寝不语，自黄少天来了之后就彻底没有这个规矩了，喻父不教钢琴的时候和蔼可亲，对黄少天这种吃饭也堵不住嘴的性格也颇喜欢，时而还认真地听黄少天在说什么，有的时候还要参与两句。

“男孩子应该长高点。”喻父说，“也应该活泼点。”

喻文州一听后半句就知道喻父要说什么：“爸……”

“文州很好啊！”黄少天夹了一筷子红烧肉到自己碗里，“是真的。”

话题怎么感觉有点尴尬，喻文州又忍不住揉了揉鼻子。

“活泼什么啊，文州现在就很好。活泼不好的，我妈巴不得我一天不说话，”黄少天继续吃肉，“我爸前两天还说要找两张封条把我嘴堵上，关键是我妈还在一边起哄。”

众人哄堂大笑，喻文州想，估计喻父喻母也是一周五天都清静，只有周末这两天才会被黄少天闹，觉得还算比较喜欢这种折腾，要是黄少天每天在眼皮子底下上窜下跳的，可能早就受不了了。

饭后喻父出门拜访朋友，喻母到画室作画，两个人靠在沙发上看电视，黄少天很喜欢看各种纪录片，尤其是军事类别的，看到新型武器和装备会非常专注，喻文州起先是全然没有兴致的，他偏好医学生物，但是黄少天总是看得认真，搞得他也慢慢培养出了一点兴致。

“你想当兵嘛？”黄少天不喜欢坐沙发，就坐在地毯上，仰着头问喻文州，室内灯光是温暖的黄色，少年皮肤白净，仰着头的时候从下巴到喉结再到锁骨的曲线格外精致，喻文州一时间觉得有点恍惚，无法把面前的人和“军人”这个名词联系在一起。

“不是很有兴趣。”喻文州很诚实地回答。

喻文州很少对黄少天说谎，哪怕说谎会让黄少天高兴，他也不会为了迎合黄少天说自己想要当兵，成为军人这种事情完全是个人意愿，想就是想，不想就是不想。黄少天想有他自己家庭的原因，黄父是海军少将，很高的职位，也是一名优秀的哨兵，他的母亲是退役的海军大校，是一名向导。

在哨兵向导的结合家庭中，普通人觉醒为哨兵或者向导的几率远远高于其他情况，喻文州很小的时候就猜到，黄少天说不定会觉醒成哨兵。

“哦。”黄少天得到的答案和他想的差不多，喻文州虽然不是那种很羸弱顺从的性格，但是他确实表现了非常强烈的对医学生物的兴趣，而且喻文州的成绩非常优秀，以后说不定会成为这个艺术世家里不走寻常路的一名科学家。

“你很感兴趣吧。”喻文州说。

这是一个陈述句，不能算是疑问，黄少天很明显对于军人很向往。

“还可以。”黄少天抿了抿嘴，“你要知道，我对除了钢琴以外的很多职业都很向往……”

两个人一起笑起来。

喻文州手速不算太好，很多难度太高的曲子他弹不了，但是音乐悟性很高，这一点黄少天望尘莫及，黄少天可以弹非常快，但是常常毫无感情，用喻父的话来说，还不如直接用电脑合成来得好听，

喻父收了两个关门弟子，可惜都没什么前途。

“我知道你又没有练琴。”喻文州说。

“你怎么什么都知道。”黄少天对他竖起大拇指。

“好吧，”喻文州笑，“因为我也没有。”

天色彻底暗下来，后花园靠着街道的一边亮起路灯，把香樟树照亮，喻文州无所事事地整理着报纸和过期的生物期刊，黄少天在一边看记录片，突然见回过头来。

“文州，你听见了吗？”黄少天显得很惊讶，他很快从地上站起来，走到一楼的落地窗前向外看。

喻文州什么都没有听到，对黄少天的反应很意外。

“我听见了，”黄少天回头看他，“刚刚在花园外的街道前面，有人从后门那里经过，给邮箱里塞了东西。”

黄少天描述得不仅仅是听见了声音，而是从细微的声响里听见了具体的内容，即便开邮箱塞东西这种声音很独特，但是正常人还是不可能分辨清楚的，更何况街道距离屋内起码有二十米的距离，门窗都关着，落地窗的隔音效果也很好。

喻文州看着黄少天的眼神有点飘忽，他看了看挂在墙上的电子时钟，上面显示着年月日。

黄少天的生日刚过，他十五岁了。

喻文州突然笑起来，他有点分不清自己到底是什么样的一种感情了，既觉得如释重负又觉得无比惆怅。

“我出去看看，”黄少天皱着眉，抓起外套跑出去，“别是坏人，定时炸弹什么的，最近不太平。”

黄少天的担忧不无道理，最近边境在打仗，内陆城市虽然还算安稳，但是时局毕竟动荡，社会治安很差，尤其是喻文州家不在市中心，在比较偏远的市郊。

喻文州想了想也跟了上去。

喻文州家的院子是前后都可以开门的，两边都可以正常出入，只是正门靠近车库，比较经常打开，后门靠近邮箱，保姆每天早上回来收信件快递以及报纸等等，喻文州倒是很少注意这个邮箱，黄少天砸过，他对这个信箱很有感情。

“我看看，你离得远点。”黄少天对喻文州说，“万一有危险呢？”

“能有什么危险？”喻文州皱眉。

“万一是定时炸弹，”黄少天扭头，“你最近一定没有看新闻，最近有不法分子到处在邮箱里放这种定时炸弹，在不同地方一起引爆造成慌乱。”

“你难道会拆？”喻文州还是紧锁着眉头。

“会。”黄少天给了他一个意料之外的回答。

夜深了，街灯不算太亮，喻文州转身去把后门处自己家的灯打开，只是一去一回，再走到邮箱边就发现黄少天一脸的严肃，手里拿着一个闪烁着红色指示灯的小盒子。

“竟然真的是。”黄少天看了看喻文州，向后退了两步。

“少天，放下！”喻文州几乎是条件反射地喊出来。

“没事，”黄少天笑了一下，又后退了两步，“你别过来啊，没事的，倒计时起码还有二十多分钟。”

喻文州感觉到自己心脏跳得厉害，几乎快要跳出嗓子眼来了，他的一部分情感疯狂地开始联想各种不好的后果，让他慌乱无措，但是另一部分理智拼命地在压抑这种慌乱，喻文州知道现在他们什么都做不了，最有效直接的方法应该是报警。

放下报警电话之后喻文州才真的害怕起来，毕竟年纪还小，经历有限，炸弹在他的印象中是非常可怕的东西，他心脏狂跳着从院子里走出来，看到黄少天远远地站在街道的另一边，身后是一片即将拆迁的老房子了，喻文州喊他，他不肯过来。

“你别乱动。”喻文州想也不想地直接穿过马路走过来，“别试图拆它，警察很快就到了，二十分钟肯定来得及。”

黄少天抬眼看他：“我知道。”

喻文州抿着嘴唇没说话。

黄少天想了想：“炸弹威力还是挺大的。”

喻文州还是沉默。

“我试一下。”黄少天没有再看喻文州，喻文州也没有再阻止他了，他单膝跪地，动手拆开了盒子的外包装。

另一侧因为拆迁，街灯的电线全部拆除了，几乎是漆黑一片，

他们谁也没有拿照明设备，全部的光亮只有微弱的月光，但是黄少天却看得非常清楚。

喻文州沉默了一会儿，把手放在他的肩膀上。

在他们感觉似乎很漫长的时间里，诚实的时钟分针才不过跳了五下，五分钟之后，防暴警察赶到，他们两个被警察强制推回院子里，

黄少天情不自禁地抓住喻文州的手，这才发现他手心全是汗。

“我刚才骗你了，”黄少天突然笑了，“那个炸弹不是定时的，也没有二十分钟，这种是统一的远程控制炸弹，只要控制方想，随时都可以爆炸。”

喻文州看着黄少天的眼睛：“我知道。”

黄少天先是很惊讶，继而好像又很了然的样子，他点点头，没再说话。

外面传来乱哄哄的声音，警察们的讨论声，由于封锁带来拥堵的汽笛声，围观人群的争吵声，喻文州以为他会听到一声爆炸，但是却没有，黄少天突然跳起来，告诉喻文州说他听见了，外面的炸弹拆掉了。

但是喻文州是没法从这么复杂的声音里听到这么细微的声音。

炸弹确实拆除了，黄少天其实还是纸上谈兵，从来没有实践过，但是他的方法其实是对的，只不过没什么时间给他发挥。

接下来的流程是问讯做笔录，喻父喻母都在身边，负责做笔录的是一个高个子的警察，笑起来挺豪爽的，他以为黄少天和喻文州都是喻家的孩子，表亲之类，还叮嘱家长给孩子做心理疏导。

“我不怕这个……”黄少天反抗。

高个子警察俯下身，突然摸了摸黄少天的额头：“这个小伙子果然是很厉害啊，怪不得，觉醒了吧？”

黄少天猛地抬头。

高个子警察直起身子来：“发热了吧，正常现象，他开始觉醒了，你们可以联系当地的哨兵向导机构，然后上报中央塔了。觉醒没事的，我弟弟也前几年觉醒，就像感冒发烧一样，出汗了就好了。”

喻父喻母完全震惊得说不出话来，连黄少天都张着嘴一时半会反应不过来，只有喻文州好像早就知道了似的。

“谢谢提醒。”喻文州礼貌地笑了笑，“我会照顾好他的。”

3.

黄少天觉醒了，比喻文州想得要早上几年。

他现在缩在被子里，高烧到39 度，脸色红扑扑的，整个人精神也迷迷糊糊，喻家给黄家打了电话，黄父表示觉醒不是什么大事，发热一会儿就过去了，他们明天如果有时间的话会来接黄少天，没时间的话让他自己去哨向机构登记。

“喝点水吧。”喻文州把水杯端过来，把黄少天从被子里揪出来。

“不用。”黄少天还是抱着被子不撒手，他现在力气好像也变大了，喻文州之前和他差不多，甚至身体素质比他还要好一点，但是现在根本抢不过黄少天了。

“你在别扭什么？”喻文州扑哧一声笑了，“觉醒有什么好害羞的，我还没有恭喜你。”

“这有什么好恭喜的！”黄少天的声音闷在被子里，“说真的，早知道摸了炸弹要觉醒，还不如直接一起炸死了！”

“你这个论点很新奇。”喻文州趁他不注意把被子彻底掀开，“起来喝水。”

被子被抢了，黄少天坐起来，接过喻文州的水杯，咕咚咕咚全喝了。

他抹了抹嘴角：“再来一杯。”

高烧果然会缺水，喻文州就知道一杯水不够，他又给黄少天倒了杯温水递过来。

“你很淡定。”黄少天说。

喻文州一本正经：“觉醒的又不是我。”

“我觉醒了，”黄少天双手拿着杯子，“就要走了，可能会去中央塔。”

喻文州：“嗯，我知道。”

两个人一下子都不知道说什么了，陷入了一阵突如其来的奇怪沉默，喻文州接过杯子，又把被子给黄少天盖上。

“我再也不用弹钢琴了，哈哈。”黄少天裹着被子，突然笑了，但是语气似乎并不欢快。

喻文州转身要出门，手按在门把手，没有回头：“对啊，不管怎么说，都是一件非常值得恭喜的事情。”

喻家只有三口人，再加上一个保姆人数也才只有四个，所以空着的房间很多，黄少天在喻家有常住的一间，屋里摆着的都是他常用的东西，衣服书本什么都有，喻文州睡在他隔间，只隔着一堵墙。

喻文州也不知道自己是犯了什么邪，躺在床上就是睡不着，翻来覆去了好一阵子后他打开床头台灯看了看表，已经过了12 点。

他一直作息很规律，睡觉准时，很少失眠。

黄少天的房门紧闭着，站在门口听不见里面在干什么，睡着了还是没有，喻文州从他门前走过，然后又折返回来，想敲门但是还是犹豫着没有敲，他站在门口掏出手机查询了一下哨向机构的位置，以黄家父母对黄少天的不上心程度，应该是不会来接他了，明天估计还是要他陪着黄少天去。

琴室在二楼的尽处，他们的卧室都在一楼，加之隔音效果非常好，所以一般二楼弹琴一楼也不会太被打扰，喻文州坐在钢琴前随便抽出来一张谱子，发现是他很久没有练过的巴赫。

《A Lover`s Concerto》.

这个曲子是巴赫写的，原来叫做G 大调小步舞曲，喻文州很喜欢巴赫的各种即兴曲，又灵动又深情，《A Lover`s Concerto》也是这样，曲子流畅，把钢琴的灵动音色发挥得淋漓尽致，绝不哀怨而拖泥带水。

很久没弹略微有点手生，但是喻文州的悟性很高，很快就进入状态，他弹完了最后一个音符，一抬头看到黄少天正在门口看他。

有点像他们第一次见面，却又不像了，那时候黄少天身上带着清甜的大白兔奶糖的味道，现在红着脸，看上去蔫蔫的，但是身上满满的都是少年气，朝气蓬勃。

“你还没睡啊。”喻文州皱眉。

“我听到你走到我门前，然后又走了。”黄少天实话实说，“感觉你有话对我说，然后又不进来，我抓心挠肝睡不好，出来看看。”

太朴实耿直的回答了，让喻文州都没法掩饰。

“是。”喻文州只好承认，但是他没继续向下说，而是另外起了个话题，“明天我和你一起去哨向机构登记吧。”

“你要说什么呢？”黄少天是个认死理的，非要知道。

“我没要说什么啊。”喻文州抬手，在钢琴上随意按了几下，“就在刚刚那首曲子里，都说完了。”

“这什么曲子？感觉是巴赫。”黄少天念叨着去翻琴谱，“我真的是，很久都没有弹过巴赫了，早就忘到脑后去了，下周还有个学校的演出，看样子我压根就不用去了，说不定下周这个时候我已经在中央塔那个监狱里面了，你想听我弹琴弹错音都不能了除非你有千里耳，不过你当然没有啦……”

“这么快？”

“不然你以为呢？”黄少天翻了两页就放下了，“文州，你是向导吗？”

喻文州当然不是向导，一个出生在普通人家庭里的孩子成为向导的可能性很小，这喻文州早就知道。

喻文州摇摇头。

“但是我和你在一起的时候，觉得没有那么吵。”黄少天说。

“你还不够吵吗……”

“不是，”黄少天打断他，“不是我吵，我很吵吗？是那种感觉，一下子听见很多看到很多，觉得头晕脑胀，那种吵。但是我在你身边，就觉得没有那么头疼了。你说这是什么神奇的治愈方法？”

喻文州想了半天，只能回答他第一个问题。

“是啊，黄少天，你非常吵。”

黄少天：“……”

喻文州笑了，突然抬手掐了一下黄少天的脸：“但是为了友谊，忍了。”

那天晚上喻文州搬了一张折叠床睡在黄少天床边，黄少天还在发烧，脸上的红晕一直褪不下去，感觉整个人的五感都在发生微小却惊天动地的变化，有什么东西在悄然形成，凌驾于理智之上，他出了一身汗，躲在被子里侧身躺着，只剩下一个脑袋露在外面。

“睡吧。”喻文州也侧着身子看他，安抚地说。

黄少天觉得这可能是一种神奇的安抚方法，他看着喻文州，觉得好像没有那么焦躁了，喻文州天然地拥有可以平息他焦躁情绪的能力，他觉得晕乎乎的，然后就头一歪睡着了。

黄少天再醒来的时候已经是中午了，他还是觉得头疼欲裂，感觉像是被重度催眠了，他围着被子勉强坐起来，头发乱七八糟的像个鸟窝，喻文州在床头柜子放了水杯，但是黄少天觉得全身都疼得厉害，一根小手指都不能动。

但是喉咙渴像是要冒烟了。

黄少天在懒惰和口渴之间挣扎得厉害，挣扎了一会儿喻文州突然进来了，好像知道黄少天要什么似的，走过来第一件事就是把水杯递过来，黄少天连手都不伸出来，就着喻文州手上就喝了。

“起来吧？”喻文州说，“今天周五，如果不去登记的话只能下周一再去了。”

“我是没什么，哪天去不都可以吗……”黄少天咳嗽了两声，小声说。

“哨向机构会有让你头不疼的设备，”喻文州说，“比在家这样要舒服点。”

“没有没有，”黄少天仰着头看喻文州，“你在这儿别走，我觉得就挺舒服的。”

“别废话赖床了，”喻文州一眼看穿黄少天，“起来穿衣服。”

黄少天洗漱出来的时候已经过了喻家午饭的时间，保姆在后花园修建花草，喻父喻母都不在家，他在二楼绕了一大圈之后有气无力地扶着楼梯下来，在厨房发现了喻文州的身影，他穿了一件浅灰色的上衣，看上去暖乎乎的，正在煮砂锅粥，黄少天从背后凑过来，几乎整个人趴在喻文州的肩膀上。

“嗯？”喻文州手上不停，只是问了一句。

“我站不住。”黄少天几乎把整个人的重量都压在喻文州身上，差点把喻文州压趴下。

“那你去坐着，马上吃饭了。”喻文州说。

喻文州大概是中午吃过了，黄少天在吃饭的时候他一直在看电子地图，他们都还没有驾照，可能要叫计程车才能过去。

“很远吗？”黄少天从热气腾腾的粥碗里抬头。

“也不是特别远，三公里。”喻文州拉了一下路线图，发现应该不是太难找。

“骑车带我去吧。”黄少天提议。

喻文州打量了一下自己，又回味了一下刚才黄少天压在他身上的重量，还是拒绝了。

喻文州：“少天，不得不说，你好像重了不少。”

黄少天脸愈发红了：“……有那么重？”

喻文州点头：“真的有。”

黄少天：“真的没有，不然你试试！”

喻文州还是被黄少天忽悠着骑自行车带他过去登记，哪怕出门前喻文州特意给轮胎重新打了气，但是还是觉得载着黄少天很累，黄少天不坐在后座，偏要站着，胳膊搭在喻文州肩膀上，感觉像游行一样，就差挥手致意了。

哨向登记处的人很热情地接待了他们两个，并且递给他们两份表格，一份是哨兵的，一份是向导的，喻文州摇手拒绝，表示自己没有觉醒，只是陪黄少天过来。

“没觉醒？”登记处的人似乎很诧异，还不相信地摸了摸喻文州的额头，发现果然没有发热，也没有觉醒体征，“太奇怪了。”

“怎么怎么怎么？”黄少天把笔一丢，探头凑过来，“他被我传染了吗？也要觉醒了吗？”

“这又不是病毒，怎么传染？”登记处的人觉得黄少天的脑洞很大，把他赶到一边去继续填表了。

登记处为刚开始觉醒但是没有向导在身边的哨兵提供白噪音发生器和静室，需要的话就要留在这里直到去往中央塔，黄少天拒绝了，官方理由是他母亲也是一名向导，实际上他压根就不想回家，蹭着喻文州的自行车又回到了喻家。

“中央塔的工作效率也很慢啊，”黄少天自言自语，“竟然到下周才会过来，那岂不是我还要去参加学校的汇报演出。”

喻文州把自行车锁在车库里，拿在手里的钥匙哗啦啦地响：“你的曲目是什么来着？”

黄少天打了个哈欠：“哦，《Star of baghdad》.”

喻文州回想了一下：“这个我不是带你练过吗？”

“是啊，但是我感觉还是没什么把握，”黄少天揉了揉手腕，“我真的很容易忘谱，我以为你们早就看出了我根本不是弹钢琴的料子。”

“但是这首曲子，”喻文州拍了一下黄少天的背，“弹坏了我真想揍你。”

也许是因为喻文州重新抄了谱子一点一点把乐理掰碎了给他看，黄少天最后把这首曲子弹得还算是圆满，但是少不了还是有他自己的老毛病——中途溜号，喻文州在黄少天学校礼堂的最后一排安安静静地把曲子听完，然后悄悄地从后门溜走了。

秋天真的来了，晚风吹起来很冷，喻文州双手插在风衣的口袋里，一边脑海中回放着这首曲子，一边慢慢往家的方向走，他有点理解这首曲子的感觉了，像风雨欲来前的宁静，也像劫后余生的安稳。

黄少天从他家把自己乱七八糟的东西全都带走，还顺走了喻文州的一个木匣子用来装零碎的东西，喻父喻母很舍不得黄少天，又是嘱咐要注意身体又是嘱咐要经常打电话回来，亲昵无比，反而是来接黄少天的黄父显得不怎么在意。

这是喻文州第一次见到黄少天的父亲。有那么一瞬间他觉得自己看到了很多年后的黄少天，他很高大，站在门口很有威严，穿着海军少将的制服，看上去年纪起码在45 岁以上了，但是仍然很有活力的样子，长相也和黄少天几乎差不多，棱角分明，眼神格外地犀利，

他背挺得很直，在这一点上，黄少天真应该被暴打一顿，省得他天天驼背。

“我走了！”黄少天冲所有人挥手。

到了晚饭的时间，那只流浪猫又来了，喻家的后花园里难得的安静，喻文州正在翻钢琴谱，然后把手边的猫粮递给来的流浪猫，流浪猫在后花园里转了一大圈，没有发现第二个人影，再转了一圈还是没有发现，它失望地拒绝了喻文州的猫粮，从来时候的蔷薇花从钻进去，一眨眼就不见了。

起先喻文州还以为是猫粮不合胃口，可是那只猫再也没有来过，

喻文州想着也许是入了秋天气渐凉猫不爱动，可是第二年，蔷薇花热闹地开起来，那只猫也仍然没有再回来。

喻文州对自己说，再等等，说不定有一天就回来了。

他一直很有耐心。

4.

黄少天在喻文州进入向导学校两周之后才知道发生了什么。

如果不是他习惯性地给黄母打电话唠叨最近又发生了什么事情，而黄母又恰好提到了喻文州，黄少天可能会一直蒙在鼓里，他放下电话的时候感觉这个世界真的太神奇了，为了证明这个世界是真实的，黄少天走到训练室，端起枪闭着眼睛打了十发，发现全都脱靶了，终于承认世界是真的了。

因为他做梦的时候都觉得自己是神枪手，闭着眼睛可以百步穿杨。

太好了，这种感觉就好像走在大街上，突然有人抓着你的脖子说，你快收下我送你的五百万，你不收下我就杀了你……

黄少天在哨兵学校已经毕业了，他现在直接进入中央塔，被魏琛按着脖子学文化课，本来他就没什么学习的天赋，现在知道了喻文州觉醒这件事情就更是做什么都心猿意马了，老师在前面讲讲讲，但是他一个字都没听下去，满脑子都是一些久别重逢的肉麻场面，最后黄少天忍无可忍中途开溜，偷了魏琛的身份卡出了训练楼的大门，然后翻墙翻出了中央塔。

中央塔的围墙足足有四米高。

而向导学校的围墙就很矮了，只有两米。

哨兵和向导天然地对对方有感知，比如向导遇到了一个哨兵，不出意外是可以感觉到对方是个哨兵的，而且可能还会精神触丝彼此礼貌地打招呼，毕竟哨兵和向导在普通人当中比例还是很低，同类相见，总有点惺惺相惜的意思，单身的向导和哨兵在这方面发射出来的精神信号可能要更为强烈一些，因为他们还面对着结合的压力。

黄少天走在全是向导的向导学校里，感觉自己好像是在裸奔。

他能感觉到无数向导注意到他，快被抛过来的橄榄枝给淹没了，但是这其中肯定没有喻文州，黄少天一边走一边这样觉得，虽然他不知道觉醒后的喻文州精神域应该是什么样，但是他自信满满地觉得应该是熟悉的，应该可以被他立刻认出。

但是他一点也不熟悉向导学校，身边的向导都用看神经病的眼神看着他，黄少天想了想，决定到教务处问一下，他把魏琛的中央塔身份卡拿出来往桌面一摆：“我是中央塔蓝雨支队的。”

十分钟后，黄少天出现在喻文州班上的门口。

小的时候他们两个不是一个学校，很少会在校园里见面，黄少天老早就知道喻文州很受欢迎，要不然他也不会偷偷砸信箱，但是他很少真的见到喻文州在学校里是什么样子，这还是第一次他站在门口，看到喻文州低着头在做笔记。

时光在某一个瞬间断链，然后又在某一个路口重新链接，就好像从来没有过间隔一样，喻文州看起来比几年前更加沉稳了一点，黄少天感触到他的精神域，是一片灵动的深海，在一片深蓝色的静谧之中带着神秘的温柔。

班级规模很小，只有二十几个人，在讲授的课程是生物研究之类的，黄少天听不懂，教务处的人打断了老师的讲课，把喻文州喊了出来。

喻文州听到有人喊他，猛地一抬头，看到了教务处的老师和他

身后的黄少天，他那一瞬间的表情真的非常精彩，精彩到黄少天实在是后悔没有拿手机拍下来。

“这位是中央塔蓝雨支队的队长魏琛，”教务处老师对喻文州说，

“你叫他魏队就可以了。”

喻文州看了看教务处的老师，虽然表情上没有表示出来，但是眼神明晃晃地写着“老师你眼睛真的没问题吗”。

“咳咳。”黄少天咳嗽了一下，然后背过手，努力想学一下魏琛平时的样子，但是他回想起来魏琛总是很猥琐的，没什么气派，黄少天有点手足无措，但是还是坚定地装一把。

“哦。”喻文州看了看黄少天，他穿了一件很合身的制服，看起来和几年前最大的变化就是长高变壮了点，背也更加挺拔了，“魏队您好，我是喻文州。”

喻文州伸出手，和黄少天握在一起，他用力捏了捏黄少天的手，毫不意外地看到黄少天冲他呲牙。

“魏队说有事情找你，你们去那边聊一下。”教务处的老师推了推眼镜，把他们赶到了室外。

“不知道魏队找我有什么事情？”喻文州抱着肩膀，看着黄少天。

“咳咳，”黄少天平时说话像跑火车一样，一到关键时刻编瞎话都不会了，“咳，找你谈谈心。”

哨兵和向导学校虽然和中央塔关系密切，但是完全不是上下级的关系，魏琛只不过是中央塔一个支队的队长，实在是找不到什么理由和一个非中央塔的向导谈心，向导从向导学校离开后的选择也很多，除了中央塔，还有国安和各类科研机构对向导爱不释手，每年争抢生源都是一场战争。

“正好，”喻文州说，“我也想和魏队打听一个人。”

黄少天来了兴趣：“咳咳，谈心可以等会儿再谈嘛，你说吧，你要打听谁？”

喻文州笑了笑，眼神里带上一丝少见的捉弄意味：“我想向魏队打听我一个朋友，他叫黄少天。”

黄少天张开双臂：“嗨，好久不见！”

这个拥抱来得有点太突然了，喻文州还想继续装模作样地和黄少天周旋一下，但是黄少天突然就热气腾腾地扑了过来，这个拥抱太用力了，黄少天现在不知轻重，哨兵力气大得吓人，抱得喻文州觉得骨头快被勒得酥掉了。

“还谈心么？”拥抱结束，喻文州看着他。

“可以，还可以谈人生。”黄少天回答他，“等下，文州，我怎么没看见你的精神体？”

黄少天的精神体是一只精悍凶猛的雪豹，此刻正围着喻文州转圈，试图找到这位和主人如此合拍的向导的精神体，但是他转了几圈都没有发现，觉得非常诧异。

“啊……”喻文州觉得有点尴尬，咳嗽了一下，“太懒了，待在教室里没有出来。”

黄少天很震惊，他实在是难以想象有这样的精神体，不随时跟着主人，竟然可以离开这么远这么久。

喻文州揉了揉鼻子：“是一只熊猫。”

黄少天恍然大悟：“国宝就是任性啊。”

黄少天沉浸在喻文州的精神体是一只熊猫这种神奇的事情里无法自拔，以至于他已经忘了自己是怎么偷了魏琛的身份卡又是逃课又是翻墙闯进向导学校还试图冒充魏琛身份的事情，一进中央塔就毫无防备地被魏琛一脚踹进了小黑屋。

这是黄少天给魏琛办公室起的名字，因为他老是觉得在魏琛的办公室他过的都是生不如死暗无天日的日子，魏琛经常拿着中央塔授课老师递给他的不及格成绩单教训黄少天，虽然魏琛当年也都不及格，但是不影响他侃侃而谈地教育后辈。

“干什么去了？”魏琛抬脚就踹，黄少天早有准备，躲得非常迅速，一看就是经验丰富。

“为蓝雨开枝散叶，为蓝雨创造美好光明的未来。”黄少天张口就来。

“你老老实实上课就是蓝雨的美好未来。”

“那蓝雨就完了！”黄少天上窜下跳，“我听不懂，学不进去，老师讲得我一个字都不明白！你还不如送我去学计算机，我帮你盗QQ 号！”

魏琛想起了黄少天近乎零分的物理和化学试卷，觉得可能是天意吧。

“那你偷我身份卡干什么去了？”魏琛继续逼问。

“我帮你在三年后的向导生源争夺中提前预订了一个，”黄少天觉得自己居功至伟，拿起桌上的水杯倒了杯茶给自己喝，“我是不是很厉害？”

“谁？”

“喻文州。”

5.

魏琛最近越来越抓不到黄少天了。

跑去研究计算机之后，黄少天终于不用再受化学物理的折磨，开始研究各种病毒木马远程攻击之类的，躲在宿舍不出来，而其他的时间他多半像个幽灵一样在向导学校门口徘徊，很像那种要勒索拐骗祖国未来花朵的街头混混，他实在不好意思再进入向导学校，因为裸奔的感觉并不好受，他走进去起码一分钟内要接收五个向导示好的精神信息，而他半个都不感兴趣。

他感兴趣的喻文州反而没有对他示好过，在一起的时候喻文州会很自然地设置屏障让黄少天舒服一点，但是他没有明确表示过任何倾向性的暗示，搞得黄少天很郁闷。

不过喻文州的精神体现在好像没那么懒了，大熊猫这种动物以卖萌为生，对于缓解忧郁和焦虑极有效果，黄少天把对喻文州的愤怒都发泄在了大熊猫身上，又是捏脸又是抢竹叶的，幼稚得像三岁小孩，喻文州多半对于这种强盗行径没什么看法，也不加阻止，黄少天愈发变本加厉，直到他被自己家的雪豹恶狠狠地甩了一尾巴……

黄少天难以置信地看着自己家的雪豹，自家孩子胳膊肘往外拐的心酸涌上心头。

雪豹亲昵地在大熊猫身边转圈，尾巴轻轻地扫来扫去，还把落在地上的竹叶用尾巴卷起来递给胖达，不管怎么说，都比黄少天对胖达温柔多了。

“你们有没有考虑过研究一个课题。”黄少天正色道，“比如精神体和主人闹矛盾，是人性的缺失，还是道德的沦丧？”

喻文州一边翻书一边伸出手摸了摸黄少天的脑袋，手感很好，又软又滑：“是兽性的解放。”

“兽性都解放了，”黄少天挽起袖子，伸手去抓雪豹的尾巴，“人性也得解放一下！”

雪豹的尾巴很长，长到可以叼在嘴里，黄少天和雪豹闹了一会儿，满身大汗地回来了，喻文州一抬头，发现雪豹叼着自己的尾巴远远地看着黄少天，一副“打死都不要靠近”的表情，胖达挥舞着竹叶，

雪豹还是不肯过来，胖达只好挪动过去，把一把竹叶洒在雪豹的头上。

“这是示好吧，”黄少天托腮，“还是打情骂俏？我们不如来理性讨论一下，雪豹和胖达要怎么沟通，是使用两国语言沟通还是

用精神信息沟通或者干脆就是眼神交流四处放电？这样会不会殃及无辜，胖达会不会四处对着别人的精神体洒竹叶……”

“你怎么这么关心动物的感情？”喻文州觉得很纳闷，皱眉看他。

“我也可以关心人类的感情。”黄少天很认真地看着喻文州，“呐，并没有人跟我交流一下人类的感情。”

“对的，”喻文州把书本合上，轻轻砸了一下黄少天的脑袋，“你自己和自己沟通一下吧。”

喻文州还要上课，向导学校为所有的向导准备了他们感兴趣的各种课程，喻文州觉醒后进入向导学校，课程进度要更快一点，所以时间也比较紧，中午午休的时间在一起吃个饭，结束了就要回去，喻文州在低头收拾东西，黄少天跑去买了一大杯的冰镇蜂蜜柚子茶，给喻文州夏天降暑。

“好凉。”哨兵的感触更加敏感一点，喻文州接过来觉得还好，在黄少天手上就觉得冷得不行。

“我回去了，”喻文州想了想，“少天，我晚上请你吃饭。”

黄少天猛地抬头，表现得很高兴：“行啊，我来接你。”

向导学校进行了第一次毕业分流意向调查，上午把表格发下来，下午要收上去，喻文州回到教室看了看自己空着的表格，终于提起笔开始填写，夏日里阳光闪着耀眼的金色，和蜂蜜柚子茶的清甜混合在一起，让他突然觉得心底通透又顺畅，他提起笔，在意向一栏填上了中央塔三个字。

这三个字意味着他会成为一名军人，要上战场，要和他的哨兵同生共死，休戚与共。

周五的课结束得早，黄少天掐着时间给喻文州打电话，一接起来就是大分贝高速地抱怨天很热，喻文州调成了免提，一边听着一边在整理东西，正好前段时间喻文州帮助国安做了一个试验项目的辅助工作，国安很感谢他，提出来可以帮他做一件订制的武器，他终于画好了图纸，要先给黄少天看看。

黄少天的话量很大，还不重复，絮絮叨叨地把今天一整天的事情全都复述一遍，明明中午才刚刚见过面一起吃饭，但是他还是能从生活中提炼出很多细节来描述，喻文州终于把图纸整理好挂了电话走出宿舍，一推门就看见隔壁宿舍的向导，问他是不是和人吵架了。

喻文州一边笑说没有一边摇头，黄少天真的是太厉害了，一个人在说话，外面都可以听成是两个人吵架。

夏日里夜晚吹的风都是温温的，大概是要下雨，空气里凝结了太多水汽，太闷了，黄少天蹲在学校门口摸着雪豹的脑袋顺着毛，雪豹则警惕地看着黄少天，为了防止黄少天撸他的尾巴，雪豹只好叼着，好像生怕丢了似的。

“出来了，去哪儿吃饭？”黄少天看到喻文州立刻站起来，整了整衣服，很注意形象。

“这附近有一家很好吃的砂锅粥。”喻文州是推着自行车出来的，冲黄少天挑眉。

黄少天现在对自己的体重很有客观认识，早都不是少年那会儿了，肯定不轻，不过黄少天还是典型的哨兵里偏瘦的体质，身材精瘦，唯一一点肉还长在脸颊上。

“我载你？”黄少天试探着。

“我载你吧。”喻文州拍了拍车后座，“你……”

“我怎么？”黄少天不服气。

“你不认识路。”喻文州轻描淡写地说。

吃饭的地方很凉快，开着空调，但是喝粥仍然是让人热得满头大汗的一项事业，黄少天很久没有尝到G 市的味道了，抱着碗喝了个底朝天，他无端地想起了他觉醒的时候喻文州给他煮的粥，总觉得还是那碗粥要好喝一点。

黄少天的精神域对喻文州干脆不设任何屏障，喻文州知道他在想什么。

“那只猫后来就没再来了。”喻文州突然说道。

黄少天想起那只猫蓝宝石一样的眼睛，亮闪闪的，它总是从一片蔷薇花丛里爬出来，围着圆桌转圈要吃的。

“可能是想我。”黄少天撑着桌子，自恋地想，“什么时候我回家，它说不定就回来了。”

“你自我感觉太良好了。”喻文州实在忍不住吐槽他。

“谢谢夸奖，”黄少天还挺高兴，“我一直感觉都很良好。”

喻文州看了他一眼，突然觉得自己还挺喜欢黄少天说着话时候的表情和语气，他觉得自己越来越变得没有原则起来，所谓的“喜欢”这种情感似乎不再跟随他的情感方向，而是跟随黄少天的一举一动。

从前大概是他恰好是我喜欢的那样，现在变成他的每个样子我都喜欢。

“那只猫没来就没来吧。”黄少天舔了舔嘴唇，“你来了就好了。”

喻文州看着黄少天，觉得还是很喜欢，连这个小动作都很喜欢。

出来的时候天彻底黑了下来，走在路上要更加凉快点，黄少天继续不停地说，喻文州侧头听着，偶尔搭话，黄少天觉得自己说了半天也没说到点子上，还越说越远自己都扯不回来了，他其实是想问今天喻文州的意向填了什么，但是尴尬得实在问不出口。

“其实还好了，”黄少天只好继续唠叨他对中央塔食堂的不满，

“我更喜欢吃那个24 小时小窗口的菜，沙拉还好，最难吃的是土豆泥……”

喻文州看着黄少天：“我填了中央塔。”

黄少天一时间刹不住闸：“土豆泥……啊？”

“你难道不是想问这个？”喻文州笑。

“是是是！”黄少天很利索地承认了，“你真的填了中央塔？”

“真的。”喻文州点头。

“啊……”黄少天一时间语塞，都不知道该说什么好了，他啊了一声，然后拉长声，下一句话迟迟冒不出来，雪豹叼着尾巴好奇地凑过来，看着主人难得的迟钝。

“这是我画的图纸。”喻文州把匕首的图纸拿出来递给黄少天，

“你看看有没有哪里不合手，没问题的话，我就按照图纸做了。”

一把锋利、线条流畅的匕首，按照设计图，它的成品应该泛着蓝色的寒芒。

“我感觉好虚幻。”黄少天忍不住吐槽自己。

“你可以在虚幻之前，先表达一下你的看法，喜欢吗？”喻文州双手插兜，笑眯眯地看着他。

黄少天在这时候偏就不擅长言语表达了，他靠近点，给喻文州一个结实的拥抱，还是那么没节制，差点把喻文州勒得上不来气。

“喜欢。”黄少天认真地看着喻文州，“主要是，喜欢你。”

天彻底黑下来，两边都有门禁，黄少天照例和喻文州挥手再见，手里还拿着图纸，他高声说：“我走了！”

青年的身影和少年时候重合，同样都是这样挥手，语气里盈满着独属于黄少天的活力，他说，我走了。

然而他们终将再次相逢。

太阳在每一个爱和希望的黎明照常升起。


	22. My valentine

My valentine

片场结束拍摄的时候已经到了半夜，黄少天满身满脸都是油彩，一头扎进化妆间卸妆，方锐不知道钻到哪里去了，黄少天四处瞧瞧，身边只有他那个新来的美女化妆师，此刻正趴在一堆粉底上呼呼大睡，看来也是累坏了，黄少天费力地挽起袖子看了看表，正是凌晨三点半。  
一个几乎正常人都在深度睡眠的时刻。  
卸妆费了半个小时的时间，乒乒乓乓的瓶瓶罐罐声响，竟然也没能吵醒化妆师，拍摄场地冰天雪地，连热水都没有，黄少天最后无奈地拿了条毛巾搓了搓被冷水冰得几乎没有知觉的脸颊，然后侧过身，笑眯眯地在化妆师耳边打了个响亮的响指。  
“醒醒啊喂，要睡也回去睡。”黄少天揉揉快要冻掉的鼻子，“诶，方锐到底哪儿去了？”  
反正一个大活人也不会丢，黄少天扶着睡得迷迷糊糊的化妆师打开车门，准备先解决一个，结果他打开车门一抬头就吓了一跳，驾驶位趴着个大活人。  
“我靠方锐，你怎么在车里睡着了啊？”黄少天把化妆师放在车后座，然后过来摇方锐，摇了半天都没有反应。  
“靠，一个个的，到底是我花钱雇你们，还是你们花钱雇我啊！”黄少天一把把方锐踹到副驾驶座位，插上钥匙一脚油门踩下去，“明天就把你们俩都开了！”  
北方的冬天寒冷而干燥，比起冬日里温暖如春的G市来，简直就是地狱到天堂的距离，冷也就算了，竟然还没有下雪，黄少天一想到G市的父老乡亲都能在家门口看雪了，而他则在冰天雪地的北方享受着呼啸的北风，就心酸得快要流下眼泪。  
不以下雪为目的的寒冷，都是耍流氓。——著名鉴雪家黄少天  
车里要比简陋的化妆间暖和得多，片场冷到滴水成冰，车里开了空调，倒是很适合睡觉，黄少天扭回头看看方锐几乎半跪着趴在副驾驶上，照样睡得十分香甜，口水都快流到座位上了，连自己手机响了都没反应。  
“方锐你太猥琐了，明天你去洗车啊。”黄少天单手推了方锐一把，从他口袋里把手机掏出来。  
“喂？”黄少天冷得脸颊发麻，音调都跑偏了。  
“……少天？”那边迟疑了一下，然后反问道。  
那声音熟悉到不能再熟悉，黄少天觉得有点恍惚，他看了看手机，方锐存的联系人没直接写名字，竟然写的是四个字“衣食父母”。  
“我都冷成这样声音都变调了，你还能听出来啊？”黄少天很好奇。  
“嗯……”喻文州在那边点点头，“能。”  
“厉害，”黄少天声音倒是听着精神，“你怎么还不睡觉？”  
喻文州正在电脑前改设计稿，一大杯咖啡刚刚喝下，一点睡意也无：“你在开车？”  
黄少天点头：“当然是我在开车，看看，业内金牌经纪人方锐，和他不知道从哪里抓来的美女化妆师，一个比一个睡得沉，我说喻总，能不能拜托你扣他俩工钱？”  
喻文州忍不住笑了一下。  
“你不是拍了一天的戏，怎么还这么有活力。”喻文州不知道怎么，彻底不想和设计稿较劲了，他把电脑合上，走进了卧室。  
“算了，他们也辛苦了，你看方锐睡得，跟几辈子没睡觉一样，我还好，今天没有威亚戏，就是时间长点，你呢，我问你第二遍了，你怎么还不睡觉啊，快去睡觉。”  
“我说真的哦，”黄少天还在唠叨，“去睡觉吧，不要打扰我开车，我很快就到了宾馆了……”  
“好。”喻文州把卧室的窗帘拉好，G市的夜色被彻底隔绝在外，永不止息的车水马龙和灯火通明的城市夜景一起在身后沉睡，变成一首混杂着唠叨声的催眠曲，喻文州挂了电话放下手机，把双人床的被子摊开，然后把黄少天习惯性藏在被子里的柯基抱枕丢到柜子里去。  
他真的不能理解黄少天为什么每天都要锲而不舍地把那个丑到让人头晕的柯基抱枕塞进被窝，然后让喻文州组织语言来夸奖它。  
“要花言巧语，要天花乱坠。”黄少天这时候总是盘着腿坐在床上打游戏，然后对喻文州提要求。  
“我真的没词了……”喻文州哭笑不得地在一边换睡衣。  
“你再组织一下语言，从面料，从图案神韵，从做工，”黄少天继续噼里啪啦地按着他的游戏机，“相信你可以的，你们搞艺术的，肯定不会没词的，何况这个抱枕真的，一流，没得说吧？！”  
“对，我真的没什么可以说的了。”喻文州连忙接话。  
“哎……”黄少天丢下游戏机，抱着抱枕蹭过来，“我觉得还能抢救一下，你看看我啊，不是，你看看这个抱枕，是不是特别好？”  
黄少天自己送上门来，喻文州不好推辞，于是非常顺手地趁机揉了一把他刚洗过还湿漉漉的头发，黄少天的头发又细又多，干得非常快，喻文州一直不好意思告诉他，揉他的脑袋和揉柯基的毛手感差不了太多，可能原理都是含有70%以上的空气。  
想到这里，喻文州又把那个丑柯基抱枕从柜子里拿了出来，塞进了空荡荡的行李箱。  
当然喻文州到现在也不知道，这个丑毙了的柯基抱枕，从画图到制作都是黄少天一手完成的，美其名曰让喻文州在他不在家的时候不至于空虚，但是等到喻文州看到这个抱枕发出矜持而惊奇的赞叹时，看着喻文州的眼神，黄少天真的拉不下脸说这是自己做的。  
实在是太丢面子了！  
黄少天把车开到宾馆的车库，车停了方锐才醒，他一抬头发现自己趴在副驾驶位子上，黄少天坐在驾驶位摆弄手机，荧光屏幕把他脸色照得煞白。  
“哦，醒了啊，”黄少天看了看手表，“哥们，四点了，再过两三个小时，就要日出了，你终于舍得醒了。”  
方锐把黄少天披在他身上的衣服脱下来：“我真的困死了，走吧，你坐在车里干什么不动啊？你在看什么？”  
黄少天把手机屏幕拿给他看：“布拉格攻略。”  
方锐一下子就清醒了：“我怎么没听说你要去布拉格？”  
“因为你傻啊。”黄少天嚼着口香糖提神，“喏，后面的你背回去，睡得也太死了。”  
“为什么我背啊！”方锐揉着眼睛，一边打哈欠一边抗议。  
“美女给你了，我不抢。”黄少天推开车门，想了想又把车钥匙也丢给方锐，“我明天中午的飞机，你开车送我去飞机场。”  
说完，黄大明星扬长而去，而方锐还沉浸在“什么我的艺人明天不拍戏不接通告竟然神不知鬼不觉地决定要去布拉格玩而我像个傻逼一样现在才知道那明天的杂志采访怎么办”的惊诧里。  
不，不，不，这道题太难了，我不会做！方锐仰天长啸。

黄少天开门的时候神采奕奕，精气神非凡，现在是上午九点整，就算黄少天可以躺下一秒入睡，他也只休息了五个小时，而在这之前，他整整磨了二十个小时的户外戏，几乎一分钟都没休息过。  
方锐戴着墨镜掩饰自己的黑眼圈仔细打量黄少天：“你怎么回事，你嗑药了吗？”  
“磕你个头！”黄少天冲他翻了个白眼，然后一把把行李箱推出来，“走了，赶飞机。”  
方锐摘下墨镜，难以置信地咬着墨镜腿：“你不会真的要去布拉格吧？”  
“对啊。”黄少天一边穿着外套，一边把桌上最后一块饼干塞进嘴里，口齿不清地回答，“剧组我打好招呼了，你那边杂志什么的就随便推一下吧，方锐，今天是大年初二，我觉得绝大多数的媒体朋友都还想在家过年，你不要太紧张。”  
“但是……”  
“没有但是，”黄少天自问自答，“可是……也没有可是，总之我现在赶飞机飞布拉格，你如果不能在飞机起飞前把我送到机场，到时候整个机场都在广播，黄少天先生您乘坐前往布拉格的XX航班即将起飞，然后我们就彻底走不了了。”  
黄少天学得绘声绘色，方锐：“……”  
黄少天继续满嘴跑火车：“我不开玩笑，我真的，有非常多粉丝，我只要一个电话，她们会把我们堵在机场——”  
方锐受不了了：“走走走，马上就走了！”  
拍戏是在郊区，非常不幸运的是飞机场恰好在城市的另一端，所以他们需要横穿整个城市，黄少天怎么可能不困，方锐开车，他就躺在后面补觉，睡得天昏地暗。  
方锐开始还和他搭几句话，后来就干脆不说话了，掐指一算，黄少天连春节当天都在忙着拍戏，几乎没有停下来休息的时间，对他来说，偶尔不需要凌晨起床或者凌晨入睡，就已经是美妙的假期了。  
一来是明星本来就是非常繁忙，二来黄少天是个太过勤奋的人，平时不爱偷懒，所以方锐知道他要去布拉格纯旅游而且时间长达五天的时候非常震惊，但是他震惊了一秒钟后打开日历一看就懂了，明天是喻文州生日，而且再过几天就是情人节。  
对黄少天来说，这比过春节重要多了。  
机场人烟稀少，春节这样团聚的日子里，长途飞行更是少有人选择，值机口也因此关闭了不少，黄少天双手捧着咖啡，带着毛茸茸的帽子坐在角落里醒神，两条腿晃悠来晃悠去地乐在其中，方锐正在一边帮他排队办值机托运，时不时地在队伍中冲他回过头比中指。  
“好了，都办好了，拿好证件。”方锐走过来，把东西帮黄少天塞好，“准时回来开工，这个不用提醒了吧？”  
“当然，我回程机票都买好了。”黄少天把纸杯空投到垃圾箱里，然后背着双肩包站起来，“那我走了，你也放假去吧，和林老师过情人节。”  
“那还用你说嘛！”方锐眨眨眼睛，一脸的志在必得，“烛光晚餐都准备好了。”  
“拜拜！”黄少天看看四周，还是不放心地带上了口罩，然后把帽子向下拉一拉，突然原地蹦了两下，“我真的走了，好激动啊！”  
“快走吧你！”方锐作势要踹他，被黄少天飞快躲过。  
“我真的走了！”黄少天冲方锐挥手，然后大步流星地朝安检口去了，他把自己裹得严严实实的，只露出一双大眼睛，不知道从哪里来的一腔激情，让他年轻得像是第一天出远门的大学生，活力四射。  
像一只热气腾腾的柯基去撒欢。方锐望着黄少天的背影，发出由衷的感叹，感叹过后他觉得自己的形容真的太睿智了，立刻发到群里和大家共享，大家刚笑到一半，黄少天就发了好几个愤怒的表情。  
黄少天在群里怒吼：“方锐！我还没走呢！”  
他的吐槽立刻被一片毫不留情的哈哈哈淹没。

布拉格大雪。  
积雪厚重得像涂抹在吐司上的果酱，路边两侧广袤的旧花田上似乎未经踏足，肆无忌惮地散发着一种无法用言语来形容的冰雪气，喻文州摇下车窗，透过斑驳老旧的篱笆向远处看，猝不及防地被阳光下一片白茫茫雪花反光刺得睁不开眼。  
现在是上午九点，喻文州看了一眼航班信息，距离黄少天落地大概还有一个小时。  
两个人之前对这次旅行的地点开展了数次双边谈判，两个月之前就圈圈点点快要把世界地图画花了，双方各执一词不肯退让，黄少天还在家里扔飞镖，只可惜每次都射中撒哈拉大沙漠。  
“去沙漠过生日？”喻文州难以置信地问他。  
“和我们的情人节。”黄少天蹲在地上逗家里的柯基，逗得狠了被柯基咬着手指不松开，“是不是很浪漫，我可以拿一条围巾cos三毛。”  
黄少天的语气十分肯定，搞得喻文州不清楚他是开玩笑还是认真的：“你确定你要去吗？”  
“还有你！”黄少天很高兴地站起来，“我们一起啊，不好吗？我觉得在沙漠过生日是一个很棒的提议！”  
喻文州拍了拍他的脑袋，然后弯腰把柯基抱起来去洗澡：“我也有一个很棒的提议，你可以换一个男朋友陪你去沙漠过他的生日。”  
“喂喂喂！”黄少天急了，一路跟着到浴室，扒着门口不松手，“我不换！我真的不换！我们再商量商量！”  
喻文州被他旅游地点的奇思妙想折磨了一天，从神秘美丽恒河水到壮阔秀丽峨眉山，搞得喻文州发自肺腑地很想把他关在门外：“我要给大长腿洗澡。”  
对，这是柯基的名字，蕴含着无限的期待，叫大长腿。  
“我也要洗澡！”黄少天把脑袋拼命地挤进来，“给我也洗一下吧！喻文州我跟你说你要太过分，我这张脸全国人民都想摸的，让你摸你就摸一下，你不要太过分了！”  
喻文州：“……你进来吧。”  
浴室里雾气朦胧，黄少天和大长腿蹲成一排，都昂着头等着喻文州来擦，喻文州扔了两条毛巾过来，先揉了揉黄少天的脑袋帮他擦头发，黄少天立刻兴高采烈地向大长腿炫耀，脸上表情浮夸得目不忍视。  
喻文州：“……你把脑袋转回来。”  
黄少天转过头，但是锲而不舍地冲大长腿比了个中指：“你看清楚了吗，我才是喻文州心中最重要的人！”  
喻文州不忍揭穿他，因为大长腿是条狗。  
大长腿的表情都快委屈哭了。  
“所以我们到底去哪里旅游？”黄少天继续问，“要不然我们去哈萨克斯坦剪资本主义羊毛？或者去古巴抽社会主义雪茄？哪个比较好？不过没关系，姓资还是姓社不重要，关键是抓到耗子就是好猫啊——”  
喻文州现在深刻地觉得，布拉格真是一个好地方。  
机场人不算太多，喻文州站在接机口看了看手表，如果黄少天没有被潜藏在国外的影迷围住，应该已经出来了。  
“喂？”  
“你在哪儿？你在哪儿？”刚一接通，那边立刻传来比身边高八度的声音，“喻文州，我在出口怎么没看到你啊，sorry我不是黄少天，朋友你认错了我是王杰希……什么王杰希的签名你也要？那不好意思我是张佳乐……你到底在哪儿？你看到我了吗？我我我我就在出口啊……”  
声音好像离得越来越近，喻文州抬起头，看到一个背着运动双肩包穿着连帽羽绒服的青年歪着头夹着手机奋力地穿越人群，一路走到他面前，然后对他视而不见地继续迷茫地向前走去……  
“你走过了，”喻文州忍着笑对他说，“回头。”  
黄少天猛地回头，差点把背包甩出去：“我看见你了！”  
喻文州冲他伸出手，想要帮他拿行李：“累了吧……”  
却不想黄少天压根没有要停下来的意思，他猛地抓着喻文州的手甩开步伐就跑：“我不累！快跑！有人看见我了啊！”  
接着便是一路发足狂奔，跌跌撞撞地冲过左三层由三层金发碧眼的人群，直到进了车库才停下来，黄少天终于把帽子摘下来，满头大汗地喘着粗气。  
“我靠真的太丧心病狂了吧！”黄少天抹了一把汗，“我都说了我是张佳乐了！张佳乐的签名他都要，不要命了吧！我的狂热粉丝，怎么这么不挑食呢？”  
喻文州看了看他：“说不定是张佳乐的狂热粉丝？”  
黄少天假装听不懂这个假设，而张佳乐在万里之外打了个响亮的喷嚏。  
从机场到郊区的住处开车要好一阵子，黄少天脱了羽绒服只穿着卫衣靠在副驾驶位子上欣赏沿路景色，布拉格雪后银装素裹，但是落雪也不能阻止阳光耀眼，路边高大树木残存的枝叶透出鎏金的光影，风吹过来，细碎的光影在喻文州的侧脸翩翩起舞，黄少天突然不受控制地凑近了点，正巧喻文州回头一笑。  
像一种时隔好久楼阁深处掏出来的那样，带着一种让人晕眩而亲昵的微笑。  
而车里正放着曲调舒缓的唱片，Paul McCartney的《Kisses on the bottom》，作为这个场合最契合的伴奏。  
“生日快乐。”黄少天也笑了，他抿着嘴唇，语气不自觉地上扬。  
喻文州的笑容随之变得更加明显：“谢谢。”  
“本来想等一下煽情的场合，但是突然觉得气氛太融洽了，等下，你放的音乐是什么？我怎么感觉这么熟悉……这不会是我第一次见你送你的那张吧。”黄少天惊诧地问，眼睛瞪得大大的。  
“是啊，”喻文州想了想，“我随身带着的，大概只有这一张，你要换一张听？”  
黄少天连忙摆手，换了个舒服的姿势重新躺下：“不换了不换了，听着可以追忆似水年华呢。”  
喻文州笑而不语。  
到住处的时候已经接近中午，临时租的屋子做饭不太方便，两个人随便找了家饭馆就算吃过，饭后他们并肩在那一片被白雪覆盖的旧花田的小路里散步，黄少天喋喋不休地向喻文州讲述分开这段时间剧组和其他工作的事情，他终于可以肆无忌惮地大声喧哗，不需要注意艺人素质或者隐私被人听到。  
喻文州笑着看他，觉得像第一天认识他一样新奇，外面其实气温很低，走了一会儿黄少天就冻得两颊通红，虽然这个比喻非常俗气，但是十分准确，像个苹果。  
“你怎么老看我？”黄少天被喻文州的目光看得发毛，“我脸上有什么？”  
喻文州抬手随便在他侧脸抹了一下：“没什么。”  
苹果的手感很好，喻文州心满意足，然后他又抬手揉了揉黄少天蓬松的头发，再次坚信这个手感和在家里揉大长腿的毛感觉是一样的。

下午按照计划去看了附近的博物馆，晚上还看够了夜景再恋恋不舍地回来，睡前两个人失误地看了个无趣的电影，黄少天很快就打着哈欠闭着眼睛昏昏欲睡，只是时不时动动耳朵，喻文州关掉了电影，他就头一歪直接睡过去，连耳朵都不动了，喻文州俯下身把冰凉的手放在他脖颈处，他也只是皱了皱眉，然后抓着喻文州的手搂在了怀里继续睡。  
喻文州笑了笑，然后在他枕头下塞了一个红包。这还是和魏琛的小弟聊天的时候知道的，黄少天这么大个人了，仍然非常渴望在春节收到红包和压岁钱。  
黄少天早上起来的时候，对着枕头下的红包发呆了长达一分钟。  
“怎么了？”喻文州走过来，手里端着牛奶，  
他故作惊讶，“哟，你还收到了红包。”  
黄少天从小就没收到过红包，魏琛说形式主义要不得，要钱随便拿就好了，还包什么红包，俗！  
但是他就很向往这种俗的事情啊！第一次收到红包压岁钱的黄少天发自内心地惊诧了：“对啊！我竟然收到了红包！天啊，是红包！”  
喻文州漫不经心地问：“谁给你包的？”  
黄少天赤着脚从床上跳下来，跑到阳台又跑回来，然后又跑到门口，最后迈着坚定的步伐回来了：“我查看了，没有别人来过。”  
喻文州点头：“对，只有你和我。”  
“不是魏老大的，”黄少天开始排除法，“不是我爸我妈，也不是方锐和李轩。”  
喻文州咳了一声，但是仍然很淡定：“对啊，所以？”  
“这里面有钱，”黄少天把一沓不薄的人民币从红包里抽出来，“你看，是人民币，不是冥币。”  
喻文州有点搞不懂他的逻辑：“嗯……对啊。”  
黄少天虔诚地双手合十：“阿弥陀佛，所以也不是我过世多年的爷爷奶奶。”  
喻文州：“……”  
黄少天跳起来：“那到底是谁？”  
喻文州看着他，等他说出一个呼之欲出的名字。  
黄少天做恍然大悟状：“我知道了！是春节老人！”  
喻文州：“……”  
“怎么了？”黄少天演技高超，磨练得愈发精湛，“春节老人是我们国家的特产，和圣诞老人一样，他们会在春节期间给每一个小朋友送来红包……”  
喻文州转身就走。  
“喂喂喂你等一下啊！”黄少天一看最后一个观众也要离他而去，立刻挽留，“这是你给我包的红包吧，太好了，你看看你的枕头底下呢？你看一下啊！”  
“我不想看。”喻文州拒绝。  
“你看一下吧！看一下！”黄少天拉着喻文州的手臂把他拉倒床上，喻文州哭笑不得地在自己枕头下摸，竟然也真的摸出来一个红包。  
“这是什么？”喻文州皱眉。  
“你说呢？”黄少天反客为主，“好了，现在你来猜一下，这是谁送给你的红包？一个小提示，现在我们在布拉格，只有我们两个人。”  
喻文州面不改色：“我猜是春节老人。”  
黄少天：“不是！不是的，春节老人只会一间屋子给一个红包，你重新猜吧，这个不对。”  
喻文州思量片刻，很认真地对黄少天说：“那就是生日老人吧，或者情人节老人。”  
黄少天：“……”  
喻文州故作惊讶：“难道不是吗？我觉得就是善良的春节老人。”  
黄少天装作什么都没发生：“哦，好了，我真的不想再讨论这个问题了，我们去吃饭吧，我们今天到底吃什么啊——”  
“谢谢。”  
黄少天猛地一回头，喻文州从背后拥住了他。  
“谢谢你的红包，嗯，这个生日礼物还挺别致的。”喻文州眼神琢磨地看着红包，然后看了看黄少天，笑了起来。  
“你这是嫌弃的眼神吧！”黄少天跳起来，“你还是嫌弃我的生日礼物！喻文州你别掩盖了我看到你在笑了！”  
柔软的大床被冬日的阳光照射，铺满了清晨金色的光影，黄少天在喻文州怀里转过身，两个人抱着滚到床上，喻文州随手一拉，就把黄少天那件本来只系了三个扣子的睡衣拉了下来，黄少天这段时间拍戏太忙，又清瘦了不少，锁骨在阳光下看得分明，喻文州低着头轻吻了一下，像不经意见的触碰，又像是蓄意已久的挑拨，暴露在空气中的皮肤不自觉地战栗起来。  
而伴随着皮肤不由自主的反应，还有就是下身难耐的热度。  
“少天，你怎么这么快就有反应了？”喻文州低声打趣他。  
为了叫黄少天起床，喻文州很早就把卧室的窗帘拉开，阳光肆无忌惮地照射进来，同时也让屋外的人有机会把屋内的情形看得一清二楚，虽然对面是漫无边际白雪皑皑的旧花田，根本不会有人经过，但是黄少天还是觉得十分放不开，他试图从床上逃跑，被喻文州抓着脚踝拉了回来。  
“没人会看见，”喻文州微笑地看着他，“除了我。”  
在黄少天的印象里，喻文州总是保持着得体的微笑，即便是面对记者刁难的问题，他也很少动怒，但是大多数时候他展现给别人的都是别无二致的敷衍微笑，黄少天在大脑里搜索，喻文州还是很少笑得这样胸有成竹，看起来似乎是打定决心要做成一件事的样子。  
“太羞耻了！”黄少天炸毛了，“窗帘都不拉，这是白日宣淫啊！总监，我们是来过情人节的，你注意一下时间地点和场合啊！”  
“你觉得要留到四天后？”喻文州抓着黄少天的手腕，把他结结实实地按在床上，“可是今天是我生日啊。”  
“四天后有什么不好吗！”黄少天奋力挣扎。  
“我们可以一直做到情人节。”  
黄少天咽了咽口水：“……”  
喻文州用一个不切实际的提议，彻底堵住了黄少天的嘴。  
“那把窗帘拉上吧！”黄少天放弃了抗争，开始争取客观条件，“阳光多刺眼啊，你不觉得难受吗？我靠喻文州你来真的啊，喂喂喂你怎么随身携带润滑剂？！什么，我不要水果味的！”  
喻文州似乎将此视为一个从未有过的情趣——白日里绝无人经过的庭院，冬日带着冰雪气息的阳光，和最爱的人。  
“少天，你可以现在安静些，然后等下叫得大声点。”喻文州继续提议。  
黄少天悲愤地换了个姿势，从善如流地以方便喻文州的手指在身后进出：“啊……慢点慢点……太久没做了都生疏了……”  
两个人虽然经常见面，但是多半都是晚上匆匆相见，一大早就分别，做爱的频率很稳定——稳定在一个很低的频率，一个月一两次，黄少天为此经常抱怨，深觉亏欠自己和喻文州，人间极乐，却不能及时行乐，实乃人生一大憾事。  
“慢点……”黄少天配合地俯下身，腰压得极低，两侧的腰窝深陷下去，白皙的皮肤微微泛红，随着粗重的呼吸上下起伏，身后润滑得足以三只手指进出后，喻文州便揽着他的腰，扶着阳具，开始一点点进入。  
“少天，你夹太紧了，放松点。”太久未经人事的后穴紧致得似乎难以承受喻文州的硕大，刚进入一部分就紧致得似乎难以前进。  
“进来……”黄少天对喻文州口头上的挑衅不以为意，他挺起腰，让喻文州的阳具顺着充分的润滑剂润滑彻底进入，硕大逐渐充盈着后穴，直到完全接纳。  
喻文州总是很温柔小心，从来不急着一插到底，和喻文州做爱，黄少天似乎从来没有受伤的机会，哪怕是他最后力气全失一动不动，也完全不必担心喻文州不顾他的感受横冲直撞，但是他持久到一个可怕的地步，黄少天只觉得那些细碎研磨碾压让他如大海上毫无自主的一艘小船，全部的感官都集中在下体，根本无暇顾及其他，偏这个过程漫长又长久，蓄满力量的弓弦。  
后穴完全适应了阳具的胀大，喻文州开始抽插，他动作极慢，每一下的进出，时间都被拉长，欲望被撕扯，黄少天觉得他依着这个频率，呼吸都困难起来，阳具退出，后穴内柔软紧致的肠肉留恋地追逐着，急切地挽留，等到阳具再彻底进入，那一瞬间带来的撞击感沿着脊椎骨一路向上，把本来就沉浮欲望之中的理智打得细碎。  
“慢点……”黄少天眼神都被操弄得迷茫了起来，喻文州扶着他的腰，身下用力一顶，精准地顶到他体内那一点，让他从迷茫中彻底惊醒，几乎是弹跳起来。  
“啊……啊……”黄少天似乎想要反抗，喻文州俯下身来，用一个温柔的亲吻堵住了黄少天即将脱口而出那长篇大论的“不要”。  
敏感点被反复碾压，每一下的抽插即不够迅猛，也不够力度，却偏偏正中那一点，一次又一次的按压研磨，下身的进出似乎和那一点做对，在黑云压城即将爆发之际，却又巧妙地避开，黄少天只觉得下身放过那一点的同时，他急切地想要追逐刚刚离去的快感，后穴配合地收缩，小穴一张一合地吞吐着阳具，肠肉与那物纠缠在一起，像是陷入一场短时间不会结束的拉锯战。  
喻文州的动作挑逗却又温柔，下身的进出深浅不一，掌握着欲望迸发边缘的界限，而他封住黄少天喋喋不休的话那个吻也在逐渐加深，每次下身碾压到敏感点，黄少天必定要瞪着眼睛在接吻上讨回方寸之地，他开疆拓土，舌头灵活地扫过喻文州口腔的每一处，然后在下身快感极度强烈之时不受控制地溃败，再进攻，再溃败，十分乐在其中，喻文州笑着避开他的进攻，被黄少天一口咬在嘴唇上，血腥的味道带着甘甜，在唇齿间溢满开来。  
“你怎么这么凶？”唇分，喻文州打趣他。  
他似乎是有话要还击，但喻文州还没等他开口，下身猛地一挺连根没入，连两个囊袋都似乎要挤进炙热紧致的后穴里去，敏感点立刻被重重碾压，黄少天哪里还有机会反驳，快感直达大脑，他身子不由自主地发抖，早已勃起的身前也渗出汁液来。  
他们面朝着阳光充裕的窗外，冬日的阳光似乎不够灼热，但是带着刺眼的光芒，毫无遮拦地洒在两人身上，他们躯体纠缠，在床上翻滚，黄少天猛地一抬头，突然看到干净明亮的落地窗，窗外一望无际的白雪苍茫，有冬日不知名的飞鸟掠空而过，带着清脆的絮语，像是念叨着一首来自繁花之地的情诗。  
“景色怎么样？”看他看着窗外愣着，喻文州俯下身，下体重重一顶，囊袋打在黄少天浑圆的臀部，发出带着色情意味的声响，进出之际的水声似乎也随之放大，和这样的啪啪声混在一起，把黄少天一下子拉了回来。  
“不怎么样！慢点……放开我……我受不了了……”黄少天仍然不可避免地觉得羞耻，即便他知道外面不可能有人经过，但是这样暴露的场合做爱，给他带来了因紧张和担忧产生的快感，似乎全身都变成了敏感点，喻文州的每一下进出都让他加倍得觉得难以忍受，他全身大汗淋漓，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
“放心，”喻文州带着笑容亲吻他，语气温柔，“只有我能看到。”  
“放什么心……你快放开我……我快不行了……让我射……”黄少天几乎已经听不到喻文州在说什么，同时他也不知道自己在说什么，全部的注意力都集中在被不断碾压又放过的敏感点，和宽大的落地窗投射进来的大片阳光，身下的快感不断积累，终于在这时达到了顶峰。  
“少天，”喻文州似乎也到了难以忍耐的边界，他低下头亲吻在黄少天上下滚动的喉结，“谢谢你送我的生日礼物。”  
手指的撸动加快，指尖轻轻拨弄着向外吐着汁液的龟头，几乎才几下，快感就如同难以阻挡的洪水立刻迸发出来，黄少天向后仰着，乳白色的精液全数喷洒在喻文州赤裸结实的小腹上，而喻文州揽着他的腰，猛地一顶，下体进入到一个黄少天从未想过的深度，全数射了出来。  
“什么生日礼物？”高潮的余韵过后，黄少天懒懒散散地伸着胳膊，突然想到喻文州刚才说的话，那个红包当然是临时起意，他为喻文州准备的礼物不贵重，但是胜在有新意，立志要在情人节送出，还没拿出来，喻文州刚才是在感谢什么？  
“感谢你送我的生日礼物。”喻文州抬手，遮住了窗外繁盛的阳光，看着黄少天忍不住笑起来。  
“就是问你什么，”黄少天难以置信，“你认真的，那红包？”  
“当然不是。”喻文州否认。  
“那是什么？”黄少天睁大眼睛，“我没送你别的礼物啊？”  
“别的礼物都不要紧，”喻文州微笑着，抬手揉了揉黄少天乱得像鸟窝一样的头发，手感仍然非常好，“你啊。”  
“你这份礼物，我收下了，也验货了，很喜欢。”喻文州轻声说。  
他张开手掌，布拉格冬雪后的阳光透过指缝，投下细碎的光影，那些光影在风中翩翩起舞，像在吟唱一首永不止息的情歌。  
The sun was gonna shine.  
And he was right.  
This love of mine,  
My valentine.

《My valentine》  
——Paul McCartney

主题：李轩又跑去给黄少天当经纪人啦？这是怎样感天动地的感情呀？  
0L：虚空不干啦？  
@李轩V：情人节也要陪大明星工作@黄少天V  
[图]  
1L：轩黄is real，轩策is not real，嗯，请不要rs我！  
2L：你看到李轩的围巾是吴羽策的了吗，他昨天才围着走了明年秋冬秀！今天就到了李轩身上！同学们，这是一道送分题，so，轩策is real  
3L：@喻文州 我宣布，喻黄 is not real，今天航班信息显示喻文州先生在布拉格  
4L：由吴羽策先生昨天在米兰走秀可知，轩儿昨天和今天都在米兰陪驾，然后轩儿和柯基在一起，推导可知柯基也在米兰，所以轩策黄is real，因此轩策黄的子集策黄is real，同学们，这是一道送分题啊！  
5L：柯基有什么工作要在米兰，我记得凌锐的秀不在米兰，在伦敦  
6L：之前我还纳闷柯基为什么出现在北海道，然后没几天就听说他代言了一个什么旅游APP……他的代言我真的看不懂，他难道不是刚代言了一个电饭锅？  
7L：哦哦哦，柯基还在那个APP代言发布会和粉丝一起玩大转盘，主办方搞了布拉格情人节双人三日游是特等奖，他随手一转，特等奖，主办方说福利最好给粉丝，然后粉丝转了好久也转不到，柯基笑眯眯走过去一转，啪，特等奖X2  
8L：那天真的笑的我昏迷，听柯基家前线说发布会中途休息，柯基没地方坐，就靠着转盘，一个没站稳，转盘动了，妈蛋，特等奖X3，主办方实力晕厥  
9L：他怎么了！以前不都是转发锦鲤吗？现在转发柯基也有这个效果了吗？  
10L：我靠，我才看见轩儿的微博，你们讨论这么久认真的么，这84黄少天真人，这不是一个人形板吗？你们刚刚是认真地觉得轩黄is real？  
11L：……excuse me？李轩干什么？！  
12L：不是，这个人形版真的太真了吧…………  
13L：你们竟然没有一个质疑为什么这上面柯基比轩儿高？！轩哥真的生气了！  
14L：哈哈哈哈哈，笑死我了，轩哥几个意思，强行轩黄啊  
15L：轩哥哥，搞CP也要基本法啊！暴力的不要！  
16L：我觉得最值得吐槽的是轩哥美图秀秀太过了，搞得画面失真，真的分不出来！你看轩哥脸白的，你们真的觉得他这么白吗？他不是新一代的包公实力候选人么  
17L：所以这是一个轩儿求而不得的故事咯，求而不得得的马蹄是美丽的错误，我听见风来自地铁和人海，我排着队拿着爱的人形牌  
18L：吴羽策冷漠脸.jpg  
19L：喻文州鼓掌.gif  
20L：张佳乐大笑.mp3  
21L：方锐拍大腿.avi  
22L：你们真的够了，我眼前仿佛已经看到画面了，我觉得还需要一个黄少天辩解.txt  
23L：所以问题来了，那柯基不在轩儿身边，他在哪里？刚才答题的同学们，你们已经被退学了，轩策always real，这个题目不要再答了！  
24L：@柯基粉 你们家可爱善良单纯美丽的柯基到底去哪儿了，我真的好奇心爆棚  
25L：私人行程能不能不要讨论？！你们真的够了，柯基回家卖萌不可以吗？下雪了，柯基在雪里打滚，一个转身就淹没了，我要去找我的柯基去了！  
26L：一个猜测，不一定准，柯基真的去布拉格情人节双人三日游啦，我记得他前天是飞巴黎拍凌锐春夏大片~都在欧洲，多方便啊  
27L：他真的太闲了8，下部电影还没着落好吗？他已经断货了自己不着急吗！  
28L：你急什么急你是太监吗！还不许人家休息了嘛！？献世还没上映呢！而且他不是要演对称的电影吗？说不定对称的电影在布拉格哦，对称这么浪漫的人哦！  
29L：8好意思了，我家对称的电影在川藏山区拍……  
30L：所以我觉得柯基还是去布拉格玩了~！  
31L：细思恐极，喻文州今天早上的航班到布拉格哦  
32L：喻黄 is real，同学们，这是标准答案，背一背吧，下次考试别这么惨了，心疼你们，真的  
33L：逻辑缜密心思细腻，大胆推理小心求证，给你们101分，多给1分是给黄少天的脸皮，他竟然真的拿了特等奖去玩，我也是万万没想到  
34L：真的你们对黄少天的脸皮有什么误解啊，他还拿他代言的电饭锅在片场煮甜汤，穿着凌锐当围裙，煮甜汤的水是哇哈哈  
35L：84！我以为这种事情只有对称干的出来！  
36L：对称真的巨冤好吗，我们对称只是用自己家公司楼盘的赠品给粉丝发福利，这有什么不对吗？不过我也是服气，对称粉去片场探班也两手空空，还要骗吃骗喝，竟然还在对称手里拿了一箱子的扇子，上面写着四个大字：微草地产……  
37L：微草地产真的笑死我了哈哈哈哈，对称的阴谋吧，拿粉丝当免费广告了，因吹斯汀  
38L：请把楼还给我们轩黄好吗！我们是一个夺么不容易的CP，屡屡BE，现在还要被歪楼，你们真的不能这么欺负人，我们轩黄为什么不能拥有一栋楼？  
39L：因为你们轩黄无前途，无发展，无未来，三无产品，狗带吧  
40L：@喻文州V：音乐 - My valentine [心]  
[布拉格大雪图.jpg]  
不理性讨论，这是什么意思，发了个表情，发了首Paul McCartney的歌，发了张布拉格大雪的照片  
41L：你们看到这图上有脚印了吗，好像是柯基的脚印哦  
42L：你扯淡8！柯基一个大男人，怎么也有40码+，这么小的脚印是他的？  
43L：你傻了吧！我说那是小狗的脚印！昏迷，柯基粉要不要入戏这么深，我笑喷了  
44L：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，笑精神了，柯基粉实力懵逼！柯基：妹想到  
45L：@黄少天V：早安布拉格~祝大家情人节快乐~[挤眼]  
哈哈哈哈，你们白推理了，柯基自曝了，不过罕见的话少啊，我看了三遍，竟然没有长微博  
46L：我只关心柯基实力打脸轩儿……你家轩儿白替你遮掩了，你竟然坑轩哥！轩哥：我真的妹想到  
47L：哈哈哈哈哈，我们费了这么大力气推理，人家一下子就自曝了，散了吧散了吧，大家情人节快乐，过节去吧！  
48L：过什么节……首先……  
49L：你要……  
50L：有……  
51L：一个……  
52L：轩哥替你打掩护！  
53L：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

主题：布拉格今天下大雪了！这不是重点，我偶遇了设计师！  
0L：我现在超级激动打不了字啊啊啊他怎么这么温柔这么帅，我昏厥两次了！  
1L：设计师？什么设计师，在南海画了一个圈的设计师吗  
2L：哈哈哈哈，一九七九年啊，那是一个春天……  
3L：我靠你们真的够了！！我是说的柯基的设计师，我说的是我们喻总监！呜呜呜，他好帅，好潇洒，好温柔  
4L：我觉得我们可能见证了一个少女的沦陷  
5L：原来设计师真的是在布拉格啊，好浪漫，在这样一个冬雪纷飞的早晨，一个客居异乡的少女，偶遇了高大英俊温柔体贴的白马王子……  
6L：LS收敛一下，他当时在车里，路上堵车，然后他竟然没有关窗，我站在路边等bus一看是他就激动地过去要签名，他当时貌似讲电话……语气超级温柔，好像是开车去机场接人  
7L：他给签了吗，我记得设计师一般不给签的，总是很温柔又很冷酷……实习的时候去过一次虚空大秀后台，吴羽策反而很好说话，直接就签了，设计师反而不太亲民  
8L：策爷现在是明星啦，演了戏然后经常签名，设计师其实主业在时尚圈，不搞这套很正常  
9L：签了的！人超级nice我实力昏迷，他一边讲电话，一边从上衣口袋拿出来一根钢笔签在车上的便签纸上，我当时激动地说了一句捷克语……我说的是我好爱你，他竟然听懂了，侧头夹着电话把便签纸撕下来，然后用中文对我说谢谢……最重要的是开车走的时候冲我扬眉，我差点晕倒在大雪里，我当时就觉得自己在天上飞  
10L：这么好……设计师实力撩妹  
11L：可爱，莫名觉得很可爱啊，一个老派浪漫到骨子里的设计师，竟然还在上衣口袋装着钢笔  
12L：苏！我被喻文州苏得头晕，我需要冷静一下  
13L：我决定了，今天的晚饭吃碳烤酥鱼！  
14L：喂喂喂人家过生日你竟然要吃人家！有没有一点人性了？！答：没有，我也要睡喻文州。  
15L：我不管了，我要泡了这条鱼！请大家支持我！  
16L：你问我资辞不资辞，我说不资辞……@黄少天  
17L：喂！泡鱼也要基本法！


	23. Poetic Romance

黄少天已经好几天没有出去了。  
屋里东西齐全，他实在是懒得出去，再者，他一个人出去也不安全。  
这个“不安全”不是说他自己不安全，而是他出去了，对别人来说不安全。魏琛给他下达了闲来无事多看书好好学习的指令，就是不想让他出去制造混乱。  
“我不会制造混乱的。”黄少天一本正经地和魏琛讨价还价。  
魏琛穿着一件深色的斗篷，看上去非常搞笑：“你的存在，就是一种混乱。”  
黄少天：“……我不是！”  
“我知道你最近很闲，”魏琛抖了抖他的斗篷，把帽子上的宝石正了正，“等到你完全好了，我就带你去森林。”  
黄少天瘫在床上，一脸的生无可恋，小声嘟囔着：“去去去，说了一百遍了有没有？我现在已经好了，难道不是吗？但是还是不能去，这到底为什么啊……我到底是不是你的徒弟？你一定是冒牌师父吧！”  
“谁是你师父，”魏琛说，“不要自作多情，随便认亲，哎你不是失忆了么，怎么都想起来了，是不是吃了‘忘不了’？”  
黄少天：“是啊！我已经好了！”  
“别逞能，再休养休养，”魏琛转身出门，“我走了啊，你别随便出门，遇上什么不该遇上的人！”  
而现在，他已经在屋子里待了整整五天，终于决定要出门了。  
魏琛是个出名的乌鸦嘴，逆言灵的能力无人能敌，他说不让黄少天出门，也许会遇上什么不该遇上的人……黄少天就非要去看看。虽然他的活动范围只能在镇子上，但是这总比闷在家里有意思。  
路过铁匠铺围观了一会儿打铁做匕首，路过集市的时候围观了一会儿卖肉称重，黄少天到处走到处看，在最尽头的一家店铺门口看到了一只企鹅。  
一个非常英俊的男人坐在椅子上逗企鹅，招牌上写的是药铺两个大字。  
“为什么会有企鹅？”黄少天非常纳闷，这不是应该出现在森林里的东西。  
“只有想不到，没有做不到！”英俊男人的身后走过来另一个英俊的男人，回答了黄少天。  
黄少天：“怎么才能养一只？”  
“我建议你养一只狗。”男人继续说，“狗比企鹅好养多了！我家为了养这只企鹅，后院布的都是冰冻的法术！进去就感受零下二十多度的严寒！非常酷！你也想这么酷吗？”  
“我不想……”黄少天摇摇头，立刻对企鹅敬而远之了，“但是我也不想养狗，太普通了。等等，我为什么要在药铺问养宠物的事情！这不科学！”  
“副业，副业。”那个男人伸出手，“你好，我是李轩。”  
“我是黄少天。”  
“你要买宠物么，或者买点药！”李轩说，“我们这里的药很便宜的，随便拿随便看，买啥都十块，十块钱你买不了吃亏十块钱你买不了上当……”  
坐着逗企鹅的男人终于抬头了：“不……”  
“小周你不要说话，”李轩说，“王杰希不在，卖了钱都是我们的，这是薄利多销，拿了钱我们就分头跑，他找不到我们的！”  
“我不买药……”黄少天觉得眼前简直一片混乱，拒绝了李轩的提议。  
“我要买。”  
黄少天猛地一回头，看到了另一个英俊的男人。  
这个世界上英俊的男人怎么这么多！黄少天皱着眉，摸了摸自己的脸，然后在心里确定自己就是最英俊的，然后扬起下巴，自信满满。  
男人给李轩药方，李轩乐颠颠去抓药了，一抓一大把一大把的，看得周泽楷心疼得不得了。  
屋外剩下黄少天和那个男人面面相觑。  
“你老看我干什么？”黄少天觉得这个男人很不一般，一直在看自己，看得自己脸都红了。  
男人笑了笑，眉眼如画，温柔似水，但是看上去有些苍白，身体很虚弱的样子，也许是受了重伤：“你能帮我个忙么？”  
“什么？”  
“扶我一把……”男人说。  
黄少天自诩心地善良，抬手扶了一把，却不料这一下不得了，男人身子一歪，直接有气无力地倒在他怀里了。  
“喂喂喂！你怎么了？要死了吗？”黄少天觉得十分莫名其妙，拍了拍男人的脸颊，“救命啊死人了——”  
李轩从屋子里冲出来，一副正义使者的样子：“黄少天，你把他怎么了？你是不是打他了？”  
黄少天十分无语：“我打他干什么？”  
“我怎么知道，你看他都受伤了，太严重了！”李轩严肃地说，“你快点把他带回去好好养伤。”  
“我带哪儿去？”  
“你家！你要对他负责！”李轩把药包塞给他，“这是他的药！你要带他回去好好照顾，这是你的责任，不然你就是渣男，就是不道德，就是不善良，就是……”  
周泽楷跟着点头：“对！”  
黄少天简直要发疯了：“你们这群神经病！你们这是碰瓷！这谁啊？我为什么要带回去？李轩，你演够了没有，还有周泽楷！我都想起来了，我的失忆症好了！你们耍我有瘾是吧！这人哪儿来的，快点带走！”  
“那他为什么演了这么半天？”李轩转头看抱着企鹅的周泽楷，“他是不是失忆症好了又得了老年痴呆？”  
“不知道。”周泽楷摇头，“快点，要回来了。”  
“谁？”李轩一愣。  
“王杰希。”  
“快跑！”李轩立刻反应过来，一手抓起钱一手抓起周泽楷手腕，狂奔而去。  
一阵尘土飞扬，药铺门前只剩下黄少天和一个他不认识的英俊的男人。  
夕阳悠悠。黄少天打了个喷嚏，认命地把这个男人背在背上，一点点向家的方向挪动。他开始觉得魏琛是言灵的了！他确实不该出门！这也确实是不该遇到的人！

这个英俊的男人确实非常英俊，长得真的好看死了，其中一个判断标准就是他躺着的时候都没有双下巴！黄少天摸了摸自己下巴上的肉，感觉心情很抑郁。  
这只是他抑郁的一个原因。抑郁的另一个原因就是这个男人已经在他家白吃白喝整整三天，还没有要走的意思，也没有掏钱的意思。  
“你叫什么来着？”黄少天说。  
“喻文州。”  
“你什么时候走？”  
喻文州头一歪，昏过去了。  
黄少天：“……你这是碰瓷！”  
男人昏睡得很沉，叫不醒。黄少天已经摸到了规律，他只要一问他什么时候走，他就立刻开启昏睡模式，闭着眼睛一动不动。  
这算怎么回事啊？还想赖上我一辈子啊！我很穷的！跟着我没什么前途！跟我不如傍大款！  
男人毫无反应，继续昏睡。黄少天没办法，给他盖上被子，转身去做自己的事情去了——其实他倒是觉得这个男人不怎么讨厌，要是他们有一个比较正常的遇见方式，也许会成为很好的朋友呢。  
养成一种习惯并不需要21天，一周就够了。  
一周的时间，黄少天就适应了家里多了个男人的节奏。喻文州人很好，喜欢讲故事，会做饭，会抓蜻蜓，会折纸，会修理院子里的秋千，他甚至会变魔术！黄少天和他相处起来很舒服，无话不说无话不谈，当然，他现在也不会问“你什么时候走”了。  
“你都忘了什么？”喻文州笑吟吟地看着他。他穿着深色的袍子，看上去非常帅气，但是是很温和没有攻击性的帅气。  
黄少天则是他的反义词，他的长相就看起来很有攻击性。  
“我感觉我已经都想起来了。”黄少天一本正经地说，“但是他们非说我还没有好。”  
“这样啊……”喻文州想了想，“那他们说你没想起来什么？”  
“他们就胡说八道呗。”黄少天不太在乎，“我真的非常痛恨这次失忆——”  
“为什么？”  
黄少天痛心疾首：“我都不能去森林里了！看来森林里的植物攻击性也是很强的，我只不过是吃了一个不该吃的果子而已，而且这种被诅咒的果子在森林里到处都是。王杰希说，我再去吃一个，基本上连怎么走路都想不起来了，就只能满地爬了！”  
“他有没有说，你怎么才能想起来？”  
“他给我喝了他发明的药水，苦死了。”黄少天想起来就舌根发苦，“他说能让我想起大部分的事情，但是最重要的东西让我自己去想……你说他这个人是不是有毛病？”  
“那你最重要的东西想起来了么？”  
“我最重要的东西是什么？”黄少天也觉得莫名其妙，“怎么吃饭？这个技能我一直都记得的，除此之外，我想不出有什么比怎么吃饭更重要！”  
喻文州上下打量他，是吃得不错，双下巴都出来了！  
“你怎么这样看我？”黄少天摸了摸自己的脸颊，“哎，喻文州，听说你是一个术士，你有没有什么术法，可以让我想起来啊？”  
“没有。”喻文州摇摇头，“你加油。”  
两周过去了，黄少天还是没有想起来。  
喻文州每天都觉得人生都很灰暗，黄少天彻底把他忘了，这确实是一件很让他苦恼的事情。但是现在每天都和他在一起，偶尔也会觉得想不想起来都无所谓了。  
黄少天最近在研究如何才能把风筝放得特别高，每天都在院子里对着风向琢磨，喻文州在屋子里收拾东西，时不时能听到风筝撞在木屋顶上的诡异声音。  
感觉他马上就要把房子给拆了，破坏力一如既往地强。  
“文州！帮我一下！”黄少天推门进来，砰地一声把门把手给拆了。  
“帮你拆房子么？”  
“你帮我一下，”黄少天指了指风筝，“画个飞得更高的法术。”  
喻文州说：“你不如去听汪峰。”  
“不听，就你了。”黄少天把喻文州拉出去，“哎，那种法术不是很简单么？我知道你画得慢，但是我不在乎的，快点快点啊，我要飞得很高！你看，我是不是很厉害，这个风筝本身冲击力很强，然后在风筝上安一个东西，就可以把隔壁张佳乐家里树上挂着的东西扯过来了！”  
喻文州突然露出一个很诡异的微笑：“等一下，你怎么知道我画法术很慢？”  
黄少天：“……”  
“你是不是想起来了？”喻文州眯着眼睛看他。  
“我没有！你不是干什么都很慢吗？”黄少天打了个哈哈，“呵呵，我就说随便说嘛，说到点子上了吗？哎没有别的意思……”  
“想起来了为什么不告诉我？”喻文州在黄少天家里碰瓷的这段时间，可是什么法术都没用过。  
“没想起来！你谁啊你！”黄少天说，“你什么时候走？”  
“你还想赶我走？”喻文州保持着标准的微笑，然后很慢地给黄少天画了个禁足的术法。  
黄少天：“……”  
喻文州靠近他，在他脸颊上轻轻掐了一下：“你瞒了我多久？”  
反正也被拆穿了，黄少天索性就痛快地回答了：“你碰瓷了我多久，我就瞒了你多久！”  
喻文州：“……早知道就不碰瓷了。你是怎么想起来的？”  
“王杰希那个药水真的挺管用的……”黄少天挠挠头，“但是……你是特别的嘛。其实我是背着你回来的路上想起来的。”  
喻文州看着他，眼里溢满温柔的神色。  
“因为当时我抓着你的手腕，感受到你的脉搏，”黄少天认真地说，“我不会听错的，你和别人不一样，那样的节奏……可以和我的心跳重合。”  
黄少天还没来得及继续讲述自己的心路历程，突然觉得肩膀被人揽住。他定在原地动弹不得，刚想叫喻文州把术法给解开，结果喻文州根本没在乎这个，他俯下身，吻在黄少天还想继续喋喋不休说个不停的嘴唇上。  
“久别重逢，不能浪漫点么？”黄少天说，“接吻实在是很俗！”  
“好，来个与众不同的。”喻文州说。  
黄少天耐心地等着与众不同的到来，结果突然感觉整个人腾空了起来——喻文州把他给抱起来了！  
“你抱我干嘛啊啊啊啊！”黄少天慌了，“我要去树林吃果子了，我的天我想失忆！”  
“你不是觉得不浪漫吗？”喻文州温柔地看着他，“这个浪漫吗？”

FIN


	24. 不法之徒

1.

深红色的窗帘把窗外的阳光遮盖得严严实实。  
现在是下午三点，街道上人潮攒动，车水马龙，四楼不算太高，窗子的隔音也不是太好，屋子里可以听到楼下嘈杂的车声和人声，把俗世一下子拉得极近，就好像在耳边一样。  
宽大的床上深黄色头发的男人赤裸着身子仰面躺着，渗出的细密汗水把头发打湿，碎发服帖地光洁的额头上，凌乱而无力。他侧着脸，轮廓在幽暗的灯光下模糊不清，这让他看起来少了几分攻击力，只显得色情淫靡。身后传来不断的水声和进出之间阴囊拍打在臀部上的啪啪声，把这份色情推向了极致——  
喻文州俯身在这具健美矫健的身体上遗憾地想，如果他的眼神里再多点人情味，那就更完美了。  
然而黄少天甚至吝于给他一个哪怕飘渺的眼神，他看向喻文州的时候，目光里深刻的透露出一种玩笑般的无视，仿佛明晃晃地写着：我压根就不在乎你。  
本来就是一夜情，打炮这种事情，爽才是第一位的，谈情说爱未免也太破坏这份意境了。这是黄少天的全部想法。  
喻文州技术不错，也很温柔，他自己有爽到，也射了一次，黄少天很满意。  
“你射不射？”黄少天觉得累了，微微转过脸和喻文州对视，眼神轻飘飘的，像一根羽毛一样从天上落下来，他动了动嘴唇，用气声问喻文州，“喂，你要不要射？”  
后穴猛地收缩，这种感觉没人可以拒绝。喻文州抓着黄少天的肩膀，下身猛地更深地顶进去，下身在温暖的后穴里达到一个前所未有的深度，顶得黄少天一阵发抖，小麦色的皮肤泛着一层情动时的潮红，甚至嘴边也逸出了呻吟声，这呻吟声像虫子一样爬进他的耳朵，顺着耳蜗一直爬到他心里去。  
是一段很好听的调子，喻文州心想。  
喻文州低头看着黄少天，他竟然红了脸，甚至连眼睛都红了。那种感官让喻文州觉得愈发地无法自控，那虫子在他心中作祟，一时半会估计不会离开了，它实在是爬得喻文州心里痒。  
黄少天长得很好看，喻文州一边快速地抽插，一边俯身仔细地打量他。他鼻子很挺，显得英气勃发，笑面，左侧脸颊有一个浅淡的酒窝，笑起来的时候眉眼舒展，内双，但是眼睛很大，总是炯炯有神的，他被操得厉害的时候只会闭上眼睛，所以喻文州没有机会见识他双目无神的样子。  
也许会更漂亮，他想。  
他们开始得很猴急，脱了衣服之后黄少天很是热情，两个靠在墙边就真刀真枪地上阵，他把黄少天推着靠在墙边顶进去，除了姿势让两个人觉得太累之外一切都顺利得行云流水，契合得不得了，薄薄的皮肤下血管有力地跳动昭示着两个人都很兴奋的事实，谁也骗不了谁，这种肉体直接的撞击合拍程度显然达到了空前的一致，兴奋得好像从前都不是在做爱，只是在随便发泄一样。  
黄少天身材修长，柔韧度也很好，腿很长，肌肉精瘦而富有爆发力，可以配合喻文州摆出各种各样羞耻的姿势，既不会扭捏地害羞不肯，也不会哭哭啼啼地喊疼，而喻文州也很合黄少天的心意，他既不会不做扩张直接插进去，也不会逼着黄少天说点放荡的话作为情趣，他们也默契地保持着一种奇妙的距离——没有任何接吻。  
抽插更快了点，也更加彻底，黄少天很配合，后穴卖力地收缩，绞着分身，很快喻文州射了出来，黄少天向后一仰，露出脆弱的脖颈和汗水氤氲皮肤下淡青色的血管，长出了一口气。  
喻文州把分身退了出来，他射了两次，黄少天后穴暂时还微微张着口，白色的精液从穴口处缓慢地流出来，滴在床单上。  
黄少天枕着胳膊，有点后悔自己没让喻文州带套了。  
他累得不想动，喻文州也没有碰他，只是靠在床边看着他，黄少天不合时宜地打了个哈欠，然后自己也笑了。  
他暂时还懒得清理，毫不在意地蜷缩了一下腿，抬起手，冲喻文州招招手。  
“给根烟。”黄少天说。  
“坐起来，别呛到。”喻文州把烟递给他，顺便也把打火机递过去。  
喻文州的打火机是有一次去奥地利的时候买的，不知道是什么牌子，但是用着还好，就一直带在身上，上面画了个六芒星，看起来别具风情，黄少天接过来掂量了一下，觉得挺喜欢的。  
有一种非常邪恶中二的感觉，但是和面前人不登对。  
“挺别致的。”黄少天半坐起来，转过头看着喻文州微微一笑，左侧脸颊露出个浅淡的酒窝。  
“送你了。”喻文州顺着他的意思。  
“谢谢。”黄少天转过身去，自顾自地点烟。他声音里也没多少谢意，这句话毫无诚意，不过喻文州并不太在意。  
两个人没什么可聊的，黄少天坐在床边抽完了烟站起来要去洗澡，喻文州点点头，侧过身让他下来。  
他站起来，后穴里白色的精液沿着大腿根流下来，精液流的很缓慢，黄少天似乎不太在意，他突然从衣架上自己外套口袋里摸出来个烟盒，抽出一根烟递给喻文州。  
“要了你个打火机，还你根烟。”黄少天挑了挑眉毛，把烟递过去，然后给喻文州点上火。  
这个姿势和角度更加亲密暧昧，喻文州低头可以看到他细瘦的腰部曲线和微微翘起结实的臀部，还有沿着笔直双腿缓慢流下来的白色痕迹，在昏黄阴暗的灯光下蒸发着情欲的味道。  
“我去洗澡了。”黄少天把打火机扔在床上，转身进了浴室。  
喻文州吐出一口烟，嘴角勾起一个微笑。  
两个人都洗过澡已经快是傍晚了，黄少天拉开酒红色的厚重窗帘，黄昏把一切照映得真实而温暖，他俯身向楼下的街道上看，然后又直起身子，哗啦一下把窗帘拉上。  
喻文州正在打领结，他穿西装的样子一丝不苟，除了头发还有点潮湿，深灰色的领结精致昂贵，黄少天毫不怀疑他会在某个奢侈品商店的货架上看到同款，但是模特戴起来，也未必有喻文州半分优雅。  
厚重的窗帘随着力道扬起来，空气中的浮灰四散奔逃，喻文州转头看向黄少天，眼角带着一抹笑意。  
“要不是来不及了，”黄少天双手插兜，笑得看起来挺开心，“我应该再邀请你……”  
喻文州微微挑眉。  
“再来一次。”黄少天走近，深呼吸一口气，用气声说。  
喻文州似乎并没有喷香水，但是身上带着一股他很喜欢的味道，有点像木质香调，像雪松，但是又似乎不是，他向后退一步，这香味突然就断了，他凑近时，这香味就萦绕着不散，抓着他的神经，欲擒故纵。  
“我也很想。”喻文州说，“但是我们都有事情要做。”  
“房费AA。”黄少天退后一步，“然后，再见？”  
喻文州打好了领结，冲黄少天点头：“好，再见。”  
出了酒店的门口，先消失在人群近处的是喻文州，黄少天看着他的背影似乎是上了一辆宾利，很快就不见了，黄少天打了个哈欠，他舔了舔嘴唇，抬头望天，在这个瞬间觉得有点惋惜了，他有点回味和喻文州做爱的快感，舒服得四肢百骸都像是浸泡在酒里。  
手机响了，黄少天接起来，那边吵吵闹闹的，乱哄哄地像在菜市场，过了一阵才传来李轩的声音，似乎对黄少天消失了一下午不太满意。  
“你跑哪儿去了？”李轩语气里不太满意，“找了你一下午。”  
“享受人生。”黄少天吊儿郎当地原地转了个圈，抬手试图拦出租车。  
“靠，赶紧回来。”李轩说，“今天条子查了一批货，都等你安排。”  
“条子？”黄少天说，“哦，我知道了。”  
“就完了？”李轩诧异。  
“查吧，”黄少天似乎不太在意，他语气都带着欢快，“查了就当是倒霉了，人在江湖飘，难免不湿鞋。”  
这他妈都什么跟什么。李轩皱眉，觉得黄少天可能精神不太正常。  
“是冯老板那批货。”李轩耐着性子解释，“就这么给出去了？”  
黄少天点头，语气还是上扬着的：“查到了不给怎么办？”  
“活动活动能压下来，”李轩耐着性子解释，“不是，天哥，你别逗我，这几十万的货在条子那儿不算大的，肯定能压下来，你要是嫌麻烦，我去活动活动——”  
“不用了。”黄少天说，“屁大个事。行了，你就当没接冯老板这单，我去和他说，我现在要去参加婚礼了，哎，老板，国际饭店。”

2.

喻文州坐在车里，身边的美女在对着小镜子补妆，眉毛重新描画了一遍，这才转过脸看喻文州。  
“稍微有点淡，”喻文州看着楚云秀，“不过很美，很适合你。”  
“谢谢。”楚云秀当然不是画给喻文州看的，但是女人被男人夸奖了之后，多半都会心花怒放，尤其是喻文州这样不经常夸赞人的优雅男士，即便是云淡风轻的一句话，也足以让女人心情大好。  
“走吧。”喻文州先一步下车，走到另一边打开车门，冲楚云秀绅士地伸出手。  
楚云秀把手放在喻文州掌心，突然停下来很认真地看着他。  
“怎么？”喻文州笑了。  
楚云秀深呼吸一口气，语气里满是遗憾的失落：“我真是替天下好多姑娘打抱不平。”  
喻文州微微挑眉：“嗯？”  
楚云秀非常仔细地端详喻文州的眉眼，然后一声长叹：“真不知道这个世道到底是怎么了，怎么这么适合嫁的男人，偏偏都不喜欢女人？这到底什么世道？”  
喻文州笑而不语。  
喻文州，男，性取向男，正经职业无，但是也不是无业游民，通俗点来讲，他是个雇佣兵杀手。  
他在业内风评很好，业务熟练，管杀管埋，立碑刻字，写墓志铭，死亡证明都可以包邮到家，只要客户提出要求，喻文州都可以一手包办，他几乎从没失手过，可完成任务等级高，但是价格合理，保密性强，除了任务时间略长之外几乎没有缺点，因此常年盘踞雇佣兵界杀手性价比榜单第一名，成为诸多客户的首选。  
但是他不怎么爱接单，平时喜欢旅旅游，写写歌，人生过分文艺，导致他每次接单的时候，客户根本不相信他是杀手。  
国际饭店门口人流攒动，在喻文州看来，这里和菜市场没有任何区别，虽然衣香鬓影，但是脱了衣服大家都一样。  
“你的歌写得怎么样了？”楚云秀挽着喻文州的手臂，目光四处乱瞟，然后漫不经心地问。  
“没什么灵感。”喻文州就显得要优雅得多，他保持着绅士得体的微笑和温柔如水的目光，平视所有向他投来目光的人，“不然我也不会现在出来。”  
喻文州出任务有可能是业内最慢没有之一，其实他执行任务不怎么慢，但是他常年把时间浪费在某一任务地点游山玩水和进行创作这种风花雪月的事情上，灵感枯竭了才出来执行任务，这时候任务目标多半要倒霉了。  
楚云秀忍不住笑了：“你要在任务目标身上找一下灵感吗？”  
“当然。”喻文州点点头，“祝我好运。”  
“我祝你不要被干掉。”楚云秀从服务生手里拿过两杯红酒，面带着笑容把一杯递给喻文州，“不过我说真的，刚刚那是敷衍，其实我真心希望有一天……”  
喻文州欠身接过高脚杯，扬了扬眉毛：“你还是那个老愿望吗？”  
楚云秀咬牙切齿：“是啊，希望你这个业界毒瘤被干掉。”  
喻文州抬起酒杯礼貌地和楚云秀的酒杯相碰，他嘴角上扬一个得体的弧度，声音沉静：“同一个世界，同一个梦想。”  
楚云秀只恨这个场合她不能甩下高跟鞋砸向喻文州。  
“你找到你的目标了吗？”红酒味道不怎么样，楚云秀抱着双臂，开始有些不耐烦。  
“还没有……”  
“你最好快点，我晚上约了沐橙做指甲，”楚云秀放下酒杯，对着宴会厅明亮的灯光打量自己的双手，“还有，喻文州，沐橙让我转告你，她对在你的新歌MV中出演川藏乡村女教师这一角色没有任何兴趣，给五百万也不行——你在看什么？你的目标？”  
喻文州目视着喧闹熙攘的门口，轻轻摇头。  
“我就说不是，你的目标不是一个年逾四十的老头吗？”楚云秀觉得喻文州注意力转移得莫名奇妙，“你盯着看那个小伙儿，最多不超过二十四岁，你要做什么？”  
“做一些风花雪月、人间大爱之事。”  
黄少天再次见到喻文州的时候，一瞬间觉得一股难以言喻、无法描述的感觉自尾椎骨上升，沿着他僵直的脊背直接窜到他的大脑，那一瞬间视网膜上千万颗烟花被点燃，在这漫天的星火之中，他觉得自己瞎了。  
但是味道没错。黄少天深呼吸一口气，这股清淡的木质香调让他想起下午那张大床，和遮挡阳光的酒红色绒布窗帘。  
“哈哈哈。”黄少天干笑两声，举起酒杯遮挡视线。  
“你叫什么？”喻文州看着他，轻声问。  
“江湖人称G市一枝花。”黄少天继续尴尬地微笑，满嘴跑火车，“不好意思啊，因为长得比较英俊。”  
喻文州噗嗤一声笑了，似乎对这个笑话很感兴趣：“一枝什么花？”  
黄少天泰然自若：“哦哦哦，什么花？哦，那个……攀枝花，对，G市一枝攀枝花。先生你有事吗？没事我走了啊再见，祝你身体健康阖家欢乐，再见！”  
“等一下——”喻文州喊住他。  
“你干嘛你拉我干什么！你快点放开不然我报警了？！”黄少天压低声音。  
“报警？”喻文州的声音似笑非笑，带着点捉弄的味道，“你就是警察吧。”  
黄少天如遭雷劈。  
“你才警察！你全家警察！你信口开河，你天哥我上查三代都是祖传黑社会！传男不传女！我告诉你再造谣我是警察，我随便打一个电话就有几千个兄弟来强暴你！”

黄sir端着酒杯，被仅仅高他两公分的喻文州堵在墙角，他口袋里的红包捂得快熟了还没来得及给新人，背了半本书的客套话一句都没说上，所有口水都用来和喻文州周旋了。  
“我们是炮友，”黄sir很认真地给喻文州解释，“打完就走懂吗这位先生？虽然我承认，在酒吧是我先看上你的，但是你也没拒绝啊？”  
喻文州晃了晃酒杯，红酒酒液在灯光下倒映出模糊的影子：“黄sir，你卧底多久了？半年？”  
黄少天觉得自己快要窒息了。  
“我不是警察，sir什么sir，这红酒倒是挺涩的，你放开我，”黄少天看了看四周，继续压低声音解释，“你见过警察不洁身自好跑到酒吧去钓小白脸吗？你知道这是哪里吗？这是青龙帮老大宝贝闺女的婚礼，你见过警察跑来随份子吗？你知道在婚礼上捣乱的下场吗？我来告诉你，最好的结局，是被强暴一百遍啊一百遍！一遍都不会少！”  
“半年混到这个位子，还是搞玉石那条线的，那你还真挺厉害的。”喻文州继续旁若无人地说，“不过想从玉石线找到走私证据，可能比较困难，但是绝不会扑空。”  
“你到底在说什么？”黄少天真的要抓狂了，你特么一句话都不听我说也就算了，竟然每一句都是对的，这特么是在黑社会的地盘上，说那么大声你是生怕我不被直接扣下乱棍打死吗？！虽然没什么交情，但是起码已经你知我深浅我知你长短了，怎么可以这么无情？！  
“你会唱歌吗？”喻文州问。  
黄少天几乎要就地晕倒。喻文州真的看上去是一个非常精英非常温柔的人，但是怎么这么难沟通呢？  
黄少天木然地回答：“我会唱歌，江湖人称G市百灵鸟。”  
“好。”喻文州满意地点头，然后从上衣口袋掏出一张名片递给黄少天，“晚上来这个地址找我。”  
“我不约了！”黄少天烦得不行，一把把名片推开，“纵欲过度不好，而且我喜欢新鲜的，我要去钓新的小白脸。”  
喻文州突然笑了，在黄少天看来笑得非常突然，搞得他脊背发凉。自从遇见喻文州，他已经脊背发凉好多次了。  
“今天下午临走的时候你怎么说的？”  
黄少天脸皮厚，愣是毫不脸红：“什么再来一次，我那是客套话你懂吗？我和别人约了炮也会这么说的，这就好比你去别人家吃饭，就算他给你上一桌子的黑暗料理你也要说谢谢真好吃一样，我的比喻你听懂了吗？你不是聋吧为什么我说什么你都听不到？喂喂喂？有人吗有人吗——”  
“我不介意。”喻文州微笑，“黄sir，我们晚上见。”  
黄少天：“……”  
喻文州的背影很潇洒，很优雅，很好，非常好，但是黄少天看了只觉得头晕。如果早知道随便约一炮就会出现下面这样的戏码，他真的宁愿自己撸一辈子，左手右手换着来。  
算了，晚上不去就好了，直接回家，叫上二三十个弟兄保驾护航，反正他看着就是个小白脸，再来骚扰就随便打一顿好了。  
黄少天重新做好心理建设，十分自恋地整了整衣领，意气风发地去和熟人攀谈了，而他这是并不了解事情的严重性，因为喻文州有一个大家都熟悉的座右铭：日了一日，便要日复一日。

3.

黄少天睁开眼睛的时候，四周一片漆黑。  
警察的职业天性让他非常镇定，他心中已经大概有了一个猜想，那就是自己被绑架了，而只有愚蠢的人才会一醒来就大喊大叫，他现在缓慢地睁开眼睛，同时竖起耳朵试图聆听周边的声音。  
让他非常意外地是，身边没有嘈杂的人声，只有吉他声。  
黄少天的第一反应是他已经登上极乐世界了，毕竟地狱八成不会放这么抒情的音乐吧？但是他很快发现绝对不是，因为现在吉他声断断续续的，天堂总不至于连个熟练的乐手都请不起。  
那到底是谁绑架了他？  
黄少天心念电转，思来想去只有一个可能，那就是他暴露了。  
卧底半年小心翼翼如履薄冰，最终还是暴露了？不应该啊？他没有留下丝毫的痕迹不说，还在青龙帮和警察的一次冲突里为帮会立了大功，玉石那条线被他经营的红红火火，身家背景清清白白毫无黑点，青龙帮那群人智商就算再高，总不能凭空判定直接抓人吧？  
难不成老大前段时间请的大小眼道士教会了老大读心术？不可能啊，黄少天纳闷，就算是读心，他从婚礼现场到婚礼结束离开，整个过程中没有想过任何别的事情——他全部注意力集中在骂今天那个神经病炮友。  
真的太神经病了。黄少天到现在还咬牙切齿，那人绝对不是帮派的人，也不是警局的人，但是他真的知道得太多了，应该立刻被杀人灭口。  
黄少天动了动身子，发现自己躺的是很舒服松软的大床，除了双手双脚被绑起来以外，他没有受一点伤。  
这算是什么事？黄少天脑海中飞过无数个狗血剧本，能够解释目前状况的只有一种可能了，那就是帮会老大的妹妹锲而不舍，准备把自己先奸后杀或者奸了又奸……  
太惨了吧！黄少天心里哀嚎，真是最毒妇人心啊！如果不是因为老大的妹妹是个女的，还特别喜欢自己，那么他就不会说自己是同性恋，那么他就不会为了证明自己跑去gay吧，也就不会为了证明自己的决心跑去和那个人约炮……  
这世界，真是莫名的奇妙。  
身边肯定有人，这么难听的吉他肯定是有人在身边弹，在确定自己可能没有生命危险之后，黄少天清了清嗓子，发出一声呼喊：“有人吗——”  
啪，灯光亮起。  
卧槽，难不成是声控灯？黄少天一边费力地适应灯光一边腹诽。  
“不是声控灯。”一个声音在他耳边响起。  
下一秒，黄少天睁开眼睛，看到喻文州穿着一身蓝色的家居服，抱着吉他坐在他床前。  
他似乎刚刚洗过澡，发梢还在向下滴水，在乍起的灯光下反射着温柔的光芒，怀里的是一把民谣吉他，他手指修长有力，如果黄少天没有看错的话，以这种力道，想要捏死自己，绝对是没有任何问题的。  
但是他第一反应是，我日，我说他怎么给我撸的时候那么爽，这绝对是技术活，原来是弹吉他的，天赋好啊。  
“醒了？”喻文州的声音一如既往的温柔。  
“嗯……”黄少天晃了晃脑袋，有点晕，“你干什么？你给我下药干什么？你下的什么药？放开我，我告你人身监禁！”  
“很贵的药。”黄少天问题太多，喻文州从中挑了一个问题回答。  
“呸！”黄少天翻了个白眼，“你到底是谁？你抓我干什么？我告诉你，你知道的太多了，会被灭口的。”  
后面这句话他真不是乱开玩笑，警方为了彻底搞倒青龙帮花了大力气，绝对不会允许有人从中作梗，黄少天眯着眼睛在心里想，像面前这位把这事到处嚷嚷还跑来威胁警察绑架警察的，搞进去绝对三年以上五年以下。  
这样气势磅礴的威胁，一定会吓倒面前这个小白脸的！  
“哦。”喻文州淡定地答应了一声。  
“你到底是谁？你放开我，我告诉你，我不是一般人，如果我现在挣开绳索你是拦不住我的，到时候你后果自负，见血了别怪我心狠手辣，我是一个足智多谋的人，你要知道在这一点上智商比武力值好用的多到时候你不要怪我不念一夜情——”  
“五线谱认识吗？”喻文州说。  
黄少天头一歪，口吐白沫。

G市的百灵鸟黄少天黄sir，唱了半个小时的谱子，现在正奄奄一息地看着天花板，但求一死。  
“我不唱了！”黄少天腾地坐起来，“你杀了我吧！”  
“不杀。”喻文州背对着他调琴弦，声音平淡。  
“为什么啊？”  
喻文州转过头，目光也很平淡：“没有钱拿。”  
“那你杀谁有钱拿？”黄少天立刻抓到了问题的关键，“你杀人竟然可以拿钱？你眼里还有没有社会主义核心价值观？你什么来路？你是中国国籍吗？你从哪儿来的？你他妈不会是杀手吧？你到底是杀手还是中二病少年啊？你骗人的吧？你杀一个人多少钱？一年杀多少？年薪多少——”  
黄少天抬起头，发现喻文州手里拿着一捆静电胶带。  
“呵呵，”黄少天缩了缩脖子，“别对我用这么色情的东西，我们不熟啊。”  
“要不我们做个交易吧。”喻文州抱着肩膀，突然发起了这样一个提议。  
“什么交易？”黄少天诧异地看着喻文州，“不会是色情交易吧？你不会是要骗炮吧？！”  
喻文州转身点上一根烟，靠着窗子，看向黄少天的眼神里充满了一种难以言喻的感情，有那么一瞬间，他开始怀疑面前这个聒噪的话唠，和今天下午在床上活力无限的肉体，到底是不是一个人，如果是一个人，那这个世界真的是太奇妙了。  
与此同时，黄sir也在思考，他开始怀疑现在面前这个冷静又奇妙中二的杀手，和今天下午在床上又温柔技术又好的床伴，到底是不是一个人，如果是一个人，那他真的是太倒霉了，倒了八辈子血霉。  
喻文州身量修长，常年锻炼的身体瘦削却挺拔，月光从窗边投射进来，形成一片淡淡暖黄色的光影，喻文州嘴边勾起一个微笑，目光温柔而矜持，黄少天忍不住被他这样的目光吸引，下意识的咬了咬嘴唇。  
喻文州的目光，散发和他身上木质香调一样温柔缠绵的气质，但是又带着让人无法抗拒的魅力，他似乎对一切胸有成竹，但是却坦诚直接，潇洒优雅。  
“做我男朋友吧，黄sir。”  
黄少天呼吸一滞。  
他承认自己有那么一瞬间头脑发热要答应，下午做爱的感觉实在过于契合甘美，让人恋恋不舍，喻文州的眼睛更是像深不见底的多情深渊，拼命地拉扯着黄少天就犯。  
“我们一起去拯救世界。”喻文州说。  
黄少天：“……”

4.

黄少天回到住处的时候已经凌晨三点了，他扶着腰，第一件事就是倒在床上，被子一蒙，睡觉。  
虽然喻文州非常优雅礼貌地把他给捆了，但是他拒绝了喻文州的色情交易之后，喻文州又优雅礼貌地把他给解开了，由此可见，有文化的流氓就是比没文化的强，多么有素质的绑匪啊，竟然还照顾人质情绪，人质拒绝了，绑匪竟然答应了。  
真是一个上档次的流氓。黄少天想，如果不是我真的没有超能力，真的有点想和他一起拯救世界呢。  
到底要怎么拯救世界呢……世界落在哪个坏人手里了啊我怎么没发现……这些问题也太他妈哲学了，黄少天想着想着，眼睛一闭，彻底睡过去了。  
这一觉睡得十分香甜，长达十个小时，黄少天醒来的时候已经错过了午饭时间，他本来平躺着，然后一个咸鱼翻身像块煎饼一样趴下，使劲揉了揉自己的腰。  
如果不是后劲上来，腰疼得厉害，他肯定以为自己是做了一场梦。  
黄少天有裸睡的习惯，睡觉的时候除了内裤什么都不穿，他现在闭着眼睛围着床单坐着，努力把昨天的事情捋顺一下，捋了半天发现真的是剪不断理还乱，他昨天经历了被帮会老大的妹妹逼婚、到酒吧约炮、约炮成功、再次遇到约炮对手、被约炮对手绑架一系列狗血剧情，不拍成电影真的可惜了，尤其是他的约炮对手，虽然到现在黄少天都不清楚他到底叫什么，但是是一个非常与众不同的人。  
不，一个与众不同的中二病文化流氓。  
有人拼了命的砸门，黄少天迷迷糊糊披着床单去开，他习惯性地把床单裹紧一点，但是床单尺寸有问题，导致他只能裹出上半身，下半身两条腿都在外面晾着，过堂风一吹，有点凉爽。  
黄少天半闭着眼睛打开门，映入眼帘的是李轩的一张目瞪口呆的脸，李轩上下打量他，很快表情变成了“妈的智障.jpg”。  
“你怎么不穿衣服……”李轩的表情被冻住了。  
“我为什么要穿衣服？”黄少天觉得他有病，我在自己家为什么要穿衣服，我乐意裸奔关你屁事，“李轩你真是屁事越来越多了，再说我这不是穿了吗？”  
黄少天扑腾了一下他的床单。  
“挺好看的。”  
黄少天猛地睁开眼睛，他的理智告诉他这句话绝对不是李轩说的，因为李轩这么鸡贼的人，只会趁机把他床单扯了然后拿去卖给帮会老大的那个妹妹。  
果然不是李轩说的，喻文州抱着肩膀站在门口，他穿着剪裁得体的黑西装，领子是金丝暗纹的图样，看起来优雅而绅士，不过眼神里带着学术研究般的探究神色盯着黄少天，最后终于吐出来一句评价：“内裤颜色不错。”  
“我今年本命年！”黄少天辩解，然后砰地一声把门关上了。  
半个小时后，三个人坐在一家咖啡厅里。  
惯例是自我介绍，黄少天终于知道了炮友的名字，他很欣慰，因为下次骂他的时候可以扎小人了。  
“这位喻先生想看玉石。”李轩给黄少天介绍。  
“你要补天么？”黄少天没来及刮胡子，一个劲地摸自己新长出来的青色胡茬，“是不是天要塌了？你要炼石补天吗？”  
既然你中二，那我就顺着你来呗，你不是要拯救世界吗？我给你想办法啊！黄少天得意洋洋，觉得喻文州一定被他堵得说不出话来了。  
“你小学毕业了吗？”喻文州冷静地喝着咖啡，“上面是大气层，你不会以为上面是天庭吧？”  
说完他朝向李轩挑了挑眉毛：“李先生，我不和小学以下学历的人做生意。”  
黄少天：“……”  
得，我不提这个了。黄少天苦闷地想，好不容易下个套，结果把自己给绊住了。  
李轩尴尬得面部表情碎成二维码，他站起来，实在不知道怎么解释，说要上厕所，黄少天瞪他，他视若无睹，拿起东西就走，速度快得像是踩了风火轮，知道是要逃跑，不知道还以为着急去生孩子。  
“呵呵。”黄少天看着李轩的背影，干笑两声，“我们说说玉石的事情吧……”  
“国外进口的玉石不能补天的。”喻文州一本正经地打断他，“要国产的才可以，如果要补天，我会去新疆买玉石。”  
“新疆的挺贵的……”黄少天随口说道。  
“为了拯救全人类，破费一点也没有关系。”喻文州叉着手，表现得大爱无疆。  
黄少天：“…………哦。”  
因为李轩的逃跑，现在场面又变成了两个人的尴尬独处，黄少天大脑飞速旋转，但是他真的想不到喻文州接下来要干什么。  
这人什么星座？该不会是水瓶座的吧？黄少天突然想起他以前合作过的客户，一个双子座的老大，带一个水瓶座的小弟，差点把青龙帮给折腾得想自首从良。  
“我们出去走走吧。”喻文州说。  
黄少天大脑飞速旋转，对喻文州这句话进行疯狂的阅读理解：为什么要出去走走？咖啡厅里有坏人？外面有坏人他要带我出去打boss升级刷分？或者是他要杀我灭口？要逼良为娼？或者他干脆是要骗我打野战？打什么野战连套都没带啊……  
“呵呵，走吧。”黄少天站起来。  
咖啡厅对面是个公园，黄少天从来没去过，因为这不是黑社会该去的地方，他只去酒吧赌场和洗浴中心。  
“吃冰淇淋吗？”喻文州问他。  
吃还是不吃……黄少天懵了。  
“我去买吧，你在这儿等我。”喻文州指了指不远处的冰淇淋店。  
“我去吧，我请你。”黄少天象征性地客套一下，毕竟他们现在是生意合作关系，他还想把玉石卖给喻文州补天呢。  
“我去。”喻文州微笑地看着他，拍了拍他的肩膀，“定。”  
黄少天一动不动地站在原地，连脸上的表情都凝固了：“……”  
喻文州满意地看着他：“你可以说话。”  
黄少天都快哭了：“谢谢你请我吃冰淇淋……”  
公园到处都是成片的小树林，有无数的情侣在其中缠缠绵绵地互诉衷肠，估计都是等天黑了就可以打一炮，黄少天认真考察了草地的柔软情况和当地昆虫活跃状况，直起身子的时候发现喻文州正在很认真地看着他。  
“黄sir，你的任务什么时候结束？”喻文州说。  
“不知道。”黄少天不耐烦地挥挥手，“我现在没有足够的证据，你怎么回事，你到底想要做什么？”  
或许是黄少天后半句带上了挑衅的语气，喻文州眼皮轻微地跳了一下。  
“我已经知道你是卧底，”喻文州似笑非笑地看着他，“你不怕我告诉青龙帮？”  
“我觉得你不会的。”黄少天想了想，“你不是还得拯救世界？这点小事就不劳您老费心了。”  
“你想做什么，我帮你。”喻文州看着黄少天，“我们的目标是一样的。”  
如果前面喻文州的神情和语气都像是在开玩笑，没有一丝攻击性，那么现在截然不同，黄少天敏锐地察觉到，他说这句话的时候带着一股云淡风轻的杀气——没有故意为之的强势，但是却寒凉入骨。  
“我要端了整个帮派。”黄少天坐在一块平坦的石头上，微微昂起头，目光迎着林间碎叶缝隙投洒下来的阳光，微微抿了抿嘴唇，“你觉得怎么样？”  
喻文州走过来坐在他身边，和他一样目光看向同一处：“我觉得很不错，这个帮派的名字太中二了，该灭亡了。”  
黄少天：“……”  
他们目光一起看向那一处，两只鸟在树枝上亲来亲去，搞来搞去。  
“多么奇妙的大自然。”喻文州指了指那两只鸟，对黄少天说。  
黄少天：“是啊……我先走了，再见！”

5.

黄少天并没有走成，现在他和喻文州一起坐在一个空旷的酒吧里，身边一层又一层的穿着黑衣服的保镖，他们人人都带着大墨镜，手臂的粗壮程度可以和黄少天的大腿媲美。  
现在黑社会打架斗殴都知道另辟清净地段了，坚决贯彻社会主义核心价值观。，扰民的事情都不做，什么恩怨都直接拉到小黑屋解决，不能让广大市民看笑话。  
“我们被包围了。”黄少天对喻文州说，“可能是青龙帮的仇人，虽然对面那人叫什么我不知道，但是问题就是，我们真的被包围了。”  
喻文州看着黄少天，面带微笑不以为意：“是你被包围了。”  
“我不会救你的！”黄少天冲喻文州竖起中指，“等下打起来，我会自己跑掉的，我不会管你的，我就是一个冷酷无情的黑社会。”  
“我可以救你。”喻文州旁若无人地对黄少天说，“做我男朋友吧。”  
黄少天：“你闭嘴！我不做！”  
“你们两个都给我闭嘴！”终于找到了一点点存在感立刻见缝插针的绑匪嘶吼道，这喊得实在是太卖力了，吓了黄少天一跳，黄少天很想对他也竖起中指，但是想了想无异于自焚，中指竖到一半变成了耶。  
“动什么动？闭嘴！不许动！”绑匪头目继续嘶吼，声音直冲云霄。  
真的太吵了。  
喻文州靠着吧台站着，头也不回地转身拿起桌案上的高脚杯，手指微微用力，一块和指腹大小差不多的玻璃片被生生掰下来，而紧接着，黄少天只见他手腕一扬，那块玻璃以真的不是很快的速度飞向了绑匪的喉咙。  
“你闭嘴。”  
真的很慢的速度，喻文州做事情慢条斯理的，一点攻击性都没有，黄少天觉得只要不是瞎子应该都能躲过去。  
但是和他想的截然不同，那个绑匪头目“啊”的叫了一声，然后直挺挺地躺了下去，玻璃片大概划到了动脉，动脉血鲜红地喷出来，足有几十厘米的高度。  
黄少天：“……”  
场面立刻变得混乱起来。  
这种混乱是黄少天最不想看到的，因为这意味着他要一个打一群，而他虽然格斗学得不错，但是并没有这种通天之能保证不被打死，而更加残酷的是，因为喻文州头也不回一块玻璃片差点搞死对方老大，小弟们并不敢直接对他下手，都冲着黄少天来了。  
喻文州走到吧台内，开了一瓶威士忌，吧台外，打得热火朝天。  
“救我啊！”黄少天躲过直冲他头部来的棒球棍，同时飞起一脚踹开试图拉扯他衣服的流氓，冲喻文州发出了求救信号，“喻文州！快点救我！不然就没人和你拯救世界了！”  
黄少天喊得如此真情实感，自己都快被感动了，但是喻文州正在倒威士忌，他有洁癖，正在来来回回地擦杯子。  
喻文州由衷地称赞黄少天，并对黄少天竖起大拇指：“你格斗学得不错。”  
不错个鸟！黄少天艰难地躲过不知道从哪里冲过来的拳头，费力地弯下腰试图从人群中挤出去，以失败告终。  
“救命啊！”黄少天干脆跳起来，结果被不知道哪里来的一拳打在了胃上。  
我靠，太狠了吧，我刚吃的冰淇淋都快吐出来了！黄少天抱怨着，然后直起身子反手就是一拳，身手凌厉地把刚刚偷袭他的人打得鼻血四溅。  
喻文州适时地鼓掌，速度依然很慢。  
他怎么连鼓掌都比别人慢？！黄少天纳闷地分神思考，天啊，这个人该不会是生活在时间流速只有我们十分之一的空间吧？那他什么时候大发慈悲来救我？等他反应过来我岂不是已经死了？  
不对，他做爱的时候，动作挺快的啊……  
黄少天有个毛病，他越紧张，就越喜欢胡思乱想，现在他已经脑补起了喻文州下河抓鱼的情景，他挽着裤脚站在河里，看着鱼从他身边游过，但是一条也抓不到，然后黄少天可以在岸上对他说，啊哈哈哈来啊，求我啊，我帮你抓……  
幻想很美好，现实很残酷，黄少天意淫到了一半，一个晃神被一拳打在了肋骨上，疼得他忍不住嗷地叫了一声。  
太丢面子了，但是主要还是希望喻文州来救我。黄少天这样想着，但是喻文州似乎还在擦杯子，目光倒是跟着黄少天，时不时微笑一下，露出赞叹的神情。  
“救命啊……”黄少天不管了，大丈夫能屈能伸，忍一时风平浪静退一步海阔天空，他决定为生命献出他纯真的初恋和即将永远逝去的无知青春，“好好好，我答应你！”  
二十分钟之后，喻文州和黄少天站在酒吧的门口，黄少天扭头看看喻文州，又看看即将逝去的夕阳中飞过两只连赶路都要搞在一起的鸟，在心里发出一声感慨。  
是啊，多么奇妙的大自然。

两个人坐在公园的树下，终于走上了恋爱的正常路线：交流并培养感情。  
黄少天严肃地说：“姓名，年龄，教育经历，家庭背景，快点，坦白从宽抗拒从严。”  
喻文州皱着眉抬起手摸了摸黄少天的额头，黄少天没忍住，大笑起来。他觉得怪怪的，喻文州是个杀手，什么样的手段他也看到了，他本来是一个警惕性很高的人，但是喻文州冲他伸出手的时候，他一点也不害怕担心，反而笑起来。  
“逗你玩的。”黄少天说，“但是……我能摸一下你的手吗？”  
黄少天的问题提得小心翼翼，喻文州笑了一下，抬手抓住黄少天的手腕。  
喻文州皮肤很白，但是绝不是虚弱的苍白，他的手修长而有力，骨节不会过分突出，但是却显得很有力量，黄少天抓起他一根手指看了看指腹，似乎也没有什么不同，拿自己的手指摸了一下，似乎比自己的手指皮肤还要柔软一点。  
“怎么了？”喻文州看着正在一根骨节一根骨节检查的黄少天，俨然像个摸骨的老中医。  
“我看看你是不是骨头有问题。”黄少天说，“不然你怎么会这么慢呢？”  
喻文州不想理他。  
黄少天严肃地说：“这个世界太奇妙了！但是为什么呢？”  
喻文州缓缓转过头：“在上一次拯救世界的行动中，受了伤，留下了后遗症。”  
黄少天：“……”  
黄少天还是有点接受不了他突然的自我和龙卷风般的大爱无疆，思来想去放开了喻文州的手，换了个话题：“你还没告诉我，你的目标是什么？前提是你没有骗我，你真是个杀手。”  
“我和你是一样的目标。”喻文州说。  
“有人要杀青龙帮的老大？”黄少天皱着眉，活动着手腕，“原来买凶杀人真的既有市场又有供应商……他值多少钱？你不用告诉我数额，告诉我一个直观对比就好了。”  
喻文州沉吟了一会儿：“比你贵。”  
黄少天觉得一口气上不来。  
“你们的行动也快了吧。”喻文州抬起手，把黄少天毛毛躁躁迎风飞舞的头发弄得顺一些，“其实你们现在证据齐全，只差行动了。”  
黄少天目瞪口呆，你怎么什么都知道？  
“我头发就那样的，乱七八糟的，你不用搞了……”黄少天对喻文州说，话还没说完，他突然发现好像并不是这样，他的头发已经从张牙舞爪的发疯状态，变成了乖顺服帖的小可爱。  
“天已经晚了，走吧，我有一点重要的事情要做。”喻文州说道。  
“什么？你又要拯救世界了吗？”黄少天的眼睛滴溜溜地转，揶揄面前的杀手先生。  
喻文州微微一笑，就势揽过黄少天的肩膀：“黄sir，就在刚刚，我从你的眼睛里悟到了一段音符。”

小剧场之杀手业内一周八卦总结  
本报讯，被称为业界毒瘤的杀手喻文州先生近日前往G市流窜作案……sorry，执行任务。喻文州先生以杰出的任务完成质量和感人的售后服务态度始终是杀手业内最具性价比和服务最齐全的人选，在去年进行的“我最喜爱的杀手先生”大众评选活动中，喻文州先生一骑绝尘，获得第一名。众所周知，喻文州先生杰出的不仅有服务态度，还有杰出的速度，据曾经下单的叶先生透露，喻文州先生执行任务的时间之冗长，速度之缓慢，在任务过程中，他几个儿子都长大成人了，我们祝福这位父亲！  
喻文州先生这次来到G市，任务进行得非常不顺利，我们都知道，喻文州先生任务的顺利与否与任务难度没有任何关系，只与他写歌的顺利程度有关系，那么这次，据八卦前线的楚小姐反映，喻文州先生蹉跎两个月没写出一个音符，楚小姐表示，任务目标可能要糟糕。  
对于喻文州先生每次执行任务都要写歌的这一行为，杀手组织的艺术管理总管张佳乐先生表示，这是文艺搭台经济唱戏的杰出表现，要坚决支持，这是一种艺术行为，是长歌当哭，为即将逝去的生命做一次追悼和提前的安魂。  
截止本报发稿前，喻先生已经开始对任务目标下手，但是据楚小姐在前线发回的报道，喻先生似乎遇到了一些任务之外的事情，已经暴露了他不属于这个世界也不属于这个地球的神奇脑回路，目前根据天文台的数据观测，水瓶座阿尔法星球发出了强烈的召唤信号，正在对离家在外多年的喻文州先生发出指示，经过同为水瓶座的包先生解读，这些指示很有可能翻译成中文的意思是：不要怂，就是干。  
让我们祝福喻先生成功。

6.  
?  
?  
黄少天觉得喻文州是一个神人。  
他现在坐在喻文州住处宽大柔软的沙发上一边打游戏一边吃薯片，噪音分贝极高，但是喻文州可以在这么嘈杂的环境下写歌，而且用时不超过三个小时，就写完了。  
“这么快啊？”黄少天恋恋不舍地丢下游戏机，“怎么着，文思泉涌啊？”  
喻文州笑笑没说话，放下手里的铅笔，抬手把黄少天嘴边的薯片渣抹掉。  
“干嘛？”黄少天后退一步，自己抬手抹了抹嘴角，“吃饭吗？我都饿了，叫外卖吧？或者你家里有泡面可以泡吗？有咸菜就更好了，豆腐乳我也可以接受，但是我只能接受红色的豆腐乳——”  
“你的要求也太低了。”喻文州打断他，“我下厨吧。”  
黄警官眼前一亮，一拍大腿，觉得自己捡到宝了：“哟，杀手还会做菜，真是天方夜谭，旷世奇闻呐！”  
喻文州微笑看着他：“你身为一个人类，连饭都不会做。”  
“……不会做饭多大个事啊？”黄少天满不在乎，“会吃就行了，赶紧下厨吧，我给你打下手？”  
“来吧。”喻文州冲黄少天招手。  
厨房不算狭窄，两个人忙碌也绰绰有余，黄少天先在一边观望，后来忍无可忍了，简直想把喻文州给丢出去，不就是洗个青菜吗，一片菜叶也能洗两分钟！手怎么可以这么慢！这手不是天生的是后期人工合成的吧！黄少天抱怨了两句，却不敢多说，也不敢把喻文州丢出去，因为喻文州正笑眯眯的捏着个玻璃杯，看得他心惊胆战，于是干脆抱着一盆子青菜跑到客厅去洗了。  
喻文州露出满意的微笑：计划通，我这辈子最讨厌洗青菜了。  
喻文州精于厨艺，这和他热爱音乐一样，在杀手组织里是一个未解之谜，黄少天吃过的餐馆无数，也不得不为喻文州竖起大拇指。  
“你真的很有做菜的天赋。”黄少天打了个嗝，扒拉干净自己的饭碗，“真的很好吃，先别拯救人类了，先拯救拯救我吧。”  
喻文州慢条斯理地抬头，纳闷地看着他：“你为什么要把自己从人类里开除？”  
“……不是这个意思。”黄少天觉得喻文州脑回路果然异于常人，该有逻辑的时候一点没有，不该有的时候逻辑特别清晰，不愧是走位飘忽的水瓶座。  
“接下来你要干什么？”吃完了饭，黄少天搬着板凳坐到喻文州面前，“来讨论一下。”  
喻文州看着黄少天，突然起身去拿东西。  
黄少天心道不好，我刚才这句话是不是有歧义？干什么被他理解成了这样那样的意思？古人云饱暖思淫欲，这吃饱喝足的，我们又是炮友起家，他该不会是去翻安全套了吧，我靠好一个淫乱的小白脸——  
然后黄少天一抬头看到喻文州慢悠悠端了两杯果汁出来。  
我真是越来越色情了，黄少天自我反省着，并且觉得胸前的红领巾更加鲜艳了。  
“你们迟迟不动手，”喻文州喝果汁都有一种喝红酒的气质，“大约是因为没有把握。”  
“你知道的太多了。”黄少天吐槽。  
“那是，”喻文州把手机放在桌上，“你们叶局跟我说的。”  
黄少天一脸震惊：“等等等等下——你认识叶局？你竟然认识叶局？我靠你也是卧底？你是哪个支队的？”  
“我都说了是你们叶局。”喻文州觉得自己在和智障讲话。  
“那你是别的局的？”黄少天还是没反应过来。  
“我认识你们叶局，”喻文州说，“和我的身份没有关系。”  
“哦……”黄少天点头，“哦？也就是说你还是杀手，但是你认识叶局——”  
“嗯。”喻文州点头。  
“这是警匪勾结啊。”黄少天点评道。  
喻文州捏着果汁的玻璃杯，表情如常。  
“咳咳，开玩笑的。”黄少天赶紧坐好，问了一直想问的话题，“你早就认识叶局？你为什么会认识叶局？”  
“客户，多次雇佣关系。”喻文州好整以暇地看着黄少天，果不其然，对面的黄警官表情再一次碎裂。  
黄少天：“……”  
“你没事吧？”黄少天老半天呆滞着不讲话，喻文州拍了拍他的侧脸。  
“没事……”黄少天一脸木然，还在消化这个惊天秘闻。  
“那和你打听个事情。”喻文州说。  
“是重要的事情吗？不重要的话我现在腾不出脑容量来回答你。”黄少天捂着脸，还在消化这个惊人的事实，他发现自从他和喻文州睡过了，人生就变得多姿多彩了起来，新世界的大门向他敞开，现在连过去的认知都要一并推翻了，这不是睡了个小白脸，这是睡了个推土机啊。  
“非常重要。”喻文州终于有机会八卦叶修了，“听说你们叶局有很多个儿子？”  
黄少天：“……你就问这个？”  
喻文州点头。  
关于叶局有很多个儿子的八卦足足进行了三个小时，期间黄少天高谈阔论，引经据典，把他见过的听过的八卦添油加醋地白话了一通，这些所谓的“儿子”要么是战友遗孤要么干脆是他强行收下的徒弟要么是支队里新来的小队员，每一个身上都牵扯一个案子，狗血得堪比普法栏目剧，听得喻文州十分陶醉，隐秘的八卦欲得到了极大的满足，末了黄少天一拍桌子高呼“小二上酒”，干了一杯花生露后，把这段相声讲到了末尾。  
“综上所述，没有一个是我们叶局生的。”黄少天总结陈词，“但这不影响我们叶局是人生赢家，是社会楷模。”  
“现代社会是多么奇妙。”喻文州点评道。  
“好了，故事会也说完了，”黄少天坐下，挑了挑眉毛，“接下来要怎么配合你，叶局估计不会指示，但是你总得告诉一下吧。”  
“没什么别的，”喻文州再次伸手帮黄少天擦了擦嘴角，“你就好好和我谈恋爱就好了。”

如果黄少天事先知道喻文州所谓的“你就好好和我谈恋爱就好了”是他过几天把喻文州当小白脸男朋友带去饭局的话，他一定会先拿刀捅死喻文州，然后再撞墙自尽。  
饶是黄警官卧底经验丰富，脸皮够厚，他也实在是承受不住满屋子男人齐刷刷看怪物的目光，一些无法理解的目光也就算了，更无耻的有些人对喻文州投来了一些不甚尊重的目光，看得黄少天怒火中烧，简直就要忍不住把桌子掀了，他侧过头看喻文州，他倒是面色如常，保持着得体的微笑，目光扫过全场，嘴角勾起一丝微笑。  
尤其是帮会老大的妹妹眼神像把刀一样地扫过来，扫过去，扫过来……就像绞肉机。  
“你倒是淡定。”黄少天举起酒杯挡了一下，低声对喻文州说。  
喻文州就是很淡定：“因为这烂桃花不是我的，我为什么不淡定？”  
“你小点声！”黄少天赶忙提醒他。  
“我走了。”喻文州站起来，拍了拍黄少天的肩膀，“出去拯救一下世界。”  
“喂喂喂别走啊——”  
“再晚世界就毁灭了。”喻文州一本正经，转身就走。  
“哎哎哎——”黄少天没拦住，于是酒桌上正聊到热闹，这边黄少天身边的小白脸突然站起来就走，连招呼都不打，于是众人目光又都聚集到黄少天的身上来了。  
“天哥，不好搞啊？”在座基本都是一群男人，一看这样，立马举起酒杯起哄。  
“放屁！”黄少天灵机一动，趁机开溜，“我这就出去搞定，你们喝着啊，别管我，吃好喝好啊！”  
逃离饭局恰如逃离地狱，黄少天走出来，果然喻文州开着车在路边等他，看到黄少天出来，冲他挑挑眉毛。  
“如果被他们发现，”黄少天坐到副驾驶系好安全带，“肯定要说这不是我包养小白脸，这明明我被包养了。”  
喻文州目视前方，认可地点头：“你也可以这么认为。”  
“所以干嘛去？”黄少天摇下车窗，夜风吹过来，十分凉爽，吹得他骨头酥软，“去看夜景？或者到海边去？包养小白脸不都是这么包养的吗？要金钱与浪漫并重——”  
“可以啊，”喻文州看了看他，微微一笑，“那去海边吹吹风？”  
“走吧！”黄少天伸着懒腰，“吹风去咯！”  
海边夜风清爽，两个人下车，并肩散了一会儿步，黄少天蹲在自动贩售机捣鼓要买饮料，可惜他摸遍全身没有带钱包，转身就摸喻文州的口袋，从衬衫到外套，再到裤子，摸了个遍也没摸到。  
“我靠你不会也没带钱包吧？”黄少天纳闷地看着他，“喂喂喂，我们现在的关系不是包养和被包养吗？你不是金主吗？我没要你买房买车不错了，快点给我点零钱——”  
喻文州觉得黄少天的思维也很跳跃，很跟得上自己，这么快就升级到包养关系了，连炮友的paro都丢了，当时AA制房费的时候A得多么有尊严。  
“可以，但是你得表示一下。”喻文州故意逗他。  
“好好好，”黄少天倒是从善如流，揽着喻文州的肩膀，凑到他侧脸亲了一下，“拿来吧。”  
喻文州一时间愣住，他和黄少天床上做过了，但是却保持着微妙的距离——从未接过吻，黄少天身上带着鲜活的气息，嘴唇柔软，吻得虽然敷衍，但是却让一贯淡定的杀手先生，冷不防地心跳漏了一拍。  
上一次有这个感觉，还是第一次几年前见到黄少天，喻文州站在叶修办公室的窗前，只是随便一眼，看到黄警官和一群人在警院的操场上打篮球，扣篮的时候高高跃起，汗水顺着脸颊流下来，在阳光下微微反光。  
似乎没有什么不同，但是却在人群中格外耀眼。在酒吧第二次见到黄少天的时候，喻文州更是一眼就认出了他，他仰着头，脖颈的曲线依旧修长有力，在昏黄的酒吧灯光下，像是眺望着什么。  
想到这里，喻文州决定以后给叶修打95折。  
黄少天从喻文州身上摸到了钱，跑去鼓捣自动贩售机，搞了半天好容易掉出来两罐啤酒，把他高兴得像是小学生春游。  
“这么高兴？”  
“还行啊，一般高兴，我不是每天都很高兴么？”黄少天觉得喻文州的问题有点莫名奇妙，他拉开易拉罐，仰起头喝酒，喉结上下滚动，灌了好大一口啤酒，“你也来一口？”  
“好啊。”喻文州点头，却没接易拉罐，而是低着头吻在了黄少天的唇上。  
啤酒的麦芽香溢满唇齿，喻文州吻得温柔又小心，黄少天先是一愣，然后顺势揽着喻文州的肩膀，认真地与他接吻起来。  
喻文州向来气息悠长，多半与他的出身有关，黄警官自负肺活量悠长，但是最后也败下阵来，唇分，黄少天唇角红彤彤的，扬着头大喘气。  
“看星星呢？”喻文州打趣他。  
“夜观天象！”黄少天深呼吸一口气，“从今天开始，我也要拯救世界！”  
喻文州揽住他，在他耳边轻轻吹了口气：“可以，但是我们先互相拯救一下。”

互相拯救的游戏进行得比第一次还要顺畅契合，黄少天洗过了澡躺在床上摆弄喻文州的打火机，等喻文州从浴室出来。  
果然是一个非常慢的男人，黄少天忍不住吐槽。  
喻文州洗澡很慢，和做爱的时候差不多，情到浓时黄少天已经射了两次，喻文州仍然坚挺，把黄少天在床上搞得翻来覆去求饶，想到这里黄少天忍不住觉得自己愈发色情了起来，他从前可是跟扫黄打非组去出任务都会脸红的……  
喻文州终于出来了，黄少天已经困得迷迷糊糊的了，手里还在玩着打火机，喻文州一看这家伙估计拯救世界没什么希望了，毁灭世界倒是很有前途。  
一把把打火机接过来放好，喻文州坐在床边，揉了揉黄少天刚洗过还湿漉漉的头发：“困了怎么还不睡？”  
“诶我的打火机呢？”黄少天一惊，猛地睁开眼睛，“我那燃烧的青春呢？”  
喻文州被他逗笑了，揉了一把他的头发：“睡觉吧，你都快自焚了。”  
“这不是等你一起睡么，”黄少天向床内翻身，“不然我睡不着。”  
“嗯？”喻文州也躺下，关了灯屋内一片漆黑，“紧张了？”  
“这就最近这几天了？”黄少天皱眉。  
“对。”喻文州点头，“两边一起收线，怎么，你不期待任务赶紧结束？你也卧底了很久吧？”  
“期待。”黄少天深呼吸一口气，“就是因为等这一天等得太久了，才格外期待。需要我做什么？”  
“需要你等我一段时间。”灯虽然关了，但是月光却不依不饶地照进来，喻文州的声音温柔清晰，“在这之后，我有一些我的工作要做。”

黄少天在帮派卧底了一年多，许多人他都认得，打过交道，吃过饭，虚情假意也好，真情实感也罢，都还算相处得愉快，有些人只是单纯不算好人，但也未必算得上坏人，要是真反水揭露出自己真实身份，他反倒觉得为难起来，不管怎样，都觉得不大地道，所以他趁机溜了，警队带人来彻底查封抓捕之前，黄少天就离开了，跑得比兔子都快，因此也就错过了喻文州是如何做他的行当的，听叶修回来说了一遍，黄少天心不在焉，竟然转眼就给忘了。  
“你是不想记住。”叶修点评他。  
黄少天回过神，抱着本中二漫画看：“你说什么？”  
“没什么，感谢您的付出，”叶修站直身子，装模作样地鞠躬，“我享受了VIP待遇，希望你以后继续加油卖身，省钱就靠你了。”  
“莫名奇妙。”黄少天冲叶修竖中指。  
“我去忙了。”黄少天卧底太久，现在被批准可以放假，叶修就没那么清闲了，带着一群人搞提审取证公诉去了，留下黄少天一个人在办公室翘着二郎腿看漫画书。  
其实他也想趁着假期出去旅游，但是总觉得自己一个人没什么意思。  
四点半下班，晃晃悠悠地走出警队门口，把漫画书丢进自行车框里骑车回家，黄少天想起喻文州写的那首歌，简直不是给人唱的，什么乱七八糟的，但是他偏偏脑子里记得一清二楚，一唱骑自行车一边唱，但是机智如黄少天，路过隔壁党委的时候一下子改了调吼了一句“唱支山歌给党听”，把党委门口看门的老大爷听得热泪盈眶。  
我简直是G市百灵鸟。黄少天得意地想着，骑着自行车直奔家里，感觉胸前的红领巾更加鲜艳了，而与此同时，他觉得他和喻文州越发没救了，两个人应该是都病入膏肓，在一起属于互相拯救，不给政府添乱。  
睡前终于把那本中二漫画看完了，黄少天觉得自己今天肯定会做梦梦到他自己变成一个智力值武力值爆表的超级英雄，如天神下凡，拯救人类于水火，到时候梦里一定要狠狠威风一把，要意气风发，要夹道欢迎，要万人空巷……但是很遗憾地是，他没有梦到这些，他只梦到了他睡着了，有人光明正大用很轻松地方法撬开了他家的门，然后和他睡了一夜。  
谁？谁？黄少天被惊醒了，吓了好大一跳，猛地坐起来。  
我靠这梦太真了。黄少天撑着额头长出一口气，刚准备缓缓起床，突然发现身边的被子摊开，床上明显有另一个睡过的痕迹……  
我靠！我要报警了！  
不对，我就是警察……卧底了一段时间连自己是警察都快忘了……黄少天揉了揉太阳穴，准备走到厨房先喝口水冷静一下，然后再研究今天的灵异事件。他低着头趿拉着拖鞋往厨房走，突然感觉到面前一个身影移动，猛地一抬头，差点撞到那人的下巴。  
“你你你你怎么进来的？”黄少天吓了一跳，向后跳了一步，诧异地看着面前端着盘子的喻文州。  
“撬门。”喻文州很镇定地回答他，“坐着去吧，马上就吃饭。”  
黄少天恍恍惚惚地走在餐桌前坐下，然后猛地弹起来直奔房门，检查了一圈好像也没有什么被撬开的痕迹，又慢吞吞地走了回来，果然专业的就是不一样，连撬门都没有痕迹，专业品质，值得信赖。  
“你回来了啊。”黄少天坐下，漫无目的地开了个头，却觉得这个对话十分有夕阳红的特色。  
“嗯。”喻文州背对着他煎鸡蛋，头也不回，“回来了，”  
啊，连回答也这么夕阳红风范，真想高歌一曲，最美不过夕阳红，温馨又从容！  
“你怎么有空回来，你今天怎么没有去拯救世界？”黄少天托着腮，忍不住揶揄喻文州。  
喻文州回过头，把煎好的鸡蛋放在盘子里端过来，温柔地低头吻在黄少天的额头：“你就是全世界，我还是拯救你吧。”  
“喂喂喂——饭还没吃你做什么？”  
“做一些风花雪月，人间大爱之事。”

-完-

小剧场之街边采访

在上一期我们关注了杀手界业界毒瘤喻文州先生的最新动向后，许多路人向我们提出了诚恳的建议，希望对喻文州先生进行进一步的探究，大家普遍认为，这是人类生命科技的一个丰碑，将是对生物学科的一次颠覆，取得的成就将是全人类的财富，不然一不小心世界就要被他毁灭了。  
在最新进展中，喻文州先生已经找到了心灵寄托，即他的另一半，对此杀手业界的同仁们纷纷发来贺电，明年的感动杀手十大人物非黄少天莫属。对于脱单后喻文州的种种表现，我们随机采访了几位路人。  
第一位接受采访的，是忠实客户纵横黑白两道德叶先生。叶先生现在仍是单身，但是有很多个儿子，叶先生表示，喻文州先生曾对他的儿子们表示惊奇，并且发表社论：现代社会是多么奇妙。对此叶先生非常生气，但是他仍然在报道中对喻先生进行了敷衍的赞扬，在采访的最后他要求喻文州先生按字数给他打钱，不然就打电话报警，他警局上面有人。  
第二位接受采访的是艺术管理部门的张佳乐先生，张先生对采访顺序做出了抗议，但是抗议无效。张先生表示，现代杀手最缺的是什么？是人文情怀。只有喻文州有耐心听每一个死者死前的忏悔，这是非常不容易的事情，所以，在推进杀手事业发展的同时，要坚持文艺是爹，艺术是娘，让这种光辉普照每一个杀手，虽然忏悔了他们也得死，但是这是态度，是腔调，是一种不可或缺的大爱。  
第三位接受采访的是杀手界一枝花苏沐橙女士。苏女士与喻文州先生曾有数次合作，喻先生的人生梦想之一是出一张大碟，曾多次盛情邀请苏女士为其拍摄MV，苏女士虽屡次拒绝，但仍然非常关心喻先生的艺术事业发展，她表示，脱单后黄少天先生将成为MV的男主角，这对杀手界的所有人来说，都是一次彻底的救赎，她相信，黄少天先生和他是真爱。  
第四位接受采访的是杀手界任务发布平台的方锐先生。方锐先生告诉记者，喻文州先生在脱单后，已经彻底挂牌不接任务了，业界毒瘤基本上可以诊断是良性的，对此很多杀手都给喻先生送来了锦旗，表达了对于喻先生放他们一马的感激。与此同时，方锐先生还告诉记者，现在没有五百万以上的生意喻先生都不接，都不起床，就睡黄少天。  
第五位接受采访的是黄少天先生的挚友——同为卧底的警察李轩先生。李轩先生在接受记者采访的时候激动握住记者的手，双眼溢满泪水，他表示主要是党的政策好，让他和黄少天不在一个大队也不住一个小区，现在黄少天家有一个转椅，黄少天已经不是一个纯粹的警察了，喻文州告诉他，你，是一个歌手，现在他们每天都在转身。除此之外，李轩先生流着泪表示，因为他出身扫黄大队，喻文州先生好几回差点失手搞死他了，李轩先生忍不住向记者哭诉，不是他看见色情就按捺不住，而是他们实在太色情。  
今天的杀手新闻联播就为大家播放到这里，感谢大家的收看，再见。

Fin.


	25. 不吐不快

——不觉残酷太阳已经昇起，只怕无法再有这种情怀。

天气有点冷。  
G市的冬天若是说冷，肯定是赶不上东北那冰天雪地动不动就零下三四十度，但是这一下完了雨，阴冷阴冷的风一刮，倒是还真的让人冻得直打哆嗦。黄少天裹紧了衣服，围巾一勒，好家伙，差点把自己给勒死。  
道上还有积水，路边行人道上铺着一小块一小块的六边形地砖，缝隙里长着柔韧而坚强的小草，可惜天不见怜，缝隙里全是雨水，脚步一踩，溅起来小水花，哗。  
黄少天刚刚下班，本来应该直奔地铁站，奈何本来常走的那条乐水街被水淹了紧急封锁，他只好绕个远路从这边过。怪不得叫乐水街，这水淹得实在有理有据，令人信服。  
而现在走的这条街叫青春街。  
好俗的名字啊，黄少天感慨了一番，搓搓手准备问个路。他这人在游戏里很认路，出了游戏在三次元里实在是方向感不太灵光。  
游戏啊……想到这里黄少天也忍不住要唏嘘一番，他已经退役了三年了。  
生活就是生下来，活下去，黄少天忘了是哪位文豪说的，只是觉得这句话充满了哲理，让你活下去就老老实实活下去得了，矫情也没用，什么路都是单向的，所有事情都无法后悔，再也不能像在荣耀里一样，死了还可以复活，怪砍了可以刷新，装备丢了可以再刷。  
黄少天快步走在路上，实在是有点心虚，到底要怎么绕路去地铁站，这是一个很严峻的问题。黄昏时分又加之天寒地冻，街上人烟稀少，想问个路都找不到人。  
那就找家店问问。  
遍地都是小小的茶餐厅，黄少天搓搓手哈了口气，推开门进去。  
靠窗的位子恰好有人轻轻抬头，霎时间四目相对。  
“少天，好久不见。”喻文州冲他招招手。  
喻文州穿着一件深色的风衣，围着颜色温暖的毛巾，嘴角微微有笑意。不过与很多年前有点不一样，喻文州更加成熟了，气质变了不少。  
“好久不见，这都能碰见啊，”黄少天走过来坐在对面，“文州，你舍得回来了？北方好玩吗？”  
“好玩，但是不如G市好。”喻文州招呼黄少天，熟练地替他点东西。“布丁蛋糕，热红茶？”  
布丁蛋糕。蓝雨门口曾经有一家甜品店，里面的布丁蛋糕是黄少天最喜欢吃的东西，喻文州经常在比赛结束的周六晚上去甜品店打包好大一份带回来给全队吃，卢瀚文最开始不爱吃，后来天天追着黄少天喊着要吃，还跑去房间里翻黄少天的私藏品。  
“不要蛋糕。”黄少天指了指价目单，“只要红茶就好了。”  
喻文州默不作声，低头喝了一口咖啡。  
“还是拿铁吗？”黄少天笑了笑指他的咖啡杯。  
“蓝山。”喻文州说。  
“你看，你都不喝拿铁了，我自然也不吃布丁蛋糕了。”黄少天搓了搓手，感觉血液循环终于正常了起来，整个人都暖和了不少。“是吧，队长？”  
“是。”喻文州坦然抬头，“少天，你变了不少。”  
“你也是啊。”黄少天接过服务生递过来的红茶暖手，状似漫不经心地问了一句，“还走吗？”  
“不走了。”喻文州却很认真地看着黄少天，对他说到。  
黄少天眼神闪躲。  
“和大家还有联系吗？”黄少天却是另外起了个话头，“唔，我前段时间听说沐橙结婚了，但是我工作太忙了没能去上，时间过得真快，这就结婚成家了。”  
“听说新郎是个事业有成的男人，我虽然没去上，但是后来沐橙给我看了照片，还别说，真的有点夫妻相啊，我看着觉得挺般配的，想想当年咱们联盟女神啊，居然被个圈外人娶回家，简直就是荣耀圈的耻辱啊。”  
“我偷偷问苏妹子，她说叶修还单着，他才是老大不小亟待解决个人问题吧。”  
“说起联盟的脸，据说周泽楷也要退役了，谁知道真假。不过我觉得也该快了吧，周泽楷也不过比你我小一岁而已。”  
黄少天依旧爱说话，说话的时候神采飞扬，顾盼神飞，说着说着就停不下来，一口气把他知道的八卦都倒豆子一般说给喻文州听。  
喻文州静静地听着，默契地点头，或者吭一声表示自己听到了。  
就像那时候每次黄少天在群里论坛里得了什么八卦，拉着喻文州不停地说，喻文州也是这样安静地听着，并且点头示意，他们好像有着一套别人无法理解的沟通方式，有着独属于他们的节奏。  
“瀚文越来越厉害了，我当年的眼光实在是太好了，现在提起剑圣都说是卢瀚文，前剑圣我表示很欣慰啊。”  
“据说今年蓝雨又有个年纪小的小家伙进入战队，不过好像消息不多，我也是那天听大春提起过，大春你还记得不，梁易春，队长，记不记得那时候老叶跑去网游里搅局，大春抓狂了跑来找你哈哈哈哈——”  
队长，老叶，网游。  
那些事情好像过去了很久很久，可是再提起的时候，好像又像是发生在昨天。  
两个人陷入沉默，黄少天也不再说了，低下头喝了一大口红茶。  
“三年了。”外面淅淅沥沥地下起了雨，打得窗户模糊得看不清楚，内里又上了一层霜。喻文州手指轻轻敲着窗户，外面雨滴就顺着窗户滴答滴答地流。  
“可不是，都三年了。”黄少天接话。  
“现在在做什么？”喻文州问。  
“我啊，摄影师。”黄少天做了个照相的动作。“我还能干点什么啊，就开了个小小的工作室，拍拍照。”  
“工作压力大吗？”  
“还行吧。”黄少天百无聊赖地掰着桌上的牙签，一个一个，被他折成两半扔了一桌子，这个毛病他到今天还有。“糊口肯定没啥问题，就是有时候顾客难伺候。”  
七点半了，餐厅的大电视开始播电视剧，黄少天问了服务生要了遥控器，转了体育频道看荣耀直播，今年的最后一场比赛，蓝雨打微草，重中之重。  
若是很多年前，他们一定全心全意地记着这样的日子，全力以赴地准备。  
现在他们是毫无意义的观众之一。黄少天也会因为各种各样的事情错过比赛，甚至有一次还错过了一次总决赛。生活中荣耀不再是全部，杂七杂八的事情一旦多了起来，那份纯粹那份情怀，渐渐地，也就淡了。  
比赛很快开始，解说还是李艺博和潘林，打脸组一如既往地好笑，黄少天乐不可支地指着大屏幕给喻文州看，喻文州也笑得很开怀。  
“今天这场比赛无疑是很出人意料的一次布局啊，蓝雨这边的应对风格倒是让我想起了他们上一任的正副队长，喻文州和黄少天在的时候，剑与诅咒的这种技战术风格。”  
黄少天猛然侧过头去看喻文州，发现喻文州也正在看他。  
解说仍然在继续，全息投影模拟的转播场面变化莫测，索克萨尔和夜雨声烦精准地走位并配合，如他们多年前。  
客人很多，很多人也都看荣耀比赛，周围有人三三两两的八卦，说些有的没的，而这些八卦多半都不甚靠谱。  
“听说没有，周泽楷要退役了，就明年的事情。”  
“他算是职业寿命挺长了，不过没办法的事情。当时我叶神退役时候哭得我都不想活了，现在已然淡定。”说话的是个蛮漂亮的姑娘，姑娘家大多要多愁善感。  
“叶神退役倒是还好，喻队退役的时候我才哭得厉害。”另一个姑娘接话，唏嘘两句。  
“你个喻苏。”那个姑娘推他一把。“你不是还哭喻文州没有和黄少天在一起吗？”  
黄少天扑哧一声笑了，冲喻文州挤眼睛。  
“他们已经在一起了。”那个姑娘很坚定，“你不信？”  
“啥？”周围有位男士侧头，满眼都是惊诧。  
“机密机密。”姑娘敷衍他，侧头对另一个姑娘说，“他们明明就互相喜欢，他们就应该在一起，说不定现在连小孩都有了，像卢瀚文那么大。”  
另一个姑娘快要笑得背过气去，黄少天看着，却没笑，他看了一眼喻文州，喻文州正望向窗外，眼里掠过一丝惆怅。  
他们明明就互相喜欢，但是他们却没有在一起。  
来自社会的歧视压力也好，或者受身份地位所限制也好，又或者只是单纯地太过懦弱，不勇敢。他们没有在一起。  
青春不会等人，他们在现在，也不知道还有没有那份情怀。  
比赛结束，雨停了，空气中残留着的咖啡的暖和红茶的蕴都被冷雨的凉所替代，黄少天打了招呼说先走，喻文州点点头，却也跟着出了餐厅。  
路边的音响唱起了歌，无数车辆飞驰而过，溅起比脚步落下更加大的水花，在路灯的映照下微微反光。喻文州走在黄少天身后，看着他脊背挺直，步履轻快，一步步走远。  
那天那条叫做青春的街道，唱着这样的歌。  
“咖啡杯子的旁边，  
电话讯号的里面，  
独我一个的面前，  
无止思念的中间，  
热闹人群的孤单  
转身离别的留恋  
急忙掩住的耳畔  
流着眼泪的晴天  
我记得你的模样  
你曾是个少年  
你有深潭的眼眸  
你有固执的臂弯  
我也记得你的誓言  
你曾是个少年  
你爱我胜过爱你自己  
你说永远都不改变”

“喂？”黄少天接起电话。  
“少天，”喻文州的声音从电话里和身后同时传来，“我有话对你说。”

歌词出自好妹妹乐队《你曾是少年》

Fin.


	26. 布宜诺斯艾利斯之春

“我有个好消息，还有一个坏消息。”喻文州正坐在蓝花楹树下休息，黄少天抓着电话跑过来，摘掉墨镜长出一口气。“你想先听哪一个？”  
“你想先说哪一个？”喻文州扯了一根树枝，拿树枝去碰黄少天。  
“先说坏消息吧。”黄少天手上把玩着墨镜，一副忧国忧民脸，十分痛心疾首。“真是太惨了啊，我们怎么可以这么惨，在异国他乡，连季节都是反着的阿根廷，居然被摄制组给丢在了荒郊野外！联盟不靠谱也不是一天两天了，但是万万没想到，居然不靠谱到这个样子！”  
“他们走了？”喻文州一愣。联盟组织各个战队去海外拍摄新赛季的宣传片，没女选手的蓝雨为了弥补这点不足并且追求浪漫效果，十分作死地选了远在万里的布宜诺斯艾利斯，今天是拍摄最后一天，在郊外的一片森林连着农田的地方给正副队取景，结果喻文州和黄少天两个人一个愣神的功夫，工作人员以为人都齐了，居然就收拾东西走了。  
“车还在这里，居然就走了。”黄少天一脸的不忍直视。车是他俩在布宜诺斯艾利斯为了方便租的，工作人员是短签，貌似是还有别的拍摄任务，十分赶时间，拍摄场面一片混乱，拍完了手忙脚乱地就走了，都到了住处才想起来把战队俩大活人给丢了，枉费这两个人还以为有什么别的安排，原地等了许久。  
“瀚文和徐景熙不是在别的地方拍？他们好几个地方来回跑，出错也是难免。车上应该有GPS导航，开回去就是了。”喻文州轻轻挑眉，手里的树枝有一搭没一搭地拂在黄少天肩膀上。  
“不！”黄少天蹲在地上挥手拒绝。  
“那你要走着回去？11路？”喻文州伸出手做了个小人走路的动作。“那请黄副队长自己走回去。”  
“你还是不是亲——队——长——”黄少天拉长调子。“国内都深秋了，布宜诺斯艾利斯还是春天，多好，郊外空气又好景色又好，我们在这边玩够了再走吧。”  
“这就是你的好消息？”喻文州笑。  
“是的！”黄少天站起身来戴上墨镜，一副趾高气扬的样子。“好消息就是借着联盟的钱来度个蜜月，买一赠一，便宜实惠，物超所值。”  
“好，那度蜜月总得有度蜜月的样子。”喻文州扔了手里的树枝站起身来，拉过黄少天的手。“走了，去那边看看。”  
在国内牵手的次数极其有限，走在大街上两个人走一走就很容易被认出来，更别提是牵手了，到了国外谁也不认识谁，喻文州牵得理所应当，黄少天简直就要猴子上树，恨不能变成喻文州身上的挂件。  
纳韦尔瓦皮湖现在不是旺季，游人不多，黄少天之前在来的时候下了一番力气查资料，发现这里是滑雪胜地之后怒拍键盘十分沮丧，嚷嚷着来的不是时候，然而到了才发现，春天也别有一番风情，森林葱郁，绿草繁花，水如明镜，怕惊山鸟，他都忍不住要装一次文明绅士——走路脚步放轻，说起话来轻声细语，十分难得。  
“我觉得我们像是在说悄悄话。”黄少天小声说。“好想大声喊呀。”  
“那你就喊呀。”两个人站在湖边，喻文州笑着敲他脑袋。  
“我不好意思喊。”黄少天揉揉脑袋。“感觉太安静了，怕吵醒睡觉的小动物。”  
“那我先喊了。”喻文州左右看看，没看到人，声音提了个八度。  
“喂喂喂！”黄少天挤眼睛，“你要喊什么呀？”  
“喊了不就知道了。”喻文州指着湖水一本正经地对黄少天说：“传说纳韦尔瓦皮湖是有魔力的，你对着它喊出你想说的话，愿望就会实现，不过一定要喊心里话，不然湖神就会惩罚你，愿望就永远不会实现。”  
“……是吗？”黄少天有点迟疑，这个故事有点奇怪，怎么听怎么像中国的故事，原来阿根廷人也玩这个吗？哦不过什么小红帽大灰狼也是国外的，黄少天想了想，觉得十分有道理，自己把自己说服了。  
“那我先喊了啊。”黄少天抬手在嘴边合拢成个喇叭的形状。“我爱喻文州一——辈——子——”  
声音年轻而又清亮，像是唤醒朦胧早雾的钟声，热情饱满，英气勃发，又辽远得像是可以在声谱里勾勒出一副画像，与那个朝气蓬勃的笑脸完美融合。林边有鸟雀惊飞，扑棱棱地飞过湖面，向远空而去。  
“到你了到你了。”黄少天推他。  
“既然你这么大方，那我也不好矜持。”喻文州点头，慢条斯理地整整衣领。“我爱黄少天——”  
“然后呢？”黄少天跳脚。后面还有三个字呢？！  
“一辈子。”喻文州侧过身微微低头，在黄少天耳边说道。那声音低沉而饱满，像是最温柔的情人弹着最温暖的钢琴曲，琴声尽出，万千画卷展开，却只为一个人独奏。  
毫无新意的故事，毫无新意的表白，却足够他们偷笑好久。

布宜诺斯艾利斯的黑夜缓慢降临，那夜色温柔得像是情人的手，缓缓地为天地换了个色调，明快变为幽暗，只这么一挥手，就在天空纯黑色的画布上抹出繁星万千。  
“队长——”黄少天不安分地伸手去解喻文州的衬衫扣子，“嗨，喻文州同志，我夜观天象，发现今日风调雨顺，啊不是，今夜诸事顺利——”  
车里不算拥挤，后座十分宽敞，但是比不得床上那样随便，黄少天却十分不在意，笑得像一只偷腥成功的黑猫，狡黠又得意。  
“你就这么想要？”喻文州打趣他，抬手顺着他胸膛一路摸下去，轻轻解开腰带，隔着温热的布料抚摸上半硬的分身。  
“你不想嘛？”黄少天反驳，笑得更加暧昧。  
车内开着昏黄的小灯，不甚明亮，车窗摇起来让空气有点憋闷，但是这样的气氛愈加暧昧，喻文州没有回答他想不想的问题，而是十分利落地剥掉了黄少天的裤子。  
“喂喂喂！”黄少天攀着喻文州的脖子十分不满。“你怎么这时候手这么快了！”  
“你说呢？”喻文州用一个短小的反问句答复他，抬手去摸来时口袋里的润滑剂和安全套。出来拍摄一方面是任务，另一方面也是联盟变相给选手的福利，黄少天十分地认可，并且高瞻远瞩地做好了充足的准备，东西十分齐全。  
姿势十分尴尬，黄少天拿着靠垫靠在玻璃窗上，下身的皮肤挨着皮革的感觉奇妙又羞耻，他十分忐忑地看向窗外，生怕突然出现人——熟不熟悉都足够他吓得半死。他一边这样忧心忡忡着，突然发觉喻文州的手指已经挤了进来。  
他们做爱插入不算太频繁，毕竟不太健康，喻文州对此十分克制，许久没做过全套，手指挤进去的时候划过褶皱，再探进温热的肠壁，异物入侵的感觉让他不由自主地呻吟了一声。  
“放松。”喻文州另一只手拍拍他的脸，低头亲吻他的唇。“你夹得太紧了。”  
“你够了啊喻文州！”黄少天憋得脸通红，这句话不算太羞耻，真正让他浑身颤抖的是喻文州指尖轻轻划过G点带来的快感——喻文州是如此熟悉他的全部，他觉得一股电流从后穴传来，一瞬间沿着脊背向上，直冲天灵盖。  
“好玩吗！”黄少天大口喘气，“你是非让我先射了你才满意是吗？”  
“没有。”喻文州的回答十分诚恳，充分顺滑之后，手指退出，这次换上了喻文州的分身。挤进来的时候黄少天明显感到润滑剂混着肠液滴到了车上的皮革坐面，他甚至来不及哭嚎要怎么洗车，喻文州挺身冲刺，进入得十分彻底，像是要把他贯穿一样，碾平了穴口处的褶皱，猛然全部插入。  
“轻点，轻点——”黄少天半靠在车窗上，头发被汗湿得像是刚刚洗过，沾在额头上，他只觉得腰都快断了，喻文州开始抽插，力气不大，却好像熟知黄少天的全部底线，整根抽出，再全然没入，严丝合缝，不留一点空隙，他仿佛探知了黄少天的临界点，将速度和力道都控制在让他想尖叫却又叫不出来的那一个让人崩溃的平衡。  
分身用力向前顶过去，恰好在那一点上用力碾压，再循环往复，不断地在附近游走，在黄少天晃荡着腿用脚背去勾喻文州的时候，又重新按压。快感像是弹簧，毫无规律，完全在喻文州的掌控之下。  
“够了——”黄少天腰都快断了，车上实在太狭小，他感觉到大腿内侧的肌肉都在无意识的颤抖。快感累积，分身完全勃起，在喻文州的手上不断变大，喻文州的手指带着点挑逗的意味，摩擦过分身的前端铃口，却在他快要受不了射出来之前堵住，黄少天喘着气，连折腾都没力气来了，生理性的眼泪流出来，在一片暧昧的气氛中更加让喻文州觉得把持不住。  
“让我射。”车后座的位子不算太宽，黄少天觉得快感如灭顶的狂潮让他失去理智，他本来还在担心着一些诸如会不会弄脏车子外面会不会有人之类的事情，整个人都快要崩溃了，现在好了，他觉得思维一片空白，脑子里只剩下这个念头。  
“我们一起。”  
喻文州用力挺身刺入，力道之大，让黄少天毫无预兆地叫了出来，好像喻文州从来没有进入得这么深过，囊袋都要挤进来似的，黄少天试着动了动腰迎合，收缩后穴让肠壁紧紧地绞住分身，一迎一送，契合无比，喻文州松开手，他们同时射出白色的精液，一同达到高潮。  
“怎么这么紧张？”喻文州抽出分身，抬手揽着黄少天的腰扶着他坐起来。皮革的坐面上不可避免地沾上了精液，混合着之前滴上去润滑剂，散发着淫靡的味道，喻文州却十分坦荡，他亲了亲黄少天的额头，抬手在他脖子上一抹，黄少天出了一身的汗。  
“怎么可能不紧张！”黄少天瞪着眼睛表示不满。“这荒郊野外的，说是没人，万一来了个人怎么办——哎呦——我腰疼，腰要断了！喻文州，你能不能轻点！”  
“我给你揉揉。”喻文州笑得很温柔，手法也很温柔。  
“明天最后一天，然后就要回国了。”黄少天小声说。“然后新赛季就开赛了。”  
“嗯，我们又可以去拿冠军了。”喻文州接话。  
“你怎么说的好像联盟奖杯在那里摆着等你去拿似的！”黄少天皱眉。  
“难道不是？”喻文州微微挑眉，笑得十分自信。“你也是这么想的吧？”  
“是是是！”黄少天笑起来，牙不见眼的。“总冠军——”

FIN.


	27. 茶想曲

“黄少天，你又用我的刮胡刀。”喻文州从卫生间里走出来，一把掐在黄少天腰上。

“哎呀！”黄少天一躲，手里拿着报纸揉得吱呀作响，“我的找不到了！”

“在看什么？”

“快要新赛季了啊大哥，你怎么像没事的人似的，”黄少天端起桌子上的牛奶杯，咕咚咕咚喝了一大口，“哎呀你看看这个小孩，哈哈哈哈太逗了，外号新妖刀，哥不在江湖，江湖仍有哥的传说啊！”

“是是是。”喻文州低头附和，“但是还是剑圣最厉害。”

“这么多年你终于说了真心话，”黄少天拍拍喻文州的肩膀，表情十分诚恳且赞叹，“你终于面对了真实的自我。”

“不，”喻文州低着头抹果酱，“只是突然的自我。”

“你烦不烦——”黄少天把报纸卷成个筒敲桌子，话说到一半被喻文州塞了一块吐司，立刻就把话咽下去了。

“你不烦你不烦，我烦。”黄少天嘟囔了两句。

“我下班直接去妈那边，”喻文州继续抹第二块吐司的果酱，然后抬头面带微笑地对黄少天说：“你记得把天天带上。”

黄少天：“……还是你比较烦。”

喻文州在退役了以后留在了联盟工作，而黄少天也有了新的工作，离开了荣耀，却又好像从没离开过，喻文州自不必说，每天要处理的大小事宜全都是荣耀相关，而黄少天每天下班也就宅在家里打副本，开着小号嚣张地吊打着菜鸟玩家，感觉自己雄风仍在，乐趣十足。

退役了之后自由支配的时间比较多，喻文州和黄少天思来想去准备养个小动物，在斟酌了很久之后，黄少天养了一只柯基，喻文州说好啊，这事就这么定了。

然而这只柯基叫天天。

这还真不是喻文州恶趣味作祟，而是去宠物店买狗的时候看中了那只柯基，名字就是叫天天，喻文州第一次把它抱过来的时候发现它脖子上挂了个玩具骨头，骨头下面有个小小的蝴蝶结铭牌，写的就是两个汉字：天天。小狗可爱到让黄少天目不转睛，但是这个名字还是深深刺激到了他。

“老板，这只狗我们不要了，真的真的不要了。”黄少天面带微笑眼中冒火对宠物店老板说。

“要的，”喻文州眨眨眼，递过来一张信用卡，“刷卡。”

黄少天：“……”

黄少天企图给这只狗换一个名字，并且抛出了杀手锏“州州”，然而这只小柯基还是只会在有人喊天天的时候迈着小短腿欢脱地跑过来，吐着舌头十分高兴地卖萌，喊它别的名字，它压根就无动于衷，黄少天瞧了它半天，整个人都是一副doge的表情。

“也许是天意呢？”喻文州拍拍他肩膀安慰他。

“还——天——意！”黄少天故意把“天”那个字咬得很重，“咱家要天下大乱了！”

黄少天狠狠地咬了一口吐司，从回忆里勉强抽身。

“机票和护照都在桌子上了，”喻文州走过来揽住黄少天的肩膀，“别忘记拿。”

“我知道了知道了，”黄少天一边吃东西一边拼命点头，瞪着眼睛看喻文州，“我是真的真的知道了，非常清楚明白，不会忘记，你不相信我？”

“信。”

“那你看我干什么？”黄少天吐了吐舌头。

“走了，”喻文州笑了，低头亲在黄少天的侧脸上，“你吃好饭再去上班。”

“喻文州你肉麻不肉麻！”黄少天冲门口喊，“我们两个加起来都七十多岁了你还每天早上——”

“……每天早上亲。”黄少天低头嘟囔，嘟囔了一会儿又笑了。

喻文州的妈妈锅里煮了番茄牛肉汤，味道香到可以透过门缝一直传到外面，喻文州拿出钥匙打开门深呼吸一口气，一下子就觉得肚子饿了。

“你回来啦。”黄少天正坐在沙发上盘着腿剥豌豆，一边剥豌豆一边看电视剧，喻文州笑着走过来看了一下，是喻妈妈喜欢看的大妈剧，黄少天其实不爱看，但是这样可以找共同话题哄老人开心。

“嗯。”喻文州点头。

“不得了，”黄少天瞧了瞧喻文州穿得整整齐齐的西装，抬起小拇指勾了勾他的领带，“喻先生穿成这样是要做什么？”

眉毛都快挑到天上去了。

“下午有个采访。”喻文州坐正，松了松领带，“记者……还问起了原来的蓝雨。”

“原来的蓝雨？”黄少天一愣，手上剥的豌豆掉在了地板上，赶紧猫腰去捡。

“有你和我的时候，那个时候的蓝雨。”喻文州弯腰帮他把豌豆捡起来，拍拍手说到。

“哦。”黄少天故作轻松，“这有什么好问的，多少年陈芝麻烂谷子的事情啦，问什么问啊，自己去翻当年的报道去好吗，看看剑圣是什么样的，看看蓝雨队长是什么样的，顺便也看看剑与诅咒是什么样的，啊，最好建议他去翻当年荣耀论坛的帖子啊，什么第六赛季啊，世邀赛啊都去翻翻，现在的记者真是不好好做功课，八百年前的事情还问……嗯，所以你是怎么回答的？”

“你的重点都在最后一句是吗？”喻文州忍笑。

“对啊！”黄少天眼睛亮闪闪的。

“我说——”喻文州虚张声势，“妈喊咱们两个吃饭了。”

一顿饭吃得其乐融融，黄少天和喻妈妈聊起了刚才电视上演的电视剧，谁谁谁和谁谁谁抱错了小孩，长大以后又抢得不可开交，喻文州一边听一边笑。

“我觉得我们家就是抱错了。”喻妈妈给黄少天夹了好大一块鸡翅，“少天才是我儿子。”

“对！”黄少天深表同意，咬了一口鸡翅，“他都不看那个电视剧，不配当您儿子。”

喻妈妈点头同意，二比一，少数服从多数，喻文州同志就这样被扫地出门了。

“等会儿我带天天出去遛弯，”喻妈妈说，“你们两个准备收拾行李吧。”

“妈，你带哪个天天出去遛弯？”黄少天歪头问。

“那个。”喻妈妈指了指在一边吃东西的小柯基。

黄少天：“……哦。”

“行李都收拾好了。”喻文州说，“明天一早的飞机，还不如早点睡觉。”

“睡什么睡，年轻人多出去逛逛啊，”喻妈妈不太满意，“你们两个，才多大，就老年人作息，这到老了怎么办啊，两个小老头拄着小拐棍——”

“挺好的。”喻文州笑。

“不好不好，”黄少天端着碗，拿筷子的另一头敲喻文州的手背，“他变成小老头了，我可不要，我就是老了也不是小老头，为什么是‘小’老头？为什么？难道人都长这么大了然后会萎缩么？”

“对，你不是小老头，”喻文州说，“到时候你是老黄头。”

“你不也是一样？”黄少天挑眉。

“是啊，所以还是一样。”

绕了一圈又绕回来了，喻妈妈觉得听两个儿子嘴炮并不是什么有意思的事，把饭碗一推就出去遛狗了，剩下两个人继续拌嘴。

喻文州比黄少天性格沉稳，这是早在很久很久之前大家就知道的事实，比如在训练营的时候，比如在联盟比赛的时候，但是蓝雨人个个天赋异禀自带相声技能，喻文州不能逗哏，但是捧哏还是很拿手的，黄少天发现，自从退役了之后，喻文州平时没事的时候就和他拌嘴，最开始黄少天很是不解，后来慢慢也就明白了，生活就是这样，不拌嘴就少了很多乐趣，尤其是黄少天这样的话唠，说了好半天发现已经不是在训练室了，没有那么多人听他说，偶尔也会觉得有点失落。

“你明天肯定要丢东西。”喻文州一边洗碗一边断言。

黄少天正在翻自己的护照：“对，我护照丢了……”

喻文州实在没忍住，发出了很小声的笑声。

“喻文州——”黄少天跳到厨房来，把冰凉的手塞进喻文州的脖子里，“你快别诅咒我了，我真的找不到我的护照了！明天没有护照还去什么土耳其！到时候你就出去了，我就在关内看着你的背影，然后天上下起大雨，真是太惨了！”

“对，琼瑶写的剧本是吧，”喻文州没躲，任由黄少天冰凉的手在他衣领里取暖，“你又怎么把手弄这么凉？”

“哦，我刚才去敲冰柜里冰块了……”黄少天说。

“你还是找你的护照吧。”喻文州侧过头，亲了他一口，“在茶几下面，我刚一进屋就看到你的护照在地上，就给你捡起来了。”

“那你不早说！”黄少天把手抽出来，飞奔去翻东西了。

收拾完了之后奉旨出门散步，在小区里转了一圈又走了出去，黄少天突发奇想要看电影，一本正经地转过头看喻文州：“我请你看电影吧。”

“请我？”喻文州有点诧异。

“对，约会。”黄少天说，“快点同意！”

电影院每到午夜场都会有老电影放映，场次很少，黄少天踮着脚眯着眼左看右看发现今天的电影他不认识，喻文州拍拍他的脑袋，示意他那边有展示板。

《Freier Fall》

“去看看吧，反正约会看电影，看的是什么重要吗？”喻文州看他。

黄少天想了想，表示赞同：“对，不重要，重要的是买爆米花。”

喻文州目送着黄少天跑去买零食的地方要了一大桶爆米花，然后因为没带钱包又来掏喻文州的口袋在他身上摸来摸去终于搜刮出零钱成功把爆米花抱走。

“我们第一次看电影是训练营的时候，”黄少天说，“魏老大放的投影仪，是个喜剧，我笑得不行把水洒在你的裤子上了。”

喻文州笑，这个小细节黄少天居然都记得。

第一次单独出去吃饭是正式进入蓝雨之后，第一次睡一间房间有一次黄少天的宿舍漏水，第一次拥抱是第六赛季蓝雨夺冠，第一次接吻是第八赛季表白，第一次做爱是第九赛季的夏休期。

第一次哭在第六赛季夺冠的时刻，第一次吵架在第九赛季季后赛，第一次冷战在第十赛季的夏休期，第一次想到分手是在退役那天，而第一次无比坚定地想要继续坚持走下去，也是在退役的那一天。

那一天他们各自收拾东西离开蓝雨，然后晚上相约看了一场电影，已经忘了到底是看了什么电影——大抵是个喜剧吧，大家笑得很开心，只有他们安静地坐在最后一排各怀心事，他们面临的是甜蜜温馨的过去，以及遥远且未可知的未来。

“我们……”黄少天掰着手指头，“训练营两年，打比赛，第四赛季到十四赛季，十年，一共认识了十二年。”

喻文州在黑暗中看着他，电影屏幕的光影闪动，将他的侧脸照的苍白：“所以呢？”

“我们还有十二年吗？”

“有的。”喻文州笑，“我们不仅有十二年，还有二十年，还有三十年四十年——”

“黄少天，我想我会和你谈一辈子的恋爱。”

今天的电影讲的什么黄少天根本不知道，他一直和喻文州缩在最后一排的座位上像个松鼠一样吃爆米花，一边吃一边查去土耳其玩的旅游攻略，电影屏幕上那些关于爱情的纠葛对于他来说是一件极其遥远的事情，他的日子平淡无奇，像是一杯温吞吞的蜂蜜水，荣耀里风光无限的剑圣性格锐利而又跳脱，然而生活是长久的温暖和流水一样的风景飞掠。

但是唯一值得庆幸的是，蜂蜜水是甜的。

看完了电影已经临近零点，两个人在路边买了点宵夜带回去，推开门发现喻妈妈已经睡下了，连天天都乖乖地去睡觉了，两个人只好放低音量躲在厨房像是小偷一样吃掉，黄少天突然就严肃了起来，他舀起一勺酒酿圆子对喻文州说：“自己买的宵夜，跪着也要把它吃完，但是我喝不动了——太多了！”

喻文州把手指放在唇边，示意他小声，然后笑眯眯的凑过去喝掉，灯光昏黄，黄少天眨眨眼，他觉得他好像比昨天还要喜欢喻文州。

第二天早上急着赶飞机起得很早，到机场的时候外面才刚蒙蒙亮，能看到一点日出的尾巴，黄少天拿着手机四处拍，喻文州就拿着相机拍他，他站在最后一点日出的光亮之中，眼睛里的光芒和日光一模一样。

几乎是两个人不成文的约定，每年都要出去玩一次，到了夏休期喻文州才有时间，黄少天也会把年假留到这个时候，出去玩过了，这一年才算是没白过，大概是前几年的时候有一次吵架了没去成，黄少天浑身不舒服总觉得哪里都不对劲，最后忍无可忍地拉着喻文州去郊外秋游了一次，才算是缓解了这种奇奇怪怪的焦虑。

落地了之后赶上了伊斯坦布尔的大雨，两个人从机场出来淋得一身湿透，雨声很大，离得很近讲话都听不到，黄少天抹了一把脸凑到喻文州跟前，喻文州以为他有话要说，然而他只是凑过来甩头发，把水珠甩到喻文州脸上。

喻文州哭笑不得：“黄少天你几岁了——”

“比你小！”黄少天一边说一边跑。

坏天气并没有让心情变坏，不能出去玩就缩在住的地方喝茶吃东西，黄少天卷起袖子小小地改造了一下住处的阳台，活生生把客厅里的茶几搬了过去，然后花样点了无数小吃摆在上面，这样就可以靠在摇椅上一边看大雨一边吃东西了，反正不能忘了吃。

“我觉得，和国内的雨没有什么区别。”黄少天坐着看了半天，抬手接了点雨水在手心，放在喻文州面前，“所以我们为什么要出来看呢……”

“对啊，为什么呢？”

“可能是因为特别好看。”

喻文州正在低头剥坚果，咔嘣咔嘣的，他挑眉：“嗯？什么特别好看？”

“没什么。”黄少天笑。

雨声继续不紧不慢，两个人沉默而默契地低头做自己的事情，过了一会儿黄少天突然想起来了什么，他拿肩膀撞喻文州：“嗯，我想起个事来。”

喻文州侧过头：“什么？”

“你上次说采访问到以前的事情……”黄少天有点好奇，“你还没告诉你是怎么回答的。”

“你觉得我会怎么回答？”

“我想一下，感觉这起码得有十年了……”黄少天有点感慨摇摇头，“不知道，你怎么回答的？”

“很怀念，但不惋惜。”喻文州微笑。

黄少天噗嗤一声笑出来：“你又打官腔了。”

“不是，我说真的。”喻文州抬手掐他腰，“你才打官腔。”

外面大雨磅礴，调皮的雨点越过栏杆溅到身上像是温柔的亲吻，两个人先是拌嘴，然后小动作不断，两个早就过了而立之年的人放下了在外人面前的沉稳和严肃，幼稚得像是第一天谈恋爱。

“我爱你。”喻文州揽着他的腰，和他接吻。

“真巧呀，队长，”黄少天说，“队长，我也爱你。”

这个吻缠绵而悠长，带着雨天的微微潮湿，也带着隐藏在云朵背后阳光的温柔。

我们要将浓烈而炽热的爱情拉伸为漫长而悠然的时间，要将恋爱的过程无限延长，然而时光并不能冲淡任何浓郁，只会让味道变得更为悠长而曼妙。

爱得慢一些，爱得久一些。

Fin.


	28. 初缠恋后

01.晚冬雪

长春，1931。  
落了雪之后田地里看上去白得刺眼，阳光一反射，明晃晃的惹人晕，黄少天单手扯了扯衣襟，耸了耸肩，继续一脚深一脚浅地向前走。今年冬天雪下得又厚又深，一下子踩下去，要没到脚腕处，他身上背了个人，走得慢些，感觉到雪一股脑地往鞋子里钻，化了水，冻得他直哆嗦。  
这双洋货的靴子也不过如此，快冻死爷爷我了，上门来的那个姓方的混蛋居然敢要我这么多钱，下次见面非得先打死他再说。  
他抄了条近路，踏着雪地走过来，好不容易到了家门口，连抬腿踹门的力气都没了，张嘴吼了一嗓子，他这一嗓子吼出来就后悔了，一股凉气顺着喉咙下去，这下子可是内外夹击，冻得透透的。  
“少爷回来了——哎，少爷，你咋背了个人回来？”管家的儿子小郑推门出来，一看黄少天吓了一跳，眉毛头发上全结了霜，耳朵冻得通红，他背后背了个人，垂着头伏在黄少天肩上。  
“别问废话，接一把。”黄少天道。  
小郑赶紧搭把手把黄少天背上的人接过来，一路背到厢房里去。厢房有火炕，好好给这个倒霉鬼暖暖身子，过会儿再去看他。黄少天看着小郑把那人安置好，这才终于松了口气，搓了搓耳朵往屋里走。  
“师父，我回来了！”黄少天拿脚尖蹭开门，趁着弹簧还没反弹回来灵巧地侧身钻进来。“冻死我了，给我打盆热水，快点。”  
黄少天站在门口抬脚一甩，把靴子脱下来，下人连忙拿来拖鞋，并且把被雪水浸透的靴子拿下去清理，黄少天就着热水洗了把脸，这才觉得整个人活了过来，耳朵冻得太久，丝丝缕缕的胀痛还是有点疼，但是总比懂得没知觉了的好。东北的冬天太冷，长时间在外面冻着，冻掉个耳朵一点不稀奇。  
“我师父呢？”黄少天端着茶杯灌了一大口，舒服得四肢百骸都懒洋洋的。  
“魏先生去和木内先生用晚饭去了。”小郑连忙回答。  
“哦。”黄少天点点头，魏琛好像是在他今早上出门的时候说来着，他没太往心里去罢了。长春城内城外到处都是日本人，黄少天讨厌每一个四个字名字的人，这种事情跟他说他也不想记着。  
“少爷，你带回来那个人……”  
“怎么了？”黄少天放下茶杯，声音都急了，“死了？”  
“没没没，”小郑赶紧摇手，“没死，但是好像发高烧，我刚刚给他灌了药，也不知道好用不好用。”  
“火炕烧得旺点，”听见没死，黄少天才安下心来，“给他裹个厚棉被，捂上一晚上出出汗就好了。”  
小郑答应着，刚要出去，又被黄少天喊住。  
“楼上我房间里有一整套的衣服，拿去给他套上，我看着身量比我稍微高了一点，但是也差不多，应该能穿。对了，给他弄点吃的，”黄少天咳嗽了一声，“他妈的冻死我了，又冷又累，我去上楼睡一觉，他醒了的话就来喊我。”  
黄少天上楼把门一关，衣服也不换，睡了个天昏地暗，他一大早上就跑出门去，折腾到傍晚才回来，回来的路上又救了个大活人，背在身上跟千斤坠似的走了二里的路，累得他直不起腰，这一觉着实踏实，连个梦也不做，再一睁眼已经第二天中午了。  
楼下吵吵闹闹的，好像两个人扯着嗓门对骂，黄少天摇摇晃晃地站起来，揉揉脑门打开衣柜换衣服。上回从买的一套衣服还没穿过怎么就不见了，黄少天皱着眉头翻了个底朝天，衣服扔的满地都是，这才想起来昨天让他打发给救回来那个倒霉鬼穿了。  
烦不烦，吵什么吵。黄少天换衣服换到一半，衬衫扣子还没扣齐就忍不住了，他抬脚踹开门，一边扣扣子一边蹬蹬瞪走下楼来。被踹过的房门上磨砂雕花的玻璃嗡嗡作响，咣当咣当一下下反弹打在墙壁上，合着脚步声听起来像是打鼓。  
“别吵了，师父，你能不能别这么大火气。”黄少天低头系袖口的扣子，抬眼看了一眼魏琛。  
“你懂个屁！”魏琛拄着个小拐棍——其实他年纪也不大腿脚更是好得不得了，拐棍往地板上一顿，敲得咚咚咚直响。“你愿意去舔日本人就去，少他妈的来扯老子，黄家现在是少天当家，但是这事儿我说了算，滚犊子，门都没有！”  
黄少天正往裤子里掖衬衫下摆，听了魏琛这句话冲他竖了个大拇指。  
“李叔叔，别劝我师父了，不听的。”黄少天笑嘻嘻的，“反正我还小，我都听我师父的，师父说不行，那我也不能做主。”  
站在门口和魏琛对骂的是长春另一户药品生意的大老板，姓李，叫什么不可考，自诩前清大户人家，本来姓叶赫那拉来着，装得无比尊贵，可是现在老百姓除了讨厌日本人，就是讨厌清朝的人物，烦得不得了，所以他改了个姓，就姓李了，只是日常打牌的时候常常显摆出一副贵族面相，黄少天实在是懒得理他。现在又巴结上了日本人，非要联合黄家跟日本人做生意，黄少天烦得不行，又不好和长辈对骂，魏琛这一段喊，实在是趁了黄少天的心意。  
“你别后悔！”  
“滚吧你！”魏琛白了他一眼。  
李老板转身欲走，小郑连忙憋着笑开门，后脚还没迈出去，黄少天冲他比了个手势，小郑一松手，弹簧门咣当一声撞在李老板身上。  
“关上，不用开了。”黄少天说，目光很冷淡。  
“你慢慢生气，我去看看那个倒霉鬼。”黄少天脖子一缩，知道魏琛骂完了老李这个老贼就是就要接着骂他，于是脚底抹油，赶紧跑了。  
厢房一股浓烈的药味，黄少天捏着鼻子走进去，深呼吸一口气然后开始剧烈咳嗽，他有点哮喘，闻到很刺激的气温就会咳嗽好一阵。  
咳嗽声惊天动地，躺在床上的人很快醒了过来。  
“你醒了——咳咳咳！”黄少天咳得满脸通红，背对着坐在床边。  
“谢谢。”床上躺着的人坐起来，声音很温柔，黄少天怕不礼貌背对着他坐，那人伸手在他背上用力拍了几下，帮他顺气。  
“不用谢不用谢，没事，我咳一阵就好了。”黄少天感觉自己咳嗽平复多了，于是转过身来。  
床上坐着那个人眉目温和，看起来颇像个教书的先生，脸颊微微发红，想来是还没有完全退烧的缘故，黄少天左看右看，都觉得这是个好人家的公子，打破脑袋也想不明白为什么大冷天傍晚倒在冰天雪地里。  
“我叫喻文州。”那人说。“谢谢你救我回来。”  
黄少天有点纳闷地看着他，他一点都没有被救了之后感恩戴德的举动，连谢谢都说得谦恭有礼，却毫不卑微，黄少天这个人乐善好施，反正家里有钱，任性，又是做药品生意，所以他经常救济一些穷苦的人，每次看到这些人恨不得跪下来给他磕头，说实话心里还是有点小满足的。  
“举手之劳。”黄少天扬眉逞能，其实他都又累又冷，现在还腰疼。  
“谢谢。”喻文州清淡地回了这么一句，又躺了回去。  
黄少天觉得有点生气，但是不知道为什么，喻文州穿着他的衣服，目光清明地盯着天花板，被子整整齐齐地掖到胸口处盖着，哪里都很正常，可是黄少天就是觉得自己满心的不乐意。  
“烧退了吗？”黄少天尴尬地坐了一会儿，完全没话讲，终于憋出来一句。  
“快好了。”喻文州说。“谢谢你的药。”  
“哼。”黄少天从鼻子里挤出一个哼来，意味不明。  
很快又沉默下来，黄少天不安分地四处乱走，发现厢房的桌子上放着钢笔和本子，想来是自己前段时间被国文老师关在厢房写字的时候放着的，他翻开来看，第一页是自己的小楷，写得酷似草书，翻到第二页，却是一段刚劲有力的楷书。  
“时之圣者也，时之凶者也，此亦蒙昧世，此亦智慧世，此亦光明时节，此亦黯淡时节，此亦笃信之年，此亦大惑之年，此亦多丽之阳春，此亦绝念之穷冬，人或万物具备，人或一事无成，我辈其青云直上，我辈其黄泉永坠。”  
“这是什么？”黄少天学问不好，但是他读这段话，只觉得一股难以言喻的感情涌上心头。  
“狄更斯的小说。”喻文州似乎是不太爱搭理他的样子，只应了这么一句，任凭黄少天之后再怎么搭话也不理他，闭上眼睛装睡起来。装得还十分劣质，睫毛还在动，黄少天简直想把他从床上揪起来扔下去。  
咣当一脚踹开厢房的门走出去，冷风迅速钻进来，黄少天一哆嗦，他本来不想给喻文州关门，但是走出去一会儿冻得牙直颤，又走过去飞起一脚把门给踹上了。  
“小郑，等会儿给厢房那个把药送去，然后问他何时滚？”黄少天没好气地把西装背心往沙发上一甩。

02.冷春风

小郑赶忙点头过去，心想大少爷的脾气是一天比一天差了，先前辛辛苦苦地把人背回来，好衣服也给人穿着，药也喂着，这怎么进屋了一趟就催人滚呢？还要喝了药才滚，这又是怎么个道理？  
黄少天只觉得气不打一处来，喻文州那表情，分明便是嫌弃他没什么知识学问，你就了不起，读了几篇洋玩意，就好像自己成了了不得的大人物了似的，什么狄更斯，胡萝卜丝又怎样？还不是冰天雪地里等人救。  
这其实还不是最要紧的，最要紧的是，你怎么能对黄大少爷如此尽心尽力地救你，就一句淡淡的感谢呢？那可是要千恩万谢，方才合了他的心意。  
黄少天从小到大就是捧在手心里长大的，东北动乱，可是黄家做药品生意，黄老爷子向来是八面玲珑，恨不得是一颗心上长出八九十个窍来，打点得样样俱全，黄少天根本就没有感受过任何来自生活的压迫，乃至于黄老爷子病逝，家里就余下他主事，他也仍然是养尊处优，外面的事情有师父魏琛顶着，内里的事情也被他一票解决，他娘死得早，那几个姨太太甚至有的比黄少天年纪还小，他大手一挥，散钱了事。原来的老管家老郑继续管家，他儿子聪明伶俐，就被黄少天待在身边跟着。他黄少天照样日子过得不错，完全算得上个地道的大少爷，要说烦，顶多就是日本人，可这事儿又不是黄大少爷左右得了的。  
小郑没多久就跑回来，推开门道：“少爷，喻先生说烧退了就走，不再叨扰。”  
黄少天正在翻他前几日和楚家小姐几个去玩时候拍的照片，听见小郑这么说，也就只是点点头。  
“我看喻先生，好像腿脚不太好的样子。”小郑瞧了瞧黄少天的脸色，继续说道：“喻先生人挺好的，少爷你就多留他几天吧。”  
“哦？”黄少天合上相册，背着手踱着步，俨然一副老爷样子，“请前面的大夫给他瞧瞧吧，嗯，多待几天就多待几天，反正他也吃不了几粒米。”  
小郑答应着去了，刚走到庭院里就听见黄少天跳着脚冲他喊要前面最好的孙大夫过来，装出来的老爷样儿立马就烟消云散了，小郑笑呵呵地答应着，他就知道，少爷这个人，从来都是刀子嘴豆腐心。  
春打六九头，雪渐渐开化了，农田开始焚烧去年地里头剩下的、没有挖出来的玉米杆根部，这玩意从坚硬的冻土里面挖出来还带着冰渣子，用力这么一拎出来，底下抓地的根须就把冰渣甩得到处都是，黄少天又抄近路回家，一路上衣服上甩的都是泥点子——天气暖了，混着泥土的冰渣到了衣服上立马就融化了，只在白西装上留下一个个斑点，他抬手一抹，就成了一道泥印。  
“少爷您回来了——”  
小郑打开门，黄少天一边把上身的白西装脱下来一边往屋里走，“快送去洗了，脏死了，这下可不是白西装了，落的全是泥点子，嚯，快成那个什么玩意？斑马，对斑马！”  
黄少天大步流星向前走，提着西装扔给小郑，小郑接了，转身交给下人拿去清洗。  
“诶——”黄少天突然顿住脚步，侧过身，看向站在厢房门口，手里拿着一卷书的喻文州。“你好了？腿脚也好了？”  
“好了。”喻文州穿着一身长袍马褂，看起来温和沉稳，让黄少天第一百零一次地觉得他像是个教书先生，尤其是他拿书的姿势，端着的架势，像极了黄少天从小到大黄老爷给请的各式各样的教书先生。  
也不是没有学校可以去，黄少天去了学校便要天翻地覆，他自己也不喜欢，黄老爷于是就在家给他请了老师来教，国文的老师总是要迂腐一点，当大家都追求摩登不再穿这样的马褂时，偏就他们要这样穿着，方才显得是教这一门课的特色。  
那些老师总是迂腐又朽得发酸，黄少天看了就倒牙，可是喻文州穿这一身却看着爽利，带着一股子谦和的气质，和那些人在黄少天心中留下的印象泾渭分明，毫不相干。  
“那就好啊——”黄少天走过去晃荡着在喻文州面前转了一圈。他双手插在白西装裤子的兜里，上身的衬衫和马甲十分合身，衬得他肩宽腰细，他就是故意的，挺胸扬眉地打喻文州面前转一圈。  
“谢谢你。”喻文州微笑，“身上的伤都好了，更要感谢黄大少爷的救命之恩，喻文州来日必将报答。”  
“不用不用，”黄少天挑眉，得意的尾巴几乎要翘了起来，“我总是救人，不差你这份儿报答。”  
大少爷的虚荣心得到了极大的满足，终于转身回到自己的屋子里去了，喻文州摇头笑了笑，他这个人也是奇人一个，如此简单地就将全部的心思想法都写到脸上，一点都不知道窝着藏着。  
太平年间安安稳稳地可做个少爷，他自不必去学这人世艰难险恶、困如泥沼，可现在，一点也不太平。  
喻文州卷起手里的那卷《孟子》，转身进屋，抬手一扔，堆在了墙角。  
虽说是开了春，但是东北的天气却还是冷的，尤其是春风料峭，刮在脸上像刀子似的，真正冷起来，着实是要比冬天落雪的时候还要冷，下晚的时候过了十点多，各家各户也都灭了灯，桃源街一整条街看上去都冷清又阴森，而不远处隔了只是一个街区，便是午夜也灯火辉煌笙歌不断的地儿，歌厅舞厅饭店赌场一连串的顺下去，一直到出了这个街区到尽头，那儿还有三三两两卖大碴粥和小咸菜等零散吃食的人忙碌着，生意竟然也不差。  
喻文州就在这样灯红酒绿歌舞绵绵的街面上，一身书生气地站着。  
过了没多久，一个年轻男人快步走了过来，穿着对襟马褂微微哈腰，要请喻文州进去，喻文州不动声色地退后了一步，搓了搓冻红的手，示意不用。  
“请李先生出来说话。”喻文州说。他抬头看了一眼蝶恋花的招牌，里面传来喧嚣的吵闹声和一股浓烈的烟酒味。  
“那好，马上。”那人又低着头哈腰快步回去禀报。  
“喻先生这是？”走出来的正是做药品生意的李老板，他仍以满清遗老的姿态端着架子，下巴微抬，似乎对喻文州不肯进去说话感动十分不满意。  
“李老板。”喻文州从怀里掏出一封信封双手递过去，“一分不差。”  
“这是什么意思？”李老板皱眉。  
见对方不接，喻文州轻飘飘地将信封递给李老板身边的人：“如果没事我先回去了。”  
“等等。”李老板的拐杖横在喻文州面前，“喻先生，生意不做了？”  
喻文州背对着李老板，将冻僵的双手放在嘴边哈气，过了好一会儿这才说话，他声音轻慢，和喧闹的街道格格不入：“不做了，而且做了对方生意。李老板若是还想做掉黄家，随时欢迎。”  
“喻先生不如和我再好好谈谈？如果是数目方面的问题，未免也太看不起我了。”  
“不是。”  
“那为何不能多留一会儿再详谈？”  
“太冷了。”喻文州双手捂着耳朵取暖，声音凉凉的，一呼吸看到一片薄薄的白雾,“而且味道太大了。”  
喻文州回来时黄府的正门已经关了，侧门虚掩着，留了一盏灯，喻文州推门进来，然后将灯吹灭，把侧门也反锁好。  
回来的时候落了点小雪，喻文州跺了跺脚将头上和身上的雪花抖落掉，这大概会是这个初春最后一场雪，天气已经不那么寒冷了。  
厢房的灯忽然亮了，喻文州一愣，他推开门进去，看到黄少天睡眼惺忪地坐在床铺上，大概是刚刚听到他跺脚的声音才醒过来，还一个劲儿的揉眼睛，显然对突然想起来的灯光光线不太适应。  
喻文州身上带了一股凉气，远远地站着也让黄少天打了个巨大的喷嚏，他走得更近一些，烟酒味飘进黄少天的鼻子里，他登时没命地咳嗽起来。  
“你——”黄少天的话都连不起来，弓着腰咳得天昏地暗，喻文州走得近来，拍着他后背给他顺气，他抓着喻文州的胳膊，咳得浑身发抖。  
“喝点水喝点水。”喻文州倒了杯茶递给黄少天，也无暇顾及茶还是冰凉的这回事。  
“去桃源街了？”黄少天捏着鼻子看他。  
“嗯。”喻文州微笑点点头，手上拿着热水壶重新沏茶，“味道这么明显？我都没有进去，就怕你闻到。”  
“反正我闻到了。”黄少天揉揉鼻子，声音闷哼哼的。“我爹和我师父都说不许去那地方，你做了我家的账房先生，以后也不许去。”  
“好。”  
“上个月的账本。”黄少天皱着眉头指着桌子上的一本册子。  
“嗯。”  
“上上个月的。”  
“好，看到了。”  
“都在这里了，喏。”  
“嗯，都给我吧。”  
“嗯……饿不饿？”  
“嗯？”  
“小厨房做了超好吃的肉卷！”黄少天站起来，“走吧，等会儿都凉了！”

03.上弦月

喻文州做了黄家的账房先生，前前后后的药材采购、售出账目上都归他管，黄家的基业算不上大，但是绝对不小，原来的账目记得十分模糊，喻文州大手一挥，统一了全部的记账规矩，有一是一，按照喻先生开出的单子填上再归总账，绝无差池。黄少爷都看呆了，他还从来摸过这么厉害的账本，原来魏琛弄的账本，上面乱七八糟东一笔西一笔，除了他自己别人谁都看不懂。  
喻文州爱看书，厢房里堆的全是各式各样的书本，有的是一看就是很老的旧书，翻一下感觉书页都快掉了，他坐在炕上，晃荡着双腿小心翼翼地把每一页都抚平，顺便也看上两眼，喻文州坐在书桌前算账，两个人也不说话，静静地，就捱过了一个无聊的晚上。  
“你一直算一直算，也不累的吗？”黄少天困倦了，把书放在身边，拿起盘子里的花生砸喻文州的背。  
“我这是尽职尽责。”喻文州说着转过身，向黄少天伸出手。  
黄少天笑嘻嘻地把花生扔过去，喻文州抬手一抓，恰到好处，抓了个正着。  
“喻文州，你从前是做什么的？”黄少天半靠着床背，探究地看着喻文州。  
收留了喻文州到现在已经整整半个月过去了，喻文州心想，您老终于屈尊降贵问起了我的来历，实属不易。喻文州决定以后要仔细盘问黄少天从路边捡回来的每一个人，保不齐就是一个守株待兔的杀手，等着黄少爷这样的傻乎乎的人上钩，这样一票买卖着实是赚得大发了。  
“账房先生。”喻文州微微皱眉，“或者说，一个被老板扫地出门的账房先生。”  
黄少天笑了起来，抱着喻文州的枕头就差在被子上打滚了，笑声咯咯的，喻文州忍不住勾起嘴角，这个人笑起来怎么会这有感染力，咔哒咔哒的笑声，实在是魔性。  
“那你以后就给我做账房先生吧。”黄少天笑够了，一本正经地看着喻文州，他坐直身体，脊背挺直，努力拿出一家之主的架子来，“喻先生，你放心，咳咳，我是不会把你扫地出门啦！”  
前面还是试图沉稳下来的语调，尾音却不免扬上去，喻文州在这样的承诺中写完最后一个数字，完成了全部的账目整理。  
“这是你说的。”喻文州把账本一大厚本交给他，“日后不能反悔。”  
黄少天点头。  
“你要睡在这里吗？”喻文州抬手把钢笔放进笔筒里，回头笑吟吟地看着他，“你是不是都好久没有睡过热炕了？怎么了，很怀念？”  
东北的冬天无比寒冷，人人家里都会有火炕，但是这对黄少爷来说，到底是不体面的事情，没有宽大柔软的床铺来的体面——然而床却是冷的，摸上去冰凉，每天小郑都要把热水袋暖好了，黄少天才会磨磨蹭蹭地上床。黄少天左思右想，伸手摸了摸被子下烫手的温度，也忍不住心猿意马了起来，这样的热是一下子可以顺着血液温暖到心底里去的，果然是不一样的。  
“那我去拿我的被子来。”黄少天转了转眼睛，一转身就溜出去了。  
铺好了被子躺下，喻文州平躺着，黄少天裹着被子侧躺，抬手在喻文州面前一顿乱晃，喻文州没反应，黄少天就一巴掌轻轻拍下来，喻文州实在是没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“我就说是装睡。”黄少天小声嘟囔，“睡不着，太热了，来聊聊天吧。”  
“好吧，聊什么？”喻文州枕着自己的胳膊，侧过身子面对黄少天，“你先起个话头。”  
黄少天是极能说的，嘴皮子上下一碰，就有无数个字从他薄薄的嘴唇间飞逸出来，屋子里熄了灯，昏黄的月光透进来，将他整个人笼罩在一片月色里，有月必然无星，然而黄少天眸子闪亮，足足弥补了这个缺憾。  
“家里的生意现在也不好做了，日本人手越深越长了，”黄少天说到最后也感叹起来，“什么新政府，也不过是一群窝囊废，眼瞧着就要全部归日本人膏药旗下了，我是不甘心的，李老板是头一个不要脸的老玩意，日本人一抬脚——”  
黄少天蹭了一下鼻子，表情十分不满：“什么狗东西，他就凑上去闻了！点头哈腰的德行，哈，还不如老吴家养的哈巴狗，那条哈巴狗都知道瞧不起日本人，见到就咬。不过是仗着高林撑腰罢了，真把自己当个人物了。”  
“日本人和咱们家的生意这边干系不少吧？”喻文州问。  
咱们家这三个字着实让黄少天觉得舒服，他点头：“日本佬和他们的走狗老李都想着一件事，把整个长春的药品生意全都归他们了，现在李老板那边肯定已经被他们搞定了，黄家这边是想都别想。”  
黄少天微微摇头：“你是不知道，只不过是李老板投靠了日本人，他们店里的药就翻了一倍的价格，今天我和魏老大去库存盘点了一下咱家的药，也撑不了不多久了，现在大家吃药看病都到咱家这里来，比翻倍了还可怕，这样下去，再大的底子也撑不住。”  
喻文州点头，最近几个月账上的进项猛增，人手不够，雇佣的帮工经常出错，损失不少，而且进账药材的价格飙升，黄家现在还能仗着家底厚实压着出售的价格，可以眼看着杠杆倾斜得更厉害，日后实在是压不住。  
“睡觉吧。”喻文州安抚他，“总会有办法的。”  
黄少天伸了伸胳膊，滚了一圈又滚回来，终于安分了。  
“睡了睡了，明日要和师傅去见一见日本人，不知道要烦成什么样。”  
黄少天一觉醒来，身边的被褥叠得整整齐齐的，喻文州不见了人影，他迷瞪地坐起来抓了两下头发四处看，喊了两声，不一会儿小郑推门进来了。  
“喻文州呢？”黄少天招手示意小郑给他拿衣服。  
“喻先生啊，一早去库房了，好像去核实账目去了。我看他天还没亮就去了，也太早了。”  
“你懂什么啊。”黄少天说，“那是他勤劳，今天我要和师傅去谈谈药的事情，前后两批价格肯定差太多，喻先生说要把两批货分开，混起来就没办法核算了。每一批入库的有个编号，记录价格，然后出货的价格也就不一样的，暂时还可以先出原来的存货，压压价格，这才是正确的做法。”  
小郑听不懂黄少天在说的药品生意上的事情，只是笑着点头：“少爷，你也有夸人的时候啊？”  
黄少天一愣：“嗯？”  
“没事没事，”小郑挠挠头，自言自语道，“好像还真是第一回啊，喻先生厉害。”  
魏琛在院子里等他，拿着拐棍敲地面，咣当咣当的，黄少天整整西装领子走过去试图伸手去揽魏琛的肩膀，被魏琛嫌弃地一巴掌打掉。  
“你等会儿见到日本人最好什么都不要说。”魏琛看了他一眼，“那个谁，嗯，那个喻文州呢？”  
“去库房了。”黄少天扯了扯领带，“师父，我和你说个事儿？”  
“嗯？”  
“他挺好的，我挺想要他的，你看呢？”黄少天抿着嘴笑，手上作揖，讨好地看着魏琛。  
魏琛惊愕地看着黄少天，过了半天才说了一句：“……你让我好好想想。”  
黄少天觉得奇怪，这种事情有什么好想的吗？为什么要那么惊讶，眼睛都快掉出来了！  
汽车停在门口，司机在等着，魏琛先打开车门坐进去，黄少天也蹦跳着跟上，两个人坐在车里，魏琛看着黄少天，突然苦口婆心地开口了。  
“少天，我是看着你长大的。”魏琛的表情很耐人寻味，“我看你不像是有那个爱好，你给师父说说，喻文州是怎么回事呢？”  
“他挺好的啊，”黄少天翻着车上的报纸，“怎么看都挺好的，记账记得好，人也好，昨天还教我看书来着。魏老大你到底想问什么？你到底同不同意？”  
被质问的魏琛胡子一抖。  
魏琛只见过喻文州一次，小郑和他说这位新的账房先生是少爷出了趟门从雪地里捡回来的，捡回来之后就在黄家养病然后少爷就不准他走了，两个人很合得来，连黄少天都知道看书写字了，实在是奇事一桩，须得黄家上下喜极而泣、奔走相告。  
“真是，”魏琛压根不熟悉喻文州，一面之缘，连印象都是模糊的，黄少天怎么就才半个月就觉得人家这里也好那里也好了？魏琛想找个词来形容一下自己的现在的心情，最后做了一个比喻句，“自己田里的白菜被猪拱了。”  
“还没有到五月，”黄少天奇怪地看着魏琛，“师父，现在真的没办法种菜的，师父你怎么了？要不先去店里开服药？”  
魏琛：“……”  
黄少天继续滔滔不绝：“不吃药也可以，师父你觉得喻文州怎么样？我挺想要他的，你快点点个头！”  
魏琛生无可恋脸。  
黄少天抓过魏琛的手，强行比了个同意的手势。  
“好的，谢谢师父同意，”黄少天笑，“那我就把喻文州留下来了！好吧其实我昨天就已经和他保证过了，这算是先斩后奏吗？”  
车开到了约定好的饭店，司机刹车，黄少天先欢天喜地地跳下去，剩下车里魏琛和司机面面相觑。  
“到底什么意思？”  
司机回过头：“少爷的意思好像是把喻先生留下来，在店里工作，魏老爷你好像想多了。”  
魏琛嘴角抽搐：“他的意思难道不是要和喻文州好？”  
司机：“……魏老爷，要不先回店里抓服药？”  
黄少天站在饭店的门口，左看看右看看等魏琛从车里下来，有一个服务生从他身边飞快走过，速度奇快无比，黄少天只觉得一阵风掠过，扭头去看的时候那个人就不见了。  
黄少天皱皱鼻子，突然觉得哪里不太对劲。

04.惊风雨

饭桌上无非是吃吃喝喝，黄少天翘着二郎腿在摆弄新买的帽子，看上去漫不经心，实则在竖着耳朵听着魏琛和木内的对话，主题还是绕不过药品生意的事情。日本方面的胃口越来越大了，魏琛不敢硬碰，但是态度也比较坚决，双方陷入了你说你的我说我的僵局。  
木内的中文很差，虽然也在学，但是却仍然说不明白，他的翻译逐字逐句地翻译，使得两个人的对话进展得很慢，黄少天觉得一口血卡在嗓子眼里，快要被他俩给憋死了。  
你们倒是说啊！  
“我出去一下。”黄少天站起来，对魏琛说，“你们慢慢聊。”  
魏琛就知道他坐不住，也不指望他能拿个主意或者跟着说句话，一挥手就让他出去了。  
黄少天推开门出来，深呼吸一口气，等在门口的服务生冲他鞠躬示意，一股浓烈的香水味传过来，黄少天打了个巨大的喷嚏，三步并作两步逃似的离开包房的门口。他跑得太快，长腿一迈，后面小碎步跟着的日本和服的服务生根本赶不上他，喊他他也没听见。  
这鼻子真是碍事，那个香水也实在是太难闻，刺鼻子，难受死了，黄少天揉揉鼻子，向卫生间的方向走。  
全世界只有喻文州身边有一股淡淡的、说不上是什么的好闻气味，只有那个气味黄少天闻了才不会拼命打喷嚏或者咳嗽。  
干净而又温柔。黄少天心猿意马地想着。喻文州简直什么都好，为什么没早点去雪地里蹲着，等着把他捡回家。  
饭店的二层全是木质的楼梯和地板，踩上去嘎吱嘎吱的，黄少天听到细碎的声音，还以为是自己的脚步声，等他走到了门口停下脚步，却发现声音愈发急促，同时伴着粗重的喘息声，甚至还有一种难以形容的嘶声，像是拿着什么东西在划木板，听上去毛骨悚然。  
黄少天站稳身形，屏住呼吸，侧着耳朵听。  
喻文州居高临下地看着半蹲在地上的一个日本人，指尖的刀片抵在他的喉咙处，划开一小道口子，鲜血流了一阵停下，他微微一动手腕，在邻着旧有伤口的位置上又划开一道，鲜血继续欢快地涌出来。  
“我没有多少耐心。”喻文州的声音压得很低，冷得像是外面还没化开的积雪，“你还有十秒钟来考虑，是要死，还是要把东西交出来——”  
喻文州看了看手里的怀表，这是昨天黄少天丢给他的，大少爷送人东西从不用“送”，而是丢的，就那么往书桌上一丢，丢在喻文州眼前，你要也得要，不要也得要。  
秒针转动，滴答滴答。  
十，九。  
被喻文州拗断了手腕的正是木内的贴身保镖佐藤，他绝望地挣扎着，手指甲深深地抠在木板里，发出粗糙的嘶声。而他全身被喻文州按在角落里，丝毫动弹不得。  
喻文州看着他，眼神很平静：“你最好知道我是做什么的，杀一个人，还是一个日本人，我是不会做噩梦的。”  
八，七。  
佐藤突然开始拼命挣扎起来，这一下挣扎得十分用力，像是濒死前的垂死挣扎，喻文州本来也没有拿绳子捆着他，他突然挣扎起来带着强大的冲击力，喻文州瞬间反应过来手上用力按住他的肩膀，只听咚的一声，佐藤的头重重地砸在背后的木板上！  
六，五。  
而与此同时，伴随着撞在木板上的这一声，喻文州突然听到门外传来一声比之前更为粗重的喘息声，这明显是有点慌张了，呼吸急促，乱了频率和该有的节奏，带着短促的吸气声。  
外面有人，有人发现了。  
谁？木内的人？和佐藤一起的？或者是路过的要来卫生间的客人？  
喻文州在动手之前就打点过了，这个卫生间门外写着维修，不会有人过来，但是向来做事留后路的喻文州当然知道，这也不是不可能的事情，现在要紧的是，他不能被人看到。  
四，三。  
“你站在这儿干什么？”魏琛的声音传来，“你这是门神啊？让开让开，我方便一下，妈了个巴子的，那个日本人老跟我叫板。”  
“魏老大——”黄少天的声音传来，“这个卫生间坏了！你没看到吗，字写着呢，你去那边，嗯，那边。”  
“那你站这儿干什么？小兔崽子。”  
“你这不是废话吗！我看到这写着不能上厕所啊，走吧去那边，你和那个木头什么玩意谈的怎么样？”黄少天的声音渐渐远了，与此同时两个人的脚步声也渐远，魏琛的抱怨声一点点消失，直到听不到。  
二，一。  
喻文州长出一口气，转回头看向佐藤。佐藤目眦尽裂，眼神通红，盛满了杀意，然而在日本训练有素一举成为木内将军贴身保镖的他，现在却打不过一个看上去文文弱弱的中国人，他甚至没有来得及掏枪就被喻文州拗断了双腕制伏了，这个中国人的拳脚不快，但是却专门出其不意，以静制动，转瞬之间，高下立判。  
“我说到做到。”喻文州微微勾起嘴角，“日本人讲究武士道精神，看来你是不准备把东西交出来了。木内将军可能不需要这么没用的人吧，不如我就替他——”  
匕首刺进佐藤的胸膛，缓慢而有力，喻文州另一只手捏着佐藤的下巴，让他一点声音都没办法发出来。  
“清理门户。”  
“虽然其实你交出来东西，我也会杀了你。”  
鲜血涌出来，这次是极大量的血，喻文州侧着身子躲开，暗红色的血沿着地板的纹路深陷进去，然后缓缓流出房间。  
“你之前杀了太多的中国人了。”喻文州冷淡地看着佐藤逐渐涣散的瞳孔和软下去的身体，“我只杀你一次，已经是仁慈。”  
“做什么不好，偏要计算着要杀他，所以只好先送你上路。”  
擦干净匕首，整理一下一尘不染甚至都没有沾上任何血迹的服务生的衣服，喻文州快步走出卫生间，像无数饭店里的服务生一样，回来了厨房的后台。  
“这个是给二楼木内先生包间的汤。”  
“好的，我来吧。”  
喻文州点头，弓着腰接过来。  
有人敲门，黄少天被这样的声音吓了一跳，差点蹦起来，魏琛瞪了他一眼，觉得他很给自己丢面子，不够沉稳，黄少天没空去管魏琛怎么想，他现在满脑子都是刚才的事情，他听见了，那是喻文州的声音，他以为的那个需要他保护、需要他照顾的、他的账房先生在杀人，而且是那样悠闲而淡定的姿态。  
这太可怕了。  
站在门口的服务生把门打开，有人低着头端着汤进来，黄少天抬头看了一眼，觉得心都要从嗓子里跳出来了——是喻文州！  
喻文州看到他，冲他眨了眨眼睛，微微一笑。经过黄少天身侧的时候他抽出手，悄悄去握了黄少天僵硬得不知道放哪儿好的手，喻文州温暖的手掌像是安心的全部来源，一瞬间让黄少天整个人都软了下来。  
不那么害怕，也不那么僵硬了。黄少天换了个姿势坐，放松下来后开始觉得全身肌肉都酸麻，他颤抖着手把汤碗递过去，差点扔在地上，眼看着碗快要掉在地上，喻文州突然一弯腰抬手一接，不动声色地将汤碗接起来重新递给黄少天。  
“小心。”喻文州说，然后在手指相碰的时候悄悄递过去一个小纸条。  
“各位慢用。”喻文州深鞠一躬，转身关上包房的门。  
黄少天先是假装喝了半碗汤，然后趁着魏琛继续和木内争个脸红脖子粗的时候走到窗台处，看四下无人，手指微微用力，碾开手里的小纸条。  
“快走，危险。”  
字迹有点潦草，但是还是一看就是喻文州的笔迹，黄少天对着临摹了好多张喻文州的字，自然是一眼就能看出来。  
黄少天回过头看木内和魏琛，木内的眼神开始不时地飘向门口，脸色很不好看，魏琛也看起来很暴躁的样子，但是明显相比之下木内都动了杀气了，一看就已经超出了愤怒的范畴，他满脸都写着不耐烦，似乎就在等着门口有人进来。  
黄少天一下子就懂了。  
这其实是个鸿门宴。

05.乱春秋

黄少心头一紧，扭过头去看魏琛，眼看着他端起酒杯喝了一大口白酒，然后脸色以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，一直红到了脖子。  
魏琛喝多了。  
只要喝的急，就会醉的快，而魏琛醉了不要紧，关键是他明显感觉到魏琛的愤怒已经快压抑不住了，木内又语调带着挑衅意味地说了两句，话里话外看不起黄家看不起魏琛，威胁的意味不言而喻。  
这几句话翻译的吞吞吐吐的，翻译是个中国人，也知道不能把话说得太还原，他低着头，看上去就是个软弱的人，穿着大一号的西装，腰侧鼓起来一块，黄少天瞄了一眼，然后不屑地移开目光。  
“魏老弟，我们都是兄弟的关系，上面是为你好，我也是代表大日本帝国，给你指条明路，日中友好，友谊地久天长。”木内终于说了一句中文，语调生硬，胡子微微抖动。  
魏琛干笑了一声，在听到“大日本帝国”五个字的瞬间，手渐渐移到了腰间。  
黄少天转过身来，背对着窗沿，一边对魏琛打手势，一边偷偷剥开了窗子的插销，嘴角微笑，心里却在腹诽：这他妈是什么鸿门宴，兄弟个屁！  
“木内先生，我师父喝多了。”黄少天笑着凑过来，“就不要再灌他了，我师父喝多了要发疯的。”  
木内缓缓抬起头，看黄少天的眼色里充满了不屑。如果说魏琛还能得到木内个正眼，那黄少天简直是让木内看都懒得看，在他眼里，黄少天就是一个标准的世家出生纨绔子弟，只需要一个巴掌就可以让中国这些所谓的少爷吓得屁滚尿流跪地求饶，而中国之所以这么没用，不过就是因为养了这么一群没用的年轻人。  
“发疯不要紧。”木内拍了拍黄少天的肩膀，“长春，满洲，是我们的地盘。不怕，发疯。”  
去你妈的一群疯狗。黄少天在心里冲着木内竖起中指，嘴上却像抹了蜜一样甜：“木内先生说得有道理，局势我都看得懂，我师父不懂分寸，但是我懂，我不会发疯的。”  
木内满意地哼了一声，扭过头去不再看他。而黄少天则长出了一口气，拍拍自己的胸口，故意让木内听到他的紧张。  
门外传来嘈杂的声音，急促压抑的呼喊中伴随着木质地板的嘎吱声，继而是一声砸在门上的巨响，让整个松木的包房门直晃悠，屋里扬起一阵浮灰。  
木内说了句日语，黄少天没有听明白，但应该是示意去手下的人去看看门外怎么了，翻译慌张地站起身来试图去开门查看，黄少天冷着脸轻巧地抬脚一绊，翻译没留神，咣当一声摔了个狗啃屎。  
“真是不小心啊，抱歉抱歉。”黄少天连忙蹲下身来去扶倒在地上的翻译，“小心点，摔一下怪疼的。”  
黄少天活到现在，学问很是不通，所知的一些典故，不在乎是翻看喻文州旧书时候零星看到的，然而他总有一样是通的。  
手腕一翻挪到翻译的腰间轻巧地抢过枪，在翻译反应过来之前一脚把人踹开，翻译一声痛呼贴着粗糙的木质地板飞了出去，魏琛站起来躲开，黄少天顺势抬手一掀，哗啦一声将桌子掀翻在地，汤汤水水洒了一地，杯盘狼藉，碎片横飞。  
“谁他妈跟你是兄弟——”黄少天举起枪，枪口稳稳地对着木内，“日本人都想象力这么丰富吗？”  
木内显然吓了一跳，他料到了魏琛也许会受不住语言上的刺激恼羞成怒动手，却没想到他全然不在意的一个大少爷会有这么利索的身手——黄少天一系列动作快如闪电，握枪的姿势娴熟而有力，没有专业有效的训练是做不到这样沉稳的，木内出身军队，一眼就看出来黄少天并不是虚张声势，这个看上去很好骗也没什么作为、只知道吃吃喝喝说好话的大少爷，也许会真的冲他开枪。况且现在魏琛的枪口也对着他，二对一，并没有什么胜算。  
还真是低估了这两个人。木内心想。  
黄少天心里清楚，在这间屋里他可能占优势，然而整个桃源街都是日本人的地盘，饭店内外不知道有多少木内的随从，这里又离大同大街不远，日本人的大本营就在那里，他如果真的打伤甚至打死了木内，他也要横着离开这里。  
“我可能要走火，”黄少天抿着嘴笑了笑，嘴角勾起猫一样的弧，眨了眨眼睛，“木内先生，凡事留一线，日后好见面，俗话说，冤家宜解不宜结，我知道一时半会儿你们不会从长春离开，而我又不会背井离乡，咱们日后打交道的机会多着呢，何必要把事情做得这么绝，给我一条生路，让我和我师父走吧，不然，我不会用枪，万一要是碰了哪个不应该碰的部分，那就不好了。”  
黄少天端着枪，枪口又稳又准地对着木内，然后踢了趴在地上的翻译一脚：“快点，翻译一下！”  
翻译哆哆嗦嗦地坐起来，拍了拍身上溅上的汤水，揉了揉鼻子，狼狈地开始翻译。  
“敢曲解我的意思——”黄少天冷冷地看着他。  
“不敢不敢，真的不敢，少爷饶命，少爷饶我一命，我一定好好翻译，好好翻译。”翻译赶紧求饶，声音都哆嗦了。  
敢曲解我的意思，就让喻文州揍你啊！黄少天心想。你不要想太多，我可不会杀中国人。  
翻译战战兢兢地将黄少天的话翻译给木内，木内的表情严峻得如同山雨欲来，黑云压城，阴鸷而可怕，他觉得他真是低估了这个年轻人，他竟然还会以退为进，知道要威胁他。  
木内嘟囔了一声，翻译哆嗦着嘴唇没有敢翻译，但是黄少天知道这应该是骂他的话了，准没错，因为随即木内缓缓从腰间抽出了枪对着他。  
“妈的这个王八蛋！”黄少天骂了一句，“木内先生，别来这一套，你应该可以看得出来，我的枪法不差，这么近的距离想要瞄准易如反掌，反而是你想兑命的话，不太值得吧，考虑一下我的建议，放我们走。”  
黄少天又抬脚踹了一下吓得如同筛糠的翻译：“翻译我的话！”  
翻译拼命点头：“好，好好……”  
黄少天又踹了他一脚：“不要翻译王八蛋那句！”  
“老王八蛋！”黄少天虽然这样说，但是却没忍住又骂了一句。  
翻译说完了之后，木内说了一长串的话，语速越来越快，语调也听起来越来越愤怒，最后变成了怒吼，黄少天听不懂，但是木内这样喊，外面的人早晚要进来，到时候寡不敌众，必死无疑。  
真是个固执的人啊，可是我也是啊。  
坐在地上的翻译扶着墙站了起来看向黄少天，还在试图翻译：“木内先生说……”  
“不用说了。”外面的声音越来越清晰，一听就知道来了不少人，肉搏的声音、杂乱无章的枪声再加上急促尖锐的呼喊，一起混合着木板的吱哑声，听来十分刺耳，黄少天端着枪，对着木内勾起一个冷淡的微笑。  
“那就看看，谁的枪比较快了。”  
两声枪响几乎是同时发出，子弹离膛破空撕裂风声，然而两个人所期待的子弹嵌入肌肉的声音都没有传来，没有鲜血四溅也没有凄厉的叫喊，只有射穿对面木质墙壁的迟钝的穿透声，木内在喉咙里挤出一声低笑，在两声枪响的间隙响起，诡异而又可怕，魏琛躲得很快，黄少天更是踩着就近的窗沿几乎是凌空而起，他突然把手中的枪扔出去试图打掉木内手中的枪，被木内堪堪躲过。  
然而不可避免的，木内的注意力被那把扔出去的枪所吸引，等他飞快回过神来，一切都来不及了。  
“日本人的想象力都是这么匮乏的吗？”黄少天一声冷笑，在空中猛地转身落在木内身后，飞起一脚踢飞了他手中的枪。  
冰冷的匕首抵在木内的颈部，黄少天可不是什么仁慈的主，他手下丝毫不留情，上来就划开一道狭长的伤口。  
“对不住了，让我师父先走，不然我不介意让你直接死在我手里，狗屁的日中友好，去你妈的友谊地久天长，左右也是死，我刀法不错，让你死得四分五裂如何？”  
“我看不错。”  
木质的包间门被一脚踹开，木板不堪重负碎成碎片，带着尖锐木刺的木块四散飞出，喻文州端着枪指着木内走了进来。  
“我也这样觉得，不错的创意。”黄少天舔了舔嘴角，扬起眉毛。  
喻文州走到黄少天身边，离得近了看到他背上有伤，脸上溅得满是血迹，黄少天还没来得及问外面怎么回事，一抬头就看到了整整一个小队的日本军人从楼梯口跑上来。  
木内立刻挣扎起来，他知道救他的人来了，木内也很有信心，他自己可以挣扎反抗，又有救援，喻文州和黄少天两个人哪怕神勇也对付不了这么多人。  
“呵呵，”然而就在这时，一直站在墙角的翻译突然冷笑了一声，他在木内不敢相信的眼神中从腰间掏出一把枪，同样稳稳地对准了木内的脑袋，“傻逼，你以为我真的是翻译吗？”  
“木内先生，放我们走吧。”喻文州用流利的日语对木内说，“不然你可能比我们所有人都早死。如果我们真的想杀你，李轩早就动手了。”  
木内终于点头。

06.缱绻事

三个人坐在喻文州的房间面面相觑，一言不发。  
黄少天是一时间觉得反应不过来不知道说点什么好，而且他也不好意思对喻文州身边的李轩说什么，喻文州低着头在把服务生的外套脱下来换上自己的衣服，而李轩换好了衣服弓着身子正趴在被子上揉着自己的腰。  
黄少天实在是踹的有点狠。大少爷别看起来弱得不行，其实身手利索，一脚下去力撼千钧，李轩觉得他这次帮喻文州实在是没事找事，平白无故被一顿好打，关键是，现在还没法还手。  
“不早了，我去前面瞧瞧。”喻文州换完了衣服，对黄少天说。  
黄少天被这句话憋得都快上不来气了，这都什么时候了，喻文州却还知道看着天色到前面药房去例行瞧瞧！  
“我有话问你。”黄少爷不高兴，抬手拦住喻文州。  
喻文州好脾气地摸了摸鼻子笑了，示意李轩先出去：“好，你问吧。”  
李轩扶着腰出去了，屋子里就剩下喻文州和黄少天两个人，黄少天皱着鼻子坐在椅子上，喻文州坐在他对面，新换上的衣服散发着一股舒服而温和的淡淡檀香味。  
“你杀人了。”黄少天看着喻文州的眼睛说。  
喻文州微微一愣，然后继续保持着微笑，点点头。  
黄少天没再说话，喻文州也没言语，两个人陷入了一阵恐怖的沉默，外面天色彻底暗了下来，屋子里没有开灯，什么都看不清，两个人就这么枯坐着，看着外面灯笼的影子随着月亮的升高而一点点倾斜，直到小郑忍不住来敲门。  
“早点回去睡觉吧。”喻文州站起来，还是微笑着的样子，但是却声音里带着疲惫，他伸出手过来拍黄少天的背，在触到衣服前又把手收回来了。  
“你会杀了我吗？”黄少天突然在一片黑暗中抬起头来看他。  
“不会。”喻文州默默收回手，“少天，你在担心什么？”  
“我为什么会在雪地里遇到你？”黄少天问。  
小郑继续在敲门，敲得黄少天心烦意乱，他抄起手边喻文州平日里写毛笔字的砚台甩出去砸在门上：“别敲了！滚！”  
门口立马没了声音，喻文州探着身子看窗外，小郑猫着腰一溜小跑地跑走了。  
砚台里的墨汁甩出去好远，把屋子墙面泼染成一片不知名的黑白山水画，有一滴墨汁甩在黄少天的侧脸上，喻文州抬手温柔地将墨汁抹掉，刚触碰到他的脸颊，手腕就被黄少天突然死死地抓住。  
“为什么呢？”黄少天的眼神里有什么东西在闪烁燃烧，“喻文州，你最开始，是不是要杀我？”  
“是，你是我的任务。”喻文州的动作依旧很轻柔，语气也很淡然。  
黄少天猛地把他的手甩开。  
“你现在仍然是我的任务。”喻文州不气馁，继续伸出手帮黄少天擦侧脸上的墨迹，他很小心地坐在黄少天身边，“现在的任务是保护你。”  
“骗子，你还继续骗我。”黄少天站起来，他背对着窗外的光亮，整个人如同一个黑色的看不清表情的剪影一样，喻文州抬起头看他，然后突然被黄少天一拳打在侧脸上。  
“有意思吗？”喻文州一下子被打得躺在床上，黄少天欺身上来，整个身子压在喻文州身上，“你还骗我，你既然早就知道我要和师父去赴木内的约，你知道这是个鸿门宴，为什么不告诉我？你别以为我不知道，你是去木内那里拿一样东西，你拿到了对不对？你这又是为谁办事？我只不过是一个好用的棋子，牵制住木内让你顺利行动而已，事后的全身而退，我是不是也要对你感恩戴德啊？谢谢你的第二次不杀之恩？”  
黄少天语速飞快，说得越快语调越尖锐，说完了之后大口地喘着粗气，喻文州知道，他是真的发怒了。  
两个人的距离挨得极近极近，黄少天的呼吸粗重而急促，他压在喻文州的身上，整个人像一只气焰嚣张又恼羞成怒的豹子，眼神里的火快要把喻文州点燃。  
喻文州微微点头：“我在为了保护你做事。我要拿的东西拿到了，是一张密函，李轩是来帮我的，我们受人所托，要拿高林的把柄，这个把柄就是和木内私下的书信，我想不到更好的方法接近木内所以才出此下策，少天，你相信我吗？”  
“高林？”黄少天一愣，喻文州的坦然让他措手不及，“李老板的那个靠山？”  
“对，”喻文州点头，淡定而从容，“他现在掌握着几乎整个满洲的药品生意，你也发现了，李老板最近气焰能如此嚣张咄咄逼人都是因为高林在背后撑着，我今天一早知道了你和魏琛要去赴木内的约，这才将计就计混了进去。你想知道的一切我都可以解释清楚告诉你，但是在这之前还有更重要的话要对你说，少天，我爱你，我不会伤害你的，哪怕我是以一个杀手的姿态来到你身边，可是我永远都不会对你动手的，你把手放在这里——”  
喻文州抓着黄少天的手，放在自己的喉咙处，他看着黄少天的眼神绝望又深沉，在一片黑色的阴影里发着光：“少天，就是这里，你可以随时要我的命，只要你想。我爱你，可是这世道太乱了，我要保护你，无论用什么手段。”  
黄少天的手按在喻文州的喉咙处，感受着动脉疯狂的跳动和他自己的心跳融为一体，频率一致地跳动着，咚、咚咚，隔着一层薄薄的皮肤，手掌似乎可以感受到血液的流动：“你——”  
“现在我都告诉你了，”喻文州仰着头，双手揽住黄少天的腰，眼神里有星星点点的亮光，“少爷，能下手轻点吗？”  
黄少天彻底慌了，喻文州的话一下子让他慌乱地不知道怎么办才好，他费力地抽回手缩在身上，整个人失去了手臂的支撑彻底歪着栽在喻文州的胸膛上，又让他隔着长衫听到了喻文州强有力的心跳，淡淡檀香味似乎带着安定的意味，喻文州揽着他的腰，另一只手扶着他的背，一个翻身，将黄少天压在了身下。  
“少天，”喻文州说，“你把我捡回来了，还要扔掉吗？”  
小郑本以为黄少天发了大脾气，肯定要再回屋子里折腾一通——这是黄少天向来的作风，可他没想到过了没多久黄少天从喻文州的房间里出来，居然默不吭声一个人坐在沙发上安安静静的，他枯坐了半天，然后拿起水果盘里的苹果咬了好大的一口。  
咔嚓，苹果汁溅了满脸。黄少天抬手擦掉，回想起喻文州给他擦脸上墨汁的动作，他的手指带着微微粗糙的感觉，但是很温柔，也很小心。  
这世道太乱了，黄少天又咬了一口苹果，过了今天没有明天的日子还想那么多干什么，我撞大运，出去捡回来一个喻文州，还想多要什么呢？  
“小郑，咳咳咳咳——”黄少天一个没留神被苹果呛了一下，小郑连忙过来给少爷拍后背。  
“少爷，咋了？”小郑小心翼翼地问，“和喻先生生气了啊？别生气了，喻先生人真的很好，对少爷也好——”  
“我是说，”黄少天咳了一阵停了下来，“苹果挺甜的，给他拿一个。”

07.浮生梦

这一年是不太平的一年。从桃源街的枪声开始，黄家就再也没有消停过，整个长春陷入了摇摇欲坠的危机，大街上日本军人渐渐多了起来，黄少天每天都要梗着脖子去前面的药房处理日本人刻意的闹事，他不敢太发脾气，但是本身的脾气又忍不住，经常回到了家里摔东西发泄，然而他自己也知道，这个国家的危机愈发深刻，这个世道是他没办法控制的，日本人无孔不入，像是让人避让不及的苍蝇，无论走到哪里都有，一样的招人厌烦。  
唯一让黄少天放松的是原来气焰嚣张的李老板不再上门叫嚣了，药价渐渐压了下来，可是又不可避免地再次走高，黄少天知道，战争的这根弦已经绷紧了，水涨船高，这是没法避免的事情，大半个中国都乱了套了，没有一块可以安稳的地方，而家国至此，又谈什么安稳呢？就算是开辟个世外桃源安稳的地方，黄少天也不想去，他没有什么大的抱负和理想，更别提什么雄心壮志，可是他和每一个中国人一样，坚守着最后的尊严和底线。  
“城西的药房有日本人过去闹事，”小郑过来对黄少天说，“喻先生已经过去看了。”  
黄少天正在写字，反正就是照着喻文州的字在临，从前最不耐烦的事情现在去做竟然不觉得无趣。  
“我就知道。”黄少天托着腮，大喘气几下，“他怕我生气，自己过去了。”  
小郑点点头。  
黄少天的哮喘一直很厉害，偶尔几次发了脾气之后半夜都睡不好，胸闷得像是有锤子在胸口一下下地砸，他睡不着，喻文州就陪着他坐在院子里看星星，一边说话转移他的注意力一边给他顺气，黄少天第二天早上一般就都起不来床了，喻文州却还是按时起床去照看前前后后的事情，李轩打趣喻文州说他工钱要的太少，原来做杀手的时候，每一票的钱足够黄家上下花一个月了，而现在黄家只是管吃管喝，喻文州就跑前跑后，什么账房先生，简直就是个管家。  
“喻先生对少爷真好。”小郑喃喃地说。  
黄少天抄起书本就砸小郑：“诶你这个叛徒，从喻文州住进来你就成了他的拥护者了，天天把这句话挂在嘴边——”  
小郑抱着头一边跑一边笑：“我说的都是实话啊，少爷你是心虚了吧！”  
“我心虚什么？”黄少天挑眉。  
“少爷对喻先生也很好，”小郑掰着手指头叉，“喻先生不太喜欢吃鸡蛋，少爷，咱们家上上下下已经快半年没吃鸡蛋了……”  
“因为鸡蛋很难吃。”黄少爷一本正经，“你不觉得吗？”  
小郑被迫点头。  
“他最近都在做什么？”黄少天突然问道，“怎么每天都起得那么早？”  
“喻先生最近在教我记账，”小郑也正经起来，“还有管理仓库的事情，前面药房的事情也在教我做。”  
黄少天若有所思，点点头，把钢笔扔在本子上，面色不善地站起来从屋子里走了出去。  
“少爷这怎么了？”小郑有点看不明白了，他不是整日让我和喻先生学着点吗？怎么就又不高兴了起来？  
小郑报着这样的疑惑又目睹了一场喻先生和黄少爷相处以来的第一次吵架，他站在门口偷听了一会儿墙角，乱七八糟的，什么都没有听懂。说是第一次吵架，也不过是黄少天单方面发脾气罢了，小郑心想，喻先生来了之后少爷发脾气的次数实在是少得可怜，怎么偶尔发了一次脾气，突然觉得有点小怀念呢。  
黄少天坐在窗台上晃荡着腿，手里拿着一只大苹果玩，喻文州走过去搂住他的腰，黄少天试图推开他，可是喻文州抱的很紧，让黄少天使不上力气。  
“不生气了？”喻文州在他腋下挠痒痒，笑着问道。  
黄少天怕痒，一个劲儿地躲，把手里的苹果都扔了。  
“你会回来的吧？”黄少天扶着喻文州的肩膀，抿着嘴。  
“对啊。”喻文州低着头笑，没敢看着黄少天的眼睛说话，黄少天很小声地叹了一口气，虽然很小声很小声，但是喻文州还是听见了。  
肢体纠缠，就像做了一场黄粱美梦，他们彼此都心知肚明，时事动荡如履薄冰，整个中国硝烟炮火，并没有给他们留一个世外桃源。  
窗外大雨滂沱，夏日的大雨总是说来就来，不像南方的雨缠绵多情，北方的雨大多豪迈，豆大的雨滴打在玻璃窗上，像是在唱歌，黄小少爷躺在床上，想起了那个短头发钢琴教师教给他的第一首曲子，叫做梦中的婚礼。他不学无术，白付钞票却什么都没学会，想想真是可惜了，日本人马上就要彻底占领这个城市了，草木皆兵，人心慌慌，那个钢琴老师好像应该也跑了，本来不应该老是捉弄她的，笑起来有个酒窝，还是蛮好看的。  
那天喻文州照旧起得很早，黄少天蒙着被子露出一点点缝隙，看着喻文州从容不迫地穿衣服，然后将手枪别在腰间。  
“醒了啊。”喻文州笑着把手塞进黄少天的被子，冻得黄少天一激灵，大夏天的，喻文州的手还是这么凉。  
“我爱你。”黄少天说。  
喻文州笑起来，这是黄少天第一次对他这样说。  
“愿得此身长报国，何须生入玉门关。”喻文州低头亲吻在黄少天的额头上，“少天，我会回来的，虽然可能会晚一点。”  
早已风声鹤唳草木皆兵的长春城躁动不已，黄少天没有时间再去想别的，他长大了，也该独当一面了，黄家上上下下都等着他来做主，他现在做不了太多，唯一能做的就是保护所有人的周全，在各方势力角力的战场缝隙里寻觅活下去的机会，守住最后的自尊和作为中国人的底线。  
喻文州没有回来，木内却死了，日方大怒，在通缉杀手，黄少天看着报纸上的报道，嘴角勾起一个冷淡的微笑，然后慢条斯理地把报纸折叠起来，夹在喻文州留下的书本里。  
除了报道木内的死，剩下的新闻黄少天都不想看，但是他是知道的，现在的局势，不是死一个木内就能动摇和改变的，这个世道，彻底地乱了。可是如果没有喻文州这样的人，想必只会乱得更彻底，沦陷得更早罢了。  
黄少天蹲在角落收拾喻文州的书，又翻到了那一段《双城记》翻译，他至今也不能彻底理解这段话的意思，时之圣者也，时之凶者也，以他匮乏的文学素来看，或许遇见喻文州对于黄少天来说，就是“时之圣者也”的一个体现，而“时之凶者也”却是那么让人绝望，他所拥有的一切，都在这样残酷的时代下，一瞬间就可以化为齑粉，被风一吹，四散天涯。  
长春的冬天寒冷而漫长，每年的耕种从五月开始，到十月即止，田地里能看见欢快的绿色也只能在这短短的五个月，短促的夏天总是这样稍纵即逝，而在这样的一个夏日，山河易主，故园失地，千里流离。  
1931年9月19日，日军占领了长春。

“大叔别闹，我们这儿没有西药可以卖，”黄少天笑呵呵对来问的大叔说，“抓药的话也得给我方子才能抓。”  
那人大概是情绪不太对劲，骂了两句，黄少天深呼吸一口气，没有说话。按照他往常的性子，早就抬手把算盘珠子糊在那人脸上去了。黄少天现在脾气越来越好了，他不是不想发脾气，而是他没办法对着和他一样失去国家的人发火，九一八之后，大家都是亡国奴，不过是都在苟延残喘地讨生活，拼了命地想要等着看到天光大亮的一刻罢了。  
“大叔，您要是实在着急要西药救命，”黄少天追上去，“黑市上看看去，钱不够，可以来我这里借。小郑，送大叔一下。”  
小郑答应着：“知道了少爷——”  
“叫个屁的少爷，”黄少天笑，“好好干活，不然老板我开了你。”  
小郑送着那个大叔出去，半天都没有回来，黄少天有点纳闷，从柜台后面走了出来：“小郑你干嘛去了——”  
远处的景象忽然就化成了毫无意义的布景板，黄少天猛地一抬头，喻文州在他的视线之中微笑着走过来，门口海棠似雪，清风一吹，堪堪落了一头，恰似那年日暮远灯，风雪一肩，只不过是一明一暗，天差地别。  
“少天，我回来了。”  
属于黄少天的光明已经来了，而属于这个国家的光明也终将到来。

Fin.

注1：“时之圣者也，时之凶者也，此亦蒙昧世，此亦智慧世，此亦光明时节，此亦黯淡时节，此亦笃信之年，此亦大惑之年，此亦多丽之阳春，此亦绝念之穷冬，人或万物具备，人或一事无成，我辈其青云直上，我辈其黄泉永坠。”出自中国著名翻译家魏易对狄更斯《双城记》开头的翻译。  
注2：愿得此身长报国，何须生入玉门关。出自唐代戴叔伦的《塞上曲二首·其二》


	29. 春风与天涯

皇城内外落了一片大雪。  
青砖红瓦，晨雪如雾，如天外飞花，穿庭入户而来。雪景煞是好看，来来往往的宫女们披着衣服提着裙子走来走去，喊着热闹着，声音清亮得可与大雪比通透。可城外的守卫却糟了罪，站得远的可以缩在红瓦的屋檐下躲风雪，站得近的在城墙下，冬日里北风远远地夹着枯叶吹过，到了城墙处卷起又落下，躲不过，迎面就落了一身。  
打更的经过，好像连更声都被冻住了，好不容易挨到了换班的时刻，黄少天只觉得全身快要冻僵了，其他人在他面前一路小跑着回去。他活动了半天，方才觉得全身热起来，眨眨眼睛，觉得睫毛上结了一层冰。  
朱红色木门门轴处落了漆，推开后发出沉闷而涩然的声响。屋内生着炉火，炙烤着的松木散发出一股浓郁的松香，喻文州弯着腰在温酒，看到黄少天进屋来，给他让开位置烤火。  
黄少天靠过来，一身的凉气扑面而来。喻文州没有抬头，但是似乎可以闻到一股冰雪冷冽的味道，却又琢磨不到词句来形容，黄少天凑近点，头上的雪化了，在黑发上留下亮晶晶的水珠。他不安分地甩了一下头发，一片枯叶落下，掉进火堆的一刹那，叶上的冰雪发出滋滋的声响，继而连同叶片一起化为了灰烬。  
“外面冷。”黄少天搓着手，看了看喻文州，他本想叮嘱一句，但又觉得多余，只好追加了一句自己的抱怨，“冷死了。”  
喻文州点头：“那你多穿点。  
卧房的床铺都铺好，黄少天探进手，发现被褥都是温热的，应该是暖过了。他干脆利索地把外衣脱了，只穿着薄薄的一件亵衣钻进被窝里，露出脑袋来，屋内暖和了许多，床铺上还残留着喻文州的体温——想到这里黄少天便觉得不是冤家不聚头，喻文州入门晚，魏琛虽为百户，但是手头着实不宽裕，顶小个院落再也没有地方多腾出一间房来，赶上寒冬飞雪，只好要两个人挤在一处。  
清晨里静悄悄的，黄少天偏着头，一时睡不着，他能听见喻文州在外屋的动静，顺着这声响大约可以判断出喻文州在做什么，无非是亲力亲为地收拾屋子，顺便插个花，临走时把炉火烧得更旺些。  
这些事本该是下人做的，但是喻文州这个人，脾气好得过分，怎么看也不像是和黄少天一类的人，下人偷懒，冬日里赖床不起来，他也不生气。  
想到这里，黄少天很想把睡在最里面的小厮提着衣领拎起来施以老拳。  
和喻文州相比，黄少天着实脾气不小。先时喻文州搬过来和他一道住的时候，黄少天着实不干，喻文州一来，想必带来许多烦恼，但是结果恰恰相反，这人话不多，不乱讲话，也不给人添麻烦，人缘却好得出奇，但是他越是人缘好，黄少天就越不舒坦。  
他似乎能忍常人不能忍之事，很有“置之度外”的能耐，很少出风头，有时候办案常被人抢了功劳，黄少天气得跳脚，几乎要把屋顶掀了，喻文州还有闲情雅致在那里赏花，十分的风月，根本不在乎升官发财。  
他不在乎，黄少天却在乎，他把抢了喻文州功劳的人半夜骗到墙根下，套上麻袋一顿好揍，第二天被魏琛扯着耳朵拎出来丢在院子里罚跪，喻文州就跟着跪在一边陪他，黄少天脾气大，骨头却软，拿着喻文州当靠椅，就当是晒太阳了，可怜喻文州直挺挺地跪了小半天，起身的时候几乎都迈不开步子了。  
“我背你。”黄少天站起来，冲喻文州招手。  
“不用了……”喻文州心里叫苦，膝盖倒是没什么大事，关键是他被黄少天这样靠着太久，肩膀倒是酸疼起来，“你扶我一下吧。”  
“嗯，”黄少天伸出手拉着喻文州，“你看，左右也是一起罚跪，这样，下次我们一起揍他们吧，你觉得怎么样？”  
喻文州笑着摇摇头。  
“你就是太不爱争了。”黄少天扶着喻文州，一本正经地教育，“这种事情，我是绝对看不过去的，既然没人管，那就我来管好了，还有没有王法了……”  
“你脾气太冲了。”喻文州看着黄少天，“像个爆竹。”  
黄少天：“……”  
从那以后爆竹就成了喻文州揶揄黄少天的一种说辞，黄少天有时候雷声大雨点小，誓死要如何如何，最后又如何如何，不用喻文州开口，黄少天就知道自己是哑火的爆竹，火没发出去，快把自己憋出病来了。  
“明天见了那几个逃班的，直接打断他们的腿。”黄少天枕着手臂，看着屋顶，“下这么大的雪让我值了一夜，也应该让他们尝尝这滋味！”  
“临近年关，”喻文州的声音传来，“你我又没去处，就当是积德了。”  
黄少天不这么觉得：“你怎么又这么容易讲话？别让我抓到那几个龟孙子，不然一个个扒了他们的皮！你也知道临近年关，凭什么临近年关我就要在这守着——”  
“年关怎么少得了你？”喻文州声音里带着笑意，“还等你听个响。”  
黄少天这才反应过来：“喻文州，你不要拐弯抹角地损我！”

黄少天醒的时候已经过了中午，他起来穿好衣服收拾停当，走出房门恰好遇到魏琛，他打了个巨大的哈欠，然后问了声早。  
“早什么早？”魏琛看着他，“午饭都用过了，还早。”  
“我这不是昨儿值夜吗！”黄少天打着哈欠，步子还有点晃悠，他走过魏琛身边，突然闻到了一股金橘的香气，他原已走过去，又精神抖擞一溜烟地跑回来，抓着魏琛不放，“我闻到了，快给我分几个！”  
魏琛没想到黄少天鼻子这般灵，无奈只得掏出来给他。  
“新植的吧，”黄少天跟在魏琛身后，眼睛放光，“师父，你手头又宽裕了？是不是曹大人给批了经费？”  
“做梦。”魏琛知晓他那点小心思，朝他额头弹了一个爆栗，“今年上面手头紧，落到咱们这儿更紧，你就先和文州凑合着睡吧，开了春就好了。”  
“我不是说这事儿，我说的是我求着你那件事。”黄少天缩着脖子躲，随即又笑起来，脸上左侧的酒窝深陷进去，看上去十分讨喜，魏琛时常说他，当了锦衣卫仍是没轻没重没大没小，还未被打死，多半是因为他这人太过于讨喜了，让人没法发脾气。  
“哪件？你求着我的事儿太多了。”魏琛踩在院子里的石阶上，白了一眼黄少天。  
“我要给师兄打一把匕首，”黄少天也单腿踩在石阶上，撩了一下洗白了的袍子，手里拿着几个金橘来回地丢，“给他防身的，他来得晚，一应物什都没有，这就算了，总得给他弄把匕首来，哎师父，要不你就借我点银子……”  
魏琛没有反应过来：“你哪个师兄？”  
喻文州和黄少天都是魏琛的徒弟，黄少天先入门，可喻文州比他大，魏琛门下全是没大没小的一批人，本该是以资历论，但后来争来争去吵得魏琛心烦，遂以年龄论。这一下着实让黄少天气闷，喻文州年长他半年，成了大师兄。但是他一句师兄也没有喊过，整日就是喻文州长喻文州短这么叫着，魏琛不管，连喻文州自己也不在意。  
可今天不知道为什么黄少天突然叫了一句师兄，把魏琛这个师傅都叫得懵住了。  
“这不是都怪你！”黄少天觉得他沦为师弟都是魏琛的错，一蹦三尺高，“除却喻文州，我还有哪个便宜师兄？师父，借我点银子吧——”  
银子这两字实在太过刺激，魏琛二话不说，转身就走，过了年关指挥使曹大人长子就要大婚，这一溜的穷鬼的礼钱银子都要从魏琛兜里流水，一想到这个，魏琛跑得更快了，腰不酸腿不疼的，三两步迈出去，就不见了踪影。  
“太小气了吧。”黄少天嘟囔着，飞起一脚把地上的小石子踢到了墙角积雪堆里。  
魏琛走了，一钱银子也不借给黄少天，黄少天曲着腿坐在石阶上，托腮看院子里长得老高的白梅。正午里阳光温暖和煦，竟也照得人睁不开眼睛，梅枝上有雪，有一只不知道是什么的鸟雀在枝头啼叫，扑楞着翅膀来回地绕着枝桠飞，发出一种奇怪韵律的叫声，桀桀桀的。  
黄少天皱着眉，抬手从地上捡了一粒石子冲着枝桠丢过去。  
那鸟发出锲而不舍的奇怪叫声：“桀桀桀！”  
着实叫得太怪异，黄少天也锲而不舍地逗弄那鸟，不过几个来回后黄少天先觉得没趣了，他摇摇头打着哈欠，伸了个懒腰，起身站起来回到屋内去了。  
那鸟见无人理它，不再怪叫，细瘦的爪子攀着梅枝，沿着枝桠一路飞扑，及至梅枝跃过了红墙，方才蹬着细枝向远处飞去，积雪簌簌而落，不偏不倚地，落在了墙外喻文州身上。  
喻文州拂了肩上的落雪，笑着冲远去的鸟吹了个口哨，嘴边呵出一团白气。  
他转到门口的时候黄少天正在屋子里翻东西，响动声传十里，震得人耳朵生疼，想来又在翻箱倒柜，把屋子里弄得一团糟，喻文州推开木门进来，看见黄少天正在对着一块生铁琢磨。  
“你觉得怎么样？”黄少天挽着袖子，一身不合时宜的短打，腰间系得利落干脆，头也不抬地问喻文州。  
“什么？”喻文州一愣。  
黄少天嘿嘿笑了一声，然后举起了手里的一块乌黑的铁块：“我决定，给你打一把匕首。”  
喻文州笑了一下，薄唇抿起来，在鎏金的新阳里看起来格外的温柔：“那我先谢谢你？”  
黄少天大手一挥：“打好了你再谢我不迟！”  
黄少天说到做到，在院子里堆了木柴就地生了一盆炉火，然后把一块乌黑的铁块放在架上炙烤，浓烟自被厚雪润湿的木柴中绵延升空，久久不散，从远处来看，活像是院落里走了水。喻文州先前在院子里折了几枝白梅插在花瓶里，才一会儿就被烟熏得污黑，看上去狼狈至极。  
“你来真的？”喻文州俯身过来，捏着鼻子凑近了问他。  
黄少天挽着袖子，满脸是汗，一身月白色袍子被熏得焦黑，却十分锲而不舍，脚下踩着架子边缘，手持蒲扇扇个不停。  
“这哪有假的？！”黄少天抽了抽鼻子，显是被浓烟熏得够呛，打了个喷嚏，“阿嚏！喻文州，我觉得这块铁着实是块好铁，说不准真的能打出一把好的匕首来。”  
黄少天觉得累了，便抬起头来，炉火烧得他脸颊通红，在身后一片苍茫白雪中显得格格不入，喻文州鬼使神差地伸出手来帮他擦了擦，脸上随便这么一摸，便是一道明显得黑印。黄少天不觉有异，反而咧嘴笑了，这一笑喻文州无端地觉得心里涌上一股暖流，让他打了个激灵。  
“你笑什么？”黄少天耸了耸鼻尖，像嗅着蜜的猫，十分纳闷喻文州笑什么，“你笑我？你背着手做什么？藏着什么东西？快点拿给我看看！”  
“没什么。”喻文州摊开手，他手里什么都没有，只有半朵白梅。  
“穷死了。”黄少天抱怨着，把那半朵白梅花拿来，先是放在指腹上认真欣赏，然后趁着喻文州转身的时候，把它放在了喻文州肩上。  
肩上的褶皱恰好把这半朵花留住，喻文州刚走开两步，他就喊喻文州的名字，喻文州回过头来，就只看见黄少天不知缘由地笑个不停。  
“怎么？”喻文州微微皱着眉头，然后也笑了一下。  
他的样子十分温柔斯文，是知书懂文墨的。黄少天见过新科的状元，也是这幅模样，他又迷惑了起来，喻文州这样的人，怎么会和他一样，活在这个见方的院落里来？虽然在外人眼里他这活计无数人削减了脑袋想要进来，但是黄少天仍然强烈地觉得喻文州不属于这里。  
这是一个每行一步，要靠勾心斗角和大把银子铺路的地方，没那方面的本事，升不了官，也发不了财，日子也不过就是吃饱，每日当差，最多人前风光一把，但是这又有什么意思，连黄少天自己都对这样的日子无甚眷恋。他现下只是不知道离了这里要做什么，他要是有朝一日想好了，肯定是锦衣卫里第一个跑的。  
“我今日下了差，”喻文州冲黄少天说，“路过门前，看见宋姑娘在门口。”  
就在魏琛和黄少天扯皮的那功夫，喻文州在墙外迟迟没有进来，一来是觉得黄少天和魏琛这样讨价还价，听来很有意思，二来就是因为瞧见了宋姑娘，他不愿意打扰。  
宋姑娘家住在三条街外的裁缝铺，长得清秀大方，是个又漂亮又热情的姑娘，她总是在他们门口晃悠，今天借口风筝飞到院子里明天借口找人试衣服，其实都是瞧准了黄少天的。但是黄少天这方面似乎十分迟钝，经常要把喻文州推出去搪塞，然后自己蹲在墙头上看笑话。  
“来了吗？”黄少天抬头，“我没注意到啊？”  
喻文州没说话，黄少天继续说：“她怎么又来？说不定是受了魏老大的指使，魏老大再这样下去，我真的不要娶亲了。”  
喻文州眼皮没由来地跳了一下。  
“也不知道娶亲是娶个什么，又有什么乐趣在里面，”黄少天拿着夹子把那块铁夹起来，拼命地开始敲打，“师兄，你说是吧？”  
喻文州一怔。  
他从前觉得他与黄少天之间别无可能，只有师兄弟这一条路可以走，如今却觉得心里明亮宽阔了起来，像是攀山者觑见了歧路，虽知艰险，却总比无路可走要更为痛快些。  
黄少天猫着腰在打铁，喻文州走过来，他似乎动作大了点，肩上的半朵梅花落了下来，恰好落在黄少天的发髻上。  
寻常风月，等闲谈笑，称意即相宜。

一整个冬天黄少天都在思忖着如何把一块生铁打成匕首，他做了许多钻研，去了前街的铁匠铺偷师，差点被打铁的师傅抡起锤子给打成肉酱，依然未能把一块生铁打成一点点匕首的样子——喻文州就还每日配着一把卷了刃的绣春刀巡城当差，他似乎十分不以为意，认为自己拔刀的机会十分渺茫，外人自然看不出刀的好坏来。  
“这不一样。”黄少天托着腮咬着笔，墨水滴下来，染透了几张宣纸，“用不用是一回事，有没有又是一回事。”  
喻文州在修窗子，到了初春雨水多起来，这扇对着床的窗子老是无法关严，雨水淅淅沥沥地渗透进来，在床上留下一片泛黄的水渍，黄少天对此十分愤怒。  
“我觉得还好。”喻文州就还是那个态度。  
“主要是没有银子。”黄少天握着笔，在纸上就着的墨迹乱涂乱抹了起来，“我也不晓得，怎么就穷成了这个样子，不过我是打小穷惯了的，跟了魏老大之后还到富裕了些许，你呢？喻文州，我和你说话呢？你是不是家里很有钱？”  
喻文州站在窗外，袖口卷起来，正在认真地看着窗檐，寻找让雨滴不再渗透进去的方法，黄少天猛地转移了话题，他几乎是下意识地回答：“对——”  
“果然……”黄少天得到了这个答案一点也不意外，“我看你就不像穷苦人家的。”  
喻文州确实不像，他礼仪得体，知书达理，看起来就是大户人家，非富即贵的孩子。不过黄少天只一点想不通，喻文州既然出身不差，但是为什么什么活计都会做，修缮窗檐也就算了，去年落雪前，连这间屋子的瓦片都是他重新修缮的。  
在与人争抢之外的一应事物上，喻文州是无所不能的。  
“那你怎么跑来做这份差事？”黄少天托着腮，继续追问。  
这个问题已经问过了许多遍，喻文州每次都是胡乱搪塞过去，这次大约也是差不多的回答，黄少天早就料到了。  
喻文州在窗外把最后一根短小的木条订上：“没什么，想来就来了，哪天想走，也就走了。”  
订木条的声音很大，把喻文州的后半句话淹没其中。  
窗子修缮完成，正好到了黄昏，喻文州洗过了手走进来，身上带着清香的皂角味道，他走到黄少天身后看黄少天写字，而黄少天正在乱涂乱画，把好端端的一张纸抹得乌漆麻黑。  
“吃饭了！”黄少天放下笔，转身就要从喻文州腋下逃跑，喻文州抬手按住他肩膀，将他按在了原位上。  
“最后一句，写完了再去。”喻文州重新铺了一张纸，黄少天饱蘸了墨水，他握着黄少天的手，把最后一句写完。  
他微微弯腰，手腕用力，黄少天不看纸笔，却抬头看他。  
檐流未滴梅花冻，一种清孤不等闲。  
“走，吃饭了。”喻文州放下笔，冲黄少天挑眉。

过了前街便是高大的指挥使府邸，门前戒备森严，无事还要盘问几次，虽说大多数都是黄少天的同行，但是他极不爱阿谀奉承和虚与委蛇的事情，走前门与人打招呼都让他厌烦。于是化了冻，就老是从后院的高墙翻来翻去，除去翻墙，闲暇的时候他还喜欢坐在高墙上发呆，向城外望，只可惜各家各户的高墙都筑得愈发高大，他能看到的也就愈发狭小，他站起来的时候，喻文州每次看见，都觉得心惊胆战。  
黄少天本来是想站起来的，一想到喻文州总是在这件事情上摆师兄架子教训他，他就没由来地心虚，干脆坐在了墙上。  
不过似乎是心灵福至，他正想着喻文州，就瞧见喻文州走出来，在后院的街上拿背影对着他。  
黄少天指尖夹着一枚石子，他晃荡着腿，手腕一扬，石子嗖地打在了喻文州的后脑勺，喻文州似乎停顿了一下，才慢慢转过身来。  
不知道是黄少天的错觉还是怎么，总觉得有那么一瞬间喻文州周身杀气大盛，但是这似乎是不可能的事情，他转头发现是黄少天，眉眼都舒展起来，像是初春里新生的枝叶，透着含蓄的欢快。  
“下来罢。”喻文州微笑，冲黄少天招招手，“我接着你。”  
春雪初霁，新阳鎏金，墙内的梅枝残花落尽，生出翠绿的新叶，黄少天伸手拨开新枝，撩起锦袍，单手撑着墙面跳下来。这墙红砖青瓦，足有几尺高，饶是他身形矫健灵动，高度也着实可怖，喻文州抬手接着他，二人扑在一处，又向后疾退了几步方才站住。  
喻文州穿着是新换的常服，一身白衣，想来是刚从园子里来，魏琛最近图新鲜，在屋内种了几棵金橘做盆栽，从园子里出来，身上总闻着一股清甜的金橘味道。  
这味道通透又清爽，让他忍不住怔住，伏在喻文州身上嗅了半天才缓过神来。  
黄少天突然觉得有点难堪，慌乱地推开喻文州，装作什么都没有发生。  
喻文州伸出手帮黄少天拨弄了一下束发，笑着看他：“就知道是你，走，且去看个热闹。”  
京城里盈满了永不止息的繁华。街面上熙熙攘攘，人头攒动，越过两条街到了主街面，黄少天才知道喻文州所说是什么热闹，锦衣卫抓了个大户人家的公子，两边正闹得不可开交。  
京城人多好热闹，街边的普通茶馆店小二都甩着毛巾踮脚凑到近前去，两个人挑了张桌子坐下，连个来问候的人都没有，黄少天环视了一圈刚要高声喊人，喻文州指尖点在他唇上，示意他先不要高声。  
黄少天只觉得唇边突然热起来，那感觉带着一股酥麻，活像是咬了花椒一样，他慌乱地抬头看喻文州，发现他已经径自转过头看向街面。  
“且先看看如何收场。”喻文州声音里带着笑意。  
黄少天点头，也皱着眉咬着唇看了过去。  
街面上围观的人颇多，但是锦衣卫统一服制，手持绣春刀，一眼就可以看见，黄少天眼尖，知道抓人的正是指挥使曹大人的亲卫。这一队百十余人归曹大人亲自统领，个个俱是万里挑一的人才，光是看服制用度，无不强过两人许多。黄少天虽然不好往仕途上努力，但是也清楚曹大人是只手遮天的能耐——他是皇亲国戚，当朝贵妃的母家，锦衣卫是皇家鹰犬，指挥使可直通皇帝，关系更是一般人难以想见的亲密。  
“被抓的，是刘家的长子？”黄少天转头问喻文州。  
“正是。”喻文州点头，“刘继久在江南，赶上年关回家探亲，这还没走成，就被抓了个正着。”  
“这有什么热闹好瞧得？”黄少天倒觉得兴致缺缺了起来，“难不成刘继还敢反抗不成？”  
“他要是敢呢？”喻文州道。  
“我可不信。”黄少天自顾自低头看着茶碗，“不然我们打赌？刘继虽然人多，但是总还是要跟锦衣卫走一趟，他若真敢当街反抗，估计是嫌脑袋在脖子上待得久了。”  
“选个彩头吧，”喻文州侧身看他，“好容易赌一次。”  
“我要是输了，”黄少天像是做了极大的决定，“以后我睡地上，一个月。”  
喻文州忍不住笑了。他们挤在一个屋里，偏生床也只有一张，冬日里分值夜值日轮换，过了冬日，隔一天就要有人睡在地上，喻文州倒是不以为意，只有黄少天把它当做个天大的事儿。  
“那你要是赢了，你要些什么？”喻文州问。  
“哪有这么赌的，”黄少天道，“得你自己出赌注，我要是漫天要价，你也答应的？”  
喻文州点头：“你随便要，我都答应。”  
黄少天蓦的觉得有些难堪，他上下打量喻文州，半晌才道：“那要不，赌你的这块玉佩？”  
喻文州道：“好。”  
实则是因为喻文州周身上下没什么拿得出手的，腰间一把官家的绣春刀还是卷了刃的，这块玉佩看他佩戴了许久，质地上似乎不是什么太值钱的东西。  
“这玉贵不贵？”黄少天还是小心翼翼地确认了一下。  
喻文州嘴边含笑，伸手比了个手势。  
“五两银子？”黄少天拍了拍胸脯，“那还好，我也买得起。”  
喻文州摇头：“是五千两。”  
这辈子都没见过五千两说不定也赚不来五千两的锦衣卫大人，被这个数额差点吓得坐在地上，他难以置信地伸手摸了一下那块看上去灰扑扑的玉：“你该不会是坐地起价吧？”  
“还真被你猜着了。”喻文州点头，“只值五两，五千两当然是逗你玩的。”  
喻文州的玩笑让黄少天松了一口气，他扭转回头继续看街上的热闹，刘家的家仆和锦衣卫各不相让，大有动武之势，这实在太出乎黄少天的意料，他猛地站起来，下意识地摸着腰间的刀鞘。  
“刘继是奉皇上之命，”喻文州也站起来，轻声道，“曹大人奉了谁的命就不得而知了。”  
“你怎么知道？”黄少天皱眉。  
喻文州轻声道：“当值的时候，见过刘继次数很多，他每次出入，只从言语表情，都可窥探一二。”  
喻文州话音未落，骤变突起，街面上陡然兵器声响起，刘继的家仆竟然拔刀相向，街面上众人无不哗然，连锦衣卫都色变，只剩下刘继面色如常，目光森然，扫过众人。  
“这是要闹大。”黄少天回头看了看喻文州。  
“没错，”喻文州拍了拍黄少天的肩膀，“走吧，再看下去，以你我的身份，恐怕要殃及池鱼了。”  
打赌落得个虎头蛇尾，两人回到指挥使府邸，门前一干众人却都在议论纷纷，喻文州装作不经意地绕过，与黄少天直奔后院去了，魏琛手下的人多半是这样的怪脾气，众人早就见怪不怪，何况眼下尚有大事，都无暇顾及其他，便任由二人回去。  
“我总思量着，”喻文州沏茶，“这不是件小事。”  
“于刘继，自然不是小事。”  
“不，”喻文州轻轻摇头，“于刘继不是小事，于曹大人，更不是小事，我最担心的是，于锦衣卫不是小事。”  
“这我就不懂了。”黄少天咋舌。  
喻文州笑笑，看向窗外，一只信鸽于空中盘旋，他吹了声口哨，那信鸽立刻如同找到了方向一般落下，喻文州微一抬手，便稳稳立住。  
“这鸽子不错。”黄少天走过来，背着手，眼神不住地看着鸽子，似是行家里手的神色。  
信鸽相较于普通鸽子，差别很是明显，而这只鸽子，更是信鸽之中万里挑一的，方向感极佳，飞行时间又短，喻文州搭眼一瞧便知。  
“烤了吧！”黄少天笑嘻嘻的提议。  
“就你爱吃。”喻文州抬起手，敲了黄少天的脑袋两下，他从鸽子身上取下信件，匆匆看了，又把写好的信件重新绑在鸽子身上。  
“这是和谁通信？”黄少天靠在窗边，有一搭没一搭地曲着手指逗弄鸽子，“怎么不走驿站？”  
“和我家。”喻文州简单地应答。  
黄少天似懂非懂地点点头。  
下午是黄少天当值，过了晚饭的时候才回，喻文州忙着整理那越来越厚的字纸堆，一抬眼就看见黄少天手里提着两块令牌回来，表情却似提了两颗人头，十分古怪。  
“下了值被曹大人传唤，”黄少天把两块镀金的令牌丢在桌案上，“明日要去城外寻访叛贼刘继的家仆——喻文州，刘继被抓了。”  
喻文州猛地抬头：“被抓了？”  
“嗯，”黄少天点点头，自顾自倒了杯茶水送至唇边，“抓不抓他不碍我们的事，我只是不懂，为什么是我们两个人去？”  
“要抓的是谁？”  
“刘继的家仆韩松林，”黄少天放下茶杯，语气严肃起来，“刘继被抓后，此人擅闯都尉府，意欲救出刘继，你还记得么，就在街面上，我们瞧见的，站在刘继身前那个高个子。”  
喻文州微微点头，心中却另有所想，他心中长叹一口气，知道事情终于到了这一步。

“你不觉得事出蹊跷？”月光清亮，黄少天不睡，只是盘着腿坐在地铺上，“这事与我们何干？曹大人突然派我们去查，多半是有些猫腻。我这些年，除却当值，从没做过什么惊天动地的大事，曹大人不用亲信，却用我，我实在是想不通。”  
“我不知道。”喻文州在床上平躺着，过了好半晌才回答他，“先别想许多。”  
他翻了个身，伸手帮黄少天把被子拉至胸前。  
“睡吧。”  
黄少天好似也在等着他的一句“睡吧”，一直屏气凝神地听着，直到喻文州开口，他才叹了口气，躺下睡觉，他似乎十分不安稳，枕着荞麦皮的枕头辗转反侧，在月光下发出干脆而缠绵的嘎吱声。  
清晨里薄雾蒙蒙，黄少天醒来的时候，喻文州已经起身，床铺平整，他翻身坐起来，怔怔地看着窗外，总觉得昨天的事情有哪里打了个结，一直到现在都想不通，但是清晨似乎也不能助他思考，他呆坐了半天，直到喻文州推门进来。  
“怎么还不起？”喻文州似乎惊讶了一下。  
“就来。”黄少天口中应着，翻身起来穿衣。  
出了城郊是大片尚未开始春耕的农田，黄少天目光漫无目的似的扫过来往的农户人家，觉得自己全然一头雾水，刘继以逆反罪名被抓，他的家仆来救，不成功后逃跑，怎么就肯定跑到城郊来？这是什么道理？可是他回忆了一下曹大人交给他任务时的神态语气，仿若在吩咐一件确定的事情——他似不是要黄少天去查访，只是命令他前去指定地点捉拿。  
黄少天想得出神，却一时间无法想到最深处去，喻文州在一旁四处查看，突然拍了拍黄少天的肩膀。  
“怎么？”黄少天眉头紧缩，转过头来。  
“你瞧，”喻文州微笑，指着村口正在咿呀学话的小儿，“小儿学话，已是带着口音了。”  
“那自然，生在哪里，自然是哪里的口音，”黄少天心不在焉地回答，“就算是到了异地他乡，口音即便浅淡，仍是有的——”  
等等，口音？黄少天心念电转，昨日在街面上，喻文州选的看热闹的茶铺距离刘继和锦衣卫冲突之地极近，黄少天连刘继及家仆的对话都听得一清二楚，刘继是江南人，自然是南方口音，他的家仆虽然不知各自籍贯，但是跟随刘继多年，乡音虽不改，但是已经有了南方的音调。而唯独挡在刘继身材忠心耿耿的韩松林，是一口流利的北方话，在一干人中显得突兀。  
事情似乎一下子有了出路，黄少天抬头望过去，喻文州已走在他前头，他腰间挎着刀，走在路边低着头似乎在赏花，背影里飞逸出一丝漫不经心的闲散来。  
这是请君入瓮，韩松林根本是曹大人安插在刘继身边的人，现下又要黄少天来指名道姓地捉拿，那么无外乎两种情况，要么曹大人是要他的命，要他入了圈套，杀他，要么曹大人是兔死狗烹，要借黄少天的手杀韩松林。  
无论是要杀谁，黄少天突然费解起来，这事与他到底何干？他平日里既无门路，也无仕途野心，终日游手好闲不说，连表现出来的功夫都平平无奇，怎的偏生要把他也牵扯进去？  
黄少天想得入神，一抬头发现已经到了村子的尽头，面前是一望无际尚未耕种的田野，旧土翻新，一片泥土的芳香，喻文州转过头看他，似乎在等他拿主意。  
“曹大人要你去何处找寻？”喻文州问，“可曾对你细说？”  
黄少天定睛看了看，语焉不详地地回答：“他并未说清楚，所以我也不知道。”  
他思来想去，怕是不能告诉喻文州，他下意识地觉得自己陷入这样的漩涡，不该把喻文州也牵扯进来，他甚至后悔把喻文州也带来一并找寻韩松林了——曹大人虽给他两块令牌，言语里示意他和喻文州前去探查，但是却并未指名道姓，只恐怕喻文州这样既来得晚，又无甚作为的人，曹大人连名字都叫不出。  
那样却也好。黄少天心里忽然又庆幸起来，他虽不知自己将面临什么样的境地，不过大不了是一跑了之，好过喻文州也被人挟持有所掣肘的好，那是他才最是不知所措、心神不定了。  
“少天！小心！”  
利箭破空而来，伴风声飒飒，喻文州出声提醒，黄少天猛地抬头，却来不及反应，箭镞闪着寒芒似乎已到眼前，黄少天只觉得一股大得出奇的力气一把将他拉开，而后一声缓而涩的闷声响起，他下意识地抬眼去寻找喻文州的身影，却见正是喻文州于千钧一发之际将他拉开，右臂被利箭擦破，鲜血正渗出来，形成一片深渍。  
“你怎么样？”黄少天只觉得喉咙发紧，连声音都几乎要走调，他一边问喻文州，一边目露寒芒，锁定了放箭之人的方向。  
“我没事。”喻文州抬头看了看箭射来的方向，“少天，去追！”  
黄少天对喻文州的话向来言听计从，他虽然担心喻文州的伤势，但是仍知道箭伤只在臂膀，无甚大碍，当即向着放箭的方向追了出去，他来去如风，几乎几个起落就已经不见踪影。  
喻文州看着他的背影，眼神忍不住惊奇了起来——黄少天似乎比他想的，功夫要高上许多。  
不，应该是高上太多太多了，他平日里从无表现的机会，喻文州也就从来不知道，黄少天竟然功夫好到这个地步，若单论武功，他逊色黄少天不少。  
黄少天很快顺着方向走远，喻文州站在原地停留了一会儿，随意地一招手，很快身后出现一队劲装打扮的锦衣卫，恭顺地对喻文州行礼。  
“那个韩松林呢？”喻文州声音平平，却带着一丝不容忽视的威严。  
“已经抓到了。”  
“好，”喻文州微微点头，很快有人上来为他包扎伤口，“带他来见我。”

喻文州臂间缠着白布，微微低着头看向被绑缚得结实的韩松林。  
“你要做什么？”韩松林奋力地挣扎，“我是曹大人的人！”  
韩松林长得高大威严，功夫了得，挣扎得绳索松动，喻文州一招手，很快有人按住他，将他绑缚得更加紧些。  
“曹大人只要铲除掉一个没用的锦衣卫而已，”韩松林继续道，“我杀了他交差，为什么要抓我？你们是谁的人，可是要背着曹大人造反不成？”  
喻文州只是不说话，唇边还挂着一丝微笑。  
“抑或是你的私心？那人因何杀不得？我要将此事禀告曹大人，那人与你有何干系——”  
“你说完了。”末了，喻文州终于抬起头，只说了这一句，他声音一如既往的平和温柔，抬起手，拇指与食指捏合交错，指尖发出清亮的响指声，“该上路了。”  
身后分列两排锦衣卫，见状严整迅捷奔出，绣春刀在早春尽头最后一缕微光中拔出，转瞬间一声惨叫，鲜血四溅。  
喻文州连头也不回，好像身后发生的一切都与他无关。手指放在唇边吹一声口哨，远处低头吃草的马闻声而来，他拉紧辔绳翻身上马，双腿一夹马腹，悠然远走。  
夕阳落山，天边欲晚，喻文州回到村口的时候，黄少天正在村头的田垄上蹲着，颇无形象地戴着草帽，嘴里叼着草梗，目视远方，面色沉重，喻文州勒马，一声口哨把他从不知所云的空想中唤起来。  
“你回来了？”黄少天站起来，摘下草帽抛高，似乎松了一口气，他看了看喻文州似乎已经包扎过了，面色如常，知道没什么大碍，登时也放下心来。  
“嗯。”喻文州点头，然后冲黄少天伸手，“上来。”  
“你这马何处来的？”黄少天叼着草梗，干脆把草帽就地扔了，他身形灵活矫健，拉着喻文州的手凌空一跃，翻身上马，坐在喻文州身前，“我没追到，那人一个不留神就找不见了，难不成真能飞天遁地不见了？我左右仔细翻找过还是不见踪影，但我放心不下，就回来等你。”  
“你的伤无事？”絮叨了许久，黄少天终于末尾迟迟地问了一句。  
喻文州一扯缰绳，马一声低低嘶吼，前蹄掠起又稳稳落下。  
“没事。”喻文州声音含笑，“遇到好心的农家人包扎了伤口，我又去借了匹马来。”

回了城里，黄少天却没和喻文州一起回去，到了街面上的茶馆，黄少天翻身下马，冲喻文州挤挤眼睛。  
“我进去讨杯茶喝，你先回去，”黄少天想了想又补充道，“回去等我。”  
喻文州略一点头：“快去快回。”  
他知道黄少天是前去交差，却尚不知道要怎么和曹大人交待，心里忐忑不安写在脸上，对于喻文州来说，黄少天在他前面几乎什么可以隐瞒的，都被他看在眼里。  
“嗯！”黄少天用力点头，表情却是遮掩不住的有些紧张。  
望着黄少天的背影，喻文州忍不住嘴角露出个微笑来，他知道曹大人大约已经得了韩松林的死讯，应该再不敢打黄少天的主意了。曹大人算盘打得不错，他不想一直被喻文州压制，要反戈一击，但是他却足足低估了喻文州的反应，刚一试探，便被喻文州登时挥剑斩断。  
敢打他主意的人，都得死。

黄少天回来时似乎神情十分轻松，他松了口气，推门进来第一件事便是倒了一大杯茶水喝下去，茶水早就凉透，但是他却不以为意。  
“怎么说？”喻文州明知故问。  
“没怎么说，”黄少天坐下，“我据实回报，曹大人似乎是有别的事情要忙，尚未来得及管我，我瞧了半天，就回来了。”  
喻文州笑笑，不说话。  
“太古怪了。”黄少天自顾自地打量自己，然后看了看喻文州，眼神里升起一片朦朦胧胧的疑惑，他第一次开始觉得喻文州的笑似乎蕴藏着深意，像一片他看不到尽头的迷雾，他敏锐地觉得警惕，但是又觉得自己谨慎太过。无论如何，喻文州朝向他的一面，永远是善意温柔的。  
“怎么了？”喻文州轻声问。  
黄少天摆手：“没怎么，我还在想那件事，觉得古怪。”  
喻文州微微点头，黄少天的性子使然，是个爱较劲的，喜欢钻牛角尖，喻文州看着他，知道他要把这件事想上许久，不过等到他想到没什么可想的，自然也就放弃了。  
“给。”喻文州伸出手，掌心躺着一块玉佩，笑吟吟地看着黄少天，目光温柔如月光。  
这块玉佩看上去不算通透，连形状都有些歪曲，不过胜在圆润，黄少天回过神来，目光闪烁。  
“我当时开玩笑的。”黄少天摇手，突然有点紧张，“这玉佩你总是随身带着，应该是很重要的东西，还是收起来吧。”  
喻文州站起来，微微弯下腰，把玉佩塞进黄少天怀里。  
“没什么，愿赌服输。”  
黄少天觉得眼皮直跳，那玉似乎带着温度，让他忍不住心跳加快。他抬眼看看，喻文州单手背手正在院子里修剪花草，早春的迎春花灼灼欲燃，衬得他长身玉立，俊雅风流。

抓韩松林的事情不了了之，全然没有了别的动静，黄少天着实思考探查了不少，全都一无所获，他慢慢也就消停了不少。朝中内外暗潮涌动，他恍惚地觉得与自己肯定毫无关系，不久便是黄道吉日，指挥使曹大人长子大婚，迎娶的是工部侍郎的次女，门当户对郎才女貌，一时传为佳话。这婚事既不差银钱，也不差面子，必然办得风光无限，来来往往捧场的极多，当朝一品尚前来持礼贺喜，大婚这一日，也称得上是门庭若市车水马龙。锦衣卫这一帮单开几桌坐下，院内明灯高挂红烛摇曳，菜品流水式地摆上来，一屋子全都是男人，皆自小习武，酒过三巡就都没了分寸，劝起酒来一个也不放过，喻文州身上负伤不能饮酒，还没机会分辨，酒樽就已经递到唇边不由得你了。  
“莫灌他，”黄少天来了兴致，把面前的空酒杯一推，站起身来，“我来！”  
“你成？”众人起哄，敲桌子的喝彩的不一而足。  
“谁怕谁？”黄少天朗声反驳，然后笑了起来，他扬了扬眉毛，十分飒爽地把袍子一撩，单腿踩在椅子上。  
喻文州得了救，坐在位子上，微微昂起头看他，嘴角露出一丝捉摸不透的笑容，黄少天酒量着实一般，这他知道，而且他喝了酒极易上头，两三杯下去保准脸颊通红。  
黄少天仰头，端着酒杯一饮而尽，几滴酒液沿着下巴流下来，落在黛蓝色的长衫襟上，氤氲开一片黝深的深色。  
宴席上不免推杯换盏，再说些胡话，黄少天酒量不济，三两杯下肚就醉了，看上去人事不省烂醉如泥，心里其实清楚得很，只是思考不得。等到日渐深夜，众人都醉了，喻文州拉着黄少天的手站起来，黄少天这才勉强回过一丝精神。  
“走了，回去了。”喻文州拉黄少天起来，可他刚一站起，立刻就趴在喻文州肩头，口齿不清地说了几句话，却一个字都听不清。  
“那我背你？”喻文州试探着问。  
回答他的是黄少天依旧模糊的几声哼哼，以及攀他肩背愈加紧的手臂。  
黄少天不算太重，常年习武的身子矫健轻盈，背着无须太大力气，他趴在喻文州的背上难得的乖觉，手臂死死地攀着肩膀，生怕掉下来。喻文州觉得耳边酒气缭绕，呓语不断，忍不住回头看看，黄少天闭着眼睛，似乎是在背诗，侧耳听了几句，果不其然，都是这几日在学的。  
喻文州实在是忍不住笑起来，黄少天平日里被魏琛追着揍都背不出来，反倒是喝醉了，背得倒是字字句句清晰顺畅。  
“看把你能耐的。”喻文州轻声道。  
自后院到指挥使府上前门，正欲跨过门槛之时喻文州微微抬头，看到有人正站在廊下看向自己，目光在黑夜中灼灼，喻文州抬眼平视望去，一瞬间面目冷若冰霜。  
“曹大人好兴致。”喻文州的声音依然平平，听不出许多情绪来，目光却锐利，廊下灯光黯淡，于暗色中，目光依然冷峻灼人。  
站在廊下的人轻声“哼”了一句，没有说话。  
“今日是曹大人大喜之日，”喻文州继续道，“还是高兴一点，我就不便打扰了，这就告辞。”  
他脚步轻快，很快就消失在门口，背影融入一片夜色。

黄少天早起时自己躺在床上，地上早已把被褥收起，屋内整洁如新，他起身换好衣服四处查看，到处没有喻文州的影子，回头一看屋内的花瓶里并无新花，黄少天想了想，出门直奔魏琛的住处。  
那日喻文州直到深夜才回来，入夜霜重，进屋之时身上带着浅淡的露水清香，黄少天刚刚睡下，只瞧见了他一个模糊的身影，他心里存着疑问，想要问喻文州，但是偏偏那天之后就没有机会，喻文州早出晚归，听魏琛说是被派遣出了什么任务。  
什么任务，三两日也总该完事，黄少天这样想。  
然而这疑问足足憋闷了黄少天半个月之久，喻文州就没有一日不忙得见不到人影，就连魏琛都繁忙起来，朝堂之上，皇上连贬三名重臣，其中一位正是授业恩师，京城形势突然如紧绷的琴弦，人人自危起来。黄少天游手好闲终日无所事事，却也终究察觉了一些不对劲之处，前朝传来的消息一个接一个的紧张不说，听说后宫亦有变动，宠冠后宫的贵妃突然备受冷落，而曹大人已经有三日闭门谢客，无缘得见了。  
茶馆里四通八达，各路言语甚嚣尘上，什么皇上要拿锦衣卫开刀，曹大人朝不保夕，说得有鼻子有眼的，当今圣上是个厉害角色，信人只信三分，锦衣卫也不是铁板一块，曹大人与另一位平日里绝无半点响动的喻姓指挥使相持不下，如今却到了挣命的时候。  
黄少天坐在茶馆里，只觉得眼皮直跳，喻并不是什么常见姓氏，他早就知晓，除了曹大人还有一位指挥使，只是年事已高渐渐淡去，不问朝堂，所以锦衣卫当下由曹大人一手把持，已逾十载，人人皆知有曹大人，却不知另一位。  
“那刘继刘大人又是怎么回事？”  
“刘继刘大人自然没有谋反，只不过这位刘大人，却是和曹大人有积怨，嘿嘿，您瞧好了，指不定圣上这是请君入瓮呢，曹大人自以为只手遮天，想来这几年克扣钱粮贪得流油，被查到了头上岂不是吃不了兜着走——”  
那人后面想来还有许多话，黄少天却不听了，站起来就走，他意不在此，对于这些风波变动无甚想法，听了就听了，不以为意，照旧每日当值，下了值游手好闲，四处晃荡。他性子机敏，知道曹大人的指挥使之位似乎要坐不住了，然而坐不坐得住皆与他无关，今日喻文州又是不在，他从高墙上跃下，实在无事，就晃荡着到了前街的裁缝铺，准备去瞧瞧那位宋姑娘去。  
他当然对这位宋姑娘无甚想法，只不过头脑发热，他想着如若今日喻文州问起来，他大可回答自己来了这里，那时候再端详喻文州的反应，实在是过瘾至极。  
还未踏进裁缝铺，就听得屋内声音喧闹嘈杂，似是有人叫嚷呼喊，其中夹杂着女子的尖叫声，正是宋姑娘，黄少天听了立马加快脚步进了屋内，正瞧见一男子正在砸店，满屋子的布匹成衣漫天飞舞，那男子手持一把利剑挥舞，全然不顾其他人安危。宋姑娘向来脾气不软，倒是个敢厉声喝止的，只是那男子看着衣着不俗，却莽撞无礼，活脱脱一个膏粱纨绔，却做妇人形态，正在撒泼。  
黄少天是个好事的，当下上前一步，轻松躲过那人的剑，只伸出一只手来按住那人的手腕，微一用力，那人呼痛，手中剑落下，黄少天反手接住举起，退后两步抬手一扬，那剑尖瞧着那男子发髻飞过，挑开绸缎后直刺在墙上，只一挥手的瞬间，那人已披头散发，更活像个泼妇了。  
黄少天这一招巧就巧在快上，那人一来身手不济，二来着实反应不及，被黄少天这样戏弄，登时就要发怒。  
“你看看你，”黄少天靠着桌案，捡了桌上宋姑娘剥好的花生丢在嘴里，“活像个泼妇一般，怎么闹到裁缝店来了？”  
那男子何曾吃过这等亏，拿起宝剑就要向黄少天刺来，黄少天躲也不躲，手中的花生直向那人手腕打去，正中手筋，那人只觉得一股酸麻感觉沿着手臂直至后脑，手中再拿不住物什，宝剑再次咣当一声砸在了地上。  
“你看看，”黄少天这次是冲着宋姑娘，“这位许是个女儿家吧，连剑都拿不住，也不知道你和她吵些什么，怎么，看我做什么，当真心疼你那颗花生？”  
宋姑娘瞧得目瞪口呆，半晌才回过神来：“黄公子，真有你的。”  
那人已气势汹汹走了，临走还冲着黄少天放狠话，黄少天送他两个白眼附加两颗花生。  
“那人到底来闹什么？”黄少天继续吃着花生，“怎么跑来砸店。”  
“那人的小妾，在这里制了衣裳，”宋姑娘低着头把地上的布匹捡起来，“偏说这里的布料极差，害她身上得了疹子，这不，他便打了过来，我说了几句不中听的，就开始砸店了，若不是你来了，只怕早就砸完了，连巡街的不敢阻拦不说，只怕报到官府去也没有用。”  
黄少天奇道：“怎么，就任他胡作非为，还有没有王法了！”  
宋姑娘坐下，看着黄少天，眼神中又是好笑又是感激：“黄公子，要么怎说真有你的，这人放眼京城也是无人敢惹，也就你有这个胆子了。”  
黄少天挑眉：“怎的？”  
宋姑娘指了指西北的方向，正是指挥使府邸：“这不，这位是曹大人次子，前些日子大婚的是曹大人长子，这位便是那位的亲弟弟……”  
黄少天“咣当”一声从木凳上跌下来，差点被花生直接卡死。

黄少天这么一闹，着实害人害已，魏琛被曹大人骂得狗血淋头不说，罚了俸禄，自己更是被魏琛直接关了禁闭，就在魏琛的院子里，半步不许踏出去。  
从前黄少天大错小错从来不断，魏琛自然要罚他，左不过是打一顿，手边有什么就拿什么揍，什么扫帚藤条，无一不足，这次魏琛却没有揍他，着实让黄少天庆幸。然而却是关了紧闭，这一关不要紧，半个月着实漫长无边，更要紧的是见不到喻文州，他突然觉得抓心挠肝了起来，之前哪怕是喻文州忙碌，黄少天能感觉到他半夜归来的动静，心里自然踏实。  
他向魏琛哀嚎这事，结果魏琛从窗子给他扔了几册书本，砸得黄少天眼冒金星。  
“看把你傻的，”魏琛道，“多读书去！”  
黄少天着实不是读书的料，从小不爱读，日后多半也没有这个兴致，才到了五日他就忍不住开始琢磨着怎么逃出来，又用了五日，用了些法子，竟然从手腕粗细的铁链锁着的屋内成功逃脱。  
那时正是午后，魏琛多半打盹，黄少天在院门口探头，瞧见庭院中无人，就准备直接横穿过去，结果刚一现身就被魏琛抓了个正着，魏琛单手拿着飞镖，觑准了方向，手腕一扬，那镖擦着黄少天的鼻子从他眼前飞过，然后钉在了门口的木柱上。  
黄少天只觉得鼻子火辣辣地疼，忙收回手脚，知晓自己还是被抓到了，只好跑来跟魏琛认错。  
“你还知道错处？”魏琛上下打量他。  
“原不知道，”黄少天理直气壮，“后来瞧见师傅你被指挥使骂得狗血淋头，又罚了半年的俸，就知道了。”  
“你还到哪儿去？给我站住，滚回去闭门思过。”魏琛看着黄少天，瞪了瞪眼睛，声音严厉。  
“我出去看看文州。”黄少天闲不住，想让他乖乖不出门，除了拿粗重的玄铁铁链锁上，好像别无他法。  
“喻文州不用你看。”魏琛拦住他，“他有事情要做，你不要乱掺合。”  
“我看一眼就回。”  
“不成！”魏琛罕见地语气严厉，声音威严，全不似平日，着实唬得黄少天一愣。  
“他怎么了？”黄少天察觉到异样，心头突然涌上不好的感觉，再看魏琛似是好几天未曾休息的模样，一片青涩胡茬，连眼角都满是红丝，他登时觉得事情似乎不像他想的这般简单，在他被罚禁足的这段日子里，也许发生了什么不得了的大事。  
“你不需知道他到底怎么，”魏琛语气有点疲惫，“给我滚回去继续面壁思过，什么时候想明白了就再出来。”  
“要我想什么？”黄少天剑眉倒竖，“下次若再被我瞧见，照样打得他爹妈不认！”  
“胡说什么？！你若想不清楚，就去把四书五经誊抄几遍！”  
“你晓得我不是读书的材料，”黄少天声音抬高，“向来都念不来，更悟不出什么道理，师父，你到底让我明白什么，你直说吧，我今天偏要去看看喻文州到底怎么了。”  
“你去哪儿看？”魏琛抬高声调，“他走了。”  
“走了？！”黄少天惊道。  
“走了。”魏琛道，“你们原不是一路人，他走了倒好。”

喻文州确实走了，黄少天再没见着他，曹大人被夺去官职抄家，一时兴盛的指挥使府邸门可罗雀，成了明日黄花，而另一位指挥使家的二公子出仕为官，锦衣卫全体暂时由这位管辖，黄少天只觉得兴致缺缺，这位喻家的二公子和喻文州有几分相似，但是也仅仅是几分，相差得太远了。  
那位大公子呢？黄少天纳闷，其他人自然也纳闷，只是大家多半无法得知那位的去向，只知道这位大公子也是风流倜傥英俊潇洒的人物，只是不爱为官，说不定就是又到处游历去了，连这位二公子也少见其兄长。据说这位兄长虽然性子平和温顺，但是却是个杀伐决断果敢出奇的人物，私下传言颇多，说是这次扳倒曹大人，几乎是大公子一人之力。这些说法全都描述得绘声绘色，在京城的无数茶馆里断续传说着，黄少天不爱听，一听到这个话题转身就走，偏偏现下到处都说的是这事情，躲也躲不掉，他就干脆回到院子里去打铁剪花。  
院子里的迎春花全落了，长出新的枝叶来，绿油油的一大片，黄少天知道，早春已过，天真正地暖了起来。

城内城外的桃花开得茂盛，喻文州勒马，望向高高的城墙，天空一碧如洗，微风吹来，送来三分桃花浓香。  
“大少爷，这边着实危险，”身后一身劲装的侍卫提醒，“城内曹指挥使虽然已经被贬抄家，但是二公子现下不在京城，曹家百足之虫死而不僵，少爷就这样进城着实危险，保不齐会有刺客死士，非要您的命不可。”  
喻文州沉默着，半晌没说一句话。  
“少爷，三思。”那人见喻文州没有反应，又补了一句，“若有个差池，便是性命之虞，您既已志不在仕途，何必——”  
“我知道。”喻文州终于开口，向着京城的方向，语气平淡却又藏不住的眷恋叹息，“我在这里，还有些事情未了。”  
“这太危险了，您不可拿您的性命开玩笑——”  
“可是我却一天都不能等了。那不如赌一把，”喻文州笑吟吟地转身，看着身后忠心耿耿的侍卫，“赌我与他能不能活着离开京城，赌注就先欠着，我那件玉佩，还在他身上。”  
侍卫大惊：“少爷，那件玉佩是您最贵重的东西，自小在您身上，是夫人唯一的一件遗物——”  
“没错，不过最贵重的东西，就要放在最贵重的人身上。”喻文州沉默了半晌说道。

宋姑娘把裁缝铺的后院收拾出来，给黄少天置办了一套桌椅，摆上酒壶酒盅，还有一盘炒好的花生，就是招待黄少天的全部了，每天到了夜里，黄少天都会翻墙进来，和宋姑娘喝两杯。  
宋姑娘酒量不错，可与黄少天豪饮几杯，黄少天很喜欢她这个性子，不掖着藏着，做娇滴滴的态度，他打心眼里觉得宋姑娘算是半个知己，可交付心事，而那方面的打算却半点没有。有一日趁着两人都微醉，宋姑娘问出了口，黄少天直截了当地回绝，本以为会被宋姑娘扯着耳朵丢出墙外再不许进来，却没想宋姑娘只是笑了一下，然后就没再说别的了，而过了半个月黄少天讪讪地又在裁缝铺门口徘徊，却被宋姑娘叫了进来喝酒，告诉黄少天她已经斩断对他的情丝了。  
“你要去当姑子了！”黄少天惊道。  
宋姑娘拿起纺锤就要敲他的脑子：“你少来编排我，没有你，我就不能喜欢个别人了？你这个人，着实是太没有自知自明了。”  
黄少天觉得这是一桩喜事，宋姑娘终于断绝了对他的念头，物色起了其他的好男子，还颇有进展，可见人之心胸宽广，就当如此，只是话虽如此，他却做不来。  
这一日他又与宋姑娘对月小酌，顺便传递消息。说来也是巧合，与宋姑娘情投意合的，恰好是锦衣卫中的一位，两人正处于欲拒还迎的状态下，来往都要靠黄少天，黄少天把小纸团拿给宋姑娘，自顾自地剥着花生，突然听得墙外有异动。  
黄少天耳聪目明，很少听错，他站起身来，墙外异动更大，刀剑相碰之声，在夜里格外清晰，脚步声渐起，可见是一人对抗多人，现下多半吃力。  
“你去哪儿？”宋姑娘放下纸团，担忧地看着黄少天，只怕他又要闯祸。  
“我去去就回。”黄少天示意他噤声，同时飞掠而起，跳上围墙，俯身向下看去，夜里月色黯淡，向下看瞧不见人脸，只看得到刀光剑影，他不知怎的，手中剑霍然出鞘，连心跳都快了几分。  
被围在中间那个身影极其熟悉，一招一式更是让黄少天想不起都困难。  
他举目望去，正巧那人退至树下，也仰头望过来，就在这无星无月的惨淡夜色里，四目相接，恍若初见。  
喻文州只觉得他心里缺少的那一块，至此彻底完满补齐，黄少天立于高墙之上，白衣猎猎，英姿飒踏，纵身一跃，恰如鹰击长空，白虹冲日。  
脚步声再起，围攻之人似乎越来越多，如潮水般涌上，喻文州深深地望了黄少天一眼，却没得到黄少天的回应，他只是身形如雁，剑气光华流转，一剑荡开，不顾一切地护在了喻文州身前。

黄少天迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，好像看见有人坐在他床前，他从侧面看到那人瘦削的身形，脊背挺直，在月光下像一只孤独的鹫鹰，高昂而潇然，他轻微咳嗽了一声，那人很快转过身来，露出一个温暖的笑容，在一片朦胧中，黄少天感觉到他冰凉的手掌覆盖在自己额头上，像是酷暑里的遥远而孤独的泉水。  
是喻文州吧。黄少天这样想着，又沉沉睡去。  
再醒来的时候已经是一天一夜之后，黄少天睁开眼睛，入目是一片漆黑，夜里不掌灯，几乎什么都瞧不见，窗户也关着，只从木板缝隙里透出一丝寡淡的月光。喻文州还是坐在他床前，好像和之前的姿势一模一样都没有动过，他也负了伤，臂膀上缠着厚重的纱布，黄少天试探着要说话，却发现嗓子喑哑干涩，一个字都发不出。  
他动了动手指，想去抓喻文州的手，只刚动了一下，喻文州就转过头来。  
“醒了？”喻文州声音轻而沙哑，黄少天眨眨眼睛，努力在一片黑暗中看得清他的轮廓。  
“死不了。”黄少天偏过头，咳嗽了一声，“拉我一把。”  
伤口在胸前，牵扯一下都觉得痛入骨髓，黄少天只觉得全身没有力气，被喻文州扳着肩膀勉强靠在床边，他们挨得更近些，呼吸都带着热气，黄少天感觉到喻文州有点微微发抖，他不知道是自己的错觉还是怎么，总觉得喻文州太用力了，手掌按在他肩膀，快把他骨头捏碎了。  
“你怎么在这儿？”黄少天脸色苍白，眼神却锐利，他动了动嘴唇，冲着喻文州说道。  
“冷吗？”喻文州却没回答，只是反问了一句。  
黄少天抿着嘴不再说话，一来他觉得剧痛难当，喉咙干哑，二来他也不知道该说些什么，干脆眼睛一闭，向喻文州肩上一靠，他虽头脑觉得昏昏沉沉，却意识清醒明朗，他听见喻文州发出一声短促的叹息，头发扫在黄少天脖颈让他隐隐发痒。  
“我是要走了，”喻文州的呼吸灼热，“但是这次我不能就这样空手走了。”  
黄少天突然觉得心跳得厉害。  
“跟我走吧，”喻文州继续说，“少天， 跟我走吧。”

今年京城的雪似乎是来得晚一些，北风凛冽之时，大雁排空而过，黄叶凋零后枯枝摇摇，只不见雪落，黄少天的伤彻底好了，他背着个包袱站在门口，正在对着几只不知名的鸟絮叨。  
有人路过院落门前被他的絮叨吸引，听了一会儿便跑了，黄少天实在是废话太多，跟鸟都能兴致勃勃地讲上半天。  
日上中天，便是凛冬最温暖一刻，他翻身跨马，把手里最后一把鸟食尽数丢了出去，梅枝上停落的鸟决起追逐，闹哄哄的，发出桀桀的怪叫，黄少天大笑，转回身一扯缰绳，纵马而去。  
喻文州站在城外的槐树下向旷野望着，黄少天把他晾在城外，他既不愤懑，也不焦灼，悠哉悠哉地望着初冬衰败的田垄，和看春秋胜景秋日丰收的目光别无二致，身后马蹄声渐急，直到了耳边他才转过身来，眼见着黄少天单手扯着缰绳，在刺目的阳光下冲他挑了挑眉。  
他像是冬日里酣畅的清泉，是无限风月里最通透的一抹。  
“走了。”黄少天搓了搓手，凑到嘴边呵了一口白气。  
“走。”喻文州眉目舒展，微微一笑。  
身后京城繁华喧嚣渐行渐远，黄少天猛地回头，可以看到平野上一个黑点，如浓黑夜色里的一点星光，他心生出半分留恋，又生出加倍的决绝。  
世人谓我恋长安，其实只恋长安某。  
此心安处，即是天涯。

Fin.

注1：“寻常风月，等闲谈笑，称意即相宜。”——出自纳兰性德《少年游》

注2：“檐流未滴梅花冻，一种清孤不等闲。”——出自郑燮《山中雪后》

注3：“世人谓我恋长安，其实只恋长安某。”——出自殊同《我亦好歌亦好酒》


	30. 春秋

——春秋只转载要事 如果爱你欠意义。

他点了一杯柠檬水。  
现在是下午三点半，春日阳光晴好，微风不吹薄衫，黄少天站得远远地看向靠窗的那张桌子，目光有点滞涩。他会在十分钟后离开，而走到教学楼恰好是五分钟，五分钟留下来准备课前事宜，三点五十分，是投资学的上课时间。  
“少天，上课了，不去吗？”徐景熙解下来围裙，从甜品店制作间走出来。“我说你就是今天替宋晓一个班而已，怎么工作得恋恋不舍的啊。”  
“改明儿我也来做服务生。”黄少天笑了，“我怕老板娘不要我。”  
“我觉得老板娘不是不要你，是要不起你。”徐景熙假意斜视他，“是吧黄少，走不走啊，还有二十分钟，范老师的课啊，不去真的大丈夫？”  
“去。”黄少天脱下服务生外套扔到一边，“回来让宋晓自己叠去。”  
“干得好。”  
黄少天和徐景熙并肩走出甜品店，黄少天下意识地回头看一眼，喻文州依然低着头坐在靠窗的位子上，不知道在看点什么。  
他点了一杯柠檬水，现在还剩下四分之一。水杯透明，在阳光下微微反光，柠檬片在水里舒展沉浮，仔细看会发现柠檬的果肉一丝一缕，飘飘荡荡。  
现在三点三十七分。他会在三分钟后起身来上课，会坐在左边靠窗的第二排。  
我什么都知道。  
而且我还知道，他不会喜欢我。  
徐景熙喊了黄少天两声，黄少天赶紧抓着书包小跑了两步跟上来，两个人并肩朝教学楼的方向跑了过去。不能去太晚，去得太晚就要坐在前排，老范最喜欢点人回答问题，而且酷爱前排。  
每节课都有一个小组做pre，F大的每一位老师都酷爱这种套路，这节课是第一个小组，也就是喻文州的那一组，课前他低着头摆弄投影仪，而老范拄着第一排的桌子，手里拿着点名单开始点名。  
“快快快，快给郑轩发短信啊！”徐景熙一边说一边狂推搡黄少天，“完了老范玩真的，这还没上课先点名了，赶紧的，郑轩估计还在南区寝室呢，快通知他，我手机忘在甜品店了。”  
“哦。”黄少天回过神来，掏出手机打爆手速给郑轩发短信。  
“喻文州。”老范气沉丹田，指点江山般地点名道。  
黄少天倏然抬头，目光炯炯，比喊名字他还要反应迅速，比博尔特还快。  
“到。”喻文州抬头冲着老师的背影微笑。  
“人呢？”老范四处看，大家哈哈笑，指着他身后。  
“我在这里。”喻文州继续微笑。  
老范点头，抬手在点名表上打个钩。  
“你给郑轩发短信了没有？”徐景熙不放心，小声问黄少天，“他是不是还没午睡完啊，他回复你了没有？”  
“我看看。”黄少天掏出手机。  
郑轩：？？？？？你在说啥？？？？  
黄少天一头雾水，我说什么了吗？手指在屏幕上划动，向上翻看自己发的短信，也忍不住笑了起来。  
黄少天：快来上课，喻文州点名了。  
哈哈哈哈哈。自己都在想点什么啊。趁着徐景熙还没探过头来偷瞄，黄少天大爆手速把这条给删了，又重新给郑轩发短信，说老范要点名了。  
F大天天吼着要和国际接轨，拼了命地想要高大上，专业课大多数都是全英文的，黄少天特别想不明白到底图个什么，老师说着不怎么地道的英文，学生听得懵懵懂懂，七分靠猜，三分靠蒙，简直祸国殃民。  
台上也有个祸国殃民的。黄少天半趴在桌子上，外套被他拎起来挡着阳光，目不转睛地看着喻文州，咬牙切齿的。  
太阳临近落山，斜着照进来，喻文州站在讲台上说着流畅的英语，各种各种的数据分析和股指曲线走马灯一样在屏幕上飞快变幻，他却从容淡定，丝毫不乱。夕阳笼罩了一层温暖而毛茸茸的金边，而喻文州，就好像是遥不可及的那道光源。  
靠，又想得入神了。  
黄少天觉得自己又不争气，又没出息，气急败坏地哗啦一下扯过外套坐直身体。  
“你干什么？”徐景熙正在认真听着pre，被黄少天吓了一跳。  
劳资早晚要戒了你，死直男。黄少天对着台上毫不知情的喻文州无声地吼了一句。而恰恰此时，喻文州望了过来。  
黄少天慌忙地低下头去翻课本，一个个英文单词和图像好像都活了起来，无数的文字泡在他眼前晃来晃去。  
再抬头，喻文州已经说到下一张PPT，目光望向了别处。  
呼。  
毫无意义的一次躲闪，最大的作用就是再次确认，黄少天你是个精神病，他才没有看你。

夏天的时候甜品店变得特别忙碌，宋晓常常翘班跑去和女朋友厮混，而黄少天就被抓过来顶班，反正他喜欢来这边晃悠，不是点杯东西坐在角落玩手机就是一遍一遍地进进出出，也不知道在干什么。  
他既然这么喜欢甜品店，就让他为甜品店付出一下吧。宋晓用这样的理由把黄少天塞进了制作间，还把服务生的围裙亲手给他系上了。  
“你又来了！”徐景熙乐呵呵，黄少天比宋晓强多了，现充就喜欢没事就秀恩爱，单身狗表示很难过。  
“啊……”黄少天抿了抿嘴唇，“诶徐景熙，你教教我怎么做柠檬水吧？”  
“这有什么好学的啊。”徐景熙乐了，“机器在那里，按下去，拿着杯子接住了就好了，哦，你不是不会按按钮吧？不，难道你接不住？”  
“你大爷！”黄少天抄起手边的碗砸他，“你丫才不会按！你丫才接不住！”  
“喂喂喂来客人了，你去问问要什么。”徐景熙顺势推他，把黄少天推了出去。  
“你等我回来收拾你。”黄少天作势举起拳头恐吓徐景熙，一边低头把工作服穿好一边问。“你好，要点什么？”  
“是你啊，少天。”喻文州站在他面前，手里拿着一沓子打印好的资料。  
“……”黄少天差点咬到舌头。“嗯，那个，嗯，你找宋晓吗？他和他女朋友出去玩了，我是被抓过来顶班的，我不是故意来的，你找他的话可以给他打电话，那个他电话是多少来着，你等下，我给你找——”  
“我不找宋晓。”喻文州打断他，“找你。”  
“找我？”黄少天觉得自己在做梦，“找我干什么？”  
“我只是来点东西。”喻文州指了指价目单，“一杯柠檬水，谢谢。”  
“噢。”黄少天拼命点头。  
他点了一杯柠檬水。  
黄少天站在不远处看喻文州，他依然低着头安静看手里的资料。甜品店人很多，吵吵嚷嚷的，女孩子们嘻嘻笑笑，聊着一些她们自己的话题。黄少天女生缘极好，来这边的又多是F大的同学，不少女生过来和他打招呼，有的还过来扯他的工作外套，说这一身衣服特别搞笑。  
“不闹了不闹了，”黄少天连连摆手，“说点正经事，暑假回家还是出去玩？”  
大家三三两两地说起自己的计划，有要回家避暑的，有说要去找个地方旅游好来场艳遇，有说要去说走就走的旅行，黄少天一边笑一边恍惚地看向喻文州，他正抬头望着窗外沉思，手边的柠檬水还剩下三分之一。  
我呢，我就想远远地看着。  
晚上的时候郑轩才跑出来吃饭，他怕热，S市夏天十分磨人地热，于是这家伙就懒到晚饭时候才出来。郑轩吃完饭正好黄少天也下班，两个人结伴往宿舍方向走。  
“今天喻文州还问我你是不是去甜品店打工了。”郑轩有一搭没一搭懒洋洋地说，“问你干什么啊，都不是一个班的，还挺关心你的啊。”  
“不知道。”黄少天踢着小石子往前跑。  
“你还没跟他说啊！”郑轩冲他吼。  
“说什么说！说了也是自找没趣……”前一句还是冲郑轩喊，后一句已经变成自言自语了。  
毫无意义。

夏天终于不依不舍地过去了，只有树上看不见的蝉还在不停地撕破喉咙似的喊着，从南区宿舍到教学楼的距离因为天气凉爽，一下子距离就缩短了，郑轩再也不会一出门就热得想哭。  
“你到底准不准备说？”郑轩一边吃饭一边抬头问黄少天。  
“南食果然难食，”黄少天戳着餐盘里面的饭菜，“古人诚不欺我，我怎么就不信呢？重要的是，我怎么三番五次地不信呢？”  
“我跟你说正事！”郑轩敲他盘子。  
“什么正事？”黄少天明知故问，瞪眼睛。  
“你再不说，喻文州可就真跑了。”郑轩说，“听说他要出国了，出国了，懂不懂啊，就是短时间不回来了，你个废物，你再不说真就没机会了。”  
“啊……”黄少天继续戳着饭菜，“嗷。”  
郑轩：“……”  
黄少天：“菜真难吃，苦瓜炒哈密瓜，这还是菜吗？”  
郑轩：“废物。”  
黄少天：“嗯……”  
黄少天嘴上说着不去不去，却悄悄地给喻文州发了短信。  
青春就这么短，等他们离开了大学校园，可能就再也没有可以这样全心全意毫无杂质地喜欢一个人的机会了，他就是喜欢喻文州，偷偷地，不想让喻文州知道，然而这全然建立在喻文州在他的视线范围之内，一想到他们可能就分别甚远，黄少天突然不知道哪里来了勇气。  
反正再不说就没有机会了。  
喻文州短信回复他，就在甜品店吧。  
黄少天打字飞快，好。  
课程越来越少，他们约着见面的时候甜品店人烟稀少，学生们都去上课了，今天徐景熙也不在，看店的是张佳乐，这个甜品店本来就是学校开的，这里的服务生都是学生。张佳乐看着他们坐在一起像是看怪物似的，觉得无比稀奇。  
“两杯柠檬水。”黄少天冲张佳乐比了个二，得意洋洋。  
去你丫的。张佳乐冲黄少天比个中指，端过来两杯柠檬水。  
“有什么事情？”喻文州接过来，将其中一杯放在黄少天面前。  
“我有个事。”黄少天四下看看，除了张佳乐在聚精会神地摆弄手机，整个甜品店静悄悄，半个闲人都没有，不知道怎么的，黄少天突然觉得安静地太可怕了，紧张得要死。  
黄少天正紧张地准备开口，言辞都想好了，只听张佳乐兴高采烈地接了个电话，“大孙啊！我一会儿就下班了——”  
靠！黄少天再次冲张佳乐比了个二。  
“怎么不说了？”喻文州笑。  
“被那个‘二’人打断了。”黄少天深呼吸，“等等我，一秒钟调整好情绪，喻文州，我想对你说——”  
喻文州看向他的眼睛，接了一句话。“我喜欢你。”  
黄少天满脑子都是门号，吓出一身冷汗，皱着眉头看喻文州。  
黄少天正紧张地握着玻璃杯，喻文州伸出手覆在他的手上，缓缓端起杯子，就着黄少天手上喝了一口柠檬水。  
“你想对我说，你喜欢我。”喻文州轻声说，“我也有话对你，和你的话一样，我喜欢你。”

Fin.


	31. 刺青

黄少天蹲在地上，小心翼翼地蹭了一下大理石地面上的深红色痕迹，然后皱了皱眉头。

这帮人，胆子也太大了，真当这里是他们老巢啊？想怎么玩怎么玩？黄少天猛地站起来，硬挺的布料由于快速的动作摩擦出声响，和黄少天的脚步混在一起。

“203，干什么呢？”黄少天抬脚踹开203的门，咣当一声巨响，差点打到门边人的头上。

屋子里本来闹哄哄，看到狱警过来，立刻就安静了，一个个正襟危坐，好像每个人看上去都非常无辜，黄少天皱着眉头扫视一圈，发现少了个人。

“谁不在？”

黄少天这周上任，具体情况还不熟悉，他看了一下应该有人不在，但是还没发现是谁。

没有人说话，所有人都低着头。黄少天冷哼一声，这群王八蛋人渣，啥啥不行，嘴巴倒是挺严的。

屋子里的气氛降到了冰点，加之之前走廊里莫名奇妙的血迹，他早就不想忍了，加之本来就是个暴脾气，眼看就要发火。

“我。”有人站在他身后，声音温和地应了一声。

黄少天猛地转身，差点和身后的人撞在一起去。

面前是个长相温和的男人，和他温吞的声音如出一辙，胸口的牌子写着叫“喻文州”。他比自己高些，眉毛有些淡，鼻梁却很挺，看着很像知识分子，但是眼神却很有些不同寻常的味道。如果不是在监狱里遇到，他又穿着灰色的囚服，真的看不出来这人是个囚犯。最搞笑的是，他拿着书本的样子，真的非常像大学教授，那一身风度翩翩的儒雅气质扑面而来，想躲都躲不掉。

“刚去图书馆了，”那人笑了一下，“黄警官？”

“谁让你去的？”黄少天心虚的时候就喜欢提高嗓门，“谁准你去了？”

喻文州怀里捧着一摞书，他从其中一本中抽出一张纸条，笑呵呵的：“黄警官三天前给我写的批准，这么快就忘了？”

打报告要去图书馆这种地方的犯人很多，黄少天刚来，也不认识人，按照流程挨个给批了，哪儿有空细看，现在喻文州拿出来，反倒搞得他很尴尬了。

“哦！”黄少天装得不错，“快去快回知不知道！”

喻文州笑着点头：“知道了，警官。”

“进去！”黄少天继续吆喝。

喻文州点头，转身进了203的门。

“别他妈再搞事情了！”黄少天临走的时候冲里面吼了一嗓子，“再他妈的打架斗殴，把你们挨个关禁闭，听见没？”

没人说话，只有一个人轻笑了一声。

黄少天立刻怒目圆睁：“有意见？”

喻文州笑着：“没意见，知道了。”

咣当一声，黄少天霸气侧漏地摔门走了。

黄少天回到办公室，烧了壶热水给自己泡茶。

城南监狱简直就是个鸟不拉屎的地方，不，不是简直，这就是个鸟不拉屎的地方。狱警基本上和犯人也没什么区别了，最多就是爽一下关人紧闭，除此之外，谁看着谁还不一定呢。不过黄少天脾气暴，比较镇得住场子，原来在城北的时候，他看的范围很少有人闹事，所以日子还算清静。

到城南也就是上周的事情，这边的狱警调走了，黄少天来补缺。虽然工资涨了，但是也没什么可高兴的，当警察的憋屈巅峰估计就是狱警了，每天自己没有自由也就算了，还要盯着一群变态，分分钟感觉自己也要变态了。

到这边来，和他一起值班的是李轩。李轩的桌子上放着白色的茶缸子，黄少天没带水杯，顺手就用了他的，茶泡好了李轩正好进来，抢着喝了一口差点给烫死。

“刚203怎么了？”李轩舌头都大了，“我靠啊，烫死了。”

“碧螺春都让你糟蹋了。”黄少天觉得目不忍视，撑着额头，“203又他妈闹事，我进去一看，一个个都不说话了，也不知道是想干什么。”

“你别乱管。”李轩喝了口凉水，缓过劲儿来，“乱死了，你也管不过来。”

监狱里的潜规则，常年待在这里的狱警都知道。黄少天在城北的时候也有自己的一套，只是到了这边还没仔细了解罢了。

“看到一个很俊的男的没有？”李轩突然说。

黄少天一愣，然后很快反应过来，应该说的是那个文质彬彬的喻文州。

李轩笑得很诡异：“203的事情你真的别管，这个喻文州……”

监狱里能有什么，除了暴力和欺压，就是那档子事。黄少天觉得背后一凉：“操，你别逗我，什么意思？”

“你别乱想。”李轩吹了吹热茶，“这家伙狠着呢，不是你想的那样……你都想什么呢啊！”

黄少天翻了个白眼：“我才来一周，也不懂，谁知道仔细的。再说了，他长得那么弱不经风……”

李轩差点一口茶喷出来：“弱不禁风？我可见过他身上的肌肉，精瘦，特别有力量。你知道他干什么的么？你知道他怎么进来的？”

黄少天皱眉：“道上的？喂，你别逗我啊。”

李轩点头：“还真让你说着了，就是道上的，而且是这个。”

说着李轩动了动大拇指。

“帮派清洗，”李轩憨笑了一下，“进来躲一躲的。”

黄少天目瞪口呆了一会儿，终于接受了这个人设：“哦……真是复杂，所以203到底怎么个情况？”

李轩把喝到嘴里的茶叶吐出来：“你觉得他对家能放过他？他进来，人家就进不来？”

黄少天打着哈欠走在走廊里，感觉昨天晚上睡落枕了。

新宿舍的床他一时间还没法彻底适应，搞得自己脖颈痛得厉害，一大早困得睁不开眼，还得捂着脖子去处理事情。也是，这帮人闹事从来不分时间地点和场合，想闹就闹起来。

而且又是203，黄少天早就憋住一股邪火，想要冲这群人撒。

一早有跑操，这个不归黄少天管，但是这群人跑操的时候闹起来了，就得归黄少天管了。黄少天走进去的时候，所有人抱头蹲在地上，喻文州躺在地上，看起来半死不活的。

很奇妙的，黄少天先蹲下去推了推这个他觉得“弱不经风”的男人。

“诶？怎么了这是？”

黄少天难得对犯人这么有耐心，不免引来其他人的注目。喻文州听见他说话，侧过头咳嗽了一下，然后轻轻摆手，示意自己没事。

“你们几个？是不是不想出去了？”黄少天看喻文州还有气，也就不那么担心了，他站起来，眉头一皱，眼睛一横，厉声道，“谁干的，给我站起来！”

一片寂静，没人说话，好像都觉得跟自己没有任何关系。

“还他妈学会装死了是吧？”黄少天环视一圈，敲了敲警棍，“都不说是吧，觉得不承认我就不知道是谁了？”

喻文州躺在地上，从他的角度看黄少天，这位新来的警官好像变得高大了不少，严肃的时候霸气十足，和他那张娃娃脸有点不搭，不过混合起来有种非常奇特的感觉，碰撞出了别样的风味。

“别藏了，”黄少天看了一会儿，走向一个矮瘦矮瘦的、很老实地蹲在地上的人，一把抓起那人不长的头发，“躲什么躲？连正眼瞧我都不敢？怕我吃了你？”

那人想要说话，但是还没说出来就被黄少天一拳砸在腹部。

“我知道你要说什么。”黄少天的声音里透着凌厉，“还想威胁老子我，我告诉你，老子单身一人，干狱警这么多年了，比你背景深厚的也见的多了去了，在这围墙里一天，我就是老大，你他妈的不乖乖听话还想造反？我不管你是什么人，在我的地盘闹事，我他妈搞不死你！”

“禁闭十五天，”黄少天站起来，目光扫射其他人，“我现在不想找你们的茬，都给我老实点。”

所有人噤若寒蝉，一声不敢吭。

黄少天站在原地，终于又重新把目光投向躺在地上的喻文州。他踢了喻文州一脚：“靠，你他妈的是谁家大爷啊，跟老子去医务室，赶紧的！”

喻文州大约是伤得有点严重，躺在地上没有反应，连咳嗽的力气都没有了。

黄少天有点慌了，他瞥了其他人一眼，然后才讪讪地蹲下来，声音都放低了：“喂，喻文州，你醒醒啊！”

犯人穿的都是深色的囚服，黄少天很仔细地看了看喻文州的衣服，这才看到腹部的一块深红色。

“妈的，又给我添热闹。”黄少天抱怨了一下，然后干脆利索地其他人的吸气声中把喻文州给背了起来。

出门的时候他还不忘威胁203屋里剩下的其他人。

“都给我老实呆着，不许乱跑惹事，敢闹事把你们腿全都打折！”

这话听来有点好笑，趴在黄少天肩上的喻文州跟着笑了一下，不过他表现得很隐晦，没有出声。他也是真的有些累了，安心地伏在这个年轻狱警宽阔结实的背上，干脆昏睡了过去。

不知道为什么，他觉得格外有安全感。

喻文州醒来的时候天已完全黑了，黑暗中有人坐在床边抽烟，只有烟头的一点光亮在黑暗中亮起，他动了动，那人立刻有反应，松了一口气。

咔哒一声，日光灯亮起来，刺得人眼球痛。喻文州立刻又闭上眼睛，适应了光线才睁开。

“吓死我了，”黄少天随手把烟掐了，骂骂咧咧的，“妈的，我不想刚到城北，手下就死人。”

喻文州侧过头，笑了一下：“黄警官？”

“干嘛？”

“你骂人挺帅的。”喻文州突然说。

“我不骂了。”黄少天扬了扬下巴，“不骂了！”

“不骂也很帅。”喻文州继续说。

大概是被调戏了，黄少天难以控制地脸红，在黄色的灯光下显得很可爱。喻文州看着黄少天凌厉却又带着几分娃娃脸的柔和的侧脸，忍不住保持着微笑，嘴角始终上扬。

“笑个屁！”黄少天没好气地说。不知道为什么，在这个人面前，总有种自己被玩弄于鼓掌之间的错觉！

“没想到黄警官这么好调戏。”喻文州笑了笑，“给我根烟。”

“你还调戏我！”黄少天觉得非常不可思议，你自己都快死了，还有心情调戏我，我有那么好调戏么？

把烟盒丢过去，打火机也一并掷过去，喻文州接了，点了一根。

他抽烟的时候仍然是很文气的样子，低着头侧脸很温柔，但是又因为尼古丁的香气多了点男人沧桑的味道，黄少天托着腮看眼前这个犯人，轻轻叹了口气。

“怎么？”喻文州微微抬头，觉得这个年轻狱警叹气倒是叹得很老成。

“你们怎么这么乱？”黄少天翘着二郎腿，“上面也不管这个事，我去医务室拿消炎药都拿不到。”

身上只有腹部一个伤口，能感觉到已经包扎好了，疼是一直都疼，但是这恰恰说明自己身体在好转。

“别看了，药是我找人拿的，”黄少天说，“李轩正好出去，我让他买了纱布和消炎药什么的，伤口不长，就是深，我觉得没啥大事，要是有事我再托人给你搞点抗生素。你有事没？没事的话我可回去睡觉了，妈的，我看了你一天，头痛得要死了！”

黄少天话总是很多，喻文州听了只是点点头，他现在也没什么力气和黄少天说话。

“有事就喊我。”黄少天抓了抓头发，“我就在外间。”

喻文州点点头：“谢谢。”

“哦……”黄少天觉得挺神奇的，“你们这种人还会说谢谢啊！神奇神奇，今天我算是长见识了……”

他一边说着，一边转身出门，声音渐小，反手关门，又是咣当一声巨响。

喻文州看着他的背影和关紧的医务室房门，嘴角勾起一个微笑。

喻文州伤得不重，但是却需要静养一段日子，他不能老住在医务室，所以还是要回到203。黄少天觉得203很乱，里面人员成分很复杂，于是就一天到晚地往203跑搞突击检查，但是无论他怎么高频率地往203跑，都没法控制目前的局面。

他只是一个小狱警，还是新调过来的，203里面的犯人有的已经服刑五年以上，摸不透底细，谁想对喻文州不利要杀他，黄少天也管不过来，但是他还不能不管。

虽然李轩已经以过来人的身份警告过他好几次了，这里面的水深程度不是他们能想象的，甚至于不是两伙势力那么简单，但是黄少天还是坚持把喻文州调到了图书馆。

“你以后就每天在这儿整理书吧。”黄少天说，“晚上晚点再回去。”

喻文州的伤好了大半了，他冲黄少天点头：“好，谢谢警官。”

“谢我干嘛啊？”黄少天拉开座椅坐下，“你也不用想太多……任何一个人在我的地盘遇到这样的事情，我都会这么做的。我可没图你什么……再说你现在落魄成这样，哈哈哈，有什么可图的啊？”

喻文州眨眨眼睛：“你说得对。”

“哎，”黄少天托着腮看喻文州，“我就是好奇……你真的是道上的？”

喻文州正在整理旧书，他手指修长，把书的褶皱抹平，语气平淡：“是。”

“嘶……”黄少天倒吸一口冷气，“可是你看着，特别像大学老师！”

“有吗？”喻文州笑了笑。

“有。”黄少天点头，然后凑近了点，“你们到底怎么回事，怎么都针对你，你就身边没个可以帮你的人么？怎么这么惨？将来出去怎么办？”

“有啊。”喻文州看着他，“你不就在帮我？”

黄少天在床铺上翻来覆去地睡不着觉，晚上好像有点吃错东西了，肚子也有点痛，他坐起来打开宿舍的日光灯，想要翻两片药来吃。结果刚从床上下来他就听到外面有奇怪的响动，悉悉索索的，很古怪。

他向来是个不怕事的人，宿舍靠近203，说不定又是那边搞事，黄少天想也没想，拿起警棍就出去了。

凌晨三点半，无风，月色淡，黎明未至，一片漆黑。

他走出来，在走廊的拐角处看到几个人厮打在一起。

走廊的拐角没有监控，是唯一的死角，所以一般无论是狱警拿人撒气、犯人之间互殴或者做那档子的事，都是在这里，灰色地带，没人会去管的。监狱里自有一套体系，狱警也多半是睁一只眼闭一只眼，不怎么管，黄少天之前也会这样做，但是他不知道怎么，偏偏就对那个喻文州，没法坐视不理。

“干什么呢？”他还有点没睡醒，揉着眼睛，想用话震慑这群人一下。然而这里没有监控，这群亡命之徒压根也没想给面前这个不知天高地厚的狱警什么面子。

“没干什么，黄警官。”为首的一人站起来，语气蛮横，“黄警官，你管得太多了吧？”

黄少天还没有反应过来，就觉得肋下一阵剧痛，眼前一花，几乎站立不住，他疼得直皱眉，感觉自己要倒下去了，然而就在这时，突然有人拉了他一把。

他几乎看不清东西，只看到匕首的光亮唰地闪过。

喻文州单手揽着黄少天的肩膀，单手拿着匕首，目光阴冷，声音柔和中带着一丝狠戾。

“我看你们是真的活够了吧？”

黄少天迷迷糊糊的，痛得要死，他想，妈的，我才是活够了，痛死我了！你这么牛逼，早装什么柔弱白莲花！救命啊！

黄少天醒来的时候，天光大亮，天花板一片雪白。

这是医院。他动了动身体，感觉肋下的伤口很尖锐地痛，痛得他想骂娘。睁开眼看看，哟呵，还是个单间。

屋里除了他只有一个穿西装的男人，正对背着他打电话。黄少天看着背影觉得非常陌生，这谁？

“喂！”黄少天直来直去习惯了，喊了一下，“喂喂喂，怎么回事啊……嘶！好疼！”

那男人闻声回头：“你醒了？”

黄少天：“……喻文州？”

面前站着的男人确实是喻文州，他穿着一件深灰色的西装，依然是很斯文的样子，只不过显得气质更是强大一些，他左手缠着纱布，看到黄少天醒了，嘴角勾起一个熟悉的微笑。

“你怎么出来了？”黄少天最关心的还是这个，毕竟关乎本职工作。

“服刑期满，不就出来了？”喻文州走过来，“黄警官，喝点水？”

服刑期满个屁！你他妈判了三年进来的别以为我没记住！这才待了三个月就出来了，是厉害啊，有钱有关系了不起啊？

是挺了不起的。黄少天在心里回答自己。

他勉强坐起来，就着喻文州手上喝了口水，有点急，差点呛到，喻文州很温柔地给他拍背，拍得他心惊胆战。我这是哪辈子修来的福分，让一个黑帮老大给我拍背啊，下一掌拍死我怎么办，一开始装得手无缚鸡之力，结果看他那利索的动作……

深藏不露啊！

“你到底怎么回事？”黄少天是个打破砂锅问到底的人，“嗯？”

“我要摸对方的底，所以一直没有还手。”喻文州看着他，“谢谢你。”

“那你成了么？”

“没有。”喻文州微微摇头，眼神里带着笑意，“但是成了另外一件事。”

“什么？”黄少天觉得莫名其妙，他看着喻文州，总觉得哪里不对劲，结果下一秒他躲闪不及，被喻文州低头吻在唇上。

“呜呜呜……我他妈的痛死了！”

“成了人生大事。”喻文州说，“黄警官，你骂人真好听。”

“妈的！”

FIN


	32. 奋不顾身

“同志们好！”黄少天拉着行李箱推开宿舍门，摘下帽子意气风发地向寝室众人招手。“我回来啦！”  
郑轩迷迷糊糊地从床上坐起来，“啊——黄少回来了啊。”  
“是啊！”黄少天把东西从行李箱里拿出来，新学期带了太多东西，被他叮叮当当弄得震天响。“看看看！我买了新键盘！你们看啊——”  
黄少天拿出他在家买的机械键盘，兴奋地想向大家炫耀，结果发现大家怎么目光聚焦点都不在键盘上，这让黄少天很失落……郑轩挺尸一样地抱着大号企鹅抱枕，目光纠结而复杂；宋晓在看球赛，明明中场休息在播啤酒广告，还是目不转睛头也没回，他好像没有看广告的爱好啊，这是搞什么？黄少天觉得这几个室友非常不对劲，他转回头去看徐景熙，结果徐景熙慌张掉过头去，咣当，磕在了衣柜门上。  
“怎么了？”黄少天抱着键盘站在原地，有点迷茫，为什么大家要不一副“欲说还休”的表情，要不就是“不要问我我什么都不知道”的样子。  
“没怎么！”郑轩把企鹅一扔，砸在宋晓脑袋上，“黄少坐火车辛苦了，还没吃饭吧，走啊，阿康烧烤，走不走？”  
“啊对对对，好久没去了。”宋晓单手接住企鹅，又扔回到郑轩床上，“这什么破比赛，不看了不看了，多特要死这是啊，搞毛，吃饭去。”  
“已经九点半了。”黄少天看了看手表，再三确定一下时间，好奇地看着郑轩。郑轩平时十点就困得要死要睡觉，怎么今天九点半还张罗着出去吃宵夜，简直是见鬼了。  
“才九点半。”郑轩认真地说。  
“嗯走吧。”徐景熙站起来翻钱包，“再不走十点了，喻文——”  
“再不走十点了，语文老师就要来了！”宋晓蹭地窜到徐景熙跟前，掐了一把徐景熙的腰。  
“嗷呜——”徐景熙被掐得直叫唤。“宋晓你——呼，对语文老师，要来了。”  
“啥？”黄少天一片茫然，“语文老师？！我都大三了，还语文老师……编瞎话能不能靠谱点？”  
“……”郑轩长叹一声，抹了把脸，“别说废话了，阿康烧烤，到底去不去。”  
“去，等我一下，我给喻文州打个电话，”黄少天从背包里掏出手机，“我告诉他一声我到了。”  
“喻文——”徐景熙又要说话，宋晓以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势又掐了他腰一把，徐景熙终于怒了，膝盖抬起来一顶，这回轮到宋晓哎呦了。  
“吃，还是不吃。”郑轩抢过黄少天的手机，抬手扔到他床上去了，“再不吃，阿康就要关门了。”  
“毛线啊！”黄少天被三个人合伙拎出去还在喊，“阿康不是营业到半夜两点吗——呜呜呜我的手机摔坏了你们赔我吗赔我吗新出的IPHONE6啊！6啊！你们有几个肾——”

阿康确实营业到半夜两点，但是十点却是人最多的时候，一眼望去，狭窄的空间里全是F大的学生，黄少天他们几个是常客了，老板都跟他们熟识，原因是他们几个能从十点吃到十二点120分钟不间断烧烤盘流水式的端来端去，深得老板喜爱，于是给挑了一个靠窗的位子，还没点东西就先拿上来四瓶啤酒，非常懂。  
“开学就大三了。”四个人正襟危坐，气氛不像是来吃烧烤，倒像是进了屠宰场，十分之诡异，沉默良久，寝室老大郑轩先发言。“今年暑假回家，我妈对我说，轩儿啊，都大三了，还没找到对象，就不要找了。”  
“对对对，”宋晓接茬，“我妈也这么说的，没前途。”  
“喻文——”徐景熙又要说话，这次郑轩亲自动手，一串羊肉串塞了过去。  
“嗯，说的有道理。”黄少天喝了一口啤酒，“还有两年时间要赶紧抓紧啊，我准备过几天就跟喻文州告白了，我觉得要是还没找到，比如你，你，你，真的就不要找了，来不及了，像我这种目标已经确定了的，先下手为强还来得及。”  
郑轩&徐景熙&宋晓：“……”  
“干啤不好喝呀，”黄少天抢了郑轩面前的雪花，“这个好喝。”  
“嗯……”郑轩无语扶额，“你喝，你喝。”  
“话说，喻文州回来了吧？”黄少天抿了抿唇，眼神雪亮，在烧烤店不太明亮的灯光下霎时间明如窗外星辰，闪瞎一干群众，他一向是有一说一有二说二，十分直白而大胆，课上敢问老师年薪，课下敢问同桌绩点，可问起喻文州相关，语气都带上了点紧张，还有一股子拎不清道不明的害羞劲儿。  
恋爱让人变成白痴。郑轩狠狠地咬了一口板筋，沾了一嘴的烧烤料，心里腹诽根本停不下来。除了变成白痴之外，暗恋还能让人变成少女，不就问个回没回来，害羞个毛啊。  
“回来了。”徐景熙说。他等了片刻，宋晓和郑轩居然都没动作来阻止他说话，他都有点说不下去了。  
“回来的好早啊。”黄少天说。  
距离正式开学还有一周，一般不是挂科提前回来补考，就是学生干部有事情要处理，显然，喻文州那种绩点3.8的学霸肯定是因为后者所以回来的比较早，是个人只要动动脑子就知道为什么，黄少天居然还开口问。  
“嗯。”徐景熙点头。  
“那我明天去找他吧。”黄少天给自己规划了一下行程，“明天学术兴趣班开题，我得去导师那里报道，他也报的那个导师的课题，我可以顺便约他吃个晚饭，你们觉得哪里比较好？”  
“南食苦瓜炒哈密瓜。”徐景熙说。  
“东区门口蛋炒饭。”宋晓说。  
“六教门口老大爷馄饨。”郑轩说。  
“……”黄少天憋回去一肚子的槽，“就这么决定了，上岛咖啡。”  
郑轩低头给宋晓发短信：拯救黄少天计划宣告失败。  
宋晓低头给郑轩回短信：天要下雨，黄少要嫁人。  
两个人几乎同时发出一声扭曲、无奈、期待、心痛又纠结的长叹，在大家吃吃吃喝喝喝聊聊聊的烧烤店显得格外诡异，对，就像是便秘。

让我们把时间拨回24个小时。

“同志们，我说个事情。”郑轩黑着脸走进寝室，徐景熙正在看电视剧嗑松子，宋晓在刷虎扑跟拜仁球迷激战，对于郑轩的领导式讲话毫无反应。  
郑轩站在寝室中央，深呼吸三次，深沉地说了一句石破天惊的话。  
那一刻，天地色变，风起云涌，日月无辉，气象万千，雷声阵阵起于平地三尺……这些都没有发生。  
“喻文州有女朋友了，好吧我不知道是谁啊。反正，就是他说他谈恋爱了被人听到了。”郑轩说。“以及，刚刚黄少给我发短信，他说他刚刚上火车，明天晚上到寝室。你们什么感想？”  
“祖国铁路发展的真不错，这几千公里，12个小时就到了，厉害。感想是，祖国繁荣富强，与有荣焉。”徐景熙吐了一桌子的松子壳，淡淡地接话。  
“完了。”宋晓一拍鼠标，“感想是，喻文州都有女朋友了，我还没有。”  
“你们能不能关注点正一下。”郑轩心好累。“黄少回来了怎么跟他说？我今天听到不止一个人说这件事了，这种学院的风云人物，谈个恋爱都是红尘作伴轰轰烈烈，我等凡人自愧不如。”  
“我的看法是，他一进屋就告诉他，长痛不如短痛，一朝剧痛，保准他再不幻想。”徐景熙大概是电视剧看多了，颇有一种看热闹不嫌事大的态度，最主要是他觉得，如果不告诉他，这个美丽的闹剧就发生在喻文州面前，如果告诉他，这个闹剧将发生在寝室，他就可以免费观看了。  
“还是不要了吧。”宋晓揉揉脸，“面对一个还不知道格策转会拜仁的多特蒙德球迷，他兴冲冲地幻想着欧冠决赛的时候泼上冷水，是不是有点过分，太残酷了。”  
徐景熙啪啪啪打字，过了一会儿幽幽地转过头，“宋晓，我百度了一下，你说的是2013年欧冠吗，你们不是输了吗——”  
宋晓：“……”  
宋晓暴走了。

让我们把时间再拨回来。

阿康烧烤继续热闹，一转眼就十一点了，四个人喝的差不多了，也吃好了，踉踉跄跄地下楼，倒不是说醉成什么样，黄少天是号称千杯不倒，酒量着实不错，只是阿康这地方，楼梯又高又窄，下楼十分成问题，一个不小心就容易踩空酿成人间惨剧，想当年，宋晓就是站在楼梯上接到他朋友电话说欧冠前夜曝光格策转会，咣当就杵地上了。  
故地重游，宋晓很是小心，他又走在最前面，导致大部队跟在身后，蠕动十分的缓慢。黄少天走在最后，双手搭在郑轩肩膀上，一格一格向下蹦，导致整个危旧铁皮楼梯都跟着晃悠，还带着鼓点的，颇有节奏。宋晓回头瞪他，这才收敛了不少。  
“听说你谈恋爱了？”黄少天正扶着郑轩肩膀往楼下磨蹭，突然听到身后有人说话。  
两个人从阿康另一侧的包间里走出来，正在说话，问话的人黄少天倒是没在意，而那个答话的人刚说了一个字，他就突然身子一震，差点摔下去。  
“你听谁说的？”喻文州笑了一下，“不过，是真的。”  
黄少天一只手扶在郑轩的肩上，被这句话震得用力过猛，差点把郑轩推下去的同时把自己也给摔下去。  
黄少天很想回头，但是又觉得浑身僵硬，走路都不知道要先迈哪只脚了，他梗着脖子努力回头，最后也只是扭了九十度，侧过头，面对阿康的楼梯间墙壁。  
楼梯空间十分狭窄，墙壁上白灰也泛着黄色，刻着斑驳的印记，就连阿康的老板也不知道到底有多少人偷偷在墙上刻点字，写点东西，学生一年一年地从F大毕业，老板迎来送往，发现自己刮大白的速度赶不上学生乱涂乱画的兴致，也就放弃了重新再装修的念头。  
什么叫做计划没有变化快啊。黄少天心里感叹了一句，扭了一半的头又扭回去，快步走下楼梯，直奔宿舍。

黄少天是这个世界上少见的不赖床的大学生，是稀有物种，在大家眼里是非常可怕的存在。而事实上，郑轩和徐景熙在黄少天眼里才可怕，明明白天也没做什么，无非就是打打游戏上上课，这两人必须保持每天十二个小时也是醉了。宋晓是足球狗，他无论什么时候睡觉黄少天都非常理解，世界杯那几天，宋晓都是下午睡觉，半夜起床的。  
南区一直走到图书馆，中间要经过咖啡店X1，书店X1，小饭馆X N，还有就是体育馆。  
不知道什么体育馆也安装上了刷卡装置，黄少天走到门口实在是非常好奇，于是忍不住地探着头进来看一眼，不想就这么一抬头，瞥见了喻文州。  
郑轩说喻文州有女朋友了，谈恋爱了，怎么没看见？黄少天酸溜溜地想。  
“嗨，这么早。”喻文州拿出学生卡，刷卡出来，身后背着网球拍。  
“呵。”黄少天力图高贵冷艳，把叶修的台词都用上了，恨不得下巴抬得比天高。有女朋友了不起？呵呵！呵呵你一脸哦。  
“喝？喝什么？”喻文州脸上带着明知故问的微笑，“西瓜汁，去不去？”  
“没兴趣。”黄少天转身欲走，喻文州却抬手拉了他一把。  
拉我干什么！干什么！不要碰我！我要报警了！警察叔叔就是这个人！就是他啊！我喜欢他但是他喜欢别人，可是他还对我动手动脚！！！  
我是无罪的！黄少天在心里嘶吼，然后一秒转身。  
“好吧，西瓜汁。”

“你怎么这么早就出来打网球？”黄少天没话找话，咬着吸管，吐字不清地问。  
“没，昨天下午来打网球的时候忘记拿走了，早上顺路来取回来。”  
“哦(??д?)b，晓得啦。”黄少天点头。  
两个人突然没话说，一下子就冷了下来。  
早晨其实很不适合喝这个，西瓜汁又凉又甜，杯子外面弄的全是水滴，黄少天抓了一下杯子，然后低头百无聊赖地吹着手心的水珠，样子一本正经。喻文州看了半天他这幼稚的样子，递了一张纸巾给他。  
“等下一起去导师那里？”喻文州说。  
“你选产业经济那个？”黄少天伸了个懒腰，“我看你之前在准备那个材料。貌似课题是和导师带的硕博一起做，一个课题只需要两个本科生的样子。”  
“嗯，我对那个课题很感兴趣。”喻文州点点头，“你不是吗？”  
“NONONO，我是一个善变的人。”黄少天狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“我要去选计量那个老师的课题，我喜欢算数，嗯，让我去算数吧。”  
“昨天我在阿康看到你了。”喻文州突然另起了个话题，黄少天刚想抒发一下他对于计量经济学的热爱和对数学科目的喜欢，一下子就被喻文州连拉带拽地，摔得鼻青脸肿拉到了不想提的话题。  
“哦。”黄少天冲喻文州笑得僵硬，呲着大白牙。“呵呵哒。”  
“我当时在和李轩说话，你站在我前面。”喻文州双手交叉，脊背挺直，坐姿相当气质，黄少天不敢多看，心猿意马得不行不行的，感觉有一千只草泥马在心头奔跑而过甩了满地的羊驼毛，痒痒的。  
“啊，对，好像是。”黄少天看着窗子说。  
“你是不是听到了什么？”喻文州微微向前倾身，目光很犀利，黄少天心想，我被辐射了，我要死了。  
“你到底想说什么啊！”黄少天开始搞不懂喻文州了，他继续冲着窗子说。  
“你就不能看着我说话吗？”喻文州开玩笑似的问。  
“哦哦哦。”黄少天赶紧转过身来，“好，我看着你说话，等等，我刚说到哪里了？——哦哦哦，我说到，对，我说到，话说你觉得计量经济学的那个课题会难吗？我概统学得一般般啊。”  
喻文州摇摇头，“大概不难在计算，难在建模。你有初步的思考了吗？那个经济数据很难统计，可能需要申请。”  
黄少天接不下去了，他一直准备的也是产业经济的那个课题，计量压根没关注，他编了句瞎话，喻文州居然有板有眼地接了过去……  
就不应该说谎，他压根不擅长。  
“对，我听到了。”黄少天抬起眼睛，目光澄澈。“我听见你对李轩说，说啊，你谈恋爱了。好吧，我觉得没什么不能承认的，男子汉大丈夫一人做事一人当，是我暗恋的，怎么了啊，何况我也不觉得我哪里不对了好伐，暗恋还不许啦？有没有王法了，这你也要管吗，我真的要报警了喻文州你不要太过分了！”  
“让你说句实话真是难。”喻文州晃了晃西瓜汁的杯子，好整以暇地看着他。“不然你要等到什么时候说？”  
“我本来今天就说的！”黄少天一摔杯子，西瓜汁差点洒出来。“正好，反正也是今天。你谈恋爱了？谈呗，我又不能把你怎样，你特意跑过来跟我说这些什么意思？好玩吗？我靠，喻文州，你笑什么？喂喂喂，你好好的不要笑得那么渗人好吗？”  
“你怎么这么不配合呢？”喻文州笑，“你说的，正好是今天，我也有话对你说。”  
“说——”黄少天长出一口气。  
“哟，好巧啊。”叶修掀开果汁店的帘子走进来，“一起吧，选课题去吗？”  
喻文州抿嘴笑了笑，“嗯，去。”  
黄少天：“……”  
“不去！”黄少天抬手给了叶修一拳。“我不去！！！你来干什么！！你大早上的喝什么果汁，你有病吗？！”  
“你爱去不去。”叶修侧身一躲，然后斜眼看看两人桌上的果汁杯。“大早上喝什么果汁，有病吗？老板，来杯热豆浆。”  
黄少天：“……”  
好好地开果汁店不好吗？！兼营什么早餐业务啊！啊啊啊啊！

学术兴趣班报的人不在少数，大家坐在一间教室，听着老师念叨着具体的要求和课题选择，然后是冗长的课题介绍和导师介绍，冗长得像是永远也说不完了似的，黄少天三番五次地看表，三分钟频率高达十次，喻文州本来在抬头认真听，也被他这差点要砸手表的动作给吸引了。  
他们坐在第二排，不太好说话，黄少天跟热锅上的蚂蚁似的，急得快要暴走了，而喻文州八风不动，端坐如山，偶尔还举手提问，简直气得黄少天鼻子都要歪了。  
搞毛！黄少天咬牙切齿地看着喻文州侧脸，心想你到底要对我说什么快点说，我真的要报警了！现在警察出警可是很快的！  
黄少天终于忍无可忍，从本子上撕了半页下来，运笔如飞，刷刷刷写了句话，气势万千地拍在喻文州桌子上。  
连笔字连得十分的销魂，但是喻文州还是看了出来，黄少天写的是：快说，你到底要对我说什么。  
喻文州想了想，提笔写道：你猜，我那天和李轩之后说了什么？  
喻文州把纸片叠起来，然后趁着老师不注意，悄悄地又递给黄少天。  
那天，说了什么？黄少天皱眉，回忆起来昨天。

李轩笑着说，“听说你谈恋爱了？”  
“你听谁说的？”喻文州笑了一下，“不过，是真的。”

黄少天皱着眉头设计对话，设计了半天净是些什么“学挖掘机技术哪家强”“约吗”和“我最后问你一个问题”之类的，脑洞突破天际。  
到底是什么。黄少天写道。  
喻文州展开纸条，上面是黄少天不耐烦的字体，和他人现在的状态一模一样。  
我对李轩说：是真的，如果暗恋也算是恋爱的话。喻文州的笔迹端端正正，一笔一划，好像是生怕黄少天看不懂。末尾他停顿了一下，大大方方地侧过身好让偷看他写什么的黄少天能看清楚。  
蓝色的签字笔像是变魔术一样，变出那样一行字。  
少天，我也喜欢你。

我谈恋爱了啊。如果暗恋也算是恋爱的话。

FIN


	33. 关联

01.

黄少天觉得眼前一片漆黑，继而是一阵噼里啪啦的声响，再然后，他睁开眼睛，看见了个人。  
那人拿着个大本子站在他面前，翻了翻手里的本子，又看看他，眼神很沉痛。  
“啊？你谁？”黄少天揉揉眼睛，至于吗，睡个觉做个梦，梦到了个根本不认识的怪人。穿成这样的搞什么？玩COS？还是哪个剧组跑出来的？这谁家的阎王爷的演员啊喂！  
“黄少天？”那人露出一脸悲天悯人的表情，手里拿着毛笔，甩了甩并不存在的小辫子。  
哟呵，这个梦真是蛮有意思的。黄少天点点头，“是啊，我叫黄少天，你怎么知道我名字？我的名字好听吗？你知道吗这个名字的寓意特别好啊——”  
“闭嘴！”那人扶了扶额头，开口打断黄少天。“那什么，你是今年23岁吗？”  
“是啊是啊，我今年23，入党三年了，根红苗正思想积极进取，毕业一年了，在电视台做足球解说员，平时工作认真解说激情四射——”  
“闭嘴——！”那人再次打断他。“我知道了，就是你。”  
“是我？”黄少天皱眉，“什么是我？中奖了？中了什么奖？多少钱？交税吗？税率多少？”  
“我是，”那人清了清嗓子，再次打断黄少天，“我是地府驻G省G市的人员注销审核部的负责人，我叫张佳乐。”  
“啥？”黄少天脑子一懵，觉得自己见鬼了。“我这是见鬼了？卧槽？”  
“准确的说，是。”张佳乐又不自觉的甩上了自己不存在的小辫子，“我今天呢，是来通知你个事儿，是这样的，这件事情啊，真是说来蹊跷，首先啊，这真的不怪我啊——”  
“说。”黄少天点点头，示意他继续。  
“你这么言简意赅，我都不习惯了。”张佳乐拿着毛笔，墨水滴答下来把本子给殷了，一边抱怨一边抬袖子擦。“这都啥年代了，办公也不给配跟中性笔。”  
黄少天：“……”  
张佳乐擦完了墨水，想了想，决定冲着黄少天笑一笑，毕竟黄少天是受害者。“我给你讲，你阳寿是到28岁。”  
“啊？”黄少天眼睛瞪圆了，“你少扯淡，你糊弄鬼啊！”  
“我从不糊弄鬼，我只糊弄人。”张佳乐一本正经。“就是，你本来阳寿到28，但是我那天登记的时候看错了，给你登记成了23，这个过程不可逆，反正你现在死了。”  
“你才死了！！！！”黄少天大怒，“你才死了，你全家都死了！”  
“是啊。”张佳乐点点头，“死了很久了。所以你现在也必须理解我，这工作嘛，总是要出岔子的，不过是区区五年阳寿嘛，想你也不在乎是不是？下辈子我做主给你补上就得了，给你补十年你看怎么样？”  
“不怎么样！”黄少天不干了，“少给我玩用我一生认真工作换你十年阳寿这种把戏。”  
“你盗墓笔记看多了吧。”张佳乐翻了个白眼。“这件事情由不得你，总之就是登记错了，按照命数你应该28岁那年才可以去投胎了，但是吧，按照登记注销，你又已经死了，所以你先在人间多待五年吧。”  
“作为鬼多待五年？？？？”黄少天指了指自己，难以置信的问。  
“也不是没有补偿。”张佳乐歉疚的看了看黄少天，“我让孙哲平和地府办事处联系了，他们上报给天庭，天庭说可以给你配个人，这种事情天庭也很抱歉的哈，毕竟谁也不想的啊，现在服务被投诉我们也很难办的。你要男的还是女的高的还是矮的胖的还是瘦的什么三围什么罩杯什么智商什么情商，可以挑选的哟。”  
“咳咳——”黄少天一口气没上来，剧烈的咳嗽起来。  
“你怎么了？你死了之后怎么身体还不好了？这个可以公费医疗的，你在人间混吃等着投胎这五年，可以申请医药费报销，记得留好发票哈——”张佳乐过去拍了拍黄少天的背，“你晚上吃了什么就睡觉了，你这是卡住了吗？我看看我是怎么弄死的来着？”  
“鱼——”黄少天一边咳嗽一边回答张佳乐，“鱼——”  
他晚上吃的鱼，确实被鱼刺卡了一下，没怎么在意就睡觉了。看来地府想让你死，真是一根鱼刺也能成为杀招啊。  
“鱼？喻？”张佳乐看了看本子，“原来你想要这样的？姓这个姓的还真是不多，不过还真有一个，那好，就这个了。”  
黄少天还在咳嗽的抬不起腰来试图制止张佳乐，结果张佳乐已经愉快的合上了本子，敲了敲他的头，“给你选好了，我业务还很忙，就先走了哈，记得啊，公费医疗报销70%，进口药不给报销的——”  
妈蛋，凭什么进口药不给报销！  
黄少天咳得昏天黑地，抱着这样的想法，再次陷入一片黑暗之中。

早上六点半，天光大亮。  
喻文州坐起来，低着头揉揉太阳穴，等待自己从迷糊状态中清醒过来。  
“这么早啊。”有人站在他床前，一个虚虚晃晃的影子，眉开眼笑，牙不见眼。  
一定是在做梦。喻文州心想，昨天就不该看叶修推荐的恐怖片，看了之后睡觉的时候不做噩梦，居然大早上起来做噩梦，这太可怕了。  
这样想着，喻文州自暴自弃的向后一倒，翻了个身，拿被子把自己蒙好。  
黄少天：“……”  
投诉！我要投诉！这什么啊，不是说好给配个人吗？这都不理我是怎样？这服务态度，必须投诉！  
可是上哪儿投诉？黄少天咬咬嘴唇，觉得鬼生好绝望。  
喻文州再次醒来的时候，已经七点了。他坐起来伸手扯了扯窗帘，一回头，就看见个穿个大白t恤的人坐在地板上，一脸血海深仇痛不欲生的看着他。  
“你好。”黄少天呲了呲他的大白牙，“呵呵呵呵呵。”  
喻文州：“……”  
“你不是做梦。”黄少天又翻了个白眼，“我是来找你的。”  
喻文州：“…………！！”  
“你，是我的人。”黄少天搓搓手，伸了个懒腰，“老天爷挑的，不信，我有官方证明的。”  
喻文州：“………………？？！！”  
“虽然我是个鬼，”黄少天做了做伸展运动适应一下鬼的身子，“但是，我会对你负责。”  
喻文州摸了摸床头的手机，毫不犹豫的拨了110.  
警察同志，我家有个神经病。

喻文州送走了警察同志，反手关上门，又看见了黄少天的笑容。  
叫了警察果然是白叫，自己还差点被当成神经病。喻文州无奈的看着这个只有自己能看得到的鬼，觉得人生真是太扯淡了。他平平淡淡的活了二十三岁了，一直是个沉稳有度的人，他是一名无神论的党员，坚定的相信马克思主义哲学，不信牛鬼蛇神，但是，他家里，现在出现了一只，只有他能看见的鬼。  
这个节奏实在是太可怕了。  
饶是喻文州是个很淡定的人，也受不了这个刺激。  
“你不吃早饭的吗？”黄少天揉揉肚子，“鬼也要吃饭的好不好，我给你讲，你是老天爷配给我的人，给我做饭是你的义务，不然我举报你，张佳乐就把你注销了。”  
张佳乐？谁？注销？什么意思？  
黄少天看来是真的饿了，他如狼似虎的盯着喻文州，快把喻文州给吃了。  
跟精神病人就不要讲逻辑讲道理讲脑回路讲智商讲情商，他们只讲究随性。淡定，淡定就好。喻文州这样想着，转身去了厨房，希望可以通过短暂的逃避来忘记事实，当然，他更希望等下出来的时候发现只是个梦。  
摊个鸡蛋饼，温杯牛奶，切半根香肠，喻文州实在是没有精力做太多。  
“挺好的。”黄少天像领导巡视工作一样看了看桌上的早饭，大手一挥，“坐啊，吃，吃，不要客气。”  
下一句是不是“把这里当作家就好了？”喻文州心里吐槽。  
黄少天显然没有那个时间发挥领导风范了，他饿坏了，狼吞虎咽的吃了起来。  
喻文州咬着一片香肠，若有所思的看着黄少天。这人应该是鬼，今天早上看他，根本没有影子，走起路来也轻飘飘的，警察看不见他，说不定真的只有自己看的到。  
穿了一件过大的白t恤，蓝色的短裤，头发乱蓬蓬的，怎么看怎么像是从睡梦中醒来。长的居然还不错，头发有点短，挺精神的，笑起来挺灿烂，时下小姑娘最喜欢的什么暖男，一笑估计就是他这种感觉。  
看起来不像是坏人。喻文州心想，可是也不能说是好人，啊不，好鬼啊。  
喻文州是个警察，对于信息的收集能力相当之强，刚刚黄少天根本不像是胡说八道，样子信誓旦旦的，难道真的有什么所谓的配给你了？这什么，封建社会包办婚姻吗？就算是包办婚姻，也先搞搞清楚性别行吗？  
这什么世道。喻文州揉揉太阳穴，觉得有点乱。

02.

“你真的是鬼？”喻文州思量了半天，决定遵从黄少天的逻辑问话。  
“是是是，昨天还不是，今天早上就是了。”黄少天舔了舔嘴边的牛奶沫子，把杯子咣当放在桌上，点点头。  
“为什么只有我能看到你呢？”喻文州又问。  
“因为你是老天爷配对给我的。”黄少天表情认真严肃，“命中注定知道是什么意思吗？在天愿作比翼鸟知道吗？天生我材必有用——啊不是，天生一对知道吗？”  
喻文州：“……知道了。”  
“那就别问了，”黄少天一副“看来还是很上道的嘛”的表情，“来吧，我们培养一下感情，我还不知道你叫什么。”  
“我叫喻文州。”喻文州抬起手腕看了看表，已经九点了，今天铁定是要迟到了。“我不管你是人还是鬼，希望我今天下班回来，你已经不在了，可以吗？”  
“凭什么啊？”黄少天心底燃起了怒火，这人刚才不是都听明白了他们是天生一对吗，怎么转头就要赶人出去呢？“喂喂喂，你讲讲道理好吗？”  
“我很讲道理的。”喻文州回过头，笑的很温和，“可是我还是不觉得你应该留在这里。”  
“喂喂喂别走啊——”黄少天看着喻文州手里拿着衣服闪身出门的身影，心里惆怅极了，“我还没说呢，我叫黄少天——”  
“咣当！”门关上了。  
“投诉！差评！”黄少天翻了个白眼，觉得有点心律不齐。  
喻文州家不小，一室一厅还有一间小书房，卧室一张大床，黄少天走过去躺了一下，嗯，挺软的，很满意。  
从阳台看下去可以看到街上车水马龙，这地段不算太好，晚上睡觉肯定很吵，黄少天吐吐舌头心里吐槽，完全忘记他死之前睡的是单位的小宿舍，挤的不要不要的。  
现在是七月，天气很热，外面的人打着遮阳伞还是晒得热汗直流，黄少天探了探头，却丝毫不觉得温度高，他陡然发现变成了鬼之后，就没有正常人的体温了，看着大家走个路都挥汗如雨，他突然觉得变成鬼还是蛮不错的。  
喻文州不知道什么时候才能回来，张佳乐这个不靠谱的办事员也不知道怎么才能联系上，黄少天觉得鬼生生无可恋，还不如赶紧去投胎的好。  
这个世界真是太可怕啦！  
黄少天左思右想，觉得自己就这么平白死了多不应该，虽说他这人平日不靠谱不着调，但是他还是很喜欢活着的啊！他想打电话，但是明显喻文州家里并没有座机，他想出门，但是一分钱都没有，而且他一旦出去了，非常怀疑喻文州还给不给他开门。  
都怪张佳乐！！！  
对，都怪张佳乐。黄少天这样想着，坐在喻文州的大床上，睡着了。  
死一次也是很累的。他想。

死了一次很累的黄少天，梦见了张佳乐。  
“差点忘了。”张佳乐这次穿了一件正常人的衣服，没有穿的牛鬼蛇神的像是车祸现场的coser，正常的黄少天有点害怕。“给你，你拿这个联系我，联系我之后，你睡着了我就来你梦里找你，但是你千万别拿我当召唤兽使唤，没大事别找我哈。”  
张佳乐递过来一个手机，黄少天一看，妈的，居然还是现在买都买不到的老版诺基亚，黄色的荧光屏幕，简直堪称古董。  
“除了联系你，还能……能干什么？”黄少天接过来的时候觉得这一刻简直充满了历史使命感，生怕把古董摔坏了。  
“玩贪吃蛇。”张佳乐歪着脑袋想了想，“还有俄罗斯方块。”  
黄少天：“……哦。”  
听起来还不错的样子。呵呵。  
“忘了给你说，你就别指望着找你原来认识的人，由于你是工作失误导致的注销，大家会默认你已经凭空消失了。”张佳乐从裤兜里掏出个小本，翻了两页，“而且我记得你也没有父母呀。”  
“……”黄少天沉默了一会儿，“孤儿嘛，可是我还有朋友什么的很多的啊——”  
“真是个可怜人。”张佳乐象征性的拍了拍黄少天的肩膀，“不过你最好也别回去看他们，他们会被你吓到的，真的。”  
黄少天不说话了。  
“别这样嘛。”张佳乐也知道这挺残酷的，“喻文州不是能看见你吗？他会对你好的，真的。而且这件事天庭也已经在处理了，我昨天还挨了批评，你忍忍就过去了，说不定用不上五年呢？”  
黄少天长出一口气，实在不知道自己该什么表情。  
“对不起噢。”张佳乐耷拉着脑袋，“你相信我，我一定帮你处理这件事情的，稍微等等，说不定可以让你回去呢，你别泄气，先将就着过就好了。”  
黄少天实在是不知道该怎么评价张佳乐，他居然人生第一次没词了。张佳乐看起来也蔫蔫的，搞的黄少天这种同情心泛滥的人很难说难听的话。  
“喻文州真的会对你好的！”张佳乐眼睛亮了起来，“我给你讲，昨天大孙说，你俩星座速配契合度是100%！真的！昨天我还给你俩算了一卦，大孙明天上天庭，要是碰上月老，我让他给你俩系个红绳怎么样？”  
“喻文州是男的。”黄少天双手捂着脸，眼睛从指缝里露出来。  
“对啊。”张佳乐很领悟似的点点头，“你不是——吗？”  
“我——是——”黄少天继续捂脸，“万一他不是怎么办？”  
“什么——”张佳乐大怒，“他居然敢不是——我去找大孙给瞧瞧——”  
“喂喂喂——”黄少天还有问题没有问，张佳乐一转身就一路小跑，小辫子甩啊甩的就跑远了，嘴里还喊着大孙——  
心好累，不想再做鬼了，黄少天惆怅的看着张佳乐这清奇的像是原地踏步的跑步姿势，默默的扭过了头。

黄少天醒来的时候天都黑了。  
卧室的灯关着一片漆黑，窗外灯火通明的光影闪闪烁烁，寂寥又繁华。黄少天回想了一下刚刚和张佳乐的对话，觉得心里挺难受的。  
从小到大，就庆幸还有朋友，这下子，都没有了。  
客厅的灯亮着，黄少天走到门口推开门，看到喻文州坐在沙发上，在看电视。电视几乎没有声音，黄少天站在门口，也勉强只听得到一点点的声音，估计是开到最小声。  
“你回来啦。”黄少天摸摸脑袋，跟喻文州打了个招呼。  
“你还没走？”喻文州抬头看他。  
“我可以不走吗？”黄少天决定耍赖到底，张佳乐说不久说不定就能被注销回去，就先留在这里比较好。毕竟他还是希望做个人，而不是鬼，只有喻文州看的到他，只有在喻文州面前，他才能对自己说其实我是个人。  
“那你为什么不走呢？”喻文州很耐心。  
“我喜欢你。”黄少天走过来坐下，“我喜欢死你乐行不行？不能走啊，天生一对是开玩笑的吗？我走了谁跟你天生一对？”  
“你真的是鬼？”喻文州握了一下黄少天的手又松开。  
“是。”黄少天点点头。“等等，你别这种眼神，我不是找你讨债的——”  
“你体温太低了。”喻文州站起来开了壁灯，黄少天的脸在灯光下显得格外苍白，看起来倒是真的挺像的。  
“嗯。”黄少天又点点头，“那我喜欢你，你可以让我留一段时间吗？”  
喻文州眉头都皱起来了。  
因为这个理由，实在是太奇葩了。  
萍水相逢，今天早上才见第一面，喜欢什么？一见钟情？就要私定终身？这个节奏有点快啊。  
“我不会害你的。”黄少天想了想又说，“其实我也很不容易啊，张佳乐注销错了才会这样，他已经上报天庭去帮我弄了，说不定改好了我就走了。”  
“你不是说喜欢我才来的吗？”喻警官很会抓重点。  
“对啊，我也很喜欢你，不然我去哪里不是去啊！”黄少天嘴硬。  
“那你说说，你喜欢我什么。”喻警官很严谨的继续问。  
“……”黄少天囧了，这才相处一天，能说出个什么来啊。长得帅？这也太肤浅了？脾气好？这位看起脾气不错但是很坚定啊……到底说什么比较好？  
“唔……”黄少天磕磕巴巴，“你……很有魅力啊……一看就是……很斯文的那种人，嗯，你是做什么工作的？记者？老师？还是说你是个作家——”  
喻文州微微一笑，“我是个警察，刑警。”  
“什么——？！”黄少天差点咬到舌头，“今天早上你喊的是你的同伙？啊不不不，你的同事？”  
喻文州摇摇头，“他们是民警，我们不属于一个系统。”  
哦哦，那就好。黄少天心有余悸，又转念一想，不对，好什么好啊，刑警明明更可怕。说不定这位还会空手格斗？会过肩摔？  
“继续说啊。”喻文州开了灯之后走过来坐下，表情认真严肃，颇像是审问。  
“说啊，嗯，说。”黄少天自言自语了一会儿，努力的想，但是想破头也想不出来，这真是太煎熬了，在警察面前撒谎简直好比世界杯决赛现场看点球大战而且是对手五罚全中己方四罚全中剩最后一个球了。  
两个人就在昏暗温馨的灯光下大眼瞪小眼，一个心想着怎么说谎一个心想着看你还能怎么说，似乎连时光都凝固了。  
不入虎穴，焉得虎子，不成功，便成仁！  
最先动的果然是安静不下来的黄少天，他左思右想，决定用特别的方法结束这种尴尬的场面。  
黄少天往喻文州身边蹭了蹭，趁着喻文州看着他微微有点走神，扑上去吻了下来。  
“我喜欢你——”黄少天感觉自己的嘴唇蹭到了软软的东西，嗯，应该是喻文州的嘴唇，然后赶紧坐起来，鼓了鼓脸，意气风发的喊了一句。  
“我都亲你了，还不喜欢你？”黄少天感觉好像更尴尬了，赶紧补了一句。“我可以留下了吗？”

03.

“吃饭吧。”喻文州站起来，只愣了短暂的0.0001秒，然后扔了这么一句话。  
“吃饭吧是什么意思？”黄少天从沙发上跳起来，“我可以留下了吗？真的真的，我只是一只鬼而已，吃的又少，好吧吃的不少，又不吵闹，好吧有点吵，又不碍事，好吧有点占地方——总之我不会为难你的！”  
“可以留下。”喻文州拉开椅子，去厨房端饭菜，“我不知道鬼的世界，我只希望你不要太打扰人类，也不要伤害人类。”  
“这么叫也太生分了。”黄少天瘪瘪嘴，“其实我昨天还不是鬼的，你这么叫我觉得挺不舒服的，你叫我名字吧，我叫黄少天，我不会害人的，因为我真的不会，张佳乐没有教过我怎么害人啊，而且我没发现我有什么特异功能。”  
“你有什么忌口的吗？”喻文州端着饭菜，“不好意思，我平时工作太忙了，不会做饭，都是去外面买的，你如果有忌口的，记得告诉我。”  
“我不吃韭菜。”黄少天想了想，告诉喻文州。他真的真的很讨厌吃韭菜，在黄少天的世界里，韭菜是药材的一种，根本不能算做菜。“闻了就想吐，痛不欲生——”  
“哦。”喻文州想了想，端起一个盘子，转身倒在了垃圾桶里，并系好袋子。“那今天晚上只剩下一个菜了，凑合一下吧。”  
“诶……”黄少天看的目瞪口呆，喻文州就因为他说不喜欢吃韭菜，干脆都没把菜端上来？  
“吃饭吧。”喻文州笑了笑，给他盛了一碗饭，“下次不会买韭菜了。”  
黄少天都快哭了，他那群狐朋狗友也知道他不吃韭菜，但是每次吃饭都要点盘韭菜来娱乐一下黄少天，而素昧平生的喻文州居然为了他直接把菜都倒了，这人与人之间的素质真是天堑般的鸿沟！  
“你对我真好。”黄少天想了想，小声对喻文州说，“是警察同志都对人民群众这么好吗？”  
喻文州扑哧一声笑了，歪着头想想，然后点点头。“嗯，是的。吃饭吧人民群众。”

其实喻文州也不知道自己是犯了什么邪。  
黄少天出现的毫无缘由，又一口一个喜欢，实在是听上去就很奇幻。但是喻文州想来想去，这么一只鬼还是放在家里比较放心，谁知道赶他出去会怎么样？人民警察为人民的思想再次占领了高地，喻文州思量再三，决定收留他一阵子。  
那只鬼现在正在客厅的沙发上坐着看电视，披着个薄薄的毯子，眼睛冒着绿光。  
咳，准确的说不是绿光，是兴奋的光芒。但是这个家伙虽然是鬼，但是好像会发光似的，实在是很特别的一只鬼。  
“你看球吗？世界杯哦！”黄少天探过脑袋看喻文州。“今天晚上是……我再看看哈。”  
过了一会儿黄少天拽了拽毯子，仰头喊，“阿根廷打伊朗——德国打加纳——”  
喻文州正往卧室走，听到黄少天喊，停下脚步回过头，探寻的看他。  
“你不看的吗？”黄少天问，看样子很是不理解。  
“不看。”喻文州摇摇头。“不太明白。”  
“哦……”黄少天了然的点点头，足球虽然是世界第一大运动，但是也不是人人都喜欢的。“那我可以看吗？我把声音弄小一点可以吗？”  
黄少天仰着头说这话的时候表情异常的可怜，颇有“你不让我看我就哭给你看”的架势。不是我军太懦弱，是敌军不好打动啊。黄少天心想。  
“可以。”喻文州看了看表，“那你什么时候睡觉？”  
“你早上起床了我再睡觉。”黄少天指了指电视机，“要一直打到凌晨六点呢。”  
“这么喜欢足球？”喻文州看他这表情，不像是四年一度的伪球迷，一看就是真爱。  
“我是足球解说员。”黄少天说起这件事情格外的自豪，“我给你讲，我从小就喜欢看足球，这辈子最大的愿望就是当足球解说员，然后我大学毕业真的当上了，虽然我才当了一年就——嗯，就死了，但是我相当喜欢这份工作，我特别想解说世界杯，可惜我之前一直在电视台都是解说德甲的，其实德甲也很好看啊，球风挺奔放的，球迷超热情——”  
“对不起，”黄少天搓搓手，“我是不是说的有点多，你去睡觉吧，我不说啦。”  
“这么有意思？”喻文州皱眉。  
“对啊，真的很有意思，”黄少天唰的掀开毯子，眼睛亮晶晶的，就差摇尾巴了。“来看吗，给你盖一半。”  
鬼使神差，中了邪了。喻文州心想。  
喻文州实在是不认识几个球员，阿根廷一整场比赛看下来，黄少天嘴就没停过，喻文州只记住了梅西梅西梅西以及梅西。  
“实在是太厉害了啊啊啊啊啊！”黄少天激动的拉着喻文州的胳膊晃来晃去的根本停不下来，“这就是巨星的好处啊！看到没有！决杀！决杀了啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“嗯，厉害。”喻文州看了看他，言不由衷的赞叹了一句。其实他已经困的眼睛都睁不开了，上眼皮和下眼皮直打架。  
黄少天的手特别凉，冷冰冰的，拉着喻文州的胳膊带来太过清晰的触感。黄少天也感觉到了，赶忙尴尬的收了手。  
“你明天还要上班吗，去睡觉吧。”黄少天讪讪的松开手，把手规规矩矩的放在自己腿上，一副小学生做派。“我以后不拉着你啦，我身上太凉了。”  
“没事。”喻文州把自己身上的毯子给他围上，“我去睡觉了，你也早点休息。累了就上床睡觉。”  
“床、床——？”黄少天吐了吐舌头，指指卧室的门，“你的床？我可以睡？”  
“床很大。”喻文州点点头，“希望你睡相不错。”  
“天，我还可以睡床——”黄少天简直幸福的快疯了，喻文州怎么人这么好，他还以为他要一直睡沙发地板，直到张佳乐办完事情让他回去。  
“那我先睡觉了。”喻文州揉揉眼睛，转身进屋。  
“谢谢你——”黄少天手放在嘴边合成喇叭状，“喻——文——州——”  
嗯，听见了。喻文州关上卧室的门心想。

就这样，黄少天以一只鬼的身份，住了下来。  
喻文州经常不在家，刑警嘛，总是很忙很忙，黄少天很多次半夜正兴致勃勃的看着球呐喊着，就看见喻文州急匆匆地从卧室里冲出来，迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势穿好警服出门。  
喻文州穿警服的样子帅气又斯文，黄少天眼睛都看呆了，结果他还没反应过来，喻文州就已经关门出去了，然后又会在不知道什么时候推门进来，累得衣服都还不及脱下来倒在床上就睡。  
这个职业好累啊。黄少天心想。  
下午四点了，通宵看球刚刚睡醒的黄少天揉揉脸坐起来，发起了呆。  
喻文州估计六点下班，还有两个小时可以做个饭。  
张佳乐给的老古董诺基亚居然还可以打电话，黄少天让喻文州买了张电话卡，终于保持了正常人应该有的通信，最可恨的是黄少天摆弄了一下这老古董，发现张佳乐果然绿他，只能玩贪吃蛇，根本玩不了俄罗斯方块！  
电话接通了之后那边声音很嘈杂，喻文州好像说了什么，又听不太清楚，黄少天喊了两声，那边声音终于清楚了，却换了个声音。  
“喂？”那边声音懒洋洋的，仿佛隔着电话线都能看到那人懒洋洋抽烟接电话的样子。  
“你谁啊？喻文州呢？”黄少天听这声音就觉得烦，毫不客气。  
不过，对方应该听不见吧？黄少天心想，他变成了鬼，只有喻文州感受的到他，别人都是看不到听不到的。  
“你找喻文州？他干活儿呢，等下再打过来。”那人声音懒洋洋的，回了一句。“喻文州，有人找你，我帮你挂了。”  
他、他——他听得见？黄少天下巴都要掉了。  
“喂喂喂？你别挂——”黄少天连忙喊了一句。“你听得到我说话？”  
“有病吧。”那人回了一句。“我挂了。”  
啊啊啊！黄少天快疯了，他他他听得到我说话啊！！！黄少天大爆手速，都快把诺基亚给按坏了，终于又拨回去了。  
接电话的是喻文州，声音有点喘，“怎么了少天？”  
“刚才谁接我电话来着？谁？谁？他怎么听得见我说话？为什么？文州你说这是为什么？”黄少天一口气冒出来这么多话，都快上不来气了。“我能和他说说话吗——”  
“是叶修。”喻文州那边呼吸平稳了一些，声音也压的低低的。“改天我可以请他来家里做客。叶修有阴阳眼，可以感知一些别人感知不到的东西，说不定他可以看见你。”  
“哦哦哦好啊！”黄少天在这头拼命的点头。天知道他多么想多见个人。  
“打电话过来什么事情？我很快下班，大概六点就到家了。”  
“我，我想做饭，行不行啊？”黄少天问。“你不要买饭菜回来了，我做做试试，不不不，你还是买饭菜回来吧，万一我做的不能吃——”  
“你会做饭？”喻文州声音又惊讶又喜悦。  
“我就说试试，”黄少天感觉挺尴尬的，“你别抱太大希望就行啊。”

04.

喻文州掏出钥匙开门，迎接他的是一股少见的烟火香。  
对，烟火香。  
家里甚少开火，几乎都是冷锅冷灶，喻文州平时里用的最多的是微波炉，今天家里的炒锅和汤锅终于也派上了用场。这种饭菜香带着烹煮时候的独特味道扑面而来，随之而来的还有一惊一乍的黄少天。  
“回来啦！”黄少天围裙都扎反了，穿的是喻文州的黑色长袖睡衣，手里拿着锅铲。“诶，等下就好了。”  
“嗯。”喻文州点点头，指了指他围裙。“反了。”  
“没事。”黄少天吐了下舌头，“我故意的，正面是Hello Kitty，我实在不好意思穿啊……对了这种围裙你哪儿来的啊，不像你的风格。”  
“噗——”喻文州正在喝水，差点一口水喷出来。“你从哪儿拿出来的这件围裙？”  
“我乱翻的，”黄少天举手示意清白，“我不是翻到了什么不得了的东西吧？”  
“挺不得了的。”喻文州点点头，“等下叶修和莫凡过来，你劝你趁早把围裙摘下来。”  
“叶修？”黄少天放下铲子，转身把围裙解下来了，“你说的有阴阳眼，能看到我的那个？天呐——我要换衣服我穿了个睡衣怎么见人啊——”  
“怕什么，”喻文州捧着水杯，“睡衣怎么不能见人了，你不就穿着睡衣见我的么。”  
“那怎么能一样！”黄少天钻进卧室换衣服去了，扔下这么一句。  
哪里不一样？喻文州看着卧室的门，颇有种自己的宠物居然更在乎别人的凄凉感。喻警官突然想起了小时候自己家养了只小狗，可惜小狗只和邻居家的王大眼关系好的事情。  
虽然不是宠物，但是也相处了半个月了。  
黄少天穿的衣服其实都是喻文州的，他们两个身高只差了两厘米，所以穿起来还是比较合身。黄少天来的那天穿的是在宿舍睡觉的行头，简直就是目不忍视惨不忍睹，那件胸口印着“同一个世界同一个梦想”的大白t恤已经被喻文州强行扔到垃圾桶里了。  
“叶修看见我的话，会不会觉得我是鬼，不能住在这里？他会不会劝你把我赶出去？他这人好相处吗？他是会法术吗？这个年代真的有人阴阳眼？我说，叶修万一直接把我——”  
“扣子系上。”喻文州打断他，“菜是不是好了？”  
“哦哦哦！”黄少天手忙脚乱的系上衬衫的扣子，跑去看锅里的菜。  
有人敲门，喻文州过去一打开门，就看见莫凡面无表情的站在门口，戴了副眼镜，看上去有点在偷笑的表情。  
“老叶呢？”喻文州一愣，“怎么就你一个人？你怎么还戴了副眼镜？”  
“箱子。”莫凡指了指楼下，又指了指身后突然坏掉的电梯，示意叶修在后面一个人吭哧吭哧的搬箱子爬楼梯。  
“这是十六楼。”喻文州指了指门牌号，“你也不帮他搬一下。”  
“打赌。”莫凡探头看了看楼梯间，转过身推门进来，“很远，别等。”  
“喻文州，你看见那个小勺子放在哪里了吗？”黄少天刚走出厨房，就看见莫凡一脸破碎的手里拿着Hello Kitty的围裙站在客厅。  
“你的围裙吗？”黄少天凑过去，问了一句，又不太确定莫凡看不看得到他，“你看的到我吗？我我我，我是个鬼，你看的到？”  
莫凡：“……”  
有病。莫凡心想。但是他现在没空想喻文州家里为什么有个鬼，他比较想问问叶修这个围裙为什么没有被扔掉，而是出现在了喻文州家里。  
“累死我了，”叶修呼哧带喘手脚并用地爬了上来，喻文州一边笑一边帮他把箱子抬进来。“我真的快累死了，莫凡呢，给我拿杯水。”  
叶修抹了把汗一抬头，看到的不是莫凡贤惠的端着水杯站在他面前嘘寒问暖，而是黄少天手里拿着个盆一脸激动的快要窒息了。  
“你看的到我吗？看的到吗？看我看我啊，看看我，你看到人了吗？”黄少天简直要急不可耐的上去晃叶修了。  
叶修皱眉，转头看喻文州，“这只鬼有精神疾病史？你就养了这么一只？你也有精神疾病了？哦那你趁早看，趁你在编，附属医院报销的挺多的，不知道算不算工伤。”  
“看得到。”喻文州安抚了一下黄少天，“他和莫凡都看得到你。”  
“我给莫凡弄了个眼镜，带上眼镜就看到了。”叶修颇为自豪，“莫凡带上眼镜是不是挺不一样的？我就说吧——喂喂喂别动手——围裙哪儿来的？我靠，喻文州你怎么把围裙暴露出来了？”  
黄少天拿着盆，看着屋里即刻上演起来的全武行，完全呆掉了。  
这个走向很清奇啊。黄少天心想。能看到鬼的人真的好了不起，在别人家上演全武行还演的这么精彩，这个打斗一看就是专业的，莫凡虽然矮但是格斗好像很厉害的样子，叶修虽然不怎么还手但是躲得很灵活，两个人打的很有技术含量啊。  
“不用理他们，吃饭。”喻文州拉过呆掉的黄少天，“等会儿他们就打完了。”  
“哦。”黄少天点点头。业余时间也不忘了进行专业训练也是蛮拼的，警察们的世界，有点难懂。  
能看到鬼的警察，更难懂。  
叶修和莫凡每天都要来这么一出，大家已经习惯了，喻文州更是习惯的不能再习惯了。等他们打够了就会老实的过来吃饭了，这是他们解决日常矛盾的方法。莫凡不爱说话，叶修说话太嘲讽，这已经是最经济实惠的方式了。  
“周末的冯局长家闺女婚礼。”叶修终于肯坐下来吃饭了，敲敲碗，立刻端起了领导架子。“你去。”  
“你怎么不去？”喻文州给黄少天夹了一筷子菜。“我不能去。放少天自己在家不方便。”  
“咱们队必须去一个。”叶修掰着手指头数，“小周被我骗去学习两会精神了，老韩这周末有个盯人的任务，你知道的，上个案子的报告下周一就要交，肖时钦正在赶报告，赶不出来他就不用活了，你看看，就剩你了。”  
“还有你和莫凡。”喻文州提醒他。  
“冯局长是谁啊？你们听得到我说话吗？”黄少天全无胃口，只想跟人说话。  
“听得到。要不你跟喻文州去得了。”叶修看了看他，又转过头看一副置身事外模样的喻文州。“我说喻文州，你少一本正经的诓我行不行，什么叫做放少天自己在家不方便，你哪天不是放他自己在家。反正也没人看得到他，你就带他去吧。我准了。”  
“我原本准备周末带少天出去一趟的。”喻文州放下筷子舀汤。“你和莫凡去吧。”  
“没时间。”叶修抢过喻文州盛好的汤碗递给莫凡，“喻文州，这周末我要想你拜托我的那件事的，这需要我平心静气的打坐。”  
喻文州：“……”  
莫凡翻了个白眼，接过汤碗。  
“行，你好好打坐清修，早日告诉我那件事怎么办。”喻文州转头问黄少天，“周末跟我去参加个婚礼怎么样？你来了这么久，一直都没出过屋子。”  
“我出去会怎么样？”黄少天一愣。“他们都看不到我，那我岂不是跟孤魂野鬼似的。”  
“别说的那么惨嘛，他看的到你你看的到他就行了。”叶修叼着牙签。  
“那好，我也好久没出去过了。”黄少天点点头。  
“你给我说说，你到底是怎么千里寻夫变成鬼都要追着喻文州的？”叶修颇感兴趣的看着黄少天。  
千里寻夫？变成鬼都要追着喻文州？  
莫凡眼神一愣，他和叶修一起听喻文州描述的这件事情，喻文州明明说的是“家里突然出现了一只只有他能看到的并说喜欢他的鬼”，多一个字都没有。叶修是进行了怎么样的艺术加工用了多少修辞手法，才能渲染出一个这么像人鬼情未了的故事。  
“难不成你生前就暗恋喻文州？不，难不成你上辈子就喜欢喻文州？”叶修表情严肃又认真。“真为难你了，有精神疾病也没有放弃真爱。”  
黄少天：“……”  
他完全不知道该如何回应叶修，他突然词穷了，不太想说话。  
“叶修，你有这个时间不如和我讨论一下现在这个案子。”喻文州也有点尴尬，试图拉过话题。  
“你们聊，你们聊，我去洗碗。”黄少天赶紧站起来往厨房走，心想看得见鬼的警察果然不凡，这种脑补大法也真是很可怕。  
“你准备怎么办？”书房里，喻文州靠着书柜手里拿着笔筒转来转去地问叶修。  
“直捣黄龙。”叶修表情依旧严肃。“冲上去，让小周打头阵，他枪法好。”  
“我不是说案子。”喻文州扶额。  
“不是你要跟我说案子吗？”叶修啧啧称奇，“喻文州警官以谈案情为由找我问私事，实在很值得记载。”  
“他为什么不能投胎？”  
“他不是说了他被注销了吗？”叶修坐下随手拿了本书翻，“现在天庭和地府的公务员个个都是什么业务水准，怎么还没被开除编制。”  
“我觉得他老在我这里不是个办法。”喻文州皱眉。  
“这件事说大不大，说小不小，地府那边肯定在处理了，不过就是反馈过来挺费劲的，待不了多久他就能投胎了，然后就走了，你就解放了。”叶修说。“不过我看你的表情为什么不是松了一口气的样子，难不成你不希望这个鬼走？”  
“哎呀这真是太神奇了。”叶修颇有深意的看着喻文州。“你不会想了什么别的了吧？”

05.

“万一真的想了别的呢？”喻文州反问。  
书房的门开着，传来黄少天喋喋不休的说话声，大概是在和莫凡讲话，声音又快又急，居然还能吐字清晰语法正确，实在是太有意思了，叶修哈哈一笑，脑子里浮现出莫凡一脸漠然的表情，心里想着此人多半有病。  
“你还是想一点比较实际的。”叶修笑够了，拍拍喻文州的肩膀。喻文州这人是出了名的心思缜密冷静淡定，多大的场面多复杂的情况都能理智自如，叶修觉得他也是说着玩，根本没有放在心上。  
“嗯。”喻文州笑着应了，指了指客厅，“你去救救莫凡吧，我感觉他要爆发了。”  
“快了。”叶修扒着门一看，果然莫凡板板正正的坐在沙发上，目光迷离不知看向何处，明显的不走心。黄少天坐在他身边说的唾沫星子满头飞，那叫一个眉飞色舞顾盼神飞，恨不能动手扳过莫凡的脸问问他听进去没有。  
“走了，回家。”叶修凑过来，胳膊搭在莫凡肩上，“你生前什么职业啊，这么能说，怎么不去说相声？”  
“足球解说员。”黄少天提起这个就要惆怅一下，然而一听相声就立马又兴奋了起来，“相声我也会说啊，我大学那时候是学校相声社的社长，你想听吗？我可以给你来一段，那个著名的段子——”  
“回家。”莫凡噌的站起来，他整个人怒气值都快实体化了。  
“哈哈哈哈，”叶修笑的不行，“下次听你说相声好不好？莫凡有点不舒服，想回家，我们就先回去了。”  
“啊。”黄少天点点头，知道可能是莫凡不太喜欢不熟的人跟他说这么多话，就乖乖的不说话了。  
“等下给我说。”喻文州走过来，手掌覆在黄少天肩膀上。“你们回去吧。”  
“不是你说的不好，我不习惯。”莫凡别扭的转过头，眨眨眼睛，又飞快的掉过头往门口走。  
“啊，”黄少天张了张嘴想说话，又活生生的憋回去了。“哦。”  
“他就那样。”叶修笑了笑，指了指莫凡的背影。“等你什么时候有机会见了我们警队周泽楷，你估计也会这么闹心。行了，我走了。哦对了，你们要是外出的话，喻文州你记得看好少天，他在看不到他的人眼里就是一团空气，难保不会遇到点什么意外。”  
“好，我知道了。”喻文州点点头。“回去吧。”  
“走了。”叶修挥挥手，“莫凡都走远了。”  
“想什么呢，他们都走了，还在发呆。”喻文州拍拍黄少天肩膀。“明天冯局长女儿婚礼，你跟我一起去。”  
“哦哦哦行。”黄少天回过神来，“可是我不能跟你坐在一起吃饭，邻座的看到东西无缘无故的消失，多吓人啊。”  
“我过去打个招呼就好。”喻文州笑了，“走个过场而已，很快的，然后我们就回来吃饭。你煮的饭很好吃，再接再厉。”  
“那就好，我还怕难吃来着。”黄少天点点头，转而又小心翼翼的问喻文州，“莫凡是不是不太喜欢我啊，他都不怎么理我。”  
“他也不理我。”喻文州打开衣柜，拿出礼服来，“他谁都不理。”  
“可是他理叶修啊。”黄少天皱眉，“感觉他和叶修关系还不错。”  
“因为他们是一对啊。”喻文州拿起一套白色的礼服，比划一下，“这件礼服是之前买的，不知道你穿着合适不合适，让我量一下。”  
“一对儿？”黄少天还没反应过来。  
喻文州双手掐着黄少天的腰比量一下，颇为满意，“对，一对儿。应该尺寸很合适，你穿上试试？”  
“哦。”黄少天一边消化这个事实，一边伸手接过喻文州递过来的衣服。  
“西装？”黄少天拿在手上瞧了半天，这怎么又有衬衣，又有腰封，又有外搭，还是燕尾服的剪裁。  
“礼服和西装的区别还是很大的。”喻文州慢条斯理的打量着黄少天，“两种服饰都来自西方，但是明显礼服要更为庄重，一般出席婚礼这种场合，还是要穿礼服比较合乎礼仪。”  
“怎、怎么穿啊？”黄少天有点茫然，这个搭配有点不太懂。  
“把衬衫脱了。”喻文州拿过衬衣递给他，“换上这个。腰封就不要了，颜色不太适合你，这个衬衣的领口倒是设计的很合你的气质。”  
“啊？”黄少天接过衬衣，踌躇的看着喻文州，“你等等，我不能在你面前脱啊，你出去，我穿好了给你看。”  
“那好。”喻文州点点头，反手体贴的关上门，“换好了出来，我给你打领结。”  
手机在客厅的茶几上响，喻文州走过去拿起来看，是叶修的短消息。  
“我回家之后问了懂的人，没法子回去的，只能等投胎。别想了，明天给你介绍一个相亲怎么样？”  
喻文州愣愣的看着手机屏幕上叶修的消息，又看了看关着的卧室门，觉得自己实在是有些好笑了，每天都在想些什么不切实际的事情。  
“不怎么样。”喻文州回复他。  
“有点别扭。”黄少天推开门，探出头来，“文州，我觉得穿起来不太舒服。”  
“走出来我看看。”喻文州放下手机站起来，“没关系，礼服都是比较紧的衣服，慢慢就习惯了。”  
“嗷。”黄少天摸了摸脑袋，深呼吸一口气，向前走了两步。  
白色的燕尾服剪裁得当，线条流畅，衬衣坚胸，领口有一点点的小褶皱，精细又优雅，既不太复杂繁冗也不显得太过随意，配上黄少天颈部好看的曲线，勾勒出让人挪不开眼睛的轮廓。燕尾服的领子是剑领，衬衣虽然也是白色，却不会显得黄少天脸色过于苍白，反而有点意气飞扬般的凌厉。衬衣的袖子长于外搭，露出一点袖口来，暗纹的花纹纹样赏心悦目，搭配上银色的袖扣，微微闪过光芒。收腰的设计精巧又恰当，腰线半隐半藏的被燕尾服前身的马甲式对襟遮住一半，腰围以下不开叉，下摆从侧缝伸出燕尾，线条流畅，稳重中不失轻快，优雅而又惊艳。  
黄少天是典型的东方人的长相，面相温润却又不失棱角，笑起来的时候阳光灿烂，不笑的时候隐隐有一股居高临下的精英感，真不知道这两种格格不入的气质是怎么和谐的融合在一起的。  
“嘘。”黄少天又要开口说话，喻文州右手食指点在自己唇边，示意他不要说话。  
“帮你系上领结。”喻文州转回身去拿领结。  
“倒也不是说燕尾服不能配领带。”喻文州拿过一条竖纹的暗色领带。“好久不给别人系领结了，让我看看这个合适不合适。”  
领带线条匀称细致，触感轻薄，喻文州的手指又长又漂亮，在黄少天眼前像是变魔术似的，轻轻巧巧的打成个漂亮的领结。  
“这个叫做亚伯特王子结。”喻文州退后一步打量他。  
黄少天低头，转而又扬眉，一静一动之间配上礼服，气质潇洒又庄重，结果还没精英了几秒，他又习惯性的吐了吐舌头，“文州，我觉得好不习惯啊。”  
“领带？”喻文州想了想，转身去拿了个浅灰色的领结。“换成领结怎么样？”  
浅灰色的领结上绣着暗纹，配上金属质感的扣子，搭配上整体显得格外的合适。黄少天全程一言不发，只是大眼睛眨啊眨的看着喻文州。  
“挺好看。”喻文州帮他轻轻整理开一处小小的褶皱。“怎么，不喜欢吗？”  
“不是。”黄少天想了想，“文州，我就是个鬼，大家又都看不见我，我穿的这么隆重，没必要啊。”  
“我看得见啊。”喻文州轻笑了一下，“很好看，我很喜欢看。”  
黄少天咬咬下唇，没说话。  
“怎么了？”喻文州笑着逗他，“太感动了？”  
“是啊！”黄少天转过头握住喻文州的手，“太感动了！党和人民都会感谢你对一只鬼这么好的！”  
“你怎么又扯上党和人民了。”喻文州一脸嫌弃。  
“人民警察为人民。”黄沙天咧开嘴笑的开怀，“人民好警察，当然党和人民都会感谢你啦。改天我要是走了，让张佳乐给你糊个大奖状，人界里照顾没去处鬼的第一名。”  
“嗯，好啊。”喻文州低下头，又飞快的抬起头。“这个奖项倒是还没得过。”  
“其实我也不知道张佳乐什么时候办完事情。”黄少天歪头想了想，“说不定我要待上五年呢？等我以后有机会问问他，这段记忆能不能带到下辈子去，能的话，我下辈子去找你玩。”  
“好啊。”喻文州点点头。  
“完了，今天晚上是世界杯决赛，我要看比赛的——”黄少天一秒想起比赛就要奔向电视机。“我可以看吗？可以的吧？你要一起看吗？一起来吧，很好看，我还可以给你解说！”  
“换一下衣服再看。”喻文州及时制止了他穿着白色晚礼服看比赛的奇葩行径。“你很想解说？”  
“谁不想啊。”黄少天一脸向往，“那可是世界杯啊，世界杯决赛啊，四年才一次，我活着的时候，最大的愿望就是在现场解说世界杯决赛。”  
“那好，今天晚上帮你完成一半。”喻文州坐在电视机前，“给我解说吧，虽然不是现场，但是我会很认真听的。”

06.

声明：我不是有意揭阿根廷球迷的伤疤，以及，我不是罗伊策的CP粉，我是格策黑。

两个人干脆坐在电视机前面的地板上，向后靠着沙发。黄少天体温过低，总是觉得冷，屋里于是也就不开空调，喻文州坐在他身边，竟然也不觉得热。  
黄少天认真起来的样子，专注而又有点偏执。他会激动的喊起来额头青筋直跳，也会滔滔不绝的讲起战术打法而眼底闪过自信的光芒，每一次屏幕上球员发起的进攻都体现在他情绪的波动上，喻文州看看球，再看看黄少天，觉得特别有意思。  
当他在你身边而导致你无法全神贯注的时候，就应该知道有些东西已经改变了。  
可是，只是一只鬼。  
喻文州习惯性的伸手帮黄少天拉一拉他披在身上的外套，指尖刚刚触碰到，却又思量片刻后收回。他们之间，就像做了一个明明知道会醒过来的梦，却还是执着着非要在梦里幻想些天长地久，朝朝与暮暮，暮暮与朝朝。  
这些，不知道是黄少天毫无察觉，还是他本就从未动心。  
比赛结束了，德国绝杀了阿根廷，黄少天又哭又笑的，激动的不能控制自己，指着电视屏幕里的画面给喻文州看。  
格策拿着21号的球衣站上颁奖台，那件红白的德国队球衣背后，写的名字并不是穆斯塔菲，而是罗伊斯。马拉卡纳响起震天的呼喊，冠军终于诞生，新的传说被书写，大力神杯时隔多年再次回到德国人的手中，那一刻，里约热内卢的夜色浩瀚无边，与远在欧洲的德国相距甚远，却分享着同一时刻的喜悦。  
如同你真的站在这里。  
“哪怕不在也没关系。”黄少天抽了抽鼻子拍着自己的心口，转头对喻文州说，“心是在的，罗伊斯的心是在的。”

冯局长年过五十，只有一个女儿，而他这个宝贝女儿终于结婚了，谁敢不给面子？于是全局上上下下，大到副局长，小到门口保卫科，都派了人来参加婚礼。  
喻文州选了一件黑色的礼服，金色的袖扣与黄少天衬衣袖扣的银色袖扣交相辉映，只是这些，只有他们两个人能看到。对于其他人来说，喻文州翩翩风度独自一人，身边空无一物。  
黄少天变成了鬼之后第一次出来，虽然做好了足够的心里准备，却还是被吓的够呛。当他发现别人会穿过他的身体，就像穿过空气一样，他吓的死死的攥住拳头，短而平的指甲都能把掌心抠出一道血印子来。  
“没关系，放轻松。”喻文州拿着酒杯挡住脸，悄悄的对黄少天说。“不要害怕。”  
黄少天努力挺直脊背，避让开身边的人。虽然这样的动作只有喻文州看的到，至少可以让他稍微安心。  
“怕什么。”喻文州的声音又轻又缓。“我在这儿。”  
婚礼上最多莫过于交际，这是叶修最厌烦的事情。所以他们刑侦一队的事情，每次出来交际的都是喻文州。叶修说上几句话就忍不住要跑题，而韩文清一站在那里，标准的人民警察正义脸，大家都不敢打招呼。莫凡和周泽楷两个则属于“你说吧你随便说你可劲儿说，你说了啥都跟我没有一毛钱关系”，至于肖时钦，他比较喜欢埋头研究东西，交际虽然没有障碍，但是绝不擅长。  
“在这里不要动，等我。”喻文州轻轻攥了一下黄少天的手又松开。“我去打个招呼转一圈就回来。”  
“哦。”黄少天点点头。  
觥筹交错，推杯换盏，恭维客套，无非就是这些。  
黄少天站在人群之外，远远的看着喻文州和那些看不起脸孔的人相谈甚欢，他们好像都在笑，看喻文州的表情都透着不知真假的笑容，这些表情变成布景板逐渐模糊，画面里渐渐的就只剩下喻文州一个人，他低头沉思，他抬头微笑，他举杯，他仰头，所有的动作都像是老电影的慢动作特写，缓慢的像是永远也流不完的沙漏流沙。  
“你什么意思，你别跟我说你现在才后悔——”黄少天正看得出神，身边突然有一群人争执了起来。  
他站在会场的边上，最不起眼的位置，却没有想到这边居然突发了状况。黄少天对于别人来说是看不见的鬼魂，别人可以穿过他的身体而毫无知觉，但是实际上他是可以触碰事物的，那边的争执愈演愈烈，几乎快要挤到他跟前来。  
会场周边摆放着等下要推上去的酒杯，还有无数的气球彩带，那群人推推搡搡，黄少天一个劲儿的躲，却还是没躲过，他被推了个趔趄，伸手想抓住什么东西，哗啦一下，碰倒了整个酒杯的台子。  
酒杯坠地，发出清脆的响声。  
然而这根本不是最让黄少天感到恐慌的，最让他恐慌的是，有人喊了一句，有鬼。  
当然是有鬼，被推搡的那个人，根本没有碰到酒杯，而酒杯却像是被人挥手打翻了一样，稀里哗啦，争先恐后的落地，发出清脆的声音。  
“怎么回事？哪里有鬼？”  
“怎么划伤了？打电话叫救护车！”  
嘈杂的声音响起在黄少天耳边，他有点茫然的退后几步，没有看向那些喊着叫着的人，而是看向喻文州。  
他说让我在这里等他啊。  
喻文州匆匆赶来，看了一眼黄少天，确认他没有受明面上的伤，赶忙维持起现场的秩序来。会场人很多，女士们大多穿着高跟鞋，拥挤和恐慌只会导致更加大范围的慌乱，作为一名警察，喻文州的第一反应是安抚大众情绪并且叫救护车，这一刻，他实在没有时间来考虑黄少天。  
事故因冯局长女儿的前男友来闹场而起，碰倒的酒杯碎片倒还不至于造成大面积的伤情，主要是现场有个女孩儿一直强调没有碰酒杯台，口口声声说看到了鬼，精神过于紧张，几乎都要抽搐了。  
婚礼上最忌讳这样不吉利的事情，冯局长皱着眉头，把喻文州几个警察喊过来处理场面。来参加婚礼的毕竟是普通职业者居多，真正的编制内警察并不是很多，大家也就都卖冯局长的面子，帮忙处理起来。喻文州是做过心理学专修的，主动过来处理惊吓的事情。  
黄少天站在一边茫然而又无措，他变成了鬼之后第一次出来就碰上这种事情，实在是让他不知道怎么处理才好。喻文州忙着安抚受到了惊吓的女孩儿，并且要跟随救护车带伤者前往医院，在这期间，他只对黄少天说了一句说。  
“不是让你在一边等着？少天，我去医院，你自己回去。”  
黄少天想辩解两句，却又不知道说点什么好。因为那个女孩儿说的没有错，确实有鬼，他就是鬼。  
可是这又不是我的错，我并不想这样的。  
人群散去，谁也没有注意到站在角落里的黄少天，因为普天之下，正常人里能看的到他的，只有那个所谓的上天配对给他的喻文州。  
可是喻文州没有时间看他。  
黄少天站了一会儿，避开人群，走出了会场。  
天色全黑，街灯明明灭灭，行人往来，欢声笑语像是放大了千百倍的充斥他的耳朵。情人们在街灯下拥抱亲吻，灯光把他们的身影拉的老长，而黄少天笨拙的回头看，却看不到自己的影子。  
他好像一下子成了世界上，唯一一个被抛弃的。  
他不是人，可是又不是孤魂野鬼，他好像是错了时空的不明来客，他像是到此一游，可是却没有到此一游的快乐。  
夜晚很长，回家的路也特别长，黄少天没有办法乘坐交通工具，过多的人会让他感觉不安全，他就在一片夜色苍茫中缓慢的迈着步子，想着一切不切实际的事情，没有一点目的，更没有一点改变现状的方法。  
幸亏喻文州的家离婚礼会场不算远，黄少天回到家推开门，第一件事就是翻出了张佳乐给他的老式诺基亚。  
屋里没有开灯，凌晨的G市也渐渐归于沉寂，黄色的屏幕散发着幽幽的荧光，衬得黄少天愈发的脸色苍白。  
他拨通了张佳乐的号码，然后躺在客厅的沙发上，手机攥在手里，沉入梦乡。  
张佳乐倒是一喊就来，他蹦蹦哒哒的甩着小辫子出现，刚想逗弄一下黄少天，就发现黄少天好像情绪很低落的样子。  
“你怎么了？”张佳乐凑近了看他，伸手去摸黄少天的额头，发现他居然还发起了烧。鬼的体温本来偏低，发烧其实也就接近常温，而黄少天的体温已经烫了起来。  
“你生病了？喻文州怎么不带你看病吃药？”张佳乐有点不满意，“你虽然是鬼，但是又不是那种不去投胎的孤魂野鬼，你也是人的身体，生病是很可能的，他怎么不管你呢？”  
“没事。”黄少天也觉得自己好像皮肤特别烫，可是他还是很冷。“可能回来的时候着凉了。”  
“发生了什么？”张佳乐也乐不起来了，“怎么了？需要我帮忙做什么？”  
“我就有个问题。”黄少天抬头，目光平静又清澈，“当初什么配对的人，能不能不要了？”

07.

黄少天醒过来的时候，手里握着张佳乐给他的表格。  
这个表格，只要他写好了名字，他就和喻文州不是一对了，喻文州就再也看不见他，他也没有办法和喻文州说话。三天之内交给张佳乐，他们就没关系了，张佳乐会给他再找一个看得见他的人来帮助他，也许会是一个善解人意的小姑娘，也或许是一个充满爱心的老奶奶。这都无所谓，黄少天心想，总比和喻文州在一起的好。他是有点真的喜欢喻文州了，可是他们又绝对没有未来，而且和喜欢的人在一起，就总会萌生一些乱七八糟的情绪，很平常的事情也会忍不住多想。  
清晨天光大亮，喻文州还是没有回来，黄少天发烧烧的迷迷糊糊，自己爬起来去翻喻文州的药盒。  
退烧药是一片一片的，咽下去的时候划过喉咙难受的要死，但是总比再死一次的好。黄少天坐在书房的地板上，拿着喻文州的钢笔，一笔一划的在表格写上喻文州的名字。  
解除关系人：喻文州。  
阳光照进书房，看得到空气中漂浮的灰尘浮浮沉沉，好像和他一样，不知道该去哪儿，也不知道每一天的意义何在。  
黄少天绝不是个不理智的人，他有自己的想法，有自己的考量。昨晚的事情，第一次如此鲜明的提醒他，你现在不是人，而是一只鬼。  
他突然想起小时候看过的老电影倩女幽魂，忍不住也嗤笑自己一句，人和鬼怎么能在一起呢。  
好聚好散，青山绿水，说不定还有下辈子呢。黄少天一向乐观，想到这里也没有好惆怅的，就当是做了个梦呗，谁人不做梦？  
把表格折好塞进去，他拍拍屁股站起来准备出门，还没等迈出书房的门，就听见钥匙哗啦呼啦的声音。  
喻文州回来了。  
“少天？少天？”喻文州每天回到家打开门都会这么叫他，然后他或者在做饭，或者在打游戏，听到喻文州喊他会蹦蹦跳跳的出来。  
他或许买了他喜欢吃的水果，或许只是想叫他，仅此而已。  
没有人回应喻文州。喻文州换了鞋走进来，卧室、客厅、书房乃至于厨房和卫生间，都没有黄少天。  
黄少天手里无意识的摩挲着表格，觉得挺难过的。因为喻文州已经没法看见他了，他也没办法跟喻文州说话了。  
喻文州好像很着急，找遍了屋子看不见人就开始打电话，说了什么黄少天都没仔细听，他试探着走过去，伸手在喻文州眼前晃，而喻文州全无反应，他站在原地不动，而喻文州可以像穿过空气那样穿过他。  
表格起作用了。三天之内交上去，他就会彻底离开这里。  
可是怎么也高兴不起来。黄少天坐在阳台的窗台上晃荡着腿，看着喻文州的一举一动。  
喻文州实在是太累了，一夜没合眼，又惦记着两边，折腾的他格外的疲累。警队经常会加班熬夜，但是哪一次都没有这一次这么让他心焦。或许是因为黄少天，也或许是他心有所系，难以平静下来。  
黄少天不见了，而他居然都不知道该去哪里找他。简直莫名其妙，就像他出现的那样。  
喻文州抬手按了按太阳穴让自己打起精神来，他必须清清楚楚明明白白的知道发生了什么，黄少天去了哪里，他喻文州的字典里，没有莫名其妙这四个字。  
在这之前，他实在是太累了，需要休息。  
卧室的床上叠着两床被子，他们原来每天晚上就这么睡觉，一张大床足够大，两个人也睡的开，最开始黄少天会手足无措的往床边蹭，直到有一天晚上他太过小心，扑通一下从床上掉了下去，喻文州惊醒了又把他给抱上来。这一下子摔得不轻，额头的包两三天才消下去，而那几天喻文州每次看他额头的包都要偷笑，他自己照镜子的时候突然想起小时候看春光灿烂猪八戒，小龙女的额头会长出犄角，那个过程的开头也是这样鼓起来一个大包。  
“我给你讲，”黄少天一边吃梨一边指了指自己额头的包，“我是龙变的，我要长犄角了。”  
“哦，是吗？”喻文州坐在书房前面看案件报告，偏头看看他，“我想起一首歌。”  
“什么？”  
“我是一只小青龙，我有许多小秘密。”喻文州这句话不是唱出来的，而是字正腔圆得堪比央视新闻联播主持人念出来，那神情堪比播报十八大精神，黄少天笑的快要肚子疼了。喻文州其实也不是看上去的那么无趣，他偶尔也会吐吐槽，讲讲笑话，一点也不像他想象中警察那么严肃。  
“你知道小时候有种游戏，”黄少天搬着凳子坐过来，“我们小时候总玩，叫做顶脑门，来来来，我从小脑门最硬，我们孤儿院的阿姨说我命最硬。”  
“可惜她说的不对啊。”黄少天看不出来伤心，他挤挤眼睛，“来来来，咱俩试试。”  
这种游戏太幼稚了啊。喻文州心想。  
黄少天一点也不这样想，喻文州还没反应过来，他就一脑门顶了过来。  
这个角度，好像有点问题。  
喻文州刚巧抬头，而黄少天低头，他们本来是要顶脑门的，却一个不小心，嘴唇飞快的相交又飞快的分开。  
和上一次的触感又有点不同，说不上来的感觉。  
黄少天慌了神，转身就往外跑，被椅子绊了一下差点摔倒，踉跄了两下没命似的往外逃。那天恰恰好，也是个周末，也是这样的清晨。  
想到这里，黄少天转头去看睡着的喻文州。他一个人睡，却习惯性地把两床被子都摊开。睡着的时候面无表情，和醒着的时候无论何时都笑眯眯的样子好像有点不一样。  
最后一次。黄少天想了想，心里暗暗发誓。  
这一次，喻文州感受不到他，他却感受得到喻文州的温度。温暖又有力的脉搏，还有熨烫的体温，胸口有节奏的心跳。  
多好啊。如果我没死多好。黄少天钻进被子，侧过身把胳膊搭在喻文州身上，舔了舔嘴唇，心里想着。  
可是没死的话，又遇不到喻文州，这个世界实在是太复杂了。  
黄少天吃了退烧药感冒药一大把，迷迷糊糊的也困了，他想着各种各样的“如果”“假设”也缓缓的沉入了梦乡。  
这次是一个人的梦，梦里有无数的糖果和甜点，特别特别甜。

黄少天醒来的时候，喻文州正在换衣服。  
天，耍流氓啊！黄少天捂住眼睛，又忍不住偷偷看。他们同居的这一个来月，互相都非常尊重彼此，私人空间留的很好，换衣服都是锁上卧室的门进行的，而这一次，喻文州自己一个人在卧室换衣服，实在是天经地义，不能再正常了。  
黄少天有点想看，食色性也，此乃人之常情，然而他又有点不太好意思，他喜欢喻文州，自我感觉神圣又良好，觉得自己在谈一场柏拉图似的单方面恋爱，看了肉体就要想歪了，太邪恶了。  
然而邪恶总是能战胜理智的。至少在黄少天这里是总是这样。  
喻文州出身警校，身材出奇的好，宽肩窄腰，标准倒三角，小麦色的皮肤看上去很想咬一口，黄少天抬起胳膊看看了自己又细又白的胳膊，忍不住发出一声长叹。  
腹肌有一、二、三、四……诶诶诶怎么把衬衫给套上了，我还没查完啊！黄少天不无遗憾的摇摇头，以后这种机会就少了啊。想到这里，黄少天抬手摸了摸自己的小肚子，唔，虽然不胖，但怎么这么有弹性，捏一捏还会弹回来怎么回事，又软又松。这个世界能不能行了！  
目光继续向下，黄少天一下子脸红到了耳根，眨巴眨巴眼睛觉得心好累。  
很大啊。  
喻文州大概是要去上班，穿的是工作服，一身刑警的制服应该是凌厉的气质，活生生被他穿出了三分优雅，实在是很奇妙的感觉。  
黄少天觉得还没看够，还想再看，但是喻文州已经穿完了，他感觉喻文州好像似有若无的看了他一眼，眼神颇有深意，可是喻文州怎么可能看得到他，这不是开玩笑么，想到这里，他又放心了。  
喻文州果然是要去上班。大概是有事情需要处理，警察嘛，就是这样，加班是日常，不加班才奇怪。黄少天屁颠屁颠的跟上，一路跟着晃悠到警局，其实如果问他为什么要跟着，他自己也说不上来，如果你问他不是说准备要走了吗，他自己估计也会纳闷自己这是要做什么。  
可惜没人问他，他就跟上来了。  
周末的刑警大队人不是很多，走廊里静悄悄的，门口保卫处的老大爷在听评书，单田芳正说到呼家将的故事，学了一声马叫简直惟妙惟肖，黄少天冲着声音来处比了个大拇指，他小时候在孤儿院条件不好，看电视机的机会不多，他们小孩儿凑一块，听得最多的就是评书。  
警队走廊挂着各人的照片，黄少天立马走不动步子了，喻文州这张照片实在是太帅了，精神气十足，一身制服穿的格外英挺，眉目俊朗，唇边带笑，将凌厉与温和结合的实在是太完美了。  
黄少天在身上掏了半天，掏出来那个老式的诺基亚，摸索了半天终于败下阵来，张佳乐给的破手机，根本照不了相啊！  
真是作孽。黄少天愤懑的想着，下次找张佳乐去要个好点的手机，不给就拽他小辫子！

08.

喻文州的办公室是两人一间，黄少天好奇的探过头去，对面坐着一个又高又帅的男青年，眉目俊朗，帅的直闪，制服穿在他身上活像是穿出了走T台的效果。  
黄少天摸摸自己的脸，觉得有点泄气，这个脸的差距，有点残忍啊，都不知道喻文州对面每天坐着这么好看一男的，这实在是太失算了。搞什么啊，这刑侦大队开启了颜值准入机制吗？揣着美男卡才可以进来？  
周泽楷今天上午刚刚被叶修坑去听两会报告了，此刻正在全神贯注的整理会议精神，准备等开会的时候向大家传达一下。  
“还没走？”喻文州冲他笑着打招呼，周泽楷腼腆的笑一笑，点点头，指了指手里的红头文件。  
“叶修又坑你，那些东西又没有人会检查，随便做一做就好了。”  
“嗯。”周泽楷却还认真的看，只是又抬头冲喻文州笑了笑，有人就是有这种本事，笑的满屋子都豁然开朗的感觉。  
只有黄少天不乐意了，笑什么笑哇，对着红头文件也能笑，好吧，笑就笑啊，冲着喻文州笑什么啊！你倒是自己低头笑啊！  
不知道自己已经被黄少天颠来倒去的嫌弃了无数次的周泽楷抬头仔细看喻文州，发现有点不对劲儿。  
喻文州平日里都是很注意休息的，工作忙归忙，他倒是很会平衡生活节奏，而今天喻文州满脸都写着“我没休息好我心里很乱”，对于一个情绪不怎么外露的人来说，确实挺不寻常的。  
“怎么了？”周泽楷指了指眼睛。“眼睛，红了。”  
“没事。”喻文州抬手揉揉眼角，“没睡好，休息一下就好了。我来处理一下上个案子的结案，你呢，等下回去？”  
周泽楷点点头，示意自己很快就弄好了回去。  
“诶——”周泽楷刚刚低下头，喻文州退了两步，重新回到周泽楷身边，敲了敲隔板，“小周，我有个问题。”  
什么问题？黄少天飞速闪身凑过来站在他们两个旁边，眼睛瞪得溜圆。  
“只是一个假设，如果你惹人生气了，会怎么道歉？”喻文州轻声问。  
“啊？”这个问题实在不像是喻文州会问的，如果问枪支弹药什么的还稍微正常一些。周泽楷抬头，眼睛也瞪得老大，若是看得见黄少天，他俩倒是可以比一比谁的眼睛更大一些。  
“就这样吗？”喻文州笑了。周泽楷的表情呆萌呆萌的，实在是谁对着他也生不起气来。  
黄少天肺都要气炸了，这什么意思啊，问你你倒是回答啊，你卖什么萌啊你！  
周泽楷倒是很认真的在想，生气，道歉，自己好像做的不多啊。  
“不知道。”周泽楷在脑子里搜刮了一下答案，发现没有，于是老老实实的回答了。不过这个答案听起来好像是很敷衍的样子，周泽楷又赶紧按照自己的经验连忙补救了一下，“笑，笑就行了。”  
果然是个周泽楷式的回答。喻文州想了想，好像确实是这样的。周泽楷在警队很少犯错，偶有差池，他笑一笑，大家埋怨了两句也就过去了。  
“好，我知道了。”喻文州点点头，回到自己的座位上，打开电脑整理结案报告。而黄少天则在心里呐喊，你到底知道什么了啊！  
没多久周泽楷整理好了东西走了，屋子里就剩下一人一鬼，一个埋头整理报告，一个在屋子里飘飘荡荡，还在想着喻文州问这个问题是要干什么。  
夏日天黑的晚，都已经六点了，外面还是天色不暗，暮光斜斜的照进屋子里来，留下一地的金黄色。喻文州处理完了要做的工作，而黄少天歪在沙发上，几乎要睡着了。  
不能怪他又睡着，实在是他变了鬼之后身体比较弱，而感冒药的药力又很强，搞得他昏昏欲睡，没精打采的。  
喻文州站起来活动活动身体，伸出手在空中轻轻探了一下，又收回来。他依旧无法看见黄少天，然而他知道，黄少天肯定在这间屋子里。  
至于为什么这样肯定，喻文州自己也说不清楚。  
就像今天醒来的时候，“他其实就在身边”的感觉是那样强烈，强烈到喻文州以为是自己眼睛的问题才看不到。有的时候，存在这种感知，远比听觉视觉来的更直触人心。  
那么他现在在哪儿？  
沙发上空空如也，喻文州蹲下身来，轻轻伸出手。  
看见，有时候不需要眼睛，用心就够了。  
黄少天醒过来的时候，一睁开眼就看见喻文州近在咫尺的目光。那种目光笃定又炽热，让黄少天以为喻文州看的到他一样，只有深切的注视，才能有那样的感情。  
就在他想回应他，想伸手触摸他的时候，喻文州突然站起身来。黄少天伸手去抓，毫无疑问的，他抓了个空。  
那一刻，有一种感觉，人生也好鬼生也好，第一次与黄少天沾边。  
委屈。  
他竟然觉得很委屈。小时候孤儿院孩子多，很多小女孩儿经常被欺负，她们会哭着躲在黄少天身后，一个个拽着他衣角擦眼泪，而黄少天会替她们出头教训那些不自量力的欺负人的坏孩子，然后他像个小大人一样给小女孩儿擦眼泪，让她们不要委屈，不要哭。  
委屈，在黄少天眼里是这样的。  
而他现在竟然会有这样的感受。黄少天一秒冷静回来敲敲自己的脑袋，心想，喻文州实在是害人不浅，居然让自己产生这样丢人的情绪。  
天色渐晚，暮色西沉，黄少天静静的坐着看喻文州看着电脑屏幕发了会儿呆之后，决定离开了。  
他不是一个婆婆妈妈的人，来来去去，人世间诸多牵扯，在他变成了鬼之后，都被看的淡了。  
这其中，或许也包括了他生前从未感受过的，此刻正在感受的，爱情。  
黄少天走到喻文州身边，他正在低头看电脑屏幕，显示屏的光反射的他脸色苍白，眼睛一片通红，看起来憔悴又疲倦，黄少天俯下身，去亲他的侧脸。  
他感知不到他，他也无法回应他。  
就这样，近在咫尺却又远隔两界的一个吻，它没有一丝实际的感知，却让黄少天异常的满足。  
很好啊。黄少天满意的站直身体，准备来个潇洒的再见。  
下一刻，他看见了喻文州的电脑屏幕。  
浏览器停留在一个网页上，上面的字迹清晰又不真实。  
“喜欢的人生气了怎么挽回？”  
“如何挽回喜欢的人？”  
“女朋友生气了离家出走不理我怎么办，急，在线等。”  
百度的提问一向都不靠谱，喻文州居然还仔细的看了。  
小窗口是他和叶修的聊天记录，黄少天弯下腰凑近了看，喻文州正在打字，打字声音猛然清晰如擂鼓，而一个个字像是踩着鼓点一样，咚咚咚。  
咚咚咚。  
“对，我知道他是一只鬼，但是喜欢他，我喜欢黄少天。”  
叶修回复以铺天盖地的省略号，喻文州面对着满满一屏幕的省略号，几乎可以想象叶修的脸色已经惊讶到什么样了。  
“你今早不是打电话说他不见了吗？”  
“找。”喻文州想了想，这样回复。  
“那你准备找到什么时候去？”叶修无奈又问。  
喻文州不假思索的打了四个字：“找到为止。”  
人生还有很长很长，可以慢慢找，哪怕困难一点也没关系。可是黄少天只有一个。  
黄少天站在原地，觉得自己此刻突然无法思考。他是觉得很委屈的，为什么是我，为什么我突然变成了鬼。他一个人生着病拖着脚步走在人群熙攘的街道上的时候，哪怕他自己不承认，他实际上很想念喻文州的。  
他想念他，因为只有喻文州让他感觉自己的存在是有意义的。  
喻文州没有出现，全世界没有别的人再能看见他，感知他，对他好，他希望喻文州眼里有他，而且只有他。  
黄少天已经做好了准备，告诉张佳乐他不需要这个什么配对，因为他心里，没有人能够代替喻文州。  
有一种情愫悄悄生根发芽，开了一朵就做“我爱你”的花。  
而此刻最美妙的事情发生了，我爱他，他爱我。  
对于黄少天来说，幸福来得太过突然，他有点惊喜，有点不敢相信，向后退了两步没怎么注意身后，结果一个不小心撞在了沙发上，整个人叽里咕噜从沙发上折了过去，咣当一声头捧在茶几上，乒乒乓乓的撞到了两个茶叶盒和一小瓶蜂蜜。  
尼玛！黄少天揉揉头坐起来，就看到喻文州站在自己面前，表情很诡异。  
确实应该表情很诡异的，任谁屋子里噼里啪啦的响然后看不见第二人都应该觉得很诡异。  
黄少天仰头看他，心想完了完了，走不成了。  
我想亲亲他。  
想到这里黄少天从牛仔裤的屁股兜里费力的把表格掏出来，看了两遍，心一横，哗啦把表格给撕了。  
去你的吧，劳资喜欢的人也喜欢劳资，鬼，啊不，傻鬼才要换配对的人！  
文州，我不走了，你对我好吧，我也对你好，有没有未来这不重要，重要的是，我爱你呀。

09.

表格一撕，解除配对什么的当然就没了效果，黄少天抬手在喻文州眼前晃晃，吐了吐舌头，试探着喊了一下，“嘿，文州？”  
“文州——”喻文州迟迟没反应，黄少天吓坏了，以为这表格白撕了。“文州，喻文州？”  
“你生病了？”黄少天拿着手在喻文州眼前各种晃，猛然被喻文州握住，喻文州低头看他，声音有点嘶哑，“你是不是发烧了？怎么回事？”  
“你看得到我了？”黄少天咯咯笑了两声，“文州，文州，你看的到我了？”  
“嗯，看得到了。”喻文州抬手把黄少天按在怀里，“也抱得到了。”  
“嗯……你刚刚和叶修说的我都看见了。”喻文州胳膊特别有劲，勒得黄少天有点喘不过气来。他脑袋靠在喻文州肩上，手指戳了戳喻文州侧肩上的徽章，“警察同志，党和人民教育我们说，做人要守信用负责任，你刚刚说喜欢我，不是开玩笑吧？”  
“不是。”喻文州的声音低沉而温暖，黄少天突然觉得不那么冷了。  
“我也喜欢你。”黄少天抬手也死命的抱住喻文州，“昨天晚上我跟张佳乐要了个表格，本来我都要走了，后来我后悔了，我现在觉得我后悔得挺正确的，你看是不是？”  
喻文州什么都没说，只是抱得更紧一些。失而复得的喜悦，两情相悦的心满意足，或许还有难以言说的愧疚，乃至于对于未来的迷茫和不安，此刻全都纠结在一起。有一些话语完全不需要言明，有一些感情，他们一旦确定，就不会更改。  
哪怕前路迷茫。

“能不能不抱我？”黄少天小声说，说实话，他实在是觉得太羞耻了，一个大男人被另一个大男人打横抱起来，这实在是听起来就丧心病狂。何况他又不是那种又娘又弱的小男生，黄少天自问还是有些肌肉蛮喜欢运动的。  
“可以。”喻文州点点头，指了指挂着维修牌子的电梯。“前提是你能自己一口气爬上16楼，你看，电梯又坏了。”  
黄少天立马蔫了，换做平时他一定可以的，但是他这次高烧实在是太严重了，烧得他眼冒金星双腿发软，又太久没吃饭，虚弱得分分钟要倒下了。张佳乐对他说，他这种逗留在人间的鬼都会体质很弱，免疫力低下，所以第一次见面张佳乐就给他说了医药费报销的事情。  
“那也不能抱，万一碰到人怎么办？”黄少天皱眉。  
“那背你。”喻文州侧过身，指了指自己的后背。  
“我怕把你制服弄皱了，我说，我可不会熨衣服啊，这个我不负责任的。”黄少天连连摆手。  
“嗯。”喻文州笑了笑，应了一声，转身把黄少天背起来。  
十六楼说高不高，说矮不矮。喻文州虽然看起来温和又斯文，特别像个手无缚鸡之力的书生或者文人，实际上他在警校的成绩相当惊人，这点高度根本就是脸不红心不跳，格外的轻松。倒是黄少天，他真是从小到大第一次被人背起来，紧张的手都不知道放在那里了。  
“搂着我脖子。”喻文州出声示意，黄少天赶忙伸手搂住喻文州，生怕自己掉下去。  
“文州啊，我是不是很重啊。”爬到八楼左右，黄少天紧张地问。  
“是啊。”喻文州笑了一下，回答到。  
“啊——”黄少天抬手捏了捏自己胳膊，好像也没有多少肉啊，怎么会这么重呢。“难道我变成鬼之后又重了，这太不科学了。辛苦你啦，有没有种扛了一袋大米的错觉？”  
“大米扛着回家之后可以吃。”喻文州揶揄他一句。“你可以吗？”  
“啊——”黄少天捂住脸，“不能。”  
喻文州走到快到十六楼的时候，脚步停了下来，长叹一口气。  
“怎么了？”黄少天连忙跳下来，“我自己走吧，快到了。”  
“叶修来了。”喻文州指了指楼上，从楼梯转角的缝隙可以看到一缕烟飘飘荡荡，这一看就是叶修干的好事。  
两个人走到十六楼楼梯间门口，果然看到叶修蹲在地上抽烟，莫凡皱着眉头靠着墙壁站着，表情非常嫌弃。  
“嘿，大家晚上好。”黄少天走上前打招呼。  
“哟，脸怎么这么红。”叶修掐灭烟头，伸个懒腰站起来，“你们刚才干什么了？”  
“他发烧了。”喻文州掏出钥匙开门，“莫凡和少天进来，叶修，你在外面散散烟味再进来。”  
莫凡点点头，表示非常同意，咣当一声关上门，动作快得无以复加，如同鬼魅。  
叶修：“……呵呵。”  
黄少天：“……”  
妈呀，等等，放我进去啊！我是无辜的！我是病人啊！我不要在外面和个烟鬼待一起啊！防范火灾人人有责啊喂！  
“生病了？”叶修也不嬉皮笑脸的，而是颇为认真的摸了摸黄少天额头，“烧的很厉害，等下我给你看看。”  
“不要。”黄少天退后一步。  
“我会看。”叶修手指间夹着根烟却没敢抽，今天抽了两根了，已经超过了莫凡的底线了。“我给你说，哥是特种兵退伍下来的，有什么不会的事情吗？”  
“你是特种兵啊——”黄少天很感兴趣，蹲下来和叶修聊天。  
“是啊，我当年——”叶修刚要发散了说，黄少天立马打断了他。  
“那文州呢？”黄少天烧的脸颊通红，眼睛却在发亮。“说说文州呗？”  
叶修：“呵呵。”  
莫凡打开门，手里端着一大杯热的红糖水递给黄少天，“进来。”  
黄少天蹦跶着站起来，接过来，“谢谢你啊莫凡。”  
莫凡面无表情地把黄少天让进屋里来，看了看叶修指间转来转去的那只烟，立马怒气值飙升，转手咣当一声，又把门给摔上了。  
叶修：“……”  
黄少天咕咚咕咚的喝了一大口红糖水，冲莫凡比了个赞。

莫凡当然不舍得叶修一个人蹲在门外，一分钟不到就开门把人给放进来了，还冷冰冰着一张脸扔过来一个苹果给他吃，叶修晃荡着腿靠在沙发上啃苹果，露出一幅“你果然是爱我的”表情。  
黄少天觉得自己要瞎了。  
喻文州从药箱里翻出药来，仔细的对照说明书看好剂量，拿过来给黄少天吃。“等下去睡一觉，多盖点被子，发发汗就好了。”  
黄少天点点头，仰头把药片咽下去，乖乖的去卧室躺着，喻文州把两床被子给他盖好，还不放心的给他掖好被角。  
“你去和叶修说正事吧，他这么晚来，肯定是有事情。”黄少天手都抽不出来，被喻文州拿被子捆得像是粽子似的，就差上绳索了。  
“谈完了我就来陪你好不好？”喻文州低头吻在黄少天干裂的嘴唇上，似有若无的舌尖舔过，带来一阵惊心动魄的心跳。  
“嗯嗯。”黄少天往被子里缩了缩，点点头。  
当然要来陪我，黄少天这样理所当然的想着，歪着头睡着了。  
喻文州看着他入睡，又不放心的摸了摸额头，确认药已经发挥效力已经开始退热了，这才走出来。  
叶修和莫凡并肩坐在沙发上看电视，莫凡在看海绵宝宝，这是他除了工作之外最大的爱好，不知道看了多少遍了还是觉得很好看，叶修跟着看了两遍就记住了所有台词，这边电视里演到海绵宝宝刚要开口，叶修在旁边就开始阴阳怪气的配音：“派大星，派大星——”  
莫凡简直忍无可忍，无需再忍，目视着电视机的同时抬手啪的给叶修一拳，叶修上身向后一躲，轻松闪过，以此为开端，两个人抛弃了海绵宝宝，开始了新一天不知道第多少次的近身格斗实践，从沙发滚到地板，开展着无声无息的对打活动。  
喻文州一走出来看到沙发垫子掉了一地，两个人猛的从沙发后面站起来，叽里轱辘的从沙发上折过来，叶修猛然一出手，莫凡没来得及回过神，被叶修揽着腰一把按在沙发上。  
喻文州：“……”  
莫凡：“……滚。”  
叶修：“……呵呵，我赢了，晚上你刷碗。”  
喻文州：导演我不认识这俩人，能申请换一下搭档吗？

叶修当然不是来玩的，喻文州一出来，他俩就钻进书房，终于留莫凡一个人安安静静的看第八百零一遍的海绵宝宝了，莫凡从茶几底上灵巧的翻出一袋瓜子，坐在沙发上嗑了起来。  
海绵宝宝好萌，莫凡心里想着，抬眼看了一下紧闭的书房门，为什么叶修这么烦人？  
“什么事情？”喻文州坐下，揉了揉太阳穴。  
“你真想好了？”叶修不敢抽烟，只能叼着过过嘴瘾。“人鬼情未了啊，请允许我唱一曲——人生路——美梦似梦长——路里风霜风霜留面上~”  
“红尘里美梦有几多方向，找痴痴梦幻的心爱，路随人茫茫。”喻文州一边打开报告一边用粤语唱。“现在可以说正事了吗？”  
“我队歌王好久不开嗓，还是这么好听。”叶修竖了个大拇指。  
“上一个入室凶杀案我今天下午结案了，这是结案报告。”喻文州把报告递过去交给叶修，“肖时钦在赶上一个绑架勒索案的结案，不知道进度怎么样，你最好催他一下，我这周给他递过去一个枪支改造的新想法，我怕他研究这个停不下来。”  
叶修敛了嬉皮笑脸的表情，低头认真的看起来报告。  
“这里，这里，还有这里。”叶修拿笔圈出一些小细节。“需要特殊说明，免得上面找麻烦。”  
喻文州接过去仔细看，叶修果然一语中的，很多小细节至关重要，他总能准确抓住，切中要害。  
“当然，这只是小事情。”叶修还不忘调侃一下不在现场的肖时钦。“文州，我今天接了上面电话，上次的413案件，这次有了重大线索，头儿说了，一个月内搞定，死命令。”

10.

413.  
喻文州一愣，继而又轻声笑起来。  
“不至于这么高兴吧？”叶修把烟从嘴边拿开放在一边，“我觉得这次比较难办，手头的该结案赶紧结案，周泽楷那边别去听两会精神了，这次行动组不能少了他。”  
“头儿为什么把案子又给了咱们？”喻文州手指曲起来轻轻点在红实木的书桌上，眼光似有若无的瞥着窗外。  
“信任呗。”叶修终于忍不住了，起身瞧了瞧门外莫凡看电视看得聚精会神，赶紧走到窗口附近，开窗点了根烟。  
“你别逗我。”喻文州轻轻摇头。  
“将功补过。”叶修拄着窗台，看向窗外，“上次的事情，对我们整个刑侦一大队荣耀行动组来说，是耻辱。”  
“头儿知道你在想什么。”喻文州从档案柜里拿出一叠档案扔在桌子上，“所以，来看看吧。”  
“你有几成把握？”叶修转过身来，指尖香烟袅袅。  
“一成也没有。”喻文州唏嘘了一下，翻开档案，“不过我觉得大家齐心协力，六成。”  
“那今晚先开工回顾一下，明儿到局里，开紧急会议吧。”叶修想了想，掐了烟坐回来，认认真真的翻开档案，“来来来啊，我俩先来厘清一下这几个月前这破案子的事情。”  
“413案件，国家级特别重大刑事案件。”喻文州打开档案，“从内容看，我觉得定义为连环杀人案更加精确一点。”  
“罗森。”叶修翻开照片，“男，46岁，原XX大学心理学博士生导师。现在博士生导师都这么年轻了吗？我还以为都是要那种七老八十才能当上，想到这里，你看我——”  
“这个问题我们早就分析过了，”喻文州皱眉，“他在研究领域很有想法，建树颇多，理应如此。我知道你只是想感慨你为什么还没当上国家主席，这个问题，并不在我们讨论范围之内。”  
“开个玩笑而已。”叶修拿起罗森的照片，“我只是觉得，这个人连照片看上去都很阴森，这种阴森的发自骨子里的，这么热的天，我看了都心里发凉，你不觉得吗？”  
“阴鸷。”喻文州接过照片，端详了半晌，“我觉得用这个词语来形容他更加准确。”  
“一个要钱有钱，要地位有地位的人，为什么要杀人。”叶修摇摇头，“这也是我们至今不能完全阻止他的原因。”  
“他完全没有任何杀人动机。”喻文州接过话，“但是却一而再再而三的杀人，手段极其残忍。”  
“413我们发现的安溪县碎尸案，是最接近真相的。”叶修拿起档案，“可是却让他跑了。”  
“不是你的错。”喻文州拿过叶修手里的档案拍在桌案上，“你不需要为此负责。”  
“是我的错。”叶修仰头看他，“我没有开枪。”  
“那个角度，你开了枪会伤害到莫凡！”   
“但是我为了顾及莫凡，错失了最好的机会。”叶修转过头，“我本来能杀了他。”  
“这种情况下，”喻文州靠在书桌上，“没有更好的选择。”  
“不早了，”叶修站起来，“我要回去了。”  
“我们每次说到这里都会这样收尾。”喻文州低头收起档案，“唯有我们破了这个案子，你才能放下，是不是？”  
叶修没有说话，怔了怔，推门而去。  
“走了。”叶修推开门，走过来揉揉莫凡的脑袋，“回家。”  
“不。”莫凡挣开他的手，指了指电视机正在演的海绵宝宝，“这集还剩两分钟。”  
“回家。”叶修站在原地，又重复一遍。  
“哦。”莫凡点点头，乖乖站起来。  
太乖了。叶修扶额，“你还是看完吧。”  
“哦。”莫凡坐下，继续看。  
喻文州倚在门边怔怔地看着这两个人，突然笑了起来。

黄少天睡得很沉，睡梦里还在砸吧嘴说胡话。被子盖得很厚，又吃了发汗的感冒药，整个人出了薄薄一层的汗，喻文州走过来拿温热的毛巾给他擦擦露在外面的皮肤，愈发显得他脸色苍白。喻文州一边擦，黄少天一边滚来滚去，片刻不得安生。  
“醒了就把眼睛睁开。”喻文州轻声笑，把毛巾放在一边。  
“不睁。”黄少天闭着眼睛抬手揽住喻文州的脖子，“睡觉吗？睡觉吧。”  
“睡。”喻文州笑起来，“那你最好一直闭着眼睛，我要换衣服了。”  
又要换衣服了！黄少天心里立马一级戒备了起来，要脱了，怎么想想还有点小激动呢！听这个动静，应该是脱了外面的制服衬衫，嗯，这个声音应该是在解裤子的扣子了，啊，啊啊！啊啊啊！！！  
妈妈我想看啊！黄少天抬手把被子撩起来盖在头上，然后偷偷扒个缝隙，露出一双眼睛偷偷的看。  
果然！再不看就脱完了！  
黄少天蜷缩在被子跟个松鼠似的，正卯足了劲儿从缝隙里偷窥，突然眼前一片漆黑。  
喂喂喂！黄少天心里直喊，让我看完啊！文州身材真好啊，念警校又当兵什么的，肯定锻炼的比较多，比我强多了。  
“看什么看。”喻文州声音低沉又有点喑哑，然后隔着被子捏了一把黄少天的腰。  
“不看了不看了——哎呀哈哈哈哈——”黄少天怕痒，喻文州虽然隔着被子捏的，但是力道不小，黄少天痒的翻来覆去的打滚，一边打滚一边求饶。  
“感觉好点了？头还晕不晕？”喻文州把被子掀起来，把黄少天从被窝里面捞起来。“喝点水再睡，刚刚出了汗，身体会比较缺水。”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯。”黄少天靠着喻文州坐起来咕咚咕咚喝了一大杯温水，“我感觉没事了，死不了。”  
喻文州：“……”  
黄少天挠挠头，“确实死不了啊，都死一次了。”  
喻文州低头接过杯子久久没有说话。  
“其实做鬼也挺好的。”黄少天眼睛转了转，“活着的时候觉得人生很长时间走得太慢，现在终于觉得时间走得快了。”  
“还有，”黄少天向后一躺，整个人缩进喻文州怀里，“活着的时候没有谈过恋爱，都死了，终于谈了一次。”  
“能谈多久？”黄少天仰着头，从这个角度能看到喻文州曲线漂亮的脖颈，还能看到下巴上青色的小胡茬。“喻文州你一般谈恋爱都是多久一次，张佳乐说我还能在人间待上五年，这个到底怎么算的我也不知道了，不过说不定没有五年，他上次说——”  
“睡觉。”喻文州忍无可忍，低头把黄少天塞进被窝。  
“我还没说完！”黄少天急忙探出头来，“我那天问了莫凡，他虽然不怎么理我，都不说话，但是我问他你有没有女朋友，他摇头了，这么看来你好像还是不太爱换对象？”  
“少天。”关上灯，屋里漆黑一片，月亮透过窗子照进来，被窗帘挡住，透着淡淡的微光，一切隐隐约约，看不大清楚。喻文州掀开被子躺下，抬手揽过黄少天的腰，眼睛在黑夜里格外闪亮。  
“我想和你谈一辈子恋爱。”  
“谈到，我们都谈不动了，躺在摇椅上晒太阳，白发苍苍，牙齿掉光，满脸皱纹，成了两个糟老头子。我可以陪你到那天吗？”  
“我说可以，你相信吗？”黄少天把胳膊搭在喻文州身上，整个人靠近些，“可是我自己都不信，不过你就当我骗你吧。”  
“相信。”喻文州轻声说。  
我相信。而至于为什么相信，从来不需要原因。哪怕是幻想也好，总归是有个念想可以想。我们触不到梦想，但是可以每天做梦，做特别美好特别完满的美梦。  
此刻莫凡正在做梦。  
叶修靠在床头抽烟，翻着之前的案件档案，床头灯不太亮，再加上烟雾缭绕，他整个人就像是要飞升了似的。  
莫凡睡的很踏实，也不怎么乱动，整个蜷缩起来靠着墙角，除了搂着叶修的胳膊。  
他每天晚上睡觉都是这个姿势，只要能抱到叶修的胳膊就行了，特别好哄。  
也特别好骗。叶修看着资料看的烦躁，就转过头来看莫凡，莫凡在部队的时候，整个人就像是个怕生的小动物，问什么都不说话，逼急了就点点头，惹毛了就直接动手，不太爱思考，每次涉及到理论知识就抱着脑袋蹲在墙角发呆，眼神一片迷茫，叶修就是那时候遇见他，他正在看马克思主义教材。  
“你哪个连的？”叶修抽着烟，蹲下问他。  
莫凡：“……”  
“叫什么名字？”叶修纯属没事找事，闲的慌，你要是告诉他了，他也就不继续问了，而莫凡根本不想搭理人，叶修一而再，再而三，三而四，四而五，五而六……耍流氓似的问起来没完，莫凡终于怒不可遏的站起来要走，叶修伸腿一绊，差点让他摔了个跟头。  
两个人在操场上上演了一通贴身格斗，以叶修的胜利告终。  
“格斗非常有天赋啊，你来我们连，我去跟上面说。”叶修从口袋里掏出纸递给莫凡，让他擦擦身上的灰土。“跟着我，去不去？”  
莫凡坐在地上抬起头，眼睛眨了眨，“行。”  
所有的军人都崇拜强者，莫凡就是这样想的。然而崇拜并不能维系感情，在他们日后的日子里，慢慢生长了别的东西。  
那种东西叫爱情。  
叶修看得出神，不知道是目光太灼热还是怎么，莫凡醒了，也怔怔的看他。  
“咳，不抽了。”叶修尴尬了一下，把烟掐了。  
“没事。”莫凡小声说，“早点睡觉吧。”  
“嗯。”叶修摸摸他的头，“不要太伤心，今天晚上没有碗可以刷，你可以刷明天早上的。”  
莫凡：“……”

11.

“怎么了？”黄少天端着一盘子切好的西瓜走进书房，就看到喻文州皱着眉头看资料，表情严肃又困惑。  
“没怎么，案子的事情。”喻文州合上资料，接过黄少天递过来的西瓜。“按时吃药了吗？”  
“文州，我觉得你最近，不太对劲。”黄少天大刀金马的坐下，口气颇像初中的教导主任，很有“同学我必须和你谈谈”的架势。  
“哦？”喻文州挑眉，“然后呢？”  
“我觉得，我们需要谈谈。”黄少天啃了口西瓜。  
“噗。”果然是这句，喻文州实在没忍住，抬手帮他把沾在嘴角的西瓜籽扒拉下来。“好，谈谈，你想谈什么啊？”  
“你最近回来的特别晚，吃饭吃的特别不规律，晚上睡觉睡得特别不踏实。”黄少天一口气说了三个排比句。  
“工作忙。”喻文州坐过来，捏捏他脸，“没办法的事情，接了个案子，情节很严重。”  
“破案是这样的吗？”黄少天挠挠头，“我小时候看柯南还有福尔摩斯，觉得破案只有一个套路，那就是，灵机一动。”说完还做了个一休的动作，笑的喻文州肚子痛。  
“当然不是。”喻文州笑了一会儿，揉了揉黄少天脑袋，“其实真正破案靠的是蛛丝马迹信息的积累，灵光一现偶尔也是有的，但是大多数时候靠的是推理，而非是所谓个人能力的爆发，你电视剧和动画片看多了。”  
“感觉很厉害。”黄少天吐了吐舌头，“这个我不行，大学上逻辑学，差点就挂了，我还记得老师找我谈话，觉得我没救了。这个案子是什么案子啊，你们卡在什么地方了？我看你已经这样忙了半个多月了。”  
“连环杀人案。”喻文州倒是不介意和黄少天讲一讲，在不透露机密内容的情况下，把能告诉他的部分都和他讲了。  
“所以最大的疑点是他为什么要杀人，不知道他的动机，就无法推测他的下一步动作，最好的结果并不是抓到犯人，而是如何预防犯罪。”喻文州拿着纸笔把几个受害者的地点简单地画出来，“地点上都离得比较远，甚至不在一个省份。受害者生前都不认识罗森，他们大多数是男性，除此之外，并没有什么特别的共同之处。”  
“为什么要杀人？”黄少天皱眉，“总不能是因为这个是爱好吧？这也太可怕了吧，为什么要喜欢杀人？杀人能带给他什么？快乐？哇塞，这也太变态了，这什么人啊，心理学教授，怎么自己还出问题了？而且他也太勇敢了吧，武力值很高的样子，妈呀，好可怕。”  
黄少天说完还摸了摸自己胳膊，觉得起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“爱好，爱好——”喻文州若有所思的重复这两个字，觉得好像明白了点什么。  
“咋了？”黄少天探过头在喻文州眼前晃，“喂，难不成你觉得我说的有道理？那我真是太给我们逻辑学老师长脸了啊哈哈哈——”  
黄少天还没说完，就被喻文州用一个突如其来的吻堵住了后面滔滔不绝的话。  
“唔——”黄少天开始还试图挣扎一下，然后飞快的沦陷在喻文州的眼睛里，乖乖的和喻文州接吻。  
这个吻突如其来，毫无道理。喻文州自己也这样想。  
可能是因为黄少天对他的关系，可能是因为黄少天刚刚非常外行的一番话恰恰给他一些提示，也可能是，什么也不因为，看见他滔滔不绝的说话，嘴唇泛着一层水光，就会特别想去亲吻。  
这个世界，哪儿有那么多为什么，哪儿有那么多因为所以，有些感情本来就是天生的本能，我喜欢你，我想吻你，我想和你一直一直在一起。  
淡淡的西瓜味道，又清新又甜。  
一吻终了，喻文州笑了笑，刚一抬头，结果猛然被黄少天搂住，吧唧一口亲在脖子上。  
“干什么？”喻文州哭笑不得。  
“不干什么……”黄少天炸毛，“亲歪了，我是奔着脸去的——”  
“哈哈哈——”喻文州笑到一半，黄少天又凑过来，两个人歪在沙发上，就像一对刚刚学会谈恋爱的小情侣，怎么亲热都不嫌烦似的。  
而在黄少天心里，他恨不能喻文州的每一分每一秒都属于他。  
因为算来算去，好像总共也没有多久可以用来这样享受。  
“文州，我是可以和张佳乐联系的。”黄少天踌躇了半天，终于开口。“他给我说，可能，嗯，我会早点，嗯……消失。”  
喻文州动作一顿，整个人僵住了。  
“投胎也好，或者是怎么，张佳乐也没说。”黄少天皱了皱眉，“哎，我是不是不应该现在说这件事情？”

黄少天醒来的时候是早上四点半，昨晚吃了太多西瓜，忍不住要起来上厕所。迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛爬起来，贴着墙壁去摸灯差点摔个跟头，好不容易开了灯才反应过来，刚刚下床的时候怎么床上居然只有自己？黄少天回头一看，喻文州的被子叠得整整齐齐，不知道何时已经起来了。  
这也太早了吧。黄少天困得不要不要的，哐当一下推开卧室的门，转头一瞥，看到书房亮着灯。  
黄少天好奇心爆棚，但是奈何生理需求比较占上风，赶紧去卫生间解决个人问题去了。  
从卫生间出来黄少天浑身舒爽，眯着眼睛走过去推开书房的门，喻文州正对着窗户在打电话，手里还拿着纸笔写写画画。  
“这个情况已经在考虑之内了。”喻文州的声音有点喑哑，“狙击点不好选，容易引起恐慌，毕竟是在郊区，我已经让肖时钦去准备了。”  
“嗯，我会和周泽楷来处理这个问题，剩下的交给你了。”  
“抓捕行动大致定在本周末，按照目前的推测，罗森应该暂时不会走，但是他现在到底在哪里还在排查，这个我相信不是问题。”  
叶修大早上的坐在餐桌旁，出神地看着莫凡扎着海绵宝宝的围裙在厨房团团转的背影，突然想起了黄少天。  
“你和黄少天怎么样了？”叶修随口问了一句。  
“挺好的。”喻文州停顿了一下，“好吧，不是很好。”  
“少天人挺好的。”叶修沉吟了一下，开口道，“你该不会是移情别恋了吧，虽然说初恋都很脆弱，但是万万没想到——”  
“不是。”喻文州哭笑不得地打断叶修。“不是这个。”  
“那是什么？”叶修纳闷了，不是变心还能是什么，难不成X生活不和谐？不应该啊。  
“他要走了。”喻文州手指扣在窗框上，无意识的敲打着。“我一点办法也没有。来去皆自由，我也不能拦着。毕竟对他来说，不管是去投胎还是转回原来的时间点都比在这里好。”  
“这个是没错。”叶修张嘴咬了一口莫凡递到嘴边的面包。“我觉得他已经很厉害了，没得抑郁症已经是谢天谢地了，他就只能跟你沟通沟通，整日里没事情做，换了旁人分分钟自杀了。”  
“是。”喻文州叹了口气，“总之这里不适合他。”  
“所以呢？所以你是准备说要放手了吗？这可不像你啊，喻警官。”  
“我能有什么办法。”喻文州尴尬地笑了笑，“我总不能跟着去吧？”  
“莫凡瞪着眼睛在偷听电话，显然他也很好奇，问你准备怎么办呢。”叶修慢悠悠的端起牛奶喝，“你说你能有什么办法的时候，他翻了个白眼，你说你总不能跟着去吧的时候，他又翻了个白眼。”  
喻文州：“……”  
莫凡：“……”  
黄少天：“……”  
叶修抬手看了看表，“不跟你说了，都快五点了，我和莫凡还要去执行任务，你自己先把你家那个鬼栓住了，等案子结了我帮你问问世外高人什么的，帮你看看能不能解决。”  
喻文州当然知道叶修是说着玩的，哪里有什么办法能够解决这件事情。唯一解决的方法就是放黄少天走。这里不合适他，他无法过正常人的生活，哪怕是因为感情，喻文州也不能留他。  
“文州，早哦。”黄少天从门缝里探出个脑袋，半闭着眼睛打了个招呼。  
“早。”喻文州放下手机，走过去亲亲他的脸，“起床还是继续睡？”  
“你等下要出去吗？”黄少天虽然偷听了电话觉得信息量很大，奈何他的脑袋还没有上班，还处于停滞状态，无法进行信息处理和分析，太困了，黄少天脑子里全是这三个字的文字泡，挤得满满登登的。  
“不出去。”喻文州靠近点让黄少天靠在他身上，“叶修他们出任务，我协调一下，所以起的早了点，打扰到你睡觉了？”  
“那睡觉吧。”黄少天打了个大哈欠，考拉上树一样挂在喻文州身上，“好困啊——”  
“你准备就靠在我身上睡觉？”喻文州揉揉他鸡窝一样的头发，彻底揉成了鸟窝。  
“床上，床上，哈欠——”黄少天又打了个打哈欠，指了指卧室，“睡觉吧，好困哦，你不困吗？”  
喻文州打了个哈欠。  
“你看你也困了！”黄少天扯扯他衣领，“睡了再说。”  
喻文州扭过头，他真是不困，只是打哈欠这种事情，真的会传染啊！是真的！

12.

喻文州确实不困，但是黄少天特别困，他能爬上床之后一秒睡着，枕着喻文州胳膊睡的那叫一个香甜，时不时还舔舔嘴唇，不知道做梦梦到了什么。  
早晨阳光微微有点刺眼，喻文州费力的伸手把窗帘拉好，防止黄少天睡不好。事实上，只要喻文州在身边，黄少天就不会睡不好。  
他在做一个美妙的梦。  
梦见自己做回了真正的人，别人可以和他说话，他也可以和别人聊天，他不是透明的，不是一只鬼。他梦见他和喻文州并肩走在路上，一路分花拂柳，一路赤日当头，一路山水正好，人来人往，他们走在一起，像一对真正的情侣。  
他正走得特别开心，然后突然看见了张佳乐，张佳乐甩着小辫子对他说你必须回来了，喻文州已经把你给忘了，你还和他在一起，你不信你问问他，他还知道你是谁吗？  
黄少天吓了一跳，转头看喻文州，喻文州果然不认识他了，笑得特别礼貌，问他你是谁啊。  
可能是喻文州笑得太过客套，也可能是张佳乐怒气冲冲的样子也挺可怕的，黄少天的美梦一秒变噩梦，出了一身冷汗地醒了。  
“怎么了？”喻文州什么也没做，就靠在枕头在低头看他，也不知道是看了多久了。见他醒了，连忙问怎么了。  
“你还认识我吗？”黄少天皱着眉头，一脑门的汗。  
“你怎么了？”喻文州笑了，捏捏黄少天的脸，“做噩梦了，说什么胡话？”  
“我叫什么？”黄少天还挺固执，非得问。  
“黄少天。”喻文州压低声音，俯下身去与黄少天蹭了蹭他鼻尖，“我男朋友。”  
“呼——”黄少天长出一口气，“吓死我了，我还以为你把我给忘了，我梦见我们出去玩，然后张佳乐来了，跟我说你都不记得我是谁，吓死了，这个剧情简直好像王母娘娘拆散……啊不，这怎么一说还把咱俩说成牛郎织女了，这个要不得。”  
“你怎么做这种梦，太荒诞了。”喻文州轻声安抚他。  
“最可气的明明就是梦见在外面玩，好久没出去玩了。”黄少天说着话的时候气鼓鼓的，鼓成了包子脸。  
“等案子结了一起去。”喻文州伸出小指。  
“你说的，不去是小狗。”黄少天也伸出小指勾住。  
“好，不去的是小狗，汪汪汪。”喻文州与他拇指相对，还学了一声汪汪汪。  
“那我要去山上玩。”  
“好。”  
“据说白云山特别漂亮。”  
“好。”  
“我觉得凤凰山也不错！”  
“好。”  
“怎么说什么都‘好’？”  
“你说的什么都好，等这个案子结了我就请个年假，陪你到处玩，怎么样？”  
“好好好！”

“小周，准备一下，下午出发。”喻文州抛给周泽楷一沓资料，指了指时钟。  
周泽楷会意地点点头。  
“无论何时，不要冲动，击毙犯人要紧。”喻文州突然对周泽楷叮嘱了这么一句。  
周泽楷有点茫然，喻文州突然这么说，他有点没反应过来到底是什么意思。然而时间紧迫，叶修已经在整队了，周泽楷似懂非懂的点点头，赶紧收拾东西去了。  
新的抓捕方案一切就绪，只带实施了。

“约在这里干什么？”黄少天有点浑身不自在，张佳乐笑的他心慌，一看就是不怀好意。  
“请你公款吃喝！”张佳乐递给他一杯奶茶，“挺好喝的。”  
“哦。”黄少天看起来兴致不高，左顾右盼地咬着吸管，还时不时看看表。  
“你有事请？”张佳乐拿着张纸在他面前晃，好像又是个表格。  
“下午一点文州他们去抓变态杀人狂，我给他说好的，我也可以去。”黄少天把奶茶放在一边，又看了看表，“快到时间了，你有事快点说啊。”  
“申请表拿到了。”张佳乐把表格递给他，“提前注销这件事情还是挺严重的，天庭帮你协调过了，我还被扣了一个月工资诶。你填了个表格就可以回去了，回到死之前的时间点。另外是我们工作造成的疏忽，可以答应你一个愿望。”  
“啊？”黄少天吓了一跳，“不、不是五年吗？怎么我这就回去了？我不回去，我这么回去了，五年后又死了！”  
“不会的，”张佳乐咬着吸管费力的非要把奶茶里的珍珠吸上来，表情有点狰狞。“你这个算是失误，地府的错，所以给你寿命进行了增改，虽然不能透露，但是还是活的蛮久的。”  
“哦哦，那就好。”黄少天点点头，然后又想起来什么，“那我走了喻文州怎么办？”  
“这个好办啊，”张佳乐终于如愿以偿吸到了珍珠，“我可以帮他洗脑，然后他就不记得这段事情了，也可以不洗，他会觉得自己中邪了，日后慢慢就好了。”  
“啊？不行。”黄少天一听不乐意了，“这怎么能行呢！”  
“你们谈恋爱了？”张佳乐瞪眼睛，“不会吧，你不是说他不是吗？”  
“我说错了！”黄少天抱着脑袋，“谁想到他是啊！”  
“那也不是没办法，虽然你回去之前肯定是不记得这段回忆的，你可以用你那个愿望啊。”张佳乐拍拍他肩膀安抚，“你就许愿说这个就行了，然后这样你们都记得了，再继续谈呗，又不耽误事情。”  
“这样可以？”黄少天接过表格，“这个里面写什么愿望都成？”  
“可以啊。”张佳乐信誓旦旦的拍拍胸脯，“你可以写成为百万富翁，也不是不行。”  
“那敢情好啊！”黄少天一秒又欢乐回来，“那我拿走了啊！回见！填好了给你，我去找文州了！”  
“喂喂喂——”张佳乐没能拦住黄少天，这家伙跑得比兔子还快，“只能填一个！一个愿望啊！多的不行了！黄少天你听到没有——”

空旷而又尘埃满地的废弃养殖场，空气中微微有些奇怪的味道，水泥地上薄薄一层灰，警靴踏上去，留下纹路清晰的脚印。  
“所谓的谈判，基本没有任何意义。”叶修颇为嘲笑的指了指养殖场，“这个罗森，他要是想和人质同归于尽，他早就引爆炸药了。”  
“但是他没有。”下午的阳光有些刺眼，喻文州眯起眼睛，“他或许还有什么要求，或许是还想说些什么。”  
“你有什么看法？”叶修蹲下来，点了根烟，“贸然进去太危险，除非能将他引出来。”  
“不用引出来。”喻文州在地上画出养殖场内部结构图，“周泽楷和肖时钦的准头不需要考虑，只要踏出这个门槛，一切就好说。”  
“那我去。”叶修想了想。  
“你还受伤了。”喻文州摇摇头，“不行，我来吧。”  
“这点小伤没关系。”叶修是前段时间也是为了这个案子出任务的时候受了伤，伤在胳膊，很影响射击精准。  
“我来吧。”喻文州坚持摇头，“我比较合适，因为你没有发现吗？罗森其实是想倾诉点什么，我是学过心理学的，这一点，我更适合与他沟通。”  
叶修也没有坚持，喻文州前去，确实是最好的选择。  
“少天呢？”喻文州拿过两把九二式装起来，“他说过要来，你千万让莫凡拉住他，还有，如果有危险——”  
“不要让他看见。”叶修接过话来，“哪儿有什么危险，你别乱想。”  
喻文州笑笑，抬头看了看远处。

“呼叫小事情。”叶修站的远远的，对着对讲机说。  
肖时钦：“……”  
旁边周泽楷在组装狙击枪，巴雷特M82A1的零件哗啦啦地响，手指灵巧又飞快，听见叶修喊肖时钦小事情，周泽楷腼腆地笑了笑，拍了拍肖时钦肩膀，“小事情，我去那边。”  
肖时钦：“……好，好……你注意死角。”  
周泽楷转身去了，留下肖时钦心累的回应了一句，“小事情收到，周呆毛就位，报告完毕。”  
叶修哈哈笑了两声，给喻文州一个手势，示意可以了。  
黄少天刚想凑过去，却被莫凡一把拉住。  
“我去瞧瞧。”黄少天很莫名其妙，“他们又看不到我，没什么关系的，你放开我啊莫凡！”  
莫凡摇摇头，看了眼叶修，不肯放手。  
“喂喂喂讲讲道理好吗？！我不放心啊，让我过去看看。”黄少天很是不能理解，对方又看不到我，干嘛不许！  
“不行。”叶修回头扫了他一眼，“喻文州能看见你，所以不行。”  
“为什么他进去？”黄少天眉毛倒竖。  
“因为他最合适。”叶修留下这么一句话，转身向前走过去。莫凡很自觉的拉住黄少天，让他离得远一点。黄少天探着头看喻文州，只看得到一个背影，警服很帅气，背影很坚毅，腰间别着枪，添了三分英气。  
“狙击手准备完毕。”  
“防爆准备完毕。”  
“拆解准备完毕。”  
“文州，可以了。”叶修轻声说。  
喻文州微微侧头，“好。”

13.

养殖场里面灰尘很重，罗森面部表情很坦然的坐在中间，他身边捆着一个男的，看不太清楚样子，周边放着明晃晃的炸药。  
“你们警察可真有意思。”罗森用脚踢了踢地上的炸药，“虚伪，来都来了那么多人了，还好意思带着枪，放下吧。”  
喻文州缓缓举起左手，右手掏出手枪扔在地上，一脚踢远。  
“你来换他？”罗森四十多岁，长得像是每一个大学校园里可以见到的教授，穿着打扮都很儒雅，唯独表情有点阴鸷。  
“是，你知道的，这不是每个电视剧里都要演的情节吗？警察挺身而出换人质。”喻文州开了个小玩笑。  
“还挺幽默。”罗森笑了两下。捆在他身边那个人显然很不安，时不时地在挣扎，听到警察来了，挣扎地更加厉害些。罗森有些不满，抓起他头发迫使他仰头，“别以为警察就能救你了。我找了你这么久了，你还是陪我去死吧。”  
喻文州身上带了窃听器材，听到这一句，叶修皱了皱眉，抬手一挥，韩文清走过来，一同俯下身听。  
“他是一直在找什么人，觉得这次终于找到了，很可能会鱼死网破。”叶修若有所思，转身呼叫肖时钦和周泽楷注意瞄准，而韩文清点点头，示意警力可以进一步向前。  
“你在找他？”喻文州站着不不敢动，接了一句。“找了这么久终于找了，那恭喜你。”  
“不妨也和你说说，”罗森半眯着眼睛，“你身上一股死气，你碰上了鬼了？”  
喻文州一愣，继而点点头，虽然不是很想继续这个话题，但是能与犯罪嫌疑人多一点对话，就能提供更多的信息，叶修他们所能作出的判断也就会更加精确。“是啊，很烦，赶不走，一直挺头疼的。”  
“等他走了你就会闹心了。”罗森咯咯的怪笑两声，抬手指了指地上捆着的人，“他就走了，我找了这么久，终于找到了。”  
“我记得之前罗森的资料里面显示，他有个学生死了。”黄少天不知道什么时候挣脱开莫凡凑过来，在叶修耳畔说，“人鬼情未了什么的，万一是这样呢？”  
“哦，那你很幸运啊。”罗森站起来，“他非要走，我拦都拦不住，只好抓他回来。他还学会了易容了，变了好几次容貌，可是没关系，我还是认得他。”  
这当然是他假想出来的。喻文州立刻明白了，罗森的学生死了，他对这个学生感情很深厚，一直觉得他没有死，甚至觉得他是跑了不愿意见自己。他之前杀人，也是因为以为那些人是他的学生。他对于他学生的离开，似乎非常愤怒。  
“他是你的学生？”喻文州听到耳机里的提示，“你相信世界上有鬼？”  
“是，我教出来的。”罗森低头斜斜的看了他一眼，地上的人质拼了命的扭动身体，喻文州瞥了一眼，他显然在否认罗森的话。  
“所以，你是下定了决心，不会放人的对不对？”喻文州向右踏了一步，“你的炸药很专业，铵梯炸药，很专业的工业炸药，专门用于爆破的，你想炸了这一切？”  
“是，”罗森点点头，“你刚才问我世界上真的有鬼吗，我告诉你啊小年轻，这个世界上真的有鬼，真的，真的，真的有鬼，你不要不相信。”  
罗森的语气很异样，喻文州一边微笑一边抬手按了警报器，肖时钦和周泽楷分别在不同的高处收到信号，狙击枪瞄准镜立马调整角度，蓄势待发。  
然而还不够，养殖场的屋内遮挡物太多，狙击手根本无法作业，喻文州需要将罗森引出来。  
“我也相信有鬼。”喻文州笑笑，“黏上我的那只鬼还挺乖的。”  
黄少天趴在一边听，听到喻文州这句话，差点笑出了声音，被叶修一个眼刀飞过去扫到了立马不做声了。  
“放弃吧，你们不用再做无用功。”罗森偏着头看地上的人，声音有点飘，“这个小警察，你也出去吧，我们两个的事情，不用你们操心。”  
从这段话说出来，罗森的情绪已经开始失控了，他的耐心开始耗尽。  
喻文州没说话，向右微微侧身，目光瞥向他刚进来时候扔下的枪。同时他按下了第二个警报，叶修收到警报，立马开始部署防爆。  
黄少天有点紧张，他无法看到屋里发生了什么，是能从滋啦滋啦的通讯器里听到喻文州的声音，这着实挺没有安全感的。  
而此时，罗森也这样想。这个警察年纪轻轻，但是却突然在此刻让他觉得极其不安全。  
喻文州俯身拾枪的一刹那，罗森也飞快意识到了，而此时明显是他离枪更近，于是他飞起一脚将手枪踢飞了出去。  
然而喻文州这只是个假动作，他并没有要去捡枪，这个动作迫使罗森的注意力向下，而且整个人向前迈了一步。  
罗森虽然意识到了喻文州的意图，但是却没有办法抑制身体已经作出的动作，喻文州变魔术一样腰间抽出一把九二式手枪，第一枪打开窗框玻璃上，而同时飞速调转枪口，目标直指屋内吊灯。  
这个角度喻文州从踏进来就在关注，养殖场内需要有灯，而这些灯一旦落地，位置恰恰好应该可以砸在炸药上，如果力道合适，可以让人质远离炸药。  
那些所谓很专业的铵梯炸药实际上纯度很低，这些喻文州一进来就发现了。  
在所有行动面前，保证人质安全排在第一位。  
而这时，罗森也掏出了枪。  
喻文州一枪标准吊灯，罗森也在此时抬枪瞄准了喻文州。  
这些喻文州看得清清楚楚。  
吊灯应声而碎，巨大的冲击力迫使炸药被砸飞了很远，而与此同时，喻文州抢出仅有的一点时间差，侧身一卧，子弹穿透他肩膀，霎时间殷红一片。  
罗森砰砰砰继续射击，喻文州不敢站起来，就地翻滚，计算着他手里的子弹数量，与此同时砰砰砰几枪打在窗户玻璃上，为冲进来的队友创造机会。  
九二式手枪，5.8毫米直径。喻文州心里确认了一下型号，立即知道他只能打出6发子弹。  
喻文州手里的，也是九二式。他知道罗森，罗森也知道他。  
6发子弹，他们都打出去了。罗森知道喻文州受了伤没办法把他怎么样，而再等别的警察进来可就不一定了，从大门外到养殖场内部距离虽然远，但是也没有远到需要太久时间。他此刻要做的，就是做他一直以来想做的事情。  
罗森走向被吊灯砸飞的炸药，而这时，抓住视线死角的喻文州猛然跃起，没受伤的胳膊用力，一把抓起人质，扔出了门外。  
罗森立刻被激怒，愤怒地转身。然而转身的刹那，迎接他的是喻文州手里的子弹。  
喻文州站的摇摇晃晃，刚刚罗森的六发子弹，有一发打中他肩头，剩下的虽没有全中，却也划伤了他，导致他此刻准头不够，然而喻文州一步一步向后退，手里子弹不停，迫使他不停闪躲，却没有一枪打中炸药，就是这样不给罗森任何点燃炸药的机会。  
罗森以为这个小警察拿的是5.8毫米的九二式，而事实上，喻文州手里拿的，是弹匣容量15发的9毫米口径九二式手枪，他刚刚打了六发停止射击，就是为了这一刻。  
罗森踏出门口的那一刻，喻文州心里长出了一口气，他无力的闭上眼睛，甚至先于罗森一步倒了下去，失去知觉的前一秒，他听到了一声枪声。  
只此一声。  
巴雷特M82A1半自动狙击步枪打中人体的声音，这一枪精准无比，来自远处的周泽楷。

“让我看看。”黄少天异常的冷静，眼睛都没红一下，更看不出来要哭的样子。  
“等等，医生还没允许探视。”叶修之前受了伤，胳膊还吊着，不太方便，单手费力地把黄少天拉到角落里。“你还嫌你不够显眼？我这对着空气拉扯来拉扯去，等会儿肯定被精神科带走。”  
“很严重是不是？”黄少天表情严肃，却一点也不慌乱。  
“是挺严重的。”叶修掏出根烟，想了想是医院没好意思抽，叼在嘴边。“除了生死无大事，他还没死。”  
“没死？你还盼着他死？那么危险，他一个人面对——”黄少天觉得气不打一处来，可是说了一半，突然又觉得自己特别没立场。  
“他曾经是一名军人，现在是一名警察，”叶修迎上黄少天的目光，“这是他的职责，是他应该做的。情况危险也不是能选择的，但是就算不是喻文州，荣耀行动组的每个人都会冲上去。”  
黄少天别过脸，他曾经觉得自己思想觉悟特别高，现在看来，完全是站着说话不腰疼，今天这种所谓为国捐躯什么所谓流芳百世的事情差点发生在喻文州身上，他所谓的那些理论统统碎成了碎片，其实他就是这么肤浅的人，就像每一个普普通通的人一样，没有经历过生死一线，不知道警察和军人为这个国家付出了多少，而今天事实中突然赤裸裸的摆在了他面前。  
就是这样。  
他们就是这样，每时每刻，经历着常人难以想象的危机，在刀锋上奔跑。  
那么温柔那么可靠的喻文州也会倒下，躺在医院的大床上，闭着眼睛，好像不会醒过来一样。

14.

“少天，我觉得你其实应该看得开一些。”叶修抬头看他，“你经历过生死，什么该珍惜，你都知道。”  
“我知道。”黄少天点点头。  
“转文职而已，没什么不好的。”叶修说，“对于他来说，只不过是很遗憾罢了，他这人，我们全局都知道，是真的喜欢警察这份工作。”  
黄少天点点头，他也觉得喻文州是真的热爱，这一切他都感受得到。黄少天扯了个微笑，除了有点苦涩，倒也还好。“而且我觉得文州穿警服也好看一点。”  
“其实你心里已经决定了是不是？”叶修指尖把玩着香烟，“所以你其实很镇定。”  
“呼。”黄少天沉吟了半天，最终还是点点头。“你什么都知道。”  
“我不光知道你和张佳乐的约定，还知道你一定会这么做。”叶修拍了拍黄少天肩膀，“多陪陪他吧，不对，应该是让他多陪陪你。”  
黄少天没有说话，目光怔怔的看着不远处的无菌病房，这个距离，十步都没有，隔了一层玻璃，却好像需要走很久很久。

喻文州好像是什么都知道，却又好像什么都不在乎。  
肩膀的伤比较严重，他整个人都像是被钉在床上了似的动弹不得，医生拿着病历本给他讲病情，眼镜反射出一丝怜悯的光。黄少天坐的远远地看着，反正也没有什么，之于喻文州之外的人，他是完全透明的。  
“日常生活没什么问题，但是拿枪就不要想了。”医生推了推眼镜，口气很正经。“你们局长特意来关照了一下，但是没办法，伤得太重，我们也尽力了。大概是说以后转文职，我看拿笔写字什么的，都没什么关系。”  
转文职啊。喻文州低头不语，半晌后抬起头，没有看向医生，而是看向了远远坐在墙角的黄少天，露出个淡淡的微笑。  
“其实也没多大事，”医生觉得气氛有点尴尬，连忙安慰一下喻文州，“小伙子体质很好，伤好得快，没多大问题。”  
喻文州礼貌的冲医生微笑，示意自己没事。  
医生转身推门走了，喻文州伸出没受伤的左手，招呼黄少天过来。  
“文职挺好的，”喻文州笑了笑，“文职比较好请假啊，上下班又比较按时按点来，也不会经常加班了，以后能多陪你出去玩儿。”  
黄少天点点头，声音发抖，都快哭了。  
“做了这么久警察——”喻文州本来想说“也算是做够了”，可是他又话到嘴边，说不出来。  
做了这么久的警察，可是还想继续拿起枪，继续走这条路。  
“做了这么久的警察，”黄少天抽了抽鼻子，“你还是先做几天我男朋友吧。”  
“好啊。”喻文州笑了，抬手揉他脑袋，“等出院了一起出去玩？”  
“好。”黄少天仰头憋回去眼泪，嘟囔着答应了。  
“去白云山？”喻文州拉着他手，轻轻摇了两下。  
“嗯好。”  
“凤凰山？”  
“也好。”  
“怎么说什么都‘好’？”喻文州学着那天黄少天的语气。  
黄少天先是一愣，继而哇的一声哭了起来。  
那天就是这样，只不过说话的人，交换了一下位置而已。那天他们还商量着一起出去玩，要去好多地方，不去的人是小狗，然而转眼间，一个人要走，一个人也没法留。  
他们彼此都心照不宣。

“说起来，我们还没有正大光明的约过会。”喻文州穿了一身西装，如果不是袖口露出白色的纱布，几乎看不出来他的伤还没有好。他躬下腰，抬手递到黄少天面前，笑的绅士：“少天，和我约个会？”  
他们那天去做了很多事情，跑去电影院去看了一场不知所云的文艺小清新的电影，黄少天全程睡得不省人事，而喻文州全程都在走神，两个人出来想了想，完全没记住任何电影的内容，然后一起哈哈哈哈笑了半天。  
跑去某个高大上的咖啡厅装模作样的喝咖啡约会，不知道为什么这家的咖啡特别苦，黄少天嫌弃得不要不要的，活生生的放了三包糖还是没喝掉多少，表示再也不想来下一次了，说要把这家咖啡厅的名字记在小本本上。  
跑去游乐场看了看，黄少天去坐了一圈的旋转木马，喻文州伤没好，不敢待在人群太挤的地方，悄悄的站在远处看，黄少天嘴里叼着棒棒糖，双手揽着木马的背，眼神四处找寻，好不容易找到喻文州，悄悄比了个剪刀手，被喻文州拿手机拍了下来。  
跑去家里附近的广场上吹夜风，木棉树一棵棵一排排，叶子在空中吹的哗啦啦响，喻文州左手拉着黄少天绕着广场走了一遍又一遍，大妈们晚上出来跳广场舞，黄少天远远的蹲在那里围观，起身的时候突然对喻文州唱了一句“你是我心中最美的云彩”，笑得喻文州伤口都要崩开了。  
感谢你陪我做梦。夜深了，星空满缀，光影熠熠，黄少天抬起头，看向遥远而不可知的未来。  
文州，我要回去了，然后我就再也不记得你了。你一定要来找我。  
这时喻文州正走在前面，不知道在想些什么，有没有听到黄少天心里的话，他的背影坚毅又宽厚，像是永远不会倒下的一颗大树。  
那天晚上他们睡得很早，躺在床上各怀心事，半夜黄少天爬起来，小心翼翼生怕惊醒了他似的亲吻了喻文州一下，那个吻点到为止，如蜻蜓点水，没有吵到喻文州，黄少天满意的点点头，然后像模像样的挥了挥手，就被张佳乐扯着领子拽走了。  
一切归于沉寂，好像那个人从来没有来过，喻文州睁开眼睛，抬手抹掉了一滴还没来得及落下的眼泪。

黄少天撑着床坐起来，觉得自己做了一个太长太长的梦，长的他以为自己死了一次又活了。他看了看自己，没缺胳膊少腿，也没发生什么突然变成绝世美少男穿越去驰骋一下后宫的戏码实在是太让人痛心了，小说里果然都是骗人的。  
闹钟滴滴答答的响，已经七点半了，再不去电视台，又要扣钱啦。黄少天一边吐槽着单位这惨无人道的打卡制度，一边翻身换衣服。  
梦做得又长又逼真，黄少天还是觉得自己晕乎乎的，推开卧室门，就看到了一个人坐在客厅的单人沙发上，穿着一身的警察制服，那人闻声轻轻抬头，面容英俊而又温润，一双眼睛闪着光。  
“你是？”黄少天退后一步，“警察叔叔？”  
喻文州一愣。  
“我说警察叔叔，啊不是，警察大哥，不不不，警察帅哥可以了吗？我知道你有搜查证，可是，我犯什么事儿了我？你别抓我啊，我五讲四美三热爱背的可熟了，八荣八耻记心间，十八入党党龄六年，我，我真的爱党爱国爱社会，你找我干什么？”  
喻文州轻轻叹了一口气，想起了那天，好像也是这样。他们一个出现的理所当然，一个一头雾水，只是时如逝水，斗转星移，他们就这样的又调换了位子。

那天是六月清晨，微光朗照，夏日虫鸣声声，拨人心弦，有人从天而降，笑的像是最茂盛的向日葵。  
“你好。”黄少天呲了呲他的大白牙，“呵呵呵呵呵。”  
喻文州：“……”  
“你不是做梦。”黄少天又翻了个白眼，“我是来找你的。”  
喻文州：“…………！！”  
“你，是我的人。”黄少天搓搓手，伸了个懒腰，“老天爷挑的，不信，我有官方证明的。”  
喻文州：“………………？？！！”  
“虽然我是个鬼，”黄少天做了做伸展运动适应一下鬼的身子，“但是，我会对你负责。”

兜兜转转，居然又绕了回来。喻文州低头笑了一下，又重新抬起头，认真的对黄少天说：“你好。”  
黄少天：“……”  
“你不是做梦。”喻文州伸出手，英俊的脸孔上闪过一丝期待。“我是来找你的。”  
黄少天：“…………！！”  
“虽然听起来很荒诞，但是我希望能够给我个机会。”喻文州向前走了两步，“我很喜欢你，你愿意考虑考虑我吗？”  
黄少天：“………………？？！！”  
喻文州回想了一下那天黄少天的台词，费力的憋回去大笑，颇狡黠的眨眨眼睛， “我会对你负责的。”  
黄少天张着嘴愣在原地，他觉得自己肯定是做了梦之后世界发生了什么翻天覆地的变化，人民警察改成主业是骚扰人民群众，副业是说笑话了。可是眼前这个人看上去又踏实又可靠，眉目间诚恳而温柔，一点也不像是开玩笑。  
那一定是自己没睡醒。黄少天揉揉眼睛，向窗外看了一眼。  
窗外，鸟叫虫鸣，晨光熹微，又是一年盛夏。而这一次，有人从天而降，像是最坚实而可靠的大树。  
桌子上的足球杂志翻到那一页：恭喜多特蒙德足球运动员罗伊斯恢复训练。

Fin.

不知道最后一句大家看懂没有。罗伊斯因伤错过了世界杯，最后德国队夺冠，格策拿着他的球衣出现在庆祝现场，那时候黄少天说了一句，“哪怕不在也没关系。心是在的，罗伊斯的心是在的。”而最后这句是他恢复了训练，对他来说，是一个新的开始，哪怕之前走过的路有点崎岖也没有关系，还有更长更长的未来。  
而且结局的意思是黄少天用他的那个愿望，换喻文州的伤势恢复，所以结局里出现的喻文州还是个警察，并没有转文职，代价是黄少天自己忘记了之前的事情，又是一个新的开始。


	34. 急景雕年

午后落了一阵急雨，把巷口角落青苔的一片碧色映得更加深沉。  
深黛色的青苔又湿又滑，郑轩站立不稳，差点跌了一跤，他扶着墙站好，打量了一圈后小心翼翼地向巷子深处走去，刚问了镇上卖糖炒栗子的老婆婆，老婆婆虽然眼睛不太好，但是中气十足，为郑轩指了路，告诉他喻先生的住处就在这条巷子里。  
“就在深处，”老婆婆在灰蓝色的衣服上擦了把手，“打着旗子的。”  
喻先生家并不卖酒，却打了一面酒旗，上既不书“稻香村”，亦不书“红杏在望”，只一个斗大的“酒”字，斜插在房梁上，被几块青砖压着，风一吹，迎风而动，卷起来缠在杆子上，就只剩下一个横杆可见，郑轩来回门前经过了三次才看清，撩开帘子，果然看到了坐在书桌前的人。  
“我想请先生写一份传记。”郑轩深鞠一礼，说明来意。  
喻文州是方圆百里小有名气的书生，他先天不足，身体很差，早有高人名医给看过了，说他底子活不过三十。对于这件事情喻先生一直看得很淡，他不考功名，靠替人写信为生，镇子上的人识字不多，都是到喻先生这里来写信，喻先生文辞极通，却不爱舞文弄墨，他能写世俗俚语市井乡言，亦能做骈四俪六斐然之篇，所以能满足三教九流的全部要求，费用收的也低，名声愈来愈大后，虽然不至盆满钵溢，但是日常买药服药，都足足够用，喻先生似乎也乐在其中，以写信读信为趣，不觉枯燥。  
郑轩先是和喻先生谈好了价格，然后帮喻先生拿了一沓纸，研开了磨。  
“所写何人？”喻文州问道，“年几何？家何处？”  
郑轩思索了一下，对于这些他实在是不知道：“此处可略过，直接叙事即可。”  
喻文州笑了一下：“可以。”  
郑轩开始讲起了要立传记的这个人，表情里充满了钦佩之情：“他是江湖上大名鼎鼎的剑圣，姓黄，先生可知道？”  
喻文州正低着头，指尖把纸页碾开，听到郑轩的话，似是来了兴致，连忙抬起头来，嘴角还带着一抹奇异的微笑，苍白的脸上多了一抹红晕，看起来更精神些。  
“我晓得。”喻文州笑道，他的声音里似乎溢满了新酿的桃花酒，带着一股清逸的通透，“能有生之年给剑圣写个传记，是我的福气。”  
“此传记正是为剑圣所写，”郑轩继续道，“先生既知道，便不需我多言了。”  
喻文州连忙阻止：“不，还是你说，我来写，而且……”  
郑轩疑惑抬头，只见喻文州指了指案上的银子：“再加二两吧，我听闻剑圣虽然是江湖上行侠仗义的大侠，但是废话极多，既费纸张，又费笔墨，再加二两，不为过吧？”  
郑轩：“……一两。”  
喻文州放下笔，就要作罢：“二两，不能再少了。”  
郑轩在心里翻了个白眼：“那就再加二两，请喻先生务必把剑圣生平丰功伟绩记录在册，流传下去。”  
喻文州笑着点头，把披在肩上的衣服拉紧了些：“据我所知，剑圣已退隐江湖。”  
郑轩点头：“剑圣已不在江湖走动，但是剑圣行侠仗义之事多为流传，据妇人相传，剑圣威名远扬，劫富济贫，一柄冰雨寒剑，剑法通灵至圣，杀气灼灼，剑圣画像贴于门上，可令盗贼闻风丧胆，剑圣之事讲来，可治小儿夜啼不止……”  
喻文州手一抖差点把笔扔出去。  
“先生？”  
喻文州拿好笔，点了点头：“你继续说。”  
郑轩似是很理解道：“可见剑圣之威名，连先生都手抖了。”  
喻文州应和着点头：“是，剑圣之威名，我亦为之拜倒。”  
“剑圣从小无父无母，”郑轩继续道，“他自 打出生就被一位世外高人收养，并且这位高人传授给他冰雨剑与一套精妙的剑法，剑圣初登江湖，尚且未及弱冠，一人一剑，于繁花谷擂台赛上连战十人未落下风，最后一句，剑圣一柄长剑出神入化，翩若惊鸿，飞来一剑大破江湖颇负盛名的鬼啱阵，可谓是光华满谷，一剑定天下。”  
这段未曾听过。喻文州想着，落笔记录了一下。  
“繁花谷因繁花丛生而得名，剑圣最后一剑的风华太过耀眼，致使繁花谷百花落尽，及至来年春天，亦不再开。”郑轩补充了一下。  
这是瞎说吧。喻文州想着，画了个叉。花不再开多半是土的缘故。  
郑轩看了看：“哦，后面这段是听说。”  
喻文州似乎早就猜到了，点点头：“你继续。”  
“经此一役，剑圣声闻于江湖，名声即刻为江湖仁人志士所知，亦被宵小之辈所闻，有人慕名向剑圣挑战比拼剑术，无不被剑圣打得落花流水，剑圣言辞慷慨，必在战胜他人后教育一番，此举实在是意蕴深远，据我所知，江湖上所有被剑圣教育过的几乎再不敢出现在剑圣面前，亦不敢再作奸犯科为剑圣知晓，他人问起，此人亦必将劝人向善，还有个原因便是，剑圣是极执着之人，若被他发现，还要再教育一次。”  
这是必然的，太吵了。喻文州记录道，以及，他也太执着了。  
“剑圣一生行侠仗义，嵩山武林大会上，剑圣惊鸿一面，一人一剑战魔教于少林寺顶，大战三天三夜……”  
假的，他三天不吃饭就要上吊。  
“剑圣于战胜魔教后飘然远去，拒不接受武林盟主之位，让位于少林寺高僧，此等闲云野鹤之中，江湖中实在少见……”  
不是他清高，是他坐不住。  
“剑圣生平最恨恶人打家劫舍，偷人钱财，武林大会后，剑圣便走上了劫富济贫之路……”  
假的，劫富是劫了，一半济贫，一半中饱私囊。  
“剑圣剑法出神入化，却不屑于私藏，曾将剑谱置于一贫苦少年门前后飘然而去，少年学成后，剑圣又来取走并收此人为徒……”  
假的，是他买药路上把剑谱丢了，急得直转圈，终于找到后已经被卢瀚文学完了，只好收卢瀚文为徒。  
郑轩慷慨陈词，将剑圣的好处一一道来，喻文州点头，一一记下，等郑轩讲完，喻文州已经写完了五页纸，密密麻麻的小楷字，记得清晰。  
“剑圣就没什么不好的吗？”喻文州又拿来一张纸，“人无完人，圣贤亦有不足，何况是他？”  
郑轩想了想：“可不必记录于传记罢。”  
“说说亦可，”喻文州笑，“我倒是想知道这位剑圣的一些不好传颂的事情。”  
郑轩冥思苦想：“剑圣……太过心软，常为人诟病，对敌时下杀招，却绝不下杀手，许多人怨念剑圣不能为民除害，徒有虚名，一些恶徒死不悔改，仍然作恶。”  
此人无事生非而已。他是这样，习武从不为杀人，剑可见血，却从不夺命，喻文州点头，似乎并不在意，反倒是很满意。  
“剑圣开销极大，花钱似流水一般，有人说剑圣铺张浪费，不知民间疾苦。”  
此人没事找茬而已。喻文州不屑一顾，他不过是爱接济一些穷朋友，太讲义气罢了，而且他太爱到处给喻文州问些奇怪的方子，买药花费太多。  
“剑圣可号令天下，却退隐江湖不问世事，是愧对天下信任，有愧于武林道义，有愧于江湖嘱托，如今江湖风云再起，剑圣却不愿出山，有人说剑圣是胆小怕事。”  
此人多管闲事而已。喻文州挑眉，他不过是一个懒字，再不过是时机未到而已。  
“剑圣不近女色，”郑轩表情有点奇怪，“有人说，有些人一生不近女色，但是却见到了动心的，便像变了个人似的，剑圣不肯出山，多半是见了绝世美女。”  
此人胡说八道而已。喻文州低头，表情很是淡定。  
“没了？”喻文州抬头。  
郑轩想了想：“大约没了吧，先生以为还有？”  
喻文州想了想，望了望窗外：“有的，我倒是觉得，这剑圣太过倔强了，太过执念，不太好。”  
喻文州的语调压得很低，郑轩没太听清晰，刚想再问，门口传来一阵脚步声，喻文州一抬头，瞧见有人进来，腋下夹着一大包的药材，还拿了一包热气腾腾的糖炒栗子。  
郑轩也随着回头，看到一个英俊的青年人走进来，他一身短打，面相俊朗清逸，身如青松，气势如风，束发执剑，只是怀里抱着东西有点多，其中还有一包栗子。  
“嗯？”青年抬头，瞧了瞧郑轩。  
喻文州冲他挥挥手，他便知道是怎么回事，进了里屋去了，不过多半是个不安分的，没过多久，郑轩就看到这个青年蹲在里屋的门口，一边从帘子缝隙处向外望一边剥栗子，他眸如灿星，只是望着郑轩，就让郑轩觉得有点露怯。  
“继续。”喻文州招呼郑轩，“可否描述一下剑圣的相貌？”  
郑轩想了想：“我未曾见过。”  
喻文州觉得若不谈相貌就少了很多趣味：“江湖传说总有的，不妨一说。”  
郑轩迟疑了一会儿：“有是有，只不过说法各一，我都说来听听，请先生择优而录。”  
“你说便是。”  
“有人说剑圣，身高八尺，束发，美髯至胸……”  
“有人说剑圣臂力过人，可单手举起巨鼎，故剑圣必然两肩极宽，袒胸露乳，肤色近古铜之色，形如门神，方可保卫家宅……”  
“有人说剑圣身量极高，力拔山兮气盖世，一脚踏下去，可将一层楼震塌，故剑圣必赤脚裸足，足之大小异于常人……”  
屋内传来一阵乱响，郑轩瞧了瞧，蹲在地上剥栗子的少年不见了，屋里传来一阵憋笑声，喻文州更听不下去了：“剑圣是否轻功卓然，一个跟头十万八千里？”  
“还可以拔根毫毛，变出一百个剑圣。”  
“还可以火眼金睛，一眼变出忠奸。”  
“你说，剑圣是不是姓孙？”  
郑轩被问懞了：“剑圣姓黄啊。”  
喻文州指了指桌上的银子：“剑圣这么丑，描述起来太费事，若想美化，再加二两。”  
郑轩想了想，觉得剑圣如果长得极丑便失去了神秘面纱，这二两就当是为剑圣的形象作为维护，给就给了。  
“好了，”喻文州放下笔，“剑圣的传记我已经记下了，我若写完，届时会转告你，来寒舍取走即可。”  
郑轩觉得喻文州的水平值得信赖，虽然问了一些不着边际的问题，但是仍然记录得详细合理，写出来必然也非常精彩。  
“还差了最后一个问题，”喻文州突然想起了什么，“你尚未告诉我，剑圣这传记里，怎么结尾？”  
郑轩想了想：“剑圣还在，就先不结尾了罢。”  
“不结尾了？”喻文州诧异道。  
“剑圣的故事，也许还没完呢。”  
郑轩告辞离去，撩起卷帘又小心放下，身影消失在巷子尽头，黄少天在屋里憋笑憋得厉害，终于走出来，捧腹大笑不止。  
“你给我写好听点。”黄少天对着喻文州虚张声势，指指点点，“中午的药吃了吗？”  
“早吃过了。那你说，结尾怎么写？”喻文州好整以暇地看着他，低头咳嗽了两声。  
黄少天想了想坐在他面前，托着腮冲喻文州眨了眨眼睛，语调低下来：“就写，剑圣和传记先生，从此过上了幸福快乐的日子罢。”  
“好极了。”喻文州看向黄少天，不知道为什么，眼神中溢满了深情，嘴上却云淡风轻，“值了这些银子。”

晚冬逐春，这一年的春天来的早些，一片大雪里生出灿烂的迎春花，黄少天到了巷子口，只觉得宛如隔世，巷口卖糖炒栗子的婆婆已经不见踪影，他向深处看去，连斜插的旗杆都落在了地上无人打理。  
他想了想，还是进去看看。  
屋内还是旧时的样子，笔墨都在，方便随时写字，只是墨早就冻住了，黄少天走过来双手捧起来，觉得凉得很透，没一会儿就让他也跟着觉得冷起来，他转身放下，然后走过去翻了翻喻文州写了一半的信。  
他早忘了是谁这么赶巧让喻文州写了信，还没写完，就此也写不完了，他拿起信笺，上面的墨迹早就干了，字迹停在纸张的中央，然后划下一道深而粗重的墨痕，黄少天定睛看了看，大约是隔壁的林嫂，给外出做生意的林大哥写的，他再一想，林大哥早已回来了，发达了，带着一家子住到城东的大房子里。  
这条巷子里还未曾变化的，差不多只有这间屋子了。  
他甚至不觉悲伤，看了看那信，然后好端端地叠好了，放回原处。  
像是个习惯，每年都要回来一次，随便看看也好，顺手给剑圣的传记补个后续，喻文州把剑圣的传记写得极好，只是没结尾，黄少天坐在桌子前，絮絮叨叨把这一年发生的事情都说一遍，行侠仗义也好，遇到的奇人异事也好，甚至是江湖上一些捕风捉影的流言，他都要念叨一番，念叨了之后，再写在纸上，夹在剑圣传记的后面，原本桌子上厚厚的一摞纸，不知道是黄少天这次说得太多，还是年岁过了太久，竟然已是这屋内的最后一张纸了。  
“罢了罢了，人都不在了，再不来了。”黄少天说着，站起身来，本想大步向外走，可还未到门口便顿住了脚步，他在喻文州常坐的位置向外看，突然发现这是一个绝佳的角度，可以一眼望到巷子的尽头，是再方便不过的等人的角度。  
黄少天只觉得他冷了起来，这股凉气未免霸道，直通心肺，却又让他觉得心里一片冰雪，实在透彻。  
他走出来，蓦然觉得巷子都变宽了，日光亮得刺眼，迎春花灼灼，连成一片黄金海，而过往的年月如风，让世间万物和那个人一起在他的身后坍塌凋零，又在他的心里重新生根。  
急景流年都一瞬，往事前欢，未免萦方寸。  
晚冬的最后一场大雪在日光下消融。


	35. 劫后余生

天黑得愈发早了。  
喻文州坐到驾驶位插上钥匙，发动车子，然后习惯性地把右手边放着的杂志递到副驾驶位上，他愣了三秒钟才想起黄少天没有上他的车，也不会有人好兴致地看杂志一路和他碎碎念。  
他几不可闻地叹了口气。  
军工所门禁森严，车开到门口还要检查出入证，喻文州耐着性子配合，目光却望着军工所门前大路，黄少天只可能从正门出来，现在这个时间很难打到车，他一定是左拐奔着地铁站的方向去的。  
刚入秋气温骤降，风一吹，忍不住就牙齿打颤，喻文州从门口卫兵手里收回出入证，连点头致谢都没来得及，油门一踩就把车开走了。  
路边的街灯依次亮起来，发亮的灯泡下有蚊虫飞舞盘旋，车开得很快，街边的一切飞快倒退，在车窗留下模糊的倒影，但是喻文州十分肯定自己应该是没有看到黄少天的，他不可能错过他。  
前方是主干道，开始慢慢变得拥堵起来，喻文州也只好随着车流放慢车速。暗色的天空的黄色的路灯把世界分割成碎片，以各种形态重组，又以各种形态分散，喻文州觉得头疼，太阳穴突突地跳，可能是风吹的太厉害了，他这样想着，摇上了车窗，然后扭开了车里的广播。  
他和黄少天在一起已经七年了。谈恋爱是从大学开始的，当时他们在一个自行车夜游社团，大学生都比较闲，喜欢三五成群在晚上的时候绕半个城区看看夜景再回来，有一次黄少天的自行车半路坏了，正巧喻文州骑在最后一个，黄少天站着等了半天做思想斗争，赶着最后把喻文州给拦下来了。  
准确地说不是拦下来了，而是喻文州骑着车从他身边过，速度不快，黄少天抓着车尾一跃就跳了上去，事发过于突然，吓得喻文州差点从车上掉下来。  
“嘿，老兄，注意你很久了，帮个忙载我回学校吧！”黄少天抓着喻文州的衣服，“一看你就是个好人！”  
那天晚上喻文州自行车骑的特别慢，至少比往常晚了半个钟头才重新回到学校，期间他没有回头看黄少天，但是和黄少天聊了一路，在校门口停下来的时候黄少天走到他跟前和他道谢，可能是那天黄少天实在太过于让他难忘了，他们站在校门口高大的银杏树下，天色暗下来，黄叶飘摇着从天而降落在黄少天头上，他穿了一件深色的针织衫，露出白色的衬衫领子来，头发蓬松像块松软的蛋糕，眉眼间却神采奕奕。  
喻文州突然觉得，可能这是他一生中最接近一颗星星的时刻。  
“不客气。”他抬手把叶子从黄少天头上摘下来。  
好像枯黄的叶梗突然有了光泽。  
晚高峰如约来临，街面上开始堵得动弹不得，身边的车辆大多开着车窗，喻文州摇下车窗，目光扫过去，有的是夫妻两个，还有干脆是一家三口，拥堵也不影响团聚的好心情，嬉笑声传来，再配上远处的万家灯火，反而让他一个人心里生出许多荒凉起来。  
他把杂志丢在副驾驶的位置上。  
和黄少天谈恋爱谈了两年就到了毕业，黄少天继续读书，按着他学的专业，一路读着堵着读进了军工所搞火箭去了，喻文州从商，事业风生水起，变成了黄少天口中的喻总，他们现在买了房子，就住在两个人工作地点的中间，彼此都方便，喻文州回想一下，感觉好像距离刚刚毕业一起租房的时候已经好几年，但是想起来还像是昨天发生的一样。  
黄少天那时候在军工所工作，福利待遇很好，可以住宿舍，但是他还是执拗地跨越大半个城区跑来和喻文州一起挤一张床，每天早上要坐两个小时地铁换三次才能到工作地点，喻文州劝他好几次，但是黄少天摇头摇得像拨浪鼓，最后喻文州也放弃了，他甚至觉得这种相处仍然带着恋爱的清甜，那时候冬天早起下楼给黄少天买早点都是很幸福温暖的事情，他一推开门，寒气从门口透进来，黄少天必然正闭着眼睛在刷牙，他时常因为只找得到一只拖鞋摆个金鸡独立的姿势，喻文州走过来抱住他，凉气一下子就把黄少天从半睡半醒中彻底惊醒。  
“好冷呀……你冷不冷？”黄少天还在刷牙，话都说得模糊。  
“不冷。”喻文州冲他呵气，笑呵呵的。  
现在想来简直冷的要命了，肯定是比刚入秋的时候冷得多了。喻文州回过神来，觉得自己胳膊上起了一层的鸡皮疙瘩。  
广播里开始播报晚间新闻，进入危机时代以来各种新闻都被三体相关的消息所占据，关于三体人的猜测，人类的自卫反击，每天都有新的动向，最开始的时候惊讶恐惧，后来人们也慢慢陷入麻木了，毕竟是四百年以后才发生的事情，到时候不管怎样自己肯定是死了。  
喻文州是出了名的淡定，几乎没什么事能让他大惊失色，事实给出强力证明，那就是连世界即将毁灭都不能，他的下属都因此经常在背后议论他的淡定，说喻文州的脑子是常年放在冰箱里处于冷冻状态的，所以才这么冷静。  
喻文州把这件事说给黄少天听的时候，黄少天正在赖床，他对这个话题很感兴趣，立马从床上爬起来去敲喻文州的脑袋，敲了半天煞有介事地嚷嚷着西瓜熟了，可以吃了，喻文州抬起手呵他痒痒，黄少天吓得一个劲儿后退，没命似的在床上打滚。  
“我看你笑得挺开心的嘛。”喻文州说。  
“是啊。”黄少天笑，“那是，反正几百年后的事情，咱俩又没小孩儿，怕什么啊？”  
话是这样说，但是危机时代来临之后，黄少天所在的军工所忙起来，他不可自控地忙得不可开交，几乎整天都埋头于研究，经常连饭都顾不上吃，等到一有时间休息他就会直挺挺地栽进喻文州的怀里，倒头就睡。  
黄少天的工作又繁重又涉及保密，喻文州始终都很尊重并且理解他，直到昨天，黄少天突然提出，他要冬眠。  
人类冬眠的技术已经很完备发达，不算什么新鲜事了，失败主义情绪盛行，在很多的国家直属管辖领域，尤其是技术科研类，为未来几百年后输送信念坚定可靠的人才已经成为一种很方便直接的选择，但是喻文州怎么也想不到，黄少天被选中了。  
可能是他们七年来吵得最厉害的一次，吵到最后黄少天罕见地摔门出去，喻文州都看到他眼角湿润，在灯光下反射着光泽。  
喻文州实在是不想和他吵架，他已经有一个月没好好和黄少天说上话了，结果一上来就是这种话题，火气怎么都压抑不住。  
七年之痒就这么灵验？  
夜色更深沉了一点，向窗外看可以看到城市久不散开雾霾下仍然顽强发光的星星，在夜空中格外惹眼，车速快起来，星星却好像仍然在那里一动不动，喻文州手里拿着手机，几次手指都滑到黄少天的名字上，几次又移开。  
危机时代来临，人类陷入了前所未有的慌乱以及对未来的恐慌绝望，造星计划就是这时候诞生的，即普通人可以花钱购买天上的星星归自己所有，喻文州对此不屑一顾，觉得可能是想出这个计划的人嗑药了，因为实在是一个商机为0的计划，到达遥远的银河外星系技术起码几百年内无法实现，连未来都没有了，怎么还会有人傻乎乎地买星星。  
“现在都有造星计划了，”谈论这件事的时候黄少天刚洗完头发出来，湿漉漉的脑袋上顶着毛巾，拿着苹果在咔嚓咔嚓啃着，“不开玩笑的，我看了新闻，现在有钱就能买星星，买了这星星就是你的，爱送人送人，爱留着玩就留着玩，有钱就是好，不过几百万对有些人也是事儿。”  
喻文州背对着他在处理公司的文件，端起茶杯笑眯眯地说：“是啊，对你也不是事儿。”  
这话就是揶揄黄少天了，因为黄少天老是吹嘘他经手的火箭零部件，动辄几百万上下，得意得尾巴翘起来。  
“靠！”  
黄少天从沙发上跳下来，跑过来坐在喻文州身边，头发上的水珠滴下来落在喻文州肩膀上，凉凉的。  
“对我肯定是个事儿啊，是大事！不过对您就不是事儿啊喻总！”黄少天狗腿地给喻文州捶背，“喻总，给我买个星星吧！”  
喻文州随着他演：“喻总很忙，不买。”  
“买一个吧！”黄少天从左边晃到右边，“哎呀喻总买一个吧，买一个你不会吃亏，买一个你不会上当，只要998，只要998，心动不如行动！”  
黄少天太闹腾了，上蹿下跳，甩着头发水珠直飞。  
“买买买。”喻文州单手抓住他手腕，另一只手拍了拍他的头，“明天就买，多买几个，早上起来等收礼物。”  
黄少天第二天一大早上，果然起床就收到了喻文州的“星星”，不过不是黄少天开玩笑要的星星证书，而是用黄少天的演算草稿纸剪成小纸条叠的，背后都能看到黄少天很用力的钢笔字印，黄少天放在手心里一查，正好七个。  
“喻文州——你这个大骗子！”  
广播播完了晚间新闻，开始专注于播报路况，说城东的主干道拥堵，发生了一起严重的车祸，女主播的声音甜美动听，喻文州却莫名地觉得心悸，军工所就在城东的主干道边上，黄少天步行出去，也走不出多远，肯定还在附近，他一时间有点慌乱，忙着去抓手机，一脚刹车踩下去，后面的车差点追尾，摇下车窗冲他喊。  
喻文州这才发现，自己手心都是汗。  
公司在做重大决策的时候他都没有这样慌乱过，一时间都不知道怎么开车了。  
好在电话拨过去很快就接通了，那边很久没有人说话，但是喻文州能听到黄少天的呼吸声，并且十分确定电话那头的人是黄少天，呼吸声之外那边还传来救护车的响声和警笛声，人们慌乱的呼喊尖声刺耳，但是都不及黄少天简单的呼吸声让他镇定下来。  
可能是人生中最手足无措的几秒钟，很快喻文州表面上恢复了镇定，至少他恢复了开车的能力，没有堵着道路再酿成一起追尾。  
“少天。”喻文州先开的口，一开口才发现自己声音沙哑，他把车子停在路边，一只手搭在方向盘上，防止自己发抖。  
“嗯。”黄少天回应了他，只是声音听起来有点低沉。  
“那边出车祸了？”喻文州问。  
“……对。”黄少天点头，“没事，你放心，真没事，只是这边封锁了，堵得厉害。”  
“你在哪儿？我马上过去接你。”  
车祸现场被封锁，车只能停在外围，喻文州从车上下来冲进去，绕了两圈都没有看到黄少天的影子，他准备给黄少天再打个电话，却发现手机忘在车里了。  
不知道是不是喻文州的错觉，危机时代人们变得更加脆弱了，现场充斥着哭喊声，连一旁的过路人看到都在抹眼泪表示同情，他觉得自己有些过分冷漠，一滴眼泪也挤不出来，他只是着急，焦虑占据了他全部的理智，如果见到了黄少天，也许别的情绪会从他身上活过来吧。  
入秋的夜里更凉了，风吹起来冷的入骨，风衣都挡不住，喻文州茫然地四处张望，直到他听见嘈杂的声响中传来一声喷嚏声，这声音一点都不明显，但是他还是一下子就抓住了。  
他顺着声音的方向看过去，黄少天背对着他蹲在外围的台阶上，面朝着夜空中最亮的一颗星，背影有点发抖。  
“走了。”喻文州走到他身边，觉得自己终于平静了下来，但是心脏还是跳的很快，似乎一时半会儿还不能停下这么快的节奏，他甚至觉得自己的理智在狂喜，有种劫后余生的如释重负。  
但是他表面上还是很冷静，连表情都没有变，他自认为理智的冰面仍然坚固，没有什么可以打破。  
“冻死我了。”黄少天抬起头，脸色冻得苍白，随口抱怨了一句。  
喻文州却觉得自己一下子就手足无措了起来。  
他好像可以清楚地听到他自以为坚固的理智冰面被人用石头砸碎，发出清脆的声音，而这块石头实际上只是黄少天随口的一声抱怨，抱怨这天气实在太冷了。  
黄少天蹲在地上时间有点久，猛地站起来头晕目眩，他只感觉到喻文州突然抱了他，大庭广众之下，他数了三十个数等啊等，喻文州还没松手。  
“喂喂喂，你注意点影响。”黄少天觉得莫名奇妙的，“你怎么了？”  
吵架是刚吵完，黄少天也在气头上，但是喻文州一出现在他面前，就觉得所有的气愤都烟消云散了，喻文州的怀抱很温暖，至少不会让他冷得打喷嚏。  
“没怎么。”喻文州松开他，在他脸颊吻了一下，“你不是冷吗？”  
黄少天点头，牙齿打颤：“冷，太冷了。”  
喻文州把手搓热，捂着黄少天的脸颊：“少天，回家吧。”  
世界一下子好像摆正了，恢复了正规，黄少天缩在副驾驶的位子上捧着杂志念念叨叨，起初黄少天还以为喻文州都没听，但是他后来发现喻文州是每一个字都听到心里去了的，他念完了一本杂志，喻文州都会精准地在下一次换本新的。  
“我还在考虑。”黄少天放下杂志，目光看着窗外，却是在和喻文州说话，“那个，那件事也没定，也不一定是要派我去。”  
喻文州转过头看黄少天。  
“你转过去开车。”黄少天换了个姿势坐，“哎，你一上来就不同意和我吵架，这不能怪我啊。”  
喻文州心想这完全是颠倒黑白，明明是黄少天先吹胡子瞪眼睛的。  
“我也不想去几百年后。”黄少天突然说，“我没有太大的好奇心。”  
选择冬眠到几百年后的人，除了服从国家安排，抱着坚定的必胜信念之外，很大一部分是对未来充满了好奇心，但是这份好奇心黄少天完全没有，于他而言，喻文州不会出现在未来，那么冬眠就不是常人眼里的把生命切割后再继续，而是直接宣判死刑。  
可是他还不想死啊，现在看来，以他的心理状态，多半不会被最后选中，想到这里他突然又觉得如释重负了，消息一开始下来落在他头上的时候，他真的觉得自己是要只身赴死，生的伟大死的光荣了。  
“真的，”黄少天瞪大眼睛，“我多半会落选吧，哎喻文州你偷笑什么？你不用狡辩了也不用隐藏我明明看到你笑了——”  
屋内温暖如春，洗澡后躺在床上，黄少天又是沾枕头就睡着，他太累了，军工所的工作忙，吵了一架更累，他本来是要睡前和喻文州说点什么的，但是没能等到喻文州从浴室出来，他就去赴周公之约了，喻文州向床上望了一眼，黄少天睡得太过香甜，还打起了欢快的小呼噜。  
喻文州长出一口气，觉得全身都放松下来，他也躺下，把黄少天塞进被子里，黄少天颇不满意地扭动了两下，气得直哼哼，喻文州拍了拍他的头，他就又安静地睡着了，只是喻文州只一翻身的功夫，小呼噜再次富有节奏地响起——  
喻文州笑了，侧过头看向窗外，心想黄少天如果唱歌也这么有节奏就好了。  
黄少天醒来的时候已经是第二天的中午了，他是被喻文州做菜的香气诱惑起来的，惯例地只能找到一只拖鞋，于是就单腿蹦着冲向厨房，经过客厅的时候黄少天突然被桌面上一个封面壕气冲天的金色封面证书吸引，他跳过去翻开，吓得赶紧又合上了，觉得自己好像是在做梦。  
五秒钟后他再次翻开，原来他刚才真的没有看错，这是一份星星受让证书，受赠者黄少天，星星编号YH810，右下角还印着联合国开发计划署和自然资源委员会的公章。  
喻文州这是嗑药了吧。黄少天心里疯狂吐槽，是，喻总有钱，但是……难道不是喻文州自己还说搞造星计划的人嗑药了才想了这一出？！  
“喻文州，这这这这——”黄少天举着证书单脚跳到厨房，“你这是拜托哪个办假证的朋友搞的？李轩？”  
“买的。”喻文州正在煲汤，头也不回地回答。  
“买、买的？”黄少天差点咬到舌头，“我靠啊！”  
“真的。”喻文州转过头扶了黄少天一把，他差点表演如何金鸡独立扑街。  
“你疯了吧，你嗑药了吧，”黄少天觉得不可思议，他踩在喻文州的拖鞋上，扳着喻文州的脑袋凑近了非要查看他哪里出了问题，语气浮夸动作夸张，“你怎么了啊，说买就买了啊好贵的！太贵了！喻文州我只不过是这个月太忙了没怎么近距离观察你，你到底怎么了啊真的真的太贵了把我卖了都不值这么多钱——”  
喻文州抓住黄少天乱挥的手臂，拍了拍黄少天凌乱的头发：“等一下，汤马上就好了。”  
“不行，你给我把话说清楚，”黄少天围着喻文州转了一圈，“我还是没想明白这是什么意思——”  
“真的没什么意思。”喻文州一本正经地回答他。  
“真的？”黄少天十分自恋地凑过来，得意洋洋，“难道没有特别爱我的意思？”  
喻文州忍不住笑了：“这个可以有。”  
黄少天还想说话，但是喻文州揽着他的腰，突然低头吻在他唇边。  
天光大好，深秋的阳光从玻璃窗透进来，像是洒下一地的碎星，看得见抓不着。  
而你是一缕触手可及的星光。

Fin.


	36. 空谷之诗

——惜纯真于雪白 ,悯壮心于血红

梅雨落个没完。  
雨滴噼里啪啦地砸在水坑里，溅起来老高。空气里弥漫着草香混着泥土的一股土腥味，黏黏糊糊地粘在皮肤上，让人很不爽，黄少天站在门斗下，皮鞋的后跟磕了一下石阶，泥块从鞋底的缝隙掉落下来，扑簌簌地又落到水坑里。  
“几点了？”他点着根烟，企图用香烟的味道驱赶一下这恼人的黏湿气。  
“六点半了。”郑轩打了个哈欠，“黄少，四个小时了，还不来。”  
“哦。”黄少天掸了掸烟灰，灰白的烟灰还没等落在水坑里就被风吹起来，飘飘荡荡地在空中跳起了舞，黄少天弯下腰凑过去吹了一下，烟灰逃得更厉害了，呼的一下子散开。  
“还等？”郑轩困都快困死了，揉了揉眼睛，“这雨什么时候能停？”  
“下这么大的雨还等不来鱼，点也太背了，”黄少天把烟掐了，按在身后的红墙砖上，“我本来还想今晚上去摸一把，这么看，还是收拾收拾回去睡觉吧。”  
“早点睡吧，”郑轩点头，又打了一个长长的哈欠，“困死了。”  
雨天阴得厉害，夏日里才过了六点多就家家户户亮起了灯，黄少天撑了一把巨大的黑伞走在路上，郑轩从另一条路直接回家了，就剩下他一个人。  
皮鞋踩在马路上浅浅的水层，溅起来雀跃的雨水，欢天喜地地扑向柔软的西装布料，把裤脚处弄湿了一片，空旷的大街上只有黄少天一个人，他忍不住跺了一下脚，水花更大地溅起来，他飞快地退后一步，看着水花一直溅到他膝盖那么高，然后快速地重新落下。  
“好玩么？”一个低沉的声音在他耳边响起，声音里带着一丝笑意。  
好不好玩关你屁事。黄少天把雨伞举得高一些，扭过头看到一个穿着白衬衫的男人站在他身侧，他左手举着一把雨伞，右手背后，手腕上带着一块金属质地的表，路灯打在上面，微微反光。  
“哟，好久不见。”黄少天向后退了一大步，“啧啧，什么时候回来的，哦，是从南京回来的吧？”  
喻文州看了看黄少天，只是笑，没说话。  
黄少天说他打南京回来不是没有道理的，喻文州另一只手插在兜里，不经意间露出烟盒的一角来，黄少天向来是眼睛最尖的——那是紫金山的烟盒，南京的烟，上海人很少抽的，他兜里的是三姐妹，上面模糊的三个女人的脑袋，他倒不是觉得长得漂亮，而是这烟他抽着最舒坦。  
“高升啊。”黄少天玩味地看着喻文州，“恭喜恭喜，挑个时候请我吃个饭吧，或者去仙乐宫跳个舞，让我也蹭一下面子嘛！请你太太也来？”  
“你身体好了？”喻文州不理他这个话题。  
“你怎么舍得回来了？”黄少天把手里的雨伞转了圈，雨滴哗的转着圈散开，溅了喻文州一脸，喻文州抬手擦，黄少天偷着乐，“也不怕你太太生气吗？不过你现在和苏锡文攀上了关系，夫妻恩爱，事业爱情双丰收，又怎么会生气吵架。”  
“身上的伤怎么样了？”喻文州继续问，“我昨儿给你打电话，警局没人接。”  
“关你屁事。”黄少天哗啦一下把雨伞丢了过去，喻文州一躲，雨伞丢在地上翻了两个跟头，黄少天转过身留下一个背影，他还不忘踢了一下地上的水坑，水花溅起来老高，溅了喻文州一身的泥水。  
黄少天也不过是穿了个薄薄的衬衫而已，雨水一打立刻就湿透了黏在身上，湿哒哒的不好受，但是他不想坏了面子回去捡地上的雨伞，只能闷头向前走，越走越快，他觉得不高兴，喻文州那个样子，让他觉得不高兴。  
他哪个样子？黄少天细一思量，又形容不出了。  
回到家先换（下）了一身的湿衣服，黄少天向来懒散，全都扔在盆子里，等着明天送去洗，不过他看着这盆子衣服觉得糟心，一脚给踹到走廊里去了，搪瓷的盆子摔在地面上发出一声巨响，余音不断。  
早早关了灯上床躺着，外面阴风怒吼大雨瓢泼，惹得人根本睡不着觉，黄少天翻身起来按着了台灯，从壁橱里掏出个箱子来。  
他心情不好的时候，就会一个人坐着发呆，然后擦枪。  
可是最近擦枪的次数也太多了，黄少天反思了一下，觉得这样不好，他想了想又把箱子放了回去，躺下继续酝酿睡意，他开始数数，数着数着也就睡着了，睡前的最后一个念头便是感叹数数当真好用，当时在学校的时候，他就是一看到数学课本立马就睡着的，这么多年过去了，还是一丁点改变都没有。

早上上班，第一件事就是沏茶水，黄少天坐在位子上发呆，茶水太烫了，险些把舌头烫出来个泡，郑轩照例打了哈欠递给他一大堆的公文，黄少天看了两页就放在一边了。  
他着实是懒得看这些破玩意，他宁愿上街去巡街去，可是警务处的处长亲自巡街，街面上的巡警还混不混了。  
“黄少，苏小姐把你的西装送过来了，”郑轩突然想起来，指了指墙上，“晚上，百乐门。”  
“唉呦我的老天爷，这破天气，我这他妈又开始疼了。”黄少天扶着腰唉哟，走过去扯了扯西装，“嚯，新做的啊。”  
郑轩点头：“是的呀。”  
“你的春天来了，”郑轩和他向来没大没小的，也没个上下级的概念，“苏小姐真漂亮。”  
“放你娘的屁。”黄少天不屑一顾地说，他完全没想着什么苏小姐软小姐的，“还春天，我都快被架空了成了个傀儡了，早晚一张纸就让我回家种地去。”  
郑轩耸了耸肩，趴在桌子上不说话了。  
打仗还没打完，局面一天一个花样的变，新政府动荡了有一阵子，有的被毙了，有的被免职，也有新上来的，偏偏黄少天是最稳当的，警务处的处长，一直也没有个说法，你要说是新政府看不上他吧，也不是，他好好的当着处长，一点没受影响，你要说是真的信任他，他也不至于一天到晚喝茶水然后跑厕所了。  
“黄处长，局长请您过去一趟。”  
黄少天站起身来，他勒了一下腰间的腰带，将一身警服规规矩矩地收拾了一下，大步流星地走了出去。  
郑轩瞧了他两眼，觉得黄少天今天比往常要帅一点。

黄少天一迈进屋就看见了喻文州。  
喻文州这人看面相是标准的一张斯文的脸，笑面，他穿了一件棕色的外套，袖口是翻边的，里面是件白色的衣服，显得他带了两三分的书生气，很摩登的打扮，但是也很好欺负的样子。黄少天知道，他是跑来卖局长个面子，代表苏锡文示弱来了。  
新政府的关系复杂到黄少天想起来就头痛，苏锡文刚到，未必全能镇得住，警察局的张局长是个墙头草，无事还要左右晃，更别提说是风雨飘摇的时节了，喻文州是苏锡文的身边人，他肯来，那就说明苏锡文还是不想动警察局这边，想继续维持这样的关系的了。  
只是喻文州那副样子，他看了就觉得牙根痒痒，想咬一口。  
黄少天咬牙切齿的，推门的时候力道大了点，门玻璃砸在墙面上，咣当咣当的，站在身边的李轩忙扶了一下门，不然这咣当起来不知道要咣当到什么时候去。  
“局长。”黄少天走过来，摘下帽子坐下。喻文州正在喝茶，左手端着茶碗，右手垂着，他看了黄少天一眼，表情很自然，还是那个样子，端坐如山，四平八稳。  
装吧你就。黄少天在心里腹诽，没好气地把帽子扣在桌子上。  
局长是个简单的人，谁官大谁有关系谁和上面处的好他就听谁的，苏锡文这棵新来的大树既然有意拉拢他，他自然也是不会拒绝的，这一点黄少天一次都没看走眼过，一看局长对喻文州的表现，又是鞠躬又是倒茶的，很是重视，黄少天就什么都明白了。  
“没问题，警察局一定全力配合，还请转达给苏市长，让他千万放心，”局长呷了口茶然后站起来，“这是我们警务处的处长黄少天，年轻有为的一个小伙子，破过不少咱们上海滩的大案子，喻先生，有什么事情你就吩咐他去就行了，完全不用担心。”  
喻文州放下茶杯，显然很满意，他冲局长点头示意，笑得有点让人捉摸不透。  
黄少天有点烦躁地低着头，然后冲喻文州敬礼。

百乐门什么都好，便只是一点不好，门口没有可以停车的地方，黄少天下车就开始腹诽，盛七小姐共计斥资六十万两白银盖了这么大个台子，怎么连个停车的地儿都划不出来，也是有意思。百乐门玻璃银光塔上安装了许多彩色灯泡显示号码，和每个人的车对应好，这事轮不到黄少天来管，司机自然会和门口的侍应生沟通好，他甩开步子快走两步，免得门口卖花的黏住他不放。  
苏沐橙给他准备的西装果然尺寸是完全正好的，十分舒服，黄少天觉得进了舞厅的门开始就四肢百骸都懒洋洋的，然而他又不敢彻底懒下去，总觉得要发生点什么事，这种焦虑和戒备早已有之，黄少天知道，这个毛病估计是没办法治好了。  
歌是唱不腻的夜来香，空气中弥漫的却是玫瑰香，黄少天接过侍应生手里的酒杯，找了个舒服的姿势坐了下来，苏沐橙当然还没有到。苏大小姐是必然要迟到的，这一点黄少天早有心理准备，他只想着苏沐橙再多迟到一会儿，最好迟到一整个晚上。  
金光小舞池在三楼，能订这儿的位子，也就苏大小姐办得到了，黄少天坐了一会儿又站起来扶着栏杆向下看，这个角度很有意思，拖车们偷偷给龙头塞手帕的一举一动都收在眼底，不知道里面包了多少钱，更不知道这钱是不是背着家里的老婆掏出来的，八成是的吧，谁家的老婆准自己的男人在外面养舞女呢？人啊，本来就是两面三刀的多。  
苏大小姐的出场伴随着清脆的高跟鞋敲地的声音，黄少天转过身和她打招呼，客套了一番，苏沐橙看起来心情很好的样子，跳舞的时候她突然伏在黄少天的耳边和他说起了悄悄话。  
“嗯？”黄少天和她微微拉开距离。  
“喻文州回来了。”苏沐橙说。  
“昨天我就见到了。”黄少天装得浑不在意，“你从哪儿听说的，你叔叔？”  
苏沐橙的叔叔，自然就是苏锡文了，喻文州现在跟着苏锡文做事，苏沐橙知道他回来，完全不奇怪。  
“不是，那里。”苏沐橙笑了，冲不远处招了招手，黄少天也跟着转过去目光，看到喻文州坐在舞池的一边，一个人，他冲苏沐橙招手，然后眨了眨眼睛，微微歪着头看过来。  
“看他干嘛？”黄少天翻了个白眼飞快转过头，语气不善，“当心长针眼啊大姐。”  
“你可真有意思。”苏沐橙快要笑岔气了，她推开黄少天，“起开吧你，不和你跳了。”  
黄少天被无情地推出了舞池，苏沐橙不和他跳了，转身和一个高大英俊的外国人跳了起来，黄少天自讨没趣只好走出来，他回到座位上把杯子里的威士忌一饮而尽，心想有钱就是好，苏大小姐的威士忌就是比楼下吧台的要好喝。  
喻文州就知道黄少天坐不住，果然，黄少天喝完了酒靠在沙发上装了一会儿死，然后扑腾着坐起来挠头发，现在站在舞池的栏杆边上和人侃侃而谈，虽然不知道在说什么，但是看着他薄薄的嘴唇间逸出无数的话来，就知道是又抓住他感兴趣的话题了。  
侍应生过来倒酒，喻文州摇摇手拒绝，就这么说话的工夫，突然二楼的大舞池里传来一声沉闷的枪声，随即女人的尖叫声以高分贝的优势淹没了全部的响声，连酒瓶落地桌椅倒地的声音都没有尖叫声来得尖锐，喻文州猛地推开侍应生站起来，他从栏杆处先看了看对面，没看到黄少天，继而一低头看到黄少天已经在从楼梯向下走了，一边走一边掏出了枪。  
“安静！安静！”黄少天举着枪大喊，“警察！全部安静！不要乱！”  
舞池里乱成一团，于高处看得反而比身处其中看得清楚，黄少天一个人的力量着实有限，喊了也没作用，毕竟百乐门的二楼舞池号称千人大舞池，而这么多人同时像没头苍蝇一样到处乱跑是任谁也归拢不住了，黄少天拼死命地从人群里挤过来——还管什么尖叫的人群，他都隐约看见那个开枪的人了，但是他根本挤不过去。  
“都他妈给老子让开！再不让开——”后半句怎样还在酝酿，黄少天决定用行动说话，他从身边吧台上拿了一瓶酒甩出去砸在了墙上，这又是一声巨响，导致尖叫再次如海浪一样翻滚上升，所有人拼命地躲开像四周靠拢，黄少天终于得了空隙，立刻像条鱼一样从人群里钻了出去。  
“怎么回事？”苏沐橙吓得花容失色，高跟鞋都甩出去了，赤着脚跑到喻文州身边。  
“没事。”喻文州温柔地安抚她，“有人开了枪，少天在追。”  
“死人了吗？”  
苏沐橙拢了拢头发，然后她就看见喻文州从怀里掏出一把枪，右手背后左手抬起，微眯着眼睛瞄准。  
“刚才没死人，”喻文州轻声说，语调很平淡，而随即又一声枪声响起，空气中恍然升起一个漩涡急速膨胀后突然爆炸——二楼的楼梯处扑通倒下了一个人，“现在死了。”  
“穿上鞋子。”喻文州收回枪，弯腰帮苏沐橙把鞋子提到她面前，“踩着地板不冷吗？”  
苏沐橙很严肃地看着喻文州，然后突然笑了，她扶着喻文州的肩膀弯腰把鞋子穿好：“喻文州，你可是吓了我一跳。”  
喻文州看上去完全不像是心狠手辣的人。  
“苏小姐没真吓着吧，”喻文州一本正经地说，“不然和苏市长不好交代了。”  
苏沐橙和苏锡文攀上的这个关系着实是有些牵强了，但是苏沐橙却靠着这个牵强的关系在上海滩混得风生水起，她有些道上的背景，苏小姐和苏锡文有没有关系，别人也不敢怠慢了，喻文州看着苏沐橙，彼此相对一笑，藏着多少不说出的深意。  
苏沐橙笑了起来，然后指了指楼下：“没事，你看，楼下，他瞪你呢。”  
黄少天仰着头看三楼的喻文州，觉得自己的肺都要气炸了。  
“就你事多！”黄少天踢了一脚满地乱飞的椅子，警卫处的人已经火速赶到现场，黄少天摆了摆手，指着三楼栏杆处站着的喻文州，“看见没有，三楼那个黑色西装的，非法持有枪械擅自开枪，绑回去。”  
闻风而来的警卫：“啊？黄少，这人不是苏市长的……”  
黄少天一脚踹翻了舞台边上的架子鼓：“少废话，给我绑回去！”

“姓名。”黄少天敲了敲桌面。  
“喻文州。”  
“性别。”  
“男。”  
“年龄。”  
“和你一样。”喻文州说，“你该不会不记得自己的年纪了吧？”  
“拒不配合是吧？”黄少天啪一声把笔摔在桌子上，“拒不配合警察调查，我查查，这个关几天来着……”  
桌面上厚厚的条例，黄少天气壮山河地翻开，根本不记得在哪页，只好假装看了看：“三天。”  
“七天。”喻文州伸出左手，绕了个大圈颇费力气地将条例翻到其中一页，然后指给黄少天看。  
“喻文州你不要欺人太甚！”黄少天一推桌子站了起来，椅子被带的在地上滚了两圈，他气势汹汹地围着喻文州逆时针转了两圈，然后又转过身顺时针转了两圈，“你故意的是吧？你到底要干什么？”  
“有任务。”喻文州低声说。  
黄少天猛地停住：“你说什么？”  
喻文州向他伸出双手，无奈地眨了眨眼睛：“给我打开。”  
钥匙插进孔里，轻轻一别，咔哒一声，手铐就打开了，喻文州把钥匙拔下来递给黄少天，然后把手铐替他收到抽屉里：“你别扭什么？”  
“什么任务？”黄少天把椅子扶起来，重新坐好。  
“下个月，梁松平来上海，在他和苏锡文谈妥之前杀了他。”喻文州揉着手腕，轻声说，“现在先不要动，苏锡文现在非常防备，梁松平和他会面准备得非常严密，不管怎样，不能让梁松平活着离开上海。”  
“这太困难了。”黄少天咬了咬嘴唇，“上面怎么说？”  
“不惜一切代价。”  
黄少天长出一口气，双手按在黄松木的桌子上。  
执行任务也不是第一次了，甚至有好几次上面的指示都是保护好自己，潜伏下来保证有生力量，还从来没有这样明确而坚决的六个字指示：不惜一切代价。黄少天换了个姿势坐着，手指无意识地在抠着桌子毛躁的边缘。  
“这一次，我们要么成功，要么死。”喻文州抬头看他。  
他们四目相对，黄少天很快别开视线，转过身去。  
只开着台灯太暗了，他扭开屋子里的白炽灯，猫着腰在柜子里翻，翻了半天翻出来一小瓶用了一半的红花油，水盆就放在一边的架子上，洗手洗得水花四溅，擦干了之后走过来坐在桌子上，居高临下地看着喻文州。  
“伸手。”黄少天梗着脖子。  
喻文州把手伸过去，手腕又青又紫的，可见黄少天的粗暴，他把红花油倒在手心上，然后啪地拍在喻文州手腕上，没轻没重揉了起来。  
“你是要把我拆了吗？”  
“不是！”黄少天瞪了他一眼，“别说话！这里是警察局，不是你家。”  
喻文州的右手背上有一条疤痕，黄少天看着那道疤，突然就下手又柔和了起来。  
“我是和苏锡文去了南京，”喻文州眼神里含笑，“但是没和那个女人有任何关系，也没结婚，传的都是假的，你别听风就是雨，成么。”  
“关我屁事？”黄少天瞪大了眼睛，“真有意思，和我说这个干什么？”  
“那你和苏沐橙呢？百乐门好玩吗？”  
黄少天急了，一把推开他：“关你屁事！”  
喻文州笑着摇摇头，不说话了。他只是逗黄少天玩，当然知道他和苏沐橙是什么关系，黄少天气急败坏的时候，总是让喻文州会忍不住偷笑。  
人是抓回来了，总不能一点过场不走就直接放了，不过也算不得什么大事，现在日子不太平，新政府刚立，一天听枪声像听鞭炮似的，左一个枪杀又一个无故死亡，谁有能耐就弄死看不上眼的人，可是那又怎样，老百姓还不是照样要过日子，柴米油盐的，哪个都少不了。  
“明天早上才能放你走。”黄少天把外套脱了，凌空一扔，直接扔到了衣架上，“你要么就睡里面，要么就睡长凳，要么就坐着，要么站着也行，我不管。”  
“你不回去么？”喻文州问。  
“不了。”黄少天左手一撑，坐在了窗台上，“我吹会儿风，晚上那阵有点喝多了。”  
两个人再没说话，喻文州和衣而睡，黄少天坐在窗台上向外探头，可能是因为夜里太安静了，手表的滴答声显得格外明显，像是猫爪子挠在心坎上，小心翼翼，却又一下一下不肯停，黄少天在拼命地想，到底什么叫做不惜一切代价。  
包括我的命吗？黄少天从窗台上跳下来，坐在长凳看喻文州的睡颜，他又恍惚起来了，也包括别人的命吗？  
黄少天早上醒过来的时候已经日上三竿了，郑轩正在埋头写报告，黄少天对着镜子抓了两下头发刚准备推门出去，突然意识到自己没洗脸，于是转过身就着水盆扑腾了两下，因着没找到毛巾，一脸湿漉漉地就出去了，底下的人告诉他喻文州已经走了，是苏锡文那边的人出面带走的。  
“哦。”黄少天点点头，“我回家睡一觉去，嗯？怎么着，看什么看，胆肥了是不是？有意见？”  
底下的人连忙摇头，黄少天把大门一关，大步流星地出了门。  
百乐门的枪击案就像一粒小石子投入了汪洋大海，没有任何的声响就沉入了水底，喻文州开枪打死了开枪的罪犯，让这件事情不得不转到了暗处来处理，黄少天没有得到任何的处理权，哪怕他是现场的目击证人，但是他连案子的卷宗都摸不到，死的人是谁？被喻文州打死的人又是谁？他想破脑袋也想不明白，他也同样不知道喻文州为什么要出这个头，要一枪把那人毙了，而他和喻文州还处于无法形容的冰冻状态，就算他心里想问也不会对喻文州说出口。  
虽然他现在被分拨到喻文州的手底下了。  
“他妈的，总拿我当傻子耍。”黄少天说。  
“是你好奇心太重了。”李轩吸溜了一口汤说道，“啥都想知道。”  
他们坐在一个幽暗的街边小摊前，随意地说着话，摊子上卖的是馄饨和酒酿圆子，黄少天要了一碗酒酿，李轩要了一碗馄饨，李轩说，馄饨比较贵，反正是黄少天花钱。  
“我是挺好奇的，你和他到底怎么了，”李轩问，“他这不是回来了吗，你难道不知他没结婚？那是假的。你们怎么还在较劲啊？”  
“你不懂。”黄少天喝了一大口酒酿，香甜溢满口，黄少天双手捧着碗，感受到温度从手心一路传到心头上，他忍不住抱怨，喻文州啊，他还不如一碗酒酿温暖人心。  
“我是不懂，我都有小孩子了，不掺合你们的话题。”李轩嘿嘿傻笑。  
黄少天也忍不住笑了起来，小孩子特别可爱，李轩的日子很幸福，估计不会懂他的感受吧。  
“满目山河空念远，落花风雨更伤春，”李轩捧着碗，抑扬顿挫的像个诗人，又像个学生领袖，“不如怜取眼前人，是吧？嗯，给你。”  
一张小纸团，上面写的是喻文州的新地址。  
“哼。”黄少天皱了皱鼻子，不过不得不承认，和眼前的景还蛮像的，最近常下大雨，就在摊位前，胡同角落的串儿红都蔫了。  
“百乐门的事儿，你知道不？”黄少天喝了一口酒酿，突然又问。  
“听说了，具体却不知道。”李轩一边吃着一边回答，声音有点含混，“黄少天，喻文州可没少为了你在苏锡文和张局长面前说好话，你不要好心当成驴肝肺。”  
“放屁。”黄少天踹了一脚李轩坐的椅子，“你又编排我。”  
李轩晃晃悠悠地摇摇头，白了黄少天一眼。  
“卧槽，好吃，老板，再来一碗。”李轩把碗递过去，摊子的老头又给他盛了一碗馄饨。  
“你怎么这么能吃？”黄少天敲了敲自己的碗，“也是，心宽体胖。”  
“别胡说，我也没多胖。”李轩狡辩。  
黄少天突然没兴致和他打哈哈，没有再接下去，两个人背对着背吃东西，吃完了就散了，一条通达的大路，深夜里刮着凉风，黄少天裹紧了外套向西走，李轩向东走。  
他突然特别想见喻文州。  
足足有大半年没有见到喻文州了。去年的年底，上海沦陷，日本人大举入侵，整个上海滩只剩下租界成了一个孤岛，潜伏在上海滩的全部工作人员紧急撤离，黄少天没走成，还受了伤差点死掉，他躲在李轩的家里熬了两个月，熬过了整个冬天才得以下床，而喻文州就像人间蒸发了一样——直到黄少天重新回到警务处，他方才知道，跟着苏锡文的喻先生和一位姓林的小姐结了婚，不日返回沪上。  
黄少天在“太好了他还活着”和“他怎么不干脆去死”的两个念头里徘徊，然后在大雨里站在喻文州家的门口等啊等，什么都没等到。  
怎么那么笨，他回来了，怎么可能还住在那里呢？黄少天这才反应过来，然后他在街上遇到了许久不见的喻先生——他果然已经不住在那里了，看他来去的方向，就知如何了。  
有了太太自然不一样。黄少天想，和从前的喻文州不一样了。  
算算最开始的时候，大约可以追溯到十八九岁的年纪，他们那时候就认识了，黄少天是最瞧不上喻文州的。  
这么说也不太对，是黄少天的眼里压根就没有喻文州这号人物。  
喻文州太普通了。  
他长得是很温柔的面相，黄少天觉得他像个文人，而不是可以扛枪上阵打仗的主儿，在军校里一切都是实力说话，没有实力的人是没人会去注意的。喻文州就是这样，他在那一个班上，整日里的训练课成绩都是倒数着的，而黄少天永远是第一名，他们两个一个榜首一个末尾，遥遥相望。喻文州倒是经常会看黄少天两眼，而黄少天却不会拿那么长的名单看到最后——他懒。  
事情发展到今天并没有什么反转的余地，喻文州打架还是不在行，他唯一在行的是枪法，其他的一塌糊涂。  
黄少天第一次注意到他，是有一次平息学生运动。  
他从来没见过做事这么滴水不漏的人，要说运筹帷幄胸有成竹，喻文州称第二，再无人敢称第一。当黄少天毛躁地喊着直接掏枪得到一大批人的附和时，喻文州已经游走在学生领袖、学校领导以及国民政府三者之间，慢条斯理地将事情和平解决了，黄少天吵吵嚷嚷地上街去，发现学生早就没影了。  
喻文州做事，带着一股子游刃有余的劲儿，不慌不乱，他或许不善破局，但是极善布局，他保持着理性冷静的思考，却绝不虚伪做作，因为没多久，他和黄少天分到了一个小组里来，喻文州还向他讨教了几招。  
黄少天当时抿了抿嘴唇，挠了挠头发，说，其实你挺厉害的。  
喻文州皱着眉头哎呀了一声，他真的被黄少天吓到了。  
黄少天哈哈大笑，然后他们在操场上滚来滚去一整个下午，一身的尘土，喻文州现在那点微不足道的拳脚功夫，都来自那个下午。  
“吊车尾的”成了“极厉害的”，少年人之间，没有再多的罅隙，最多打一架，什么都好了。  
想着想着，这条路就走到了尽头，往前便是喻文州的家，黄少天站在路边看到楼下停着一辆汽车，二层的窗户深蓝色缎子的窗帘拉得严严实实，突然就觉得心里翻江倒海了起来。  
上海滩的天气是想下雨就下雨，想晴天就晴天的，他刚想往回走，突然就感觉有雨滴落下来，立马快走两步，却不想大雨却比他的反应来得快多了。  
轰隆隆，轰隆隆。连雷声都起来了。  
黄少天想，就不该昨天把伞丢在路上，也不知道喻文州有没有捡起来，丢伞固然帅气，却让他现在只能挨浇。  
“你上哪儿去？”  
黄少天猛地回头，喻文州撑着他的那把黑色的长柄伞，穿着一身藏青色长衫，在大雨中看起来周身带着氤氲的潮气。  
他穿长衫是极好看的。黄少天抹了一把脸，微张着嘴，这样想着。  
梅雨季到处潮湿，喻文州的屋子很空旷，仿佛空气中凝结着一团水汽，黄少天擦着头发漫无目的地在屋子里走来走去，然后他停下来脚步，坐在椅子上听喻文州烧水的声音——水快要开了，水壶的铁盖子被沸腾的蒸汽鼓动起来，一下升起，又一下落下去，发出清脆的敲击声，和水沸腾的咕嘟声、窗外大雨的噼啪声，汇成了一场交响乐。  
还有喻文州的脚步声。这屋子里怎么看，都是只住着一个单身的男人，找不到任何其他人的踪迹，黄少天静静地坐在椅子上，觉得自己好像做梦了一样。  
“还有三天，28日，极司菲尔路，苏锡文要在那里秘密开会，”喻文州倒了杯茶递给他，“你和我过去，然后我们去霞飞路抓人。”  
“抓人？”黄少天接过茶杯，“抓什么人？”  
“意图扰乱新政府建立的人。”喻文州的语气淡淡的，“千万别失手。”  
“这是我的投名状？”黄少天挑眉。  
“你只要记住，到了指定的地点，直接抓人就行了。”喻文州背过身去，看起来挺随意自然的样子，语气也很温柔，“今晚睡这里，别回去了，好大的雨。”  
“你给我说明白！”黄少天气不打一处来，他猛地把茶杯往桌子上一顿，冲喻文州的背影喊。  
黄少天只觉得自己是满腔的愤怒无处发泄，这半年多来窝在心口的愤怒、惶恐、不安乃至于带着点绝望的焦虑全部爆发，他腾地站起来，却不想正好和转过身的喻文州撞在了一起。  
“你干嘛？”喻文州的声音里带着笑意，他拍了拍黄少天的背，然后抱了抱他。  
黄少天没说话，牙齿咬在喻文州的肩膀上。  
“疼……”喻文州啊哟了一下。  
黄少天咬得更狠了。  
“好了，好了，”喻文州安抚似的拍着黄少天的背，“都过去了。”

“你身上的伤全好了？”两个人背对背躺着，喻文州想了想，又重新把这个话题提了起来。  
“雨天就疼。”黄少天皱着眉头。  
伤筋动骨这种事情，想要全好是不可能了。  
“我不该一个人去南京。”喻文州侧过身子，抬手臂揽着他，黄少天顺应着也侧过身来，两个人终于在一片黑暗中面对面，外面冷不丁地打起了闪，突如其来的光明把喻文州的脸照的煞白，然后在一瞬过后又隐没在黑暗之中。  
“我没有和那个女人结婚。”喻文州说，“少天，你还在生气。”  
黄少天揉了揉眼睛，不想说话。  
“我爱你。”喻文州说。  
黄少天干脆背过身去，还是沉默。  
“你回应我一下。”喻文州轻轻拍了拍他，“我怕以后都没有机会了。”  
回应他的是长久的沉默，长到毫无规律的雨声都好像有了轮回，音调显得重复了起来。  
雨越下越大，如千乘万骑狂涌而来，马路上有车辆呼啸，碾过这空荡荡的长夜，然而它们的声响着实太小，终将淹没在大雨无穷无尽的肆意挥洒之中。  
喻文州坐起来，却没有开灯，卧室里摆着一台唱片机，上面盖了深红色的呢子布料防灰尘，按下去就开始吱吱哑哑地唱歌，唱的是龚秋霞的秋水伊人，和这样的天气有点相映成趣的意思。  
和着这盛大的雨声。  
“明天去你家吧。”喻文州坐在床边，抓了抓黄少天的手，“这里住不习惯。”  
“我家里没有龚秋霞。”黄少天别扭地翻了个身。  
“嗯。”喻文州轻声说，“我知道，可是有你。”  
“百乐门的事情，到底是怎么回事？”黄少天对喻文州这样赤裸坦白的话有点不适应，他别扭地撇了撇嘴，面朝上躺着，双手枕在脑后。  
喻文州难以察觉地点了点头：“那天，苏锡文在二楼，我不得不开枪。”  
黄少天像诈尸一样从床上坐了起来：“苏锡文在二楼？那个人是冲着苏锡文来的？是谁的人？”  
“苏锡文没有伤到，”喻文州说，“苏锡文身边的一个秘书死了，但是不能声张，这个人是他从南京带来的。”  
“你认出来了？”黄少天有点紧张地问，那天他什么都没看清楚，心里不禁一悸，“不是我们的人吧？”  
“嗯……”喻文州答得很含糊。  
黄少天偏过头，语气里带着自嘲的味道：“苏锡文不过是个汉奸，人人得而诛之，只有我们还跪在他脚底下活着。”  
“我们是为了更大的目的。”喻文州沉声说。  
黄少天推开喻文州，赤着脚下床，恶狠狠地把唱片机关掉了，秋水伊人正唱到“孤雁两三声”便戛然而止，黄少天重新爬上床躺好，然后大拇脚指勾了勾喻文州的衣角。  
“早点睡觉吧。”黄少天语气不善地说，“保不齐明天就死了，就没觉可睡了。”  
“那你还继续生气？”喻文州笑着问。  
“这不影响我继续生气！”黄少天翻了个巨大的白眼，顺手把一床被子全部裹在身上，就势打了个滚。  
喻文州偷笑，却不说话，他躺在蝉蛹一样的黄少天身边，听着雨声想起来一些从前的事情，才想了一小段，黄少天就在被子里闷得受不了挣脱了出来。  
“热死了。”黄少天小声抱怨。  
“少天，我爱你。”喻文州凑到他耳边说。  
他的话像是温暖的炉火，驱赶一切潮湿和绝望，在一片黑暗之中，浅淡甜蜜的红色从耳边一直攀爬到脖子。  
我也爱你。  
所有的爱恨嫌隙和乱世的心有余悸都可以用温柔来驱赶，而所有的忍辱负重都因着两件事而变得不那么难熬，变得充满了希冀：信仰，和你。

大雨缠绵而执着地要和这座城恋爱，所有人都拿他们没有办法，雨水让这座城市看起来水灵，却也让这座城变得腐朽潮湿，地面足足有五六公分深的积水，骑着自行车在水里前行，轮胎把面前的水面划开，像是剥开睡莲的花瓣，与此相配的是永不止息的雨滴噼啪声、自行车铃清脆的铃音，以及黄少天喋喋不休的说话声。  
二八的凤凰牌自行车看起来还挺新的，黄少天坐在后座举着他的黑伞，然而好像起不到任何作用，雨大得雨伞撑不住，还带起来风，像是要坐着热气球腾空了，不过好在喻文州骑自行车骑得很稳。  
“是不是有病——”黄少天抹了一把脸，冲喻文州喊。  
喻文州听见了，但是只能点点头，他一开口，估计就会喝一大口雨水。  
“为什么不开汽车呢？”黄少天觉得自己和喻文州脑子都不太灵光，在大雨里骑自行车这种行为实在是只能用匪夷所思来形容。  
“湿透了冻死了——哦册那！”  
黄少天正在说话，上牙碰下牙，差点把舌头咬掉一块肉。  
雨水太深，看不清路，地上有一块石头没躲过去，自行车就那么碾过去了，黄少天坐在后座被颠簸地咬了舌头，疼得直哎哟，喻文州捏闸停下来，转回头揉黄少天湿漉漉的脑袋。  
“让你说起来没完，咬舌头了吧！”喻文州对他说。  
“什么？”雨声太大，黄少天没听清。  
“我说，”喻文州凑近点，“疼不疼？”  
“没事了，快走吧，”黄少天做了个瑟瑟发抖的动作，“快点回家，冻死了冻死了！”  
阴雨让白天的天色也显得阴暗，进了黄少天的家门第一件事便是开灯，两个人都淋湿成了落汤鸡，站在门口一会儿，地上就积了一滩水，黄少天从屋里拿出来块巨大的毛巾丢在喻文州身上，然后还凑到他跟前甩头发，喻文州说他幼稚，他居然哼着歌就承认了。  
中午饭是一起动手做的，黄少天吧唧嘴，声称比国际饭店还好吃，感觉像是回到了在重庆培训班两个人住在狭小的宿舍里吃青菜挂面的时候，黄少天喜欢蹲在门槛上晃晃悠悠地摘菜，喻文州则靠着书柜，手里端着青花的碗打鸡蛋，日子简单乏味，时光缓慢悠长。  
黄少天的书柜上还摆着乱七八糟的书，喻文州走过去帮他理，在泛黄的书本里发现在军校上课时候的笔记本，黑色的皮革封面散发着陈年的潮气，不过屋子里好像有老鼠出没，把皮革的边角都咬碎了，喻文州翻开，内页被水氤氲开一片焦黄色让字迹变得模糊，但是黄少天那歪歪扭扭的大字还是非常显眼，他在扉页写的是：此老师狗屁不通。  
喻文州忍不住笑出声来。  
话虽然是这样说，但是黄少天的笔记还是记得很认真的，但是他会在笔记的中间穿插各种评论，大有指点江山的意思，喻文州看了看，都很有见解，哪怕现在看来都稚嫩了一点。  
笔记继续向后翻，翻到一多半发现里面夹着一张黑白的旧照片，喻文州抬手拿出来端详，发现这是军校的毕业照，喻文州和黄少天并肩站在最中间，那个照相的貌似是个德国人，当时乌拉乌拉不知道说点什么，两边互听不懂，搞得黄少天很生气，最后按下快门的时候画面定格在黄少天怒瞪着眼睛，喻文州拉着他示意别激动，十分好笑。  
“哟，”黄少天吹了个口哨凑过来，“这照片好老。”  
“你屋子里闹老鼠。”喻文州抖落了一下笔记本，边角被老鼠啃过的皮革碎屑扑簌簌落了下来，而随之从笔记本里掉出来的还有一张薄薄的宣纸，喻文州抬起右手一接还没来得及看，黄少天先一声尖叫把纸抢了过去。  
“什么东西？”喻文州一愣。  
“军事机密。”黄少天一脸的正义凛然。  
“我是你上级。”喻文州把本子合起来，抬手砸黄少天的脑袋。  
“我们去看电影吧！”黄少天把纸折起来塞进口袋里，突然另起了个话题，“上周有人送的大光明电影院的票子还在这儿，去不去？”  
“谁送的票子？”喻文州笑。  
“管他谁送的票子。”黄少天嘟囔着在抽屉里翻，“去不去，就在静安寺路上，左右下午也是没事做，这大雨看样子要下到晚上才罢休，我预言，等我们看完了电影包管就停了……等下，哼哼，快点还给我。”  
喻文州一脸无辜地摊手：“什么？”  
黄少天扑过来：“快点还给我，你拿了我的照片。”  
喻文州笑：“胡说八道。”  
“那你把手摊开，”黄少天挑眉，“别废话，快点。”  
喻文州继续笑，他摊开手掌：“送你了。”  
掌心是一枚弹壳，黄少天认得，他们在军校的时候用洋枪，那时候叫花机关枪，子弹是毛瑟手枪弹，这枚子弹有些年头了，保不齐就是当年的东西。  
“这你都留着。”黄少天感慨了一下，然后接了过来。  
“你不是也留着旧照片。”喻文州说。  
“只是懒得丢。”黄少天嘴上不服气。  
“我也是，懒得丢。”喻文州回答他。  
黄少天抿了抿嘴唇看了他一眼，眼神明晃晃地在说喻文州撒谎。  
大光明电影院门前永远是有人排队的，即便是这样的大雨天也不乏有人兴致昂扬，女人们风情万种地穿着旗袍拎着小包走来走去，男人们穿着最流行的绅士西装，仔细看还是洋货，这一群人里，只有他们两个穿的是长衫，看起来穷酸又守旧，和周围人的摩登打扮格格不入。黄少天浑不在意，他仰着头看电影表，这时候只有一部美国的片子，叫《浮生若梦》。  
“没别的选了，”黄少天说，“就这样吧，又是洋片子，我去租两个耳机来。”  
喻文州点头。  
“两角钱。”黄少天比了个手势，觉得不算太贵。  
这玩意叫“译意风”耳机，把耳机连在座位背后的小方匣里，就可以听见里面字正腔圆的翻译，才能看懂电影演的是什么，黄少天坐着不安分，时不时乱动扯着线也跟着乱动，他还时不时的抱怨两句，耳机里这位小姐的声音太腻了，听得他坐立不安。  
“可算是结束了。”黄少天一走出来就开始抱怨，“你觉得片子好看么？”  
喻文州有点晕：“嗯？”  
黄少天揉揉脖子：“我看你看得认真，一动不动地坐着。”  
喻文州摸了摸鼻子，有点尴尬：“没，我睡着了。”  
黄少天忍不住哈哈大笑起来，他笑得极不绅士，惹得周围的人回头看他，他连忙停了笑声又装得矜持沉稳起来，喻文州却不在乎别人的眼光，他抬手把黄少天长衫的领子整了整，笑得很温柔。  
原以为大雨也该停了，却没想依旧缠缠绵绵淅淅沥沥地下个不停，黄少天预言失误，装作不提，吃过了饭后唱片机吱呀地唱起来，这台唱片机比不了喻文州的，还隐约有杂音，但黄少天却自顾自地却觉得比喻文州家的好听得多。  
“来来来，”黄少天放下水杯，躬身学了个洋礼，“喻先生，请你跳个舞。”  
喻文州正坐在沙发上拿着打火机点烟，才刚点上，冲黄少天摇头。  
“来吧。”黄少天伸手拿过他指尖的烟叼在嘴里，把喻文州拉了起来。  
喻文州很会跳舞。  
这件事是黄少天学也学不来的，他觉得喻文州跳舞的样子优雅沉稳，只是他着实讨厌喻文州的每个女舞伴，因为她们几乎都会用那样的眼神看着喻文州，看得黄少天四肢百骸不舒坦。  
这是他的人，别人看不得摸不得瞧不得更惹不得。黄少天脾气不好，是个一点就着的炮仗，喻文州就是那个捻子，有一点火星都不成。  
不过，归根究底黄少天也就是想想而已，坏脾气就算是被惹出了巨大的爆炸声响也只能是响在心底，炸得血肉模糊淋漓尽致，空谷回响给自己听回声——这些他都得学会去忍。  
忍是一件他极不擅长的事情。  
既不擅长，也不会舒服，长久下来还会让人变得神经恍惚，忍字头上一把刀，刀悬于项上，你便不敢抬头了。黄少天时常会幻想着放手一搏一了百了，困兽之斗尽管惨烈，但是却血性，但是他总是能在喻文州的一个眼神下变得无可奈何。  
喻文州和林小姐的事是登了报的，黄少天想装作不知道也不可能，每天报纸叠得整整齐齐放在警务处处长的桌面上，放在干净整洁的透明玻璃板上，下面压着一张照片，是黄少天在军校时候的。  
黄少天点了根烟——他近来抽烟抽得愈发频繁了，小金鼠的烟不够辣，但是别有一番味道，黄少天觉着抽起来挺爽的。他长出一口气，把报纸原封不动地丢进了垃圾桶里。郑轩知道黄少天这是反常的举动，因为黄少天平日里丢废纸都会习惯性地揉成团，这次实在是丢得太完整了，事出反常，必有妖。  
那位林小姐想必舞是跳得极好的了。黄少天开始胡思乱想，他的思绪像是漫天乱飞的三月柳絮，发散分裂得要命。  
雨声继续，只是放缓了节奏，两个人挨得极近，烟气里光影缭绕，微尘浮动，在放缓的时光脚步中，雨声流成了一条暗河。  
“少天，”喻文州突然哑着嗓子，“你还没回应我。”  
黄少天笑了一下，眨了眨眼睛：“等我想的时候吧。”  
彼时总想着来日方长。  
本以为雨的势头小了，便会在夜里停下来，然而第二天的天气似乎又变本加厉了起来，黄少天的预言彻底变成了个笑话，两个人才吃过了午饭，外面天气便阴得深沉。  
“咳，好了。”黄少天坐在桌子前和喻文州四目相对，然后敲了敲桌面。  
喻文州点点头，然后不知道从哪里掏出一张地图出来，在桌子上摊开：“余庆路，土家湾孤儿院。”  
“你确定？”黄少天皱眉，咬着指甲，“梁松平为什么要和苏锡文在这个地方见面？”  
“他这次来，要顺便带他的儿子走。”喻文州在余庆路的地图上画了一个标记，“这个孤儿院分为主楼和附楼，主楼一共有三层，而附楼二层。在这里，主楼入口处通过柱子架空一角，形成入口门廊，在这个门廊后面有三间屋子，目前来看，大致选定的见面位置在这儿。”  
“他的私生子？”  
“对。”喻文州点头，“这是梁松平坚持要亲自来沪的重要理由，他的长子死了，后继无人。这个私生子是仙乐宫的一个舞女生的，大概八年前，梁松平在上海还没有投靠日本人之前，曾和仙乐宫的一个舞女相交深厚，但他很快离开上海北上，什么都没有带走，也始终没有再续前缘的意思，那个舞女心灰意冷也不愿意养这个孩子，就把孩子丢在了孤儿院，知道梁松平的这桩心事，所以苏锡文才派人查访找到了这个孩子，梁松平念子心切又小心防备，他是个商人出身，做事讲究利益而不在乎排场，所以非常有可能就直接在孤儿院见面，随后直接离沪。”  
“这个人情有点大。”黄少天食指微屈，轻轻敲在地图上，“可是，也是个机会。”  
“你说得对，”喻文州点头附和，“这是他的软肋，他已经五十七岁了，这个孩子说不定是他的唯一寄托。”  
“你就这么确定？”黄少天有点纳闷，喻文州不是一个随便就下定论的人，他如果非常有把握，那么一定有原因。  
“那个舞女，”喻文州说，“姓林。”  
“你——”黄少天指着喻文州，声音兴奋起来，“你早就料到了？”  
“我在南京的时候遇到了林小姐，”喻文州说，“我无意中知道了她和梁松平的这一段旧情，所以这次，就当是请君入瓮吧。”  
如果没有梁松平的儿子在沪，现在时局动荡，梁松平未必有这个胆子亲自来。  
“可是光知道在哪里是没用的，”黄少天撑着桌子，“我们必须要抓住机会杀掉他，可是你也看到了，我现在在张局长面前是完全边缘化的，他未必完全信任我。”  
“你只要在苏锡文面前得到信任就可以了，”喻文州沉声说，“苏锡文现在有一桩心事，谁破了他的心事，谁就能在短时间得到他的信任。”  
“你是说百乐门的事情，他心有余悸，想要抓到那个人的同党？”黄少天皱眉。  
喻文州微微点头，他几乎不用多废话，黄少天就能抓住他话里的意思。  
“百乐门是很容易混进去的地方吗？完全不是，但是那个男人轻而易举地就带枪混进了百乐门，苏锡文这次到百乐门见人应该是绝对机密的行动，他能一枪击中苏锡文身边的人，苏锡文怕了。”  
“苏锡文又不傻，这显然不是一个莽夫能做到的，这是一个组织，你的意思是，苏锡文要挖掉这个特工组织？”  
喻文州点头。  
“后天，霞飞路。”  
黄少天抱着肩膀：“你都准备好了，好吧，那既然这样，你告诉我，到时候要抓的是谁？”  
喻文州不着痕迹地叹了口气，换了个话题：“我们和上面全线断了联系，上海沦陷之后，从上到下全部都是单线，现在我们只有一个小队，然后还有就是你，我，李轩，要杀梁松平，只有我们不惜一切代价。  
“不要算他，”黄少天支着额头，“他有小孩子了。”  
喻文州没出声。  
“这不可能，这太困难了，我们这是白白送命。”黄少天很肯定地说。  
“是啊。”喻文州轻声应着，他觉得黄少天说得没错。  
“你还是继续说那个男人的事情，”黄少天说，“我总觉得哪里不对劲。”  
喻文州看着黄少天，知道是不可能一直瞒过他的，他是一个典型的机会主义者，在对全部事情一无所知的情况下仍然能保持高度敏锐的怀疑，而且他总能是对的。  
喻文州开始胡思乱想，黄少天是不是已经猜到了？  
“说啊？”黄少天曲起手指，敲了敲桌面。  
喻文州回过神来，轻声道：“一周前我接到了任务，就在百乐门枪击案那一天，来送信的，就是那天死的那个男人。”  
黄少天呼吸一滞。  
“我杀了他。”  
黄少天腾地站起来，他想指责喻文州，可是却觉得自己好没有道理。那个男人在计划之外意图杀掉苏锡文，这根本就是没有任何成功可能性的行为，不仅不会成功也许还会暴露出整个潜伏在新政府的人，包括他和喻文州，一旦暴露，他们都得死，十几条人命和这么久的忍辱负重凭什么要为一个冲动的决定买单，可是黄少天还是觉得就像突然有一块大石头压在他的心上，那个男人死了，这是一条活生生的人命，他没有死在日本人手里，死在汉奸手里，却偏偏死在了他的同伴手里，死在了喻文州居高临下、镇定自若的一枪。  
“他是我们的人。”黄少天难以置信地说。  
喻文州点头，空气中弥漫着死寂的气氛，像是暴风雨来临前的宁静，呼吸声显得尤为明显，像是虫鸣鸟叫，反而让这寂静更嚣张了些。  
“你知不知道你在做什么？”黄少天一声怒吼，咣当一声，踹翻了椅子，搭在椅背上的衣服滑落在地上，团做一团，光滑的料子像是戏台上的幕布，倏然而过，一出唱完。  
嗡，沉闷的回响。  
“你为什么要杀了他！”黄少天狠狠地拍在桌子上，“你他妈的怎么能下得去手——什么狗屁的为了反抗为了独立为了光明，全他妈是放屁！他凭什么要死，他凭什么要死在自己人的手里？你有什么权力对他开枪，你不要来代表我！我不领情！我告诉你，我早就受够了每天这样低声下气地活着，我觉得还不如堂堂正正地死了算了，最起码也死在了敌人的手里，而不是自己同胞的手里！”  
“我为什么不应该杀了他！”  
回应他的是喻文州少见的怒吼，这是黄少天第一次见到喻文州冲他喊，他偏白的脸色微微发红，可是光影黯淡，让他和一片幽深的黑融为一体。  
“你要是这么妇人之仁，就滚回去去做你的黑帮少爷，不要参与组织的事情！黄少天，你给我醒醒。”喻文州也拍了一下桌子，他觉得右手被震得锥心刺骨的疼，桌面上的东西震颤了一下，空气中浮灰溃逃，仓皇无措。  
“你他妈的少教育我！”黄少天彻底怒了，他差一点就把桌子掀了，“我站都站在这里了！都走到今天了，你还和我说这个？！我多少次差点把命都搭上了你居然还和我说这样话？！我去哪儿？我回哪儿做我的少爷！好，事到如今你还说来说去说我的出身，你又好到那里去了——”  
黄少天失去理智地抓着喻文州的长衫领襟，布料被抓得皱巴巴的，喻文州深呼吸一口气，然后毫不犹豫地抬起右手给了黄少天一拳。  
“你他妈冷静点！”  
空气凝成一片沉重的阴云，窗外大雨如注，雨声突然在此刻显得突兀，喻文州死死攥着右拳，手腕微微发抖。  
“就你冷静。”黄少天被这一拳打得偏过头，他缓缓转过脸来，目光冰冷。  
“对，你最冷静。”黄少天看着喻文州，一字一顿地说，“喻文州，有需要的话，你是不是也有一天会拿着枪杀了我，就因为我做了冲动不冷静的事情——”  
黄少天指了指自己的心脏，食指朝向自己，微微颤抖。  
“砰——”  
喻文州的身影有点摇晃，他转过头坐下，看不清表情。  
暴雨转为不紧不慢的中雨，颇有韵律地敲打着玻璃窗，两个人再次陷入了沉默——自从他们再次见面，似乎沉默的时间比说话的时间要多得多了。  
上海沦陷，汪伪政府成立，满世界都是日本人和膏药旗，这个世界再也没有道理没有公道可言，有的人能上阵杀敌，有的人却要为了达成目的卑躬屈膝，继续隐忍而卑微地活着。然而这并不是所有人都能忍受的，就像那个男人，他也许再也受不了这样压抑而绝望的生活了吧。  
“我见过他吗？”黄少天抬起头，声音闷哑。  
“培训班的，只是和我们不是一期。很胆小不说话的一个男人，我见过他一次，他和他儿子去裁衣服。”  
“他儿子呢？”  
“死了。”  
“死了？”  
“几天前的事情，”喻文州的声音压得很低，“死了。”  
黄少天点点头，他的表情有点古怪：“你看，人的命都是很轻贱的，也是很脆弱的，说死，就死了。”  
喻文州没有再说话，他知道，他和黄少天的感情又回到了那个濒于崩溃的临界点——在这样的乱世之中，他们全部都在做着身不由己的事情，没有什么能长久。  
喻文州从口袋里掏出烟盒想点上一根烟，他手微微发抖，打火机三次都没有点着，他颤抖着把烟放下，巨大的关门声之后，屋子里只剩下他一个人。  
“孤雁两三声，往日的温情，只换得眼前的凄情……”

“哎，黄少你又去哪儿啊？”郑轩看着黄少天冒着大雨进了屋，然后又换掉了衣服，对着镜子瞧了半天，然后转身要出门。  
“百乐门。”黄少天转回身，面色有点奇怪。  
“你怎么老往百乐门跑。”郑轩嘟囔了一句。黄少天今天一整天都没来，这快要天黑了才过来，连把伞都没拿，换了一身衣服居然还是跑百乐门去，实在让郑轩无法理解，“你对苏小姐怎么那么多的爱？”  
“我乐意。”黄少天啪地把桌面上的笔筒打翻在地，里面的钢笔滚落了一地。  
郑轩微微有点吃惊，黄少天摔门出去，玻璃门咣当砸在墙上，继而就听见黄少天在和外面的人发脾气，他今天果然一身的脾气，郑轩想，难不成是和苏小姐吵架了？可是要是吵架了，怎么会又往百乐门去呢？  
外面天色渐暗，大雨让黄昏变得湿漉漉的，黄少天走在街上，背影利落地像是一把剑，他撑着伞向前走，觉得左侧脸还是火辣辣的疼，喻文州虽然是一个不会打架的人，右手也不那么便利，可是打在脸上还是疼的。他实在不想和喻文州动手，盛怒之下，他也不知道会做出点什么事了，所以干脆就没还手，现在冷静了想一想，自己简直吃了大亏。  
黄少天绕过一条巷子，撑着伞向前走，他转过转角的一瞬间突然向后转身，跟在他身后的人猝不及防地和黄少天打了个照面，还没来得及做出任何反应，就被黄少天单手抓着肩膀撂翻在地，那人重重地摔在地上的水坑里，溅起来反着暖黄灯光的水花。  
“谁派你来的？”黄少天单手举着伞，一只脚踩在那人身上，“跟着我干什么？”  
“不是，不，咳咳咳——”  
黄少天眉皱得更深了，浑身散发着一股不耐烦的戾气。  
“是喻先生派我来的——”那人赶忙招了。  
黄少天一愣，然后缓缓地收回了脚，那人坐起来拍着胸口刚想解释一下，然而黄少天一听到喻先生三个字之后转身就走，多一个字也没让他再说出来。  
“哎——”  
因着连日下雨，百乐门都变得冷清起来，黄少天收了雨伞快步上了三楼，苏沐橙正在和他不认识的人说说笑笑，看到黄少天来了，有点惊讶。  
“哟，”苏沐橙冲黄少天招手，她穿了一件红裙子，格外漂亮，“好久没见你了。”  
黄少天笑了笑，颇潇洒地向后撩了一下西装外套坐下，他单手撑在沙发上，凑近了眨眨眼睛：“你这个好久是多好久，都不超过十天。”  
苏沐橙点点头，略一思索：“好吧，那确实没有好久。”  
穿白西装的服务生走过来招呼，黄少天笑嘻嘻地打了个响指，要了一杯威士忌。  
“到底什么事？”苏沐橙还是好奇地看着他。  
“没事，”黄少天把外套搭在椅背上，站起来松了松领带，然后又解开了袖扣，冲苏沐橙绅士地一弯腰，眼神里有星光璀璨，颇有上海滩贵公子的范儿，“苏小姐，请你跳个舞。”  
苏沐橙笑了，她伸手搭在黄少天的手心上，然后站了起来。  
苏大小姐是万人瞩目的，黄少天礼貌地手只是虚虚地扶在她腰上，苏沐橙偷笑，黄少天还是和从前一个样子，这一点上，从来没变过，看上去是一个不靠谱的人，嘴上没个把门的什么都说，但是实际行动上绅士得一板一眼的。  
“和喻文州打架了。”苏沐橙瞧了他一会儿，然后陈述了一下事实。  
黄少天的脸一阵红一阵白的，抿着嘴没说话，苏沐橙噗嗤一声笑出来：“就知道是和喻文州。”  
“别笑。”黄少天低声说，“求你一件事。”  
苏沐橙收了笑容，严肃地看着黄少天：“你说。”  
“现在我也就只能来求你了。”黄少天抬头看天花板，又低下头，似是有点感慨，“你必须得帮我。前几天，在百乐门这里喻文州开枪打死的那个人……”  
黄少天声音极低。  
“埋在哪儿了？”他声音里带着点哀求，“或是没埋，丢在哪里了。”  
灯光变换，光影交错如走马观花，彩色的窗格投映出错综复杂的图案，铺在纯色的地面上，两个人悄声说话，挨得很近，远着来看，确实像是极亲密的样子，喻文州收了雨伞，站在一楼的楼梯口，一抬头，就看到一对金童玉女遥遥地在舞池里漫步。  
“先生上楼吗？”  
“不了。”喻文州摇摇手，“给我一杯白兰地。”  
音乐舒缓而悠闲，苏沐橙沉默着没开口，黄少天开始有点神游天外。  
“行，”苏沐橙点点头，“我帮你打听，有消息，我就知会你。”  
黄少天长出一口气，苏沐橙答应得倒快：“晓得了，谢谢。”  
“行了，”苏沐橙推开他，“你求也求完了，别在这里应承了。”  
“没应承，”黄少天笑，“想和你跳舞。”  
缠绵而又软糯的方言好像入口即化的纯熟酒酿，让人觉得温暖而贴心，苏沐橙和他说了一些从前他参军之前的事儿，黄少天笑得很开怀。  
“你是不是打了退堂鼓？”苏沐橙突然抬头看他。  
黄少天先是一愣，继而笑起来，他笑得很敷衍，但是很逼真，别人或许看不出来，但是苏沐橙却看得很清楚，她在黄少天上军校之前就认识他了，勉强可以算得上是两小无猜——这人一旦认识得时间久，就什么都藏不住。  
“别放弃。”苏沐橙笑，“喻文州，还不错，乱世之中，有些事情也是迫不得已，你也别太放在心上了。”  
黄少天长出一口气，心想原来喻文州演这个汉奸还是演得极像的，原来苏沐橙说的是这个，黄少天微微点头，可他一愣之下不晓得怎么接话，只是重复了几遍喻文州的名字。  
“我要回去了。”黄少天抬眼向楼下看过去，喻文州坐在人群里同样显眼，“有空再来看你。”  
苏沐橙微笑，看不出来情绪：“嗯，那你记得来。”  
从百乐门出去，一路都是明亮的灯火，黄少天绕过街角，从巷子中穿过去，一模一样的反应，他猛地在巷口处停下来然后转身，毫不意外地又和跟着他的人打了个照面。  
“跟着我做什么？”黄少天微微眯着眼睛。  
喻文州没说话，把伞举过头顶，黄少天没拿着伞出来，现在一身都是潮湿的，小雨淅沥，但是下得久了还是黏腻潮湿。  
“饿不饿？”喻文州笑得很从容淡定，黄少天很想给他一拳，却无论如何也下不去手，他胳膊都抬起来了，喻文州只是轻巧地抓住他手腕，掌心永远不会消失的疤痕粗糙得像是陈年的老茧，那感觉让黄少天一瞬间又改了心思。  
黄少天像一颗蔫了的白菜。  
他不想和喻文州吵架，甚至没力气和喻文州说话，他现在只想躺下睡他个天昏地暗日月无光，但是喻文州不肯放过他，厨房里传来的香气像是个阴谋，不，根本就是个阴谋。  
“过来。”喻文州冲他招手。  
黄少天回想了一下他和喻文州之前吵过的架，几乎全都是雷声大雨点小，感觉像是霹雳万千横空而下，实则全部在润物细无声之中灰飞烟灭，脾气控制不住一般也是有的，两个人都出身军校总是动手也是有的，可是都没有像这一次这样尴尬，他们面对面，面前桌子上的食物散发着诱人的香气，两个人一言不发。  
“对不起。”喻文州说。  
黄少天很恍惚，他不想听喻文州说这句话，对任何人都不行，自己也不行，他其实讨厌喻文州对其他人作出的那副低声下气的样子，他打心眼里讨厌喻文州的一切委曲求全，讨厌所谓的退一步海阔天空，可时事困如枷锁，万千挣脱而不能。  
“你刚说什么？”黄少天有点恍然地抬起头，他拿着筷子戳了一下面前的馄饨，然后又放下了。  
喻文州默不作声。  
“喻文州，我想去看看球球。”  
黄少天推开面前的碗，拿起桌上的外套，动作快得甚至有点混乱了。

李轩是个很没趣的人。  
他从前是很有趣的，黄少天喜欢和他聊天，李轩爱说笑，会做饭，他擅长雕刻，可以在木头上雕刻出活灵活现的人和物来，可是自从有了小孩子就变得没趣了，黄少天喊他喝酒也不喝，喊他去跳舞也不去，他几乎把所有都放弃了，那个小孩是捡来的，大家都知道，但是这不影响李轩特别喜欢这个小孩。  
李轩的小孩儿，叫球球。这是一个烂大街的名字，黄少天信誓旦旦地断言，整个巷子十个孩子里有八个都叫球球，剩下两个叫狗剩，可是李轩不在乎，他觉得他的小孩儿圆乎乎的像个球，反正就叫球球了。  
“球球，给叔叔开门，”黄少天两手都拎着东西，抬脚踹门，“叔叔给你买糖吃了！”  
球球果然颠呵颠呵地跑来开门，他笑起来有深深的酒窝，脖子上带着李轩不知道从哪里求来的长命锁，然后嗲声嗲气地喊黄叔叔好。  
“你爸爸呢？”黄少天把所有的东西都放在桌子上，“唉呦，叔叔抱抱，好沉啊！”  
球球咯咯地笑起来了，他知道黄叔叔是好人，这个世界上除了爸爸只有两个好人，一个是黄叔叔，他喜欢逗球球，喜欢掐球球的脸蛋，还有一个是喻叔叔，他笑眯眯的，会温柔地揉球球的头。  
“出去了。”球球奶声奶气的，身上一股好闻的奶香味，他搂着黄少天的脖子，亲昵地蹭来蹭去，黄少天配合地抱着他满屋子来回走，还把他举起来，玩空中飞。  
“你爸爸还不回来啊，他好坏啊，不要和他在一起了，以后和黄叔叔在一起好不好？”黄少天说，“或者和一个漂亮的阿姨。”  
球球哇一声哭了，蹬着肉肉的小腿不让黄少天抱了，黄少天叹了口气放他下来，心想小孩子也不是什么都不懂的。  
李轩回来的时候，看到球球扒着门边，抽抽搭搭地在哭，黄少天蹲在一边哄，可是好像没什么效果。  
“你少逗我儿子。”李轩抬脚踹了黄少天一脚，球球破涕为笑，拍手称好。  
“我们的儿子，”黄少天强调，“你，我，还有那个谁，咱们三个的儿子，你不要老灌输你是他老爸的这种不良思想——”  
“哇——”球球又哭了。  
黄少天：“……”  
李轩又踹了黄少天一脚：“滚，少来套近乎。”  
厨房是李轩的战场，黄少天也会做饭，但是和李轩比起来实在是只配打下手，两个人在厨房锅碗瓢盆，球球在屋里玩黄少天带来的东西，不时发出清亮的笑声来。  
“我明天要去霞飞路。”李轩打了个鸡蛋搅拌，“你晓得的吧？”  
“球球怎么办？”黄少天手里的动作一顿。  
“事发突然，我也不知道。”李轩笑，“暂时托付给邻居了，看他的造化吧。”  
黄少天低着头满腹心事，李轩踢了他一脚。  
“你记得，他现在做的这一切都不是为了自己，”李轩说，“你想不明白的时候就多念叨几遍这句话。”

天晴雨过，晚上连月亮都出来了，黄少天蹲在巷子口，点了根烟，从这里可以望见自己家亮起的灯光，知道喻文州还没有走，但是他不想进去，更不知道进去了要和喻文州说什么。  
卖馄饨的打着更经过，声声入耳，有听见的还没吃夜宵的就出来买馄饨，一个姑娘从黄少天的面前经过，捧着瓷碗，然后被热气腾腾的馄饨烫得拿不住，屋里有个男人一个箭步迈出来帮她接过，姑娘在月光下笑得羞涩而幸福。  
这是普通人的生活，他们在这片土地生根，只要这块土地还在，他们就不会走，而现在这块土地彻底沦陷，不知何日光复。  
黄少天不是没有想过牺牲，他从进入军校的第一天就做好了这个准备，可是他想过的无非是牺牲自己，从来没有想过要牺牲别人，或者让别人为他牺牲，这好像（）生命突然变成了双倍的砝码，让他喘不过气来。  
卖馄饨的走过了一轮，再次经过黄少天的身边，黄少天抖了抖身上的烟灰站起来，把地上的烟蒂用脚尖归拢到角落里，他晚上没吃饭，快要饿死了，他微微有点后悔，喻文州煮的馄饨似乎很好吃的样子。他冲卖馄饨的招手，卖馄饨的让他回去拿碗，黄少天点头，刚走进巷子，就看到喻文州走了出来，手里拿着一个青花白瓷碗。  
“咳。”黄少天掩饰地咳嗽了一声，然而身后卖馄饨的师傅却不放过他。  
“小伙子，侬还买伐？”  
“哦哦哦！”黄少天快跑两步，接过碗，然后转过身递给卖馄饨的师傅。  
“你怎么知道……”黄少天不看喻文州，只是低头喝馄饨汤。  
“我看见了，”喻文州从厨房里的罐子里舀了薄薄的一勺虾米，倒在馄饨碗里，然后搅拌均匀，“你去看球球了？”  
“嗯。”黄少天点头，“又胖了。”  
喻文州也忍不住笑起来，不知道是不是因为起名字叫了球球的缘故，这个小孩是越长越圆了。  
“你今天回去么？”黄少天继续闷头吃东西，“这里不方便睡人。”  
这个问句毫无意义，第二句已经给第一句做出了回答，可能只是为两个人之间尴尬的关系留一点表面上的光鲜，虽然喻文州很不想领这个情。  
“回去。”喻文州轻声说。  
“那不早了。”黄少天喝干了最后一口馄饨汤，放下瓷碗和勺子，“不远送了。”  
喻文州站起身来，把袖口的口子解开，袖子卷到一半，他走到门口又转过身来：“明天上午，极司菲尔路。”  
黄少天顿了一下碗，瓷碗砸在黄杨木桌上竟然也声音清脆。  
“喻文州，我们还是就做同事好了，”黄少天指尖划在桌子上，眼神空落落地看着地上的一小滩积水，“我思来想去，觉得这样最好，你觉得呢？”  
喻文州头也不回：“一点也不好。”  
音节在关门声中被掐灭在短促的告别里，黄少天眨了眨眼睛，叹了口气，他竟然没由来的对喻文州这样干脆果决、直截了当的拒绝而高兴起来。

喻文州坐下，魏琛坐在对面，点了一根雪茄。仙乐宫虽然比不上百乐门的排场，但是也装潢得优雅舒适，上海滩的魏老大要一个小隔间，还是容易的。  
“你怎么来了。”魏琛抬眼瞥了他一眼，似乎不太高兴。  
魏琛和喻文州之间的关系主要来自于黄少天，魏琛对喻文州的态度，也取决于他和黄少天的关系，黄少天和喻文州还处着，关系好，魏琛就正眼看他，如果断了音信，那他和喻文州之间自然也就无话可说，而魏琛怎么会不知道，喻文州消失了半年，黄少天受了严重的伤，一回来，喻文州竟然结婚了，还是个一位从前做过舞女的小姐。  
“无事不登三宝殿。”喻文州欠了欠身，“有事要求魏前辈。”  
“免谈。”魏琛根本不想听，大手一挥，示意身边的保镖赶人。  
“是我的事，也是少天的事。”喻文州说。  
魏琛一脚踩在茶几上：“黄少天的事情轮不到你来管，闭嘴，带出去。”  
喻文州还没来得及再说话，身边的保镖一拳砸在他肚子上，喻文州痛得面部抽搐扭曲，深呼吸，果然说不出话来。  
“你有了家室，就少再出来惹他，让他多活几年罢，”魏琛使了个眼色，语气狠戾，“再让我看到你，就打断你的腿。”  
保镖的拳头再一次落在喻文州身上，魏琛看了他一眼，知他是个不会打架的人，刚想说别打了带出去，结果喻文州却又站在了他面前。  
喻文州是知道为什么魏琛这个态度对他的，除了黄少天这层的关系，全上海都知道新政府是披着皮的日伪势力，苏锡文就是最大的带头的汉奸，喻文州和苏锡文相从甚密，在魏琛眼里，喻文州自然也是个汉奸罢了。  
“让我把话说完。”喻文州擦了擦嘴角，嘴边全是血，“我知道我是个汉奸，您看不起我，但是，让我把话说完。”

早上八点。  
天气晴朗，太阳高照，空气中弥漫着淡花香，喻文州面带微笑，看不出一点一夜没睡的疲惫感，他殷勤地走过去给苏锡文开车门。  
“极司菲尔路。”喻文州坐在副驾驶的位子，对司机说。  
黄少天到的很准时，喻文州把他引荐给苏锡文的时候，他保持着恰到好处的殷勤，以及对不该知道的事情的充耳不闻，在苏锡文看来，黄少天这个兵痞子也是个爱谄媚的主儿，倒是和他的上级张局长如出一辙，但是他知道，黄少天这个人是出身当兵的，有股子痞气，办事说话不那么严谨刻板，但是苏锡文对他很放心，他是个眼神里看不出任何抱负的人，也懂得什么可以知道，什么不可以知道。  
但是苏锡文是不可能就这样完全地信任黄少天的，他和梁松平的会面关系到他和大日本帝国的继续合作，两方力量之间的权衡，这其中的不安定因素无处不在，新政府初立，现在还是太危险，如果梁松平死了，说不定会影响进一步的合作，他和大日本帝国的代表谈判就又失去了个砝码，所以这次会面的保密和安保工作是重中之重，黄少天到底能不能用，喻文州虽然做了百分之百的保证，但是苏锡文仍然不能掉以轻心。  
他需要一张投名状。  
上次百乐门的枪击事件是苏锡文这段时间以来一直提心吊胆的事情，不过好在已经排查出了余党，苏锡文有点怀疑黄少天，但是喻文州向他举荐了黄少天来抓捕这次余孽，可见他对黄少天的信任，苏锡文想，如果这事他办成了，当前用人之际，黄少天便可以为他所用了。  
“那一起过去吧。”苏锡文抓起桌子上的帽子，他已经和这边谈好了，南京政府拨给他的人手交接完毕，他需要个自己人来管。  
“好的苏市长。”黄少天微弯着腰，在前面带路。  
“这个情报，”苏锡文笑得高深莫测，“连喻文州都也是前两天才晓得的。”  
黄少天一愣，然后点头，眼神里充满着敬佩之情：“是，是。”  
“你要晓得，我手下除了喻文州，也是有能人的。”苏锡文挺胸带上帽子，“可不是非靠谁不可。”  
“是，是，苏市长说得对，”黄少天继续点头，比了个拇指，“苏市长，我可不是您肚子里的蛔虫，我就是一当兵的，您说怎么办，我就怎么办，别的我不晓得。”  
苏锡文满意地点头，一行人驱车前往霞飞路。喻文州走在最后，黄少天上车前扭回头看他，他站在阳光下身影拉得微长，眼神里带着疲惫和萧瑟。  
霞飞路27号，一个在繁华的商店和密集的来往人群中几乎不起眼的小店铺，上面写的是上海风味点心，苏锡文坐在车里，摇下一半的窗子，黄少天和喻文州走出来，苏锡文点点头。  
喻文州站定，面无表情地站在苏锡文的车门旁，而黄少天深呼吸一口气，走过去敲了敲门。  
敲门的一瞬间屋里传来一阵乱响，似乎有人在试图逃跑，苏锡文微眯着眼睛，目光定格在黄少天的身上，他没有丝毫停顿向后一招手，示意包围，随即向后退了一步，一脚踹开了店门。  
喻文州微微侧过身，看到苏锡文露出一丝微笑。  
李轩意欲要逃，但是他根本逃不出黄少天的掌控范围之内，要论行动快速绝不拖泥带水、一击必杀，再没有出黄少天之右的人，没多久，黄少天从正门出来，他用一根麻绳把李轩捆了起来，一脚踹处了门口，而李轩还在声嘶力竭地咒骂着苏锡文，黄少天又是一脚踹在他的肋骨上，看李轩的表情，这一下着实不轻。  
“百乐门的枪击案，”苏锡文慢悠悠地问，“是你们一伙的吧。”  
“苏市长，”黄少天把一本册子和一枚胸针递了过来，“在屋子里翻到的，您看看。”  
李轩继续咒骂，苏锡文翻检着黄少天递过来的东西，他发现这些确实和枪击案的那个人的东西一样，那本册子上的人，也和调查出来的一样，黄少天果然精明能干，这一点苏锡文不想否认，他满意地点点头，然后靠在舒适柔软的座位上。  
喻文州仰头看看天，太阳大得刺眼。  
“抓起来，先关着。”喻文州挥手。  
“不，”苏锡文本来已经很满意了，他突然又坐起来，看了看喻文州，又看了看黄少天，“晚上拉到佘山那边，你们两个，去处理掉。”  
喻文州一愣，苏锡文又补了一句：“不然就不要回来了。”

跟他们一起来的足足有五六十人，领头的是苏锡文很得力的一个手下，平日里总是笑眯眯的，他依然笑眯眯地对喻文州和黄少天说：“两位请，我们就不过去了，在这儿敬候佳音。”  
山谷夜色如墨，向右有一个隐蔽的地方恰好是个凹处，李轩就跪在那里，黄少天手里拿着枪走过去，目光闪烁。  
他突然想起很多事。  
一起在军校的那些人，大部分人都上了战场，日军大肆入侵，他们大约多数已经牺牲了，重庆培训班认识的那些人，一共二十五个，第四期培训班，到现如今还活着的，也只有现在这三个人，而现在，他竟然要亲手结束其中一个人的性命，以这样的姿势和这样的立场。  
“我来。”黄少天还在犹豫，喻文州突然走过来，抓住他的手，拿过了他的枪。  
黄少天抬头看他，眼神里的绝望溢出来。  
他背对着喻文州向来时路走，故意越过那个凹处走到平坦宽阔的山谷里，这样他回过头也什么都看不见，空气中泛着暖湿的潮气，夜晚的露水在月光下反光，将一切的不美好都加上了华丽的伪装。  
砰。  
一切都可以于瞬间结束，黄少天坐在地上，望着来时路，然后看到喻文州从那个拐角的凹处走了出来，他今天穿着一件深色的风衣，带着一副眼镜，这幅样子很像黄少天第一次在军校时候遇到的喻文州，他很温柔，不尖锐，可是他和那时候已经完全不同了，就连黄少天自己也已经发生了巨大的变化，他们在布满鲜血的路上前行，又有谁会一尘不染。  
喻文州把枪丢给黄少天，然后在他身侧坐下，枪膛发热，烫得黄少天一抖。山谷前段时间生过一场大火，满地都是焦黄的荒凉和灰白的余烬，干枯的草梗泛起的黄色和天边的月光交相辉映，黄少天叼着根烟侧身靠在喻文州的肩膀上，喻文州没回头，只是伸手把打火机递过去，砰，火苗跳动，恰到好处地点燃了嘴边的香烟。  
“如果，有一天，战争结束了，”黄少天声音低哑，“你想做什么？”  
“不知道。”喻文州说。  
“为什么？”黄少天一愣。  
喻文州微笑，他的眼眸里倒映着香烟的一点亮光：“那时候我一定死了。”  
黄少天忍不住哈哈大笑起来，笑着笑着眼泪就流下来，他转头对喻文州说：“对，那我一定也死了。”  
空谷回响，万物无声。

“余庆路的土湾孤儿院，”喻文州排出三张黑白的照片来，“室内有铁质的几何花式栏杆，看，是这样的，这个镂空部分都很小，因为要避免小孩子打闹从栏杆处摔下去，楼梯很陡峭，摔下去的话会非常严重。”  
“这是室内走廊处的彩色玻璃窗，据说是孤儿们自己绘画的，这是热带鱼，还有水草，照片看不太清楚，但是应该是吧，看黑白深浅，颜色应该很鲜艳，玻璃窗外也有栏杆，这个是二楼和三楼的照片，夏天会打开窗子，防止有人从窗户坠落，所以焊上了栏杆。”  
黄少天微微点头：“怎么这么多栏杆。”  
“对，很多，”喻文州指第三张照片，“这边是孤儿院的后面，一层没有窗户，只有二层有，同样是焊上了栏杆，但是因为这栋建筑的形状很奇怪，从二楼的窗户可以不用经过走廊，直接到达最里面的一间屋子。”  
“我想实地去看看。”黄少天有点烦躁地撸了一下头发，然后从口袋里掏出烟点上，“能进去吗？”  
“暂时进不去。”喻文州摇摇头，“全面封锁。”  
“必须得进去看看，”黄少天短促地叹息了一声，“我总觉得这次要出事。”  
“能出什么事？”喻文州抬头。  
“不知道。”黄少天摇摇头，“我要是知道就未卜先知了。”  
桌子上的照片都是两份的，黄少天把自己的那一份收好，从桌子上撕了一张信纸包起来，然后塞进怀里，他临走时把没抽完的紫金山按在茶色的烟灰缸里，手指没怎么用力，剩下半截香烟在袅袅犹燃。  
“手怎么了？”喻文州拉了他一把，拉住他手腕。  
“扭了一下，好得差不多了，”黄少天快速地挣脱开，“你眼睛真贼。”  
喻文州摊手，表示无辜。  
“我先走了。”黄少天打了个响指，“有行动我会再来找你商量。”  
黄少天拉开门，然后重重地关上，灰尘在这样巨大的声响里浮沉跳跃，继而消散在看不见的空气之中。

黄少天回到自己的办公室，郑轩正在趴在桌子上睡觉，黄少天故意凑过去扒拉他两下，他完全没有反应，黄少天从口袋里掏出一只雪茄，架在郑轩的鼻梁上。  
桌面上多了个信封，黄少天回身抓了个苹果咬了一口然后把信封打开，里面掉出来一张戏票来，他仔细一看，是苏沐橙约他晚上看戏，桃花扇，还真是苏沐橙百看不厌的剧目。黄少天打了个哈欠，天还未到黄昏，他看了这戏票，竟然就困了起来。  
郑轩醒来就看到自己眼前掉下来一只雪茄，吓了他一跳，他摸了摸，琢磨着是好货，而且应该是法兰西的洋货，黄少天抽不惯，多半是给郑轩家老太爷的，郑轩觉得黄少天着实是一个奇怪的人，他好似认识他许久，但是老也摸不到黄少天这个人的真正性格。话多，但是却偶尔心细，脾气不小，但是冷静起来十分唬人。  
黄少天正仰在椅子上睡着，微微张着嘴，紧锁着眉头，他手里的戏票掉在地上，郑轩走过去捡起来然后瞧了一眼时间，不得了，是晚上七点的场子，这都已经六点半了。  
“黄少，醒醒了。”郑轩也睡得迷迷瞪瞪的，推了一把黄少天。  
“唔——”黄少天醒了过来，他一动不动地看着郑轩，突然唉哟了起来，“郑轩，扶我一把。”  
郑轩走过去，周了他一把：“你仰着睡，也不怕腰断了吗？”  
黄少天站起来：“我是不自觉睡着了，太困了，要不你替我去看戏吧，我一听这个戏就要睡觉，特催眠，感觉如果特入戏的话我还会打呼噜，你替我去会会苏小姐——”  
郑轩连忙摆手：“不要不要，亚历山大。”  
黄少天端着茶缸子喝了口水：“是啊，你不去，那你倒是赶紧去门口给我叫辆黄包车啊，我要来不及了！”

戏院人很多，黄少天觉得还是有点迷糊，他左顾右盼，完全没看到苏沐橙的影子，他开始觉得是苏沐橙在耍他玩了，时间临近开场，来听戏的人从门口鱼贯而入，黄少天向外走，像一条坚持逆流而上的鱼，他走到最外面，街面上人来人往，却着实没看到苏沐橙的半片衣裙影子，苏小姐出来必定前呼后拥，他看了一圈，一个眼熟的人都没看到。  
他还是觉得困得脑子不清醒，于是便进了戏院的礼堂去准备找座位去听了，因为此法百试百灵，黄少天一听便可睡个好觉，比擦枪和念数字的课本都要管用。  
戏已经开场了，先时热热闹闹秦淮河畔红香软玉，好一派的纸醉金迷，黄少天穿过人群坐在第二排自己的位子上坐好，他一转头发现了个熟人，喻文州正看他，眉梢眼角带着笑意。  
“看什么看，听戏。”喻文州说。  
黄少天把戏票丢在他身上，冲他挑了挑眉毛。  
戏台上唱得咿咿呀呀的，黄少天撑着眼皮听了一会儿，李香君才款款走出来，便成功骗得黄少天倒头大睡，他头偏向一边差点磕在另一边看戏人的肩头上，喻文州抬起胳膊把他揽过来靠在自己怀里，然后对另一边的人颔首道歉。  
“闻召命怒火胸中燃，独荐随旨闯宫墙！恨昏君奸臣毁社稷，家国将亡，还忙把后庭花曲唱！”  
故事发展到了最激烈的冲突，李香君对侯方域慷慨陈词，乐器丝管声如裂帛，黄少天一下子惊醒了，他没由来地打了个哆嗦，喻文州的手臂掴紧他，另一只手抬手拍了拍他的脑袋。  
“怎么了？”喻文州凑过去，在他耳边小声问。  
“没事。”黄少天长出了一口气，“出了点虚汗。”  
戏唱完了，大家退场，喻文州手臂上搭着外套走在前面，黄少天浑浑噩噩地跟在后面，门口有车来接，喻文州拉着黄少天上车，不一会儿便停在了喻文州的家门口，黄少天抬头向上望，看到喻文州隔壁一个女人站在窗口处也向下望，他们对视了一下，然后飞快地移开目光。开车的司机把车开走，喻文州也没上去，他又拦了一辆黄包车。  
“林小姐在楼上。”黄少天单手按着太阳穴，“你别碰我，我头疼。”  
“那不是林小姐，你傻了吗？”喻文州觉得好笑，把他扶上了黄包车。黄少天撑着眼皮向上看，他再一看时，却发现那个女人冲他挥手，他脑子陡然又清醒了，那是苏沐橙。  
“看清了？”喻文州问。  
“看清了。”黄少天点头。  
黄包车跑得很稳，喻文州的住处向东南有一片树林，林地里面因着多日下雨土壤松软黏腻，一脚踩上去都有一个结实的印子，他们走到深处，在一处凸起的土包处停下。  
黄少天猛地回头看喻文州。  
“对不起。”喻文州看着面前，眼神有点放空。  
“死都死了，还看什么。”黄少天突然说，他微微踮起脚蒙住喻文州的眼睛，“走了走了走了，我去喻文州我看你是吃饱了撑的吧，你疯了吧你，你脑子被雨水泡了吗？”  
“走了回家了，你说我们走出树林拉车的大爷还在吗，我们该不是要走回去了吧？苏沐橙什么时候和你说的，下次必不能再拜托她办事。我也没别的意思，我不觉得谁对不起谁，更不觉得谁有错，我只是觉得既然同是一个培训班的不能完全不管不顾，行了我说完了，走了，回家了，喻文州。”  
他一直蒙着喻文州的眼睛，直到感觉手心湿漉漉的。

大雨虽然过去了，但是却未完全干爽，地面上水坑在夜色中变成和星光交相辉映的星河点点，银辉闪动，一个身量高瘦的男人穿着一身浅灰色的衣服快步走过狭窄的巷子，然后在并不笔直的街道和路口消失在跟踪者的视线里。  
木门微湿，摸上去带着点潮气，铁制的门把手微微上锈，屋子里透着一股腐朽的气息，喻文州跨过高高的门槛走进来，李轩背对着他坐着，不晓得在干什么。  
“祝你……”喻文州摘下帽子，语气尽量轻快，“好运。”  
李轩转过身，点点头，接过喻文州递过来的船票。  
“也祝你们好运。”  
好运是这个世界上最不靠谱的东西，可是也是最让人心生向往的东西，所有人都期待着运气可以逢凶化吉，在千钧一发之际创造奇迹。  
“有机会的话，再见。”  
一个结实的拥抱。

“如今国将不国，千里国土一朝沦丧，我们怎能忍气吞声——”  
学生领袖侃侃而谈，振臂高呼，得到台下一片的支持和回应，一时间所有人热情高涨，似乎快把政府门口给掀了，黄少天不耐烦地靠在窗口拿着帽子扇风，试图赶走雨后的闷热。  
“怎么回事，这帮学生什么时候走？”身后有人推门进来，黄少天以为是郑轩，头也不回地问。  
“不晓得。”  
这声音再熟悉不过，黄少天猛地回头，发现是喻文州站在他身后，他穿了一身白，看上去很凉爽，和黄少天这一身黑的警服比起来，着实是一阵清风。  
“你看着很凉快，”黄少天冲他招手，“让我也凉快一下。”  
喻文州笑，他们站在窗口向下看，学生们人头攒动，热情丝毫不因天气而降低，反而更加热情活跃。  
“其实我们也应该是其中一员的。”黄少天点了根烟，掸了掸烟灰，看向喻文州。  
“是。”喻文州微微点头，“想想，那样也不错。”  
“我倒宁愿是其中一员。”黄少天转过身来，“反正流点汗，随便喊喊就行了。”  
“有做事的人，也要有喊的人。”喻文州笑。  
“你笑什么？”黄少天觉得他奇怪，“好像你是喊的人似的。”  
“你最近怎么了？”喻文州抱着肩膀看着黄少天，眼神里带着点探究的意思，看得黄少天头皮发麻。  
“什么怎么了？”黄少天摸不着头脑，他不知道从哪儿翻出来一大把蒲扇，代替了帽子扇风。  
“话里带刺。”  
“没有你带刺。”黄少天挑眉，“你不是一身是刺，既然不是刺猬，那就只能是鱼了。”  
喻文州笑了笑，别过脸去。  
“说吧，贵脚不踏贱地，您大驾光临，是怎么个意思？”黄少天又凑过来站在窗前，这回端了个白色的搪瓷茶杯，一边喝水一边说到。  
“我就不能来走走吗？”喻文州伸出手，“给我倒杯茶。”  
黄少天深呼吸看了看喻文州，然后抿了抿嘴，转过身去倒茶了。  
“明天，最好让这群学生闹到苏锡文面前去。”喻文州说，“到时候在余庆路的人要撤回来一部分，就可以想办法进去了。”  
“可是梁松平到底什么时候来？”黄少天把茶杯递过来，“苏锡文有说吗？”  
“他应该是坐飞机来沪，”喻文州说，“前天的时候他们通过电话，昨天信函确定了行程日期，但是苏锡文似乎非常防备，必须要到他办公室里间去一趟，信函在抽屉里。我怕他根本不会让我晓得就直接去和梁松平见面。”  
苏锡文多疑，他不完全信任任何人。  
“明天下午？”黄少天微微点头，然后看了看窗外群情激奋的学生，“我怕再晚时间来不及。”  
“明天下午。”喻文州点点头，把杯子里的茶水一饮而尽，“什么时候下班？”  
“我得等等……”黄少天伸了个懒腰，“我现在出去，会被学生们的唾沫星子给淹死，我已经看见不少画画的学生把我画成各种丑样子四处发了，墙上贴的都是。你呢，你怎么还不走？”  
喻文州摸了摸鼻子，有点尴尬：“我和你有什么区别？”  
黄少天反应过来，也噗嗤一声笑了，他们两个现在果然是一样的了。  
“你刚还说他们这群学生喊的不错。”黄少天拿肩膀碰他，“是不是在骂你，我觉得就是在骂你。”  
“喊得本来就不错，”喻文州点头，“骂得也不错，就是画画画得挺一般的。”  
黄少天突然笑了：“对啊，没有你画得好看。”  
两个人没再说话，楼下的学生喊着整齐的口号，那声音气壮山河，他们痛骂卖国贼和汉奸，向高处的窗子扔小石子和鸡蛋，黄少天连忙关上窗户，他回头看喻文州，两个人对视了一会儿突然一起无声地笑了。  
夕阳将万物照得萧瑟，像一场辽阔而虚无的大梦。

上海滩的小巷子大多狭窄而急促，仰着头只能看到割裂的一条状似游鱼的灰暗阴云，这会让他想起喻文州，想起他眯着眼笑的样子，想起他很温柔地看着自己，在他的心里，喻文州是一条鱼，喻文州还活着，还在游，他就死不了，如果有一天喻文州不在了，那一定是他死掉了，他心里的水全都干了，什么处涸辙以犹欢，都是放屁。  
巷口有人家早早掌灯，黄少天经过的时候闻到浓烈的油香，这香味又让他想起他们在重庆的日子，那时候远不知自己也有今天，要为虚无缥缈的胜利而随时准备献出自己的生命，所有人都在随时准备着快乐地活着，准备迎接收音机里传来国土光复的消息，而他们要随时准备着去死，准备告别所拥有的一切。  
屋子里很潮湿，黄少天推开门进去，冷冷清清，凄凄惨惨倒是算不上，但是全无人气，他想，这还是家么，这就是个破房子而已。  
他觉得他整个人都不淡定，明明刚刚还在和喻文州谈笑风生，他装得满不在乎、潇洒风流。  
电灯坏了，他按在壁火上按了半天都没有反应，咔嚓咔嚓的空响单调而绝望，他一脚踹开里屋，在抽屉里翻了好半天才翻到了蜡烛。  
约定了明天下午，一下子就有了一个时间节点，让所有的事情都变得急促了起来，一直拖着不做的事情必须得做起来，比如收拾一下这间屋子里的东西。  
好像也没什么特别留恋的东西，都不是什么值钱的东西，可是就算是有值钱的东西，人都死了万物尘归尘土归土，又能怎么样，黄少天在抽屉里翻了半天翻出来几个硬币，还有就是他那天从喻文州手里抢下来的一张纸。  
其实也没什么，是一张画像，喻文州画的，是黄少天在训练场拿枪射击的画像。  
喻文州是会画画，想画的话画得还很好，黄少天听说他家里是书香门第，他父亲是做油画生意的。喻文州这个技能是黄少天无意中发现的，他记忆力很好，那时候照片是一件很奢侈的东西，但是喻文州和照片的作用不相上下，他可以把他看到的东西都画下来，和照片一模一样。  
但是要让喻文州画，你千万不能着急，黄少天鸡飞狗跳天天催促，喻文州还是一副画像画了半个月。  
其实就是画在随手扯的一张纸上的，用铅笔画的，现在看来边缘都氤氲得模糊了起来，黄少天知道喻文州有可能是敷衍他，因为那段时间他们真的非常非常忙，喻文州就像是哄小孩一样给他画了一张。  
黄少天觉得不错，就夹在了笔记本里，一夹就是这么多年。  
时间啊，过得快如闪电，这就赶着走向了结尾。

喻文州开始打扫房间。  
这间屋子他住的时间不太长，但是他不希望他离开以后这里乱成一团，他小心地把东西归位，把书柜里的书籍分门别类地放好，并在上面贴上标签，方便查阅，虽然他知道，他永远都不会再回到这里来，再来翻看这些东西。  
军校的毕业照片被他拿着个相框放好，就放在书柜里面，玻璃门一挡上，还可以隔绝灰尘，让画面里的人看起来永远鲜活年轻，相框旁边还有一副油画，是喻文州画的黄少天，那时候黄少天拜托他画画像，每天到他房间来报道围观进度，最开始喻文州是真的忙没有时间来画，到后来他动了笔画完了，又突然觉得不应该把那幅画给黄少天了。  
画面上黄少天穿着一身军校的制服站着，手里拿着帽子，神采飞扬地看向远方，喻文州在他的帽子里画了海水，一只鱼在其中畅游，阳光将一切照得欣欣向荣。  
这幅画他一直留着，黄少天根本不知道这幅画的存在，喻文州有时候也想问自己，有什么事情是不能和他说的、不能和他分享的？转念一想，那大概就是这样早已萌发的青春吧，没必要对他说。  
唱片机在唱歌，月光躲在树木的枝桠后将光影映得斑驳，喻文州靠着书柜沉思，他开始假设如果没有黄少天他会怎么做，如果黄少天是他整个潜伏过程中的局外人又会怎样，他不得不承认，有的时候这种坚定走下去的信念是被绝境逼出来的，被故土沦陷、被国之不国、被提心吊胆夜夜无眠，活生生地逼出来。  
门口有人敲门，喻文州打开门，发现是林小姐，天气着实不冷，但是她却披着个巨大的丝绒披肩，看上去有点憔悴，喻文州站在门口，没有把她让进来。  
“喻先生，”林小姐是个风情万种的女人，即便是显得疲惫，眉眼之间仍然让人倾倒，她勾起一个微笑看着喻文州，“你上回，说的话还算数吗？”  
喻文州礼貌地点头，同时退开半步：“我说的话，什么时候都算数。”  
林小姐点头，意欲再说话，喻文州却抢先一步，在她之前先开口。  
“我说过的话，也什么时候都没有回旋的余地。”喻文州笑了笑，“早回吧，不日派人送你离开沪上，我决不食言，你什么都不用付出，我也什么都不需要。”

黄少天看着紧锁的门，从口袋掏出一把铁丝来，他微微蹲下向上仰头，努力看清门锁的钥匙孔，里面进了水，滴下来一滴落在他的鼻梁上，黄少天不甚在意，任那滴雨水沿着侧脸流下来。他手很灵巧，右手虽然不太用得上力，但是一只手足够了，把铁丝弯折成适合的样子和长度，轻轻探进锁孔里，勾住了锁芯之后咔嗒一扭，门锁嘣的打开，沉甸甸地落在黄少天手里。  
为此李轩曾经评论到，黄少天没有把他家搬空了，全是看在球球的面子，不然以黄少天擅长的这种小把戏，几百个锁都开掉了。  
李轩的屋子里冷冷清清的，现在和搬空也没什么区别了。  
黄少天在这里住了几个月，对这里很是熟悉，现在这里空空荡荡，能搬走的都搬走了，这应该是李轩之前就自己处理掉的，黄少天有时候常常怀着自大的心理想着也许只有他一个人可以把生死看得很开然后去安抚别人，殊不知整个第四期培训班从开班的那一刻开始，所有人都心如一体，他是怎样想的，别人亦是。  
月光投射进来，把墙角旮旯都照得清楚，黄少天也不知道自己到底要做些什么，他单膝跪地，手指在墙角处摩挲，突然眼前一亮。  
墙角处掉了一个金色的别针，很小很小，这里原来是放一个很重的箱子的，墙皮上有很明显刮蹭的痕迹，长长的一条，右侧的划痕比左侧严重得多，一片泛白，黄少天再凑近些，他站起来模拟了一下那个姿势和动作——  
喻文州来过，黄少天十分确定。他忍不住继续作出假设，假设喻文州真的来过，那么李轩肯定没有死。  
黄少天之所以那么确定，是因为他知道喻文州这个人的武力值是很差劲的，他除了左手开枪的准头之外没什么太出众的能力，连打架都不擅长，而且他通常都没什么力气，太重的东西搬起来很费劲，因为他年轻的时候右手受过伤，一片薄而锋利的匕首穿透而过，让他至今右手做什么事情都慢半拍。  
那一刀当时是替黄少天挡的，那把刀的方向是黄少天的心口。  
喻文州真的来过这里，黄少天转了个圈，觉得不知所措了起来，他先诧异着喻文州什么时候学会撬锁的法子，继而又想着他应该是不会的，他肯定是不知道用什么法子弄了把钥匙，喻文州是个怕麻烦的人。黄少天又转了个圈想喻文州回来的目的，那只有一个可能了，李轩还活着，因为喻文州不仅怕麻烦，还从来不做没用的事情。  
黄少天暗自揣测着，然后一回头，看到有人站在院子里，一身灰色的长衫，在氤氲的潮气和月光里显得轮廓模糊，但是黄少天还是觉得自己是通灵了，心灵福至，想什么来什么。  
心里所有的猜测都暂时放在一边。  
“你怎么来了？”黄少天推开窗子，单手撑着窗台轻巧地翻出来。  
“不知道，想来就来了。”喻文州看到黄少天显然也很惊讶，他没有想到黄少天居然还会回到李轩这间屋子来看个究竟。  
“你怎么开的锁？”黄少天伸出手，锁在他手心里。  
“我什么时候开锁了？”喻文州表示了惊讶，他装得很像，从语气到表情。  
“你肯定开过了，”黄少天推开门，一边走一边说，“你开了锁，然后进屋里拿走了一个箱子，这个箱子在墙角，你穿的是那件翻边的棕色外套，袖口有一个金色的别针，那个别针掉在了墙角。箱子很沉，扛是扛不动的，你就蹭了两下，右手使不上力气，所以右边蹭着墙皮显得痕迹格外明显。”  
“对不对呀？”黄少天转过身，挑了挑眉毛。  
喻文州从善如流地点点头：“对的呀。”  
月光更温柔了起来。  
屋子里其他东西都完好无损地摆在那里，虽然经过了几番详细的搜查，但是后来又平整的近乎原样地放了回去，包括放在架子上的泥娃娃，打碎了，然后又黏起来，黏得很仔细小心。  
喻文州坐在床边，他脱掉外套搭在衣架上，然后点了一根烟。  
不是紫金山，是三姐妹。  
“少天，过来。”喻文州冲黄少天说。  
黄少天靠在柜子边上，手里在转着硬币，一个大洋在杨木桌面上滴溜溜地转着，比大舞台踮着脚跳舞的女人还利索，黄少天吹着口哨，却因不怎么熟练，完全没有调子，化成一段一段短促的杂音，尖锐得直冲云霄。  
“我不过去，你过来。”  
“好。”喻文州说着就走过来。  
喻文州这个人很“艮”，黄少天理解的意思是一股软而韧的性格，这个词大约是个北方的方言，黄少天早年到了上海滩是在街面上混的，他已经忘了他从哪里听来的这个词，这个词的意思大抵也奇怪，有一次黄少天问李轩，艮到底是什么意思，李轩说差不多大家觉得的意思都不一样，你知道有一种说话叫“你这个很you”吗，艮就是you的意思，黄少天觉得李轩在放屁，因为他也不知道you是什么you。  
喻文州好像喝了点酒，黄少天是太了解他了，哪怕烟味盖住了酒味，哪怕喻文州只是这么缥缈地看了他一眼，他就知道喻文州喝了酒。  
“你眼睛都喝红了。”黄少天把那块大洋塞进口袋里，然后歪着头看喻文州，“去躺一会儿吧。”  
床上潮湿，但是却很温暖，喻文州仰面躺着，烟夹在指尖燃烧，烟灰在空中飞起来，绵软无力，黄少天撇了撇嘴把烟抢下来，深吸了一口，然后按灭在了墙边。  
喻文州猛地翻身搂住他，一只手撑起来，另一只手开始解衬衫的扣子，黄少天笑起来，像是这天气里许久不见的太阳光。  
喻文州可以一秒钟由醉到醒，他的笑容温柔得像三月的春风，而黄少天就是一团干柴烈火，风一吹，火苗就更旺了起来，他和黄少天面对着面，一个仰面躺着，一个俯身弯着腰，他更低些，亲吻在黄少天的嘴唇上。  
“我没喝醉。”喻文州说，“少天，我爱你。”  
手指顺着股沟一直向更幽深处探进去，黄少天呻吟了两声然后咬住嘴唇，把细碎的声音压进了嗓子眼，他们有一年没做过了，后面很紧，才两根手指黄少天就觉得疼得受不了了，他想有朝一日清闲了起来，一定要时常练习，必不使生疏。  
润滑的是一瓶放在床头的擦手的油，让滞涩和撕裂的感觉不那么明显了，喻文州很小心，他揽着黄少天的肩膀，从喉结一路亲到胸膛，黄少天觉得前面在慢慢抬头，他太久没做爱了，呼吸渐渐粗重起来。  
喻文州无疑是一个合格的情人，他温柔体贴，小心谨慎，从不会勉强，更不会逼迫，他喜欢两厢情愿，喜欢让两个人都享受到快感，黄少天觉得无论他心里怎样自暴自弃，怎样和喻文州生气，他的身体都在追逐着喻文州，渴望着触碰和爱抚，渴望着被充满和占据。  
“少天，你太想念我了。”喻文州笑着，尾音咽在喉咙里剩下磁性的一声低吟，黄少天扬了扬眉毛表示了否定，可是身体却给喻文州这句话打了一个大大的对号。  
前面的阳具愈发坚挺起来，喻文州一只手握上灼热的性器上下撸动，黄少天的呼吸随着频率而愈发急促，他忍不住蜷起腿来，脚背摩擦在床单上，积累下来的快感随之越堆越高，在濒于爆发的边缘却又被喻文州给掐灭了，他的手掌掌心的疤痕粗糙得像是老茧，摩擦的时候带来酥麻的感觉，微微的疼痛让这种快感愈发高涨，火气一旦翻涌上来，是无论如何也不能压下去的。  
喻文州的左手继续在黄少天的后庭攻城略地，他很温柔，每一个动作都极尽缠绵之能事，黄少天感觉已经差不多了，小腿曲起来勾着他，示意他可以进去，喻文州却还是忍耐着继续小心地扩张，他俯下身亲吻在黄少天的嘴唇上，距离凑得太近，可以看到黄少天额头一层薄薄的汗水。  
“我会很小心的。”喻文州温柔地说。  
黄少天瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛，听了这句话眨了眨眼睛，在他的眼神里喻文州看到自己的身影。黄少天突然笑了，他突然凑近了去咬住喻文州的嘴唇，一股咸腥迅速地在唇间蔓延开来，喻文州报复性地掐了一下他前端的火热，黄少天松了口，忍不住呻吟了起来。  
“我劝你最好小声些。”喻文州打趣地揶揄他，“这屋子隔音极差，你晓得的。”  
黄少天刚想反驳喻文州的话，却不想喻文州却是一个和黄少天一样极善把握机会的人，他趁着黄少天羞愤涨红了脸的一瞬间，下身缓慢地挤了进来，黄少天的后面太久没做过，被充满的酸麻感立刻窜了上来，从脊背一路直冲天灵盖，他差点又喊出声来，及时地被喻文州的吻给堵了回去。  
喻文州的下身进入得愈来愈深，黄少天只觉得眼前一整片的空白，这种火辣辣的疼痛感混杂了前端的快感带来的交错的感觉像是喝了一大碗酸辣汤，舒服与不舒服交汇在一起，狭路相逢针锋相对，喻文州在进入之前是极其小心而谨慎的，可是他现在揽着黄少天的腰，缓慢而坚定地向前推进，黄少天仰着头急促地呼吸，直到整根没入他终于没忍住发出一声听不出是疼痛还是舒服的呻吟声，还没等喻文州说话，黄少天自己先涨红了脸，他喘着粗气装模作样地掐喻文州的脖子，可是他刚伸出手，喻文州便开始抽动，他又没了劲儿，双手摊在被子上，整个人只剩下呼吸的份儿了，像一块烧饼。  
他突然想起他们的第一次，黄少天做到一半差点把喻文州从床上给踹下去，不过喻文州这人极其坚定，他捉着黄少天的双手，对他说，少天，我要你，你要跑哪儿去。  
平时打架喻文州绝对不是对手，黄少天想那天说不定是着了喻文州的道儿了，喻文州坚持进去，黄少天大呼小叫，他叫到一半快感袭来，便叫得更厉害了，后来清洗的时候他发现喻文州着实是对他很小心，后面只是肿了，连一点血迹都没有。黄少天觉得舒坦了，他发现男人和男人之间的那事也让他甘之如饴，如坠云间，他活力得不得了，那时候他们太年轻了，两具躯体新生一般发现了新世界，断不肯浅尝辄止，可是喻文州则躺在床上说什么都不要再来一次了，他说黄少天像山上的猴子，哄他做一次如和孙悟空抗衡，他没力气了。黄少天不信，他凑过去一口亲在喻文州的侧脸，喻文州沉默了三秒，然后翻身把黄少天压在身下，喻文州对他说，少天，我真爱你。  
黄少天笑，喻文州，我也真爱你。  
喻文州的抽插频率变快，黄少天没什么心思追忆过去了，他满脑子都是喻文州额头布满汗水的英俊的脸，他觉得前后两端的快感全部都上了高潮了，他抬手摸了摸喻文州的侧脸，觉得喻文州长得真好看。他想说话，想说喻文州我真爱你，可是每一个字都被揉碎了闷在胸腔里，喻文州抽插地愈来愈快，也愈来愈深，他的阳具坚硬火热，戳在柔软敏感的内壁上，让黄少天一阵一阵地失神，饱胀感和被占据的感觉羞耻又安全，他搂着喻文州的背，感觉他进出的力度和频率，感受他在他身体里这种奇妙又顺其自然的感觉。  
前端喷射出白色的液体，带动着后面一阵紧缩，两个人拥抱着，一起达到了高潮。  
“那天你问的问题，我想过，想过很多遍，而且从见你第一眼起就在想，一直想到今天。如果有一天不打仗了，离开太远会不舍得，我们就在离上海近一点的农村，买个小院，然后就每天浑浑噩噩地过日子，做饭，吃饭，洗碗，散步，和你困觉。”  
喻文州的声音低哑，但是却莫名带着一股暖流，沙沙的像是新出锅的豆沙，黄少天晕乎乎的，他信了喻文州没喝醉，喝醉的人哪能有这般气力有这般的清醒，对比之下他觉得自己像是喝醉了。  
一觉睡去，会不会已经是举国欢庆河山光复，会不会已是天地自由。他翻了个身，紧紧地抓住喻文州的手臂，这样的梦只能在他身边做，而在他身边，就好像这个梦已经成真了。  
黄少天罕见地没有接话，他睡着了，眉毛拧成一团，额角有一块疤在昏黄的灯光下格外明显，喻文州抬起手，轻轻地摸了摸他的眉毛。

“我如果暴露了怎么办？”黄少天在叠一张信纸，喻文州在收拾碗筷，他突然说了这么一句，没头没尾的，喻文州停下脚步一愣。  
“什么？”喻文州皱了皱眉。  
“我说，我要是暴露了怎么办？”黄少天笑，他站起来，把信纸叠成的船放在窗台上，窗台的缝隙里满是积水，信纸湿了一大片。  
“不会的。”喻文州恢复了淡定，“你想多了。”  
“我没，我说真的。”黄少天契而不舍，他放下信纸，走到厨房的门口，倚着门框拦着喻文州，“怎么办？”  
喻文州在围裙上擦了两下手，他扳过黄少天的肩膀，亲在他的嘴唇上。  
“不会的，”喻文州笑，“不会比我早。”  
黄少天眼皮突兀地一跳，他愣住了说不出话来，喻文州站在逆光的晨曦之中，冲他眨眨眼睛。屋里老旧的钟摆整点敲响，嗡的一声把两个人从愣神之中敲醒。  
“少天，开始了。”喻文州对他说，他指了指窗外，雨后一片新绿。  
时光逆行回到最初的起点，所有的一切都像是八股文有着精妙的起承转合，他记得他第一次和喻文州说话是在训练场上参加集训，黄少天整队，喻文州有点溜号眼神在四处扫，黄少天觉得不满意，明明我在这里你这个吊车尾的居然不看我，他走到喻文州面前对他说，乱看什么，喻文州，开始了。  
开始了。  
这最后的一剑，也将是最锋利的一剑。

喻文州走出办公室，他快步上楼推开苏锡文办公室的门，然后和苏锡文默契地点头，转身推门进了里间，他要进去放一份文件，只能放在最外的桌子上，不能向里面走，门没有关上，苏锡文可以看到他的一举一动，放下文件这个动作只需要五秒钟，多一秒钟，秒针多走一格，苏锡文都会怀疑他。  
喻文州看上去和往常一样，云淡风轻的样子。他在苏锡文的目光下走到里间，在放下文件的同时从袖子里顺出来一个小小的铁钳，他咳嗽了一声，在这声咳嗽声中，桌子上的电话线被弄断了。  
他走出来，从容淡定，他回到自己的办公室坐下，深呼吸一口气。  
果然没多久，苏锡文打来电话，让他找修理工把里间的电话修一修。那部电话是苏锡文和南京方面联系的时候用的，里面没有窗户，门板极厚，可以有效地隔音，其实苏锡文已经做的很严密了，即便是在他的办公室外间，喻文州都没有任何机会，但是他偏偏要躲进里间，这也许来源于极度的不安吧。  
学生吵得愈来愈凶，他们是不会管什么形势什么轻重的，政府拿他们没办法，只能让苏锡文亲自出面，苏锡文气得够呛，喻文州把毛巾递给他，看到他涨红了脸，眼神显得阴鸷而又不耐烦。  
喻文州只觉得胃里翻腾，差点吐出来。他看了看自己的右手，那道疤痕蜿蜒得像一只丑陋的蜈蚣，他的大脑甚至无法很灵活地控制手指，他想，如果有一丁点的办法，他早就杀了苏锡文了，他从南京到上海的日日夜夜都如同梦魇，他经常梦见自己跪在一片荒地之中，他也不知道自己在做什么，要做什么，可是他感觉到别人的目光，灼热得像是沸腾的茶水，咕嘟咕嘟。  
可是他现在一脸泰然自若地站在苏锡文身边，进退有度，游刃有余。  
不过这样的日子，也快到头了，终究是有个解脱。

时间过午，日渐西沉，喻文州快步走出政府大楼，招手叫了一辆黄包车，大家都以为喻先生是提早回家去了，今儿是林小姐的生辰，自然是要早些回家和家人团圆的。黄包车绕过街角，喻文州付过了钱，然后上了街上的一辆电车，电车停在余庆路上，不远处就是土家湾孤儿院，窗子上小孩子们涂鸦画的热带鱼在阳光里游泳，金属杆栏上有一层铁锈，干枯开裂的海报在风中呼啦呼啦地响，那是一张电影的海报，名字是《浮生若梦》，喻文州从容地走过去，他一把扯下来海报，仔细地叠好塞进了自己提着的公文包里。  
黄少天低着头快步走进楼里，他动作很快很轻，像是一条身上滑溜溜的鱼，没人在意他，都知他现在是苏市长眼前的红人，他蛰伏了一阵，终于等到了时机——他喊了一个警员去支开了门口的看守，然后一个人进了苏锡文办公室的里间，窗外已近黄昏，太阳落进黄浦江里，像一个只有脑袋没有脖子的小丑，门口走过一个女文员，她的围巾落在了地上黄色木板上，浅绿和白色相映的围巾像是菜市场里出现的不会咬人的春花蛇，黄少天蹲下身帮她捡起来，他笑眯眯的样子很迷人，那个女文员好像知道他是谁，她惶恐地笑了，眼神畏惧，黄少天叹了口气把围巾塞进她手里，然后转过身来。  
苏锡文正在安抚学生，时间过去了二十分钟整。

门口有看守拦着，喻文州快步走过去，他面色阴沉，眼神犀利得让人一抖——看守本来想问一句，他知道喻文州是苏锡文身边的人，但是苏锡文要求的戒严规格是极高的，任何人都不能逾矩。  
可是喻文州向来都是好声好气温柔得体的，他今天实在是太可怕了，看守想，他甚至觉得喻文州随时要从规整的公文包里抽出来一把枪指着他的脑袋，那眼神像是一柄利剑，还是冰封着的，看守张了张嘴，什么都没问，也没敢拦着——喻先生这么凶，想必是苏市长派来的，说不定有什么大事。  
他目送喻文州快步踏进孤儿院的门口，皮鞋敲击在石板的台阶上发出哒哒的声音。  
黄少天回手把门关上，厚重的门板隔音效果极好，这一点让黄少天十分放心，面前的修理工人大概刚刚年过四十的模样，皱纹堆起来像是包子褶，而在包子褶里堆积着深色的泥垢——他或许一天没洗过脸了，也或许是根本洗不掉吧，劳累让他弯着腰，像是根本直不起来。黄少天从怀里掏出手枪，手枪的扳机处挂在他食指上，他微一动手腕，哗啦，手枪转了一圈后发出一声清脆的响声。  
那是上膛的声音，清晰得像窗外不知疲倦的蝉鸣。  
“师傅，先别修了。”黄少天歪着头笑了笑，“把东西放下。”

喻文州快步向前走，他走遍了孤儿院的每一间房间，每一个角落，这些图像在他的大脑里生根，最后汇聚成一幅完整的图案，他抬起手臂看了看手表，时间不多了，他必须赶回去，他从拐角走过，金属栏杆反射着光芒，他一低头，看到球球怯生生地站在门口，扒着门框望他，他看到喻文州也看向他，兴奋地举起肉肉的小胳膊招手。  
“喻叔叔。”  
喻文州蹲下来，抬手摸了摸他的脑袋，小家伙的头发又密又多，揉起来十分舒服。  
“叔叔，我爸爸呢？”球球问，他瞪大了眼睛，歪着小脑袋，神情很急切，喻文州沉默了，他就哇一声就哭出来。  
时针嘀嗒，喻文州瞥了一眼手表，他想了想：“球球，爸爸会来接你的，什么都会好的，你要等。”  
来不及了，没有任何多余的时间，喻文州转身快步下楼，风衣的外套鼓起来像卯足了劲的风帆，这让他脚步更快，也更坚决。  
哭声渐远，渐渐变成了和梦里一样虚无的喊叫。  
黄少天拿枪指着修理工，他完全可以一枪把他处理掉，然后完美地让这个人消失，他停顿了几秒钟，然后拿枪托砸在那人的脖颈上。  
苏锡文的东西放得很隐秘，黄少天蹲下身来试图拉开抽屉，发现被锁上了，抽屉锁的规格也和平时看到的不一样，恐怕是西洋货，黄少天一瞬间有点慌神，但是又冷静下来，他想了想掏出自己常用来别锁的铁丝，试了一下完全没办法转动锁芯，他刚准备掏出匕首，被他砸得迷迷糊糊的修理工突然醒了过来，黄少天的反应快到无法想像，他举起枪对着那人的太阳穴，这一次十分果决。  
“用这个试试？”修理工人扔过来一个小小的螺丝刀，精细得细如牙签。  
“侬好大的胆子！”修理工揉了揉脑袋，“侬啥人啊？”  
咔嗒，锁开了，黄少天打开抽屉，飞快地把那一份信函掏了出来，他看着上面的具体信息，默默记下来，然后咔嗒一声，又把抽屉锁上。  
“啥人都不是。”黄少天把枪丢在桌面上，语气狠戾，“不过你敢说出去，要你全家的命。”  
“看着不像。”修理工人自顾自地评价，“阿拉木得全家，就一个人。”  
黄少天鼻子发酸，但他还是很凶狠，从眼神到动作，看上去像是下一秒就要杀人灭口了，他做了个闭嘴的动作，然后看了看手表，知道时间不早了。  
修理工或许是真的被黄少天吓坏了，他不再说话，颤颤巍巍地站起来，手忙脚乱地去修理电线，黄少天有点挣扎，他摩挲着手枪，想了又想，又松开了。  
窗外突然在此时响起了汽车的鸣笛声。  
苏锡文回来了。

喻文州在这一秒前在自己的办公室坐好。街对面的柳树和往常没有任何不一样，他知道，黄少天还没有出出来，而苏锡文已经到了楼下。  
苏锡文走的时候才处理的事情还没有处理完，而天快暗下来了，他一定会径直走到自己三楼的办公室去把接下来的事情做完，这一点，喻文州无比肯定。他已经比预估的时间提前回来了，而苏锡文也提前回来，那说明他急于回来处理事情，又或者学生那边的事情于他而言很好处理，小菜一碟。  
脚步声在楼下响起，皮鞋踩在木质地板上发出连绵不断熟悉的吱呀声，喻文州甚至可以判断他现在走到了哪里——他走到了三楼的楼梯拐角处了，走廊将是一眼望去毫无遮拦的空旷视野，只要黄少天出来，一定会被发现。  
黄少天就在这一刻，走到了门口，他听见了苏锡文的脚步声，知道他快要走到这里了——这一段的距离一点也不长，以苏锡文的步伐，二十步足矣，黄少天一瞬间脑子中闪过无数的画面，印象最深的居然是他和喻文州吵架他挨了一拳——他摇摇头试图想一些别的，可是他能想起来的东西似乎全都对目前的局面毫无帮助。  
喻文州手有点发抖，他右手拿起了桌子上的电话，左手飞快地按键，拨通了二楼的电话。  
一个年轻的女文员跑上来，她手里捧着一沓资料，在苏锡文踏进办公室之前喊住了他。  
“苏市长，这个要您签字。”  
苏锡文向来在众人面前许以善解人意的一面，女文员手忙脚乱地翻找着东西，又跑回去拿剩下的资料，都交给苏锡文签字。  
苏锡文用最快的速度处理完了签字的事情，他踏进办公室的门，修理工人正在试播电话，一切正常。  
“苏市长，好用了。”修理工额头都是汗水，他弯着腰，不敢抬头，余光扫过去，那个年轻人已经不知所踪了，“老鼠啃的。”  
苏锡文迟疑地四处扫视，然而没有发现任何明显的不对劲，他点点头：“下去领工钱吧。”  
修理工人叹息了一声，他捶了捶自己的腰，觉得年轻人果然是很有活力的，像他这样的老胳膊老腿，是断然无法利索的，他不想去领工钱，哼着荒腔走板的昆曲，迈出了高高的门槛。

西藏路一到了夜晚便灯火通明，歌舞升平，从南京路到延安路这一段的西藏路上到处都是舞厅，喻文州走进米高梅坐下，要了一个蛋糕。  
很远的地方黄少天正在搭讪一位美女，那美女身材凹凸有致，穿了一件旗袍，很是风韵，喻文州偏着头看过去，黄少天一只手撑在沙发靠背上，另一只手敲打在桌面——  
黄少天的密码解码方式与其他人诸多不同，他极麻烦，有千百个鬼点子，这样加密一层，那样加密一层，一般人就算是从一个培训班里出来都不一定解得出来，喻文州从前抱怨过他，你一辈子都只和我搭档了吗，你这鬼一样的加密方式，只有我看得懂。黄少天丝毫不觉得哪里不对，他甚至觉得十分自豪，他得意洋洋，扬着下巴，他说，喻文州，我乐意。  
喻文州目光扫视了周围，他知道苏锡文已经开始盯上他了，米高梅里面现在起码有十几个76号的特务在看着他，黄少天不可能没有察觉，喻文州深呼吸，他看到黄少天换了个姿势，他把信息传递断成了几个部分，分批次来告诉喻文州。  
这样神奇诡异的解密方式，没有人能够一下子看懂，哪怕汪伪政府训练有素的特务也在现场，他们就算察觉，依然不能立刻意识到内容是什么。  
这就像他们的默契一样，只对一个人有效。  
“凌晨一点三刻，苏锡文从正门，梁松平从地下通道。”  
喻文州接过侍应生递给他的蛋糕，又买了几只玫瑰花——76号的人纷纷出了一口气，喻先生果真是要给林小姐庆祝生日的，林小姐偏爱米高梅里面的蛋糕，这一点，清清楚楚明明白白地写在林小姐的档案里。  
喻文州大步走出米高梅，街面上一片欢歌笑语，他扭回头笑笑，然后拦了一辆黄包车——他想看看上海滩的夜色，喻文州突然惋惜了起来，他还没有和黄少天一起在这样的舞厅跳过舞，也没有和他一起看过这样矜持婉约又酣畅淋漓的夜色，周璇的歌声传遍整条街，她声音里像是掺了蜜糖。  
夜上海，夜上海。

喻文州从容不迫地走进了孤儿院的门口，门口的守卫本来警惕地看守着，他们刚想阻拦喻文州，喻文州回头微微一笑，显得礼貌得体，他冲守卫招手，轻声说，我奉苏市长的命令过来的。喻文州的脸在某种程度上是通行证，黄少天也是，他们这些混在苏锡文身边的都会看眼色，晓得谁是真心腹，不然以现在守卫的规格，变成苍蝇都飞不进来。  
苏锡文还没来，守卫很警惕，喻文州露出一个理解的笑容，他一边走向守卫一边在公文包里翻东西，嘴上说着要给他看苏市长的指令，守卫凑过来，刚刚低下头，他甚至来不及反应来不及喊出声来——砰。  
一声沉闷的响声，喻文州早就给枪上了膛，他不快，但是准备无比充分，一枪毙命，那人甚至来不及喊——而就在这一枪之后，喻文州甚至连头都没回，反手就是一枪，身后的另一个守卫应声而倒。  
他精确地计算过另一个守卫所站的位置和反应时可能的动作，这一枪，同样精准无比。  
消过音的洋枪声音低哑沉闷，喻文州收起枪继续大步向前走，没有一步停顿，他甚至没有向后看过。并没有人闻声赶来，喻文州心想，黄少天在那一边想必是成功了的。  
他快步走到孤儿院的二楼，穿过走廊的时候他想起了球球那天就那样扒着门框看着他，问爸爸为什么不回来，夜色里玻璃窗上的热带鱼像是在一片暗河中游泳，他眼眸中升起一层薄雾，依稀可见透亮的黎明。  
时间是一个巨大的推手，喻文州深呼吸一口气，他手腕上的手表滴答滴答地响着，心跳声急促得像是要摩擦出火星，回荡在幽深的空谷之中。  
小声的爆炸声接二连三，喻文州知道，除了黄少天之外再不可能有人与他如此契合，如此心有灵犀，他先前在孤儿院设下的重重布置全部被黄少天用超高的机动性给点燃了起来，孤儿院的后面已经乱成了一团，梁松平在地道里正在破口大骂，而苏锡文才刚刚从家里出来，发动了汽车。  
他布好了局，在这局棋中，他逼着梁松平做一个选择，然后他站在原地等待猎物上钩——如果猎物不上钩，那么只有一种可能，就是直接被黄少天杀了，这点他很自信。他站在原地，手枪和手雷全部都准备好了，他等待着最后的收口。  
喻文州是知道他和黄少天的能力，也知道这次任务的代价，那就是不惜一切代价，他们潜伏许久的全部关系和人脉全部被拿出来，不惜暴露，不惜牺牲，一定要杀掉梁松平，阻止汪伪政府和日本的这一次阴谋合作，他们只有两个人，要在万军中取上将首级，非关羽张飞不可。喻文州蜿蜒曲折地策划着，铺开巨大的棋局，他知道，黄少天是一柄极利的剑，这柄剑，真的可以扫荡一切。  
摆在梁松平面前有两条路，原路退回，或者直奔地点不顾一切，黄少天从三楼的栏杆处单手翻下来，他看到了喻文州的手势，喻文州笑了，冲他指了指外面，黄少天抿着嘴唇点点头，他从腰间甩出一条绳钩子搭在院子对面的围墙上然后整个人突然一下子荡了过去——  
砰！更加巨大的爆炸声袭来，这一次，连坚固的建筑都微微颤抖，比起前面威胁意味更重的小打小闹，这一次显得威力十足，杀气更重，这一枚炸弹并不能伤害到梁松平，但是却驱散了院子里的守卫——炸弹的余波威力十足，而就在这股向外的巨大力量之中，黄少天却逆着冲了进去，他就地翻滚后一脚踹开了早已摇摇欲坠的后门，然后沿着幽深悠长的楼梯深入地下通道，他冲进去精确地持枪瞄准，然而他发现身边的人却没有表现出巨大的震惊。  
操！梁松平没有从地下通道走！黄少天手上不停，一枪打在拿枪对着他的一个人手腕上，一声惨叫之后，黄少天抬起一脚踹飞了他手里的枪，然后高高跃起，一把抓在手里，他在空中连开两枪，无一失手。  
在通道里的所有人都瞬间明白，他们根本不是这个人的对手，加一起都不是。  
梁松平胆子还真不小，居然在发现动乱后放弃了地下通道，不顾一切地直接奔向了地点，他说不定以为在那里苏锡文的人手会足够多——黄少天飞快地从通道脱身，想到这里突然又觉得毛骨悚然，他开始思考一个问题，他和喻文州在做这个计划的时候是说好的前呼后应，那他现在——  
黄少天完全来不及继续思考了，爆炸声让他眼前一片火红，他不可自控地被爆炸的余波掀出去老远，在地上滚了一圈，脑袋磕在路边的石头上，二楼的栏杆处升起一团灰云，满目的尘灰炮火，沿着炸开的栏杆坠落在地上，像是深夜里的一声哭嚎。  
他坐起来，满面的尘土，他心里一片清明，他熟悉喻文州手边手雷里炸药的属性，二楼的墙壁开始噼里啪啦地掉着砖头碎屑，没有人能在这样的距离活下来。  
喻文州是挺狠的。他这样想。

黄少天站在街边，他看不出来一丝情绪，微微抿着嘴唇靠在墙边，墙边上的电影海报泡了水之后褪色，正是他们前几天才去看过的《浮生若梦》，水渍的边缘像是在给他指一条路，黄少天心态很平和地把海报撕了下来，新粘上去的胶锲而不舍地和墙壁拉锯，黄少天手腕一用力，哗啦一下子扯下来，叠起来塞进怀里。  
清晨薄雾浓郁，像是要把整个城市都给埋了，街面上卖报的头条还是汪精卫的安抚讲话——他目之所及的所有人都不知道夜里发生了什么，他天崩地裂了，可是其他人作壁上观，他们全然不晓得，他们庸碌而急促地在这样一个被捏紧了咽喉的城市里活着，到底是为了什么呢？仅仅是为了活着，还是也会为着一点的风花雪月，为着一点儿女情长。  
街角卖馄饨的大爷盛出热气腾腾的馄饨来，黄少天坐下，排出几个大洋，他捻起来一个大洋在桌面上转了起来。  
硬币一直转，一直转，轨迹如同醉汉的脚步，黄少天冷静地看着那枚硬币最终沿着桌角，掉在了地上，他一脚踩上去——  
一切最好尘归尘，土归土。  
汪伪政府成立后76号和梅机关疯狂抓捕军统和共党分子，联络网全断了，喻文州和上面保持着时灵时不灵的微弱联系，黄少天更是无从下手，城里开始缉拿他了，他知道上海滩待不住了，却不知道要往哪里走。他打心眼里还想留在这里，至少让他见一见喻文州的尸体，也是好的。  
组织来接头的时候黄少天住在上海乡下的一个小院里，他看上去没有任何不好的地方，依然很有活力，来和他接头的人他竟然觉得眼熟，就是那个在苏锡文办公室门口和他一面之缘的女文员，她称呼黄少天为黄少天同志，然后她说，喻文州同志虽然牺牲了，但是组织记得他的功劳和付出。  
黄少天正在泡茶，他皱了皱眉头，轻声说：“放屁。”  
两个人陷入沉默，窗外的太阳从正中央，一路滑落到地平线以下，黄少天只是哼着小曲擦着枪，他把手枪高高抛起来又接住，他最后突然开口。  
“不行，你先回答我，你和喻文州是什么关系？”  
女文员实在受不了黄少天了，她摔着门帘出去了，黄少天很不满意，他没有得到答案，他和之前一样固执，喻文州是他的，只能是他的。  
爱国的热潮从城市蔓延到农村，小镇子上唯一一个中学竟然也开始游行和抗议，这一片不比城市，流动来往的人太多，管也管不过来，他们的声势竟然十分浩大，黄少天对这样的游行十分不满，你又游不到市政府的大门口去，能有什么作用呢，只会让他早上端着盆去买豆腐，然后空手而归——镇子上唯一一个做豆腐的被儿子拉去游行了，黄少天早上喝了白粥，嘴里淡出鸟来了。  
他和这些学生讲道理。  
“人只有活着才有希望，你们这样的游行太夸张了，很容易引起政府的不满，造成冲突，当兵的不知轻重，学生在这个时候能有多大的能耐对抗军队呢？你们的诉求即是未来的诉求，是整个中国的诉求，你们没有错，整个中国的所有人都和你们一样，都在盼着解放的那一天，可是这样的表达应该是节制的。我希望在场的每一个年轻人，你们去把愤怒化为实际行动吧，让那一天早点到来，也让那一天到来的时候，你还站在叫中华的土地上看这一切。”  
“那一天不会远的，那一天很快就会来临。”  
黄少天说得很严肃，他学着喻文州的样子——那一年他们在军校，上面下了“再闹就枪毙带头人”的死命令，全城陷入抗争与镇压的风雨仓皇中，黄少天站在台下下巴抵在机枪枪管上，他目瞪口呆地看着，看喻文州镇定自若地站在台上劝游行的学生回去，那个时候黄少天还是个毛躁冒进的新兵蛋子，他觉得喻文州好生厉害。  
对，他说得每一个字都对，第一句话更是真理：人只有活着才有希望，可是他却死了。  
学生们激烈地反驳着黄少天，他们不再相信这样的话，上海沦陷了，这里不是中国了，是外国人用中国人血洗过的地方，学生们不搭理黄少天，继续表达着自己的愤怒——他们画了漫画，扯了横幅，痛骂卖国求荣的政府，大声诅咒卑躬屈膝的汉奸，黄少天站在原地，身边的人都走光了，夕阳是一个画技高超的画家，它勾勒出一个剪影，这个剪影好生奇怪，它竟然流下了眼泪。  
黄少天坐在路边的田埂上，身边放着他的小盆——他想去东头去买一碗馄饨，当然也没有买成，他觉得在一刻他有点受不住了，说好的那一天很快到来呢，现在明明一点希望都看不到，一丁点都没有。  
他咬着拳头，哭声闷在胸腔里，像是一台坏掉了的唱片机。  
黄少天回到家里，他翻出来那张《浮生若梦》的海报，目光扫过去，一眼就可以看出喻文州留下的信息——喻文州的加密方式也是奇怪的，可是黄少天只要一打眼就能看出来。  
他顺着上面的信息找到了接头人，仍然是那个女文员，她白了黄少天一眼，似乎不满。可是黄少天很不在乎，他说，我要归队。  
女文员愣了，她本来把怎么送黄少天走的路线都想好了。  
“我要归队，申请继续潜伏，”黄少天说，“我知道我已经暴露过了，不适合潜伏在这里，我可以乔装打扮，或者等苏锡文下台了，我再换个身份出来活动，他离死不远了。”  
女文员机械地点点头，黄少天的这个决定似乎让她很吃惊，她得向上汇报等待批准，女文员又问他，你还有别的理由吗？  
黄少天点了一根紫金山，他双手交叉，背微微向后仰着，学着喻文州的做派，甚至连嘴边的弧度也和喻文州如出一辙。  
“我在等喻文州同志。”黄少天说，“他没死。”

“浮云散，明月照人来。”  
月圆花好，花好月圆。街上不知疲倦地放着周璇的歌，唱得人心魂荡漾，这首歌比夜上海更能讨得黄少天的欢心，他喜欢这个歌词，什么双双对对，恩恩爱爱，特别遂他的心意。他带着一顶棕色的帽子，穿着一件黑呢子的大衣，嘴上一道乌青的胡茬，他匆匆地走过百乐门的门口，头也不回。他照例先去看球球，然后在余庆路的孤儿院门口对面等人。  
“团圆美满，今朝最。”  
这是他又一年在这里等人，第几年他没有数过，数数会让人焦虑，让人绝望，但是他不数数也不影响他有点紧张——他心里很不确定，不知道自己能不能等到人。  
他靠在墙上看街上行人形色匆匆，他们来来往往，都腰背挺直，堂堂正正，黄少天笑了，他从口袋里摸出一包烟叼在嘴边，然后伸手去口袋里掏火。  
打火机不知道怎么找不见了，他微微出神的时候，突然有人从身边递过火来，那人的姿态动作自然而随意，好像千百次熟稔——  
“呀，好久不见。”  
那人回过头，露出一个温柔的微笑。  
黄少天说：“这不是喻文州同志么。”

Fin.

觉情动于一瞬 ,寻大道于一生。

注  
1.拖车们：代指舞客；龙头：代指舞女  
2.《浮生若梦》》（You Can't Take It with You）是1938年法兰克·卡普拉导演的经典喜剧。  
3.龚秋霞：龚秋霞是上世纪三、四十年代上海滩响当当的歌手、演员。  
4.周璇：中国电影演员、歌唱家。演唱过《夜上海》、《月圆花好》。  
5.歌词出自黄绮珊《雪白血红》

番外《好梦如旧》

黄少天近来极度嗜睡。  
喻文州都开始做晚饭了，这人还躺在凉席上睡得昏天黑地不知人间何年，喻文州特意从厨房走出来打鸡蛋，筷子敲在碗边声音响的清脆，黄少天充耳不闻，连眉毛都不动一下。  
不得了，再睡下去晚上还得了。喻文州想着，又凑近了点，黄少天依然没有反应，呼吸平稳绵长，鸡蛋都快打散了，他一点醒来的意思都没，喻文州放下碗，坐在床边掐了一把他的腰。  
然后黄少天翻了个身，整个像是摊煎饼一样趴在床上。  
“你到底要怎样？”喻文州俯下身凑过去捏他的侧脸，“快点起来，太阳下山了。”  
话说出来喻文州自己都忍不住笑了起来，一般叫早都是叫“快起来太阳都出来了”，而现在唤醒个午睡要喊“太阳下山了”。  
黄少天哼唧两声，像摊煎饼一样地翻过身来，他抱着喻文州的胳膊好一阵的晃悠，眼睛勉强睁开一条缝，看到喻文州在笑，向后一仰又闭上了眼睛。  
黄少天的眉毛长得很好，用邻居大妈的话是说有精气神，全在眉眼处，这眉毛，一看就是个有出息的人，将来要成大事，保不齐放在原来就是个状元的材料！要当大官的！黄少天趿拉着鞋子灰头土脸的端着碗去买豆腐，他打了个巨大的呵欠说，哦哦好好好，我就等着借您吉言。  
实则他是两眼一闭，一句诗词也倒不出来的主。  
喻文州抬手摸摸他的眉毛，觉得手感一如当年，眉毛很浓密，摸起来毛茸茸的，挺拔得像一把剑，古人称赞男子相貌英俊，多半都要说一句剑眉星目，然而黄少天闭着眼睛，撑根火柴棍都支不起来。  
“怎么就困成这样？”喻文州觉得他好笑，“晚上睡得不好吗？”  
黄少天闭着眼睛摇头。  
“嗯？怎么了？”喻文州的声音压得很低，带着笑意，他大约知道为什么了，喻文州算是实践了他当年在分别前与黄少天说的诺言了，这半个月来两个人整天就是吃饭散步困觉，一点正经事不做，上面派下来新的任务，喻文州说没时间。  
上面问你做什么事没时间？喻文州一本正经地在纸条上写，与黄少天同志出现感情裂痕，急需弥补，请组织见谅。  
果然是好大的裂痕，几年不见，非得全补回来不可。  
黄少天同志已经进入了起床的第一个步骤，开始在床上滚来滚去，喻文州知道，这是要醒了，果然下一个步骤就是腾地一下子坐起来，差点和喻文州撞脑门。  
“黄少天同志，吃晚饭了。”喻文州俯身亲了亲他的额头，黄少天本来半闭着眼睛，倏地睁开，瞪得圆溜溜的。  
“吃……”黄少天揉揉眼睛，“我还以为我做梦了。”  
秋初仍有夏日余温，薄纱的纱门关着，上面偶有蚊蝇停留，黄少天要先拍拍纱门然后才敢开门出去，不然蚊子飞进来一定要咬得他半夜直叫唤，院子里晾着的被子该收了，上海的天气飘忽不定，有好几次黄少天晾了被子结果晚上忘了收，早起一看已然开始嘀嗒雨水了。  
“哎，”隔壁的热心大妈在洗菜，看到黄少天就招手，“小黄，你家里来客人了啊？”  
这个时候的白菜已然不是夏天的清甜的小白菜了，白色的菜邦子用水一洗，咬一口甜甜的，黄少天蹲下和大妈聊天，毫不客气地咬了一口，嘎吱。  
“来了呀。”黄少天说，“哦，我哥，不用多想啦，他有对象。”  
有对象的喻文州正在厨房煎炒烹炸，油烟味透过纱窗的纱眼透出来，让黄少天放弃了和大妈闲扯，他腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊地一声大喊，吓得喻文州差点把手里的铲子丢出去。  
“哥——”黄少天喊，“今天晚上吃什么？”  
屋里一片沉默，连炒菜的翻炒声都没了，黄少天觉得纳闷，颠颠地跑到窗口，喻文州一脸尴尬地手持铲子看着他，黄少天掀开纱窗，喻文州一脸错愕，两个人四目相对，黄少天先没忍住，笑出声来。  
“怎么，不行啊。”黄少天一幅很欠揍的表情，“可你就是比我老啊。”  
喻文州挽了挽袖子：“是啊，是很老，这么说你比较年轻，既然哥都叫了，来，今晚上就割你的肉下酒。”  
黄少天哈哈大笑，然后躲开，他笑得直不起腰来蹲在院子里直哎哟，觉得自己这几年来似乎越来越容易笑得控制不住自己，明明年纪在变大，做的事情也愈发严肃，可是喻文州回来之后他就越活越回去了，经常一点小事笑个不停，梦里都能笑醒。  
笑累了，坐在院子里的木墩子上托腮看喻文州烧菜，烟火香飘过来，黄少天深吸一口气，觉得自己又可以笑出声来，他突然想起他曾在巷子口闻到的邻家的饭菜香，印象中曾让他无比向往，而现在，终于美梦成真。  
吃过饭，一天之中最重要的事情就算是完成了，剩下的时间就都用于虚度，喻文州在看书，黄少天坐在他身边修唱片机——这台唱片机是他前段时间从旧货市场淘来的，放唱片声音吱呀吱呀的，里面好多零件都锈得动不了，一摸上去一手的铁锈。  
黄少天后来执行任务的期间受到很多次伤，不可避免地留下了疤痕，侧脸有一道刀疤，时光已经让痕迹变得很浅了，但是还是在灯光下显得很清楚，喻文州本是在看书，他余光瞥见这道疤痕，突然就觉得心里翻江倒海，再看向书本，眼前总是还浮现那道疤痕。黄少天正很认真地低着头修理着唱片机，他带着白手套，木板上放着各类小工具和换下来的螺丝零件，额头冒出亮晶晶的汗珠，顺着脸颊流过疤痕，最后隐秘地消失在领口，像是从来没有出现过一样。  
喻文州抬手，轻轻碰了碰那道疤痕。  
“哎你干嘛——”黄少天头也不回，只是耸了耸肩膀觉得有点痒，“痒，别闹，我就快修好了。”  
入秋仍有余热，而且是带着潮气的闷热，黄少天是个爱出汗的体质，就这么坐着也大汗淋漓，喻文州拿起手边的扇子给他扇风，书页随着风被吹起来一页翻过，喻文州还没看完，但是也没有翻过来，就着这页继续看了下去。黄少天认真地修着唱片机，鼻尖布满细密的汗水，风吹过来一下子就凉爽了，他舒服得直皱鼻子。  
“修好了，然后呢？”喻文州说。  
黄少天动了动肩膀：“还没修好，哎，有点难修啊，超出想象范围。”  
“别修了。”喻文州放下书本，“少天——”  
“嗯？”黄少天挑了挑眉毛，从嗓子眼里挤出来一个字。  
扇子扇得重些，细碎的小零件就滴溜溜地滚起来，黄少天抬手去抓，发现自己带着手套根本抓不到，喻文州放开手，黄少天猫着腰继续在床上检零件，他穿了一件新式的衬衫，底下的扣子扣得不齐，露出一截腰来。  
黄少天向来是瘦而有力的，腰间的弧度引人遐想，喻文州把扇子放在一边，顺手也把书彻底给丢到桌面上。  
“少天，回头。”喻文州轻声说。  
放着唱片机的木板整个被喻文州收起来，床上变得宽敞，黄少天半趴着，猛一回头，对上喻文州的笑容，他躲了一下，然后整个人翻过身躺下来，零件他摸到了，现在就在他身下，冰冰凉凉的，硌得他生疼。  
“我靠，”黄少天轻呼一口气，“找到了，硌死我了。”  
“拿起来。”喻文州抬手绕过他的背，把一节小小的螺丝给摸出来，他手背擦过黄少天裸露的背部，沾了一手的薄汗。他反过手故意手背蹭在黄少天的衬衫上，无意识地划过下腹，黄少天只觉得腾地一下子，下面便有了反应。  
“你要干什么。”黄少天笑嘻嘻地看着喻文州，身子向下滑一点，以保他可以用手够得到喻文州的下体，他伸手解开喻文州腰间的皮带，然后顺着一路向下摸下去，隔着布料都可以感受到的硕大炙热让黄少天忍不住缩着脖子躲了一下，他这几天深深感受到了喻文州的执着和持久，仗着现在天下太平无拘无束，次次都不肯放过他。想起昨天晚上，黄少天就觉得两腿发软，一下子就怂了。  
“我还想问你呢。”喻文州低声说。  
晚霞的风把窗帘吹起来，古铜色的窗框在月色下投映出一片深邃的乱影，黄少天吐了吐舌头，知道反正也逃不了，抬起胳膊揽着喻文州的背，乐在其中地坐起来。  
“来来来，让你见识见识我的厉害。”  
“学如逆水行舟，不进则退，”黄少天反客为主，把喻文州推起来，按着靠在墙边，嘴上喋喋不休滔滔不绝，“而且，纸上得来终觉浅，绝知此事要躬行。”  
喻文州有些好笑地看着他，看着黄少天眼睛眨啊眨的，目光中露着精明，一本正经却又十分诱人。  
他的大道理向来是一堆一堆的，而且总能找到些许的理论依据来支撑自己乱七八糟的看法，古人要是知道他把这些句子用来形容这事，保准要从坟里跳出来抽死他。  
黄少天先是蹲下来，他抬手将喻文州的阳具解放出来，然后为了方便，干脆屈膝跪了下来，他微微仰着头，舌头灵活地绕着阳具打圈，手上则生涩地照顾两个囊袋，及至感觉到眼前的阳具挺立起来，他微微向前探身，找了个让自己不那么艰难的角度，张开嘴含了进去。  
口腔温暖炙热，这种刺激让喻文州的阳具迅速在他嘴里变大，黄少天调整了一下角度，用舌头不断舔舐着龟头，同时尝试着让他进入得更深，喉间的吞咽带动着唇舌的张合，越向深处，越炙热，黄少天屈着膝盖勉强地抬头，四目相对之际，他觉得嘴里的分身变得更加硕大，让他几乎快要喘不过气来。  
“少天……”喻文州一只手揽着他的脖颈处，却不用力，只是这样扶着他，来自最温暖炙热空间的包裹，这种刺激没人都受得了，他觉得自己无论如何也控制不住升腾而起的欲望，他不得不承认，黄少天是厉害的，可以让他在这事上，完全无法自控。  
然而对着爱人，这股原始的欲望，也从来不需要自控。  
黄少天给他口交的次数极少，喻文州很少在性事上有什么要求，可是这不代表他不欢迎，黄少天埋着头继续卖力地吞吐，直到他感觉两颊酸疼，喻文州摸了摸他的头，示意他停下来。  
分身自口中退出，嘴边去还粘着晶莹的黏丝，黄少天舔了舔嘴唇，继而天旋地转，他就立刻被喻文州扶着腰打横躺在床上，而与此同时喻文州抬起手向他的后面探了过去。  
裤子很快褪下，安静伏在草丛的小少天腾地立起来，微风带着暖意吹来，却让黄少天浑身一抖，他抬起胳膊揽着喻文州的背，配合着喻文州的动作打开双腿。股间的皮肤温热，喻文州不急着进去，反而是在入口处流连，黄少天仰着头笑呵呵的，暧昧地抬着腿蹭着喻文州的大腿，示意他快些。  
润滑用的油膏自从喻文州回来之后变成了消耗品，放在床头就成了擦枪走火的引子，因着太过方便，所以愈发地没节制起来，黄少天渐渐过了那阵在床上呼天抢地这儿不能碰那里不能摸的脾气，喻文州更加温柔了些，也更加坚定，这导致先是黄少天想跑都没地方跑，再然后他自己也愈发乐在其中。  
若无闲事挂心头，便是人间好时节。  
手指探进去，立刻被温热紧致的肉壁包裹，丝毫无法向前，喻文州另一只手捏了捏黄少天的鼻子：“你放松点，别夹我。”  
黄少天的脸腾地一红。  
“放屁，你快点进来。”黄少天偏过头，干脆不看他。  
想起那次临别前的一场性事，黄少天觉得那时候果然是生疏的，以至于没多少可以回味的，偏还不是在自己家里，提心吊胆地生怕别人听去，现在一切熟练而轻松，他也尽可以放心地叫去。指节进入得更深，喻文州恶作剧似的微微弯曲着手指，黄少天只觉得一激灵，整个人打了个颤。  
“喻文州——你手指老实点！”黄少天咬了一口他的胳膊。  
“好。”喻文州微微点头，“不过，你说哪根手指？”  
第二根手指也挤了进去，开始内壁还排斥着这样的扩张，等到完全探进去了，就连轻微的动作也不再排斥，只剩下炙热的包裹，喻文州的指尖布满了一层薄薄的茧子，随意的摩挲都带着一股让黄少天打颤的酥麻——那感觉像是最渺小最顶端的一点微小疼痛，既痛又快，还带着没法子拒绝的感觉，黄少天觉得完全乏力，他近来十分学究气地学喻文州看书，看来看去只看得进去报纸，报纸上的武侠小说里，大侠被下了迷魂药都晕乎乎的，想来大概就是这样的感觉。  
可若是这样，那报纸上的那些故事，岂不是都变得很一言难尽了起来。黄少天想。  
喻文州的扩张做得极尽挑逗之能事，黄少天只留了一丝清明胡思乱想，剩下地就只有微小的呻吟，脑子里的大道理尽付流水，组不成句子了，及至喻文州的阳具顶在穴口慢慢挤进来，他才唉呦一声，一口咬在喻文州的肩膀上。  
“我靠！”黄少天松口，整个人重重地靠在床上，“你也不打声招呼就进来。”  
“好。”喻文州按住他的肩膀，让他保持着平躺的姿势，“那我打声招呼，你让不让我进来？”  
龟头微微进了一半，一下一下地戳着炙热的内壁，内壁也迎着，欢迎这样的入侵，黄少天喘着粗气想回答不要，却在刚要出口的时候变成了一声呻吟，喻文州是懂他身上的每一处的敏感，他低着头咬了一下胸前左边的红点，一股酥麻直冲脑门，让黄少天的“不许”闷在了呻吟声中，化为了一滩春水。  
“你不说话，那我就当你是同意了。”喻文州轻声说，他挺了挺下身，继续向前深入。  
昨天夜里刚做了一次，后穴十分柔软，再次接纳喻文州硕大的分身并不吃力，肉壁绞着阳具，在欲拒还迎中向前攻城略地，疼痛还是有的，只不过淹没在了更大的快感之中，喻文州一只手颇有技巧地抚摸着他的前端，前后夹击，黄少天只剩下喘气的份儿了，他顺着喻文州的力道张开双腿，让交合处连接得更加紧密。  
分身全部挤进去，继而又退出来，交合处发出羞耻的水声，混杂在粗重的喘息声和微小的呻吟之中，黄少天仰着头，露出白净的脖颈，以及薄汗晶莹的喉结，喻文州重重一顶，分身到达一个前所未有的深度，然后顺势俯下身来。  
“少天，”喻文州看着他的眼睛，“吻我。”  
黄少天顺从地点头，继而微微抬起头，费力地去和喻文州唇舌相接，初时还算温柔缠绵，继而随着下身的动作愈发急促而猛烈，他咬着喻文州的嘴唇，企图在上面抢占主动，喻文州抬手揽着黄少天的背，任黄少天耍着小性子一再地攻城略地，直到他攀着喻文州的背，几乎全部重量都靠在喻文州身上。  
这也使得下身交合得更加紧密，黄少天深呼吸一口气，觉得整个人都被定在喻文州的分身之上，一动弹便觉得进入得更深，深得他觉得他快跌进一个深不见底的深渊里。  
“喻、喻文州——”黄少天揽着喻文州的背，“太深了，放开，放开我——”  
“是吗？”喻文州在他耳边轻声问道，同时重重一顶。  
那一下掐顶在最敏感的一点上，黄少天只觉得一股酥麻感沿着脊背一路向上——就像过了电流一样，让他一瞬间失神，毁天灭地的快感侵占了全部的理智，不留一丝缝隙，任凭欲望占领最后的清明，那种感觉奇妙地带来幸福感，在原始的快乐之外，带来最大限度的满足。  
手指绕着阳具打转，指腹按在龟头上，喻文州手上的薄茧让黄少天真切地感到什么叫做痛快，敏感的部位被粗重地摩挲，微微的痛感触发了更大的快感，海潮汹涌而来，不是为灭火而来，反而让大火烧的更旺。  
前端的敏感刺激让黄少天禁不住地颤抖，他忍不住地收缩着后穴，肠肉包裹着硕大的阳具，一丁点的收紧都给插入者带来巨大的刺激，喻文州低头亲在黄少天的胸膛，分身全然退出，然后猛地又连根没入。  
“文州、文州——”黄少天险些就破了音，他被顶得双眼微微失神，微微眯着眼睛，继而勉强睁开，看到喻文州正抬手摩挲着他的侧脸，从他的眼神里，黄少天隐约看到了一股荒凉的满足。  
“少天，我真爱你。”喻文州轻声说，他动了动嘴唇，然后合上眼睛，表情带着一丝自己或许都没有察觉到的庆幸。  
“真”字咬的很重，让这个句子显得十分得有偏向性，黄少天嘴角勾起一个微笑，他抬着腿勾着喻文州的腰，这个动作使得下身进入得更加深入，水声自交合处发出，黄少天却没有觉得羞耻，他动了动腰，继续收紧后穴，只觉得身后被挤得盈满，严丝合缝，不留任何余地。  
就像他们爱过的那个乱世，本来就没有任何余地。  
进出更加快速且用力，黄少天感觉到喻文州快要射了，他紧紧地抱着喻文州的脖颈，不让他退出来，滚烫的精液分成几股喷洒在内壁，喷发的时候喻文州把头深深地埋在黄少天的肩膀，他好像听见喻文州说了什么，却又没有听清。  
“你刚说什么？”黄少天喘着粗气。  
“我什么都没说。”喻文州微笑着，分身退了出来。  
黄少天还未泄，分身直挺挺地在空中微颤，他自己伸出手来，却被喻文州制止，喻文州居高临下地看着黄少天，抬手按着他的肩膀，从喉结处一路吻到下腹，直到尚未发泄的分身。  
俯身的姿势更加容易些，喻文州的技术也要比黄少天好，只不过黄少天的分身此时已经胀大得几乎快要含不住，些许的刺激便快要泄出来，喻文州深呼吸一口气尽可能地将分身吞咽得深一些，喉咙卖力吞咽，没几下黄少天就缴械投降了。  
“别，别——”黄少天不想射在喻文州的嘴里，可是这事本就不是可以控制的，他挣扎了几下，然后尽数喷洒在喻文州的口腔内。  
“文州——”黄少天的声音有点哑，他拍了拍喻文州的背，大眼睛眨啊眨的。  
“味道很好。”喻文州凑上来，额头亲昵地抵在他的额头上，“你要分享一下吗？”  
“不要不要不要不要——”黄少天偏过头笑起来，“我快被你顶得腰都断了，你快放过我，喻文州，我一个晚上连个唱片机都没修好，光顾着做没廉耻的事情！”  
“什么叫做没廉耻的事情？”喻文州几乎整个身子压着黄少天，他双手捧着黄少天的脸颊，不让黄少天有机会偏头不看他。  
“刚做完的事情。”黄少天理直气壮地回答他，“饱暖思淫欲，这个思得也太过了吧！昨天刚思了一次，今天又，喻文州，你莫不是还硬着？”  
“你说呢？”喻文州笑，低头吻在黄少天的鼻尖，“少天——”  
“嗯？”黄少天扬头，一秒就恢复得神气活现，他微微皱着鼻子，眼底映着一干星河翠幕。  
“想不想我。”喻文州轻声说。  
这句话像一把利刃，足可以在过去的几年中日日夜夜地折磨了彼此，而相逢之时，匕首刺破心头血，却只让这样的相思更暖。  
“不想。”黄少天转了转眼睛，“想你干什么？”  
喻文州笑，他的声音低哑深沉：“当然是干你。”  
“喻文州你耍流氓——”黄少天又恢复了当年在床上呼天抢地的性子，“喻文州我告诉你你快点把手拿开，我的忍耐已经到了尽头哎哟——那你轻点，轻点我腰疼哎哟哎哟喻文州啊——”  
时钟滴答滴答，像是整齐划一的鼓点，时光毫不滞涩地前行，把灰烬满天的空谷，滋生成了繁花遍生的盛夏。这便是生的意义，向死而生，向着广阔而苍茫的天地和人间，生出一片崭新。  
天地一新，好梦如旧，斯人如故。


	37. 历历万乡

“这要从半年前说起。”对面的男人沉默了半晌，终于开口了。

“好的，”李轩做心理医生才刚三个月，遇到的患者还不多，但是已经见多了大场面，眼前的男人除了沉默了一会儿之外没有异常的举动，让李轩很庆幸，他今天晚上赶时间要去同学聚会，希望这个病人不要纠缠太久，“你可以说了，我在听，你要来杯咖啡吗？”

对面的男人抬头笑了一下，他右脸颊有个酒窝，笑的时候竟然有一丝可爱：“谢谢，不用了，我不爱喝咖啡。”

李轩点点头：“那我给你倒杯白水吧。”

开始讲述之后，李轩就意识到，面前这位精神状态应该没有任何问题，吐字清晰逻辑通顺，唯一的缺点就是话太多，描述性语言比陈述性语言多三倍，而且还不重复，李轩抠了抠耳朵，决定把所有描述性词藻全部过滤掉，留下关键信息。

男人语调很轻快，看起来是个很阳光向上的人，和人相熟了一会儿更加开朗。

“我从半年前开始收到一些信件，”男人把玩着手里的水杯，“一开始一周一两封，再然后几乎每天都会收到。我住在公寓里，那一层四户人家公用一个邮箱，只有我每天收到这些信件，一开始我以为是寄错了，问过了其他三家之后，他们都说不是他们的信件，但是寄信的人我完全不认识，他在里面写的事情我全都不知道。”

“他会不会是寄错了？干脆寄错了地址，而不是只寄错了门牌号。”李轩说。

“我也是这样以为的。”男人一副“我早想到了”的表情，“我给他回过信，告诉他，我不是他要找的人，我既不认识他，也对信中的内容毫无印象。”

“然后呢？”

“然后，他回信说他没有寄错，”男人抬起头，眼睛里亮闪闪的，表情又有点觉得事情难以理解，“他说，我就是他要找的人。”

“再然后呢？”张新杰微微皱眉，看着面前来咨询的男人。

男人看起来斯文又温柔，他穿着一身休闲服，看起来和所有来咨询的病人都截然不同，他看起来太过正常了，完全不像是有任何精神病史的样子，张新杰听了他的叙述，直觉这件事应该交给警察而不是一个心理医生。

男人说：“然后，我开始有了一些不属于我的记忆，这些记忆的内容就是他信里提到的。”

“你是记住了他给你写的信，然后才感觉自己有了这段记忆。”张新杰说。

男人摇头：“我可以非常确定，即便写信的人把事情描述得很具体，写了很多话，但是……我可以感受到，这些记忆只是被他的信唤起来，本身就是我的记忆。”

张新杰皱起眉头。

“他的信越来越多，”男人叹了口气，“我就越来越觉得，这些是我的记忆，非常清晰，但是他们和我本身的记忆是相悖的。”

“相悖的？”

“是的，比如我本来的记忆里，毕业旅行是和同学一起去的日本，而在看了信之后，我的记忆里，毕业旅行是和来信人去了云南。”

“和寄信人？”

“是，和寄信人。”男人嘴边绽开一个不太明显得笑容，“他从来没有在信里描述过他的长相，但是我知道他长什么样，我可以描述出来。”

张新杰眉头皱得更深。

“他的头发在阳光下微微泛着黄色，大眼睛，睫毛很长，右脸颊有酒窝，但是要笑的时候才能看到，他牙齿很整齐，但是有颗小虎牙，他喜欢穿干净的白色印花T恤，牛仔裤的腰很低，总是浅蓝色的水洗牛仔，他喜欢把墨镜推到头顶，喜欢挑眉毛。”

“他在信里说，他叫黄少天。”

“他在信里说，他叫喻文州。”男人继续说，他小动作很多，忍不住摸了摸自己的鼻子，“我越来越觉得这是真的，这已经严重到有一次我在看到云南的一张风景照片时觉得自己千真万确地认为自己去过那里。”

李轩觉得一阵心里发毛，觉得这种情况应该可以报警了吧：“他有给你寄过他的照片，或者给你描述过他的样子吗？”

“没有。他在信里从未提过。”男人很快摇头，语速也很快，语调微微上扬，“但是我可以完全描述他，我画技不好，不然我可以把他画出来。”

李轩更吃惊了：“啊？？”

男人微微眯起眼睛，表情却很确定的样子，微表情可以看出绝不是在臆想：“他比我高一点，眉眼长得很斯文，看起来就是一个很温柔的人，五官毫无攻击性，看上去很有亲和力，他不笑的时候显得睿智冷静，笑起来很温暖，喜欢穿黑色的衬衫戴金丝边的眼镜，袖子挽到小臂上，穿西装的时候，袖扣是宝蓝色的，他很少皱眉，这一点和我相反。”

太详细了。李轩心里暗暗一惊。

“我有一个猜想。”杯子里的白水已经彻底凉透，男人喝了一口就放下了，天气很冷，他搓了搓手，试图赶走寒冷，“医生，你有没有看过一部电影？”

李轩吓得心脏骤停，他想起之前有个患者，给他讲个鬼故事，吓得他不敢回家。

“不是恐怖电影。”男人笑了，酒窝显现出来，他继续搓着手，手心温度不断上升，“真的，医生，我认真问你呢，有部电影叫做《Coherence》？”

李轩还是很爱看电影的，但是没听过，他摇摇头。

“中文名叫做《彗星来的那一夜》。”男人解释道，笑起来，“就是那部电影，几个男男女女在停电的时候到处乱走，拍摄的镜头一直在晃，看起来很廉价的一部电影。”

李轩想起来了，是有这么一部电影，他看的时候没看懂，重看也没看懂，看到半路还睡着了，去网上搜了一下揭秘，看揭秘看了一半还是睡着了，好像是讲什么人性和平行世界的。

“好像有，”李轩回忆道，“女主角身材不错。”

男人笑的更开心了，点点头：“对，就是那部电影，看来你看过了。”

李轩摇头：“没看懂。不过好像是讲平行世界的？还是薛定谔的猫？”

“算是吧。”男人点头，又摇头，“其实也不完全是，讲的应该是物理学里的相干性理论。”

李轩在心里翻了个白眼：“那是什么？”

“因为电影名字就叫Coherence，直译就是相干性，但是直译的话，就不太吸引人了。”男人解释道，“相干性描述波与自己波、波与其它波之间对于某种内秉物理量的关联性质，简单地说，假设有平行世界的话，相干性会使这些世界产生关联。”

李轩有点懂了：“电影里那个女主角的聚会上，有些人不是这个世界的吧，我记得她说她在舞蹈团的事情，很多人很迷茫的样子。”

男人打了个响指，为李轩的理解力感到兴奋：“对的，所以就是在彗星来的时候，平行世界相干了，平行世界不相干之后，就各自在各自的世界了。”

“啊？？”李轩又懵了，“我记得结局……”

“女主角杀了另一个世界的自己，代替那个人生活在这个世界了。”男人说，“你觉得这是结局？”

“结局难道不是这样吗？”李轩怪叫，“what！这不是个人性剖析片子吗？”

“结局那里有人给男主角打电话，”男人继续侃侃而谈，“我猜就是女主角。”

李轩鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。

“在这个世界里，女主角根本没有赴宴，我们看到的女主角杀了这个世界的女主角，其实被杀的也根本不是这个世界的，这样才对吧，不然怎么解释男主角如此惊讶？”

李轩快哭了，尼玛这不是恐怖电影？

李轩略发抖：“所以呢？”

男人的表情又迷茫了起来：“我觉得平行世界是存在的。”

“现在又没有彗星光临地球，”李轩抱着咖啡杯，“所以就算有也没什么关系吧。”

“这只是电影。”男人说，“平行世界需要彗星的光临来作为相干和退相干的临界点，这只是猜测，是导演包装过的，如果不是呢？”

“如果不是的话，”男人说，“平行世界是如何维持的？如何保证不太过相干而造成混乱的困扰？”

张新杰皱眉，眼前这个斯文的男人戴着金丝边眼镜，看起来很像是个教授，和他讨论的问题也是非常理论的，都扯到了量子物理上，这显然不是张新杰的长处，自己没有把握的问题他自然不会回答。

“我不知道。”张新杰端起茶壶把两个人的茶杯都满上，“你不妨直说你的猜想。”

“平行世界之间是可以关联的。”男人叉着手，目光看向窗外，“比如我和——”

“黄少天。”

“喻文州。”

李轩差点笑得喷咖啡：“你觉得你们两个沟通了两个平行世界？”

男人点头，觉得李轩莫名奇妙：“你是心理医生，你至于笑成这样吗？你难道不是每天都会看到很多稀奇古怪的事情？”

“我是心理医生，我又不是精神病院的大夫。”李轩辩解，“是有一些异想天开的人来找我咨询，但是没有你想得这么奇特的。”

“我很奇特？”男人挑眉，“我前面那个不还是每天幻想自己要拯救世界而失眠吗？还说自己是被神选中的人。”

李轩有点沉痛地说：“是啊，所以我劝他去看精神科了，咨询心理医生没有用的。”

“你不相信是吧。”男人撇嘴。

“你希望我相信？”李轩点头，“也不是不可以，我相信，然后我陪你展望一下未来，你们的见面？你为什么不试着给他写信，约他出来见面呢？”

“你觉得如果我们见面，”男人一副很不理解的样子看着李轩，“会发生什么？”

“一见钟情？”李轩兴致勃勃地猜想。

“不是，”男人拍了一下桌子，“平行世界的相干会导致混乱，你忘了电影里面？”

“所以呢，你既然自己都这么清楚了，你还来咨询什么？”李轩看了看表，他快要赶不及去同学聚会了，“你思维逻辑清晰，有臆想，不严重，回去多运动运动多吃蔬菜，估计过段时间就好了，也别看那人写的信了，该干嘛干嘛。”

“当然是有困扰。”男人拍了下桌子，似乎对李轩的态度很不满。

“好吧，你说，你在这件事里最大的困扰是什么？”李轩一本正经。

男人没有笑，也很一本正经，他这样说的时候眼神里充斥着大片的忧郁。

“我很爱他。”

“我很爱他。”

张新杰被这个答案惊了一下。

“有多爱？”张新杰条件反射地反问了一下。

“也许就像每一对普通热恋情侣。”男人笑了一下，但是眼神里很犹豫，像是寂寞的深海，“也许就像平淡如水的多年爱人。不管怎么说，我很爱他，但是这不是在我回忆里的，这种感情在回忆之外，就发生在我的身上，我爱上了一个从未谋面的人，他可能是另一个世界里的人。”

“你所谓的平行世界。”张新杰补充。

“算是。”男人点头，端起茶杯喝了一口茶。

“我大概可以了解。”张新杰点头，“我给一些双重人格的病人做过心理疏导，就像他们有两副面孔一样的不可思议，你对平行世界的一个人投入了大量的感情。”

“对。”男人点头。

“我只是假设，”张新杰突然发问，“你有没有想过要见他？平行世界既然可以相干……”

“没有。”男人微微摇头，“平行世界的相干会造成什么，这是难以估量的。”

“那你们永远都不可能在一起了。”张新杰说。

“或许就是因为我们在平行的世界里，才保持了平行世界的不相干。”男人抬起头，笑容有点落寞，“外面下雪了。”

张新杰都没有注意到，听到男人说这才看向窗外，这是今年冬天的第一场雪吧。

天色渐渐转暗，雪下得不紧不慢，北方的冬天总是风雪交加的，喻文州走出去看到漫天白茫茫的雪花，突然笑了一下。他抬手去接雪花，感受到手心凉凉的，雪落在手心很快就化掉了，变成亮晶晶的水珠。

今天是圣诞节，到处都是人，情侣们并肩冒着风雪走过，路边的松树披着白雪，亮着五彩的花灯，每一家商店都打出圣诞sale的标语，街头到处都是喧哗和欢笑。喻文州慢慢走过繁华的商业街，感觉好像如同在哪个时空也也曾与某个人在一起，度过这样一个难忘的夜晚。

他走进一家奶茶店，屋里到处都是圣诞装饰，喻文州推门进去的时候碰到了门上的风铃，它们迎着风雪发出清凉的响声，有一个男人从里面迎面走来，和喻文州擦肩而过。

有那么一瞬间他想要回头，但是不知道为什么，他最后还是没有。

他想，那个人也许是黄少天。

黄少天买好了奶茶走出来，双手捧着取暖，他觉得自己的姿势有点过于少女，于是又改成单手拿着，另一只手揣在口袋里。

雪越下越大，广场上的人却不见少，到处都是圣诞快乐的音乐声，来来往往的男男女女说笑着，黄少天听了也觉得很开心。广场的正中央，最高的建筑物墙上闪过广告商的宣传片，传出振聋发聩的音乐，黄少天也忍不住跟着节奏打节拍，甚至冲着天空吹了个口哨。

他感觉到有人在看他，目光很炙热，在这样的人海中，好像和谁曾经不经意地相遇，那一刻曾经那么熟悉，无数次印刻在脑海之中，成为回忆里难以抹去的颜色。

然而他回过头却没有看到那个人，也没有找到目光的来处。空气中的寒冷愈发凛冽，他叹了口气，然后悻悻地低下头。

雪要是再大点，说不定就可以堆雪人了。

他突然想起喻文州。

黄少天看了看表，已经七点了，不知道房客还来不来。

房子是两室一厅，另一间闲着也是闲着，于是他就租出去了，有个人在网上联系他想要住下，只是要了照片，都没有亲自来看，就决定租下。黄少天觉得这人很神奇，该不会是骗子吧？对，一定是骗子，没跑了！

机智如黄少天，非常喜欢喝骗子斗智斗勇，他说，要不你交三个月押金和一个月租金？本以为对方会知难而退，没想到对方也同意了。黄少天忍不住又想，这个骗子是不是不要谋财，要劫色？

那他口味也太重了，没看到我写的性别男，要求租客也是性别男吗？

但是想归想，做人嘛，仍然要对世界抱有信心。对方诚意不错，发过来的资料也很真实，他决定让这个人过来，看过再说。如果没问题，就租给他，如果有问题，就直接报警！反正楼下就是派出所，要相信人民警察的效力。

七点天已经黑了，今天是圣诞节，外面欢声笑语，黄少天单身一人，无所事事，反倒是担心起房客了。雪下得那么大，会不会出事？他煮了一壶咖啡等着，在不耐烦暴走之前，终于等到有人来敲门了。

“来了来了！”

喻文州站在门口，还没进去就闻到浓郁的咖啡香气，开门的是男主人，穿着家居服，笑起来的时候热情洋溢，阳光灿烂。

两个人四目相对，突然都目光深沉起来。

“你……”黄少天皱眉，“我是不是在哪儿见过你？”

喻文州也一愣，显然他和黄少天想法一样：“我看你也有点眼熟……”

“哈哈！”黄少天点头，“缘分啊！进来吧……”

喻文州点点头，愈发觉得他无比熟悉。那种感觉很微妙，似乎虚无缥缈，又似乎顺理成章。

我好像在哪里见过你。 

我在很多地方见过你。

FIN

注：灵感来源张国荣&黄耀明《这么远那么近》及电影《彗星来的那一夜》


	38. 聊斋

这几天村子里颇不安宁。

村口的庙里来上香的人陡然多了起来，烟火气飘飘绕绕的，一直透过纱窗钻进喻文州的屋子里，草帘卷起来可看到淡白的香火气绕着窗前的几棵花草打转，纱窗的纱眼里几只小虫子半身卡在当中，奋力挣扎着冲着这气息扑过去。

桌上的书翻到孟子，浓墨微干。

“喻先生，喻先生——”

喻文州停止遐思站起身来，门口打着草帘子，他走过来掀开，看到村东头家里做豆腐的李老板站在门口喊他。

“找你有个事。”李轩把手拢在袖子里，对喻文州说。

“什么事？”喻文州有点纳闷，问道。

“拜托先生写个告示。”李轩咬牙切齿的，五官都扭曲了起来，“先生你家的鸡丢了没？我跟你说最近这段时间家家户户都丢鸡！而且一到早上到鸡窝一看，一地鸡毛，还有鸡骨头，气死了，老方说有黄鼠狼。”

喻文州一想，他好像一整天没去看他养的鸡了。

“写什么告示？”喻文州说，“难道要告诉黄鼠狼不要偷鸡了吗？”

“不是——”李轩摇手，“我跟你说，我们怀疑，这个黄鼠狼啊，它成精了。”

喻文州哎呀了一声，觉得李轩在说胡话，说不定是志怪故事话本看得多了，这会儿就说起故事来了：“怎么会呢，难不成你见着了？”

“我没见着啊！”李轩一惊一乍的，“我见着了还得了，拿鞋底抽他！是我家那口子见着了，小吴一早上碾黄豆的时候，你猜怎么着？”

李轩喜欢故弄玄虚，喻文州只好配合侧耳倾听，做出一副好奇的样子，实在心里不甚在意，李轩上次也说是有鬼有妖怪，也不过是来杂耍的一拨队伍，搞得整个村子好几日都忧心忡忡的。

“看到了一个人！”李轩一拍大腿，“小吴胆子大，他瞧见了，那个黄鼠狼吃完了鸡，然后摇身一变，就是个人，而且还长得顶英俊咧！”

喻文州更觉得他瞎扯话了，这怎么会有的事，李轩还说得有鼻子有眼的，喻文州想，晚上就去李老板家买块豆腐做汤，顺便问问吴羽策是怎么回事，李轩喜欢瞎扯，吴羽策却是个实诚人。

“我说的这些你别不信呢，”李轩踮着脚看了看他家的后院，“估计是还没偷到你家，你得注意一点啊。”

喻文州点头：“所以你要找我写什么？”

喻文州是整个村上唯一一个会写字的。他是个穷秀才，在村里开了个小小的私塾，村上的人多半目不识丁，但是知道不能让小孩子不学无术的道理，大凡经商种地的有点银两都会送到喻先生的私塾来，他价格开的低，比那些富人才念得起的私塾强多了。

“你就写，让大家都注意，”李轩说，“那个黄鼠狼我看是个妖精，要狐惑人心的！”

喻文州失笑：“他就算是，也是黄鼠狼，又不是狐狸精。”

“那也不得了，”李轩说，“小吴说它化成人形顶英俊的。”

“有吴羽策好看吗？”喻文州一边下笔一边笑着问道。

“那倒没有。”李轩一口咬定。

喻文州笑而不语。

浓墨蘸好，手腕微动，不一会儿一个告示就写好了，李轩端详了半天，感觉没有什么生僻字，大家都看得懂。

“行了，谢谢喻先生啊，”李轩转身出去，一会儿就探回身来，“喻先生，注意你家的鸡啊，别让黄鼠狼给吃了！”

喻文州点头答应了。

喻文州养了一窝鸡，大概有二三十只吧。养鸡是极好的，小鸡可爱，长大了之后母鸡可以下蛋，公鸡打鸣叫早，老了杀来吃，老母鸡炖鸡汤非常滋补，鸡还可以孵小鸡，然后明年春天就新的一批鸡了，着实让人觉得日子有盼头，家里养的这几只鸡一个个都在后院围着呢，喻文州听了李轩的话走过去看看，发现一个个都好好的，悠闲地在散步，喻文州抬手摸了摸，还摸到了两个鸡蛋。

今晚上就炒个鸡蛋吧。

喻文州看书看到很晚，准备睡下的时候已经月上柳梢头了，他走到院子里看了一眼安静的鸡窝，然后转回身回到屋子里躺下，李轩说得虽然危言耸听，但是喻文州一向小心谨慎，今天村头的庙这般热闹，想必大家也心有余悸。

没想到他刚刚躺下，还没入睡，就听到了鸡窝传来一阵鸡叫，连着一串脚步声混在其中，好一阵的惊天动地。

喻文州坐起来，倒是没怎么慌乱，他拿起衣服披上，没从门口出去，而是从窗户处看了过去。

这一看不得了！了不得！一地鸡毛！

喻文州忙掌灯，然后撩起门口的草帘子走到后院，蜡烛点着后院挂着的小灯笼，定睛一看漫天都是飞舞的鸡毛，脱了毛的几只鸡在满地乱跑，既没有黄鼠狼也没有妖怪。

一时间他都不知道该是什么表情才好了，看来李轩说的有一点是没错的，那就是村子里是真的闹黄鼠狼了，大约是他住在村头，所以最后一个偷到他家来了。喻文州刚欲转身，身后顿时又是一阵鸡飞狗跳，空气中飘过几只羽毛，痒痒地搔着他侧脸。

喻文州叹了口气转过身，看到的依旧是一地鸡毛，还是没有黄鼠狼的影子。

“你快出来罢。”喻文州颇无奈，“别唬我。”

说完了之后喻文州也觉得自己犯糊涂了，这黄鼠狼真的能听懂人话吗？自己被李轩的一番言论给唬住了，这会儿也脑子不清楚了起来。

喻文州提着灯笼看了一会儿，黄鼠狼就像凭空消失了一样，只剩下几只惊慌失措浑身没剩下什么毛的几只鸡在原地快步奔走，以消解内心的惊恐。喻文州摇摇头转身走到屋檐，突然间又是一阵惊天动地的鸡叫声，他缩着脖子一躲，被扬了一身的尘土和鸡毛。

喻文州：“……”

一只黄鼠狼瞪着大眼睛和他对视，嘴里叼着一只鸡。

这黄鼠狼真是够嚣张的，喻文州回想了一下他今天听李轩说的，黄鼠狼会吃鸡，然后就变成一个人……

关于如何制伏一只黄鼠狼，喻文州没有任何经验也没有任何准备，因为他始终认为当人出现，黄鼠狼就会惊慌逃走，但是面前的这一只理直气壮地看着他，半点没有要退缩的意思，甚至还有点咄咄逼人，眼神闪着寒光，在温柔的月光下凌厉得像一把开了刃的刀。

我竟然觉得一只黄鼠狼凌厉锐气。喻文州想，想必是念书念傻了。

一个大活人和一只黄鼠狼对视许久，最后退步的是看上去必须占据优势的人，也算得上一番佳话，来日要写在话本里流芳百世，此典是为“空城计”。

喻文州回来睡意全无，他知道有一只黄鼠狼在院子里，但是他又没有能力把它打出去，着实是让喻秀才犯难，他想着想着就去翻书桌上的书，翻着翻着就伏案睡着了。

黄少天在门口趴着门框看了半天走了进来，他坐着看了一会儿喻文州，挑了挑灯花，然后笑了。

哎呀，好俊秀的秀才。

喻文州一大早醒来，披着衣服出门，差点被绊倒了，他揉揉眼睛，看到了趴在地上的黄鼠狼，大概是白天的缘故，原来夜里还觉得还蛮凶狠，现在看起来居然十分可爱。长尾巴，大眼睛滴溜溜的，正在仰头瞧着他，眼神里透着一股倦意，喻文州刚要开口，黄鼠狼卷起尾巴蹭了蹭喻文州的裤脚，然后趴在地上又睡着了。

喻文州彻底不知所错了，诶，这怎么就拿这里当家了啊，怎么还不走了啊，喻秀才仁义礼智信都懂，可他读万卷书也没读过这种道理，心里又纠结又茫然，哎呀呀，这可怎生是好？

秀才遇到兵，有理说不清，遇到黄鼠狼也是一样的，怎么就也没法子了，这只黄鼠狼就似乎是不想走了，天天躺在喻文州的院子里晒太阳，喻文州原想就当作不存在吧，可是夜里下起了雨，那只黄鼠狼趴着门缝瞪着大眼睛看他，尾巴一甩溅起雨点来，全身湿漉漉的，连眼神都是湿漉漉的，可怜巴巴的十分惹人怜爱，秀才撑着油纸伞掌着灯笼打开门，先是把黄鼠狼让进了屋，然后又冒着雨把黄鼠狼平日里爱抓着玩的竹篾编的一个小玩意拿了进来，这大约是前段时间又不知道是书房里那个小孩编了扔到院子里的，喻文州起初没在意，今天定睛一细看，原来是个柳枝编的花冠，花都落了，只剩下翠绿得要滴出水来的叶子，闪着和这只黄鼠狼眼神里一样明亮的微光。

屋里也不算暖和，喻文州瞧了半天，黄鼠狼正瑟瑟发抖，遂拿巾布把它给裹了起来，花冠放在桌角处碍事，喻文州随手就扣在了它的头上，这样乍一看去，十分滑稽，黄鼠狼眼珠子滴溜转，只想到河边去照镜子。

闲着也是闲着，喻文州一只手捧着书本，另一只手给黄鼠狼摩挲身上的毛试图擦干，他给黄鼠狼讲了好些道理，说了不少书，末了还读了几首诗词，黄鼠狼摇头晃脑地听着，觉得秀才好厉害，它混迹江湖偷鸡无数，还从来没听过这么厉害的东西，秀才果然和全村的人都不一样，太棒了，因为它一个字都没听懂，那一定是极厉害极好的东西！

喻文州睡下，黄鼠狼摇身一变变成了个人，他凑到喻文州跟前左瞧瞧右看看，爱惜得不得了，多么好的一个秀才，知道那么多他听不懂的故事，还这般俊秀好看！黄少天凑过去吧唧亲了喻文州一口，然后头顶着个乱七八糟的花冠，翘着腿翻看喻文州桌子上的书本。

黄少天随手翻了一本，认认真真地看了一会儿，觉得有点不得了了，有点生气。

他打开的书本正是本草纲目，只见上面白纸黑字地写着：“鼬鼠心肝，气味臭，微毒，治心腹痛，杀虫。《海上仙方》用黄鼠心、肝、肺一具，阴干瓦焙为末，入乳香、没药、孩儿茶、血竭末各三分，每服一钱，烧酒调下立止。”

黄少天识字不多，但是也看出来这是什么东西了，这不是要挖我的心肝入药吗？都入药了，还说我臭！是可忍，孰不可忍，人可忍，兽不可忍！黄少天气急败坏在屋里转了两个圈，实在不知道要怎样好，睡着的书生安静又沉稳，他舍不得，于是他然后变回原形，左手一只鸡右手一只鸡，愤慨地将喻文州的鸡窝给清空了！喻文州的外衣脱了挂在一边，黄鼠狼瞪着眼睛看了半天，一把把玉佩扯了下来，然后气宇轩昂地出门了，可是它临出门的时候没有注意脚下滑了一跤，门牙差点磕掉了，掉了样东西都没发现。

喻文州醒来看到的就是又……一地鸡毛，黄鼠狼不见了，花冠丢在一边，书摊开在桌子上，本草纲目有一页被撕掉了，饶是喻文州熟读也记不住这一页上写的是什么，他十分纳闷地在屋里转了一大圈，然后在门口发现掉了一件不知道谁掉的物什。

是一个小小的红色的锦囊，绣的花倒也漂亮，喻文州想，这大约是黄鼠狼丢下的，说不定是出门太急了……哎等等，它为什么会出门很急啊，因为它偷了我的鸡啊！喻文州忙去鸡窝看了一眼，一地狼籍目不忍视，鸡窝空荡荡的，他端详了一会儿，觉得又是一出“空城计”，他和这只黄鼠狼也算是结缘不浅，空城计都唱了两出，鸡被偷了总计一十九只，喻文州有点心疼，那可都是银子买来的啊。

不过这只黄鼠狼应该不会那么绝情，喻文州想了想去鸡窝里一摸，谢天谢地，居然还剩了一个鸡蛋。

黄鼠狼就像凭空消失了一样，喻文州把红色的锦囊收好，因为他现在同李轩一样，反正是相信了这是只黄鼠狼精了，改天他要是回来拿，也好直接给他，毕竟君子不窃人之物，此乃美德也，他要是不回来了才好，省得提心吊胆了。可是若是不回来，喻文州反倒是觉得心里空落落的，有点神思飘渺了起来。

然而喻文州准备穿衣服去私塾的时候，发现自己身上的玉佩不见了……这玉佩的喻文州的家传贴身带着的信物，丢了可不得了，喻母教导他，这玉佩是来日娶亲给夫人的定情信物，喻文州想，这还未曾结一门亲事，玉佩居然先被一只黄鼠狼给顺了去，这成何体统！

这该不是命里注定，要与一只妖怪好？

李轩又来了，这回不是他要喻文州写告示，而是喻文州拜托他把写好的告示贴出去，李轩有点奇怪，问他是怎么回事，喻文州一五一十说了，逗得李轩哈哈大笑。

“这有甚么好笑之处？”喻文州手腕微动继续写着，“我的玉佩是按照家母所嘱要给……”

李轩好奇：“给甚么的？”

喻文州笑了：“这就不提了，烦请李老板帮我贴出去罢。”

喻文州的告示是这样写的：今村内有一黄鼠狼出没，常盗邻家鸡，速窜，难追，此兽长尾大眼，观之甚萌，村邻如有发现，请至村头草屋一叙。落款是喻文州拜。

上面还画了画像，喻文州诗书虽好，作画却差得可怜，三笔两笔勾勒个轮廓，十分不像，丑得李轩大惊失色，忙问这真是那只黄鼠狼么。

喻文州觉得有点面子挂不住，但还是坚持：“是，就是这只。”

李轩迟疑地点点头，扣上了全村通缉四个大字，就拿出去贴上了，他一边贴一边想，这画像画得也太不像了，谁能认出来啊？

喻文州焦急地在家等黄鼠狼来上门，他在村口的柳树下折了花草，坐在院子里编了个小花冠，看起来清新素雅，花冠编完了黄鼠狼还是没来，喻文州惆怅地看了看天边即将暗下来的天色，转身进屋了，结果他刚一转身，身后就传来一个清脆的青年音，这声音清脆利落，像是一口咬在爽快的萝卜上那样，他转回身定睛一看，原来是个清秀俊逸的公子哥，穿着一身红色的锦袍，头上勒着金色的额带，眼神流转如落日之华，他手里抓着一张告示，气呼呼地走过来。

“这位公子所为何事——”

“你怎么能画得我这么丑？”青年十分不服气。

喻文州一愣，接过他扔过来的告示打开一看，正是自己所画的黄鼠狼图，上面四个大字：全村通缉。

喻文州笑道：“这何尝是公子的画像？这是我家曾出没的一只黄鼠狼，误拿走了我的一枚玉佩，我找它，还望它归还，难道公子曾见过它？”

“见过见过，”青年眼珠子一转，立刻严肃了起来，他背着手，“还见到了你的玉佩呢，你且先告诉我，那枚玉佩是做什么的，丢了很打紧么？”

“这是家传的贴身玉佩，预备着他日结了亲事，送与心上人的。”喻文州拱手作揖，“公子若见到，还烦请告诉它，它若归还，喻某必有重谢。”

青年觉得好玩，歪着头：“重谢？谢什么？”

喻文州盘算了一下这个月的开支和私塾这个月的月钱，思来想去，心里的小算盘打得飞起来，然后下定决心：“可酬谢五只鸡。”

青年扑哧一声笑了出来：“五只鸡也太少了些！十只方才可以！”

喻文州觉得不妥：“六只。”

“九只！”青年继续讨价还价。

“七只……”喻文州觉得他的银子在燃烧。

“八只吧，”青年背着手围着喻文州转了一圈，“可不能少了，喏，你看你的玉佩在这里。”

青年一伸手，青色的玉佩出现在喻文州眼前，他定睛一瞧，正是他丢的那块。他方欲伸手去拿，青年却抽回了手。

“你先把我的锦囊给我。”青年打量他，“红色的，是不是在你这里？这是我娘给我，让我将来给我的媳妇的，不能丢的。”

喻文州想起这茬来，从袖子里掏出锦囊：“这个，是也不是？”

青年喜出望外，把告示一丢，伸手就要去拿，喻文州手脚灵活，也一抽手，青年扑了个空，差点一头栽进喻文州怀里去。

“要也可以，”喻文州一本正经，“八只鸡来换。”

青年：“……”

“你把我画得这样丑，我还没找你算帐，你你你——”青年不干了，话锋一转说到了告示，一提这个就伤心欲绝，就差坐地打滚了，“我这么威风，又这么英俊，岂是你画得那般难看？你赔我两只鸡当作补偿，要母鸡！”

“话都说到这里了，”喻文州突然笑道，“莫不是你就是那只黄鼠狼变的？”

青年：“……别说别的，赔我两只鸡。”

“你讲讲道理，你偷了我一十九只鸡。”

“……你还看怎么把我入药的怪书，你再赔我两只鸡。”青年继续翻旧帐。

“我赔你二十只鸡。”喻文州微笑，“可是玉佩我不要了，锦囊你也别要回去了。”

青年一愣：“为什么？”

“就当是交换了，具体的事宜，”喻文州笑，“你且进屋来，我便告诉你。”

傻乎乎的青年不知人世艰险，他还不知道这会笑会说的秀才最会唬人了，乐颠颠就进去了，乐颠颠的就和秀才交换了信物，然后愣愣地被秀才吻在了唇边。

“我叫黄少天。”青年说。

“太有缘分了。”喻文州说，“我叫喻文州。”

青年没听明白：“有缘分在何处？”

喻文州一板一眼地说：“这古书上有云——”

“听不懂听不懂！”黄少天连忙捂住耳朵，他笑得一派天然无邪，舔了舔嘴唇，“刚才那是叫什么，就是这样，我觉得很喜欢——”

他凑近喻文州，一口亲在他侧脸。

喻文州一愣：“这叫……定情，一心予之，殊途不离。”

“不离不离，给十只鸡也不离！”黄少天附和道。

落日余辉，盈盈满室，投映出青年雀跃的身影，按着喻文州的告示是在这样说的，观之甚萌，甚萌啊。

Fin.


	39. 留低锁匙

“就到这里。”黄少天说。

喻文州看了看他，然后慢慢地把车停在路边。他抬头看了一眼，公寓楼下有人在闲坐，初秋刚下了一场雨，透着一股闷热之后难得的清凉，天色还未晚，雨水把路边的花草映得通透。

“谢谢了啊。”黄少天冲他打了个响指，“回去估计还得赶晚高峰，辛苦了。就别要我车钱了呗？”

喻文州笑了一下，微微点头：“嗯。”

黄少天推开车门下车，双肩包背好，然后走到车尾去拿行李，喻文州似乎有点走神，他敲了敲两下后备箱都没反应，只好绕过来走到驾驶位去敲车窗。

“后备箱。”黄少天说，“我拿行李。”

“嗯。”喻文州反应过来，有点抱歉地笑了一下，“我帮你吧。”

他要推开车门，一下被黄少天给挡住了。

“不用。”黄少天说。

行李箱在柏油马路上碾过，发出咕隆咕隆的声音，黄少天拉着箱子走过来，然后冲喻文州伸出手：“家里的钥匙，给你。”

“你拿着吧。”喻文州一只手扶在方向盘上，侧着身子看向黄少天，“我工作比较忙，如果你忘了东西还可以去拿。”

黄少天低头，未置可否。

“然后呢，有什么打算吗？”喻文州轻声问。

“我想出去走走。”黄少天把钥匙放回口袋，伸了个懒腰，头上的棒球帽差点掉下来，“你呢？”

“还没有想好。”喻文州说。

对话到此就进行不下去了，黄少天觉得这样的尴尬谜之无奈，当断则断，磨磨唧唧的实在没什么意思，他率先转过身，背对着喻文州随意挥了挥手。

“我上去了。”黄少天说。

“嗯。”喻文州在他背后点了点头，意识到黄少天看不到，连忙嗯了一声。

行李箱很重，抬上石阶颇为费力，喻文州本想帮他把行李箱搬上去，他刚准备打开车门，就看到楼下闲坐的人热心地迎上去帮忙，黄少天连声道谢，没说两句就嘴甜得不得了，一来二去，几句话就好像结识了熟人。

喻文州看了一会儿，直到公寓楼下的大门重重关上。

返程果然是晚高峰，在高架上一路拥堵，寸步难行，喻文州看了看表，已经七点多了，他打开手机，职业选手的群里十分活跃，大家在聊什么的都有，足球、股票、楼市，留队的人在聊荣耀，新升级或者联赛的好戏，退役了也不见得冷清，喻文州划拉了几页，偶尔看到感兴趣的话题，本来想说几句的，可是等他打完字，人家都说到下一个话题了。

夜雨声烦：

哎哟雾草，新家第一天就漏水！我去！！！！看来明天我要找房东好好谈谈，这破房子一个月要我五千，还漏水，这还能玩？！

第一天就漏水？喻文州微微皱着眉头，回忆了一下黄少天的行李箱，他记得他好像根本没有带走抹布之类可以擦地的东西，里面除了衣服就是吃的。

夜雨声烦：

我撕了件T恤擦地，哎我说，老冯发的这件白T吸水不错啊！怎么没多发几件！用来擦地真的不错，良心，推荐给你们！卧槽，今天群里怎么没人说话，一片寂静，看得我心惊胆战！

君莫笑：

如果不是看到这么多字，这么点背我还以为是张佳乐。

王不留行：

你什么时候换了新家？

王杰希一下子问到了点子上，一堆人纷纷冒泡，问号快刷屏了。

涛落沙明：

和队长吵架了？

枪林弹雨：

你不要乱说话，ylsd

夜雨声烦没再说话，大家猜测得越来越起劲，连周泽楷都出来凑热闹似的发了一个问号，又发了一个感叹号，方锐表示他正在给黄少天打电话，非要证实一下到底是怎么回事，而叶修小窗了一下回家养老的魏琛，让他关心一下下一代的生活质量，既然同城最好赶紧上门看看到底怎么回事。

沐雨橙风：

哈哈，你们怎么都没人问喻队啊，来，我来@索克萨尔

逢山鬼泣：

十秒钟过去了，不至于打不完字啊，人呢？@索克萨尔@索克萨尔@索克萨尔 重要的人要艾特三遍

索克萨尔：

抗洪

索克萨尔：

发水了

群里又是一片哀叹中混杂着阴阳怪气，主要就是“我就知道没事”“哪对崩了这对都不会有事的”“群众的猜测果然只会被现实打败”“所以是买新房子咯”“花式秀恩爱吧”这些，喻文州看了看，一时间不知道回什么，后面的车在按喇叭，他看了一眼，原来是前面宽松了一点，于是他放下手机，向前开了一小段路。

当然，又堵了。

黄少天赤着脚在地上走来走去，漏水的水管刚刚补好，他再打开手机一看已经在举起火把在烧他和喻文州了，他划拉了几页才看到喻文州的发言。

哦。黄少天咬了咬嘴唇，然后把手机丢在床上。

其实要是说多么不得了的理由，也没有，吵的惊天动地的，没有，打一架，没有，甚至连郑重其事的分手也没有，就这么冷战了一周，黄少天开始收拾行李，喻文州什么也没说。

彼此都给对方，也给这段感情留了一线余地，那句话还没有说出口，就还没有走到尽头。但是黄少天是实打实地不想再折磨彼此了，他收拾完行李就在网上找了个房子，第二天就直接搬出来。

干脆利落，绝不拖泥带水，像是他的作风。

喻文州说要送他，这个时间不好打车，黄少天没有虚伪地表示不要，他拍了拍喻文州的背：“那辛苦了啊，嘿嘿。”

黄少天同志终其一生，没学会如何矫情。

说出去走走，那肯定就不能天天在家躺尸，黄少天先是跑了一段时间的健身房，后来觉得没意思就去郊外爬山，奈何G市附近也没有什么名山大川，都是去过很多次的地方，一点意思都没有，他想了想，买了机票就准备出国。

喻文州没有再打来电话，这是黄少天意料之中的事情，他偶尔刷微博，发现喻文州最近微博也发的少了，大多数都是转发蓝雨的官方微博，偶尔转发一点以前的东西——这是原来黄少天就愿意干的事情，他就爱转第六赛季的图和视频什么的，有一阵子他每个月都要转一遍夺冠组图，然后发到群里臭得瑟，主题是艾玛呀怎么又拿冠军又这么帅。

帅，帅的，不得了。喻文州每次都是笑笑，然后在黄少天被群里围攻的时候上线救个场，配合得天衣无缝。

夜雨声烦：

帅气的人已经醒来，而你们还在沉睡。

现在是北京时间凌晨三点十五分，在国内的绝大多数都处于深度睡眠之中，他发了这句话半天都没人回复，看来各位同志在退役后都过着正常人的生活，通宵打游戏什么的伤身又伤神，已经退出历史舞台了，早年通宵打着本，一边打一边在群里疯狂发美食图片互相膈应，然后一早上只能去食堂喝粥，现在黄少天开始暖场，都没人跟了。

他现在坐在晃荡的火车上穿越布鲁塞尔郊外的花田，邻座是一个大眼睛的意大利帅哥，一边翻着书一边不停地看向黄少天。

黄少天拿起手机拍了个照，顺便把小帅哥也框了进来，完美。

索克萨尔：

别睡太晚。

黄少天手指按在手机键盘上，突然不知道应该打什么字好了。喻文州一定以为他还在国内，现在这个时间确实应该睡觉，可是他现在却是在比利时看风景，顺便看帅哥。他一时间有点方，随便打了几个表情，然后发了几个表情图片，他点开喻文州的对话框，十几年没变的蓝雨队徽头像亮着，显示是在线。

夜雨声烦：

你怎么还没睡？？？？

索克萨尔：

醒了。

夜雨声烦：

………………………………

索克萨尔：

帅不帅？

黄少天觉得一激灵，他差点以为喻文州在问他身边的帅哥帅不帅，没有做亏心事还怕鬼敲门的估计也就只有他一个了，想象着自己花天酒地招蜂引蝶，实则喻文州只要说了三个字他就觉得心里窝得慌堵得慌难受得不得了，还做什么风流浪子。

夜雨声烦：

帅的，队长你超帅！

喻文州这句话当然说逗他，迎合他在群里说的那句，黄少天揉了揉眼睛，然后死盯着手机屏幕，他在想，如果这句话是喻文州说的，自己该回点什么，想了半天什么都没想出来，定睛一看，喻文州回了他一个表情。

索克萨尔：

[图片]

那快睡

黄少天捧着手机，发现他还是不知道说什么，他正沉思着，发现旁边的意大利帅哥已经坐在他对面了，磕磕绊绊地写了点英文在纸上给黄少天看。

黄少天一脸卧槽，这他妈竟然还是个打荣耀的。

上面的英文字母歪歪扭扭，但是主要意思表达得很清楚，很高兴能遇见黄少天，问问能不能一起下了火车吃个饭什么的。大帅哥托着腮看着他，眼睛眨啊眨的，琥珀色的，十分漂亮，黄少天打量了他半天，理性地感受到自己既没有肾上腺素飙升、没有怦然心动、没有慌张失措，甚至连心跳都不曾加快。

“不约。”黄少天微笑地看着他。

下了火车黄少天还是觉得浑身不自在，也不知道是中了什么邪犯了什么心病，他拍了几张照片，吃了点东西，真情实感地觉得还没有蓝雨食堂好吃，然后就无比想回国，为了纠正旅游的中心思想，黄少天从双肩包里掏出之前做好的旅游攻略，写在笔记本上的，他翻了两页就又崩溃了，这个笔记本还是蓝雨出的周边，翻了两页是他在蓝雨效力最后一个赛季的笔记，再然后是一些退役后乱七八糟的记事，上面有喻文州的笔迹，在边角上，有的是改他的错别字，有的是补充几句话。

黄少天合上笔记本，然后发了一条微博。

黄少天V：回忆是最可怕的敌人。

//@蓝雨战队的记事本：【高清】第六赛季夺冠高清组图9P 那个辉煌灿烂的夏天@蓝雨俱乐部 @喻文州V @黄少天V

这时候国内已经早上了，大家纷纷对黄少天的周经表示无语，这一套图都抡了好几遍了，还有没有点新意了，不过黄少天这句话比较引人遐思，大家普遍觉得黄少是突发性文青病，感慨过度了，安慰了他几句，过一会儿得到黄少天的回复。

@黄少天V 回复@大明湖畔白切鸡 ：我是说，能打败我今天颜值的，只有昨天的我。

围观群众：切……

逛了好大一圈，黄少天越来越觉得没意思，一个人走到哪里都觉得缺点什么，后来他就天天躺在订好的宾馆刷微博，躺了两天发现自己这简直是浪费人生，哪里不能躺跑到国外来躺，他又精神抖擞地准备出门了，在群里和叶修打了一会儿嘴炮，然后关掉QQ出门。

群里知道他现在在布鲁塞尔玩的正high，天天有事没事就喊他，连要求代购的都冒出来了，黄少天扒拉好半天聊天记录也没看到喻文州讲话，就觉得兴致缺缺，连代购都不想代了。

所以当他在旅馆楼下的路边摊买早餐，一个抬头看到喻文州身影的时候，他还以为自己在做梦。

他穿了一件风衣，围着一件颜色温暖的围巾，路边枫树落叶飘摇，把整个画面渲染得极度不真实。

哪里都不真实，没有任何真实的可能，黄少天想，他抓了半个饼走过去直愣愣地看着喻文州，看了半天，然后发现他的理智强调不真实并没有什么卵用，他的感性认知已经确定了，面前这个人就是喻文州。

“嗨。”喻文州挑了挑眉毛，冲他伸出手，“这位先生，我能向你换一点零钱吗？”

黄少天想了想：“可以啊。”

换完了零钱，喻文州冲他道别，然后走向公交车站，黄少天本来也想坐这趟公交车的，可是喻文州既然装得不认识他，他干脆就土豪一把，打了一辆出租车。

出租车司机把他载到温室公园的门口，黄少天背着双肩包蹦跳着下来，直奔售票口买票，售票的人给他指了指价格，他开始翻钱包找零钱，翻了一会儿怎么都差一欧，刚想直接拿整钱，身后的人突然递给他一枚硬币。

黄少天惊愕地回头，喻文州单手捧着咖啡正在看着他。

“你一个人来布鲁塞尔？”走在公园里，喻文州问他。

黄少天不停地抛着硬币又接住：“是啊，和我男朋友冷战，所以就自己来了。”

喻文州笑：“我也是。”

黄少天把硬币抛起来扣住：“哎，你猜一下正反，猜对了说不定就和你男朋友复合了呢。”

喻文州想了想：“正面吧。”

“为什么啊？”

喻文州摇了摇头：“不知道啊，跟着感觉走。”

黄少天笑得很灿烂，他吹了个口哨：“跟着感觉走，抓住梦的手~恭喜你，是正面哎。”

喻文州离近了看，黄少天满口谎话，这根本就是背面。

“说说你呗。”黄少天双手插兜，帽子反着戴，耸了耸肩膀，“为什么来这儿？你觉得好玩吗？”

“还挺好玩的。”喻文州说，“只是吃的东西不太好吃。”

黄少天哈哈大笑，他觉得在这一点上他们的观点很一致，蓝雨食堂的饭是世界上最好吃的，之后就觉得别的什么饭菜都不够好吃。

“缘分，缘分啊。”黄少天说，“我也觉得好难吃。”

他们路过纪念品店，喻文州买了一个钥匙扣，说是要送给他男朋友，黄少天扫荡了一口袋的纪念品，说是要回去送给朋友们。

中午公园外有特色餐馆，两个人坐在一起吃饭，就好像真的不熟，喻文州点菜的时候很认真地问他，有没有什么忌口。

“我男朋友不吃的东西很多。”喻文州说。

黄少天点点头：“我很欣赏你男朋友的口味，我也很多东西都不吃。不过我男朋友就比较好了，他什么都吃，从来不挑拣的。”

说这话的时候黄少天扬着下巴，一副很得意的样子，说完了他才觉得自己得意得不是时候。

“他很烦的，别提他。”黄少天补充道。

喻文州没说话。

“你男朋友不烦吗？”黄少天看着他，“你说真话。”

喻文州想了很久：“烦。”

黄少天哈哈大笑，一拍大腿：“看吧看吧，都很烦。”

吃完饭AA结账，两个人分道扬镳，互留了电话号码，装模作样地重新存了对方的电话号码的时候黄少天拍了拍喻文州的肩膀：“回国后找你玩，哎说真的，如果你真的要和你男朋友分手，不如考虑一下我吧。我也不错啊，你多考虑一下，说不定会有新天地呢？听你聊起他那么烦，我觉得——”

喻文州推开他的手，诚恳地说：“我觉得你做梦比较快。”

黄少天：“靠！”

两个人是分头回国的，喻文州比较早，黄少天又跑出去玩了几天才回去，等他回到G市，发现秋意渐浓，街头都有落叶了，踩上去嘎吱嘎吱的，他回到公寓，发现又漏水了。

黄少天放下行李，然后转身关门，他刚想给喻文州发了个短信，按照在布鲁塞尔约好的，要约他一起吃饭，然而信息编辑到一半还没发出去，手机响起来，收到了喻文州的信息。

喻文州：少天，我前段时间去了布鲁塞尔，买了纪念品给你。

黄少天站在门口，想敲门，但是又想起自己有钥匙，他掏出钥匙插进锁孔，轻轻一扭，咔哒一声，房门打开，喻文州背对着门口在摆碗筷，听见声音回过头。

“好久不见。”喻文州说。

黄少天转了转眼睛：“好久不见。”

喻文州进入的时候，黄少天的手机在沙发上响个不停，黄少天挣扎着挥舞着双手要去拿，喻文州重重一顶连根没入，黄少天连喊的力气都没有了，躺在地毯上喘着粗气，他抬手摸了摸喻文州的脸颊，然后亲了他一口。

“回来吧。”喻文州轻声说。

“不回来。”黄少天刚亲完就翻脸不认人，“我跟你说，我在布鲁塞尔旅游的时候认识了一个人，他又帅又温柔，我——”

激烈的进出把黄少天喋喋不休的话碾碎，断断续续的，黄少天嘟囔了半天也没说出来个所以然，黄少天抱着喻文州的肩膀啃，觉得温暖又安全，这种感觉果然在失去的边缘才更能体会，喻文州在性事上与他无比契合，差不多有一两个月没做过，黄少天依然觉得整个人彻底被这种快感征服，快乐得像是在天上飞。

“少天，”喻文州俯身亲在他的额头，“回家吧。”

“回来有什么好的？！我那个公寓挺好的——”黄少天狡辩，但是他自己也不知道好在哪儿，漏水两次了，次次水淹七军。

喻文州笑：“需要的话，咱家也可以漏水。”

“喂喂喂我不是这个意思？！什么漏水不漏水的——”黄少天只觉得喻文州重新又挤了进来，“喻文州喻文州，哎哟我的天啊喻文州你怎么又硬了！队长队长队长——”

“队长爱你。”

喻文州低下头吻在黄少天的唇上。

“好好好，夜雨声烦，归队。”黄少天笑了，抬起手虚虚地敬了个礼。

“当年啊，有的，有的，有一次差点就分手了。”黄少天说。

“然后怎么就好了？”张佳乐磕着瓜子问。

黄少天漫不经心地说：“然后干了个爽。”

对，然后干了个爽。

这是所有结局里最完美的。

Fin.


	40. 你好，旧时光

“好好好，放下放下，别摔了，呼，好了。”黄少天拍了拍手，把行李全部丢进了车厢，开车的司机是他表哥，黄少天凑过去嘱咐了两句就示意他开走。  
“你不回去？”表哥抽烟抽到一半，转过头有点纳闷，“这儿快拆迁了。”  
“我知道。”黄少天伸了个懒腰，“我等会儿再走，你先帮我把东西送我家去。”  
车子开走，扬起一阵夏日里的微尘，黄少天转过身，正好喻文州低着头从蓝雨的大门口走出来，他冲黄少天招手，黄少天走了过去，看到喻文州手里拿着一沓的废纸。  
“这是什么？”黄少天抬手遮了一下大太阳。  
“没什么。”喻文州说。  
八月的G市艳阳高照，旧赛季结束，夏休期像是暑假一样在万众期待中来临，当然这个万众期待的万众不是观众，主要是战队选手和联盟工作人员。  
万众期待的有假期，也有万众都不期待的退役，这个夏天退役的不仅是人，一同退出历史舞台的还有蓝雨的老训练楼。  
继轮回迫不得已在寸土寸金的S市放弃市中心区域搬迁到三环外，蓝雨也成功在城市的西北角get了一块绝不比从前狭小、环境设施都更加完善健全的新总部地址，只不过遗憾的是新家固然是好，但是有些人却无福消受了，不早不晚偏偏在这个时候。  
“这是个诅咒。”黄少天抹了把汗，他抬头看向灰秃秃的蓝雨旧楼，颇有些感慨。  
“什么诅咒？”喻文州笑，“圈住你的诅咒？”  
黄少天扭过头：“哈哈哈。”  
新的场地貌似设施更加健全了，李远和卢瀚文最近老是在微博上晒新训练楼的奢华，都快赶上五星级宾馆了，黄少天挺想去看的，但是他这边的事情太多了，一时半会抽不开身，办退役手续，收拾东西，出席各种活动，胡吃海喝的告别，还有出门偶遇各路美少女粉丝，再者，就是和喻文州谈人生。  
喻文州是觉得没什么好谈的了，谈了这么多年的恋爱不需要谈人生，但是黄少天仍然坚持要和喻文州谈人生，喻文州说好吧你来蓝雨老楼我们谈人生，结果他和喻文州谈了两句人生，剩下的时间都帮喻文州先生收拾屋子搬行李，黄少天扛起一个行李包喊着要去炸碉堡就冲了出去，差点吓到走廊里的保洁人员。  
“好了，现在到了说再见的时候了。”黄少天大手一挥，冲蓝雨的老楼不伦不类地敬了个礼。  
这里貌似要开发成一个商业中心了，可能会是一个喷泉广场，也可能是一条美食街，这都是说不准的事情，黄少天说，多看看吧，看一眼少一眼了。  
“幸亏退役了。”黄少天说，“不然我都不习惯搬过去，这里挺好的。”  
“是，挺好的。”喻文州轻轻叹了口气。  
两个人没有说话，搬迁的工人顶着阳光在门口进进出出，陈年的灰尘飞扬起来，黄少天推了喻文州一把：“你知道吗，现在这个灰尘有可能是十几年前的，对，就是我们刚进蓝雨时候的，现在搬迁了，全扬起来了，我能闻出来，就是当年这个味道。”  
灰尘哪里有什么味道，黄少天胡说八道而已。喻文州没有拆穿他，这是他们的默契，你就胡说八道吧，我也不反驳你，你有需要的话，我也可以陪你胡说八道。  
“确实是个诅咒。”喻文州转过身看黄少天。  
话题不知道怎么扯到刚才那个诅咒上面去了，黄少天笑了：“是诅咒啊，在蓝雨操劳一辈子没待过新楼的诅咒啊——诶你到底在说什么诅咒，是个诅咒是个什么诅咒？”  
“没什么啊，我不知道什么诅咒，我只知道剑与诅咒。”喻文州说。  
黄少天笑起来，他吹了个口哨，惊起路边树上的不知名飞鸟。

1#

“妈的，又跑了！”魏琛摔了一下鼠标，方世镜正在泡咖啡，手一抖，方糖滚落在杯子里差点溅出来。  
“又跑了？”方世镜走过来，一边走一边晃悠着杯子。  
“是的，又跑了，”魏琛咬牙切齿的，“妈的这个小混蛋，居然找机会溜了。”  
“游戏里还不是想溜就溜，”方世镜不以为意，“网线一拔，就自动溜了。”  
“不是，”魏琛翘着二郎腿，向后仰着伸了个懒腰，嘴里叼着跟牙签，“我带着蓝溪阁三四十个人堵他，操，这小子愣是跑了，一个没注意，就没影了，四处找了一圈，结果一看，名字都灰了，不知道跑哪儿了就下线了。”  
方世镜这才一愣：“就跑了？”  
魏琛咬着牙签点头：“没错，就在我眼皮底下，跑了。”  
方世镜表情有点不信。  
“哎，你说，”魏琛站起来，“训练营里面那帮小屁孩，有没有能比得上这个小子的？我觉得这小子挺有前途的。”  
方世镜想了想：“那你试试？你组织三四十号人去挨个堵一堵？”  
魏琛对方世镜的提议嗤之以鼻，他回想了一下那个叫夜雨声烦的剑客漫天飞舞的文字泡以及和文字泡绝不重复的喋喋不休，觉得头痛欲裂，这一晚上下来，视觉和听觉双重打击，搞得魏琛觉得比打比赛还累。  
这小兔崽子！太贼了！太烦了！魏琛推开键盘，嘴里骂了一句，但是他还是想着想着又哼起歌来了。  
这是一个不可多得的好苗子，能忽悠来可有多好。  
夜雨声烦是一个英俊的剑客，黄少天对自己非常满意，最近唯一不顺的就是和蓝溪阁对上了，不然他在游戏里更加如鱼得水，不用像现在这样偷偷摸摸的，砍个boss还得东张西望左顾右盼看看有没有蓝溪阁的人。人民群众的汪洋大海果然是可怕的，黄少天操作夜雨声烦转了个圈，刚刚又甩掉了两个跟在他身后头顶蓝溪阁工会名字的玩家，他撑着额头装模作样地叹了口气，感觉自己被索克萨尔这个无耻之徒彻底揪住不放了，那个蓝溪阁的会长也太小心眼，居然记恨起来没完了，自从上次抢蓝溪阁的boss，明明没抢到还被这么拼了命的追杀，简直是可恶得不要不要的。靠！烦不烦！  
幸好没人过来，一个30级的野图boss刷新了，黄少天正在琢磨是自己一个人把boss磨死还是喊自己的朋友过来一起麻溜利索砍了算了，突然一回头发现一个术士站在自己身后，头顶明晃晃地写着蓝溪阁三个字。  
我靠！又来！没完没了了！黄少天觉得气不打一处来，面前这个角色又是个术士，和索克萨尔的装扮风格极像，这视觉冲击让他战斗欲望大增，他举剑就砍，那个术士被他吓了一跳，哎呀了一声转身就跑。  
喻文州觉得这简直就是无妄之灾，他今天才加入蓝溪阁，角色也是新建的，就叫ywz1234，角色存活三个小时、头顶工会的名字一个小时就被一个奇怪的话唠剑客追着给砍了，直到寒酸的小术士化成一道白光飞回到复活点他才反应过来，这简直是喝凉水都会塞牙的倒霉事。  
术士走出复活点，检查了一下自己的装备之后放心了，他本来就挺放心的，因为这个新号压根没什么好装备，掉了个腰带，喻文州不甚在意，反正手杖还在的，武器如果掉了他可能会比较崩溃。他没走两步就又碰见了那个嚣张得不得了的剑客，剑尖上挑着腰带，正一脚踩在个大石头上凹造型。  
“哎你怎么这么慢啊？我都砍完了boss了都等你五分钟了！喏，你的腰带，我从来不捡别人的东西，还给你。”夜雨声烦十分大嗓门地开始嚷嚷，聒噪的声音传出来，一瞬间就让喻文州脑子嗡一下开始燃烧，biu一下就短路了。  
黄少天那话纯属是强行给自己加圣人人设，因为其实是黄少天从来不捡不值钱的东西，喻文州这个腰带属性烂的不要不要的，黄少天能看上才怪。而且他觉得他享受的是砍蓝溪阁工会的人的快感，而不是欺负弱小，如此寒酸的装备加上如此龟速的手速，这人在游戏里也应该是混得无比艰难吧，黄少天一瞬间博爱光芒爆发，想了想就把东西还给人家了。  
“这是你的剑吧。”喻文州对自己的腰带没什么想法，接过来就戴上了，他看了看黄少天的光剑，突然有点兴趣。  
“是啊！”黄少天炫耀地刷刷刷对着空气砍了几下，“怎么样，见过吗？没见过吧哈哈哈哈，橙武你知道吗？有市无价的宝贝！”  
“是啊，”喻文州点头，“能让我看下属性吗？”  
“啊？”黄少天有点戒备，但是很快又挺直胸膛，因为他觉得这个术士的实力十分不足为虑，“给你看好了，喏，是不是很厉害没见过？哈哈哈哈——”  
喻文州把耳机摘了，低头看这把光剑的属性。  
黄少天不知道又说了些什么，但是应该一直也没停下来过，喻文州摘了耳机也能感受到黄少天那如江水般滔滔不绝的说话声从耳机里小分贝地冒出来，这确实是一把很好的剑，各项属性都非常好，喻文州回忆了一下黄少天刚才是怎么砍他的，然后又重新戴上耳机。  
“刚才那个三段斩之后可以直接从中间取消操作再接一个升龙斩的，”喻文州对黄少天说，“你要不试试，你这把剑来得及。”  
黄少天一愣，他之前从来没想过这个问题，这个问题也太细致了，黄少天在游戏里混得如鱼得水，他的水准面对业余玩家实在是不用把招式抠得太细，这导致他从来不细想这种事情。他“啊”了一声，然后试了一下，果然，他的手速加上这把剑的属性让他的操作一下子变得流畅起来，他收回剑乐颠颠地去找小术士说话，术士已经站在地上不动了，过了一会儿，术士原地下线了。  
“哎你说你这人，哎哎哎——”黄少天鼓了鼓腮帮子，像个圆圆的包子，哎，那个术士竟然就这么下线了，怎么操作手速慢得跟牛似的，下线跑得倒是快。  
“不玩了啊？”坐在一边的小表弟肉嘟嘟的小胳膊撑着，他对刚才喻文州查看的那把光剑很感兴趣，带着光的东西总是能吸引小朋友，即便这个时候荣耀的特效还是挺一言难尽的，小家伙吮着手指都快流口水了。  
“不玩了呀，吃饭了。”喻文州关掉电脑，“走，吃饭了。”  
“哥哥你喜欢玩荣耀吗？”小表弟问。  
“喜欢。”喻文州拉开他啃在嘴边的手指。  
“那你以后会一直玩吗？”  
喻文州想了想，一时间也不知道要怎么回答，他心里早做了决定，但是还没有和家里人沟通过，完全没有表达过要休学去参加荣耀职业战队培训的意向，他心里很不确定会不会得到同意。  
“会呀。”喻文州弯腰把小表弟抱起来，“走咯，去吃饭了！”  
比起喻文州的犹豫，黄少天则显得要干脆利索得多了，他被黄妈妈揪着耳朵从楼下网吧里给拎了出来，直接甩到饭桌上吃饭，黄妈妈看上去很凶，但是黄少天一点也不怕她，他在饭桌上开起了荣耀演讲，说得饭粒横飞，黄奶奶倒是听得挺开心的，虽然她没听懂。  
“妈，你觉得我的想法怎么样！”黄少天豪气干云地干了半碗番茄蛋汤，嘴角还挂着番茄的皮，“怎么样啊！”  
“不怎么样啊！吃饭吃饭。”黄妈妈给他夹了一大块的排骨，排骨的魅力果然是很大的，黄少天很快就安静下来了，但是这种安静也只能持续一块排骨的时间，过了会儿他又没完没了地说了起来，搞得日常晚饭热闹得像是千人大聚会。  
黄妈妈迫不得己又给他夹了一块排骨，同时发出一声提神醒脑的感叹：“小天这么能讲话将来有了对象可怎么好……”  
空调温度开太低，一阵冷风让大家一激灵，全家人陷入了意味深长的思索。  
这真是一句让人夏日里感受到劲爽凉风的话，很多年以后喻文州也在吃饭的时候夹了一块排骨堵住黄少天的嘴，然后感慨少天这么能说见了家长可怎么好……

2#

“嗨——”黄少天冲着眼前的蓝雨巨大招牌不伦不类地敬了个礼。  
黄少天活力十足上窜下跳，他站在蓝雨的门口，并没有感受到如同少年热血漫画中男主人公的使命感和责任感，他没心没肺地跳了起来，然后把魏琛给他买的冰淇淋一个不小心砸在了蓝雨门口，让蓝雨的保洁大叔拿着清洁工具在烈日炎炎下平白多出一项工作来，魏琛刚想说他两句，让他稳重，一个转身的功夫人已经跑没影了，魏琛深呼吸一口气刚要扯开嗓门喊人，然后发现黄少天蹦蹦哒哒又回来了。  
“干嘛去了？”魏琛问他。  
“哦哦哦！”黄少天指了指垃圾箱，“帮忙倒垃圾嘛！”  
魏琛灵机一动：“那以后我屋子里的垃圾也你来倒吧！”  
黄少天点头：“好啊！魏老大，要倒在你的床上吗？！啊，方副队，嘿嘿，你要我帮忙倒垃圾吗？”  
方世镜一头雾水：“少天这就来了啊，走吧，带你去看看你的宿舍，你肚子好了吗？”  
黄少天：“……”  
事情是这样的，魏琛和方世镜之前一起和黄少天的父母吃了顿饭，期间魏琛翘着二郎腿和黄爸爸谈天说地，达成诸多共识，成功将黄少天骗进蓝雨，方世镜和黄妈妈拉家常，黄少天自己一个人找不到说话对象遂十分凄凉地在那里扒盐水毛豆，吃得特别开心，然后他第二天就跑了一天厕所，导致姗姗来迟，晚一天到训练营报道。  
“好了好了，没事了。”黄少天拍了拍自己的肚子。  
“那行，走吧。”方世镜冲他招手，那会儿黄少天还和方世镜身高上差了半个脑袋，黄少天没大没小地跳起来要把胳膊搭在方世镜的肩上，以差点扭到胳膊惨淡落幕。  
“快点长个。”方世镜对他说。  
蓝雨的训练营那时候还和战队在一栋楼里，食堂在穿越过操场的另一端，黄少天觉得这里的格局其实也很像学校，尤其是训练营里有不少和他差不多大的学员，只不过区别是他身边的学员来来往往，到第一赛季快结束的时候，和他一批进来的已经没剩下几个人了。  
荣耀联盟成立的第一年联盟自己比赛各种规则还十分不健全，但是蓝雨已经同步开垦了萝卜田，有了全荣耀的第一个训练营，电子竞技这一方兴未艾的产业，在走向正轨之初就体现出了一个最大的特点——年轻。  
它需要的是年轻人，精力和体力全部处于巅峰阶段的年轻人才能抓住荣耀的脉搏。而现在荣耀的主心骨的这一群人，包括魏琛和方世镜在内，都已经不是最合适最有作为的年纪了，魏琛几天没刮胡子生出一圈青黑，他摸着胡子感叹“君生我未生，我生君已老，”方世镜恰好路过，十分真情实感地吐了。  
“还吟诗呢？训练了啊，快点。”  
训练营一群“猴崽子”，乱成一锅粥，不训练的时候快要把天花板掀翻了，魏琛每次进训练室第一件事都是敲桌子，以达到威慑的作用。  
当然，其实效果并不是很大，大家沉默了三秒钟，呼，又开始穷折腾。  
在一片混乱中，黄少天第一次注意到喻文州，理由嘛，当然是因为喻文州正在和训练营里唯一的女生讲话。  
蓝雨的优良传统在这时就已经奠定了下来，注定是一个没有女生缘的战队，第一届的训练营里只有一个女生，而且这个女生还打了退堂鼓准备要离开，那时候魏琛的态度还是留不住就不留，殊不知这其实是蓝雨最后一次拥有女选手的机会，在未来的几年乃至十几年内，蓝雨都将被冠上和尚庙的称呼，在这个队队都有小金花的荣耀联盟屹立不倒。  
喻文州给那个女生画了一幅画，黄少天抻着脖子看了半天就瞄到了一眼，喻文州猛地回头，两个人差点撞到脑袋，喻文州及时刹车，避免了一场风花雪月的天灾人祸。  
“哈哈哈哈，对不起。”黄少天揉揉脑袋。  
“没关系，”喻文州说，“你好，我是喻文州。”  
黄少天又哈哈哈哈哈哈笑出声了，这个名字他偶然看成绩单的时候注意过，毕竟是训练营成绩单上吊车尾的选手，姓也奇怪，挺让人过目不忘的。  
“黄少天。”他挑了挑眉，算是自我介绍了。  
这个场景后来被喻文州提起过很多次，黄少天其实已经想不起来了，他根本没什么印象，后来喻文州根据记忆里的模糊场景做了一番艺术加工画给黄少天看，最后的画面就是一个踩着椅子吊儿郎当的叛逆少年，两根眉毛像是倒插的利剑，酷似齐天大圣的两根揪揪，一直突破了整张草稿纸。  
“我是这样的吗？”黄少天撩了撩头发，“有这么丑？”  
郑轩倒了杯水路过，哈哈哈哈哈笑得快呛到了。  
“训练！”黄副队长黑着脸教训道。  
不过这其实没什么用，黄副队长没什么权威，在队内整个一个吉祥物的存在，牛逼，但是大大咧咧的，丝毫不足以服众，喻文州队长起码稳重，黄少天那时候只会坐在台下和俱乐部、公会的大家一起喊蓝雨是冠军，同时强行对外输出话唠式的解说。  
“那是当年。”黄少天说，“我现在去坐在台下！岂不是要被美少女粉丝淹没！那还得了！”  
喻文州：“……”  
黄少天把草稿纸拿过来补了几笔，在旁边画了个喻文州，寥寥几笔颇有毕加索风范，郑轩抻着脖子看，看到喻文州眼皮直跳，显然是被这意识流的画风给惊到了。  
“你把这张纸放好，别丢垃圾桶里去被别人看见了。”喻文州很郑重地说。  
“啊？”黄少天咬着笔杆，“怎么？”  
“我的美少女粉丝要揍你哦。”喻文州说。  
郑轩差点一口水喷出来。  
郑轩始终觉得黄少天和喻文州有一种谜之相似，这一点曾经得到全队的否认，大家觉得队长和副队长一直都是以反义词的形式存在的，但是郑轩坚持自己的结论，他有的时候想给大家讲讲当年在训练营的事情来证明自己不是信口雌黄，但是由于太懒始终没有机会。  
比如队长有的时候谜之话多，比黄少天还能说，在队长面前，黄少天好像也没那么多话，两个人一唱一和你来我往，达到了一种微妙的平衡。  
比如原来是看不上眼的，到最后不也是并肩坐在场下，到并肩站在台上。  
郑轩记得非常清楚，第三赛季的夏休期所有人都没有离队，大家送走方世镜之后，喻文州和黄少天几乎是同时走到训练室门口，十分默契地一个人去开主机，一个去开空调。  
燥热的空气被清凉取代，电脑机箱发出熟悉的嗡嗡声，什么都没有变，魏琛和方世镜的离开都不能动摇蓝雨分毫，哪怕彼时他们还不是蓝雨的正式比赛选手，但是所有人都知道，他们是蓝雨的未来，在不久的将来，他们将带着蓝雨重新起航，迎着更加光辉的黎明。

3#

“靠！”  
黄少天嘴里叼着半个包子坐在食堂翻报纸，看到一整个版面都是批判蓝雨的，深深地觉得身心受伤，连包子都快咽不下去了。  
“吃你的饭。”喻文州坐在一边，十分平静淡定，喻文州始终认为人不能太和别人较劲，电竞日报嘛，每天都报，哪有那么多事情可以报，当然需要扯淡。  
“太没有眼光了。”黄少天恶狠狠地咬了一口包子，“王杰希怎么，很牛逼吗？”  
喻文州拿筷子敲了敲黄少天的手：“你就不能不说脏话吗？”  
“这算什么脏话？你又挑我的刺！”黄少天十分不爽，他啪一下把餐盘推开，报纸一扔，走人了。  
报纸落在地上，喻文州捡起来一看，黄少天和新秀墙两个关键词映入眼帘。  
新人难免遇上新秀墙，王杰希能够撞碎新秀墙，但这不意味着喻文州和黄少天也可以如此顺利，而黄少天的新秀墙来得太快就像龙卷风，蓝雨一开始表现尚可，初期的昙花一现，对，蓝雨在赛季之初的表现已经被成为昙花一现了，因为后面的连败简直是打脸利器，这个战队整个都变得特别拧巴，一种无法形容的诡异，好像每个人都很尽力，但是最后组合出来的结果却不尽人意，一个有着明显缺陷的队伍，且缺陷数量大于三，这明显是不科学的存在。  
黄少天被骂的狗血淋头，喻文州也没好到哪里去，但是黄少天这是有心理落差的，他现在的表现和赛季初的表现相比有落差，更重要的是和自己的期待有落差。  
“没事，吃饭。”喻文州扫了一眼，不少人探头往这边看，“郑轩，帮我打包四个肉包子。”  
四个肉包子是黄少天的早饭饭量。郑轩想，真是能吃啊。  
喻文州提着包子进屋的时候黄副队长正在咬手指头，一边咬手指头一边思考人生，眉毛拧成一团麻花，紧巴巴的。  
“吃了吧，等会儿就凉了。”喻文州说。  
“不饿。”黄少天说。  
喻文州点头：“哦，那我饿，我吃了。”  
黄少天：“？？？”  
喻文州打开饭盒，黄少天瞪大了眼睛：“你还真饿啊，有你这样的嘛？我没接受，你不能就顺水推舟啊，你就不能再谦让一下啊！”  
“那你就别口是心非。”喻文州把饭盒推给他。  
黄少天不说话了。  
“要不谈谈心？”喻文州正襟危坐，努力拿出一副教导主任的样子，黄少天瞟了他几眼，继续没说话。  
“那好，我训练去了。”喻文州说着，走到了自己的座位打开电脑，鼠标和键盘声传来，熟悉又陌生。  
现在距离早上训练开始的九点钟还有四十三分钟，喻文州总是会提前一个小时来到训练室，夏天太热，他会先打开空调，这样等大家进训练室的时候就已经很凉快了。黄少天最开始很不理解，直到有一天喻文州一大早上出门办事，他一推开训练室的门差点被蒸腾的热气给熏熟了。  
“不得了了。”黄少天绘声绘色地说，“我当时就懵了。”  
上午训练结束的时候黄少天看上去已经恢复了正常，嘻嘻哈哈的，郑轩捧着水杯经过还差点被黄少天绊了个跟头，喻文州目光扫过去，黄少天手上不停还在操作，但是恶作剧的笑容藏都藏不住。  
这个人的脾气来来去去，都太快像龙卷风。  
晚上吃完饭，喻文州照常是绕一个大圈回到训练楼，路上碰见郑轩几个人抱着篮球走出来，没看见黄少天的身影，几个人照例和喻文州打招呼，喻文州问了一句怎么没看见黄少天，大家纷纷摊手表示黄少天一吃完饭就不知道跑到哪里去了。  
还能跑到哪里去。喻文州想，多半在训练室吧。  
喻文州轻轻推开门，只透了个门缝，这个角度看到黄少天坐在最外面的位子上，屋里只开了一盏灯，显得有点昏暗，他在做最基础的练习，奔跑，跳跃，砍，收，斩，丝毫不觉得无聊，他还百无聊赖地在吹口哨，口哨声混杂在鼠标键盘的噼里啪啦之中，清亮得像是泉水声。  
喻文州看了一会儿就把门关上了，黄少天背对着他，蓝色的T恤衫贴在背上，勾勒出脊背的曲线，灯光昏暗，这样望过去，他嘴唇弧度抿得很深。  
喻文州什么都没有对黄少天说，他觉得有点词穷，一时间不知道要说什么，鼓励和期许的话说起来无非是假大空的心灵鸡汤，除了做一点面子上的安慰其他毫无用处，黄少天这时候也显得很沉默，他知道喻文州站在门口，他没有回头去和喻文州打招呼，因为这时候没有人能帮到他，除了他自己。  
他其实也不知道自己到底出了什么问题，打法？风格？心态？好像都有问题，可是又都好像没什么大问题。  
晚上九点以后就是自由支配的时间了，大家都有除了荣耀以外的其他爱好，比如郑轩就爱看电影，一边看一边就睡觉了，早上一起来的时候发现已经自动播放到不知道是哪个了，还可以赖床再看一段。黄少天挺喜欢郑轩这个电影收藏库的，他有时候会强行蹭着看一会儿电影，看完了就打着哈欠去睡觉了。  
“黄少人呢？”郑轩问喻文州，“哦哦哦，我找到了他上次要看的那个电影。”  
“你先看吧。”喻文州想了想，“他估计要晚点才回来。”  
果不其然，等黄少天蹑手蹑脚溜回来的时候郑轩已经开始打呼噜了，黄少天路过郑轩的卧室门口发现郑轩居然还给他留了门，门虚掩着，里面果然在放电影，但是电影的声音已经没有郑轩的呼吸+呼噜声大了。  
“我靠，简直嚣张。”黄少天抬手把门带上，小声说，“也不怕半夜被人闯进去。”  
“你要闯进去？”  
黄少天吓了一跳，抬头一看是喻文州。  
“吓死我了！”黄少天拍了拍喻文州肩膀，“队长，你怎么还不睡觉？”  
“就快睡了。”喻文州揉了揉眼睛，已经十二点半了，对于他们职业选手的作息来说，已经很晚了，“你也快点睡吧。”  
“知道。”黄少天打了个响指。  
喻文州把走廊的廊灯关掉也回到自己的房间，他把画了一晚上数不清多少个的走位图草草整理了一下拿夹子夹好，然后收进了抽屉里。  
准备下一场比赛图合练的时候大家发生了一点争执，这是蓝雨队内常见的事情，喻文州有权威，但是不代表就没人敢反对他的意见。  
黄少天彼时正在低头看着屏幕上的夜雨声烦，他觉得有点烦躁，不知道到底应该怎么办才好，刚刚那个技能选择在他看来就非常对，没有任何不合适的地方，但是最后的结局并不太让人满意，夜雨声烦手持冰雨站在原地，有点小小的手足无措的尴尬。  
“你怎么看？”喻文州说。  
黄少天想了想深呼吸一口气，他决定把所有的焦躁都放在一边，声音带着一如既往的自信，甚至有点拧巴的倔强：“我觉得我这个技能没有任何问题，刚才就是最好的选择。”  
喻文州深深地看了他一眼，然后又不动声色地转过目光。  
年轻的时候都喜欢提问他们关于梦想和冠军的期待，等到快要退役的时候就喜欢问一些年轻时候的往事，记者们总是这样，等到后来采访喻文州的时候越来越多的不再是你对蓝雨下赛季是怎么看的，因为怎么看他都要退役了，这时候就要问一些陈年旧事，比如你对叶修这位选手是什么看法，你对王杰希这位选手是什么看法，当然问得最多的就是：你对你的老搭档黄少天是怎么看的。  
搭档是一种亲密又危险的关系，他们对彼此无比了解，包括荣耀上的，也包括荣耀外的，虽然喻文州和黄少天更多的是战略上的搭档而不是实际行动上的伙伴，但是他们被提及的次数一点不逊于繁花血景这样的经典组合，这也许是因为他们是豪门的正副队长，自然关系受到更多的关注，也许也是因为这么许多年来，荣耀里夜雨声烦总是以骑士般的姿势挡在索克萨尔的身前，荣耀外他们之间从来没有传出不合的传闻。  
这太和谐了，记者们怎肯罢休，他们问过黄少天你服气喻文州当蓝雨的队长吗，也问过喻文州你觉得黄少天会不会挑战你在队里的权威，问题一个比一个尖锐犀利，他们希望可以得到劲爆的回答，让下一次的头条新闻看上去更富有爆炸性，更加吸引人眼球。但是喻文州每次都是四两拨千斤，黄少天每次都中规中矩，这个时候他从不话多。  
郑轩说：你们看啊，我们队长和我们黄少，在这个时候都显得特别默契。  
“你对你的老搭档，这个赛季末要和你一同退役的黄少天选手怎么看？”记者这样问道。  
怎么看。喻文州重复了一下这个问题，黄少天他实在说认识了太久，也不是第一次回答这个问题，他脑海里有无数个冠冕堂皇的备选答案可以侃侃而谈，但是他突然就想起了那个夏天，黄少天坐在训练室里汗湿的背影，当他面对他的新秀墙的时候，他变得沉默，变得加倍努力，而且表现出任何人都难以动摇的坚持，并且坚持相信自己可以用努力和坚持跨过新秀墙的阻挡。  
“他是一个非常努力的天才。”喻文州说。  
“就这样？还有吗？”记者追问。  
“他是剑圣。”喻文州微笑。

4#

“好的，全场比赛结束，恭喜嘉世战队取得胜利，与此同时我们看到，蓝雨战队应该是迎来了他们的三连败……”  
解说的声音内场听不到，但是郑轩掐指一算，好像也确实是三连败了，个人赛和擂台赛还好，团队赛简直打得一塌糊涂，走出选手通道还能听见嘉世的欢呼。  
“唉……”郑轩揉揉太阳穴，“压力山大。”  
“唉什么唉！”黄少天突然重重拍了一下郑轩的肩膀，“队长还没唉呢！”  
喻文州转过身：“唉……”  
黄少天：“……郑轩你唉什么唉！让队长先唉！”  
郑轩：“……”  
喻文州笑：“别闹了，走吧。”  
走出通道就有无数的媒体记者和犀利的问题在等着他，喻文州走在最前面，作为队长，他根本躲不掉。  
战术游戏的失利？又或者是新秀墙？而蓝雨上下都心知肚明，喻文州遇到的恐怕不止是新秀墙，他遇到的是他职业生涯的一面墙，更是人生中的一道墙。  
他必须说服所有的粉丝，媒体，评论人，也要说服蓝雨的高层和投资商，他必须让所有人知道他可以胜任蓝雨的队长，他或许是蓝雨最大的劣势，但是他也将成为蓝雨最大的优势。黄少天的新秀墙可以去撞得头破血流，然后一鼓作气冲过去，但是喻文州去撞新秀墙，连带着的是整个蓝雨战队的胜负，他所承担的责任比任何一个人都重。队长好像是一种荣誉，一份美差，但是更是一种责任，至少当战队陷入失利的泥沼中时，队长难辞其咎。  
这是他选择的，也必须要去面对的。黄少天想了想，快走两步，直到和喻文州一起并肩，喻文州扭过头看他，露出一个浅淡的微笑。  
论坛，是一个风起云涌波澜四起的地方。  
荣耀论坛更是。  
第四赛季大幕开启，但是明显叶吹们还没有从三连冠的热情中走出来，论坛里各路吹混战，总是会被叶吹拿三个冠军猛烈打脸，各路“吹”的事业受到了极大打击，大家纷纷表示“这尼玛还吹个屁啊”，其中虽有韩吹一如既往地吹着、新出头的王吹变幻莫测地吹着，但是普遍受到叶吹的碾压式打击，黄吹一时兴起，然后随着蓝雨的三连败，就又没了生息，野火是烧了，却没有吹又生。  
午休时间十分珍贵，外面蝉鸣如雷震，日头正盛，黄少天一点也不想睡觉，他托着腮看着电脑屏幕思绪万千，他想了想总觉得哪里不对劲，黄吹虽然暂时没落，但是起码存在过，他翻遍论坛都没有见到一个他觉得应该有的品种——喻吹。  
真的没有，只有喻黑。  
蓝雨不算是老牌强队，和嘉世没法比，和霸图也差了一截，但是起码魏琛也是风光过的，第一术士的名头还算响亮，但是蓝雨在外人眼里从魏琛离开就一直在走下坡路了，方世镜领队的这一年虽有质疑，但是大家还是愿意相信方世镜的能力，结果第四赛季之初，方世镜也利落离队，蓝雨以惊人之姿一口气推了三个新人主力，三个少年在发布会上并排一站，活生生三个水萝卜。  
“那请问方队长离队后，蓝雨的队长由谁来担任呢？”  
经理笑了笑，把萝卜往前一推，其中一个水萝卜是队长，一个是副队长，记者吓得差点被自己的口水呛到。  
笑起来温文尔雅的一个少年冲记者点点头：“我是蓝雨队长，喻文州。”  
他说这话的时候还不算太成熟，和多年后沉稳镇定的国家队队长的轮廓还不能完全重合——黄少天想，那时候喻文州其实也还是和他差不了多的，开发布会之前紧张得偷偷跑了两次厕所，但是他站在发布会的台上却完全是一副镇定自若、游刃有余的模样。  
“有几个问题想问一下喻队长，可以吗？”记者们举起话筒，一副迫不及待的样子，经理本来是没准备提问环节的，刚准备打断，喻文州却绕到桌子后面拿着话筒架好，云淡风轻地点点头：“可以。”  
这其实是最轻松的一次发布会了，黄少天回想，那个时候只需要把话说得滴水不漏就可以了，还不需要去证明什么，喻文州应答如流，完美落幕，而后现在的七场比赛的赛后发布会一次比一次尖锐，直到昨天的发布会，有记者直言不讳地问喻文州，你不觉得你的能力完全没有资格胜任蓝雨的队长吗？  
黄少天是真吓了一跳，手心直冒汗，他扭过头去看喻文州，眼皮狂跳。  
“请喻队长正面回答我的问题。”记者又补充了一句，显然是对之前几次赛后发布会上喻文州的轻描淡写和黄少天的插科打诨很不满意。蓝雨面对非强队三连败，比起赛季之初的气势如虹，这三场比赛完全暴露出团队赛节奏脱节的问题，黄少天的神出鬼没一开始为人诟病脱离团队，现在在衬托之下反而成了神来之笔，喻文州的手速脱节被无限放大，成为了团队赛机动性不足的最大原因，记者们和评论人的预言在一步步写实，喻文州成了蓝雨最大的败笔和限制，这绝对是一步臭棋，甚至有的评论人公开称喻文州为蓝雨毒瘤，认为他连跨进职业圈的基本资格都没有，更遑论做蓝雨队长？  
这位记者太过咄咄逼人，反而让其他气的跳脚或者看热闹的记者冷静了下来，他们都保持着沉默，看着这一出对峙，氛围尴尬得很微妙。  
喻文州本来微微低头，目光落在面前的矿泉水瓶上，他听到记者的问题缓缓抬头，笑了一下：“首先谢谢你对我的质疑，也谢谢你对蓝雨的关心——”  
“我知道我现在说什么都没有用。”喻文州挺直脊背，双手自然地交叉放在桌子上。  
“我如果承认，就是个不折不扣的失败者；我如果否认，就是逃避责任；我如果避而不谈，就是不尊重，我只能说，这才刚刚开始，这个赛季刚刚开始，蓝雨的路才迈出了第一步，未来还有更多可能，这个可能，包括冠军，这就是我的想法。”  
“最后，谢谢你，以及，下一个问题。”  
然而话是这么说，但那次赛后采访之后喻黑就更加猖狂了，完全控场荣耀论坛，谁要是敢在论坛说喻文州一个好字，喻黑以十倍于喻文州的速度围攻上去，二话不说拳打脚踢，追着骂出十里地，其情绪之激动，热情之高涨，让王吹都被比下去了，叶吹只有干瞪眼的份儿，喻黑手里掌握着蓝雨大量的比赛视频，连新赛季的广告视频都有，这年头你要是没有一个128G硬盘装满了喻文州的黑视频，你丫都不好意思在论坛自称喻黑。  
想到这里，一个喻吹——黄少天觉得自己粉不如黑，嘴里咬着一根牙签，咔嘣一下咬断了。  
“少天，开一下门。”喻文州敲了敲他的门。  
“马上就来！”黄少天看了看表，午休快结束了，他把牙签吐出来，恶狠狠地丢在垃圾桶里，大爆手速关掉了自己的电脑，他推开门看到喻文州端着一个巨大的盘子，上面放着绿豆水，分成一杯一杯的。  
“拿着。”喻文州说。  
黄少天伸手拿了一杯，温度正好，不会太冷喝了之后肠胃不适，也不会太热让大家难以下咽。  
“帮我敲一下郑轩的门。”喻文州对他说。  
挨着把午休的绿豆水送完，差不多就到了下午训练的时间，大家一人捧着一个大杯子咕咚咕咚喝光了绿豆水，喻文州再端着盘子给食堂送回去，黄少天跟着喻文州一起出门，两个人一起从训练楼走出来，穿过一个不小的操场走到对面的食堂，阳光刺眼眩目，黄少天抬手挡着阳光，眼睛都睁不开。  
“就让食堂的阿姨中午送过来好了啊。”黄少天抱怨了一句。  
“食堂阿姨中午也要睡觉的啊，”喻文州说，“你跟出来干嘛？”  
黄少天一脚踢飞一块小石子：“哦，我啊，我去食堂拿点吃的，我中午没吃饱。”  
男孩子普遍长得晚，但是长得快，个子像是拔苗一样地窜，自然吃的也多，没一会儿就饿，蓝雨食堂又是全联盟出了名的好吃，搞得每次主场比赛都有客队臭不要脸强行蹭饭，黄少天十分不满，每天晚上供应的双皮奶是数量固定的，别人一来蹭饭，黄少天就没得吃。  
“晚上帮我留两份双皮奶。”黄少天对食堂阿姨说。他采用了预订战术，毕竟先下手为强，后下手遭殃。  
“你少吃点啊。”喻文州看着黄少天微微皱眉，他正在弯腰拿了个盒子拣点心。  
“你多吃点。”黄少天头也不回，抬手把一块曲奇递到喻文州嘴边。  
来都来了，喻文州觉得黄少天的行为还是很有道理的，他走过去看了一下今天的食谱，确认了一下今天是周一有白切鸡，于是给自己预订了一份白切鸡，顺带给黄少天预订了一份他爱吃的盐水毛豆，食堂的师傅们拿着蓝雨队长递过来的小纸条觉得有点亚历山大，这……  
训练还是那个节奏，喻文州似乎没有受到任何的影响，他照旧会在训练的间隙看电竞之家，看电竞日报，那上面的标题明晃晃的全是黑他的，黄少天觉得心惊胆战，他发现喻文州十分陶醉地看了十分钟吓得心脏都要跳出来了，结果偷偷绕过去发现喻文州在看报纸缝隙里的手操教程。  
“你觉得怎么样？”喻文州扭头问黄少天，他摊开着举着报纸，那一个版面的加粗一号字标题是“蓝雨再遇滑铁卢，喻文州饱受质疑：你真的觉得他能胜任蓝雨队长吗？”  
“啊？”黄少天搓了搓手，“我觉得可以有，这个真的可以有，试试呗，以后休息的时候我们就做眼保健操加上手操，说真的我觉得我最近眼睛没有以前看得清楚了，而且特别疲劳特别累，明天——”  
“给。”喻文州递给他眼药水，“能缓解一点。”  
“哦哦哦，好的。”黄少天说，“明儿买一瓶还你。”  
喻文州点点头：“嗯。”  
“哎呀，别看了，这有什么好看的，”黄少天靠着电脑桌说，“这破报纸。”  
喻文州合上报纸，抬头看黄少天。  
“我认识很多喻吹。”黄少天一本正经地说，“真的，我们不如去看电竞之家的微博，大家纷纷对上一场喻文州队长的杰出表现做出了表扬。”  
喻文州很夸张地点点头：“这样啊，给我看看。”  
黄少天吓死了，可是喻文州一直盯着他看，让他连做小动作的机会都没有，他掏出手机点开电竞之家最新一条提到喻文州的微博，翻了翻评论178条，居然只有两条是夸喻文州的。  
“呵呵。”黄少天强行挽尊，“是这样的，纷纷好评嘛，这俩人一个叫纷，另一个也叫纷嘛。”  
喻文州没说话，黄少天笑了笑，然后点了个转发并评论。  
黄少天V：哈哈哈，队长牛逼！  
喻文州笑着拿起桌上的一本电竞之家敲他的脑袋。  
“本来就是，这是喻吹的自我修养。”黄少天躲开，“我不说了，郑轩喊我呢，我俩去偷点甜点回来！”

5#

不过这还没完，三连败，对于一个至少曾经辉煌过的战队来说实在是难以接受的成绩，而这个成绩的糟糕程度又随着喻文州的新秀墙被二度放大，媒体唱衰一片，说得好像是蓝雨要面临世纪门槛即将降级了一样，而联盟偏偏又在这个时候提出为了更加健全荣耀联盟的末位淘汰赛制，连续一个月处于降级区的战队要去注册报备一下……  
这是一个非常正常的流程，成熟的职业联赛一般会有不同等级，所以才会有降级和升班马的存在，荣耀联盟此时还没有发展到存在不同级别联赛，但是发展势头迅猛，已经有了正规联赛和挑战赛赛制，自然也就有了一系列的流程要走。  
“哈，哈哈，哈哈哈！”蓝雨的空调坏掉了，处于罢工状态，全靠一个摇头晃脑的电风扇降温，黄少天手腕缠着湿毛巾降温，在训练室门口发出一阵诡异的干笑。  
“怎么了，笑什么啊？”郑轩凑过来，“这是什么啊？”  
“死亡通知书。”黄少天一本正经地说，“郑轩，联盟美其名曰通知要走一下流程，喏，我有预感，非常强烈的预感，队长又要上头条了——”  
“说什么呢？”  
黄少天蓦地觉得脖颈处一凉，那种凉意带着铁罐的饮料表面渗透出的冷冽，连水珠都充盈着一股奇妙的甘甜，他回手一抓，正好抓到喻文州的手腕。  
“我去了趟食堂借了个风扇过来，顺便拿了一罐可乐。”喻文州把可乐递给黄少天，摸了摸鼻子，有点不好意思，“郑轩也在啊，我等下再去拿。”  
“不用了不用了，我不渴。”郑轩立马接口。  
“口是心非！”黄少天立马堵他，“想喝自己去拿啊！莫等闲白了少年头快去拿，别站在这儿碍事啦！让开让开，队长，帮我拿着可乐。”  
喻文州一愣，又接过可乐，黄少天把郑轩从门口挤开，然后弯下腰把喻文州借来的风扇搬了进去。  
训练室里开着窗子，两台风扇同时开着通风让空气快速流动，果然凉快了不少，但是这种凉快只是建立在与原来的酷热对比之上，风吹过来，依旧带着销魂的温度，温暖的不合时宜。  
“好凉快。”黄少天乐呵呵地说，他转过身去开电脑，喻文州明显地看到大颗大颗的汗水沿着他侧脸的轮廓流下来，在阳光下微微闪光。  
“周六比赛要不咱们先复盘看看？”黄少天忙忙叨叨地开了两台电脑，“文州，啊，队长，我跟你说我昨天想起个事来，上一场有个地方我本来可以来得及强杀的，我应该之前开剑定天下的——”  
喻文州还有点没回过神来：“哪里？”  
“来来来，过来看！”黄少天冲喻文州招手，显得非常兴奋。  
黄少天唯有在这种时候才会话少，他这种时候就变得言语精炼，像他的作战风格一样一击必中，夜雨声烦在画面中试了几个动作，喻文州掏出笔记本记下来，两个人同时陷入长久的思考，电风扇呜呜呜地转着，热风袭来，汗水像是不要钱一样地往下流。  
“水洗蓝雨了……”黄少天小声抱怨。  
他本身就是爱流汗的体质，打篮球的时候比这流汗流得还多，每天从篮球场回来都像是从水里捞出来的，他自己说流汗了之后凉快，但是现在他却觉得越来越热，喻文州和他离得太近了，距离太近，又让他更热，又让他紧张。  
“队长……”黄少天说，“我热。”  
喻文州没听清：“嗯？又饿了？”  
黄少天诧异，你为什么要说又，他自我反省了一下，也不怪喻文州这么说，他一天和喻文州说的不是队长我饿了，就是队长有什么东西可以吃吗。  
“没有。”黄少天托着腮继续操作夜雨声烦，“队长，你觉得那些记者说的有道理吗？”  
喻文州在笔记本上把想记的东西记好，手心全是汗水，他直起身子拿起纸巾擦了擦：“我觉得大家都很有道理。”  
喻文州继续说：“但是在都很有道理的基础上，我还是觉得我最有道理。”  
黄少天哈哈大笑起来，他想，喻文州确实这样。  
“刚才那套思路太精妙了。”喻文州还在回味刚才黄少天说的东西。  
黄少天站起身来冲喻文州竖起大拇指：“队长，我觉得你刚才的话特别特别有道理。”  
喻文州回过神来，发现黄少天又在自夸了，他伸出手指弹在他的脑门上，顺手把放在桌上的可乐罐放进黄少天的脖颈后。  
“喂喂喂凉啊队长，”黄少天跳脚，“队长，我发现了这么精妙的东西，你不准备给你的副队长一个大大的回礼吗？”  
喻文州停下脚步。  
“比如，一个大大的夸奖。”黄少天拍了拍手，“你真的很不错什么的，带着韵律，一二三四，二二三四，我知道现在不兴搞个人崇拜，但是这套动作真的是非常地有节奏感，可以锻炼身体，你真的不要试试吗——”  
“来人啊，幺幺零吗，这里有人搞传销。”喻文州说。  
怕什么来什么，果不其然，喻文州上了头条。  
要去走注册流程的除了蓝雨还有别的战队，但是记者们明显只对蓝雨有兴趣，其他战队一笔没提，单单把蓝雨拎出来说事，大标题搞得声势浩大十分震撼：蓝雨或陷降级困境。  
黄少天抚额，说话都大舌头了：“我真是快昏谷气了……妹想到啊！”  
那天走注册流程的时候黄少天和喻文州一起去的，记者们拍照的时候黄少天自然也在场，喻文州签字填表格的时候黄少天就站在他身后，眼看着电竞日报头条新闻的配图就光秃秃喻文州一个人，扭过头眼神迷茫，让黄少天想以头抢地，呜呼哀哉。记者抓拍的角度实在是反人类反社会，专业级别，大写的牛逼，黄少天看着这引人深思的图片，深感是在下输了。  
“队长在看什么呀？”郑轩指着照片。  
“废话，当然在看我！”黄少天说，“快点给我给我，别拿我的报纸！你自己去门口要一份儿去去去去去——”  
两个人抢报纸抢得热火朝天，喻文州站在门口都没注意到。  
“咳。”喻文州咳嗽了一声，两个人迅速放开手里的报纸，正襟危坐起来，黄少天双手放在桌子底下卷报纸，喻文州走过来弹了他一个脑瓜嘣，黄少天缩着脖子哎哟一声惨叫，其他蓝雨队员笑成一团。  
“看见头条了呀？”喻文州打开新练习的地图投影，漫不经心地问。  
大家集体朝黄少天翻白眼。  
黄少天：“……啊，看到了啊。”  
喻文州似乎不甚在意：“下周还想上头条啊？”  
所以这是想呢还是不想呢？黄少天托腮，冥思苦想。  
“看下周比赛地图吧，”喻文州笑了，冲大家拍拍手，“拿下下场比赛，就又能上头条了，还能一起，嗯，我不吃独食的。”  
最后一句话是看着黄少天说的，黄少天托腮大笑，差点咬到舌头。  
喻文州从来是一个说到做到的人，下一周的头条果然还是蓝雨，这一次也很唬人：大胜霸图：蓝雨引领防守反击新潮流！  
“这是来自头条君的爱。”黄少天说着夹了一大块排骨到喻文州的碗里。  
这是黄少天表达爱的方式，排骨的大小表达了爱的多少，喻文州这块是排骨中的巨无霸，而给郑轩的就是一块骨头，干净得像是拿刷子刷过。  
“汪。”郑轩扒拉一下骨头，有气无力。  
蓝雨似乎没有做出什么太大的改变，实际上他们做出改变的余地也很小——本身赛季初大规模引入新人就已经是在悬崖上跳舞的危险行为了，跳迪斯科还是东北二人转差别都不大，怎么舒服怎么来吧。  
喻文州好像是一个非常好说话的人，每一次发布会每一次赛后采访，包括一些杂志和媒体的专访，他都是一副洗耳恭听的样子，你说什么提什么意见，他都笑眯眯的点头，然后回头和自己的副队长相视一笑——这一笑被称为谜之微笑，在荣耀论坛流传甚广，有一段时间喻黑发言的最后一行都是这样的：【此处应有喻文州队长谜之微笑。  
堪比表情包。  
但是实际上他什么都没听进去。  
黄少天更是什么都不可能听进去的，他不仅不要进口，还要出口，你和他说一会儿，不出五分钟肯定变成他在说你在听了，记者朋友们最后无可奈何地表示，蓝雨这个队没有救了！油盐不进！  
站在广大记者担忧对面的左宸锐不服气，当晚奋笔疾书一篇“坚持就是最好的战术”，洋洋洒洒万余字，有理有据，令人信服，第二天就被黄少天贴在了门口，说是要全队排队瞻仰。  
“说明还是有人民群众理解我们的。”喻文州说。  
黄少天也学着喻文州的样子：“以后理解我们的人民群众会越来越多的。”  
蓝雨众人纷纷点头，然后黄少天突然感慨：“是啊，因为毕竟大家都是颜狗，向高颜值的战队屈服是很正常的，这毕竟是一个看脸的世界。”  
蓝雨众人发出微妙的笑声，等着黄少天的后文。  
黄少天的后文自然就是：“我知道都是因为我太帅了，可是到底是谁走漏了风声呢？”  
“切！”  
蓝雨的副队长在一片不屑的嘘声中再次被群殴，训练室乱成一团，喻文州笑着摇摇头，打开了训练地图。  
复盘又是在食堂进行的，空调开大了有点冷，黄少天晚饭后又跑去打篮球出了一身汗，现在急需补充能量所以一直在吃，几个人围着一个小桌子瑟瑟发抖地裹着外套看喻文州播放视频，播完了重点部分，然后就到了蓝雨的复盘保留节目之一，队长发言。  
队长发言主要分为两部分，一，对战队上一场表现提出表扬，二，对战队上一场表现提出重点表扬。  
表扬的主要形式又分为两个部分，一，队长从热心网友的评论中选择几条进行朗读，二，队长面不改色心不跳地进行创造性的赞美。  
喻文州向来说什么都是面不改色心不跳的，他点评了一下大家的表现，然后念了几个段子，黄少天正在吃寿司差点喷饭粒，最近的段子不知道为什么都是调侃黄少天的，有网友做了个黄少天话唠视频集合，配上了经典的BGM《only you》，契合度100%，连黄少天的美少女粉丝们都自暴自弃地转发了，并且声情并茂地表示她们真是爱极了黄少天的话唠，违心得突破天际。  
“我怎么觉得队长比较像唐僧？”郑轩说。  
“尤其是队长的谜之微笑，”黄少天说，“最近已经占据喻吹喻黑们的表情包市场，成为了热门抢手表情，昨天我和叶修聊天，我靠，他居然发了个队长的微笑，笑得我差点把显示器给砸了！！”  
喻文州的谜之微笑又出现了，黄少天哈哈哈，然后扳着喻文州的肩膀好一顿摇晃埋头，蓝雨众人纷纷掩面，喻文州后来也忍不住大笑，表情包的事于是不了了之。  
上一场比赛是蓝雨到目前为止表现最好的一场比赛，单人赛干脆利落，擂台赛一鼓作气，团队赛更是势如破竹，十分钟奠定胜局，十三分钟game over，蓝雨赢得太彻底了，让那些看笑话说惯了风凉话的媒体夸奖都变得干巴巴的，实在是没什么好说的，赢了就是赢了，赢得彻底，赢得漂亮，毫无争议，脱水的稿件发出来一看，像秋天风中凌乱的干白菜。  
这直接导致复盘没什么好复的，黄少天一直在叨叨叨地说话，但是他一丁点有用的东西都没说，到最后话题已经扯到了“天啊我从来都没觉得原来核桃酥居然这么好吃”，喻文州还是拿着笔记本要记录的，他微妙的强迫症爆发了，拿着铅笔在“黄少天认为”后面工工整整地写上：  
黄少天什么都没有说。（有用的）  
（核桃酥很好吃。）  
喻文州想了想，他在这页画了一个自己谜之微笑，然后画了一个黄少天谜之娇羞的埋头。  
后来，郑轩到处和人八卦，这表情包的图就是黄少天做的，配上经典台词“你们在聊什么呀？”，让人耳目一新，据悉黄少天同志还用他不怎么地的PS技术对这张图进行了一番PS，搞得荣耀墙头草的女玩家们突然觉得喻文州长得吼吼看啊，纷纷转粉，史称第一次转粉革命，喻粉数量大规模增加，近来喻黑开了黑贴，下面突然有人开始刷喻文州的个人图，没说几句就跑题跑到姥姥家，喻黑简直气得火冒三丈无处诉苦。  
那都是后话了。

6#

第四赛季让黄少天为之一振的事情之一是霸图夺冠，蓝雨无法夺冠固然是痛苦的，但是如果嘉世四连冠那么黄少天一定气吐血。  
论坛里的韩吹一鼓作气，吹得天花乱坠的，和韩文清本人的踏实低调的作风相去甚远，叶吹蔫了，但是春风吹又生，嘉世和霸图在游戏里互砍精彩得不要不要的，大家都跑去看热闹，黄少天穿着大背心大裤衩吹着空调在卧室水着论坛，一边刷新帖子一边见缝插针地吹着蓝雨，大有为蓝雨吹出一个未来的架势。  
手机响的时候他正在声情并茂地做着喻吹，他一只手抓起手机放在耳边，另一只手单手打字戳来戳去，倾诉欲望特别高，黄少天觉得夏休期还是挺寂寞的，放假的前两天吃了睡睡了吃，但是休息了两天他就觉得坐不住了，家里没人听他叨叨叨，他开始想念蓝雨的食堂和永远认真听他讲话的喻文州。  
电话正是喻文州打过来的，喻文州在电话的另一端先笑了一下，然后才开口。  
“上一下荣耀。”喻文州说。  
“哦哦哦。”黄少天坐直身体，“马上马上。”  
“论坛好玩吗？”  
“咦——”黄少天愣了，“你怎么知道我在论坛啊。”  
“看到你了。”喻文州说，“别吹了。”  
黄少天简直瀑布汗：“我有那么明显吗？”  
“没有，一点也不明显。”喻文州在另一边的鼠标点击声都清晰入耳，“反正我一搭眼就看到你了。”  
“为、为什么啊！”黄少天不服气。  
“不知道。”喻文州笑，“可能是在我眼里你就比较明显吧。”  
夏休期在这样异地的拉锯战中度过，比起泡在论坛里，泡在荣耀里明显更加让黄少天觉得安心，他和喻文州偶尔在蓝溪阁帮忙打打boss，更多的时间泡在副本里，研究一点好像其实没什么用的小细节，喻文州又记完了一本厚厚的笔记本，黄少天则达成了一个月三十天一天一个西瓜不间断的记录，黄妈妈把黄少天扫地出门丢回蓝雨的时候发出一声感慨，哦哟，这个吃西瓜的猹可算是充公了，就丢给喻文州小队长去操心吧。  
“妈，你竟然还知道喻文州啊。”黄少天惊讶。  
“那当然。”黄妈妈把行李箱丢给他，“我还看比赛呢，就看不太懂。”  
“好厉害！”黄少天笑，“妈，下个赛季回家给你拿个冠军哦！”  
“那我可当真了。”黄妈妈一本正经，黄少天点头，也答应得一本正经。  
回到蓝雨让黄少天继续胃口大开，他觉得自己的胃在假期受到了虐待，需要拼命地补回来，整天徘徊在食堂门口像是个午夜幽灵，喻文州结束了晚间训练去操场跑步，经过食堂门口的时候遇见黄少天蹲在地上托腮思考人生。  
“嗨，队长。”黄少天机械地挥挥手。  
“你在干什么？”喻文州停下来，双手撑着膝盖平复呼吸，“你又来瞄准什么东西了？食堂关门了。”  
“不是，”黄少天揉揉肚子，“我吃完了出来的，累，歇一歇。”  
其实说白了就是吃撑了。  
“站起来，”喻文州偷笑，然后又恢复了一本正经，“绕着操场走一圈消化消化吧。”  
新赛季的开始平稳得细水长流，没有了上一个赛季的惊险刺激，也没有了媒体的百般刁难，一切似乎都步入了正轨，蓝雨的成绩开始很稳当地位列前四，按照这样的状态和水平保持下去，应该是没有什么难度就可以进入季后赛。大家对于蓝雨的质疑随着四赛季后半期的精彩表现和五赛季的平稳似乎也慢慢失声了，谈论他们的话题渐渐变成了剑与诅咒，为了配合现在的搭档热潮，把两个人凑成了一对搭档。  
“今天在论坛看到盘点帖。”黄少天说，“盘点搭档的，我们两个也被算进去了。”  
“嗯，怎么了？不应该？”喻文州笑。  
“我以为繁花血景那种才算吧……”黄少天伸懒腰拉长声，伸得太用力队服T恤都被扯了起来露出腰来，“或者叶修和苏沐橙那种，并肩作战的。”  
“我们不算？”  
“我们顶多是战略搭档，”黄少天一本正经，“哎，战略上心有灵犀，岂是凡夫俗子能够看透的。”  
“这不是挺好，”喻文州说，“我们的战略征服了大众的眼睛。”  
“是啊，下一步就是征服冠军奖杯了。”  
“对。”  
“这时候就需要有一个严肃的问题了。”黄少天两步抢到喻文州面前，他背着手摇头晃脑的，“你的梦想是什么？”  
喻文州噗嗤一下笑了出来：“这是什么问题啊。”  
“说点阳春白雪的事情啊，”黄少天看上去还挺正经的，“不说梦想也行吧，新赛季目标说一说。”  
“冠军。”喻文州说。  
“没啦？”  
“对啊，如果拿了冠军，自然就有别的，如果没有冠军，可能还要再等等。”喻文州看着黄少天的眼睛，说得很认真，“你呢？”  
“我啊……”黄少天深呼吸一口气，气沉丹田。  
“对，你新赛季的目标是什么？”  
黄少天双手合十：“阿弥陀佛，苍天在上，我就想吃好喝好，长命百岁。”

7#

第五赛季像做梦一样地过去，回忆起来只有一如既往燥热的夏天和充满遗憾的季后赛，对于黄少天来说，他第一次开始觉得人活着，健康是比一切都重要的事情。  
“新的赛季——”黄少天在蓝雨再聚首的第一次火锅大会上发表重要演讲，“我们的目标是——”  
“没有蛀牙。”  
“多快好省。”  
“小康社会。”  
黄少天一阵无语，觉得蓝雨各位队员都和他对不上脑回路，他看向喻文州，喻文州正在忙着给大家分碗筷，他本来想无视黄少天的目光，但是又觉得不好不给黄少天面子，只好抬头。  
“目标是……”喻文州说，“吃好喝好。”  
黄少天接口：“长命百岁！”  
蓝雨众人：“……”  
小小的冷场不足以熄灭黄少天的热情，整个火锅他吃得生龙活虎上窜下跳，喻文州一直盯着他，生怕黄少天突然要跳起来说，我给大家表演个才艺胸口碎大石什么的。  
黄少天喝多了，他坐在地上，喻文州坐在椅子上，蓝雨所有人都趴下了，只有队长一个人屹立不倒。  
“我有话和你说。”黄少天张开双臂要去抱喻文州，可是距离有点远，够不上，喻文州想了想推开椅子蹲下，他拿纸巾给黄少天擦了擦满额头的汗，然后给他灌了一杯蜂蜜水。  
“说。”  
“这赛季一定拿冠军。”黄少天说，“我保证，我别的不敢保证，这件事情，我保证。”  
喻文州笑了，点点头：“我也向你保证。”  
“拿了冠军之后我有一件事要跟你说。”黄少天继续说，“文州，我觉得这个赛季我们必须拿冠军，然后我觉得我忍不了了，真的，喻文州，你说说，你评评理——”  
黄少天的思维开始跑偏了，他开始倒了一阵喻文州并不知道主语是谁的苦水，然后又开始天马行空地说起来蓝雨的食堂。  
“白切鸡好难吃啊！”黄少天很大声地喊，“郑轩，郑轩呢？郑轩，你说，白切鸡是不是很难吃！”  
喻文州愣了，然后想了想，又忍不住笑了出来。  
黄少天抓着喻文州的肩膀一顿摇晃：“白切鸡真的好难吃，你帮我告诉喻文州，白切鸡，超级难吃。”  
喻文州还没有回答他，黄少天先一声长叹，他像模像样地挥挥手：“没用的，别说了，虽然很难吃，但是还是得吃。”  
喻文州想，纠结一个白切鸡，你的戏可是真多。  
这次的聚会日后成为了一个神话，因为大家都喝高了，而且几乎都是第一次喝高，只有喻文州一个人是清醒的，在大家的思维里都觉得喻文州千杯不倒，喝酒跟喝水似的，因为大家都在喝的时候他也在喝啊，这导致在这次聚会后的很长一段时间内，蓝雨众人都表现了两种非常典型的对喻文州的态度，要么是再也不敢找借口向喻文州敬酒，要么就是旁敲侧击地想问喻文州自己有没有酒后出糗，毕竟喝多了之后两眼一抹黑，再睁眼就觉得记忆断片了。  
黄少天坚持声称自己特别有酒品，绝对不会打呼噜，不会说醉话，更不会做稀奇古怪的事情，喻文州点头称是，然后露出一个谜之微笑。  
黄少天：不得了！大意了！  
“我那天说什么了？”黄少天撑着喻文州的卧室门，一副臭流氓的样子。臭流氓有一个特质，他们一般都非常的不要脸，比如黄少天此刻上身就只穿着一件白色的大背心。  
“你快让开，我和经理约了下午三点开个小会。”喻文州哭笑不得。  
“那你带我去开会，要不你就回答了我再去啊，快点回答我。”  
“那我随便问你个问题吧。”喻文州说，“你喜欢吃白切鸡吗？”  
黄少天十分纳闷：“我喜欢啊，我特别喜欢，每次一起吃饭我不是都点了这个菜吗？怎么，不会是你不喜欢吃吧？”  
喻文州又露出一个谜之微笑。  
“少天，你真……”喻文州欲言又止，他看着黄少天，突然不知道说点什么好。  
“我真怎么了啊？”黄少天跃跃欲试，试图得到答案。  
喻文州看了看他，意味深长：“你真白。”  
黄少天：“……”  
新的赛季有新人加入，宋晓和于锋的到来让蓝雨战队更加充实起来，与此同时训练营也再一次充盈起来，喻文州和黄少天跑了一次训练营，见到了那时候还是小豆丁的卢瀚文，那时候卢瀚文就已经展现出了非常显眼的荣耀天赋，让黄少天好几天都在念叨着长江后浪推前浪的事情，说着说着就说起来他在家闭着眼睛和表弟打荣耀，结局是被表弟给揍死了的结局。  
“现在的小朋友，不得了！”黄少天揉了揉手腕，“说真的，小孩子现在打荣耀也很厉害的。”  
“有我厉害吗？”喻文州突然说。  
“当然没有！”著名喻吹黄少天同学急了，这话怎么能乱说呢。  
“那你让我也赢一次。”喻文州突然说。  
喻文州一只手蒙住黄少天的眼睛，另一只手操作索克萨尔，黄少天什么都看不见，双手在键盘上敲敲打打跟擂鼓似的，他一边敲键盘一边还要喊，喊得喻文州的笑意忍都忍不住。  
“哎呀呀好厉害好厉害！”  
“不得了了，三段斩！落凤斩！龙牙！冲拳！不要跑站住你给我站住！”  
“太机智了可惜和我还有一定的差距看剑看剑！”  
“你到底——”黄少天挣脱开，发现夜雨声烦站在原地，把周围的草木都砍得乱七八糟的，索克萨尔不知道哪里去了。  
“不闹了，训练。”喻文州一本正经地说。  
“你刚刚到底干什么了？”黄少天十分好奇。  
“训练了！黄少天，不要讲话。”喻文州说。  
黄少天翻录像：“没事，我一登录就要开录像，我非要看看你干什么了喻文州——咦，你给删了？我靠，喻文州你居然把我录像删了！”  
“是。”喻文州点点头，“324，786，快点来。”  
黄少天悻悻地摔了一下鼠标，然后按照喻文州说的坐标赶了过去。他倒不是非要知道不可，而是他最受不了的就是别人故弄玄虚故意不告诉他，这比杀了他还难受，他一边跟着喻文州跑过去一边抓心挠肝地想着，注意力都没办法集中，喻文州手里拿着圆珠笔敲了敲他的脑袋，他这才回过神来。  
“剑圣，训练了。”  
“哦。”黄少天揉揉脑袋。  
临近年关的时候战队酌情接了第一个商业活动，之前一直是形势迫人，不敢有半分松懈，无心顾及其他，这个赛季蓝雨几乎是一直领跑积分榜压力不是很大，所以也开始接触一些代言和推广，电竞选手能接触的商业活动大多数都是游戏推广以及和游戏相关的物品代言，比如鼠标、键盘等，面向的是既收看荣耀比赛又使用产品的年轻人市场，当然，也不是人人都这样，张佳乐就接过蜜桃汁饮料的推广，导致一去百花客场比赛矿泉水都看不到，一流粉色的蜜桃汁，喜庆得不得了。  
那个时候荣耀的商业化还刚刚起步，各方面都不健全，商业价值没有得到进一步的挖掘，一切处于萌芽状态，比不了后来的程度，蓝雨这个商业代言已经是千挑万选，但是还是显得不伦不类的。  
“收放自如……”黄少天看着台本，“拿捏有度，百万军中取……我去，这都什么啊！”  
现场的助理把服装架推了过来，黄少天一看，更懵了。  
白色的厨师服，还配了个大勺和铲子，深色的西装三件套，胸前带着名牌，三国时期的武将盔甲，配一方天画戟。  
黄少天走过去打量了一下那个塑料的方天画戟，对喻文州说：“文州快来看，这是不是那天咱们路过超市看到的那一把？”  
喻文州走过去想了想：“有可能是吧，早知道就把那个买了。”  
“这是我的？”黄少天探头，“那你的呢？”  
导演开始给他讲广告的剧本，黄少天听得一愣一愣的，喻文州已经换好了第一套衣服出来，看上去完全是个英伦绅士，看得黄少天更愣了。  
人和人之间的差距为什么这么大呢？！  
“他为什么穿成这样？”黄少天瞪着眼睛，“我为什么是厨师的衣服啊？”  
“这就是剧情！”导演一敲桌子，“快点换衣服。”  
广告其实非常短，是一款鼠标的广告，主打的特色就是精准快速，广告分为三段，第一段是黄少天扮演一个掌握火候非常厉害的大厨，喻文州是客人，第二段两个人一样，都是扮演白领精英，目光盯着股市大盘的，第三段黄少天扮演百万军中取敌军将领首级的将军，大概是cos吕布，喻文州拿着一把扇子在后面摇啊摇，经黄少天鉴定是要cos诸葛亮。  
黄少天十分真诚地握着导演的手：“我太高兴了，我这辈子的梦终于圆了，小时候看三国，我就幻想着吕布和诸葛亮强强联合，太棒了，终于跨越时空了——啊对了导演，你刚才跟我说让我百万军中取敌军将领手机，那时候已经有手机了吗？”  
导演终于受不了了：“是首级！首级！脑袋！黄少天你有没有好好看剧本？”  
黄少天：“……”  
黄少天很想反驳，那是个屁的剧本啊就一张A4纸，打印机的油墨还不太好，字都印花了，后面完全看不清。  
场面有点小尴尬，喻文州走过来拍了拍他肩膀：“吕布，帮我弄一下衣服。”  
“吕布”鼓了鼓腮帮子，转过身去帮“诸葛亮”弄衣服去了。  
“好玩吗？”两个人站在场边，悄声说话，喻文州问他。  
“不好玩。”黄少天确实不太高兴，整个拍摄现场就很不靠谱，道具和衣服更别提了，喻文州这件衣服就太大了，后面要用别针别起来，“跟过家家似的，不怎么靠谱的样子。”  
“还行了。”喻文州笑，“什么样的成绩就什么样的待遇，等我们拿了冠军，说不定就不一样了。”  
“我们拿了冠军估计他们就请不起了。”黄少天口无遮拦，也不避讳。  
“对。”喻文州笑，抬手揉了揉黄少天的脑袋，然后又把他的大厨师帽子给他带上，“好了，别闹脾气了，做饭去。”  
“我又不会做饭。”黄少天皱眉。  
“没事，”喻文州说，“我又不会嫌弃你。”  
郑轩在一边看了一会儿意味深长地一声长叹，转身走到了于锋身边，他想了想，又是一声长叹，作为一个目睹了太多东西的过来人，在这一刻他的心里十分澎湃。  
于锋很好奇，他推了推郑轩，问道：“你听到什么了啊？”  
郑轩思考了半天，觉得天机不可泄露：“……我装作什么都没听懂。”  
于锋：“……”  
郑轩继续说：“Sorry，I don’t understand.”  
于锋彻底不说话了。  
拍摄结束之后有记者采访环节，黄少天向来是个心直口快的，blabla吐槽了一大堆，从服装到剧本，从绿布到威亚，记者都听乐了，然而好像也没什么用处，又不能写到报道里面去，转身问喻文州几个问题，才能勉强写成一片稿子。  
“你觉得黄少天这个厨子演得怎么样？”  
喻文州想了想：“演得是非常好的……”  
记者继续问：“为什么这么说呢？”  
“因为他做饭真的特别难吃。”  
黄少天一脸卧槽地看向喻文州，他终于发现，喻文州在吃这方面真的是非常非常耿直，他不过是大放厥词自己动手做了一次白切鸡，喻文州品鉴了之后露出一个谜之微笑，然后一天没和他说话。  
郑轩哈哈大笑，他拍了一下于锋的大腿：“看到没有，著名喻吹黄少天，著名黄黑喻文州。”

8#

“冠军！新的冠军诞生！蓝雨战队战胜了上赛季的冠军微草！成为荣耀联赛历史上的第四个冠军队！黄少天！剑圣！一杀三！赢了！让我们恭喜蓝雨战队，新科冠军诞生！”解说激情澎湃地喊着，动情处几乎要爆麦了，现场掀起一阵欢呼的热浪，比解说的嘶吼还要激烈，但是此刻的比赛隔间却一片安静，喻文州摘下耳机，耳边还在回响着剑锋掠过的破空声。  
在一瞬间显得无比虚幻，却又在下一个瞬间显得无比真实，他握了握拳头，方才意识到自己满手心都是汗水，原来他也在紧张，而且不比任何一个人少。  
门推开，嘈杂的声音一瞬间涌了上来，伴随着欢呼声一起来的迎面一泼凉水。  
对，字面意义上的“一泼凉水”。  
喻文州抹了一把脸，黄少天站在他面前整个人也湿漉漉的，手里拿着的矿泉水瓶子是空的，蓝雨的其他几个人站在一边，同样被黄少天泼的一身水，热闹得像是泼水节。喻文州知道，黄少天只是不知道怎么表达此刻的兴奋，然后就怎么顺手怎么来了。  
“队长——”黄少天把矿泉水瓶一丢，兴高采烈地冲上来抱住他，“我们是冠军！”  
喻文州紧紧地抱住黄少天，他的手覆在黄少天的脊背上，隔着布料感受到炙热的温度和跳动的心跳，黄少天激动得又蹦又跳的，喻文州差点被他直接按在地上起不来。  
我们是冠军。  
“对，我们是冠军。”喻文州说，“蓝雨是冠军。”  
黄少天跳起来，发出比刚才还要激动的欢呼，他刚刚还觉得冠军来得太过虚幻，不真实，像是在做梦，但是这五个字从喻文州的嘴里说出来，对他来说就是最好的证明，证明这一切值得相信，值得欢呼。  
胜利者的欢呼汇成一片声音的海洋，几乎快要把场馆的顶棚掀了，奖杯，鲜花，赞美，这一切的美好在这个夜晚属于新的冠军队。  
“从今天开始——”庆功宴上，黄少天拿着酒杯在桌子上一顿，“我们——”  
大家都等着黄副队长发表他的冠军感言，预计没有二十分钟是说不完的，但是等了三十秒，黄少天还是停顿着没说话，于锋刚想问你到底要说什么，黄少天突然打了个酒嗝——  
众人：“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
此嗝清亮如洪钟，严肃的气氛瞬间被一阵哈哈哈覆盖，连喻文州试图讲一些煽情的话都无法扭转局面，黄少天满脸通红强行挽尊，然后被一阵哈哈哈再次覆盖。  
黄少天双手搭在喻文州的肩上谜之埋头，晃悠得喻文州手里酒杯的酒都要洒了。  
“你也笑么？”黄少天不甚满意。  
喻文州想了想但是实在是忍不住：“嗯……哈哈哈。”  
黄少天：“……哎哎哎你怎么可以这样你笑什么啊！”  
喻文州自然地把胳膊搭在黄少天的肩上，黄少天听了这话受了打击装死地向后一靠，喻文州抬起手臂把他捞起来，两个人突然挨得极近，近得黄少天紧张得不行，他舌头都开始打结了。  
“队，队长，那个，那个我——”  
喻文州觉得他很好笑：“什么你啊我的？”  
“没什么。”黄少天坐直腰板，“我在酝酿。”  
“酝酿什么？”  
黄少天倒了杯酒，豪放潇洒地干杯：“哈哈哈，干了这杯酒，今天就是我们喻吹的天下了！”  
庆功宴结束，蓝雨众人喝得大醉，一直以来严肃认真著称的战队经理都醉得不省人事，工作人员更是个个尽兴，他们的喜悦一点都不比队员们少，喻文州走过去和他们打招呼，有的神智清明还认得出喻文州，有的工作人员拉着喻文州的手喊黄少天，喻文州笑得无奈，他想，你找黄少天啊，我还找他呢。  
黄少天被喻文州拎起来的时候正在和于锋划拳，划的不知道是哪门子的拳两个人都在胡言乱语，黄少天喝醉了之后胡言乱语得更厉害一点，于锋几乎都插不上话，黄少天强行取得胜利，于锋被灌了一杯又一杯，看到喻文州过来立刻拉着喻文州讲理。  
可惜现在都喝成这样了没什么道理可讲了，喻文州思考了一下，觉得是黄少天不对，然后他把黄少天架起来灌了一杯蜂蜜水算是交代，把人从横七竖八的人堆里捞走了。  
于锋懵了。  
于锋妹想到是这样的情况！于锋刚想站起来，而郑轩吧唧从沙发上掉了下来，正好砸在于锋身上。  
于锋：“救——”  
黄少天还沉醉在单方面胜利的划拳中，乐不可支，絮絮叨叨地和喻文州说了一通他自己不知道在说什么而且喻文州也没听懂的废话，说着说着觉得不太对劲，喻文州冷静地看着他，既没有附和他，也没有阻拦他，他就坐在他对面看着黄少天，灯光微微有些晃眼，倒映在喻文州的眼眸里，化为耀眼的繁星。  
“队长——”黄少天揉了揉太阳穴，觉得自己蓦然清醒了不少，他觉得喻文州可能是有话要和他说，而且可能是很重要的事情，但是他又想不出这个时候还有什么重要的事情能比冠军的庆祝更重要，对于黄少天来说，他始终觉得这个冠军对于他们都太重要了，在追逐荣耀的道路上，他们迫切需要一个强有力的证明，证明他们的付出会有回报，证明蓝雨这样一个奇怪的、在他人看来似乎有太多缺陷的战队，也可以站在荣耀之巅。  
“你现在清醒吗？”喻文州笑着看他，然后抓着他的手腕。  
黄少天想了想，点了点头。  
“少天，我说过的，新赛季除了冠军，我还有个目标要完成。”  
黄少天也不知道自己为什么心狂跳，脑子里闪过无数可能——他觉得喻文州的这个目标绝对是和他有关的，而喻文州似乎也在这时候证明了他的猜想，他轻轻反过手，由抓着黄少天的手腕变成十指相扣。  
“少天，我喜欢你。”喻文州说。  
黄少天觉得立刻所有的醉意在这一刻涌上来，他目不转睛地盯着喻文州，然后觉得自己大脑一片空白，无法思考，他有点分不清是自己出现了幻觉，还是他快速地领悟了喻文州这短短六个字所代表的意义，整个人陷入了一种难以言喻的失语。  
对，黄少天在这一刻，突然不知道该说什么了。  
“你可以慢慢想，慢慢消化，然后再回答我。”喻文州微笑。  
他已经做好了充足的准备，这份感情或许对于黄少天来说是难以接受的，甚至是会被拒绝的，他都可以等，等黄少天想明白了，接受，或者拒绝。  
“等等——”  
黄少天拦住喻文州，他抹了一把脸，脑子一瞬间无比冷静和理智，他觉得自己既不需要多想，更不需要消化。  
“那好吧，队长，我告诉你一个秘密。”  
黄少天凑过来，小心翼翼地和喻文州接吻——他实在是很小心翼翼，本来是想亲在脸颊，但是因为他此时还是有点晕的，看人都重影，一口亲歪了亲在了喻文州的嘴唇上。  
“队长，我也喜欢你。”  
万顷星光，一瞬洪流。  
很多年黄少天和喻文州聊起那个夜晚，总觉得太过草率，他们的表达太过单薄，黄少天有时候会漫无边际无厘头地想很多个“可能”，然而到最后删繁就简，他发现他也只是想听喻文州对他说，我喜欢你。直到有一天他不经意间翻看喻文州的电脑，他看到一张荣耀的游戏截图，索克萨尔单膝跪地，夜雨声烦面向他而立，他们双手紧紧相握。  
彼时喻文州正坐在书桌前做上一场的复盘笔记，黄少天吹了个口哨，喻文州回头看他，不自觉带上一个微笑。  
“没事，没事，就看看你。”黄少天托腮看他，笑眯眯的。  
夜已深，窗外耿耿星河，银光点点。  
人生就像是你仰望浩渺无际的天空，你看到的、向你发光的星星跨越遥远的时间和空间在向你眨眼，而未知的前方，也正有无数难以预料的星星，它们走在向你飞奔的路上，以光的速度日夜兼程，它们必将出现在你的眼前，为着赴这场荣耀的盛宴，它们埋伏在你人生的必经之路上，用突如其来的惊喜装点人生这漫漫征程。  
而最亮的那颗星星，是你。

9#

下雨天最适合躺着，这是黄少天贴在床头的至理名言，尤其是退役之后，更加变本加厉了起来。  
话是这样说，黄少天却不甘寂寞地开着窗向外探头，半个身子都快探出去了，喻文州拿着茶水经过顺手扯了一下他的T恤，防止他走光。  
“虽然屋里只有你我，但是你也注意点。”喻文州说。  
“你就不能帮我一把吗，还说风凉话！”黄少天转过身，三下五除二把T恤的下摆塞进裤子里，冲喻文州招手，“掉下去了！”  
喻文州一愣：“什么掉下去了？”  
“额，”黄少天尴尬地搓了搓手，“事情说这样的，不要激动，我前两天发现吧，冠军奖牌的带子脏了，然后就洗了。”  
喻文州：“……”  
黄少天左手一撑，坐在阳台上：“然后我就拿出去晾了，然后今天下雨又刮风的，掉下去了……咳咳，掉到楼下的阳台顶上了！”  
喻文州：“…………”  
黄少天十分肯定地解释：“是一阵妖风。”  
是不是妖风不重要，重要的是奖牌的带子真的就遥遥地挂在人家的阳台顶上，就快要掉下去了。  
吓得喻文州连忙把手里的茶水喝光了。  
“就让它掉下去好了，”喻文州转过身把茶杯放在茶几上，“然后再去楼下捡。”  
“你也太无情了。”黄少天翻了个白眼，继续扒着阳台向下探身，“钩上来就好了，很容易的，就是一阵妖风，看我做法收了它——”  
黄少天悬在阳台上，整个人差点呈现倒立的姿势，他话还没讲完突然就被人从背后揽着腰抱住，他一回头，喻文州猝不及防地抬手弹了他一个脑瓜蹦，弹得黄少天晕头转向。  
“你刚才差点掉下去。”喻文州说，“我可是克服了多大的重力势能才把你拉回来。”  
黄少天被弹得疼了颇不甘心，反手要反击回去，被喻文州轻巧躲开。  
“掉下去就好了。”喻文州又说了一遍。  
奖牌确实掉下去了，两个人撑着一把伞从楼道里走出来，绕了个极大的圈绕到了楼前，趁着下雨天物业和保安都比较松懈，跨过栅栏跳进了草坪里。  
“我们好像一只蘑菇。”黄少天突然说。  
“嗯？”喻文州没反应过来。  
“蹲下。”黄少天挽着喻文州的胳膊，拉着他蹲下，“像不像？”  
喻文州还是没反应过来。  
“看啊，”黄少天指着不远处的一楼阳台的窗户，玻璃窗上把两个人的样子映出来，“像不像，蹲下更像了。”  
这个笑话太冷了，冻得喻文州直哆嗦，他抬手放在黄少天的头上，比了个二的手势：“你像不像兔子？”  
黄少天不甘示弱，双手交叉勾住大拇指放在喻文州头上：“你像不像老鹰？”  
“我们到底是来干嘛来了。”喻文州突然说。  
黄少天哈哈大笑，他让喻文州撑着伞，然后一个人猫着腰拨开草丛迈了过去踮起脚把奖牌够了下来。  
黄少天背对着喻文州，T恤衫因为雨水打湿贴在他的脊背上，看上去好像比好多年前要更加宽阔一点，时光把光影重合起来，那个在训练室汗湿了衣服的少年和今天站在他面前的青年如出一辙，万千流光过往，他丝毫未变。  
世间唯有你，胜却无数。  
夏日台风肆虐，半夜雷电交加，喻文州惊醒，他掀开被子坐起来，黄少天侧着身躺着睡得正香，雷声愈来愈大，夹杂着急促的雨声绵延不停，喻文州想了想，关掉了所有窗子。  
他重新躺下，黄少天正好翻身，整个人打着把式翻过来，整只胳膊压在喻文州身上，喻文州侧头看他，他正睡得香甜，和多年前少年的轮廓可以毫不滞涩地重合，时间是一个魔术师，让他们在荣耀的道路上同进退，就连时光的脚步都一模一样，从少年到青年，始终并肩如一。  
吃好喝好，长命百岁。  
窗外雨声催昼，微光迟夜，玻璃窗上水珠泼洒成光阴的碎片，再然后汇成川流不息的长河，一路向东流去，奔向无尽幻想的下一站人生。  
醒来觉得甚是爱你。

Fin.


	41. 弄假成真

“我跟你说这次出任务我绝对要申请女同志，我一正当年的大好男青年，如此花样年华，这25岁的花季雨季实在是受不了了——”黄少天正神采奕奕在和郑轩抱怨着，与其说是抱怨，还不如说是趁机享受说话给人听的快乐以排遣在B市无人理睬的痛苦，大量的文字泡几乎要实体化淹没了苦逼的郑轩，郑轩耷拉着脑袋听，心还跳着，眼却神都直了，大脑高速运转想的却都是一些毫无关系的事情。  
“过来了？”喻文州迎面走过来，很随意地和郑轩打招呼。  
“诶队长好，来了来了。”郑轩听见喻文州的声音就精神一振，心知卤水点豆腐，一物降一物，话唠自有人收，思及至此，郑轩立马生龙活虎地和喻文州打招呼，“什么时候开会？我可以先去吃个饭吗？”  
“开会要再等一个小时左右，叶修那边出了点问题。”喻文州挽起袖子看了看手表，“你过去餐厅那边，云秀在那边吃饭，你们等下可以一起过来。”  
三处这边开会延迟乃是家常便饭，什么时候能正常按时开会才是稀奇古怪得到家了。  
“诶好！”郑轩欢天喜地地就跑了，剩下黄少天还张着嘴准备继续吐槽，一个没注意，吐槽对象都跑路了。  
“……队长，早上好。”黄少天把满腔想要吐槽的欲望艰难咽下去，机械地冲喻文州挥了挥手。  
“早上好。”喻文州把手里的袋子递给他，“少天，刚才王队让我把上次出任务的衣服拿给你，他说洗好了。”  
“哦。”黄少天飞快地接过袋子，同时小心翼翼地不让自己碰到喻文州——但是他还是失败了，稍微一个不注意，他碰到了喻文州的手心，几乎是瞬间，觉得自己整个人都燃烧了起来。  
这是什么鬼反应？！  
“刚才和郑轩在说什么？”喻文州穿着一身军装，不像黄少天那样随便趿拉着拖鞋不修边幅。军装看着肃穆，带着一股杀气，黄少天觉得自己被喻文州被震住了，缩了缩脑袋没说话。  
“干嘛？”喻文州侧身，微微一笑，“你怎么像受气了似的，这是什么表情？”  
受气的一般都是小媳妇，哇靠你这是什么意思？黄少天不满地抬头，这么冷不丁地对上喻文州似笑非笑的表情，突然又觉得脑子烧断了线路，他哎哟一声，捂着胃跑到走廊的座位上坐着去了。  
三处听上去高大上，洋气得不得了，国安局下属的特工机构，怎么着也是不一样的档次，然而实际上这里和普通的办公室也没什么两样，墙上的白瓷砖不复当年风采沾了不少发黄的点，新刮大白的走廊一股子的油漆和石灰味儿。  
“我胃疼。”黄少天说。  
“我去给你倒杯热水。”喻文州说。  
“不用不用。”黄少天挥手，心想我这是装的，不要给我喝水，而且什么病喝点热水就好了的话，那还要张新杰安文逸干什么，这不是脑子有坑么。  
“有一段时间没见了，怎么感觉你最近不太对劲。”喻文州也坐下来，黄少天想向旁边躲一下，结果发现已经无处可躲，只好没动。他这段话说得很随意，听不出来是陈述句还是疑问句，黄少天思考了一会儿不得要领，默默鼓起了腮帮子。  
“咳，任务辛苦啊。”黄少天抱着衣服袋子，眼巴巴地看着喻文州，背景音响起了杨白劳的幽怨歌声，“下次能不能派给我一个正常点的任务啊，碰瓷这种太有技术含量了，我觉得我有点hold不住。你看，我上次去碰瓷拖延时间阻拦冯主席出国，这摔得我都要脑震荡了，还上了报纸，你说我图个什么啊！三处能不能和B市的新闻媒体都打个招呼，我不想被黑啊——”  
“以后也没有B市的任务啊。”喻文州双手交握，笑眯眯地看着黄少天，“以后就在G市这边，上次也是微草挪不出来人了，才让你这个生面孔过去救个急。”  
“哦……哦？？？等下，什么意思，我就彻底调到G市了吗？”黄少天这才反应过来。  
“你难道不想回来？”喻文州反问。  
想，怎么不想啊，想死了（此处应有冯巩表情），黄少天之前被调到B市去，好死不死地要和微草一起出任务，出得他头昏脑涨，可是B市那边最近在开峰会，安保严格不说，很多地方都需要润物细无声，打枪滴不要，特工们恨不得一个人掰成八瓣地忙，他脚不沾地每天精分成好几个人地忙了一阵子，以为终于能解脱了，结果又一个峰会来了……  
峰会复峰会，峰会何其多，我生做特工，万物成蹉跎啊！  
“我靠，我终于能回到我美丽的故乡和我亲爱的蓝雨大队了……”黄少天长出一口气，摊在座位上，“队长，可算把我调回来了……诶，话说微草那边还是人手不够啊，那边怎么办？”  
“霸图就近调人过去了，张佳乐正好……嗯。”喻文州说，“孙哲平不是回去义斩了，所以，你懂的。”  
“我懂我懂我懂，呼，那我可以和你一起回去了？”黄少天说。  
“嗯，可以，开会之后和我一起回去。”走廊里只有他们两个人低声说话，而办公室里传来一阵争吵，喻文州站起来，“你先坐，我进去看看怎么了。”  
黄少天拼命点头。  
这到底是好事呢？还是坏事呢？黄少天抱着衣服袋子冥思苦想，他这段时间忙着处理事情，每天脑子想着怎么办事还想不过来，居然还要腾出一块脑容量来想念喻文州，这真是不得了，不能好了，这让自诩为笔直笔直的三处最后一个直男的黄少天十分心慌。现在B市的任务终于结束了，他回到G市的话就可以继续喝喻文州一起工作，就不用抽空想着喻文州了，脑子终于可以歇歇了……等下啊，这哪里不太对劲啊？  
直者，爱美女者也，弯者，爱美男者也，黄少天心想我好像还是应该爱美女的啊，刚才走来的时候看到广告牌子上的范冰冰巨幅广告还有点春心萌动来着，也不知道有没有机会执行个跟明星有关的任务。美男呢？黄少天环顾四周放眼望去，三处要真说长得还不错的，其实也不太多，但是……  
喻文州推开门走出来，他侧着身子站着，微微一笑，冲黄少天招招手。  
但是啊……但是。  
黄少天一溜小跑凑过去，还敬了个礼：“小的在此，队长有何吩咐？”  
“没什么。”喻文州把手里的杯子递给他，“翻了叶修的柜子发现的，桂圆红枣茶，对胃好。里面还在吵，估计要晚一会儿才能开会了。少天，茶有点烫，慢点喝。”  
完了完了完了。  
黄少天心里呜呼哀哉，跳动得比看范冰冰广告时候厉害多了。  
真正的勇士，敢于直面弯掉的人生，敢于正视……帅飞的队长。

喻文州何许人也？答曰：神人。祖国的伟大复兴需要各种各样的人才，特殊工作者也需要品类齐全花样百出，喻文州年纪轻轻就是三处在G市的队长，全权负责各种任务执行、人员调度，一些不太严重问题的自主决策权也是有的。但是这还不是最厉害的，喻文州有个人尽皆知的外号，叫做奥斯卡终身影帝。  
影帝又何许人也？要知道小李子从貌美如花的小鲜肉一路演到粗犷不羁的老腌肉，可还没拿到过啊！  
叶修夸喻文州的时候都说业绩出色，张佳乐直接又含蓄，说喻文州游刃有余拿捏自如，用郑轩的话来说，喻文州就是个精分帝。  
这个世界不会天天有炸弹要拆除也不需要天天在地下仓库和敌人搞枪战，三处也不抢九处的活儿，大片里的精彩对战都留给九处耍帅了，三处就安静如鸡，表面上卖卖萌吱吱吱，底下顺手搞搞卧底，随便处理一下杂活儿既可。所谓术业有专攻，说是杂活是因为要面对的人和要处理的事情一般都非常微不足道，但是这也不是人人都能做到的，比如前几天黄少天的任务就是去冯主席赶飞机的路上碰瓷，他一鼓作气，演技爆发，撒泼耍赖，把一个小气又作死的小市民演得活灵活现，由于黄少天太入戏了把人气得半死，帝都人民都看不下去了，直接先打了110又打了报社新闻热线电话，分分钟送他上了新闻头条……  
在黄少天不要命的演技之下，冯主席顺理成章地晚点又成功改签失败，机场那边争取来了时间，默默顺手把守株待兔的恐怖分子直接抓小鸡似的带走了。没有大型任务的时候，三处的工作除了这种，要不就是多重身份换来换去卧底各路不明意图的可疑分子，要是真有了高级别的任务，三处和九处配合起来那也是十分酷炫堪比好莱坞大片的。不过酷炫的工作其实是有限的，就像电影里天天各种危机，而实则还是和平日子和杂活来的多。  
杂活一多，需要的就是演技，而喻文州就是一个可以无缝对接各种人设的神人。  
黄少天曾经亲眼看着喻文州上一秒还在和面前的人装学术精英矜持地谈着股票投资组合风险控制，下一秒转身接电话就能一口京腔品鉴起郭德纲的相声，那叫一声情并茂情绪激昂语速快得跟开拖拉机似的，电话一挂瞬间一脸淡定，手上慢悠悠地打字回复某情窦初开的少女，看到对方签名是“你若安好便是晴天”的瞬间黄少天都要吐了，喻文州头也不抬顺手扔给他个呕吐袋，示意他出去吐。似乎所有人都需要一个进入角色的适应期，而喻文州总能无缝对接从不信息混乱，他好像有八倍的脑转速和无数的脑容量分区，一切得心应手，尽在掌握之中。  
又苏，又特别有趣，好像就没他不能的事情，没他扮演不了的角色。黄少天灌了一大杯的红枣茶，心里闪过各种人设的喻文州，像是看电影快剪眼花缭乱天马行空，而其实不用演别人的时候，喻文州是一个特别简单的人，就是那样，对，就那样，黄少天憋了一口气想破脑袋也没想出来简单以外的形容词，无奈之下只好放弃，顺便暗叹这要是改明去精分文化人可怎么办，真是呜呼哀哉。  
郑轩手里捧着可乐慢悠悠地过来，楚云秀跟在他后面手里拿着薯条还在吃，看来大家都知道不必着急，三处延迟开会乃是历来优良传统，到了叶修这里继承得十分完美，要不是建国后动物不能修仙成精，叶修早就白日飞升登顶极乐，成为“不靠谱”大仙了。  
“队长nia？”郑轩含混不清地问。  
“屋里呢。”黄少天豪迈干杯，了结这一大杯红枣茶，“过来，可乐给我倒半杯。”  
郑轩：“……你可真行。”  
“嗯嗯。”黄少天将这句话当做褒义欣然接纳，又喝了半杯的可乐，顺手摸了楚云秀手里的薯条，这才消停下来。  
“黄少，我昨天看报纸了。”楚云秀笑得不怀好意，“演技不错，和你们队长学的？”  
“胡说！看不起我的演技吗？哎等等，我队长还演过这种角色？”黄少天卖了个萌，“我年纪小你可不要骗我！”  
“没有，没你这么入戏。”楚云秀拿番茄酱的酱包丢他，“你少装嫩！”  
“装嫩也是工作的一部分。”黄少天义正言辞一脸严肃，“你不要小瞧我，我的演技放到娱乐圈分分钟就爆了——”  
“炸了还差不多。”楚云秀笑，一抬头看到张佳乐一脸忧郁地走了出来，“哎出来了，开会吗？”  
“开——”张佳乐走出去两步猛然回头，“渴死了我去接点水，他们都在里面准备开会，进去吧——诶你们干嘛这么看我？有事？”  
“没没没，”黄少天连忙摇手，“注意脚下。”  
郑轩和楚云秀也附和点头：“注意脚下。”  
张佳乐觉得十分莫名其妙，刚才工作交接事情多得他简直心力交瘁要疯，他翻了个白眼，然后脚下一滑——  
黄少天哈哈大笑，他随便吐了个枣核，地面面积如此之大，张佳乐能精准踩中，也是RP值爆炸了。  
“你是裘千尺吗你！”张佳乐吼他。

“九处上午刚刚打过电话来——”叶修喝了一大口茶水，“嗯，对，有个大任务要配合。根据我国国家安全管理局特殊工作条例第365条，希望大家都能好好配合九处工作，不要给九处添乱。”  
“是九处不要给我们添乱。”黄少天抢话，“麻烦九处能不能不要随便掏出枪啊，我的人设里都胆子很小啊我！”  
“说吧什么任务？”楚云秀还在吃薯条，思维已直奔重点。  
“压力山大，是在G市吧？”郑轩半趴在桌子上。这次开会一共来了三个蓝雨的成员，一看就是给在G市范围内的任务，郑轩刚休了几天假又要准备马不停蹄，觉得十分心塞。  
“喻队有没有什么要说？”叶修像退休老大爷似的靠着转椅，十分民主地询问喻文州。  
“有。”喻文州抬手从笔筒里拿出一根笔来，“国家安全管理局特殊工作条例，没有第365条，叶修你正经点。”  
黄少天&郑轩&楚云秀：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈红红火火何厚铧！”  
“对对对，我是在考察你们，你们政治素养太低了，居然都没有发现，回去把条例抄一遍。”叶修说。  
黄少天&郑轩&楚云秀：“…………”  
“别闹了，这是任务。”叶修把文件夹扔过来，“有一伙……呵呵，同性恋人群，申请了国家安全部门审批的同性恋大型游行活动，下月初要在G市开展，虽然案底清白且手续齐全，但是我们怀疑其中有与国外恐怖分子勾结，同时与九处的一件叛国案有关。郑轩，你没什么大事，就一路跟着，从B市到G市，证件和相关物品都准备好了——”  
郑轩点头，这个他在行。  
“辛苦一下喻文州和黄少天同志了。”叶修抱拳，显得十分江湖气，“同志们，这回真的成同志们了。你们两个的角色的深海同性恋俱乐部的两名老会员，从B市一路跟随前往G市参加游行，期间需要的任务信息到时候九处会再做要求。你们俩的关系反正是同性恋，攻受嘛，你们自己看着办。那个，对，人设是这样的……”  
文件夹在光滑的会议室桌面上滑翔而来……  
黄少天颤抖着双手翻开，只见第一页黄少天的性格那里写着：沉默寡言，不爱说话……  
“叶修你大爷啊！”  
“我觉得你的眼神怪怪的。”黄少天搓了搓脸觉得一股凉气自背后升起，“这么看我干嘛？你这是什么眼神啊？”  
喻文州笑笑没说话，倒是郑轩接了话。  
“看你怎么了，这就是爱啊。”郑轩表情十分诚恳，十分陶醉，他看看喻文州，又看看黄少天，又觉得自己十分机智。  
“爱你妹。”黄少天立马就炸了，也不知道是心虚还是怎么。他拿起文件夹去敲郑轩的脑袋，郑轩一躲拍了个空，喻文州一抬手把文件夹接住，又递给黄少天。  
“不早了，都散了吧。”喻文州站起来，示意会议到此结束。叶修点点头也表示同意，靠着椅子转了个圈。  
“啊？散了啊？”黄少天半张着嘴，“队长你不看看你的人设吗？喂喂喂万一你的人设是什么老头子或者彪形大汉满口粗话呢？万一是娇滴滴的小娘炮呢？万一是——反正不管是啥你总得看看吧你看不看啊——”  
喻文州拿起桌子上水果盘里的一粒葡萄塞进黄少天的嘴里：“不看。少说话，快点入戏。”  
黄少天：“……”  
“走吧，先去办手续。”喻文州说。  
“办什么手续啊？关系转出吗？顺路去档案室拿证件吧，前段时间装修档案室都搬到楼下去了——噢噢噢噢——哦，不说了。”黄少天腋下夹着文件夹站起来，自动自觉地闭嘴。  
“这就对了。那我们先走了。”喻文州拉了他一把，冲大家挥手。  
大家心领神会又欲言又止地点头、挥手，直到办公室的门彻底关上，一阵欢呼从三处的办公室内传来，几乎快要把房顶给掀了。惊天动地的欢呼之后大家都矜持地呵呵一声忙起手上的工作，瞬间转为淡定、无所谓、一点也不激动的表情。  
阿弥陀佛，怎么会有如此顺理成章之事呢。【安陵容笑.JPG  
三处楼下是九处的办公室，以及因为装修的缘故搬过来的档案室，喻文州走在前面拿着黄少天的衣服袋子，黄少天走在后面端着一盘葡萄东张西望。人对于得不到的东西总是充满了难以言喻的渴望，比如说黄少天此刻就无比想说话，但是他又要克制自己不能说，只能不停地吃葡萄。  
“喻文州——”黄少天叫了喻文州一声，刚一开口就立马十分认真地反思自己是不是多说话了，他斟酌了一下，还是尽量节省字数吧，于是纠正了自己的称呼，“文州？”  
喻文州心里咣当一下，地震了。但是他演技十分过硬，面不改色心不跳。  
难道两个字还是多？黄少天恍然大悟，他刚要继续精简字数，冷不丁地被喻文州捂住了嘴，成功地将不知道是“文”还是“州”还是“鱼”的单音节字段给塞了回去。  
“唔——”  
“两个字挺好的。”喻文州说。  
“呵呵，我也觉得。”黄少天点头附和，“你去拿档案吧，我去九处逛逛。”  
“那我出来之后去九处找你。”喻文州说着轻轻摸了摸黄少天的脑袋，把头上翘起来的一缕迎风飞舞撩得人心痒的呆毛给压了回去，“等我，一会儿一起去吃饭。”  
“知道——了。”黄少天深呼吸，又成功地将一大段的文字泡憋回去，露出一个矜持的微笑，笑得露了两排大白牙。  
九处总是静悄悄的，而且看起来十分规矩，怎么看怎么正常，由于实在是很熟悉，黄少天也不敲门，手里捧着葡萄抬脚一踹就算是打招呼了。  
周泽楷正在埋头看电脑屏幕，听见声音有点惊讶地抬头看他。其实最让周泽楷惊讶的不是黄少天为什么突然鬼一样的冒出来，惊讶的点在于，黄少天的本体居然先于声音到达，哎呀呀夭寿啦！周泽楷心里飘过一阵弹幕，最后回合成四个血红的大字：前方高能！  
卧槽？居然都不打招呼不说话？平时没觉得和周泽楷见面的时候这么安静啊！黄少天觉得一股难以抑制的说话欲望奔涌而来，吓得他赶紧抓了一粒葡萄塞进嘴里。  
周泽楷觉得更害怕了，十秒钟过去了，黄少天怎么还没说话？怎么还表演起了吃葡萄？  
叶修办公室的葡萄是今天早上苏沐橙路过超市买的，新疆的马奶葡萄，又大又甜，黄少天刚开始还只是压压惊堵住自己说话的欲望，结果吃着吃着就停不下来了。他又拈起一粒葡萄吃，同时贼溜溜地看着周泽楷，心想今天非得要见识一下真正的无口是什么样的，你不说，我也不说！  
黄少天一粒接一粒地吃葡萄，吃得周泽楷十分纳闷，高能怎么还不来？按照多次和三处配合出任务的经验来说，连做梦都说梦话的黄少天不说话只有两个场合，要么是喻文州不让他说，要么还是喻文州不让他说，反正只有喻文州能让他闭嘴，难道喻文州也来了？周泽楷站起来探身向外看，外面空无一人。  
这到底是什么意思？周泽楷托腮思考。  
小周怎么还不说话？黄少天吃着葡萄思考。  
黄少天居然还不说话，好没意思。周泽楷继续思考。  
卧槽好能忍！文字泡在体内越积累越多我都要爆炸了！黄少天不吃葡萄了，专心思考。  
啊，昨天韩文清改装的手枪想法不错。周泽楷神游天外。  
卧槽怎么还不说话我快不行了……黄少天痛苦地捂着嘴。  
话说江波涛去买水怎么还不回来，希望他不要买错绿茶的牌子。周泽楷有点担忧地思考。  
什么时候能说话妈妈我想说话！！！黄少天快不行了。  
上个案子的卷宗还没封起来，等下记得要拿去签字啊，可不能忘了。周泽楷开始思考工作。  
黄少天彻底疯了。  
黄少天想了想：“吃葡萄不吐葡萄皮吃葡萄不吐葡萄皮吃葡萄不吐葡萄皮不吃葡萄倒吐葡萄皮——”  
周泽楷：(っ °Д °;)  
哦，原来是来表演绕口令来的。周泽楷会意，心想果然高能，现在真是越来越高级了，设定都如此齐全，说绕口令之前还要实物表演，是厉害！周泽楷十分佩服地鼓掌，声音极富韵律，一二三四，二二三四……  
“别闹了！”黄少天把水果盘咣当一下放在周泽楷桌子上，吼得周泽楷一愣。  
“干什么？”周泽楷心想谁闹了，皱眉头问黄少天。  
“不干什么。”黄少天把文件夹放在桌子上，“小周，周处，周泽楷同志，维护社会主义核心价值观的忠诚卫士保卫国家安全的前锋部队领导！你知道这个任务吧？”  
周泽楷拿起来翻了个封面就看懂了，于是点点头。  
“那就好，那你看看这句话是什么意思啊？”黄少天指着文件上一句话，“对，这行，从这个字开始，两人为同性伴侣，喻文州，括号，1，括号完了，黄少天，括号，0，括号完了。对，就这句话。”  
“哦。”周泽楷了然点头，一副十分博学的样子，“就是喻文州队长是攻，你是受。”  
“什么？！”黄少天不太满意，“我为什么是受？0是受的意思？我怎么会是受？哈哈哈哈你在逗我吗？等下，受是什么意思？”  
“你要不百度一下。”周泽楷其实也不太懂，把电脑推给黄少天。  
“不行，你的电脑受监控的啊大哥，这怎么好意思查……”黄少天摇手拒绝，“我虽然不懂是什么意思，但是我的直觉告诉我，我应该是攻。”说完还挺了挺小身板。  
周泽楷心想哪有这么话唠的攻哦，你在逗我吗？啊对，你肯定在逗我。  
“你也是这么想的吧？喻文州看起来弱弱的，斯斯文文的哪里像是体系里的人啊，说他是大学教授还差不多哦呵呵呵呵我觉得受起来一定带感周泽楷你一定得站在我这边啊——”  
周泽楷冲门口招手：“喻队长好。”  
黄少天：“……”  
喻文州手里拿着档案站在门口，笑得十分真诚：“周处好。”  
黄少天：“…………”  
黄少天一路都不说话，喻文州瞥了他两眼，发现他闭着嘴心事重重，看上去十分悲痛的样子。喻文州拍拍他的脑袋，黄少天突然汪了一声，吓了全车人一跳。  
叶修说黄少天物种变了，柯基怒变哈士奇，做受真是让人怒气值暴涨啊。  
任务说来就来，他们吃完了饭晚上回到住的地方，已经晚上九点多了，叶修开车走人，喻文州身后跟着个黄少汪，熟练地去前台拿了房卡。  
“一间屋子啊。”黄少天皱眉头，在走廊里磨蹭着不进去。  
“对。”喻文州扬了扬手里的房卡。  
“噢。”黄少天点头。  
推开门插上电卡，房间里的灯光亮起来，喻文州先到卫生间把热水开关打开，出来就看到黄少天一脸呆滞地看着一张大床，跟被偷魂了似的。  
“怎么了？”喻文州抬手在他前面比划了一下，“不满意？在这里就住一夜，明天和深海俱乐部的一个负责人，也就是这次游行的发起人汇合，然后就出发去G市了，不过途中要经过几个城市，看样子要折腾一下。”  
黄少天内心OS：不让我说话，你怎么话变得这么多！  
“身份证，配套的一系列证件，喏，你的……”喻文州从文件夹里又拿出一个证件本递给他，“医师资格证。”  
黄少天的内心几乎是崩溃的。  
“什么意思？什么意思！我是医生？我为什么是医生？这沉默寡言也就算了居然还是医生你一定是在逗我吧喻文州！医生个毛线！我晕针你知道不！晕针你懂吗，就是看到针，就嗷——”  
喻文州淡定地又拍他的脑袋：“嗷得不错，哈士奇不会汪，只会嗷。”  
黄少天：“……”  
黄少天一屁股坐在床上，手一扬证件洒了一床：“为什么是医生，人设能不能一次说清楚啊！受就受了，还是个医生，OMG，这个世界上最最最可怕的存在也不过是医生了，太可怕了，前一秒还说，小朋友啊不要怕啊没事哒，然后下一秒就掏出针管，就这样，然后我就晕了。”  
“说完了？”喻文州背着手看他。  
“啊，说完了。”  
“你的担心是多余的。”喻文州也坐下来，倒了杯水喝，云淡风轻地说，“肛肠科医生不用打针吧，何况让你演医生，也没你打针，更何况打针不是护士的工作吗？”  
黄少天的内心岂止是崩溃的，几乎是黑屏了。  
“什、什么？”黄少天颤抖着翻到人设的第二页，看到肛肠科主治大夫这七个字的时候，觉得自己脑子biu一声彻底烧断了。  
“凭什么！做受也就算了！工作居然是看人家屁股！”  
喻文州侧过身一把捂住黄少天的嘴示意他噤声。  
“这一层住的都是要去G市游行的同伴，你是想让大家都知道你是做什么的？”黄少天趴在床上，喻文州也就势侧着身子躺下揽着他，两个人靠得极近，黄少天更崩溃了。黄少天常常说自己长得太寡淡了，像是从冷水里捞出来的不带卤子的面条，没什么味道，属于五官端正却过目即忘，而喻文州的侧脸正是他的反义词。  
黄少天费力地咽了咽唾沫，觉得自己喉咙发紧，挨得太近，喻文州身上淡淡的味道铺天盖地地笼罩过来，太刺激了，第一次刺探敌情，差点深陷泥沼不能自拔，幸亏我自制力甚高……  
诶等等，这就是弯的感觉吗？有点上不来气，有点晕眩，看什么都觉得有点模糊。  
“对不起少天，我捂得太紧了。”  
黄少天长出一口气，立刻觉得上得来气、不晕眩、看什么都清楚了。  
黄少天：“……”  
哦，原来我还是清醒冷静的。  
由于只有一张大床，睡觉自然是要睡在一起的，喻文州好像非常入戏，他先去洗了澡，带着眼镜靠着枕头看了会儿资料，然后就招呼洗好了澡却还磨磨蹭蹭蹲在门口的黄少天。  
“我不困。”黄少天裹紧睡衣站在门口徘徊，其实他一大早上爬起来去交接任务又跑来开会，困得眼睛都要睁不开了。此刻用手撑着眼皮做思想者的姿态cos伟人。  
“过来吧，又不会吃了你。”喻文州掀开被子走过来，“你不习惯？”  
谁能习惯啊，关键是这也太挑战了吧，和一个直的、自己暗恋的、意淫已久的、企图掰弯的对象睡在一张床上，这万一硬了怎么办？怎么解释？纯洁的友谊岂不就此覆灭？我还不想死啊！不约！队长我们不约！  
“能不能换双人间啊——”黄少天哀求。喻文州如果发现自己的队员暗恋自己……这简直不敢想象，这将是怎样的尴尬啊，喻文州会不会开除他？或者把他从蓝雨调走？直接让他待在微草不要回来了！  
“没有双人间了。”喻文州说。  
“我睡地上吧。”黄少天一屁股坐下，还盘上腿了，cos观音菩萨，“队长，我没别的意思，我就是不困，资料呢，给我再看一会儿吧……啊，等会儿我的pad呢——”  
“你上床睡去吧。”喻文州笑了一下，伸手把黄少天从地上拉了起来，“我出去一趟，你先睡，我等会儿回来。”  
黄少天爬上床，目送着喻文州披上外套，推门出去了。  
他去干嘛了？黄少天翻身上床，先是躺着，又觉得心里焦虑，大床房的床真的很大，黄少天打了个滚，正好滚到喻文州的枕头上，那一瞬间他好像又体会到了弯的感觉，触电似的，他连忙又滚回来，贼兮兮地看着身边的空位，心里开起了小会。  
这好像是一个特别好的机会，又好像是一个特别糟糕的任务，喻文州到底喜欢男人还是女人，这个问题简直成了他的心头未解之谜。他一向直爽，有一说一，从不说一点五，但是直白也是有代价的，万一他问了，喻文州拒绝，这相当于彻底断送了两个人的关系。  
喻文州经常说，工作是工作，生活是生活，不能混为一谈。他能演得淋漓尽致，却未必能接受吧。  
黄少天哀叹一声，老半天过去了喻文州还没有回来，他一时间也睡不着，跳下床来从窗子往下看，一下子就看到了站在楼下的喻文州。  
真是想什么来什么，要了个亲命啊。  
他披着个外套，似乎是买了点什么东西，正在往回走。黄少天忙不迭地跳上床装睡，pad随手一扔，两眼一闭，看上去和睡着了别无二致，这是三处所有工作人员的天赋技能——强行装睡。一技恒久远，千年永流传。  
喻文州开门的声音很轻，似乎很小心翼翼，黄少天不敢动，呼吸都很小声，两个人都一举一动小心谨慎，生怕吵到对方。喻文州很快也爬上床，身上带着一股凉气，黄少天很想睁开眼睛看，但是始终没敢，他心里惴惴不安，又紧张又忐忑，努力装睡装睡装睡，然后终于成功地弄假成真睡着了……  
这一觉无比安稳舒适，竟然连个梦都没做。  
黄少天一早上睁开眼睛微微侧头，发现枕头下面有什么东西，他抬手摸了出来，发现是一盒胃药。  
就因为他那天随口说了一句胃疼。  
喻文州好像不在，黄少天左看看右看看没有看到人，他把脑袋塞进枕头里像个鸵鸟，眼泪差点掉下来。他是孤儿院出来的小孩儿，不然也不会有机会来三处工作，这样的关心，随随便便一句话也挂在心头，从前没有享受过，后来也就只在喻文州这里有这样的待遇。  
多好的队长啊，快弯了吧。黄少天从被子里爬出来，脑袋像个鸟窝，他坐起来抹了把脸，突然亲吻了一口那盒胃药。  
“喻文州——么么哒！”  
正在门口和深海俱乐部负责人在聊天的喻文州被这么气沉丹田的一句话吓得一愣。有那么一瞬，他楞了一下，但是继而几乎不着痕迹地恢复了淡定。  
负责人姓魏，是个三十多岁的男人，听见这么一声情真意切的呼唤，笑得十分暧昧。  
“我男朋友。”喻文州眼睛里平静如水，看不出丝毫破绽，这句话一点都不像是演技爆发，好像就是一句简简单单的陈述。  
黄少天说得很对，不演别人的喻文州特别简单。

早饭和很多一起准备去游行的俱乐部会员在一起吃的，黄少天本来想释放一下真我彰显一下话唠的魅力，但是一想到自己的人设立马闭嘴了，他安静地端着碗坐在喻文州身边，听着喻文州和负责人魏琛说话，每当他雀跃地想插嘴的时候，喻文州都会非常温柔地看他一眼，捡起桌上的小笼包塞进他嘴里。  
“我爱人，”喻文州微笑着对魏琛说，“不太爱说话。”  
黄少天拼命点头，对对对，我不太爱说话。  
“在一起多久了？”魏琛揉着鸡蛋剥壳，状似漫不经心地问道。喻文州敏锐地感觉到魏琛似乎对他们好像有点芥蒂，不然也不会一大早上就跑过来问这问那。  
越是这样，越说明这个活动肯定是有问题。都不用喻文州提醒，黄少天自己心里也立刻十分清楚。  
“哦，三年了。”喻文州扭头看黄少天，笑得眼睛都弯起来，“有时候想想跟做梦一样。”  
黄少天放下筷子，礼貌地微笑，心里翻江倒海地动山摇：队长，你要不要这么真啊，我进队也刚三年啊！  
“哦……”魏琛拉长声，“那感情不错？”  
“还行还行。”喻文州笑得有点腼腆，然后体贴地给黄少天也剥了个鸡蛋放在碗里，“还可以吧。”  
问到这种问题的时候，要是回答得太细致反而会让人起疑，黄少天十分了解喻文州的说话之道，他也跟着笑了笑，然后继续尽职尽责地演起了沉默寡言。  
“下午的火车，”魏琛也跟着笑，“三点出发去火车站，票都买好了，等会儿发给你们，路上有什么问题跟我讲就行了。”  
“咱们这是先去？”喻文州试探着问。  
“哦，先去一趟西安。”魏琛说，“从西安再去广州，和那边的人一起过去。”  
“啊，这样啊。”喻文州微笑，“还挺想去西安玩的，少天一直想去来着。”  
“感情真好，感情真好。”魏琛站起来拍了拍喻文州肩膀，点评了两句，然后转身走了。  
在这边一共大约有十多个人，喻文州走过去和大家一一寒暄聊天，快速地记住了所有人的姓名和基本信息，吃完了早饭大家各自回到自己的房间，喻文州拿了纸笔放在桌子上，开始回想。  
“我来写吧。”黄少天坐过来抢过笔，做好小学生写字的姿态，“横平竖直，我写字好看。”  
“嗯。”喻文州点点头，“好，今天在一起吃早饭的，一共有十三个人，除开我们一对，魏琛，还有十个人。”  
喻文州的记忆力相当可怕，他其实记不住每个人的姓名对应的长相和信息，但是他可以完完整整地记住他所看到的一切。他回忆得很慢，将他聊过的每一个人的相关信息都说出来，黄少天再一字不落地写下来给他看。  
“靠着窗子坐的一对，其中个子比较高的那个人不太放松，神情有点拘谨。”喻文州微微皱眉，回忆道，“他坐着的时候眼睛老是向外看，而不是看向坐他对面的伴侣。”  
“啊？”黄少天一愣，“一起吃饭的时候要互相看啊？”  
“这其实是一个不自觉的行为，”喻文州说，“不如你出去观察几对情侣再回来。”  
“不不不，”黄少天咬着笔杆，“你继续说。”  
“我走过去和他打招呼的时候，”喻文州道，“他的神色很热情，对，和他刚才看对面伴侣的眼神还要热情，闲聊的两句也显得非常了解对方。”  
“所以这不是很正常嘛？”  
“不，一点也不正常。”喻文州手指点在桌面上，“比如，我不会像别人炫耀说我有多么了解你，尤其是对不熟悉的人。”  
黄少天呼吸一滞。  
“我猜，这十个人里如果有我们要找的人，那么应该在这一对。”喻文州拿起笔，圈起来这两个人的名字，“我记不住，我们暂且把他们称呼为A和B，A就是那个高个子，B就是那个伴侣，不如你现在就去敲开他们的门，看看他们到底是怎么个相处状态。”  
黄少天目光有点发直：“情侣相处状态是什么？万一现在有人来敲咱俩的门呢？”  
“我们就是正常的情侣相处状态。”喻文州握住黄少天手腕，另一只手慢条斯理地将纸张叠起来塞进口袋，“难道不是？”  
黄少天只觉得手腕处像是有一团火在烧，沿着经脉一下子烧到了心里，他就快走火入魔了。喻文州的话和动作、表情都太顺理成章了，真实得好像都不真实了，他一直都是这样的吗？演什么都如此逼真，奥斯卡终身影帝果然不是吃素的。  
“好了，收拾一下东西。”喻文州松开手站起来，“有机会多注意一下B，我倒是觉得A反而不是我们要找的人，B更像。对了，还有魏琛，我觉得他也有问题，你也多注意一点。”  
黄少天点头。  
下午出发前往西安，喻文州和黄少天拿到的票正好是和AB在一起，火车的硬卧一个独立的空间可以有六个位子，剩下的两个都空着，大概是要后面几站才会上车。黄少天刚刚把东西放下爬上中铺，就收到了周泽楷的短信。  
喻文州正在和那两个人聊天，聊得很是开心，三个人都笑得很开心，黄少天由于“不爱说话”独自躺在中铺，显得十分合情合理。  
“文州，”黄少天欠着身子探出脑袋来喊喻文州，“水递给我。”  
“怎么了？”喻文州拿过矿泉水扭开，走过来递给他，“忘了吃胃药了吗？”  
黄少天点点头。  
“慢点喝。”喻文州体贴地靠近，黄少天飞快地凑到他耳边说了周泽楷的发现，然后又躺了回去。  
“晚上你提醒我。”黄少天说。  
“嗯。”  
喻文州把矿泉水瓶放在车上的小桌子上，继续和那两个人聊起来，他们正聊到感情的开始，逼着喻文州也说。  
“也没什么。”喻文州笑，“一见钟情是不是有点夸张，但是第一眼就是觉得，嗯，还行。”  
那两人笑起来，目光也没有相对看，而是分别看向窗外和地上。  
“我出去一下，厕所是在那边吧？”喻文州站起身来，指了指方向。  
喻文州起身离开，黄少天在中铺躺了一会儿，也翻身下来，坐在下铺的位子上穿鞋一不小心碰到了其中一个人的肩膀，那个人的反应非常快，几乎是条件反射一样的抬起胳膊挡在身前，吓得黄少天一愣，赶紧道歉。  
“没事没事。”被撞到的那个人轻轻出了一口气，然后摇摇手，坐到一边。  
“我去抽根烟。”黄少天抱歉地笑笑，从外套里摸出一包烟来，冲两个人挥了挥，然后往车厢的一头走过去。  
车厢的尽头先是厕所，然后是连接处可以抽烟的地方，喻文州站在那边等他，看到他来了冲他招招手。  
“那个人有问题。”黄少天走过去，掏出一根烟叼在嘴里。  
“别抽。”喻文州抬手打在黄少天手背。  
“不抽，这不装装样子嘛！”黄少天揉揉手背，冲喻文州挤挤眼睛。  
“是哪个？”吸烟处空间很小，火车运行不算平稳，咯噔咯噔不停摇晃，喻文州一只手撑在对面，圈出一小块空间来，黄少天背靠着车厢的隔断，也不过是和喻文州之间隔了一个拳头的距离，呼吸都在咫尺之间，才说了两句话黄少天就开始脸红了。  
“……热死了。”黄少天无语地捂脸。  
喻文州笑，抬手在他脸颊处扇风。  
“那个人，姓林的，你说的很热情那个，林文，”黄少天搓了搓脸，继续说正事，“他的反应非常快，我刚才注意撞了他一下，正常人是没有那么快的反应速度的，但是他的反应时间应该再0.3秒以内，而且做出了自卫的准备动作。”  
“那个人呢？高个子那个，陆任。”  
“他就坐在那里，像没看到似的，”黄少天转了转眼睛回想到，“感觉他其实有点不关心的感觉。”  
“林文肯定有问题。”喻文州点点头，再三确认自己的猜想，“郑轩等一下过来，我们两个现在不能泄露身份，到了西安之后可能会开始抓捕，我们离他们远一点就行了。”  
“嗯。”黄少天点点头。  
黄少天低着头看着地面，保持着沉默，因为他实在是不知道说什么，喻文州的判断都对，要做的事情也没有好说的，两个人就这么面对面地站着，黄少天觉得空气都快燃烧了，用不了几分钟他就会变成一块碳，死后墓碑上死因应该写着“此人因与暗恋对象相处狭小空间感情膨胀燃烧致使火灾”，真尼玛是旷世奇谭。  
Boom！Boom！Boom！  
郑轩来得很快，还打了哈欠，黄少天救星一般地扭过头看向郑轩，不出意外地发现他在揉眼睛，黄少天冲他比了个中指，洗把脸不行啊，就知道睡，我都看到你的眼屎了大哥！  
“过来。”黄少天冲郑轩勾勾手指头。  
郑轩看到黄少天，没精打采地微微点头，刚要过来，才迈了一步突然转过身去，接着猛地关上车厢门蹲了下去。  
搞什么？黄少天刚想抱怨，突然听到一阵脚步声从车厢的另一头传过来，这明显是一个成年男人的脚步声，而且是身体素质很好的人才会走路这样脚步举重若轻。  
“谁在那边——”那人问了一声。  
是林文的声音，黄少天动了动耳朵尖，示意喻文州。  
“怎么办——”黄少天小声动了动嘴唇，询问喻文州。  
脚步声更近了，郑轩夹在两个车厢之间的连接处蹲在地上，这时候只要林文走过来一低头就可以透过半扇的车厢门玻璃看到他，一个正常人蹲在两个车厢的连接处也太奇怪，必然会引起怀疑的，别说林文是疑似受过训练，就算没有任何经验的人也会察觉出蹊跷来。  
“别动，别说话。”喻文州看着黄少天的眼睛，很认真地说。  
黄少天微微一愣，张着嘴：“啊……”  
下一秒，世界要毁灭了。  
黄少天看着眼前的喻文州本来和他隔着一段距离，再看的时候，两个人已经鼻尖相抵，窗外的风景飞速倒退，像是电影特效一样，充满着不可思议的美。  
完了完了，世界真的毁灭了。  
喻文州温柔地吻在黄少天的唇上，这个吻熨烫而缠绵，喻文州眼睛里带着笑意，一只手依旧撑着，另一只手揽着黄少天的腰，热度从他的掌心传过来，隔着一层薄薄的针织布料传递过去，这热度并没有沿着脊背一路向上引燃他的大脑和理智，反而是一路向下，轻而易举地让黄少天尴尬地发现，他硬了。  
黄少天脑子里只剩下一个想法：夭寿辣，弄假成真啦。  
喻文州吻得非常认真，唇舌相交，带着缠绵而不舍的劲儿，温柔而又强势，黄少天想展示一下自己的技巧而全然不得，被喻文州打得节节败退，他没空去注意林文看到他们热吻时候尴尬的表情，也没有工夫发现林文尴尬地转身而去，他甚至都没有反应过来这个吻成功帮郑轩隐藏了起来，他现在全部的精力和注意力、大脑运转的主要处理程序都是只有一个：喻文州吻我了。  
是喻文州啊。  
心里长出了一棵小草，头顶两片叶子迎风摇摆，陶醉地傻笑，还是笑出声咯咯咯的那种。一棵小草很快长成很多棵，一下子覆盖了整个荒芜的空地，放眼望去无数棵草摇头晃脑咧嘴傻笑，群魔乱舞。  
很快心里又跳出来一个小人，小人穿着一身长衫，背着手拿着教鞭教育着黄少天：你怎么能对你的队长有这么心思呢？你对得起生你养你的祖国吗？说到的造人大计扶持下一代发展呢？你不是小时候愿望是生好多小孩建设四个现代化吗？  
黄少天都快哭了，真是好一出“从百草园到三味书屋”！  
“怎么了？”喻文州好笑地拍拍他侧脸，把黄少天从他天马行空肆无忌惮的脑补中唤醒。  
黄少天张着嘴：“……”  
“林文走了。”喻文州像没事人一样松开他，他伸手去兜里掏东西，黄少天眼睛很尖，他发现喻文州伸手伸了三次才成功伸进去，半天才掏出来一包纸巾。  
“哦……”黄少天点头。  
“少天，我……”喻文州把纸巾递给他。  
“我……”黄少天深呼吸提气，整个人都挺胸踮脚，一把推开喻文州的手，“不用。”  
“嗯？”  
“我……我冷静一下，等下让我冷静一下，”黄少天说了两句，发现郑轩一脸生无可恋地从隔间站起来，连忙板着喻文州肩膀让他转过身去面对郑轩，“你你……你、你、你，郑轩找你。”  
“你怎么还结巴起来了？”喻文州笑着打趣他。  
黄少天没说话，抽身就走，转身的时候还差点被绊倒，踉跄了两步以神一样的速度逃离了拥挤的案发现场，简直像只没脸见人的大猫，一窜老远。  
回到自己的位子上，林文正在和陆任说话，一看黄少天满脸通红嘴唇微肿地回来，会心一笑，什么都没说。黄少天不好意思地摸摸嘴唇，发动“瞬间移动”技能，翻身上了中铺躺下，速度之快简直要去穿越，让爱因斯坦都目瞪口呆。  
黄少天躺在中铺，一只胳膊垫在脑袋下面枕着，然后掏出手机打开微博，@求签啦，发了一条微博。  
“@求签啦 DZXHWM”  
没一分钟，黄少天成功get了解签链接：上上签，后面blabla一大堆。  
上上签啊！上天的旨意！神的召唤！丘比特之箭！月老的红绳！九十三分天注定！七分靠打拼！百分百指日可待！感谢国家感谢党！感谢三处感谢娘！感谢天！感谢地！感谢阳光普照大地！啊哈哈哈哈！  
喻文州回来的时候就看到黄少天猫着腰勉强坐在中铺，目光中透着一股难以名状的神奇，仔细看有点神叨叨的。  
“怎么了？”喻文州走过来拿了一瓶水递给黄少天。  
黄少天看着喻文州，半天没忍住，终于哈哈哈哈笑了出来，笑得喻文州有点毛骨悚然，脊背发凉。  
“我是一个特别迷信的人。”黄少天看着喻文州，十分真诚地说道。  
“哦？”  
“哦呵呵呵呵哈哈哈哈！”黄少天笑了笑躺了下来，心里的小草又长高了一寸，顶着两片叶子迎风摇摆，这回不是百草园了，这回是野草烧不尽，春风吹又生，大草原一望无际，定睛细看，叶子连起来可绕地球三圈。  
哎哟哟，刚刚世界毁灭了，现在世界新生啦！  
黄少天从前是极不信邪的一个人。从他小时候亲自通过马蜂窝（已证会被蛰）吞过电灯泡（已证需前往医院）之类的种种行为来看，他对一切玄学保持怀疑，马克思主义和无神论的光辉照耀了他许多年，突然一朝灯灭，封建迷信大幕重新拉起，让他的思维产生了小小的振动，然而人在真爱面前都是迟钝的、盲目的、老鹿乱撞的，要是太理性，反而就没意思了。  
喻文州坐在下铺和林陆两个人聊天，黄少天侧躺着居高临下地数喻文州的睫毛，一二三四二二三四一轮下来不仅没有得到具体的数值，反而让他花了眼，周泽楷又发来短信，照例是简短的几个字，是问他们观察得怎么样。  
“雾里看花，水中望月，”黄少天一开心就要满嘴跑火车，“借我借我一双慧眼吧～！”  
周泽楷：“.”  
黄少天继续回复他：“最是那一点点的温柔，像一朵水莲花不胜凉风的娇羞。”  
周泽楷：“你……”  
黄少天来劲了：“再送你三个点…拿着去找江波涛吧，不用找了，九个，正好。”  
周泽楷没再回复他，过了一会儿，黄少天看到喻文州的手机屏幕亮了起来。  
这人也太玩不起了，黄少天在心里嫌弃周泽楷，他从中铺身处后给喻文州整了整领子，喻文州回手往他嘴里塞了一块水果糖。  
黄少天毫无缘由地乐了，歪着头笑出两个酒窝，可以盛满太平洋和大西洋的海水，养一条大大大大鱼。  
火车到了中间一个大站，停下休息二十分钟，喻文州已经和周泽楷沟通过了，密切关注林陆二人，周泽楷也回复他，他们两个身份不好暴露，还有下面的行动，九处已经派人从休息车站上车，必要时到站就进行抓捕，但是现在人手紧张，这两位是新人，可能到时候会处理不当，还让喻文州和黄少天多照应一下。  
“是江波涛发的。”黄少天鉴定。  
“我也觉得。”喻文州附和。  
果然没多久，两个年轻人上车了，整个车厢终于满了，六个人六个铺位，喻文州微妙的强迫症得到了满足，那两个年轻人很快上了上铺，一言不发，连厕所都不去，黄少天小声和喻文州咬耳朵，感慨新人真是很敬业啊。  
新人唐昊和孙翔寂静无声地看着，黑暗（并没有）中四只眼睛居高临下尽收眼底。  
火车旅途乏然无味，黄少天故作深沉地在沉思，次要原因是在回味刚才的吻，主要原因是因为加了人设，他现在像一个思想者，时不时地在沉思的时候舔舔嘴唇吐吐舌头，那是因为原人设的吐槽能量已经蓄满亟待发泄却不能得到满足，原人设和现人设发生了严重争吵，他觉得自己马上就要精神分裂了，喻文州还在和林陆两个人聊天，聊天话题让黄少天精神振奋参与欲爆棚，因为他们在聊对同性情感的认识，然而并没有什么卵用，他现在加了沉默人设，所以对喻文州说他困了要睡觉。  
“情感是基于自我认知的选择，而不应该发乎于社会对此的态度——理解、支持也好，抗议、反对也罢，都不应该对这种选择产生任何的干扰。”喻文州手里叠着一张信纸，叠成一只纸飞机，头也不回地抬手向上一扔，飞机“撞上”黄少天的脑门，成功坠毁，“所以说了这么多，如果我喜欢一个人，哪怕全世界都不理解、反对，甚至这个全世界里也包括我也喜欢的人，这些都不能影响我，爱是双生，可是坚持是一个人的事情。”  
黄少天抿了抿嘴唇，揉了揉额头，喻文州站起身来敲了敲他的脑袋：“你不是睡觉了吗？偷听多久了？”  
“你怎么发现我醒了？”黄少天挑眉。  
“想，我想发现，就能发现。”喻文州说，身后林文笑了起来，他靠在陆任身上，陆任僵硬地一躲。黄少天俯身凑近喻文州和他咬耳朵，“他们好像是假的。”  
喻文州微微一愣，鼻音嗯了一声。  
“比我们还假。”黄少天用只有喻文州能听到的微小音量说。  
“我们哪里假。”喻文州对这个说法不甚满意，他侧过头，蜻蜓点水般地吻在了黄少天侧脸，黄少天一愣，他觉得自己又被加了人设。  
他的新人设是：不能动。  
黄少天内心澎湃扬起千层巨浪，理性的礁石才刚刚露出海平线就又被迅速淹没了，他脸颊发热，一路热到胸膛心口，心里暗暗发誓，自己选择的剧本，跪着也要演完，但求剧本长一点！古来痴心多寂寞，但愿长醉不愿醒啊！  
而唐昊和孙翔早已看穿了一切。  
率先发表观点的是唐看穿同学，他给对面的孙翔发短信：“信我的，错不了，就是那对，亲来亲去的。”  
快要到站的时候林陆二人一起离开了座位，喻文州皱着眉通知周泽楷，并让郑轩配合周泽楷决定是否行动，他们两个人则继续按兵不动，等待必要时候出手。火车到了终点站，林陆二人没有回来，喻文州想了想给黄少天使了个眼色，自己跟了过去。  
喻文州前脚刚走，后脚黄少天就收到了周泽楷的信息，他们掌握了一定的证据，认为现在可以进行抓捕，黄少天回复他可以配合，然后这时候唐昊和孙翔也收到了周泽楷的指示，紧紧跟在黄少天的身后。  
周泽楷的指示是：抓，那对情侣。  
然后唐昊就要抓黄少天。  
黄少天吓得把人设都丢了，他们在火车站的边角一个胡同里，看起来不像什么发生正常事情的地方。  
“干嘛？病得不轻啊现在的年轻人，快去抓啊，看我干什么？看我能抓到人吗？不能，快去快去，难不成你还要抓我啊？”黄少天觉得这两个人真是不可救药。  
孙翔：“狡辩什么，抓的就是你，快点和我们走吧！”  
唐昊一脸严肃：“少废话，带走！”  
“你是不是认错人了……”黄少天真的要崩溃了，“你是不是傻逼啊？我俩你不认识啊？”  
唐昊推了黄少天一把，正气凛然：“不好意思，不认识，不要和我套关系！”  
黄少天心里把周泽楷揉成了个面团，抻成了拉面，他不由得心生赞叹迫切想问周泽楷到底是从哪里挖掘了这两个人才，他手下这俩人简直是哈士奇+阿拉斯加的绝配，这么一脸正气凛然当个屁的特殊工作人员你好不好去世界神奇动物纪录片剧组啊！你在这里和我叫什么劲啊！  
“我套尼玛的关系啊，一会儿人都跑远了！他俩才是情侣，追啊！”黄少天彻底失去耐心了，“我和喻文州看起来就这么真吗！你怎么就非说我俩是真的！我俩真的是假的！”  
孙翔没反应过来：“啊？真的是假的，那到底是真的还是假的啊？”  
“你闭嘴你的智商被捏成饼干渣抛进太平洋喂泥鳅了还是随风而散风吹麦浪好凉爽？你给我安静！”黄少天就差跳起来了，“我俩哪里像了，你们凭什么这么确定！”  
“就是很像。”孙翔一口断言，“哈哈哈哈想迷惑我？你还嫩点！”  
唐昊附和着点头：“不是像，是‘就是’，你不要挣扎了……”  
黄少天理智的弦彻底绷断了，他一个过肩摔把唐昊撂倒在地。  
事情发展到了一个难以挽回的地步。  
喻文州是装作去买东西跟踪两人行踪，在和郑轩沟通确定了信息有无之后他就买了饮料赶回来，他看了看这场面，觉得十分神奇。他走过来把饮料递给黄少天，然后给黄少天揉了揉手腕：“怎么了？轻点，当心扭到手腕。”  
唐昊躺在地上，他更加坚定了他的看法，他对孙翔说：“给周处打电话！犯罪分子反抗很激烈！同伙很嚣张！”  
黄少天：“……”

三方会谈大幕拉起，周泽楷面带微笑，喻文州面带微笑，黄少天也面带微笑，但情绪并不稳定。  
“这是个误会。”喻文州敲了敲桌子，看了看黄少天，“行了，少天，别运气了。”  
黄少天确实在运气，运的是一股浩然正气，他心里要吐槽的话排山倒海而来，足可以写成一套四大名著。  
“这是人类历史的一次灾难。”黄少天沉声说，“是国安有史以来最大的耻辱。”  
周泽楷愣愣地看了看喻文州，表示没听懂。  
“没事，真没事。”喻文州拍了拍黄少天的后背给他顺气，“都说了是两个新来的年轻人不懂事了。”  
“这不是懂不懂事的问题！”黄少天一拍桌子蹦起来老高，“这是尊严的问题，这是主动权的问题，这是涉及到我人生轨迹和日后生活幸福的大事！周泽楷，我跟你丫没完。”  
周泽楷被黄少天如此严重的口气吓到了，站在身后的孙翔和唐昊都有点害怕了，哎呀呀，什么惊天动地的事情发生了为什么根本没有感觉？周泽楷捋顺了一下在场所有人的关系，再添加一下人物间情感关联，觉得没有任何破绽漏洞，更没有任何不对的地方，可是黄少天的表情酷似愤怒的小鸟，头上的乱毛都给炸起来了。  
“嗯？”周泽楷回头看看唐昊和孙翔，一脸的疑问。  
孙翔和唐昊：“啊？”  
“呃，你们两个，”周泽楷挥挥手，然后比划了一下，“好像……”  
“啊？像什么？好像什么啊？”孙翔皱眉，他觉得这个周泽楷队长语言能力极度有问题，都跟他没有办法好好沟通，如果不是没沟通好，也不会出现那种乌龙。所以他和黄少天根本不应该互相埋怨，事情的真相就是：都特么赖周泽楷！计划通！  
“你知道……”周泽楷低头沉思了一下，又拿出手机百度了一下，“你们两个做事走点脑子行吗？”  
周队十分诚恳而难得地对两位队员提出了一点小小的智力上的要求。  
“走了呀！”孙翔也回答地十分诚恳说。  
唐昊踹了他一脚：“憋说话了你！周队是说你笨！”  
孙翔以迅雷不及掩耳之势回踹了唐昊一脚：“尼玛！你踹我干嘛！好像没说你似的！这次都特么怪你，不然怎么能认错人，还把三处的队长副队长给捆回来了。”  
说到这里黄少天就一口气上不来差点呛死了。  
正说着话江波涛走了进来，他手里拿着档案夹，先是笑眯眯地和喻文州黄少天打招呼，十分暧昧地看了他俩一眼，继而走到周泽楷身边，把孙翔和唐昊的新档案拿给周泽楷签字。  
孙翔和唐昊这两位当事人正在一边乐此不疲地上演着“怪我咯”“怎么不怪你”“全特么怪你”的戏码，聒噪程度和黄少天的单口相声比有过之而无不及。  
“代号还没定，就先空着了。”江波涛指着档案的空白处说。  
“不。”做惯了甩手掌柜的周泽楷斩突然钉截铁地说，“定了定了。”  
江波涛从来没见周泽楷这么积极地对人事工作安排展现出极大的兴趣，江波涛热泪盈眶，江波涛泪眼迷离。其实他一直都知道，周泽楷表达出来的沉默和安静有一大部分原因是因为懒得管，因为九处的处长同志在执行任务的事情简直就像个正常人！不，就是个正常人！江波涛突然觉得周泽楷在此刻力能扛鼎，背上能溜冰，臂上能跑马，魅力无穷！从来没有得到过周泽楷重视的人事安排工作终于成功吸引了他的注意力，这是一个新闻，应该拿到国安的广播室去朗诵，江波涛乐颠颠地想着。  
“好了。”周泽楷写完了，江波涛拿起来看，他沉默了。  
“不对吗？”周泽楷问。  
江波涛想了想，然后点头：“挺对的。”  
是挺对的，哈士奇和阿拉斯加，可不是挺对的，而且对比一下其他人的数字代号，简直别开生面引人入胜美轮美奂入木三分。  
“您说得dei啊！”江波涛对周泽楷竖起了大拇指。  
“行了，没什么事我和少天就先回去了。”喻文州站了起来，“这么一闹又跑回B市了，得抓紧时间订机票回G市了。”  
“啊。”周泽楷点头，他托着腮看黄少天，发现黄少天还是在生气，“啊？他……”  
喻文州笑，他回手拍了拍黄少天炸起来的头发，蓬松地像是膨化饼干。  
“你知道了吗？”黄少天突然问周泽楷。  
周泽楷一愣：“什么呀？”  
黄少天咳了一声：“嗯，嗯，嗯嗯嗯。”  
周泽楷懵了，快，江波涛何在。  
“你看，大家并不知道。”黄少天对喻文州说。  
喻文州看着他：“不，大家肯定知道。”  
周泽楷满脑子的问号像一个个热气球，腾空飞向了外太空宇宙。  
“我和少天在一起了你知道吗？”黄少天扯着喻文州的衣领，喻文州退一步笑起来，他转过身对周泽楷这样说道。  
黄少天快疯了！那天在火车站就是这样的！喻文州平时做什么都慢悠悠的，结果在关键时刻说话比谁都快！在火车站是因为黄少天加了人设，然而现在黄少天没有人设了，还是败给了喻文州！  
那天是这样的。  
“我不是同伙。”喻文州把饮料扭开，递给黄少天。  
“是同党。”孙翔斩钉截铁地说。  
“也不是同党。”喻文州说，“你们确实抓错人了，我是三处的蓝雨队长喻文州，不过你们猜的是对，我们是一对。”  
“非要是同什么……”喻文州扭头看黄少天，“我们可以同床。”  
孙翔和唐昊恍然大悟了，他们坚信自己的对的，果然就是对的！判断力和眼里就是这么牛！简直就是透视器！是千里眼！是看透人内心和本质的X光！  
黄少天愣在原地，等等，这是什么时候的事情我为什么不知道……  
喻文州走过去，抬手捏了捏黄少天的鼻子把他从震惊中惊醒。  
“少天，你看，既然事已至此木已成舟，”喻文州摊了摊手，笑得温柔中带着点腹黑，“我们，就弄假成真呗。”  
回忆结束，黄少天的CPU仍然由于高速运转而处于高热状态，心里的大草原一夜变成大兴安岭，广场空地万人高唱我的热情好像一把火……  
“知道呀。”周泽楷点头，笑得很好看。  
喻文州回头看黄少天：“你看，大家都知道。”  
周泽楷继续说：“呃，你们……不是早就在一起了吗？”  
黄少天：“？？？”  
喻文州哈哈笑了两声，然后转身刮了刮黄少天的鼻子：“走了，老夫老夫。”  
黄少天懵了，仍然处于无法回神的状态之下，他原以为不为人知的暗恋不仅早早地就被喻文州知晓，而且还被所有人看在眼里！黄少天没有理由不相信这次的任务人员分配就是个巨大的无需解释的阴谋！他甚至回忆起任务初始整个三处的鬼畜笑声……  
三处又开会了，叶修沏了茶端着茶缸子环视四周，所有人都正襟危坐一丝不苟，但是黄少天还是觉得大家都在看他，而且目光中带着深意，黄少天扭头看看喻文州，他很自然地坐在一边低头翻资料，神情专注，他抬头看了看叶修，觉得叶修眼神里写满了探究，他看向楚云秀，楚云秀一边吃零食一边看着他笑，郑轩意味深长地趴在桌子上看着黄少天，眼神里除了大写的亚历山大，还有就是……  
“在会议开始之前，”叶修开口了，“黄少天同志，那个，你是不是……”  
黄少天受不了了，他一拍桌子，语气坚定，这一刻他觉得自己威风凛凛举世无双：“是！”  
所有人：“？？？”  
黄少天抬起胳膊揽住喻文州的肩膀，喻文州笑了，侧过头挑眉看他。大家一脸惊恐，喻文州笑得不行，撑着胳膊一脸的不忍直视。  
“是是是，你们憋看我了！瘆得慌！我就是和我队长在一起了，我如愿以偿了，别看了！再看长针眼！不要问我是不是，因为就是，是！一个大写的，是。”  
所有人：“哦，我当是什么大新闻……”  
黄少天：“？？？”  
叶修喝了口茶：“你好纤细敏感啊，跟于锋似的。我是问你是不是等会儿要去九处交报告顺便帮我给小周带份文件。”  
黄少天觉得心累。  
叶修继续说：“你说的那事啊……啊？你们难道不是早就在一起了吗？”  
三处所有人点头，对啊，你们难道不是早就在一起了吗？  
喻文州点头，强行给黄少天挽尊：“对啊，没事，少天只是想正式宣布一下，今天晚上请大家吃饭，喊上周处他们一起。”  
所有人：“哇哦——”  
黄少天扭头：“你请客。”  
喻文州从善如流：“你请。我的都是你的，所以你请。”

任务主题：XXXX/XX/XX叛国案相关人员追捕/大型同性恋示威游行活动调查  
任务进度：完成  
任务收获：感谢组织  
落款：蓝雨——喻文州

Fin——


	42. 七里香

黄少天接到这单生意的时候，内心是很激动澎湃的。  
“还要跟出国啊。”他装作很冷淡地敲了敲咖啡杯，一副“我真的很忙其实这件事情我并不太想插手啊但是既然你这么诚恳我就勉强替你办了吧你要知道我真的是付出了不少所以你懂的我就不多说了”的表情。  
对面坐着的是那个男人倒是很大方的样子，他点点头：“麻烦你了啊，所以给全额报销的，你放心，基本支出全包。”  
“我再考虑考虑。”黄少天抬起一只手撑着额头，做沉思状，“其实，你这个事，不好办。”  
对面的男人也跟着点头：“是不好办，这不才找到您这里来了，如果不是久仰大名，我也不用这么大动干戈的啊，您看，是不是？”  
这一点黄少天是十分认同的，约见面的地点非常的高大上，刚才点菜的时候黄少天瞥了一眼，桌子上的菜就没有五百以下的，这一桌结账，说不定就得结个三五千块啊。  
“我看刚才那瓶红酒还不错，”对面的男人抬手招呼服务员，“给黄先生再打包一瓶。”  
“行，”黄少天心中眉飞色舞表面上坐怀不乱，很淡定地点点头，“这样吧，你把基本资料发我邮箱，我今晚给你答复。”  
“哎好好好，辛苦了，真的，事成之后，咱们再另外算感谢金。”  
这还像句人话，黄少天把红酒打包好了，哼着歌出了门。  
委托人开的是宝马，先走了，黄少天呢，骑得是个电动车，为了不掉价，他把电动车停在了对面商场外面的花坛边上，再三确定委托人已经一骑绝尘了之后，他揣着红酒瓶颠呵地去取车，取车的时候抬眼看了一下商场外面的巨型屏幕，上面好像在播一个旅游类的节目，他伸着脖子瞧了半天，只听到了一个低沉有磁性的声音，连半个脸都没看着。  
好像是一个人的旅行节目，黄少天感慨了一下然后小心翼翼地把红酒瓶放进车筐里，心想你们城里人真会玩啊。  
骑车到家都已经晚上七点多了，他去楼下的小饭店要了两个菜打包，然后就和老板娘扯了起来，不过今天老板娘似乎不太想和他扯皮，她也在看那个什么一个人的旅游节目，看得津津有味，桌子上的瓜子皮都堆了一大堆了。  
“我上去了！”黄少天提着打包好的饭菜盒对老板娘喊。  
“知道了，”老板娘头也不回，指了指电视剧，“别喊，听不清说话了。”  
黄少天笑着摇摇头，走出了门。  
中饭吃得豪华，而且一口气吃到了下午，黄少天其实一点都不饿，但是他觉得如果他不带吃的回去，有个人就要饿死了，果不其然，黄少天一脚踹开公寓的门，李轩正抱着电脑坐在地毯上打字，一看到黄少天提着的餐盒立马饿虎扑食地跑过去夺。  
“你不会一天都没吃饭吧？”黄少天退后一步，打量着饿得像是孤魂野鬼一样的室友。  
“你猜对了。”李轩拉开椅子坐下，“我赶着交稿，一天都在打字。”  
“还差多少啊？”黄少天帮他去拿碗筷，“我靠，你别上手啊！”  
“我还差最重要的部分，”李轩接过筷子，表情有点陷入不可自拔的沉思，目光迷茫起来，“我写了老半天，也不知道男主角为什么喜欢女主角，更不知道女主角为什么喜欢男主角。”  
黄少天噗嗤一声笑了：“你还是写爱情小说的吗？这也没爱啊，怎么在一起啊。”  
“不知道，我后悔接这个活儿了，第一次写言情，很艰难。这个世界上哪儿有这么多异性爱啊，我怎么就不知道。”  
“别问我，我也不知道。”黄少天弯下腰开灶台上的火，“你先吃吧，我煲个汤。”  
“我更不知道了。”李轩有点幽怨，“我为什么想不开接了个这个活呢，我怎么就管不住我这手呢？”  
“钱多呗。”黄少天替他回答，“你写你想写的，你卖得出去么你，别跟我说你写的东西有深度有见解了，虽然我觉得是挺有意思，但是大众不买账，你靠写你的小说过日子，早八百年就饿死了。”  
“盗文狗死全家……”李轩拿着筷子恶狠狠地划在碗底。  
黄少天一边洗青菜一边爆发出一阵大笑。  
“别说我了，说说你吧，你一早上器宇轩昂的就出门了，今天出去接活接的怎么样了？”李轩探半个身子，问黄少天。  
黄少天手上湿淋淋的，打了个响指，洗菜水溅了李轩一脸：“搞定，还要出国跟拍，我觉得我这次赚大发了，顺便旅游了。”  
“明天就去？”李轩抹了把脸。  
“我今晚上先看资料，然后得准备衣服什么的，职业素养必须得有，你以为私家侦探那么好做吗？诶对了，你怎么不以我为男主角写个文啊？这么好的素材就在你身边，这是多么奇幻的一个职业，这是多么正能量的一个形象，英俊，高大，有担当，有魄力——”  
“我要吐了。”李轩很真情实感地说。  
“你动不动你就吐，你怀孕了啊？”黄少天毫不留情地讽刺他，“给我写一个，名字我都想好了，就叫七里香，秋刀鱼的滋味，猫跟你都想了解~~~~”  
李轩捂上耳朵，黄少天唱歌跑调，十里八村都拦不住，他的调子是要环游世界的。  
“今天晚上喝秋刀鱼汤哈。”黄少天继续哼歌，“话说，要是写我的话，要写什么啊？”  
李轩开始吐槽：“写你啊，就写你做了个自我介绍，一章一万字就出去了。”  
黄少天：“……”  
李轩继续瞎编：“你是要霸道总裁还是温柔似水？都可以的，你可以出门应聘撞到一个霸道总裁，然后他觉得你好纯情好无辜好可怜，别人都不会摔你就会平地摔，然后你们一起坠入了爱河，这本书就叫五十度的黄少天，天了噜，五十度，会不会烧死人？”  
黄少天切刀鱼的刀法猛然快了起来，deideidei的。  
“要不就来命中注定我爱你什么的，天啊，心跳好快，小鹿乱撞，我觉得我见到了我梦中注定的那个他，他温柔善良，可爱体贴，唯一的缺点就是不会好好照顾自己的身体——卧槽，你干嘛？”  
李轩一抬头，黄少天手持菜刀站在他身后，目光犀利得能杀人。  
“杀。”黄少天慢条斯理地点头，“杀尽不平方太平！呔！你个满口胡话的纯爱作家，受死吧你！”  
闹了一通之后李轩又去码字了，黄少天喝了一口汤，把雇主传给他的资料下载了下来，里面是个简单的Word，黄少天飞快地扫了一眼，心想蛮不错的一个人啊，为什么要破坏人家家庭呢？来找他的那个雇主怎么着也得有四十岁了吧，不过当今社会实在是不好说啊，什么奇闻异事都有，说不定老婆就是不甘寂寞就和这个小白脸跑了！肯定是这样的！黄少天又喝了一大口汤，认真看了下去。  
喻……喻文州，好奇怪的名字，178，体重69KG，那还蛮瘦的嘛，我都有72了，XX大学哲学专业毕业，好高深的学问，旅游节目主持人……咦，这不就是那个《一路》的主持人吗？  
网页里弹出来喻文州的照片，biubiubiu拉下来一大排，卧槽，长这么帅，为什么要和别的女人搞，和我搞啊！黄少天捶胸顿足。

喻文州正在收拾自己的行李，张新杰过来敲门。  
“在吗？”  
“在，”喻文州走过来开门，微笑着把张新杰请进来，“进来坐，怎么了？”  
张新杰是电视台负责《一路》这个节目的编导，和喻文州聊得大多是工作上的事情，喻文州看了看表，现在都已经九点多了，这么晚了过来，估计是节目上有点变动，张新杰绝不是鲁莽的人。  
“下一季节目录制可能有点变动，但是还是在商量的阶段，这周内敲定，其实和你关系也不是很大，”果然，张新杰推了推金丝边眼镜走到喻文州身边，“是这样的，大家很好奇《一路》的录制过程，希望能拍摄一个制作特辑，所以也许会有人在后面跟拍你的全程，但是——”  
门外又有人敲门，敲门声急促而不规律，好像非常着急似的，喻文州一愣：“抱歉抱歉，我去开一下门。”  
张新杰点点头，合上文档，靠在桌子上等喻文州，喻文州果然是个资深旅行爱好者，桌子上摆了一个文件夹，里面夹的是各地的门票车票电影票，反正好多凭证，张新杰仔细低头看了看，居然还有发票。  
他端详了一会儿文件夹，喻文州匆匆赶回了房间，貌似是出了什么急事，拿了外套就要出门。  
“怎么了？”张新杰问。  
“没什么，但是事情有点急，”喻文州看了看手表，表情很焦急，“我得马上过去，今天晚上好像也没有时间了，非常抱歉，要不你把资料发我邮箱吧。”  
张新杰点点头，喻文州确实看起来很着急，不像是装的，更何况距离下一季的节目录制还有一周的时间，他也没多想，就让喻文州出去了。  
二十分钟后，喻文州焦急地赶到方锐给他发过去的地址，看到方锐正在和一个蛮漂亮的姑娘谈笑风生，一点也不像是出了事情的样子。  
喻文州：“……你没事吧？”  
方锐点点头：“没事，骗你的，来来来，我给你们介绍一下——”  
喻文州扭头看向方锐，脸上挂着隐晦的、不易察觉的、但是可以杀死人的微笑。  
“你好，我是喻文州。”喻文州彬彬有礼地伸出手和对面的女孩微微一碰，然后不着边际的收了回来。  
女孩比较腼腆，不怎么说话，一直盯着喻文州看，喻文州只好多说一点，两个人一来一去倒是显得疏远了起来，说的话全是客套话，方锐坐在另外一桌在打游戏，翘着个二郎腿，吊儿郎当的，嘴里还哼着歌，喻文州扭头看他，心中全部的复杂感情都在此刻汇成四个字的血红色的一号字弹幕：交友不慎。  
没聊多久女孩就告辞走了，方锐忙探头过来问怎么样，喻文州端坐在椅子上，然后一把掐住方锐的脖子。  
“我擦，你什么时候这么暴力了？”方锐大惊失色。  
喻文州收回手，拿起纸巾擦了擦：“情之所至，真的很想掐死你。”  
“什么时候出发啊你？”方锐坐在女孩儿坐过的位子，把两个人完全没吃的蛋糕拿起来吃了。  
“下周。”喻文州说。  
“这么快！”方锐大惊失色X2,“我还给你约了另外一个姑娘十天后呢！大意了！”  
喻文州：“……”

一周的时间足够黄少天准备好了，他全副武装，上身穿了个白衬衫，不伦不类地配了天蓝色的牛仔背带裤以方便藏相机，帽子和墨镜也必不可少，他忍痛放弃了前两天才买的激光墨镜，虽然酷炫，但是黄少天深刻地知道，这是对私家侦探事业的侮辱，激光墨镜自带人群聚焦功能，与私家侦探润物细无声的宗旨是违背的，为了达到混到人堆里也绝不会被发现的目的，黄少天还准备了我国直男必备装备——格子衬衫+牛仔裤+带框眼镜，保准在茫茫人海中化为渺小的浪花——对，他还得低着头，毕竟他顶着一张还算英俊的脸。  
关于脸这件事情，黄少天和李轩抱怨了N多次，他深刻地觉得自己长得太英俊了导致很多私家侦探业务无法展开，在人群中经常被18岁到81岁不等的异性盯着不放，有一次去酒吧还被几个姑娘强行塞了电话号码，吓得黄少天赶紧说自己是gay。  
“这是一张造孽的脸。”黄少天照着镜子，然后对李轩说。  
“你说的dei，”李轩彼时正在按打火机点煤气灶，他举着打火机说，“来，我帮你消除业障。”  
业障是没法除了，黄少天最主要的特征是白，白的快要反光了，而且不会被晒黑，有一次接了个大单子一路跟到海南岛去，回来的时候拿照片给客户，客户高度疑问，并以“你跟踪的人在海南才两周就黑成了包青天你为什么还像一个刚出水的白萝卜这是什么鬼”的理由质疑了他很久，搞得他差点失去业务信誉，最后他忍无可忍地说“老子就是这么白怎么都晒不黑你别质疑了你知道吗我从小到大也很苦恼！”  
客户是个女的，立刻就把他拉黑了。  
“又断了一条财路。”黄少天忧伤地说。  
机场早上人也很多，喻文州来得早，先是去托运了行李，然后上楼去吃早饭，黄少天尾随上去，挑了个非常好的靠窗的位子，既可以看到喻文州的一举一动，又可以被广告牌挡住自己，一举两得。  
喻文州点了一笼汤包，要了一碗馄饨，黄少天掏出望远镜隐蔽地观察得出结论，他要的是蟹黄汤包，荠菜馄饨。  
嗯，有品位。黄少天把小型望远镜藏好挥手叫服务员：“两笼蟹黄汤包，呃，再来两碗荠菜馄饨。”  
“先生是两个人吗？”服务员问。  
黄少天：“…………不不不不，一个人，谢谢。”  
人有多大胆，地有多大产！黄少天完美完成了二倍杀，当喻文州吃完了站起身来的时候，他也消灭了他面前的所有吃的。  
这是吃货的胜利！ヽ( ?▽?)?  
喻文州起身走到前台结账，黄少天也尾随着跟上，装作也结账的样子，等排到他的时候，服务员和蔼可亲地对他说：“先生，您的账前面那位先生结过了。”  
黄少天一愣，一抬头发现喻文州正笑呵呵地看着他。  
难道暴露了？大意了！  
“初次见面，合作愉快。”喻文州冲他伸出手。  
黄少天愣愣地伸出手，心想合作是什么鬼，我要合作也不是和你合作是和你出轨对象的受害家人合作啊你这个渣男！斯文败类！衣冠禽兽！臭不要脸！  
“相机拿出来吧，”喻文州抬手把黄少天藏在背带裤前面的相机掏出来挂在他脖子上，“注意一下打光和拍摄角度，我想这些你都懂吧。”  
黄少天惊呆了，这是什么节奏，还教育起了私家侦探怎么偷拍？这简直是有史以来最牛的一单！  
“我什么都、都可以拍吗？”黄少天都磕巴起来了。  
“可以。”喻文州微微一笑，“你难道不就是想拍隐私吗？”  
黄少天：“……呃，你别说的这么赤裸，好像我是个偷窥狂似的呵呵呵。”  
当然他还有一句话没说出来：我就是个偷窥狂啊哈哈哈哈受死吧渣男！

渣男自然是极渣的，而且这种渣应该是深深根植于日常行为的一举一动中的，言谈举止都应该透着渣男始乱终弃见一个爱一个的风范，而这种风范，绝对不会逃出黄尔摩斯大侦探的眼睛！黄少天换了座位，成功坐到了喻文州身边，他觉得近距离接触更加有利于获取情报，事实也确实这样，喻文州对他几乎不戒备，还拿了一盒水果糖给他吃。  
你不用贿赂我！这不会有什么卵用的！渣男！  
话是这样说，糖该吃还是要吃的，黄少天向后仰着，嘴里含着甜cry的水果糖还在想着，吃了渣男的糖会不会变成渣男？跟着渣男会不会被渣男传染，毕竟他那么渣！就像一块酥酥的饼干，一走路都在往下掉渣！黄少天开始脑补他看过的家庭伦理剧，事业艰难起步的男人年轻时和发妻患难与共风雨同舟，结果男人后来事业有成，就背叛了可怜的妻子另有新欢，妻子每日在家足不出户以泪洗面几欲轻生，这样的家庭悲剧，是道德的沦丧，还是人性的扭曲，古人说的好只见新人笑，哪闻旧人哭……不过想着想着他就睡着了，来的前一天晚上黄少天和李轩聊李轩的新天雷狗血文聊了一夜，现在困得要死。  
飞机上空调很足，喻文州从资料中抬手，冲空姐招手要了一条毯子给黄少天盖上，这人睡着的时候嘴巴还在不停地动，也不知道在说什么，喻文州凑近了听，黄少天突然一个转头，吓得喻文州赶忙坐直了，装作什么都没有发生。  
因为确实什么都没有发生。  
黄少天醒的时候喻文州还在看资料，而且神情很专注，黄少天连忙掏出手机拍了两张，喻文州回头看他，眼神很不解。  
“随便拍拍，”黄少天伸了个懒腰，“我还以为我手机坏了呢。”  
喻文州微微点头，然后扭过头继续看资料，黄少天从他探过头，希望看到点什么陌生女人的情书之类的劲爆内容，实际上嘛都没有，喻文州就是在看旅游攻略。  
按照黄少天对喻文州的推测，此等渣男属于做什么事情都三分钟热度的类型，他大胆推测喻文州看不过十分钟，结果喻文州一直在看，还在小心记笔记，钢笔字非常漂亮。  
黄少天抻着脖子看喻文州看了半个小时了，小动作不断的“黄少天.gif”看安稳沉静的“喻文州.jpg”，构成了一道独特美丽的风景线。  
“你你你，”黄少天终于忍不住了，“你这页看过了。”  
喻文州回头：“哟，你终于出声了。”  
黄少天不太好意思，转过头挠了挠头：“呵。”  
“呵什么呵。”喻文州合上资料，“我们来谈一下具体的安排吧，嗯？”  
黄少天嗖地转过头，眼睛blingbling的。  
渣男使出了绝招：不要face！这是要收买我的节奏？！这是要贿赂我？！难道是要色诱我！不可能，我不会向一切非道德的行为屈服！职业道德永存心中！你看我也没用！你亲我都没用！  
“什么都不要说了。”黄少天做了个停止的手势，眼神真诚，还带着点恨铁不成钢的意思，“我不是那种人。”  
喻文州皱眉：“哪种人？”  
喻文州皱眉的样子着实很苏，黄少天咽了咽口水，这一副好皮囊真是太可惜了，怎么就包裹着一颗渣男之心呢？何况距离这么近，喻文州身上好闻的一股松针味让他无端觉得心痒痒的，这真是太动摇军心了，不是我军不坚定啊，是敌军太狡猾！  
黄少天耸了耸肩膀，向后躲了一下：“反正不是那种人，你只需要记住人对待感情要专一，要从一而终，不能始乱终弃，既然许诺了就不要背信，不然会下地狱，会死得很惨。”  
喻文州似懂非懂点点头：“我承认你说得很有道理，但是和我要和你商量的事情有什么关系吗？”  
黄少天翻了个白眼：“我只是和你掰扯一下人生大道理，你听明白了没有啊？”  
喻文州点头：“听明白了，我是一个很专一的人，旅游节目我做了七年了。”  
黄少天干笑两声，他词穷了。  
飞机中途转机，然后直奔目的地，北欧斯堪的纳维亚半岛上的港口，挪威的卑尔根，机场空旷整洁，黄少天深呼吸两口，人身鉴定了一下表示这里空气良好，各项指标达标。  
“你对挪威有什么印象？”两个人在等行李，一边等一边聊天，喻文州问他，黄少天憋了半天，憋出来五个字“挪威的森林”。  
喻文州笑了：“你也看村上春树的书啊？”  
黄少天愣了：“嗯？？”  
“你不是说挪威的森林吗？”喻文州更好奇了。  
“哦……”黄少天四处看了看，发现机场人很少，而且估计老外们也听不懂中文，遂十分放肆大胆，“就是那个啊，让我将你心儿摘下，试着将他慢慢融化，我靠我靠，你不会没听过这首歌吧？伍佰老师，就那个唱突然的自我，来来来，喝完这一杯还有一杯——”  
黄少天还模仿了一个喝酒的动作，喻文州实在没忍住，笑出声来。  
“好好好，非常对。”喻文州敷衍他，“看着点你的行李。”  
到了订好的酒店先是倒时差，黄少天睡得昏天黑地，一觉醒来喻文州正在外间和人打电话，职业道德爆表的黄少天以光速窜下了床并以迅雷不及掩耳之势掏出了录音笔靠近录音，他光着脚丫子站在地上以一种奇异的姿势探着头向外间看，试图从喻文州的电话内容中获取有效信息。  
“这样啊……”喻文州停顿了一下，然后向黄少天的方向看过来，黄少天连忙收敛着向后缩。  
“我知道了，”喻文州声音里带着笑意，拂面像是温柔的春风，“我感觉挺有意思的。”  
张新杰在那头一脸的黑线：“哪里有意思了，你不怕他是坏人吗？”  
喻文州想了想：“没事，我也是坏人。”  
张新杰：“……”  
电话挂断，黄少天踮着脚躺回床上，只录到了一句话“没事，我也是坏人”……  
以黄少天目前掌握的情报来看，那边给出的信息是喻文州是一个渣得不要不要的男人，抛妻弃子，和一个女人在国外酱酱酿酿，他出国就是为了和那个女人厮混，虽然截至目前为止除了服务生之外还没有女人敲过他们的门，黄少天也没有在喻文州身边见到任何雌性生物，连半夜咬人的蚊子都是雄的。  
那个女人到底在哪儿啊？黄少天纳了闷了。  
安顿下来之后就开始工作，喻文州的旅游节目是最近备受关注的一个人的旅行节目，走到哪里都是一个人体会风土人情的那种，有点类似于真人秀，但是又不太像，因为真的只有喻文州一个人，根本没见什么制作团队，虽然现在制作团队有了，那就是大摇大摆扛着相机的黄少天。  
“你随便拍，你拍你的，我拍我的。”这是喻文州对他说的。  
黄少天点头：受死吧，渣男，看我不把你出轨的证明全都拍出来！然后拍了一天黄少天累成狗扛着相机坐在沙发上摆弄储存卡，里面全是喻文州的身影，站着的坐着的走路的跑着的，反正就只有喻文州一个人，他每天出去就是拍节目，根本没去见什么狗屁出轨对象！不过唯一让黄少天欣慰的是，喻文州真的好养眼啊……  
好吧，又不是他的人，这也没什么卵用。  
我的妈，这钱能难赚。黄少天叹息了一声扭开手里的饮料，咕咚咕咚喝了大半瓶，然后站起身来去洗澡。  
喻文州推门进来的时候，黄少天的浴室亮着灯，里面传来哗啦啦的水声，喻文州走过来坐在沙发上，先是预览了一下黄少天拍的东西，然后拿起饮料把剩下半瓶喝掉，再然后十分自然地抓过黄少天的背包，手指轻轻一夹，把黄少天的名片夹了出来。  
专业私家侦探，爱情和婚姻的保卫者：黄少天。业务范围：专业跟拍小三、出轨等特殊情况，全程保密，假一赔命，详情咨询电话135XXXXXXXX。  
PS，特殊业务：高能玛丽苏狗血小说枪手代笔：李轩，详情咨询电话137XXXXXXXX.  
好啊，这还有产业链，团伙作案。  
喻文州继续掏东西，淘了半天掏出来一个小本子，上面写的是新单的基本情况，上面写着委托人的联系电话，委托目标：喻文州。  
目标喻文州露出一抹难以捉摸的笑。  
黄少天跟喻文州跟了整整半个月，收获了存储卡里两个G的生活照之外，别无其他收获，喻文州的生活很简单，按时起床按时睡觉，清醒地时间时间录节目，如果不录节目的时候就带着黄少天在卑尔根到处走，黄少天慢慢开始相信，喻文州压根就不是出来会什么情人，他真的是来录节目的，而且这个念头越来越强烈，在喻文州的带动下，黄少天在挪威玩得又开心又痛快，简直快要忘了自己的职责，直到接到了雇主的电话。  
“卧槽……”黄少天抬眼看了看喻文州，感觉一口老血卡在嗓子眼。  
他们正坐在一家餐厅吃饭，餐厅里回荡着优雅的小提琴曲，弥漫着动人的花香，然后突然冒出了黄少天一句格格不入的国骂。  
“不好意思……”黄少天有点尴尬，站起来拉开椅子，“我接个电话。”  
喻文州看了看他：“嗯。”  
黄少天一溜小跑跑到餐厅外，这才把电话接起来，电话那边是雇主，中气十足，询问黄少天进展如何。  
黄少天想了想，深呼吸一口气，说谎脸都不红的：“进展喜人。”  
雇主显得很开心：“证据拿到了？给我发一张看看吧？”  
餐厅是落地窗，窗外可以看到喻文州正在看向他，黄少天转了个圈，然后背对着喻文州，他看着喻文州温柔微笑的那张脸真的是不知道该怎么和雇主坦白。  
“现在问题比较严峻。”黄少天语气很严肃。  
雇主显然很纳闷：“怎么了？怎么个严峻法？”  
黄少天语气哀痛：“问题是我没有看到女人。”  
雇主倒是不怎么惊奇，语气还很雀跃：“男人也行。”  
黄少天皱眉，我靠您倒是不挑食啊，不过您老怎么也快奔半百的人，真的是什么都要，这画风也太清奇了吧。  
“有，有的……”黄少天支吾了两声，最后鼓起勇气，给雇主发了一张他和喻文州的自拍合影。  
雇主长久地沉默，没有说话。  
“……我实话实说，”黄少天把手机换了手拿着，尴尬地说话都快不利索了，“先生，我不能睁眼说瞎话，喻文州吧，真的没有让我拍到任何一个和女人在一起的镜头，这么多天，一直是和我在一起来着……”  
啪，电话挂断。黄少天欲哭无泪，完蛋，业内名声要完啊。  
而与此同时，在雇主挂断了黄少天的电话之后，喻文州接起了电话。“喂，爸。”  
卑尔根是一座港口城市，大西洋岸边，山海之交，日落的海滩瑰丽而温柔，峡湾幽深绵长，飞瀑直下，弱水缠绵，黄少天扛着摄像机站在岸边觉得心情激荡，他意气风发地将镜头对准喻文州，恰好喻文州正回头看他，一个海浪打过来，溅了他一身的水。黄少天哈哈大笑起来，然后也向喻文州的方向踢起水来。  
“你有没有什么想说的？”喻文州走过来，他手上湿漉漉的，撩起头发露出额头透出一股别样的性感，看得黄少天心惊胆战，感觉防线要溃败了。  
“你，你不拍了啊？”黄少天指了指他放在高处放好的拍摄设备。  
“出来玩也不能总拍。”喻文州说，“旅游是第一要务，拍节目都是其次。”  
黄少天点头：“哦……你的人生很会享受嘛。”  
“谢谢，我觉得你也可以这样享受人生。”  
黄少天邓布利多式三倍速摇头，我的首要目标是吃饭，这才是最大的享受。  
“你真没什么要对我说的？”喻文州又靠近点，再次问他。  
黄少天觉得喻文州神情有点奇怪，他下意识地退后了一步，略有点心虚：“没有。”  
喻文州皱眉：“真的没有？”  
黄少天努力昂首挺胸：“我真的没有！我用我的人格打包票！”  
其实我也没有什么人格了……黄少天在心里盘算。  
“我也没说什么，”喻文州笑，“你为什么要用你的人格打包票呢？”  
因为我没什么人格我才敢用人格打包票啊大哥。  
黄少天晃了晃手里的相机，下意识地抓住角度抓拍喻文州，他觉得角度很不错，拍出来很有美感，这在黄少天的侦探生涯中是很少见的，他虽然经常和相机打交道，但是主要是为了拍得清楚，还是第一次对光影色调乃至于构图都突然来了兴趣。  
如果模特是喻文州的话，黄少天蹲下找角度，一边拍一边心想，我也许会比较愿意钻研一下摄影技巧。  
“手别抖。”喻文州的声音突然才背后传来，黄少天一愣，突然被喻文州从身后环住，喻文州把手覆盖在黄少天的手上，帮着他调整角度。  
“说了别抖。”喻文州低声说，热气萦绕在黄少天耳边，迅速地让他从耳朵尖一路红到了脖子，“这个角度就很好，调一下焦距，对，这样是不是很好看？”  
黄少天回头看他，咬了咬嘴唇，不啊！我觉得你更好看啊！  
“嗯？”喻文州被黄少天深情款款的目光看得有点尴尬。  
多好的一个人啊，如果没有那些事情就更好了，现在如果知道了我是来跟踪的卧底，这让我怎么正大光明追你哟。  
黄少天抬起手，划拉两下喻文州的领子：“你不懂，你真的不懂。”  
在喻文州疑惑的目光中，黄少天忧伤地站了起来，陷入了不可自拔的人造哀怨之中。  
“就要回去了吧？”黄少天忧伤了一会儿，过了劲儿就好了，猛地回头问喻文州。  
喻文州正拿着黄少天的相机对着黄少天：“嗯。”  
黄少天颇为留恋地看着喻文州：“好吧。”  
咔嚓，远处传来一声无人注意的拍照声。

黄少天下了飞机，直接奔回家，他推着行李箱在楼下的自动提款机停下，思来想去掏出所有的银行卡，逐一核对，最后算出了个总数，隐隐约约地觉得肉疼。  
李轩还是宅在家里疯狂码字，黄少天进门就看到门口一堆的垃圾，顿时十分暴躁，但是他一看李轩蓬头垢面像个没进化好的元谋人似的，顿时又觉得十分好笑。  
李轩匆忙抬头：“你精分了吗？”  
黄少天放下行李：“你写完了吗？”  
“当然没有，”李轩摸了摸胡子，发现黄少天放下东西又要出门，“等会儿，你这才刚回来，又要出去？”  
黄少天深呼吸一口气：“从业以来最失败的一次，我得出门给雇主个交代。”  
李轩一脸的不忍直视：“你怎么了？我看你气色比走的时候好多了，红光满面的，黄少天，你是不是还胖了？你现在脸颊好像多肉。”  
“放屁，我明明这次很不顺利。”黄少天一边反驳，一边心虚地抬头摸了摸自己的侧脸，糟糕，好像真的肉了不少，大意了！  
“你该不会是被爱情的光辉沐浴了吧？”李轩皱眉，眼神十分探究促狭。  
“写你的玛丽苏去。”黄少天实在不想跟他继续废话了，转身就走，“晚上别等我，我要去借酒消愁！”  
“喂喂喂你大爷的，我就等你回来开火呢——”  
黄少天和雇主约好了地方，必须得给一个交代了，他在约好的地点盘旋了三圈后才靠近，雇主已经坐在那里等他了。  
“嗨。”黄少天对雇主打了个招呼。  
雇主用一种非常探究的眼神看着他，看得黄少天心里发毛，都快走路同手同脚了，对面的男人毕竟年纪足可以给他当爹了，威严感十足，上次见面根本没这感觉，这次尤其强烈，黄少天坐下，只敢坐一半，心想是因为做了亏心事的原因么，所以油然而生一股愧疚感。  
“呵呵……”黄少天干笑两声。  
雇主打量他，然后排开五张照片。  
黄少天一愣，这是怎么个意思，这不是见面后我的剧情吗？他低头一看，心道卧槽不好，我剧本一定是让人偷换了，为什么照片里的主角是我和喻文州……这几张照片拍得都很清晰，应该是他和喻文州在挪威这段时间根本没避嫌，角度精巧构图完美色调优雅，黄少天看完第一个感觉是，我靠，拍得真心不错，好有CP感哦。  
“怎么回事？”雇主问。  
黄少天气场非常足，抬手啪地掏出一张银行卡，用力拍在桌面上。雇主一愣，心想这是要出现“你出价吧这些照片我买了”的剧情吗？  
然后黄少天啪地，又掏出一张银行卡。  
“定金吧……”掏完了银行卡黄少天就怂了，他干笑两声，硬着头皮说，“剩的不多，但是我又凑齐了……真的不好意思，这个活儿我不干了，我实在是没法干了，你另找他人吧。”  
“为什么？”  
“不为什么……”黄少天抬起头，恢复招牌式的咧嘴笑，“那个，如果你继续跟踪他最后也没有跟踪到你要的那个绯闻请一定要给我打电话！告诉我这个好消息……咳，那个顺便推销一下我们的产业链，您如果有枪手代笔需要也可以联系我……咳回归正题，那个，就这样吧，如果您想换个人跟踪，也可以再找我的！喻文州就算了……”  
黄少天唠叨了一会儿，发现雇主有脸色越来越难看的嫌疑，吓得赶忙溜走了，他一边走出约好的咖啡厅门口，一边心有余悸地拍了拍胸口，感觉心跳终于恢复到正常水平了。这到底是什么玄学，我为什么一看这个人就腿软。  
喻文州推开咖啡厅门一进来就看到喻父坐在位子上看照片，他走过去看了一下，拍得不错。  
“爸。”喻文州走过来，同时招呼服务生点单。  
“看看，”喻父把照片排开给喻文州看，“不好好做学问，这是搞什么？”  
喻文州翻过菜单一页：“爸，你要蓝山还是拿铁？”  
喻父拒绝回答这个问题：“那个什么节目，做够了没有？做节目还不够，还在外面搞这种事情，玩够了没有？”  
喻文州似乎在很认真地思考这个问题，但是没有明确表示回答哪一个问题：“目前还没有。”  
“无聊。”喻父对这种毫无意义和科技内核的东西毫无好感，虽然对自己家的儿子表明性向已久后终于有了一个亲近对象而感到小激动，但是这是内心的雀跃，不能拿到表面上来。  
“那说点不无聊的。”喻文州点好了东西，给菜单交给服务生，“爸，您太闲了，您觉得编假话骗私家侦探跟踪自己的儿子拍照片用以威胁自己的儿子，不成后派出第二波私家侦探继续持之以恒地要威胁自己的儿子，无不无聊？”  
喻父看了看喻文州：“我不要拿铁。”  
喻文州从善如流，把服务生喊回来，把咖啡换了过来。  
“还可以吧，”喻文州拿起照片端详，看了看上面的黄少天，低着头摆弄相机的样子很专注，“您觉得呢？”  
喻父拒绝回答。  
“长得也很好，”喻文州继续说，“是我的菜。”  
喻父终于有了反应：“看起来比你小。”  
喻文州笑着点头：“其实和我年纪一样大，他长得嫩。”  
“话太多。”喻父回想了一下。  
喻文州笑了：“是我的菜。这是他的银行卡吗？”  
喻父点头：“拿走拿走，别让我见，我血压高，还有这个照片，都拿走。”  
喻文州一向在这种时候都听话的，他站起来，把桌面上的银行卡和照片都收起来，笑呵呵的，看起来十分胸有成竹的样子。  
“去吧去吧。”喻父受不了，指了指门口，“刚走没多久。”

黄少天现在一贫如洗，应该是符合国际贫困线赤贫的标准了，他走在盛夏傍晚的黄昏下，觉得身心合一，达到了佛家的“空”之境界，因为什么都没有，所以特别空，他掏出手机，手指在通讯录上流连，装作不经意，他指尖划过喻文州的名字然后又视而不见，打电话了要说什么呢？好久不见？骗鬼啊！坦白自己做了什么？救命估计会死的更惨吧……  
问问节目相关？这真的不是套取商业机密吗？而且喻文州好像是把他当做什么工作人员了，现在他回来了，自己就算是妖精也要现原形了，黄少天思来想去，现在最应该做的竟然是先拉黑喻文州，省得他打来兴师问罪。  
我真是情路坎坷，黄少天手指按在喻文州的名字上，心想这种作家的脑洞都未必能想到的事情应该告诉李轩，这将成为他的创作源泉，艺术来源于生活而高于生活嘛，到时候务必把自己的形象再加工得高大上一点。  
他正想着，突然手机铃声欢快地叫了起来，他一愣差点把手机给丢出去，拿起来凑近了一看，还以为手机屏幕卡住了，为什么他刚刚在看喻文州的通讯录，来电显示就是喻文州了？  
“果然是你。”黄少天猛地抬头，发现喻文州站在他面前，他挂断了手里的通话，黄少天的手机铃声也随之消失。  
“我……”黄少天一时语塞，不知道说什么。  
“你一个人？”喻文州问。  
“啊，是。”  
“走吧，请你吃饭，”喻文州笑了，“哦对了，黄大侦探——”  
黄少天双腿发软：“你都知道了？”  
喻文州点头：“嗯，算是都知道了。”  
黄少天此刻只想狗带。  
“黄大侦探，”喻文州微微低头，“你想吃什么？”  
黄少天仔细思考了一下，忍不住笑起来：“吃鱼吧。”  
喻文州无奈地摇摇头：“你还没有问过鱼愿不愿意——”  
黄少天皱着鼻子，样子莫名地像一只猫：“那我问了，愿不愿意？”  
“愿意。”  
秋刀鱼的滋味，猫跟你都想了解。   
Fin.


	43. 千百度

这个世界是非常奇妙的，你信吗？  
黄少天探身进了古董店，没有瞥见他想见的店主，只是看见了一只猫。这只猫很老了，大概快要到了垂暮之年，它懒洋洋地趴在八仙桌上，沐浴着来自门外的温暖阳光。五月的南京空气中带着一股缠绵的潮气，老猫胡乱地挥了一下爪子，表示了一下不满。  
然而这份不满主要还是来自于黄少天，他正好站在门口，将阳光挡了个严实。  
屋子里摆着各式各样的古董，丁达尔效应下微尘浮动，斜光掠影，弥漫着一股浓郁的檀香味。黄少天凑近了一点，发现柜台那里架子上放着的是笔墨纸砚，并不算得多好的东西，不过一看就是在用的。裁成一张一张的宣纸被砚台压了一个角，白玉的笔架微微压住另一个角，是怕风吹进来吹散了。宣纸的边裁得非常整齐，这人是十分小心精细，而且很有耐性。  
猫在桌子上小小地伸了个懒腰。它上了年纪，一动就觉得累，这样动了一下就继续趴着，只是目光追随着黄少天而去。黄少天踏进屋子的一瞬间，它轻轻舔了舔爪子。  
这里是喻文州的古董店，看店是这只猫，叫六道。  
六道有个双胞胎的弟弟，叫三界。三界六道轮回，阿弥陀佛，两只猫的名字还不是顺着的，偏要逆过来，也不知道起名字的时候在想些什么。六道是个孤独的哥哥，三界小的时候就走丢了，六道再也没有见过它。  
不过三界有一点是像六道的，他们头顶上有一撮蓝色的毛，在通体漆黑柔顺的黑毛中显得格外显眼，用喻文州的话来说，这叫高贵。  
黄少天在屋子里背着手转了一圈，没看到有什么特别值钱的东西，但是也绝非唬人。最远的是立在最后面的一只石制的笔筒，约莫是唐宋时期的东西了。可是别的陈放的东西虽然年份不久远，但是却都是真的。黄少天是考古系教师，在辨认真伪这一方面可以算得上是行家里手。有些古董店着实是唬人，几乎摆的全是假货，除了能骗骗外行，恐怕也就只能等着落灰了。  
黄少天想，屋里的摆设倒是很符合他听说的喻文州的性格，深藏不露，却又足够坦诚。  
喊了两三声，里屋也没有声音。黄少天踮着脚想透过帘子的缝隙看看里面有没有人，脚下一滑，半个身子栽了进去。  
原来里屋是个书房。黄少天撑着墙壁站稳，觉得私自闯进别人的屋子十分不礼貌，尤其主人还不在。他想抽身出来，却被书房挂着的一把剑吸引住了目光。那把剑不藏于鞘，锋芒锐利，窗外阳光照进来，反射出刺眼的光芒来。  
六道百无聊赖地拿爪子挠着书桌，因为年老已经不那么清爽的眼眸里闪过一丝精明的笑。  
喻文州的古董店开在一条安静的街道上，书店、老茶馆、古董店、乐器店霸占了这一条街。饶是几乎全是店铺，却都安静又闲逸，归根结底还是因为客人少。六道闲来无事喜欢眯缝着眼迈着妖娆的步伐从街的这一头走到另一头。视察完毕安保工作，再弓着身子窜进店里找喻文州的身影。他在黄昏的时候多半是在厨房烧菜，六道会推门进去，在喻文州怀里拱来拱去，直到喻文州喂他吃小鱼干。  
外面有响动，黄少天连忙从书房里退出来。外面阳光明媚，逆着光看过去有点刺眼，黄少天微挡着眼睛，快步走到门口。  
“你是——”  
“我是——”  
站在门外是一个高个子的年轻人，英俊而沉默，嘴角绷成一抹简单的弧线。他大概很小心又很腼腆，微微低着头，光影投下来勾勒出好看的剪影。黄少天等着帅哥开口，可是年轻人愣了好半天打量他，还是欲言又止。  
你打量吧，反正我也不很差，脸也挺帅的……吧？黄少天自信满满，干脆在门口坐了下来，正好，天天在学校里待着，晒会儿太阳也不错。  
“你是——”那个年轻人又开口了。  
“你是喻文州吗？”你是我是半天也说不清楚，黄少天喜欢打直球，遂直白地问道。  
“不是，我是他邻居。”回答问题比问问题容易得多了，年轻人轻舒一口气，把手里提的袋子放在门口，“周泽楷。”  
好帅的邻居。黄少天心想。  
“嗯……”周泽楷沉默了一会儿，看着颇有拿古董店当自己家的黄少天，沉吟了半晌，终于开口，“二十四块五。”  
“啊？”黄少天坐在门口的石凳上翘着二郎腿，突然听见这么一句话，吓了一跳。  
“他托我帮他买晚上的菜。”周泽楷指了指放在门口的袋子，“二十四块五，给二十四就好了。”  
黄少天摸了摸身上，一张二十的，然后在背包的小袋子里翻了半天，只有三枚一元硬币，外加三个一毛硬币。  
嗯，都差不多的。黄少天胡乱地往周泽楷手里塞，二十三块三也是极好的，233嘛。  
周泽楷瞧了瞧屋子里，六道依旧慵懒地躺在桌子上晒太阳，看他的眼神冰冷冰冷的。周泽楷拉开帘子，故意挑了个背对着黄少天的死角，冲六道做了个鬼脸。六道不耐烦地挥了挥爪子，示意他快点走开，这里是黄少天的地盘。  
不买菜看你吃什么啊。周泽楷心想，这只猫真是毫不讲理。  
“再见。”周泽楷把一把零钱收好，很礼貌地对黄少天说。  
“好的，再见。”黄少天无力地挥手，他刚刚才反应过来，我这不是有病吗，这又不是我的店，我到现在还没有见过喻文州，二十三块三啊！那可是血汗钱啊！  
阳光炙热，菜在袋子里时间长一点就会蔫掉，黄少天枯坐了半天，思来想去想去思来，一只手指勾起袋子，站起身来回到古董店里。  
“喂，厨房在哪儿啊？”黄少天四处乱晃，“菜都快蔫死了！”  
六道屈尊降贵，晃悠着胖乎乎的身体先是从桌子上跳到椅子上，然后又从椅子上出溜下来，眼神里写满了不屑。  
“我的老祖宗，我抱你好不好？”黄少天一只手提着青菜袋子，弯下腰来，单手抱起了六道。  
六道没有拒绝，它抓着黄少天的衣服领子，高贵地一撮蓝毛迎风飞舞。  
“这儿就是厨房啊？”黄少天一愣，这古色古香的气质是怎么回事。灶台擦得干干净净，到处都收拾得无比齐整，角落里的垃圾桶都干净得反光，黄少天一只手抱着猫，一只手提着菜，几乎不知道要怎么把东西放下。  
为了不破坏完美的厨房，黄少天决定把菜洗了，然后整齐地放在一边。可是洗菜的时候水滴溅得到处都是，他又四处找抹布来擦，擦了之后还要洗抹布，可是洗衣粉在哪儿呢……  
“你叫什么名字呀？”黄少天现在在擦地，“说真的，你和我们楼下那只猫有点像，都是一撮蓝毛，不如就叫蓝猫吧，不过我不是淘气，我们也不是蓝猫淘气三千问，你不要入戏太深哈。”  
“我呢，是一个考古系的教师，”黄少天在搓抹布，六道趴在小客厅的沙发上在挠沙发布套，“我来找喻文州呢，是因为手里有一个社会实践项目需要找他配合一下，可是他为什么不在呢？”  
“挂在书房的剑是不卖的吗？还特意写了个小纸条非卖品哈哈哈哈太好玩了！”  
“喻文州真是个……文人啊，书桌上摆这么多字帖做什么？”黄少天收拾完了东西在乱翻，“嗯，他喜欢怀素，我也是啊，这是他的字吗？”  
黄少天也想露一手，遂坐下大展身手，六道忍不住好奇心，微微支起身子偷看。桌子上摊着一本翻开的东坡诗集，黄少天窥见其中一句，于是就写了下来。他的字写得张扬大气，一气呵成，铁画银钩，风骨凛凛，却于锋芒中渗透着一股子洒脱气质。  
知君仙骨无寒暑，千载相逢犹旦暮。  
黄少天微微一愣，他又想起了书房里的那把剑。  
真是一个有意思的人，低调却识进退左右，有情怀而不迂腐。  
这个世界真的是非常奇妙的，你不信也要信。

喻文州按照纸条上的地址来到校园的宿舍楼下，再三确认一下，没错，就是这里了。可是喻文州站在楼下才想起一件非常重要的事情，现在貌似是学校都在放小长假，宿管都不在，他没有进出的通行卡。  
他实在对校园非常陌生。  
介绍他来找黄少天老师的是李轩。他手里经手了一批不知道什么年代的拓片，经验主义总归是信不过的，李轩就介绍他来找黄少天。这位考古系的年轻老师是他知根知底的好朋友，在一所大学从本科念到博士之后留校任教，人聪明又开朗，关键是热心。喻文州对着拓片实在是不知道真假，这才找到黄少天这里来了。  
“请问黄老师是住在这里吗？”喻文州很礼貌地问了站在楼下正135度角仰望天空的年轻人，他看天空的眼神充满了遐思和深沉的思考，喻文州甚至有点为打扰他而感到抱歉。  
“黄老师？”年轻人一愣，这个称呼咋这么奇怪呢。  
“对，”喻文州微微一笑，嘴角浅浅地勾起来，“黄少天老师。”  
年轻人正在喝水，差点一口水喷在喻文州脸上。  
“哈哈哈哈！”年轻人及时制止住自己的人造喷泉，咽下去水之后这才继续说话，“你说黄少啊，别叫老师，叫得我一身鸡皮疙瘩。”  
“那好。”喻文州点头，“那请问少天是住在这里吗？”  
黄少这个名字叫起来带着开玩笑的意思，可是少天这个名字叫起来就有点过于亲密了，年轻人思忖了一会儿，对喻文州说：“我叫张佳乐，你准备叫我什么？”  
“嗯？”喻文州一愣，“张佳乐。”  
我勒个去，差别待遇。可是佳乐更加可怕，张佳乐想了想，这要是这么叫了才要炸翻天啊。  
“黄少出门去了，不知道什么时候回来。”张佳乐垂头丧气，“没看我都对天沉思了好半天了吗？天哪，你什么时候回来啊天儿？！天哥，天大爷，天祖宗，我没带钥匙啊！”  
喻文州笑了：“你和少天住在一起吗？”  
“对。”张佳乐点头，“教师双人宿舍，别提了，我钥匙又丢了。”  
“你也是考古系的吗？”  
“我不是，”张佳乐的脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓一样，“我啊，我是哲学系的老师。”  
怪不得要看天思考，喻文州虽然不太懂哲学，但是觉得张佳乐的样子应该是有点像哲学老师的。不修边幅、满嘴跑火车、丢东落西幸运E，这不是个哲学家吗？  
“你也不要太急，”张佳乐又喝了一口水，然后打电话，“我又配了一把钥匙，等会儿就来。哎呀呀，你看这只猫它又来了——”  
校园里多猫，喻文州一路踏进校园已经见到了好多只，这些猫不像外面的流浪猫一样又脏又可怜，也不像家里的六道一样懒得眼皮都不舍得抬，而是活力十足身段妖娆，四处地乱窜。张佳乐说的这只猫倒是和六道有一些相似，头顶上有一撮蓝色的毛。  
喻文州微笑，轻轻一抬手，那只猫灵巧地抓着喻文州的衣服，一路蹿上来，速度之快动作之乖巧让张佳乐瞠目结舌。要知道他也一直想抱这只猫，可惜始终未果，不是被挠就是被踢，真是人比人得气死个人。  
“很漂亮。”喻文州摸摸他脑袋上的蓝毛，眼神里倒映出这只猫宝蓝色的眼睛。  
和六道真像。  
“这只猫呢，就喜欢蹲在楼下，蹭黄少，从没见过他理过别人，今天真是奇了怪了……”  
钥匙很快送到了，张佳乐洋洋得意，气壮山河地打开门邀请喻文州进来，喻文州想了想，反正时间还早，再等等也不迟。他低头试探着摸了摸猫的脑袋，猫傲娇地扭过头，但是也没有抗拒，于是喻文州揉了它脑袋两把，抱着猫走了进来。  
两个人的教师宿舍比较宽敞，有独立的两个卧室和卫生间，一个小客厅虽然不算很大，但是设计得古色古香，很有空间利用的诀窍在里面，东西精而不多，绝不拥挤。  
“唔，黄少设计的。”张佳乐去冰箱里拿饮料，递给喻文州一瓶黄少天的最爱东方树叶，“他这个人最擅长见缝插针，看这巴掌大的一个小客厅，还不错吧？”  
喻文州点点头。  
东方树叶对于张佳乐来说像敌人一般，难喝至死，可这是黄少天最爱，他装了满满一冰箱，天天喝个痛快，张佳乐看了就来气。没想到喻文州似乎也很喜欢这个奇怪的饮料，张佳乐心想我终于见到世界上第二个怪物了，怪物凑成双啊！  
今天真是奇了怪了X2啊！  
“这是他卧室。”张佳乐抬脚一踹，黄少天的卧室从来不锁，门咣当磕在墙上，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势反弹回来，差点就打在张佳乐鼻子上。  
张佳乐虚惊一场，一抬头，发现喻文州单手抱着猫，另一只手撑着门框。  
“谢谢哈。”  
“不谢。”  
“这是他的书架，他的书桌，他的……嗯……”张佳乐踮起脚去够书架最上层的一个盒子，“他的收藏品，喏，你看看。”  
喻文州没有走上前去，在主人不在的情况下看人家的藏品不是很礼貌。张佳乐可以不避讳，但是喻文州却和黄少天完全不熟。  
“看看嘛，看看值钱不？”张佳乐倒是大度，干脆把东西拿过来，“黄少呢，他欠我钱不还，他要是再不还，我就把这个东西卖了你看如何？”  
木质的盒子上装饰着很考究的花纹，刀工精致而深邃，打开可以看到一把匕首，鞘上不饰它物，几道纹路古朴而简约。喻文州拇指轻推，匕首露出一半来，寒芒顿现，晃得张佳乐睁不开眼。  
“他不会卖的。”喻文州笃定地说。  
“为什么？”张佳乐不信，“他现在穷死了快揭不开锅了，买了个房子付首付，现在整个人穷到吃糠咽菜，卖了这把匕首是早晚的事情。”  
“不会的。”喻文州摸了摸猫身上的猫，还是很确定地对张佳乐说。  
“诶你怎么知道啊，你是隔壁王大眼派来的卧底？看相的？算卦的？”张佳乐眯着眼睛看他。  
“不知道为什么。”喻文州有点不好意思，另一只手下意识地摸摸鼻子，“总之觉得不会吧。少天应该看上去是一个不拘小节的人，可是，处处都可以看出他对这把匕首很用心。这个理由，你满意吗？”  
张佳乐发出一声不太满意的“切”。  
黄少天的房间布置得色调很明快，但是绝不流于俗套，喻文州抱着猫转了一圈，不禁莞尔。不愧是考古系的老师，审美独有一套，带着点邪气的简约风格，不失书卷气的同时居然也能毫不滞涩地融入无数的现代物品之中。电脑旁边放了个笔架，喻文州低头望过去，白玉的笔架在阳光下光晕流转，纤毫毕现。  
是一个很有趣的人。懂得搭配，生活明快而阳光。

黄少天在傍晚的时候离开了古董店，懒得要死的六道居然锲而不舍地一直跟着。离开这条街向西走就是校园的后门，黄少天一路倒着走，逗着迈着高傲步伐的六道。六道的眼神里透着不屑和一丝隐隐的期待，宝蓝色的眼睛转啊转。  
喻文州等了一会儿之后向张佳乐告辞，准备改日再来。那只猫被他小心翼翼地放在楼下的草坪上，却没想到喻文州走一步它便跟一步。喻文州没有办法，只好抱着它一直向校园的后门走去，那只猫的头顶的蓝毛呆呆地立起来，像是迎风飘扬的小旗子。  
日影西斜，晚霞流转，树荫下光影斑驳，晚风吹来，软绵绵又轻飘飘。  
咣当。两个人撞在了一起。  
“啊——不好意思不好意思不是故意的逗猫呢没看到——”  
“没事。”喻文州一抬头，“嗯……是你？”  
黄少天咧嘴笑起来：“啊，是你！”  
两只猫互相看了看对方，然后同步冲着对方翻了个白眼。啊，愚蠢的人类，都到了晚饭时候了，小鱼干在哪里啊！  
可、可不要妙鲜包啊！

Fin.


	44. 少年锦时

1.

楼上狭窄的窗子里传来浓烈的油香，菜下锅的时候发出惊天动地毕毕剥剥的响声，热闹欢腾得像是音像店的迪斯科，黄少天在拐角停下自行车锁好，然后从车筐里拿出篮球向地上一扔。  
这一下扬起一片尘土，门前这条还是土路，学校大道上正在铺柏油马路，不过气味不怎么样。黄少天篮球打得好，他一抬手就又把球控制在手下，一边拍着一边仰头往楼上看，看到自己家的窗口开着冒着油烟，他就觉得肚子骨碌碌地叫。  
“妈！我饿了！”黄少天探着头喊。  
少年在青春期饿得特别快，黄少天恨不得一天吃四顿饭，经常半夜做着功课突然破门而出嚷嚷着要吃东西，黄母只好放开手边在织的毛衣走到厨房去给他煎鸡蛋，以黄少天的胃口，他可以一口气吃四个煎蛋，顺便还要蹭一碗米酒，吃完了多半也就不想做功课了，美其名曰醉了需要休息，钻进被窝就睡，拿鸡毛掸子抽都不起来。  
“饿了就赶紧上来！”黄母把窗子开大点，探出半个身子，“黄少天你这个小兔崽子，谁让你今天带篮球去学校的——”  
“是你！”黄少天反驳。  
黄家母子的高喊永远是这条巷子里最精彩的相声，楼下坐着乘凉看热闹的老头老太太都笑起来，黄少天冲楼上扮了个鬼脸，然后还不忘冲看热闹的人群一一问好，他记性好嘴皮子利索，张爷爷孙阿姨李奶奶问候了一通，说得人头晕眼花。和同龄那些要不扭扭捏捏不说话的学生仔比起来，黄少天这样的性格十分讨喜，整栋楼里的人都喜欢他。  
黄少天上了二楼，黄母已经把门打开了，他扭头看看紧闭的对门，眨了眨眼睛。  
对门是银白色的铝合金包裹的门，指节敲一下，可以发出清脆的声音，上面贴着的春联浆糊黏得太紧，干脆就撕不下来了，黄少天掰着指头数，这个春联应该是大前年的东西了，喻文州家好几年没有再贴过。  
“看什么看，进屋拿碗拿筷子去。”黄母走过来解下围裙，“文州呢？文州没跟你一起回来？”  
“我说妈啊，你能不能多爱我一点，天天问我喻文州喻文州，”黄少天一边换鞋一边抱怨，“他不就是比我成绩好点嘛，你至于嘛！”  
“不是好点，”黄母叉着腰看他，“是年级第一和年级第一百的区别，你下次说，他不就是比我成绩好一百点么，我就认同你。”  
“呵！我这次考了95！”黄少天不服。  
“有什么区别吗？人家上清华北大，你就回家放牛吧你！我问你，喻文州没回来？”黄母继续说，“他家都没人做饭，今天你爸上街买了肉，我炖了红烧肉，你去隔壁敲敲门，看看文州在不在家。”  
“我不去。”黄少天把篮球放好，然后把书包凌空扔在沙发上，“你要找他你自己去。”  
“小兔崽子，”黄母过来揪着黄少天的耳朵，“使唤不动你了是吗！去，给我敲敲门，问问文州回来没，赶紧的！”  
“疼疼疼——”黄少天夸张地哀嚎，然后趿拉着鞋子赶紧推门出来，他揉着耳朵，没好气地敲了敲对门的铝合金门。  
当当当。  
当当当当当当当。  
没人开门，黄少天挠着头想了想，按理说喻文州应该早就回来的，五点下课，他打了半个小时的篮球都回来了，喻文州没道理这时候还不回家，除非他留在教室里自习，又或者是被别的事情烦心，他总能看到喻文州从另一条路回家，那条路很远，但是经过一片很漂亮的树林。  
黄少天理解喻文州那种奇妙又中二的浪漫。  
又敲了几下，还是没人来开门，那大约是没回来了，黄少天挠挠头下楼去找他爹吃饭，黄父不抽烟不喝酒，工作勤奋爱妻爱子，是远近闻名的好男人，唯一疯魔了似的爱好就是下棋，他能动也不动地坐在楼下下一夜的棋，没人喊他吃饭，他都不觉得饿。  
“爸——吃饭了！”黄少天常年和黄母撒娇未遂，把一腔无处安放的撒娇热情都转移到了黄父身上，他过来搂住黄父的脖子汇报了一下自己考试前进了五名，黄父心花怒放，好像儿子考了年级前五一样高兴。  
“去门口买包花生米。”黄父拍了拍黄少天的肩膀，然后塞给他一张大票，“快去快回。”  
这是父子俩瞒天过海之计，当着黄母的面给零花钱又要被成日地唠叨，干脆明修栈道，暗渡陈仓，交易隐蔽得像是地下党接头，黄少天十分会意，转头去巷子口的小卖店。  
那时候还没有超市，日用品柴米油盐都在各类的供销社和小卖店买，黄少天走到小卖店的门口略一扭头，突然看到了喻文州。  
但是他不是看到喻文州一个人，而是喻文州和一个长得洋气漂亮的女孩儿。  
喻文州穿着一件白色衬衫，袖口边是很好看的深蓝色，永远都显得整洁干净，比起黄少天成天灰头土脸或者大汗淋漓的样子，喻文州简直就是标准优等生，他学习成绩好，办事能力强，人缘好，什么都好，好得不得了。  
他就是传说中的别人家的孩子，黄母用来教育黄少天的标杆，所以黄少天不可抑制地无比讨厌喻文州。  
可是除了讨厌，他觉得在他的心里像是长了野草一样，也不可抑制地喜欢喻文州，喻文州从操场路过，他在打篮球的时候就会失手，喻文州上台演算，他托着腮不知不觉就眼睛都直了，喻文州在学生会讲台上侃侃而谈，他就会听得入神，连结束都发现不了。他一面不可自拔地被喻文州吸引，一面又唾弃自己这样的想法，在同龄人背着老师背着家长和异性牵小手的时候，黄少天发现，他只有想着喻文州的时候打飞机才会射出来，狭小昏暗的房间里，校服挂在窗子上伪装成窗帘，少年脱力地躺在床上，他喘着粗气，性器喷射出的白浊好像在嘲笑他，你是个怪人，你竟然喜欢一个男生。  
黄少天很难相通自己为什么会喜欢喻文州，因为这一切来得又突然又顺理成章，等他懵懵懂懂反应过来的时候，已经被喻文州套牢了，可能是喻文州知道他从来不带伞，所以雨天撑着伞在楼下等他一起回家，也可能是喻文州总是笑得很温柔，慢条斯理的帮他理书本，还有一种可能，是喻文州对他太好了，他在黄少天偷看武侠小说的时候帮他打掩护，然后私底下又劝他不要在课上看。  
他已经很懂得谁是真心对他好了，这里面除了父母，他觉得首屈一指就是喻文州了，但是他又觉得很恐惧，他知道，他注定不会对喻文州说，他们也注定不会走到一起。在那个年代，这是一种发自内心对自己的怀疑，与勇气无关。  
所以黄少天开始觉得，喻文州对谁都好，他对所有人都带着淡漠的疏离和恰到好处的关心，跟对黄少天一样，黄少天并不特殊。  
黄少天把这种想法跟他的好哥们分享，郑轩不以为然，他觉得追求喻文州的女孩儿多了去了，从学校门口排到隔壁学校门口，喻文州都拒绝了，每天和喻文州套近乎请教问题的人也多了去了，学校不带伞的人多了去了，上课看小说的人更是数不胜数，喻文州管过哪个了？  
黄少天反驳他：“喻文州就是一个老好人，和稀泥的。至于追求他的女生嘛——”  
喻文州正好从他身边走过，他头也不回，装作没听见，黄少天更来劲了，他指着喻文州的背影说：“他只是装清高罢了，要不他就是不正常，哈哈哈！”  
喻文州还是没回头，但是他应该是听到了，身形一顿，黄少天恍惚觉得有点后悔，但是言如覆水，已经来不及了，他明显感到，从这天开始，喻文州似有若无地远离他。  
他越是恐惧，就越是讨厌喻文州，而他们自开始尴尬地冷战，他反而觉得心里放下了什么重担一样，直到他看到眼前这一幕。  
好了，现在喻文州一切正常，他和一个漂亮的女孩儿站在一起，女孩儿试探着拉起喻文州的手，喻文州也没有拒绝。  
黄少天很难形容自己那一刻的感受，他从理智上知道喻文州并不属于他，但是他一直抱有一种微妙的幻想，喻文州只要一天没交女朋友，那么终究还是有点希望的。  
现在没有了。  
黄少天一头扎进小卖店去买东西，脑子里嗡嗡直响，小卖店的阿姨喊了他两遍找给他钱他才反应过来，他走出来的时候，喻文州和那个漂亮的女孩儿已经走在了他回家路的前面，他看着两个人的背影，觉得非常般配，他抬起手来，比了一个大大的心形。

2.

喻文州收拾书包的时候向后看了一眼，发现黄少天已经跑得没影了，桌面上干干净净什么都没有，估摸着是最后一节课还没下课就忙着要放学，他站在窗前向外看了看，操场上一如既往地热闹，应该是去打篮球了。  
少年有使不完的力气，说不完的话，鲜活得就像纯粹而不掺任何杂质的阳光，喻文州很羡慕，他站在窗口看了一会儿发出一声短促的感慨，然后背起书包离开教室。  
新的考试成绩出来了，楼下的墙上贴着手写红榜，喻文州看了一眼，只写到前三十名的成绩，没有黄少天的踪影，但是旁边有单科第一名的榜单，毫不意外地，喻文州看到数学那一栏写着黄少天的名字。  
黄少天是个天才，当然仅限于数学方面。  
如果不是每次考试英语都不及格，他成绩应该更好的，黄少天在数学上展现的天分就像他在篮球场上一样，毫不费力，游刃有余，别人冥思苦想，他已经早登捷径，就差白日飞升了，基本上黄少天拿不到数学科目的第一名，一定是他有题目忘记做了，按照他的性格，为了早点交卷出去打篮球而忘记剩下的题目，也不是不可能的事情。  
走出学校门口要经过操场，他望了一眼，看到黄少天在篮球场边和人聊天，风吹黄昏，也把少年的衣摆吹起来，对面站着一群所谓的自发啦啦队，女生们的欢呼声带着青春最宝贵的鲜活气息，呼应着男生挥汗如雨同时迸发出的荷尔蒙。  
而这样的气息对喻文州绝缘，他的目光在黄少天身上徘徊停留，然后又装作不经意间移开，好像从来没有特别关注过一样。  
黄少天是学校里当之无愧的校草，如果不是“区草”这个名字不大好听，他应该已经拳打脚踢周围所有学校的男同学登上最受欢迎榜单了，比起那种拽的不得了的高冷中二气息，黄少天要和善得多，话也多，如果和校草说一句话可以让女生心跳三天，那么以黄少天的话量，他可以让全校暗恋他的小女生心跳三个月。  
学校门口在铺柏油马路，为了防止机器声音太大影响上课，工人趁着学生放学开始加紧施工，操场上的喧闹随着距离的增加而变得浅淡得像夏天的风声，喻文州绕过施工路段习惯性地一回头，发现这个角度竟然把视线挡得一点不剩，高大的施工机器发出嗡嗡的噪音，像是丧钟的悲鸣。  
喻文州抹了一把脸，觉得是自己太过悲观。  
他大概已经和黄少天“冷战”了半个月了，从黄少天指着他的背影说他不正常开始。他很难形容那种感觉，有种被揭穿的尴尬吧，但是更多的是小心翼翼的疏离。  
喻文州的家里情况和那个时候大多数的离异家庭都差不多，改革开放让下海的人变得多起来，人们的心思像是被搅动的春潮，冒着贪婪和欲望的泡沫，从前贫瘠的土壤和寡淡的生活在绝望中蕴育了更加有野心的一批人，这其中包括喻文州的家长，喻文州上高一的那年，他们因为种种原因离婚了。  
那个年代离婚还算是惊天动地的大事情，邻里邻居茶余饭后的话题，大概也就都是这家为什么离婚，离了婚后怎么办，谁先对不起谁，孩子跟谁的事情，乱七八糟的，喻文州毫不怀疑每次他家吵架，都有人蹲在门口听墙角，大抵是因为那个时候人民群众的业余生活太枯燥乏味了。  
喻文州家自从搬来就和黄少天家住对门，人人都知道黄家的一家三口每个人都特别能说，黄家偶尔也吵架，吵起架来就像是机关枪互相对着轰，但是轰过了就算了，还是和和气气的，没有任何芥蒂，有的时候喻家吵得太厉害，喻文州就出来坐在楼梯口，他想透口气，等吵完了再进去。  
黄少天总是能挑着这样的时候从门里探出来个毛茸茸的脑袋，嘴里叼着半个苹果，趿拉着他爸的拖鞋，冲喻文州笑笑。  
“你又出来了，那我问你几个问题。”黄少天说。  
黄少天的英语成绩很烂，考试基本靠手感，他创造过十五个选择题团灭的记录，被英文考试称赞为“完美地避过了所有正确答案”，老师最喜欢揉着他毛茸茸的脑袋感慨这个脑袋到底是怎么长的，脸这么帅，数学学得那么棒，英语成绩差到全校皆知人神共愤。  
每当这时黄少天都会咧着嘴笑，笑过了就算了，他笑起来露出尖尖的犬齿，右边有一个深深的酒窝，大眼睛里闪着光。  
他们讨论问题的地方一般就是在顶楼的废弃天台上，夏天的时候蚊虫很多，黄少天拿着玻璃瓶的花露水抹完了自己然后抹在喻文州手腕上，喻文州沉默着没有说话，却觉得冰凉的感觉在冰天雪地里燃起的烟火，这样的炙热扣在动脉上，好像本能地沿着皮肤的肌理渗透到骨血，成为他身体的一部分。  
“你明天骑自行车去学校吗？”黄少天啃着没吃完的苹果，也不顾自己的爪子刚抹过花露水。  
“嗯。”  
“载我一下。”黄少天一边翻着英文课本一边说，“我自行车没气了，估计是该换气皿芯了。”  
喻文州继续点头。  
黄少天的自行车以各种奇怪的姿势坏掉，成为喻文州不敢说出来的一种愿望。  
天台上接了根电线，灯泡是50瓦的，其实不能算是太亮，但是照亮两个人方寸之地还是足够了，黄少天的耐心颇为有限，看英文看半个小时就已经是极限了，他们多半会在看完课本之后把灯关上，然后坐在天台上看月亮，喻文州话不多，只是听着，听黄少天讲他们打篮球的事，兴奋得像是随时要跳起来一样。  
“我长大了只想天天打篮球。”黄少天蹲在地上，手里把易拉罐捏得嘎吱嘎吱响。  
“好。”喻文州说。  
“你呢？”黄少天问，“你想干什么？你成绩这么好，该不会是想当科学家吧？哈哈哈，我小时候也想当科学家，但是看来没戏了，老师说英文学不好当不了科学家，太好了，我一点也不想当科学家。”  
“我也不知道。”喻文州说。  
黄少天将来会做什么？他会成为一个什么样的人？喻文州对这件事情的思考超过对自己未来的思考，甚至不知不觉地想把两件事情合起来想，但是没用的，两根直线只有一次相交的机会，他们只会越走越远。  
“走吧，下楼。”喻文州站起来，把从黄少天英文课本中没收的漫画书又还给他，“早上楼下等你。”  
“好嘞！”黄少天欢天喜地地答应着，接过漫画书，再次天衣无缝地塞进英文课本。  
黄少天下楼的速度很快，蹬蹬蹬，像是踩着鼓点，喻文州仰着头看了一眼天边的月亮，突然想起前几天才刚刚看过的电影，叫做霸王别姬。  
那是他第一次接触关于同性恋的电影，然而这部电影不由自主地让他悲观起来。  
赐我梦境，还赐我很快就清醒。

3.

黄少天之后就干脆没怎么再和喻文州说过话，高三的节奏太快，整个人都像被绷紧的弦，每天被按着头念英文的日子痛苦不堪，他知道老师为他好，但是他一看到字母就觉得心烦意乱，整个人都要窒息了，他想想自己跟着喻文州在天台学习的时候，好像没有烦躁到这个地步。  
还是数学好。他看那些数字和字母的排列，搭一眼就可以从中窥探出答案，看人就难多了，他经常盯着喻文州的背影看，但是什么都看不出来，他只能分辨出喻文州今天穿的是哪件衬衫，仅此而已。  
黄少天依旧在数学成绩上一骑绝尘，他经常很得意地用简便地方法解出一道很难的题目，故意大声嚷嚷着和同桌分享，然后翘首企盼喻文州来请教他一下，但是他托腮等得花都谢了，喻文州也没有来和他破冰，哪怕多和他说一句话。  
他从喻文州身边走过，目光在喻文州身上逗留，然后又不得不移开。  
喻文州依然成绩名列前茅，没有任何惊喜，也没什么可以去突破的，保持他的成绩，基本上就可以想去哪里就去哪里了，他一直都是一个很稳的人，什么都稳稳当当的，除了他那个风雨飘摇的家。  
喻文州家里吵架似乎愈演愈烈，黄少天经常看到喻文州一个人拿着书本跑到天台顶楼去看，很久都不下来；他在家看书的时候，隔着一层薄薄的墙壁也能听到男人的嘶吼和女人的尖叫，永不止歇永不知疲倦，每次黄少天抱怨扰民的时候他都会不由自主地想起喻文州，他不知道喻文州是怎么面对这个乱七八糟的家的。  
架总有吵完的时候，最好的结局大概就是一别两宽，各自欢喜，隔壁终于不再传来尖叫和对骂了，却传来了要搬走的消息。  
“这怎么可能？”黄少天根本不信，“喻、喻文州都高三了，我、我们，不是，我们班就要摸底考试了，他难不成要转学吗？”  
“哎你这个孩子怎么还结巴起来了？”黄母奇怪地看着他。  
“我去看看。”黄少天推门出来，由于用力过猛，门砸在墙上发出一声惊天动地的巨响，差点把门把手给磕掉了，他一个箭步冲出来要敲对面的门，突然发现喻文州正从楼梯走上来，看到黄少天忍不住睁大了眼睛。  
“找我？”喻文州笑了笑，指着自己。  
这是他们三个月以来说的第一句话。  
“嗯，啊，对。”黄少天挠挠头，“有点事问你。”  
喻文州穿着一件干净的白衬衫，笑起来的样子云淡风轻，轻飘飘地让黄少天心里发痒。  
“正好，”喻文州说，“我也有事对你说。”  
晚夏带走了最后一丝炎热，天台高处秋风吹得人十分惬意凉爽，暖黄色的灯光亮着，灯泡周围依然飞舞着小虫子，只不过和夏天的老朋友不是一个品种了，现在也没有了花露水，两个人坐在台阶上，十分默契地沉默了。  
“我要搬走了。”先开口的是喻文州。  
“我听说了。”黄少天点头。  
“你三个月没和我说话了，”喻文州笑了，“你是和我生气了吗？”  
喻文州说完，觉得自己喉咙发紧，他陷入了一种不可自拔的紧张之中，他既渴望着向黄少天展示他只能放在心里的感情，却又试图去隐瞒不想让任何人知道，翻来覆去的考量做过了太多次，反倒让他无法抉择。  
“哪有。”黄少天摇头，喻文州看不清他的表情，“太忙了。”  
他们之后都没有再说话，只是一起抬头看月亮，飞虫围绕着他们在空中追逐盘旋，枯黄的光影渗透出缠绵的苦意，什么都挺好的，可惜了今天不是满月。  
自行车又坏掉了，黄少天去敲喻文州家的门，发现已经没有人应答了，他想起来，喻文州已经搬走了。  
他走在通往学校的路上，秋风扬起一阵青春的沙尘。

4.

黄少天站在公交车上，漫无目的地向窗外望。路上堵车，公交车开开停停，慢得像是老牛一样，车厢里弥漫着汽油味，让他有点作呕。  
“师傅，师傅，我想下车！”黄少天经常性晕车，闻到这股汽油味就觉得有点受不住，他喊了两声，师傅看他捂着嘴不舒服，就把车门打开了。  
那时候的公交车还只有一个车门，随招随停，没什么站点意识，黄少天跳下车，觉得呼吸彻底顺畅起来，外面空气清新宜人，比车里憋闷的气味强太多了，如果不是他今天跑去研究所拿文件路途太远，他一般都是骑自行车到处乱窜的。  
十年前黄少天信誓旦旦地说，他不想成为科学家，十年后他成为了一名大学老师，从事着数学学科的研究工作，和科学家虽然尚有距离，但是基本大方向把握得非常好，对此认识他的人都非常困惑，黄少天自己也非常困惑，他常常想，他本来梦想不是去打篮球的么。  
造化弄人。  
而造化常常弄人，从不是一次两次。  
黄少天站在路边左右打量一下，想判断好自己到底往哪边走比较对，他转过身，突然发现迎面走来的人有点眼熟。  
那种眼熟不是建立在外貌上的，十年过去了，他看自己当年的照片都觉得不像自己了，喻文州的变化也更大一点，斯文的少年到带着金丝边眼镜的青年，气质上就和从前完全不一样。  
见面的场景没有想象中那么尴尬，甚至没有他们在天台上沉默着看月亮那天那么尴尬，他们同时认出了对方，然后停下了脚步。  
马路上车水马龙，人声鼎沸喧闹无边，所有人在一片笑脸中迎接着团圆美满的中秋节，街边高大的香樟树飘落下来一片叶子正好落在黄少天眼前，他手足无措，然后不知道怎么想的抬手接住了这片叶子。  
“接球还是挺准的。”喻文州说。  
黄少天笑了，他抬手把叶子扔向喻文州，空气阻力太大质量又太轻，叶子飘飘摇摇地落在地上，喻文州走过去弯腰捡起来拿在手上，冲黄少天笑笑。  
“好久不见了。”  
黄少天点头：“好久不见。”  
晚上学校门口的小吃摊到处都是人，学生们多半都是外地的，中秋也很少回家，三五成群地出来吃东西，两个人找了半天才找到空位子坐下。坐下后老板又照应不过来，黄少天干脆全程自助，在柜台翻了半天没有翻到开瓶器，拿起啤酒瓶咔嘣一下就把盖子咬开了。  
喻文州吃惊地看着他。  
“你不觉得牙疼么？”  
黄少天呆呆地揉了揉脸：“有点。”  
喝了酒聊起来话题就不受控制了，黄少天一股脑把这些年的事情倒豆子一样说了，他考上了一所不上不下的大学，好在数学成绩不错，就一路读研究生读博士然后留校任教，他还提到了他在大学参加篮球社团，省队来招人，他拒绝了的事情。  
“为什么没去？”喻文州问。  
黄少天喝多了，有点大舌头：“不zi道了，我忘了为什么，是真的忘呢，想也没想就拒绝了……”  
不知道为什么，可能是觉得如果可以与青春年少时候的愿望背道而驰，是不是那时候可笑的冷战和怯懦也可以在时间线逆向回头，又或者是如果我也成为了你也许会成为的那种人，两条直线说不定可以再次交汇。  
两条直线是没什么机会再次相遇了，但是弯了就不一样了。黄少天双眼放光，他扒着桌子的边角，抿着嘴唇问喻文州。  
“你有铝朋友了吗？”  
喻文州摇摇头。  
“脑婆也没有吗？”黄少天继续问。  
喻文州继续摇头。  
“那喜欢的人呢？”黄少天眼睛瞪得滴溜圆，像天上的月亮和桌上的月饼。  
“你猜。”喻文州说。  
“我——”黄少天打了个酒嗝，“我。”  
“你什么？”喻文州笑着皱眉，他抬起手扶了黄少天一把，怕他说着说着就钻到桌子底下去。  
“我猜对辣。”黄少天坐起来，一下子就来劲了，他冲老板招手，“给我再耐两瓶。”  
黄少天本来就没有多少量，一下子就喝得不省人事，喻文州结了账后干脆把他背起来，他就像是没骨头一样任由喻文州摆弄，闭着眼睛装死，喻文州一直背到学校的大草坪上才把他放下来，他继续装死，眼睛一闭就地装死，不过装死装得还是辛苦，草叶刮着侧脸，痒痒的让人忍不住想笑。  
草坪上三三两两有人在看月亮，多半是情侣，正对着校门口的方向，高大的毛主席像矗立着，莫名奇妙地让喻文州想起高中走廊里的挂像，还有走廊里总是像风一样跑来跑去的少年。  
“醒醒看月亮。”喻文州鬼使神差地捏了捏黄少天的脸，“我知道你没醉。”  
黄少天坐起来：“哈，你又知道了。”  
月亮很圆，以黄少天贫乏的文学素养，他想不出更多的词来描述今天的月亮和昨天的月亮有什么不同，但是他知道，今天的月亮和十年前的月亮绝不相同。  
“你就没有什么话对我说吗？”黄少天看着喻文州，突然觉得自己变得无比纯情了起来——明明他平时没少和朋友讲黄色小笑话，明明他自认天性解放，敢于面对自己性向的不同，明明他就觉得自己坦坦荡荡，但是一看向喻文州，他就觉得整个人都怂了。  
“嗯？”喻文州一愣。  
“没什么。”黄少天眨眨眼睛，把想说的话全都咽了下去，“看月亮吧，一年之中最圆的月亮了，虽然并不是严格意义上的圆，从数学的角度——”  
黄少天住学校的单人宿舍，他还是喝多了的，开门的时候钥匙钱包一起掏出来，插了半天锁孔无果，还把钱包掉在了地上，喻文州弯下腰帮他捡起来，一下子就看到了里面夹着的照片。  
某一年学校组织秋游，班级的合影，那时候他们个头差不多，被安排在最后一排并肩站着，黄少天把两个人的部分从整个照片上裁了下来，大小正好可以放在钱夹里。  
“给我给我给我！”黄少天吓了一跳，整个人都从醉酒中惊醒了，他一把把钱夹从喻文州手里夺过来，然后噌地钻进宿舍，砰地一声把喻文州关在了外面。  
“黄少天。”喻文州敲门，“开门。”  
“我要睡觉了！”黄少天又鬼使神差突如其来地结巴了起来，“我、我是真的要睡觉了，不开玩笑的，你回去吧，改天我再找、找你。”  
他忍不住摸摸自己的脸，怎么就突然开始结巴了，难道是今天咬啤酒瓶盖子的时候咯坏了牙？不应该啊……  
喻文州的声音从门外传来，隔着一层薄薄的门板很是清晰：“好，那我把我的地址写在纸上，夹在门缝里。”  
“好。”黄少天侧脸贴在门上，咽了咽口水说道。  
很快门缝里塞进来一张纸，黄少天慌乱地接过来，上面写的是喻文州的地址，还有他的号码，那时候还是全民使用小灵通的年代，电话号码也是七位数的。  
“我走了。”喻文州说。  
“啊。”黄少天应了一声。  
脚步声响起又消失，黄少天心里的石头终于落地了，他开始思考要怎么给喻文州解释，偏偏班里那么多同学，唯独把他的照片夹在钱包，又开始思考他要跟喻文州说，说我从十年前就喜欢你现在还是喜欢你，他的思维越跑越远，他已经开始想着要怎么回家对黄母讲，讲自己把她顶喜欢的喻文州带回家当儿媳妇……  
思路天马行空，黄少天越想越觉得大脑混沌一片，脸上发烫，他站起来打开门想去洗把脸，刚一开门，就看到喻文州还是站在门口。  
“啊你不是走了吗——”  
“我都走了一次，你还让我走第二次吗？”喻文州的声音压得很低，“少天，你如果拒绝我的话，我也不知道要去哪里。”  
他们同时想起多年以前的天台，那天夜里两个少年因为同一件事而陷入沉默，飞舞的蚊虫追逐着唯一的光明之源，就像他们在思想认知的束缚里挣脱，拼命地去追求在这个困顿时代下与他人同等的尊重和理解。  
同性恋在那个年代仍然是一个禁忌的名词，人们恐惧它，排斥它，甚至妖魔化它，将它视为一种疾病，一种反人类反社会的罪名，而当两个人跨越时间和空间，经历了千百次的岔路口、有过数不胜数的选择却还并肩站在一起的时候，所有的一切阻碍都会变得脆弱而不堪一击。  
时代或许不因此而改变，但是他们在这样起伏的时代浪潮中，始终坚定着，没有被这个时代改变。  
时钟声滴答滴答，它虔诚而珍重地走过那些阳光灿烂的日子，也将走向遥不可知的前方，而回忆里那些飞扬跳脱的青春，连同时光的碎片，还有未曾出口的情话，一起化为天上的月亮。  
它必将是圆满的。

Fin.


	45. 神界派驻人间办事处

早晨七点半，李远手里提着豆浆油条推开办公室的门，此时宋晓正在站在沙发上cos自由女神，他踮着脚招着手，眼神流露出殷切的希望和焦躁的期盼，看上去十分诡异。

“干嘛啊你这是？”李远吓了一跳，“这是几个意思，就饿成这样等我带早饭啊？”

“不……”宋晓用气声说，同时示意李远小声。

“干什么？”办公室经常作妖，他习以为常，但是还是对作妖产生的巨大恶劣后果有着严重阴影，他退后两步，感觉踩到了什么，扭头一看徐景熙蹲在地上，一脸的冷漠。

“你又干什么？”李远抱着豆浆油条的袋子，一脸看神经病的样子。

徐景熙：“你踩我脚了……你踩够了没，踩够我要站起来。”

“这到底在干什么啊？”李远皱眉。

徐景熙拍了拍手站起身来：“哎哟你真是踩死我了，我们在捉妖，啊不是，捉猫。”

李远抬头，柜子上一只黄猫瞪着滴溜溜的大眼睛正看着他，此猫一张大脸，目露精光，看得李远心中一寒，他刚想向后躲，说时迟那时快，黄猫猛扑上来上演了一个惊世骇俗难度高达4.3的向后翻腾四周半抱膝，如同一颗天外飞弹一样砸中了李远，顿时天地色变，豆浆油条洒了一地。

完全没有水花！完美！黄猫给自己鼓掌。

李远实力懵圈。

黄少天大刀金马地坐在软椅上，二郎腿翘起来，简直一个大写的无赖，宋晓于锋李远徐景熙四个站成一排，五个人大眼瞪小眼，保持着尴尬的沉默。

打破尴尬的勇士总会在千呼万唤中勇敢登场，他不仅没有犹抱琵琶半遮面，反而光明正大顺理成章——喻文州推开办公室的门走了进来，由于徐景熙把门关得太严实，喻文州用力推开的时候整个门框都跟着发抖，办公室的门牌差点掉下来。

白底红字，上面写着：神界派驻人间办公室。

在喻文州踏进办公室的一刹那，屋子里陷入了一阵谜之沉静，随后四个站着的人发出一声心满意足地感慨，带着逃出生天的快意。

“你们都站着干什么？有事吗？”喻文州有点纳闷。黄少天有点矮，他窝在转椅里，从背面真的看不出来有人。

“不不不——没事！”宋晓带头摇头，头发甩起来跟迪克牛仔似的，速度快得可以发电，“我们先走了先走了，处长你可以办公了！”

处长嗅到了一丝不平凡的气息，简单地说，就是有妖气！四个人排队阅兵似的从处长眼前溜了，处长想拽一个问问到底怎么回事来着，结果由于手速太慢，只拉到了门把手，咣当，门关得更死了。

处长习以为常，面不改色。

“姓名。”

“黄少天。”

“有实习证明吗？”喻文州敲了敲桌面，“下凡历劫的实习证明。”

黄少天脑子里完全没有这些概念：“实习证明是什么？”

“就是，”喻文州耐着性子，“下凡历劫经过几千年的实践，由于老是出现下凡了不想回家，下凡了偷偷生小孩，下凡了四处捣乱的情况，现在都要有实习证明确认有历劫能力才能下凡历劫，要去太上老君那里开证明，然后去玉皇大帝那里盖章，把实习证明拿给我，我才能给你安排。”

黄少天哦了一声。

“你听懂了吗？”喻文州微笑地看他，一副公务员标准笑脸，可以贴到优秀职工墙了。

黄少天说：“没有。”

喻文州继续微笑。

黄少天又说：“真的没有，我和太上老君不熟。”

喻文州说：“这不是熟不熟的问题，这是一个必要的流程。你现在可以选择回去领一份证明，然后去实习基地实习，通过了实习之后盖章再来。我看一下……”

黄少天托腮看着喻文州熟练地在电脑上打开三界交通出行订票系统的网页，选择了人间到神界的路线。

“云彩没有了，今天下午有一班飞龙，”喻文州说，“你可以拿仙籍卡刷卡回天上。二等龙背座位没有了，只有一等龙头舱和特等的龙须舱，到南天门的。”

“我的仙籍卡冻结了。”黄少天说。

喻文州继续保持着职业微笑：“……”

黄少天摇头：“不行，拿不到历劫毕业证仙籍卡就不能激活，我就暂时回不去，所以你得先安排我历劫。”

喻文州：“那你是怎么下来的呢？”

黄少天：“对啊，我是怎么下来的呢？”

喻文州继续微笑，嘴角都僵硬了。

黄少天一拍桌子：“啊，对，这不是要历劫的神仙大家一起团购了条龙下凡嘛，然后车费挺贵的，我看了一下，五个蟠桃，我就化作原形上了龙，没要票。然后下来的时候没票不能走平流层天梯，我飞下来的，幸好我方向感很好，一头扎进了你们办事处。”

喻文州下意识地摸了摸自己的额头，然后担忧地看了看天花板。

“所以这是一个悖论。”黄少天还挺懂人间哲学术语，“我必须得历劫了才能重新激活仙籍卡，但是你现在说要我刷仙籍卡回天上办实习证明，这明显不现实。”

喻文州想了想，这种问题他也没遇见过，做了这么久公务员，还真是个特例。

“你给解决一下呗，让我先历劫。”黄少天说，“没事，我不会乐不思蜀不想回天上的，我更不会下凡偷偷生小孩，我没那功能，你更放心，我不会捣乱的，所以你说必须要实习证明的三点担忧，都绝对不会出现。”

“这不是我说行不行的事情，这是必要流程，”喻文州说，“我要对你下凡历劫这个过程负责任。你是要历什么劫？”

黄少天深情地看着喻文州，乱七八糟毫无铺垫地抛了个媚眼：“情劫。”

喻处长继续习以为常，面不改色。

黄少天色诱失败，发现人间不太好混。

“也不是不可以。”喻文州从抽屉里掏出一个本来，黄少天一看，红皮书啊，金黄的大字，《神仙下凡历劫治安管理条例第四次修订（审议）稿》。

“根据治安管理条例的第二章第七条，”喻文州把红皮书推到黄少天面前，“无实习证明的神仙，在历劫整个过程内必须严格遵守本条例的相关要求，并且每周向当地派驻办事处，也就是我这里，进行动态报备。杜绝以下情况……一、生小孩。没了，主要是杜绝这个情况。”

黄少天撑着胳膊看向喻文州：“这是不是杨戬修订的啊？他被三圣母气疯了么？”

红皮书翻到最后一页，果不其然，上面写的是二郎神杨戬。

“妹控协会的胜利。”黄少天批判道。

“也有王母娘娘的安排。”喻文州说，“主要是天庭搞计划生育。”

“有道理。”黄少天说，“这次团购打龙的时候，我发现要历劫的神仙简直海了去了，一条龙险些坐不下。”

“控制人口是三界共同的追求。”喻文州附和他。

“那这样也就是说，我可以开始历劫了？”黄少天说，“每周向你报备就可以了？那你给我留个联系方式。”

喻文州沉思了片刻：“怎么留？”

黄少天从口袋里掏出一个橙色的葫芦，打开，俨然一翻盖手机，背后写着：顺风耳出品。

“顺风耳搞的副业，嘿嘿，葫芦兄弟纪念版，跟人间买了版权的。来来来，你手机号。”黄少天冲喻文州招手。

喻文州一言难尽地报了手机号。

黄少天按键，喻文州的手机欢快地响起来，屏幕一闪一闪的，天庭果然高科技领跑人间，显示来电人自带昵称：帅得无法无天的黄少天。

“……好，我记下了。”喻文州点了保存。

“行，那这个问题解决了，”黄少天把葫芦大哥大挂在脖子上，“我们现在可以谈谈这个情劫怎么历了，我第一次历这个劫，你经验丰富，说说怎么个流程哇？”

“我经验不丰富，我没有历过情劫。”喻文州站起身来，从书架里抽出来一本书递给黄少天，“这个没有流程的，具体过程需要自己体会。”

黄少天接过书，两眼放光：“你就不能剧透一下吗？”

喻文州保持着公务员的完美微笑：“抱歉，真的不能。”

书是本好书，黄少天端详了一下，主编喻文州，名字叫做《人间生存实用指南》，翻开一看，密密麻麻的小字介绍如何在人间混的，黄少天随手一翻，发现衣食住行面面俱到，全面。

“那好，那我咨询好了。”黄少天抱着书站起来。

“等下——”喻文州喊他。

黄少天转过身，表情很迷茫。他看着喻文州掏出个pose机就更迷茫了，看到喻文州把单子递给他的一瞬间，黄少天简直就想脚底抹油赶快开溜。

“这啥？”黄少天歪头装傻。

“刷卡还是现金？”喻文州笑得很官方，但是此刻在黄少天看来非常讨厌，阴险！狡诈！

“我没有人间的钱……”黄少天拉长声。

“我这里可以兑换。”喻文州拉开抽屉，“一个蟠桃兑换1000RMB。”

黄少天赶紧翻开书：“书里不是写的1200吗！一个蟠桃换1200！你少懵我！”

喻文州点点头：“就在最近这两天，这次下凡历劫的神仙人数急剧增加，现在蟠桃流通交易市场膨胀，现金流扩增，也就是说，蟠桃贬值了。”

黄少天：“……”

咨询费及历劫准入手续办理720，指南120，特殊服务费100，茶水60……黄少天看了看清单，喻文州果然很贼，正好一千块。

“民脂民膏！”黄少天啪地把书往桌子上一拍。

“疯狂敛财！”黄少天粗犷地解开了外套。

“人神共愤！”黄少天凶巴巴地把手伸进了口袋。

喻文州眼皮直跳。

“喏，给你。”黄少天软绵绵地从口袋里把小蟠桃掏出来，递给喻文州，“我付钱了啊，我真的付钱了啊，你给我开发票啊，要正规抬头的发票啊，要机打发票——”

“哎，我的钱啊，喵。”

喻文州惊讶抬头，黄少天瞪着大眼睛盯着他刚刚递出去的小蟠桃，眼睛有点发直，神情有点不在状态，猫耳朵都出来了自己也没意识到。

原来是只猫。

喻文州笑着摇摇头，然后把发票叠好递给黄少天。

“青山不改，绿水长流，下周见。”喻文州冲黄少天挥手。

破了财的黄喵大仙背影看起来怂怂的，不太开心。

送走了黄少天，办事处算是清静了一上午，喻文州招呼大家一起把这几天前来办理历劫手续的各路神仙依次登记，这种工作还是很有趣的，因为登记的时候可以看到很多很好玩的东西，部分事实严重满足了人界办事处各位工作人员的八卦好奇心。

喻文州八卦心不怎么重，也就没掺合进去，他坐在一边整理纸质文件，分拣然后封存，刚整理了两份手机就响了，他放下文件袋一看，是他的同事王杰希。

“喂，是我……是的，对，没错，条例是这么写的……所以我现在要过去吗？好的，没问题……”

王杰希是神界派驻人间纪律委员会的会长，主管神仙下凡闹事，实习证明只能证明神仙参加了历劫实习，并不能证明他们下届不会捣乱，由于神仙们老是管不住自己这手，经常给人间造成各种灵异事件，虽然这些灵异事件为广大人民群众茶余饭后提供了谈资，也给广大写手提供了悬疑灵异类的写作题材，但是这仍然是神界和人间都明令禁止的。

“诶，处长你要出去吗？”李远八卦到一半，听到喻文州打电话，回头问了一句。

喻文州把一摞的资料放在桌上，觉得被同事关心很难得：“对……”

“太棒了午饭帮我带楼下的酸辣粉！”

徐景熙：“我要蛋炒饭。”

宋晓：“番茄炒蛋盖浇饭，处长你真是辛苦了——”

喻文州这一次速度非常快，郑轩还没来得及开口，喻文州就消失不见了，门框被大力关门撞得直晃，墙皮落下扑簌簌的白石灰，像是在办公室的门牌上洒了一把白砂糖。

郑轩正在打哈欠：“我——”

喻文州到达事故现场的时候，黄少天正在扳着王杰希的肩膀和他对视，对视了三秒，黄少天仰天大笑，笑得王杰希掉了一地的鸡皮疙瘩。

“你眼睛太可爱了哈哈哈哈哈！”黄少天笑得直不起腰。

王杰希眉毛一挑，面不改色：“很好，罚款翻倍，喻文州，刷卡还是现金？”

喻文州：“……”

事故现场布了个结界，以方便处理现场，隔绝了其他人之后三个人面面相觑，心里都有种日了狗的感觉。事情的起因是黄少天跑去租车，由于神界的驾照和人间通用起来有点困难，黄少天习惯了开云彩满天飞的无道路的方法，到人间一上路就立刻一头扎进街边绿化带，按照王杰希处罚规定上面的说辞，造成了严重的公共设施破坏，造成交通拥堵，但因为黄少天没有开具过实习证明，他在人间的所作所为由办事处全权负责，喻文州是第一责任人，首当其冲。

太可怕了，太快了，距离黄少天和他青山不改绿水长流才过去了两个小时，就突然相逢在转弯的街角凝视对方模样了。

果然没有实习证明ISO9001认证扣戳就是不行。

“罚款六千。”王杰希说，他的声音沉着冷静，但是对于喻文州和黄少天来说简直是晴天霹雳，火花四溅。

喻文州看了看王杰希，又看了看黄少天，他突然觉得好像不是黄少天来下凡历劫了，是他下凡这百多年自己终于开始历劫了，是财劫。

黄少天诚恳地看着喻文州：“我真的没有钱。”

喻文州：“刷卡。”

黄少天背着手看着自己脚尖，争取将存在感降到最低。

“吊销驾照。”王杰希说。

冷酷！黄少天蹲在地上不起来，猫尾巴扫啊扫的，一副生无可恋脸。

王杰希看了看喻文州：“按照规定需要监护人带回家教育，一周不要让他单独上街祸害人间，一周后来交警队报道审核。”

祸害，重读。

喻文州看了看黄少天，也一副生无可恋脸。两个人相对无言唯有泪千行，卡刷完了，人还得带回家，他冲黄少天拍拍手，做了个抱的姿势，黄少天摇身一变成了一只可爱的黄猫，然后蹿到了喻文州怀里。

“看来你很懂得如何省钱。”喻文州评价他。

黄少天表示了赞同，不然他也就不会直接从龙脊背上像个炮弹一样冲下去了，原形就是好啊，坐地铁都不花钱。

喻文州下班回家推开门就看到黄少天蹲在地板上吃东西，如果不是确定他真的有猫耳朵和猫尾巴，他真的以为面前这是只猴。茶几上本来放了五只水蜜桃，现在有五个桃核，一个比一个干净。

“噫！”黄少天冲喻文州招手，“人间可以吃的桃子真是太好吃了！”

神界里蟠桃是硬通货，要不然王母娘娘也不会被孙悟空气个半死了。

“好吃就多吃点。”喻文州实在不知道说什么，就说了这么一句，这极大地助长了黄少天的嚣张，他接过喻文州提着的袋子，从里面又翻出来两个桃子。

喻文州下厨，黄少天一边啃桃子一边看人间指南，他觉得情劫这件事情不能坐等，需要用勤劳的双手创造出一个明天，把有限的在凡间的时间用在无限美好的爱情上，修炼几百年才能下凡一次，好春光岂可如梦一场。

“喻文州——”黄少天趴在沙发背上向厨房张望，“相亲网站是什么意思啊？”

喻文州冷静地切菜：“你可以百度一下。”

黄少天啃桃子啃得嘎嘣脆：“百度是什么意思啊？”

喻文州想了想：“不知道。”

黄少天“哦”了一声，然后蹑手蹑脚地跑去打开了电脑无师自通了，喻文州听到电脑主机传来嗡嗡的运转声。

“你觉得我怎么样。”吃饭的时候黄少天夹了一筷子菜，问喻文州，或许是觉得把尾巴和耳朵露出来比较舒服，当着喻文州的面他很懒得隐藏，现在耳朵一抖一抖，问问题的时候眼睛圆溜溜，像两颗黑曜石。

喻文州看了看他，微笑：“挺好的。”

“唉……”黄少天托着腮，“我发现人间很有意思，但是相亲的要求很多很复杂，我觉得我可能应付不来了。”

喻文州觉得很好笑：“这话怎么说啊。”

这只猫怎么来了人间第一天就这么多感慨。

“要求真的太高了，要房要车的。”黄少天先点点头，继而邓摇三倍速。

“这个要靠缘分。”喻文州夹了一筷子青菜，“也不是人人都靠相亲网站的。”

黄少天点了点头，但是明显吃菜有点心不在焉索然无味，眼睛有点发直，他好像感慨了一句“这要什么时候才能回去”，喻文州觉得稀奇，他始终觉得黄少天是连滚带爬哭着喊着要下凡的，竟然也会想着要回到天上去。

也有可能是他见过太多流连人间的神仙了。

饭后喻文州整理了办事处最近经手的神仙名单，他这个人骨子里比较老派，喜欢把东西写下来，黄少天晃悠着腿在看社会新闻，电视机里传来主持人声情并茂的叙述。

夏天天气炎热，喻文州又不喜欢开空调，所以窗子总是开着的，偏偏他又很招蚊子——用徐景熙的话说，喻文州就是行走的six god花露水，实力驱蚊，因为他所到之处招蜂引蝶，所有蚊子争相追逐亲吻，再也没有蚊子咬别人了。

“我希望处长常来我家做客。”李远说。

郑轩打了个响指：“One world, one dream.”

招蚊达人名不虚传，但是今天喻文州照例去到卧室去拿花露水的时候，突然发现了一个神奇的现象，那就是今天他还没有被蚊子咬。

是的，他不招蚊子了。

今天和平时唯一的区别大概就是家里多了个神仙，正翘着二郎腿像是没有骨头一样歪在沙发上的那只猫。在他的周围就绝没有蚊子，喻文州站在卧室沉思了一会儿，就听见了蚊子嗡嗡嗡的叫声，夭寿辣，蚊子大军要杀来了。

喻文州走到客厅，世界又一片清静。

他冲黄少天温柔地说：“你在我家多住段日子吧。”

黄少天猛地回头，他心想，哇塞，喻文州不会爱上我了吧！

一周的时间对于喻文州来说很过得很快的，一周结束后他作为监护人填报了黄少天的历劫解禁审核申请交给王杰希，表明黄少天神仙在反省期间苦练驾驶技术认真阅读人间生存手册，表现良好，请准予重新上路。填表的时候正赶上新一批神仙前来办理历劫许可手续，一屋子的喻文州忙得不可开交，宋晓把文件递给他，他想也没想地就在“情劫历劫对象”和“监护人”两处空白都填上了自己的名字。

“处长，那我填电子表格录入了。”徐景熙冲喻文州喊。

“好。”喻文州抽身冲徐景熙点点头，“填了吧，黄少天整天喊着要出门。”

徐景熙发出一声难以言喻的“嗯”……

喻文州揉了揉肩膀，快点让黄少天自由出门吧，为了哄猫已经买了一缸金鱼了，再折腾下去估计要挖个鱼塘养鱼了。

下班的时候喻文州刚走出大门就看到门口停了一辆白色的阿斯顿马丁，他刚想绕过去，车窗突然降了下来，驾驶位探出一颗脑袋，带着巨大的墨镜，冲喻文州招手。

“您这是……”喻文州说。

黄少天对着车镜撩了一下头发：“帅不帅！”

喻文州刚要说话，黄少天连忙制止他，他费力地把墨镜推上去调整了一个角度。

“这样好像更帅。”黄少天自言自语。

喻文州：“……”

黄少天说：“好了，你可以赞美我了。”

喻文州转了转眼睛，温柔地看着他：“你真好看。”

黄少天一秒红了老脸，哎哟，这人喜欢别人言语就这么赤裸裸啊！

“上车吧，快点快点快点！知道你品味好但是不知道你品味这么好，不错不错，很有眼光！哎呀站在门口又招风又挡路的，上车，去超市买菜做饭了，喻文州，把安全带系好，起飞了！啊不是，是出发——”

吃过了晚饭就看黄少天转播的神界新闻联播，葫芦手机的屏幕有点小，两个人就只能凑得比较近，神界最近的新闻大体就是南天门聚众闹事上访、蟠桃园产量缩减导致通货紧缩、谛听质检证明净坛使者淘宝店出现假货、孙悟空大闹天宫后续污染治理的跟进，还有就是近期热点——神仙历劫的一些法律事件宣判，阎王爷高级神仙法院的二审判决念了半天，铁面无私地罚了一个不愿意回神界的神仙。

“为什么啊？”黄少天纳闷，“这罚得太狠了。”

“下凡历劫，毕竟还是一个劫字。”喻文州若有所思，“总不是来玩乐的。”

“意义何在啊？”黄少天一头雾水，他真的就以为下凡历劫是来吃喝玩乐，顺便谈一段刻骨铭心感天动地的恋爱，最好可以口耳相传名垂千古，搞不好还可以成为千古爱情佳话。

“是一种修为。”喻文州说。

他说到这里就不再说了，黄少天抬起头看喻文州，仰头的时候耳朵恰好扫过喻文州的脸颊。

“听不懂。”黄少天摇头。

天气继续干热，开着窗空气对流，过堂风让喻文州觉得很凉快，他弯着腰喂金鱼——黄少天管要不管养，一缸的金鱼买是买了，然后剩下换水喂食全是喻文州的活，黄大仙的夜生活开始了，要出去浪里个浪，正蹲在门口系鞋带。

衬衫大概有点小了，他猫腰蹲着的时候露出一截腰来。

猫变成了人都是这样的吗？又白又瘦，还有两个腰涡，整个人看上去很挺拔，但是一窝在沙发里就像没有骨头似的，能坐着绝对不站着，平时还好，一提到钱就看上去很软。

喻文州冲黄少天招手：“晚上不要出去了。”

黄少天站起来，听到喻文州的话一愣：“干嘛，为什么不让我出去啊。”

喻文州从厨房里端出水果盘，上面码着整整齐齐的冰镇西瓜，他倒是没解释原因，只是说：“陪我看会儿书吃西瓜吧。”

喻文州的要求让黄少天觉得十分神奇，他很想出去逛逛，来到人间就被王杰希摆了一道，这么久还没有晚上出去看过夜景呢，但是喻文州这么一说，他就又动摇了。

痴情！沉默的痴情！无法说破的痴情！这是黄少天给喻文州的定位，他觉得自己有点罪孽深重，喻文州这么喜欢他，他怎么能一个人跑出去浪让喻文州自己在家呢，太无情无义了！黄少天心想，我要留下来陪他。

十分钟后，两个人坐在阳台的摇椅上吃西瓜，黄少天滔滔不绝喋喋不休口若悬河侃侃而谈，三界六道被他点评了个遍，可能是刚看了新闻让他无比关心时政，于是从神界神口激增导致出行价格飞涨说到人间环境污染导致织女织云工作量加大，神人鬼三界好像就没有他不知道的事情，喻文州想，他真应该办一个脱口秀节目，24小时无休向三界播报八卦。

“最近我看了一点人间的新闻，乱，其实天上也乱，自从开始搞个体经营，市场经济，他们就各种坑神了，”黄少天继续说，“比如说，我的葫芦，就是顺风耳搞的手机特卖，都自带土地公导航系统和四值功曹精准报时系统，我原以为是福利，后来每月交水电煤和电话费，我一打开账单，原来是收费的，赵公明这厮还敲门收费，敲得我心律不齐。”

喻文州点头：“人间也有乱收费的。”

“布袋和尚后来搞了个布袋支付通，赵公明不来敲门了，就通过那个软件交钱就可以了，那个支付通还可以买菜，哦，现在我们都不去食神那里买菜了，李靖家搞的那个陈塘关绿色有机农产品基地可以送货上门，哪吒心真宽，还跑去代言了藕。”

“很方便。”喻文州附和他。

黄少天感觉很好，他从来没遇到过一个像喻文州这样愿意听他唠叨，不烦，还接话附和的人，他想起瑶池里的那一尾锦鲤，他扒着池边向下看和锦鲤说话，锦鲤总是跃出水面，以此在证明他有在听，而不是沉默地潜在水底。

喻文州也感觉很好，黄少天靠在躺椅上，尾巴就耷拉下来，手指绕了一圈，摸上去毛茸茸的，黄少天也不躲，他比划着继续喋喋不休，反而让喻文州觉得更想多了解一点天上了，他已经很久很久没有回到天上了，听黄少天这么一说，有种恍若隔世的感觉。

“人间好玩吗？”喻文州问。

黄少天已经说得累了，整个人像个煎饼一样摊在躺椅上晾肚皮，他哼哼了两声没有针对这个问题发表什么见解，已经昏昏沉沉地要睡着了。喻文州撩了一下他的尾巴，他也没有反应。

没有蚊子的夏天，清凉而热闹，西瓜的味道清甜甘冽，喻文州十分满意地放下书本打横把猫大仙抱回房间。

神仙果然不一般，实力驱蚊，更胜一筹，亲近五分钟，驱蚊两小时。

你，值得拥有。

日子像流水一样，两个人白天一起出门，在小区门口挥手say goodbye，然后晚上差不多时间一起出现在门口say hi，朝九晚五，准时得如同上班打卡，喻文州是照例去办事处工作，黄少天则是出去撒欢，前几天还在酒吧当调酒师，过两天就去当群众演员了，每天变着花样的想触发隐藏任务，可惜这么久了还是没有找到“情劫”副本的入口，急得抓耳挠腮。

“太蹉跎了。”黄少天仰头，靠在躺椅上哀嚎，“我要谈恋爱。”

喻文州坐在一边，书翻过一页。黄少天拿眼神瞟了一下喻文州，小样，居然毫无反应，好定力，实力！

“为什么我就没有遇到让我怦然心动心花怒放的人呢？”黄少天翻了个身，托腮看喻文州，“是天时地利没到么，还是因为什么玄学的原因？”

还是有人放不开啊。

“不知道啊。”喻文州随口回答。

“你对我太不负责任了。”黄少天竖起中指，“哎喻文州，哎哎哎，帮帮我啊，负起责任啊。”

喻文州微微有点严肃：“这是你自己的事情。”

黄少天耸了耸肩，不说话了。他觉得喻文州一定是害羞了，毕竟他这么喜欢自己，留自己住在这里，却迟迟不肯表白，自己提出想要谈恋爱，只好摆出一副事不关己的样子。

男人啊，真是好难猜，男人心，海底针，啧啧啧。

喻文州铺床的时候黄少天坐在他的卧室里摆弄电脑，貌似在兴冲冲地谋划什么，他瞟了一眼，界面粉红粉红的，看上去就和相亲有关，喻文州别过脸，轻轻咳嗽了一声。

黄少天不为所动，继续畅聊，鼓着腮帮子看上去像个软绵绵的包子。

喻文州想了想，转身走到了客厅。

一大早上醒过来的时候觉得腰酸背痛，昨天黄少天一直在他卧室里用电脑，喻文州就到客厅沙发躺了一下，这一下就睡了一夜。他也不知道自己这是出于什么心理，黄少天搞来搞去搞相亲，他本来可以直接把他赶出卧室甚至赶出屋子，但是他却没有。

一定是黄少天这几天老要求他陪着看偶像剧的原因，不知不觉就cos起了苦情备胎男配，喻文州捏了捏太阳穴站起来，心里忍不住吐槽自己：还能不能好好做人神两界交流沟通的窗口了，这满脑子乱七八糟的都在想些什么。

黄少天还没醒，他将“反客为主”这四个字发挥得淋漓尽致，此刻正成大字型躺在喻文州的床上，睡得不省人事，喻文州推开卧室门来拿衣服，开门声不算轻柔，黄少天翻了个身趴在床上，猫尾巴晃啊晃的。

“不早了，不起床？”

黄少天又翻了个身，然后把脑袋埋在被子里。

那是我的被子……喻文州想。

早饭做好了之后放在桌子上，黄大仙什么都可以忘，但是吃饭和说话这两件事绝不会忘，你不把早饭放在桌子上他就要掘地三尺，有一次喻文州晚上加班回来得晚了，一进屋就发现饿花了眼的黄大仙站在金鱼缸跟前，目光深邃，下一步就是要吃鱼了。

毕竟是一只猫，变成人、变成神仙了之后，也改不了要吃鱼的习惯。

推开办公室的门，王杰希正在喻文州的办公室坐着摆扑克。逢月末要例行检查，走走过场乃是三界公务机关共同的场面活儿，近来南天门和中南海各种协商切磋，纷纷表示人神两界在神仙下凡历劫的阶段要加大安保力度，防止包括生小孩儿在内的一系列恶性事件发生。

“早上好。”喻文州冲王杰希打招呼，“你来得很早。”

王杰希继续摆扑克：“我是值夜班一夜没睡。”

“哦？”喻文州一愣，“出事了？”

王杰希点头：“还行吧，只是比较复杂，最近下凡历劫的神仙实在是太多了，既人神那点事，最近出现了人神之间的三角恋，差点大闹了纪律委员会，两个神仙在我办公室斗法，玻璃震碎了三块。”

喻文州：“……”

王杰希看着有点憔悴，喻文州拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他不要压力太大。

“毕竟可能还有更多更复杂的情况等着你处理。”喻文州提出了一个美好的构想。

王杰希不动声色，翻开扑克牌：“喻文州，你近日命犯桃花。”

喻文州：“……好了开始检查吧。”

形式主义还是要贯彻的，王杰希象征性地检查了文件，发现喻文州干活虽然慢了点，但是质量是很有保证的，在下凡历劫的335名神仙中，除了没有实习证明的一只猫大仙之外，剩下的全部进入正轨，档案里清清白白，黄少天那里有违章驾驶，算是个小小的污点。

不过不要在意这些细节。

“改天有空来我们办公室喝茶。”王杰希站起来，把一张扑克牌拿给喻文州看，“不过你也别不信，你最近真的命犯桃花。”

蓝雨众人：“噫——呀！”

王杰希一贯神棍，喻文州刚要反驳，手机响了，铃声是几声猫叫，喻文州实在想不起来这是自己什么时候设置的了，接起来一看是黄少天打过来的，想必这也是神界高科技领跑的表现之一，顺风耳手机的智能，无比实力。

“喂，少天？”喻文州接起来电话，面不改色。王杰希正把扑克牌展开给蓝雨众人看，并且四六不着调地解释为什么喻文州命犯桃花。

“喻文州，你有时间吗？”

黄少天的声音里带着沮丧，喻文州几乎可以脑补黄少天蹲在地上耷拉着脑袋的样子。

“怎么了？”喻文州拉开办公室的门，走廊里清静，可以隔绝蓝雨群魔乱舞怪力乱神。

“我……”黄少天抓了抓自己的耳朵，“我现在在城南的小树林里！”

小树林……那是一大片森林，喻文州回想了一下，占地面积几乎有半个市区那么大。

“你去踏青了？”

“没有没有！什么踏青踏浪的要是真去了我怎么会不叫你呢！嗯……好吧这些都不是很重要，主要是我现在……回不去了。”

“然后呢？”喻文州明知故问地说。

黄少天托腮：“你能来接我一下吗？我觉得我流年不利，真的，人间怎么这么多骗子！大骗子！气死我了，他们就是搞传销的！欺骗纯情少男！我——”

嘟嘟嘟——

黄少天的槽吐到了一半，顺风耳手机欠费。

纳尼！黄少天用力戳开话费账单，惊悚地发现已经欠费0.1个蟠桃，他打开布袋支付通想在线充个值，发现一旦欠费居然连天堂互联网都连不上了……

黄少天实力懵圈。

人间都是大骗子，以及，神界也都是。括号，除了喻文州，括号完了。

“怎么了？”喻文州打电话回来有点面色不善，王杰希收起扑克，问了一句。

“帮我定位一下黄少天的位置，人丢在城郊，自己回不来了。”喻文州说得简短。

王杰希意味深长地看着喻文州，蓝雨众人意味深长地看了看喻文州，然后看了看王杰希，喻文州被意味深长地看了个遍，还没有发现哪里不对劲，但是机智的蓝雨众人早已看穿了一切。

王处长这个卦算得有点准啊！

招！桃！花！

历！情！劫！

飞升！

完美！

黄少天坐在森林里的木墩上仰望天空。人间和神界之间的距离一下子变得老远，坐龙要飞一天一夜，坐云彩要飞半个月，直接掉下来只需要两分钟，经济实惠，不过一年只能掉两次，一次养半年。

历劫历劫，历个什么劲儿的劫，神仙跑到人间来捣乱，捣乱结束回去就能修身养性了吗？黄少天觉得很是不懂，他现在身无分文寸步难行，愈发觉得人间的所谓“天将降大任于斯人”是一句屁话，忽悠了人上下五千年，现在还要给神仙洗脑，除了精神胜利法安慰自己，并没有什么卵用。

喻文州会不会来？黄少天又开始想这个问题，手机欠费了，他连具体地址都还没有告诉喻文州，要靠喻文州凭运气搜救吗？这要到何年何月去？万一喻文州不来呢？黄少天心想，我能不能不玩了直接回天上啊，我宁愿做个天庭招牌宠物观光游览大使卖萌啊！

事情发展在现在这个地步，主要是因为黄少天图样图森破，明晃晃的传销团伙，一张嘴舌灿莲花，什么百分之百的无风险20个点的投资回报，什么给你真爱也给你事业，一看就是骗人的，人间的水太深了，这还不是关键，关键是黄少天是抱着相亲交个女票的准备来的，试图找到情劫副本触发条件，结果一见面才发现事情并没有想象的那么简单！聊得好好的姑娘竟然是搞传销的，搞就搞呗，居然还是个男的，一见面黄少天就懵了，他幼小的心灵受到了极大的打击。是暴击！血槽一下子就空了！

我滴个王母娘娘啊，人间都是骗子啊！黄少天再次哀嚎。

喻文州站在黄少天面前的时候，黄少天正靠着树干闭着眼睛，喻文州走过去俯下身摸了摸猫大仙的耳朵，这慢悠悠地才醒过来。

“啊——”黄少天第一件事就是尖叫，喻文州一愣，然后黄少天第二件事就是抓住喻文州的手，顺着力道站了起来。

“嗨。”黄少天说，“好巧啊，你也来这边玩啊，走吧，一起回家。”

喻文州笑了，他把手里的矿泉水递给他，看着黄少天咕咚咕咚喝了大半瓶。

城南是个大型的国家级森林公园，占地面积全亚洲第一，黄少天的方向感很差，差到在喻文州家住了半个月下楼买酱油还要喻文州出来接的地步，喻文州一度怀疑黄少天是有非分之想，后来发现黄少天的非分之想都是非常赤裸裸的，怎么会表达得这么婉转曲折。

出租车不开进来景区，只送到门口，进去都要徒步，现在两个人又要原路返回走出去，喻文州一边听着黄少天的受骗经历一边看了看表，已经下午三点了，蹉跎，太蹉跎了。

“没有好人。”针对今天的遭遇，黄少天做出了总结性发言，“人间，全是坏人，骗子。”

“那就长点记性。”喻文州笑着，抬手屈着手指敲了敲黄少天的脑门。

天气还不算凉快，夏日余温未退，日光从繁密的叶子间投下阴影，把画面割裂成密密麻麻的光点，黄少天嘟囔了一阵之后觉得热得烦躁就不说话了，喻文州折一片硕大的树叶拿着扇风，黄少天瞄了他一眼，然后凑得近些来感受清凉。

“渴不渴？”喻文州把半瓶矿泉水递到黄少天跟前。

“不用不用。”黄少天摇头。

两个人走了一会儿，越走越发现有点不对劲，喻文州算是方向感比较敏锐的，黄少天就是个无头苍蝇，但是现在黄少天都发现他们在原地转圈了。

“鬼打墙。”黄少天抿了抿嘴唇，信誓旦旦地说，“你不要怕，我是神仙。”

喻文州心想，我不怕，因为我也是。

“快点快点快点给我出来！我警告你们不要乱来，你们已经被包围了，搞什么，虚张声势有什么用，我已经看到了你了！说你呢！尼玛你跑什么跑？！”黄少天转了一圈，嘴里念念有词地喊着。

“你看到了？”喻文州抱着肩膀靠着树干，问道。

黄少天：“当然没有。”

喻文州：“……”

“快点哦我告诉你，留给你的时间不多了，十秒钟，给我出来，不然我就扯着你的尾巴把你揪出来，你知道我是是谁吗？谁给你的胆子——哎，喻文州，你在跟谁说话？”

黄少天才是真虚张声势，他一转身，发现喻文州正蹲在地上和土地佬说话。

“你通灵啊。”黄少天凑过来，撞了撞他的肩膀。

“嗯。”喻文州微微点头，“职业需要。”

“要导航么？”土地佬背着手在地上走来走去，“天色不早了。”

“不要。”喻文州果断拒绝，“我只是问问，谁在这边用了障眼法。”

土地佬：“请不要跳过剧情，请不要跳过剧情。返回上一对话请按1，结束请挂机。”

黄少天：“我擦……奸商！导航肯定是收费的！我的葫芦兄弟手机里就有这个破软件，还无法卸载。”

喻文州：“我选择挂机，你走吧。”

土地佬不干了：“可以讲价的，二位客官，走过路过千万不要错过，全新的土地导航无微不至关爱您的每次出行，花最少的钱走最远的路，人生，就是需要一场说走就走的旅行，全程林志玲姐姐贴心语音让您欲罢不能——”

喻文州看了看黄少天：“你遇到对手了。”

黄少天假装听不懂的样子。

“你要说就说，不说就直接挂机。”喻文州说。

土地佬发现确实敲不到竹杠，死心了：“哎，没什么，这位不是下凡历劫么，他没去参加实习培训，月老下凡来给他牵红线来了～”

黄少天：＝口＝！

话音刚落，土地佬腾地一下子钻进地里，扬起一阵飞扬的尘土，黄少天咳嗽了两声站起来，发现面前除了喻文州，还站了一个穿着道袍的年轻人。

黄少天吓了一跳：“oh my god！”

喻文州和年轻人一起皱着眉看他。

黄少天更正，他双手合十：“阿弥陀佛，善哉善哉。”

喻文州敲了敲他的脑袋。

黄少天终于想起来自己是个神仙了，他甩了甩袖子，装模作样的：“好吧，无量天尊。”

“我是月老。”年轻人说。

黄少天说：“你好，我是玉皇大帝，这位是我的朋友，太上老君。”

骗人谁不会啊！

年轻人急了：“我真是月老！我这不是下凡前去嫦娥那里喝了一杯花容月貌露么，你就不认识我了，哈哈哈，帅不帅？很帅吧。”

“花容月貌露是什么？”土地佬不知道从哪里冒出来，抓着喻文州的裤脚，探着头问，“能代购不，我这边可以分销哈。”

“花容月貌露——”黄少天拉长声调，“一百八一杯，这水怎么样，等我给你吹——”

喻文州一把捂住黄少天的嘴：“你好，月老。”

“居然认不出来我，真是醉了，来来来，我来给你们绑上，然后我就完工了，你们啊，真是的，都不拿实习证明，不遵守规则——”月老一边说着一边郑重其事地掏出红绳扯了一下，然而事情的发展有点脱缰，咔嘣一声，红绳扯断了。

喻文州心想，这是从杨白劳那里批发的红头绳么，这么脆弱。

“呜呜——你这个骗子你绝对不是月老——唔！”黄少天在喻文州的胳膊下奋力挣扎。

“快点。”喻文州说，“给他绑上。”

“我换个绳啊，等下——”月老翻了翻自己的包，“不好意思，就带了一根下来，这样吧，我给你们点一下，来来来！”

月老走到两个人背后，拍了拍黄少天的肩膀，又拍了拍喻文州的肩膀：“好了，大功告成，等和有情人心意相通了，别忘了请我吃喜糖啊。”

“我要投诉你！我要告你！消协电话是多少，月老你给我站住！”黄少天挣扎成功，拉着月老的道袍不撒手。

“无量天尊格老子滴，你抓我干嘛啊！”月老不服气地甩了甩辫子，“男大十八变不懂啊，我就是月老，逆生长，青春期，怎么着啊，明天我就是月少！”

“哇塞，吼腻嗨！”土地佬继续抓着喻文州的裤脚围观。

“你真是月老？”黄少天上下打量他。

“我真是呀！”月老说，“你怎么不相信呢？说吧，你怎么才能相信我。”

黄少天略一思忖：“那你告诉我，我和谁绑一起了，我得赶紧历劫然后回家。”

月老：“哦，那你还是继续别相信我了，天机不可泄露，你得自己去领会，剧透有意思吗？”

“那你总得告诉一点线索吧，”黄少天抓着不放手，“就一点。”

“好吧，你放开我，快点放开我，拉拉扯扯的像什么样子，大孙看到了要暴走的，”月老整理一下衣服，然后表情庄重，“由于呢，我这不是刚才一使劲把红绳扯断了么，然后我就给直接拍你肩膀种花了，谁是你命中注定怦然心动的那个人，谁的肩膀就会长出一朵和你这朵一样的粉色的花，那时候你就知道是谁了。好了，我就剧透到这儿，我走了啊，886——”

月老嘟囔了一通转身就跑，黄少天都没来得及拦住他，只听吧唧一声月老完美平地摔倒，然后拍了拍身上的灰继续绝尘而去，头也不回，黄少天踮着脚往月老逃跑的方向看，只看到面前扬起一阵灰尘和劣质干冰的云雾效果。

“哇呀呀——”黄少天扭头看了看喻文州。

喻文州一头雾水：“怎么了？”

“没怎么。”黄少天揉了揉眼睛，“我眼睛有点花。”

出了森林继续往外走，天色西沉不要紧，要紧的是一辆出租车都没有，宽阔的郊区公路一望无际，可以横着走，一辆车都看不到，黄少天激动地抓着喻文州的手腕：“快，滴滴打个车！”

“没有啊。”喻文州把手机屏幕拿给他看，“方圆二十里都没有。”

“可能是因为方圆二十里都是自然保护区呀。”黄少天仰天长叹。

喻文州：“你认识齐天大圣吗？”

黄少天猛地抬头：“？？？”

喻文州很诚恳地建议：“你要不滴滴打个筋斗云，或者干脆滴滴打个龙？你不是还说你经常去西王母殿，你干脆滴滴打花吧，我看电视剧里女神仙都是坐在莲花上飞来飞去的。”

黄少天：“喻文州你别闹了！”

喻文州笑起来，然后把剩下的半瓶矿泉水拧开，送到他嘴边：“逗你笑笑而已，喝了吧，我给王杰希打个电话。”

电话打过去，王杰希接的很快，就当是出警了，两个人蹲在路边找了个醒目的路边广告牌等着，然后有一搭没一搭地聊天，一个人的单口相声总没有两个人一个捧哏一个逗哏来的有趣，黄少天发现喻文州这个人还是很有意思的，而且他知道很多天上的事情，和黄少天说起来的时候，有鼻子有眼的。

“你该不会去过天上吧？”黄少天歪着头咬着空矿泉水瓶盖。

“你猜猜？”喻文州笑。

黄少天托腮看他，心想，这有什么好猜的，痴情的人真是不容易，估计喻文州是为了跟我有共同话题所以跑去补了很多知识吧！

爱情真是伟大！

王杰希来得倒是挺快，话说到一半就到了，两个人也折腾了一天，坐在车后座位准备小睡一下，结果发现王杰希正目不转睛地看着他们两个。

王杰希看着一人一朵的小粉花忍不住自言自语，不得了，我这是泄露天机啊。

啊，无量天尊。

第二天早上喻文州和黄少天一起踏进办公室的门，立刻被蓝雨群众强势围观，热闹地堪比发年终奖时候的会计室。

“你们先聊。”喻文州镇定自若，实力出逃。

剩下黄少天左肩顶着一朵花，同样镇定自若地在人群中穿梭。

“我想，你们也看出来了。”黄少天语重心长地说，“喏，你们处长，喻文州，暗恋我有一阵子了。”

蓝雨众人：“噫呀！”

这又是什么时候的事情，我们怎么不！知！道！

喻文州关上办公室的门，面色如常地拿起电话。

“张佳乐，你干了什么？”

张佳乐在那边爆发出一阵上气不接下气的大笑：“怎么样，是不是长花了！你就说是不是嘛！是不是一人一朵！是桃花，你要换嘛？可以换茉莉，百合，玫瑰，厂家直销，保质保量。哦对，我最近在天上研究了一个新品种，你要不要试试？”

喻文州很冷静：“为什么我的肩膀上也会长。”

张佳乐在那边继续挖土拍泥巴，孙哲平给他拿着电话：“因为你爱他呀。”

喻文州那边很安静，半天都没有声响。

“咦，没声了？喂喂喂？喂——我跟你说我这不是黑科技，你不爱他就不会长花，真的，你看孙哲平的肩膀都快被我拍成百花园了！”

孙哲平觉得牙疼。

“喂喂喂，你想明白没有啊，喻文州，说句话嘛！”

喻文州正在翻看文件，他把黄少天的档案从文件夹里取出来，发现不知道什么时候，黄少天的历劫档案上，历劫对象写的是三个汉字：喻文州。

此刻，两个名字正熠熠发光，这说明，这份档案正在生效。

“说什么？”喻文州拿起电话，“我可能要回天上了，帮我留两盆满天星。”

喻文州走出办公室，觉得大家看他的目光都不太一样，目光深沉而意蕴深刻，仿佛承载了一个惊天大秘密一样。

“怎么了，”喻文州低头走到饮水机处拿着水杯接水，肩上的粉红色小花一抖一抖的，“你们很闲吗？”

“很……忙！”蓝雨众人立马移过目光，正襟危坐，就差双手背后了，标准的小学生坐姿。

“哎，这是什么鱼啊？”黄少天正趴在桌边围观一缸金鱼，发现和家里养的很不一样。

猫对鱼的兴趣总是很奇妙，完全无法抗拒的那一种。

“别伸手——”喻文州抓住他的手腕，“这里面的小假山石头很锋利。”

“好吧，不抓了。”黄少天收回手，然后扒拉了一下喻文州肩膀的花，“什么时候走？”

蓝雨众人面面相觑，笑得意味深长：“……哎哟%……*￥#”

李远扶额：“我也是没想到有这么一天。”

郑轩实力趴桌：“不得了。”

徐景熙：“了不得！”

宋晓十分耿直：“处长，你肩膀上长了朵花，事出反常必有妖啊！你不去找王大师看看去么？”

徐景熙拍了拍宋晓的肩膀：“我看你也不得了，你这个心大的，了不得啊少年。”

“我看到了。”喻文州微微耸肩，从这个角度可以看到粉红色的花瓣，果然是一株桃花，还挺好看的，“而且我看你们挺闲的。”

在蓝雨众人反驳之前，喻文州大手一挥：“今天下班之前，把去年的档案归档后录入，最近有指示，无纸化办公必须推广。”

郑轩坐直身体，一把掐住宋晓的脖子：“就你话多，就你心大！”

办公室里瞬间乱成一团，围殴宋晓的，搬档案的，干嚎的，开电脑趁机逛淘宝的，干什么的都有，在一片混乱里，喻文州带着黄少天钻出办公室，直奔王杰希的治安委员会。

无它，每周的例行汇报和交通治安教育。

由于广大神仙经过了太上老君的实习培训，一个个在人间表现都非常出色，除了各种闹民事纠纷和情感纠纷之外很少出事，黄少天进屋一看，好家伙，就他一个人面对着王杰希，王杰希站在讲台上，拿着一本《神仙下凡历劫治安管理条例第四次修订（审议）稿》，一本正经的感觉下一秒就要带着黄少天宣誓了。

“好好学习，天天向上。”喻文州对黄少天说。

黄少天无力地冲喻文州挥挥手，然后趴在桌子上。

“可以开始了吗？”王杰希看着喻文州把门关上，然后严肃地说道。

“可以……”黄少天突然想起来什么似的坐起来，“等下，我有个问题，王老师，你会算命吗？”

王老师看了看黄少天肩头的桃花，又想了想喻文州肩上的那一朵，那一刻，他开始责备自己，他果然是窥探了天机。

“不。”王杰希皱了皱眉，“我知道的太多了。”

虽然王大师实力拒绝了黄少天的要求，但是这堂安全教育课并没有走上正轨，两个人的面对面交流会话题一路跑偏，最后进化到“王杰希你认识喻文州这么多年了应该很了解他吧我看喻文州是爱我爱得不能自拔了你觉得呢？”

王杰希思忖了一下：“我觉得，是个大新闻。”

回到家后两个人照例靠在一起看神界的新闻，今日头条是百花神研制出了新的牡丹品种，黄少天觉得挺好玩的，拉着喻文州一起看，看了一会儿黄少天决定试探着问问喻文州的意见。

“你觉得天上好玩吗？”黄少天窝在沙发里，语焉不详地问。

“还好。”喻文州正在给金鱼缸换水，“怎么，你觉得人间不好玩？”

“你觉得神仙怎么样？”黄少天没回答，继续问。

“这个问题太笼统了。”喻文州说，“我没法回答你。”

“那你举个例子，由抽象到具体。”黄少天眼巴巴地看着喻文州。

“好。”喻文州拿起桌上给黄少天的糖炒栗子，然后递给他，“你的栗子。”

“我是认真的。”黄少天不太高兴。喻文州怎么这么不开窍呢？作为一个真爱这时候你就应该夸我啊！然后我就按照剧本继续进行剧情了，这怎么还开起了冷幽默的玩笑呢！

“你怎么了？”喻文州擦了擦手，偏过头看他，“少天，你不喜欢人间，不喜欢这里吗？”

黄少天心想，是不怎么喜欢，除了喜欢你。

“你不喜欢天上吗？不喜欢神仙吗？”黄少天实力反问。

喻文州心想，不怎么喜欢，除了喜欢你。

晚上睡觉的时候黄少天照例是在客厅打地铺，他盘腿坐在地上，正对着阳台的落地窗欣赏月色，心中激荡万千，他回头瞥了一眼肩膀上的花，桃花似乎有点蔫，耷拉着头，黄少天也耷拉着耳朵，他开始想一些不着边际的事情，无数个琼瑶剧本在他脑海中闪现。

悲惨！神仙和人类在一起是没有好结果的！银河相隔！一年只能见一次！惨！哭晕！

可怜！神仙最后还是会离开人的，神仙就变成蝴蝶飞走了！人还在痴情等待，但是神仙不会回来了！太惨了！此处应有催泪BGM《你是风儿我是沙》。

好可怕！果然是劫！

黄少天胡思乱想起来十分带劲，他的思路已经进展到两个人跪在南天门的大门口祈求原谅了，此刻他的脑细胞在燃烧，设计着场面，最好下点雨飘点花瓣，可以让画面看起来唯美动人一点，王母娘娘一个大写的颜控，看不上牛郎也是因为丑。他想着想着简直入戏，连喻文州坐在他身边都没有发现。

“想什么呢？”喻文州说。

“OMG！”黄少天吓了一跳，他觉得自己是一只猫，已经算是走路悄无声息的，这位怎么来无影去无踪的。

“我在想，我喜欢上了一个凡人。”黄少天托腮，望着窗外的月色，“你看，嫦娥姐姐住的地方。宅男杀手，蟠桃会还有嫦娥直播，就是千里眼他伙同顺风耳搞了个特殊转播，镜头只对着嫦娥姐姐，简直生财有道。”

“然后呢？”

“你说哪个然后？”黄少天挑眉。

“喜欢上一个凡人的然后。”喻文州也侧过头看他，眼睛里盛满了笑意。

“我不知道怎么办。”黄少天抿了抿嘴唇，“你是对的，历劫不是来玩乐的，是一种修为。”

喻文州沉默地看着他，没有说话。

“我想，我喜欢上了一个凡人的话，我不回去，就陪着他，但是他会死的，然后我还活着，然后呢，我怎么办？我如果要带他回天上的话，天上会允许吗？重点是，天上好烦啊，现在搞仙籍控制，而且我觉得他不喜欢天上，回去也没什么意思。果然是历劫啊，哎喻文州，你干嘛老这么看着我。”黄少天伸手在喻文州眼前晃悠，“喻文州，你的花开的好好啊。”

“你的也很好。”喻文州微笑，指了指他肩膀上的。

“哪有哪有，刚才都蔫了。”黄少天有点懊恼地抓着头发，“肯定是因为我太犹豫了，如果我不犹豫，它就会开的很好，哎，我不犹豫了。”

“然后呢？”喻文州继续问。

“什么然后啊怎么又一个然后啊，”黄少天不干了，他盘着腿指着喻文州，“喂喂喂，你别这么矜持啊，我知道你在想什么！”

“我在想什么？”喻文州挑了挑眉。

“你肯定是想知道我的答案，你问我啊，你问我就告诉你！”黄少天大手一挥，心想这两朵花都对着开了，也别你暗恋我我暗恋你了，我们光明正大摊开了好了，喻文州装得还有模有样的嘛，伪装！都是伪装！

黄少天实力看穿，得意洋洋的，尾巴翘起来，在空中扫来扫去。

“我想知道。”喻文州微笑，“那你告诉我吧。”

“嗯……”黄少天点头，他对喻文州配合的态度很满意，“我的答案肯定是在人间陪他啊——”

一道雷从天而降。

轰隆隆，轰隆隆！

黄少天吓得眼珠差点掉出来：“这这这这是什么——我我我我这就开始历劫了？救命救命啊快点来点人啊救命啊——”

很多人没有，只有喻文州一个，他揽住黄少天的肩膀，示意他不要害怕。

“我的老天爷，我看电母雷公是要搞个大新闻，这发电量，这音效，3D立体声环绕，今年财政拨款很宽裕啊！”黄少天这时候还在喋喋不休地评论，喻文州心里一个大写的服字，他想了想，又觉得这样的黄少天很可爱，他抬手揉了揉黄少天的猫耳朵，毛茸茸的触感让隐形绒毛控的喻文州先生觉得有点满足。

喜欢或者不喜欢，都不是一个理性思考的过程，怦然心动一见倾心更像是一种缘分，而美妙的爱情更像是一场修为，不过那是之后的事情了。

“等会儿，NPC出场。”喻文州在他耳边说，“流程我熟悉的。”

NPC就是天兵天将，过一会儿就冲了进来，他们在痴情司随手拿了个琼瑶剧本就开始演，大意就是喻文州是个凡人黄少天是个神仙你们不能在一起赶紧分开你也不要求我们我们都是铁面无私的求也没有用！

“你要走了，舍得我吗？”喻文州一本正经地问黄少天。

黄少天一头雾水：“我去哪儿？”

喻文州心道不好，NPC还没演到那里！大意了！

“咳咳。”喻文州掩饰了一下，然后示意NPC快点念台词。

NPC义正言辞地念了，黄少天全程保持着WTF的表情听完，然后他看了看NPC又看了看喻文州：“文州，这个剧本我感觉有点熟，我是不是最近看了这个电视剧——”

“快点，走流程。”喻文州扭头对NPC说。

NPC很给力，让快进就快进，剧情立马就进展到了摆在黄少天面前只有两条路，一条是他变成人一辈子和喻文州在一起，但是他不能长生不老，第二条自然就是立刻回到天上去。

“哈哈哈哈！”黄少天跳起来，“我选1！”

NPC无法接招，他妹想到，竟然有这么欢天喜地选1的。

喻文州走到NPC面前，看了看机器的按钮，又看了看黄少天：“他选2.”

“胡说，我选1！”黄少天抓着喻文州的手腕，“我喜欢人间，就喜欢待在人间。”

“只是因为喜欢人间？”喻文州逗他。

“勉强可以喜欢铲屎官！”黄少天翻了个白眼。

“好的。”喻文州对NPC说，“不用管他，那我选2.”

黄少天：“……”

“你确定你还选1吗？”NPC问道。

“等下等下，我有点方，不不不，我非常方，喻文州，你这是什么意思，你怎么也可以选，你给我说清楚这是怎么回事——”

NPC解释：“因为你俩都是神仙，快点，我赶着回去看女神直播。”

黄少天：“……”

喻文州对NPC说：“我俩都选2.”

“喻文州————”

黄大仙彻底跳脚，他抓着喻文州的脖子不放：“你竟然也是，你竟然不告诉我！你说，你是不是那个锦鲤，你快点告诉我！”

喻文州抓住黄少天乱挥的胳膊，不顾NPC目不忍视的表情：“少天，我们可能是第一例神仙爱上神仙的经典案例，打破苦情传说，怎么样？”

黄少天：“我觉得我们在搞一个大新闻。”

“是，”喻文州笑，他凑过来，吻在黄少天的侧脸，“一个团圆美满的大新闻。”

这个大新闻就是，从此一个神仙和另一个神仙过上了幸福快乐的日子。

这样的大新闻里当然少不了深情的告白，NPC做好了准备看到无比浮夸的场面和各种肉麻的形容词，但是万万没想到，最深情的告白往往短暂，但是却直击心口，刺激得单身狗NPC血槽清空，大呼没眼看。

“我爱你。”喻文州看着黄少天的眼睛说。他的眼睛是漂亮的琥珀色，眼眸里像是有无尽的月色，可以容纳广阔天地和所有浓烈炽热的爱。

黄少天眨了眨眼睛，他甩了甩尾巴：“哎哟真巧，我也爱你。”

NPC（可能提名字叫于锋大家可能更加熟悉）在一边生无可恋脸：“哎哟我滴个无量天尊……”

人间玩够了也要回到天上玩，喻文州刷了仙籍卡，两个人坐着龙回到天上，正好走到南天门大门口，正好碰到两个守卫在看蟠桃会直播，千里眼实时转播电视有点卡，画面都卡出雪花了，声音更是卡得呲啦呲啦的。

“怎么了这是！我的女神嫦娥姐姐在哪里！”一个守卫问。

“别碰我！画面延迟了！卡死了！”另一个守卫回答，“果然不能调戏进度条，卧槽，延迟了好一阵子，这是怎么！”

喻黄两个人凑过去，只见屏幕上卡着的画面正对着瑶池，两个宫女站在瑶池边上手足无措。

“糟了糟了，锦鲤掉下去了！”一个小宫女吓得花容失色，“完了！掉人间去了！”

另一个宫女花容失色X2：“完了！猫也跟着下去了！”

不得了，大新闻！

Fin.


	46. 时光之书

雨下得很大。  
对于一个常年经受台风冲击的城市，这么大的雨或许会让异乡人惊掉下巴，但是对于G市人来说，好像只是家常便饭，尤其是在这样的夏季，雨水可以冲走炙裂的干热，带来一点清凉。  
吃过晚饭，黄少天还是没有回来。  
客厅的壁灯是前段时间新换的，黄少天觉得之前的那一盏太暗了，现在换了新的，暖黄色的灯光看起来也没有明亮到哪里去，他自作主张不顾阻拦地要自己亲手换，结果剥掉了半块墙皮，喻文州打电话叫了钟点工又把这面墙重新刷了一次，现在还弥漫了淡淡的石灰味道。  
喻文州掐着他的腰，问他错没错。  
没有！黄少天狡辩，这是一个意外，其实我是可以换成的，这块墙皮掉下来不是因为我。  
那是因为什么？喻文州问他。  
当然是因为你。黄少天从他的怀里逃出去，坐在沙发上剥荔枝。你老看我，看得我有点方，然后墙皮就掉下来了。  
喻文州强行背锅，他一边笑一边走过来坐下，黄少天把剥好的荔枝塞进他的嘴里，然后讨好似的在他脖颈处蹭了蹭。  
但是他只能这样乖上五秒钟，下一个五秒钟，黄少天又high了起来，他计划着要把书房和客厅间打通一扇门，拿着铅笔在雪白的墙面上画了一个歪歪扭扭的门。这只是黄少天改造家里的计划之一，他还有很多计划，比如说把阳台换成落地窗，把楼上的阁楼发展成一个茶室，乱七八糟的点子多到喻文州一个个否决都否决不过来，毕竟他突发奇想只在一瞬间，喻文州要说服他需要至少三天。  
晚饭前黄少天接到电话，要回俱乐部去续签合同，喻文州正在厨房准备晚饭，黄少天从桌案上顺走了一个西红柿，说快去快回。  
夏休期很快就要过完了，这是他们为蓝雨效力的第十二年，从第十年开始，和蓝雨的合同变为一年一签，今年已经到了夏季转会窗口的最后一刻，蓝雨才整理了合同，和黄少天续约。  
“我很快就回来啦。”黄少天看上去心情很好的样子，“饭不用留了，给我留碗汤啊。”  
喻文州冲他点头，黄少天抛给他一个飞吻，然后蹦蹦跳跳地出门了。  
现在已经是八点半了，电话打不通，突如其来的大雨席卷整个城市，喻文州有点不放心，他决定去蓝雨俱乐部看一下到底怎么了，他想了很多，比如合同上的一些问题，黄少天不肯妥协，可能就会起争执。  
出租车在蓝雨大门口停下来，天色昏暗，喻文州来不及仔细看，撑着伞就走了进去，直到他走进了训练楼才发现哪里不对。  
这不是蓝雨新建的训练楼，但是一瞬间他又不知道问题出在哪里，过了好一会儿喻文州才反应过来，这里是蓝雨没错，他看训练楼眼熟没错，陌生也没错，因为这不是现在的蓝雨，这是十多年前的蓝雨。  
老旧的训练楼只有三层，旁边的食堂门开着，门口撑着几把伞，喻文州愣在原地，他看到几个少年从食堂里走出来，有说有笑地从自己身边走过，对站在楼下的陌生人视而不见。  
走在最前面的少年他认得。  
他走得最快，也最不老实，雨伞拿在他手里转起来，伞面上的水珠甩了老远。  
“走快点！回来PK！”少年得意洋洋地扬着下巴，眼睛在黑夜里看起来像遥远却明亮的光火。  
“单挑还是群殴……”后面的一个少年搓了搓手，“压力山大啊。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，算你们一起的！”少年嚣张极了，“喂，不会这都不敢吧？你们这群胆小鬼，别怪我到时候手下不留情啊——”  
喻文州微微眯起眼睛来，他的思路迅速变得清晰起来，这是黄少天没错，少年的轮廓还不能与现在的模样重合，但是他所记得的，少年时代的黄少天就是这样，嚣张而跳脱，他的身体里蕴藏着无限的能量，声音带着一股难以复刻的穿透力。  
收了雨伞，跟在几个少年的身后一起走到训练楼里，一路都没有人看到、注意他，三楼的训练室里亮着灯光，只有几个人还在练习，喻文州搞不太清楚现在的具体时间线，直到他看到了坐在角落里练习的自己。  
少年穿着一件格子衬衫，坐在角落里安静地练习，黄少天经过他身边，拿着雨伞哗啦一转，溅了少年一身的雨水。  
喻文州想，太欠了，真的。  
明显十多年前的喻文州也是这么想的。他啪地顿了一下鼠标，画面上的术士从练习高台上掉下来。  
“干嘛啊！”黄少天转过身，一脸惊诧地看着喻文州，“敲桌子干什么？”  
我的天，无理取闹。十多年后的喻文州站在一边扶额。  
其他人站在门口冲这边看过来，大概对这边的冲突很感兴趣。  
“训练完了别走。”黄少天甩下一句话，然后咣当一声把椅子踹到一边。喻文州看起来没什么表情，很淡定的样子，他点了画面上训练平台的重新开始，术士继续开始训练，旁若无人，而黄少天则在一边翘着二郎腿，时不时地看过来。  
这是一句和少年人学校里约架一模一样的话，大概等同于放学别走，XX小胡同/小树林见。十多岁的少年大概还没有完全摆脱中二病，热血上了头，像喝醉了似的。  
晚上的训练很短暂，尤其是像黄少天这样的选手，手速极快，准确而精湛，训练用的时间都比喻文州少得多，等到喻文州练习结束，整个屋子里只剩下两个人了。  
十年后的喻文州感觉到了一丝尴尬，自己当年明明觉得没有这么尴尬。  
约架不是说说的，是真的约，这是比约会更加展现男人尊严的时刻，虽然喻文州并不知道黄少天为什么要找他的茬，不过喻文州现在看黄少天也非常不顺眼，他不表现出来，并不代表他没有，黄少天一天到晚聒噪得不得了，像一个大功率的发动机在耳边嗡嗡嗡，根本就没有消停的时候，还特别爱没事找事。  
黄少天也很看不上喻文州，主要还是因为他觉得喻文州太弱了，又弱又清高，摆着一副死人脸，说好听了是宠辱不惊，说得不好听根本就是不把任何人放在眼里，虚伪！虚伪还不算，还老摆出一副高深的架势，战术有用的话还要手速干什么？  
过程很简单，两个人打了一架。  
“我靠！你走不走！”黄少天最后踹了一脚椅子，“等会儿关门了！”  
他现在看喻文州已经顺眼了一点，但是只有一点点。喻文州和他想的那种很弱鸡的男生一点也不一样，拳头照样挺狠的，打在脸上挺疼。  
不过男生对彼此的认同，大多是来自于约架。  
“你到底走不走了？！我靠，真的要关门了！靠靠靠，你听不见啊！”  
喻文州靠在墙边，缓缓抬起头。  
“你傻啊。”喻文州抬起手擦了一下嘴角，“已经关了。”  
咚咚咚的脚步声传来，黄少天跑到楼下一看，果然门已经被保安大叔锁上了，然后又一阵咚咚咚的脚步声，他又跑回来了。  
黄少天说：“靠！果然！”  
喻文州笑了，他觉得黄少天果然有点傻，但是这时候傻得挺顺眼的。  
“靠！反正也出不去了，PK，来不来？”黄少天踩在椅子上，拍了拍电脑显示屏，“不来也得来，我地图都开了！”  
“来。”喻文州站直身子，活动了一下手腕，“不怕死就来。”  
“我靠太很嚣张了！”黄少天又炸了，“你别抢我台词！老子非让你见识一下我的厉害不可！你的战术对我都是没用的，废话少说，比了才知道，怕死的不要过来——”  
“来啊。”喻文州拉开一把椅子，坐了下来。  
天色由浓郁的黑，过渡到刺眼的白，天亮的时候，两个人趴在桌子上，头对着头，睡得不安稳，喻文州先坐起来，他拍了拍黄少天的脑袋，黄少天抬起头来，左眼一个大大的熊猫眼。  
“门大概开了。”喻文州轻声说。  
黄少天附和地点头：“我靠，可以吃饭了！”  
少年锦时，天光大亮。

亲爱的少天：  
我在一个难以形容的地方给你写信。  
原谅我，因为我真的不知道为什么会是在这里，十多年前的蓝雨，我也看到了十多年前的我们，真的，我没有开玩笑。  
我相信你已经开始接受这个设定了，我对自己有信心，你总会相信我。  
不知道你是否还记得当年打架的事情，你之后很少对我提起，现在想来，多半是因为那天彼此下手都不太留情面的缘故。现在想起来，本来已经很模糊的事情，突然变得清晰起来，那种感觉很奇妙，这种体验很想和你分享，但是我目前还不知道怎么才能回去。  
不过这好像是我们关系变好的开始，这应该是一个值得纪念的时刻。  
对了，年少的你很可爱。  
爱你的，喻文州

从蓝雨的训练楼出来，喻文州收好雨伞，努力想要寻找回去的方法，他觉得整件事情都发生得很离奇，但是又找不出破绽，他继续沿着蓝雨门外的街道向前走，一直走到尽头的一座公园里，在不知不觉中，环境已经又发生了变化，喻文州记得很清楚，至少在他的印象中，这条街走到尽头没有这样一个公园。  
他看到树荫下站着两个人，他们发生了激烈的争吵。  
喻文州想，这大概也是他们吧，他凑近了点看，没有任何人注意到他，站在树荫下的也确实是自己和黄少天。  
“你从来都没有为我想过。”喻文州看到“自己”哑着嗓子这样说道。  
这个场景他不熟悉，完全没有印象，那也许就是还没有发生了，他这样想着，然后像一个旁观者一样远远地看着，他甚至觉得有点新奇，直到现在，他们在一起很多年了，都从来没有吵的这么激烈过。喻文州不是没有想过退役以后的生活，荣耀是复杂的，但是从某种程度上也是简单的，为之奋斗，然后拿到与之匹配的馈赠，脱离荣耀的生活是不可能这么简单的。  
他想过他也许会和黄少天吵架，但是他始终想不到理由，他和黄少天一度以为情侣之间的争吵永远都不会发生在他们身上，现在看来，是他们想太多了。  
吵架是必然的，这是一种修为。  
十年后的喻文州旁观着，当“自己”说完这句话后，黄少天果然发了更大的脾气，他甚至觉得有点如释重负，因为事情的发展和他想象得差不多，黄少天是个炸药桶，如果听了这句话还不生气，那就不是黄少天了。  
“哦，好啊，我没有为你考虑过，是你一直为我考虑，一直迁就我了是不是？”黄少天的声音陡然拔高，“那你的意思是，我对不起你？”  
“我没有这个意思。”喻文州解释道。  
解释果然很苍白。  
“你没有这个意思，那你把刚才的话吞回去。”黄少天说。  
喻文州沉默着，他叹了口气，就知道和黄少天吵架最后都会偏离事情本身，在一些乱七八糟不知所云的事情上纠缠。  
“少天，我错了，我们不要吵了。”喻文州试图拥抱黄少天，然后被狠狠推开。  
“好，你既然错了，那我就是对的。”黄少天说，“我不会继续续约的。”  
他说得很冷酷，声音里带着一股寒意，喻文州抬起头看黄少天，他有那么一瞬间觉得自己并不是很了解他，有时候，他把黄少天想得太简单，也太随便了。原来在他的心里，他有更多荣耀之外的坚持。  
他们的荣耀生涯已经比很多人长了，蓝雨留给他们的合约上面已经不能保证出场时间和次数了，这意味着他们将从主力的位置退下来，作为替补或者仅仅是陪练，留在队内。喻文州或许还有更多的机会，但是对于黄少天来说，他感激蓝雨给他的尊重，但是他有权拒绝这份合约。  
他很骄傲，骄傲得甚至有点别扭。  
“那就不要续约。”喻文州说，“少天，你看看我。”  
黄少天背对着他，背影很挺拔，树荫交错落下来，在他背上撒下一片金色，喻文州扳着他的肩膀让他回过身来，看到他眼眶通红。喻文州想说点什么，但是最终没有说出来，黄少天别过脸向远处看去，蓝雨的大楼近在眼前，像永远不会倒下的梦想。  
天台倾倒，时如洪流。

少天：  
这是我给你写的第二封信，我很想你。  
我刚刚目睹了我们吵架，你好像真的很生气，平时你都是很随性的性格，现在想来，每个人都有自己的坚持，我尊重你。这也许是不久就要发生的事情，想到这里我有一种窥探了天机的错觉，我想我可以再窥探点东西，比如这一期的彩票号码。  
没有谁对谁错，追究原因很愚蠢，吵架本来就是一件正常的事情，我现在就已经在筹划着如何哄好你，即便在现在派不上用场，但是我确实在思考这个问题，希望我到时候的表现不要太糟，你也不要太久不理我。  
写到这里我有点想笑，我想我一定是疯了，我看着吵架时候的你，仍然觉得很可爱。  
我爱你，少天。  
爱你的，喻文州

场景走马灯似的过，喻文州一路看下去，直到他走到医院的草坪上。  
秋天落了一地的枫叶，踩上去很舒服，空气中弥漫的花香草香像是天然的清新剂，可以让人幸福感倍增，他看到自己和黄少天挽着手坐在草坪的长椅上，阳光投射在两个人的身上，拉出长长的影子来，天空中不知名的飞鸟掠过，像是奔跑在时光中信使。  
他们已经很老了。  
喻文州的身边放着叠得整整齐齐的毯子，他好像很安静的样子，黄少天则不一样，他手里拿着拐棍，还一个劲儿地戳着地上的落叶。  
“看看。”黄少天说，“跟我说句话。”  
喻文州回答他：“看见了，老头。”  
他们之后都没有再说话，黄少天叹了口气，这口气叹得很长，他站起来，走到不远处的树荫下面，然后又走回来，他看着喻文州，等喻文州对他说，你快消停点，坐下。  
但是喻文州什么都没有说，他单手抓着毯子，只是笑着看黄少天。  
黄少天不肯放弃，他走到喻文州的跟前，直视着他的眼睛，喻文州还是没有说话，他只是抬起手，抓着黄少天的手。  
他们已经没有了少年时比赛掰手腕的力气，也没有了那时候抓一下手都要脸红半天的纯情，时光在飞逝，像是一个尽职尽责的写书人，他把经历的所有全部刻画在他们的身上，把青春换走，迎来迟暮的黄昏。  
草坪上有小孩儿在放风筝，秋日少风，风筝总是飞不起来，小孩儿在哭，吸引了黄少天的目光，他抓着喻文州的手，扭过头去看。  
突然间起风了。小孩儿的父亲趁着这股风将风筝放了起来，一片鲜艳的颜色飞在湛蓝的天空中，对于他们两个来说，实在是少有的场景，黄少天再转过身来，发现喻文州已经闭上了眼睛。  
他靠在草坪的长椅，闭着双眼，嘴角带着一丝温柔的微笑。一只手被黄少天拉着，另一只手安静地放在整齐的毯子上。  
“我猜，你看见了。”黄少天说。  
他剧烈地咳嗽了起来，有路过的人要上来搀扶他，被他摇手拒绝了，他等了一会儿自己慢慢平静下来，然后坐在了长椅上。他拉着喻文州的手继续坐好，好像什么都没有发生过一样，然后突然拿着拐棍戳了戳地上的落叶。  
“看看，”黄少天对喻文州说，“跟我说句话。”  
清风再起，风筝顺着风势高高飞起，像是远走的时光留下的最后一封情书。  
花落草长，何止无边。

少天：  
我在未来给你写这一封信，我不知道我走过了多少了世界，实在是数不清了。再说一次吧，我很想你，甚至想念你的黑暗料理了。  
在写这封信的时候我有点累了，但是我还是打起精神来想要对你说。可能是你传染给我了强烈的倾吐欲，也可能是我现在太孤单了。  
有的时候我会对生死看得很淡，但是实际上没有人不害怕死亡的到来，我会怕，你应该也会，你是一个很惜命的人，一打雷就要关所有电器这一点上，你是我见过的唯一一个。我没有吐槽你的意思，虽然我就算吐槽了你，你现在也不能把我怎么样。  
好吧，其实我喜欢你关了所有的电器，我们靠在沙发上一起听雷声，有一种奇特的浪漫的感觉。  
这时候如果非要抬出太史公“人固有一死”的名言来就显得太奇怪了，可是这是一句真理，如果我先离开了这个世界，我希望你可以很平静地接受，我爱你，你也爱我，那么就不存在任何遗憾。  
当然，我希望我们都长命百岁。所以以后每周都要去两次健身房，我替你先决定了。  
黄少天，如果我还可以回去，我要做的第一件事情就是拥抱你，你不要推开我。  
爱你的，喻文州

天空再次下起大雨，喻文州撑开伞，再抬头时发现自己站在蓝雨的大门口，他抬头看了看蓝雨的大楼，那是新建的一栋训练楼，就在前几天，他在这里与蓝雨签了为期一年的合同，喻文州继续向前走，这一次，他发现他已经找到了正常的世界。  
黄少天正蹲在楼下，看见他的时候格外惊喜。  
“我手机没电了！”黄少天站起来，冲他喊道，“又没有带伞，幸好你来接我！他们楼下都关门了，喻文州——”  
喻文州快步走过去，他一瞬间脑子里想了很多，但是想得太多反而不知道说什么，黄少天抱着肩膀抱怨这说变就变得天气，然后问他为什么会出来接自己。  
“少天，我爱你。”喻文州突然说，他把雨伞放下，在滴着水的屋檐下，一把抱住黄少天。  
黄少天大概是很冷，一直在打哆嗦，喻文州把他揽进怀里，温暖传递开来，他觉得好受多了，于是顺着这个拥抱也死死地搂住喻文州。  
“你怎么了？”黄少天大声在他耳畔问，“干什么？受什么刺激了？又爱又抱的？喻文州，我问你话呢——”  
“没有，什么都没有。”喻文州轻声说，“只是很想你。”  
“靠靠靠！你今天很肉麻啊，你别这样，干什么啊，为什么今天冒出来这么多情话，哈哈，喻文州，你不会是在家一个人打雷害怕了吧，诶你有没有把所有电器都关掉啊——”  
“没有。”喻文州说，“走吧，我们回家去关电器。”  
“等下，”黄少天突然说，“喻文州，我还有个事，就想现在说。”  
喻文州点头，他觉得他已经知道黄少天要说什么了：“你说。”  
“我没有签合同。”黄少天说。他抿着嘴唇，已经做好和喻文州吵一架的准备了，正好这一路上可以措辞来说服喻文州，一定要想很多让喻文州一句话都说不出来的理由堵他。  
“嗯。”喻文州点点头，“好，那就不续约。”  
黄少天愣在原地，他惊诧地看着喻文州：“我是说，我不和蓝雨续约了，下个赛季我不会出场了，我——”  
“嗯。”喻文州点头，他摸了摸黄少天的脑袋，把被雨水浸湿的刘海拨弄开，他凑近了低头吻在黄少天的额头，“我知道了，我尊重你，少天，我们回家吧。”  
大雨滂沱，雷声滚滚，喻文州拉着黄少天的手，冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
去享受当下关掉所有灯火独听雷声的浪漫，是我们此刻最要紧的事情。

Fin.


	47. 似水流年

黄少天在卧室里转了个圈，踱步踱了半天，都快可以跳起探戈了。手机在床上放着，乐此不彼地欢乐地叫唤着，黄少天轻轻探过身，手机屏幕亮着，上面写着来电：喻文州。  
好紧张怎么回事。黄少天知道喻文州打电话来干什么，也知道他要说什么，就是不敢接。他磨蹭了一会儿，手机不再叫了，估计是喻文州晓得他不想接电话。  
喻文州总是什么都晓得。  
黄妈妈在外面开始喊着饭做好了快出来吃饭，黄少天不敢耽搁，推了门出来。太后震怒将是一片腥风血雨，岂是常人可以抵挡的。  
“晚上回去吗？”黄妈妈在摆碗筷，瞟了一眼在家只穿着背心和裤衩的儿子，嫌弃地啧啧两声。“诶我说黄少天你这个人，你就在家穿成这幅鬼样子，文州面前你就西装革履了。”  
黄少天一个箭步冲过去接过来，凑过去非要亲黄妈妈一口。“妈——我这不是在你面前释放真我嘛！看你儿子，肌肉杠杠的！”  
“吃了饭下午就回去吧，文州上次过来说想吃我腌的咸菜，我放在保鲜盒里面了，走的时候拿着。”黄妈妈甩开牛皮糖一样的黄少天，指了指冰箱。“你好不好不要一天到晚往家里跑，哪有你这么过日子的。”  
“文州也想过来的，他实验室太忙了而已。”黄少天嬉皮笑脸地去冰箱里看咸菜盒子，“哎我说，你到底我亲妈还是文州亲妈啊，你怎么装的都是他爱吃的！我不要吃萝卜，我想吃辣白菜啊妈！”  
“没有辣白菜。”黄妈妈走过来掐了一把黄少天的腰，“你不吃就都给文州吃。”  
“我是不是抱养的……”黄少天装得眼泪汪汪，“妈，其实文州才是你亲生的吧？是不是呀！我看肯定是，我这回来一趟你还要赶我走，咸菜还都是给文州准备的，我肯定是路边垃圾堆捡来的——”  
“对，我这么端庄贤惠，怎么会生你这么话唠的臭小子。”黄妈妈翻了个白眼，“吃饭，别废话了。”  
“好好好，吃饭吃饭。”黄少天坐下，“妈，那我下午就回去了，文州过几天实验室就没那么忙了，我们下周过来看你，对了，他昨天去商场买了上次你看了说蛮好的那个按摩颈椎的仪器，下周我俩给你搬过来，还挺沉，我自己弄不过来。”  
“又乱花钱，那个好贵的哟。”黄妈妈敲黄少天的碗。“说，你俩谁花的钱？”  
“文州花的。”黄少天挑眉，“他不是你亲生的吗？”  
“对，我亲儿子给我买的，我合该消受的。”黄妈妈扭了扭身子，自顾自吃饭。“这就是不合法，合法你俩就去领个证，我看我还是真白捡了大儿子，又孝顺，又安静。”  
黄少天：“……”  
“吃饭吃饭，”黄妈妈指着一桌子的菜，“做了这么多菜，你不吃指望我自己吃吗？”  
“妈，我只有一个疑问。”黄少天认真地看自己的亲妈，“又孝顺，这我能理解，但是，又安静是什么意思——”

黄妈妈下午出去搓麻将了，黄少天在屋里转了个圈，看看手机，喻文州没有再打过来。时钟指向下午三点的时候，黄少天终于长出一口气，跑出卧室把西装给拿了出来穿上。  
他是个搞IT的，整天上班对着电脑下班也对着电脑，具备IT宅男的一切优缺点，平时少穿这种正式而又庄重的衣服，就这件还是去年公司年会的时候新买的。黄少天对着镜子打了半天的领带，最终在期待中以失败而告终。他想了半天，把领带扔在了一把，衬衫松开几个扣子，对着镜子端详了自己半天，觉得差不多可以了，拿好东西出门了。  
这件事情说来还挺羞耻的，但是好像想想，他们确实也需要一个这样平实而简单的仪式去确认一些东西。  
他们的关系自然是不会得到法律的保护，他们无法成为法律上对方的第一继承人，无法作为直系关系人为对方在手术通知书上签字，他们只能是一起买房子的共同投资人，是朋友，仅此而已。  
推开门，喻文州正背对着门摆桌子上的东西，听见门口的响动，回头来笑。  
“回来了。”喻文州走过来接他手里的东西。“路上堵车了？都快七点了。妈妈身体好吗？我今天上午才加班到家，实在是太忙，不然我昨天就和你一起去了。”  
“妈妈好的咧，还有力气欺负我。”黄少天看了看屋子里插着的玫瑰花和桌子上的红酒，一时间有点脸红，顾左右而言他。“文州，下周跟我一起回家吧，不然我回去了妈妈老是催我回来陪你。”  
“妈妈真好。”喻文州眼睛里满是笑意，点点头。  
“你滴，亲妈，我滴，后妈。”黄少天走进来坐在沙发上，把领带从口袋里掏出来扔在茶几上，“艾玛文州，你还真搞得像那么一回事，烛光晚餐呀，还宣誓是伐，还真像结婚似的。”  
“上午给你打电话怎么不接？”喻文州走过来拿起领带，帮他先是整整衣领，然后打上领带。  
“不敢接。”黄少天低着头看喻文州双手灵巧而又快速地打好一个漂亮的领结，心里想天马行空地想着，系好了又怎样，滚床单的时候还不是要一把摘掉。  
“怕什么？”喻文州好笑。  
“紧张。”黄少天双手无意识地抓着裤子，“我紧张啊，没结过婚，紧张。啊不是，哎我靠不是第一次不第一次的关系……就是……唉我不想说话了。”  
“一想到以后这么长的一辈子都和你在一起，我也很紧张。”喻文州拉着他站起来，然后回过神按下了CD的播放键。  
这个CD唱片机还是很久很久之前的那种，搬起来的时候吱吱呀呀的，喻文州惊奇地发现它居然还能播出音乐，就翻箱倒柜地找了张唱片塞了进去。  
理查德克莱德曼，水边的阿狄丽娜。

这是他们第一次见面时候的BGM，对，第一次见面是有BGM的，黄少天想想就觉得简直是一个丧心病狂的破梗，现在言情作家都不写这么俗的套路了，他们生活里还在活生生地上演着。  
他们第一次遇见是在市里的音乐演奏大厅，宓多里的小提琴独奏音乐会散场，黄少天从二楼的旋转楼梯下来，一下子撞到了刚刚准备上来听第二场的喻文州。  
喻文州的朋友有事情不能来，于是喻文州邀请黄少天一起去再听一场。Louis Schwigenbel的钢琴独奏会，一个年轻帅气的钢琴家，黄少天倒是觉得意兴阑珊，直顾着看喻文州的侧脸，他们突然相视一笑，乐盲如黄少天，也听出了钢琴家在台上弹的曲目：水边的阿狄丽娜。  
“我叫黄少天。”黄少天很小声地说。

“我真的不会跳舞。”黄少天站起来迈了两步，觉得十分艰难，他又怕踩脚，又不知道要怎么迈下一步，十分纠结。“要不你教教我？”  
“其实我也不会。”喻文州笑，笑得十分坦荡。“不用会跳，让我抱你一会儿。”  
钢琴声如同悠扬而又契合的伴奏，他们的舞步毫无章法，仅仅是拥抱在一起，就是为了这样的一个简单的目的——所有除此之外的东西，全部变成了陪衬。喻文州穿着黑色的西装，伸手揽着黄少天的腰，他稍微要高那么一点点，两厘米的身高差恰好无比，他们站在一起，就好像是天造地设，合适得没天理。  
“我知道你很不安。”喻文州先开口，手轻轻地拍黄少天的背。“国内没有办法承认这种关系，我又因为工作的原因不能出国，少天，我不知道怎么打消这种不安，但是——”  
“我想做做样子也好，就当是我们……”喻文州低头吻他，“我们结婚了。”  
没有亲朋好友的祝福，没有礼花没有神父，没有法律的承认，他们什么都没有，在这段不被承认的关系里，他们只有彼此。  
那么真是太好了，因为他们也只需要彼此。  
钢琴声继续低低地在屋里回荡，黄少天抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的。“喻文州先生，无论是顺境或是逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁、话唠或不话唠，都爱黄少天先生，对他忠诚，直到永远。你愿意吗？”  
“我愿意。”喻文州说。“那么黄少天先生，喻文州先生不能带给你合法的婚姻，不能给你身份的承认，你还愿意爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠於他，直到离开世界？”  
“我愿意。”黄少天嘴角带着笑，“乐意之至。”

这是他们认识的第五个年头，在一起的第二年，从这一刻起，哪怕没人承认，他们也互相承认了彼此，成为对方生命里一直在等待、在期盼的那个人。空缺被填满，似水流年都在这一刻发酵酝酿成光阴岁月里的一壶淡酒，喝了，却沉醉不醒。  
让我这一夜长醉，似水流年的滋味。

Fin.


	48. 手机情人

快要下班的时候，王杰希非要给喻文州算一卦。

“别闹了，”喻文州低着头收拾办公桌上的东西，“算什么算，算算去年的奖金什么时候能到账。”

王杰希爱好算卦占卜，而且中西合璧，喜欢用塔罗牌推算一下面相，然后看手相说星座，奇人一个，喻文州平时还挺喜欢和他瞎掰互相忽悠的，但是今天他比较着急回家。

“这么着急回家啊，”王杰希十分诚恳地揣测，“事出反常必有妖啊。”

“我着急回家拿快递。”喻文州站起来，也十分诚恳地回应，“真的，着急，先走了。”

“快递就放门卫不就得了？”

“顺丰到付。”喻文州继续十分诚恳地回答。

“我看你今天有妖气。”王杰希说。

喻文州：“……”

忽悠来的太快就像龙卷风，没头没尾的就一句有妖气，喻文州深呼吸两次，哪怕共事了好几年，也觉得一时间不知道怎么回答王杰希。

“你说得对啊，有。”喻文州说。

王杰希：“……”

哎别走啊，正常情况不是问问王大师怎么破灾吗？我有秘籍啊，我有秘籍可以破除妖气！

然而喻文州已经像一条鱼一样滑出了门口。

喻文州赶在快递小哥暴走要携快递潜逃之前赶回了家，顺利地签收了快递，并且获得了小哥的白眼一枚，门口的保安大爷问喻文州这是什么了不得东西，喻文州哭笑不得，能有什么不得了的东西啊，这不是在网上买了个手机吗，发普通快递不放心，让商家发了个顺丰，还得自己到付邮费。

喻文州的手机前两天走在路上被偷了，反正也是好几年的手机了，换一个就是了，去家附近的实体店看了看，喜欢的颜色又没有货，只好去网上买了一个，下班到家都快七点多了，喻文州进屋先把东西放在桌上，然后就去厨房洗菜了。

从厨房出来的时候觉得哪里不对，他好像刚才把手机放在了桌子上，但是手机现在在椅子上。

该不会是掉下来了吧，难道刚才洗菜水声太大没听见？喻文州擦了擦手，看了看手机没有被摔坏的迹象，就又把手机放回到桌子上。

晚饭是海鲜炒饭加花蛤汤，饭菜汤都齐全了，喻文州很喜欢吃海鲜，对此海鲜过敏的王杰希评价为物以类聚人以群分，以表达内心隐瞒的愤怒情绪。吃完了饭刷碗的时候喻文州顺手把手机放在了茶几上，桌子上汤汤水水的，实在是容易弄湿。

然后他洗了碗出来就发现手机在沙发上放着，本来放在茶几下的松子洒了一地。

真是见了鬼了，真的有妖气？喻文州单膝跪地把松子捡起来放回袋子，突然觉得听到身后有吞咽口水声，他猛地一回头，身后空无一人。

喻文州有点想给王杰希打个电话了。

今天是周五，所以第二天可以不用去上班，但是喻文州有按时起床的习惯，所以拿着手机设定了闹钟，然后放在了床头。

就放在了枕头边上。

真是好色情啊！（然而并没有

喻文州早上是被一阵聒噪的说话声吵醒的，在梦里他是一条鲤鱼，有一只柯基站在岸边和他喋喋不休地讲话，又说要下海里和他一起游泳，又说要载着他去看遍祖国大好河山，鲤鱼很担心，以柯基的腿短程度，真的能在有生之年环游祖国么？鲤鱼向柯基表达了他的担忧，柯基对他说你凑近一点，可以的，我跑得很快，我把我的秘密告诉你，鲤鱼很好奇就凑了过去，然后柯基就亲了他一口。

鲤鱼就吓醒了。

喻文州睁开眼睛就看到有个人枕在他的枕边，大眼睛双眼皮，很标致英俊的一张脸，问题是，这个人他没穿衣服，正和喻文州挤在一个被窝里，面带微笑地看着他。

有鬼，不，是有妖精。

喻文州吓了好大一跳，但是一向淡定的他并没有尖叫出声，而是在枕头边上开始摸手机，此时此刻喻文州相信王杰希的话了，真的有妖气，所谓大眼未必是大眼，也有可能是天眼，此情此景急需找王大师来除妖，喻文州感觉事发突然且情节恶劣，不能忍啊。

“早上好。”躺在床上的……赤裸男青年开始报时，“现在是北京时间八点十五分，闹铃响了还不起床还不起床！少壮不努力，老大徒伤悲！明日复明日，明日何其多！一寸光阴一寸金，寸金难买寸光阴！起——床——辣——”

喻文州：“……”

有可能是手机成精了，喻文州想都没想一把捂住那个赤裸的（必须时刻强调）的男青年的嘴，果然闹钟就停止报时了。

喻文州一个头两个大，从床上跳下来，继续抖被子翻手机，必须得找王大师了，这个妖不得了，耍流氓不说，还会说人话。

由于只有一床被子，喻文州一掀起来就可以看到白花花的肉体，让他忍不住闭上了眼睛，但是他又想把床上翻个底朝天找自己的手机，实在是进退两难，关键是在他折腾着床单和被子枕头翻东西的时候，那个没穿衣服的家伙还在看着他，眼珠子滴溜溜地转。

五分钟过去了，报时又开始了……

“现在是北京时间八点二十分，闹铃响了三次居然还不起床还不起床！每天叫醒你的应该是梦想而不是闹钟！你买得起房了吗？买得起车了吗？年薪百万了吗？迎娶高富帅了吗？如果你还没有，那就赶快起——床——辣——”

喻文州：“……我是设置了五分钟再响？”

躺在床上揪着被子没穿衣服的男青年点头：“是的，主人。”

喻文州心想，果然，我说我怎么找不到手机了，因为这么大个手机躺在床上啊！

喻文州是一个洁身自好的男人，虽然一不小心就弯了，但是这并不代表他可以忍受男人的赤身裸体，现在当务之急是给这个不穿衣服的手机找件衣服穿上，真是后悔，为什么昨天晚上没有给它套上个粉红蕾丝边的手机壳呢？最好再来个可爱的蓝丝带吊坠的防尘塞，贴个钢化防护膜什么的。说不定这个妖怪看到如此惨烈的装备，就放弃成人计划了。

裸机要不得，喻文州对自己说。

穿上衣服又是一条好汉，喻文州把衣服丢给躺在床上的妖怪，然后去卫生间洗漱，出来的时候终于觉得视野开阔了，那个人穿好了衣服之后该不露的地方都不露了，看起来像个正常的人，就是还是不像一个手机。

喻文州坐在床边，两个人面面相觑，不知道怎么继续沟通下去，坐在对面的男青年眼睛很大，十分认真地看着喻文州，一眨一眨的，看得喻文州心慌。

“我想给王杰希打个电话。”喻文州终于说出了一句话。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”男青年哈哈大笑，笑完了立马恢复了严肃的表情：“不行。”

要你何用，手机不能打电话，难道是用来谈恋爱的吗？喻文州扶额。

“除了给王杰希打电话，都可以。”

所以是因为大眼开了天眼会把他算作妖怪收到葫芦里，所以他才不允许吗？

“那你能做什么？”喻文州问。

“我什么都能做。”男青年信誓旦旦地说，“我可以说相声，可以讲笑话，可以唱歌，可以叫你起床——”

“反正主要就是说。”喻文州替他总结。

“你怎么知道！”男青年很惊喜，然后赞许点头，“原来你已经掌握了这款手机的精髓，那就是智能！就是强大的语音提示功能！就是滔滔不绝喋喋不休就是口若悬河舌灿莲花……啊不好意思，这是出厂说明书，其实我没有那么话唠！我就是一个安静的手机，非常安静，这安静，一直被模仿，从未被超越。”

喻文州：“哦……”

“所以主人，你有什么要问的吗？”

“你叫什么？”

“我叫黄少天，型号RYYH02100810521，是不是很英俊？其实我的型号是一段密码，你现在还不能解开它，等你有一天顿悟了，醍醐灌顶了，你就可以解开密码了，这个密码背后隐藏着一个惊天动地的秘密——”

喻文州点头，打断他：“……好，第二个问题，我已经迫不及待了，怎么才能关机？”

“关机？不能！不可以！不行啊！！主人你为什么要关机！关机！多么残忍的事情！怎么可以发生在我和主人之间！”

喻文州不得不接受这个事实，他的手机会变成人，会说话的人，不穿衣服的人，话唠的人，……有点萌的人，叫主人的时候有点可爱，当然安静的时候最可爱，可爱得突破天际，掀翻天花板，冲出地球，走向宇宙。

“你不喜欢我吗？”黄少天系好安全带，问喻文州。

喜欢你这个人还是，喜欢你这个手机？喻文州一愣。

但是黄少天已经不开心了，开启导航模式开地十分漫不经心：“主人，前方左转。”

喻文州开车左转。

“哦，错了错了错了，天啦程序的错，都是程序的错，刚才应该右转的！完了导航疯了，导航导航你怎么了导航！因为主人不喜欢你你就生气罢工了吗！导航！快醒醒！——主人，你可以向厂家投诉，但是不要投诉我哦！”黄少天装小白兔，还缩了缩脑袋。

喻文州：“哦，没用了，我们上了高架。”

黄少天：“哦……那唱首歌吧，来缓解一下沉闷的内心，你想听什么呢？”

“一直很安静。”

黄少天自动忽略了喻文州的要求：“好的，我给大家唱一首倩女幽魂，人生路，美梦似路长，路里风霜，风霜扑面干～”

“红尘里，美梦有几多方向，找痴痴梦幻中心爱，路随人茫茫。”

这首歌实在是熟悉，喻文州就随口接了一句，他本来就是G市人，粤语的发音带着温润的气质，和喻文州这么一搭配，起了奇妙的化学反应，黄少天撑着胳膊侧着头看着喻文州，眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“你怎么比我唱得好听。”黄少天托腮。

“没有，你唱的最好听。”喻文州伸手拍拍他的脑袋，“你继续唱，我喜欢听。”

黄少天又高兴了起来：“好的！人生是，美梦与热望，梦里依稀，依稀有泪光……前方右转下高架了！主人！有限速哦！”

喻文州独家秘笈——和手机和谐相处第一招：要夸，要哄，不然就乱导航。

黄少天也不是可以一直变成人的，因为手机要充电，所以没电的时候他就会变成手机的样子，喻文州连接上电源，指示灯就一闪一闪的，黄少天说，那是他的眼睛。

喻文州只有这个时候才可以享受一下一个拥有手机的现代人可以享受的待遇，比如说用手机和别人聊天，比如登录社交网站看看大家最近都在干什么，比如搜索一点东西。虽然所有的不健康网站比如看A——V或者G——V这一类黄少天认为会影响主人成长发育的网站都已经被锁定了，根本打不开。

喻文州：“可是我已经过了成长发育的年纪了。”

哦，各种小说网站也被锁定了，因为黄少天说自己是广电和文化局的正义化身。

当然了，最重要的是黄少天还把王杰希的一切联系方式给封杀了，只要喻文州给王杰希发短信或者消息说起“我的手机变成了人”或者有类似的意向要这么说，这时候手机就会黑屏，然后冒出无数白色的小字，喻文州定睛一看，嚯，全是金刚经。但是仅仅是这样的手段不足以让喻文州没有机会和王杰希接头，毕竟上班都一起，所以每次上班的时候喻文州只要有意图说这样的话，黄少天就会开始高唱错错错，情深意切，感人泪下，六月飞雪，错！错！错！你总说是我的错！男默女泪！意蕴深刻！

王杰希：“文州，你的铃声很别致哦。”

喻文州一头黑线。

喻文州今天登录了淘宝，准备买点东西，主要需求是手机壳手机套手机贴膜手机链防尘塞。因为按照喻文州的初步推断，如果手机穿上了这种东西，下次变成人的时候估计会……嗯，画面太美，好想看。

各种乱七八糟的手机壳都来一点，还有手机链什么可爱来什么，贴膜什么的还得自己动手，交给天桥下贴膜的老李（对，是李轩）有点不太放心。

购物车里装了乱七八糟一大堆东西，喻文州觉得还是意犹未尽，但是到时间该睡觉了，就先没有结帐，临睡前例行地要把手机塞进被窝里，喻文州并不想每天都陷入“我的天我身边有个人没穿衣服”这样的惊吓之中。

但是这时黄少天都会说：“主人，你在叫我吗，我的天，不，是你的天。”

喻文州一直不愿意承认，主人这两个字，是让他有点暗爽的。

其实没穿衣服，也是有点暗爽的。

喻文州又梦见了柯基，他还是一条鲤鱼，他们住在一个可爱的小村庄里，他的屋子里有一个大大的透明鱼缸，柯基有一个拖车，把鱼缸放在小拖车上，再把套子拴在脖子上，柯基就可以带着鲤鱼去到处走了，他们去了很多地方，认识了很多小伙伴，有爱抽烟的长耳兔，特别帅气的萨摩耶，还有眼睛不对称的猫头鹰和头上带着花的黄猫，大家都很热情，对他们很好，然后突然这时候下起了大雨，一道雷劈了下来——

喻文州惊醒了。

黄少天都还没醒，光着上身趴在床上睡得正香，喻文州拍拍他，他还缩着脖子像地鼠一样蹭着枕头，恨不得钻出一个坑把脑袋埋进去。

“起床了，起床了，”喻文州终于反客为主叫了一次黄少天，“现在是北京时间——”

“七点三十五分。”黄少天闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧，“再睡会儿，要不主人你先玩会儿手机。”

喻文州坐起来：“行，正好昨天的东西还没结帐，你变回来，给我玩会儿。”

“啊。”黄少天点点头，然后迷迷糊糊地坐起来，一头扎进喻文州的怀里。

喻文州：“……？”

“你玩吧。”黄少天说，“不要捏耳朵。”

喻文州抬手捏了捏黄少天的耳朵。

“啊不要捏耳朵！”黄少天来了个二段扑，锲而不舍地把喻文州扑倒在了床上，威风了一会儿，然后又重新滚回了喻文州怀里，“喏，玩手机。”

喻文州独家秘笈——和手机和谐相处第二招：要学会捏耳朵，可以触发隐藏动作——拥抱。

喻文州再次有机会登录淘宝查看购物车的时候，被购物车里的东西震惊了，所有选好的手机壳等等东西都不见了，新添加的都是些什么吃的喝的，喻文州一看，都是黄少天爱吃的，而且收藏的可爱手机链淘宝店也被删除了，连防尘塞的店家都没有放过，收藏夹里一片白茫茫大地真干净，喻文州登录微博发了一句“我的手机不听话怎么办”，再次登录发现已经变成了“怎么办好喜欢我的手机”……

“不行，明天就送你去天桥下老李家贴膜。”喻文州说。

“不行——”黄少天说，“我没穿衣服啊，怎么能交给老李拿着贴膜呢？”

“老李手艺很好的，”喻文州说，“老李辛辛苦苦贴膜两年，攒够了钱迎娶隔壁的小吴姑娘，你说老李厉不厉害？”

“厉害。”黄少天点头，又摇头，“但是我不能被他摸。”

喻文州：“……”

喻文州的梦想破灭了，黄少天还是就这样裸奔着。

喻文州是没有手机依赖症的，但是自从有了黄少天之后，这个症状就开始日益严重，直到病入膏肓，黄少天会每天给他汇报天气预报，然后第二天早上兴高采烈地给喻文州搭配衣服，会在喻文州定电影票犹豫不决地之后突然就选定一个拯救选择困难症的鲤鱼，还会在同学和同事以及邻居大妈试图给喻文州介绍对象时突然死机，再开机的时候屏幕上像幽灵一样地冒出一排的文字泡来表示抗议，画面定格在一只落寞的柯基低头耷拉着脑袋，和喻文州梦里梦到的那一只一模一样。

黄少天什么都好，除了他是一只手机。

喻文州又做了鲤鱼和柯基的梦，他梦到一场大暴雨降临，鲤鱼如鱼得水，而柯基却被淋得感冒了，柯基生了病，发烧了，不能再带鲤鱼出去看陆地上的世界了，而鲤鱼答应要带柯基去游泳的事情，现在也无法兑现了，老虎一家三口来看望柯基，白虎给柯基看病，然后对鲤鱼说，柯基快要死了。

鲤鱼不敢相信，怎么就会不行了呢？他没有办法从浴缸里跳出来和柯基亲近，觉得非常难过，老虎一家三口走了，猫头鹰又飞来了，猫头鹰说，柯基不是要死了，他是要去另外一个世界了，鲤鱼也很快就会去的，到时候在另外一个世界，他们就可以一起在陆地上走，一起在水里游泳。

鲤鱼问你也会去吗？到时候一起走吧，猫头鹰说，不了，我会飞。

梦在这里戛然而止，喻文州醒过来，发现身边没有黄少天，只有一个手机，他很纳闷，拿起手机仔细打量，可是手机还是没有变成黄少天。

喻文州在微博上说他的手机很讨厌，可是也没有变成夸赞的话，他在购物车里放了几个粉色蕾丝边的手机壳，甚至还下了单，可是还是没有什么发生他期待的事情，黄少天好像真的消失了，手机再也不想变成情人了。

隔壁在搬家，叮叮当当地响着，乱成一团，喻文州走出去看，果然是有一户人家要入住，正在大包小包地往屋里搬箱子，喻文州走过去帮忙，然后一抬头发现面前的人很眼熟。

大眼睛眨啊眨的，年轻而英俊的青年。

喻文州说：“我的天。”

年轻人：“嗯……嘿嘿嘿。”

很久之后喻文州给小朋友讲鲤鱼和柯基的故事，讲到故事的结尾，小朋友问叔叔你觉得这个故事最大的教育意义是什么呢？喻文州叔叔想了想说，最大的教育意义是手机不能裸奔。

小朋友们，你们记住了吗？

Fin.


	49. 伪象

——要怎样节约用情 才算细水流长  
又要怎样欲擒故纵才叫你念念不忘

黄少天揉揉眼睛坐起来，他抬眼看了一下表，现在是早上七点，他凌晨三点才睡觉，也就是说他一共才睡了四个小时。  
又没有梦见喻文州。黄少天双眼无神地拍了拍被子，扬起一阵浮灰，在清晨阳光的照耀下那些灰尘浮浮沉沉，好像一条又一条的小虫子蠕动着。  
太恶心了。黄少天飞快地起身，三下五除二地把被子叠好，穿越光影浮尘，赤着脚去热牛奶。  
微波炉叮一声开始自己工作，黄少天站在冰箱前的记事贴看今天要做的事。明天订的牛奶就要过期了，要记得打电话给后勤去续订，不然不会有人记得帮你；送去洗的军装应该要下午去拿，忘了的话明天没衣服可以穿；汇报材料中午之前拿到冯主席的办公室去，不然老头又要发飙；医院的体检报告要出来了，晚上和张新杰约了要谈一下。  
差不多就是这些，过日子能有什么大事，左不过是这些零零碎碎的小事，推着你一天一天往前走，人就像是一个社会大机器上的小螺丝，你跟着大部队转就好了，你不能罢工，你一罢工，机器失灵，麻烦就多。浑浑噩噩地做个小螺丝，大家自然也就不去理你，let it go了。  
黄少天擦干净嘴角的牛奶大踏步迈出卧室下楼，军靴踩在大理石的地面上发出清脆的响声，这节奏生机勃勃极富韵律，简直就像是申请了专利一样，于是整栋楼就都知道，黄少天来上班了。  
“早。”王杰希听到脚步声微微抬头，然后又埋头下去。  
“早，王杰希。”黄少天把手里的资料放在桌子上，拉开椅子坐下。“你又来这么早。”  
“你也很早。”王杰希说，“C区关于继续探索的申请在你桌子上，你可以看看，然后写一下意见表，交给冯主席。”  
黄少天愣了一下，他抬手把帽子摘下来，抬手狠狠地抹了一下脸，“好，我马上看。”  
两个人没有再说话，王杰希是一个很直来直去的人，宽慰的话已经说过了，没有必要再说一次，他自己也是一团糟，失去喻文州这样优秀的队友和朋友，每个人都十分难过。  
而且黄少天的状态看起来很好，除了黑眼圈有点重。  
C区关于继续探索RME新星系的申请报告写了很长，黄少天站着看了半个小时腰都有点酸了，才算是彻底看完。这是一篇十分严谨的报告，罗列了无数的物理数学公式以及十分精密的风险分析报告，可行性研究那一栏，黄少天看了看，王杰希、周泽楷还有韩文清都已经签字了，蓝雨的队长签字那一栏空着，从前留给喻文州，现在留给黄少天。  
新的航天器的名字叫九州号，和之前的一模一样。在某一瞬间，黄少天还以为自己要不是瞎了就是穿越了，他低下头认认真真地看，发现还是白纸黑字写的是九州号。下面有一行小字，注释到：为了纪念蓝雨队长喻文州。  
什么混蛋玩意？！  
笔筒在桌子上放着，黄少天拿起一根水笔在指尖转来转去，然后啪地扔在桌子上，最终还是没有签下去字。  
“老王，”黄少天揉了揉眉心，“我给你讲个笑话。”  
“讲。”王杰希抬头。  
“小明去剪头发，然后回来同学们都嘲笑他说他的头发像风筝，小明很难过，他哭了，哭着哭着就飞了。”  
“小明和妈妈去打点滴，小明问妈妈这是什么，妈妈说这是点滴，小明笑了，妈妈问为什么，小明说，我笑点低。”  
“小明和小伙伴……”  
黄少天逆着光站在王杰希面前，军装整齐，面带微笑，他把那些他追着大家都讲过的冷笑话全都讲了一遍。把这些冷到北极的笑话讲给大家，这是他最喜欢干的事情，甚至有的时候出任务，战场上他都会随口诌一个出来，每当这时，只有喻文州一个人十分配合地捧他副队的场，不管怎样，喻文州都会笑。  
“老王，你说这些小明是一个人吗？”黄少天最后问。  
他揉了揉鼻尖，眼睛通红，声音有点发闷，刘海微微垂下来一缕头发挡住视线。

下午去拿军装的时候黄少天亲自去的，副手本来想替他去拿，他摆摆手自顾自地就出门了。后勤处新来的工作人员看到他吓了一跳，毕竟他这张脸也算是家喻户晓，经常出现在电视节目里，新来的小姑娘眼神都慌乱了，念名字的时候磕磕绊绊。  
“两套军装……清洗好了，黄少天少校。”小姑娘声音有点抖，不太敢正眼看他。  
“谢谢你。”黄少天笑，“哪一件是我的，哪一件是喻文州少校的？我拿来的时候是分好的。”  
“这个，这个是您的。”小姑娘指了指左边的袋子。  
“好，谢谢。”黄少天笑，把喻文州的拿在手上，然后指了指自己的那件，“麻烦你今天有时间的时候，帮我送到我的办公室去交给我的副手，谢谢你。”  
小姑娘这才长出一口气，送到办公室这个节奏还差不多，少校直接跑到后勤来拿衣服才不科学。她想了一会儿再一扭头，黄少天已经走远了，他背影笔挺，带着军人特有的威严，散发着一股凛然的气质。  
比电视上看还要帅，但是没有电视上那么平易近人了，不知道是不是喻文州的事情对他打击太大。小姑娘把黄少天的衣服袋子放好贴上标签，自顾自地去干别的了。  
军区的事情总是死人的超级多，探索新星系就更别提了，隔三差五就要传来坏消息，只是喻文州少校的去世最轰动罢了。有些事情听多了就麻木了，作为一个连面都没有见过的人，完全没有太深的感情才是正常的。  
可惜了，喻文州少校才是大众情人呢。

九州号失联的事情打击十分严重，搞得联盟最近经费十分紧张，黄少天不耐烦地换了个姿势喝掉咖啡杯里的劣质咖啡，吐了吐舌头表示不满。但是不满归不满，免费的嘛，喝了就当是赚了，现在订牛奶都涨价了，大家过日子也是都不容易。  
喻文州的衣服有点点大，喻文州毕竟要稍微高那么一些，肩膀也比较宽，他的衣服穿在黄少天上毫无意外地有点显大。也或许是后勤处把这件军装洗得松了，也或许是黄少天瘦了，总之他坐着还好，站起来的时候，这一身军装穿在身上有点不伦不类，不太符合黄少校威武英姿，他总是出门要照十次镜子，曾经为了袖口太紧和后勤的制衣师傅吵了一架，他的理由是：袖口太紧这样看手表动作不够帅，制衣老师傅差点拿尺子敲他脑袋，被喻文州好说歹说给拦下了。  
里面的会开完了，冯主席的副手很快走出来通知他去会客室去，黄少天点点头，站起来往里面的会客室的方向走，正好看见几个队的队长走出来，王杰希走在最前面手里拿着厚厚一叠材料，周泽楷和韩文清落在最后，不知道在说什么，表情都很严肃。楚云秀和叶修走在中间，叶修手上已经摸出了烟，楚云秀不甘落后，打火机都点着了。  
“嘿！”黄少天都走进会客室了，又探出半个身子冲大家招手。  
“嗨~”楚云秀点着了烟，抬手冲黄少天一个飞吻。“少天，找老冯啊。”  
“嗯。”黄少天点点头，转而换了个鄙视的表情：“我说你俩能不能不抽了，你没看见老韩和小周都受不了了吗？”  
“子非鱼，焉知鱼之乐，你怎么知道他俩不是很享受呢？”叶修懒洋洋地说，“他俩说不定身上没带烟而已。”  
“带了。”周泽楷说。“少天前辈下午好。”  
“别叫前辈，吓得慌。”黄少天连忙摆手，“小周你比我军衔高呢，诶不对，我们现在一样了……嗯，嘿嘿。”  
大家都没说话。  
“老韩，我晚上约了张新杰看体检报告，你让他稍微等我一下，我和主席有点话说，可能要晚一点过去。”黄少天摸摸脑袋，“那啥，我要是迟到了，让他千万别生气啊。”  
“嗯。”韩文清点点头。  
黄少天冲大家一一打招呼，然后才把身子收回去，砰一声门关上。  
一二三，四五，五个队长，没有我队长，呼。  
伐开心。  
会客室里空调开得很足，黄少天坐了一会儿觉得有点热，想脱衣服，他忍了一会儿安慰自己一会儿要速战速决，又一想，不太可能，于是他把军装外套给脱了。他和冯主席打滚也不是第一次了，轻车熟路的，不需要在乎小细节。  
外套一脱，剩下里面的衬衫领带，黄少天低头，看到领带夹上熟悉的三个英文字母：YWZ.

“怎么样？”张新杰把仪器关掉，灯光暗下来，喻文州坐起来揉揉眉心，看起来状态不差。  
“还可以。”喻文州说，“到目前为止都没什么问题。”  
“那好，明天差不多吧，明天就可以做最后的准备了。”张新杰推了推眼镜，“透露你一下吧，黄少天把申请报告批了，今天下午冯主席给六个队都开了会，他签了字却没有去，是郑轩去的。”  
“不出意外的话，这事成了。”  
“哦。”喻文州点点头，长出一口气，抬起头看张新杰。“他好吗？”  
“你说身体吗？”张新杰从厚厚的体检报告中抽出黄少天的，“一般。这半个月里体重下降了3KG，其余一切正常。”  
“你知道我说的不是这个。”  
“哦。”张新杰把体检报告又塞回去。“那我再透露一下，他今天下午穿着你的军装去找冯主席了，要求做九州号的副驾驶。”  
“他还说，新的飞行器可以叫九州号，但是上面必须有蓝雨的人。”  
喻文州没有说话，只是目光平淡地目视前方，连表情都没有变化。张新杰说的所有情况都在他的承受范围之内，而对喻文州来说，一切在承受范围之内的事情都不足以让他有任何的惊诧、矛盾的情绪外露。他习惯了黄少天以外的人面前不动声色，他内心里的涛涛万顷，翻天覆地却像默片一样逐帧播放，于片尾处展开一个粉饰太平的完美微笑。  
他缓了一会儿，等药物的眩晕作用过去后站起身来，他伸手拿过挂在衣架上的军装外套，一丝不苟地系好扣子后走到门口，声音稳定而温暖：“谢谢，我知道了。”

黄少天从冯宪君的办公室走出来的时候天都黑透了，掏出手机，郑轩打开很多个电话，估计是要和说一下开会的事情，要说什么黄少天已经都知道了，刚才冯主席已经叮嘱过他了。不就是在电视上说几句，说联盟绝不会放弃一个生命，会派出搜救队去营救失联一个月的喻文州少校，而实际上，这只是一个让民众们不提出质疑的幌子罢了，喻文州早就没有希望了，压根没想过要救援，联盟只是想趁此机会，启动一直以来危险系数极高的星际迁移项目的前期工作，舆论阻力太大，只能这样暗度陈仓。  
愚蠢的人类啊。黄少天双手插兜走下台阶，走到联盟总部的荣耀广场正中，坐在喷泉台上抬头看天上星辰。  
“刚出来？”有个女声响起，带着一股挥之不去的烟草味。  
“谁？”黄少天猛地一回头，看到楚云秀指尖夹着烟走过来。烟草味道这么浓郁要么叶修要么楚云秀，而烟草带着一股香气的，那就肯定是楚云秀了，整个联盟唯一的一位女队长。  
“看什么呢？”楚云秀走过来坐下，吐了一口烟，“看喻文州啊？”  
“啊？”黄少天一时间没反应过来。  
“原来不是？”楚云秀笑，“那你别告诉我你这是在夜观天象，王队在那里看星象呢，你别抢他的活儿啊。”  
“我看什么星象啊，我手相还没和王杰希学会呢，你穿这么少不冷啊？衣服借你？不是，你们这么晚在这儿干嘛？”黄少天站起来，脱下外套递给只穿着一件露肩衣服的楚云秀，然后指着不远处站着的一排穿军装带着军衔的人，“喂，不是来围观我的吧，哇，还来真的，我靠站成一排干什么啊？排排坐吃果果？”  
“他们说你会和老冯打得头破血流，于是都来围观。”楚云秀毫不客气地接过黄少天的外套披上，“叶修赌了一顿夜宵说你会鼻青脸肿地出来。”  
“让他请客！请客！”黄少天指了指自己的脸，摆出一个招牌式的微笑来，嘴角都要咧到耳朵去了。“怎么样，是不是一样的英俊？”  
“英俊没看出来，但是好像进去的时候就是这么一张臭脸，出来还是。”楚云秀笑，“黄少天你能不能别笑得那么假了，你面部肌肉都僵硬了。”  
黄少天整张脸立刻垮下来。  
“哎呀看我的脸干什么，不给看不给看！”黄少天抬手搓搓脸，“别说了啊，大好青春岂能浪费，走啊老叶不是请吃夜宵吗？看我今天怎么大开杀戒吃个痛快！”  
“你恐怕……”楚云秀扯了扯衣服，抬手看表。“迟到了十分钟了，你不是约了张新杰看报告？”  
“卧槽……”黄少天一蹦三尺高，“卧槽！我走了啊我去张新杰那里了你们去吃夜宵吧记得给我打包啊！让王杰希多走几步给我送我房间去！老王！夜宵！我要吃烧烤！我要吃——”  
楚云秀简直想嫌他烦踹他一脚让他快点滚，笑得直打颤，夜深微冷，黄少天的外套还挺温暖的。  
他真是一个非常非常好的人。举手投足，点点滴滴。

黄少天叹息着从床上坐起来，他又什么都没有梦到，又或者梦到了完全不记得吧。丁达尔效应今天格外明显，空气中的浮灰看得一清二楚，他吹了一口气，那些浮灰身不由己地乱飘起来。  
呼，我也就是这样的浮灰罢了，黄少天抱着被子仰着头感慨，现在这日子就像是旧时代压迫农民的坏蛋地主，甩一鞭子上去感觉得到疼了，他才向前走一步。今天应该是有官方的新闻发布会，他需要好好整理一下自己的仪容仪表，他可不想展现给大家垂头丧气做什么都提不起精神来的样子。  
对着镜子刷牙的时候突然想起来，昨天宋晓打电话说这几天要把之前说好的柯基抱过来给他养，黄少天嗯嗯啊啊了半天，也没说好也没说不好，他不知道该怎么决定，这在平时是两个人的事情，要喻文州也点头才行，可是现在他去哪儿找喻文州点头。  
他吐了口泡沫擦了擦嘴角，看着镜子里的人有点发愣，“你同不同意啊，宋晓说送我们的柯基，今天要抱过来，可以不啊喻文州。”  
“行，不说话是吧，那就是同意，我让他们送来。”黄少天把牙刷扔进一对的杯子其中的一个里，十分满意地做了决定。  
新闻发布会还是在老地方，黄少天到了的时候楚云秀已经坐在台上了，台下的记者席放眼望去足足安排了五排，忙成陀螺的工作人员更是不计其数，黄少天走过来一路被嫌弃碍事，搞得他举着手侧着身踮着脚，这才顺利从后台蹭到了前台。  
“你来的好早。”黄少天走过来坐在自己的位子上对楚云秀说。  
“我得酝酿情绪。”楚云秀穿着一身军装，但是还是看着很秀气，她虽然能力突出被传的像是比男人还厉害，但是归根究底还是一个年轻的姑娘，算不得多强硬，所以是联盟新闻发布会的首选发言人。  
“你难道一会儿要哭么……”黄少天的表情十分一言难尽，“不是吧，今天剧本是打苦情牌吗？我也要哭吗？”  
“不是，没要哭，我得酝酿一下睁眼睛说瞎话的技巧，我觉得说谎我不太擅长。”楚云秀有点局促，手不自然去摸了根烟夹在指尖，“不，我觉得我还是比王杰希擅长。”  
黄少天扑哧笑了，心想那是，王杰希是出了名的有什么说什么，这种新闻发布会冯主席从来都不派王杰希来。  
“你刚才怎么问我是不是要哭？”楚云秀来了兴致，“你哭过？”  
黄少天正在翻着台面上的席位卡，听见楚云秀的问题愣了一下，然后缓缓地转过头做了个鬼脸，“你才哭，几岁了啊。”  
楚云秀没说话也没笑，表情很认真，一看就是不信。  
黄少天也正色：“没哭，你们告诉我说失联了我没哭，你们让我去新闻发布会上宣布我取代他成为蓝雨队长，我也没哭，我去找老冯说想做副驾驶老冯不同意，我还是没哭。你知道为什么吗？因为我压根不相信——”  
黄少天倨傲地扭过头去，眼睛里一片寒芒。  
“我没看见，我就压根不信，那什么连篇累牍的报告，我连标点符号都不信。”  
喻文州是那样坚韧的一个人，空间站有足够几年的食物储备，哪怕是失联，黄少天也不相信喻文州会死。这个认知没什么道理，更没有科学依据，完全是根据他自己的判断，来自于他的盲目相信，用冯宪君的话说简直就是胡闹。  
胡闹怎么了。黄少天咬了咬嘴唇，等我把喻文州带回来，你们就知道谁在胡闹。  
记者很快入场，两个人各自坐好，闪光灯冲他们打过来，话筒架好，青天白日的，一个谎话就要诞生。  
“我们会尽一切可能的力量营救蓝雨队长喻文州。”黄少天声音洪亮稳健，微微扬着头，目光坚定，“我作为蓝雨的副队长，义不容辞，请大家放心，无论怎样，我会带他回来。”  
他没有按照剧本的要求说的是联盟怎样怎样，他说的是，我会带他回来。不按照剧本演戏的演员不是好演员，楚云秀马上识趣地接过话题，先是活跃了一下气氛，然后按照剧本的要求再三重申了联盟会派出救援队去不惜一切代价将喻文州少校带回来，而至于具体的救援队人选，联盟还在斟酌。  
黄少天抿着嘴唇，下巴的曲线坚毅有力，仔细看会看到青色胡茬，他冷眼看着这热闹的新闻发布会现场，信念更加坚定。  
“一切妥当，随时可以安排你去基地。”他拿出手机偷看了一眼，看到了叶修给他的短信。  
星际迁移早就立项了但是迟迟启动不了，但是一应设施却十分完备，他和冯宪君谈判不成的根本原因就是他自己没用，他是一名优秀的军人，却始终不是一名优秀的宇航员，他想做副驾驶难于登天，冯宪君疯了才会答应他。  
而现在他必须要做到，因为他当着几十亿的人面说要带喻文州回来，哪怕大家都没有当真，哪怕带回来的是尸体也好。  
黄少天嘴边绽开一个微笑，他为眼前即将到来的挑战而感到激动，为自己在这条路上又踏出了一步而感到兴奋。  
他早就明白了，这个世界上的谈判，能成功必须要有筹码，而黄少天这次的筹码是他自己，一个更优秀的自己。

半年后。  
“你说黄少会不会出来之后精神状态不太好？”楚云秀站在门口，有点焦虑地来回走。“他当年做不了宇航员就是因为他先天性的，失重状态下完全控制不了自己。”  
“会，出来说不定要咬人。”叶修懒洋洋地靠着椅子坐，黄少天家的柯基被寄养在他那里，现在正趴在叶修怀里闻着烟味十分陶醉。  
“我觉得黄少天回来完全养不了它了。”王杰希指了指叶修怀里的柯基，有点痛心疾首。  
“那是，那就给我吧。”叶修拿了根烟递到柯基的嘴边去逗他，“反正这一年也是我养着。”  
“我养着也行。”楚云秀冲小柯基招手，这家伙四只小短腿并用就奔着楚云秀来了。“这只柯基叫什么来着？”  
“黄少好像给他起了名字才走的，”周泽楷搭话，“但是大家都叫他……”  
“黄少天。”周泽楷不好意思说，韩文清直截了当地给补上。  
“哎哟，都在啊。”黄少天大踏步走来，离了好远声音就传过来，“谁喊我？”  
大家笑成一团，谁喊你啊，喊的是你家柯基。  
“哇，都等我呢？”黄少天意气风发地走进来，抬手把帽子一摘冲着叶修的方向就扔了过去。“哇，我家那个小狗是吧，来给我抱抱，长大了啊，对了，我走之前给他起名叫啥来着——？”  
众人再次陷入一阵狂笑，连不苟言笑的韩文清都没忍住。  
“黄少天。”韩文清说。  
“啥？？”黄少天张大嘴，“你们在叫我还是叫他？”  
“你猜。”周泽楷说。  
“黄少天少校，冯主席找您。”门口有人敲门来找，大家还在笑，黄少天摸不到头脑地把柯基放下走了过去。  
“现在找我吗？”黄少天问。  
“现在。”来人递给他一份资料，“冯主席看了您的报告，他说让您快速浏览这份资料然后去找他。”  
黄少天接过资料翻开，映入眼帘的是一行黑色的加粗字体：荣耀联盟星际迁移项目。  
飞行器：九州号。  
副驾驶员：黄少天。  
“怎么了，什么东西？”楚云秀挑眉。  
“好东西。”黄少天背过手拿着资料，踮着脚扬眉，“我去找老冯了，那什么，柯基你们养着吧，等我把喻文州带回来再给他起名字，还有——”  
黄少天露出一个大大的笑容：“谢谢你们，我去了。”

巨大的发射响动过后是一阵让人难以忍受的眩晕，天性没有那么好克服，但是黄少天咬着牙挺了过来，他尽量放慢呼吸适应飞行器内的环境，突如其来的彻底安静有点瘆人，但是他早就做好了心理准备。之前他和主驾驶员始终没有见过面，他临时去接受训练，也非常临时地成为了副驾驶，不知道是阴差阳错还是有意为之，他只知道对方的名字，却没见过。  
不过这会儿需要对接一下工作了。  
“诶……”黄少天一时语塞，他忘了这个主驾驶叫什么了。“那什么——”  
“什么？”有人走过来，声音温暖而平和。  
飞行器里一片安静，那种安静静得可怕，黄少天手里拿着一沓资料在失重空间飘着，伸手拉住栏杆，就这么一抬头，看到喻文州活生生地站在他面前。  
这一定是做梦，一定是的。  
黄少天单手抹了一把脸，一个没拿住，资料满天飞，他有点慌了松开手去抓，整个人都飘在空中不受控制了起来。  
更不受控制的还有心跳，黄少天觉得自己快哭了，他想他也许能够见证自己眼泪满天飞的盛景了，这真是太ＴＭ难以形容的感觉了……不，不能哭，只是做梦而已，这一点是做梦。  
“少天，手给我。”喻文州冲他伸出手。  
黄少天浑浑噩噩地伸出手，触摸到喻文州的手那一刻终于眼泪飙来了出来。  
他的手是热的，这个感觉不会错，那样真实，真实得简直找不出任何一个疑点来。  
“真的……还是假的啊……”黄少天带着哭腔问。  
“真的。”喻文州笑了笑说。  
眼泪终于飞出来。  
黄少天抹了一把眼泪，看着满天飘着水滴觉得十分可笑，但是他更觉得自己像死了一次又终于复活——喻文州死了那一刻，他也死了，现在喻文州好端端地站在他面前，他便也活了。  
“好久不见。”喻文州说。“少天，好久不见。”  
漫长的光阴，渺茫的宇宙，安静的空间，未知的前方，还有突然不知道该说什么的两个人。黄少天手足无措地看着喻文州，他觉得自己这次是彻彻底底地失重了。  
我可以放心地失重了，因为我的重心又回来了，他就在我眼前，是可以触摸可以拥抱的，是真实而鲜活的生命，不是别人口中的一句“节哀”。  
坚固的冰层突然在阳光下融化，蜿蜒潺潺，向遥远而不知归期的前方流去。  
那样盲目的信任，竟然就成了真。  
“喻文州——”黄少天突然抬头，“我知道了，你自己装死跑来执行这个任务是不是，是不是？训练基地隔壁的那个人是你对不对？你偷偷调高训练的系数想让我知难而退对不对？你——”  
“喻文州你——”  
想说的话完全梗在喉咙里，他们在狭窄的空间里，拖着厚重的宇航服，艰难地拥抱，然后艰难地接吻。  
“我爱你，我希望你远离所有的风险。”喻文州的声音里带着如释重负的轻笑，“但是，我爱你，我们——”  
“一起去探索这个未知的世界吧。”  
死而后生，这未知的或漫长的或短暂的光阴，我们都一同珍惜吧。  
飞行器驶向茫茫不可知的前方。


	50. 笑忘书

黄少天哼唧两声，翻了个身试图扑过去，结果扑了个空。  
喻文州不知道什么时候已经起床了，黄少天费力地睁开眼睛，喻文州正对着卧室的镜子打领带。刚睡醒难免有点迷糊，黄少天眯着眼睛看过去，只看到一个浅淡的轮廓，嗯，西装帅，黄少天脑子里盘旋过这三个字，又沉沉睡去。  
“少天，起床了。”喻文州在他耳边轻声说。  
“嗯——”黄少天哼哼两声，把脑袋埋进被子里，立志要做新世纪的家养鸵鸟，死活不肯出来。  
“我去上班了。”喻文州把他从被子里拎出来，“早饭在桌子上。”  
“嗯。”黄少天闭着眼睛装冷艳高贵，鼻子里吭气，挤出来个“嗯”。  
“昨天的事，还生气呢？”喻文州撑着胳膊，捏了捏黄少天的脸，“少天，我错了。”  
喻文州说“还生气呢”的时候，黄少天心里高冷地闪过一片弹幕：快求我求我！快认错快认错！结果喻文州说“我错了”的时候，黄少天脑子里一片弹幕全都是：呜呜呜文州是我错了……  
“我快要迟到了，得先走了。”喻文州看了看表，“不用叫外卖，晚上我下厨，好不好？”  
“好。”黄少天睁开眼睛，点点头。“路上注意安全。”  
“嗯，走了。”喻文州站起身来，整整衣服领子，拿着东西出了门。喻文州的背影和侧身都非常好看，黄少天卷着被子趴在床上，一路目不转睛地目送喻文州出门，食色性也，黄少天觉得自己已经吃饱了。  
继续睡，还是，继续睡，这是一个艰难的选择，黄少天抱着被子滚了一圈，一路滚到喻文州的枕头上蹭了两下，望了一会儿天花板，又睡了过去。  
这次他没睡多久，醒来的时候觉得自己轻飘飘的，快要飞升了感觉。不仅如此，还迷迷糊糊地看不清东西，费劲地睁开眼睛，又突然觉得自己四肢都动弹不得，黄少天使劲挣扎了一下，听见一阵哗啦啦的响声，他定睛一看，眼前是一枚和自己一般大的钥匙……  
卧槽……  
黄少天再三确认，难以置信地发现他好像穿越到喻文州的钥匙链上了，那个昨天黄少天随手在路边摊买的哈士奇挂坠。  
为什么哈士奇！为什么是哈士奇啊！黄少天想掀桌想暴走，奈何身不由己，他现在还没有一枚钥匙大……  
黄少天陷入了深沉的思考，当时路边摊上明明有柯基的钥匙链，我为什么买了一个哈士奇？为什么？！  
喻文州正在开车，一大串家里的钥匙被放在一边，这个角度可以看到正脸，他在认真开车，领带打得漂亮，暗纹的白衬衫和灰色的西装得体又合身，黄少天盯着看了半天，舔了舔嘴唇，颇有种人生赢家的快乐。想当年他们都还没有退役的时候，有一些杂志什么的，喜欢搞点没节操的小调查，面对女性玩家会问你最想嫁给哪个男选手，风头无两的周泽楷毫无疑问地排第一，而喻文州排在第二位，比他这个话唠剑圣票数不知道多了多少，哎呀真是赚大发了，他们两个人的事情要是众人皆知，不知道要气坏多少妹子。黄少天趴着想想，哎呀，为什么还有点小期待呢？  
喻文州退役了之后在联盟工作，跟荣耀没有脱离关系，待遇又很好，经常作为发言人出现，曝光度依旧很高，黄少天喜欢蹲在电视机前看荣耀新闻，喻文州像当年在蓝雨一样，依旧侃侃而谈，风度翩翩。  
退役后这一切都不错，除了B市的早晨实在是堵得天地为之色变……  
黄少天正想得入神，突然觉得身子一轻，靠，喻文州把他抓起来了！  
闲极无聊所以玩钥匙链吗……黄少天心里嘿嘿一笑，文州还挺有意思的嘛，无聊的时候也有各种小动作，说实话，平时都没机会注意到……诶等等等等！黄少天挣扎两下无果，喻文州为什么这么喜欢揉尾巴和耳朵！  
这个哈士奇的小钥匙链毛茸茸的，而且挺逼真的，黄少天直咧嘴，喻文州怎么玩起来就没完啊！尾巴不要揪了！喂喂喂耳朵也不行呀！肚皮？肚皮也不可以！  
拥堵终于暂时告一段落，黄少天长出一口气，心想喻文州应该可以安心开车了，结果喻文州却没撒手，把小哈士奇轻轻攥在手心，继续开车。  
喻文州的掌心干燥而温暖，黄少天觉得还蛮舒服的，爪子搭在手心，摸喻文州一道一道的掌纹。喻文州是个断掌，一条生命线横断整个手掌，深而狭长，黄少天的爪子毛茸茸的，百无聊赖地划来划去。  
联盟的大楼高而陡，黄少天变小了之后一看就头晕，喻文州修长的手指穿过钥匙圈，微微弯曲地拎着钥匙，黄少天先是抬头看建筑头晕，又被喻文州拿在手上，晃悠地眼冒金星。哎，这年头当个钥匙链也不容易啊！  
联盟总部黄少天来过不知道多少次，但是他每次基本都是匆匆，很少仔细地注意过细节，退役了之后反而心态发生了一点变化，觉得联盟亲切了起来。比如从前不觉得对荣耀标志有多感冒，退役了之后不知为何变得眼神犀利，远远的一丁点的荣耀标志都会让黄少天条件反射地感慨起光辉岁月来。喻文州一路手里拿着钥匙上楼，黄少天在钥匙圈上荡秋千，顺便一路查过来，地毯上有，墙壁上有，角落的盆栽花盆上有，荣耀的标志，无处不在。  
喻文州的办公室布置很简单，但是该有的都有，桌面收拾得很干净，挺好的，唔就是有点凉，黄少天趴在桌面上想。  
办公桌上有收拾整齐的文件夹，角落里有好多盒薄荷糖，黄少天眯着眼睛看过去，还是之前黄少天代言的那个，太丑了，又丑又诡异，那张平面照得黄少天好多天都不想照镜子，而且黄少天真的非常想吐槽那个广告，一张嘴说话冒出来无数个蹦蹦哒哒的文字泡也就算了，文字泡都是薄荷味儿的还能迷倒万千少女这个设定简直是醉了……要不是！要不是！要不是屈服于孔方兄的诱惑，他死也不想拍QAQ  
桌子上除了薄荷糖，还有笔筒。黄少天瞥了一眼，一看就是联盟给发的，上面的荣耀标志居然还带闪光的，跟暴发户似的。黄少天真的很想吐槽，联盟出个周边能不能有点新意，钥匙扣杯子笔筒文件夹这老四样真是够了，像霓虹一样出点账号卡等身抱枕多好啊，像沐雨橙风啊鬼刻啊这种肯定大卖，出真人的也可以，喻文州的独家买断，只能出给黄少天。  
黄少天正在为联盟吸金规划路径，不亦乐乎，陶醉得耳朵直晃悠，突然有人敲门。  
哈士奇扭个头还挺费劲的，黄少天费了九牛二虎之力才扭过头来，一看，居然是王杰希。  
王杰希退役了之后也在联盟工作，这些年退役选手来到联盟的越来越多，这也没什么稀奇的，更何况王杰希是B市本地人，十分的方便。  
“王队。”喻文州冲王杰希打招呼，用的还是原来未曾退役时候的称呼。  
“等下小苏过来采访你，就在你办公室，方便吗？”王杰希不知道为什么戴了一副金丝边的眼镜，颇有点学究气，最主要的是，大小眼儿都不明显的，也许是镜框遮的。  
“荣耀特刊？”喻文州从电脑后面探过头，随手扔给王杰希一盒薄荷糖。  
王杰希随手接过，低头一看黄少天那张阳关灿烂的笑脸和大白牙，也忍不住笑了起来。  
“你买了多少盒？”王杰希笑，“听说连扫地的阿姨都人手一盒。”  
“我绝对不是因为这个代言人。”喻文州装得一本正经，“这个薄荷糖真的挺好吃的。”  
“鬼信你。”王杰希低头翻材料。  
“嗯，李轩下午过来也有个采访，问问他信不信我。”喻文州微笑打趣，抬手接过材料。“好了，我需要按照你给的文本来回答问题吗？”  
“也不一定，你可以看看我写了点什么。”王杰希打开薄荷糖的盒子吃了一颗，“只要不太过分就可以，这份材料只是给你提个醒。我走了。”  
“回见王队。”喻文州冲王杰希挥手。  
“等下。”王杰希走到门口又折返回来，把只吃了一颗的薄荷糖重新放在了办公桌上，非常真情实感地对喻文州说：“真难吃。”

材料很短，问题不少，但是回答很简单，王杰希果然是写了个注意事项，具体内容没有，喻文州粗浅看了一下，叮嘱他不许透露和黄少天的关系，要对感情的事情少提及之类的。  
“对……黄少天的事情……也少提及……呵呵。”喻文州轻声念出来，然后接了一个无奈的笑。  
凭什么少提及(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻黄少天趴在桌子上表示不满！  
来采访的记者是一个看上去很可爱很清爽的小姑娘，穿着裙子踩着高跟鞋，敲在地面上咣当咣当的，喻文州对她很客气也很礼貌，然后又满脸诚意推荐，拿出了黄少天代言的薄荷糖来款待无知的记者和摄像，黄少天趴在桌子上笑得喘不过气来，说实话他太讨厌那个广告了，还真没吃过，也不知道喻文州抽什么风买了一箱子四处送人，改天应该去拿一盒来尝尝的。  
记者姑娘和喻文州自然没有像王杰希那样熟络，收下了薄荷糖但是没吃，然后就着黄少天代言这个话题顺势就开始了采访，倒是切入的还算流畅，喻文州也很配合，拍照、摆姿势都很耐心，黄少天看着喻文州在镜头下摆出各种pose，心痒痒地想跑过去和他接吻，奈何他现在只是一只，哈士奇。  
因为要拍比较轻松的一面，喻文州脱了西装外套，只穿了一件白衬衫，两颗扣子还没扣好，黄少天在一旁听着采访听得十分心猿意马，一扭头看吃了薄荷糖的摄像大哥一脸的卧槽，突然又哈哈哈哈笑得停不下来。  
记者小姑娘十分纯良，第一个问题是顺着黄少天代言的薄荷糖开始的，于是也就顺口问了喻文州对黄少天的印象。  
“印象？”喻文州微微一笑，“这个太熟悉了，反而会很难概括出具体的印象来。不过你们肯定想听我抱怨他话唠。”  
记者姑娘猛点头，脖子都快点断了。  
全联盟都知道黄少天话唠，黄少天、垃圾话、文字泡，那是改变联盟规则不得不说的故事，要载入荣耀史册流传千古的。  
“其实话唠也是针对人的。”喻文州左臂拄着沙发，笑得深不可测。“其实少天和我不会说那么多垃圾话，我也不觉得他烦，只不过你们都不知道，没有这个待遇罢了。至于印象，他是我最好的朋友，也是荣耀场上最坚实的伙伴，蓝雨的利剑，联盟的剑圣。还有一些比较私人的印象，朋友之间的隐私，不方便透露。”  
“哦……”记者姑娘继续猛点头。  
接下来问了点什么你最喜欢看什么电影，吃什么东西，平时听什么音乐，喜欢什么体育，喻文州都回答得极其简练，对话直白到不忍直视，记者姑娘都快要哭了，这写出来和人物档案有什么区别？  
记者：最喜欢的电影是什么？  
喻文州：德国电影《浪潮》  
记者：平时最喜欢吃什么东西？  
喻文州：没什么特别喜欢的，也没什么特别讨厌的。  
记者：平时听什么音乐？  
喻文州：什么都听。  
记者：平时做什么运动？  
喻文州：荣耀。  
记者姑娘惨啊，这话题怎么就扯不开了呢？  
记者：来到联盟工作习惯吗？  
喻文州：习惯。  
记者：王杰希大神也在这里工作，感觉会不会适应起来比较轻松？  
喻文州：会。  
记者姑娘快崩溃了，身后吃了薄荷糖一脸卧槽的摄像大叔都看不过去了，长叹一声表示不满。黄少天趴在桌子上又想笑又想哭，刚刚喻文州那样真情实感，眼睛里带着喜悦地说起他，仿佛在讲述这个世界上最让他幸福的事情。这样的喻文州，黄少天还真的是第一次看到。  
记者：退役了之后回忆之前的荣耀生涯，有没有特别感动的瞬间？  
“第六赛季夺冠。”喻文州嘴边带笑，整个面部表情都柔和起来，不像是平日里那样礼貌疏离公事公办的那种。“夺冠固然很高兴，最高兴的是能和恰好在身边的人一起享受荣耀。”  
记者有点傻了，恰好在身边的人是谁？  
然而喻文州却已经主动提起了下一个话题，下一个话题是黄少天怎样怎样，而记者姑娘也瞬间反应过来，第六赛季，他们正副队长，当然是彼此恰好站在身边的人。  
采访没过多久就结束了，因为是特刊的采访，黄少天也经历过，他知道，最后的稿子会拿给本人过目，里面很多小细节都会被很好的掩盖起来，没有人会知道真实的采访到底都说了点什么，喻文州给他们发薄荷糖，喻文州提起黄少天的时候表情的变化，这些都不会被人知晓。  
而黄少天今天居然以这样的角度目睹了这样的喻文州。  
平日温柔的爱人，在不被他看到时候的另一种情愫，包括他眼底眉梢在提及那个名字时候的喜悦，包括他在和人安利那盒不好吃的薄荷糖的小把戏，他的一举一动，他的一言一行，温暖而干燥的手掌，还有没有系好的两颗衬衫纽扣。  
黄少天趴在桌子上，想起昨天晚上他们因为没有看上那场电影而冷战，现在想想，又算得了什么。不过是一场电影，今天没了还有明天，哪怕不再上映又能怎样，他们还可以窝在被窝里看碟片，然后一起说些悄悄话，说一些不能和外人分享的心得。屋里会温暖如春，窗帘拉得严实，月光透不进来，他们自成一片天地。  
爱情不只是相爱，还有相处。相处之中难免会有摩擦，再相爱爱得山无棱天地合乃敢与君绝的一对，也还是要为柴米油盐酱醋茶你今天去了哪里为什么没有告诉我这种事情而烦心。  
然而感情不必太苛求生活的面面俱到，只要还相爱，那就够了。  
喻文州收拾材料坐回办公桌，翻过一页一页的文字后，突然拿起那盒薄荷糖，他看着薄荷糖盒子上面笑得如此奔放的黄少天，没由来地笑了起来。  
毫无缘由地。  
我爱你。

黄少天觉得自己做了一个冗长冗长的梦，醒来的时候日上三竿，他爬起来拉来窗帘打了个巨大的哈欠，看着楼下街道上车水马龙，人流攒动，想起了刚刚的梦。  
他是何其有幸，爱上了这样爱他的喻文州。  
桌子上摆着喻文州准备给他的早饭，牛奶杯旁边还放着一个钥匙链，正是他们没有来得及去看的那部电影的小挂件。  
“喂。”黄少天给喻文州打电话。  
“少天？”喻文州很快接起来，他大概在忙，声音有点仓促。“怎么了少天？”  
“喻文州，”黄少天往嘴里塞了一块面包。“我爱你。”  
喻文州正在打字，听到这三个字突然动作一滞。  
然而他很快反应过来，声音温柔而温暖。  
“黄少天，我也爱你。”

FIN


	51. 心想事成

1.

“你们几个凑在一起干什么是想被一波带走吗？这么想死我一剑送你们上西天啊！分开点啊！分开分开分开！干什么站那么近！搞基吗！注意注意身后，身后你懂吗，说你呢那个术士，就是你的后面，back！你看右边看什么？！牧师牧师快给这个傻帽回血！我靠——”黄少天一拍键盘，简直七窍生烟，“都让开，有多远滚多远！”  
“都让开怎么打……”被指挥的术士彻底懵了，听不懂黄少天在说什么。  
“都让开就是让我自己来打啊！你们离我远点——”黄少天操作着剑客，一边指挥所有人后退，一边自己直接冲了上去。  
你们可都是满级啊！这种六十五级的boss都搞不定了，你们活着还有什么意思啊！号都是买的吗？！黄少天心里腹诽，嘴上却没说，他目光锁定着面前副本里boss张牙舞爪的形象，吹了一个响亮的口哨。  
“受死吧！”黄少天嘴里念叨，操纵剑客欺身而上，银光落刃自上而下一剑斩落，正中boss额头上的一道血线，立刻打得boss晕头转向。  
这个boss是暗夜系巫师萨克，披着黑色的斗篷，面目丑恶至极。他在剧情中痴痴单恋一个正道的少女，多次悄悄救少女于危难，但是从不以真面目示人，额头的血线就是曾经为了救少女受的伤，使得他无法继续研修暗夜秘术再进一步。少女心中记挂救她的英雄，却不知英雄就是她所不齿的邪魔外道，这个副本的任务就是来自这位少女，目标是杀死这个面目可憎的邪教中人。  
真是个可怜人啊。黄少天一阵唏嘘，然后毫不犹豫地退后，再接三段斩，银光落刃冷却结束，当头而下第二剑，与上一次剑尖所刺同一位置。  
这是个技术活儿，刚才黄少天站在外围指挥一个战斗法师拿战矛戳，指挥了三四次死活都戳不中，没办法，只好害得他一个近战亲自跑来砍。  
两剑先后命中，百分百触发boss失明效果。  
所有人倒吸一口冷气，这实在是太狠了吧，队伍里有个女生，还在为boss的爱情故事抹眼泪呢。不过其他人惊讶的却是黄少天的技术，这样的手法委实恐怖，能全身而退简直奇迹。  
“看什么啊，打啊！”黄少天看了看当场愣住的队友，“快点，牧师注意回血，那个战法你是个木头桩子吗你可以动的快点跑起来打他身后！术士！说你呢，快开死亡之门！”  
所有人这才反应过来，连忙提着武器开始按照黄少天的指挥打boss。  
“现在术士反应慢也是潮流吗？”黄少天嘀咕。  
手边的水杯里空空如也，黄少天目光盯着屏幕，一群菜鸟打个瞎了眼的boss都手忙脚乱，他实在是走不开。  
“妈——”黄少天手上不停，灵机一动扯着脖子喊，“妈，亲妈，给我倒杯水。”  
“来了来了。”  
黄少天嘴甜：“谢谢妈！妈你怎么今天这么漂亮？”  
“少废话，油嘴滑舌的！”黄妈妈把水杯放在桌面上，伸手扭了扭黄少天的耳朵，“一天到晚就知道玩游戏！”  
“没有——！我还知道吃饭睡觉。”黄少天补充道，语气可怜兮兮的，“妈，你看我一周五天都要上课，好不容易玩两天多么不容易。”  
“就你借口多！”黄妈妈拍了拍黄少天的头发，把他精心捯饬的发型直接给拍扁了。  
黄少天龇牙咧嘴，有苦难言。  
“刚才看电视，”黄妈妈状似无意地说，“瞧见了你原来那个队长，白白净净的，长得倒是挺耐看的。”  
“喻文州嘛，来咱家吃过好几次饭的。”黄少天随口道，“夸您驻颜有术，夸您手艺精湛，夸您教子有方，就那个……嘛。”  
就那个嘴比我还甜的那个。黄少天也是很佩服喻文州，同样都是恭维，喻文州就显得非常真诚，黄少天就是非常浮夸，喻文州被黄妈妈惦记着，黄少天就会被扭耳朵，真是人比人气死人。  
“倒是感觉电视上比真人……”黄妈妈想了半天，“标致不少。”  
噗——黄少天差点一口水喷在显示器上。  
他还是第一次听见有人说喻文州白白净净很标致，这个说法也太搞笑了，这不是形容美女的吗。  
“妈，你不要把形容女孩儿的词用在我队长身上，”黄少天刚才受惊，手上操作失误，现在正在收拾烂摊子，“我队长纯爷们。”  
“知道。”黄妈妈还沉浸在“标致”这个词语中，“我是说他长得很标准，不像你，一看就知道是个不靠谱的。”  
黄少天连忙喊冤：“看面相还能看出来靠不靠谱啊？我哪儿长得不靠谱了？”  
“你啊，哪里都不太靠谱。”黄妈妈拍了拍黄少天后背，“主要是……”  
黄少天心中警铃大作，汗毛都竖起来了：“该不会是说我还没女朋友的事情吧！”  
黄妈妈一副“废话我还关心别的吗？”的表情。  
“这个要看缘分嘛。”黄少天转回头继续认真砍boss，声音也小了下来，“您不能这么看，您觉得喻文州靠谱呢，可是他也没有女朋友啊……”  
副本打完，boss倒下，丑陋的脸上流下两行清泪，然后彻底合眼。少女不会知道这个单相思的思慕者为她做过什么，但她依然会牵挂救他多次的那个英雄，就像从前一样。  
“分材料吧……”黄少天有点惆怅，声音都不那么欢快了，“我要几个给术士的，别的你们分了吧。”  
“这有几个剑客也能用的。”有人提醒他。  
“不要了。”黄少天点了拒绝，“都说了让你们分了。”  
退出副本，其他几个人都对他点了添加好友，黄少天觉得没什么意思，也拒绝了，他上现在这个小号不过是随便玩玩打打材料的，没有固定组队的打算。  
剑客65级，是从蓝雨战队带出来的，名字叫流风，黄少天掰着手指头算，是不是流字辈的名字都被蓝雨的剑客抢占了，前几天看那个荣耀奇葩二三事，里面分析剑客奇葩的名字，估计什么流沙河和流的花也是蓝溪阁的。  
退出流风的账号，黄少天哼着歌从口袋里掏出另一张卡。  
这一张不是蓝雨的，这是黄少天私人财产，路边路过书报亭的时候他突发奇想，停下掏钱买了一张。  
他才退役半年，走在路上还要戴口罩怕被认出来，但是卖卡的大妈正在织毛衣，眼皮都不抬一下，黄少天鬼使神差地摸了一张回去，发现新卡背面还写着“热烈祝贺荣耀国家队荣获第三届荣耀世界邀请赛冠军”。  
黄少天臭美了半天，付了钱把卡揣进棒球衫的口袋。  
退役后大家各有去处，喻文州去了联盟工作，黄少天返璞归真，申请了运动员入学资格，现在和比他小十岁的小朋友一起在大学课堂上遭罪，他机智地学了个没什么含金量的企业管理专业，但是结果是每天都在对着英文课本一脸懵逼。  
早知道就学什么体育管理了！黄少天痛心疾首，捶胸顿足，但是已经来不及了。  
小号是个术士，黄少天也不知道自己出于什么样的心理选了这个职业，登陆上去他用刚刚得到的材料琢磨了一下，给他的小术士做了个无关紧要没有属性的小挂件。  
黄少天没有独立搞出银武的能耐，但是随便做个小挂件还是可以的，他觉得术士配上这样一个六芒星的挂件很好看，就动手做了。如果被其他人看到一定会觉得他疯了，这块叫“暗夜之死”的稀有材料是60级材料市场上最有价无市的东西，因为只有任务副本里使得萨克双目失明后才能获得，看材料介绍，萨克失明之后听到是那位少女派人来杀他，他心碎至极，心变成了一块石头。  
什么鬼的设定！太玛丽苏了！专骗少女的眼泪！  
术士的脸是黄少天瞎搞的，搞完了才发现眉梢眼角神似喻文州，他想要反悔却已经来不及了，黄少天破罐子破摔，干脆给这个术士起名叫“索克萨三”，称之为“索克萨尔”的弟弟。  
黄少天操作术士随便走走，欣赏了一下小挂件，觉得很满意。  
野外人烟稀少，这里也不是什么风景优美的地方，只适合挖煤抠脚，黄少天晃悠了一圈，想要走出去，连忙手忙脚乱地找地图。  
由于平时疏于升级，术士才二十多级，在野外被揍死的几率很高，黄少天打开外接地图筹划一条比较方便的进城之路。  
真的太久没熟悉过低级的地方了，什么都忘了，黄少天瞧了两眼快速找到路线，准备操作术士走过去，结果一抬头，突然发现面前站了一个剑客。  
装扮一股子夜雨声烦的画风，连腰带都是同一色系的。黄少天忍不住有点得意，哥不在江湖，但是江湖总有哥的传说。  
“索克萨三……”对面的剑客头顶飘着个文字泡。  
黄少天一脸黑线，我的名字怎么了，不好听吗？  
对面剑客发了个“笑哭”的表情。  
笑哭个屁！黄少天不好开语音，只好腹诽。他觉得不过瘾，一口气发了三十多个鄙视的表情。  
那个剑客慢悠悠地打字：“现在术士手速都这么快了？”  
关你屁事！黄少天还想再发三十个鄙视的表情，但是他克制住了，打了呵呵两个字。但是话多是黄少天的天性，忍不住又打了一句：“你们剑客现在都这么慢了？”  
“喜欢索克萨尔？”那个剑客还在打字，“还是喜欢喻文州？”  
靠靠靠！我喜欢喻文州更是关你屁事！  
黄少天没忍住，直接开了语音：“你有病吧，关你屁事！”  
说完术士转身就走，那个剑客似乎说了一句什么，但是离得远了就没听见。黄少天只想操纵术士快跑，他莫名奇妙地觉得像是秘密被戳破了一样。  
应该不是的，只是他这个术士无论是脸还是名字都太像喻文州，而且那个剑客说的“喜欢”，大概和“崇拜”是同义词吧。  
晚上吃饭的时候电视机开着听电竞台的新闻，这是黄妈妈多年的习惯，她原来总是从电视上看到儿子的帅脸，但是这半年只能看到儿子队长的帅脸，搞得老人家有点意兴阑珊。  
“喏，就是那个吧。”黄妈妈听着新闻，突然指了指电视机。  
黄少天正在啃鸡翅，漫不经心地回头扫了一眼。  
吧嗒，鸡翅掉在了碗里。  
“怎么了？”黄妈妈看着黄少天，言语很犀利，“老年痴呆提前了。”  
“这是我们队长啊？”黄少天指着电视机，“怪不得你说他今天很标致……是挺标致的。”  
冬歇期快要到了，联盟开了下半年的发布会，喻文州第一次出现在公众视野里，他穿着黑色的西装马甲，戴着金丝边眼镜，好像瘦削了一点，但是不知道为何，侧脸莫名地精致优雅。  
“很上镜。”黄妈妈评价道。  
“是啊，比我上镜，”黄少天抱着饭碗蹲在电视机前，“我上镜都特别黑的感觉。”  
“还丑。”黄妈妈说。  
“我哪儿丑！”黄少天不服了，“妈，你能不能说我点好的？”  
黄妈妈是有理有据的：“我看了一个你们的纪录片嘛，讲道理，你在里面丑的咧。”  
黄少天：“……”  
“要说好，也不是没有，”黄妈妈说，“看看，吃饭比谁都快，这都吃了两碗，还要再来一碗？”  
黄少天羞愤欲死，气哄哄地放下碗。  
“你那个队长不错的，”黄妈妈突然换了个话题，“真没对象呢？”  
“没有。”黄少天忍不住又拿起碗，继续啃他的鸡翅，口齿不清地回答，“真的没有的，他和我一样没人要的。”  
“那我给介绍一个。”黄妈妈说。  
“妈，您手里那点存货我还不知道？”黄少天坐回座位，“我小姨家的兰兰，今年五岁；我三姑家的小佳，今年十三；咱们对门的马尾辫，今年十七；您有超过二十岁的存货可以介绍给人家嘛？”  
“废话，”黄妈妈被黄少天噎住，十分不满，“当然有，我家里就有个一天到晚只知道吃的，不止二十，都快奔三十了，明天就介绍给你们队长。”  
黄少天环顾四周，发现只可能说的是自己了。  
“他是不会要的。”黄少天扒拉完最后一口饭，放下饭碗，“妈，我走了，回学校了。”

2.  
学校里的学生大多数都二十左右，正是青春年少的时候，黄少天一个奔三的混在里面不伦不类，不过好在他长得着实太嫩，看上去倒不显得突兀，只是住不惯宿舍，在学校附近租了个房子。  
没办法，退役以后，穷得就剩钱了。  
出租车停在楼下，黄少天穿着外套抱着黄妈妈给带的饭盒下车，天有些冷，他觉得自己穿得少了，在小区里一溜小跑。  
跑到一半的时候手机响了，黄少天不想接，但是手机竟然开始自动报号码了，黄少天缩着脖子听到最后一个数字终于觉得不对劲了，他停下来，费力地掏出手机。  
来电显示很清楚地显示一个人的名字：喻文州。  
他怎么给我打电话了？他们自退役的最后一次聚餐之后……就再没有电话联系过了。大约是近乡情更怯，黄少天大脑一片混乱，差点把怀里的饭盒给丢出去。  
“喂喂……喂……”黄少天艰难地接起来电话，一不小心结巴起来。  
“少天，”喻文州的声音里带着笑意，“怎么了？很冷？”  
有这么明显吗？黄少天狐疑地捂着另一只耳朵取暖，喻文州耳朵实在是尖，连这都听得出来。  
“有点，”黄少天点头，“我在外面。”  
“那你先进到屋子里来。”喻文州说，他声音很温柔，黄少天突然觉得有些怀念，原来在队里的时候，喻文州的声音总是很温吞地出现在他耳畔，从来不觉得有什么特别。  
现在却觉得弥足珍贵起来。  
黄少天那边发出一阵乱七八糟的杂音。  
大约是在掏钥匙开门，然后又在放东西，又在找东西，约莫折腾了五分钟，喻文州才重新听到人声。  
“喂喂喂，我好了。”黄少天的声音永远尾调高扬，带着无限的生机与活力，“队长，有什么吩咐？”  
喻文州一愣，但是却又突然觉得心头一暖。  
他走在B市覆雪的街头，突然觉得心头一捧凉雪淋了一场热雨，变得剔透起来。  
“没什么，我在B市，这里下雪了。”喻文州轻声说。  
昏黄的路灯投下一圈淡色的光影，喻文州站在灯光下，他向着遥远的南方深深忘了一眼。  
“这么棒！”黄少天也高兴起来，“那你等下给我拍两张照片看看。”  
“晚上了，拍不出来。”喻文州说，“明天早上再给你拍。”  
“嗯。”黄少天点头。  
两边同时陷入谜一样的安静。  
“现在工作忙吗？”/“现在上学忙吗？”  
两个人同时开口，又忍不住一起笑了起来。  
“不忙。”黄少天率先回答，“什么都挺好的……就是看不太懂课本，最近还在努力学英语……但是也学不太会……唉，反正就那样吧，比打游戏难呢。”  
“很久都没有给你打电话了。”喻文州却没回答黄少天的问题，“少天，你也不打给我。”  
黄少天张张嘴，却一时间语塞。  
还在队里的时候黄少天几乎每天都和喻文州在一起，他们几乎不打电话，退役之后黄少天几次想打给他，却又觉得喻文州一定很忙，说不定没有时间接他的电话，最重要的是，他总觉得自己能言善辩巧舌如簧，但是面对喻文州，却不知道该说些什么好了。  
这一拖就是半年，半年都没想好要说什么，半年里术士的小号也才升了二十级，黄少天觉得自己根本是个废物。  
“那我只好打给你。”喻文州继续说，“最近还在玩荣耀吗？”  
“哦……在。”黄少天莫名地有点脸红，对于玩了个术士还捏了个喻文州的脸这件事情，他实在有些难以启齿。  
他们说了些荣耀里的话题，黄少天觉得一口气终于顺下来了，他不用再紧张地站在厕所门口抠墙皮了，几乎要抠出来个骏马图。  
挂电话的时候是黄少天先挂的，他长出一口气，直接坐在了地板上，死死地捂住了滚烫的脸颊。  
那天晚上黄少天做了个梦。  
他梦见黄妈妈要给他介绍个对象，而那时候他已经和喻文州私定终身了——这个私定终身的举动大概可以理解为他冲冠一怒在B市买了个房要和喻文州私奔，而现在他不得不去赴一场相亲之旅，实在是让他很痛苦。天突然下了很大的雪，喻文州披着黑色的斗篷，摸着心口对黄少天说，你看我的心都碎了，你拿着我的心去相亲吧，说完他直接把手伸进自己的胸膛去，血淋淋地把心掏了出来——  
黄少天一下子就醒了，他坐起来，觉得满头大汗，心跳得飞快，摸了摸眼角，竟然还有眼泪。  
这个梦让黄少天接下来的一周都宛如行尸走肉，他又在游戏里碰见了那个毫无剑圣风范的剑客，那个剑客一路跟着他走，打着字和他聊天，他竟然都没有发火。  
剑客的名字乍一看是乱码，但是仔细观察了是键盘从左按到右，实在是有够省事的。  
剑客：“我喜欢黄少天，你呢？”  
黄少天打字：“当然是喻文州。”  
剑客：“看出来了。”  
黄少天这身装扮，说不是喻粉谁会信，简直可以去给喻文州当后援会会长了，他那个术士只差没举个灯牌写着“喻文州我爱你”了。  
黄少天：“你喜欢黄少天什么？他那么话唠，废话太多，一点都没有英雄气概，而且他还是个胆小鬼，是个废物。”  
剑客似乎对他的看法很不认同：“他哪里都好。”  
黄少天噗嗤一声笑出来，敢情自己还是遇见了个脑残粉？  
剑客：“你呢，你喜欢喻文州什么？”  
黄少天想了想，给了一个形同虚设的答案：“我说不清楚。”  
这个手速很慢的剑客是个很有趣的人，黄少天也不去升级，就和他坐在野外聊天，他打字很慢，但是人很真诚，是个蓝雨的粉丝，很崇拜黄少天，对黄少天的一切了如指掌到了一个难以置信的地步，黄少天甚至有点目瞪口呆，原来现在真爱粉都这么拼了，连他喜欢喝绿茶不喜欢喝红茶都知道。  
剑客：“因为每次新闻发布会他身边放的都是绿茶。”  
黄少天被折服了，这个他真的没注意过，反正在蓝雨他出没的地方，放的都是他爱喝的绿茶，每次新闻发布会都是喻文州提前布置的，只有他会注意到这样的细节吧。  
黄少天想了想：“那都是他们队长搞的吧，他是个很细心的人。”  
剑客继续打字：“那他的队长对他很不同。”  
喻文州是一个很好的人，对所有人都很好，黄少天很有自觉，不觉得自己有什么了不起的地方。  
黄少天打字：“不是吧，喻文州对谁都那样……没什么不同。”  
剑客久久没有打字。  
黄少天试探着打了二三十个问号过去。  
剑客终于开口，头顶飘着文字泡：“你怎么知道没什么不同？”  
“就是知道啊……”  
黄少天一怔，他怎么知道没什么不同？他压根没有注意过喻文州对别人什么样啊？他所关注的范围之内，只看到了喻文州对他什么样子，从来没有思考过更多，就自作主张地认为喻文州的“好”泛滥多情，是如此不值一提。  
一瞬间，黄少天觉得自己可能是个智障吧。  
下了线之后黄少天睡不着，他在被窝里辗转反侧，想着这些年在蓝雨的小细节。想到夏天每次走近训练室都温凉的温度，想到冬天每天早上出现在电脑旁的热茶，甚至想到国际赛时出现在他行李箱里的眼罩和驱蚊液——黄少天猛地反应过来，喻文州甚至给他准备的驱蚊液不是市面上最常见的薄荷味，黄少天非常讨厌薄荷的味道，他记得他的驱蚊液是个蓝色的小瓶子，是很难买到的蓝风铃味道。  
就像喻文州身上的味道，淡淡的青草香，带着清晨的味道。  
黄少天抱着被子，在漆黑的夜色里眼睛瞪得圆圆的，他突然无比怀念这样的味道。

3.  
和喻文州的电话断断续续，几天一次，或者久一点一周一次，电话之外却勤快了起来。打电话的时候黄少天会紧张得像个刚谈恋爱的毛头小子，说话都带着挥之不去的套路，他干脆就在电话之外努力，今天跑去发个信息，明天在微博评论一下，大后天干脆把电话打到办公室去，让秘书告诉喻文州自己打来过。  
那个一直跟他聊天的剑客仍然经常和他坐在野外看日落，他们就坐在尘土飞扬的荒郊野岭暗搓搓地打字聊天，黄少天觉得很放松，甚至有的时候还会说几句话，那个剑客却好像不爱说话，只是慢悠悠地打字。  
黄少天有点懂得为什么荣耀论坛要有八一八专区了，游戏果然会比较容易让宅男宅女交朋友，搞不好还要发展一些奇奇怪怪的感情出来。黄少天当然不会那么没节操跑到游戏里泡粉丝，但是他觉得和这个剑客相处起来很舒服，对于进一步的接触他从没想过，他到现在都不晓得这个名字乱码的剑客到底是男是女。  
“我有喜欢的人了。”黄少天突然没头没脑地蹦出来这样一句话。  
那个剑客似乎不是很惊讶：“我知道，你说了很多次，喻文州。”  
黄少天噗嗤一笑，干脆开了语音：“不是的……是我认识的人。”  
剑客愣了一分钟才继续打字：“嗯？”  
“我又不认识喻文州！”黄少天装得很来劲，“喜欢和崇拜是两码事。”  
剑客的打字速度又慢了下来：“这样啊……那喻文州会很伤心。”  
黄少天抱着热水杯，下巴抵在盖子上，觉得全身都变得暖呼呼的，他语调很轻快：“不会的，那我问你，如果黄少天也交了……朋友，你会伤心吗？”  
剑客打了一连串的省略号。  
“女朋友哦！”黄少天补充道。  
剑客足足五分钟没有讲话，黄少天与他聊天已经培养出了耐性，也不着急。  
那剑客终于慢吞吞地打出字来：“那只好砍他了。”  
黄少天双手捧着杯子在打哈欠，结果抬头一看，屏幕上剑客已经举着剑在砍他了。  
“哎哎哎你讲讲道理啊！”黄少天连忙放下水杯操作自己的术士躲开，他现在仍然只有20多级，压根就没怎么升级，对面的剑客可是已经满级了，对方操作也不慢，甚至似乎很有心得，几下子砍下去，黄少天的术士就快被砍得挂掉了。  
“我靠我靠你讲不讲道理！”黄少天大叫，“你一个满级号欺负我一个新手号要不要脸了，我靠你操作好准！我靠我靠！你是谁？你这个连招是学黄少天的吧？你怎么学会的我可从来没教过别人啊——”  
剑客手速似乎一点也不慢，起码以黄少天审视一个普通玩家的角度，他觉得这个剑客的操作已经精准到了一个很恐怖的地步，每一步操作都似乎很了解他的样子，把黄少天的术士搞得一点还手之力也没有。  
当然，就算还手了，黄少天一个20多级的暗夜系，输出能有多少？  
“我靠，我觉得你很不对劲啊，你到底谁啊，”黄少天发挥躲避神功，就差在地上滚了，“我不过就是假设一下黄少天有女朋友嘛你至于吗？算了你杀了我吧，反正我这几天也不玩了。”  
剑客头顶飘出来一个文字泡：“嗯？”  
黄少天其实也不生气，一边操作术士灰溜溜地跑一边说：“我喜欢的人要回来了——”  
“春节嘛——”黄少天拉长声音，语气不经意间就带上了点期待，“总该回来了吧。”  
“要是早点回来就好了。”

4.  
那天他没有被剑客砍死，剑客还丢了回复药剂给他，他们照常看了落日，之后就散了。黄少天也不再上游戏了，他放寒假在家里无事忙，东瞅瞅西看看，却做什么事情都心不在焉。  
喻文州很忙，定下的是除夕才回来，今天已经是腊月二十七了，也就是还有两天，黄少天觉得又漫长又急促，自我矛盾地要头撞南墙。  
“你做什么呢？”黄妈妈忍无可忍地推开卫生间的门，发现黄少天手上挤了一坨鞋油，正要往脸上擦，“哦哟，你要干什么？”  
黄少天回过神来，这才突然发现味道有些不对。  
“刚走神了！”黄少天喊冤，“我的亲妈啊，你为什么要把鞋油放在卫生间啊！”  
“废话，这东西本来就是放在卫生间的，”黄妈妈把鞋油收起来放在储物柜里，“是你自己翻出来的。”  
黄少天无话可说，他刚刚神游天外，奋力翻了半天洗面奶，最后走神了，现在只好捏着鼻子用力地冲洗手心。  
“鞋油很贵的。”黄妈妈继续说，“哈，带不回来对象，还要祸害家里的东西，真想一脚踹你出去。”  
黄少天气不过：“妈你不要念叨了，我明天就带对象回来了！”  
“做你的春秋大梦。”黄妈妈收拾着黄少天翻乱的烂摊子，“少天，妈妈跟你讲道理，你哪怕领回来一个你们队长那样的——”  
黄少天连忙打断：“妈，这可是你说的啊！”  
黄妈妈诧异地看着他：“怎么，小子，话中有话啊？”  
黄少天心里尚且没底，不敢说大话：“哼哼，万一要是有呢——妈，我手机响了，你帮我看下是谁。”  
黄妈妈走到卧室，在黄少天一团换下来的衣服里翻到了正在响的手机。  
“喂？”黄妈妈自作主张地接了起来。  
那边似乎有点惊讶，但是很快就反应过来：“阿姨您好，我是喻文州。您还记得我么？少天带我回家里吃过您做的饭呢。”  
“哦哦哦，”黄妈妈瞧了瞧卫生间里传来哗啦啦的水声，知道黄少天爱干净，洗脸都得洗上好一会儿，“记得记得。”  
黄少天从卫生间慢悠悠地走出来，发现黄妈妈正拿着他的手机和对面聊得热火朝天。  
“谁呀？”黄少天坐在沙发上，诧异地看着。  
黄妈妈已经聊完了，似乎十分满意地放下手机。  
“谁呀谁呀？”黄少天刚刚洗过脸出来，也显得白白净净的，黄妈妈瞧着自己儿子，突然觉得乖得不得了，于是走过去弹了个脑瓜蹦。  
“干嘛弹我，疼死啦。”黄少天揉了揉额头，“怎么了，到底谁啊？”  
“你那个标致的队长。”  
黄少天几乎下巴都要掉了：“他回来了？提前回来了？我靠，该不会——”  
“在机场等你呢。”黄妈妈抓起外套丢在黄少天身上，“不知道到咱家的路，我给你说，你要是不把他带回来，你就不用回来了！”  
黄少天被扫地出门，哆哆嗦嗦地搭上出租车前往机场，他破天荒地在出租车上连手机都没有拿出来玩，目光一直看着车窗外，心里像是擂鼓一样。  
他的小心思终于被喻文州发现了？哦天，终于啊，你们术士反应慢也得有个限度吧！  
黄少天似乎有种天生的雷达，可以一秒发现喻文州，他眼神极好，隔着熙攘的人群，喻文州戴着口罩，他仅凭一双眼睛，就可以一下把无尽的人流从他身边剥离开。  
“队长！”黄少天蹦跳着过来，觉得全身都暖和起来，“回来啦。”  
“好久不见。”喻文州看着他，眼神里流露出黄少天许久未见的温柔神色，他突然莫名地感慨起来。  
“嗯……好久不见。”黄少天欲言又止，“提前回来了啊……挺好的。队长，你要去……哪里？”  
“你觉得呢？”喻文州觉得黄少天现在这个状态很有意思，明明努力去争取去追求，但是一见面，立刻怂得跟什么似的，一句完整的话都说不出口。他已经和黄妈妈打过电话了，难道还要去什么别的地方？  
喻文州笑而不语。  
“那你要是没地方去……”黄少天装出一副很客气的样子，“可以来我家嘛……嗯，可以来我家。”  
“那如果不去你家呢？”  
黄少天心一横，反正不把你带回去我也回不了家了，不如破罐子破摔。  
“那没办法了，”黄少天笑起来，“那只好我跟着你走。喻文州，你不和我回去，我就无家可归了。”  
出租车上，两个人并肩坐在后排聊天，谈谈工作和学习之后，话题又重新回到荣耀，黄少天随口问了一句你还在玩吗，得到喻文州肯定的答案。  
“那你玩了什么角色？”  
喻文州慢悠悠地回答：“我玩了个剑客。”  
黄少天心中升起不祥的预感：“我靠！”  
“还挺好玩的，”喻文州转过头，笑眯眯地看着黄少天，“现在荣耀不得了，术士话特别多。”  
黄少天恍然大悟，我靠那个剑客是喻文州！怪不得，还有谁反应和手速无比接近职业选手，还有谁能对黄少天这个人无比了解，到了如数家珍的地步？！  
“你太过分了！你怎么能这样！”黄少天急了，立刻觉得十分没有面子，他手冰凉，报复似地塞到喻文州的领口去。  
“没想到吧。”喻文州拉过他的手，放在手心里暖着，“我也没想到，我当时只是在荣耀里随便逛就遇见了你，你只说了一句话，我就知道那是你。”  
“少天，你知道一个人看雪的感觉吗？”  
黄少天摇头。  
“就是很冷很冷，觉得自己快要冻死了，”喻文州看着黄少天的眼睛，“但是只要一听见你的声音，就好像下了一场热雨——”  
“我就重新活了过来。”  
就像从来没有冷过一样。  
窗外新阳明艳，日光鼎盛，没有雪，但是有黄少天。  
喻文州突然想着，正是人间好时节呢。  
Fin.


	52. Eversleeping

Eversleeping

喻文州停下车，摇下车窗，面前出现一个狼狈的年轻人。  
窗外大雨如注，砸在车窗上发出清脆的响声，喻文州摇下车窗还没来得及说话，就被雨淋了个正着。面前的年轻人显然要比他狼狈得多，他上身穿的白色运动衫满是泥点，整个人在雨中瑟瑟发抖，他声音倒是响亮，吼得喻文州觉得耳膜都疼。  
“可以搭你的车吗？”  
“可以。”喻文州实在是无法拒绝，天已经黑了，这条路又偏僻，如果他不让这个年轻人搭一程，他可能要在这里走上整夜了。  
年轻人很快钻进车里，快得像条泥鳅。  
扑面而来的冷意。  
年轻人坐在车后座，全身湿淋淋的，喻文州从副驾驶的位子上拿起一条干毛巾递给他。  
“你先擦擦。”喻文州说，“前面应该有旅馆。”  
“谢谢你了！”年轻人接过毛巾，很大声地回答喻文州。  
喻文州笑着摇摇头，看来他还是没怎么样，可以这么大嗓门地喊话，还以为已经冻得颤抖了呢。今天天气一直不好，至少喻文州开车开了一天，雨就没停过，傍晚时候下得更大了，风又吹起来，多了几分萧瑟。  
车内灯光昏暗，喻文州随意地向后一瞥，看到年轻人草草擦了脸和头发，露出一张白净秀气的瓜子脸，看上去阳光明媚的，和窗外的天气截然不同。  
“有什么吃的吗？”年轻人揉了揉肚子，似乎为自己这么直接地就要起吃的而感到不好意思，他笑的时候侧脸有个酒窝，笑起来的时候似乎可以隐藏一切风雨，一瞬间让天色变得明亮。  
“有，但是都是冷的。”喻文州点头，“背包里有饼干和巧克力，你如果不嫌弃，还有半瓶矿泉水，不过是我喝过的——”  
“我不介意的！”年轻人笑起来很好看，“就怕你嫌弃我。”  
“没什么。”喻文州轻轻摇头，“你吃就是了。对了，我叫喻文州。”  
年轻人低着头拆饼干的包装：“唔，我叫黄少天。”  
喻文州有一瞬间的失神，然后很快反应过来。他嘴角勾起一个微笑，唇齿间很小声地重复了一下年轻人的名字。  
黄，少，天。  
黄少天似乎体力很好，他吃了一整包的饼干和两块巧克力，把喻文州的半瓶矿泉水喝得一干二净，白毛巾搭在脖颈上，开始兴致勃勃地和喻文州聊天。他全身还湿着，时不时地打个喷嚏揉揉鼻子，头发服帖地黏在额头上，看上去又干净又可怜。  
“你要不先换上我的衣服。”喻文州有些不忍心。  
“你不是说旅馆快到了吗？”黄少天打了个哆嗦，说话都走调了，自己忍不住笑起来。  
“是快到了。”喻文州看了看导航，“还有十多分钟，你先忍一忍。”  
“没事。”黄少天把手搭在前面座椅上，“你不用开太过，雨天路滑，注意安全啊。”  
喻文州会心一笑。  
他不必提起新的话题，黄少天自然会喋喋不休地开始说。  
“你是来旅游的？”他很好奇地看着喻文州车里宽松的后座和各式各样齐全的装备，“自驾游，跑到大山里面来回归自然？工作压力太大？还是感情遇到了挫折？或者两者都有，看你像个商业精英的样子，第一次来这边吧，觉得好看吗？”  
黄少天话太多，问题也多，喻文州只好挑比较好回答的来回答。  
“第一次来，很好看。”喻文州说，“没想到山里有这么美的景色。”  
这里不算是什么风景名胜，知名度也不算高，不过山明水秀无论何时何地都会让人心情开阔，喻文州这一路来看到了很多景色，之前想不明白的事情已经想明白很多了。  
“对啊，很好看。”黄少天笑着拿毛巾擦了擦头发，“我看了好些年也没看够，所以暂时还不准备出去。”  
喻文州点点头，但是没有继续问下去。他没有打听别人隐私的习惯，他只是觉得这个年轻人可能就是本地人了，至于是做什么的，为什么出现在这里，这和喻文州没有任何关系。  
“你是个画家吧？”黄少天突然说。  
喻文州一愣，然后点点头。  
“你想知道我怎么猜出来的吗？”黄少天习惯性的自问自答，“我看到你车后面这块板子了，这是画板吧。还有几个很厚的本子，还有一盒铅笔，喏，铅笔刀，橡皮，咦，这个橡皮摸起来好像橡皮泥啊。”  
今天早上找东西的时候把后面弄得有些乱，倒不是黄少天故意翻喻文州的东西，而是那些东西就大喇喇地摆在那里，等着他窥探喻文州的秘密。  
“那是素描橡皮。”喻文州回答他。  
“噢，这样啊，我还以为是你呆着没事捏橡皮泥呢。”黄少天说，“你会画素描吧？”  
喻文州点点头。  
黄少天扒着前面的椅子背：“那你有时间给我画一张吧。”  
喻文州还没来得及答应，黄少天先自我否定了：“算了算了不麻烦你了，画素描应该还是挺费劲的，你让我搭你的车，应该我给你些什么，反倒是让你给我画，那我也太不仗义了……不过我除了车费也没什么好给你的，要不这样，你还要在这边玩几天？要不我给你当导游吧！这边我都很熟的，你想看什么样的风景我都可以给你指路，很多GPS都不知道的地方，景色更美的。”  
鬼使神差地，喻文州点了点头。  
黄少天得意地扬了扬下巴。  
旅馆终于到了，风雨交加下看起来像一只萤火虫一样，亮着微小的光，黄少天率先从车上下来，撑起唯一一把雨伞给喻文州开门。  
“我靠这雨太大了！伞不够两个人撑的，你拿着！”黄少天把伞交给喻文州，“我反正全身都湿了，我跑过去好了！”  
喻文州还没来得及拦住他，他就已经冲进无边风雨里，冲着旅馆的一丝微光飞奔而去，像是浑身有着用不完的劲儿。喻文州微微有些失神，但是暴虐的风雨打断了他的思考，让他不得不快步走在雨里，冲着同样的目标而去。  
他突然觉得很高兴，在这样陌生的地方，遇到了这样一个全身都散发着无尽力量的陌生人。  
旅馆很小，前台正在吃泡面做晚饭，味道借着热量蒸发，让闻到的人觉得泡面简直是世界上最好吃的东西。喻文州沉浸在这样简单的诱惑之中，却没想到故事的发展急转直下，像每一个偶像剧的开头，他们只剩下一间房，而且是大床房。  
“快点快点，一间也行，”黄少天催促着前台，“等下万一还有人来呢，到时候我们连这间都留不住。”  
黄少天话音未落，旅馆的门再次被推开，走进来两个同样全身湿漉漉的人。  
喻文州冲黄少天竖起大拇指，他再次得意地扬起下巴，还附送了一个精明的wink.  
一旦有可能没地方睡觉，两个人睡一间睡一张床就变得不那么重要了，黄少天全身都湿透了，喻文州让他先去洗澡，自己坐在床边听雨声。  
浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声，过一会儿还传来跑调的歌声，黄少天似乎精力格外的旺盛，让喻文州忍不住微笑。  
手机没电了，喻文州甚至不打算充，这样正好，没有人能来打扰他。  
简单地收拾了一下行李，然后挑了两件黄少天能穿的衣服给他送过去，很快黄少天就热气腾腾地浴室出来。他盘腿坐在床上，低着头拼命地擦头发，看起来像一只刚刚捞出来的汤圆。  
“我洗好了！”黄少天还不忘嘱咐他，“水有点热哦，不过你可能现在会很喜欢热水吧，今天实在是太冷了。”  
喻文州洗澡的时候黄少天似乎一直在外面喋喋不休地说话，水声的缘故，喻文州听不太清楚，但是不仅在说话，还在不停地走来走去搬东西，搞出来的动静大到隔壁来敲门让他消停点。  
喻文州擦着头发走出来，看到黄少天蹑手蹑脚地在拿着几把椅子试图拼成个可以睡人的地方。  
“你很嫌弃我？”喻文州走过来，语气有点打趣。  
“没有！！怎么会呢……”黄少天头摇得像拨浪鼓，“没有的事，我还怕你嫌弃我呢，所以我才想搭椅子看看能不能睡，不过看来是不可以的，这万一掉下来，会把人摔坏的吧？”  
喻文州抬手颇为亲昵地敲了敲他的脑袋：“说不定会摔傻了。”  
黄少天挠挠头，傻笑两声。  
睡着的时候一开始是背对着背，黄少天扯着被子的一角，睁着眼睛死活睡不着，他不安分地动了动，喻文州立刻拍了拍被子。  
“对不起啊，我睡不着。”黄少天小声说。  
喻文州打开了灯。  
黄少天坐起来：“怎么啦？要么你先睡，你睡吧，我坐一会儿，等你睡着了我再睡——”  
“既然睡不着，”喻文州披着外套坐起来，“那不如来聊天吧。”  
他想了想，补充了一句：“我也睡不着。”  
窗外雨声更加清晰，敲打在窗子上发出连续而剧烈的声响，如同擂鼓，有风吹过，呼啸着带来尖锐的叫声，又带走树叶离枝的叫喊。  
两个人在黑暗中四目相对，然后一起笑起来。  
被子只有一床，各分一半对坐，喻文州感受到面前的人坐在对面，身上有一股很好闻的青草味，就像他在国外上学时候经常能闻到的那种清晨才有的草香，似有若无，却沁人心脾。  
“说说你吧。”黄少天的眼睛亮晶晶的，“其实……我在车里看到你的素描本了。”  
喻文州的东西很随意地放在车后座，没有要隐瞒的意思，那里面从第一页到最后一页都只有一个人，各种各样的姿态，各种各样的微笑。  
“是我喜欢的人。”喻文州笑了一下，“我还是第一次和别人说起我和他的事情。我们是在国内认识的——我们姑且叫他A吧。”  
“我们一开始只是很普通的交情，平时交集不多，大学都同一所学校，但是分属不同的校区，见面的机会也不多。我是个不太爱表达自己的人，他要更活泼一点，校园活动、社团活动，到处都能看到他的身影。他很爱说话，这一点和你一样，而且无论是和谁，都能很快搭话——当然他话也很多，虽然大多数都是废话。”  
“A是出国学经济的，他数学很好，很聪明，我们在同一所大学读研究生，学校的宿舍很紧张，所以我们两个在校园外租了房子一起住，A觉得很有生活气息，周末的时候他会下厨，虽然厨艺不怎么样，调料经常弄混，刀功更是差得人神共愤。”  
说到这里，喻文州都能闻到那股经常弥漫在厨房的奇怪焦糊味。  
“A交过一个女朋友，但是很快就分手了，我对这件事情不是很感兴趣，就没有多问。A似乎也不是很在乎，之前再没见过他的前女友，甚至都没听他提起过——我想，应该感情很淡吧。他是一个很重感情的人，平时同学喊他帮忙做事，他从来都是有求必应，对所有人都很热情。”  
“其实……我已经想不起来是什么时候对他动心了。”喻文州笑了一下。  
大概是一起庆祝生日，在公寓里喝得大醉一起躺在地板上熟睡的梦里，也有可能是夏日午后清风微拂下一起写生的瞬间，他在画风景，而自己画的风景里，却只有他。  
喜欢一个人是一种很私密的感受，最是“难为外人道”。喻文州沉默了一会儿也不知道说什么，只好一笑带过。  
他有些狼狈地摸了摸鼻子：“很可惜，他并不喜欢我。”  
“不喜欢？”对面人愣了一下。  
“A不喜欢男生。”喻文州笑着，有点无奈地摊手，“我和他表白之后，他吓坏了。”  
对面人噗嗤一下笑出声来。  
“很好笑吗？”喻文州无奈地说，“我倒是觉得是个悲伤的故事——至少无论我怎么改变，都没办法争取到他对我的喜欢。”  
“没有，”对面人正襟危坐，“觉得你……很有趣。”  
“我吗？”喻文州笑了一下，“你如果见到A，会觉得A更有趣。”  
“然后呢，他害怕了？”  
“一般人都会害怕的吧！”喻文州说，“尤其是自己朝夕相处的室友，认识多年的朋友，完全没有想到会对自己抱有这样的想法。我和他告白之后，他跑去其他朋友那里住了几天，看上去并不是很高兴。”  
“朋友那里也不是很方便，所以他很快就回来了，回来的时候照例帮我在超市买了常用的画笔，但是我却觉得他和我相处的时候不那么自然了，变得很拘束很紧张，我对他说，我们还可以继续做朋友，回到表白之前的时间点，但是他好像很不安，不是很相信的样子。”  
“当然，我也知道，这是我一厢情愿这样说。事实上，根本就没办法回到之前的时间节点了。”  
“之后有一次他去参加了一个聚会，喝了很多酒回来，行为有些反常，我以为他只是第一次喝醉酒有些控制不住自己，结果第二天早上，他很认真地对我说，他要搬走。”  
“那他搬走了没有？”  
“当然没有。”喻文州说，“因为我搬走了。”  
“你就回国了？”  
“对。”喻文州点点头，“回来散散心，然后就遇到了你。”  
“你很喜欢他吧。”对面人皱着眉，很认真地打量着喻文州，“不想让他为难，所以干脆自己就回来了……他知道吗？”  
喻文州笑笑，却没有回答。  
他那么聪明，又怎么会不知道呢？  
很多事情其实不必摊开讲，两个人已经足够默契，时光让他们熟悉对方的点点滴滴，不会错过对方任何一点外露的情感表达，从前一厢情愿地觉得心有灵犀，而现在只会觉得因太过敏感而无所适从。  
没有办法相处下去的时候，分开是最好的选择。与其进行一场绝望、看不到尽头的单恋，还不如退一步海阔天空。  
喻文州说了要搬走，就没有再多留一天。只是他退的这一步似乎有些远了，一眨眼就不在同一个半球，白天看到什么新奇好玩的东西想起来要和对方分享，才会猛地意识到时差已经长到昼夜相隔。  
手机还放在一边，从喻文州到这边来自驾游开始，就没有接过电话，更没有看过消息了。他也不知道在逃避什么，又或者是希冀自己能够通过无视来彻底摆脱这样的困局，但是不管怎样，总要比整日里为一段感情瞻前顾后要好。  
“我也不知道说什么……”对面的人托着腮很认真地听完了全部的故事，有点迟疑地开口，“就祝你和A早日幸福快乐地在一起吧！”  
“你觉得我们能？”喻文州忍不住笑了，他总觉得对面人压根什么都没听进去，他已经描述得很清楚了，他和A压根不会有明天，怎么会有幸福快乐在一起的未来。  
“为什么不能？”对面人笑了，“他只是现在不喜欢你，万一哪天，就又喜欢你了呢？再坚持一下啊！”  
“有时候喜欢一个人，还真是灵光乍现的一件事呢。”  
聊天聊到了深夜，睡觉得时候已经凌晨三点多了，窗外的雨还在下，风也还在吹，只是势头小了不少。黄少天先入睡的，倒在床上蜷缩成一团把自己塞进被子里，呼吸均匀，睡得香甜，喻文州关掉了灯也躺下，他侧着头，感觉到那种很遥远似乎又很亲切地青草香继续在他鼻尖缭绕，就像似有若无得牵绊，让他有99%的理由想要放弃，却为了最后那1%想要继续坚持下去。

后几天的行程完全是一场说走就走的旅程，在黄少天的指引下，他们一起去了很多更深处没有被开发过的地方，甚至还走丢了两次——黄少天简直是个完全不能相信的导游，经常走错不说，还特别喜欢把人往深山里引，最后都是靠着喻文州超强的记忆力才走出来的。  
但是总还是酣畅淋漓，旅程结束的时候黄少天和他说再见，然后留给他很潇洒的背影，喻文州坐在车里，拿起素描纸，三两笔把这个背影画了下来。  
他有些后悔了，没有给黄少天画一幅正面的肖像图送给他。  
驱车离开，几乎开了一整天才到了最近的市区周边，喻文州轻车熟路地找到了之前订好的宾馆，办好入住手续的时候已经很累了，他终于给手机充上了电，转身到浴室洗澡。  
浴室很干净，装修得甚至有些豪华了，和旅游时候睡得小宾馆里简陋的浴室不一样，现在给喻文州一种恍惚回到人间的错觉。走出浴室拿起手机的时候，喻文州小小地犹豫了一下。  
本来他不想再用这张手机卡，从此就可以彻底断了联系，自己也不会再有念想，可是在这一刻突然又觉得自己应该再坚持再努力一下。他站在原地，深吸一口气打开手机查看，嗯，确实觉得是回到了人间，一瞬间无数的消息涌进来：朋友的关心、老师的质问、父母的忧心，以及里面夹杂着的一条不甚起眼却被喻文州一眼看到的信息。  
“哎，我回来了……你跑哪儿去了？”  
消息是五天前的，喻文州笑着摇摇头，不知道回复什么才好，他放下手机，有些疲惫地躺下睡着了。  
一夜无眠。

醒来的时候喻文州觉得头疼欲裂，他缓慢地坐起来，觉得全身的肌肉都酸痛，抓起手机一看已经日上三竿了，他揉了揉眼睛，看到黄少天的短信如同潮水一般涌过来。  
“你到底去哪儿了？电话也不接，被外星人绑架了么？”  
“今天回学校看老师去了，也遇到了你导师，听说你回过学校了，那怎么不接我电话啊，还以为你人间蒸发了！”  
“喻文州喻文州喻文州……你该不会表白过了想赖账吧？你是不是男人啊！”  
“你竟然跑去旅游了……靠，今天遇到你学弟了，听说你准备自己筹划工作室，还叫上他了。那你怎么不叫我？你不缺个算账的么？”  
“国外真的挺无聊的，再也不想回去了。”  
“喻文州，我想和你试试。”  
喻文州坐起来，揉了揉太阳穴，有些想不起旅游的这些天都发生了什么，脑海中突然一片混乱，而现在唯一真实的就是手中的短信，那是黄少天的号码，存在他手机里已经很多年。  
熟悉的号码播进来，他接起，听到那边生气勃勃的说话声，劈头盖脸表达了他对喻文州这些天失踪的不满。黄少天的话又多又没有营养，一口气说了半天都快上不来气了，喻文州没有打断他，而是就这样耐心地听着。  
“你怎么不说话啊？”黄少天说，“喂喂喂？”  
“我在听。”喻文州轻声说，“少天，我好想你。”  
黄少天一愣，被喻文州这样直白的话搞得很害羞，一时间不知道说什么。他显然还不能适应这样肉麻的话，愣在原地支支吾吾地连话都说不清楚了。  
“我有画了一副画送给你。”喻文州转过头，看了看放在宾馆桌面上的那一副背影素描。  
“你都画了很多很多了……”黄少天打了个哈哈，“我给你做了好些年的模特，你给过钱么？”  
喻文州笑了一下，目光停留在那个背影上，久久不能移开。  
“好了……”黄少天挠了挠头，“你什么时候回来？哎，我也有点……这样说出来还真挺不好意思的，你刚刚是怎么说得那么顺畅的？好吧，也挺想你的。”  
这句话如同一股带着浓郁暖意的热流，一瞬间流遍喻文州全身。有那么一刻他想问问黄少天为什么，可是他又觉得自己已经知道了。  
有时候喜欢一个人，还真是灵光乍现的一件事。  
你要等。

Fin.


	53. 追风

喻文州下山的时候，师父魏琛正在后院磨豆腐。

黄豆在磨盘上碾开，水淋上去，哗啦啦，一股浓郁的豆子味道就散出来，从道观门口一路飘到山后面去。

“师父，我走了。”喻文州今年及冠了，准备要下山去历练一番，能除魔捉妖最好，如果不能，就当是游山玩水了。他特意过来后院来和魏琛告别。

喻文州是魏琛的亲传徒弟——事实上魏琛这种人能收到一个徒弟已经是不容易了，所以喻文州是魏琛的关门大弟子。魏琛为师，喻文州为徒，但是这十里八村的都觉得，喻小道长年纪虽小，却比他那个鬼画似的师父强许多，师徒二人口碑差别之大，实在是水磨豆腐和满汉全席的差别。

满汉全席是什么，喻小道长估计永远都不会知道，因为他是个一板一眼的修道人，怎么能吃荤腥呢，素食就好，豆腐就挺好，黄豆腐最好啦，阿弥陀佛，太上老君看着呢，是“黄豆”磨的豆腐最好了。

“文州哇，你要走了哇。”魏琛站直身子，卷了卷袖子，“你这一去，前路——”

“师父，我不出江南，就附近姑苏扬州附近走一遭。”喻文州打断他，因为魏琛可能要说什么此去经年良辰好景虚设之类的了。魏琛总是喜欢在不合时宜的时候大发诗性，无缘无故地抒情，如果不强行打断他应该会歌颂一遍大好河山，吟唱完毕天都黑了。

“但是山下很危险！”魏琛拍了拍喻文州的肩膀，一副“你知道个屁”的表情，很欠揍，“文州啊，山下的女人是老虎，遇到了千万要躲开！”

“噢。”喻小道长不动声色地退开一步，魏琛满手的豆渣，蹭了今天新穿的道袍一身都是，等下还是得换衣服，“那怎么陈果老板娘总过来呢？”

“……”魏琛长叹一声，“少年你还是太年轻，你以为陈果老板娘不是老虎吗？”

这会轮到喻小道长惭愧了，他差点给忘了，陈果确实是这样的。

“师父我下山了。”喻文州没有忘了他到底是来干什么的。

“走吧走吧，回来时候带点好吃的回来，不然不要进门了。”魏琛挥挥手，示意我今天诗兴大发过了，你可以起开了。

“师父，弟子下山，你不应该给点什么法宝吗？”喻文州其实不抱什么希望，但是由于剧情需要，电影电视剧也经常这么演，不得已还是问问到底有没有，万一要是有呢，这接下来剧情才能展开嘛。

“还真有。”魏琛拍拍身上的豆渣子，“我去后院的仓库给你翻翻。”

喻文州绝望地闭上眼，到底什么宝物能在仓库里，他昨天才把魏琛仓库里不知何年何月的陈芝麻烂谷子的破烂送给山下的小孩玩，他看了一圈，估计那群破烂还能送几拨小孩，实在太多。

魏琛一头扎进仓库去了，喻文州闲来无事，帮他师父推了一会儿磨盘，推着推着再看看，魏琛还是没出来。眼看着天都要黑了，这还怎么下山啊。

喻文州在外面望穿秋水，非常想告诉魏琛他不要宝物了，但是为了剧情，为了拿宝物找到相好，喻小道长咬咬牙，忍了。

喻文州快要暴走拒绝出演本文之前，魏琛终于出来了，他手里拿了一根棍子，意气风发地交给喻文州。

“你是我关门大弟子，也是我唯一的弟子（以后也收不到了），这根棍子就给你了。”魏琛把棍子交给喻文州。

喻文州接过来，一摸，五个指印，嚯，这个灰啊。

“谢谢师父那我走啦！”喻文州等不了了，转身就要走，他一点也不想听魏琛讲这根棍子的故事。

魏琛喊了好几声，也没把喻文州喊回来，非常失望，灭神的诅咒的故事还没讲呢！老夫当年可是神一样的少年……

喻文州高高兴兴地下山了，终于不用听魏琛唠叨了。

观雀山非常漂亮，从山上一路走下来，鸟雀鸣啾，野鹤闲云，是很有灵气的，喻文州一个人一边走一边赏景色，遇到一条小溪，就蹲下来把那根棍子给扔进水里洗一洗。

这根棍子是什么材质他也没摸出来，这上面画的花纹既非道家又非佛家，很让人费解，但是喻文州心想反正不知道是什么，背着吧，也不沉。他除了背着这根棍子，还背着一把剑，叫冰雨，这把剑据说很牛，是剑圣的剑，但是现在江湖已经没有了剑圣，大家都去武当少林学拳脚哼哼哈嘿了，学剑的比较少，而且学剑也不好听嘛。

剑圣是很厉害的，剑才厉害，但是没有剑圣，剑就是一把剑嘛，又不会怎样。原来魏琛老拿这把剑劈柴，用起来方便又顺手，比斧头快多了，劈得还整齐。

魏琛说你下山看谁顺眼就把这把剑给谁吧，你看得顺眼了，自是有缘。喻文州心想，魏琛简直是太随便了，他起码要找个看起来会用剑的人送出去。

天黑了，喻文州要在野外睡一夜，有点冷，需要生个火堆。而生火又需要柴火，由于他实在没有空手劈柴的技能点，喻文州想了想，拿着冰雨去砍树枝了。

树林里树枝还挺好砍的，喻文州把灭神的诅咒和冰雨拿在手上，左手灭神的诅咒有个勾，勾到树枝，一拉，然后右手举起冰雨一砍，非常顺手方便，简直居家旅行杀人越货必备。

砍了一会儿喻文州发现有点不对劲，冰雨怎么越来越重——

一阵大气磅礴的背景音乐以及劣质干冰的出场特效之后，冰雨啪嗒掉在地上，然后一缕轻烟，冰雨里突然蹦出来了妖怪来！

喻小道长跟着魏琛没学到斩妖除魔的本事，但是自己看书悟到了不少，当即就要念咒画符，但是他手太慢了，他刚画了一半，那个妖怪就冲过来了。

喻文州心想这个世界上手残就这么没前途吗这是歧视这是歧视这是歧视重要的事情想三遍我这就要死了吗，说时迟那时快，结果——那个妖怪却没碰他，而跟他打了个招呼。

“哎呀可见着人了，你好啊小道长。”

喻文州睁开眼睛，心里吐槽，你好啊，小妖怪。

“我是冰雨的剑灵。”黄少天和喻文州坐在火堆边上聊天，“我不是妖怪，我是灵，灵你懂吗？”

“不懂。”喻文州假装不懂，懂了肯定要讨论起来。

“那我给你讲吧！”黄少天很兴奋地要给喻文州科普，“我是冰雨的剑灵，我叫黄少天，我今年9999999岁了，我是灵，所以——”

“我懂！”喻文州赶紧接话。“我真的懂。”

黄少天一本正经地问：“那你懂，你说说。”

喻文州扒拉着火堆，在心里构思着，构思着，然而并没有构思出什么来，他突然指着火堆上烤着的兔肉对黄少天说：“快吃，熟了！”

黄少天：“快点快点拿下来，快糊了！”

喻文州不吃荤腥，兔肉就黄少天一个人啃得不亦乐乎，小妖怪大概是在剑里待的太久了，觉得外面什么都好，吃一点肉就觉得世界特别美好，美滋滋的。

“你知道剑圣吗？”黄少天把一手的油蹭在小道长的道袍上，“你想听他的故事吗？”

小妖怪的大眼睛像两颗水灵灵的紫葡萄，比山下陈果老板娘小果园的葡萄还要大还要漂亮，喻文州托腮想了想然后点点头，他还是真的很想听听剑圣的故事的，剑圣是怎么用这把剑的，反正肯定不是用来劈柴火就对了，而且剑圣的故事应该很精彩，会比小妖怪的自我介绍有意思。

剑圣的故事讲来就长了。

江湖里每一代都会有一个剑圣。剑圣是一个时代的象征，在大浪淘沙的世界里代表了最高的武力值，而且也寄托了很多人的一些奇奇怪怪的念想，比如家里的姑娘梦想就是嫁给剑圣，家里的汉子梦想就是打败剑圣，各种奇怪的事情凡人搞不定的都要剑圣来搞定，家长里短都要剑圣来做主。

“剑圣又不是超人！又不是救世主！”黄少天恶狠狠地咬了一口兔肉。

喻文州听不懂，他打了一个哈欠，觉得有点困了，黄少天是个话唠，能把一个短小的故事片段注水加长，说了半天才说了一点点，喻文州就觉得很是催眠，把包袱枕在头下，就准备睡觉了。

“很多人想找剑圣，但是剑圣却在找一个人，他隐隐约约有一些印象，却又说不上来到底要找谁，他走遍了中原和塞外也没有找到那个人，等了很久很久，等到自己都快要死了，终于知道自己注定是和那个人要错过了。这是一个悲伤的故事。”

喻文州翻了个身，把手搭在黄少天的小肚子上。

“小道长，”黄少天伸了个懒腰，“你知道后来怎么了吗？”

喻文州睡得正香。

“后来剑圣死了，他的魂魄，变成了冰雨的剑灵。”

喻文州一大早上坐起来的时候，发现自己的道袍上全是水。有一部分经过辨认发现是清晨的露水，还有一部分是黄少天的口水。他还在睡觉，喻文州打量了这个妖怪半天，觉得还是可以原谅他的，毕竟他是个妖怪不能得罪，而他画符又那么慢，根本不能把他怎么样。

黄少天大概看起来和他年纪相仿，喻文州倒是不怎么怕他，但是他还是有点戒备的，毕竟魏琛曾经教导他，这世界上最可怕的就是妖怪和女人，一定要躲得远远的。

喻文州站起身来，抖落粘在身上的草叶，然后就想背起包袱跑掉，他刚一迈步向前，黄少天揉着眼睛幽幽转醒。

“你要去哪儿？”黄少天声音里透着不快。

妖怪一旦不开心，会不会吃人啊？喻文州心想。

“我是奉师傅之命下山游历的，”喻文州面不改色，“我总不能就待在山脚下一动不动啊，我要走了。”

“带我走。”小妖怪蹲在草地上揪着草梗。

“啊？”

“剑是你的，你总不是要把它扔掉吧？”黄少天看起来挺委屈的。

喻文州沉默了，剑是我的，可是剑灵不是我的啊，无量天尊救我，这么大个活的妖怪，我又没有葫芦，怎么带着？

“嗯……”真是一个计划外的包袱，但是喻文州想了想觉得黄少天非常有道理，这把剑是他的，人自然也是他的，自己变出来的妖怪……哭着也要把他带走……

黄少天跳起来：“背我！”

喻文州：“……”

黄少天不算重，趴在小道长的背上东看西看，感觉很享受，背了一会儿他觉得没意思，就自己从喻文州背上跳下来了。

“我背你。”黄少天煞有介事地拍拍自己的背。

而机智的小道长看了看黄少天的身高摇手拒绝了，自己一点也不想被人背着还两只脚蹭地。

下了观雀山就是一个镇子，叫做长乐镇，平日里陈果下山采买东西都是到这个镇子上来，集市上很热闹，黄少天嚷嚷着要吃东西，两个人就进了一个酒馆。

喻文州一直在打量黄少天。

一般妖怪都有点奇奇怪怪的特征，比如耳朵，比如尾巴，喻文州盯着黄少天看了很久，看得黄少天忍不住从葱油面碗里抬起头和他对视，喻文州伸出手摸了摸他的耳朵。

黄少天：“……干嘛？”

“你的耳朵为什么不是毛茸茸的？”小道长终于把压抑在心底的疑问问了出来，在他所知道的关于妖怪的那些事——主要来源于魏琛编纂陈果顺手修订的《世界妖怪大全之带你认识108种中国国产妖怪》这本书，里面所有的妖怪耳朵都是毛茸茸的，黄少天是他见到的第一个看起来和人差不多的妖怪，一点破绽都没有。

“可以有。”黄少天咬咬嘴唇，然后抓着喻文州的手腕放在自己耳朵上。

喻文州吃惊地看着黄少天的耳朵在他手里变成毛茸茸的尖尖的耳朵。

“我就是妖怪，”黄少天吸溜着面条，“你这下知道啦？”

小道长点点头。

喻文州要下山游历，他想做好事，行侠仗义，啊这个目标太江湖气了，不像是道长该有的闲云野鹤的气质，黄少天很不屑，表示他就是出来玩了，一点也不想到处帮助人。

“可是我要去帮助村口的王大爷家捉妖怪。”小道长在一边伏案画符，“要不然你就自己出去玩吧。”

“不行，我得和你一起去。”黄少天坚持。

喻文州的天赋有点特别，他不擅长捉妖怪，但是他擅长画很厉害的符咒，黄少天见多识广，但是喻文州画符的法力效果之强实在是让他惊叹，除了慢之外，简直没有什么不好的地方，然而黄少天不放心让喻文州一个人去捉妖怪的，因为小道长的物理攻击能力约等于零，要是没有贴符咒的机会，肯定会被妖怪追着四处跑。

晚上睡觉的时候照旧是一个睡在床上一个睡在地上，喻文州和衣而睡，侧着身子，月光透过窗子照进来，黄少天趴着床沿念古诗：床前明月光，疑似地上霜。

“举头望明月……”黄少天目不转睛地看着喻文州，“低头思道长！”

黄少天晃了晃脑袋，怔怔地想，我也不知道还有多少时间了，哎，你到底什么时候才能喜欢我啊？道士什么的真是麻烦，洁身自好得也太过分了吧！

喻文州翻了个身，黄少天吐了吐舌头，乖乖地躺回去睡觉了。

喻文州给整个长乐镇都捉妖怪驱鬼了一遍之后，时间已经过去了三个月，所有人的知道镇上来了个热心的道长，还有一个在他身边俊秀的公子。他们走的时候夹道欢送，喻文州很客气地对大家说不要不要，然后黄少天乐呵呵的把送的东西全都收下了。

“不用，真的，心意我领了礼物拿回去吧——”

“谢谢大家！”黄少天说。

离开长乐镇向前走，又要在树林里休息一晚上，喻文州在生火，黄少天就在翻礼物，嘴上念念有词。

“这个要不得，好香好香，村头张姑娘送的吧，丢掉丢掉，这个更不可以，这个荷包一看就是李姑娘的手艺，天，还是鸳鸯！原来还有更过分的，这是什么东西？玉佩！嚯，不得了不得了了！”

喻文州：“少天你想多了，我是个道士啊。”

黄少天一顿：“什么意思？”  
“我不会成亲的。”喻文州把烤好的肉递给黄少天，“不入世俗无烦扰。”

“你不会喜欢她们么？”黄少天说。

“对啊。”喻文州点头。

“那我呢？”黄少天瞪着大眼睛问。

“自然也没有那个意思。”喻文州笑眯眯的。

黄少天把手里的肉往草地里一扔，转过身去生闷气了。

喻文州有点纳闷，不知道黄少天是怎么了，喜欢不喜欢这件事情在喻文州的心里是从来不在考虑之列的，男女之情他从来没有，可是黄少天的这个问法，总让小道长觉得心里一紧，原来还有男子和男子的感情吗？

他把手放在黄少天的耳朵，可是黄少天不配合他，不肯露出毛茸茸的耳朵，他揉了揉他的脑袋，拍了拍他的背，然后给他讲了很多道家的道理。

黄少天一个字都听不下去，他就在想，他这一世实在是太倒霉了，怎么就喻文州在这一世偏偏是个道士呢？而且是泥古不化的道士。

“我给你继续讲剑圣的故事吧。”黄少天说。

剑圣喜欢一个男人，那个男人是一个书生。他们两个在世俗的夹缝里生存得很艰难，但是也活得很开心。剑圣诗文不通，书生就教他读书写字念书，他们最喜欢在下雪天看窗外的梅花，然后沏一壶热茶。剑圣年轻的时候非常嚣张，他是一个不低调的剑圣，在外面结仇结了很多，有一次有人来寻仇，书生为了救剑圣，然后死掉了。

剑圣把很多事情都忘记了，他以为书生没死，但是他记不住书生是谁，长什么样了，他一直想找书生，找啊找啊，从中原到塞外，他走了很多地方，帮助了很多人，然后向他们打听书生的消息。

“然后呢？”喻文州问。

“没有然后了，后面的故事讲过了。”黄少天抖抖衣服上的草叶站起来，“哦对了，书生的魂魄附到了一根法杖上，他什么都不记得了，也永远不会记得，但是剑圣虽然死了，但是他的魂魄一直记得，因为这是他用后半生什么都不记得然后徒劳无功四处寻找、甚至不知道自己要寻找谁换来的。”

“你别跟着我，”黄少天对喻文州说，“我要去花天酒地享受人生。”

小妖怪说到做到，言出必行，小道长看在眼里，觉得有点失落。他真的去花天酒地去了，身上永远散发了好闻的香味，喻文州凑近了闻到，心想这是女人身上的味道吧。但是他总是喝得烂醉，酒气更大，盖住了浓郁的脂粉香。

“为什么呢？”喻文州给黄少天擦擦身上，一本正经地问道。

“因为来不及了。”黄少天躺在床榻上，眼神很清明，“道长，我不用你带着我了，剑是你的，永远都是你的，拜托你不要送给别人，有朝一日你要是得道成仙了，希望你也带着它。”

“我修道不为成仙。”喻文州说。

“哦。”黄少天打了个酒嗝，“你什么时候走？”

喻文州一愣：“走去哪里？”

“不知道，反正我说了别跟着我，”黄少天傲娇地侧过身子，不看喻文州，“你不喜欢我的话，就快走吧。”

喻文州沉默了很久，他有点手足无措了，他从来都不知道喜欢不喜欢是什么感觉，读诗文里常见古人吟咏爱情，字字句句椎心泣血，那就是了吗？

“让我摸一把耳朵吧。”小道长说。

小妖怪把头埋在被子里：“不要。”

喻文州一个人继续向前走，他继续帮人除妖驱鬼，没事的时候就画画符，他觉得自己可能是心猿意马了，画出的符咒法力一次不如一次，说起来还是黄少天在他身边的时候才能画出法力最高的符咒，因为只有那个时候他才心如止水。喻文州想，我是对不起元始天尊灵宝道君道德天尊了，也对不起魏琛师傅，我只有他在身边的时候才能心如止水达到绝对的清静无为，只要他不在，我就觉得空落落的。

没有毛茸茸的尖耳朵，也没有活蹦乱跳的妖怪，妖怪吃肉，咂吧嘴的声音都好听。

冬天的时候喻文州在小镇上暂住，这间屋子带了一个小小的院落，等到冬天快过去的时候梅花就开了，春雪落满枝头，喻文州沏了一壶热茶站在窗边看雪景，桌案上的词集翻开，那一页有一句词让他剜心掏肺一样的难受：离愁恰如春草，更行更远还生。

春天很快来了，他准备沿着来时路走回去，看看能不能遇到黄少天。

他一路走回去，很多他帮助过的人都很和蔼地和他打招呼，喻文州问他们有没有人见过黄少天，他们都摇头，喻文州看着自己画的画像，简直就是和黄少天一模一样，感觉这个妖怪下一秒就会从画像里跳出来了，如果他们看了画像还说没见过，那就是黄少天真的没有来过这里了。

他最后回到了长乐镇，集市上依旧喧嚣繁华，很多人认出了他和他聊天打招呼，喻文州问他们有没有再见到黄少天，他们纷纷摇头，都说没有。

喻文州快要放弃了，他走得很慢，几乎用了将近一年的时间又回到了原地，还是没找到黄少天，天下起大雪来，他知道，冬天又要来了。

长乐镇靠着观雀山脚下，喻文州住在镇子最边上，小院子和之前的差不多，唯一有差别的就是之前栽的是白梅，而长乐镇上多蜡梅。

冬日天冷，有乞丐敲门，喻文州开门把他请进来，给了他一大杯热茶，那个乞丐看见了挂在墙上的黄少天的画像，然后对喻文州说他见过这个人。

“你在哪里见到他了？”喻文州声音都发抖了。

“就在观雀山下的小河边上。”

喻文州觉得他好几辈子都没见过黄少天了，他坐在一块大石头上对着河水发呆，看着背影消瘦了不少，喻文州走过去拍拍他的肩膀，黄少天回过头，看到喻文州的时候瞪大了眼睛。

“你怎么坐在这里呢？”喻文州说，他抬手拂去黄少天身上的雪花，“冷不冷？”

“我是妖怪，不冷。”黄少天说。

两个人陷入了沉默。

“道长，我快死了。”黄少天说，“夫大块载我以形，劳我以生，俟我以老，息我以死, 故善吾生者，乃所以善吾死也。我背的对不对，你快恭喜我。”

喻文州抿着嘴唇，不敢相信：“为什么？”

“我快要回到剑鞘里了。”黄少天很平静地说，“剑灵的灵气快消磨光了，这和再死一次也没什么区别。”

早在他们离别的时候，黄少天就已经是强弩之末了，他已经没办法变出毛茸茸的耳朵了，他身上的死气愈来愈重，浓烈的酒气和脂粉香才勉强能够盖住。

“我们回家吧。”喻文州说。

小道长又一次背着小妖怪下山，这次他很安静地伏在背上，一言不发，呼吸带着微微的热度，让喻文州耳根发热。

“我知道来不及了，”喻文州说，“可是我还是想说，我喜欢你。”

有一朵雪花飘飘荡荡，恰好落在黄少天的侧脸上。

“剑圣的故事你全都讲完了吗？”喻文州又说。

“还有个小尾巴。”黄少天又恢复了高兴的神采，“剑圣的魂魄化为人形，只能在人间停留两三年，他很着急，想尽快和他的书生在一起，可是书生总是需要一个过程来接受他，每当他们相爱了之后，时间也就到了，每次冬天的时候——”

喻文州说：“他们就要分开了。”

“对，就要分开了，”黄少天说，“剑灵要重新回到剑鞘里几百年才会有机会化出人形，风险也很大，万一这一世的书生是个讨厌的、泥古不化的道士可怎么办？”

“对啊，可怎么办。”喻文州说，“可是为什么我觉得是个道士却没什么不好的呢。”

“你不要夸奖你自己了。”黄少天把手塞在喻文州的衣领里。

喻文州笑：“因为道士可以画符。”

黄少天从喻文州的背上跳起来，不可置信地看着喻文州。

“生死符。”喻文州看着他，笑容很胸有成竹，“少天，和我一起共享我的寿数吧，好不好。”

“也许我的命好，这一世可以活到八十岁，那么我们可以一起活到四十岁，也许我的命不好，这一世只能活到四十岁，那我们只好英年早逝了。”

“不好。”黄少天摇头。

“好。”喻文州说，“你看，在这里。”

手心出现一道纠缠曲折的红线，藏在苍白的皮肤背后，像是脉搏在跳动，这和喻文州的脉搏不同，这脉搏属于黄少天。

他在帮黄少天拂去衣上雪花的时候就把生死符印在了他身上，傻乎乎的小妖怪还以为自己要死了，心里都开始交待起了后事。

“走咯，回家了。”

满室茶香，窗外冷日灼灼，一枝春雪冻梅花，点点滴滴，恰如往昔。

Fin.

“夫大块载我以形，劳我以生，俟我以老，息我以死, 故善吾生者，乃所以善吾死也。”出自《庄子?大宗师》

“一枝春雪冻梅花”出自韦庄《浣溪沙·惆怅梦余山月斜》


	54. 不止经年

黄少天手持一把大刀，站在一群蒙面杀手中，他气沉丹田，威风凛凛地一甩，大刀上冒出五毛钱的特效圣光，唬得蒙面杀手们目瞪口呆。这时候周围响起慷慨激昂的BGM，黄少天猛地腾空而起，三两下干翻了所有人。他把刀扛在肩上，大笑三声，地动山摇，然后他就醒了。  
荧光手表在枕边发出幽幽的绿光，显示凌晨三点十七分，黄少天搓了搓脸，很不甘心。明明梦境的前半段是冲冠一怒为红颜，这一怒倒是狮子吼了，红颜连个影都没有，太没有天理了。  
算了，有缘自会相见。这样想着，黄少天向后一仰，迅速睡去。  
在短短十四年的人生里，黄少天平均一天要做两个梦，晚上一个，中午一个。晚上一般是江湖奇缘爱恨情仇刀光剑影，中午则要简略一些，最常梦见的是吃大餐，因为学校食堂的午饭实在是太难吃了，这是黄少天不喜欢学校的原因之一。  
不喜欢学校的原因之二，是学校管理太严格，根本没有时间打游戏！他的账号已经一周没登了，不知道浪费了多少刷本抢BOSS的机会。不过他现在一提起这个账号就头痛，他知道，只要一上线估计就会被蓝溪阁的人围个水泄不通，层层上报，八百里加急，三十秒后消息抵达公会会长手里，然后那个猥琐的术士就会继续锲而不舍地问他要不要去自己的战队。  
好像是叫蓝雨……这什么狗屁小清新起的名字啊？黄少天愤愤地想，一点都不酷，根本不是我的丝带儿。  
职业打游戏，这个梦，黄少天不是没做过。从幼儿园玩贪吃蛇上瘾不想学拼音开始，这个梦想就深深根植于黄少天幼小的心灵中。上小学写作文《我的梦想》，当所有小朋友都想成为辛勤的园丁和伟大的科学家时，黄少天坚定地表示自己要成为一个有钱人，每天玩游戏，玩成世界第一。  
作文零分不要紧，回家还被胖揍了一顿，鼻涕一把泪一把地坐在门槛上向家长认错，但是这并没有影响这个梦想的茁壮成长——在初中快要结束的时候，这个梦想终于长成了参天大树。  
黄少天是真的动心了，但是他知道，爸妈一定不会动心，但是他们会动手。  
要不算了……黄少天撑着额头，手上不停地转着笔，英语老师说什么，他一个字都没听进去，这些天他脑海中老是回荡着那个术士的话，那些名词像是极具吸引力的咒语，让他没片刻安宁。  
“小子，我可不是骗你玩玩的，我们蓝雨也不是过家家，马上荣耀联赛要开赛了，等着看吧！话就说到这里，要不要来就看你自己了。”  
夏日闷热，本就让人心烦意乱。  
“动词接受者做主语时，动词做被动……”英语老师推了推眼镜，开口道，“黄少天，你来说一下这道题该选什么？”  
一片寂静，大家低着头用隐秘的角度看着黄少天，后者呆呆地盯着窗户，不为所动。  
“黄少天，该你发言了。”同桌是个系羊角辫的妹子，用胳膊肘戳他，然后悄悄地把笔记本挪过桌子的中线。  
可惜黄少天的思路溜号一圈再回来，已经跟不上老师的思路了，也看不懂女同桌的笔记本。  
好似要自暴自弃一样，黄少天内心叹了口气，然后挺起胸膛大声念道：“我选择剑客！”  
英语老师没什么表情：“坐下吧，下次记得说英文。这道题就选C，结合上下文我们可以看出主人公是个swordsman。”  
这也可以？黄少天惊了，随后窃笑起来，对于少年来说，失落和高兴的转换似乎也就是一瞬间的事。

马上要升初三了，假期也不能闲着，学校美其名曰自主选择，但是其实每个学生都得乖乖交钱来补课。补课持续整整一个月，终于要进入尾声了，但是这没什么好高兴的，假期只有短暂的两周，再开学就是真正的初三地狱了。  
只不过是从一个地狱跳进另一个地狱罢了，黄少天闷闷地想着，他收起书本，对同学们叽叽喳喳围观的东西兴致缺缺。  
“黄少来看一下！”  
黄少天扯了扯校服的领子，漫不经心地探过头。  
“你不是荣耀打得很好么？”同学把手机屏幕调转给他，“你看，一区的大神的视频，一叶之秋！一区最强战斗法师！黄少，你打得过么？太强了！这操作，牛逼啊！”  
一叶之秋……黄少天翻了个白眼，没少和他抢BOSS，烦都烦死了。  
“打不过吧！”同学继续说，“大神就是大神啊，我靠这个操作太牛了啊！”  
“有什么打不过的啊，”黄少天挑眉，“又不是没打过。”  
“吹牛吧你！大神很厉害的！听说还要去打职业联赛……”  
“哼……”黄少天不想多说，他挤出来一句哼，转身就走。  
有什么了不起的？不过就是个Z字抖动！  
回家的路上黄少天坐在公交车上听歌，可能是MP3里的这些歌都太熟悉了，他听着听着就走神了，又想起今天一叶之秋的那个视频……大家都觉得那是他在炫技，但是黄少天知道，在那样的情况下选择Z字抖动只是最简单直接的方法，而那个人的微操远远不止这些。  
玩游戏成不了世界第一，这让黄少天很焦躁。  
下车的时候公交站牌换了新广告，迎面而来一个巨大的人像吓了黄少天一跳，他定睛一看，惊吓加倍，这是荣耀游戏的地面推广广告，每个职业都有单人海报，而贴在黄少天家门前这个公交站的，恰好是个剑客。  
他突然想起自己的账号了，夜雨声烦，比这个剑客还要帅气、还要酷。  
晚上回家无非是写作业，瞄了两眼电视还被呵斥了一顿，黄少天习惯了充耳不闻，该干嘛干嘛。他深刻地觉得自己的话唠是遗传的，就他看会儿电视的功夫，黄妈妈的大道理已经讲出了至少二百条，从名人名言到真实案例，论据充足，论点鲜明，忽略字数就是满分作文。  
“我不想上学了，”黄少天突然说，“我想去打游戏。”  
黄妈妈正在刷碗，只当儿子是胡言乱语——这样的胡言乱语她每天要听几百次。  
“真的呢。”黄少天说。  
“你再不回去写作业我也真的揍你呢。”  
黄少天：“……你根本就不懂我！这不公平！”  
黄妈妈擦擦手：“不需要懂，我们的关系就是压迫和被压迫，要什么公平，快去写作业，写不完休想打游戏。”  
黄少天灰溜溜地进屋去了。  
从卧室的窗子可以看到楼下的公交站牌，黄少天趴着窗子向下看，路灯下剑客挥舞着光剑，目光依旧潇洒恣意。  
他觉得身上的血也跟着沸腾起来了。  
黄少天做了一个梦，梦见自己和账号卡、一个年轻人站在一起。  
三个人面面相觑，都不知道自己为什么会出现在这里。  
小黄少天挑眉：“我靠你谁？你怎么……”  
年轻人也吓了一跳：“我靠！我小时候这么帅啊！”  
小黄少天：“……”  
“小时候很酷啊，是不是啊夜雨。”年轻人搭在账号卡的肩膀上，揉了揉小黄少天的头发，“哇，真是个非常可爱的小孩儿，哈哈！”  
夜雨声烦很冷酷，一言不发地把年轻人的手拨开了。小黄少天激动握拳，心想干得好！在小黄少天的脑补里，夜雨声烦就是酷炫狂霸拽的大哥，要冷漠无情，要霸气侧漏。  
“你怎么了啊？来告诉哥哥，怎么在这儿原地踏步啊。”年轻人蹲下来，一副慈爱脸，但是奈何有个酒窝，一下子又显得很幼稚了。  
“告诉你干什么啊？”  
“告诉我，我来做你的人生导师。”年轻人信誓旦旦地说，“听我的没错——因为我就是未来的你！或者你想知道什么未来的事情，问我啊问我啊，我都知道的！”  
小黄少天抱着肩膀，目光有些警惕，他上下打量大黄少天，问了一个让大黄少天如遭雷劈的问题。  
“你就长到这么高？不再长了？”  
大黄少天：“……”  
小黄少天：“你回答不了啊？你回答不了肯定是骗子！”  
大黄少天：“你可以换个问题……比如你问我，将来你会做什么。”  
“打游戏？”  
“是的！”大黄少天握拳，“打成了世界冠军哦！怎么样，是不是很有发展前途？”  
小黄少天将信将疑：“真的？”  
“当然是真的，我骗你干什么？不过我也不能告诉你太多，都告诉你就没意思了啊，但是你只需要知道，如果你坚持要去打游戏的话，肯吃苦，愿意为之付出，一定会有一个很棒的结局，”大黄少天滔滔不绝地说，“你现在，一是需要一点坚持，二是需要一点套路，说服爸爸妈妈，相信以你的……哦不以我的聪明才智，一定可以的%……*（%&（……”  
黄少天醒了，妈妈在喊他吃午饭。他猛地坐起来，刚刚的梦明明很长，比他以前做过的都长，但是却又像一团雾气聚了又散，梦里那个自己好像一直在说话，但是具体说了什么又记不清了，他揉了揉头发，最后把责任归于：  
“那个黄少天话怎么这么多！”  
到底还是留下一个念头如此清晰：完了，我以后长不高。  
不，还有第二个念头：坚持自己的梦想。  
为了说服爸爸妈妈，黄少天进行了多番尝试。第一种方式是辩论，黄少天以一敌二，惨败下来；第二种方式是邀请亲朋好友并肩作战，最后以亲朋纷纷倒戈收尾；第三种方式是装成坏孩子，他挺爱看相声，里面常说的一句话是“抽烟喝酒烫头”，抽烟他光闻闻就觉得呛，但是喝酒黄少天三岁就会了，最后决定去烫头。  
黄少天先是去染了个黄头发，然后尝试刺青，只是刺青因怕疼未遂，最后被黄妈妈揪着耳朵去把头发染回来，他坐在椅子上，不敢回头，只敢从镜子里看妈妈。  
“我真的想去打游戏。”黄少天说，“我说的是真的。”  
“回家再说。”  
“哦。”黄少天耷拉着头，感觉世界一片漆黑。  
晚上回家之后黄家开了第N次家庭会议，家庭成员黄少天和准家庭成员金毛小狗杰克一同列席。会议上各位成员进行了热烈的探讨，就是否可以尝试一下成为职业选手这个提案进行了激烈的辩论，第一次投票两票支持，两票反对。然后黄少天和杰克开始打滚，刚染回来的头发根还透露着晃眼的金黄，和小金毛滚起来不分彼此，只得进行第二次投票。黄妈妈觉得把地板滚得挺干净，估计三天不用再拖，心情一好就投了支持票，最终艰难达成一致。  
“去，可以，”黄爸爸拍着黄少天的肩膀，“但是既然选择了，就要坚持下去，男子汉，做事情要有担当，但是如果真的坚持不下去了，就回家……”  
黄少天感动得热泪盈眶，抱着杰克频频点头。  
“就回家，看我和你妈不打死你！”  
黄少天：“……”

一个艳阳高照的日子，黄少天拖着行李箱来到了蓝雨。  
他几乎是拖着半个家来的，行李箱里被爸爸妈妈塞得满满都是日用品和零食，魏琛热情地接待了他，然后转头就把他的零食给分了。  
兵荒马乱的夏天，拧一把空气会淅淅沥沥下一场小雨的潮湿里，小小的少年站在了梦的起点。  
“魏老大，蓝雨的目标是什么？”  
“第一啊。”  
“然后呢？”  
“世界第一。”  
“再然后呢？”  
“太阳系第一，银河系第一，宇宙第一……那个，宇宙外面叫啥？算了，不知道了。”  
“我懂了！”  
“你懂什么，我说的是蓝雨的食堂第一，你快点去训练，比赛的第一就靠你了。”  
“好嘞！”

黄少天在床上翻来覆去地烙饼，迟迟睡不着。  
这样的情况很少发生，黄少天是总也睡不够的，这在蓝雨是个公开的秘密。周日有记者采访活动如果来得早了，想见黄少天那是难于上青天，每个人都会这样回答：我们副队长要睡到下午呢。  
黄少天焦躁地又翻了个身，突然想跳起来去知乎回答一下问题：从不失眠的人突然失眠是一种怎样的感受？  
明天就是发布会了。黄少天干脆睁着眼睛在漆黑一片的宿舍里仰头看着天花板，觉得自己仿佛越来越没出息了，遥想当年第四赛季作为副队长出席第一场赛后发布会的时候，那可是舌战群儒技惊四座，把记者打得节节败退，搞得他们以后不把录音笔的电充满格都不敢向自己提问。  
明天不是比赛，没有刁钻的技术问题，也没有关乎输赢成败的圈套，只有一个简短的退役新闻发布会。  
这一天也不是突然到来，至少这个赛季从一开始，蓝雨无论是战术安排还是人员配置，都似有若无地透露着这样的消息。  
时间过得很快，好像什么都没变，蓝雨还是豪门最顶尖的俱乐部，头号明星还是叫夜雨声烦，今年的目标还是总冠军，蓝雨的食堂还是宇宙第一。黄少天想着，就连自己的身高也没什么改变。  
但是有什么事也在默默发生变化。  
他已经不再年轻，在普遍新人十五六岁出道就有高光表现的年代，常常要被尊称为前辈，四期黄金一代的群里已经退役了一半的人，荣耀更是进行了无数次的更新升级，技能不断增加，和一开始开服时候稍显简陋的模样比，简直像是两个游戏了。  
想到这里，黄少天猛地翻身坐起来。  
账号卡还在自己手上，打开游戏第一件事就是把上线提醒给关了，现在是凌晨一点半，游戏里的活人没有平时多，他登录的是一区，玩家本来就比新区要少很多。  
但是他上线的位置附近还是有不少活人游荡，偶尔有几个一动不动站在原地的，黄少天走过去好奇地戳戳，也没有反应，估计是已经睡着了吧。  
不过等这些人醒来要是知道自己被剑圣搭过讪，一定会感觉痛失一个亿（微草粉丝除外，微草粉丝可能会感觉赚了一个亿）。  
副本是不能组队去刷了，因为根本没人邀请他。夜雨声烦站在副本入口半天，压根没有遇见可爱的女孩子来抱大腿求组队，过往的人大概也都是睡眼惺忪，以为面前站的是个ID高仿冒牌货，谁也想不到大名鼎鼎的剑圣半夜睡不着，竟然站在这里想要刷低阶副本。  
你们到底识不识货啊！黄少天气得要命，转身去打野了。  
打网游要比打比赛轻松得多，已经很久没享受过单纯输出打那些没什么智商的BOSS的快感了，黄少天越战越勇，越打越来劲，刷了一大堆的材料，还抢了两个野图BOSS……  
临走时，黄少天头脑发热，把没用的低阶材料豪迈地洒了一路，留了几个稀有材料寄给春易老，然后下线了。  
他并不知道，这时候荣耀八卦论坛里悄然开了一个帖子。  
“一区八卦，笑死我了，你们今天有没有看到一个sjb剑客到处丢低阶材料，洒了一路，顶个特像夜雨声烦的ID，是不是疯了？有人录视频没有？有的发上来啊，我先睡了，明天黄少退役发布会，早上十点大家记得看啊！”  
“估计也是黄少粉丝吧，心情不好吧或者喝多了吧…”  
“说得通，我哥们就是黄少真爱粉，丢材料算什么，他昨晚上背着老婆跑出来喝酒。喝完就一边哭一边撕钱，都上本地报纸了。”  
“现在人怎么样？”  
“现在情绪稳定，跪在搓衣板上正忙着半张半张重新粘呢。”  
下线已经三点多，黄少天这次终于困了，他倒在床上，还没来得及想什么别的就立刻睡着了。  
他做了一个梦，梦见夜雨声烦骑了个扫把，带着他在天上飞。  
黄少天对此是很不满的，这是造反？cos王不留行是不是死罪一条？但是他们飞的速度很快，黄少天想说话都说不出，他感觉自己晕头转向地落地，然后晕头转向地被夜雨声烦给抓了起来。  
“干什么？”黄少天抓狂地看看四周，只有一个黄头发的小孩蹲在地上，拿着树枝画圈圈。  
“好惨啊……”黄少天感叹道，“这就是我小时候么？还染头发？够叛逆，我喜欢。”  
夜雨声烦隐蔽地翻了个白眼。  
“哎呀，好帅啊，好可爱，好萌啊。”黄少天看了看蹲在地上小小的少年，“真是不得了，真是祖国的财富，未来之星，剑圣非你莫属，你还在等什么？”  
夜雨声烦咳嗽两声，表达了抗议。  
蹲在地上的小孩抬头，树枝一扬，带起来一阵灰土。  
“你是谁？”  
黄少天灵机一动：“我是……老天爷派来的天使！”  
小孩转头就走，冷漠无情。  
“哇，有个性，客官留步！”黄少天一步上前，拉住小孩的手臂，“我认真给你讲，我就是将来的你，你就是原来的我，你就是我，我就是你，但是你又不是我，我又不是你，我原来一定是你，但你长大未必是我……”  
小孩：“……”  
黄少天：“你听懂了吗？”  
小孩摇头，回答得干脆利落：“没有。大叔你吵死了。”  
黄少天抬头，似乎等着夜雨声烦附和他：“个性，有个性是好事啊，不能抹杀。”  
“你怎么一个人在这儿啊？”黄少天继续问他，“哇，你现在看上去应该还在上学吧？怎么样，学习不太好吧，没关系，我那时候学习也很差……哦，应该是和爸爸妈妈吵架了吧？”  
在黄少天的记忆里，小时候和父母吵架算是一件比较经常的事情，但是他从不记仇，长大了之后都忘得差不多了，照样和爸妈关系好得黏黏糊糊的。  
“没有。”小黄少天撇撇嘴。  
“啊，没事，爸爸妈妈都很爱你。”黄少天说，“他们都是很好的人，全心全意地爱你，虽然有时候唠叨了一点，但是都是很有趣很可爱的人，将来有时间和精力了，要好好孝顺他们。”  
小黄少天咬着嘴唇，默不吭声。  
“未来的事情，想做什么就勇敢去做，男子汉大丈夫，没什么解决不了的。”黄少天拍拍他的头，“好好加油吧！  
“我知道你因为什么和爸爸妈妈吵架……”黄少天想了想，“我只能告诉你，选择你喜欢的，并且坚持下去，就是最正确的了。最重要的是，直到必须要离开的那一天，你还会觉得非常圆满，毫无缺憾，对于人生来说，已经是最好不过的经历了，你觉得呢？”  
小黄少天似懂非懂地点点头。  
“所以啊，没有什么可犹豫的。小朋友，来，说说你的梦想是什么？”  
小黄少天抬头看天，似乎不准备回答他。  
碰了一鼻子灰的黄少天只好继续给对方灌心灵鸡汤：“没关系，不说也没关系的……只要你坚持梦想！虽然我知道每次这个题目你的作文成绩都不太好，但是这不要紧啦，记住我今天说的话！  
“哦还有一件很重要的事我必须要告诉你，虽然你现在可能还没有经历过，但是男人嘛，以后都会明白的……”  
夜雨声烦将信将疑地看着黄少天，眼神充满了警告：你不要对着未成年开黄腔，说荤话。  
“你要是去打游戏，到了蓝雨，食堂阿姨会给你打一份秋葵，千万别吃！难吃！巨难吃！”  
小黄少天：“……”  
夜雨声烦：“……”  
“你看，秋葵妖怪来了！”黄少天指了指身后，一个巨大的绿色秋葵怪正一步一步靠拢过来，每一步都地动山摇，最可怕的是大妖怪身后跟着一堆秋葵小妖怪，头上顶着文字泡，写着“吃掉我吃掉我”、“我最美味了”、“来呀快活呀”，正排山倒海而来。  
“快跑快跑！”  
情况紧急，眼看一个秋葵小妖要到跟前，黄少天一下子就惊醒了。  
糟了，已经九点多了！十点的新闻发布会！他慌张地起床，用最快的速度整理好，出门前他对着镜子看了看自己，突然觉得还挺满意的，一点都不焦急，也不会觉得焦虑了。  
一切都是最好的安排。

“我当时怎么想的……都忘了啊。”黄少天抓抓头发，有些害羞，“妈，我真的忘了。”  
“说得不错，”黄妈妈指着退役新闻发布会的视频，“我儿子真帅。”  
“那是！”这话黄少天爱听，立刻脑海中涌现一大堆自夸的词汇，天花乱坠。  
“可是没有女朋友。”黄妈妈又说。  
“这不重要！”黄少天说，“其实我有女朋友，游戏就是我的女朋友！我小时候就是早恋，快人一步，青春期感情不断升温，到现在还在热恋期……啊啊啊知道错了不会胡说八道了，妈我知道你有账号卡，要不要免费全职代练啊？”  
“要你个头！”  
“那就是要！”  
“我问你，要是让你再选一次，还选打游戏吗？”  
“让我再选一百次，我还是选荣耀。”  
“嗯？”  
“妈你知道么？我选择题一般都选得很准哦，哪怕是蒙，那也是正确答案。”黄少天想到那个昏昏沉沉的午后英语课，还有那个催自己发言的羊角辫女同桌（后来他无聊翻同学录留言板，发现羊角辫小姑娘似乎暗恋自己），以及挺胸抬头说出“我选剑客”的自己。  
一切都美好得不像话。  
“因为未来告诉我一定赢。”

END


	55. 迭香

在遇着喻文州之前，所有唱戏的在黄少天心中都长着一张一模一样的脸，无论他爹怎么爱听曲儿，爱捧角儿，黄少天都对此毫无兴趣，他总觉得那些人脸上敷着面粉，带着廉价的香气，怎么瞧都长成一个样。

对此黄父则是不屑一顾，他老人家慢悠悠地拿着礼帽去扫身上的灰，回了一句：“谅你也不懂。”

黄少天却是嗤笑：“也不知懂了有什么好处。”

好处是没有的，倒是很花费。不过有一点他倒是很好奇，那些个名角，平日里没少拿钱，想来应该是衣食不愁的，但怎么偏偏好似极爱财极吝啬，有次他就瞧见黄父常捧着的那位“名旦”，平日娇滴滴的一个女人，豁开腿蹲在地上抠砖缝里的一枚大洋，什么形象也不顾了，她深深地蹲下去，开叉的旗袍撩起来老高，引得周围人明目张胆地使劲瞧，那目中烧着火，黄少天实在是看不过，他脱了外套给那女人披上，然后很轻松地将那枚大洋给取了出来。

他以为那女人会对自己说句谢谢，然而那女人抬头看是他，霎时间白了脸，大洋也不要了，扭头走开，走到一半外套落在地上，却不耽误她极迅速地如壁虎似的消失。

那其中的缘由让黄少天费解了一阵子，料想因着黄父常日里的热切，这女人应当是认得自己，知道自己不会对她如何，怎么还偏偏像是受了惊吓似的？这其中的缘由想必是存在着的，但是黄少天实在是懒得去探寻了。

他今日又想起来，只不过是因一枚纽扣。

庭院里落了雨，地上湿哒哒的，出门的时候不小心挣掉了一颗扣子，而那扣子好似消失在深灰色的石板缝隙里了，任他怎么找也找不见。

算了，拿去补一个扣子也是极容易的事情，只是要回去换衣服，怕是要误了约，黄少天刚要起身，突然看见有人从地上拾起来了什么。

他没看清拾了什么，只瞧见了那人的手，骨节有力，指甲剪得平整干净。

再抬头，便瞧见了一双江河般的眼睛。

“在这里。”那双眼睛的主人说。

黄少天只觉得自己猛地扎入一汪泉水里去，全身都湿透了。

黄少天到底误了约。

他约的是个长相清秀淡雅的女教师，时不时把刘海拢到耳后，显然是很紧张。黄少天倒不紧张，他如同完成任务一样，按部就班地与女教师吃了西餐，看了电影，只是整个过程中他人虽在，心却早飞了，至于飞去了哪里，他自己也不什么清楚。只是将全部注意力若是放在眼前这样无聊的事上，让他觉得浪费生命。

分别的时候好似如释重负一样，回了家又听到楼上传来咿咿呀呀的调子，黄少天不知怎的好奇了起来，换作平日，他是断不会对这样让人牙痛的调子有半点兴趣的。

唱戏的还是那个女人，黄少天始终不得知她的本名，也无意得知，那女人见了黄少天，猛地一下子就寻不回调子了，好端端的一句良辰美景，硬是唱出了断壁残垣的味道来。

她没画脸，面上却通红，眼睛里的情绪是那样浓，像是雨天浇透了的黄泥，带着祈求，黄少天再迟钝，也知晓是怎么回事。

她难堪了。

黄少天退出去，不再上来。

这个女人大约是黄父捧的最短的一个了，从那之后他没见过她，据说是赚了点银钱，终于可以给家里人买药看病，之后就不肯再唱了。戏班子的班主是个好人，也没阻拦，由得她去，临了还送了她半匹绸缎，做了顶好看一件旗袍穿着，也算是没白风光一场。

旧的不去，新的不来，黄父对戏的痴迷是很难中断的，于是又捧着新的角儿，不间断地往戏班子跑去，黄少天没再去过，也继续不甚关心，他与几个同道中人办了一份报纸，几经曲折最终没有办下去，于是便找了一家出版社混日子。

他的革命终究没了下文，于是便整日无所事事起来，不知怎的他想起那日在家中庭院见过的男人，那男人把扣子捡起来交给他，语气神态都与旁人不同——黄少天所谓的旁人，便是戏班子里的其他人，不然他想不出他家里还会出现些什么人。

与他一齐在出版社混日子的人不少，这些人平日里写写酸诗，偶尔也要来听听戏，起先黄少天是从不来的，后来有一次推托不得，又平白想起那双眼睛，便顺水推舟，想瞧瞧能不能再见那人一次。

他是不抱希望的，那些人如若画了脸，便会成一个模样，黄少天绝对分辨不来。

苦夏炎炎，他不自禁地想去寻着那汪泉水。

这一日唱的是长生殿，唱唐明皇的是个四十岁朝上的男人，杨贵妃倒是年轻，眉眼秀气得很，这一出恰是闻铃，凄凄切切，哀哀怨怨，黄少天耐着性子听，听至一半，终究是落荒而逃，他实在是欣赏不来，这一口气被那九曲回肠的曲调给高高吊着喘息不得，让他宁愿放弃寻那个人了。

他已灰了心，可刚一起身，恰有人正对着他走来。那人是认得他的，便冲他点头，笑了笑，江河般的眼睛泛起微澜。

黄少天直觉得忽得落了一身的春雨。

约是过了一月有余，黄少天似乎是和他爹一样染上了听戏的瘾，也爱往戏馆里来，他是许久才知道那人是班主，五年前继承了他父亲老班主的位子，唱的行当是巾生，只是现已不大上台了，是个沉着大气的人。

名字也取得响亮宏大，喻文州。

喻文州和他年纪一般大，黄少天着实与他意气相投——之所以这样讲，是他早已忘记了到底怎么与喻文州混到一块去的了，好像顺理成章，没有缘由，便有了结果。

喻文州看过他办的报纸，还说得很详细，黄少天听着只好低头傻笑，他一度觉得自己极幼稚，极理想主义，被喻文州这么一说，竟难得的不好意思了起来。

“已没有了。”黄少天搓着手，目光倒是明澈得很，他和戏馆深色的木桌和古老茶香格格不入。

“但总是有过的。”喻文州说。

和黄少天一样，喻文州平日里穿的是衬衫西装，如果不问，很难将他与戏台联系在一起，戏班子交到他手里几年有余，倒是缩减了一半的规模。世道苦乱，风雨飘摇，那些唱戏的若是有出路，通通都走了，喻文州从不追究。

黄少天仍是不爱听戏，也从不过问这些事，他突然变得忙起来。

都忙些什么呢？黄少天自己也说不清楚缘由，往日里懒于学习的英文也开始学了起来，学好了就念给喻文州听，喻文州往往听得十分认真，虽然他并不知道黄少天念得对不对。

黄少天念得口干舌燥，他常常笑着去倒茶，将茶杯推过去，不做声地看着黄少天，直看到黄少天猛地脸涨红起来，他再扑哧笑出来。

彼时的背景音便是戏馆前台的评话，这一日讲的是雷峰塔的故事，初初讲到白素贞化成人形。

晚上是最适宜散步，两人从戏馆一路步行到黄少天家门口，足能用两个小时的时间，这期间总能遇见卖晚报的报童，黄少天掏出钱买来，在夜色中大声朗读，再试着翻译成英文，喻文州点头听着，他觉得那是很奇妙的韵律，和戏有神奇的共同之处。偶有新的见闻，新的想法，他们总是能持着一样的观点，而或听到战事的消息，两个人却都不吭声，目光深沉又遥远。

这一日的新闻写得极晦涩，十分难以翻译，黄少天卡壳卡得自己都笑起来，他也不知怎么偏就笑得如此畅快，向身边侧身时恰撞到了喻文州的肩膀，喻文州迅速地伸出手从背后揽着他，好像一直就在等着这一刻。

以极诡异的姿势形成了最亲密的关系。

黄少天突然觉得头脑发热，心底里猛地冒出来许多絮絮叨叨的言语来，仿佛所有人瞧他的目光都变了。

夜色下，只有喻文州神态自若，他仍旧笑得很温柔，江河般的眼睛注视着黄少天，坦坦荡荡，光风霁月。

“少天，”喻文州突然开口，“你怎么了？”

黄少天答不上来。

第二日，他再去茶馆，喻文州却不在。那一日评话已讲到白蛇与青蛇初遇许仙，黄少天问了一句这要讲到什么时候去，那人没有回答，只是掰着指头数起来，从开始讲到如今，每日不曾间断，已经三个月了。

这怕是戏里戏外，并不是一样的时间，黄少天满心烦躁，这岂不是讲到猴年马月也讲不完了？

他悻悻回到出版社，办公室里那些人又做了些酸诗，他瞧着都是无病呻吟，也不去欣赏，径直坐下翻开英文，杯里的冷水沿着喉咙流下去把他的心肺都冻住了，却未能把他的火气降下来。

这股无名火来路不明，烧得却厉害，直烧得他整整十天都没再去戏馆。

这十天里从外表看，他和往常一样，但是心里却乱成一团麻，整日里想些有的没的，他也觉察出自己的异样来了，那种异样是从极深极深的悬崖下爬上来的，一旦瞧见了悬崖之上的光，就怎么都不肯退去。

黄少天是习惯了横冲直撞的，从未像今日这样摸不着方向，他自己也思考不出来个结果，于是抓起外套，又到了戏馆里去。

这是他头一遭看到喻文州在教戏，他不曾画脸，手里拿了一把折扇，单手背后，从头到背成一道直线，如松柏一般，黄少天在窗下只看得到他侧面，不知为何，这一眼让他心花怒放，胆子大到无法无天。

屋里头唱的是什么他不知道，只听到了零星几句，忽的对了黄少天的脾胃。

“离合悲欢，情有所钟，先生如何管得？”

窗子推开，喻文州转过头，目光和黄少天对视。

黄少天的眼神重又明亮起来，他仿佛从喻文州这样的眼神里得了无穷的力量。

“你怎么了？”喻文州捻开扇子，轻轻一摇，“少天？”

这次他对答如流。

“喻文州，我想和你好，你躲着我做什么？”

那一排站着听喻文州讲戏的少年大多十几岁出头，眼睛滴溜溜地像是夜晚里舞厅招牌上的小灯球，既好奇又矜持地向这边投来目光。

然而这目光奈何不了他。

喻文州笑了一下，还没说话，黄少天从窗子就探进身去，夺了他的折扇。他手腕微抬，不知道怎么动的手指，将折扇合拢凌空抛起，又收到掌中来。

1941年的春风穿堂入室。

喜鹊在枝头欢天喜地地叫嚷着，在这风雨飘摇的末世，在这浪漫末世的清晨。

喻文州挽着袖子在修理门板，屋里传来黄少天喋喋不休的讲话声，他先时还说的是英文，在认真地教课，后面就变成了胡说八道，喻文州进门了远远地看他一眼，他立刻声音小下去了，仿佛什么都没有说过。

下了课，便有几个孩子跑过来，拉着喻文州的衣角，让他唱几句戏来听听。

“我不会唱。”喻文州笑笑，摆手拒绝。

那几个孩子不肯走，扯着衣角祈求，喻文州向屋里看看，只觉得又好气又好笑。

“黄老师讲的故事里，你是会唱戏的啊。”小孩子大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，好似遭了多大的委屈。

“我真不会。”喻文州摇手，“若是会，肯定给你们唱。”

孩子们悻悻地散去，各自家去了，现下已归于平和，不再需要家长来接送，那些孩童欢笑着穿过镇上曲折的小巷，奔向一个个炊烟袅袅的青砖瓦房。

喻文州站在门口看着，等都没了身影，重新折返回来。他掀开门帘进来，黄少天撑着手臂歪着头，另一只手敲打在桌面。

喻文州看着，笑了笑，也走过来，滴滴答答地敲回去。

黄少天噗嗤笑了出来。

“我又什么时候会唱戏了？”喻文州看他，满眼笑意。

黄少天不答，他教了一天的课，只感觉比打仗的年头小心翼翼地潜伏还要累，转身瘫到床上去了，他嘴里哼着不成调的曲调，仰头看着喻文州。

“你说说，我们是怎么认识的？”黄少天哼了一会儿，突又问道。

“忘了。”

“那我就去瞎编。”

“好。”

“你唱一段。”黄少天翻身起来，“就那段。”

喻文州背对着他：“哪段？也忘了。”

“就那段。”黄少天半跪在床上，从背后揽着喻文州的脖子。

两个人你来我往闹了一阵，只听清脆一声，有什么东西落在地上了，黄少天扯了扯衣服坐起来，喻文州弯下腰，从地面上拾起来一枚扣子。

留声机传来吱呀吱呀的唱词，有人轻声和着。

“最撩人春色是今年……”

黎明在他们身后升起。

最撩人春色是今年

少甚么低就高来粉画垣，

原来春心无处不飞悬。

是睡荼蘼抓住裙钗线，

恰便是花似人心向好处牵。

——牡丹亭·懒画眉


	56. 断点

欲就麻姑买沧海，一杯春露冷如冰。

——李商隐

一、

黄少天推门进来的时候，喻文州正好把最后一本书放进书架，合上玻璃窗的声音和开门声叠在一起，接着又一起叠在黄少天滔滔不绝的开场白上。

喻文州笑了笑，似乎已经习以为常。

就在两个小时前，他的办公室乱成一锅粥，连个可以下脚的地方都没有。而现在所有的实验资料都已经归档入库，办公室里剩下的只有一些闲书，一些是黄少天爱看的推理小说，一些的喻文州很喜欢的“老古董”，这些藏书普遍有些年头了，仿佛随时要变成一盘散沙，风一吹化成灰。

“再倒腾真的就上西天了。”黄少天扒着门框，打了个哈欠，“你摆那么整齐给谁看啊？”

“反正不是给你看。”喻文州反击他。

“给我多少钱我都不会看的。”黄少天拍着门板，似乎急不可耐，“这都六点多了，下班了下班了！你到底走不走啊，你不走我走了啊！”

“马上就好了。”喻文州看了看他，语气倒是慢悠悠的，“你急什么？”

“我明天就出差了，还不知道什么时候能回来呢……”黄少天说这话的时候伸了个懒腰，目光看向阳台，“哎，你的花都开了啊？”

“嗯。”喻文州说，“开了好几天，你今天才发现？”

黄少天每天都要往喻文州的办公室跑，连花开了都没注意到，可见“眼大漏神”到了什么境界。

“太忙了，没注意。”黄少天继续拍着门板，发出咚咚咚的声音，“快点快点啊，回家吃饭了啊啊啊啊……”

“来了。”喻文州走过来，钥匙圈挂在食指上。黄少天上下打量他，觉得挺奇怪的，喻文州这个工作狂竟然难得的没有带文件回家，一身轻松。

走出研究院大楼的时候，门口的守卫向两个人敬礼问好，黄少天习以为常，随便点点头当做回应，喻文州倒是很有礼貌，不仅回答了，还笑了笑，春风满面的样子。

“喂，我要出差了你就这么高兴？”黄少天皱眉看他，好像受了多大委屈似的。

喻文州一愣：“啊？”

问出这句话后，黄少天立刻后悔了，他觉得自己出奇的焦虑——焦虑到整个人都要扭曲了。

“没事没事，当我没说。”黄少天摇摇手。他顾不得自己是不是欲盖弥彰越抹越黑，大踏步向前走。

大约是察觉黄少天情绪不太好，喻文州一路上都没怎么说话。黄少天瘫在副驾驶上，目光空洞地看向窗外，大脑一片混乱，根本不知道自己在想什么，又该想什么。

下午长达五个小时的会议说了什么，黄少天现在忘得干干净净，他这个状态要是被魏琛看到，保管又要上演一出全武行。

街上没什么人，现在已是黄昏，“墙内”很安静，但是总归没有白天安全，大家多数会选择在全封闭的室内活动。所有的道路都不拥挤，车速平稳，两辆车偶尔擦肩而过还会友善地打着招呼——没有人知道自己还会活多久，这座铜墙铁壁般的城市还会存在多久。

丧尸全面爆发的第二十七个年头，人们似乎已经十分习惯活在这样的围墙里，他们自得其乐，精力旺盛地繁衍生息，努力像从前一样过活，甚至连恶趣味都没有丢掉。

街边的商店已经打烊，但是从墙壁的广告贴纸可以看到穿着比基尼的丧尸模特，搔首弄姿的丧尸模样荒诞又可爱，再配上各种各样搞笑的广告词，让人啼笑皆非。黄少天莫名地叹了口气，他想，人类真是一个非常善于从痛苦中发现乐趣的物种。

车载电台在播出脱口秀，两个主持人调侃不断进攻的丧尸群和无作为的军队。

“现在对抗危机最主要的办法是什么？”

“当然是不再提供免费避孕套！人类需要生育，靠数量取胜，总有一天会赢的！”

“哦，原来是这样啊，那军队呢？”

“军队负责消耗避孕套，低智商的生物就不要再繁衍了……”

节目里哄堂大笑。

“晚上想吃什么？”喻文州把电台的声音扭小一点，侧头试探着问黄少天。

“回去随便做点吧。”黄少天转过头来，坐直身体，好像已经不那么焦虑了，“我有点想吃番茄面。”

“行。”喻文州点头，“冰箱里有的。”

手机响了，黄少天拿起来扫了一眼，是通过加密文件发过来的通知，他匆匆扫了一眼，星移计划这几个字格外的碍眼。

“怎么了？还有工作？”喻文州侧头看他，打趣他，“黄少校真是个大忙人。”

“没有。”黄少天干脆把手机丢在车后座去了，他突然亲昵地凑过来，在喻文州的侧脸毫无预兆地亲了一下，“喻文州，我好喜欢你啊。”

黄少天的突然袭击让喻文州有些措手不及，不过倒也坦坦荡荡地接受了。他笑了笑：“不错，这话我爱听，我会考虑给你的番茄面加个荷包蛋。”

我又不是为了一个荷包蛋！

黄少天先是哈哈大笑，笑够了，于是干脆侧过身子，就这么直勾勾地看着喻文州。

“怎么了？”

“没怎么……文州，我发现你和叔叔长得，几乎一点都不像啊。”黄少天突然说道。

“我随我妈。”喻文州轻声说。

喻文州的母亲去世很早，在他还不满一岁的时候就因病离世了，据说她是个很温柔贤惠的女人，只是并没有很高的文化水平。事实上，一般人很难想像喻文州的父亲那样世界顶级的生物科学家，竟然娶了这样一个与他毫无共同语言的女人为妻。

意料之中的，他们婚后的生活并不幸福，喻文州的父亲遭遇政治迫害，离开研究所后郁郁寡欢，而他的母亲对丈夫的科学抱负毫无了解。两人婚后完全无法沟通，生下喻文州后不到一年，喻文州的母亲就因病去世了。

黄少天知道喻文州家里的事情，但是从没见过喻文州母亲的照片——喻父似乎对此始终保持缄默，家里一张亡妻遗照都没有。

“阿姨一定很美。”黄少天说。

“替她谢谢你。”喻文州说，“你怎么突然想起这个问题了？”

“没什么啊，就是最近比较经常见到叔叔，”黄少天说，“他在军部那边开会。”

“哦。”喻文州轻描淡写地哦了一声。事实上，他和父亲的关系也不怎么亲密，不冷不热的。喻父是一个看重科学事业远大于亲人的人，妻子儿子都不及研究在他心中的地位高，当初要不是遭遇政治迫害一度对自己的研究心灰意冷，他恐怕根本不会结婚，单身一辈子是他最期待的生活。

几乎所有认识喻父的人，都认为喻文州的存在完全是个意外——像他那样冷漠、不近人情的人，既不应该有个儿子，更不配有个儿子。

更何况他的儿子又这样优秀。喻文州完全继承了喻父的高智商，他很年轻就拿到顶尖院校的生物博士学位，在喻父的研究领域里，喻文州的研究方向与他背道而驰，但是却又异曲同工之妙，学术上两父子常常针锋相对，互不相让。

喻文州家里的事情，黄少天多多少少知道点，就从他知道的这不到十分之一来看，如果他是喻教授的儿子，早就和这个古板刻薄的老男人断绝父子关系了。喻文州和他父亲还能保持着表面上的客套，完全是因为喻文州这个人性格的缘故，他几乎从不会与人争执，黄少天真的很好奇，到底怎么样才能激怒喻文州，让他爆发一次。

曾经有那么一次，他能感觉到喻文州差点就要爆发了，结果自己没有忍住，赶在喻文州前面发火，反倒让喻文州彻底冷静了下来。那一次在军方的研讨会上，因为意见相左，喻文州的父亲指着喻文州的鼻子告诉他，自己这辈子最错误的事情就是结婚生子，有了这样一个儿子。

黄少天本来坐在很后面，乖乖当个旁听生，反正他也搞不懂那么艰深的符号和理论。昏昏欲睡中争吵突然爆发，几乎所有人吓了一跳——喻父指着喻文州鼻子破口大骂的时候，就连主持会议的王杰希都震惊得说不出话来。

与其说是让人惊愕，倒不如说是尴尬。一来，喻父这样德高望重的科学家，别人没什么资格对他指手画脚，二来这是家事，更是不容他人置喙。

而打破这份尴尬的是黄少天。他实在是受不了看到喻文州那样隐忍的表情，于是光明正大地大闹了会议室——反正他早就看研究院那帮老古董不顺眼了，尤其是喻文州的父亲，是他黑名单里排第一位的。

当然，大闹的代价是罚了薪水，还被关了半个月的禁闭。喻文州来看他的时候，他在禁闭室睡得昏天黑地，不知今夕何夕。

“你居然还睡得着？”喻文州对黄少天很佩服。

“为什么睡不着？”黄少天坐起身来，揉揉眼睛，语气还得意洋洋的，“我这几天都不在家，很想我吧？”

禁闭室只有一盏昏黄的小灯，把一切照得暖洋洋的，黄少天听到喻文州轻轻“嗯”了一声，还以为自己听错了。

“你怎么进来了？”黄少天盘腿坐在硬邦邦的床板上撕纸玩，那一沓纸是给他写检讨的，他倒好，七天憋出来六个字：敬爱的领导们……

“明天就放你出来了。”喻文州说，“听说是那边有任务给你。”

黄少天一听任务这两个字就头痛。

“还是让我写检讨吧……”黄少天捂着腮帮子，“上次什么狗屁任务，出去取个样本取了三次，你们科学家真麻烦。”

喻文州笑了一下，没再说什么。

如果黄少天知道任务是什么，他肯定愿意一辈子躲在禁闭室不见人，打死都不要出来。

“别闹了，这不可能。”

“说什么我都不会相信的，你们科学家最会忽悠人了，喂你们讲讲道理好吧，是不是三流穿越言情小说看多了？说吧，看的是几十年前的步步惊心还是穿越时空的爱恋？都不是？哦那一定是看了琅琊榜吧……”

“事到如今我必须相信，科学家一旦发疯，是拦不住的，这计划连标点符号都不能相信大家散了吧散了吧……”

“谁爱去谁去，反正我不去。”

“第一要塞破损的报告我看到了……计划已经确定了吗？”

“还不行啊，还不够周密，再试一次……”

……

“差不多可以了，我觉得，也许会有机会。”

从计划提出，到实施细节全部敲定，历时半年之久。在这半年里，人类节节败退，第一要塞80%损坏，第二要塞51%损坏，数十万人类在与丧尸的搏斗中丧生并变异，政府不得不第七次向全部公民公告，世界末日即将来临，人类物种毁灭的危机再次降临。

人类总能在命悬一线时爆发出前所未有的潜能，抗争、创造、抵抗、繁衍，像是永无止境的循环，可这样的潜能，终有一天会耗尽。

“这是我们的最后一次机会。”叶修说。

“你上次也这样说。”黄少天反驳。

“上次没有。”

“说了！”

“没有。”叶修坚决不承认。

“真的说了！你要不要脸啊？”黄少天拍案而起，愤怒非常。

“好了好了这不重要。”王杰希连忙打断他们两个，不然这样的对话可以进行一整天，“可以开始了。”

肖时钦点了点头，站了起来。

会议室的大屏幕上立刻浮现出一个模拟的飞行舱。

“这里面的模型是我吧？”飞行舱里有一个人，黄少天看了看半天，迟疑地问。

“是。”肖时钦点头。

“好丑。”黄少天摇头，“这不写实。”

肖时钦笑了：“这不需要写实。”

“好吧，随便随便，你继续说吧。”黄少天摆摆手。

“好，”肖时钦点头，“根据计划，能够执行这次星移计划的人选，只有一个，就是黄少。”

这句话听起来不错，但是黄少天并不受用。他也不明白，为什么在高强度的抗压训练和反重力训练里，他总是能如鱼得水，而这一切或许就是命中注定吧，如果有一个人可以做到，那么老天爷选择了他，仅此而已。

“总的来说，这个计划听起来有些魔幻，但是根据目前的科技水平，想到做到，并不是什么太难的事情，”肖时钦看着黄少天，“选择黄少的一个重要原因，就是机会主义。”

从未有过先例的实验变数总是很多，任何一个选择都有可能导致满盘皆输。而在场的所有人中，最擅长这种博弈、胜率最高的，正是黄少天。

“呐，早知道我平时就装怂了。”黄少天耸耸肩膀。

“现在开始，我要介绍计划的整个内容。”

室内一片安静，黄少天坐直身体，不再嬉笑。尽管开玩笑能让他放松，但是他也清楚地知道，决定全人类命运的计划就摆在他面前，他必须尽全力去完成。

“根据目前的研究结果，我们有强有力的证据证明，丧尸危机的发源，是三十年前国家生物与化学研究所的一次试验溶液泄露，这次泄露是人为造成的，直接导致了当年轰动一时的生物变异现象。”

“这次泄露源于一次实验事故，实验的主要负责人……黄少，你认识的，就是喻教授。”

黄少天不置可否，表情有些微妙。

“喻教授把这称为一次‘政治迫害’，可现在来看，似乎只是研究所内部的矛盾累积后爆发的结果。溶液泄露后，喻教授被迫引咎辞职，离开研究所，直到危机爆发后的第五年才重新回到原来的研究领域，这些过后你会拿到全部的详细资料。”

“生物变异的范围自此不断扩大，两年间几乎遍布全球，而一年后，丧尸危机爆发，追溯到第一例变异，即是出于种种原因食用了变异生物。自此，丧尸变异开始肆虐，感染人数呈指数爆炸式增长，一直到了今天，成为了威胁人类生存的最大危机。”

“所有的一切如同多米诺骨牌效应，由一管试剂泄露，到人类生存危机，听起来也很魔幻，并不比我们的计划平淡。而我们要做的，正是改变世界这样的轨迹——办法只有一个，那就是重来。”

“我们会送你通过时间隧道，回到过去，”肖时钦说，“在整个穿越过程中，燃料只能有这么多，你只有两次机会，一次是到达，一次是离开。所以，不要轻易选择降落点，你必须准确降落在指定时间点，不然这次穿越将毫无意义。”

“你降落的时间点将是三十年前的三月十日到三月二十五日之间，在这个时间内中，你需要做的是保护好喻教授的全部实验内容——包括文本、数据、试剂等等，彻底杜绝泄露事件发生的可能；同时，有机会的话，你需要彻底断绝试剂泄露的各种可能性，将一切不确定因素扫除，这两样完成后，如果没有其他意外，根据模拟，世界将走上另一条轨道。”

显示屏上一条绿色的线条铺开，与那条红色的线条并行，对比迥异。

“根据模拟，之后会发生什么？”黄少天指了指那条绿色的线，“喻教授会发生什么？”

“他会成为最顶尖的生物科学家，成为教科书里颂扬的伟人。”肖时钦说，“喻教授在生物科学研究领域的重大成就，将推动社会的发展和人类文明的进步，这是毫无疑问的。”

黄少天目光定定地看着肖时钦，似乎在等他说到自己最想知道的部分。

“当然，喻教授一生未婚。”

黄少天机械地点点头，接下来肖时钦说了什么，他都有些心不在焉了。

“结束任务后，原路返回，时空裂变点会产生巨大的能量，所以你需要离开那里，不过不管怎么样，你都会来到一个全新的世界，到时候我们都不会记得你是英雄，但是你不用怀疑，你为拯救世界做出了巨大的贡献，你就是英雄，最伟大的英雄。”

会议室里一片寂静，所有人将目光聚焦在黄少天的身上。

“不，”年轻的少校此刻格外的镇定，他很冷静地摇摇头，语气平淡，“我只是一个军人。”

“这是我应该做的。”

他站起来，身影挺拔，冲着屏幕画面上两条完全迥异的模拟世界线敬了一个标准的军礼。

向绝望的现在，也向充满希望的明天。

二、

“门口的草丛该修理了。”喻文州去停车，黄少天蹲在门口凝视着那一片绿，自言自语地说。

“嗯，明天叫人整理一下。”喻文州走过来，很自然地摸了摸黄少天的脑袋。

“别那样摸我！”黄少天“腾”地站起来，语气别扭，“好像在摸一只小狗似的。”

喻文州摊手：“我可没说，是你自己说的。”

黄少天：“……”

冰箱里可以吃的东西不少，偏偏番茄只剩下了两个，其中还有一个有些坏掉了。

“吃别的可以吗？”喻文州撑着冰箱门，回头看黄少天。

“不行。”黄少天立马摇头，“没番茄了么？哎，我们出去买吧？”

“这位同志，已经七点了。”喻文州看了看表，“所有的菜市场都关门了。”

“我知道军方的蔬菜供应部肯定没关，”黄少天凑过来掏出一张卡，“上个月发的卡都没用，亏大发了，不能这么便宜军部啊。”

“你就这么想吃番茄面？”喻文州有些纳闷，之前没看出来黄少天有这个偏好啊？

“想，非常想，吃不到要死啦——”黄少天把外套都拿过来了，“走走走，出门逛逛嘛，我说大科学家，你每天坐在办公室里算数据做实验，都不出来走动，难道不会觉得身体很吃不消吗，会不会手脚发软头痛欲裂口吐白沫……”

喻文州哭笑不得，那是中毒的症状吧？

街道上几乎没有人，夜幕深沉而静谧，意外地有些浪漫。走到蔬菜供应部本来需要十分钟，硬是在黄少天看这看那的打岔中走了二十分钟才到。

“这是生活情趣。”黄少天抓了一只蚂蚱，上下打量，“哟，这只蚂蚱不错嘛，都没有变异呢。”

喻文州笑着摇摇头，他拿着黄少天的卡，过去买了几个番茄。蔬菜供应处旁边有鲜花供应点，现在只剩下两枝玫瑰，喻文州看了看，到了晚上竟然还开得不错，于是也买了下来。

“为什么送我玫瑰花？吓我一跳。”黄少天等在外面，一抬头就看到喻文州拿着花。

“你觉得为什么？”喻文州说。

黄少天接过花，大言不惭：“我觉得是因为喜欢我。”

“嗯，”喻文州说，“因为喜欢你……番茄也是送你的，你觉得因为什么？”

黄少天抓了抓头发：“因为我帅？”

这明明毫无关联吧！

两个人认识了七年了，这样故作浪漫的桥段隔三差五就要上演一次，什么肉麻的话都往外冒，尤其是黄少天，喝醉了之后更加肆无忌惮，什么跪地求婚公主抱都想试一试，虽然最后多半被喻文州微笑拒绝。

对于他们来说，七年并没有痒，而是仍然觉得爱情很有趣。

晚上如愿以偿吃了番茄面，黄少天吃了两碗，连汤都没有放过，吃完了哼着歌栽在沙发上开始摆弄那两朵玫瑰花，甚至还不知道从哪儿翻出一本插花的艺术——问题是他们只有两朵花，艺术也救不了单调的造型。

“不弄了，”黄少天终于放弃了，意兴阑珊，“你在干嘛？”

喻文州低着头在翻找东西：“明天要叫工人来修建草坪，我在找电话号码。”

黄少天走过来，从背后抱着喻文州的腰，侧脸在他的背蹭来蹭去。喻文州总是一个很乐观的人，无论什么时候都喜欢向前看，就算明天地球就毁灭，他也有兴致要把草坪修成好看的样子。

“要是明天……算了，后天吧，后天丧尸就攻进来，我们都死了，明天你还要工人来修建草坪么？”

喻文州沉思了一下：“要啊，为什么不要？”

“可是我们后天就死了。”

“后天才死呢。”喻文州说，“怕什么？”

“我明天一早就走，唔，五点的样子吧。”黄少天换上睡衣，钻进被子里，打了个哈欠，“你就不用起来送我了。”

“要去多久？”喻文州问。

“关灯关灯，”黄少天侧过身子，“多久啊，不知道呢，这次可能要久一点吧。”

“上次你也说久一点，上午走，晚上就回来了。”喻文州说。

“这次是真的久一点。”黄少天说，“你会不会想我啊？”

“不会。”

“为什不会？”黄少天不高兴了。

“因为你很快就回来了。”

“那我要是很快回不来呢？”

“但你早晚会回来。”

黄少天差点脱口而出：那我要是永远不回来呢？

他就是永远都不会回来了，这个世界的结局是走向毁灭，而他知道，毁灭的其实并不是整个世界，而是只有喻文州一个人。

他的爱人就躺在他的身侧，语气平静而笃定。他明天还会叫人来修建草坪，但是就在某一个瞬间，或许是他付给工人薪水善意地多加了小费的那一刻，或许是他坐在阳台埋头研究享受阳光的那一刻，时空转换的阀门开启，他将永远消失，像是沉睡在时空的缝隙中一样。

没有人会记得他，自己也许救得了千万人，却偏偏救不了他。

“你怎么了？”喻文州察觉到黄少天难得的安静，笑着问他。

“困了。”黄少天深吸一口气，不再去想那些，他翻个身，抱住喻文州，头埋在脖颈处，闻到清新的洗发水香气。

“早点睡吧，”喻文州说，“明天还要早起去执行任务，辛苦了大英雄。”

“你怎么知道我出差是要去执行任务？”

“听说的。”

“噢。”黄少天闷声道，“我爱你，喻文州。”

喻文州点点头：“我也爱你，少天。”

喻文州早上醒来的时候，天刚蒙蒙亮，黄少天还没走，他穿好了制服，正在纠结自己的领口。

“你醒了，”黄少天走过来，“帮我弄一下。”

喻文州坐起来，很轻松地就把领口弄好了。

“该走了吧？”喻文州拿起手表看了看，“再不去迟到了。”

黄少天深呼吸一次，欲言又止。他说不出再见，因为他们大概再也不会见了。

“晚安。”黄少天突然冒出来这样一句话。

从这以后，或许对于黄少天来说，喻文州与长眠无异。世界将焕然一新，而埋葬的只有这个世界的全部记忆，和他。

“嗯，晚安。”喻文州从来不会对他突如其来的发神经举动感到诧异。

“那你继续睡吧，不用送我了。”黄少天说，“但是你要做梦梦到我啊。”

喻文州笑了笑：“睡是要睡的，太早了。做梦的话就不一定了，你知道，我从来不做梦。”

黄少天再也坐不住了，他站起来，脚步有点踉跄，出门的一瞬间他想说什么，但是终究是没有说出来。

他发觉他已经对这段关系，做了一个最完美的告别。无论再说什么，再做什么，都会破坏这份平衡。

让它好好地来，让它好好地去。

“你可以睡一觉，然后醒来就会在已经预设好的时间点，”肖时钦最后一次确认了飞行舱的全部设置，然后扭头去看坐在舱内的黄少天，“不然路上你什么都不能做，会很无聊，这趟旅行大概会持续很久，产生的强大冲击力也会让你很痛苦。”

“我不想睡，睡不着。”黄少天摇摇头。

“当然不是让你自然睡眠，”肖时钦说，“张新杰会给你注射药品，在到达前你会醒来的。”

“我不要，睡那么久我会傻的。”黄少天继续摇头，“而且我睡着了，万一中途有什么意外，谁来处理？别管我了，再检查一遍设置，别出错了。”

“那好吧。”肖时钦摊手，“黄少，祝你好运。”

“必须好运。”黄少天扬扬下巴，“没问题的话，你们都下去吧，我要去穿越了，哎，可惜了我不会写书，不然我也要写穿越之XXX，应该能赚不少钱。”

肖时钦笑了笑，黄少天的状态很放松，这让他放心不少。

“再见！”所有人站在舱外，由于距离和隔断原因，只能看见一个一个模糊的影子，但是声音听得真真切切，黄少天笑了笑，按下了启动按钮。

“拜拜！”他最后一次这样对他们喊道，语气里带着招牌式的自信和乐观。

就好像只是去旅行一次。

“启动设置程序。”

“切断地面联系。”

“修改降落时间点。”

“密码XXXXXXXX”

“降落时间修改为XX04年三月二十六日。”

——“降落时间点已修改，降落时间点已修改，距离预设时间点提前六年零三天。是否确认？”

——“确认。”

——“路途漫漫，是否需要音乐服务？”

——“不需要不需要不需要！”

——“已取消音乐播放功能。是否需要游戏服务？”

——“也不需要，我要好好想想，从认识喻文州第一天开始的事情，我很忙的，别烦我了！”

——“是否需要记事本服务？”

——“不需要啊混蛋！闭嘴！”

——“那请问您需要什么？”

——“我需要喻文州。”

——“抱歉，查无此功能。”

三、

早上九点，喻文州打开门，接待了前来修剪草坪的工人。

很快，窗外传来割草机持续不断的轰鸣声，青草的香气肆无忌惮地穿过细密的纱网入侵着喻文州的嗅觉，他深吸一口气，站在阳台伸了个懒腰。

一切井然有序，按部就班。

按照惯例周六上午要打扫卫生，一般情况下黄少天负责拿着扫把到处扑腾灰，他喜欢骑着扫把cos哈利波特，工作效率基本为负不过他们平时几乎不怎么在家，就算黄少天折腾得天翻地覆，打扫也不会占用太多时间。

现在只剩下喻文州自己，他反倒愈发慢条斯理了起来，整理黄少天衣柜的时候他甚至饶有兴致地翻了个底朝天，果不其然，战利品非常丰富。穿了一次突然就喊再也找不到的夹克、一直说要送去干洗但是始终没时间的西装，甚至失踪已久的打火机、古龙水、驱蚊液，这里应有尽有。当然，还有很多钱。

黄少天有个不好的习惯，他的钱是没个准数的，永远混乱不清，每个口袋里都要塞点，但是不记得要拿出来，然后换了一身衣服就嚷嚷着没钱用了。喻文州各个口袋征缴一番，收获颇丰，里面甚至还夹杂着银行的凭条、超市购物的小票以及不知名女士给他留的便签，上面多半写着佳人有约电话号码。喻文州向来一笑置之，黄少天大概都不知道有这些东西的存在吧，要是知道，估计会兴冲冲地来炫耀自己的吸引力。

他把钱展平，叠好，又塞回到挂在最外面那件军装的左边口袋里——黄少天是个左撇子，拿东西的时候习惯性地要先掏左边的口袋。

送走修剪草坪的工人后已经十一点了，喻文州换了衣服，转身出门。

和父亲约在十一点半吃饭，他不想失约。

黄少天背着双肩包站在超市门口，黄昏时分商业街人来人往，无数人与他擦身而过，那是一种很奇妙的感觉，像电流一样流遍全身。

这就是活生生的过去。

这是丧尸危机爆发的第三年，各大主要城市仍然按部就班的过着往日的生活，丧尸对他们来说是新闻上的恐怖画面，让人啧啧称奇，惊诧不已，只是这些很快又被抛在脑后——每个人都在为生计奔忙，经济萧条，通货膨胀，对普通人来说，失业危机大概会比丧尸危机更加紧迫一些吧。

黄少天逆着人流，走进超市。

超市的钟表显示现在是晚上的七点十六分，日期是六年前的三月二十八日。黄少天松了一口气，他擅自改动了时间，看来并没有出什么差错，一切都是按照他的计划进行的。

这个穿着奇怪的年轻人站在钟表前定定地看了五分钟，然后突然跳起来大喊了一声耶，引得周围的人纷纷侧目。

黄少天并不会觉得不好意思，他整了整背包，八百里加急直奔食品区——他太饿了。

从超市出来的时候天已经彻底黑了，黄少天吃饱了，装了一背包的零食，站在大街上开始思考怎么如何做一些拐卖人口的事情。

喻文州很少和他提及小时候的事情，他们认识是在七年前，那时候喻文州是新锐科学家，黄少天是个被迫来和上级听课题报告的“小喽啰”，他记得很清楚，台下几乎全都是上将级别的军官，而喻文州站在台上游刃有余从容不迫，甚至还会开玩笑，听得黄少天肃然起敬，提问环节一到，他不假思索，清脆地喊了一句“喻老师”。

后来这件事常被喻文州拿来取笑，他经常会突然喊黄少天“黄老师”，喊得黄少天一激灵，感觉全身的汗毛都竖起来了。

黄少天一度坚持认为，喻文州的成长经历是断层的，他从一个胚胎，一下子就变成了一个沉稳有为的科学家，这中间没有过渡。对于黄少天来说，喻文州的童年时期是一个谜团，就算是靠黄少天天马行空的想象力，他也想不出喻文州小时候的样子。

而现在不用再想了，他马上就会见到这样的喻文州。

要不要拦住他呢？拦住了干什么？要对他说什么呢？请他吃白切鸡？带他去游乐场？小朋友，哥哥带你去海洋馆看好多鱼？不行，这也太像个变态了！

嘿嘿嘿，不如捏捏脸吧，很难想像喻文州还肉乎乎的样子，不过他会乖乖地任捏任抱，还是会机智地报警？又说不定他会对我一见钟情，任我上下其手随便揉搓……

算了不想了，做什么白日梦。

清晨，太阳如约升起，小喻文州走出小区门口才五百米，就遇到了他人生中遇到的第一个强盗。

一个大眼睛男青年，看上去明明是个好人，却不容分说地抢了他的眼镜和早饭，还仿佛很熟络地拍拍他的肩膀，在他脸上捏了一把。

小喻文州的世界崩塌了。

这个世界上的坏人怎么都长得这么帅啊！不是说坏人都长得穷凶极恶吗？

“戴眼镜干嘛啊，别戴别戴，压得鼻梁痛啊，你视力还可以啊，只有一百度不需要戴的，以后也不会加深，谁给你戴的我得批评他了，”黄少天滔滔不绝地点评着小喻文州，“早饭就吃这个啊，太惨了吧这还是凉的啊，吃了会胃痛好吗？以后有你受的，哎痛得在实验室出不来只能我背到医院这种糗事我真是不想说了，喏，给你吃这个。”

小喻文州警惕地抬头看着，想了一下才愣愣地接过黄少天递过来的包子。

“书包真重啊，才上几年级啊就学这么多东西，你们科学家的基因就是不一样啊！衣服很干净啊，果然洁癖都是从小就养成的……咦，你看我干什么？”

小喻文州抢回自己的眼镜，问了个标准问题：“你是谁？”

黄少天给他一个非常禅意的回答：“我是谁？”

小喻文州：“……”

这样下去会被当成神经病的。黄少天连忙改口：“我是个过路人，来看看你过得好不好。”

“我们认识吗？”

“现在还不认识……”黄少天笑着说，“以后会认识的。”

小喻文州似懂非懂地点点头，虽然他其实并没有太理解这句话的意思。这是他的习惯，他很少主动去问不熟的人问题，就连在家里偶尔见到父亲，哪怕有再多疑问他也不敢去问。

“你要去上学么？”黄少天环顾四周，似乎并没有注意到他们，“就你一个人啊？”

小喻文州点点头。

“我送你吧？”

“不。”

“我不是坏人。”

“不。”

“为什么啊？”

小喻文州背着小书包，踢着脚下的小石子，奶声奶气地回答：“爸爸说了，不能和陌生人说很多话。”

黄少天噗嗤一下笑了：“可是你已经说了啊。”

小喻文州一本正经地说：“没有你说的多。”

汗，这么小就能抓住问题本质。黄少天站起身来，严肃地：“那你去上学吧，记得把早饭吃掉啊，我在里面下了剧毒，吃了立刻就会死掉那种，一秒钟都不用等的，你要不要尝尝？”

小喻文州也很严肃：“没有毒药能一秒钟不等就毒死人。”

黄少天：“我靠……你们科学家的基因果然很不得了啊！”

小喻文州：“你到底干什么？”

黄少天蹲下来，笑容阳光灿烂。

“我就是来看看你，顺便告诉你一个小秘密……但是估计你听不懂。”

小喻文州很警惕，握着拳头做防备的姿势：“什么？”

“我很喜欢你，你将来也会很喜欢我。”黄少天说，“如果你一开始觉得我自负、傲慢，觉得我聒噪、讨厌，都没关系的，我会死缠烂打地追求你，死乞白赖地缠着你，我们一定会在一起的。”

“喜欢你。特别特别喜欢你。”

喻文州到达餐厅的时候，时间刚刚好。

军区的餐厅戒备森严，每个座位之间间隔很远，可以放心地谈话交流，喻父似乎已经来了一阵了，正在低头看文件。

“爸爸。”喻文州微笑着走过来，把手里的东西递过去。

每次见父亲都是这样程式化的过程，他会买一些不太贵但是父亲偏爱的东西带过来，虽然他知道，拿回去多半都会被父亲随手扔掉或送人。

喻父抬头看了他一眼，没有接，也没有说话。

喻文州没有觉得沮丧，他已经习惯了，于是很恭敬地弯腰把东西放在一边。

和父亲的冷战似乎开始得很早很早，又或者从来没有“热”过，他在很小的时候就知道父亲很忙，不会有时间照顾他，上了学才知道，原来别人的家庭是那样的，和自己死气沉沉的家有着天壤之别。

“最近很忙吧？”喻文州说，“很抱歉让您过来这么久。”

说完这话喻文州自己也觉得生疏，他想缓解一下气氛，可是又不知从何入手。不过好在喻父终于抬头了，一开口就是研究上的讨论。

喻文州暗暗松了一口气，他想，他最不擅长的事情大概就是和父亲相处吧。

大约在一个月前，喻文州动用各方力量将喻父请到了军事区参与一个项目的研究，这个项目保密程度很高，还是黄少天亲自去接喻父过来的，但是到现在，这个项目毫无进展。

讨论持续了一整顿饭的时间，结束的时候喻父本想走，却被喻文州拦住了。

“很久没和您一起吃饭了，随便聊聊吧。”喻文州说。

喻父想了一下，然后坐下。他盯着喻文州，过了好一会儿才说：“你瘦了。”

喻文州笑了一下，他不是为这句话感动，因为他知道，他们这段父子关系本来就是无药可救，喻父说他瘦了，大约是和小时候的印象比对得出的结论，事实上，喻文州一直保持这样的身材已经很久了。

“那个服务生，眼睛和妈妈有点像。”喻文州指了指不远处门口的服务生，有些突兀地对喻父说。

这句话似乎有些触怒了喻父，他皱着眉，一言不发，鬓角处花白的头发在阳光下显得有些扎眼，给这个外表刻板高大的老人身上添了一点沧桑。

但也只是那么一点点。

“爸，我约您出来，是因为今天的妈妈的生日。这么多年了，您真的一点都不想她吗？”喻文州说，“您就一点都不爱她吗？”

喻父眉头愈发紧锁：“这和你没关系。”

喻母是唯一一个见过喻父落魄时候样子的人，那时候他离开研究院，被扣上了政治罪名，看不到任何希望，身体也不好，喻母是照看他的护士，在外人看来，他们是很顺利成章地就在一起的，虽然还不够了解对方，但是有了爱的结晶，那就应该在一起。而只有喻文州知道，他根本不是什么爱的结晶，相反，他是一块伤疤，在喻父完美无缺的人生里，唯一一块丑陋的伤疤。

“我还有会要开，”喻父站起来，语气冷硬，“先走了。”

喻文州笑了笑，他看到喻父拿起了他送的东西。

“再见，爸爸。”喻文州说。

喻父走后，喻文州坐了很久，久到服务生来问他是不是还需要什么，喻文州摇摇头，他站起来，很快离开了餐厅。

那天晚上，喻文州做了一个梦，他梦到了黄少天。

他们并肩坐在军区高高的大楼天台，风吹过来，黄少天喋喋不休地和喻文州讲自己小时候的事情。他讲自己怎么和爸爸妈妈一起去游乐园，怎么跟着父亲学格斗，跟母亲学画画，家庭生活是什么样的氛围，有过哪些摩擦，最后又怎样和解。

“你老盯着我看干什么？”黄少天摸了摸自己的脸，“我脸上有什么东西吗？”

喻文州笑着摇头：“没有。”

“给你看我小时候我家的照片，看看看，这是我的玩具……”

喻文州低头看着，思绪却不受控制地想起自己小的时候，突然一瞬间，他觉得回忆里的某一个画面变得清晰起来。

“你想什么呢？不如你说说你小时候……”黄少天转换了话题，兴致勃勃地等着喻文州的发言。

喻文州偏过头，眉眼温柔，目光中盛满午后的碎光点点。

“我小时候的事情？嗯，我很小的时候，就知道将来会遇见你，喜欢你。”

“哈哈，那你那时候知道我以后喜欢你吗？万一单恋岂不是很惨很惨！”

“知道啊。”

“吹牛吧！”

“没有。”喻文州说，“我真的知道。”

四、

在小喻文州去上学的空当，黄少天跑去买了些东西。

他很小心地尽量不去在这个时间点做任何有可能导致时间轨道走向的事情，和人说话都是匆匆，一句废话也没有。出发前他被迫看了很多“天书”，什么复数张量的选择分析、收敛循环、路径演化……其实他都搞不懂其中艰深的原理，但是他很清楚，自己之于现在这个世界已然是一个“入侵者”，他的每一个行为都将改变世界，区别只是在于动量因子的大小。而引起平行世界线分轨的改变即最小必要变革，在此以内的变化会导致世界的变化，但是震荡不足以发展分轨世界；在此以外的变化会导致分轨世界的脱离和独立，未来世界将如同一叶扁舟，离开陆地，彻底飘向新的彼岸。

无数人与黄少天擦肩而过，他们不会知道，这个平凡的青年，身上装载着数以亿计人的希望，甚至他们所有人的未来，都寄托在他的成败之上。

出发前，对于行动的探讨和模拟进行了几千次之多，行动的细节甚至可以细化到说的每一句话，做的每一件事。他拿到的最终方案也有九套之多，足以他应对任何的变化。但是他们没有任何人告诉过他，他要怎么面对喻文州——在新的世界里，将不再有这个人。

他是旧世界的守门人。

计划开始渐渐明确之后，黄少天一度不敢面对喻文州，有一周的时间他推脱说工作太忙，就一个人住在军区的临时宿舍里。他吃不下饭，每天躺在床上看着天花板发呆，偶尔关上门拼命地砸东西，好像这样能抵消一点心里的愧疚。

对，他觉得愧疚，好像全世界要一起逃亡，他要去探路，可是通向未来的路偏偏要用他最爱的人来做催生未来的献祭品，这根本就不公平。

回到家的时候是一个周末，两个人窝在沙发里，看了一个老旧的悲剧电影。黄少天从头到尾一言不发，只是静静地看着。

电影结束，喻文州叹了口气。

“他为什么不带他爱人走呢？那样的话就不会有后来这么多悲剧了。”黄少天突然说。

“那样就没有这个电影了。”

“那就没这个电影吧。”

“可是偏偏就有这个电影。”

黄少天不再说话，他累了，翻个身搂住喻文州，把头埋在他肩窝。

“少天，困了到床上去睡吧。”

“不喜欢这个电影。”

“嗯。”喻文州点点头，“我也不喜欢。”

黄少天到现都能想起喻文州的语气，还有他身上似有若无的松针香，那两样东西混合成一种奇妙的药剂，可以安抚他的焦虑，让他变得冷静。可是他低头闻闻自己身上，只有这场突如其来的大雨带来的阵阵潮湿。

真是太讨厌了……黄少天撑开刚买的花雨伞，这样太不酷了，不能给小喻文州留下帅气的印象。

学校门口围了很多来接小孩子放学的家长，黄少天站在里面略显突兀。他很没经验，在外围站了很久等其他家长都离开了，这才挤到了门口。

老师还站在门口等着，屋子里已经只剩下小喻文州一个人了，他慢悠悠地在收拾书包，好像根本就不着急。

“那个……我是喻教授的学生。”黄少天灵机一动，“教授今天有事情，让我来接小文州回家。”

说小文州三个字的时候黄少天差点咬到舌头，他脑海中浮现喻文州站在讲台上气场强大地掌控全场的样子，感觉一阵晕眩。

这也太不真实了。

“太好了，”老师说，“平时都没人来接他的，这下了大雨，我还考虑要不要送他回去。喻文州，你的家人来接你了。”

小喻文州抬头，眼神雪亮，黄少天做了个“嘘”的动作，他转了转眼睛，然后点点头，像个小大人一样背着书包走出来。

“老师再见。”黄少天接到人，心情愉悦，热情地向老师挥手。

雨下得很大，伞却只有一把，黄少天只好把他抱起来，喻文州趴在他肩上，默默地打了个哈欠。

“都没人来接你啊？”黄少天问。

“没有。”

“为什么没有啊？”

“我自己可以回去。”

“哦……”黄少天说，“厉害厉害……家里有人吗？”

下这么大的雨，保姆阿姨应该也不会来了。小喻文州摇摇头：“没有。”

黄少天精神一振：“太好了！”

小喻文州很严肃也很警惕：“我不会让你进门的。”

黄少天：“……”

喻文州醒来的时候，天光大亮。

他几乎从来不会做梦，上一次做梦是在星移计划的前期研发阶段，这一次的梦更长也更清晰，搞得他一觉醒来都分不清到底是梦还是真实发生过的事情。这种感觉很奇妙，对于一个从不做梦的人来说，仿佛触碰到了新的世界一样，他想对黄少天倾诉一番，却才想起身边空空，只有他自己。

照例起床、洗漱，出门的时候他给玫瑰花换了一遍水，两朵花开得茂盛，没有要凋谢的迹象。

喻文州到达军区的时候，该在工作岗位的人一个都不在。叶修在睡懒觉，肖时钦在睡懒觉……只有王杰希还醒着，他给自己泡了一杯茶，正在逗鸟。

“你们怎么回事，都不工作了？”喻文州打趣道。

“是啊，”王杰希笑了笑，“不工作了，整个研讨组只有你今天还来上班。”

“少天不能来了，我要替他。”喻文州也跟着笑了，他坐下来，装模作样地翻了翻文件，学着黄少天苦恼的样子，“不行，谁给我翻译一下，我看不懂。”

王杰希笑着摇头：“他哪能就这么几句话了，抱怨起来可是能用噪音攻击的人。”

“是啊，所以他才走了一天，我就已经觉得很无趣了，总感觉家里空空荡荡的，又太安静，于是出来走走。”

王杰希给喻文州倒了茶：“听说你昨天去见喻教授了。”

“嗯。”喻文州说，“不过他应该快要离开了。”

“为了给黄少天使个障眼法，你也是够兴师动众的。”王杰希说，“瞒住了又怎么样呢？”

喻文州笑笑，没有回答。

他是星移计划的主要发起人，也是研讨组的主要负责人之一，只是黄少天虽然参与其中，但是完全不知道这一切都是喻文州参与做的决定，他甚至还以为喻教授是来参与研讨的，从没想过他所尽力向喻文州隐瞒的事情，反而是喻文州早已知道的。

黄少天的一点点微妙的反应他都看在眼里，但是自始至终，他是个优异的演员，没有流露出任何破绽。甚至有时候，喻文州也惊叹于自己的冷静，仿佛他想他早已经做好了所有的准备，等他最爱的人亲手杀了他，甚至亲手把刀递过去，告诉他要如何动手。

等待的过程不算漫长，只是有些孤单。

“也许他已经知道了。”王杰希说，“瞒来瞒去有什么意义吗？他也有权利知道。”

“当他要成为星移计划人选的时候，就没有这个权利了。”喻文州站了起来，看起来很轻松，“很无聊吧，请你喝酒。”

王杰希愣了一下，但很快反应过来，他点点头：“好啊。”

黄少天最终还是进了小喻文州的家门，靠的是不要脸。

外面雨越下越大，厨房新手在折腾了一番差点搞出爆炸事故后，泡了两碗泡面，一大一小在窗边席地而坐，一边听雨一边吃晚饭。

“我给你讲个故事吧。”黄少天说。

小喻文州不置可否，看着窗外。

“我有一个……”黄少天说，“生命里最重要的人。”

小喻文州抬头：“是你的妈妈吗？”

“她是呀，但是我现在说的是另外一个人，”黄少天说，“他……”

黄少天词穷了，一下子形容不出喻文州。

“完了，说不清了，后悔语文课没有好好学习。”黄少天说，“他就是一个很好的人……你能理解吗？”

小喻文州点点头：“你也是一个很好的人。”

“呐……我没有他好……”黄少天说，“总之他很好吧，你放心，你将来也会变成那样一个人的。”

黄少天絮絮叨叨地说了一些有的没的，好像聊了很久，但是最后却又好像什么都没说，最后他成功地用没完没了地唠叨把小喻文州给催眠了。

小喻文州熟睡的时候拉着他的手指攥在手心，黄少天费了很大的力气才抽出来。他很少见到喻文州熟睡的样子，平时他们在一起的时候，喻文州总是比他入睡晚，又比他醒得早。每个清晨他一睁开眼睛，就会看到喻文州躺在他身边，目光正注视着他，好像一直以来是他最喜欢做的事情一样。

他再次回想起他们分别的那个早上，感觉好像自己内心汹涌澎湃地演了一出独角戏。而到现在，他竟有些怀疑，是不是喻文州早就知道这一切，早就知道他要离开去哪里，而自己又要迎接怎样的结局。

喻文州那天早上是很反常的，黄少天有些闷闷地想着，以往每次他出任务离开一段时间，分别的时候喻文州都会和他接吻，而这一次，喻文州未免也表现得太反常了太冷静了。

都没有亲我。黄少天想想觉得好气啊，他赌气地躺在床上，侧着头在小喻文州额头亲了一口。

“现在我要走了。”黄少天轻声说，“要去做一个大英雄，拯救世界……”

“再见啦。”

五、

兹拉兹啦。

“这玩意到底好不好用啊？真的能录下来吗？唔，找一个帅点的姿势比较好吧，呐！这样很帅了——靠，飞行舱里真是太挤了，磕一下痛死了。”

“是这样的，我有一个很好的故事，虽然不够浪漫，但是很有意思，如果不能留下来的话，未免有些太可惜了”

“要一个开场白么？算了还是不要了吧，这也太尴尬了，就随便说说吧……唔，从哪儿说起呢?让我想想啊。”

“……想不出来，算了，说到哪儿算哪儿吧。”

“其实有些话一直没有机会问他，现在更没有机会了，这里也没有别人，不如就都说了吧。其实我一直很好奇，他到底喜欢我什么……套他家的原因，我也和他的专业领域没有任何共同话题啊，哦，可能是我长得帅吧。”

对于不熟悉的东西，黄少天是很有自知之明的。喻文州研究的东西，他不懂，也不参与，他虽然没有不耻下问的精神，但是很有敬而远之的自觉。他经常从军部回家看到喻文州在书房继续对着电脑做研究，偶尔瞟一眼都觉得自己要瞎了，那些复杂的结构仿佛天方夜谭，压根没一个字是人类应该明白的!黄少天在军校上学的时候学过俄语，有次帮喻文州翻译材料的时候多看了几眼结构图，当天晚上就做噩梦被一群诡异的细胞翻山越岭穷追不舍地追杀。

没有共同语言，明明是减分项啊。

“我对他的家人也不够好。”黄少天继续托腮沉思，“和喻教授在会议室就吵起来，也不是一次两次了。”

“还很能吃，有次去他研究生食堂吃饭，吃了两份便当，害得他中午没吃饱。”

“还很聒噪，每天都要说上很多话，吐出的文字泡连起来可绕地球三圈。”

“一点也不浪漫，从来没有送过花，戒指也没有，我靠，我怎么现在才反应过来，糟了来不及了!”

“晚上睡觉爱踹被子，也不知道多少次折腾得他也睡不好。”

“呐，经常要外出执行任务或者干脆去前线战场，一年下来也没有多少时间在家。”

叮，黄少天说到这里，感觉自己的分数已经减到零了。当然这还不是最后的分数，一想到自己瞒着喻文州来执行这次任务，他就觉得自己可以负分滚粗了。

“说实话，他是我们当中，最不适合去执行这个任务的，也是最适合执行这个任务的。”王杰希说，“他军校里学的是指挥，根本不懂这些，但是很奇怪的是，任务交给他后，他除了质疑可行性之外，从没质疑过别的，比如人选。”

“是学指挥的，所以常常和我抱怨，学校里学的东西没有用武之地，有种很空虚的感觉。”喻文州笑了笑，“至于人选，你对一个从小梦想就是要做大英雄的人有什么误解吗？”

“想起他一开始调到这边来的时候……”王杰希说到一半就忍不住笑了，“还每周写思想报告，问我要交给谁。”

喻文州也忍不住笑起来。

“我翻了翻，思想报告洋洋洒洒好几十页，思想挺积极向上的，”王杰希仿佛能回想起那一沓稿纸在手上沉甸甸的分量，“不过后来发现没人写，他也不写了，”

喻文州晃了晃酒杯：“他是个很好的人。”

王杰希身体向后倾了倾：“你怎么突然给他发起了好人卡，你们可没有分手吧。”

“怎么可能分手，”喻文州笑了笑，“我可再找不到第二个这么适合我的人了。”

“我得一直赖着他。”

“其实我们根本就不合适！”黄少天越说越来劲，仿佛在和人辩论似的，“从什么方面看都不合适……连星座速配都只有60%的合适度，可以说是惨绝人寰了！”

“所以在一起靠的是什么，是命硬。”

“不过现在看来好像硬不起来了……靠，我怎么突然讲起黄色笑话了，删了删了，这段删了，”黄少天自己也笑起来，他把手放在按钮上轻轻摩挲，“要不都删了吧，我说的这都是什么啊，以后的人听到多不好。”

红色按钮按下去，随后输入指令，全部删除。

他靠在舒适的座椅上，呼吸着带着金属冰冷气息的空气，头向后重重仰下去，感觉全身的血液都冲到头部。

“其实是一个大冒险的故事，”黄少天猛地重新坐起来，“我有一个朋友，叫喻文州。”

“我们是很好很好的，可以生死与共的朋友。”

黄少天觉得喉咙干哑。

“现在我们在冒险的路上，拯救公主，打倒大魔王，最后结局是所有人幸福快乐地生活在一起，冒险者继续走在新的冒险路上。”

“作者通常会说，那是另一个故事了。”

那确实是另一个故事。

“他一定不会按照预定时间降落。”喻文州，“我之前就和你们提过，你们做了什么准备没有？”

“你怎么现在才问？”

“我梦到他了，而且多了一段从前没有的记忆。”喻文州盯着酒杯，“我猜到了，他去找了我。”

“肖时钦主持设计的装置并不会因为黄少天一个任性的动作而失去作用，在某种意义上来说，他是故意让黄少天有一定可操作范围去做自己想做的事情的，这是未来世界对他的最后一点补偿。”王杰希目光飘忽，“他去找了你，你高兴吗？”

“我很高兴，”喻文州举起酒杯，微笑着，“我今天喝了很多酒，应该可以睡个好觉了。”

王杰希深深地看了喻文州一眼，然后也将杯里的酒一饮而尽。

“希望如此。”

“会的。”喻文州说，“我会继续梦到他。”

六、

黄少天觉得头有些晕，他坐在早点摊位上，有那么一瞬间很想问一个哲学的问题：我是谁?我为什么会在这里？

不过很快他就反应过来——他是一个报纸编辑，现在要去上班，现在正在楼下的早点摊吃早点，油条炸得金黄，豆浆很甜。

“吃完了早点去上班啊，”买早点的王阿姨冲黄少天说，“哎，小黄啊，你对象呢，怎么没下来吃早餐？”

黄少天：“啊？我对象？”

王阿姨愣了一下，一拍大腿：“你看我这脑子又短路了，胡说八道胡说八道……奇怪了，刚刚不知道怎么了……”

“我哪儿有对象啊！”黄少天把最后一根油条塞进嘴里，“阿姨你可别逗我了。钱放桌子上，我先走了啊，不然又要迟到了！”

“走走走，别耽误了啊！”

“好嘞！”

报社的工作很繁忙，不过好在黄少天无论是说还是写都很在行，尤其是有字数要求的稿子，对他来说是最容易的东西。他很喜欢写小说，即便工作很忙，也在网站上连载一些小说，虽然他的读者并不多。

黄少天的小说大多数都是滔滔不绝地讲故事的类型，很少有谈恋爱的情节，他经常抱怨，现在这些个小年轻，一天到晚就知道谈恋爱，就知道脱衣服睡觉！有什么意思嘛，还是故事情节有意思啊，怎么就不看故事呢，故事多好啊！

打开连载网站，阅读量和点击量都还好，只是没有几个留言，偶尔有人打赏，他点进去看也只有几块钱，搞不好还是手滑。

网络小说方兴未艾，应该会有前途的，黄少天咂吧咂吧嘴，觉得自己的自信心莫名其妙。

下班要挤公交车，车厢破旧拥挤，气味难闻，现在只有大城市有地铁，也不知道什么时候能修到这里来。下了车路过早餐摊的时候发现门口的一块地方被楼下的录像带商店给挤占了，老板清仓大甩卖，网络渐渐兴盛，这里马上就要倒闭了。

黄少天蹲在朦朦胧胧仿佛来自异世界的灰尘里，费了九牛二虎之力抽了一盘没名字的录像带出来。

“这什么啊？”黄少天冲店老板说，“怎么没名字？便宜点喽？”

今天来买录像带的人很多，老板没空搭理他，黄少天砍价砍掉了几块钱，问可不可以，老板挥了挥手算是同意。黄少天便把那盘录像带和其他几盘放在塑料袋里，蹬蹬蹬地从通向内部阁楼的楼梯上楼去了。

他也不知道自己为什么要买这盘没名字的，大概是作家的敏锐驱动吧，感觉这里面会有什么故事——当然，也有可能是三级片，那正好，长夜漫漫……还赚了呢，反正便宜。

租的房子经常到了夜里停水停电，黄少天回到家第一件事就是钻进浴室洗澡，等他出来吃好饭，天已经黑了，他坐在床上，打开了那盘没名字的录像带。

没有影像，所以没有大波妹，也没有超级英雄大战僵尸，只有一个人在将一个乱七八糟的故事，录像带似乎损坏了，那人说话声音断断续续，仿佛来自异世界。

那天晚上黄少天失眠了，他辗转反侧睡不着觉，等睡着了，就梦到了那个故事里的一个人。

一觉醒来已经是天光大亮，他迟到了。

做饭只是做中午饭了，家里没有冰箱，厨房还有一把挂面和两个番茄，他走过去想煮一碗番茄面，吃好了再去上班。他走过小小的客厅看到那盘录像带，心里突然难过起来，等他拿起西红柿，居然莫名其妙地流泪了。

月底，黄少天辞职了。

他在小说连载网站上新开了一个连载，写了一个冒险者的故事，以第一人称的形式讲述异世界的探险，在故事里，他有一个生死与共的好朋友，叫喻文州。

这个名字是那盘录像带里提到了，黄少天还想再听听看有没有什么其他细节，然而那盘录像带已经很老很旧了，再也不能读取了。

网络快速崛起，网络小说爆红也只是一夜之间。读者似乎又开始不喜欢谈恋爱了，他的冒险小说受到了读者的追捧，两个男主角一起打怪，好像一下子变得很酷。

红了之后黄少天交了一个女朋友，但是没过多久就分手了，他觉得很没意思，于是把小说里的“我”也写分手了。

“要不你们俩在一起算了……”黄少天无奈地看着自己的文稿，俩男主角三十多岁，身边也没有妹子，相依为命地继续不停打怪。

这一天天气晴好，初夏草木郁郁，鸟儿飞过忙碌的城市，向湛蓝色的天空冲去。

END


	57. 故园花茶

1\. 

黄少天瑟缩着坐在车里，重重打了个喷嚏。他侧着身子抱着车里的皮卡丘抱枕，有气无力地翻着文件，目光呆滞——其实一个字都没看进去。

喻文州很快从便利店回到车里，他关上车门，把刚买好的热咖啡递给黄少天。

“太冷了！”黄少天接过来，直接揣在怀里。

喻文州看了看他，笑着摇头：“谁让你作死，大冬天的和一群熊孩子打水仗，现在舒坦了？”

“哎，不能这么讲，一年到头都见不到几次，玩玩嘛，而且我觉得挺好玩的。”黄少天嘟囔着。

春节刚过，黄少天的表姐结婚，两个人一起回去，见了不少亲戚朋友，当然也就见到了很多小孩。这些小孩普遍都比黄少天小一辈，上小学的年纪，疯起来那叫一个惊天动地。屋里举行婚礼，屋外水枪大战，黄少天玩得high了以大欺小，最后被熊孩子们围殴了一顿，淋了一身的冷水，冻得直发抖。

“你真的没事？”喻文州不确定地问。

“真的没事……”黄少天眼睛倏然亮起来，“诶，我在外面打水仗的时候，爸妈是不是和你在一起啊。”

“是啊。”喻文州点头，“我们一直坐在一起。”

“妈说什么了？”黄少天坐直身体，手里捧着咖啡，“说真的，妈在我面前，总是对你一副很冷漠的表情，但是我不在，她就和颜悦色，这到底是什么心理呢？”

“哪有这样？”喻文州哭笑不得，他觉得黄少天最近全部的脑细胞都用在促进自己和他父母的关系改善上了，他简直可以把经验写成一本书，名字就叫做《100招教你轻松帮助伴侣融入家庭》。

“我妈就是，怎么说呢……算了没法形容。”黄少天暗搓搓地凑过来，“春节给你发红包了没有哇？给我看看吧，在哪儿呢？”

“你老实点。”喻文州笑着看他。

“那你告诉我给了你多少？”黄少天掏出自己的红包，薄薄的一张红色信封，他抖了抖，掉出来大概十张红色的毛爷爷，喻文州忍不住嘴角抽搐。

“这是……妈给你包的红包？”喻文州问。

“这不是妈自己的，这是爸妈合体给我包的，也太抠了吧！我爸出去上节课都好多钱，就给我这么点，打发要饭花子呢！”黄少天把钱装回去，继续盘问喻文州，“你到底收了多少？”

“别闹，我开车呢。”喻文州逃避话题。

“快点，你不说我就翻了！喻文州，是你逼我的！”黄少天伸手去在喻文州身上乱摸，喻文州怕痒，连忙单手抓住他手腕。

“别闹别闹，给你看。”喻文州说着，把一个红包掏出来丢过去。

黄少天一接过来就觉得不对了，怎么会这么厚？他打开一看，好家伙，是他的五倍！

黄少天：“……”

喻文州想了想，又掏出来一个：“刚刚你拿的是爸给的，这个是妈妈给的。”

黄少天目光呆滞地接过来，一查，好家伙，比刚刚那个还多，是他的十倍。

“怎么了你？”喻文州看向黄少天。

黄少天一手拿着喻文州的两个红包，一手拿着自己的红包，表情郁卒，心情低落。他掂量着天差地别的区别待遇，靠在座椅上奄奄一息：“不要说话，喻文州，我什么话都不想说。”

“你改姓吧。”黄少天突然坐起来，一本正经地劝喻文州，“我爸妈当年在医院肯定是抱错了小孩，现在你认祖归宗，我就可以远走高飞了，反正我也是捡来的……”

喻文州：“……”

2.

喻文州的红包没能保存太久，过了几天就被黄少天给搜刮了去买游戏机。他不仅要搜刮，还要酸喻文州，字字句句透露出赤裸裸的嫉妒，但是喻文州任他冷嘲热讽，云淡风轻。

“我今天可能加班……”黄少天在门口换鞋，“你要是没事可以回家去吃饭，不用等我。”

“好。”喻文州点头，“记得吃饭，别在办公室吃泡面。”

“知道。”黄少天指了指桌面上的点心，“……你去吃饭的时候记得把点心带给叔叔阿姨！”

叔叔阿姨，这是黄少天最近对黄父黄母的称呼，实在是酸到家了。

“好啊。”喻文州倒是不拒绝，他笑了笑，十分真诚地对黄少天说，“爸妈如果知道儿媳妇这么孝顺，一定会高兴的。”

一下子从亲儿子变成儿媳妇的黄少天：“……再见！”

到公司的时候李轩已经在等他了，窗台上新养的月季开花了，李轩正在潜心琢磨，黄少天这个植物杀手到底是用了什么魔法竟然养成了花。

“是爱的力量。”黄少天脱下外套，随手一扯领带，“材料呢？”

“这里。”李轩终于直起身子，他随手把文件夹递过去，“今天最后一轮谈判，周五签字，咱们这算不算开门红？”

“开门红！红四方！”黄少天点头，然后一把把李轩试图摘花的手打掉，“喂，我说你老实点啊。”

李轩收手，嘿嘿一笑。

“周五签字的时候对方所有相关人员都会来，到时候晚上一起吃个饭。”李轩说，“地点我订了，你能去吧？”

周五……差不多每周五喻文州都会约黄少天去看电影，这是他们的周课。

“我得问问某人。”黄少天想了想，“不过我觉得他这周也挺忙的……应该可以吧。”

“他怎么一回来就这么忙？”李轩纳闷。

“不知道啊，我很少问这种事情。”黄少天随口道，“但是好像忙的不是现在公司的事情，貌似也不是上个公司的事情……所以他到底在忙什么事情？”

“你问我，我哪知道啊？”李轩夸张摊手。

“那我问问吧。”黄少天掏出手机，但是想了想还是没打电话过去，“我管这么多干嘛，他都不问我工作的事情，本来就没什么好问的，需要说的时候自然会说。”

“什么叫需要说的？”

黄少天想了想：“就……工作嘛，如果我接了个项目非常忙非常累，我不会说。但是如果工作上出现了李轩在开会的时候放PPT放出了小黄片这么搞笑的事情，我一定会第一时间和他分享。”

李轩：“……黄少天！你就算死了也是嘴贱贱死的！”

黄少天无奈摊手：“你以前可不是这么评价我的，你不是说我的垃圾话总是有量无质吗？”

李轩气愤：“你是被喻文州教坏了吧！”

压根不在现场却无辜躺枪的喻文州打了个喷嚏，感觉鼻子有点痒。

他靠在椅子上，终于把手里的材料翻到了最后一页。这份收购方案内容完整、逻辑顺畅、细节清晰，掐住的要点也几乎都是非常直接的打蛇打七寸，想要彻底拒绝收购，几乎是不可能的。这种收购行为介于正常收购和恶意收购之间，很难做出道德判定，而且就算有道德判定也没有任何用处，这是完全的自由经济行为。

而最让喻文州感到惊讶的是，最后一页签着龙飞凤舞的三个大字：黄少天。

他感到惊讶，却又感到豁然开朗。这样的风格他太熟悉了，直接、简单、迅速，除了黄少天，再没别人。

自从研究所把项目整体卖给了这家小型私企，他已经很久没再接触发动机的任何相关研究了。但是他确实一直和这个项目有联系，有一部分的资金支持都是靠喻文州的关系和人脉才拉来的。他虽然没有为这家公司工作，但是一直都在为这个项目努力。只是他也明白，这个项目注定要无疾而终，至于到什么时候，他还没有想好。但是毫无疑问，他并不希望这个项目彻底停止，这里倾注了他太多的心血。

但是这个项目一开始被蓝雨看中的时候，喻文州根本就不知道，也没有任何人告诉他，他那时候忙着自己的工作，生活上也有很多脱不开身的事情。直到现在，他才被告知项目连同公司一起，即将被蓝雨整体低价收购，而发起收购的蓝雨方面的负责人，正是黄少天。

生活无声无息地洒下一场盛大的狗血。

3.

喻文州进门的时候，黄父正在书房写字。黄母坐在沙发上戴着眼镜看新闻，她不爱看电视剧，每天就看新闻和纪录片，和喻文州印象中的退休老人区别很大。

“文州来了？”黄母抬头，然后扭头招呼黄父，“老黄，文州来了。”

“爸，妈，”喻文州把手里提着的点心放下，“来晚了，路上有点堵车。”

每周一他们都会回到父母这边来吃晚饭，这是雷打不动的习惯，今天喻文州自己一个人过来，时间上晚了点。

“少天呢？”黄父走出来，没瞧见自己新收的儿媳妇，问了一句。

“加班。”喻文州说，“让我不用等他了，可能要晚点回来。最近都挺忙的，已经连续加班有几天了。不过他买了点心，特意让我带过来的。”

吃饭的时候气氛很融洽，黄母话不多，随口问了几句黄少天的事情就算了。黄父却兴致勃勃，话匣子一打开就滔滔不绝，黄母都忍不住开口打断他了。

喻文州坚持认为这就是黄少天话唠基因的来历。只是今天他有些心不在焉，和黄父聊天的时候还在一个劲儿的走神，好几次都没听清黄父在说什么，只好有点惭愧地问“您刚才说什么”。

“累了吧。”黄父拍了拍喻文州肩膀，“那早点回去吧。”

“还好。”

“早点回去睡觉，休息好了才好工作。”

喻文州点点头，没再说别的。

回到家的时候黄少天还没回来，喻文州把屋子简单收拾了一下，然后坐在书房看书。租的房子退掉了，他现在也没别的地方可以去。

他尽量不去想收购的事情，因为那个项目早就和他没有任何关系了，可是他又实在无法立刻释怀，做到心无芥蒂。

项目卖掉的时候，正好是他和黄少天闹分手的时候。黄少天是完全不知道后续的事情的，也不感兴趣，甚至在他还在研究所工作的时候，黄少天都对他的工作内容没什么兴趣——他这个人就是那样的性格，你想告诉他的，他都听着；你如果没有主动提起，他不会过问，甚至没有任何想知道的想法。

好几年过去了，他现在也是这样。

但是他不可能一点风声都不知道，毕竟项目的评估他要经手。但是当年的项目卖掉之后，原来研究所的人没有任何一个留下来，喻文州虽然还是很关心这个项目，但是他实在是个外人，名字压根不会出现在项目评估里面。

快要十二点的时候，黄少天终于回来了，他推开门进来，喻文州坐在沙发上，正在看新闻。

“你怎么还不睡？”黄少天有点纳闷，“啊，你怎么和我妈一样热爱看新闻了？”

喻文州抬起头，什么都没说。

“怎么了？怎么不说话？”黄少天脱了外套走过来，瘫坐在沙发上，“累死我了，搞到大半夜才谈完……也没完全结束，明天继续。哦对了，文州，你送我那盆月季开花了，我今天早上进公司一看，竟然开得有声有色的。”

“好。”喻文州看着他，点点头，只说了这一个字。

“你怎么了？有点奇怪。”黄少天说。

“没什么。”喻文州站起来，“去洗澡吧，不早了。”

“你到底怎么了？”黄少天一把拉住喻文州的手腕，把他拉回到沙发上，“和我妈吵架了？不能吧，她最近都对你不错啊，还是别的事情？嗯？”

“真的没事。”喻文州笑了笑，却显得很敷衍，他挣脱开黄少天的手腕，径直走向卧室，声音从远处传来，“少天，你累了，赶紧收拾准备睡觉。”

黄少天怔了一会儿，突然有些心慌意乱。他走到厨房，往常放着牛奶杯的地方空空如也。

“文州，我这周五晚上有事情，不能去看电影了。”黄少天换了睡衣，自己热牛奶，一边操作微波炉一边对喻文州说。

很久卧室都没有声音，而就在黄少天以为喻文州已经睡了之前，卧室终于传来喻文州的回答。

他的声音很轻，但是黄少天听得很清楚：“可以。还有，这周五我要出去一趟，周一回来。”

黄少天抱着牛奶杯走到卧室门口，眼睛瞪得老大：“做什么去？”

喻文州背对着他：“出去散散心。”

4.

黄少天坐在会议室里揉着太阳穴，觉得头疼得厉害。

“你怎么了？”李轩有些纳闷，“生病了？不舒服？还是怎么了？”

“早上没吃早饭……饿。”黄少天垂下手，奄奄一息，“我以前都不吃早饭也不觉得饿的，后来终于饮食正常了，偶尔一次不吃，感觉自己要饿得昏迷了。

“你至于这么虚弱吗？”李轩对黄少天的柔弱表达了鄙视，“就一顿早饭！”

“很虚弱。”黄少天点头，“对了，我让你帮我查的详细资料呢？”

“这里。”李轩把文件夹拿出来，开始唠唠叨叨地讲述自己的辛苦，“这个项目之前的资料很难拿到，貌似也不是这家公司自己的项目，是从某个研究所整体买的。研究所涉密，他们的资料都不对外公开，所以也只有一点背景资料。再者，这个项目和研究所的项目差别还是有的，具体技术上的事情我不是很懂，但是转化方向明显是变了。我费了九牛二虎之力找了几个学机械的帮我看，他们都觉得背景没有任何问题。我说你纠结这个干什么？我们是收购这家公司，和这个项目原始来源没关系……”

“我知道。”黄少天打断他，直接把资料拿了过来。

“那你慢慢看吧。”李轩站起来，“我去买早点，你要来一份么？”

黄少天的声音难得懒洋洋的：“谢谢……”

资料不厚，翻起来很快，黄少天脑海中飞快掠过喻文州原来工作的相关信息，目光一行行扫过，终于在资料的备注里发现了让他目光停驻的信息。

初始负责人：喻文州。

啪地一声，黄少天把手中的文件夹丢了出去，塑料材质的坚硬背板砸在会议室桌面上，发出清脆的响声。他猛地站起来，推开门大步向外走。

不是没想过，但是总觉得这也实在太凑巧了，这世界上怎么会有凑巧到这种地步的事情？初步敲定方案的时候黄少天特意检查过，当时他看到的背景资料里完全没有相关信息，后来他出差，没有继续跟进，就更不可能知道了。

“黄少干什么去了？”李轩回来，发现会议室里没人，满地都是资料纸，他手里捧着双份的豆浆油条，一脸惊诧地问。

“不知道……”郑轩懒洋洋地靠在座椅上，“摔了东西就走了，难道是因为没吃早饭？”

李轩：“……你脑洞挺大的。我去找找他。”

“你最好别去。”徐景熙突然开口，“我看他脾气不大好，发起疯来不分敌友，小心误伤。”

“是啊是啊，活着不好吗？”郑轩说。

李轩：“……黄少天到底是不是你们组的组长，有你们这样说自己组长的组员吗？等他回来我就告诉他！不过还是算了，活着挺好的，我不去了，等下他回来你就说我有事出去了，电话也没带，找我就等着吧！”

郑轩&徐景熙：“……”

黄少天回到家的时候喻文州不在，他现在可以百分之百确定喻文州已经知道了这件事，因为今天的后续谈判上，他旁敲侧击地问了这个问题，对方给了完全肯定的答复。他下班回家的路上思考了很久要怎么说，最后还是一个字都没憋出来。

时针已经指向了晚上十点，黄少天洗过了澡，无所事事地坐在地板上给黄父打电话。

“爸，还没睡呢？”黄少天靠在沙发靠垫上，姿势十分诡异。

“没有。怎么了？”

“没事……就想给你打个电话。”

“哦。文州呢？”

黄少天顿了顿：“加班，还没回来。这周就是我俩轮流加班，他加完班我加，我加完班他加，一个逻辑很清楚的萝卜蹲游戏！说到萝卜，爸，家里什么时候做萝卜烧牛腩啊，我想回家吃饭。”

黄少天话题转移得有点快，黄父都措手不及。

“那下周一回来吃饭，也没有几天了，明天就周五了。”黄父说。

“嗯。”

“有事吧？不然这么晚了也不会给我打电话，说吧，怎么了？工作上的？还是和文州吵架了？”

黄少天在心里叹了口气，感慨果然知子莫若父，但是他还是不想说，这种事情说出来也没什么补救的办法，只会徒惹父母心烦。

“真的没事！”黄少天努力让自己语气欢快一点，“就是随便讨好一下叔叔阿姨，希望明年过年的时候，叔叔阿姨给我的红包大一点。”

黄父在那边哈哈大笑起来。

5.

黄少天早晨起来的时候，喻文州正在厨房准备早点，他看到黄少天睡眼惺忪地走过来，温柔地和他打了个招呼，结果吓得黄少天差点摔在地上。

“你什么时候回来了？”黄少天立刻清醒，他昨天十二点多才睡，喻文州可是一直都没回来。

“挺晚的。”喻文州笑了笑，“给你发了消息，你没看到？”

“后来手机没电了自动关机……”黄少天坐下，抓了抓自己的头发，“喻文州，你干嘛去了？”

“陪客户吃饭。”喻文州轻声说，“去刷牙，你要迟到了。”

黄少天深深地看了喻文州一眼，但是什么都没说出来，只好转身去卫生间洗漱了。在卫生间里可以听到喻文州摆碗筷发出的清脆响声，黄少天忍不住肚子直叫。现在对他来说，早餐已经是生命中不可缺少的一部分，没有早餐吃，黄少天觉得人生都要崩塌了。

早餐过后黄少天站在镜子前打领带，他一向技术很差，试了半天，效果等同于系上红领巾，简直想直接放弃了。喻文州看了看走过来，微微低下头帮他打领带。

“你晚上回来么？”黄少天突然觉得心里软了下来，他顺势抱住喻文州的腰，讨好地蹭了蹭。

“再说吧。”

喻文州之前说他周五要出去散心，黄少天知道，肯定是和项目的事情有关。喻文州绝对已经知道了，他小心翼翼地再问了一次，却没得到确切的结果。

“签约顺利。”喻文州说。

黄少天抬起头，目光复杂。

“你知道了？”

“路上注意安全，”喻文州没回答，而且说起了别的，“今天早上天气有点阴沉，记得带伞。”

黄少天也不知道自己是怎么把事情做完的，签约，吃饭，都像做梦一样。他觉得自己分裂成了两个人，一个在踏踏实实做事，没出现任何纰漏，已经到了最后一步，也作不出什么幺蛾子了，就是一些流程上的事情，再者就是人情往来，吃吃喝喝；另一个自己则在梦游，不停地胡思乱想，不停地走神溜号，没有一刻心思是在正事上。好不容易吃完了饭可以走了，他才发现他好像忘了带家里的钥匙。

回去？可是喻文州应该已经走了。他这个人很少会改变主意，说去散心，肯定是一切都定好的，不会半路回来。而且黄少天也觉得这样挺好的，这件事情是说不清楚的一笔烂账，没人做错，只是心里有点芥蒂是难免的吧。

但是不回去的话去哪里？黄少天不想半夜了还跑到父母那里去，也太没出息了。要不去李轩家凑合一晚上吧，只是他家实在有点远，或者干脆去找吴羽策，在酒吧待上一晚上似乎也是个不错的选择……

黄少天精神溜号，想法百出，但是等他反应过来的时候，他已经又回到了自己家门口。

没有钥匙，进不去门，回来干什么？黄少天刚想转身走开，一抬头却恍然发现自己家窗口竟然亮着灯。他心中一动，我靠，难道喻文州没走？

电梯迟迟不来，黄少天差点把按键按坏了。进了电梯之后他就开始心脏狂跳，等到敲开门看到喻文州身后立着一个行李箱的时候，他咽了咽唾沫，感觉心脏都要跳出来了。

“回来了？”喻文州笑得很温柔，侧着身子让黄少天进来。

“啊……回来了。”黄少天紧张地看着喻文州，“你……要走了啊，我还以为已经走了。”

“嗯。”喻文州关上门，转过头看他，“为什么以为我走了？”

“不是你自己说的要出去散心？”黄少天装得无所谓，“呵呵……挺好的，压力大嘛，出去玩玩挺好的，我以为你早就走了呢。这都几点了，快十点了吧，飞机还是火车这么晚都不好，还是你要自驾出去玩啊……”

“你钥匙也不拿，我走了你怎么办？”喻文州打断他。

“我去哪儿不能睡啊，再不济我还能回家。”黄少天看了看喻文州收拾好的行李箱，声音越来越小，“不早了，你还不走啊？”

喻文州笑意更加明显：“你不回来，我怎么走啊？”

黄少天猛地抬头：“嗯？”

“走吧，再不走赶不上火车了。”喻文州拉过行李箱，随手递给他两张火车票，“我们还有三十分钟可以用在路上到车站。”

黄少天完全问号脸：“啊？”

“项目辛苦了。”喻文州微微俯下身，揉了揉他蓬松的头发，“走吧，一起。”

解决这样的问题有很多很多种方法，喻文州不想，更不会再选择不理智也不划算的一种。其实人和人之间的相处都是需要技巧的，哪怕是自己喜欢也喜欢自己的人，也没有太多的热情和真心可以去冷落和消耗。他们都已经经历过很多，算不上有经验，但是总归是学会了如何更好的相处。

互补的人不一定就合适，但是合适的人一定互补。

“等等等下——这就走了！”黄少天跳脚，“我的衣服！”

“带了。”

“我的牙刷！刮胡刀！”黄少天继续哀嚎，他这个人有强烈的不安全感，出去旅行东西没带全就会发疯。

“也带了。”喻文州淡定回答。

“我的内裤……”

喻文州：“……咳，带了，快走吧。”

黄少天大惊失色：“喻文州！你怎么能翻我的那种东西呢！”

喻文州一把抓过他的手腕：“不止那种东西，你全身上下我都翻过了。”

“我的天啊你好无耻！”黄少天一把揽住喻文州的肩膀，“你什么时候再仔细翻我一次？”

喻文州冷静地一把抓住黄少天到处乱摸的手腕：“择良辰吉日吧，不要着急。”

6.

时针指向十点的时候，黄少天还是没起床。

喻文州已经出去逛了一圈，回来一看，黄少天还像只鸵鸟一样缩在被子里。按理说他们昨天到达这里也只不过是12点左右，黄少天也不知道怎么了，倒头就睡，早上还不起来，这都日上三竿了，仍然叫不醒。

“差不多了。”喻文州走过来，把手伸进被子里随便摸了一把，就摸到了黄少天的肚子。他有段时间没跑健身房了，肚皮软乎乎的，捏起来手感不错，睡衣被他神奇的睡姿卷到胸前，几乎要直接脱掉，喻文州看不下去了，伸手帮他拉下来。

但是黄少天没反应，躺平任捏，睡得照样香甜。

屋子里静悄悄的，屋外却喧闹，山脚下的宾馆窗外就是小股的瀑布，流水声清亮地伴着鸟叫虫鸣，带着扑面而来的凉意。

“你这么睡下去，我们这一上午就荒废了。”喻文州拍了拍黄少天的脸颊，“可以了，你睡了十个小时，真的可以了。”

黄少天翻了个身，装没听到。他抓着喻文州的胳膊抱在怀里，一副“反正我是不会起床你要是受不了你就也躺下”的表情。

喻文州哭笑不得，被黄少天大力拽过来，也侧躺在床上。

“我知道你醒了，你真的还能睡着么？”喻文州把黄少天睡得乱七八糟的头发简单抓了抓，让他看起来没那么疯，“别装睡，我看到你笑了。”

黄少天不说话，继续低着头憋笑，睫毛乱动。

喻文州的手挣开他的禁锢，在被子下继续向下摸去，黄少天觉得痒，忍不住躲了一下，然而下一秒他就笑不出来了，立刻睁眼看着喻文州，眼睛都快瞪出来了。

“早上好，挺精神的。”喻文州轻声在他耳边说。

晨间bo起对男人来说是件常事，回到G市以后他们做ai的频率和次数一直很稳定，只有最近太忙了才没有时间。黄少天感觉到喻文州的手掌温热，很温柔地抓住半硬的下shen，有技巧地上下lu动起来。

黄少天本来就很敏感，喻文州一碰他，他就觉得痒，更何况是碰在如此敏感的地方。下身变得更加坚硬胀大，热度不断升高，快感在喻文州手中累积，直到攀至巅峰。他很久没发泄了，用不了多久就这样直接she了出来，黄少天仰着头喘着粗气，心想再也不能装睡了。

好了，他现在无比清醒，还精力充沛。

“起床！”黄少天坐起来，“谁睡懒觉了？是你吧喻文州？”

喻文州点头：“没错，就是我，那么早睡早起的你可以起床了吗？”

“好，马上！”

G市附近的郊区山明水秀的地方不少，黄少天对大自然一向兴趣浓厚，上大学的时候两个人暑期去支教，黄少天几乎把当地的各种昆虫都抓了个遍。如果不是喻文州拦住他，他说不定能带回来个标本册子来。而且他最爱做的事情就是抓一些花花绿绿的虫子到处吓唬女同学，每天都被投诉个七八遍，喻文州要一天到晚地盯着他，不然一个走神他就要闯个不大不小的祸。

喻文州回忆起来都觉得头疼，他觉得黄少天比熊孩子难管多了。但是在黄少天的记忆里，去支教的那段时光他真是又乖巧又听话，简直就是人生中表现最好的时段。

“怎么想到到这边来？”黄少天搬起一块石头，果不其然在石头底下发现了一堆聚集在湿润土壤里的小虫子，一个个伸着触须，摇头晃脑的样子竟然很可爱。

“没怎么想，就是觉得出来走一走会好一点。”喻文州退后一步，抱着肩膀看他，“黄少天，你不要再破坏大自然了。”

“我没破坏自然！我怎么会破坏大自然……其实，我知道你为什么想出来散心。”黄少天转过头来，“你也知道。”

他没有明说，但是喻文州自然知道他在说什么，两个人心知肚明，然后相视一笑。

“我不觉得是多么严重的事情。”喻文州突然开口，他看向黄少天，“以前或许挺重要的，可是现在已经和我没关系了。”

黄少天坐在石头上，不知道怎么安慰喻文州，或许喻文州也不需要安慰。

景区里有可以喝茶的小亭子，建筑风格秀气而端庄，黄少天倒是很感兴趣，坐下要了一壶死贵死贵的茶，装得像模像样地坐下品茶。喻文州陪着他，看着黄少天做出很懂茶然后很陶醉的样子就忍不住想笑。

“你想笑就大声笑出来！”黄少天翻了个白眼，“不，我这是人文情怀，你还是不要笑了。”

“喝个茶而已，什么乱七八糟的。”喻文州说。

“喝的不是茶，是人生。”黄少天一本正经地接过泡茶先生递过来的茶杯，立刻大惊失色，“啊？我的人生怎么才这么点！还不够我一口喝的！”

喻文州忍不住笑起来。

茶还有很多碗，人生也有更长。

清风徐来，故园花茶香。

Fin.


	58. 猫咪

喻文州家里有一只土猫。  
很土的那种。  
这只猫是前段时间夜里他在路边捡的，他当时没带眼镜，四百度近视眼，加班加的水深火热痛不欲生，下班回家路上突然阴差阳错凡心大动，就捡了路边的一只猫。那只猫黄色的，估计不知道是在哪个泥塘里刚打过滚，看起来灰扑扑的，爪子上还粘着一块泥巴，喻文州把他领回家，抱着天降大运的心理准备比对了网上各类名贵可爱高雅猫咪的照片后，最后无奈地抱着猫对着镜子宣布，他捡了一只土猫。  
真的好土啊，喻文州来回打量这只猫，土黄色的皮毛，从头到尾都浑身洋溢着农村生产合作社大锅饭灶台边忠诚守卫的气质，如果它从前有名字，母的多半是翠花/傻妞/玉芬这种，公的应该就是建国/力强/大伟之类吧。  
土猫就土猫吧，可爱就行，而且气质要靠培养。喻文州这样想着，然后准备给这只土猫洗澡，它实在是太脏了，还在舔自己的毛，这样下去会生病的，热水放好，香波准备好，一切就绪，他抓着猫脖子试图把它丢尽水里——  
如果知道后来发生了什么，他一定不会这么做的。  
黄少天压根就不会游泳。  
他就是一个名副其实的旱鸭子，在游泳池里也是套着游泳圈到处扑腾水的类型，在受够了游泳教练的无数个白眼之后，他勉强会了一点狗刨，但是真的只有一点，基本上也是撒手即沉底、开始即结束的类型，对此黄少天解释是自己密度太大了，金刚不坏之身，你怎么能勉强少林十八铜人去横跨鸭绿江呢，这不是逆天而行么。  
“你是和尚么？”李轩翻了个白眼。  
黄少天瞪大眼睛：“难道不是吗？”  
李轩想了想蓝雨，觉得黄少天说的挺有道理的，蓝雨确实一个妹子都没有，而且在肉眼可见的未来，好像也没有，叫蓝雨庙不是没有道理的，至今全办公室无一脱单，个顶个的是金刚不坏之身。  
“我劝你还是学一学，”李轩冲黄少天招手，“下周有沙滩聚会啊，你老板不也去么？泡隔壁小妹妹的最好机会，不游泳怎么把妹啊，你还是下来试试吧。”  
我擦，喻文州也去啊。  
“那我试一下吧，”黄少天皱着眉，“你说我追求我们老板容易么，到现在都不知道老板对我有没有那么一点点意思，算了，我也没有别的要求，没意思也行，让我白天黑夜都围着他就行了，有没有神仙听到啊。”  
李轩闲他罗嗦：“你特么快点的吧，下个水婆婆妈妈——”  
黄少天不抱什么希望，但小心翼翼地贴着池边跳了下去：“李轩，你接我一下啊，我跟你讲我真的不会游泳，我这个狗刨也是一米池里，再深一点——救命啊！”  
黄少天睁开眼睛，第一反应就是咳嗽，他呛水了！  
我了个去，李轩也太不靠谱了，直接就把他拉进水里，连个招呼都不打，他连游泳圈还没套就直接沉入水底，挣扎两下无果就被呛得四肢无力大脑缺氧，wu一下就晕过去了。  
我靠啊，谁家的猫啊，叫什么叫。黄少天无力地挥了一下手，被猫叫得十分心烦，搞什么，李轩还养猫了？如果是一个美女救了他而这个美女养了一只猫的话，他还是可以理解的，但是如果是李轩的猫他一定会爆炸……  
“翠花，你醒了？”  
什么？！  
翠花？！  
晴天霹雳！！  
一个，让黄少天无力面对人生和猫生的晴天霹雳……！！  
他睁开眼，根本没什么漂亮妹妹，看到的只是他的顶头上司，这还不算什么，核打击是上司还在一脸关切地喊他翠花，他环顾四周，没有看到有猫的影子，反而是一低头，看到白花花的肚皮和肉乎乎的爪子，以及黄黑斑点的尾巴。  
他变成了一只猫。  
“翠花，你别吓我啊。”喻文州拿着毛巾给他擦身上，感觉表情很歉疚。  
我靠，这猫还叫翠花，你要喊我上酸菜么。  
喻文州耐心地把他湿漉漉的毛擦干净：“没事了，翠花，已经洗完了，来抱抱，没吓着吧？”  
黄少天泪流满面：呜呜呜，喻总，你吓死我了……  
事情在短时间内无法控制。  
黄少天打起精神来面对这个残忍的事实，他，变成了一只猫，然后还是喻文州的猫，虽然他做人的时候做梦都想每天躺在喻文州的床上……和喻文州酱酱酿酿，但是他还是一时间无法接受，他一直以来的梦想，竟然以这样一种方式实现了，显然，他不能对现在赤裸着上身给他剪指甲的喻文州上下其手，这简直憋得他五脏郁结要爆炸了。  
到嘴边的肉！吃不了！这还能活？！  
黄少天拿着爪子拼命地抓喻文州的内裤边，好不容易扒了一点点，立刻被喻文州云淡风轻地把爪子拨开。  
“翠花，老实点。”  
黄少天崩溃：我选择死亡。  
暗恋喻文州这件事由来已久，具体日期已不可考证，但是情况是一天比一天坏，黄少天构想过几个方案向喻文州表白，其中包括从公司37楼扯一个红色金边的大条幅写我爱你/手捧999朵康乃馨单膝跪地/黑进公司系统在喻文州打开电脑时自动播放告白视频/把求婚戒指塞进五仁月饼放在喻文州办公桌上，当然，这些方案最后一个都没有实行，它们变成了黄少天夜里的梦，一个比一个精彩刺激，一个比一个丧尽天良。  
但是一山更比一山高，他现在觉得，他变成喻文州的猫，这特么才是最丧尽天良的啊，性别同不同不要紧，物种不同怎么谈恋爱啊！他现在弱小得连个内裤边都扒不下来！作为一只猫活着还有什么意思啊！  
喻文州作息很规律，看来确实是个表里如一的人，黄少天从前不信喻文州说自己十一点准时睡觉，现在他服了，喻文州真的很准时，上床关灯，然后把猫放在枕边，留出来很宽松的一个位置。  
床头灯很小很暗，光芒微弱地打在喻文州的脸上，黄少天抬爪子摸了一下，喻文州闭着眼睛睫毛微动，然后睁开眼睛。  
“睡觉了，晚安。”喻文州说。  
啊，声音好温柔。黄少天觉得此生无憾了，这应该是喻文州第一次对他说晚安，苏得他骨头散架高位截瘫三叉神经错位。  
“翠花。”喻文州补了一下宾语。  
黄少天：…………我选择狗带。  
黄少天再次醒来的时候，学着猫舒展了一下四肢，还试图动了一下尾巴，他懒洋洋地睁开眼睛希望可以看到喻文州赤裸着上身沐浴着阳光围着围裙做早饭，自从成了动物，脑洞都兽性奔放了许多，从前黄少天一提到喻文州就纯情得不要不要的，现在啊，思路直奔下半身啊。  
“喵～”  
黄少天适应能力超强，已然接受了这个设定。  
“我擦，你干什么？”  
黄少天睁开眼睛，看到李轩的脸近在眼前，差点就要和他亲上了。  
“我靠！！！”黄少天猛地坐起来，“靠靠靠，你怎么在这儿？”  
“这是我家。”李轩皱眉，“你可以啊，呛个水晕倒后直接深度睡眠，是厉害。赶紧起来吧，没事吧？快八点了啊，再不去上班迟到了。”  
黄少天环顾四周，发现果然是李轩的家，门口贴着个大红福字，这风格准没跑了，他打量一下自己，四肢健全，也没有尾巴。  
他变回来了……  
想到这里黄少天还有点闷闷不乐……我还没有成功地扒掉喻文州的内裤啊！  
黄少天把昨天夜里发生的一切，归结为一个梦。上班路上他一边回味这个梦，一边脑洞大开地沿着这个梦给自己和喻文州写剧本，大纲基本上就是人猫情未了，最后幸福快乐地在一起，一切都非常完美。  
太完美了！黄少天嘟囔着走进办公室，差点直接栽进喻文州的怀里。  
“抱歉。”喻文州连忙后退一步张开双手，“早。”  
退什么退！黄少天皱眉，就不能顺势给个涌抱吗！太小气了！明明昨天晚上你还抱我！人类！自私虚伪！这个种族真的已经没救了！  
“早啊。”黄少天有点有气无力，“喻总，早上好，我等下把季度报告拿给你，我做好了。”  
喻文州冲他点头，很温柔的样子：“好。哦对了，有空吗，中午一起吃饭吧。”  
黄少天有点方。  
喻文州笑：“你中午约了人？”  
“没——有！”黄少天把头摇的像拨浪鼓，调子也像过山车一样，“没有没有没有没有！一起吃好啊，我等下提前定位子，你喜欢吃什么菜？川菜粤菜东北菜还是西餐——”  
“随便吃点就好了。”喻文州扬了扬手里的文件夹，“你定吧，我先去开会。”  
恭送喻总……黄少天在心里吟诵。  
黄少天一上午屁事没干，专门研究公司附近的餐厅了，他琢磨来琢磨去也没下决断，最后打开excel搞了个随机函数才选择好，等他定好位子，喻文州正好开会回来，时针指向中午十二点。  
我擦，人生好蹉跎，但是很兴奋！  
“走吧！”黄少天踌躇满志。  
“我上午发给你的邮件看了吗？”喻文州拿起外套走出来，“说说你对这个项目的看法？”  
黄少天：“……我，我的看法？”  
卧草！我没看啊！原来皇上不是翻牌子！这特么是要微服私访啊！  
微服私访当然没成，黄少天忙着选餐厅连outlook都没打开，工作聊不成自然就聊起了生活，黄少天话多，喻文州就听着，他觉得黄少天确实很有意思，无论多枯燥的事情从他嘴里说出来就变得生动有趣，而且他小动作很多，一会儿抓抓耳朵，一会儿舔舔嘴唇，但是话都不停的，让喻文州想起家里的那只猫。  
昨天晚上那只猫好像异常爱叫，而且像是打了鸡血一样地爱蹭着他，粘的不得了，他从前好像对那只猫并没有多关注，但是昨天晚上也不知道犯了什么邪，就觉得那只土猫说不出来的可爱。  
还挺像面前的黄少天的。  
喻文州提醒自己要克制，因为他深知，当你还能用帅气英俊有担当这种词形容男人的时候，你就还有救，当你觉得只能用可爱来形容的时候，多半就病入膏肓了。  
“多吃点。”喻文州把盘子里的香菜挑出来，然后把菜夹给黄少天，“你点太多了。”  
黄少天热泪盈眶：“谢谢喻总。”  
喻文州简直太好了，知道我不吃香菜！这就是爱！大恩大德，下辈子做猫来报答你！  
喻文州：“……”  
不知道为什么，看着黄少天总觉得有点大事不好的感觉。  
加班是一种日常，黄少天回到家已经十点了，脑子晕乎乎的，掏出手机丢在桌子上就去开电脑，约了李轩他们下副本的，再不去他们就散了，游戏画面加载中，黄少天瞄了一眼手机，发现喻文州给他发了短信。  
“路上注意安全。”  
很短的一句话，大概是黄少天上出租车的时候发的，语气稀松平常，黄少天和别人一起加班，对方大多也会嘱咐他这个，但是对黄少天来说，如果发信人是喻文州，那就不稀松平常，那就肥肠重要，那就是重中之重啊！  
黄少天喜滋滋地拿起手机回复：“谢谢喻总！喻总你太体贴了，简直想为喻总当面唱一首赞歌！”  
这是两个人惯用的插科打诨的语气风格，虽然是黄少天单方面的。  
“那来吧。”喻文州回复他。  
黄少天对着手机傻笑，知道喻文州是开玩笑。  
游戏加载得差不多了，看了一眼李轩还在线，黄少天敲字告诉他自己先去洗把脸，马上就来，他推开卫生间的门，漫不经心地放水，然后随意地往脸上撩了一下——  
黄少天只觉得眼前一黑。  
卧槽，搞什么啊？  
黄少天觉得自己可能是命里犯水吧。  
他现在睁开眼睛就可以欣赏到喻文州的低头工作的样子，因为他就趴在喻文州的书桌上，又变成了一只猫，他甩了甩尾巴试图引起喻文州的注意，喻文州目光虽然还是盯着电脑屏幕，但还是抬手抚摸他的背，顺着毛摸他，摸的他心旷神怡，呜呜直叫。  
被顺毛摸的感觉实在是太好了。黄少天立刻又接受了这个设定。  
人们常说认真时候的男人最有魅力，果然是这样的，喻文州穿着宽松的深蓝色睡衣，扣子松开到第三颗，头发刚刚洗过还在滴水，表情严肃又温柔，他时不时地照顾黄少天的感受，摸的黄少天像做了大保健似的无比舒坦，单手还在噼里啪啦打字。  
我去，这是哪个小婊砸抢夺我的恩宠？黄少天不服，脑袋凑近了要看显示屏。  
显示屏上一个对话框，喻文州打了些字又删掉，半天都没有按键，黄少天盯着看了一会儿，好像是要邀请那个人中午一起吃饭，但是半天都没组织好语言，他扭头看喻文州，喻文州的表情竟然严肃得像是在做一件非常不得了的事情，神情无比专注。  
这谁啊？黄少天现在视线比较狭窄，要跳起来才能看到对话框的名字，他一跃而起，目光飞快地扫过——  
等等！这个皮卡丘头像非常熟悉！这不是我的头像吗？！  
哎等等啊，黄翠花是谁啊？？？？  
喻文州还在继续措辞，黄少天不干了，跳上键盘，爪子乱拍，踩着字母来回走，果不其然地在输入框踩出了一堆乱码，最后他瞄准enter键，扑通坐了上去。  
“你干什么……”喻文州颇有点无奈地看着猫，“来，别给我捣乱了。”  
我没捣乱！我这不是就在你面前嘛！你有什么话对我说啊！你有什么直接冲我来！  
但是没有用，真的没有用，喻文州听不懂，黄少天喵喵喵了半天，喵得很有节奏感，可惜不成句子，喻文州双手捧着黄猫的脸，突然感慨了一句。  
“你可真像黄少天。”  
黄少天激动！看来我变成猫也不能阻挡喻总认出我来了，这就是真爱，真爱的力量可以跨越千山万水，跨越时空，跨越种族！  
“你可真吵。”喻文州把他的话补完。  
黄少天：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——”  
喻文州感慨：“……肺活量真好啊。”  
明天是双休日，喻文州却照常按时睡觉，黄少天很恋恋不舍，觉得来都来了，不能这么轻易入睡，但是无论他怎么扒着喻文州的领口想要窥探春色，奈何力量悬殊，不仅没有得逞，还被喻文州直接塞进被窝，不知道从哪儿搞了个粉红色的小被子给裹得严严实实。  
黄少天：“喵……”  
“挺好看的。”喻文州自顾自地评价。  
黄少天快疯了，这是什么直男审美，竟然还有紫色蝴蝶结和红色蕾丝边？！我宁愿裸奔！真的我觉得裸奔真的很不错！风吹蛋蛋好凉爽！  
……等下，黄少天娇羞地脸红了，不好意思了，我现在这个设定木有蛋蛋！  
喻文州照例和他道晚安，黄少天觉得心情激荡，粉红气息爆棚，他晕乎乎的，虽然很舍不得，但是还是迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
按照规律，黄少天应该一觉醒来就变回了人，但是他现在焦虑地裹着粉色毯子蜷缩在阳台看着日出，顺便看着喻文州穿着贴身的白T恤在厨房忙碌，低头一看发现自己还是一只猫。  
为什么啊？！为什么啊！！想问天问大地，或者是迷信问问宿命，为什么我没有变回去？！说好的猫咪一日游呢？我并不是很想变成猫，还是个母猫，还是个叫翠花的母猫！  
黄少天不得不开始思考他永远都变不回人的事情。  
如果他不能再变成人，那么他作为黄少天将永远醒不过来，喻文州会不会悲伤欲绝？天啊，那么暗恋我的小妹妹们会不会泪流成河？祖国失去了一个栋梁，地球失去了一段优秀的基因，这将是怎样的损失？而他将变成一只猫和喻文州生活在一起，那岂不是还不如远远暗恋？到嘴边的肉却不能吃是一种怎样的痛，没有经历的人他不会明了！太伤心了！黄少天这样想着，恶狠狠地啃了一口身上的毛。  
喻文州做好早饭出来，看到自己家的猫眼神迷茫地坐在阳台上舔自己的毛。猫舔毛是件常事，但是喻文州瞧了半天，自己家的翠花貌似不是在舔，它简直就在啃自己的毛，喻文州小心翼翼地捧着翠花的大脸，发现它眼含热泪，声音呜咽，满嘴都是猫毛，看上去好不凄惨。  
“怎么了呀？”喻文州压低声音，轻声问。  
黄少天简直昏迷，你怎么可以用这么温柔的声音对我说话，你觉得我会不会晕倒？  
黄少天：“喵呜呜呜！”  
喻文州眼神里透着一丝急切，拍了拍黄少天毛茸茸的头：“别是生病了吧，哪里不舒服？好了，揉揉你，别叫了，也别啃自己的毛，等下啃成了一个小秃子。”  
黄少天泪眼迷离，如果能变回人谁还在乎是不是秃子！  
不过如果能够顺利泡到喻文州，谁还在乎是不是猫？  
王杰希来敲门的时候，喻文州正对着黄少天的肚子仔细打量，这猫实在是太奔放了，毛都快啃干净了。  
“不是说今天要约……”王杰希往屋里打量一番，“约你的下属小帅哥，去吃饭。”  
黄少天虎躯一震。  
喻文州倒是显得平静，且非常不尴尬，他弯腰给王杰希拿了一双毛茸茸的拖鞋：“发了信息问，没收到回答。”  
“佳人有约了吧。”王杰希笑笑，“哟，你家的猫啊，眼睛真亮，怎么了非要让我过来瞧瞧？”  
喻文州抬起头看看翠花，也发觉翠花今天眼睛特别亮：“啃自己的毛，啃的太多了，而且都咽下去了，怎么办？”  
王杰希虽然本职是个道士，但是是个养猫大户，家里猫都繁衍到了祖孙三代，三个大型猫爬架上都是猫，方圆十里没有任何老鼠敢说一句不服。  
“猫都爱舔毛，经常会咽下去，没什么问题，”王杰希走过来端详着翠花，“有的猫吃多了自己就会吐出来，一整个球，如果你觉得它吃了太多，给它吃吐毛膏就好了，然后就会吐猫球……诶等下，喻文州，你家这只猫很标准啊。”  
喻文州手里端着水杯递给王杰希：“嗯？什么很标准？”  
王杰希伸出一根手指，非常霸道总裁地抬起黄少天的下巴，仔细端详，大小眼里迸射出阅猫无数的精明，他微微一笑：“很标准的——大饼脸，我见过这么多猫，第一次见到这么土这么标准的大饼脸。”  
喻文州：“……”  
黄翠花：“…………”  
“我得拍一下。”王杰希掏出手机，还没开始拍，就被喻文州一把推了出去。  
“出去出去出去——”喻文州第一次冷静不了，推着王杰希把他推出门外，然后砰地一声把门关上了，“你去拍你的眼睛去。”  
“喂喂喂！”王杰希拍门，“你不要吐毛膏了吗？你让我拍一下你的猫——算了，那只猫好像在瞪我。”  
喻文州再次听到敲门声的时候黄翠花还在趁机撒泼打滚，他觉得自己脆弱的内心被王杰希深深伤害了，正躺在喻文州的肚皮上为所欲为，享受人间至乐，喻文州笑眯眯地揉它肚皮，揉得黄翠花乱喊乱叫，他上下打量，最终接受了翠花就是一张大饼脸的事实，但是喻文州坚信，他的翠花就算是大饼脸，那也是大饼脸里最圆的。  
黄少天想了想，怎么觉得这么一言难尽呢……  
敲门声咚咚咚急促得像鼓点，一听就是手速惊人，喻文州把翠花放在一边，走过去开门：“来了。”  
敲门的是王杰希的表弟，整栋小区人称猫王的刘小别，一方面因为帮王杰希养猫，另一方面也是因为刘小别是打架子鼓唱摇滚的，十分契合，他递给喻文州一个小袋子，然后告诉喻文州给猫吃。  
“我表哥在研究猫饼脸。”刘小别说着踮脚往屋里看，“听说你家有只猫是非常标准的饼脸我可以——”  
“砰！”喻文州从来手速没有这么快过，啪地关上了门。  
“——看一下吗。”  
袋子里是绿色的草，喻文州打量了半天，好像不是王杰希描述的膏状物体，不过应该是有差不多的疗效，他把那把草递给黄翠花，黄翠花不可抑止地觉得非常兴奋，扑上去一顿猛啃。  
喻文州欣慰地看着翠花，觉得它的饼脸更圆了，如果喻文州平时再多关心一点养猫常识，他都不会露出如此幸福的微笑。  
刘小别拿错了，他拿了一把猫薄荷，而这是一道送分题，吃猫薄荷对于猫来说，简直就是嗑药。  
但是一切已经来不及了，喻文州倒退两步，发现黄翠花好像发了疯一样，在地上翻滚，从沙发的尽头一路滚到了门口，然后又欢腾跳跃着一步踏上了鞋柜，两步踏上了书架，三步直接登天上了吊灯。  
喻文州目瞪口呆，刚想问他“你是要上天吗”，结果黄翠花猛地一个俯冲，做出一副猛禽鹰鹫的姿态，一个猛子扎到了喻文州怀里。  
“怎么了这是……？”喻文州好奇地摸了摸黄翠花的后背。  
“喵——喵喵喵！！！”黄翠花不管三七二十一，爪子挥舞着就去抓喻文州的衣服，而且目标非常明确，非要把喻文州的外套扒下来不可，喻文州一时间没有意识到它要干什么，一味地由着猫胡来，竟然真的把外套给脱了下来。  
翠花立刻从喻文州怀里跳下来，叼着外套甩到一边，趁着喻文州还是没有反应过来，猛扑上来把喻文州整个人压在了沙发上。  
“诶怎么了？”喻文州抬起胳膊挡了一下。  
“喵呜喵呜喵——！”黄翠花不干了，冲着喻文州的手臂爪子一挥，立刻一道红印，喻文州缩回手臂，机会主义者黄翠花则毫不客气地趁机窜上来解扣子，解到一半干脆换扯的，暴力脱衣，终于让喻文州露出了黄少天从没见过的腹肌。  
冲啊——喵呜——咦？！黄翠花一头扎过去，结果一把被喻文州拎着脖子给提了起来。  
王杰希拼了老命才敲开了喻文州的家门，一开门他就觉得不得了了，喻文州的衬衫扣子开了好几颗，扣子不翼而飞，而他家那只大饼脸的猫正躺在沙发上喃喃自语，眼神迷离。  
“有毛病（猫饼）的人就是不一样。”王杰希由衷地夸奖喻文州，他是怎么造成现在这个局面的，像被自己的猫非礼了一样。  
“我觉得我的猫吸毒了。”喻文州冷静理智地陈述这个事实，单手提着衬衫的衣襟。  
王杰希挽起袖子：“我帮你处理吧，我看你这猫是成精了。”

黄少天清醒过来的时候，觉得全身酸疼，他睁开眼睛第一件事就是去摸自己的尾巴，结果摸了个空，他惊诧地坐起来，发现自己坐在家里的卫生间地上，黄少天惊慌失措地爬起来一看，距离他变成猫整整过去了二十四个小时。  
这次怎么回事突然就回来了，黄少天挠着头去抓自己的手机，打开一看电量只剩一半，QQ上喻文州的头像闪烁，打开短信收件箱，那里果然躺着喻文州邀请他去吃饭的短信。  
不是做梦？真的不是做梦？黄少天瞪大眼睛，都快把手机屏幕看裂了终于确定，没错，这就是喻文州发的，就是昨天那个时间，他那时候是喻文州家的一只猫……那这到底是什么灵异事件？  
黄少天绞尽脑汁，觉得可能是自己抱怨了什么被天上的神仙听到了，应该是一句很不经意的话，然后他就被一时兴起拿去附在猫的身上了，但是他拼尽全力也没有想起来自己什么时候拜过神佛许过愿……等下，许愿？！  
“你说我追求我们老板容易么，到现在都不知道老板对我有没有那么一点点意思，算了，我也没有别的要求，没意思也行，让我白天黑夜都围着他就行了，有没有神仙听到啊……”  
黄少天疯了……我只是一种美好的愿望，而且这个愿望是有前提的，我要以人的身份出现在喻文州身边，而不是一只大饼脸的秃头猫啊！哦尼玛这几天哪个神仙当值，这种话能算话吗？实现这种愿望难得不怕折损修为吗！你们神仙真的太讨厌了！  
新上任的神仙周泽楷打了个喷嚏，他盘腿坐在城东庙宇的佛像背后，仔细看着面前的清单，这是他游历人间听到的一些愿望，正在逐步帮大家实现，第一条就是黄少天的“让我白天黑夜都围着他就行了……”  
下面还有一些愿望是这样的：  
李轩：这张彩票如果中了我保证都捐给红十字会！钱不重要，重要的是精神！  
吴羽策：李轩再啰嗦就让他再也说不出话好了  
方锐：黄金右手如果变成纯金的，我会非常高兴！  
叶修：真的是最后一包烟，今天不抽了，再抽我是小狗  
楚云秀：这根口红是这个月最后一根，再买剁手！  
卢瀚文：这个动画真的太好看了我愿意和她结婚！  
……  
周泽楷认认真真地看着这些个愿望，表情严肃认真，眉宇间透着一股刚正不阿之气，但是黄少天的怨念波实在是太强了，搞得他频繁打喷嚏，他使用法力，一下子就听见黄少天的抱怨。  
为什么不好啊，周泽楷不明白，猫有什么不好？猫非常好，年轻人还不懂。  
黄少天怨念完了，就是大段大段的自言自语，大致内容是怎么去和喻文州说明情况，怎么和喻文州表白，怎么用人格魅力征服老板，他那些花样百出的表白方式都要用起来……周泽楷听得入神，但是庙宇外一传来熟悉的说话声，他立刻就回过神来。  
周泽楷从佛像后跳下来，摇身一变成了一只白猫。  
王杰希照例在这边散步，一抬头就看到了那只纯白的流浪猫，他冲那只猫招招手，那只猫很快地跑过来，挨着王杰希的掌心撒娇，王杰希那是什么手段啊，什么猫到了他手里都收拾得服服帖帖，没一会儿，白猫发出了舒服的喵叫声。  
周泽楷面瘫脸：我真的不懂那个人类。  
而与此同时，喻文州家的门被那个人类用惊天动地的敲门声震得直颤，喻文州走过来打开门，立刻被迎面一个人影扑了上去，给了一个大大的涌抱。  
“等等一下……”喻文州有点没反应过来。  
“喵！”  
一声喵叫，却不来自于屋内，来自眼前人。  
“诶？少天？”喻文州惊讶道。  
黄少天一时间解释不清楚，但是还是做出了努力：“我是翠花啊！”  
我是翠花啊喵~！  
Fin.


	59. 语惊蛰

冬雪有尽时。  
将春未春时最是苦寒，比起凛冽冬日来，还要再加上三分冷寒沁骨，即便是日光灼灼，街上也甚少行人。朝露城向来是个不太平的地儿，所以太平日子里格外惜命，这天气在外面走一圈，还不得冻得折寿几年。  
但是就有不怕冷的，大将军府里，身为死士的贴身侍卫正在拿着扫帚在院子里扫地。  
黄少天果然不是一般人，扫地都有大气象，一招一式像是在出剑，只是几下，就有能耐扫得满院皆是灰土飞舞，让人呼吸不得。  
大将军书房里喻文州正在低头批阅文书，实在忍无可忍关上了门窗。  
内院里向来是只有两人常住，能来往的也不过再多一人，周泽楷。不过周泽楷喜好僻静，他实在是不愿意跑来将军府的内院，不能喝酒就算了，还要听黄少天唠叨。  
他从来没见过这么能唠叨的死士，至少喻文州派给他的死士沉默寡言，他不会主动问话，那死士就一个字都不会说，周泽楷坚信，所有的死士都应该这样，这才是正常的。  
而黄少天着实另类到了极点，他不仅要说话，而且说起来一两个时辰都不会停下来，他会扯着周泽楷的袖子念叨他这位身为大将军的兄长一天到晚做了什么，事无巨细到了一个极其可怕的程度，周泽楷出于礼貌听了一次之后，就再也不想听了。  
喻文州每天能做什么？无非是吃饭，批阅文书，出门巡视，吃饭，睡觉，仅此而已。  
生活规律可怕到这种程度了，黄少天都能说出花说出新意了，周泽楷是打心眼佩服的，也是打心眼不想听的。  
但是没关系，没有周泽楷，黄少天自然还有别的听众，只是这位听众十分了得，年纪轻轻却身居高位，在动荡不安的朝露城积威深重，上至耄耋老翁下至三岁稚子，无人不服。将军府以将校尉兵士乃至各路官员，在他面前连大气都是不敢喘的，生怕这位年少的大将军微微一笑却狠辣出手，到时候人人日子都不会好过。  
喻文州的手段，见识过的人，怕，没见识过的人，更怕。  
因为见识过的人多半都死了。  
这位大将军给所有百姓留下印象最深刻的不是子承父业以儒将身份三年退三十万塞外熊兵，也不是他运筹帷幄决胜千里只用了五千骑就拦住蠢蠢欲动的辽东王，而是他站在朝露城头，战事一了秋后算账，微笑之间把战事中所有在背后搞小动作的人拉出来，上至高门子弟，下至贩夫走卒，一律枭首示众！  
城头血稠，大雨三日洗刷不尽！而喻文州神色平静，面带微笑，不置一言。  
从那日起，就没人不怕喻文州了。  
只是有个人是例外，黄少天就没怕过喻文州。他不仅不怕，还特别擅长蹬鼻子上脸，在喻文州面前，没有什么他不敢做的，不在喻文州面前，他就到处吹牛皮，说喻文州这辈子最离不开的人就是他。  
黄少天脸皮之厚，城墙也要望而却步。  
喻文州关上了窗子，他就丢了扫帚，破窗而入。  
“冷不冷？”  
年纪轻轻的大将军并未抬头，只是出声问了一句。  
“冷死了！”黄少天夸张地说，“我觉得我马上就要冻僵了，冻死了，变成了一个真正的死士！”  
“过来。”喻文州抬起头，嘴角挂着微笑。  
黄少天走过来，自然而然地伸出手，喻文州握了一下，果然冰凉。  
“偏要出去。”喻文州握着黄少天的手，似乎是自言自语地说。  
他天生血热，不像黄少天，练得是凛冽剑意，整个人永远都暖不起来，只是喻文州却乐在其中，他握着黄少天的手，感觉到热量传递到他身上，能暖一阵也是好的。  
“你弟弟今天也没来。”黄少天干脆坐在桌案上，打了个哈欠。  
“嗯。”喻文州点头。  
“我白白准备了几个故事要说给他听。”黄少天抱怨。  
“憋着。”喻文州言简意赅。  
黄少天翻了个白眼。  
“等下陪我出去一趟。”喻文州站起来，把手边的文书合上，向窗外望了一眼，眼中似有深意。  
“怎么了？”黄少天抽回手，已是觉得温暖，连面色都红润起来。  
“没什么。”喻文州收回目光，“带你去个没去过的地方。”  
黄少天跳下来，冲喻文州叫嚣：“朝露城就没有我没去过的地方！”  
喻文州缓缓回头，似笑非笑：“你要是敢去过这个，我现在就把你按在床上。”  
按在床上之后是要做什么，黄少天再清楚不过，他一听这话拔腿就跑，一溜烟就消失在内院的门口了，看方向又是去敲周泽楷的院门了。  
喻文州摇摇头，周泽楷这几天精神头特别好，多半在练枪，不会搭理他的。  
果不其然，死士跑去碰了一鼻子的灰，然后灰溜溜地回来，拿着扫帚继续扫地。  
这一招，剑定天下！  
黄少天挥舞着扫把，得意洋洋。  
但是他心知肚明，这一剑他仍然是练不好，甚至自知连三分火候都没有，定什么狗屁天下，连一个周泽楷都定不了。周泽楷拿枪十载，已是大成，他只是身体不好，加上喻文州偏私，不许他从军，不然喻家二子早就名扬天下，成为新一代的枪王了。  
黄少天练剑，周泽楷练枪，喻文州什么都练，也什么都不练，他刀枪棍棒什么都会几招，但是气机很差，气力更差，没几下就难以为继，出手三招之内无敌，三招以后，基本上就是坐以待毙了。  
他不是身体不好，只是没把工夫用在练武上，他从子承父业那一天开始，就注定要做守成之将，攻略天下这种事情谁都做得，他做不得。  
不过好在他有黄少天，死士当死，黄少天也确实为喻文州九死一生过了。当年三百骑被敌军一万骑围困，所有人都以为这次年轻将军必死无疑，甚至要死无全尸了，可喻文州坐镇中军帐却面无惧色，泰然自若，甚至还有兴致赋诗一首。  
他不是不畏死，而是知道自己死不了。  
他知道黄少天肯定没死，肯定会来救他。果不其然，黄少天带领三千骑杀入重围，将一万铁骑冲得七零八落，万军之中如神佛临时，悍然一举救走喻文州。  
那是黄少天第一次真正意义上的领兵，在那之前，他只是负责贴身保护喻文州的安危，兵马一事不是喻文州不信任他，是他根本不喜欢。  
而再不喜欢的事情，为了喻文州他也做了不少。  
比如现在，捏着鼻子跟在喻文州身后，和这位大将军一起逛青楼。  
这应该是整个朝露城唯一一个黄少天没去过的地方。他连大将军的床都睡过，朝露城的死牢都蹲过，唯独这里没来过。  
谁他娘的要来这种地方啊！黄少天一脸怒气，看着喻文州正和一位体态丰腴的美艳花魁谈笑风生。他现在只恨自己素养太高，不然手起剑落，必然要让全城的男人嫖无可嫖。  
黄少天觉得自己快要把眼睛瞪出来了，而喻文州熟视无睹，继续和那位花魁闲聊，此时已经是连手都摸上了。  
喻文州没有一点将军的雄壮体魄，他学武不尚力气，因而看上去更像个读书人，世人也大多以儒将称他，多是惊讶于他和喻老将军的差别，喻老将军是出世的刀神，身材魁梧健壮，让人见之心生畏惧，而喻文州则要温柔英俊，让人心生亲近。  
所以一位这样英俊的少年将军笑着握着女子的手，几乎是没有哪位不会心跳加速的。  
是的，连站在身后的黄少天都心跳加速了，他觉得他自己都不要动，身后冰雨剑就要自行出鞘，直接一剑把喻文州捅个对穿了。  
喻文州似乎把话说完了，从怀里掏出一封信来，那花魁眼波流转，胸脯上下起伏，春光乍现，却不接信。  
“收着。”喻文州面不改色，却顺水推舟，直接把那封信塞进了这位花魁汹涌的胸前空隙，然后目不斜视地转身离开。  
那花魁似乎没想到喻文州如此不近人情，连一指头都不愿意碰她，说话时甚至连目光都一直飘忽，没在看她。  
“大将军这就走了？”  
“走了。”喻文州朗声回答，目光看向黄少天，似笑非笑。  
黄少天一脸怒气，下一秒就要爆发了。  
喻文州重新看向那花魁，语气轻缓，却透着狠辣：“若是出了差错——”  
“近日将军府后厨缺一块磨刀石，我只能拿你的头颅磨刀了。”  
喻文州说走就走，绝不耽搁，那花魁犹自觉得遍体寒凉，大将军和他形影不离的死士就已经不见了踪影。  
黄少天在运气。  
这和养剑意是差不多的，总要一个积蓄的过程，所以持剑之人不轻易出剑也是此理。而运气有一点总是和养剑意是不同的，那就是运气速度极快，喻文州只是几个动作，就让黄少天运气运到了尽头。  
他终于忍不住了。  
“你有没有碰到？”黄少天憋了老半天，终于问了一句。  
喻文州走在路上菜摊，正在挑拣午饭的食材，半晌没说话。他也没回头，但是却听见了冰雨剑的嗡鸣。  
“没有。”喻文州终于回答。  
黄少天如释重负，一口气出去了。但是下一秒他又烦心了，怎么可能没碰到呢，明明就离得那么近，肯定是碰到了，那花魁胸前四两如此丰腴，不可能没碰到！  
黄少天继续运气，喻文州挑好了食材，准备回家做饭。内院无下人，只好他和黄少天轮流做饭，他不挑剔，黄少天却挑剔，大将军甘愿吃剩饭剩菜，死士还不乐意呢，这要是传出去，还不得让人笑掉大牙。  
不过将军府这对将军和死士让人笑掉大牙的事情还不止这一件，平日里这死士怕死不说，还怕鬼，怕血，怕疼，怕累，什么都怕，就是不怕喻文州，他每天都要把将军府折腾得乱七八糟，等着大将军纡尊降贵亲自收拾。  
连周泽楷都看不下去了，他不止一次决定要舍身取义，佛说我不下地狱谁下地狱？他对喻文州说，咱俩的死士换换。  
喻文州笑着摇头，说你不懂，过日子嘛，总得要有点意思。  
而黄少天就是他的意思。  
现在黄少天在运第二口气，这口气运了一炷香的时间，他终于又跑过来了。  
还是同样的问题：“你有没有碰到？”  
“没有。”喻文州回答，专心洗菜。  
黄少天吐出一口浊气，转身去酝酿第三口了。  
这次只有半柱香的时间了，黄少天又跑过来，这次他蹲在地上，托着腮，表情十分认真，透着一股说不出来的委屈：“你到底有没有碰到？”  
喻文州摇头：“真的没有。”  
但是黄少天还要继续运气——  
如此过了十次，黄少天又来了。  
“你到底碰到没有啊？”黄少天问。  
喻文州快被他烦死了，回答了十次“没有”还不满意，这次他干脆回答了个：“有。”  
话音刚落，身后冰雨剑悍然出鞘，直至九天，然后骤然而落，落在内院里距离喻文州最远的地方，剑尖深入石缝。  
喻文州也不恼，黄少天倒先是哇哇乱叫了起来。  
“我要走了！”黄少天站起来就要跑，“我明天就到江湖上闯荡去，到时候我就说是剑圣，我要让全天下的美人都追着我跑，我明天就走了，不，我现在就走——”  
喻文州继续洗菜，觉得很有意思。黄少天总是这样，屁大个事都要呼天抢地，喻文州让他帮着抄书，翻了几页书册被纸划了手指他要叫；半夜里尿急，出去解手时看到门口徘徊的野猫影子，他也要被吓得嗷嗷叫。将军府有黄少天在一天，便要永远生气勃勃，没片刻的安宁。  
他想起小时候的黄少天，才刚会走就要拿剑，手掌磨起了泡，破了就会流血，每到这时他就要拉着喻文州的袖子大哭不止，哭得上气不接下气，几乎要背过气去，直到喻文州不去和周泽楷玩，跑来和他玩他才会停下来。小喻文州那时候就已经老神在在，他以为黄少天是怕疼，怕血，是个软性子，就去和黄少天的死士师傅说，要他善待黄少天，不要老是苛责他。而那位为将军府养了一辈子的死士老人却破天荒地笑了，他弯下腰抚摸着喻文州的头顶，难得的和颜悦色。  
喻文州至今记得，他说黄少天从不怕苦，也不怕疼，更不畏血，一干死士里唯有小黄少天年纪最幼，却是最出类拔萃。  
最让死士老人刮目相看的是，黄少天不怕死。死士当死，只有不怕死的人才能成功脱颖而出。  
“我的小将军，”那位死士老人说，“这就是天意。黄少天注定是要为你死的人。”  
可是喻文州不信。  
他只信黄少天是他的人，死与不死，他喻文州说了算。

大将军府的内院只有一张床。  
原来是有两张的，喻文州睡在里头，黄少天睡在外头，中间隔了一道门，再后来喻文州说厨房没有柴火，让周泽楷把黄少天的床给拆了。  
周泽楷向来听他哥哥的话，一枪把黄少天挑到一边，抬手只是一推，就把好端端的一张梨花木床给拆成了碎片。  
拆了之后周泽楷才知道为什么黄少天哭着喊着不许拆他的床，差点就对着喻家小公子悍然拔剑了。  
这床拆了不得了，哗啦啦掉出来无数碎银子，全是黄少天藏的私房钱。  
周泽楷抿着嘴笑，少年白衣飘飘，笑起来格外俊秀。  
喻文州站在院子里抬头望天，装作没看到，任由黄少天兜着衣服把碎银子都捡起来，屁颠屁颠地一路小跑重新给藏起来。  
“哥，你该不会是不给他发俸禄吧？”周泽楷难得开口，一开口就是揶揄喻文州。  
喻文州也不生气，轻声道：“他想要，整个将军府都是他的。”  
周泽楷没有说话，只是点点头。  
周泽楷从小就知道喻文州对待自己的死士，很是不一样。  
他不甚忌讳，知道自己是许多高人都束手无策的早夭命格，注定活不过三十，喻文州对他极好，可是小时候喻文州陪着黄少天的时光似乎要比陪着自己的还要多。黄少天老是撺掇喻文州做些大逆不道的事情，但是每回做了错事被逮住，都是喻文州主动请罪挨罚，黄少天就蹲在一边哭哭啼啼，哭得袖子都湿了。  
小时候黄少天实在是太爱哭了。黄少天比周泽楷还大上一岁，可是从他记事起，自己常常生病，都未曾掉一滴眼泪，偏偏黄少天还要哭，一哭就要哭得整个将军府都为之震动，让所有人都知道，大少爷那个跟屁虫又开始哭了，大家快跑吧，他不哭上一个时辰是不会停下来的。  
黄少天开始不哭了，大概是从十三岁那年开始。  
那年的元宵节，和他同岁的喻文州出门赏花灯遇上了刺客。  
黄少天那时候根本不知道自己是几斤几两的剑术，他从未出过朝露城，日日练剑，日日养剑意，还是每天被死士老人骂得狗血淋头一无是处，他一直以为自己是一个没用的废物，什么都做不成，拿着冰雨剑只能串串糖葫芦。  
他当时依然觉得自己是个废物，但是不知怎的，他突然头脑发热，一剑掠出，替喻文州挡了那一刀。  
十三岁的少年突然发现，自己非但不是废物，甚至可以保护喻文州，所有想要伤害喻文州的人，从今天开始，都要先问问他黄少天的剑。  
那日元宵满月，花灯耀目，冰雨剑凌空横扫，红底黑字的灯谜纸漫天飞舞，整整十二人的刺客队伍，无一人活口。  
黄少天足尖点在朝露城里最大的秋雪湖面一叶扁舟之上，面色沉静如水。  
他知道他杀人了，这是他的第一笔业障，替喻文州杀了十二个想要刺杀他的人。  
以后只会更多，多到他记不住，多到所有的业障都会积累在他的头上，成为他剑道之路的绊脚石，有一日使他停滞不前，再不能迈进寸许。  
可是少年却莫名奇妙地安心起来。他可以保护喻文州了，再也不用哭了。  
他不仅要杀，还要杀那些刺客的全家，他要让所有对大将军府上这位天资卓绝的未来儒将心怀不轨之人，个个死无葬身之地，个个因这个念头付出沉重的代价，他要让整个江湖知道，他黄少天不入江湖，但是谁想要动喻文州一丝一毫，他不介意送某些不自量力之人全家下地狱。  
他微微低头，喻文州站在一片灯火阑珊处，手持一盏花灯，眉目淡然。  
黄少天踏步自秋雪湖面而来，轻飘飘地落在喻文州身边，想要说什么，但是终究没有说出口。  
倒是喻文州先开口，他握住黄少天刚刚握剑杀人的手。  
“抖什么？”喻文州轻声问。  
黄少天喃喃地道：“我杀人了。”  
少年喻文州神色淡然：“我看到了，杀得好。”  
“你不会怪我？”这才是黄少天唯一害怕的事情。  
“不会。”少年虽然才十三岁，但是却显得十分老成，他十分早慧，又生在将相之家，自然而然一股浩然气。  
“少天，我将来会杀更多，你怪不怪我？”  
黄少天终于放松下来：“我为什么要怪你？我杀人只为了你，你杀人为了天下人。”  
“谁教你说的？”喻文州打趣。  
“没有谁教我说的。”黄少天难得地严肃，一句废话都没有，“我知道，你是要成为那样的人。”  
喻文州也确实成为了那样的人。他二十岁子承父业，十年内整个天下，未有任何一次大动荡使得百姓流离失所，背井离乡。就连朝露城，竟然也奇迹般地安稳下来，隐隐有了塞上江南气象。  
死在他手下的人，远远多于死在黄少天手下的。黄少天以剑杀人，喻文州以术杀人，所有想要试图掀翻太平盛世的人，他全部替天下人除之后快。  
而正是如此，想要杀喻文州的人才如过江之鲫，多到数不胜数。  
来大将军府的刺客，早几十年就络绎不绝，他们的目标或者是南征北战一辈子的喻老将军，或者是少年英姿儒将风范的喻文州，甚至是命中注定早夭的喻家二公子周泽楷，无论是哪个，能杀一个就是一个。  
而自喻老将军战死沙场，喻家上下竟然只剩下兄弟二人，来刺杀的刺客自然就多是瞄准了喻文州这位年纪轻轻却身居高位的大将军。  
然而从来没有人成功过，甚至能在黄少天手下走二十招的都少见，可与黄少天一战的如凤毛麟角，而有把握杀掉黄少天的则是一个都没有。  
黄少天练的是凛冽剑意，是剑道里最不入流的“死剑”！  
剑出，必死人。  
可是就是这样不入流的剑意，确实天下罕有敌手。若有一人无怨无悔将自身性命卖与“死剑”剑道，那么除非他死，没有人能赢他。  
这剑道里没有“败”字。  
这就是以身饲剑的死剑之道，这就是黄少天的命。  
喻文州身边不乏高人，周泽楷的命格是他们看出的，也想了不少法子，但是却没人看得出黄少天的命格，黄少天不太在意，他从小就知道，他若是死了，只能是为了喻文州。所以看不看得清命格，又能怎样？  
更何况，没有比这更好的死法了。  
黄少天常常夜里抱剑枯坐，闭目而思，满眼都是那年满城花灯。

和花魁的回信一起来的，还有朝露城里一个不三不四的道士。  
这个道士看起来没一点正形，一边算卦，一边卖春宫图，胆敢在喻文州面前，向周泽楷推荐春宫图的，他李轩可是第一个人，黄少天十分敬佩他。除此之外，黄少天对于这个道士可以活着留在大将军府十分激动，他想，这个破将军府终于来了一个可以听他说话的人了。  
然而并没有，李轩压根没有住在大将军府的内院，他自己动手搭了张床，就睡在周泽楷的屋子里，拿扫帚打都打不走。  
黄少天以为周泽楷不会愿意搭理这个满嘴胡言乱语的道士，因为这个道士所谓的江湖故事全是乱讲一气，但凡是个人都不会相信的，可是周泽楷偏偏就听进去了，这让黄少天十分不爽，他自认为自己的那些故事可比李轩的要好听多了，这周泽楷，忒不分是非。  
不分是非的还有喻文州，李轩可以画周泽楷的春宫图，但是黄少天拿银子让李轩画喻文州的，他就被喻文州按在床上，被翻来覆去干了痛快。  
这到底还有没有道理了？黄少天不服气。  
喻文州微笑，在大将军府，在朝露城，他喻文州说什么，就是什么，道理全是他的。  
“什么都是你的！”黄少天气呼呼。  
“算你自觉。”喻文州笑着答话，然后他握着黄少天的手，替他暖手。  
黄少天的手总是这样冰凉，想到这里，喻文州忍不住皱起眉头。  
不许画春宫图，那李轩剩下的就只会算卦了，黄少天和他里应外合，偷了一坛子喻文州的梅子酒作为报酬，让李轩算一卦。  
“算什么？”李轩抠着耳朵，目光还在周泽楷的窗边流连。  
“算姻缘吧。”黄少天托腮，轻声道。  
“算你的？”李轩目光还是流连在周泽楷的窗边，这位枪法出神入化的喻家二公子是大将军府上的宝贝，他一旦不舒服了，这里里外外全都是伺候的人，李轩想要说话都得排队。  
“和喻文州。”黄少天补充道。  
“算两个人的？”李轩很不要脸，“加钱吧，再来一坛桃花酒，我就给你算。”  
“算我俩的。”黄少天不理他，难得地声音轻下来，“你听懂没有啊，算我俩的。”  
李轩是真的没懂，他不敢相信，喻文州这堂堂当朝大将军，不娶妻室就算了，竟然还和自己的贴身死士搞在一起了！而且他更为喻家操心，眼看着这位二公子活不了多久，喻家这是注定要绝后了？  
“我知道你想什么。”黄少天突然开口，“这个问题，我问过他。”  
李轩是个明白人，黄少天只是这么一说，他就懂了。  
喻家必然是要绝后的。  
这是报应，也是接连出了父子将军功高震主名垂青史的喻家，必须要有的结局。  
“总比喻文州也活不长要好。”黄少天手里抓着草地的草梗，目光竟然有些阴沉了起来，“如果喻文州命里也活不长，那我要杀的人就更多了。”  
李轩没听懂：“什么？”  
“九天之上，若有人执掌命格，”黄少天猛地抬头，眼神阴沉，言语间带着不屑一顾的笑意，“我便宰了那人吧！”  
李轩震惊，一句话都说不出来。  
“幸好喻文州是那富贵命。”黄少天站起身来，他似乎不想算卦了，转身就走，“不然呢，谁也别想好过，天上，地上，都一样。”  
“他死了，都得给他陪葬。”

喻文州从花魁处拿回来的信，黄少天瞧着，他至少翻来覆去看了七八遍了。  
喻文州有过目不忘的本事，所有军机文件一律阅后焚毁，日后谈起，他都能记得清清楚楚，一字不差，这个本事黄少天很是佩服。因为对于黄少天来说，你给他两本志怪故事就能看上一年了，只要过了两个月重新看，就是一本崭新的话本。  
“怎么了？”黄少天难得不捣乱也不去练剑，就扒着窗边看喻文州想事情。  
“没怎么，”喻文州把信收起来，竟然没有直接烧掉，笑吟吟地抬起头，“想问问黄大剑客，我那一坛子梅子酒的事情。”  
黄少天伙同李轩盗窃新酿，果然是家贼难防。  
“什么什么啊？”黄少天装傻，抬头望天，“没听说有梅子酒啊？你什么时候酿的？我怎么不知道！”  
“剑定天下练到第几层了？”喻文州回归正题。  
“没什么长进。”黄少天唉叹了一下，“还是那样，算了，我还是去练剑吧。”  
“陪我去见个高人。”喻文州站起来，“回来再练吧。”  
黄少天的手在日光下显着不太正常的青白色，几乎看得清血脉，初夏来临，蝉鸣幽幽，喻文州习惯性地抓他的手，仍然一片死寂的冰凉。  
“凉快极了。”黄少天笑呵呵的，“你热不热，我给你凉凉？”  
他说完就要把手伸到喻文州的脖颈里去，却被喻文州一把抓住手腕。  
“胆子越来越大了。”喻文州挑眉。  
黄少天满不在乎：“哈，你是第一天知道吗？！”  
朝露城外，海棠山后，曲径通幽。  
“你在这里等着。”喻文州对黄少天说，“没事做，就把豌豆剥了吧。”  
黄少天看了看面前一筐的豌豆荚，有点头疼。喻文州无论走到什么地方都会带着他，哪怕是行军打仗，黄少天也很少与他分开。他实在好奇，到底是见什么高人要说些什么话来，连他都不能听？  
喻文州敲了敲剑客不安分的脑袋，补充道：“不要试图偷听。”  
被戳穿心思的剑客低下头，盘腿坐在青石板台阶上，一边哼着荒腔走板的小调，一边开始认认真真地剥豌豆。  
你不剥豌豆，我不剥豌豆，中午吃什么？喝西北风么？  
喻文州转身沿着润湿的山间小路向前走，在山顶，纵横十九道，黑白分明。  
对弈者是一位吊儿郎当的老道士，无甚仙风道骨，倒是目光贼溜溜地在喻文州身上打转一圈，然后嫌弃地别过脸去了。  
喻文州笑而不语，知道自己这周身上下，几乎没什么值钱的东西，怕是入不了面前这位爱财如命的得道真人的法眼了。  
喻文州执白子，老道执黑子。  
“将军福泽深厚，别人羡慕不来。”老道率先开口，语气深沉。  
“借您吉言。”喻文州泰然落子，不动如山。  
“贫道观将军气色，进可封王裂土，退可边关安度晚年，不知道将军还有什么执念放不下，”老道士继续道，“做人嘛，不要太过执着，什么都想要，到最后竹篮打水一场空，就算再福泽深厚……”  
“福泽深厚……”喻文州似乎很玩味老道士对他的四个字评价，“喻某人注定不能娶妻生子，孤家寡人，孑然一身，到头来也叫福泽深厚？”  
老道士沉默不言，匆忙落子。  
喻家为天下征战两世，到最后功德圆满之时，不是开枝散叶子孙满堂，只能是子嗣凋零，无以为继，在史书上留下令人扼腕的结局。  
“将军信不信命？”老道士沉吟半晌，终于再次开口。  
“信。”喻文州轻声道，“我本来以为自己不信，可是后来，慢慢也就信了。”  
“信命为何不从命？”  
“为何要从命？”喻文州面无表情，白子飞快落下，“古人说尽信书，不如无书。我看尽信命，不如无命。”  
“将军赢了。”  
喻文州面无喜色，目光却坚毅。  
“将军总是赢，那输的是谁？”老道士又有一问。  
喻文州淡淡开口：“我胜，天下胜。”  
老道合掌，笑而不言。  
喻文州微微有些出神，望向山下：“至于输的是谁，我不太在乎。”  
“令弟自有际遇，将军大可放心。”老道士恢复了笑嘻嘻吊儿郎当的样子，“至于其他，天机不可泄露，贫道说多了，会被天打雷劈，死无葬身之地的。”  
“我知道。”喻文州点头，“今日来见道长，不是为了我弟弟。”  
老道士讶异，哦了一声。整个朝露城，谁不知道大将军有多宠溺自己的弟弟？日常起居自不必说，就连求仙问道，也不知道见了多少高人折损了多少气数，只是每一次都是无功而返。周泽楷的命格如千百丈的枯井，若无活水从源头灌溉，下多少场大雨都是白费。  
这次竟然不是问周泽楷的？  
“道长可看到山下一团雾气？”喻文州手指点在棋盘的边缘，目光深沉，“那里有个人，是我的贴身死士。”  
老道长眯起眼睛：“似曾相识。”  
“道长以为如何？”喻文州轻声问，难得地指尖微微颤动，一粒白子从他指尖脱落，清脆一响，落在了棋盒中。  
“二十几年的公案了，”老道士似乎有些不满，“拿出来说有什么意思？他练得一手好剑，若入江湖，保不齐就成了百年未有之剑圣。将军不如担心一下自己，到头来孑然一身，孤灯对月，满腹心事无人可诉。”  
喻文州似乎并不在意：“道长显然是记得二十几年前的那件公案了。”  
老道士冷哼了一声。  
“已故之人，再分对错已经没有意义了，”喻文州忽然叹了口气，“可是凡是总得要有个交代。”  
“什么交代？”老道士抬头，“他练的是死剑，生是大将军府的人，死也理当为大将军死，还要什么交代？妇人之仁能成什么事？将军自然比我懂，慈不掌兵。”  
言下之意，你喻文州堂堂大将军，镇守朝露城十年，若是心慈手软妇人之仁，为了自己身边一个不值钱的死士做些错事，岂不是让人笑掉大牙，更让喻家蒙羞？  
“好一个慈不掌兵。”喻文州抚掌笑道，“道长，我本就不是心慈手软之人。”  
老道士一声不吭。  
“黄少天是大将军府培养的死士，从他六岁起进府，至今二十多年过去，将军府养他，教他武艺，他以死回报，我们互不亏待。”  
“压在他身上无非是两件事，”喻文州伸出两根手指，“其一，是家仇。他要报仇，二十年前父母双双被害，他只能流落街头，朝露城冬日天寒地冻，如果不是被将军府救下，他黄少天早就死了。”  
“其二，是报恩。这世人多轻待于他，于他有恩者，又不过两人。当年看重他剑道天赋亲手将他培养长大的死士老人是其一，黄少天说过，他万死不能报万一。至于第二个恩人，就是我。他曾经允诺，在我卸任将军之前，他都会护我左右，寸步不离。”  
“但是，这还不够。”喻文州眯起眼睛，“道长您也曾说，我到头来风流云散，孤灯残酒，孑然一身。”  
“想要留他在你身边一辈子，你要得可真多。”老道士说。  
“是啊，”喻文州点头，“道长是真国手，可是还在这棋盘上被我这个学不了几天黑白道的人靠着官子赢了，可见我着实要得多，道长也给得起。”  
“直说吧。”老道士显然是觉得和喻文州打哑谜实在是没什么意思，“你到底要怎样？二十年前那场公案，贫道是看见了，但是当时着实是慌神，没看清楚，你若非要逼问我，我也仍然不知如何回答。”  
没等喻文州再开口，老道士先有些忍不住：“黄家何其无辜！”  
“北下那么多流民流寇，后来都能网开一面，偏偏是先前南上之人，竟然全部为了立威给杀了，如果他们不是我朝子民也就算了，可是黄家夫妇一生侠义，却是货真价实的中原子民！这不是互相残杀，又是什么？那时候的朝露城，已然是彻底疯了！”  
老道士自言自语：“可若是不疯，根本守不住。”  
二十年前边关动乱，朝廷主和，朝露城却坚持死守，天子一怒伏尸百万，可是朝露城誓死不同意退让，甚至已经与朝廷针锋相对，导致断粮断水，腹背受敌，成为一座孤城。那时有不少南上前来投奔的义士，可是当时朝露城为表孤战到底的决心，为防军心动荡，也为防止被南下之人用主和论蛊惑人心，这些本来抱着战死边关想法的中原义士入城后，无一例外，全部被杀。  
这份情，朝露城承不起，甚至绝不能承，只能杀。死守到最后只剩下一口气了，若是这口气有任何懈怠，今日朝露城早已是荒草茫茫。  
这其中就有黄少天的父母。  
喻文州终于放下全部棋子，收归棋盒：“道长，我已经查清楚了。”  
“任由怎么追讨，二十年前那场公案，凶手只能是二选其一，一是我父亲，二就是那位死士老人。”  
“至于究竟是谁动的手，他就算天大的能耐，也查不到了。”  
老道士不置可否。  
“我父亲已经战死沙场，父债子偿，”喻文州轻声说，“道长，你说凶手是哪个？黄少天这些年练剑，不独为我，也为复仇，你说，他的仇人是我，是这个让他无数次舍命相救的主子，还是死士老人，是那个他视之为父万死不能报恩的老头？”  
“无论是哪个，”喻文州目光中带着惆怅，“都足以让他痛不欲生了。只不过，他是个重义，高于重情的人。”  
只是凶手是喻文州，那么黄少天为了报仇，还能继续活着，凶手如果是死士老人，黄少天才会万念俱灰，与死人无异了。  
“将军觉得是谁，就是谁。”老道士闭上眼睛。  
“我只是觉得将来一个人晚景凄凉，好不萧瑟。”喻文州站起身来，“他若是可以一直恨我，生气勃勃地恨我、要杀我，该有多好。”  
可是老道士根本不会知道，这根本就不是喻文州的真心话。  
他喻文州擅长谋略，以儒将闻名天下，不靠自己马踏春秋天下，靠的是识尽人心变换。可是他算尽天下人，却不会算计黄少天。  
非是不能，实则不愿。

喻文州下山来，黄少天已经剥好了豌豆，正在摘果子，海棠山上并没有海棠，只有一串一串红彤彤的果子，咬上一口没多少汁水，而且还有极大可能是酸的，黄少天摘了半天尝了五个，倒有四个都酸得人倒牙。  
“给你吃这个。”黄少天把那唯一一个甜的递给喻文州，那果子上明晃晃一个牙印，这一幕要是让外人瞧见，多半会惊掉下巴了。  
“大半天就在这山上窜来窜去摘果子，”喻文州也不嫌弃，拿来就吃，“生怕别人不知道你跟个猴儿似的，生怕别人不知道我出城。”  
“怕什么，”黄少天笑了，“想要动你，先问过我手中剑。”  
“你这剑也没什么打紧，”喻文州故作不屑，“剑定天下苦练了五年，进境不过二三层，说出去丢足了将军府的脸面。”  
黄少天不爽至极：“剑定天下我若是练成了，可就是剑道巅峰了，你不服气？我这算是快的了，有多少人白发苍苍都没摸到剑定天下的边呢！你呢，你不也是，刀枪棍棒有哪样你是行的，哼，让你练剑，估计八十岁也练不到剑定天下。”  
“我看你是不想吃饭了。”喻文州面无表情。  
?“吃！”黄少天一听，立马换了脸色，“大将军才智无双，儒将天下第一，做饭也是天下第一！”  
“走吧。”喻文州回头看了看已经空无一人的山顶，“我看你拍马屁也是天下第一。”  
吃饭时黄少天习惯性地捧着碗，吃得又快又多，这多半都是在死士老人手下培养出来的，死士的训练极为严苛，一天之中留给吃饭睡觉的时间，着实不多，黄少天到现在还是改不了这个毛病。  
死士老人留给他的印记太深了，这个从小带他长大的老人，他是始终当作自己家人来看待的。  
“你不用故意吃得慢了，”黄少天很快放下筷子，语气里多了点醋味，“周泽楷不会过来吃饭的，你等也白等。”  
喻文州只觉得哭笑不得，他什么时候故意吃得慢了，倒是黄少天吃得太快了。  
“你什么时候变得这么小家子气了，”喻文州依然慢悠悠地吃饭，“连周泽楷的醋都吃。”  
“放屁！我什么时候吃周泽楷的醋了！”黄少天拍着桌子站起来，“周泽楷小时候，还不是被我欺负地一句话都不敢说。”  
黄少天小时候没少欺负周泽楷，周泽楷比他小，又身体不好，不爱说话，黄少天抢了他的东西，他连告状都不会。  
不过黄少天欺负周泽楷是曲线救国，他倒不是真的想要和周泽楷较劲，只是欺负了周泽楷，喻文州这个做哥哥的保准会来找黄少天的麻烦，黄少天的存在感自然水涨船高了，成为那一批死士里面，喻文州记得最清楚的一个。  
在喻文州面前混足了存在感，才好跟在他屁股后面到处晃悠狐假虎威，喻文州看破不说破，任由黄少天就这么跟着他，没想到习惯成自然，这么多年跟下来，反倒是离不开了。今日在海棠山上，黄少天只不过距离他半山之远，喻文州竟然时不时地出神向下望，心中也是没由来地空着。  
若有一日，他入了江湖，两个人再不相见，又该如何？

周泽楷掀开帘子，没看到黄少天在院子里练剑，倒是只看到喻文州埋头批阅文书。  
大将军深居简出，内院里从无外人，外府也是一切从简，除了必须配备的人手之外，就没有其他闲杂人等了。他不喜应酬，所以也就少有人来喻府上踏破门槛，这一点，和喻老将军在世时截然不同。  
喻文州越是不喜与豪绅交际，喻府就越是安稳。乱世中需要一个将军府带领满城百姓同心同德抗敌，太平盛世，才不需要一个显赫的将军府，到头来百姓莫知将军一二，才算是真正的海晏河清。  
“他呢？”周泽楷坐下，破天荒地先问黄少天到什么地方去了。  
“死士老人那里。”喻文州放下朱笔，站起身来亲力亲为地给自己这个弟弟倒了杯茶，“一时半会回不来，那老头硬朗得很，指不定又到山里狩猎去了。”  
周泽楷也不和他哥哥计较，接过茶抿了一口，随口道：“说不定比我活得还长。”  
他是无心之语，开了个小小的玩笑，自己不觉得什么，却让喻文州忍不住手腕微微颤抖。  
“城东，”周泽楷没有察觉喻文州的不对劲，微微一笑，“来了一伙江湖人。”  
喻文州挑眉：“嗯？”  
周泽楷笑得有些腼腆，言语中带着点试探：“黄少，不是很喜欢江湖人？”  
“你想让他去凑热闹去？”喻文州笑道，“你不是和他不对付，一看到他就要绕道走？怎么，来了伙江湖人，就赶忙让他去见见？”  
“机不可失，”周泽楷点头，“很有意思。”  
后面那句话自然是说那伙江湖人的。朝露城偏远，自然没有所谓的“江湖”，这里曾经只有衰草连天烽火狼烟，未曾有过江湖儿女豪情万丈的故事。  
那些曾经一腔热血死守国门的侠义之辈二十年前死在了朝露城的门外，朝露城的江湖也就彻底死了。  
“那等他回来，我就说是你亲自过来的。”喻文州重新坐下，“让他去亲自找你道谢。”  
这是恩将仇报吧！周泽楷腹诽。  
“不用。”周泽楷摇手拒绝，“我走了。”  
“怎么，你也感兴趣？”喻文州重新提笔，头也不抬。  
周泽楷没有说话，但是喻文州知道答案。  
没有人不向往江湖。江湖里有诡谲风云，有千金一诺，有风姿出尘的女侠客，有义为先情为后的壮士，有剑鸣刀响的争夺，有天下归一的豪气。江湖对于这些江湖之外的人，是一个可望不可即的美妙幻想，其中最吸引人的无非是痛快二字。  
这是江湖的魅力所在，江湖儿女，做人淋漓尽致，为信为义不惜一切所有，成了一段段传说。  
有谁一生下来就向往沙场？沙场上的痛快二字也许要付出生命的代价。  
喻文州摇摇头，继续翻阅面前的军机文书。  
窗外大雁南飞。

黄少天回来的时候兴高采烈地拎着野味，喻文州与他说了周泽楷传递的消息，他立刻就把野味丢在地上，飞一般地又跑出去了。这回连门都懒得开，直接翻墙出去了。  
喻文州只是说了一句话，眼前仿佛有人影闪过，然后就不得不一个人面对捆着还扑腾个不停的一只野鸡和一只野狍子。  
“我看你也怪可怜的。”喻文州含情脉脉地看着地上的野味。这个眼神如果被黄少天看到，这人肯定要一蹦三尺高地吃醋了。  
“还是早死早超生吧。”喻文州轻声说。  
他手起刀落，干脆利索地把两只野味给宰了。  
“我确实做惯了恶人。”喻文州似乎是在自言自语。  
黄少天回来的时候天都黑了，又是翻墙进来，喻文州坐在桌边等他吃饭，屋内灯火通明。  
大将军府节俭归节俭，灯火油钱总是不去省的，到处都是亮着灯，连门外都一字排开十对灯笼，生怕黄少天看不清路。  
毕竟黄少天又“怕黑”，又“怕鬼”，走夜路要崴脚的。  
“好玩么？”喻文州把筷子递给他，却又收回手，“去洗手。”  
“马上！”黄少天似乎真的很高兴，乐呵呵地去洗手了。  
木盆中的水是热的，冒着丝丝缕缕的热气，黄少天双手冰凉，浸在热水盆里舒服得他打了个寒战。  
“我今天去看了老头！”黄少天在外间洗手，嘴上却不停，“老头真是硬朗，我看他啊，活两个甲子不成问题。”  
“嗯。”喻文州轻轻点头。  
“又逼问我什么时候成亲了！”黄少天继续说道，“我说没有心上人，他偏不信，我说你让咱们大将军先成个亲吧，他就不说话了。不过我总觉得老头对我格外地好，死士没有一个可以成亲的，他却非要让我成家立业。今天我问了一些关于剑定天下的事情，他点拨了我一下，最后还对我说，让我练成了剑定天下就去闯江湖，保准会让中原武林大开眼界——文州，你有在听吗？”  
黄少天探头看他，发现喻文州正在发呆，微微有些走神。  
“吃饭吧。”喻文州说。  
黄少天走过来坐下，端起饭碗含混不清地说：“你放心，我只喜欢你，既不会成亲，也不会让你成亲的。”  
“不让我成亲？”喻文州笑着反问。  
“是啊。”黄少天抹了抹嘴角的饭粒，似乎有点得意，“你就等着我大闹将军府吧。”  
“好啊。”喻文州点头。  
“不过，”黄少天似乎很犹豫，“文州，我若真练成了剑定天下，你就让我去江湖上走一走吧。我保证不走远，你什么时候让我回来我就回来，我只是想出去看看，今天听了太多江湖故事，听得我心驰神往。”  
“好啊。”喻文州轻声答应，“没什么不行的。”  
“但是要等我练成剑定天下之后……”黄少天放下饭碗，“我练成了剑定天下，第一件事不是去江湖，第一件事……你知道的。”  
黄少天很早就说过，他练成后的第一件事，就是为父母报二十年前的血海深仇。  
死士老人告诉黄少天，等他练成了剑定天下，他就将无敌于武林，那时候他会告诉他仇人是谁，让他顺利报仇。  
那时候没人能阻扰得了他。  
“你想过没有，杀害你父母的人到底是谁？”喻文州站起身来，倒了杯酒。  
“是谁都没关系。”黄少天似乎不是很在意，“是谁我都会直接杀了他。我杀的人不多，但是绝对不少，我不会介意再多一个。”  
他抬起头目视着窗前明月似水，突然咧嘴笑起来。  
“你是不是又给我下套了？”黄少天侧过头托着腮，“你等会儿就要问我，万一仇人是你怎么办？”  
喻文州笑了一下，柔声问：“怎么办？”  
“不能怎么办。”黄少天回答得很认真，“我也许会杀了你，也许不会。但是我不会再见你了。”  
“那如果是死士老人呢？”喻文州酒量不好，一杯下肚就有些微醉了，黄少天看得出来，他脸颊都红了。  
“你的假设不成立。”黄少天回过头抢下他手里的酒杯，“是他，我就一头撞死了吧。”  
“为什么？”喻文州的声音冷清。  
“我……我也不知道吧。”黄少天手里转着酒杯，“是你，我会恨你，是他，我不能接受。”  
“我从小没有家，没有亲人，没有人亲近我，甚至没有人管束我，”黄少天轻声说，“只有他对我好，当然对我也没有那么好了，老是揍我，那是因为我不上进。”  
“你不懂那种感觉的，那么一点微小的关心，对我来说，就已经是我所有的全部了。有了这些，我才是一个人，而以后的所有，都是后来添加上去的，那些东西都可以拿走，但是如果把这点微小的关心也拿走，我就真的死了。”  
喻文州眼神清明，没有丝毫醉意，反倒是黄少天，目光黯淡下来，趴在桌子上，狠命地揉了揉眼睛。  
“我这一辈子都是为你活的，”黄少天喃喃地说，“这件事，我从小就知道。死士当死，我没有怨言，我的命是你的，可是我的命是他给的。”  
“想不想带兵打仗？”喻文州突然问道。  
黄少天一愣，继而重重摇摇头：“我不愿意。”  
“我父母是江湖儿女，我只想到那个江湖里看看，然后就一辈子待在你身边，哪里都不会再去了。”黄少天轻声道，“文州，我什么时候才能练成剑定天下？”  
“很快了。”喻文州站起来，“你那么聪明，很快了。”

喻文州总是很早起来，翻看永远也看不完的文书。  
黄少天闲着也是闲着，帮着研墨，说实话，研墨是没什么意思的，但是看着喻文州发号施令，总是有趣的。  
外府要比内院来的宽敞明亮，喻文州召见了一名高大的校尉过来，黄少天一边研墨一边打量，嚯，这位壮士怎么也有二百来斤，足足高了他两个脑袋，走起路来都扬起灰尘。  
“大将军。”校尉行过礼，就安静地等喻文州发号施令。黄少天仔细看他的肩章，是立过不少战功的。  
“近来城南侵占百姓耕地的事情，我听说了。”喻文州语气淡淡的，“就说是我的意思，把参与其中的乡绅子弟，所有拔刀的，全部抓起来砍了，没拔刀的，收监候审。”  
黄少天倒吸一口冷气，他感觉如果他强抢周泽楷的点心的事情被揭发了，也要被拖出去砍了。  
“大将军——”校尉面露难色，“那些乡绅子弟确实顽劣，但是罪不至死——”  
“是吗？”喻文州合上文书，声音严苛起来，“抢占耕地，强抢民女，这些天我收到了不止七八封的状子，百姓都死了不知道几个，他们也罪不至死？”  
校尉一声不吭。  
喻文州似乎是在自言自语：“确实是罪不至死，一味地杀，根本杀不完。”  
校尉领命下去，屋内又只剩下两人。  
“你真的要杀这么多人？”喻文州一言不发，合眼养神，黄少天打破安静，忍不住问道。  
喻文州睁开眼睛：“我刚想睡一下。”  
黄少天翻了个白眼：“就这么困啊？”  
“没有，”喻文州坐直身体，却是回答了黄少天第一个问题，“我没想杀这么多人。”  
“朝露城不是靠我杀人就能治理的，堵不如疏这个道理，我懂。与其和这些豪绅作对，不如和他们交好，只是城内县衙都是刚上任的新官，最长不过三四年，他们哪里有什么威严做得来黑脸？”  
“你就这么喜欢唱黑脸？”黄少天诧异。  
喻文州握着他的手：“是，我就是喜欢唱黑脸。立刻去给我倒杯茶，不然我现在就唱个黑脸，信不信？”  
“我什么都没做错！”黄少天甩开喻文州的手，语气却显出心虚来，“你唱什么黑脸？”  
“昨天我让厨房给周泽楷准备的点心呢？”喻文州眯着眼睛看黄少天，看得黄少天冷汗直冒。  
除了内院一日三餐自己开火，将军府那么大，总厨房还是要有的，喻文州时常会让厨房给周泽楷送去点东西，但是不被黄少天撞到还好，一旦被黄少天撞见，他肯定要吃个精光，哪怕他刚刚吃过了晚饭。  
“青天大老爷！”黄少天夸张地举起双手表示投降，“我这就去倒茶！”  
喻文州作势踹了他一脚。  
黄少天倒是眉开眼笑的。他觉得喻文州只有在他面前，才不像一个手握重兵威严可怖的大将军，他的凉薄和冷血才会全部收敛起来，像是从来没有出现过那样。

入冬的时候，李轩走了。  
这个泼皮无赖在大将军府上闲住了大半年，整日价地骗周泽楷，把周泽楷骗得团团转，最终却只有一件事没有骗他，那就是他算的那一卦。  
他算周泽楷可以活到八十岁。李轩嘿嘿笑，说，我给别人算卦很准的。  
他只有给自己算得不准。  
朝露城下了大雪，缠绵七日不绝，岁弊寒凶，雪虐风饕，然而所去之人如雪泥鸿爪，只余寥寥。  
那一年，白衣少年提银枪入江湖。

朝露城的春天短暂急促，将军府在这个春天又少了一个人，喻文州似乎没什么太大的反应，他无法阻拦周泽楷到更南方的江湖去，就像他虽然很喜欢每年盛夏院子里停留的鸟，却没法在冰天雪地的寒冬也留住它们。  
等到花开的时候，黄少天终于练成了剑定天下。  
喻文州总是安静地坐在书房批阅文书，他似乎永远过着重复的生活，每天深居简出，严于律己，除了和黄少天说说话，其他时候都没有别的事情可以做。  
现在多了一样，时常去周泽楷的院子看看，给那些花浇水。  
“恭喜。”喻文州直起腰来，眉目温和，笑容安静。  
黄少天似乎没有自己想象得那么激动，他接过喻文州拿着的水壶，问了个和自己和报仇全无关系的事情。  
“如果我报了仇，也要去江湖里，”黄少天说，“你怎么办？”  
喻文州笑了笑：“我很忙的，每天都要看很多文书。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”喻文州看向远方，“边关近来可能又要打仗了，到时候我会更忙，你不如走远些，不要老在我眼前晃。”  
喻文州没有朋友，他在这座孤城里，像一个永远不可能停下来的冰冷机器。  
“除了守住这座城，”喻文州说，“我没别的事情做。”  
不是没人想结交他，甚至有不少朝露城的漂亮姑娘们出身也算体面，不想嫁给英俊无匹的喻家二公子，只想嫁给淡然温和的喻家大公子，但是喻文州的目光从来没有在他们任何一个人身上停留。  
“你嫌弃我太吵了吗？”少年直起身子，随手把水壶丢在一边。  
“一开始不觉得，”喻文州拍了拍手，“久了，谁也受不了吧。”  
喻文州背着手，慢慢走出周泽楷的院子，他仰起头看天，仿佛听到了江湖里的刀剑声和战场上的马蹄声。  
“可是我是你的死士，要一直跟着你的。”少年大声地说，“你嫌弃我也没有办法啊！”  
喻文州继续向前走，语气平淡：“你不要把自己想的……太重要。”  
“没有，我就是很重要。”少年说，“我会一直跟着你的。”  
喻文州不置可否，大步走远。  
这番抬杠实在无趣，黄少天觉得周泽楷走了之后，喻文州就像变了一个人一样。他或许能够理解兄弟之间血脉关联的深刻感情，但是他敏锐地发现，喻文州变得更加凉薄，整个人像是冬天里带着冰渣的冷水，对谁都不冷不热，甚至大多数时间，都带着拒人千里之外的冷漠。  
但是他把这样的冷漠隐藏得很好，用表面上热络的对话维持着短暂的和平。  
江湖有什么好的？黄少天也问自己，干脆不要去了。要打仗了，喻文州身边怎么能没人呢？黄少天不计较喻文州的态度，他对自己说，想去江湖的愿望，就再压一压吧，等到再过几年彻底太平了，那时候说不定可以和喻文州一起去呢。  
他现在要做的最要紧的事情，就是报仇。在报仇之后，压在他身上的担子就彻底消失了，他终于可以轻松地为自己活着，也心甘情愿地为喻文州活着，本来以为非去不可的江湖，现在看来也不过尔尔。  
那时候天高海阔，喻文州身边，未必不是江湖。

黄少天经常在夜里抱剑枯坐的时候扪心自问，为什么要学剑？  
大将军府上的死士里，用刀者居多，用枪的也不少，用剑的，似乎多了江湖气，利而不悍。剑走轻灵，注定是一个人的江湖，而不是万人战场，这是他学剑之前被再三告知的。可是他选择了这样属于一个人孤勇的兵器，连自己也不知道为什么。  
或许有些人，一生下来就注定属于波澜壮阔的江湖，另一些人，一生下来就注定要为守一城一国，一辈子都属于马革裹尸的战场。  
他前半生都在樊笼之中，现在要一剑破开。  
现在，他蛰伏等待了太久的真相终于来了，就在这扇门之后，报了仇，他就可以挺直身板活着。  
可是他还不知道，这扇门后是他的万丈深渊。  
喻文州和一名道士对弈手谈，孤月映窗，剑气西来，烛火飘摇。  
“将军是有福气的人，要长命百岁。”老道士说。  
喻文州笑而不答。  
“只是将军的福运全用在了寿命上，”老道士笑嘻嘻的，“将来一个人孤灯残酒，连个说话的人都没有。”  
喻文州抬起头，他左手执白子，笑着望向黄少天。  
“下完这盘棋，再杀我不迟。”他说。  
剑气纷飞，满盘皆碎。  
“骗我好玩吗？”少年站在门口，语气有些无奈，“喻文州，你不要骗我了，你出去。”  
喻文州的白子无处可放，只好收在手心，他看向道士：“道长承让，这一局，我又赢了。”  
“将军总是赢。”老道士合掌。  
喻文州点头：“是啊。”  
“二十年前朝露城困危，朝廷主和，喻老将军主战，为稳人心，所有南下而来的中原人士全部在进入朝露城后被杀，头颅高悬城门三日，朝露城上至耄耋老翁，下至垂髫稚子，人人死战，三年守城，大获全胜。”  
“提议要杀这些人的，正是我的父亲。”  
喻文州站起来：“现在轮到你杀了我了。”  
冰雨剑破空而来，弹指间就到了喻文州眼前。  
剑气如青龙出水，携裹天下万里波涛而来，隐听惊雷万千。在狭小昏暗的屋内，竟然隐隐有大潮之声，汹涌如龙蛇之斗。  
一剑携雷破山河。  
一剑斩潮生天地。  
“为什么骗我？”少年持剑的手腕，破天荒地微微发抖。  
“因为不想你离开我。”喻文州抬起手，轻轻触摸在眼前的剑尖上。剑气将他手指刺破，一滴鲜血落在冰雨剑幽蓝色的剑身之上。  
“少天，我只是个自私的人，”喻文州收回手，“我算计了你，你恨不恨我？”  
老道士别过脸去。  
剑尖终于向前，一剑刺在了喻文州单薄的肩头。  
“你说实话！”少年厉声道。  
“他说的都是实话。”老道士终于开口，“修道之人，以身证道，以身证长生。我至今证不了道，大概就是因为当年亲眼所见十几条无辜人命。”  
“喻老将军一辈子战功赫赫，只有这件事做错了……”  
剑尖继续向前，刺破骨血。  
“你哭什么？”喻文州轻声道，“黄少天，不许哭。”  
“你就没有一句话是真的吗？”少年微微侧过脸，咬牙切齿地带着哭腔问。  
剑尖穿破骨血，身后一截剑身，带着淋漓的鲜血。  
“有啊。”喻文州轻声道，“你真的太吵了，久了，谁都受不了。”  
“还我个清静吧。”  
也送我孤寂如枯井百丈。  
喻文州从小一直有个想不明白的事情，为什么黄少天明明和他一样大，为什么吃的用的什么都要比他差，为什么他是高高在上的少爷，他是亦步亦趋的死士，为什么黄少天就要为他而死，而他就要心安理得地接受这样的庇护，为什么黄少天不可以有自己的人生，去他向往的江湖。  
从小到大，喻文州带给他的，只有杀不尽的人，只有命悬一线的危险。  
这不是我想要给他的。  
我想给他壮阔的江湖谈笑，给他一身轻松足可以遨游九天，给他一剑出天山，一剑斩日月的风流人生。  
从现在开始，你再不必为我。  
剑尖后撤，少年的身影消失在门口。喻文州望过去，他想，这是他最后留给他的一面。而这一面，和他们第一次见面差不了多少，黄少天还是哭鼻子了，哪怕他练成了绝世剑法，仍然是小时候那个什么都怕，一点小事就要嚎啕大哭的小孩子。  
老道士抬起头，看向喻文州：“在这间屋子里，将军可说了一句真话？”  
喻文州想了想，然后点头。  
“说了的。”喻文州轻声道，“我说了，我不想他离开我。”  
惊蛰时节花开，那一年，偌大个将军府，赏花人只剩下一个。

边关太平几年，便就要打上几场恶战，喻文州不顾众人反对，坚持战于城外，朝露城所有百姓长出了一口气，觉得这些年的安居乐业总算没有被一战摧毁，可是他们又都悬着一口气，喻文州亲自领兵出战，实在太过冒险了。  
喻将军年纪不小了，没成家，无儿无女，本来只有兄弟相依为命，现在连弟弟也走了。前些年受了伤，肩膀落下了病根，连提笔写字都要疼上许久，所有人都觉得，他早晚有一天要战死沙场，要死在朝露城以北的烽火狼烟里。  
可是他自己知道，他还有很多年好活，他命里，还有一眼望不到头的孤灯残酒。  
但是偶尔他也想知道，如果他执意自取死路，是不是就可以遂意。就像现在，他深陷重重围困，他似乎终于嗅到了死亡的味道。  
喻文州微微闭上眼睛，觉得累了。  
而就在这时，一个白衣身影背对着他从天而降，一剑凌厉破空，剑气如汹涌潮水，所有朝向喻文州的刀剑一瞬间嗡鸣后不得不后退三丈！  
剑起，鲜血飞溅，扑面而来一阵血雾，模糊了所有人的视线。乱军之中有兵士惊呼，原来真有万人敌，一人一剑对阵敌方百万铁甲，依然只进不退。  
黄少天站在乱军之中，突然很想望向身后的朝露城。他从小在这座城里长大，在这座城里遇见他想交付一生之人，又在这座城中，失掉了所有曾拥有过的一切。  
譬如朝露，去日苦多。  
“那我就再也不见你了。”  
黄少天缓缓抬手。  
我有一剑，携雷破山河，斩潮生天地。  
当年那没有出完的一剑，叫做剑定天下。  
现在我把这一剑还给你。  
他仍然是没有回头。那日的一剑之后，他再也无法回头，今日的一剑之后，他们两清了。来日江湖的喧嚣热闹，朝露城烽火狼烟，再没有交集。  
那一日，一个白衣剑客从天而降，一剑破万军，却过朝露城而不入。

又到惊蛰花开的时候，将军府新酿清冽。  
喻文州坐在窗前，桌案上堆满了文书，他侧着头看着大雁北归，露出久违的笑容。  
我寄朝与暮，何处共白头？

Fin.


	60. 世界末日的某个角落

1.

黄少天和喻文州在一个黄昏，以不怎么和平的方式分手了。  
一般来说分手的理由大致分为以下几种：一是出轨。这个可能性是有的，比如黄少天出轨荣耀，喻文州出轨荣耀，黄少天出轨垃圾话，喻文州出轨白切鸡......但是暂不讨论。第二种可能就是性格不合。性格是很玄妙的东西，说合就合，说不合就不合，想合的时候不合也得合，不想合的时候合也是不合。但是喻文州和黄少天就普遍意义上来讲，还是很合的。  
最后一种可能性，就是黑暗势力的暗中操控，迫使他们每天吵架打架吵架打架，最终忍无可忍地分手了。  
分手的方式也并不和平，黄少天擅长砸门、摔东西，喻文州擅长冷暴力，分手后两个人各回各家（幸亏喻文州狡兔三窟还有别的家），然后在这个不平静的夜晚强装平静入睡了。

2.

黄少天是醒来好一会儿才发现不对劲的。  
他和喻文州住的房子紧邻一所小学，小区出门就是商业街，主干道向来是人来人往，清晨喧闹嘈杂，然而现在都八点多了，还是非常非常安静。  
黄少天揉了揉耳朵，确定自己没有戴耳塞。他站起来走到窗边，惊讶地发现路上没有任何一个行人。  
人呢？都哪儿去了？我们地球妈妈繁衍生息了几十亿的人，怎么今天一个都没看到？黄少天觉得自己仿佛在做梦，他梦游似的在屋子里走了一圈，抓起手机打给张佳乐。  
无人接听。  
打给王杰希，无人接听，打给魏琛，无人接听，打给卢瀚文这个网瘾少年，依然无人接听，黄少天越想越奇怪，他干脆打给冯主席......还是无人接听。  
靠，你们不会关了手机在集体聚会蹦迪吧？不然这么多声铃声都听不到？  
等了好一会儿窗外依旧没有任何人，黄少天愈发觉得奇怪，最近附近说是要修地铁，难道把路封了？他连忙洗脸刷牙换好衣服，拿上钥匙出门了。黄少天是非常有探索精神的，非要看看为什么会发生这么奇怪的事情。  
楼下往常都是早点摊，天南海北的美食都有，豆浆油条、山东煎饼、广式早点不一而足，黄少天带了零钱出来，想吃了早饭再去看看情况，然而楼下空无一人，根本没有早点摊。他逛了半天站在便利店门口，听到便利店的录音冲他问好。  
"早上好，欢迎光临。"  
"早上好！"黄少天也元气满满地打了招呼。  
自动门打开，便利店空无一人。黄少天突然觉得非常孤单，他走到货架上拿了一个三明治和一盒牛奶，然后从口袋里掏了零钱放在柜台。  
没有收银员，他怔怔地看了一会儿，转身出门。  
便利店门口的录音向他送别。  
"欢迎下次光临，再见。"  
黄少天觉得浑身上下都不舒服。  
一边走一边吃早点，大概走过了两条街仍然没有看到人，路边的树叶在风中飒飒作响，成为他散步探险的唯一BGM。  
人呢！人都哪儿去了！黄少天终于受不了了，他站在空无一人的大街上大喊一声，可惜无人回应。  
世界末日了，没人了，都没了，苍天啊，大地啊！  
黄少天向来是不信邪的，他干脆坐在路边，打开微博，发了一条放在往常绝对会震惊整个荣耀圈的大新闻。不，甚至还有可能震出圈！  
@黄少天_蓝雨V：谢谢大家，我和喻文州在一起了！  
黄少天深呼吸三次，觉得微博上肯定会炸开了花了，他徐徐期待，打开消息--靠，一个提示都没有！  
黄少天不敢相信眼前的画面，他再三翻自己的微博，上一条是分享美食，转发6025，评论10000+，点赞有十万呢！而这一条根本就没有转评赞，一条都没有！最让人无语的是他还跑去视奸了一个喻黄粉的微博，这位女侠极其擅长抠糖，同框照片能P出花样，互相提及对方可展开万字小论文，每条微博做500字以上阅读理解，要是肢体接触立马产出N篇肉文。但是今天她静悄悄地什么都没有发，上一条微博还定格在转发同人图，她的转发语是"多希望他们俩真的幸福地在一起啊"。  
幸福地在一起了啊（截止昨天），那你怎么不激动啊！  
黄少天愤愤地刷新首页，发现全都是昨天的微博，甚至还掺杂着上周的消息，他骂了两句渣浪，愤愤地把微博关了。  
看来微博也坏掉了！

3.

黄少天终于忍不住给喻文州打了电话。  
在打电话之前，他的思想复杂程度大约相当于20多根耳机线缠在一起，怎么解都解不开。他非常迫切地希望有人会接电话，但是看目前的情况，无人接听的可能性更大一点。他陷入了薛定谔的猫的悖论之中，又想快点知道他是不是还在，又想保留最后一点希望，让自己不至于太过绝望，然而他纠结着纠结着，突然手机屏幕亮起来。  
是喻文州打来的电话。  
黄少天热泪盈眶地接起来。  
"喻文州！"黄少天瞬间觉得自己超脱了，什么都可以原谅，什么都可以接受，哪怕喻文州天天吃秋葵、变着花样地做秋葵，他也觉得喻文州是世界上最可爱的人。  
"嗯。"喻文州的声音有点沙哑，"少天......"  
"什么都不要说了，"黄少天感觉自己快哭了，"我......"  
"少天......"  
黄少天觉得琼瑶剧的BGM已经徐徐响起，马上就要响彻整个世界了。他并不觉得这样会打扰到谁，反正这个世界上可能只剩下这两个人了。  
"你在哪儿？"喻文州说，"我来找你。"

喻文州到的时候黄少天坐在马路中间喝牛奶，他盘腿坐着，看起来像个马路上的障碍物。然而这条马路不会再有任何车辆经过，这个世界已经空空荡荡了。  
"我花钱买的。"黄少天把剩了一半的牛奶盒递给喻文州，"你怎么才来。"  
喻文州接过牛奶盒："我来晚了。"  
街道上没有人，社交网络上也没有人，打开门户网站都是过去的新闻，并且将永远地定格在这一瞬间。  
这个世界终于只剩下两个人了。  
"我们昨天为什么分手来着？"黄少天突然问。  
"忘了。"喻文州说。  
"我也忘了。"黄少天站起来，"我们回家吧。"

回到家里打开电视，早新闻的时间不停地重复播着广告，看来是没有准备今天的新闻节目了，黄少天听着心烦，拿起遥控器把电视关了。他跑到书房去登录荣耀，打开一区在世界频道大喊"本剑圣来了"，然而并没有任何回应。他走到NPC面前，NPC对他说，欢迎回来，大侠。  
副本门口没有人，组队也组不成，他操纵着小号走来走去，看着NPC亲密地交谈着，感觉非常荒谬，这个世界都他妈没人了，这群AI还在这边聊天，重点是聊得热火朝天的。  
荣耀更新到了新的篇章，黄少天跑去打PVE，和boss对着打顺便看剧情，剧情更新到最关键的时刻断掉了，再往下点只会出现"全新剧情敬请期待"，他点开邮箱，看到荣耀官fang的公告，荣耀将于明天上午九点进行一次停服更新，预计更新三个小时，请各位玩家于十二点后登录游戏。本次游戏更新补偿XXX......  
黄少天看了看表，时间到了，没有更新，整个世界都失约了。  
打开网文网站，蝴蝶蓝又没有更新，黄少天觉得这倒正常，他继续翻，发现他收藏的那些勤奋更新的作者也没有更新；打开论坛，那个每天都在首页飘着的"蓝雨今天买人了吗"的帖子也没有更新，黄少天百无聊赖地跑去跟帖，"内部消息，黄少天赞助蓝雨三个亿关窗前必须花完"，然而刷新了三百次，一个回帖的都没。  
想到这里，黄少天跑到网友自制的游戏"荣耀经理"里，跑去斥巨资给蓝雨战队买了王杰希叶修周泽楷和张新杰，蓝雨立刻在评分系统里飙升为下赛季最具冠军相的战队。  
喻文州站在门口："吃饭了。"  
黄少天猛地坐起来："已经中午了吗？"  
喻文州点头："中午了，该吃饭了。"  
午饭和平时没什么差别，黄少天吃着觉得无趣。他现在不光觉得吃饭无趣，他是觉得整个世界都无趣。  
"怎么办。"黄少天放下碗。  
"先吃饭。"喻文州说，"想不通的事情就等会儿再想吧。"  
黄少天端起碗，一口气喝了半碗的番茄蛋汤，他喝着喝着简直要哭了，怎么办，以后没有新鲜的蔬菜水果，难道都要靠自己去种吗？想到这里他不禁悲从中来，感觉自己是漂流到荒岛的鲁滨逊。  
喻文州给他夹菜，黄少天才不至于崩溃，还好还好，星期五还在。  
喻文州比星期五更让人觉得踏实，黄少天的内心已经凌乱得碎成一片一片漫天飞舞，但是他表面上还不至于嚎啕大哭，这全都归功于喻文州，喻文州依然很冷静，他虽然还没说什么，但是一举一动都非常的镇定，仿佛胸有成竹运筹帷幄，然而黄少天知道，并没有。  
"人类完了。"黄少天突然说。  
他有一条生活准则，当自己的生活变得很绝望的时候，就站在全人类的角度去思考一些层次极高的问题，就不觉得自己绝望了。但是今天这个方法没用，因为人类真的完了。  
"所以呢？"喻文州想了想，"确实是完了，我们又没有办法生孩子。"  
黄少天喷了，他突然爆笑，笑得喘不过气。  
"全世界就剩下两个人，竟然还是两个基佬。"黄少天一拍桌子，露出一个邪恶的微笑，"没想到吧！惊不惊喜！刺不刺激！"

4.

吃完饭，黄少天与喻文州坐在沙发上，也不知道应该做什么。突然一下子失去了社会的约束和推动，黄少天变得尤其茫然无措。  
黄少天手机突然响了。  
黄少天："有救了？？？"  
喻文州侧过头："什么？"  
黄少天激动地抓起手机："有短信！我们还有救，说明地球还没有完全毁灭，哈哈哈......"  
"尊敬的用户，中国移动提醒服务：截止XXXX年XX月XX日XX时，您已欠费XX元，请及时充值......"  
黄少天脸都绿了："......这都行？不愧是中国移动，地球毁灭了还忙着收钱，我试试能不能充值啊......靠，真的可以啊，不愧是中国移动，都灭亡了还能收钱......"  
喻文州的手机也响了。  
黄少天抢过来："哇塞！"  
"澳门赌场盛大开业，美女荷官静候光临，官fang网址www.yh66666.com."  
"全世界都倒闭了关门了！就澳门赌场还开业！走吧，还等什么，还不去豪赌一把？"黄少天说，"稳赚不赔的啊！"  
"那也得能到得了澳门才行。"喻文州说，"游泳过去么？"  
黄少天一想到全世界的交通全瘫痪了，整个人都提不起兴致来。他靠在沙发上啊啊啊啊不明意义地大喊了几声，以发泄心中的不满。  
整个下午都无所事事。  
黄少天："怎么没有垃圾短信了呢？好希望有垃圾短信，我已经把屏蔽全解除了。"  
"没有了，"喻文州站起来，"该做晚饭了。"  
黄少天感觉自己马上要疯了："怎么又要吃饭了？我们就每天吃了睡睡了吃吗！和猪还有区别吗！"  
喻文州拍拍手站起来："有，因为猪从来不会考虑这个问题。"  
黄少天在厚厚的地毯上立扑了："我还不如猪过得愉快......"  
晚饭的菜是在楼下菜市场里拿的，喻文州特意多拿了一些新鲜的蔬菜和肉类放在冰箱里，黄少天跟在他屁股后面付钱，把钱塞在案板底下。他们不知道这个世界还会正常运转多久，什么时候会停水？什么时候会停电？什么时候会大爆炸？这一切都是未知的。  
"我们必须要做一点什么。"吃完了，黄少天擦了擦嘴，一本正经地宣布。  
喻文州正在收拾碗筷，对此不予置评。  
"你不感兴趣么？"黄少天凑过来，"我们现在又不用考虑赚钱的问题，也不用考虑吃饭的问题，快乐似神仙啊。"  
黄少天能这么乐观，喻文州很满意。  
"所以呢？"喻文州微微眯着眼睛，"做什么？"  
"你想做什么呢？"黄少天托着腮问道。  
"你呢？"喻文州笑眯眯地看着他，"不如做一点你平时想做但是不敢做的事情。"  
黄少天："我想裸奔。"  
喻文州："......"  
最怕空气突然安静。  
"现在全世界都没人了！为什么不能裸奔！"黄少天说，"放飞自我，就在此刻，一起哈皮~！"  
喻文州二话不说抓住黄少天的手腕把他拖到卧室："我不同意。"  
"你凭什么不同意！"  
"不凭什么。"  
"那你要干什么？"  
"你说呢？"

5.

吃吃睡睡做爱做爱做爱做爱做的事情做爱吃吃睡睡做爱做爱做爱做爱的事情做爱做爱做爱......了几天，黄少天终于腻了。  
"我们必须得做一点什么。"黄少天旧话重提，"你在干什么啊喻文州？"  
黄少天凑过去，喻文州正在看微博。几天过去了，还是之前的微博，只有一条最近的孤零零地挂在最前面，那就是黄少天的出柜微博。  
黄少天："......"  
喻文州笑了笑评价道："简洁有力，振聋发聩。"  
然后黄少天就眼睁睁地看着喻文州转发了微博："谢谢大家，会一直走下去。"  
"你神经病啊！"黄少天指着他。  
喻文州抬眼看看黄少天，看得黄少天心里发毛，他当然知道，自己才是这个神经病事件的发起人。  
"真的在一起了，"喻文州说，"你怕什么？"  
黄少天什么都怕。  
他和喻文州做了十年队友，是群众认知里是好朋友，是爸妈眼中的好孩子，更是朋友认定的好知己，但是好着好着就越过道德的边境走入爱的禁区了，实在是很难向大家交代。截至目前为止，还是只有几个好朋友知道这件事，大部分人还蒙在鼓里，如果不是世界末日，黄少天也不会发那条微博。  
"我突然有一种......"黄少天说，"破罐子破摔的冲动。"  
喻文州笑了笑，调侃似的问他："此话怎讲？"  
"走，"黄少天站起来，"我们去民政局。"  
喻文州："......"  
黄少天开始在家里乱翻："我户口本在这儿呢，你呢，你户口本呢？原来不是都放这的吗？怎么都没了？"  
为什么没了，当然是分手那天某人不管三七二十一把东西一股脑全都丢出门外了啊！幸亏喻文州狡兔三窟，不然只能睡天桥了。  
喻文州笑而不语，黄少天终于反应过来了。  
"你怎么在外面还有房子！"黄少天大怒。  
喻文州觉得牙痛，喂，你这重点不对吧？

拿到了户口本，黄少天直奔民政局，反正也没人了，进门就是拍照盖戳。从民政局出来立刻发朋友圈，发完了还加上一句：近日举办婚宴，欢迎大家前来！  
喻文州微笑，点赞并转发。  
"你怎么笑得这么坏？"黄少天侧头看他。  
"要做就做全套吧，"喻文州说，"请柬不发一发？"  
"哈哈哈！"黄少天跳起来，"喻文州你太坏了！"  
流程搞得相当隆重，喻文州甚至还在网上预定了酒店，黄少天手写了几十份请柬，两个人骑着自行车挨个塞进亲朋好友的门缝里，感觉仿佛一切都是真的。  
"本来就是真的。"黄少天说。  
"是真的。"喻文州点头。  
"真好。"黄少天说，"这是不是世界毁灭的唯一好处？"  
没有世俗眼光，没有社会与法律的约束，就可以做很多坏事了，比如现在这样。  
"也不尽然，"黄少天突然又说，笑容感觉又像是要做坏事的前奏，"也还有别的好处啊。"  
"什么？"喻文州微微眯起眼睛，知道他要说什么，"除了野战。"  
黄少天："......哦那没有了。"

6.

喻文州和黄少天坏得不相上下。  
既然黄少天都想要了，怎么能不满足他的需求。喻文州的官fang发言是这样的，但是具体是不是这样就不得而知了。黄少天觉得腰快要断掉了，再这样下去真的是春宵苦短日高起，身体一天不如一天。  
"我们不能坐以待毙。"黄少天说。  
"所以呢？"  
"我们要动起来！"黄少天握拳，"动以待毙，移动的目标更不容易被射中。"  
黄少天的邪门歪理实在是太多了。  
"我们去环游世界吧。"黄少天是个实干家，翻身下床开始找中国地图，"世界怕是有点困难，我不会开飞机，我们先走着。"  
旅游的计划做多不知道多少，但是最后往往都无疾而终。还在打比赛的时候恨不得每分每秒都在努力练习，退役了之后生活琐事缠身，一时间又无法为所欲为。现在好了，再也没有黄金周节假日的人山人海，到处都是旅游胜地，每时每刻都是旅游最佳时机。  
喻文州对车进行了一番改装，看得黄少天目瞪口呆。喻文州只是看了图纸和教学视频，就成功把他们俩的越野吉普改成了一个适合远游的移动城堡，他觉得喻文州此刻就像个机器猫。  
"汽油的话只能沿途看到加油站就补充一点。"喻文州摘下手套，"怎么样？现在就出发吗？"  
"太厉害了，机器猫！"  
喻文州淡定接受了这个称号："走吧，皮卡丘。"  
出城的路上路过曾经繁华的商业街，甚至还路过现在空无一人的蓝雨大楼，冰冷的建筑睥睨整个世界，露出残酷的笑脸。黄少天向窗外看，觉得这种感觉荒诞又离奇。他无数次以为自己在做梦，但是每次梦醒了身边都还是只有喻文州一个人，他温柔地看着自己，对他说早安。  
所以也没什么不好。  
车速不太快，黄少天坐在副驾驶摆弄CD，他把一盘很老的插进去，里面响起许巍的歌声。  
"曾梦想仗剑走天涯......"

旅行途中遇到宾馆就住宾馆，遇不到就住帐篷，黄少天已经开始对这种近乎流浪的生活完全习惯，他觉得甚至有些浪漫。他慢慢也开始接受这个有趣的设定，不会觉得孤单得难以忍受，他依然可以说很多的话，喻文州无论何时都会认真听。  
晚上七点，黄少天钻进帐篷，他觉得自己有些感冒了，喻文州在帐篷外生火煮泡面，好闻的香气让他饥肠辘辘。  
"我饿了。"黄少天只露出头。  
"马上就好。"喻文州笑了笑，他掏出一颗鸡蛋打进去，看的黄少天目瞪口呆。  
喻文州实在是高，路过农户家还不忘了摸鸡蛋。  
头有点疼，大概是昨天下雨着凉了，黄少天重新躺回帐篷，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。他不知道自己睡了多久，被喻文州摇起来的时候他感觉恍若隔世，闻到泡面香气才回过神来。  
喻文州摸了摸黄少天的额头："你发烧了。"  
黄少天披着毯子捧着泡面碗，热气袅袅升起，让他看不清喻文州的面孔。  
"我做了一个梦。"  
喻文州看着他："什么？"  
"我梦见这个世界没有毁灭，其实是我们两个死了。"黄少天放下泡面碗，揉了揉眼睛，"我......"  
黄少天觉得头痛，他还没继续说下去，突然被喻文州吻住了嘴。  
他身上有一种让人可以快速冷静下来的气息。  
"吃饭吧。"喻文州说，"我爱你。"

旅行记不清到底有多久，在筋疲力尽之前，他们回家了。  
家里和走的时候没什么区别，黄少天终于消停了，他在地毯上滚来滚去，抱着抱枕，觉得自己快乐得要升天。  
"还是家里好呀，家里好呀，"黄少天说，"喂，亲爱的，有没有新鲜的东西可以吃啊？"  
菜场和超市肯定没有了，但是喻文州怎么会想不到这一点，回来的路上他路过农田，带了一大包的蔬菜回来。  
"高，实在是高。"黄少天赞不绝口，"新鲜蔬菜的问题解决了，哦，有没有新鲜的人可以泡啊......"  
人是没有了，全世界也只有两个。  
喻文州在收东西，黄少天跑过去，从背后搂住他。  
"我可不是新鲜的人。"  
"我念旧。"黄少天说，"给不给泡！"  
答案是肯定的，但是主语和宾语是反的。

7.

黄少天是被手机铃声震醒的。他以为是自己定的闹钟，关了就好了，然而铃声锲而不舍，他睡眼惺忪地抓起来随便一按，对面竟然有人说话。  
"靠，你终于接电话了，恭喜啊，都在酒店呢，你们怎么还不来？"  
什么乱七八糟的，黄少天啪地把电话挂了。  
喻文州悠悠转醒："怎么了？"  
"没事，"黄少天说，"睡觉睡觉。"  
两分钟，手机又响了，这次响的是喻文州的手机，黄少天十分不耐烦地抓过来接听，劈头盖脸一顿吼。  
"喻文州他不在！"  
啪，又挂了。黄少天继续倒头就睡，只有喻文州睁着眼睛看着天花板，觉得不太对劲。喻文州抓起自己的手机，看到刚刚的来电是张佳乐的。  
"少天，"喻文州推了推黄少天，"醒醒。"  
黄少天太困了，昨天折腾到半夜，现在全身乏力，他费劲地爬起来，揉揉眼睛："干嘛啊？"  
话音未落，手机又响了。黄少天看了看，竟然是周泽楷的电话。  
"他怎么也打电话过来......"黄少天迷迷糊糊接起来，"喂？"  
周泽楷说话就是简洁："恭喜。"  
黄少天一脸懵逼："什么啊？喂喂喂周泽楷你在说什么？你开玩笑吧？这不科学了啊，捣什么乱啊恭喜什么......"  
周泽楷："你和喻队，恭喜。"  
黄少天突然冷静："世界不是都毁灭了么，还装！你是假的周泽楷吧，说吧，你是不是腾讯的BabyQ机器人？"  
周泽楷："..."  
周泽楷的省略号都要比别人短一点。  
周泽楷："我们在酒店。"  
黄少天的大脑，biu一下地短路了。  
清晨，天光大亮，黄少天匆忙地爬起来，一边系扣子一边跑到窗边，楼下人头攒动，街上车水马龙。  
黄少天机械地转过头，声音里透着绝望："......喻文州，你来看看。"  
世界恢复了。  
"是真的吗？"黄少天小心翼翼地问。  
喻文州抓着黄少天的手腕，猛地一用力，听到黄少天一声惨叫。  
喻文州镇定地回答："是真的。"  
靠靠靠！黄少天慌了，他飞快地抓起手机，打开微博，刷新首页......不，他还没刷新首页，就看到热搜框里自己的名字。  
喻文州黄少天公开恋情！热！  
妈的，怎么着，莫不是联盟和新浪有合作啊？  
黄少天深吸一口气，发现自己的出柜微博转发高达十几万，热门转发里不乏熟悉的面孔，看得他胆战心惊。看来所有人都知道了，他们不仅知道，还看到了朋友圈的照片，还看到了请柬，还在酒店等他们......  
这算什么，神的恶作剧？  
黄少天点开自己常看的那个CP粉，这个CP粉基本上已经生活不能自理了，疯狂发了一堆"啊啊啊啊"之后过了一会儿悠悠地发了一条极具人生哲理的微博。  
只要活得久，真爱会牵手；只要命很长，cp会发糖！大家笑着活下去吧，遇到什么挫折都不要放弃！  
黄少天要疯了，妈的，求求地球了，还是灭亡吧！  
"重来重来，"黄少天重新躺上床钻进被子，"刚刚打开的方式不对，再来一次再来一次，我觉得空荡荡的二人世界也挺好的，世界还是灭亡的好......"  
喻文州笑而不语，他看着黄少天把自己包成瑞士卷，还在床上滚了两圈。  
"而且我也没有三个亿给蓝雨买人！你起码还有三套房！"  
喻文州笑着把瑞士卷手动拆开。  
"你怕什么啊？"  
黄少天钻出来，嘟囔着："我什么都怕。"  
"有我在也怕？"  
黄少天哼哼两声："还行吧......不是那么怕了。"  
"一起吧。"  
"什么？"  
"什么都一起。"  
不会更好，也不会更坏，这是最适宜的人生，神明的玩笑总是无伤大雅，却恰到好处。

荣耀论坛新帖。  
@黄少天 听说你要花三个亿给蓝雨买人？是喻文州的彩礼吗？加油，教授与你同在。

END


	61. 岁月长

1.

魏琛心血来潮把记事本挂在墙上这件事，引起了黄少天的严重不满。  
“挺好的啊，有什么不好的？”魏琛得意洋洋，“大家有什么意见和建议，都可以提！我们蓝雨，就是公平公正公开，走在联盟前列！”  
黄少天踮着脚看那简陋的格子本、不知道用什么尖锐武器戳出来的洞以及对折四次的白色粗线，还有以扭曲姿势钉进墙缝的生锈钢钉，感觉到了魏琛让人窒息的审美。  
“大家随便写写，”魏琛搓搓手，“不要太拘束哈。”  
“什么都可以写吗？”黄少天说。  
魏琛秉承着蓝雨的灵魂要自由飞翔的宗旨回答黄少天：“当然可以。”  
黄少天点头：“好的好的好的！”  
第二天早上魏琛打开记事本，上面明晃晃画着个Q版魏琛，爆炸头，叼着烟抖腿，歪歪扭扭的字写着：“后勤！买防脱洗发水！”  
魏琛震怒：“黄少天呢？给我滚出来！”

2.

黄少天正式来到蓝雨训练的第一天，就手动把楼下的联赛记分牌改成了满分，排名改成了第一。魏琛早上起来老眼昏花，站在门口瞧了半天，有那么一瞬间差点信了，过了两秒钟他发现嘉世排在倒数第一，于是翻了个巨大的白眼。  
但是他仍然认为黄少天的做法“深得我心”。  
“干得漂亮！”吃饭的时候魏琛表扬了黄少天，觉得自己从网游里挖来的小伙子真是忒有前途了，年纪轻轻就学会怼叶秋了，将来肯定前途不可限量。  
“等下吃完饭去弄回来。”方世镜明显持反对意见。  
“我到底听谁的？”黄少天坐在两个人中间扒拉着饭，瞪着眼睛问。  
“你这个小鬼头，”魏琛拍了拍他的肩膀，“当然是听队长的啊！”  
方世镜看了魏琛一眼，没说话，但是眼神里写满了无可救药。  
“听本队长的赶紧去把记分牌改回来！”魏琛严肃地说，“我们蓝雨是这样的队伍吗？需要靠改记分牌来获得自信吗？”  
黄少天被拍得龇牙咧嘴，把碗扒光，蹦蹦哒哒地去弄记分牌了。  
“年轻真好啊，真有活力。”魏琛看着黄少天欢快的背影，评价道。  
“你也很有活力。”方世镜说，“不要客气了。”  
“最近训练营又来了不少人，你看着觉得怎么样？”魏琛翘着二郎腿，点了根烟。他双标得可以，规定不可以在食堂抽烟，但是自己抽得欢实。  
“新人都不错。”方世镜说。  
“我也看了，”魏琛看着黄少天背影消失的方向，“但是都没黄少天显眼。”  
方世镜放下筷子：“那是，你徒弟真是个搅弄风云的角色。”  
“啊？”  
“你不知道？”方世镜说，“他来第一天就把训练营唯一一个小姑娘给欺负哭了。”  
魏琛：“……”  
蓝雨的训练营发展得很早，在联盟第一年开始有联赛开始的时候，就已经有了较为完整的训练营培训体系，走在了联盟前列。黄少天虽然是魏琛费尽心思从网游里挖来的，但是到了蓝雨还是要先进训练营的，更何况他的年龄也没到可以正式参加比赛的年纪。  
“怎么搞的啊？”魏琛皱眉，心想难道又要给这个小鬼头擦屁股了。  
“揪辫子，键盘下面藏小虫子……什么乱七八糟的。知道他是开玩笑，但是不能太过分啊，”方世镜想起来就头疼，“回去你说说他。”  
方世镜说的是“回去你说说他”，但是实际情况是训练室里上演全武行。黄少天没大没小的习惯了，梗着脖子反驳，偏偏还有理有据滔滔不绝。魏琛说不过他，于是简单粗暴地逮住他踹了一脚，黄少天捂着屁股就跑，满走廊里回荡着魏琛无奈的喊话：  
“再这样下去就没女孩子来蓝雨了！”  
“再这样下去就没女孩子来……”  
“再这样下去就没女孩子……”  
“再这样下去就没女孩……”  
历史会记住这一刻。

黄少天第二天带着抹茶冰淇淋给小姑娘赔礼道歉。  
冰淇淋是在食堂窗口买的，中午的时候大家都去买，人很多，供应得少。黄少天问魏琛为什么，魏琛说蓝雨太穷了，没有钱。  
黄少天将信将疑：“真的？”  
“真的。”魏琛叼着烟，“当然穷啊，太穷了，早年没打联赛的时候，什么都打，商业赛有奖金就打，材料都卖过。”  
黄少天想起游戏里魏琛抢BOSS那穷凶极恶的恶霸样，有点信了。  
在加入蓝雨之前，打游戏对黄少天来说是一个业余爱好。  
他什么游戏都玩，网游单机手游全都不放过，还在上学的时候就是全班水平最高的代打，有次生病在家摸不着电脑，活生生在手机上把俄罗斯方块分数打上千万。  
黄妈妈看了觉得目不忍视：“你做点别的吧。”  
黄少天趴在床上，沉吟片刻：“妈，我想打荣耀！”  
黄妈妈：“……”  
但是现在不一样了，打游戏变成了事业——虽然十四岁的黄少天并没有什么经营事业的概念。  
黄少天已经记不清他怎么给小姑娘送冰淇淋的了，就记得训练营的人都在起哄。青春期大家都很躁动，只是别人的青春是朦胧浪漫的初恋花季和雨季，黄少天的青春是鼠标键盘拖线板和显示器。  
一个百玩不腻的游戏，一个网游里对他围追堵截的老鬼队长，一个很像正常人的副队长，一个看不太顺眼的吊车尾，一个整天压力山大的睡神。  
还有一个喜欢打游戏的话唠少年。

魏琛忽悠完黄少天，内心窃喜，希望这小子以后在食堂吃饭能学会勤俭节约。他迈着阔步回到办公室，看到桌子上黄少天帮他买的烟。  
魏琛拿起来一看，芙蓉王变成了白包红梅。

10月12日，白包红梅4块一包，余款36块，建议用于食堂冰淇淋事业建设，并建议烟量减为两天一包。  
落款：黄少天。  
“小兔崽子，还文绉绉的！”魏琛打量着黄少天的留言，大笔一挥，做了回复。  
批注：第二条不行，第一条准了！——魏琛

第二天，蓝雨抹茶冰淇淋开始不限量供应。  
黄少天吃着冰淇淋，觉得蓝雨真是一个世界上最好最好的战队，将来一定要拿很多个冠军。  
蓝雨（的食堂）是最棒的！

3.

第四赛季开赛不久，蓝雨多了一位不速之客。  
这位不速之客是黄少天发现的。不知道谁家养的虎皮鹦鹉翅膀受了伤，瘫在后山的小路上了，那天突然下大雨，黄少天路过就给捡了回来。  
“福大命大哟，”黄少天擦了擦湿漉漉的头发，指着鹦鹉道，“多亏它长得色彩斑斓，不然我都发现不了。”  
“你去后山干什么？”喻文州很纳闷，最近黄少天训练一结束就没影，仿佛人间蒸发，谁都不知道他去哪儿了。  
“看星星。”黄少天低着头逗弄鹦鹉，敷衍地回答。  
郑轩撑着桌案：“今天阴天……”  
“你看它，”黄少天摸摸鹦鹉半干的羽毛，“长得真是很随性啊。不是鹦鹉吗？怎么不学舌啊？”  
鹦鹉有点怕生人，一副“打死不说”的烈士表情。  
“别怕啊！”黄少天继续撩拨，他手欠得很，开始动手动脚地捏鹦鹉的爪子，嘴上说着“我是个好人”。  
郑轩噗嗤一声笑了：“它听得懂吗？”  
黄少天一本正经：“这是我兄弟，当然能……喂，我把它留下，你们没什么意见吧？”  
喻文州笑了笑，点头表示同意，他把桌面上的电竞杂志反着扣下，把上面刺目的关于新秀墙的标题遮住。  
“挺可爱的。”喻文州说。  
“是啊是啊和黄少一样可爱。”郑轩说。  
黄少天眼睛一瞪：“你说谁可爱？啊？”  
郑轩连忙补救：“和黄少天一样帅气！”  
“这还差不多……走了！”黄少天托着鹦鹉站起来，“哦，战术笔记我交好了，复盘心得也写好了，明天比赛，我要早睡了。”  
鹦鹉开始和黄少天热络不怕生是两周之后的事情了。黄少天买了个笼子，按时上药，好吃好喝地养着，还老和它絮絮叨叨地说话，很快这只鹦鹉就会学舌了。有人路过它的时候，它就会嚷嚷着“PK！PK！”，发音还挺标准的。  
除了PK，黄少天还教它说“加油”，可惜这只鹦鹉很笨，学了两个月也没学会，每天只知道PKPKPK，多一句都不会说。  
第四赛季的蓝雨成绩起伏得很厉害，几场比赛下来有很高光的表现，也有低迷的谷底。黄少天从前一直觉得自己和蓝雨都是天下无敌的，现在群雄逐鹿，不得不相信有时候自己确实过于理想主义了。  
和战队成绩起伏一起困扰着他的还有新秀墙。  
成绩不稳定是事实，新秀墙让他手足无措也是事实，黄少天想了很久也想不出什么特别有效的办法，他知道，这是一道坎，他只有硬着头皮和蓝雨一起闯过去。  
闯过去，一片新天地，闯不过去的事情，黄少天没空想。  
“PK！PK！”鹦鹉又在叫了。  
黄少天躺在宿舍的床上看着鹦鹉，揉着手腕：“别喊了，累死我了……让我歇会儿。”  
说完他把头埋进软乎乎的枕头里。  
黄少天平时很爱看评论，社交网络上的，论坛上的，和蓝雨有关，他都会看看。每场比赛过后他都会去看，但是很少发表什么看法，他总是默默地看，然后默默地把界面关上。别人问他的时候，他会表现得很不屑一顾，一副我行我素的样子，仿佛他根本不关心别人怎么说。  
“蓝雨行不行啊，这过山车坐的，当心赛季末翻车降级，大家的速效救心丸准备好了吗？赛前来一颗，赛过活神仙！”  
“第一个因为更新换代垮掉的豪门，论刺激我就服蓝雨！”  
“主要是新人不给力，感觉那个剑客好像六脉神剑，时灵时不灵的，搞得好了能帮蓝雨更上一层楼，搞不好要拖后腿啊。”  
“蓝雨加油，风雨同舟！”  
“PK！PK！PKPKPK！”鹦鹉好似永远不会疲倦地叫着，破天荒地冒出来一句，“加油！”  
一直都笨得要死学不会，怎么今天突然就开窍了呢？黄少天纳闷地想着，难不成真是水到渠成？  
“来了来了！”黄少天一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，神采奕奕，“PK！训练！加油！”  
夏天热得出奇，夜里即便是开着空调，空气中挥之不去的潮热气息还是让人难以忍受。郑轩睡了一觉醒来，看到黄少天的房间也在开着窗通风。他探头看看，鹦鹉倚着笼子睡觉，黄少天还在训练，鼠标键盘声咔哒咔哒地响着，交响乐一样的BGM里，少年漫的热血男主角正在向他闪闪发光的未来做着第一百零一次的进攻。  
好似永远都不会疲倦。  
第四赛季在喧闹中结束，这一年荣耀赛场上如雨后春笋冒出来的新人，还不知道多年后自己将成为所谓的“黄金一代”。而蓝雨纵观整个赛季，虽然有很多遗憾，但是最后终于有了一个大家都很满意的成绩。最重要的是，黄少天和蓝雨的所有人、所有粉丝一样，都对这支年轻的队伍，有了关于未来和冠军的无限期待。

7月16日，鹦鹉飞走了，不知道去哪儿，也许是回家了。太热了，支出89块，请大家吃冰沙。  
落款：黄少天。  
批注：准予报销，下赛季一起加油——喻文州

4.

情人节，蓝雨俱乐部又照例收到了很多很多礼物。  
现在的粉丝们，尤其是女粉丝，送礼物那叫一个花样百出。送花送巧克力的都已经是落于俗套的了，黄少天坐在地上拆礼物，拆出来两套楼盘模型，其中还有一套是海景房，模型里还附带小花园和游泳池，看起来就很有钱的样子。  
“哇塞，要走上人生巅峰了。”黄少天打量着，“哎，这个是什么呀？”  
黄少天在一个纸盒里掏了半天，掏出来一个冠军奖杯形状的水杯，附带一张小纸条：黄少，多喝热水！  
“噗……”喻文州收了很多巧克力，正在到处分发，郑轩拿了几颗嚼着慢悠悠地经过，看到楼盘模型和杯子忍不住笑出声了。  
“嗨呀，假的假的。”黄少天晃晃杯子，倒是觉得很满意，“不过美少女们真有创意。”  
第二天，黄少天举着奖杯出现在训练室，接了一大杯水。  
“有种flag的感觉，黄少会不会太不珍惜人品了？”于锋忧心忡忡。  
“怎么会……”郑轩说，“他这样败人品，到时候拿不了冠军我们就可以推锅了……”  
喻文州经过：“说什么呢？”  
宋晓很认真地说：“在说……有个锅谁来背一下？”  
喻文州指了指黄少天：“他。”  
“你这样有种钦定的感觉。”郑轩说，“好，那就黄少了，这赛季拿不了冠军，黄少请大家吃……吃什么？”  
“你们在说什么？吃？中午吗？”黄少天走过来，抱着他的冠军奖杯水杯，“今天菜单看了吗？不不不不用提醒我我记得住，周一吧，队长，有白切鸡啊，你爱的。郑轩，有鳕鱼；于锋，有奶油蘑菇汤……”  
所有人：“……”  
这都能记住？这都能背下来？  
喻文州看了他的杯子：“杯子不错。”  
“那是那是，也不看看是谁的粉丝送的啊！”黄少天得意洋洋，举着杯子飘走了。  
一般人都忙着攒人品，但是黄少天则不以为意，决心不走寻常路。他喜欢天天挂在嘴边说，记者和粉丝提问对这个赛季拿冠军有没有信心，黄少天总是第一个意气风发地扬着拳头说“必须有”。  
“这你就不懂了，说多了就成真了啊。”黄少天心挺大，对此很自信，“蓝雨这个赛季肯定是冠军，我有强烈的预感。”  
……但是黄少天的预言能力一向很差。  
他预言的比赛结果，基本上90%都是反的，被誉为蓝雨的“体彩明灯”；他预测下不下雨，基本上从没中过，被誉为蓝雨的“天气预报”……总之，黄少天就没预测对过什么。但是这并不能影响黄少天的预测热情，他给自己的朋友们买彩票的建议都是买蓝雨赢。  
“没想过被他们持刀追杀么？”宋晓很认真地问。  
“怎么会，”黄少天摇晃他，语气一本正经，“作为一个蓝雨人，难道你想买蓝雨输么？快去，发动你的朋友们买蓝雨赢啊，发家致富在此一举了！”  
宋晓被摇晃得七荤八素，感觉很玄幻……谁家的副队长是这样的？没有一点架子，好像队伍的吉祥物。  
但是这大概是蓝雨特色吧。  
黄少天平时预测不准，攒好的人品大概都用在了第六赛季。  
黄金一代横空出世的第三个赛季，从几乎全员新人撞新秀墙撞得头破血流，到三年后的夏天一飞冲天，蓝雨实现了自己的第一个冠军，也成为了荣耀联赛史上的第四支冠军队伍。  
所有的粉丝在台下声嘶力竭地喊着，等待着英雄们的出场。这是属于他们的时刻，甚至有粉丝忍不住去想象，他们会以什么样的动作来庆祝这让人无比激动的时刻？高高跃起？挥手致意？又或者干脆大喊一声！反正现在他们无论做出什么动作，哪怕有些出格，也会得到善意的谅解吧？  
操作室开门，黄少天第一个走出来。  
台下的摄影师调整角度，等待着抓拍一个奇妙的瞬间。这个瞬间将成为第二天电竞杂志的头版头条，会成为以后很多年里蓝雨粉丝追忆第一个冠军时能够想起的的美好瞬间；它甚至也许会成为奇妙的留下时间足迹的印记，将最美好最炽热的夏天定格在一永恒的时刻。  
但是粉丝们脑补的这些动作他都没有做。  
黄少天走到台前，勾起嘴角笑了笑，继而单手扯着自己的队服，低头亲吻了队徽。  
画面定格，这张照片甚至没有拍到黄少天的正脸，只拍到了他线条凌厉的侧脸和高耸的鼻梁还有隐藏在眉眼下的意气风发，而画面的正中央修长有力的指节之间，蓝雨队徽从未像这一刻如此闪耀。  
剑圣，一役封神！

7月8日，冲洗夺冠合照NNNNN张，支出105块，到会议室领取。（有需要与剑圣合影的至305寝室排队，合影五块签名五十，拥抱特价五百！先到先得不要错过哦！）  
落款：黄少天。  
批注：不需要——郑轩  
不需要+1——喻文州  
可以打折么？——于锋  
打折也不要！——宋晓

5.

在荣耀八卦论坛里，常常把季后赛冠亚军赛后结仇导致的网游大战叫世界大战，各大公会战来战去，成为一道靓丽的风景线。世界大战了很多年，谁也没有想到有朝一日会有真正范围意义上的“世界”大战。  
荣耀世界邀请赛，一石激起千层浪。  
群众们情绪高涨，虽然有时差，但是丝毫不影响观赛热情。开赛之前热烈讨论人选，人选公布后热烈讨论对战方案，开赛了激烈预测比赛结果做赛后总结，等到最终夺冠之后兴致高昂地进行庆祝，庆祝完了竟然有些空虚，感觉没什么事好做了。  
没什么事做的时候群众当然是爱八卦，于是记者们也没有放过刚刚夺冠归来的国家队成员，庆功宴后做了各种各样的专题采访，正巧选手们心情都好，记者们顺应民意把他们扒了个底朝天。  
一个让人激动的环节是口袋搜查，在少女们的尖叫中，剑圣大人把东西哗啦啦全都倒了出来。  
手机，背后贴着蓝雨的贴纸，远看还以为是山寨手机。  
临时主持人楚云秀：“哇！”  
黄少天立刻掏出一把贴纸，随时随地安利，和他在机场随随便便就掏出一把签名照请大家各取所需一样：“哇什么哇，送你一张，贴上吧！”  
楚云秀实在受不了这个审美，连忙拒绝：“不要！”  
耳机，不用看了，在蓝雨的周边商店买的，买的还是黄少天个人纪念款。  
楚云秀：“黄少有点自恋哦？”  
黄少天单手撑着桌子：“哪里哪里，我只是从众而已，随大流，这款销量第一。”  
楚云秀忍无可忍：“闭嘴！自恋更严重了！”  
账号卡，这个没什么可说的；钱包，黑色的短款钱包，简单干净，像是他的风格；打开里面有一沓钞票，装得不是很整齐，一抖还掉出来几个硬币……也是他的风格。楚云秀眼尖，一眼就看到了里面夹的照片——第六赛季夺冠时蓝雨的全家福。  
黄少天笑了笑：“啊，照片已经磨出毛边了，看来该换新的了。”  
楚云秀：“很怀念那年夏天吧？”  
黄少天摇摇头：“并没有！反正一定还会再来的，我坚信，就在今年或明年！”  
楚云秀：“好好好……咦，这又是什么？”  
合影背后还有一张照片，楚云秀轻轻一扯，扯出来一张更旧的照片。  
黄少天：“……这是我小时候的照片，别看了，别放到镜头前！楚云秀，我要和你绝交！彻底绝交！还给我！”  
然而已经来不及了，镜头立马对准楚云秀手里的照片，给了个大特写，把画面上那个四五岁咧着嘴傻笑的小男孩毫无保留地呈现在大家面前。这张照片虽然旧，但是非常清晰，画面上黄少天抱着一条小狗，脸上还有可爱的婴儿肥和酒窝。  
楚云秀：“想不到黄少小时候这么乖巧可爱哦？”  
黄少天拼命否认：“没有！哪儿有？还给我！”  
楚云秀：“不信你问大家？”  
黄少天还是拒绝：“不问！”  
楚云秀：“口是心非呃……好吧，还给你。”  
黄少天终于收回自己的照片，他也很久没仔细看了，拿在手里忍不住盯着看了一会儿，然后突然笑了。  
“还是挺帅的啊！有没有？”  
楚云秀翻了个白眼：“下一位。”  
下了节目回到宾馆，一起来参加活动的蓝雨众人还对黄少天的幼年照念念不忘，在宾馆组织了一次大搜查，。手机里各个年龄段应有尽有，连百天照都有，大家各取所需，拍照留念，用于日后威胁副队长。  
“禽兽啊！”黄少天终于抢回自己的手机，“哎，其实我看起来是不是很显年轻啊，这么多年都没什么变化。”  
郑轩幽幽地举起盗摄的百天照，图上黄少天简直胖得像个小葫芦：“你确定？”  
“就是没什么变化啊！”黄少天自信地说。  
“是！”卢瀚文一本正经地说，“看起来比我还小。”  
黄少天大笑三声，然后拍着卢瀚文的肩膀：“年轻就是好啊，可以一本正经地胡说八道。”  
当年，他也是未成年的年纪，一本正经地开玩笑说魏琛老了会秃顶。魏琛一开始追着他跑要揍他，可是有一天突然拍着他的肩膀，莫名其妙地对他说，年轻真好啊。

再次发出这样的感慨时，已经是第十五赛季赛季末的退役新闻发布会。他用略带遗憾的语气说出这样的话后，全场陷入安静，本来已经不哭的女粉丝又开始悄悄抹眼泪，抹得黄少天都慌张了起来。  
平白无故地骗了这么多的眼泪，这可怎么还呢？  
“我说我自己呢，”黄少天连忙说，“你们放心，我永远年轻啊，今年十八岁了，大家多多关照啊！”  
现场笑成一团。  
“黄少还有什么想说的吗？再说一点吧。”新闻官难得地这样说道。  
退役感言不超过20个字，以后的打算只字不提，发布会内容乏善可陈，和预想中滔滔不绝的总结、感谢和展望未来完全不一样。在大家心里，也许认为黄少天会将这视为一个终点并且进行总结，可是或许对于他来说，无论做怎样的准备都会显得太过突如其来，会让他这样从不会冷场的人，也突然陷入不知所措的窘境。  
但是这总不会是结局。  
“不说了，说什么呀？”黄少天摆摆手，笑得很潇洒，“以后日子长着呢！”

第十六赛季。  
9月1日，晴！无事，到此一游！  
落款：黄少天  
批注：欢迎回家——蓝雨全体

END


	62. 夏天的风

黄少天从冰箱里拿出半个西瓜，一边拿勺子挖，一边忙里偷闲的看荣耀论坛的帖子。  
算算时间，他已经退役一年了，江湖虽然没有黄少天，但是处处都有黄少天的传说。俗话说得好，长江后浪推前浪，但是他这个前浪啊，非常浪，浪出了水平和高度......留下了隽永的传奇。于是一年后仍然有帖子勇猛地实现了new与hot的完美结合，在一个小时内突破1000回复。  
主题：一年了，采访一下大家有没有走出被黄少天话量支配的恐惧？[1678]  
主楼是一个表情包，那会儿黄少天刚出道，白白嫩嫩的青葱少年在记者面前，惊讶而茫然地说了一句：  
"我觉得我话不多啊？"  
那天黄少天在职业圈一战成名，也在表情包界从此一图成名，多年蝉联论坛最无聊投票--红酒红花郎杯我最喜爱表情包评选大赛的第一名。  
好久没见这个表情包了，黄少天差点喷了。他扶好摇摇晃晃的西瓜，继续向下看。  
前排都是些感慨，好久没见到这个名字了云云，黄少天也有些晕乎乎的，在这个新人辈出的年代，他没有想到一年后还会有人这么热烈地讨论他。  
开玩笑的有："走不出来，圈地面积太大，我就地卧倒，被支配一辈子咯！"  
正经的有："当然啊，再也找不出黄少这么能打又这么能说的人了，重点是能打程度和能说程度划等号！"  
歇斯底里的有："我在做梦吗？？我看到了黄少的帖子？？我手脚并用地点进来你就和我讨论这个？？我抗议！！"  
酸黑也有，不过黄少天一律不看，他没有注意这种东西的习惯。

183楼：也不知道黄少现在在干嘛，当年都展望他去当解说的，又爱又恨的，快退役那会儿也说是要去当解说，最后没动静了，其实到最后也挺希望他去的，为了他，话多也忍了。

黄少天扑哧笑了。这个打算他确实有过，当解说确实很有意思，但是最后他没去，出国读书去了。虽然他不肯说出来，但是退役那会儿确实有种离开"最爱之人"的强烈焦虑感，能看不能打的感觉很差，黄少天觉得不好受。

197楼：看了这个标题我突然想听一遍他的退役演说，我去了，结果我一看时长，一个小时四十五分钟，我怂了，我又回来帖子和大家聊天了。  
216楼：他的退役演说相当真情实感，本来是想请一下艺术人生或者鲁豫有约摄制组搞个大型温情回顾，结果黄少自己搞成了一场TED演讲，没有提纲，也没有特定主题，走搞笑幽默路线，外人来看就是一场精彩的脱口秀，我一看，我迎风流泪，痛哭流涕  
254楼：说起来那次录制累得摄影师犯颈椎病呢......  
267楼：别说了，还曾经有过说完记者录音笔两块电池的丰功伟绩  
279楼：黄粉不要全推给黄少天自己了，你们的见面会不也是一开就是九个小时，从下午两点活生生到半夜十一点，散时街头激情嗨歌，差点把城管引来。  
第二天黄少天发微博：对不起，给市政部门添麻烦了。我笑死，一个电竞选手，怎么做到的啊？

黄少天咬着勺子回想，啊，是有那么一次。蓝雨搞了个线下生日会，意在进行一个小联欢，但是没控制好规模，散场的时候男性粉丝众多，且来自五湖四海，情绪激动，差点被误以为黑社会集合给一锅端了......黄少天当时瑟瑟发抖，差点以为自己要进去喝茶了。

329楼：不管从哪方面讲，黄少天都是要名留青史的吧，毕竟人家是一个让联盟修改规则的人......哎，想起那会儿前三个赛季，叶秋，不对现在是叶修老前辈，太过强势，很多人举报到游戏制作组，说这个游戏不科学，战法强得过分，要求削弱！然后第四赛季，同一群人举报到游戏制作组，说这个游戏不科学，剑客话多得过分，要求削弱！笑死我了！  
356楼：荣耀的游戏策划微博po过图，说有人写了一个脚本发给他们，运行以后每个剑客每一分钟最多向外输出三十个字。当时什么都不会的我感慨，真他妈，科学技术是第一生产力啊  
378楼：我记得知乎有个问题是一个人话多能多到什么程度，黄少天打了两行字，被赞到第一。  
答案第一行：谢邀。  
答案第二行：本人黄少天......  
据说是没写完手一抖发出去了，但是后面不重要，这七个字，足以镇住所有答题者了！  
391楼：那会儿才第四赛季，大家还没习惯，其实到后来听多了看多了，心如止水，反而觉得黄少天蛮可爱的哈

黄少天吃着西瓜，吐了几个籽，心想不错不错，终于有人说实话了！上面那都什么啊！非常影响剑圣威名远播的可恶言论，过分了！

427楼：可爱当然是很可爱的啊，会对镜头偷偷wink，在队友头上比剪刀手，见面会把给粉丝的生日写在手心怕忘了......相当可爱了好吗！！！可爱到爆炸！！！  
526楼：也苏到爆炸啊！有次现场互动，我走狗屎运被选上台，难以忘记黄少天一脸不可置信地说为什么我的女粉都这么美，自卑如我当天骄傲得像一只孔雀，下了台脚步轻飘飘，我就是马上要取代杨丽萍成为窝巢第一孔雀！  
578楼：黄少真的是我心目中第一个把可爱和苏完美结合的人，场上夜雨声烦冷酷无情，场下黄少坐拥千万女粉，可爱无敌  
621楼：以前我不能懂这种又可爱又苏的感觉，我的感觉是割裂的！夜雨声烦是苏，黄少天本人是可爱，直到那次全明星刘小别挑衅啊，黄少一脸微笑地招手，然后出其不意地竖起中指......累的导播反复切镜头摇头摇得像机器娃娃，他那次真是太有意思了  
643楼：他solo于锋那次是真帅啊，一言不发，我看比赛的时候调试了几次，以为公频坏了......结果就是一言不发，你们发现没啊，能让黄少一言不发或者没话讲的都是和蓝雨有关的事情  
721楼："让我忍得越久，我会越可怕"。他自己说的，我当时一个晕倒......虽然那场被树砸了，但是我心目中他真的是......最吼的！什么都别说了，就是最吼！  
734楼：不要提砸树了，他自己后来不在意，但是我真的很烦有人拿这件事情开玩笑，后来他只有10%血量耐心和对手周旋的时候一句话没说，我看他小心翼翼地继续打下去，我心态爆炸

黄少天挖了块西瓜，心想真是哪壶不开提哪壶，都过去这么久了，砍树梗怎么还没过去？不过黄少天也就一时在意，就算在意也在意的是这件事背后的输赢，现在早抛到脑后去了。

891楼：那天比赛结束后，喻队舌战群儒那会儿，黄少坐在位置上冷笑，我真想他退役以后出道演个杀手  
924楼：那会儿十赛季，他到处去看比赛，经常被偶遇，每次一见人就脚底抹油开溜，论坛当时开个帖子专门偶遇他，说偶遇地点一般在小吃街和夜市，我还不信来着，后来和我哥们去吃夜宵，真碰见了，他没跑成，被迫签名，还和我哥们碰拳，让他保证不发微博  
1001楼：是是是，各地小吃街和美食馆子都留下了黄少的身影，我大学同学偶遇过一次黄少天半夜出来吃烧烤，后来这厮找实习写简历没啥写的，还把这条写进去：在校荣誉--曾偶遇知名电竞选手黄少天，重点是这厮居然还面上了个不错的公司，人家HR笑笑说爱好挺广泛啊，下次我把黄少点赞我评论的事儿也写上，明儿就去应聘

黄少天看到这里真情实感地喷了。还有这种好事？黄少天托腮想想，那我以后出去找工作岂不是易如反掌？  
黄少天看得起劲，还想继续看下去，突然室友回来了。室友是个歪果仁，知道黄少天拿过世界冠军非常惊讶，他也蛮喜欢打荣耀，于是就在大学里搞了一个电竞社团，对外招牌就是世界冠军亲自指导，吸引了不少新人来玩。  
看了看表，社团活动时间快到了，黄少天一边拉鼠标一边用英文喊："我马上就来！"  
鼠标拉得有点过了，一下子到了最后，黄少天瞄了一眼，看得一个不短的回复。这个人是个蓝雨粉--名字旁边带着蓝雨的小标志，黄少天本来急着走，但是这个标志让他心里变得柔软起来，忍不住就看了下去。

3261 楼：咳咳，你们都跑题了啊，那我来回复一下标题：走不出去，真滴走不出去，那天我看蓝雨比赛，我女朋友问我为什么公共频道滚动速度变慢了，是不是电脑坏了卡屏了，我只能含泪告诉她这才是正常速度。  
但是我想起黄少，还是希望公频滚动得快一点，像以前一样，那是他在场上的速度。  
有一阵子我记得粉丝区起哄搞话题，怎么才能让黄少天闭嘴，搞什么九九八十一种方法，大家开玩笑的，后来第八赛季他说了一句"我什么都不想说"，我在烧烤摊撸串喝啤酒，我女朋友（注：和上段所述是同一个女票）问我怎么了，我也说了一句"我什么都不想说"，难受，真难受。  
我希望他永远别再说这句话，不打了以后也别说。我还希望有一天我走在街上碰见他（我在做梦我知道），他还和当年一样年轻，他还关注荣耀，我可以和他勾肩搭背，说，嘿哥们，我们蓝雨好着呢！

回复到此结束，黄少天勾起嘴角，关了电脑。  
去社团活动室的路上室友问他为什么这么开心，是不是蓝雨赢了？黄少天拿起手机，给他展示手机桌面上的小程序--积分榜，蓝雨果然刚赢了一场。  
"我们蓝雨好着呢！"黄少天突然用汉语说道。  
室友一头雾水的看着他，虽然不懂什么意思，但是黄少天笑那么开心，室友也忍不住笑了。  
室友："为什么笑？"  
黄少天看了看天："因为天气好！一切都好！"  
是的，一切很好，黄少天很好，蓝雨很好，荣耀很好。他想起自己第一次玩荣耀的新奇感，想起第一次代表蓝雨登台时莫名的紧张和更多的谜之自信，想起第六赛季夺冠时的鲜花和掌声，也想起失利时的悔恨和难过，他发现一路走来，直到最后一天，直到一眼望不到头的将来，他仍然能为此欢呼，为此激动，为此热泪盈眶，为此不会老去，永远青春年少。  
O ever youthful, O ever weeping.  
夏风微醺。

END


	63. 且插梅花醉洛阳

1.

窗外春意融融。

黄少天托着腮看着外面飞过的蜻蜓，不由得心猿意马，整个人都活泛了起来。蓝溪阁的东边有湖，芦苇丛浩浩荡荡，里面有许多不知名却好玩的水鸟盘踞，有次他还见到一只绯色的鸟，身上的羽毛亮得像黄昏时的晚霞，飞起来格外瞩目。只是水边蚊虫也多，黄少天每次都要被咬一身的包。

不管怎么样，外面总归是好玩有趣的，比坐在床边给一个不认识的人扇扇子好——这个人都躺了几天了，还一点转醒的意思都没有。

黄少天放下扇子屏住呼吸，猫着腰从门边溜过去，结果刚到院子里，就被魏琛提着衣领给揪了回来。

“干什么去？”魏琛一身的草叶，想来是刚从山里采草药回来。

“不干什么……”黄少天挠挠头开始装傻，“出来看看您老人家怎么还不回来，徒儿挂念得很，坐立不安心下惴惴，生怕您出意外！”

“放屁，我看你是想溜。”魏琛毫不留情，抬手就是一拳，黄少天当然不会让他打到自己，拳风未到他便灵巧地侧过身子，轻松避过。

“你怎么又打我！”黄少天很气。

“我还踹你呢。”魏琛抬起又是一脚，但是也没能命中，“走，去看看那孩子醒了没有。”

“没有，没有，没有！”黄少天跟在魏琛身后唠叨，“他要是醒了我会不知道么？每天我都坐在这里守着他给他灌药，那么大一碗，捏着下巴就咕咚咕咚灌下去了，里面很多好东西吧？我都看到你跑去偷山下老板娘的人参了，人参有用么？当然没有，证据就是他喝了那么多碗还是没醒……”

魏琛不理黄少天，大大咧咧地坐在床边，刚一低头就察觉到异样：“你醒了？”

黄少天探过头去，立刻很尴尬地捂住嘴——那个昏睡了很久的少年果然已经睁开了眼睛。

睁开眼后居然看起来没有那么弱了。黄少天站在魏琛身后打量着，这个少年闭眼昏睡的时候只觉得苍白孱弱，但是一睁眼竟然眼神里流露出一股子英气，他们四目相对，黄少天刚想说话，却突然不合时宜地打了个喷嚏。

“阿嚏！”响亮的喷嚏声在室内回响。

“傻站着干什么？去叫大夫来！”魏琛抬起一脚，这次踹了个正着，黄少天当着外人的面不好反抗，只好灰溜溜地跑了。

“能说话么？叫什么？哪里人？”魏琛低头，自顾自地摘着身上的草叶。

少年勉强坐起来，虽然身体虚弱，但是却礼数得当，语气不卑不亢：“我叫喻文州，是洛阳人，多谢前辈救命之恩……”

“别谢我。”魏琛手里甩着草药根上的泥，指了指窗外，“一直照顾你的是刚刚那个小子，跟我没什么关系。”

“他叫黄少天，”魏琛抬眼，想了想，“皮得要命，话特别多，唠唠叨叨的没个正形，离他远点。”

“老头！你又在污蔑我！”窗外传来少年愤愤不平的抗议声。

“你怎么还不去叫大夫！”

“我换鞋子呢！你喊什么喊，”黄少天的声音清亮又澄澈，“那个……叫什么粥？哎不管了，你等我，我现在就去，大夫马上就来了！张大夫就住山腰的草庐里，不消一刻钟工夫就到……”

然后就是很急促的脚步声像风一般从耳边掠过，再然后空中的灰土才敢缓缓落下，屋内屋外重新归于宁静。

“我说的是真的。”魏琛掏掏耳朵，翘着二郎腿。

整个蓝溪阁都知道黄少天和魏琛一块救了个人，还救活了，因此受到了掌门人的褒奖——要知道，在几千名弟子当中，这可是相当难得的殊誉。

蓝溪阁非常大，占据整座涵清山，是江湖上颇有名望的名门正派。由于曾出过数代武林盟主和数不清的搅弄江湖风云的大人物，很多人都把自己的孩子送上山拜于蓝溪阁门下。一来是强身健体，学得功夫；二来就是去混混同门情谊，保不齐同门里就出了个什么武林第一江湖霸主，到时候出门遛弯都有面子。

黄少天却不是因为这个成了蓝溪阁的弟子，当然，他也不知道自己是因为什么，只不过他生在这里、长在这里，好像天生就应该是蓝溪阁的一员。

“东边有湖，有芦苇荡，”黄少天指着远处，“有鸟，有蛙，还有蚊虫，咬人可疼了。”

喻文州身体已经好了许多了，可以跟着黄少天熟悉地形，他站在黄少天身后听着，很认真的样子。

“再向东有什么？”

“再向东有一户农家，”黄少天想了想，也很认真地回答，“夫妻俩有个女儿，比我小一些吧。我每次路过，她都透过篱笆偷偷看我，我把采到的野果从篱笆外面递给她，结果她一看到我就脸红跑了，也不知道为什么。”

喻文州笑了笑，但是却没接话。

“你笑什么？”黄少天诧异，“喂，你说这是什么意思？”

“这是……”喻文州随手折了一枝柳条，略一沉吟，“山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知。”

“什么，你在说什么？我听不懂。”黄少天不太高兴，“你和大师父一样，文绉绉的，经常说我听不懂的话。”

喻文州不去解释，继续问道：“再东边是什么？”

“再东边就下山了，离开涵清山，外面有什么我也不知道，”黄少天叼着一根草梗，“但是我知道外面有魔教。其他几个师父说的，魔教都是大魔头，是坏人，会吸人血，还吃小孩。”

喻文州扑哧一声笑了：“你见过？”

黄少天挠挠头：“我没见过，我是听别人说的。”

“那你怎么知道魔教是什么样，吸不吸血，吃不吃小孩呢？”

“他们都那么说啊，”黄少天自己语气也迟疑了起来，“我虽然没见过，但是我觉得……”

“我只相信我看到的。”喻文州说。

“我相信我看到的，相信魏琛那老头说的，相信大师父说的，相信山腰张大夫说的，相信……”黄少天掰着手指头数，越数越来劲，过会儿自己也察觉不对，“等下啊，怎么这么多？”

“是够多的了。”

“算了，这没什么不好的。”黄少天一摊手，仿佛对此毫不在意，“你的伤好了吗？”

“好了。”喻文州抬起头，“你要做什么？”

“嘿嘿，”黄少天兴奋起来，“等黄昏时分我带你去一个好地方。”

涵清山有许多秘密。

这座清逸又巍峨的高大山峰和蓝溪阁的百年历史一样让人捉摸不透。黄少天已经十三岁了，但是他每次去容辉堂都搞不清楚掌门大师父和那一群穿着差不多的师父错综复杂的关系，更背不住这个历史悠久的门派曾出过哪些武学宗师，他们又有哪些泽被后人的丰功伟绩。

魏琛说他笨，大师父说他志不在此，不能用寻常眼光看待。黄少天当然是觉得大师父说得对，魏琛总是邋里邋遢的，不如大师父丰神俊朗仙风道骨，说什么都是错的。

不过魏琛有时候还是有用的。

“喻文州会留下来吗？”

“不会。”魏琛拿着铁锹，不知道在地里挖什么东西。

“那他要去哪里？”黄少天绕着魏琛转了个圈。

“我怎么会知道。”魏琛纳闷地反问，“你最好去问他，这事由他自己决定，谁知道他有没有什么富贵亲戚。哎你别说，这个喻文州看着文质彬彬，诗书好，内功功底竟也有，看起来还真像个富家子弟。再者说，你以为蓝溪阁是什么地方，阿猫阿狗都收留的？”

黄少天抱着肩膀蹲在地上，有些闷闷不乐。

“哟呵，”魏琛扛起铁锹，“你和他关系还不错？真是稀奇。他给你灌了什么迷魂汤？”

黄少天不理魏琛的揶揄：“为什么我就能留在蓝溪阁呢？”

“还不是因为我，”魏琛又开始了自恋，一脸追忆往昔的陶醉样子，“我和你们大师父是过命的交情，想当年——”

又开始了。什么狗屁江湖风云史，黄少天一个字都不信。魏琛仍在陶醉，黄少天却受够了，一溜烟地小跑着去找喻文州了。

天色正好，临近黄昏，黄少天估摸着时机正好——现下晚饭时刻，师兄们下了学，练武回来开始放饭，一切乱哄哄的时候不会有人注意两个小鬼头失踪跑去了哪里。

绕着东边的湖走半圈，就到了涵清山最东处，再向下走就下山了，这是绝对不允许的。黄少天避开下山的路，转向右继续往上侧着山石走，就走到了一处颇为陡峭的小悬崖边。道路崎岖陡峭，他时不时地回头看看，确定喻文州能跟得上。

“你的功夫是和谁学的？”看喻文州毫不费力地跟着他，黄少天好奇地询问道。

“跟我娘。”喻文州也不避讳，拍了拍手说道。

“哦。”黄少天点点头，不再问了。

他没有爹娘，喻文州只有一个娘亲，也故去了。这是喻文州醒后第一天就交代了的事情，黄少天虽然大大咧咧惯了，但是也知道避讳别人的伤心处。

“接下来要爬上去，”黄少天指着陡峭的山崖和盘根错节的藤蔓，“你跟紧我。”

“好，”喻文州声音很坚定，“我就在你身后。”

向上攀爬的时候两个人都不说话，只有略微急促的呼吸声回荡在山谷之间，藤蔓因着力而收紧，叶子扑簌簌地落下来，到处都弥漫着黄昏时湿漉漉的青涩气息。

“啊——到了！”黄少天率先爬上了平地，他找到了着力点后立刻转过身去拉喻文州。现在他们身后是悬崖百丈，一不小心跌落便会粉身碎骨，喻文州拉着黄少天的手，发觉他紧张得手心都出汗了，表面上看起来仍然是一副满不在乎的样子。

“这里是我发现的，”黄少天拉起了喻文州，装作对地形很熟悉的样子，“我经常过来。”

喻文州并不戳穿他，继续跟着他向前走。

涵清山有许多山洞，大多数地势好的都做了储物之用。悬崖上的山洞无人问津，一进去觉得潮湿阴暗的山风扑面而来，黄少天走在前面吹起哨子，不成调子的哨声一起，几只鸟立刻扑楞着翅膀从他们头顶飞过。

“其实每次看到鸟在我头上飞过我都很怕，”黄少天转过头，很认真地说，“我怕它们在我头上丢点东西下来……”

“你再不走，真的就……”喻文州倒是很淡定，他指着久久盘旋在黄少天头顶的一只大鸟。

嗖的一下，仿佛是什么幻术，黄少天已经在百米开外。

黄少天理直气壮：“我不怕！”

喻文州点头附和：“嗯，你不怕。”

然后两个人在幽暗中四目相对，哈哈大笑起来。

“就在上面了，”黄少天指指前面，“跟我来！”

山洞的出口在一块平坦的巨石上，两个少年身量还小，勉强可以从洞口处钻出来。此时已日渐西沉，天边落霞鎏金，染青山茫茫如丝绸映光。俯身可以看到野湖和芦苇荡，晚露依稀，飞鸟决起，好一派“落霞与孤鹜齐飞”，两人并肩站在巨石上抬眼望去，都觉得心旷神怡，大有豁然开朗之感。

“你以后都留在蓝溪阁了吗？”黄少天扶着藤蔓坐在悬崖边，胆子颇大地垂着腿一荡一荡的。

“我还不知道。”喻文州想了想。

“大师父会希望你留在这里的。”黄少天说道。喻文州已经没有家人了，也不知道该去哪里，这种情况大师父都会点头同意的。黄少天看起来热情，但是其实朋友并不多，他和蓝溪阁里那些张口闭口剑谱真言正派绝句的师兄弟们合不来，反倒是和魏琛这个无名无分在蓝溪阁赖着不走的老头更亲近。

“那你呢？”喻文州抬起头，笑着问黄少天。

“我啊……”黄少天一时间有些不知道怎么回答，“我觉得……”

“觉得什么？”

“觉得你应该留下来。”黄少天一紧张语速就快，“蓝溪阁虽然人多，但是伙食还不错，我和烧火师傅关系挺不错的他经常偷偷给我送好吃的。这里景色也挺美的，有时间我带你去西峰看看，那边虽然远了点，但是有猴子出没，可有意思了。再者蓝溪阁……”

喻文州侧头看着他，目光中带着笑意。

“啊……”黄少天一时失语，“还有什么啊……等下等下，我再想想……”

“不要什么了，足够了。”喻文州指了指远处飞过的鸟，“快看！”

一只全身绯红色羽毛的鸟当空飞过，直冲向遥远的落日。

黄少天惊讶地站起来——这景象让人莫名地意气风发，满腔热血。少年的眼神里带着无限的憧憬、期待以及如活水般的自信，喻文州侧头望过去，只一眼，他猛然觉得自己仿佛见到了从未见过的景色。

不是山水，不是晚霞，也不是凌空飞鸟身后的烟波茫茫长山万顷，而是站在他身边与他并肩的黄少天。

少年不识爱恨一生最心动。

2.

黄少天醒来的时候天还未大亮。

他一合上眼，还能感受到刚刚噩梦时的心悸与恐惧，但是却把梦忘得一干二净。最近不知道怎么了，老是做奇怪却记不得的噩梦，搅得他心神不宁。

既然醒了，就不好再睡。黄少天翻了个身，突然感觉到身边人也动了。很快喻文州也坐起来，他掌了灯，低声问黄少天怎么了。

“做了个噩梦。”黄少天反手抹了一把额头，果然汗津津的，“吓死我了。”

“怎么了，练武练得走火入魔了？”喻文州笑道。

“那还不至于。”黄少天翻身坐起，鼓起腮帮子把蜡烛吹了，“不早了，起来起来。”

魏琛又彻夜不归，屋内只有两人。洗漱完毕之后也还未到晨起练功的时间，黄少天便提议去山腰张大夫的草庐帮帮忙。现下初秋天气晴好，正是翻晒草药的季节，而张大夫腿脚不灵便，膝下只有一个女儿，缺人手缺得紧。

“你起这么早，就是想和我一块去吧？”黄少天一身短打，挽起袖子再扛着锄头，活像要去干农活的农民。

“这都被你猜中了。”喻文州道，“这回我倒是也要去看看，张大夫的女儿每日都做了些什么吃食，让你这般流连忘返。”

黄少天差点跳起来反驳：“哇你胡说八道什么，没有的事，一点都不好吃！”

喻文州笑而不语。

“再说了，不也分你了吗？”黄少天和他并肩出门，“虽然这位张小姐长得小家碧玉，为人也是冰雪聪明，但是做菜的手艺却是不如我师兄了！我师兄那真是，妙手回春——”

“这是形容医术的。”

“哦，那真是……”不学无术的黄少侠又卡壳了，搓了搓手，“反正，是非常美味。”

“不要恭维我了。”喻文州笑着拍黄少天的背，“前几日让你临的字帖可写了？”

一听到这些东西，黄少天就头痛得要命，他立刻快走几步，回头挥手：“这都几刻了？来不及了来不及了，我先走，我们回见！”

然后几个起落，少年的背影就一溜烟地消失在涵清山初秋的一片斑驳里。

但是那标志性的噪音却是不能断的。

“哟这谁家的小娃娃，再出来乱跑当心被魔教抓去做药引子哦！”

“嘿，今日不能多留了，我师兄还等我呢，前些日子多谢款待，以后就不必了。哎妹子，你要不要尝尝我师兄做的？”

“老张老张，草药就铺在门前，若下了雨记得收，我还有早课，书当然没背……下次大师父来你这里，你记得帮我说几句好话啊！别打我了，疼！”

喻文州走在后面，他抬起头，依旧是晴天——涵清山的天色永远如此晴明。他从袖口掏出一张纸条，指尖捻开，复又合上，重新塞回去。

他叹了口气，快步向前。

山中岁月长。

喻文州最终也没有拜入蓝溪阁门下，但是这几年却实实在在地在蓝溪阁练功修行。黄少天对此很不理解，但是最终也没有什么异议——喻文州不正式拜入门下，就意味着他不必分到其他师父手下学武，须得和黄少天同起居，共朝暮，这倒是很符合他的初衷了。

但是黄少天是不会承认的。

初秋天高气爽，到了月中休息日，一群蓝溪阁的弟子没事就跑到林子里去猎雁，黄少天本不想去，但是听他们描述得实在有趣，连郑轩都参与其中。黄少天想，这一定是什么绝顶好玩的事情，不然郑轩肯定是不会动的。

郑轩是动了，但是却也是在队尾，连弓箭都没带，黄少天绕着他看了一圈，忍不住问他到底来干什么。

“来走走。”郑轩说，“啊，天气真不错啊。”

黄少天一时间不知道说什么：“……”

“你师兄呢？怎么没和你一起来？”郑轩往黄少天身后看，没有看到经常和他在一处的喻文州。

“我也不知道。”黄少天一想，发觉最近喻文州确实经常不知所踪，常常他一回头就发现人不在了。只是近日黄少天忙于练功，有几招剑法始终吃不透，日夜都想着这件事，都没怎么在意其他事情。

“我昨天看到他在半山腰，和一个鬼鬼祟祟的黑衣人说话。”郑轩说。

“黑衣人？”黄少天觉得不可思议，“怎么可能？蓝溪阁哪有黑衣人？”

“是啊……”郑轩也觉得迷惑起来，“那可能是我看错了吧，有可能是一头黑熊。”

黄少天嘴角颤抖：“黑熊更不可能了吧。”

他二人正在队尾说着话，突然前面传来一阵惊呼。与其说是惊呼，倒不如说是惨叫，接下来便是齐刷刷的拔剑声，黄少天听得清楚，若不是遇到强敌，绝不至于这么多蓝溪阁弟子同时拔剑出鞘。联想到魏琛所说的江湖上魔教死灰复燃之事，黄少天只觉得眼皮跳得厉害，搅得他心神不宁。

“发生了什么？”郑轩也吓了一跳，手按在腰间剑柄上迟疑地看着黄少天。

“我们马上去看看。”黄少天目光坚定。

林子颇大，他们落后很远，等到找到其他弟子时危机已经解除。许多弟子面色惶恐，连话都说不清楚了，黄少天凑上去一看，一个平日里老实到近乎让人没有什么印象的师弟倒在血泊中，胸前鲜血汩汩，已然断了气。

一只手捉住喉咙，另一只手先运气震断胸前肋骨，再利落挖心，都不用听描述，黄少天几乎可以想象此人的手法。

“人呢？”黄少天厉声道。

“一个黑衣人，几乎只有个影子，早就不见了！”

黑衣人。黄少天站在原地，一时间头脑混乱，手脚冰凉。

翌日清晨。

黄少天已经到了可以下山的年纪，他偶尔帮着山腰的张大夫下山采买草药，所以和山下镇子上的药材房颇熟悉。这药材房的老板早年也是江湖上的一号人物，只是年近迟暮，只想退隐山林，却又不想离开俗世，于是在涵清山脚下开了个不大不小的药材房，清闲度日。

药材房旁边是茶楼，黄少天每次采买药材都会过来坐坐，这次也不例外。只是这次他更加留意周遭的闲谈碎语，希望可以知道一些江湖上近来的风向。

“听说魔教最近在重整旗鼓？不是说魔教教主早在几年前就死得透透了吗？”

“这些天三大门派每天死人你不知道？魔教来复仇了！我就说那么大的门派，肯定不至于就这么散了，现在东山再起，肯定是一个都不能放过！到时候又热闹咯！”

“据说是在找教主的遗孤，找到了就要卷土重来了……”

“这个我也听说了，悬赏令也挂出来了，没人敢接罢了，说是往涵清山这边来，搞不好就在附近……”

黄少天捏着茶杯，里面的茶水已经凉透。他脑海里乱成一片，过了好一会儿才反应过来，大步离开了茶楼。

黄少天回来的时候，魏琛正在屋内喝茶。

魏琛喝茶都是端起茶壶一饮而尽，从来不用什么茶杯。黄少天不需要问，只需要看他身上破破烂烂的，额头青一块紫一块，就知道他又出去赌被人给打出来了。

“今天手气不好，哎。”魏琛开始发牢骚。

黄少天却没心思去揶揄，他径直走到魏琛面前，卸下腰间长剑，语气很轻：“我想知道一点魔教的事情。”

魏琛先是一愣，继而好像明白了什么，他放下茶壶，冲黄少天招招手。

“你坐下听，这可是个很长很长的故事。”魏琛道。

“你直接说吧。”黄少天梗着脖子，似乎不想动。

“行啊。”魏琛也坐直身体，“看来是不想听长故事啊，你小子到底想听什么？”

“想听五年前三大门派上长青岛。”

“这有什么好听的？”魏琛翘着二郎腿，“便是上了岛，杀了这魔教教主的全家，尽灭魔教精锐后大胜而归，为江湖扫清祸害，这些你大师父未曾对你讲过？”

“讲过，”黄少天道，“却是没讲过和我身边人有何干系。”

“干系嘛，倒是有的。”魏琛掏掏耳朵，“这被灭了全家的魔教教主也是一代开山豪杰，宁死不屈，甚至死前还重创了几个门派的掌门人。魔教遭此重创，一蹶不起，然而魔教余孽并不甘心，他们探查后发现这教主在外有一个儿子，于是现下正在江湖上大肆悬赏寻找。”

黄少天觉得手心的汗愈发冰冷。

“这教主姓喻。”魏琛抬起头，“他流落在外的儿子，正是喻文州。你大师父早就知道了，喻文州的武学功底并不浅，内功底子更是和正派截然不同，这也是他不认同喻文州拜入蓝溪阁师门的原因。如今魔教遣人来寻，你大师父肯定是要放人的。”

黄少天站在原地，死死握着拳头。

他其实早有预感，甚至理智上已经推断出了结果，但是却一直不愿意相信。及至魏琛非常自然地把这一切和盘托出，他还是觉得心口仿佛被什么东西重重砸了一样憋闷。

“我以为你会早点发现的。”魏琛似乎并不觉得惊讶，“喻并不是什么烂大街的姓氏。”

黄少天不说话。

“看开点，天下无不散之筵席。”魏琛懒洋洋的，语气里透着一贯的释然，“再说了，又不是人死了再也见不到了。”

“他是魔教的人！”黄少天厉声道。

“魔教怎么了？”魏琛摸摸脖子，把不知道什么时候掉进去一片草叶摸出来，好一顿揉搓后猥琐地甩到一边，“魔教就不是人了？”

“可是正邪不两立，这是大师父和蓝溪阁教给我的道理。”黄少天语气也迟疑了起来。

“教给你什么，你就要学什么？”魏琛语气带着一股子嘲讽劲儿，“这世间每个人都有自己的一番道理，都教给你，你都要学吗？”

黄少天平日里伶牙俐齿，没理也能说出三分歪理，但是此刻却哑然。

“正邪何为，不看出身，只看内心。”魏琛站起来，用力拍了拍黄少天的后背，“哟，对了，差点忘记告诉你。这两日喻文州就要走了，你不送送他？”

黄少天觉得自己快被魏琛拍得吐血了，他扭过头，目光犀利。

“不去！”

黄少天觉得自己被骗了。

那种感觉委实不好受。既觉得被人背叛了一般心中苦闷，又觉得迷茫而懵懂。当天喻文州回来，似乎有话想对他说，但是黄少天却一个字都不想听。他推门而去，感觉到喻文州在身后望着他，那目光如芒刺在背，让他非常不舒服。但是倔强如他最终还是没有回头。

黄少天大踏步地向前走，他想，他必须要做点什么。

林间雾气蒙蒙。

“你是谁？”黑衣人站在原地，似乎对黄少天架在他脖子上的剑不以为意。

“在下蓝溪阁弟子。”黄少天声音不大，但是却透着一股子狠戾。为了追踪到这个黑衣人，黄少天用了两天时间，这两日他不眠不休，连声音都微微沙哑了起来。

“蓝溪阁？”那黑衣人冷哼一声，“你也想被掏心？”

话音未落，一阵凌厉的掌风从眼前掠过！

黑衣人没有兵器，他的手便是兵器。黄少天甫一交手，就知道自己决计不是此人对手——他学的那些招式还停留在按部就班的你来我往之上，然而这人身形如鬼魅，虽无兵器但是却出手极为毒辣，几个来回下来，黄少天就挨了重重一击，整个人像断了线的风筝一样飞了出去。

“来复仇？”

黄少天艰难站起，朗声应道：“是！”

“想得倒是轻松，”那人伸出手直取黄少天咽喉，“怕是命都没了，也复不了仇。”

咽喉受制，黄少天不敢轻举妄动，但是却也不能坐以待毙。电光石火之间他反握长剑，从一个同样诡谲的角度刺出，黑衣人见势不好，这才收回手。

“竟然小瞧了你。”那人冷笑道，“还有什么招式，一并使出来！”

还有什么招式？那一瞬黄少天脑海中一片空白，什么都想不起了。唯一剩下的一些花拳绣腿竟然都是和喻文州交手时候的招式。这些年喻文州除了内功心法，倒是没怎么苦练蓝溪阁的功夫，但是每每黄少天与他交手，偏要很费力才能赢，结束后也总是气息翻涌，难以为继。

为什么偏偏在这时又想起喻文州来？黄少天猛地醒悟，觉得胸口憋闷得厉害。他再次出手，拼命地想摆脱喻文州的种种，然而这让他走神又易怒，根本不是黑衣人的对手。几个来回后黑衣人一掌拍在他胸口，将黄少天狠狠震开！

“你在等蓝溪阁的人来救你？”那黑衣人冷笑道，“此处荒僻难寻少有人烟，怕是不可能了。”

黄少天单膝跪地，吐出一口积郁已久的血，才终于觉得体内运气通畅了些。他擦了擦嘴角，反手撑着剑复又站起来，微微哂笑：“没有，求人不如求己。”

何况在这世间，黄少天也无人可求。

练武十余年，魏琛和大师父一直说黄少天才是蓝溪阁下最具天赋的那一个，而他自己却始终不觉得。时至今日生死关头，他闭上眼，眼前倏然而过山中苦练的种种，最后定格在他与喻文州交手时一招一式。

何必抗拒？他便是走，走到天涯海角，也走不出黄少天的心。黄少天长出一口气，这一切豁然间让他有茅塞顿开、醍醐灌顶之感。那黑衣人与他交手的每一招一式，无论是气息流向或是武功路数都诡谲奇异，但是此时仿佛都有迹可循，终究逃不出一切剑术的根基。

快！准！狠！

雾气朦胧，刚刚一掌拍下伤及心肺，让他看不清那黑衣怪人的行迹，但是体内气机翻涌，仿佛是在代替五感来指引他的行动。黄少天撩起长袍下摆，反手持剑，猛地斜里一刺！

这一剑，旁人来看全是破绽，但是实战中却凶猛无匹！

太快了，也太准了，他要一剑扭转颓势，要一剑翻盘。管他什么破绽，任你攻击，我只要中命门！

黑衣人掌风再至，胸口如炸裂般疼痛，眼前几乎一片漆黑，然而黄少天的剑并没有因此退缩，反而更加义无反顾地直刺过去。

中！

隔着剑柄都仿佛可以亲自感受到剑尖划破骨肉、直接刺入心脏的快感，那般酣畅，那般痛快！

求人果然不如求己。

黄少天松开手，长剑落地，整个人也重重向后仰去，掀起尘土漫天。他不担心黑衣人没死，一股绝对的自信漫上他的心头，他有信心做到一击必杀。

没人能挡得了那一剑。

而与此同时，黄少天吐出一口气，自觉自己体内真气全无，根基消耗殆尽，他甚至可以感觉到鲜血正缓缓地从七窍流出，温暖的血液在林间染出一抹扎眼的鲜红。

何为正？何为魔？

这些也是求人不如求己，他要自己去寻求答案。

黄少天醒来的时候，觉得自己仿佛整个人被揉碎了又重新拼接起来一样。他费力地睁开眼，发现一切都是熟悉的，这才终于松了一口气。

还好，还活着。黄少天心想，如果我为了这件事死了，岂不是沦为江湖的笑柄。

四肢都能动，胸口却疼得厉害，微微一运气觉得丹田处一股从未感受过的暖流遍布全身，几乎连痛楚都消减了大半。

“醒了啊。”魏琛坐在床边掏着耳朵，仿佛不太在意的样子。

“嗯。”黄少天还不太想说话，吐出气音后只是点点头。

“是喻文州救了你。”魏琛仿佛知道黄少天要问些什么，“你一身是血倒在地上，是他把你从林子里背回来，又悉心看护了好些天，张大夫说你无事他才走的。你看看你们俩，一正一邪，真是不是冤家不聚头。不过这下两清了，互相救了一命，心下有没有舒坦些？”

黄少天闭上眼睛，摇摇头。

“怎么？还计较他的出身？”魏琛翘着二郎腿，“那你可要计较一辈子了。喻文州已经上了长青岛，人家现下是魔教教主，威震江湖咧！”

“哼。”黄少天勉强从嗓子眼里挤出来一个不屑的哼字。

“不服气？”

黄少天不说话了，开始专心地闭目养神。魔教教主怎么了？很威风很了不起吗？过了一会儿黄少天又想，那可是魔教教主啊！那真的很威风很了不起。

“老头，”黄少天侧过头，想分散一下注意力，“随便拿本书给我瞧瞧。”

“还装，你大师父刚才走的，这会儿不会来看你。”

“不是！”黄少天抬起手，“我就看看，平时喻文州都看了什么，都当上魔教教主了。”

魏琛丢过来一本书，很可惜，题目并不是《如何成为魔教教主》，只是一本诗集。喻文州看到一大半，做的最后一个标记是一句诗，叫做“何时杖尔看南雪”。

黄少天皱着眉问道：“这是什么意思？”

魏琛凑过来看看，啧啧两声：“他想和你一起拄拐杖看雪。”

“呸。”黄少天愤愤丢下诗集，“我才不和他看！”

3.

风起青萍末，江湖是非多。

江湖上的格局总是在变来变去，当年魔教几乎统一了半个江湖，引得朝廷都为此感到不安，而后才有了三大门派精锐尽出，以惨痛代价将魔教屠戮殆尽。而自从喻文州回归魔教成为教主，魔教又开始隐隐崛起，等到所谓的正派终于有所警觉时，他们却发现自己早就被一个才及冠的青年轻而易举地玩弄于股掌之间。

衡山派掌门的儿子虚情假意，仗势欺人，骗了魔教一个姑娘的感情，害得姑娘怀有身孕时意悲愤欲绝投河自尽，结果才过了半旬，衡山派掌门就于山下看到了自家儿子的尸首，伤在胸口正中，一掌挖心；而没过多久蓝溪阁一年一度的收徒之日，山下施粥，山上却遭遇贼匪，丢失了一本很重要的剑谱，却又是魔教出手相助才追回，当然蓝溪阁秉承着掌门的意思本来是放过这匪徒，魔教人士二话不说，一击毙命，然后拂袖离去。

一时间，江湖上倒不知如何评价这魔教了。若说他们行事奇绝下手狠辣，却是没错，只是每件事似乎都有他们的道理，实在是让人捉摸不透。

喻文州倒茶的时候，忽然觉得窗外有异动。

时至今日，有人靠近时对方身上有无杀气，喻文州早已在几十米外自有判断。这人已经在院子里蛰伏了一炷香的时间，似乎只想到处看看，没有要进来的意思。喻文州沏了一壶好茶，茶香浓郁扑鼻，这才把那人引到了窗边。

“不进来尝尝？”喻文州轻笑道。

话音未落，只听咣当一声，似乎有人从房顶摔了下来。喻文州走过去推开门，还未看清就感觉到一阵凌厉的掌风袭来，逼得他不得不退。

两个人都没说话，交手却没停，一来一往拆上了几十招，这才有魔教的人听见声响，高喊“教主”。

“没事，不必过来。”喻文州转身错步，单手擒住那人手腕猛地一扭，将那人扯进房里，然后重新将门掩上。

“你们魔教的人怕是耳背，该丢出去喂狗了。”黄少天挣脱开，背着手摆出一副很懂的样子。

屋内烛火摇曳，喻文州才终于看清了黄少天的面孔。自涵清山一别转眼已经两年过去，这是他们第一次见面。黄少天仍然是清俊锋利的少年模样，下巴几乎要扬到天上去，喻文州却愣了愣神，觉得恍若隔世。

两个人四目相对，仿佛回到了当年在山洞里的那一瞬。那时萍水相逢，还不知歧路近在眼前，而今日他乡重逢，竟然一时间都不知道说什么。

黄少天率先回过神来，他刚蹲在房顶上被喻文州一句话吓得滚下来，扶着腰直哎呦。

“吓个半死。”黄少天埋怨了一句，然后转身就坐在了喻文州常坐的教主之位，自顾自地倒了杯茶，“啊，好香的茶！”

“你身上的伤全好了？”喻文州伸出手摸了摸黄少天的脉。

“咦，你什么时候会看病了？”黄少天惊诧地抬头，“难不成你在魔教不露面，只顾着每日学医术？”

喻文州笑笑，不作答。他的医术并不高明，只不过是久病成医。魔教武功内功心法极为艰深，招式又走灵动诡谲的路线，喻文州这些年为了练武吃了不少苦。他基础弱，又不比黄少天天生根骨出色，其中付出的努力和汗水都压在心底，难以为外人道。即便是对着黄少天，他也不愿意说出来。

“你怎么来了？”喻文州不答，而是问道。

“不能来吗？”黄少天脸色一红，幸好在灯光下看不大清楚，“喻文州，你还是我师兄呢！”

喻文州未曾拜在蓝溪阁门下，所以这个师兄也只是不过年长一些，并不算是实打实的。但是这师兄二字从黄少天的口中说出来，却让喻文州没由来地觉得心跳得快了起来。

然而魔教教主最擅长的便是面不改色，他并没有表露出来，只是深深地看着黄少天。

“你是来看热闹的吧？”喻文州怎么会看不穿黄少天的心思，当初他们同室而居同榻而眠，只消一个眼神就能看清彼此的意图。

“这都被你看出来了。”黄少天干脆把腰间长剑都放下了，完全不设防地坐着品茶，“我听说魔教内有人不服，另立门派，月末就要挑战你。我就想来凑个热闹瞧瞧，嘿嘿，我就看看。”

喻文州到底年轻，功夫并不算是最顶尖，武学造诣还不足，做事虽然狠辣果决，但是绝不至于狠毒，便在一些人眼中落了个中庸无能的印象。有人不服管，想要脱离魔教或者取而代之，这件事从喻文州成为魔教教主第一天开始就没有停过。而对此喻文州始终波澜不惊，笑而不语。

“你是怎么想的？”黄少天突然又正襟危坐，一脸严肃。

“这个倒可以慢慢说，”喻文州看着他，“你今日来是怎么想的？”

“你若是愿意回蓝溪阁，”黄少天勾勾手指，“我可以收留你。”

“那要多谢黄少侠。”喻文州装模作样地拱手。

“不谢不谢，”黄少天摆手，“都是应该做的嘛……其实也很简单，你叫人准备一间上好的房间给我住，每天送些唱曲儿跳舞的美女来，好吃好喝地供着我，我到时候就帮你……”

“帮我？”

“你还不知道？”黄少天清了清嗓子，“衡山派怎么会轻易就原谅了你杀他们掌门儿子的仇，我来时遇到不少衡山派弟子正往这里赶，这什么意思你应该清楚。”

喻文州笑了笑，显然这也在他意料之内。

“我可不是蓝溪阁派来的。”黄少天连忙解释，“大师父并不知道我来。我现在行动自由，无需报备，想来就来了。不过魏琛这老头倒是还惦记着你，让你有空孝敬他点银子。我呸，有银子也不要给他，他每日除了喝花酒就是赌钱……哎，我来都来了，总不能让我走吧，我住哪儿？”

黄少天没有要走的意思，那便没人能把他劝走，连喻文州也不能。喻文州只好把他安顿下来，但是却没将他的身份与其他人讲。黄少天到底是名门正派出身，蓝溪阁这一代弟子中的佼佼者，假以时日必将支撑起整个门派，喻文州十分不想让他因参与这些家务事最后在江湖上落得个勾结魔教的名声。

房间干净整洁，并不如传说一般鬼气森森。黄少天四处看看，觉得魔教也不过如此，并没有什么稀奇的，他没看到什么有人生取活人的脑子，更没什么吸血吃人的江湖奇闻。

“那我就在这里歇息。”黄少天枕着双臂躺下，急着赶路来一身的疲累终于一扫而光。

时候不早，喻文州准备离开。他走到门口突然又回头：“少天……”

黄少天偏起头睁开眼，目光有些茫然：“怎么？”

喻文州笑了笑：“没什么，你早些休息。”

黄少天一夜无梦，睡得极好，日上三竿才醒来。醒来后又磨磨蹭蹭地不愿意起来，直到有人来敲门，这才惊觉已经到了晌午。

来敲门的是一个清秀脱俗的少女，来送饭菜。黄少天打量了一番，先是觉得她非常好看，又想到喻文州身边说不定全是这样的美人，心中郁闷。这两样情绪交替，竟然让他破天荒地少吃了不少的饭菜。

“你们教主呢？”

“教主正在前厅议事。您要过去吗？”

“不了。”黄少天摆摆手，这是魔教的家务事，他本就不好参与。

“那我给公子沏壶茶。”

黄少天没事做，就开始与沏茶的少女聊天。这一来一往也听说了很多传闻，这次意欲让喻文州让出教主之位的是魔教极具威望的护法的大儿子陈枭，此人人如其名，心狠手辣不说，行事更是乖张不逊。而更重要的是，陈枭是两年前命丧蓝溪阁的陈平兄长，这些年陈枭一直不满喻文州不向蓝溪阁复仇之事，日积月累，积怨已深。

“陈平……”黄少天喃喃道。

“公子认得？”

“不认得。”黄少天扬眉笑道，“我见识短浅，没什么认识的人。”

再回忆起那日与黑衣人的一战，黄少天觉得仿佛是上辈子的事情了。而陈平这个名字也是他第一次听说——魔教对于黑衣人命丧蓝溪阁之事并未声张，就连黄少天后来都被大师父要求不要再提及此事。

那一战黄少天居然一击得手，这让整个蓝溪阁为之震动。要知道这陈平当时乃是魔教一等一的高手，按理说黄少天不过一介毛头小子，就算在同辈人里算得上出众，可是没有任何实战经验怎么可能打得过？然而打不打得过是一方面，要拼个你死我活又是另一件事了。黄少天虽然一剑杀了陈平，但是自身内功尽失，侥幸得魏琛用真气护住心脉并耐心调理才恢复，到底也还是从鬼门关走了一遭。

见黄少天陷入沉思，那少女也就不再打扰，放下茶壶掩门而去。等黄少天回过神来，早就不见了人影。

黄少天不由得担忧，怎么魔教连个丫头都如此个性十足，走了都不打声招呼？喻文州人好又心软，可别被魔教的女子迷住了双眼……

可是这和我又有什么关系？被迷住了双眼又怎样？黄少天的思路千回百折，连自己也迷惑了起来。

再见到喻文州的时候已经是傍晚，喻文州着一身天青色的长衫，看起来真真是一点也不像江湖上传闻的那样面目可憎，反而带着三分温柔神色。黄少天禁不住想起江湖传闻里对喻文州的描述是何等的血腥残暴，不由得笑出了声。

“何事这般高兴？”

“没什么。”黄少天摆摆手，连忙捂着肚子，“怎么还不开饭，我都饿了。”

“这就开饭。”喻文州道，“是我亲自下厨做的。”

黄少天已经很久没吃过喻文州做的饭。当年在涵清山上，魏琛做的饭菜实在是难以下咽，吃了烧火师傅的小灶，黄少天觉得惊为天人。而吃了喻文州做的饭菜，又觉得烧火师傅的饭菜难以下咽，及至今日，他仍然是觉得喻文州做的饭菜最为可口。

吃饭的时候黄少天心情很好，话也多了起来。这一多起来便是口若悬河滔滔不绝，他一点也不觉得和喻文州两年不见有什么隔阂，那些隔阂或许曾经存在过，但是他自以为已经随着时间和他手刃陈平而慢慢消解了。

涵清山的细碎琐事说来能唠叨上一天，喻文州侧耳听了，倒不觉得厌烦。他掌控魔教以来院落一直冷冷清清，少有人烟，他既觉得喜好这种独处的安宁，又迫不得已用这种方法维持青年教主的神秘感。如今来了黄少天，只消一天便觉得空气流动都变得快了起来，一切热烈而喧闹，仿佛重新归于俗世。

“我不在的时候，你这么唠叨，都说给谁听了？”

喻文州问的是不见面的这两年，黄少天却会错了意，立刻把晌午那个清秀女子给他送饭与他攀谈的事情和盘托出。

“长得真是标致。”黄少天托腮，露出一个意味深长的笑容，似在揶揄。

然而喻文州却没有解释，他微微皱眉，似乎在想什么。但是也只是一瞬间，他很快就回过神来，继续和黄少天聊起蓝溪阁的事情。

他面上不动声色，但是心里却翻江倒海。黄少天尚未起疑，甚至没有任何防备心，而他却知道，一场暴风雨将要来临。

而他绝不允许风暴的发生。

喻文州走出黄少天暂住的院落时天色已晚，长青岛上寒风萧瑟，秋蝉泣血。喻文州站在院门口回望，目光冷漠而无情。他一边在心里盘算着如何将这风波悄无声息地压下去，一边却想着黄少天的建议——在这岛上种些梅树。

夜幕深沉，喻文州站在院门口正沉思着，突然觑见有人影正弯腰向黄少天窗边移动。

魔教之中支持陈枭的人不在少数，而他们大多明面上未表明立场，但是内心游移不定，正远远观望。对于陈平的死，他们不甚关注，甚至并不以蓝溪阁为敌，所以黄少天的存在对他们来说并无影响，也不是什么值钱的信息。而唯一对黄少天有敌意的人只有陈枭，今天中午的婢女想必就是陈枭派来的人，至少在喻文州的院落，从没有过这样一个女子。

喻文州微微眯起眼睛，神情并无异动。

从院落门口到黄少天窗边距离极近，喻文州并不想在此动手，他只是屏住气息在暗中注视着，心中杀意却不断翻涌。在魔教的这两年他没少杀人，但是每一次过后大多会有所感慨，甚至心怀愧疚，唯有这一次，他从未觉得如此坚定，仿佛他本性即是如此。

黄少天的院落后面有一条小路通往长青岛外，喻文州在路边负手而立，闭眼静听蝉鸣。等到有人经过他才缓缓睁开眼，身形飘忽，几乎是转瞬间捏住那人咽喉，指尖微微一错！

“教主……”

什么解释都不想听，喻文州不为所动，连一个字都没问，手腕用力，只听咔嚓一声清脆的响声后，那人失去了支撑，头软软地垂下，然后无声无息地倒在了地上。

喻文州松开手，仿佛这是一件再正常不过的事情。

黄少天出现在院外的时候，地上已经堆了七八具尸体。喻文州仍然是穿着晚饭时那一件天青色的长衫，身上没有半丝血迹——然而在他身上，却实打实地散发着冷漠如冰霜的杀气，原本温柔的眉眼间戾气尽显，发丝在风中微微拂动，愈发衬得他冷淡刻骨。

黄少天咽了咽口水，一时间竟然发不出声音来。

“其他人呢？”有人低声问道，“内院查出勾结陈枭的人已经都抓起来了。”

“杀。”

陈枭向外勾结了衡山派，这件事先是从黄少天口中得知，接着又得到了他亲眼所见的证实。喻文州不敢冒险，如果江湖上盛传黄少天身为一个正派弟子与魔教勾结，即便黄少天不在意，喻文州也要替他在意。

黄少天不该来，不该与他再见面，更不该留在这里，然而道理终究只是道理，喻文州却说不出那样的劝阻之语。从前他与黄少天相约行事为人皆是出自本心，从不违背。这样的默契，他也并不想更改。

喻文州长出一口气，他看了看地上的尸体，并不太担心。然而转回身的刹那他却真真正正地觉得心慌了起来——黄少天正站在不远处看着，黑色昏暗，看不清他的表情。

“你怎么在这里？”

“天太冷了，我想出来找你喝酒。”黄少天手上还提着酒坛子，他深吸一口气，“走不走？”

入夜寒风簌簌，长青岛更是凄清冷月，暗淡无边。两个人在湖边坐下，只听见沙沙蝉鸣在重复着单调的音节，来来回回，似是永无止境。

率先开口的是黄少天，他喝了点酒，似乎兴致更加高昂，说起蓝溪阁的琐事更加热切了。

“还记得张大夫的女儿么？出落得亭亭玉立，前些日子嫁给了宋师兄，出嫁的那天很热闹，但是我看见林师兄偷偷地叹气，原来这么久我都没发现林师兄也是个痴情种子……

“魏琛还是那么不正经，真的是一点办法都没有。不过上次我受伤后，我倒是对这老头的功夫不敢小觑了，内力之深厚连我都探不到底！你说他该不会是什么世外高人吧？可是哪个世外高人每天不是逛窑子就是赌钱？

“那个山洞我再没去过了，我还没找到什么别的法子可以爬上那悬崖，小时候钻洞还成，现在是钻不进去了。

“大师父倒还是依旧，鹤发童颜，精神矍铄，下月初七正是寿诞，我还没琢磨好礼物……老头说我只要不闯祸就算是最好的礼物了……”

闲事聊尽，便又回到眼前。

“我明日就走了。”黄少天站起身来，“文州，你有没有什么好玩的事情与我说说？”

喻文州不是不想回答，而是身在魔教，真真正正地没有任何有趣的事情可做谈资。

“我觉得我变坏了。”黄少天突然道。

他喝了酒，脸色绯红，在月光下被喻文州看得清清楚楚。

“你刚刚杀了那么多人，我不知道缘由，也不想问，但是我竟然觉得这是你的自由，你有你的道理。”黄少天道，“我从小到大，什么道理都是自己悟出来的，魏琛从不教我。我现下很迷茫，但是我总觉得这其中仍然是有道理的，而这个道理，我想自己去找。”

喻文州也站起来，他看着黄少天，目光深沉而炙热。

“我确实变坏了。”黄少天喃喃道，他伸出手放在喻文州的胸前，做了个挖心的动作，“喻文州，我变坏了，这都怪你。”

4.

黄少天是在洛阳遇到魏琛的。

说来也奇怪，他并没有告诉魏琛自己上了长青岛，但是魏琛见到他第一面就发现了这个既成事实，劈头盖脸就是一顿踹，问他好端端的去魔教地盘晃悠什么。

黄少天被踹得很茫然：“怎么又打我啊！”

“打你是为你好。”魏琛叼着根烟斗，仍然是邋里邋遢的样子，“再往魔教去就打断你的狗腿！”

“你怎么知道我去了？”

“你今天吃了什么，晚上要吃什么，夜里想逛哪个窑子我都知道。”

“我不想逛窑子。”黄少天实话实说。

“我想逛。”魏琛把腿放在茶馆桌子上，一副优哉游哉的样子。

黄少天觉得他没法和魏琛好好沟通。

“我走了。”黄少天站起来。洛阳是去长青岛的必经之路，繁华又热闹，但是黄少天并不太喜欢这种热闹，尤其他现在满腹心事，对周遭一切都不太感兴趣。

“去哪儿？”魏琛拦住他，“下个月你大师父寿诞，你不要提前惹祸。”

“我没有！”黄少天有气无力地反驳。

“那就陪我在这里玩两天。”魏琛坐起来，“我好不容易下趟山，这两天有热闹看，不看白不看。”

黄少天皱眉：“你也不能随便下山？”

“你个臭小子，我凭什么不能，我只是懒。”魏琛抱着肩膀，目光看向茶馆楼下，“你看，这些天洛阳热闹得很。”

黄少天目光茫然扫过，然后茫然地摇摇头。

“你小子！”魏琛敲了敲黄少天的脑袋，“去一次魔教，回来就傻了？见了什么耸人听闻的事情？”

黄少天低下头，长出一口气：“没有，什么都没有。”

洛阳这些天果然热闹，虽然秋风萧瑟，寒意阵阵，但是街上行人愈发地多了起来，连临街商铺、茶馆、客栈都是人满为患。黄少天隐隐约约觉得有些不对劲，但是又没有发现什么线索，这附近聚集的正派弟子来源极为分散，连一些小门派的人都有，黄少天挨个打量过去，还以为洛阳要进行武林大会。

“什么武林大会会在这么热闹的地方举行？”魏琛懒洋洋地看着，“这是洛阳陈老爷子要给自己的女儿比武招亲，将陈家的绝世剑法教给女婿。这不风声一传来，江湖豪杰蜂拥而至，你仔细看，连和尚都有呢！”

黄少天对此并不感兴趣，他仍然在思考自己的问题。

“你要不要去试试？听说陈老爷子的女儿也是这洛阳城数一数二的美人。”

“我才不去。”黄少天对此真的是提不起任何兴趣。

“你就一门心思想着喻文州？行，那就看热闹。”魏琛不知道从哪儿抓了一把花生搓来搓去，漫天飞舞着红色的酥皮，“我带你好好见识见识这江湖。”

魏琛虽然常常不讲信用，但是这次倒是言出必践。陈家为了比武招亲可是破费了不少银子，所有前来参加比武招亲的江湖人士全部安顿在陈家大院内，每日好吃好喝地供着，魏琛和黄少天报上名号，自然也很轻松地混了进来。

“你且看着，看上个三五天，再给我说你都看到了什么。”魏琛倒是不想在这里久留，他马不停蹄地离开了陈家，花天酒地去了，留下黄少天一个人又重新陷入了茫然。

魏琛再回到陈家的时候，比武招亲已经比到了一半，不少人已经被淘汰了，甚至还差点出了人命。

“你窑子逛得怎么样？”黄少天咬牙切齿地问。

“还成还成，这北方女子就是更泼辣些，不过性子对我胃口。”

黄少天皱着眉，实在是不想和魏琛说话了。

“这些天看得如何？”魏琛笑呵呵地看着他。

“不如何。”黄少天眼神很冷淡，“我想走了。”

这些来比武招亲的江湖人士里，约摸有三分之一是有了妻室或者婚约的，陈家再三言明要未婚男子才能参与比武，但是仍然有人隐瞒实情，只为陈家的绝世剑法。而还有一些被淘汰的人，因为技不如人败下阵来，却背后编排陈家小姐的风流韵事，以此作为慰藉。更有甚者在陈家起居日常与人聊天时畅想将来娶了陈小姐后陈老爷子当即病逝的美好未来，听得黄少天实在气不过，几乎要出手教训。

“这名门正派之后，有高风亮节两袖清风的仁人义士，”魏琛看着他，“也有这等心胸狭隘追名逐利的龃龉之辈。而魔教的那些人虽然行事狠辣不端，但是其中也有重情重义之人。你可知道为什么当时你大师父明知喻文州是魔教之后仍然善意收留？”

黄少天抬起头，目光惊诧。

“你大师父和喻文州的父亲是忘年交，两人曾一同游历江湖，他救过你大师父的命。那时候喻文州的父亲已经创立了自己的门派，你大师父也是蓝溪阁未来掌门的不二之选，两人却没有因为出身而产生嫌隙。后来三大门派上长青岛，蓝溪阁是唯一一个未真正上岛的门派，所有弟子留在了洛阳，静候音信。”

魏琛说这话的时候，眼神一片清明。

“这江湖中，最分明绝不是正邪不两立，最难测的却是人心。你上了长青岛，想来是见过喻文州了，看你那失魂落魄的样子，我用脚趾头猜都知道发生了什么。”

黄少天有些愣神。

“不过你这个小子，凡事靠自己。”魏琛笑笑，“你当日能一剑杀了陈平，真是让我刮目相看。洛阳现下没什么好玩的了，你想走就走吧——哦对了，你林师兄他们在天目山的论剑大会，呵，也不是什么好去处，不去也罢。”

“那又是什么？”

“一群正人君子，生擒住了魔教数人，便以论剑之名，行杀人掳掠之实，可见这世道是颠倒黑白得紧啊。”魏琛感慨道。

黄少天握着拳又松开，长出一口气：“这世道……我越发看不懂了。”

“看懂的都出家当和尚去了，”魏琛摇摇头，“你还是不要看懂的好。怎么样，你留在陈家几天，想必是见过陈家的女儿了，是不是大家闺秀美貌动人……”

黄少天被问得一愣：“我没注意。”

魏琛叹了口气，随后又仿佛醒悟了一般：“哎我说小子，你该不会是……”

黄少天紧张地看着魏琛：“什么？”

“是断袖之癖。”

黄少天站在原地，魏琛的这句话当头棒喝，砸得他眼冒金星。他眼前闪过从小到大对他表露过好感的女子，不由得越想越心烦，而莫名其妙地，他又想到了喻文州。

黄少天顿时慌了：“我、我没有！”

魏琛抚掌大笑：“有没有，问天地无用，问心即可！”

江湖的动荡是不因黄少天一人的迷惘而休止的。

魔教内部的矛盾终于激化到顶端，一直深居简出不够强势的教主喻文州却突然表现得极度狠绝，手段老辣。魔教内部的混乱足足持续了一个月有余，才最终归于平静。所有怀有二心意欲挑战教主权威的人被全面铲除，这虽然让喻文州作为教主更加强势，但是却使得魔教遭受重创，开始低调行事。天目山论剑最后沦落为正派人士的一场无谓狂欢，黄少天到了山下就见到了许多不想见的所谓正人君子，连山都没上就又回到了蓝溪阁。而洛阳城的比武招亲终于有了结果，只是到底选中了谁黄少天并不关心，对于洛阳，他倒是更关心冬日里开不开梅花。

涵清山没有梅树，长青岛也没有梅树，黄少天闷闷地想，这两个地方，怎么能如此不解风情呢。

大师父的寿诞热闹非凡，到底是江湖上的名门，来访者络绎不绝。黄少天也为大师父感到高兴，他愈发觉得这位年逾七十的老者，或许是这世上活得最为清明的人了。魏琛也对这盛大的寿诞很满意，他可以蹭吃蹭喝，还拿了不少大师父的礼物走。

“你真的无可救药了，老头。”黄少天坐在湖边钓鱼，一扭头就看到魏琛手里摆弄个夜明珠。色泽一看就是上好的珠子，价值连城，准是从大师父那里摸来的。

“你小子在这里干什么呢？也不怕冻死，这哪儿有鱼啊？”

黄少天叼着根草梗，仰面躺下：“这儿又不是长青岛冰天雪地的，还没结冰，准有鱼。我现在是黄太公钓鱼，愿者上钩。”

“长青岛虽然冰天雪地结冰了，但是也有鱼啊。”

魏琛把这个“鱼”字故意咬字咬得很重，暗示什么黄少天当然知道，果然魏琛说完，黄少天一下子就脸红了。

“起来，”魏琛踹了黄少天一脚，“大好年华在这里钓鱼？你大师父让你帮他去跑个腿，喏，银票都给你准备好了。”

黄少天只需要瞄一眼，就知道魏琛肯定从中克扣了不少。以大师父对黄少天的宠溺劲儿，恨不得塞几十张银票随便花。

“做什么？”黄少天把草梗吐了，拍拍手站起来，“这么冷，我可不要到北边去。”

“就是要去北边，”魏琛说，“去洛阳。”

黄少天噌地站起来，跃跃欲试：“去洛阳做什么？”

“陈家大婚，蓝溪阁当然不能少了礼数。你大师父马上要闭关，所以派你去贺喜。”魏琛懒洋洋地把银票塞给黄少天，“你别当我们老年人什么都不知道，我们耳聪目明，知道的说不定比你还多。”

黄少天一摸，靠，这银票居然比刚刚还少了一张。

“去吧去吧。”魏琛拍了拍黄少天的肩膀，“去看梅花，现在年轻，还不用拄拐。”

黄少天：“……”

“你想拄拐我也愿意成全你，”魏琛低下头，满地找石头，“我这就把你这臭小子腿打断了……”

“别！别！”黄少天一边摇手拒绝，一边飞也似地跑了。

黄少天是在洛阳城外见到的喻文州。

城内陈家大婚，热热闹闹，流水席摆开，酒席上觥筹交错，空中烟花漫天。深冬落雪后的城外几乎少有人烟，在远处热闹的衬托下，不禁显得冷清许多。两人并肩坐在高墙之上，身边放着一坛酒。

酒不是什么陈酿，就随便在路边买了一坛，黄少天倒不计较这些，想来喻文州也不会在乎。

“我最初，以为只要是魔教的，便都不是好人。所以起初你要离开蓝溪阁，我非常不满，于是亲手杀了陈平，以示我的立场。后来魔教变故，我放心不下，孤身前往长青岛，亲眼得见在你们的世界里杀人不过如草芥，人命如秋草，我觉得这便是魔教了，与我永不能成一路人。再后来陈家比武招亲、天目山论剑，这是所谓正道人士的狂欢，对待人命与魔教并没有什么两样。”黄少天长出一口气，“到头来正邪之分，我反而看不懂了。

“现在我知道了。”黄少天扬眉，“这世间，善恶或许有，但是却没什么正邪之分。

“你怎么不说话……长青岛太冷了，是不是？”黄少天侧过头，他觉得喻文州又发生了一些微妙的变化，看上去愈发地冷漠而不近人情。

“比武招亲的那几日，我听人说你在洛阳，前些日子你写信来说洛阳见，我又听闻陈家大喜，还以为是你与陈家小姐结亲了。”喻文州终于开口，语气有些自嘲。

黄少天忍不住大笑，他皱着眉打量喻文州——这是堂堂魔教教主该说、会说的话吗？

“这大概就叫做，”喻文州喝了一口酒，“患得患失吧。”

太奇怪了，黄少天继续看着喻文州，觉得他又不再像魔教教主，倒像当年在涵清山与他一道看风景的师兄了。

“你那日走了，”喻文州也看着他，语气温柔，似又感叹，“我便是也这样的患得患失。旁人观我于高位，我观自己，也不过凡夫俗子。”

而这世间所有的凡夫俗子，在情之一字面前，最为平等。

说这话的时候，喻文州深深地看着黄少天，目光柔和而深情。

“你别这样看我……”黄少天脸红得厉害，他突然想起魏琛的话，愈发心跳加快，“看得我要从这墙上摔下去了！”

“那就下去。”喻文州指了指城外成片的梅林，“看，花开了。”

此刻洛阳城外，积雪簌簌，梅花初绽。

何时杖尔看南雪，君与梅花两白头。

END


	64. 老情歌

1.

黄少天出门前，特意看了看黄历。

事实上现在市面上已经买不到老黄历了，这一块宝贵的日历价值人民币一元，托李轩采购于某十八线城市小集市一家濒临倒闭的杂货店，李轩花了25块钱寄顺丰快递寄给黄少天，然后收取了一百五的天价跑腿费。

“你的腿是金子做的么？”黄少天觉得难以置信。

“你怎么知道？”李轩一脸惊恐，继而扬起头得意地说，“这惊天大秘密你都知道了，再加两百！”

“滚！”

不想起李轩，老黄历就是好黄历。这本天价老黄历告诉黄少天：今日宜纳采、嫁娶、祭祀、祈福、出行，忌开市、入宅、斋醮。

忌的那些黄少天连意思都不懂，不需要思考，他反复把宜的内容读了三遍，面露诡异微笑，贼兮兮地出门了。

太贼了，很久没见到黄少天这么贼了。郑轩睡眼惺忪地叹了口气，心想准没什么好事。上次见到黄少天这么贼还是他们上学的时候错过门禁，黄少天自告奋勇拿着校园卡和铁丝活生生把门撬开了，撬是撬开了，动静太大把宿管阿姨从美梦中惊喜，一通狮子吼后结果当然是被通报批评，还连累得郑轩手写了两万字的检讨。

两万字啊！郑轩想起来就觉得压力山大。

黄少天走在路上，感觉天空晴朗，阳光明媚，这就是传说中小学生作文最爱描写的天气吧，想到这里他忍不住占便宜似的深呼吸几次，仿佛可以通过自身净化器驱走吸过的雾霾。现在空气这么好的地方可太难找了，回到城市里总是感觉眼前烟雾缭绕，嗓子也总是痒痒的。

镇子很小，没有地铁，只能挤公交车，没有空调，票价一元，车上的人说着他听不懂的方言，好像每个人都有很值得高兴的事情一样，总会不经意地扭头冲黄少天笑笑。黄少天当然也会回一个相当灿烂的笑容，他微微眯起眼睛，歪着头露出白白的牙齿，活像一个给牙膏品牌打广告的模特。

在公交车上再三和买菜归来的大妈确认了公交站，黄少天向着自己的目的地昂首挺胸的前进。来这座城市之前他一度紧张得手足无措，但是在这一刻他反而觉得很平静，根本没有所谓的心潮澎湃之感，他自己也忍不住纳闷，难道他真是临危不乱的镇静体质？那真是太厉害了。

下了公交车走了几百米，终于到了小纸条上写的游泳馆。黄少天仔仔细细端详这个招牌，念叨了三次喻文州的名字。

喻、文、州。

接着他昂首挺胸、雄赳赳气昂昂地走了进去。

虽然是夏天，游泳馆却几乎没什么人。里面非常干净整洁，很符合黄少天对喻文州的期待，不过他在前台东张西望地看了好久，根本没有看到喻文州的人。虽然喻文州已经有几年没有出现在公众视野了，但是他的长相总不会在短短几年间就泯然众人吧？

黄少天忍不住想起他几年前第一次看到喻文州专辑封面时候的感受——大概就是寒冬腊月自己可怜兮兮如同卖火柴的小正太一样在路边乞讨突然间有人喊他去吃火锅泡温泉——那可真的救了一条命，暖得黄少天直哆嗦。封面上喻文州踩着椅子在狭小的出租屋戴着白手套换灯泡，回眸一笑，天塌地陷。

那张专辑陆陆续续卖了一千多张，成了喻文州第一张也是最后一张专辑。前段时间黄少天家门口的音像店清仓大甩卖，黄少天五块钱一张买白菜似的带回去了三十多张碟，买完了摆阵的时候黄少天忍不住思索，怎么还积压了这么多呢？搞不好喻文州当时发行了一万张，可赔大发了，穷得揭不开锅，于是后来就不唱了。

不然他实在想不出喻文州为什么就销声匿迹了，他可不像是知难而退的人，再者说他自己也应该知道自己风格小众，卖一张赚一张的钱，应该是不会因为没有大红大紫而心灰意冷的。

传言有很多，黄少天自己也小道打听过，但是这些传言多半都弥漫着强烈的不靠谱气息，不少都是从喻文州的性取向上做文章，让黄少天听了很不高兴。虽然黄少天是个24K纯直男，但是他是很尊重别人的，喻文州是直是弯都不影响他唱歌，干嘛要在意这个。

他只在意喻文州到底为什么不唱了，整个人像是人间蒸发一样无缘无故消失。黄少天的追星生涯开始了两个月，以偶像失踪为结局，落下了让人哭笑不得的帷幕。

只有两个月啊！才打了几天的榜连接机都没接成，就人间蒸发了！这都什么事儿啊！

“保密工作做得可真好，藏到这深山老林来开游泳馆，也不知道能赚几个钱……”黄少天嘟囔着，继续四处查看，他买了票，那在手里抖来抖去，在前台小姐姐防备的眼神中施施然地走了进去。

为了让自己不显得突兀，黄少天还是换了泳衣下去游泳，但是他完全心不在焉，目光瞟来瞟去的，看起来好像一个变态。

没有发现目标。黄少天略有些失落地把头埋进水里。

黄少天游泳技能点亮得很早，小时候黄爸爸和黄妈妈都不爱哄小孩，就把他丢在院子里的游泳池里，让保姆看着，黄少天小时候简直是在水里长大的。他后来猜想自己被丢在游泳池的原因可能只有一个，那就是这里距离他爸妈的卧室足够远，无论他怎么哭都不能打扰大人的兴致。

在水里吐了几个泡泡，黄少天抬起头来继续耐着性子寻找，他刚要游到更深的深水区去，突然察觉到身后有人呛水了。

现在是学生放暑假的时候，不少家长带着孩子来学游泳，黄少天看过去，果然是有个小男孩呛到了水，一着急还把救生圈给甩出去了，他刚想游过去救人，只见泳池的角落里有人飞快地游过来，干脆利落地赶在他前面把呛水的小男孩给捞了起来。

黄少天眼睛都直了，不，不光眼睛，连整个身体都僵硬了，冥冥之中有一个声音在他耳畔响起，让他不由自主地想要干点坏事。

喻文州，那个赶过来的救生员就是喻文州。黄少天非常确定一定以及肯定，他可以咬牙切齿地说——就算喻文州化成灰他都认得！

真他妈是蓦然回首那人却在灯火阑珊处，黄少天干脆往水里一钻，准备碰瓷。

碰瓷黄少天很熟练了，于是他假装自己不会游泳，在水里装傻狗刨+呛水，表演得非常形象，如果李轩看到此情此景，一定会极力推荐黄少天去当演员——还当什么导演啊，演员才是你的最终归处！

十秒钟，又大概十分钟，黄少天对时间已经没什么概念了，他感觉到有人从背后把他扶起来，塞给他一个救生圈。

还他妈是绿的。黄少天眯着眼查看后忍不住在心里腹诽。不过看在这个人是喻文州的面子上，绿的就绿的吧。

有人从背后拍他的背，动作颇用力，黄少天被拉到岸边，装模作样地吐了两口水，然后就趁势得意洋洋地往那人身上一靠——碰瓷就要碰到底，半途而废算什么英雄好汉？

“没事吧？”

黄少天猛地睁开眼睛，突然发现喻文州站在自己面前，头发湿漉漉的，面带微笑的看着自己。

靠！那我身后是谁啊？黄少天来不及为偶像的关心而感到激动，他猛地回头，发现刚刚救自己上岸的根本就不是喻文州！而是另一个救生员！现在正憨憨地看着自己，露出让人惊恐的傻笑。

恶心死了恶心死了……黄少天连忙站起来，速度快如闪电，他可没有和男人亲密接触的爱好。

“还好吗？”喻文州又追问了一句。

“啊……没事没事……”黄少天本能地回答道。

“那就好，注意安全。”喻文州说着，转身欲走。

“啊不行不行……”黄少天突然一手抱着头，一手拉着喻文州手臂，“等下等下我觉得头好痛……有可能是……”

没听说谁溺水了头疼的，演技太差了。喻文州冷静地看着他：“你脑子进水了。”

黄少天：“……”

喻文州拿起水池边架子上的毛巾擦了擦头发，笑了一下：“我开玩笑的。”

哇，我偶像还会开玩笑，还和我开了个玩笑，我这趟真是怒赚一个亿。黄少天美滋滋地想。

黄少天披着大毛巾坐在狭窄的办公室里，看着喻文州把游泳馆用品收在柜子里，他有一种很不真实的感觉，在他心里，喻文州应该是忧郁的、瘦削的模样，最好长出点胡茬，目光迷离，弹着吉他看向远方，身上有一股寂寞的、孤高的味道。

然而事实上，喻文州身材修长，看起来很健康，手臂肌肉线条显示他经常锻炼，熟练的动作显示他在这里做救生员和教练的工作已经很久了，他很和气地和小孩子们打招呼，一点也不寂寞，更不孤高。

黄少天感觉自己被骗了。

“你还有事吗？”喻文州终于忙完了，回头看了看黄少天。

“有……”黄少天心想可终于轮到我了，我可排了半天的队，“那个，可以换个地方说吗？”

“我等下要出去，恐怕不太方便。”喻文州套上一件T恤，“你可以直说，有能帮到你的地方，我会尽量帮忙。”

“真的吗？”黄少天眼前一亮，“那个，其实我是你的歌迷……”

喻文州动作都没有停顿，继续和气地笑笑：“哦，你好。”

“你好你好你好……”黄少天连说三个你好，终于有点见到偶像的激动样子了，“我还是个导演，有一部新片想请你做配乐，不知道你有没有时间……我可以先介绍一下的，我的电影……”

喻文州静静地看着黄少天，在他长篇大论之前阻拦了他。

“不好意思，暂时没有时间。”喻文州说。

黄少天张了张嘴：“啊？再考虑考虑吧，我很真诚的，虽然你已经退出乐坛了……”

“什么时候的事？”

这回轮到黄少天目瞪口呆了：“啊？”

喻文州笑着看他：“我什么时候退出乐坛了？”

黄少天：“……”

喻文州笑得很礼貌：“我只是在筹备第二张专辑，所以暂时没有时间接与新专辑无关的工作，非常抱歉。”

黄少天：“…………”

回来的路上，黄少天情绪非常矛盾。

靠，原来根本就没退出乐坛！但是至于一张专辑筹备四五年吗？生个哪吒都生出来了啊！怎么能怎么慢啊老天爷！黄少天无力地垂着头，夏风和煦，迎面吹过，吹得他十分惆怅，他真是没想到，喻文州拒绝得如此干脆利落，连他的介绍都不听……这个电影，灵感就是来自喻文州，如果不能找喻文州来做配乐，那他简直都不想拍了。

“想开一点，至少他没有退圈。”郑轩在宾馆吃着外卖，拍了拍黄少天的肩膀。

“我想不开，我要跳河。”黄少天站在窗子前，十分忧郁地向外看。

“行。”郑轩点头。

黄少天：“……”

郑轩继续低头吃饭，仿佛他这个助理只是个外人，大导黄少天爱跳不跳。

黄少天怒了：“你怎么不拦我？”

郑轩擦了擦嘴角的油：“拦你有用么？你确定的事情，谁也改不了啊。比如说不要太纠结配乐的人选……但是我们不还是来了么？”

这话有理，好似夸我。黄少天情绪稳定了，拿起筷子扒拉扒拉外卖，脑子转得飞快。

“郑轩，我觉得他对我很抗拒。”黄少天突然道，“我感觉他和我有距离感，我们不是同类。”

郑轩心想，搞毛线，你们都是人类，怎么不是同类了？但是他没说，只是点点头。

“怎么才能和他成为同类呢……”黄少天咬着筷子，“我知道了！”

郑轩：“什么？”

黄少天放下筷子，掏出手机，拨通了李轩的号码。那边很快接起来，李轩的声音非常不要脸：“又要买老黄历？涨价了啊，跑腿费五百。”

“买你妹，不买了，有个事要你帮忙，你得过来一趟。”黄少天开门见山，直奔主题。

李轩那边答应得也痛快：“你说，只要钱到位，上刀山下火海……”

“当我男朋友。”

李轩：“……”

郑轩：“……”

黄少天清了清嗓子，补充道：“假装的。”

李轩摸着胸口：“吓死我了。”

郑轩向后一瘫：“也吓死我了。”

“你过来一趟，装我男朋友，”黄少天信誓旦旦地说，“我务必要打破沟通障碍，把他搞到手。现在他根本不理我，我连介绍一下我的理念机会都没有，这不科学，非常不科学，我们务必消除这种不科学，让喻文州接受我。我得先说上话，李轩，你给我演一个音乐人。”

李轩虚惊一场：“行，直男同学，相信我，我是专业的。”

黄少天点头：“那你明天就来吧。”

李轩从不吃亏：“机票报销么？”

黄少天露出一个霸道总裁般的微笑：“都包了你了，必须报销。”

李轩：“那我坐头等舱。”

黄少天又露出一个富二代的笑容：“你坐火箭来都行。”

李轩忍不住又问：“你确定这招行吗？要是不行怎么办？”

黄少天露出一个黑暗势力的笑容：“那我就只能霸王硬上弓了。”

2.

从李轩出现在黄少天面前的第一秒开始，他就觉得浑身不自在了。

这种不自在的感觉是非常强烈且无法忽视的，严重到李轩只要出现在他身边十米之内，黄少天全身上下的毛孔都张开来，激烈地表达着抗议。

“恐同即深柜，嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。”李轩语重心长地说。

黄少天翻了个巨大的白眼：“滚！死基佬！不要靠近我！”

李轩摩拳擦掌，欲罢不能：“那不行，我现在演你男朋友，演就要像啊，这是我们演员的自我修养，是吧黄导，黄导不是总教育我要入戏吗！我现在就要入戏！”

黄少天忍无可忍，飞起一脚，总算是让李轩退后了。

“这位演员请你注意收放自如。”黄少天装模作样地整整衣领，“你是不是想被本导演封杀？”

李轩扭头看郑轩：“你听见了吧，听见了没有，黄导要封杀我，娱乐圈的黑恶势力太恐怖了。”

郑轩：“没听见。”

李轩：“……”

李轩：“行，你们蓝雨真是狼狈为奸习惯了，我算是见识了！”

黄少天完全不以为耻反以为荣，他冲李轩勾勾手指，露出一个神秘的微笑。

李轩怕了：“干什么？”

黄少天咳嗽一下：“研究一下怎么才能和喻文州搭上关系。”

“你不是让我演一个音乐人？”李轩挽起袖子，“我学过乐器的，音乐细胞也很丰富，绝对可以胜任。”

“你学过什么乐器？”

“一种吹奏乐，雅俗共赏。”

“笛子？”

“不是。”

“萧？萨克斯？单簧管？不会是口琴吧！总不会是口哨吧！那个我也会。”黄少天对李轩的不靠谱程度很了解，天马行空提出一堆猜想。

但是这远远到不了李轩的底线。

李轩：“……唢呐。”

黄少天&郑轩：“……”

李轩：“唢呐不行吗？百鸟朝凤没看过吗？艺术！艺术是不分贵贱的！你不要戴着有色眼镜看人！”

黄少天怒了：“艺术确实不分贵贱，但是要看是谁演奏的艺术好伐！你也就给红白喜事吹个过门吧！跟艺术不沾边！”

李轩也一拍桌子：“那怎么办！你们喻文州老师是不是搞得都是高雅艺术，那我也无能为力啊！”

“没事，”黄少天想了想，“也没有高雅到阳春白雪的地步，还是可以让你去试试的，我建议你从他常去的录音室入手，这个城市很小的，我觉得肯定没多少专业的录音室，你找找，绝对能找到。”

李轩点头，觉得可行：“那你呢？”

黄少天不知道从哪儿揪出来一个救生圈挂在脖子上：“我要去游泳。”

夏日苦热，游泳是上佳选择。

黄少天再到游泳馆去，还是人烟稀少，偌大个游泳池三三两两几局“尸体”漂浮着，偶尔有几个小孩子还热闹一点，不然实在是太冷清了。这样一个游泳馆，能赚多少钱？不亏就不错了吧？怪不得他第二张专辑迟迟出不来，是不是没钱了？

黄少天愈发兴奋，恨不得在自己身上写两个大字：土豪。

喻文州上午不在，下午才出现，看起来和上次见到没什么太大区别，黄少天举着游泳圈冲他招手，他愣了一下，然后也向黄少天招手。

“你怎么还在？”

黄少天把湿漉漉的短发向后一撩，亮晶晶的水花溅起来：“我来游泳的！”

喻文州笑了一下：“嗯。”

“嗯”就完了？难道没有别的了吗？黄少天耐心等着，然而……喻文州很快就结束了和他的对话，很自然地走开了。

黄少天：“……”

黄少天失落地望着喻文州的背影，抖了抖头上的水，深呼吸，然后重新钻到水面下去。

饭圈有句话是很对的吧——偶像就是求而不得。

这样的日子过了一周，黄少天觉得自己活生生泡得白了一个色号，对着镜子觉得自己变得水灵灵的，像是刚从地上薅出来的水萝卜。他捏了捏自己的脸，觉得可以考虑把这个方法推荐给认识的女演员了。

泡了一周，整个人都快成泡菜了，黄少天不想再去游泳馆，干脆躺在床上思考人生，结果他刚刚开始思考，突然接到了他表哥的电话。

黄少天的表哥很不得了，是黄少天目前为止认识的所有人里最传奇的一个，虽然他表哥的人生才只有短短的30年，还在继续创造传奇，但是他迄今为止的人生经历足以上艺术人生和朱军老师喝两杯了。

“王总，早上好。”黄少天躺在床上望着天花板，语气很不正经地接起来电话。

王杰希倒是很直白，开门见山地问：“你在哪儿？”

黄少天翻了个身，一本正经地说：“我在龙宫。”

王杰希见招拆招：“哦，那回来带点海鲜。”

黄少天：“……没有，其实我在一个很神秘的地方。”

王杰希：“追星？”

黄少天咂吧咂吧嘴，品鉴了一下这个词：“算是吧……”

王杰希：“有想法。”

黄少天：“谢谢。”

王杰希：“追得怎么样了？”

黄少天：“没有进展……哎不对，你怎么知道我来追星的，谁告诉你的？是不是李轩，他这个叛徒！”

王杰希不理他的问题，自顾自地说：“你是要追星还是追人？追星的话适可而止，追人的话……”

黄少天隐约觉得这个问题有些不对劲：“追人是什么意思？”

王杰希冷静地丢过来一句话：“你自己心里清楚。你已经失踪半个月了，上次你半个月都集中精力做一件事还是你小学四年级追求班里那个双马尾有酒窝的班花。”

黄少天：“……”

王杰希：“你忘了你每天早上给她准备早饭了？还是让保姆做的爱心便当，煎蛋都要煎成心形。”

黄少天：“哥你别说了，我现在就在窗边，你再说我就跳下去。”

王杰希：“课外活动的时候为了和班花一组，和同桌大打出手，同桌哭哭啼啼地跑来告状，你爸忍无可忍揍了你一顿，竹笋炒肉好吃吗？”

黄少天：“……说吧王杰希，多少钱才能让你闭嘴。”

王杰希的语气云淡风轻：“追星差不多就行了，不要泥足深陷。不要辜负了大家对你走导演这条路的期待啊。”

靠，这班主任的语气是闹哪样！黄少天挂了电话，十分不爽，什么对我当导演的期待，不就是你吗王杰希，就是你当时说的，对我的期待就是做一个快乐的富二代！当导演拍什么无所谓，主要是可以合理的泡妞！

泡妞……难道只能合理泡妞，不能合理泡男人吗！咦……我为什么要想这个？

接下来一周黄少天都没有去游泳馆，而是闷在宾馆里和郑轩改剧本，剧本是郑轩写的，他是个很有灵气的编剧，但是你要是让他改自己写好的东西，比杀了他还困难。

“你改吧……”郑轩消极抵抗，“你觉得哪里不对就改哪里。”

黄少天一拍桌子：“我要是能改我还要你干什么？”

郑轩拿起笔：“……好吧，这里不要了，主角不要谈恋爱了，删掉……这里，和朋友的戏也删掉……”

黄少天：“你怎么不干脆把整个剧本删掉？”

郑轩很认真：“删掉了就没有稿费了，压力山大……”

黄少天：“你现在也没有了！”

郑轩：“……你怎么了，又吃错药了？”

黄少天更生气了：“什么叫又！我吃错药过吗？”

郑轩抬头，一脸的无辜：“啊，没有吗？”

黄少天：“……”

气氛尴尬，黄少天抓了抓头发，长出一口气：“算了，不改了，我去睡会儿。”

郑轩心里吐槽，睡什么睡啊！原来每天去游泳馆的日子睡六个小时精神抖擞，现在不去了每天睡十六个小时还如同行尸走肉，再睡变成僵尸了啊！

黄少天情绪低落，转身到隔间去睡觉了，郑轩叹了口气，掏出手机汇报工作。

郑轩：情况不妙，已进入“生无可恋”状态，距离“人生的弯路”距离已不足一米。

王杰希：稳住他。

郑轩：您有何妙计？

王杰希：你去帮我做了那小子，永绝后患

郑轩：不好意思王总，村里信号不好，你发的消息都是马赛克，我看不清，下线了88

3.

喻文州站在窗前，习惯性地向场馆内望，毫不意外的，那个年轻人再没有出现。他不动声色地移开目光，好像什么都没有发生一样继续做自己的事情。

“没来了呢……”苏沐橙晃了晃手里的水果袋子，“是不是有点失落？”

喻文州回过头：“你今天来得真早。”

“我哥睡懒觉呢，让我早点来你这里拿钥匙开门，”苏沐橙把水果放下，伸出手问喻文州要钥匙，“你不会昨天又在录音室待到半夜吧？”

喻文州递过钥匙：“没有，录完就回来了，没有很晚。”

苏沐橙点点头：“那你今天还来吗？”

喻文州想了想：“看情况吧，如果状态好的话，我下午过去。”

“那个人不来以后，你好像每天状态都不太好。”苏沐橙又绕回去了，“说真的，那个人怎么也算是超超超超级真爱粉了吧，你老对人家不冷不热的，怕不怕唯一一个粉丝也脱粉啊？”

“你怎么知道他是真爱粉的？”喻文州笑了，“万一是黑粉，接触了岂不是很危险。”

“谁不知道他喜欢了你好几年买了几百张CD啊，”苏沐橙说到这里露出一个“你懂的”的表情，“你神隐的时候他也没放弃，又千里迢迢追到这里，锲而不舍的劲头真是让人感动啊，我都忍不住要给他颁一个感动中国的大奖了。”

喻文州无奈地笑笑：“这你都怎么知道的？”

“我哥说的，”苏沐橙说，“据说有个吹唢呐的每天跑到我哥的录音室里说这些……还有很多，你要不要听？”

这个吹唢呐的当然就是李轩了，拿人钱财替人消灾，他可是这段日子没少努力地套近乎搞关系，非常敬业。

“不要了，这个吹唢呐的也和我说过了。”喻文州摇手拒绝。

“那算了，那个吹唢呐的反正也是满嘴跑火车，说话只能信十分之一的，”苏沐橙说着，好像想起来什么似的，“咦？喻文州，我突然想到……他是不是你之前提过的那个？”

喻文州笑了笑，然后点点头。

“哇，原来我还见过歌里的真人……”苏沐橙忍不住感叹起来，“我哥的歌里写的都是死人，我还第一次见到活的。”

喻文州：“……”

苏沐橙锲而不舍，八卦精神非常强烈：“不对，既然他就是你歌里写的那个人，你怎么对人家这么冷淡啊？”

“这个啊……大概是因为他一开始就拿我当偶像看吧。”喻文州想了想，“这是一种很危险的关系。”

喻文州再见到黄少天的时候，黄少天是站在李轩身边的，虽然姿势上不是很亲密，但是明眼人还是能看出来他们是一对。

苏沐秋的录音室照例是中午才开门，喻文州进来的时候李轩正在给黄少天讲什么东西，黄少天笑得很开怀，肩膀一颤一颤的，好像听了什么不得了的笑话。

正在收拾东西的苏沐橙嚯地抬头，没由来地觉得一股酸气弥漫在空气中。

更酸的还在后头。

三个人坐在一起，李轩夹在中间，坐立不安，黄少天倒是泰然自若，喻文州更是淡定冷静，游刃有余。

“这……这个就是我男朋友。”李轩差点咬到舌头，他不敢抬头看喻文州，总觉得要被喻文州的目光给烤焦了，好像喻文州的目光是X光一样。

上辈子造了多少孽才成为李轩的男朋友……黄少天在心里疯狂吐槽，但是他不好说出来，只能默默腹诽。

“我们见过。”喻文州云淡风轻地喝着咖啡，但是苏沐橙觉得酸气更重了，几乎浓到无法呼吸。

“嗯……我们见过。”黄少天说不出别的，只能重复一遍。

“啊，上次和你说的我的一个好朋友很快就到了，他也是搞音乐的嘛，单身哦！”李轩为了打破尴尬的场面，努力让场子热起来，不禁语调拔高，“到时候你们两个可以好好交流交流……”

李轩话还没说完，吴羽策推门进来。他穿了一件黑色的外套，目光扫视一圈落在李轩和黄少天身上。

“我来了。”

喻文州和吴羽策在录音室里说话，李轩和黄少天蹲在门口画圈圈。

“别哭，舍不得孩子套不着狼，俗话说的好，不入虎穴焉得虎子。”黄少天拍了拍李轩的肩膀，“你不是不喜欢吴羽策吗？你不是和他是普通朋友吗？”

“谁说的！！”李轩快要暴走了，“谁说我不喜欢了！我喜欢啊！我追不着啊！你怎么把他给喊来了？”

黄少天气沉丹田：“难道不是你的主意？你说的，找人把喻文州泡了，他自然什么都答应。”

李轩脸都绿了：“我以为你要亲身上阵，谁知道你打电话把策策叫来了？”

黄少天翻了个白眼：“我又不是基佬。”

李轩气血翻涌：“你已经是了！”

“懒得理你。”黄少天抱着肩膀，“希望吴羽策给点力……靠，是挺给力的啊，这都促膝长谈了，哟呵，还相视一笑，进度可真快……”

李轩眼泪汪汪：“钱我不要了，你封杀我吧，你把我策策还给我……”

苏沐橙走出来，装作若无其事的样子：“这里好酸啊，是不是什么东西坏了？”

李轩拼命地摇晃着黄少天：“是他啊！他的良心坏了！”

吴羽策想起黄少天那一整个屋子的专辑封面，开始觉得事情有点蹊跷，准确地说，当他看到李轩和黄少天别别扭扭地坐在一起，就知道没什么好事。

“你就是喻文州啊……”

“嗯。”喻文州微笑道，“坐吧，随便聊聊。”

录音室里也有那张专辑，吴羽策拿起来仔细打量，然后指着其中一首歌对喻文州说：“这是黄少天最喜欢的一首。”

喻文州探头看了看，嘴角勾起一个很温柔的弧度。

“他还说，你肯定是经历了一次时间很久的恋爱后失恋了才写出这首歌。”吴羽策说。

“那他真的说错了。”

吴羽策愣了一下：“嗯？”

喻文州想了想：“这首歌是我第一次看到黄少天的时候写出来的，和失恋一点关系都没有。”

“你那么早就认识他？”这次轮到吴羽策惊讶了。

“不认识。”喻文州摇头，“很后面才发现是他。”

第一张专辑还在筹备的时候，喻文州去附近的校园拍照为封面找灵感，他甚至不知道自己什么时候按下的快门，回去整理相册的时候才发现，有一张照片里一个穿着白衬衫的男生跳起来去摘树上的一朵白玉兰花，春风和煦，阳光微醺，照片里的人笑得很可爱。不知道怎么他突然来了灵感，写下了专辑里最不起眼、但黄少天和他都最喜欢的一首歌。

那首歌名字很简单，就叫《情歌》。

喻文州很难形容那种感觉，就好像自己和他在梦里谈了很久的恋爱，最后又失恋了一样，而庆幸的是，人们常说梦是反的。

4.

诡异的一天结束，黄少天和李轩面对面坐着，筋疲力尽地等着餐厅上菜。气氛很落寞，两个人都状态诡异，不过李轩是很难过，黄少天就是单纯的很奇怪。

“你老直勾勾地看我干什么？”黄少天一坐下来就目光如炬地盯着李轩，把李轩盯得心里毛毛的。

“看看你。”黄少天继续目不转睛地盯着他。

“别，别，”李轩拿手挡着，求饶道，“我不好看，不要看我。”

黄少天点头：“这我知道。”

李轩：“……那你到底干什么？”

黄少天撑着桌面，不鸣则已一鸣惊人：“我为什么对你一点感觉都没有呢？一点怦然心动的感觉都没有。”

李轩摆弄着手机给吴羽策发消息：“那谢谢你啊，你要是对我有怦然心动的感觉，我还不同意呢。你怎么回事啊，你对谁有怦然心动的感觉了，直男同学？”

直男两个字深深地刺痛了黄少天的心，他撑着额头，进入了自暴自弃的状态。

“我这辈子只有过两次怦然心动的感觉……”黄少天拿叉子叉着盘子里的菜，语气深沉，“第一次是见到我爸开的玛莎拉蒂……”

李轩抬头，忍不住咽了咽口水：“这很正常，是个男人看到玛莎拉蒂都会肾上腺素爆发的……”

黄少天抬头，目光突然迷离起来：“第二次就是看到喻文州。”

李轩：“……”

“李轩，”黄少天有点怂了，立刻端起酒杯喝了一口红酒给自己壮胆，经此一役，他琢磨着自己的直男生涯可能真的走到了尽头，干脆坦坦荡荡地承认了，“我今天看到吴羽策和喻文州坐在一起，我心里很不是滋味……就很不爽！”

李轩真想握住黄少天的手：“……兄弟，我也很不爽啊！”

黄少天继续说：“我觉得这种感情很不正常，但是我就是很不高兴，当时我就应该冲进去大闹天宫。”

李轩忍不住吐槽：“我还大闹流沙河呢。”

黄少天受不了他：“这时候你还有空吐槽！你的吴羽策都快跟人家跑了！”

李轩：“我存在的意义就是吐槽，我就是你的新吧唧。来吧，继续倾吐你内心的悸动，让我酣畅淋漓地吐槽一次，我早就看你这个与众不同的死直男不顺眼了。”

黄少天：“……”

李轩试探着问：“你喜欢……”

黄少天借酒消愁：“无……咳咳咳！”

黄少天本来想说，无论如何不管成功与否，他决定了，就要大着胆子去和喻文州告白一下，管他接不接受，结果他刚说了一个字，就被红酒给呛到了。

李轩脸都白了：“你喜欢吴羽策？”

黄少天被呛得说不出话，李轩的情绪愈发激动，他啪地拍案而起：“什么都可以！我给你当男朋友我都认了！但是吴羽策不行！”

餐厅的人纷纷看过来，李轩这段宣言很有几分霸道总裁的味道，但是总觉得哪里怪怪的。

“你弯了是不是，”李轩看硬的不行，只能来软的，他拍了拍黄少天的后背，语重心长地教导，“你看你弯了你就去追喻文州啊，你喜欢吴羽策干什么啊？面对自我吧！不要畏惧心里的魔鬼！人固有一弯……”

黄少天终于顺气了，恶狠狠地推开李轩：“你才怕了，我没怕！”

李轩重新坐回座位：“所以呢？你真的弯了么？不怕就上啊！你自己说的，实在不行就霸王硬上弓！”

“你小声点！”黄少天忍无可忍地踹了李轩一脚，“你怕整个餐厅的人不知道这个新闻么？”

李轩四处看看：“这算什么新闻啊，都什么年代了，大家早就见怪不怪了。就你吧，你很怕吧。”

“都说了不是害怕……”黄少天撑着额头，“李轩，你不懂的，我刚刚虽然那样说，但是我不能以现在的身份去和他说。”

偶像和粉丝是一种遥不可及的关系，而且永远止步于遥不可及才是最健康的，一旦突破了这个距离，双方都会很困扰。期待和现实往往不能完全对等，甚至常常是根本不对等的，而在这种关系之中，“期待”又几乎占据了全部内容，把它拿掉，这种关系不可避免地走向死亡。

总之这是一条走不通的路。

李轩：“为什么？”

“说了你也不懂。”黄少天闷闷地说，“我们先回去吧。”

“回哪儿？”

“当然是从哪儿来回哪儿去啊！”

“不追星了？人也不追了？”

“你再废话我就去追吴羽策。”

“……”

“李轩，你怎么不说话？”

“……”

“李轩，你说话啊。”

“……”

5.

夏天快过去的时候，喻文州的第二张专辑终于有了点眉目，他重新给第一张专辑的《情歌》编曲改词，把它当成了第二张专辑的第一首歌，专辑的名字也是喻文州半开玩笑似的取的，就叫老情歌。

“这样真的很老。”苏沐橙仔细研究了一番，“好像经历了什么不可告人的故事。”

喻文州笑笑：“你想象力真的很丰富。”

苏沐橙一本正经：“很奇怪的沧桑感，我哥也这样说。哎对了，那个人真的没再来了，你就没再联系他吗？”

这个问题问得有些多余，答案当然是否。黄少天的离开就像他的出现一样突兀，蛮不讲理，喻文州把《情歌》翻出来重新编曲之后，大约有些懂了这其中突如其来的“失恋感”是怎么回事。

“没有……”喻文州摇头，接着应付游泳馆的客人，“你好，门票在对面，这边是老顾客登记处……”

“我是老顾客。”

喻文州抬起头，先是一怔，然后露出一个意料之中的笑容。

“会员卡出示一下？”

黄少天摘下帽子，在口袋里掏啊掏，掏出一张会员卡，拍在柜台上：“嘿！老板，好久不见啊！”

喻文州接过会员卡：“好久不见，这次是……”

黄少天笑着：“来游泳的。”

喻文州也笑着：“欢迎光临。”

FIN


	65. 烟火

1.

黄少天剥了个橙子，站在门口看隔壁搬家。  
对面的房子也是他的，他平时孤家寡人一个，住一个两室的房子都是浪费，于是就把剩下的那间贴了广告打算租出去，这个房子地段好，又是新房，很快就有人来问。黄少天选了一个看起来靠谱的，就租了出去。  
租户是个金融律师，看照片长得也很不错。据说才二十五岁，单身，带个男孩子，五岁左右。黄少天一看照片，好可爱，卡哇伊，立刻拍板决定租给这家了！  
人气，烟火气，他一个三十五岁的未婚男青年需要这些。  
搬东西大概搬了二十分钟，终于没有灰衣服的搬运工来来回回了。黄少天的橙子吃了半个，终于见到小正太的人。蓝色带兔耳的连帽衫一晃一晃的，他还没来得及仔细看，就被租户不算高大但很挺拔的西装背影给挡个结实。他听到租户对小正太低声说了些什么，然后正太就背着小书包一溜小跑进卧室了。  
坏我好事……黄少天把最后一瓣橙子塞进嘴里。  
“谢谢您。”租户转回头，看向黄少天。  
黄少天差点被橙子给噎死。  
“不谢不谢。”黄少天拿纸巾擦了擦手，一股浓郁的橙子香气扑面而来，“搬家辛苦啦。呃，刚刚是你儿子？”  
“是。”租户笑了笑，“多多关照。”  
“一定一定。”黄少天答应着。他忍不住仔细打量面前这个租户，一身的精英气质，看起来真的很年轻……应该没有虚报年龄。现在的年轻人真是，二十五岁，孩子都五六岁了，这是多么具有超前思维又响应国家号召的男青年。  
五官端正，很没有攻击性的长相，眉眼温柔，举止很有礼貌，预付三个月房租，8分。儿子虽然只看到背影，但是应该非常可爱，无条件10分。  
“这是我的名片。”租户走过来，从西装口袋里掏出名片，双手递过来。  
黄少天有点局促，他一个无业游民，职业房东，副业游戏主播，又没有名片这种东西。  
“我叫喻文州。”  
知道啦，早就知道了，黄少天皱了皱鼻子，接过名片。他手上还未干，在名片上留下橙子香。  
“我叫黄少天。”黄少天说，“有事可以随时喊我，我都在的……”  
“谢谢。”  
再没什么可说的，黄少天拿好名片，转身关门。

黄少天回到屋子里，立刻感受到了人到中年还孤家寡人的悲凉。冰箱里除了酸奶只有一点水果，他对料理一窍不通，饿得发昏，吃了一个橙子仍然非常饿，他最终无可奈何地选择了外卖。  
看来幻想天降田螺姑娘是完全不可能的。  
外卖来得很快，但是因为小区物业管得严，无法送进来，只能亲自下楼去取。黄少天哀嚎着换好衣服出来搭电梯，正觉得人生悲惨无望，一低头，正好对门的门开了，跑出来个小正太。  
喻文州站在正太身后，笑呵呵地看着他。  
黄少天挠了挠头：“收拾好了吗？出门？”  
“出去吃饭。”喻文州拍了拍小正太的头，“叫叔叔。”  
小正太抬头，手里拿着玩具，很认真地打招呼：“不是叔叔，是哥哥好！”  
黄少天早已经过了被叫一句“叔叔”就跳脚的年纪，因为他真的是叔叔辈分，只是外表相当有欺骗性。但是小正太的这句“哥哥好”还是充分满足了他的虚荣心，让他一瞬间梦回青春年少。  
我还是很年轻啊！黄少天美滋滋地想。  
“你儿子好可爱啊？”黄少天低头摸摸小正太的头，“叫什么呀？”  
“我叫卢瀚文。”小正太回答。  
没记错的话租户是姓喻吧，儿子姓卢？黄少天眉头一皱，觉得事情并不简单——看来人人都有一段故事，还是不要多问了。  
“也是出去吃饭？”喻文州问。  
“啊，不是，叫了外卖……”黄少天说，“我不是很会做饭。”  
这就是假话了，他是根本就不会做饭，连青菜都能下锅炸成黑色，做三明治切了三片茄子撕了两把香菜，可以说是黑暗料理的终极。  
“要不一起吃吧？”喻文州说，“非常感谢您把房子租给我们。”  
“一起吃吧哥哥。”小正太大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，很期待地看着黄少天。  
黄少天本来还很犹豫，一听这话立刻投降：“呵呵呵，好啊好啊。”  
这附近还是黄少天比较熟，很快选好了吃饭的地方。他平时勤快的时候就下馆子，懒了就外卖，今天是二合一，带着外卖下馆子，餐厅的人用非常异样的眼光看着他。但是黄少天无所畏惧，三个人坐下后他立刻开始对卢瀚文狂轰滥炸。  
“几岁了呀，上幼儿园吧？”  
“真可爱呀，让哥哥揉揉脸吧！”  
“这个剑我比较在行我教你，看过星球大战没有，这样这样，biubiubiu——”  
喻文州侧头看着，觉得面前这个房东和自己儿子是同龄人。  
“衣服好可爱呀，妈妈买的吗？”黄少天开始揪卢瀚文的兔耳帽衫，冷不丁问了一句不该问的。  
卢瀚文拿着光剑，眼神很倔强：“我没有妈妈。”  
靠！原来是雷区！黄少天表情僵硬，恨不得挖个洞钻进去。  
“呵呵呵……对不起啊对不起，”黄少天立刻改口，“是爸爸买的吧！爸爸品味真好，很可爱哈。”  
黄少天抬头看喻文州，眼神里带着求饶的神色。喻文州似乎不以为意，他摇摇头，动了动口型说没关系。  
呼，幸好幸好。黄少天捂着嘴，以后再不多嘴了。  
饭吃得好饱，黄少天已经很久没有吃饭吃得这么起劲了，他觉得卢瀚文和喻文州是一对非常下饭的吉祥物——爸爸英俊温柔，儿子可爱聪明，真是羡煞旁人！  
黄少天回到家已经错过了直播的约定时间——他只好和粉丝解释，吃饭太投入，一不小心就晚了。底下粉丝纷纷开始猜测一些一见钟情再见倾心的小故事，黄少天看破不说破，一本正经地继续直播他的游戏。  
结束直播已经是深夜了，黄少天稀里糊涂地回卧室睡觉，并准备一觉睡到中午——对于这个作息时间，该大龄未婚无业男青年表示这非常合理，不接受任何质疑。  
但是黄少天没能如愿，他是被一阵响亮而豪迈的哭声惊醒的。  
天已经亮了，黄少天相当费力地爬起来，觉得自己未老先衰，真的很累！看了看时间，才八点多，谁在外面哭成这样啊？晃晃悠悠地走到门口，一推门就看到卢瀚文坐在地上嚎啕大哭。  
“怎么了啊？”黄少天立刻清醒了一半，连忙蹲下拍拍卢瀚文的头，“哎哎哎，别哭别哭，怎么了？”  
“先生出门上班了……”  
黄少天揉了揉眼睛，这才看到卢瀚文身边还站了一个四十岁左右的中年阿姨，一脸为难的样子，手都不知道该放哪儿了，听卢瀚文喊她阿姨，应该是喻文州请的保姆。  
“我是房东。”黄少天把卢瀚文拦腰扛起来，“呃……反正我也没什么事做，要不我带瀚文玩会儿？”  
黄少天踌躇满志，黄少天气定神闲，黄少天悠然自得，黄少天洋洋得意，黄少天自信满满……然后黄少天崩溃了。  
黄少天关上门，把卢瀚文抱到床上，拿纸巾给擦擦眼泪，然后他光速冲进卫生间，先洗漱一番。黄少天觉得自己洗脸刷牙从没这么快过，外面卢瀚文的哭声还是惊天动地，感觉地面都在颤抖。  
“哇，卢哥肺活量真棒。”黄少天拿着毛巾一边擦脸一边感叹。  
卢哥不想说话，继续哇哇大哭。  
“别哭了卢哥给点面子啊，”黄少天觉得自己过于草率，现在有点hold不住，“卢哥，我带你去个好玩的地方！”  
“卢哥，你怎么才能不哭呢？”  
“这样吧卢哥，我们来一起娱乐一下！画画？一起看小人书？我给你讲个故事？看动画片？”  
“卢哥，这里是一张一千万的支票，拿走，不要哭了。”  
……  
卢瀚文不管这些，卢瀚文非常倔强，持续放声大哭。  
黄少天也快哭了：“……卢哥，不饿吗？哭了这么久，吃点东西吧？”  
冰箱里还有昨天晚上提回来的外卖，黄少天也不管什么营养健康，放入微波炉里叮了两分钟拿出来，然后把外卖倒到精致昂贵的盘子里，假装是一顿大餐。  
“吃点东西呗？”黄少天递过去，“有点辣，但是我觉得你可以！”  
卢瀚文不哭了，端起碗吃得狼吞虎咽，黄少天目瞪口呆地看着半天，发觉刚刚大哭的根源只是卢瀚文饿了，仅此而已。  
靠，社会你卢哥，饿了也不说！  
卢瀚文吃完了饭，终于不哭了。黄少天也终于可以开始直播游戏了，结果他刚一打开直播，身后卢瀚文开着电动小汽车嘟嘟嘟经过……  
弹幕一片哗然，怎么回事，我们夜雨声烦大大昨天才因为吃饭偶遇意中人吃到撑，第二天上午孩子都这么大了？这四个现代化速度也太快了吧……  
“误会，误会，”黄少天连忙解释，“那个，这个是我们今天游戏的特邀嘉宾……”  
卢瀚文开着车经过，留给围观群众一个潇洒的后脑勺。  
两分钟后，书房传来清亮的少年音：“黄少天！我的车开不动了！”  
黄少天离开镜头，一个箭步冲过去，发现卢哥戴着自己的大墨镜，非常彪悍地把车开进了书柜。  
“违章了啊，”黄少天连人带车搬出来，“再违章就贴罚单了！”  
卢瀚文：“哇——”  
黄少天听一个音节就慌了：“不贴不贴，你随便开。”  
卢瀚文调子急转直下：“哇呀，好棒呀。”  
黄少天：“……”  
这孩子过于古灵精怪的，心眼也忒多！黄少天擦了把汗，回去继续直播，发现由于不操作，自己都已经被敌人给砍死了……奇耻大辱啊！  
“不好意思，今天状态不好，”黄少天连连道歉，“对不起对不起……”  
但是他瞄了一眼右上角，我去，人数直线上升……难道广大人民群众到他这里云养娃来了？可是这也不是他的娃啊！

喻文州下班回家已经是八点多了，黄少天和卢瀚文吃了外卖，正在一起玩消消乐。卢瀚文坐在黄少天怀里嗖嗖嗖地点着，手速惊人。黄少天呢，直播也不播了，曲着腿，哄孩子哄得乐在其中。  
“爸爸你来了。”卢瀚文语气相当敷衍地打了个招呼。  
喻文州倒是不怎么在意，他看了看黄少天：“辛苦了，保姆都和我说了，瀚文在你这里玩了一天，没给你添麻烦吧？”  
“没有没有……乖着呢！呃，你要是工作太忙的话，其实可以把他放我这里的，反正我也不出去……”黄少天揉捏着卢瀚文的小脸，语气突然苦口婆心了起来，“啊我只是提出一个假设，一个设想，一个意见，你们年轻人啊，钱要用在刀刃上，请保姆很贵的，比房租贵吧？”  
年轻人喻文州受教了，微笑道：“是啊。”  
“瀚文真的很可爱！”黄少天继续捏，觉得自己父爱爆棚，“是吧，瀚文，和我在一起好不好玩？”  
“好玩！”卢瀚文死命按着iPad的屏幕，“打不过了！”  
“我来我来，”黄少天立刻接手，“看好了啊，要这样这样……”  
喻文州抱着肩膀，四处看看，很快就看到了垃圾桶里的外卖盒和水池里还没有来得及洗的碗，当然，还有调料乏善可陈的料理台和空空如也的冰箱。  
大龄未婚男青年脸一红，非常尴尬：“……”  
“要不这样吧，”喻文州笑了一下，“以后我来做饭，麻烦你帮我看着瀚文？”  
总觉得哪里不对，但是又说不出来……算了，管不了那么多了，黄少天飞快地点点头。

2

于是卢瀚文的一天变成了：起床，刷牙洗脸，吃早饭，去黄少天叔叔家度过愉快的一天，然后晚上三个人一起吃晚饭，回家睡觉。  
“爸爸我们什么时候回我们的家啊？”卢瀚文一边吃早饭一边问。  
喻文州吹着热粥，保持微笑：“怎么了？黄少天叔叔不好吗？”  
“好啊！”卢瀚文最近对黄少天好感度暴涨，因为黄少天特别会打游戏！什么游戏他都会！  
“那就好。”喻文州拿起桌上的饭盒，“走了，去给黄少天叔叔送去，肯定还没吃呢。”  
“肯定没有！”卢瀚文大声说，“他特别懒！不起床！”  
为了方便来往，喻文州拿了黄少天的备用钥匙，他打开门，黄少天果然还没醒。他穿着短裤睡得正香，卢瀚文扑过去试图提供叫醒服务，被黄少天搂着塞进被子。  
“早餐在桌子上，”喻文州打开冰箱，“午饭放在冰箱了，吃之前热一下。”  
“嗯嗯。”黄少天含混地答应着。  
“那我先走了。”喻文州走过来，把黄少天拖在地上的一半被子拉起来，“你继续睡。”  
“嗯……”  
喻文州笑了笑，他给卢瀚文一个眼神，卢瀚文了然，握拳表示没问题。  
上午就是直播打游戏，黄少天自暴自弃了，复杂的游戏不玩，每天上线，清清嗓子：“最近我日夜修炼，苦练技艺，现在我和特邀嘉宾给大家打一个表演赛，瀚文，把开心消消乐第1123关打开。”  
“朋友们！这个小鳄鱼爱洗澡很难吧！是不是很难？比生化危机难多了！”  
“保卫萝卜是需要技巧的，除了技巧，还需要爱，没有爱保卫什么萝卜？”  
“谁告诉你切水果18刀很酷，我知道，我的经验告诉我，挥出十五下才是最稳的！是极限！”  
几天下去，黄少天发现自己出现在直播平台的推荐位，介绍词是“暖男老爸带儿子的逗趣温馨日常”，要知道，从前介绍词可是“来看！夜雨声烦神级操作震慑全场，手把手教你如何打出惊艳五杀！”  
黄少天突然觉得自己的定位发生了一种微妙的变化，要从预定的轨道脱轨了。  
“话说你爸爸是做什么的啊，每天那么忙，”黄少天一边热午饭一边说，“竟然经常要加班到半夜。”  
“我爸爸……”卢瀚文艰难地回忆昨天对的口供，“他在陆家嘴上班，给坐在写字楼里的大人们送外卖。”  
黄少天差点掀翻微波炉：“？？？”  
卢瀚文继续，眼泪都快出来了：“其实我家是农村滴！我爸他特别穷！没有房子！”  
黄少天：“……我差点就信了。”  
黄少天真的不好意思说，你爸一套阿玛尼西装，送外卖莫不是要送一年才能买得起！我可是24K纯富二代，想骗我？一模一样的西装我衣柜里有两套好不好！

而此时，喻文州正穿着阿玛尼西装刚刚结束了一场商业谈判，和同事李轩一起吃午饭。  
“房子找到了吗？”喻文州难得关切地问。  
李轩属于四处飘零的类型，被总部指派来指派去，昨天还在太平洋东岸享受海风，今天就回到祖国母亲怀抱吸食雾霾，不过国内环境宽松，工作轻松，李轩倒是挺享受的，除了有租不到房子的烦恼。  
“真不知道租哪儿能住，”李轩使劲儿戳着盘子里的牛排，“我想近点，早高峰挤地铁会折寿。”  
“这样吧，”喻文州说，“你住我的房子吧。”  
李轩很纳闷：“为什么啊？你不住了？哎不对啊，你不是才装修完？散味也散得差不多了吧？”  
“我在外面租了个房子。”喻文州慢条斯理地切着牛排，“三室一厅，130平，距离公司不超过十分钟，月租2000，你租不租？”  
李轩咽了咽口水，这种房子2000的五倍都不一定租到啊，于是连忙举手投标。  
“你先住着。”喻文州笑了笑，“我应该暂时不会回来住。”

“你家真的没有房子？”黄少天皮笑肉不笑地看着卢瀚文，双手不安分地呵痒，“别骗我了！骗人是小狗！”  
卢瀚文反应超快：“汪！汪汪汪！”  
黄少天：“……”  
卢瀚文现在处于一个比较尴尬的年龄，七月份从幼儿园光荣毕业，但是又没有到九月份去上小学的时候，只能在家打滚。这个小少爷很难伺候，喻文州前前后后换了五个阿姨，没一个是他满意的。  
想到这里黄少天并不觉得自豪。  
“少天哥哥有……那个女朋友么？”  
黄少天正在拆快递，卢瀚文一本正经地凑过来，一本正经地问了一个一点都不正经的问题，吓得黄少天差点把剪刀给丢出去。  
“你居然问这种问题，你太早熟了！”黄少天把危险物品小心藏好，“小鬼头，这不是你该问的！”  
“你们大人太虚伪了！”卢瀚文说，“有就是有！”  
“没有。”黄少天斩钉截铁地回答，“真的没有。”  
“真的没有吗？老婆也没有？”  
黄少天哭笑不得，这小子还把这两个概念分得很清楚啊：“当然没有。这屋子里除了美少女手办，你见过雌性动物么？没了！”  
卢瀚文掰着手指嘟囔：“这么大了也没有啊。”  
内心脆弱敏感的大龄未婚男青年悲愤地做了一个杀无赦的动作：“……”  
“不是每个人都像你爸那么早熟好不好，”黄少天想了想，开始转移火力，语速加快，“你爸过分了，我二十五岁的时候才研究生毕业，每天游手好闲吃吃喝喝，生活真的很单纯。你看你爸，都有你了，而你，都六岁了！”  
黄少天越想越觉得喻文州很疯狂，这倒推一下，喻文州真他娘的是个风流浪子，年少轻狂，堪堪成年就美人在怀，等青年意气风发的时候更是事业有成，儿子都好大了！呐？这样下去，四十几岁的时候将有机会去给孙子开家长会，不到六十就能享受传说中四世同堂的待遇……  
黄少天不知道哪儿来一股无名邪火，顿时觉得自己气鼓鼓的。  
“不要生气了，”卢瀚文拿着小拳头给黄少天捶背，“都是我爸的错！”  
“对，都是你爸的错！”黄少天重复了一遍。  
等等，是不是有哪里不太对劲……  
“我饿了。”卢瀚文捶了一会儿，突然自暴自弃地躺在地上。  
“我也饿了。”黄少天也躺在地上，两个人一起看着天花板，“你爸什么时候回来？”  
“不知道……”卢瀚文揉揉肚子，“呜呜呜想吃肉，汪汪。”  
黄少天也揉揉肚子：“想吃肉……汪。”  
喻文州一进屋就看到地上两具“尸体”，几乎是一听到钥匙开门的声音就诈尸而起，眼巴巴地看着喻文州手里提着的塑料袋——有没有肉？有没有肉？  
答案是肯定的，喻文州安抚了一下饥饿群众，衣服都没换，挽起袖子就要开始下厨。  
“要不要我帮忙啊？”黄少天讪讪地凑过来，“我帮你切个菜？”  
“瀚文呢？”  
“打游戏呢……”黄少天歪头，“打得可好了，拿我的小号打王者荣耀，三天打上了黄金，一开麦就说自己今年六岁，长得挺帅，很快就在本服小有名气，加了一堆小美女的好友……”  
喻文州皱眉，他怎么觉着卢瀚文要被教坏了。  
“没影响学习！”黄少天连忙辩解，“英语读了！故事书也看了！一切平稳运行！”  
喻文州笑了笑，把一把青菜递给他：“那帮我洗菜吧。”  
“好啊。”黄少天心不在焉地接过青菜，“哎，话说……你今天怎么按时回来，晚上不加班了？”  
“你希望我加班？”  
“不懂你们那行，不加班也可能佳人有约啊，”黄少天有一搭没一搭地把青菜放在水龙头下冲水，“是吧，瀚文也大了……”  
黄少天恨不得直接说出他的终极疑问：你准不准备再找一个？  
大龄未婚男青年已经不再年轻了，他开始很现实，看到合适的，哪怕小十岁带个孩子，也跃跃欲试。  
“你猜呢？”喻文州回头，笑了笑。  
我猜个屁！我猜不出！你们小年轻就知道猜来猜去把爱情玩成猜心游戏，虽然我三十五岁的年龄二十五岁的心脏，但是老人年真的不想继续猜！  
“我怎么知道……”黄少天差点把青菜撕成碎片，“呐，不说这个了，瀚文嚷嚷着要去迪士尼……”  
“我明天出差，周五就回来，”喻文州笑得很温柔，“周六去吧，好吗？”  
黄少天刚还在愤怒地猜猜猜，喻文州一说“好吗”他差点捂着胸口倒地不起……这个人二十五岁就有孩子真的不是无的放矢徒有虚名，两个字就能让老司机心跳加速，黄少天觉得自己虚长几岁，真是自愧不如。  
“少天叔叔——”卢瀚文扑腾着过来，“我又赢了，厉不厉害？”  
黄少天瞄了一眼，是打得不错，还是MVP呢，卢瀚文不愧是他带过的小孩，游戏天赋满点，酷炫！  
“你最近游戏玩多了。”喻文州微笑着看着卢瀚文。  
卢瀚文一缩脖子，暗道不好，转身想溜。  
“来，我们打一盘。”喻文州擦了擦手，扯着连帽衫把他拉回来，“别跑。”  
卢瀚文垂死挣扎：“我不和你打，我不啊——少天叔叔救我，我不和爸爸打游戏——”  
黄少天一脸懵逼。  
十分钟后，卢瀚文换了八个英雄，1V1输给喻文州的诸葛亮八次，郁闷地收手。  
“吃饭了。”喻文州起身，锅里的排骨炖得正好，分秒不差。而卢瀚文趴在桌子上，一副要窒息的表情。  
“卢哥，让人煮了？”黄少天煞有介事地拍了拍卢瀚文肩膀，很是同情。喻文州显然是个新手，不常玩这个游戏，但是他确实意识非常厉害，打得卢瀚文这种小萌新节节败退主要是靠智商，不是靠熟练度。  
“你不懂。”卢瀚文一本正经地叹气，“你真的不懂。”  
黄少天是不懂了，他抬头，发现喻文州笑而不语，看起来神神秘秘的。

晚上回到家，卢瀚文躺在床上装死，喻文州一坐过来，他立刻鲤鱼打挺地跃起来。  
“没有女朋友！”卢瀚文斩钉截铁地回答，“是真的。”  
喻文州微笑：“然后呢？”  
“问爸爸是做什么的，”卢瀚文想了想，“还说你早熟，都是你的错，少天叔叔很生气。”  
喻文州笑了，表情若有所思。  
卢瀚文抱着iPad眼巴巴地祈求：“那我睡前可以看一集奥特曼吗？”  
喻文州微笑：“今天表现卓越，特批可以，明天继续加油。”

一家三口打王者荣耀的小剧场（没玩过略过即可~

李白（黄少天）：来个坦克。  
诸葛亮（喻文州）：来个坦克。  
程咬金（卢瀚文）：来啦！  
李白（黄少天）：很好，等下卢哥冲上去抗伤害，我和你爸就在后面猥琐。  
吃瓜群众：那你们是很猥琐了……  
蔡文姬（徐景熙）：他们要开团了，我走哪儿？  
诸葛亮（喻文州）：你走中路。  
蔡文姬（徐景熙）：我一个人？  
诸葛亮（喻文州）：嗯，左右两路草丛里埋伏，你就这样走上去，当诱饵。  
蔡文姬（徐景熙）：太残忍了……

3

喻文州出差的几天，黄少天觉得浑身都不自在。  
掰着手指头算，喻文州搬来也一月有余，他和卢瀚文几乎是非常完美地嵌入了黄少天原本无聊的宅男生活，让黄少天这个空虚寂寞冷的老年人感受到了“只要人人都献出一点爱，世界将变成美好的人间”是什么意思。这下喻文州出差三天，黄少天烦躁得只想砸墙。  
对，趁喻文州不在砸了算了，黄少天看着两间房子之间薄薄的墙壁，递给卢瀚文两把玩具锤子。  
“砸，”黄少天说，“砸穿了为止，大锤50小锤30，日结。”  
卢瀚文还听不懂信息量这么大的对话：“？？？”  
但是卢瀚文不会忘了自己的间谍身份，有事没事就查户口。  
“少天叔叔怎么还没结婚啊？”  
“少天叔叔喜欢我吗？”  
“少天叔叔觉得我爸爸怎么样？”  
“少天叔叔想不想谈恋爱？”  
黄少天放下PS4，颇为严肃地看着卢瀚文：“我越来越觉得你不对劲……你这问题都哪儿来的？你这么小，但是问出来的问题都非常犀利，过于犀利。”  
卢瀚文差点脱口而出说是我爸啊，但是他还想睡前看奥特曼，只能忍了又忍。  
“我可以回答你，”黄少天正襟危坐，“那你得先回答我的问题，有来有往才是市场经济嘛。”  
后半句卢瀚文又没听懂，只能迟疑地点头又摇头，像个不倒翁。  
“你爸爸有没有什么要好的女性朋友？男性朋友也说说。”  
“你爸爸有没有带你见过什么陌生人然后问你的意见？”  
“你爸爸有没有说过他喜欢什么类型？”  
“你呢，你喜欢什么样类型的？”  
“你爸爸……”  
这还没问完，卢瀚文哇一声哭了：“我不知道……”  
卢瀚文一哭，黄少天的良心抖三抖，他搂住卢瀚文进行了一通真情实感情真意切的道歉，然后带出去吃了三个哈根达斯冰淇淋球。  
黄少天迎风流泪：作孽啊，我这个反间水平，太差了！  
小孩子是很好哄的，一说周六去迪士尼，立刻就多云转晴，把不愉快忘到脑后了。黄少天对卢瀚文宠得要命，去之前做了大把的攻略，还付钱搞了一个VIP待遇，免得大热天排队。  
卢瀚文跑去和喻文州小声嘀咕：“少天叔叔真的很有钱。”  
喻文州：“……”  
难道我平时少了你吃穿用度了？  
卢瀚文继续汇报敌情：“据说他在这个小区还有五套房子。”  
喻文州整整卢瀚文的小领结：“所以呢？你们是不是又偷吃了很多冰淇淋？”  
这什么推理水平啊？卢瀚文气哭了。  
黄少天踌躇满志，准备两天内把迪士尼玩遍，但是很快发现不现实了，非常不现实，一个巴斯光年的射击游戏，卢瀚文就坐了二十圈。  
黄少天举着激光枪奄奄一息：“我真的不行了，老了老了，腰痛，肩膀也痛。”  
喻文州坐在他身边，伸手帮他捏捏肩膀。  
“老年人？”  
“嗯，老年人，当然老年人了！”黄少天一本正经，“你要尊老爱幼。”  
“好的。”喻文州微微揽着黄少天的肩膀，另一只手拿起机关枪，十分认真地扫射墙壁上的“怪物”。  
靠，这都行？！黄少天飘飘然，小年轻不一般啊，随时随地制造浪漫，恋爱节奏大师！  
终于坐完了巴斯光年，黄少天都快吐了……然后转战矿山车，卢瀚文又是很兴奋地坐了七八次，黄少天奄奄一息，深刻地感受到了年龄带给自己的压力。  
“少天叔叔很累，头很晕。”黄少天真的快不行了，他一个常年晕车的宅男，大热天出来玩矿山车，就算不用排队，也晕得嘴唇发白。  
“我们先坐一下。卢瀚文——”喻文州拍了拍卢瀚文的脑袋，示意他哭闹没用，只会挨揍。  
卢瀚文很怂，乖乖地拿着扇子给黄少天扇风。黄少天晕乎乎地想，这叫什么，这就叫天伦之乐，齐人之福，含饴弄孙……  
喻文州去买水买气球，还顺回来两个米奇的冰淇淋，两个自然是要平分的，于是很快，黄少天拿着带耳朵的可爱冰淇淋，感觉自己梦回十八岁。  
啊！青涩的年纪，青涩的恋爱！  
“笑一个——”喻文州拿起手机拍照。  
黄少天非常配合，比了个剪刀手，卢瀚文非常酷，他戴着黄少天的大墨镜，看上去就十分拉风。  
傍晚是购物时间，卢瀚文一个富三代，爸爸是陆家嘴金融律师，叔叔是有房一族（不止一套），出手非常阔绰，几乎要包了整个商店。当然结局是被喻文州教训了一通，只买了几个玩偶和一个书包。  
“我好难过……”卢瀚文不敢和喻文州哭，跑来蹭黄少天，“我太伤心了！”  
黄少天最受不了卢瀚文这样，于是悄悄付账，又买了一大堆，丢给服务生打包送到酒店去。喻文州站在门口提着书包看到两个人鬼鬼祟祟的，就知道个七七八八了，但是他看破不说破。  
“烟火开始了。”喻文州招呼。  
“来了！”黄少天抱着卢瀚文，心虚地张罗，“走走走，去看烟火咯！”  
人很多，卢瀚文太矮看不见，黄少天就把他抱起来架在肩膀上，视野立刻开阔。一大一小全神贯注看烟火讨论人物的时候喻文州却在看黄少天，他不是偷看，也不需要偷看，就这样仔细地盯着黄少天勾起的嘴角和线条分明的侧脸，猛然间觉得自己心花怒放。  
就像此刻的烟火。  
“怎么了——”黄少天也侧过头看他，嘴角不自觉地上扬。  
“没事。”喻文州却没有移开目光，他笑了笑，“黄少天，你脸上有块彩纸。”  
手指滑过侧脸，那种感觉很奇妙，喻文州觉得指尖有些发烫。  
早早就单身带着孩子的海归精英并不比大龄未婚男青年日子好过，他也很现实，他知道生活是由每一天平淡的日子组成的，所以遇到了合适的，他不想放弃。

卢瀚文玩了一天，到了玩具总动员的主题酒店又闹腾了一番，但是也架不住疲惫，早早睡了。黄少天则没那么早睡，他勾勾手指，拉着喻文州出去吃夜宵。  
倚老卖老是黄少天的一贯作风，他话多，乱七八糟的人生道理讲了一大通，继而又是东拉西扯，旁征博引，废话连篇。喻文州还没醉，他先喝了两杯醉了，趴在桌子上说梦话。  
喻文州拍拍黄少天的肩膀，想要扶他回去，没想到黄少天喝醉了之后非常羞涩，他拼命地向后躲，咣当一下撞在结实的椅子上撞得头晕眼花、目光呆滞。  
喻文州皱着眉拼命忍笑：“来，背你回去吧。”  
黄少天伏在喻文州的背上，感觉自己正在渺茫无际的大海上飘着。他意识不清，身上滚烫，眼前只有一个模模糊糊的影子。他觉得自己快掉进水里去了，于是紧紧地搂住身边的唯一一根浮木，仿佛抓住最后一根稻草。  
这样就不必担心落水，他可以抓着这根浮木在海上肆无忌惮地漂流，还可以欣赏天上的万千星空——好吧，其实就是迪士尼还没有停下来的烟火。  
他搂着他的浮木，小声地说话，仿佛是久别重逢的朋友。  
热气像是如影随形的跟踪者，小心翼翼地笼罩在盛夏傍晚的每一个角落，黄少天小声的嘀咕在喻文州耳畔响起，烧得他耳朵也热起来。  
“我一直很想知道……”黄少天打了个酒嗝，“呼——非常想知道！”  
“那为什么不问出来？”喻文州反问。  
“哎……”黄少天发出重重的叹息，有些舌头打结，“哎，我，呜呜……”  
到了酒店，卢瀚文还在熟睡。喻文州把黄少天放下，问前台要了一杯蜂蜜水。扭过头看的时候黄少天已经从沙发滚到了地上，正抱着卢瀚文的米奇公仔思考人生。  
“你可以问我一个问题，”喻文州把水杯递过去，“我保证如实回答。”  
黄少天一听这话，有些清醒了。他抹了把脸，揉揉脸颊，接过蜂蜜水一饮而尽，那气势，不知道的还以为他在豪饮五粮液。  
“真的什么都如实回答？”黄少天又确认了一遍。  
这次务必要把疑问问出口！卢瀚文这个小子要么就是什么都不知道，要么就是革命工作做得太出色，什么都问不出来。喻文州年纪轻轻就搞出来个儿子，这倒是没什么，问题是妈妈在哪里？万一哪天冒出来一个情真意切的女主人，我岂不是鸡飞蛋打！  
“嗯。”喻文州看着他，“你问什么我都说。”  
黄少天很迟疑。  
黄少天很犹豫。  
黄少天非常迟疑。  
黄少天非常犹豫。  
黄少天终于开口了。  
“那、那个，”黄少天鼓足勇气，“你今天为什么不给我买气球？卢瀚文都有！”  
喻文州：“……”  
黄少天抱头：“嘶……”  
喻文州强忍着笑：“你就想问这个？”  
不是啊！怎么可能是想问这个！虚长十岁但根本不是对手的黄少天恨不得钻到地底下去。  
“睡觉吧。”喻文州把黄少天扶起来，“十二点，你该睡觉了，老年人。”

黄少天老不老，他自己最清楚，他即便是三十五岁的人，也可以做到拥有二十五岁的心脏，十五岁的青涩和五岁的幼稚。  
比如他现在就在听墙角，听得非常认真。  
迪士尼之旅是非常失败的，黄少天屁都没问出来，原意是灌醉喻文州，结果着实是小看这群在陆家嘴光鲜亮丽纵横捭阖的精英人士了，人家千杯不醉，真正的酒肉穿肠过，黄少天只能自认倒霉。  
但是其他方面他绝不屈服！这个喻文州怎么回事，大周末的，居然有年轻小姑娘登门拜访？两个人还有说有笑地走进了房间！喻文州可真不是人，为了怕卢瀚文碍事，一大早就丢到我家里来了，这个真的是非常过分，过分到令人发指！  
“那个女孩子你看见了吗？”黄少天问卢瀚文。  
卢瀚文瞄了一眼，脸色发白：“啊，怎么是她……”  
黄少天心中警铃大作。  
“啊！”卢瀚文蹭地溜进黄少天的书房把自己关起来，“我不在！”  
黄少天继续听墙角。  
墙虽然不厚，但是也听不太清具体的话，黄少天越想越气，气得不得了。一扭头不知道什么时候喻文州已经送走了人，拿了食材来做饭，而黄少天还贴在墙上听墙角。  
黄少天一点都不心虚，他看了看墙壁，恶狠狠地表示：“早晚我要把这堵墙给推了。”  
“好啊。”喻文州把钥匙放在料理台，“那样我就不用每天带钥匙了。卢瀚文呢？”  
“你干嘛？”黄少天挡在书房门口，非常欲盖弥彰。  
“刚刚来的是小区的家长，”喻文州微笑，“来告状的，他伙同一群高年级的孩子打人。”  
黄少天：“……”  
喻文州敲了敲书房的门：“瀚文你出来，爸爸有话对你说。”  
黄少天连忙凑上来：“打谁了打谁了？”  
“刘小别。”喻文州还是保持着微笑，但是笑容让黄少天不寒而栗，“卢瀚文，蓝雨小区之光？”

4.

卢瀚文被喻文州狠狠修理了一顿。  
修理过程包括慈爱又细致的教育、严厉而不留情面的训斥、条分缕析的解释以及明确清晰的惩罚，卢瀚文嗷嗷地哭了两分钟，发现喻文州根本不理他，擦了擦眼泪去看小人书了。黄少天坐在一边大气都不敢出地看着，心想养孩子真是一个技术活儿加体力活儿，顺便还要辅修一下表演专业和心理学专业，累，真的很累。  
喻文州是怎么做到的？卢瀚文聪明又健康，性格好得不得了，一点都不像是单亲家庭长大的，喻文州付出了多少努力？黄少天是很怕养孩子的，一想就头疼。他只会宠着，无法无天地宠着。  
“过来帮我个忙。”喻文州冲发呆中的黄少天招招手。  
“哦，来了。”黄少天连忙过来，“这是什么？书架？哇，这么多书啊？”  
黄少天租给喻文州的房子不太大，一室一厅，只有客厅这么一块空地，喻文州新搬来了一个新的儿童书架，然后不知道从哪儿搬来了一整箱子的少儿读本。  
“小孩子应该多看看书的。”喻文州拍了拍手上的灰，学着黄少天的语气，“我们年轻人也是，你们老年人也是。”  
但是黄少天重点不在这儿：“你从哪儿搬来的？从你的房子搬来的吧？”  
喻文州保持微笑，心道不好，这个老年人推理能力有点强。  
“你有房子吧……”黄少天抱着肩膀看他，“卢瀚文说了，你们有房子的，就在公司附近，装修好了在放味道……也该放好了吧？”  
“没有。”喻文州拍拍手，“怎么可能？屋里甲醛非常多，要放很久的。甲醛的危害还需要我说吗？对儿童最为不利。”  
黄少天警惕地盯着：“放多久啊？”  
“汤煮沸了。”喻文州指了指厨房，“喊瀚文来喝汤吧。”  
“喻文州！”黄少天突然急了，他看看卢瀚文还在书房应该没听到，压低声音下了个最后通牒，“房租合同就三个月，多一天我都不租了！”

晚上，黄少天仰头看着天花板，觉得自己有点反应过度了。  
但是话已经说了，覆水难收，他翻了身，有些不知所措。他是喜欢上喻文州了，也很喜欢卢瀚文，他甚至觉得和他们在一起的时候很有家的感觉，沉溺于温暖和美好总是简单又容易的——泥沼的本质就是人醉死温柔乡。  
可是这不能停滞在原地。他已经三十五岁了，他可以依旧活得自由自在，但是他需得珍惜每一分一秒。  
第二天卢瀚文再来的时候，黄少天面无表情地看着电视，沙发上坐着一个没见过的女人在哭。  
卢瀚文一头雾水，扑进黄少天的怀里，显然有些怕了。黄少天一见卢瀚文就心软得不要不要的，连忙拿着水果和零食把小孩子抱进书房。  
“这个女人是谁啊？”卢瀚文警惕性非常高，他不仅非常警惕喻文州身边的莺莺燕燕，对黄少天身边出现的任何雌性生物他也不放过。  
“呃，如果要论起来呢，”黄少天想了想，“这位大概是我继父的三婚妻子的二女儿。”  
卢瀚文咬着酸奶一脸呆滞：“？？？”  
“没事，”黄少天一副满不在乎的样子，“日常来号丧的，哭一会儿就走了。”  
卢瀚文大眼睛滴溜溜地转。  
黄少天家里比较复杂，亲属关系曲折离奇，比如这位继父三婚妻子的二女儿，就和黄少天八竿子打不着，只是在一起生活过一段时间，但是隔三差五就来借钱。黄少天不是小气的人，但是这个姐姐拿了钱只知道拿去赌博，黄少天后来干脆就断绝关系，理也不理了。  
然后这个姐姐就经常跑到黄少天家门口来哭。黄少天一开始不让她进门，她就在门外哭，哭得好像黄少天是一个负心汉，黄少天没办法，只能让她进来哭。  
但愿女人有哭烦的一刻。黄少天双手合十，暗中祈祷。  
而这会儿卢瀚文拿了黄少天的手机，正在给喻文州打电话。  
“爸爸，快回家，黄少天叔叔家里有个女人……”  
其他当然已经不用多说。

黄少天拖着沉重的脚步带着耳塞去开门，以为是自己叫的外卖到了，然而一开门画面非常有冲击力——不是大汗淋漓的配送员，而是喻文州西装革履地站在他面前。  
黄少天很茫然：“……”  
嗯？喻文州真是送盒饭的？  
昨天刚刚说完合同到期就麻烦搬走的话，黄少天没法热络地和喻文州打招呼，卢瀚文跑出来抱住喻文州的大腿撒娇，拖拽着把喻文州拖进了书房。  
“怎么了？”喻文州看上去赶过来很急，额头上冒出细密的汗珠。  
“也没什么。”黄少天靠着门站，不肯过去。  
“说说吧。”喻文州指了指客厅里哭得正来劲的女人，“看起来给你添了不少麻烦……少天，我是个律师。”  
喻文州比黄少天大，冷不丁冒出来一句“少天”，让他猛地鸡皮疙瘩满身。  
老年人吃不消，吃不消啊！黄少天抹了把汗，然后把事情简略地说了。  
“好。”喻文州点点头，然后转身在书柜上拿了一本文件夹，塞了几页活页纸进去，推门去了客厅。  
黄少天和卢瀚文扒着门框暗中观察。  
“你好。”喻文州的语气却并不怎么友好，“我是黄少天的委托律师。”  
黄少天差点被口水呛到，喂，我什么时候委托过你，你不要给自己加戏！  
“私闯民宅，从法律角度上讲是指他人未经住宅主人许可或有权机关未依法定程序擅自侵入他人住宅的行为，我刚询问了住宅主人，他并不希望你出现在这里，并认为你有恶意企图，所以从法律角度上讲，你已经构成了违法行为。同时，”喻文州啪地把文件夹按在桌上，“听说你与住宅主人构成多次借贷关系？”  
哇，知识就是力量啊！黄少天大脑晕晕的，后面喻文州说什么他都没听清了。  
卢瀚文转过头，伸出手搂着黄少天的脖子。  
“少天叔叔，我也可以帮你！”  
黄少天一愣：“啊？”  
“我就说你是我爸爸！”卢瀚文也是个小戏精，鼻子一皱眼泪汪汪，“你的钱都用来养我了，不能借给那个阿姨。”  
黄少天：“……”  
你们家的人怎么戏都这么多？喻文州不得了，卢瀚文更不得了，去当童星出道算了，不然长大了不得是上海滩一霸啊？  
“不，不用了……”黄少天冷汗直冒。  
“少天叔叔，你是不是和爸爸吵架了啊？”卢瀚文搂着黄少天不撒手，蹭来蹭去地使劲撒娇，“爸爸昨天晚上没睡好。”  
黄少天：“……”  
喻文州已经解决了大麻烦，他走进书房，比了个OK的手势。黄少天正忙于应对卢瀚文的撒娇，没有注意到父子俩的眼神交换。  
“那我就先回公司了。”喻文州站在门口。  
黄少天很倔强，头也不回：“哦。”  
“少天，”喻文州想了想，“我这周要出差几天，等我回来，我有话对你说。”  
黄少天迟疑：“啊？？”  
等他回头的时候，喻文州已经走了。  
“你没有注意到吗？”卢瀚文一脸神秘严肃，“我爸爸他心事很重，黑眼圈都有了。”  
我靠这一大一小一唱一和，一个苦肉计一个撒娇计，对付我一个孤家寡人！黄少天咬牙切齿：“你还真是你爸亲生的！”  
卢瀚文摇头摇得像拨浪鼓一样：“我不是，我比较可爱，我爸大坏蛋！”  
然后一天就在卢瀚文说喻文州坏话中过去了。  
“你爸哈哈哈哈！”黄少天笑得直不起腰来，“你爸这么年轻，真的每天晚上泡脚？他真的有个泡脚盆？”  
“我真是小看他了，他居然也有空打荣耀这种游戏，改天虐虐他。”  
“真的假的，真的没有交过女朋友？你没见过吧！你爸那一双桃花眼，看谁谁晕，不可能的。”  
卢瀚文眼巴巴地看着：“那少天叔叔觉得我爸爸怎么样？”  
黄少天猛地卡壳：“啊——”  
卢瀚文步步紧逼：“怎么样啊！”  
黄少天异常烦躁，想了想之后语重心长地说：“我35了，这个岁数的男人都不能再凭热血做事了，以前喝啤酒吃火锅看球通宵第二天再打游戏都没问题，现在睡晚了都难受。很多话也说不出口。既然他这么聪明，很多事情就应该他去想，我 35了啊，思考久了会秃头。哎，真的是，不知道该说什么才好，其实你也不懂吧！我都不懂了你怎么会懂？最后千言万语都说不出口。哎，你爸怎么这样？”  
只能大略分出好还是不好的卢瀚文小朋友非常茫然：“……”  
晚上回到家，喻文州在床上一坐，卢瀚文就知道该汇报什么工作。  
但是这次真的是不懂啊！卢瀚文睡眼惺忪地揉着眼睛：“没说什么呀……”  
“你问了的话，不可能没说。”喻文州显然很难骗的，“黄少天，不可能没说。”  
“我记不住了！”卢瀚文拍着松软的被子，表示抗议。  
喻文州继续逼问：“不用复述，总结一下就可以，他主要说了什么？”  
卢瀚文真的很困，为了摆脱老爸，他努力提炼了一下中心思想：“他说他想吃火锅。”  
喻文州千算万算没想到这个：“……”  
我们瀚文真的很棒了，我们瀚文语文满分一百分！

5.

黄少天一大早就觉得头昏昏沉沉的。  
一开始他还以为是自己没睡好、没睡够，但是卢瀚文来了在卧室打游戏，连一点游戏的背景音乐他都觉得头痛得要死。  
“瀚文啊……”黄少天躺在床上搂着卢瀚文的腰，“可以静音么？我有点头痛。”  
卢瀚文乖乖静音了。  
“少天叔叔，你怎么了啊？”  
黄少天打了一个惊天动地的大喷嚏，使劲揉了揉阵阵刺痛的太阳穴：“啊……我可能是感冒了。”  
黄少天不常生病，但是每次生病都是一场难以收拾的灾难，他在床上躺了一上午感觉四肢酸痛，头晕眼花，没有任何好转，艰难地爬起来去药箱翻药。  
“瀚文理我远一点，会传染。”黄少天咳嗽两声，感觉自己连喉咙也要沦陷了。  
“喝热水。”卢瀚文不愧是蓝雨小区第一拈花惹草风流浪子，撩过的小女孩可绕小区门口三圈，连这么钢铁直男的话都会说，黄少天有点痛心，但又有点欣慰。  
那句话怎么说来了？养儿防老啊！  
然后黄少天给卢瀚文叫了外卖，自己饭也没吃，昏昏沉沉地又睡过去了。  
卢瀚文进进出出，伸出小手摸了摸黄少天的额头——滚烫滚烫的，然后下定了决心。  
然后卢瀚文毅然决然地拨打了120.

黄少天是在120急救车的标志性警报声醒来的，他茫然地看了看，还没有反应过来就被医护人员又是看又是摸，然后紧接着就听到卢瀚文在给喻文州打电话：“爸爸不好了，少天叔叔要死啦！”  
黄少天艰难地咽了咽口水，发现自己什么都说不出：“……”  
什么时候的事儿，我怎么不知道啊？我活得好好的啊？  
“他不能说话啦！躺在床上也不动。”卢瀚文越说越委屈，开始放声大哭，上气不接下气，“啊爸爸快来救救命了我啊呜呜呜——”  
喻文州正在机场，马上要登机，本来前半句是不信的。卢瀚文深谙夸张之道，芝麻大的小事能说上天，有次在幼儿园被木刺扎到了手指被形容为鲜血止不住地流好痛好痛，从此在喻文州这里失去了信用。  
但是卢瀚文哭得撕心裂肺，这是从来没有过的。卢瀚文生性喜欢调皮捣蛋，喻文州没少收拾他，但是他无论是被批评教育还是打架被揍又或者是受了什么委屈，从来没哭得这么凶这么难过。  
除了哭声，那边隐隐约约还能听到120的救护车警报，喻文州深吸一口气：“男子汉别哭，照顾好少天叔叔，爸爸马上就回来了。”  
挂了电话，卢瀚文哭得更起劲了，抱着医生的大腿哭得梨花带雨凄凄切切，哽咽着求医生救救黄少天……  
黄少天皱着眉，他开始冥思苦想并百思不得其解，喻文州看起来是个正常人，怎么就生出来这么个戏精呢？  
戏精卢瀚文大概是电视剧看多了，还走到黄少天身边拉着黄少天的手握紧，豆大的眼泪不要钱似的掉，眼睛都哭肿了。黄少天咽喉肿痛地说不出来话，只能抬手摸了摸卢瀚文的头，他觉得这个小孩除了戏太多之外，还真的让他由衷地觉得温暖。  
小孩子可能确实不懂死亡与生病的界限，在他眼里，黄少天病倒就是一件天都要塌下来的大事。  
喻文州赶到的时候，病床上一大一小还在演着抱头痛哭的戏码。  
“大人没什么事，普通感冒，吊水也不用，吃点药吧，”医生开了点普通感冒药和退烧冲剂，“小孩肺活量非常好，声音洪亮，懂得也多，连电击心脏复苏都知道。不过电视剧还是少看点啊，戏太多了。”  
喻文州笑了笑：“好，谢谢大夫。”  
回到病房，喻文州一进来，黄少天就猛地转过头，然后彻底翻过身去。  
“感冒了？”喻文州走过来坐在床边，“是不是空调吹多了？”  
黄少天蒙在被子里不说话。  
“爸爸，”卢瀚文卖队友真的卖得干脆利落，“刚刚少天叔叔病得很厉害，说最想见的人是爸爸。”  
黄少天：“……”  
黄少天从被子里钻出来，扳着卢瀚文肩膀一通摇晃，不过由于喉咙肿痛，还是一个字都说不出来。  
死小鬼！我最想见的是你爸没错，我想见面揍他一顿啊！非常想！  
“是吗？”喻文州笑了笑，“那我们心有灵犀，我最想见的也是你，于是就回来了。”  
黄少天皱眉，表示对戏精的爸爸并没有那么相信。  
“少天，我有话对你说。”  
黄少天怕怕的，觉得喻文州的目光过于深沉，让他有些不知所措，他拉过卢瀚文当挡箭牌，眼睛贼溜溜地看着。  
“瀚文乖，”喻文州摸摸卢瀚文的头，使了个眼神，“你先出去和门外李轩叔叔玩会儿。”  
喻文州的眼神里满含着期待、威胁以及许诺。卢瀚文怕了，揉了揉眼睛出去和李轩玩儿——不是，出去玩李轩了。  
黄少天靠着床，眼睛乱瞟。  
“很想知道瀚文的事情吧？”喻文州微笑，“我以为我不会和任何人说起——秘密这种东西，一旦说破了一次就有再次传播的风险，我不希望瀚文知道，不希望这种风险存在，哪怕一丝一毫的可能。但是没想到我今天会很想告诉你，可能是……”  
“鬼迷心窍了。”黄少天声音沙哑地说。  
“对，”喻文州笑了笑，“真的鬼迷心窍了。”  
“瀚文是我姐姐的孩子。”  
故事说来话长，总之是一个让人咬碎牙齿的渣男背信弃义的故事，故事的女主角难产离去，留下了还没见过爸爸妈妈的儿子，听起来真的像是焦点访谈或者今日说法的魔幻剧情。黄少天皱着眉听着，觉得置身中央八套家长里短电视剧现场。  
啊，怪不得卢瀚文这么有苦情戏天赋……哭起来那叫一个撕心裂肺声泪俱下惹人爱怜。  
“瀚文……知道吗？”黄少天迟疑地问。  
“其实我也不是很清楚。”喻文州看了看门外，“你生病他哭成这样，大概是知道吧。在他心里，生病就会死。”  
黄少天突然就觉得好感动，想给卢瀚文买一百个冰淇淋球！  
“怎么愣了，是不是觉得瀚文很好？”  
“是啊，”黄少天托着腮，“瀚文真的很好，各方面都好……聪明可爱天真烂漫还会吃冰淇淋会打游戏，很棒！”  
“那你想不想当瀚文的爸爸？”  
三十五岁的大龄男青年对浪漫没有什么幻想，青春期时候他喜欢揪女同学的辫子，上了大学知道了自己的性取向后更加放弃了对浪漫的想象，他不是没交过男朋友，不是没对别人表白过也不是没有接受过表白，但是从来没有这一句这么现实、这么奇怪这么好笑但是又这么顺理成章的问话，让他非常莫名地就想点头答应。  
“少天，我喜欢你，想和你在一起，”喻文州语气很轻，好像怕惊扰了医院安静的氛围，“这句话无关瀚文，这句话是我想说的。”  
黄少天摸了摸自己的喉咙，还是肿痛地厉害，一开口就很痛。他招招手，然后凑到喻文州耳边。  
“我……”  
喻文州莫名地耳根发红，黄少天看在眼里，只想哈哈大笑。原来看起来这么沉稳的喻文州也会紧张。  
“我想。”黄少天用气声告诉喻文州，“我非常想。”

门外李轩和卢瀚文正在暗中观察。  
“亲了，亲了，绝对要亲了。”李轩信誓旦旦地说，“不亲为什么招手凑过去？”  
卢瀚文认真地看着，握着小拳头。  
“少儿不宜啊，”李轩抱着卢瀚文，“别学啊瀚文，千万别学，你爸怎么这样，门也不关严？”  
卢瀚文不理他，继续观察。  
“卢瀚文啊？”李轩感觉这小孩有点不可救药，“你这么想看，我们进去看吧！”  
“不！”卢瀚文一个鲤鱼打挺，“李轩叔叔，给他们亲嘴的空间，我们走吧，我想吃冰淇淋！”  
“不可以哦~”李轩摇头，“你爸说了，不让我给你买冰淇淋。”  
卢瀚文心情毫无波动：“那我就告诉吴羽策叔叔你骗他，你住的是我家的房子，不是你自己的。”  
李轩：“……”  
卢瀚文继续说：“我还要告诉吴羽策叔叔，你买花送给一个女人……”  
“那是客户！大客户！重要客户！”李轩急了，“说吧，什么口味的？”  
“草莓！三个球！”  
“两个两个，不能再多了，我是工薪阶层，比不上你爸按小时收费好吗……”  
“三个！不然我就告诉吴羽策叔叔你其实根本不会修电脑，是我爸爸帮吴羽策叔叔修的……”  
李轩坚定地说：“说三个就三个！三个球，必须都给我们瀚文！”

医院病房里。  
“我应该没什么问题了吧，可以回家啊！”黄少天躺了半天，终于想起了自己根本没大事的事实。  
“这么急着回家？”喻文州微微皱眉，“你觉得不舒服的话可以再躺一会儿。”  
“我要回家，我要去砸墙。”黄少天一本正经，觉得病已经好了一半，“那个墙，真的该砸了。”  
大龄男青年是一种珍惜幸福生活的生物，一分一秒都不想等。

END

曾经意外 他和他相爱  
在不会犹豫的时代


	66. 日落之后

喻文州有三个月没见到黄少天了。  
距离上一次见面，时间仿佛长得过了一个世纪，再见到他的时候，喻文州莫名地觉得陌生了起来，而事实上只是过了一个闷热又聒噪的夏季，野草疯长，潮湿仍然没有尽头，空气中的水滴几乎要凝固成形，变成一场酣畅淋漓的大雨。  
“嗨。”还是喻文州先开口的，他抬手打了个招呼，看到黄少天很明显地愣了一下。  
“好久不见。”黄少天慢慢抬起头，表情有些僵硬，“哈哈，天气有点闷，都秋天了还是这么热啊……”  
喻文州深深地看了他一眼，知道他每次手足无措紧张的时候，都会冒出来一些无关紧要的废话。  
“是挺热的，秋老虎。”喻文州说。  
“还潮。”黄少天补充道。  
对话空洞宽泛，说得绝对保险的天气话题，绝不会错。  
“最近在干嘛？工作还顺利吗？”黄少天还是不习惯冷场，他双手插兜，状似随意地问了一句。  
“还好，”喻文州笑了一下，“你呢？”  
“我……我就还是那样，”黄少天摸了摸鼻子，“就每天上班呗，偶尔出个差，但是都不远。”  
话题戛然而止。  
“如果没事的话，我就先走了……我要去那边便利店买点东西，再不去就关门了。”黄少天踢着花店门口小石子，目光有点刻意地躲避，他大概是觉得喻文州看他的眼神总是让他不知所措，又或许他不想多和喻文州待在一起哪怕一分钟，尴尬的滋味真不好受。  
可是他忘了，便利店24小时营业，哪怕你凌晨一点走进去，收银员昏昏欲睡，你也可以买到想要的东西，还会给你的泡面提供热水。  
“好。”喻文州点点头，似乎很理解黄少天这样说，“再见。”  
“嗯。”黄少天没说再见，他想还是不要再见了。

分手已经是三个月前的事情了，是和平分手，但是黄少天总感觉好像是和他打了一架才分手的，疲累得好像需要睡个天昏地暗才能缓解神经的酸痛。  
恋爱是一种互相吸引互相需要的感受，直到有一天你发觉不再需要对方，对方似乎也不怎么需要你的时候，就是时候分开了。黄少天无法忍受喻文州从事保密工作整日行踪不定，喻文州也无法忍受黄少天在生日的时候彻夜不归连招呼都不打，他们认识了七年，谈恋爱三年，最终渐行渐远，决定再也不会为对方回头。  
分手的时候黄少天看着喻文州，他说：“其实我们一开始，好像就没有多喜欢对方吧？”  
上学的时候认识的，相处得很平淡度过了大学四年，开始谈恋爱的时候也只是因为“恰好”彼此都单身，想有一段稳定的感情关系和身体关系，于是就顺理成章的在一起了。毕竟无论从什么角度，他们都很般配。  
有相同的兴趣，有相同的追求，有互补的性格，似乎合情合理应该成为一对。  
“我也不知道我喜不喜欢你，”临别时黄少天这样说，“我真的不知道……或许喜欢吧，因为我现在很难过，也或许不喜欢吧，我知道我的难过不会持续太久。”  
临近傍晚，花店要关门，喻文州选了一束花，要去看个朋友。他走出花店往便利店的方向看去，忍不住想起他们还住在一起的时候，黄少天常常在便利店里买便当吃，家里经常不会开火，他常不在家，黄少天懒得做。  
到后来，根本就没有一点家的样子。  
分手之前他在执行一个保密性很高的任务，回家的次数很少，黄少天的生日的时候，他推了很多工作赶回来，却没有钥匙进不去屋子。他给黄少天打电话，黄少天正在酒吧和朋友喝得烂醉，人事不知，喻文州没去处，就在便利店买了一盒泡面，用热水冲了，等着他回来。  
可是他一直等到早晨也黄少天也没有回来，很多时候灰心丧气都是在这样的瞬间，在将至未至的黎明前，所有的感情都被消耗殆尽，再也没法重生。喻文州摇摇头，不想再想了，他把目光移开，看向黄昏即将到来的地平线交界。

夏日的黄昏本该是平静悠闲的，不知为何今天显得很喧闹，因为职业的缘故，喻文州对这些很敏感，他继续向前走，发现人群逆流而来，显得慌张而茫然无措。  
“怎么了？”他拦住一个慌忙跑过来的中年妇女，询问道。  
“死人了，死人了！死了好多人，我得去学校接我女儿了，别过去，前面死人了，好多人都死了！”  
女人语气慌张，她穿着不太得体的家居服，显然离家的时候走得慌慌张张，身上有一股浓重的油烟味，她拼命地挣开喻文州的禁锢，只一转身就消失在人群里。  
喻文州眼皮一跳。  
越来越多的人逆着他的方向跑过来，他们大多数都对突发事件显得毫无经验，喻文州敢肯定，只有十分之一的人亲眼见到了事情的真相，剩余所有人的奔逃，都是被情绪煽动蛊惑的产物。但是一定是发生了什么，喻文州肯定地想，即便是三人成虎，也不能造成如此大的骚扰。  
他看向便利店，隐隐地有些放心。那里靠着马路，交通便利，建筑坚固，即便有什么突发事件，也不会伤到人。  
职业使然，他要到前面去看看。  
喻文州的工作并不包括突发事件的处理，他对此也并不擅长，事实上，他只是国安安全系统的程序员之一，受过特训，但是主要工作去和目前的场景搭不上边。他立刻联系了附近的工作组，可惜的是没有回应。  
喻文州心下更加沉重了，他脑海中飞快地闪过很多突发事件，恐怖袭击？生化危机？恶性伤人事件？  
无论哪个，都不是好结果。  
沿着街道继续向前，越来越多的人哭着喊着跑出来，情况似乎更加危急，人们的尖叫声此起彼伏地响起，有个小孩跑过他身边的时候，失控地大喊着“丧尸！丧尸来了！”，他跑得太急，被石头绊了一跤，额头擦破出了血，来不及擦就继续向前跑。  
而身边的人却狠狠地推了他一下：“他也感染了！看他的血，他也要咬人！大家快跑！”  
尖叫声轰地一下以小孩为中心，像一朵蘑菇云一样，炸裂，升空。  
这里已经失控了。  
群体的失控将会酿成什么样的惨剧，喻文州很清楚，眼前的局面凭借他自己，完全无法控制，现在他必须要做的是联络组织，请求救援。  
手机信号很弱，过了很久才拨通一个，在联络了组织之后，喻文州也开始顺着人流走，他知道他再逆流而上，很容易引发踩踏事故，人真的太多了。  
走在路上，身边充斥着绝望的叫喊和呼救，他握着手机，大脑陷入短暂的空白，他甚至不知道自己是怎样拨出黄少天的号码的。  
明明已经删掉了很久，可是这一刻本能先于理性，那串数字还是如此清晰地浮现在他脑海中。  
没人接。  
再打一遍，嘟嘟嘟……  
仍然没人接。  
喻文州挂掉电话，冲出人群，向便利店的方向跑去。  
黄少天平时挺爱运动的，喜欢打网球，也喜欢攀岩，喻文州不担心他能不能保护自己，而是怕他太热心，又要保护这个又要保护那个的，到头来自己都保全不了。  
黄少天这个人的性格他太了解了，在人群中，他永远要做英雄，要保护老人孩子，保护女人，保护一切弱小，他的英雄主义总是又固执又倔强，像一团绝不会熄灭的火焰。  
越是了解，就越是担心。喻文州听见风和人群绝望的尖叫一同在他耳边响起，从未像这一刻觉得自己如此自私。  
便利店里没有人，货架商品散落一地，压根没有黄少天的踪影。  
他去哪儿了？  
残阳似血，黄昏如约来临，天空静谧而广阔，而天穹之下，却是一片混沌。喻文州找遍了这附近所有黄少天可能会去的地方，却一无所获，他喘着粗气茫然地站在路边休息，听见花店那边传来更高分贝的骚乱声。  
“我操！你在这儿啊——喻文州！”  
喻文州猛地抬头，黄少天就站在花店的门口，交集地冲他大喊，连脏话都出来了。  
“我还以为你死了。”黄少天跑过来，额头全是亮晶晶的汗水，“你这个废柴程序员。靠，不知道怎么回事，他们说死了好多人，有丧尸还是什么？”  
“我没死。”喻文州突然就冷静了下来，“别怕，我已经联系了国安的工作组，会有救援的。”  
“我不怕，”黄少天二话不说拉起喻文州的手，“我回花店门口找你，你怎么还走了？算了，不说这个了，我们怎么办？跑吧，我也不知道怎么办了，你知道吗？”  
黄少天的手心全是冷汗，这是他紧张的象征。  
喻文州摇摇头。  
“那就跑吧。”黄少天突然从口袋里掏出一把巧克力来，他把一大部分都塞进了喻文州的口袋，“我从便利店拿的，给你，万一困住了还能撑很久。不说了，快跑吧！”  
黄昏的风从他们胸膛穿过，太阳渐渐西沉。  
“我刚刚也在找你。”喻文州说。  
“嗯。”黄少天点头，揉了揉眼睛，“我们要去哪儿？”  
“不知道。”

没有人知道日落之后会发生什么。  
但是你知道他会在你身边就好了。


	67. 黄少天的桃花运

黄少天意识到自己桃花运旺盛，是在初中一年级。  
小时候的事情忘得差不多了，但是听过黄母绘声绘色地描述过盛况，什么幼儿园两个小姑娘为了争黄少天一组做手工气哭了，为了排队和黄少天一排过马路手拉手一下课就冲出教室比速度，最搞笑的是那天排队排成三排，黄少天左拥右抱，平息一场女人间的战争。  
上小学从四年级开始收情书和小纸条，奶茶和巧克力连起来可绕地球三圈，教室门口聚集一群围观群众的时候大家就知道：这又是哪个小姑娘来和黄少天表白，大家来凑热闹了。  
初一的时候一入学就被学姐们围观调戏，课间操的时候时常有“走错路”的小女生过来在他面前晃，运动会以一己之力给标枪这个冷门项目聚集起超高人气，体育老师吓了一跳，还以为学校女同学集体爱上了运动，结果走近一看全是啦啦队。  
丢个标枪有什么好加油的啊！至于么？体育老师好气啊，女子项目全空着，你们是要造反吗？  
造反倒是不至于，但乱肯定是要乱的，黄少天做了三年校草，活生生一个搅弄风云的角色，在学校传奇历史上留下浓墨重彩的一笔。  
高中……就没有高中了，上了两天高中就跑去打游戏了，哦，你说之后的桃花运啊？  
运是有的，可是蓝雨哪有桃花啊？  
黄少天一开始不信邪，战队没有女生，训练营也没有吗？他翻遍训练营名单，再三确认，得到了一个斩钉截铁的答案：没有。  
“我寂寞得要发芽了。”黄少天托着腮看第四期新递交的训练营名单，还是一个女孩子都没有。他真的很纳闷，G市人杰地灵，男女比例平衡，这世界上这么多可爱的女孩子，都不喜欢蓝雨战队吗？为什么来的都是可爱的男孩子？  
“你竟然还有芽可发。”郑轩大惊，“我还以为你已经心如死灰了……你不是……咳咳？”  
咳咳的意思，两个都懂的。  
“我哪儿有？”黄少天整整队服领子，然后比了一朵花的造型，“我一直是含苞待放的阶段……”  
“时间到了，开会，”喻文州推门进来，猛地看到自己的副队长笑得像朵花，忍着笑道，“别看了，你也来。”  
黄少天苦着脸走过来，冲喻文州吐吐舌头。  
“怎么了？”喻文州看着黄少天。  
“他刚刚看了训练营名单，没有女生……”郑轩叹了口气，“压力山大啊。”  
“没有就没有，”黄少天挑眉，仿佛刚刚哀叹的人并不是他，“没有女孩子怎么了，蓝雨充满了阳刚之气，我们就算是和尚庙，也是香火最多的和尚庙。”  
喻文州很纳闷：“你为什么这么自豪呢？”  
“其实是郑轩想要女孩子，”黄少天连忙推锅，“他说他都寂寞得发芽了，是吧郑轩？你看看他，没有女孩子他就精神萎靡，这什么素质啊，整体睡不醒，还压力山大，这就是他的状态。”  
郑轩有口难辩，但是明显没人能从黄少天那里抢话：“明明是你……”  
“轩儿啊，喜欢女孩子是人之常情啊，谁不喜欢呢？”黄少天突然苦口婆心起来，搭着郑轩的肩膀，“可爱的女孩子是世界的财富，但是你不能性别歧视啊，可爱的男孩子就不是了吗？你这是偏见，戴着有色眼镜看人！我给你一点经验，你知道我这么帅气的人，桃花运一直很旺盛的……”  
郑轩快疯了，求助地看着喻文州。  
喻文州笑了笑，敲了敲桌面：“别闹了少天，开会了。”  
“好嘞！”黄少天立刻放过郑轩，像个小学生一样坐好，“队长有什么吩咐？”  
喻文州忍着笑：“没什么，看视频吧，做一下复盘。”  
黄少天：“好嘞，这就来，来来来，我给队长拿硬盘……”  
郑轩忿忿地看着黄少天忙碌的背影，感受到了压迫。  
哪里有压迫，哪里就有反抗，郑轩决定，反抗。反抗这暴政，反抗这强权！  
第四赛季结束的时候，电竞之家给蓝雨的三位新人做一个小小的专访，来的是一位女记者。  
“我提议黄少去接待。”郑轩难得地很积极。  
“好。”喻文州点头，“正好她们要拍一些照片，少天你带着记者到处走走，专访一个小时后再开始。”  
黄少天：“……为什么是我啊？郑轩你是不是报复我？”  
“怎么是报复呢？”郑轩幽幽地道，“这不是福利待遇么？”  
黄少天翻了个白眼，这什么垃圾的福利待遇，在喻文州眼皮子底下接待年轻貌美的女记者，这是造孽！  
本校草已经不做大哥好多年！现在改正归邪，坐怀不乱！  
黄少天瞧了瞧喻文州，又低头去看文件了，似乎对这个决定没什么异议，也没太多关注，于是他走过去绕着喻文州的桌子两圈，成功吸引了喻文州的目光。  
“怎么了少天？”喻文州抬头看他，语气很温柔。  
你这该死的温柔！黄少天忿忿地想着，转身走了，出门前还不忘给郑轩一拳，砸得郑轩趴在桌子上仿佛断了气。  
屋子里只剩下郑轩和喻文州两个人。  
“啊……我是听说过得，”郑轩趴在桌子上懒得动了，“黄少上学的时候确实是校草，很受女孩子欢迎的哦。”  
“是吗？”喻文州笑眯眯的，看得郑轩有点发毛。  
“不如去看看他怎么接待女记者的？”郑轩说。  
“我不去了，还有东西要看。”喻文州拒绝了。  
虽然他拒绝了，但是他们还是看到了。中午吃饭的时候，记者拍完了照片，都是一群二十刚出头的小姑娘，和黄少天坐在一起吃饭，幸福得像朵花一样围着黄少天问东问西……  
“果然名不虚传……”郑轩说。  
喻文州看了看，然后低下头：“吃饭吧。”  
郑轩惯会察言观色，呀，原来队长也会不高兴呀？  
报复失败，好像还顺便帮黄少确认了一下队长的心思，郑轩心想，我真是无事忙啊。  
黄少天过二十岁生日的时候，全蓝雨一起给他过生日。  
蓝雨才拿了第六赛季的冠军，这时候还说生日愿望是拿冠军，有点假惺惺的，于是他许了个不一样的愿望，许完了之后，黄少天觉得自己真是太机智了。  
蛋糕不是用来吃的，当然是用来抹的，黄少天是寿星，被抹成了鬼，跑去卫生间洗脸，喻文州就站在他旁边，拿着纸巾给他擦衣服上的奶油，擦着擦着状似不经意地问了一句：“许了什么愿？”  
“许了一个不一样的愿望……啊呸，天啊，怎么抹这么多奶油和巧克力，我这脸没法看了。”  
“过来，先别用水，我给你擦一下。”喻文州扳过他的肩膀，拿着纸巾帮他擦脸上厚厚的奶油。  
喻文州的动作很温柔，碰到黄少天脸颊的时候，他没出息地脸红了。不过好在奶油够厚，不然他就丢人丢大发了。  
“我许愿……”黄少天想了想，还是说出来了，“我许愿，队长你变成一枝桃花。”  
喻文州：“？？？”  
“我是认真的！”  
喻文州：“……”  
我也是认真的，认真地听不懂你说什么。  
哎，黄少天想，我这么有桃花运的人，到现在还能成功泡上队长，一定是队长的原因，因为队长不是桃花！  
不过喻文州变成女孩子变成桃花都是痴人说梦，既然要命的桃花运派不上用场，黄少天决定自力更生，他酝酿了半年，赶上喻文州的生日，决定表白。  
天啊我们实在是太般配了，连生日都这么般配，黄少天陶醉地想。  
喻文州过生日的时候还在放春节假期，大家聚会的地点选在了外面，方便放飞自我。可能是要表白了，黄少天有点兴奋，吃完了饭去唱K的时候他歌兴大发，为大家演唱了一首桃花运，雷倒一片，话筒被强行没收，递给了喻文州。  
喻文州很会唱歌，这是大家都知道的事情，只是平时不怎么唱，但是赶上这么个好日子大家一起哄，应该不会拒绝吧？果然，喻文州接过话筒，大大方方点了一首《偏偏喜欢你》。  
陈百强的粤语老歌，咬字很清晰但是韵味悠长的一首情歌，歌词更是温情又直白，他唱歌的时候带着笑意，眼睛里闪着光，扫过众人，最后落在黄少天身上。  
黄少天紧张地坐着，紧张得要钻到桌子下去。  
喂喂喂别用这样的眼神看我啊！看我的时候还要唱什么“我却为何偏偏喜欢你”？我要死了！  
“你怎么了？”郑轩看着黄少天，纳闷地问。  
“我要死了。”黄少天受不了了，转头冲出包厢。  
呼，他靠在门外，摸了摸自己侧脸，然后给李轩发消息。  
作为黄少天的狗头军师，在攻略喻文州这件事上，李轩没少给黄少天出主意，一出一箩筐，是不是馊的就难说了。  
“怎么办怎么办，我今天势在必行了。”黄少天发过去。  
“加油，看好你哦，”李轩回复他，“记得撩他啊，别直接傻不愣登地表白，艺术效果知道吗？艺术！”  
“不行，那歌太傻了，这怎么撩得到？这是硬撩！”  
“撩的精髓就是硬！为了硬！”李轩忍不住开了黄腔，“硬撩有什么错？”  
“天啊，去死吧你这个死直男。”黄少天受不了，干脆把手机给关了。他刚要转头回去，却发现喻文州走了出来，就站在门口看着他。  
他大约喝了一点酒，眼神微醺。  
“啊……”黄少天一下子就结巴了，“那、那个，生日快乐啊。”  
“谢谢。”喻文州点头，“然后呢？”  
“什么然后啊？”黄少天摊手，“说什么呢队长？嘿嘿嘿……”  
“我看到了。”喻文州说，“你手机屏幕太亮了，字还很大。”  
黄少天：“……”  
喻文州笑着看他：“你自己说，还是我来说？”  
黄少天急了：“当然说我自己说！呃……这从何说起呢？”  
“要不就从那首歌说起？”喻文州还挺好奇的，刚才那首歌那么雷，黄少天到底怎么从这首歌入手啊？  
黄少天回想了一遍，那歌词把自己雷得外焦里嫩，他还是不想说，干脆打直球吧！  
“那首歌没什么好说的啊……”黄少天突然凑过来，双手圈住喻文州的脖子，几乎和他鼻尖对鼻尖，“队长……生日快乐，礼物准备好了，你要不要收？”  
喻文州被他扑的差点摔了，站稳了以后明知故问：“什么礼物？我得想想。”  
“我啊。”黄少天眨眨眼睛，“嘿，文州，我喜欢你。”  
告白后有一瞬间的眩晕，时间都被无限地拉长了，喻文州抿着嘴看他，意味不明，几秒钟过去，煎熬得仿佛几年那么长。  
“那你呢？”黄少天迫不及待地问。  
“我啊……”喻文州双手揽着他的腰，呼出一口热气，“倒是可以用我的那首歌来回答。”  
黄少天觉得天旋地转，天崩地裂，天下大乱。  
“偏偏喜欢你啊。”喻文州轻轻地说。

很多年后，两个人对桃花运的歌词进行阅读理解。  
“我觉得说得就是我，”黄少天说，“一看，人才好，我不是吗？我就是啊，百万少女的梦。”  
喻文州打量他，帮他把领子翻出来：“百万少女的梦？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”黄少天正色，“我瞎说的。看后面啊，有办法，我是个很有办法的人吧！”  
喻文州懒得拆穿他，换个灯泡都换错。  
“勤劳能致富！说的就更是我了！”黄少天一拍大腿，“年入百万，勤俭持家，是不是非常有吸引力，所以你从训练营开始就暗恋我了。”  
喻文州也不拆穿他，笑着点头。  
“所以你真是走了桃花运啊。”黄少天懒懒地躺在喻文州的腿上，“是不是？”  
喻文州点头：“是啊……哦，果园的黄哥哥，冒昧的问一句，你二十岁的生日愿望实现了吗？”  
“算是实现了吧！”黄少天坐起来，在喻文州的侧脸亲了一口，“不光是你，我也走了桃花运啊！”

END


	68. 小半

黄少天怔怔地看着游戏画面，有些心不在焉。  
他的屏幕已经黑了，队友的屏幕还亮着。画面上和百花战队训练赛已经打到了拼刺刀的时刻，其他人正全神贯注，屏气凝神，键盘敲得飞快，鼠标声音又乱又杂。  
他什么都做不了，只能就这样发呆。  
郑轩又穿拖鞋来训练室，于锋今天梳了个很惹眼的发型，应该是破费了很多发胶，徐景熙的保温杯里装的其实是冰可乐，这很不养生。  
喻文州和平时没什么特别的，他坐得笔直，坐姿过于规范，很不像一个电竞选手。  
刚刚的训练赛里百花又是“遇事不决开术士”的套路，这个套路已经在联盟内成为不必公开多说的对战蓝雨“锦囊妙计”，别废话，这锦囊打开就四个字：杀喻文州。  
如果要说蓝雨神功有什么罩门，大约就是这个手速倒数意识顶尖的队长了。蓝雨当然也不会任人宰割，在无数次的斗争中总结出了宝贵的抗争经验，把勾引战术发挥得淋漓尽致，喻文州成为一条滑溜溜的鱼，是无比鲜活的诱饵。  
这场比赛喻文州又是成为集火目标，但是在喻文州反应过来之前，黄少天替他挡了。  
然后残血的夜雨声烦倒下，徐景熙的治疗术都没放出来——他是准备奶喻文州的。  
训练室里没有人说话，黄少天茫然地看着屏幕，看着天花板，然后小小声地叹了口气。训练赛结束复盘肯定要被问为什么突然冲上去挡伤害，他还没想好怎么回答呢。  
就说手滑按错键了吧，或者说战术太复杂没听清，或者说自己残血了战斗力不强，不如牺牲算了……  
可是这几条都不太合理，他手速很快，反应惊人，战术是他和喻文州讨论制定的，残血的夜雨声烦更是有着大魔王之称，他早就在很多场比赛里向观众证实了他恐怖的后期能力。  
他自己也不知道为什么，下意识地就走了过去，等他反应过来，夜雨声烦已经成了一具尸体。喻文州全程都没有侧过头看他，甚至也没有问……他倒下之后，游戏依然在继续。  
游戏也必须要继续。  
失去了主力输出的蓝雨很快败下阵来，刚结束游戏的张佳乐立刻发消息过来问他为什么要逞能英雄救美，黄少天愣了愣，心说我自己也不知道。  
打完复盘，喻文州没有对这个失误多说什么，只有轻飘飘的一句“不用救我”。他说这话的时候语气淡淡的，像没味儿的白开水。  
白开水本来就是没味儿的，你不能要求他有碳酸饮料的刺激，有酒的浓烈。  
可是白开水喝起来真的最解渴。  
喻文州就是这样一杯白开水。黄少天从前警惕着他，敌视着他，到仔细地探究他，费尽心思地了解他，最后得出了这个结论，喻文州就是这样的白开水。游戏内外他的生活如同透明一般地向黄少天事无巨细地展示着，他们并肩作战，他们睡一间卧室，他喻文州是什么样的人，他看得清清楚楚。  
他在赛场上是优秀的指挥，在场下是可靠的队友，他其实并不死板严肃，他就是个普通人，没有被媒体和粉丝神化得那么厉害，他也会战术失误，也会偶尔讲冷笑话。  
他很好，唯一的不同大概是情绪和感情自我管理过于到位，让暗恋者无缝可钻。  
现在暗恋者坐在座位上，第一次感觉自己失语了。  
“啊好热啊。”暗恋者尴尬地说着题外话。  
“嗯。”喻文州拿起手边的文件夹扇风，风向是冲着他的。  
黄少天捂着脸，他觉得更热了。

打完训练赛之后一起吃饭，黄少天走在前面，目光却不停地向后瞟。喻文州还在收东西，那他就走得慢一点，再慢一点……然后被就被低头看手机的郑轩迎头撞上。  
“黄少你干嘛啊？走那么慢，回头看什么呢？”  
黄少天刚想狡辩，只是狡辩内容还没想好。但是郑轩已经扭过头，语气十分惊喜：“哦，在等喻队啊！”  
哇，好你个郑轩，平时话不多，关键时刻怎么老是张口就说重点！  
这声音不大不小，喻文州也听到了。他把文件收好，抬起头看向黄少天的方向：“在等我吗？”  
黄少天莫名其妙地开始结巴：“呃、呃呃，对啊，在等、等你。”  
“马上就好。”  
“哎。”  
黄少天终于名正言顺地站在原地等人，郑轩走过他身边，语气轻飘飘的，但是却意味深长：“等喻队就直说啊。”  
黄少天感觉头皮发麻，掉落一地鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我没有！”黄少天大声狡辩。  
黄少天自己也搞不懂，为什么他一个暗恋者如此的理直气壮，大张旗鼓。

蓝雨战队人气颇高，赞助商也不少。于是队里经常有些赞助商的站台活动要参加，一般就是打打水友赛，和粉丝互动，黄少天对此很有经验。粉丝一般的要求都很雷同，握手、拥抱、签名……差不多就是这么三件套，但是黄少天做梦也没想到这届粉丝骨骼清奇，稳中带皮，居然上台问了他一个直击灵魂的问题。  
“就比赛里蓝雨队长和副队长一直配合很好嘛，想问下黄副队，喻队在你心里是什么样的地位？”  
台下粉丝不知道为什么开始疯狂起哄，黄少天只觉得嗡地一声，大脑几乎要停止思考了。  
“什么地位……啊这个问题……”黄少天握着话筒，一时间不知道怎么说，他扭过头看喻文州，喻文州的目光竟然还有些期待。  
“其实我也挺想知道的。”喻文州笑了笑，轻声道。  
所有人都在看着他，喻文州也一样，他们的目光仿佛能看穿他的心事，又仿佛只是寻常的瞩目，在等他说一些搞笑的回答。  
“这怎么说啊……”黄少天轻轻咳嗽了一下，“你们想听什么回答？好队友？好朋友？好兄弟？”  
粉丝们在起哄，他们在说什么，黄少天没有听清，大概是“好基友”吧。他扭过头看喻文州，喻文州仍然是很期待的表情，只是笑意更加明显。  
“是好室友。”黄少天清了清嗓子，一本正经地说。  
“早上叫我起床，晚上给我带夜宵的好室友。这个回答满意吗？”  
粉丝似乎非常满意，不仅满意，表情一副“你们队思想出了问题”，异常惊讶，也异常愉悦。  
主持人也有点愣住，过了半天呆呆地说了一句：“呃，原来你们队是双人间啊……”  
黄少天笑起来，他把话筒交给主持人，然后自然而然地站回到了喻文州身边。灯光下，他深吸一口气，然后自然地目视前方。他感觉到喻文州在看他，喻文州的目光总是很温和但是却很有存在感，令他左顾右盼，变得矫揉造作，不像自己。  
“你看我干嘛。”黄少天依然看着前方，小声说。  
喻文州笑着摇头：“真不知道你一天到晚在想什么。”  
黄少天也笑了，他抿着嘴不说话。他知道自己在想什么，也知道自己说的每一句话，每一个眼神都意味着什么。暗恋其实是一个人的狂欢，至少进退尺度始终是他捏在手里，他想明示，便要明示，他想暗示，就悄悄地把一切收好，装在口袋里，谁也不能奈何他。  
喻文州仿佛还是不理解他的心意，可是那又怎么样呢。  
黄少天遇到了这个，心动了，那就只要这个。他会找一个合适的时机说出来，也许是某天他们再度夺冠，也许是某天他们在这赛场上终于要离开，也许是久别重逢，是他乡相遇，都不重要。在这之前，暗恋是酸甜交加的美梦，是少年衬衫口袋里的一粒水果糖。

END


	69. 测不准定理

主题：看到今天官博发的糖，我忍不住了  
和大家分享我最近发现的一个定理，我称之为喻黄测不准定理：每当你以为喻黄要发糖的时候，他们都会发刀；每当你以为他们一点也不real的时候，他们都会逼你吃糖。请问两位，到底要干什么？  
1L：发糖了？不是BE了吗？不是节目里毫无交流各干各的吗？  
2L：官博发了一张图，训练室内的，黄少天靠着喻文州肩膀睡觉，喻文州对着卢瀚文比了个嘘声的手势  
配的文字是：贴心的喻队和爱睡觉的黄副队  
3L：岂有此理！他们把我们玩弄于股掌之间！  
4L：太real了，喻队还点赞了，还转发了，加了个嘘的表情！我服辽，他这么抗旗，这个CP很难是假的，锁了！  
5L：昨天发生了什么来着，我有点记忆模糊了  
6L：昨天他们参加线下活动，一队排开站着，喻文州最右，黄少天最左，主持人让他们站一起，黄少天不肯，喻文州也不动  
7L：最尬的是有个粉丝提问环节，说黄少能不能分享一下和喻队一起打网游的趣事，黄少天冷漠地说：我从来不和他一起打网游  
当时粉丝尬得差点跌倒  
8L：薛定谔的喻黄（x  
9L：我作为CP粉，给大家表演一个精神失常  
10L：昨天黄少天的冷漠脸，再到今天的照片糖，我特别想对他们说：如果被绑架去营业就眨下眼睛，我去救你们  
11L：对，蓝雨高层给他们下了营业目标，每个月营业几天，营业的real程度和反响作为奖金考核标准  
12L：这个占比怕是要超过夺冠占比  
13L：他俩睁眼说瞎话习惯了，昨天黄少天说自己从来不和喻文州玩网游，然后我看CP超话刚刚放了比赛服的OB截图，昨天晚上撒欢玩了一晚上，别告诉我说这是代打，蓝雨雇佣郑轩和宋晓打的  
14L：比赛服一起玩……能叫玩网游吗？凭什么这样污人清白？喻黄崩了就是崩了，哎，人间不值得  
15L：还在这里讨论糖？大手的《真相是假》都出来了，请大家品鉴！  
16L：不知道是不是我审美奇异，我实名制喜欢这种带着营业感的CP，实名制喜欢他们当面营业背后冷若冰霜的感觉  
17L：看完了，我认同楼上  
18L：为什么每次黄少和别人玩得风生水起搂搂抱抱的时候，镜头都会转到喻文州落寞的表情，拍视频的人到底要干什么，我真的是服了！  
19L：热闹的黄少的，喻队神马都没有  
20L：他也没少和王杰希叶修周泽楷聊天，黄少天不也是落在角度里啃手看着吗？大家彼此彼此吧，蜘蛛网是喻队的，黄少只有无助地啃手  
21L：笑死我了，疯狂绿对方  
22L：难道绿对方的次数也要算入考核吗？我发出难以置信的疑问  
23L：我快被你们洗脑喻黄不real了，我真的动摇了  
24L：真的不real，他们俩是包办婚姻，你见过哪个包办婚姻幸福了！这是旧社会的糟粕，这是封建余孽  
25L：至亲至疏夫妻懂吗，越是接触得久，关系越微妙，怪不得每次做活动他俩都离彼此百丈远  
视频里那段怎么配的画面我没注意，但是这句话“我没熬夜陪他说话”，扎心了，谁能陪黄少天熬夜说话，不要命了吗？亲生父母都做不到啊！  
26L：我是23楼，可是夺冠的时候真的好real啊，是假的吗？第六赛季夺冠的时候黄少冲出来抱着喻队不撒手，主持人喊了三遍请队员去举起奖杯，他还是抱着喻队不撒手……  
26L：我是楼主，所以这就是测不准定理，他们发糖和发刀的时机、频率、姿势都是不确定的，所以他俩的关系也是不确定的，其中一个人的行为目的越精确，另一个人的就越飘忽……  
比如说，第六赛季那么real的场景，你知道喻文州后来怎么说的吗，他说黄少天好重，扯得他脖子快断了  
27L：我特么笑死，喻文州只玩真实  
28L：还记得第七赛季季后赛输了的场景吗？这是喻黄名场面之一了，喻文州难得的有些失落，平时是几乎不会这么表露情绪的，黄少天拍他肩膀，然后抓着喻文州的手往前走  
真实情况是什么，后来在纪录片为我们揭晓，黄少天说他让喻文州走快点，等会儿粉丝离场人太多车都开不出去  
29L：球球楼主饶了天真可爱的CP粉吧，不要骗小朋友了，我感觉23楼都快哭了  
30L：我发现喻黄粉很喜欢煽情，正主特别擅长反煽情  
31L：某一种角度的真相是假吧  
32L：你以为是很经典的名场面，不过是他们的日常罢辽  
33L：那他们私底下……  
34L：喻文州连黄少天没睡好的都知道，你们觉得呢，毕竟一个房间睡了几年。我以前一直不愿意相信蓝雨这么穷，不分单间给这俩王牌选手，后来纪录片探访蓝雨宿舍我发现蓝雨准备的公寓基本款是两人一间，甚至还有四人间，最骚的居然还特么有上下铺，一屋子能住八个人，干嘛啊，养猪还是睡人  
可见电子竞技还是需要money  
35L：可是他们俩赚的钱都能在G市买别墅了吧……  
36L：是啊，可是这能说明啥，难道要他俩自费打职业吗  
37L：他俩虽然没有自费打职业，但是他俩自费发糖啊。我还记得有年夏休期，喻文州直播，不露脸，镜头前放了个夜雨声烦的手办，然后黄少天在喻文州直播间送礼物，刷到粉丝榜第一，说这手办真不错，赏  
这就是传说中的豪掷千金博一笑的故事  
38L：嗯，事后喻文州问他，你就这么喜欢给直播平台送钱吗，为什么不直接打我支付宝  
黄少天：我要让大家都知道  
39L：嗯，这个故事讲到这里就可以了，不要说出后半句  
40L：后半句就是！我要让大家都知道！你欠我钱！我告诉你们，我们喻黄只玩真实！  
41L：你们是魔鬼吗？？？？哇，人心黑球了哇！！！


	70. 恐怖谷定理

李轩把盒子里最后一根导线成功地连接完成的时候，喻文州正好推开办公室的门走进来，实验室里带着一股挥之不去的金属味道——喻文州觉得他没办法描述这个味道，它混杂了太多奇怪的气息，甚至还包括苏沐橙的女士香水和李轩爱吃的薄荷糖。  
“你来接黄少天吗？”李轩靠在实验室的座椅上转了个圈，“喻文州先生，你对你的机器人太上心了。”  
“谢谢。”喻文州微笑，然后把号码牌递给李轩。  
“好，马上就带他出来。”  
喻文州坐在位子上等着，他和这个实验室所有的人都混得很熟，尤其是负责黄少天开发和后续护理的李轩，这个研究员很好说话，而且是个很有想法的家伙，喻文州觉得和他合作很愉快，他们私交也不赖，李轩是个很好的饭友，如果黄少天不在他身边。  
不过这种机会都比较少。  
黄少天躺在白色的床单上，看上去和睡着了别无二致，他闭着眼睛，睫毛很长，像柔软的刷子，他左边额头有一道疤，眉角有一颗痣，这让他看起来和正常的人没有任何的区别——他更像是一个年轻英俊的青年，即便是沉睡的状态也看上去活力十足，像一杯夏日里的柠檬茶，而且进入休眠时间的他看上去十分安静，一点也不聒噪，李轩甚至都有点难以适应了。  
启动按钮，黄少天醒过来，他活动活动手脚，然后笑了起来。  
这是开机的第一个表情，笑。  
柠檬茶加了冰，一饮而尽后足够让人永远不回头了。天气热得惊人，花草垂头低语，甚至连蝉鸣鸟叫都无精打采了起来，可是黄少天的笑总是能让人觉得清爽而放松，让闪着金属光泽的仪器布满的实验室柔和而有温度。  
“早上好。”黄少天冲李轩打招呼，他凑到李轩身边深呼吸了一下，“哦哦哦，是薄荷糖的味道，可是你又换了牌子！”  
这些小事不会占据多少内存，黄少天都记得的。李轩点头：“是啊，换了一个新牌子的薄荷糖，你要不要试试？”  
“可以。”黄少天接过糖盒，把糖果送到嘴边，显然很开心，他伸出右手腕递给李轩，李轩拿着金属的小刀和支架划开他的皮肤，一点红色的液体渗透出来，继而可以看到深色的电线和错综复杂的电路，李轩把一小块芯片塞了进去，这一块芯片将承载接下来半个月的全部情感记忆，对于黄少天来说，他将会把这半个月所有关系感情的东西储存在其中，在装满后切换另一块。  
上一次给黄少天换芯片是什么时候李轩已经不记得了，原来还可以坚持半年的，后来越来越短，到现在就只有半个月了。  
“好了。”李轩收起工具，“你的主人在外面等你。”  
喻文州已经无聊到开始玩起了节奏大师，他听的是铿锵有力的交响曲，音符快得满天飞，像是重物落下溅起来的水花，让人眼花缭乱，喻文州可以看清甚至可以记得每一个音符，他可以哼出曲子来，但是他的手速显然不足以应付这样快频率的节奏——  
“我来我来！”黄少天挽起袖子，一把把手机抢了过去，他的手速不知道比喻文州快了多少，喻文州先时觉得音符满天乱飞让他眼花缭乱，现在觉得黄少天双手在屏幕上狂点让他崩溃。  
喻文州晕。  
“走了，回家了，少天。”喻文州拍了拍他的脑袋。  
喻文州手心微微有点出汗，黄少天拉过他的手掌，放在嘴边吹了口气，凉凉的。  
“快了，马上我就赢了这关。”黄少天飞快地收回手继续狂点键盘，喻文州干脆扭过头不去看了，好吧，刚才黄少天居然上演了单手的戏码，手速不足他十分之一的喻文州先生什么都不想说。  
“上个月的。”李轩把一个小盒子递给喻文州，“这次我看了一下，可能半个月后你就要带他过来换了，你们本来是要去欧洲玩吗？现在来看，有点不切实际了。”  
喻文州点头把盒子接了过来，语气故作轻松：“半个月也还可以，我不嫌麻烦。”  
“但是你知道——”  
“知道。”喻文州点头，他笑得很开朗，李轩反而不知道继续再说点什么好了。  
回到家第一件事就是开空调，这个夏天梅雨季节来得早，去得也早，现在干热的空气肆虐，让整个城市变成一个急速膨胀的热气球。冷风吹过来带着舒爽的感觉，黄少天伸了个懒腰，然后扑在了沙发上，他手腕的伤口碰在沙发垫子上，让黄少天觉得微微有些心慌，他冷静了一会儿，觉得一切又都正常了起来。  
啊，应该只不过是李轩在装芯片的时候没有太放好吧。  
喻文州做得一手好菜，黄少天唯一能做的便是多吃点，然后用三千字来夸赞喻文州的手艺，再用高超的拍照技能拍好这一桌色香味俱全的饭菜，发到朋友圈去炫耀。  
“你太厉害了主人。”黄少天竖着大拇指说。  
他笑起来嘴边有两个小酒窝，盛满了蜜糖一样的甜，喻文州对“主人”这个称呼有点愣神，但是他很快反应过来，他看着黄少天，拿着纸巾帮他擦了一下嘴角。  
“叫我文州就好了。”  
“好，文州。”黄少天点头。  
下午的时候黄少天困了要睡觉，这是他夏天一贯的习惯，春困秋乏夏打盹，他总是要在午后打个盹，喻文州站在门口，没一会儿就传来了黄少天缠绵的呼吸声，这呼吸声像是连绵不断的叹息，带着惬意的满足感，喻文州觉得空调温度有点低，他拿起身边的毯子给黄少天盖上，然后悄悄地退了出来。  
温乎乎的柠檬茶依然带着清甜，有时候温水要比冰块更让人凉爽。  
喻文州回到书房，打开一个不小的盒子，黑色的磨砂金属盒子里面分门别类地排列着很多小块的芯片，上面的标签纸年久泛黄，氧化作用让字迹变得模糊起来，但是喻文州实际上已经不需要通过标签来判断哪一块是什么时期的了，他差不多可以把内容都烂熟于心，可以模仿着腔调背诵出来。  
可是黄少天的语气很难学。喻文州想，他的语调很轻快，无数的话从他唇间飞逸出来，变成无数个气泡飞上云霄，这像是一个奇妙的化学反应——毕竟是个化学变化，总是要发生一些奇妙的本质上的改变，黄少天是不可复刻的。  
喻文州见过了很多带有话唠属性的机器人，没有一个人像黄少天。  
科学技术可以解决生活中很多的难题，一样的配方可以造就出一样的结果，只要你的全部材料和参数是准确的，然而喻文州却觉得再也没有人可以和黄少天一模一样了，不，应该是再也没有人可以像黄少天一丁点了，一丁点都没有。  
芯片插进卡槽，画面开始播放，这是上一个月的画面，黄少天在写东西，一边写一边转笔，他转笔的动作流畅而麻利，蓝色的圆珠笔在指尖旋转着，他觉得这样能够让他文思如泉涌，可是他下笔写了两句话，却干巴巴的，毫不精彩。  
芯片可以在记录下画面的同时也记录黄少天的情感和心理活动，喻文州点开，下面弹出来的小窗口就是黄少天心里所想的事情，他在写今天天气晴朗万里无云，可是他想的全是喻文州，他想，喻文州可真好看，喻文州做饭可真好吃，今天我们去超市买水果，那个女店员是一直在偷看喻文州吗？可是喻文州是我的。  
他睡着的时候在做梦，梦境里他们在山谷里前行，天上的星星一颗一颗地落在湖水之中，溅起的水花也闪着光，他梦见了喻文州从山谷深处走出来，然后星星落进他的眼睛里，成了一望无尽的温柔。  
每一块芯片都是一段记忆，喻文州比较庆幸他还可以把这些零零碎碎的碎片收集起来，哪怕有一天一切都无法挽回，至少还有一点东西可以偶尔来回味一下，他像一个收藏家，或者像一个松鼠，不停地收集松果。  
然而对于黄少天来说，这所有的一切都清零了，他和喻文州的爱情在换芯片的一瞬间就被取出，现在又是一片白纸，可以重新开始写故事了。从前的那些故事不是不好，那些故事很好，可是他们却无法享受罢了。  
因为黄少天生病了。  
李轩对喻文州说，人和机器人之间应该有一个明确的情感界限，在这个界限面前一切都可以谈，一旦逾越了这个界限，整个关系都将陷入失控，李轩说，喻文州，你知道恐怖谷吗，如果你再向前迈一步，你们就彻底完了，你会觉得他可怕，没办法，这就是科技的深渊。  
黄少天的大脑开始无法承受这种感情所带来的热度，情感的内存占比太大了，大到继续下去就会完全无法正常生活，再继续下去黄少天就会彻底坏掉了——这种坏掉对于机器人来说就是死，他报销了，变成一堆材料的废墟，和一些记忆芯片，李轩其实不会太难以接受，因为毕竟他的工作就是机器人维护和修理，也包括处理一些被主人丢弃的机器人——现在科技水平很发达，机器人的技术也是日新月异，抛弃一个过时的机器人就像丢掉一个过时的手机，既不需要犹豫，更不需要愧疚。  
黄少天出生于十年前，和现在的机器人比起来，他真是有够老的了，如果不是喻文州不同意，甚至研究院都想以黄少天为中心拍一个纪录片了，毕竟能活到这么大年纪的机器人实属罕见，由于更新换代太快，大多数机器人的平均寿命是五年，而且这个数字还在不断地变小。  
做为死马当成活马医的解决方法，李轩为黄少天在手腕处安装了一个附加的芯片，让他和喻文州的记忆情感全部另行储存在这一块芯片上，以保持黄少天正常地“活着”，不至于被过多的情感烧坏掉，不过李轩也告诉喻文州，这种感情对于机器人来说是不应该存在的，本来就是禁忌之物，它会越来越沉重，芯片更换会越来越频繁，直到有一天连芯片都无法承载了，那时候黄少天就会坏掉，李轩故作轻松地说，你就把他送到我这里销毁了好了，我不收你的工钱。  
喻文州笑着点点头，他说，哎呀，谢谢你的建议啊，说话算话。  
李轩笑，他知道喻文州就是在敷衍他罢了。  
说起来黄少天，这个机器人还真是李轩见过最幸运的机器人了，他在被制作出来的时候就没有任何的要求——也就是说他没有配方，没有参数，没有任何的硬性设置，喻文州当时只设置了一下性别，剩下一切都是随机的。  
然而这是反科学的举动。机器人的存在是为了替代人类的劳动、满足人类的各类需求，包括娱乐、陪伴等，纯粹的制造是不被允许的，这是对人类本身存在的一种挑战，喻文州在制造出了黄少天之后就改行了，他现在在一家银行做职员。  
为了特定目的制造出来的机器人一般都会因为目的已经达成而被抛弃被销毁，而且这种特地目的的机器人也会由于背负着目的而活得并不“人道”，然而“人道”是独属于人类的，机器人并不需要。人类在意识到恐怖谷的存在之后也在极力地避开这个科技的深渊，通过制造明显与人类差异巨大的机器人来解决这个问题，现在的机器人如果没有特殊的要求，一般都不会做得太像人类了。  
黄少天醒过来的时候喻文州正靠在沙发上看电影，貌似是一部很老的片子，喻文州看得津津有味，黄少天从背后蒙住他的眼睛，喻文州抓住他的手腕，手心一片冰凉。  
“空调开大了。”黄少天说，他拿起茶几上的空调遥控器把温度调高。  
“这是什么电影？有这么好看？文州，你怎么还看得这么感慨？你是哭了吗？”  
“没有啊。”喻文州说，“没什么，这是十年前热映的片子，哪里老了。”  
“十年对我来说很老了。”黄少天翘着二郎腿，整个人都靠在喻文州的身上，“文州，我今天想了一个问题。”  
喻文州一愣。  
“我不知道我为什么突然想到这个问题。”黄少天似乎自己也很疑惑了起来，“我今天看你的手机，是你新买的吗？”  
喻文州点头，他没由来地心慌，抓着黄少天的手腕，他摸到了今天新鲜的伤口，可以摸到芯片运作的微微热度。  
“手机的更新换代可真快。”黄少天垂着眼睛，睫毛忽闪忽闪的，“机器人也是吧。”  
喻文州没有说话，他盯着黄少天眉角的痣一直在看。  
“文州，我知道，我什么都知道。”黄少天仰着头看喻文州，“哎呀，你怎么愁眉苦脸的，主人，笑一个嘛。”  
黄少天一笑咧开嘴角，露出洁白的两排牙齿，可是喻文州却好像咬到了柠檬片一样，酸涩一下子蔓延开来，覆盖了原有的清甜。  
“我不知道为什么，”黄少天的表情有点无措，“文州，我也不知道为什么，我发现以前的事情我都记得，我是不是快要死了？换了芯片了，但是我却忘不掉了……”  
喻文州还抓着黄少天的手腕，他觉得温度越来越高，越来越高，灼热得像是有一团火在烧，他从前也是从事机器人研究开发工作的，他知道这意味着什么。  
“少天，天气太热了。”喻文州说。  
黄少天撑着身子坐起来，他点点头，然后缓缓地靠近喻文州，喻文州看着黄少天的眼睛，有那么一瞬间很想闪躲，但是他很快就想明白了，十年，对于一个机器人来说已经不短了，已经长到让当年的片子变成一部老片，成为记忆里的泡沫，在岁月的雨声中，流成一条一去不复返的长河。  
他的嘴唇温度很低，和喻文州比起来是这样的。  
“对，天气太热了，我睡一会儿。”黄少天说，他靠在喻文州的腿上，然后闭上了眼睛。喻文州抓着他的手腕，灼热褪去，然后发出一股零件烧焦的味道。  
电影演到了结尾，继而屏幕变成一片黑暗。  
喻文州想给李轩打电话，说你可以帮我免费销毁了，可是他无论如何都放不开手——大屏幕开始顺延播放列表，歌声从低沉的音箱中传来，像是有人在耳边讲一个永不止息的故事。  
You will never walk alone.  
就像十年前，他对黄少天说：欢迎来到这个世界，少天，你是不一样的。  
“啊谢谢你！”黄少天回应他的是喋喋不休，“哇塞，太棒了这里好凉快，今天是八月十号，这就是我的生日了吗？你叫什么名字呢？嗯？啊，喻文州，我知道了。话说，我觉得这件事我必须得问一下虽然它很破坏现在的气氛啊——”  
“喻文州，我会不会死哇。”  
喻文州笑着摇头：“会，因为我也会啊，大家都会死。”  
黄少天苦恼地皱起眉头，眉角的一颗痣都皱了起来。  
“不过我会一直陪着你。”十年前，喻文州十五岁，他冲着自己的机器人伸出了小拇指，“嗯？”  
小拇指相缠拉近距离，然后大拇指重重地相对。  
“那就好。”黄少天笑着说，空气中像是打翻了柠檬茶，弥漫着夏天的甘甜和冷冽，像是一个温馨故事的开头，显得平和而信誓旦旦。  
You will never walk alone.

“有什么事情不能在电话里说吗？”喻文州摘下墨镜，坐在李轩对面，李轩正在看甜品店的菜单，头也不抬。  
“我靠啊，本来想好好宰你一顿的，可是好像没什么特别贵的……”李轩埋头翻着甜品单，翻了半天终于舍得抬头了，他冲喻文州打了个响指，“哈哈，不过这顿你买单。”  
吃个甜品能吃出去多少钱啊，喻文州简直哭笑不得，不过他觉得李轩可能有别的事情要对他说吧，不然也不会选在这个日子下午烈日炎炎地喊他来。  
“好，我买单。”喻文州笑，“好久不见了，最近在忙什么？”  
“老样子呗。”李轩抬头打量喻文州，发现喻文州的变化算不得太大，这人似乎是驻颜有术，看起来和五年前几乎没什么差别，好像成熟了点，但是他自带一股青年书卷气，所以看起来总是显小，而立之年还是看着像刚毕业的学生。  
“所谓没有消息就是好消息，”喻文州说，“老样子，也是好事啊。”  
“那你呢？”李轩探究地看着他，“也到了该结婚的年龄了吧——”  
“你不会是我妈妈派来的救兵吧？”喻文州将信将疑地看着他，李轩哈哈大笑起来，看来喻文州果然被这件事情深刻地困扰着，当然李轩自己也没有好到哪里去，他笑了一会儿就停下来了，然后也愁眉苦脸的。  
“算了，看起来你也是和我同病相怜了。”喻文州笑，他头也不回地冲身后招手，“服务生，点单，麻烦你——”  
“来了来了来了——”一个清脆的声音从身后传来，喻文州一愣，他猛地回头，看到一个年轻人手里拿着点单的纸笔小跑着过来，他穿着一身天蓝色的员工服，围裙上画着一只可爱的小鸭子。  
在炎热而疲倦的夏日里，有人泼洒了一杯冰柠檬茶，全世界都变成了淡蓝色，全世界都充斥着清甜的柠檬味，车水马龙里，时光的光点把人海点成了一片银河，所有浩淼而执拗的期待都发着温暖的光。  
“您需要点什么？”年轻的店员歪着头看向喻文州，“先生刚进来吧，外面很热吧是不是？今年夏天实在是太反常了热得厉害，我们店里推出了新款的抹茶布丁奶茶要来一份吗？要不试试特别受欢迎的红豆绵绵冰？唔，现在第二份半价啊，你和对面的先生是一起的吗，要两份可以享受优惠——”  
“不是。”喻文州摇手，“我们不是一起的。”  
李轩：“……”  
喻文州打了个响指：“小哥，我想要两份红豆绵绵冰，呃，第二份半价真的很合算，要不我请你吧，可以吗？”  
李轩：“啊……”  
年轻的店员点头：“哈哈哈，好啊，正好现在人少，哎对了，这位先生你要什么？”  
李轩终于被记起，他激动地举起甜品单上最贵的一份冲店员示意：“我要这个……”  
“对，他要那个，而且他要外带。”喻文州说。  
“好的，外带要加包装盒的费用哦。”店员刷刷刷记录，“马上就好，稍等片刻！您可以听会儿音乐或者翻看一下杂志~”  
李轩看着喻文州，一时间愣是没说出话来。  
“嗯？”喻文州抬起头，笑眯眯地看着他。  
“我不应该在这里。”李轩说。  
喻文州：“？？？”  
李轩继续说：“我应该在车底。”  
喻文州笑起来，他抿了抿嘴唇，眼角掩饰不住的喜悦，那一点光亮始终未曾湮灭，终于在一个夏天重新燃起来。  
“喻文州，”李轩认真起来，他看了看快乐地工作着的黄少天，突然也有点感慨起来，一个十五年后仍然存在的机器人，听起来就像一个传说，“你要知道，这就是最好的结果了，如果你愿意，你们可以以十年为一个周期——”  
“我很高兴。”喻文州双手交叉，他微微闭上眼睛，然后又睁开，“起码这是二倍于等待的快乐。”  
红豆绵绵冰散发着冷意，在空气中化为一缕飘荡的白气，午后窗外的阳光投射进来，玻璃窗上散开一片五颜六色的微光，黄少天坐在高脚椅上晃荡着双腿，嘴里哼着歌。喻文州沉默地看着他，他不是不想说话，而是突然就失去了组织语言的能力——他可以和别人高谈阔论，可是和黄少天在一起的时候，他喜欢听他讲话，喜欢跟着他的思路天马行空地四处遨游幻想，黄少天只顾着低头吃东西，场面有点微妙的尴尬。  
可是喻文州竟然也喜欢这尴尬。  
“你看起来话很少的样子。”喻文州说。  
黄少天从绵绵冰里抬头，一脸的吃惊：“没有！哪有啊，我很喜欢讲话，但是老板喜欢安静，嫌我话多，总是让我克制一下——哦，他还说我是一个特别奇怪的机器人，参数竟然是随机的，你知道，现在科学技术这么发达，很多机器人都不按照人类的相似设定来设计啦，店里除了我之外还有两个机器人，他们都是哑巴，不会讲话，还有一个不会感觉到疼也就是没感觉的——嗝，我觉得我还是很幸运的，制造我的那个人一定是个好人。”  
喻文州手有点微微发抖，勺子里的冰一不小心溅到桌面上，迅速化成了一滩水渍。  
喻文州在李轩的回收站见过很多废弃的机器人。  
他们有的受伤了，可以维修，但是维修的成本远大于一个新机器人的制造成本，他们就会被拆解，拆解的零件可以直接由回收站回收，也可以由主人带回去，选择带回去的人寥寥无几，李轩觉得可惜，就在他的实验室里放了一个柜子，把那些机器人的芯片一个个装进盒子里，就像是墓园里的骨灰盒，死过了，那就说明也算是活过。喻文州搬家的时候李轩劝他把芯片盒子放在他那里保管，喻文州说什么也不肯。  
冬天下了很大的雪，屋子里的暖气和屋外的寒气在玻璃窗展开了交锋，雪白的霜雾彻底遮住视线，把书房圈成安静的一隅，新家更加宽敞明亮，冬暖夏凉，喻文州闲得无聊的时候就靠在摇椅上看从前的那些芯片，他觉得人的感情真的是奇怪的东西，奇怪到科学根本没办法解释，芯片的容量都是一样的，可是它能承载的时间越来越短了。  
可能是感情越来越重了吧。  
黄少天被喻文州送到了李轩的实验室，李轩没太吃惊，他对喻文州说，多半是没办法修理了，不过也可以试试，基本上修好的可能性是零——  
——我知道。  
他眼睛微微发红。喻文州说，我知道， 我从前也是做这一行的。  
李轩问他，你还想继续做吗。  
喻文州摆摆手。  
黄少天很快把自己的那一份吃掉了，他托着腮看喻文州，觉得不知道为什么反正就是很喜欢他，喻文州低着头把碗里的冰沙捣碎，连这样简单的动作都让黄少天移不开眼睛，黄少天想，一定有很多人喜欢他吧。  
“你有生日吗？”喻文州问。  
黄少天皱眉，眉角的那颗痣也皱起来，他似乎对喻文州这句话显得很讶异：“生日？机器人也有生日？这也太奇怪了吧。”  
喻文州笑：“对，是很奇怪。不过今天是我的生日。”  
“今天是八月十号。”黄少天翻了翻日历，然后很开心地说，“哎呀，那祝你生日快乐吧！”  
喻文州眼眶发红，他看着黄少天欢天喜地地祝他生日快乐，想起他们过的最后一个生日，黄少天躺在他的腿上，他说，喻文州，太热了，我睡一会儿。  
“我给你唱生日快乐歌吧！”黄少天很高兴的样子，围裙上的小鸭子随着衣服的褶皱似乎要动起来，笑意像是天上的星星，一颗又一颗地落在湖水里，溅起大朵大朵的水花。  
“不，”喻文州说一本正经地说，“生日，都是要过生日的人来唱的，你听着就好了，咳，而且你唱歌跑调吧。”  
祝你生日快乐。喻文州笑得很温柔，他看着黄少天，觉得自己踏入了一个永远无法回头的轮回之中，哪怕他们只能止于95%的爱情，那么也是很好的，好到回忆细水长流，朝花夕拾，竟然可以抵得过分离。  
黄少天哈哈大笑起来，他觉得喻文州很懂他，制造他的主人太随性了，竟然也没有什么设定，这搞得他一点也不像别的机器人那么十全十美，他话唠，唱歌跑调，不喜欢吃秋葵，他有很多人类的毛病，如果他自己不说，根本没有人会觉得他是一个机器人。  
“对的，”黄少天点头，额前的碎发随着动作飞起来，他撑着手臂看着喻文州，“我的毛病很多，大概是因为是很久很久之前被制造出来的原因，现在都没有这样的机器人了。”  
“你今年25岁。”喻文州说。  
黄少天点头。  
“我今年……30岁。”喻文州说，他有点感慨，甚至还叹了一口气，黄少天眨眨眼睛，觉得很费解，他有点不知道喻文州在感叹什么。感叹白驹过隙岁月长流，又或是感叹年岁的顽固距离，黄少天也说不好。  
“25岁真是个好年纪。”喻文州又说。  
下午店里人不是很多，喻文州一直坐在窗边，黄少天忙忙叨叨的，一会儿跑过来和喻文州聊天，给喻文州展示他做蛋糕花的技能，一会儿招呼客人，喋喋不休地推荐红豆绵绵冰和第二份半价，客人大多都被热情的店员给打动了，不少人都点了他推荐的甜品。  
太阳如约下山，到了换班的时候，喻文州最后要了一杯柠檬茶，他搅拌了一下，柠檬果粒在清甜的茶水中上下飞舞，然后一饮而尽。  
就像重逢的喜悦，淋漓尽致。  
“你很喜欢柠檬吗？”黄少天突然问道。  
喻文州思考了片刻，他点点头。  
“喜欢柠檬……也喜欢你萌。”喻文州语气带着点笑意，和黄少天开起了玩笑。  
黄少天笑起来，弯着腰解围裙然后直不起腰来，他探身在冰柜里拿东西，桌案上的蔷薇花仿佛从他的手心里生长出来——  
“嘿嘿，生日快乐，”黄少天把一小块蛋糕递给喻文州，“有空常来光顾哦！送你的！”  
喻文州点点头接过来，他们指尖相碰，黄少天突然觉得手腕处突兀地发热，像是有什么东西开始运作，他打了个激灵有点心慌，再抬头看喻文州的时候突然又觉得一身轻松，好像刚刚什么都没有发生过一样，他觉得是自己想多了。  
“生日快乐。”喻文州看着他的眼睛说。  
黄少天觉得好笑，今天又不是他的生日，喻文州怎么老是看着他说这句话，可能喻文州过生日的习惯比较奇特吧，但是这不能影响黄少天对喻文州的好印象——他觉得喻文州风趣又优雅，是一个极好的听众，黄少天说什么他都听得津津有味，完全不像别人那样敷衍，他还会去研究黄少天的说话内容，这让黄少天觉得被尊重，被关注，这感觉就好比有人把你放在心上，那种在云端飘的感觉，让黄少天忍不住想着想着就笑出声来。  
他笑起来，黄昏苦涩的光影里都盛满了蜜糖。  
1%。  
一切从这里开始，1%，我遇见你。

“从理论上来讲，这是没办法跨越的一件事情，你要知道，机器人，他毕竟不是人——”李轩剥着花生，“95%，我觉得已经是极限了，到了这个程度，必然要走向你们五年前经过的结局，水要100℃才能沸腾，95%算什么——”  
“如果海拔高一点，95℃也可以沸腾。”喻文州打断他。  
李轩拍了拍一手的花生皮：“好吧，你好像挺有道理的，但是这和你的机器人没有关系，他就是这样，当你们的关系进展到95%的时候，他的芯片就会无法承受，他将进入一个恐怖谷，这个比喻怎么样，还可以吧，在这个恐怖谷里，你们就无法更进一步，他就会——”  
李轩本来想用“死”这个字，最后想了想，然后用了意味深长的“嗯……”  
“嗯，对。”喻文州说。  
“你觉得有意思吗？”李轩问他。  
喻文州很认真地点点头：“有。”  
“那就好。”李轩笑了，“其实爱情就是一件彼此都觉得有意思，愿意去浪费生命虚度时光的事情，如果不愿意了，没意思了，那才是没有爱了。”  
“黄少天和别的机器人只有一个不一样，那就是他是完全随机参数的机器人，没有任何的设定干扰他的产生，所以我试了一下，让他自行修复自己的系统，这就好比是格式化——”李轩比划了一下，“我本来是不抱希望的，因为五年了都没有动静，我还以为不会有什么变化了，但是你也看到了，他自己格式化成功了，他现在是一个全新的人，之前的事情，他不可能记起来了。”  
“我知道。”喻文州说，“我没有指望他能记起来。”  
“哦你什么都知道啊，那你还想知道点什么——”李轩疑惑地看着喻文州。  
喻文州尴尬地咳嗽了一声：“这个还真得请教你一下，李轩，你是怎么追求到吴羽策的？”  
李轩：“……”  
喻文州说：“我可能需要学习一下。”  
黄少天早上来换班的时候，喻文州正站在门口的阴影里，夏日的早晨也很炎热，新生的太阳照得人睁不开眼睛。  
“诶，是你啊。”黄少天眨眨眼睛，他抱着早上刚跑市场搬来的一箱草莓，是今天甜品店的原料。  
“早。”喻文州转头看他，微笑了一下。  
“哎，正好，你帮我拿钥匙开一下门，我腾不出来手。”黄少天侧过身，示意喻文州从他口袋里掏一下钥匙，为了让喻文州看到钥匙在哪儿，他还跳了一下，口袋里的钥匙哗啦哗啦地发出声音，争取到了存在感。  
“好。”喻文州点头。  
他走过来靠近黄少天，黄少天突然凑到他耳边吹了口气，喻文州差点把手里的钥匙给丢出去，黄少天笑起来，啊，喻文州，你刚刚是不是在树下站着来的，你头发上掉了一片叶子。  
叶子飘飘摇摇地落下来，像是电影的慢镜头，把时光拉长成永无止尽的细碎帧数。  
“是啊。”喻文州点头，他走过去打开甜品店的门，然后接过了黄少天怀里搬着的草莓箱子，“等你呗。”  
黄少天发出一声疑问：“为什么呀？”  
这个世界哪儿有那么多为什么。  
黄少天扎上围裙开始忙忙碌碌地打奶油，洗草莓，机器运转的声音和着蝉鸣，像是夏日里的一场交响乐，喻文州坐在角落里注视着黄少天，觉得这个距离恰到好处，却又觉得心有不甘，他想再靠近一点，可是又觉得矛盾得让他进退两难。  
“喻文州？”黄少天喊他，“过来看看，我的新发明的。”  
喻文州走过去，黄少天把一个小小的盘子端给他：“看啊，柠檬慕斯，你尝尝好不好吃？”  
柠檬的酸，奶油的甜，奇怪的清凉，还有淡淡的茶香。  
黄少天背着手微微踮脚，看起来很期待的样子，他穿着一件淡蓝色的T恤衫，嘴唇抿起来的弧度像是一只猫。  
“我喜欢吃这个。”喻文州说，“你是怎么知道的？”  
黄少天瞪圆了眼睛：“我不知道啊，我瞎猜的，哈哈哈，我觉得你会喜欢，先给你尝尝然后我再决定要不要加到菜单里。”  
“你还是不要加到菜单里去了，只有我会喜欢吃的。”  
喻文州一口咬定。  
“啊。”黄少天挠挠头，“那好吧，送你了拿去吃吧，哎，来客人了，我不和你聊了。”  
黄少天忙忙碌碌，他似乎不知疲倦，永远活力十足，喻文州看着都觉得累，但是他还是能把一遍一遍地把每一样甜品都说得天花乱坠，期间忽悠了一个不谙世事的小姑娘一个人点了三份甜品，小姑娘没有被这鬼天气热昏，反而是快被他说昏过去了。  
喻文州笑起来，觉得他没有给黄少天设置参数是多么美妙的一件事情，这个世界再也不会有和他一样的人存在了，他就是独一无二的，那个来和他换班的沉默的店员看上去呆滞得要命，喻文州甚至不敢多看他。  
“你怎么还没走啊。”黄少天换下围裙，一眼瞥见角落里的喻文州。  
“等你。”喻文州很坦白地说。  
“等我做什么？”黄少天很纳闷。  
“想请你共进晚餐，”喻文州笑，“追你可不可以啊？”  
2%。  
新的开始，2%，让我们重新来过。

喻文州在四十岁生日的时候收到了李轩送他的生日礼物，一个厚厚的笔记本，喻文州笑起来，他觉得李轩还是挺懂他的。  
书房的芯片盒子变成了两个，他发呆时候可以看的东西变得多起来，不至于觉得无聊得只想睡觉，冬天冷得人发抖，喻文州除了睡觉，似乎也没有什么别的事情可以做。他前段时间咳嗽得厉害，一出门就觉得凉气一直窜到肺部，让他觉得全身都冷，可能是他一时间还是没办法接受一个人的生活，不过人是可塑性很高的动物，所谓的习惯不过是可以很快建立很快消失的一个固定行为模式，过上几个月，他就又恢复了可贵的单身，李轩说，哇，你现在就是钻石王老五啊。  
春节热闹而喧嚣，喻文州不甘寂寞地出去买了对联和福字贴在家里，他在笔记本的第一页写上，今年的对联贴歪了，因为他这几年愈发有点近视了，没有人帮他看着，让他有点晕，贴歪了实属正常。  
“你是不是很闲啊？”李轩问他。  
喻文州说，是啊，很闲很闲。  
“那你平时都做点什么啊？”李轩继续问。  
“我上班啊。”喻文州一只手拿着手机和李轩说话，另一只手在整理盒子，芯片太多了，他现在记忆力大不如从前，得按照顺序把他们排好。  
“你，”李轩突然换了个话题，“你还等他啊。”  
喻文州手顿了一下，他没想到李轩会问这个问题，问得他手足无措了起来。  
“有意思吗？”李轩继续问。  
还是那个问题，有意思吗？喻文州这次想得很认真，他觉得好没意思。  
“没什么意思。”喻文州轻快地把芯片盒收好，“李轩，你们研究院缺不缺研究员啊？”  
李轩愣了：“什么？”  
“你们院缺不缺研究员，”喻文州说，“念过机器人专业博士学位的，十五年银行从业经验，有没有需求？”  
黄少天去应聘助理的时候穿了一件蓝色的T恤衫，他双手插兜靠在研究院走廊的墙壁上，漫无目的地想着一些事情，直到里面的人喊他他才反应过来，他回过神来连忙整理衣服，跟了上去。  
面试他的是一位带着眼镜的教授，教授看起来优雅而和蔼，黄少天本来觉得紧张，但是看到他就彻底放松下来，他也不知道为什么，可能是教授都是这样吧，知识分子显得很没有攻击性。  
教授问了他一些问题，黄少天一一回答了，觉得自己回答得很好，他以为自己肯定被录取了，结果最后收到的通知是让他不要气馁，以后还有机会。  
黄少天躺在床上看着手里的名片，这是那天那个教授给他的，他的名字是喻文州，名片简简单单的，没什么多余的信息，他闭上眼睛回忆了一下，他竟然觉得喻文州眼熟，可是他转念一想，完全不应该啊，到底是哪里来的错觉。  
啊，反正不管是哪里来的错觉，都应该是一个错觉罢了。黄少天摇摇头，他觉得手腕处开始微微发热，然后热度褪去，像是什么都没有发生过一样，这个错觉就这么离他而去，他没有再想这份工作了，摆在他面前的事情还有很多。  
喻文州趁着李轩不在的时候面试了黄少天，他看着黄少天的时候觉得心情很平静，时光在一个人的身上飞速前行，却又在另一个人的身上停滞不前，这种感觉十分新奇，喻文州问了他一些问题，黄少天一如既往的话唠+自信，喻文州忍不住低头笑，他笑得很矜持，一个人二十岁的时候，和二十多年后，笑得总归是不一样的。  
“教授，”黄少天，“我看你眼熟。”  
喻文州头也不抬：“谢谢，我也看你眼熟。”  
“喻教授，”黄少天说，“我一直有一个问题，虽然今天是在面试，但是我还是想问，诶，您就是研究那个的吧，人和机器人，有没有可能相爱？”  
喻文州研究的课题并不是这一个问题就能概括的，但是这确实是他最重要的课题，几乎人人都要问他一句，问他研究出什么来了。其实这真的是一个过时的话题，世界每分每秒都在变，现在已经少有机器人完全与人一致，更别提是和人相爱的事故发生了，只有当年那一阵仿生人才会发生的事情，理论上来讲没有太多的价值。  
不过有没有价值是一回事，大家好不好奇又是一回事。事故是一回事，故事又是另一回事。  
喻文州推了推眼镜说：“有啊。”  
他这些年愈发近视得厉害，看东西费劲，带上眼镜之后显得学究气更重了些，喻文州有时候看早年的芯片，都不能把现在这个自己和黄少天记忆里的少年人重叠起来。  
黄少天笑了：“哇塞。”  
“少见多怪。”喻文州说，“你还有别的问题吗？”  
“没有了。”黄少天背着手踮着脚，“谢谢喻教授。”  
“不用谢。”喻文州说，“你出去吧，帮我叫下一个人进来。”  
黄少天笑眯眯地走了出去，他记得很清楚，喻教授的桌面上放着一个透明的玻璃杯，里面盛满了一杯柠檬水，柠檬片在其中上下浮沉，让黄少天觉得舒服而放松，柠檬的味道充斥整个房间，清甜又温馨。  
“喻教授再见。”黄少天笑。  
喻文州抬起头，他笑得很浅淡：“嗯，再见。”  
他在医院当护工的时候再一次见到喻文州已经是很多年以后了，喻文州躺在床上，阳光静静地洒下来，宁静而又安详，黄少天有点发怔，他走过来站在床边打量着喻文州，突兀地觉得手腕热得厉害，黄少天鬼使神差地凑近了去听他的呼吸，发现已经平静得像是一滩死水。  
少年站在阳光下手足无措，他在医院里见过了很多生死，见过哭喊，见过痛哭，但是见多了也不过就是那么回事罢了，他已经学会了从别人的痛苦之中抽离，做一个旁观者，更好地照顾活着的人，可是他突然觉得难受得要死，手腕处的热度越升越高，高到灼热，黄少天突然咬了一下自己的手腕，他很用力，血沿着小臂流下来。  
他坐在床边俯下身来，抱了抱喻文州。  
如果所有土地连在一起，走上一生只为拥抱你。

黄少天坐在长椅上翻过一页书，秋天不知名的叶子飘飘摇摇地落下来，正好盖住了他要继续念下去的那一行。  
太好了。黄少天搓了搓手，把书本合上。  
他一点也不想看书，书本他可以扫过一眼后全部重新复刻出来，机械地记住全部的内容包括标点符号，他的大脑是一台严谨的机器，可以将阅读到的全部内容分区装好，储存在合适的地方，什么时候需要就什么时候取出来，永远也不用担心忘记。  
这似乎很有成就感，可是又非常无聊。  
他常常陷入这样的矛盾之中，想着想着就开始思考得更多，然后总会在这时候猛地想起来自己并不是和身边人一样，他不是一个实实在在的人，所有和人相关的哲学思考都与他绝缘，他是一台机器，拥有一个人类的外表，这是这个世界给机器人的定义。  
黄少天垂着头揉了揉太阳穴，让自己冷静一下——他的冷静其实就是中枢运转的暂时清空，暂时不要想这件事情，迅速地转移注意力，他不想再把自己烧坏了。  
再抬头的时候发现地上多了一片阴影，有人站在他面前——黄少天咳嗽了一下掩盖自己的惊讶，让自己看起来更自然点。  
“嗨，好巧啊！”黄少天趁势撩了一下头发，给自己凹了一个造型。  
“好巧。”面前的年轻人笑了，然后伸出手，“书可以还给我了吗？”  
黄少天飞快地把长椅上的书合起来藏在背后：“不不不，我还没看过。啊，你吃饭了没有？要不要一起吃个饭？我可以请客哦！”  
年轻人笑得有点无奈：“不用了，午饭吃过了，你把书还给我就好了。”  
“别啊，一起吃个饭吧。”黄少天拼命地找借口，“呃——嗯——虽然你吃完了但是我还没吃你可以看我吃啊——”  
“黄少天。”年轻人喊了他的全名，喊得黄少天眼皮一跳。  
校园的路上铺满了金黄色的落叶，身后的路上不时有学生或者骑着自行车或者三三两两并肩走过，年轻人穿了一件浅色的毛衣，笑起来的时候沉稳又温柔。  
“别闹了。”  
黄少天心想，不行，你不让我闹我就不闹，岂不是很没面子。  
然后黄少天就把书递了过去。  
“我带你出去吧，”年轻人接过书，“不走？你自己能出去？”  
最近学校查得很严，进出都要看学生卡的，黄少天属于次次都跟着混进去再混出去的类型，他的实际年龄定格在上一次的大病之后，永远的25岁，所以看上去想要冒充个学生还是非常容易的。  
“走走走。”黄少天拍了拍身上的灰尘站起来，脚下踩到枯叶，发出嘎吱嘎吱悠长的细碎响声，像是有人毫无规律地在钢琴键上乱按了一通，他来了兴致，跺了两下脚，枯叶的声音更加混乱起来。  
年轻人余光瞥到这样幼稚的行为，嘴角勾起一个自己都没有察觉的微笑。  
“走吧。”黄少天说。  
年轻人走到校门口刷卡，黄少天双手插兜缩着脑袋跟在身后混了出去——学生卡上的信息显示在卡机的屏幕上：姓名——喻文州。  
“我先走了。”喻文州拍了拍黄少天的肩膀，“嗯……”  
这一句嗯实则毫无意义，但是他却还是不经过大脑地说了意犹未尽的这么一句，黄少天的表情立刻多云转晴，反手抓住喻文州的手一顿晃悠。  
“好好好，你先走吧，同志你辛苦了。”黄少天说。  
喻文州是要去实验室，黄少天抬手蒙着眼睛，大概过了一会儿——喻文州已经他绕过校园的拐角，消失在秋日的一片金黄之中。  
手腕微热，黄少天微微低头，抬起手臂，在手腕处亲了一口。  
“没错啦，就是你。”  
喻文州走进实验室，换上白大褂，同小组的同学都还没有来，他照例还是比所有人都早，提前做实验准备，方便大家到了之后直接进入正题，免去了准备的时间。实验室外间的更衣室窗台上不知道是谁养的花开了，喻文州走过去仔细瞧了瞧，发现花盆里有一张小纸条。  
这也许是谁的恶作剧。喻文州想，但是想到恶作剧，那么也就只有黄少天了。  
小纸条摊开，上面居然什么都没写，喻文州觉得有点诧异，他凑近了再看，发现好像是用铅笔有写过字，只不过是时间太久了，字迹已经淡了，几乎都看不清楚了，唯一可以分辨的就是，这应该是写了三个字，而且第二字的笔划很少。  
实验室外间的管理员例行来更衣室打扫卫生，喻文州问她要了一下喷雾瓶，正好给这盆花浇水，保洁的阿姨很感慨，她说她在这个研究院做了好几年了，这盆花一直放在这儿，终于是开花了。  
“是吗？”喻文州也觉得挺惊喜的，“这是之前的教授留下来的花吗？”  
“好像是吧。”保洁阿姨也不是很清楚的样子，“不晓得之前的教授怎么回事了，反正就把东西都留在这里了，不过书本啊都丢掉了，就剩下柜子啊，花盆啊，这些东西咯，喏，都不晓得这个教授叫什么名字。”  
“多久了？”喻文州突然问了一句。  
保洁阿姨摇摇头，表示不知道。  
喻文州回过神来，他点头道谢，转过身去浇花，细密的水珠撒在花瓣上，在这个萧瑟的季节。  
窗外的阳光透过玻璃窗照射进来，暖洋洋地让喻文州有点出神，同时毫无预兆地，喻文州想起黄少天的荒谬理论——喻文州，我跟你说，我见你第一面就知道我们这一辈子都要在一起。  
为什么？  
黄少天继续理直气壮，实力骗人：因为上辈子时间太短暂了。  
喻文州当时心里默念卧槽，他觉得他遇到了神经病。他觉得黄少天有可能是隔壁中文系无处宣泄炙热情感的文艺青年，或者是隔壁哲学系思考人生宇宙爱情不可自拔的高深神棍，总之不是一个喻文州这样一个理工科致力于课题“挖掘第五代机器人与人类情感关系”的人能够理解的。  
“我就说你理解不了。”黄少天摇了摇头，一副恨铁不成钢的样子，“哎，算了，我还是跟你交个底吧，你凑过来——好吧，那我凑过去，你知道我是谁吗？来来来我告诉你！”  
黄少天微微踮起脚，凑到喻文州的耳边，他伸出手拢起来：“其实——”  
喻文州安静地等着黄少天的下文，但是他只等到了黄少天说：“其实，我是，你，男朋友。”  
喻文州：“……”  
黄少天笑得蹲在地上，弯着腰站都站不起来，喻文州脸色红了又白，白了又红，有种被调戏的错觉。  
他深刻地觉得，这么有病的人，绝对是人，机器人是不可能这么有病的。  
所以当喻文州知道黄少天就是一个第五代机器人的时候，他简直惊得下巴都要掉下来了，他完全没有想到，面前这个说也奇怪说也正常的人竟然不是真的人类，他抬手按在黄少天的心口，那里没有任何心跳，他情不自禁地去抓黄少天的手腕，看到黄少天的眼底划过飞鸟破空的一片金色的喜悦。  
“我说的都是真的。”黄少天继续实力骗人，“大学者，大专家，你要不研究一下我？”  
喻文州一愣。  
“研究一下我，”黄少天说，“也顺便研究一下我们的关系。”  
手机响起来，喻文州打开，是黄少天的信息，问他要不要一起吃晚饭，他想拒绝但是也没办法，黄少天已经把时间地点都写好了，菜都点好了，就等着喻文州去了。  
“你来研究一下第五代机器人一顿能吃多少小龙虾？！”黄少天在信息的结尾这样说，“感兴趣吗？！”  
喻文州对这个话题还算感兴趣。  
“这样吧，我们下午先去吃个甜品吧。”喻文州回复道。  
喻文州到的比较早，他鬼使神差地翘掉了一次实验课，穿上了白大褂又脱了下来，偷偷跑出来像是约会一样和黄少天约了下午吃甜点，自己也觉得很不能理解自己。秋天到了甜品店没有夏天的时候那么受欢迎，人也比较少，墙上的彩色贴纸迎风飞舞，扑簌簌的声响像是外面的落叶。  
一双手覆在他的眼睛上，掌心很温暖，理智告诉喻文州这个人是黄少天，然而他又不太相信机器人的温度也可以像人一样——那种温度不来自于体温的调节，来自于实打实的情感的存在，喻文州反手抓住黄少天的手腕，感受到他的手腕也微微发热。  
“来得很早嘛。”黄少天还是很兴奋很健谈的样子，一见面就开始东拉西扯。  
喻文州要了一份红豆绵绵冰，这个季节吃冷饮已经开始觉得打哆嗦了，但是黄少天似乎对这种甜品情有独钟。  
“那再给我一杯柠檬茶吧，要热的。”喻文州对服务生说。  
黄少天很嫌弃喻文州非要喝热茶的慢性子，他非要和喻文州分享他的红豆绵绵冰，喻文州拗不过他，只好站起身去问服务生再要一个勺子，他站起身来，黄少天突然蒙住自己的眼睛。  
喻文州微微侧身，余光扫到黄少天的动作，觉得有点好玩——每次他们分开的时候黄少天都是这样，蒙着眼睛。  
“你这是什么爱好呢？”喻文州拿着勺子柄敲黄少天的手。  
“个人爱好。”黄少天一本正经地说。他放下手，睁开眼睛，喻文州仍旧坐在他面前，他拿着勺子，舀了一勺红豆，想了想，递到了黄少天嘴边。  
你蒙上物是人非的眼睛，那是没有离别的风景。  
“我真的不喜欢吃红豆。”喻文州说。  
“我喜欢吃。”黄少天说，“我不嫌弃你。”  
喻文州笑，黄少天的逻辑总是很奇怪，但是总是理直气壮得让人无法反驳。  
“我喜欢你，”黄少天继续说，“你不会嫌弃红豆吧？”  
哗啦——  
放在桌边的柠檬茶杯打翻，茶水洒了一地，茶杯落地，发出尖锐刺耳的破碎声，黄少天吓了一跳，喻文州连忙弯下腰去捡东西，一句奇怪的表白在这样尴尬的节骨眼上，好像就可以随随便便地糊弄过去了，这杯柠檬茶实在是打翻得很是时候，巧妙而及时。  
黄少天低着头拿着勺子搅拌碗里快要化掉的绵绵冰，觉得自己已经失败了95%了，刚才喻文州眼底的诧异简直快要化成实体的大字“你在说什么奇怪的东西”。  
喻文州沉默了很久，这个时间有够久，黄少天内心已经从“哎人和机器人不能在一起也的吧有点不高兴他一定觉得我有病”到“卧槽我该不会是把他吓坏了吓得他从此无法爱上别人只能爱我了”到“我的老天爷我觉得我把他吓傻了吓得不会说话了”……  
“你——”黄少天试探地开口。  
喻文州终于有反应了，他拿勺子戳了戳碗里的红豆：“我喜欢你，但是不喜欢红豆，你不会嫌弃我吧？”  
喻文州二十五岁生日的时候，黄少天一大早上觉得自己不太对劲，他在早上五点强行把寿星从睡梦中惊醒，喻文州抹了一把脸勉强坐起来，没有收到黄少天的早安吻也没有生日祝福，只有催命似的叫醒。  
微微心塞啊。  
“不热了……”黄少天摸着自己的手腕说，“太奇怪了呀，我之前，我一直都是那样的，嗯，就是我和你在一起的时候就会热然后就像你们人类的脉搏一样——”  
喻文州有点半睡不醒的，他抓过黄少天的手腕，也突然觉得不对劲，他手腕确实不再微热了，这个感觉存在与否的对比还是非常明显的，一摸就知道——黄少天在大病一场之后就没有了心跳，只剩下手腕的发热能证明他还是存活着的。  
“我是不是要死了？”黄少天突然说。  
喻文州笑了，拍了拍他的肩膀：“你开什么玩笑啊，你一直就这样，都不会继续变老的，除了定期的维修护理更换零件保持正常运转，真的没事的，你在瞎想什么。”  
喻文州捏了捏黄少天的鼻子，笑得很温柔，黄少天将信将疑，但还是点了点头。  
“太早了，睡一会儿。”喻文州说。  
两个人躺在床上却谁都没有合眼，落地窗可以看到窗外的黎明，大雪皑皑之中璀璨而光明的微光正在试图挣脱地平线的束缚，晨辉温柔得像情人的目光，可以融化所有的不安和臆想。  
“少天，我终于赶上你了。”喻文州说，“二十五岁了。”  
黄少天小声笑，打了个哈欠。他是不太高兴的，这样他就不能继续开喻文州的玩笑让喻文州叫他天哥了，从此喻文州就要翻身农奴把歌唱，一直一直都比黄少天大了。  
“少天，你别动——”喻文州突然搂住他，偏着头耳朵贴在他的胸膛上，声音微微发抖，“少天，等一下，你不要动——”  
黄少天吓了一跳，他不敢动，绷直了身体静静地等着喻文州的动作，而就在这时，他突然听到一阵有节奏的声响，沉稳而有力——  
咚咚咚。  
窗外大雪，迎着新生的太阳。从这个清晨开始，我们一起赴这一生之约。  
You will never walk alone.

Fin.  
“如果所有土地连在一起，走上一生只为拥抱你。”——《南山南》  
“你蒙上物是人非的眼睛，那是没有离别的风景。”——《傲寒》


	71. 细雪

黄少天翻着面前的稿子，表情严肃认真，大脑却在神游。  
退役后做官方解说其实还是一件挺忙碌的时候，飞来飞去地在各大俱乐部的主客场乱窜，能见到很多老朋友——和他一起退役的除外。  
比如喻文州。  
退役选手有个大群，一开始群里还比较热闹，后来就慢慢很少有人说话了。蓝雨也有自己的群，工作人员经常会发主场的活动消息，但是选手甚少说话。蓝雨队内的小群当然也有，只是不知道为什么总是说上两句话就散了，尴尬地像在是和不认识的邻居在对话——应该是很熟悉的人吧，可是话到嘴边，却又咽了回去。  
还在打比赛的时候亲如一家人，而退役了之后大家四散天涯，真实得令人发指。如果不是官方组织了荣耀十五周年的纪念活动，他和喻文州压根没什么别的机会再见面。  
黄少天放弃了表面的认真，瘫在后台舒服的沙发上开始玩手机。  
首页都是纪念活动的各种消息，由于出现了很多久不露面的选手，大家不仅兴奋，还很感慨。电子竞技就是这样，新人像割韭菜一样地人才辈出，旧人被埋在沙滩上，平日里仿佛不存在，需要追忆往昔，就挖出来晒晒。  
指尖在屏幕飞速划过，划到一个有些扎眼的视频才停下来。黄少天定睛看了看，两个名字挨个一起——喻文州&黄少天，配的歌是《真相是假》。  
黄少天不是关在笼子里不谙世事的鸟，粉丝们搞的应援他知道，粉丝们嗑的CP他也知道，这年头哪家CP不剪辑一首《真相是假》，你都不好意思说自己嗑的这对曾经足够real。  
点开，视频不短，画面从他们刚出道，一直剪到他们退役。画面不断地切换，从接受采访时喻文州帮他举着话筒带着笑深情地看着他，到黄少天说这些年对我竞技生涯影响最大的不是喻文州，是魏琛。  
有些糖，他自己都忘了。比如直播的时候喻文州帮他叫外卖，还帮他收拾垃圾；比如他们一起参加赞助商的活动，黄少天困得不行把头靠在喻文州背上小憩；又比如第六赛季夺冠后他们真挚的拥抱，画面上他紧紧地抱着喻文州，仿佛拥抱着全世界，主持人喊他去拿奖杯，但是他觉得奖杯没有眼前人来得重要。  
底下评论在问：这都能是假的？  
黄少天也歪着头想：这都能是假的？  
十六岁进青训营，十八岁出道打比赛，一直到共同退役的二十八岁，他们在一起十二年。这十二年里除去假期，他们几乎每年300多天都生活在一起。  
喻文州的生活习惯、口头禅他都了解，他爱吃什么，不爱吃什么，什么时候想吃什么，也都尽在他掌握。可能在世界上这便是最亲密也最危险的距离，至亲至疏，不过如此。  
比赛中他是机会主义者，他喜欢用微小的牺牲去博得巨大的胜利，也不吝用最大的底牌去换取撕裂对方防线的一点缝隙，夜雨声烦的剑直来直往，可是生活中他也会为自己藏一张最后的底牌。  
不是他不够直白，不够勇敢，他知道真的迈出那一步，一切不是粉丝萌CP那样简单。

活动很老套，重头戏无非是对抗赛。喻文州远远地站在边上，看上去和打比赛的时候没有任何变化。他没有穿活动方为他们准备的纪念衫，而是穿着他们退役那年蓝雨的官方队服，背后的印花ID都花掉了。  
黄少天站在解说席，聚光灯打到喻文州身上的时候，他结巴了。  
谁不知道黄少天是出了名的嘴皮子溜，那些播音主持专业的解说不如他了解游戏，懂游戏的又不如他会说，他站上解说席以来报技能名报坐标点如报菜名一般流畅，但是介绍喻文州的时候，他结巴了。  
喻文州拿着话筒，侧过头望着他。  
“他不认识我了。”  
台下在起哄，黄少天咬着嘴唇一溜地看过去，这些选手心如明镜，谁的CP没搞过。电竞圈又不是娱乐圈那般真人高不可攀，圈子太小，粉丝动静又大，那些玩笑几乎是摆在明面上的，没人会当真，却都拿着当乐子。  
黄少天深吸一口气，还是不知道接什么话。  
喻文州的目光是毫不避讳地看向他的，虽然隔得远，但是却仿佛在穿透一切。话筒就在嘴边，沉默太久反而会失去了从容，他努力地搜刮一句可以应对的话，最后脱口而出的却是“因为退役之后就再没见过了。”  
这是一句实话，也是一盆泼天的冷水。  
退役之后做解说，赛事的运营团队有很多年轻可爱的小女生偷偷给他递过纸条，加过微信；联赛冠军、世界冠军、全明星选手的光环也没有褪去，欣赏他的人大把大把的，审视下来或许合适，但是都不曾动心。  
或许是因为遇到这些人的时候，总是下意识地拿她们去和喻文州相比。  
答案当然是比不过。  
没有人会比得过这个和他一起度过漫长青春的人，他从容冷静，温柔又优雅，他可以看透一切然后默不作声，所以黄少天退却了，顾忌了，他也不会勉强。  
想想退役后的那段日子，喻文州真的没有联系他吗？他有点记不清了，是自己下意识地为失态的可能而躲避，还是因为分别的空虚而拼命工作错过了太多，这一切已经说不清了。  
活动在继续，黄少天打起精神继续解说，但是说着说着他又再次走神，他望着喻文州挺直的脊背，望着衣服上熟悉的ID，有种恍若隔世的感觉。  
他也曾经以这个角度伫立在喻文州的身后，那时候黄少天会突然拿着冰可乐放在他侧脸恶作剧似的整蛊，也会毫不知觉地把双手搭在他双肩上趾高气昂地指点江山，曾经他们亲密无间，不需要什么关系什么仪式的认定。  
也许那时候打比赛才是最重要的事情，也许那时候胜利才是唯一的追逐，那时候身上只有战队和荣耀，并没有三十而立的压迫感。  
二十岁的时候他拿到冠军，口出狂言说自己天下第一什么都不怕，三十岁的时候他说不出。  
活动结束已经是晚上了，官方组织了party，黄少天并不想去。他躲在后台的小房间里有些茫然地刷着微博，他看到粉丝因为他们的对话而失落，原来她们幻想的退役后的互动并不存在，他们确确实实没有了交集。  
那个视频又再次被转了起来，这次是真的，真相是假。  
突然觉得有点失落。  
黄少天坐直身体，想收拾东西离开。他站起来把工作证缠了几圈准备丢进口袋，一抬头看到有人站在门口。  
那人靠在门边，目光很温柔。  
“原来你在这里啊。”语气依旧是熟悉的语气。  
黄少天愣了一下，手里的工作证啪嗒一下掉在了地上。  
喻文州走过来，弯腰把工作证捡起来。  
“荣耀职业联赛……”他一个字一个字地读，“官方解说……  
“黄少天。”  
官方解说站在那里，手足无措。他解说不来这样简单却又复杂的场面，他甚至失了声，不知道如何与老朋友叙旧。  
其实他潜意识里积攒了太多的话题，关于全新的蓝雨，关于不断发展的荣耀联赛，关于他们分别后身边巨大的变化。然而他们分别时没有郑重其事的仪式，再相见也不需要泪眼相向的偶像剧情节。  
“好久不见。”喻文州说。  
黄少天接过工作证，突然轻松了起来：“好久不见。”  
如果生活注定是一场赌博，那为什么一定要把底牌藏到最后呢？他现在只想痛痛快快地把手里的牌都丢出去，而且他觉得他会赢。他不需要也不在乎别人怎么看，现在他开心，就要拉着喻文州去喝酒。  
“就这么去？”  
“我叫个车。”黄少天从包里掏出帽子戴上，“我们从后门出去。”  
“怕什么？”  
“不怕什么。”黄少天想了想，“但是觉得还是低调点好。”  
如果是营业，他喜欢大张旗鼓，招摇过市，可是如果是真的，他想小心翼翼，把相处压缩在自己的世界里。  
一对CP，他们毫不避讳是糖，他们畏首畏尾的避嫌，更是糖。

黄少天不知道怎么去形容再见面之后的种种，仿佛和喻文州的相处是刻进他骨子里的习惯，他不需要去学习，一切都那么顺理成章。  
好像很慢，也很快地，他们的生活又融到了一块去。  
黄少天整天飞来飞去各个主场去解说，他下飞机后机场总是有个人压低了帽檐在接机口等他。喻文州连夜加班的晚上，黄少天也会坐在阳台玩游戏玩到深夜，找万般借口等他一起吃夜宵。  
就像他们在蓝雨的时候一样，一起训练，一起睡觉。外人不会知道他们的细节，真相是假依然是假，真相是真也确实是真。  
他不知道怎么去描述这份重新连接的关系，不是四散天涯后的将就，也不是复刻少年时光的感慨，只是恰到好处，可以细水长流，相濡以沫。  
就像G市冬天难得的细雪，它诞生在寒风中，可是落在肩上，落在手心里，便悄然静默，润物无声。

END


	72. 关于我是从哪些方面来了解蓝雨的一些故事

主题：新人，真心求教，为什么联盟比赛不允许语音？  
平时打网游不都是可以说话的吗？光打字好累啊，而且感觉根本忙不过来？  
1楼：为什么会有人这样问，你蓝雨粉？或者准确地说……你喻文州粉？  
2楼：一针见血哈哈哈哈！大哥，我什么时候才能像你一样优秀！  
3楼：我上次看到这个问题的时候大清还没亡  
4楼：看了看楼主的个人主页，感觉是蓝雨粉啊……那打字忙不忙的过来你心里没数吗？看看你们副队长，每场垃圾话量比自己输出都高你就不想表示一下吗？  
5楼：关于这个问题：  
黄少天：其实我无所谓  
其他人：我有所谓！！！  
6楼：联盟有联盟自己的考量……算了编不下去了，这位朋友请你想想，联盟连黄少天死后的打字量都无法承受，为什么你觉得联盟可以承受黄少天的话量？  
7楼：蓝雨粉应该这么想，如果可以语音，所有蓝雨队员都会享受到至尊VIP360°立体声环绕的rap交响乐，这是好是坏，你们自己想想，对手完全是不战而屈人之兵  
8楼：楼上话不能这么说，如果可以语音蓝雨真心无敌，只需要堵住黄少天的嘴让他用手输出，然后让喻文州指挥，靠嘴输出，那别说联赛冠军，蓝雨随随便便拿个世界冠军应该没太大悬念吧？  
9楼：说的好，那就让喻文州和黄少天坐在一起，喻文州用手捂着黄少天的嘴进行比赛算了  
10楼：我赞成，干脆省个椅子，让黄少天坐喻文州大腿上吧，方便喻文州动手  
11楼：这么刺激吗？那在他们房间多摆几个摄像头多角度直播，我敢保证这个直播平台分分钟拿下几百万吃瓜观众  
12楼：还可以更刺激啊，买通对面王杰希，让微草打拉锯战，一场团战打他个三五个小时，我保证大家可以看到更劲爆的画面  
13楼：我已经期待有人把他们房间门锁上了  
14楼：我仿佛已经看到杜蕾斯的广告策划为找到了新的营销点而两眼放光  
15楼：确定了！2017感动中国人物名额被联盟主席冯宪君内定一个名额！感谢他让我们电竞圈看到了真爱！冯宪君的天线宝宝们，霸王洗发水集资买起来，为我们老冯疯狂打call！  
16楼：这游戏不是有结婚系统吗？夜雨声烦和索克萨尔怎么还没结婚？  
17楼：这世界不是有民政局吗？黄少天和喻文州怎么还没结婚？  
18楼：求求你们不要再秀了，这是公共版，楼主只是个新人，你们这样良心不会痛吗？  
嘿嘿，反正我不会  
19楼：说到这个当年我也好奇为什么不直接让他们坐在一起打游戏，我看那些MOBA类的竞技游戏都是大家网吧开黑模式坐在一起的，每场下来还可以听听队内语音感受人生百态，挺有意思的  
20楼：1个猜测，可能联盟目前安保力量还不够强，怕队员们打着游戏突然打起来场面控制不住，尤其是旁边放个水瓶子，你说唐昊进去了，生气了，这瓶子是踢还不踢？  
21楼：怕其他队伍打着游戏突然打起来，怕蓝雨打着游戏突然gay起来  
22楼：哈哈哈哈哈笑死，楼上的蓝雨粉丝不要秀了，知道你们队喜欢动手动脚  
23楼：如果这种模式，叶神的真面目早八百辈子就破案了，什么神秘感早没了，目测离开嘉世时站在叶修那边的女网友会多一倍  
24楼：叶修：突然被cue  
25楼：如果真的可以坐在一起打游戏的话，感觉卢瀚文急了会操作喻文州键盘……  
26楼：所以这种算违规吗……  
27楼：在联盟比赛里，肯定算；在蓝雨队内训练，不算。蓝雨运营部经营的视频主页经常放一些训练视频，我看过不止一次打训练赛的时候喻文州在一边浇花，黄少天偷偷把手搭在喻文州的键盘上噼里啪啦地操作……  
28楼：这是什么猥琐的战术训练？？？  
29楼：那一般是喻文州已经牺牲了（。不过训练赛死了也可以打字的，就是不知道黄少天在操作什么，可能他只是单纯喜欢偷偷用喻文州的账号  
30楼：他可能只是单纯偷偷喜欢喻文州←我只看到了这几个字，人造糖，隔空人造糖，莫名其妙隔空人造糖，XJB吃糖，居然还甜到我了，天啊，我果然已经丧心病狂了  
31楼：行，我懂了，怪不得蓝雨的训练大楼写着四个大字：蓝雨基地，别的战队都很简单就写队名，原来别有深意  
32楼：是，怪不得蓝雨官方店卖的队服都写的是蓝雨基本队服，别家战队都写的是日常队服  
33楼：明白明白，怪不得大家说卢瀚文特别有蓝雨基因，不然他为什么队隔壁刘小别这么执着？  
34楼：……所以这就是喻文州被称为蓝雨的基石的原因？  
35楼：别说了我现在不能直视这个字了哈哈哈哈哈哈，求求蓝雨粉丝放过公共版，我们真的怕了  
36楼：怕了就去官方商城买点东西呗，我们的蓝雨基~本队服的基~础款正在热销，几~乎是男女通用老少咸宜，不要9998也不要998，只要98，基础款T恤带回家！附一张队员当模特的图~  
37楼：看到这个就想起队服刚开卖时候粉丝的P图  
蓝雨基本队服：  
送朋友：宋晓徐景熙勾肩搭背  
送爱人：喻文州黄少天并肩而立  
送孩子：喻文州慈爱地看着卢瀚文打游戏  
送老人：卢瀚文和方世镜P在一起  
送自己：郑轩一脸茫然地站在镜头前  
38楼：郑轩：我恨！不过看到郑轩还是这么直我就放心了！  
39楼：朋友你怕是活在梦里，他只是懒得弯  
40楼：请问新人还在吗？看了大家的回答，你的问题得到解释了吗？还满意吗？  
41楼：那个，还满意。我在……我在百度喻黄，请问去哪儿可以看更多？  
我也想问  
梦里（。

END


	73. 剑与基石的重塑——《电竞之家》第六赛季蓝雨战队专访

“成长就是知道赢是什么感觉，然后用千百次的训练记住它，不要忘记它，并且永远以它为目标。”

7月3日，荣耀第六赛季总决赛落下帷幕，经过长达三个小时的焦灼鏖战，新科冠军蓝雨战胜劲敌微草成功登顶，成为联盟史上第四支冠军队伍。赛后队员们激动地拥抱在一起以及共同举起奖杯的画面引爆了社交网络，蓝雨战队以其激情、团结又幽默的战队形象征服了荣耀联盟挑剔的观众。而两年前甫一出道就引起极大争论的两位蓝雨当家选手喻文州和黄少天也终于在最高的竞技舞台完成了自我救赎，终于摘得了属于他们的桂冠。

“我真的想赢，就不会想输了怎么办”

我们到达蓝雨战队的时候是下午一点，队员们已经刚刚吃过了早午饭，正从食堂走出来。和其他战队偏向严肃规范的管理不同，蓝雨战队给人的感觉更像是一个温暖的大家庭，不管是永远活跃的气氛还是跑来跑去的土狗都证明了这一点。这只土狗曾经多次在我们的采访中出境，他的名字听上去非常“洋气”，叫做必胜。我们问过名字的由来，黄少天很自豪地说，因为这样这只狗的全称就叫蓝雨必胜。  
蓝雨有专门的采访室，我们曾在这里采访过五连败时的队长喻文州，也采访过多次获得单场MVP的新生代剑圣，但是这一次的采访并没有在采访室，而是在队员们最常在的训练室。  
“其实没什么特别的庆祝吧。”被问到如何庆祝冠军时，黄少天这样说道。  
但是他话音刚落，就立刻就有队友拆穿了他的故作深沉：“其实他高兴得一晚上没睡着，大半夜还在宿舍打游戏，打到第二天早上，我们起来一看，他打了一堆没什么用的材料，然后高高兴兴地睡觉去了。”  
爆料一出，训练室里立刻笑成一片。  
“我睡不着。”黄少天狡辩，然后和爆料的队友扭打在一起。  
在蓝雨，这样亲密无间的打闹场面并不少见。无论是记者偶尔采访的镜头面前抑或是蓝雨战队运营部门的宣传视频里都能看到他们亲密的举动，打职业仿佛对他们来说不是一份工作，而是一群志同道合的伙伴实打实地在为梦想拼搏。  
正是因为这种深厚的感情和一起为梦想拼搏的动力，才会驱使他们在常规赛结尾三连败的困境中走出来，一路逆袭并战胜强敌捧杯成功。在之前的采访中，队长喻文州坦言是自信让他们快速走出失败的阴影，重新找回状态；而获得冠军后，喻文州也表示赢是不断塑造信心的过程，也是蓝雨最强大之所在。  
“赢下冠军最大的改变应该是更有自信了。”喻文州说，“在做出每一个决定的时候，更加地有底气，因为我们赢过，所以我们相信自己的抉择是正确的，就算是有失误也没关系，我们会赢。”  
“自信——这是我们队的代名词。”  
出道于第四赛季的蓝雨队长喻文州是一个个人风格与黄少天截然不同的选手，或许是因为一出道就成为队长的缘故，喻文州更加成熟，发言也更加官方。纵观第六赛季的全部比赛，喻文州毫无疑问是整个蓝雨最稳定也最成熟的点，作为队长，虽然他有着显而易见的缺点，但是也有着完全可以覆盖掉这个缺点的巨大优势——强大的指挥和局势分析能力。  
在决胜局中蓝雨最终以完美团战赢下宿敌薇草，而其中官方评选出来的最佳镜头就是索克萨尔布下控制链，夜雨声烦完美切入，以一敌三最终完成逆袭。无论是当时直播弹幕还是赛后评论，大家最关注和惊讶的点不外乎两个，一是指挥果断，二是操作凶悍。  
“当时我觉得可以打，”喻文州说，“少天状态很好，我能感觉到。打比赛不能老等着对面给机会，赢的开关在自己的手上，要自己去按。”  
而对于喻文州的指挥向来都是超水平完成的黄少天则表示那一瞬间他并没有想做不到怎么办，“队长说能打，那肯定就是能打。而能打的局面我应该都能操作出来，我真的想赢，就不会想输了怎么办。”  
“那万一如果真的失误了怎么办？”  
“真的失误了你们就不会在这里采访我们了呀，就这么简单。”黄少天说，“电子竞技就是这样，只有第一，没有第二。反正比赛的时候吧，死生看淡，不服就干。”

“漩涡的中心往往是平静无波的”

这个赛季，蓝雨赢得并不容易。赛季初的高歌猛进八连胜掩盖了队伍很多问题，而值得庆幸的是赛季末的一波连败终于让队员们得以及时发现问题并尽快解决。虽然失败带来了反思，但是一同而来的还有粉丝、观众的质疑和批评。  
“确实是我们自己出现了问题，这没有什么可辩解的。”喻文州摊了摊手，“我们会从舆论里面汲取一些力量，获得经验教训，但是舆论并不能左右我们的技战术思路，也很少能影响我们的心情。”  
和其他战队的队员相比，蓝雨队员更活跃于社交网络上。比赛无论输赢，似乎都不太能影响他们日常发吃的心情，尤其是黄少天，他对自己队伍的食堂非常满意，经常深夜发一些夜宵的照片来“报复社会”。  
“粉丝都很喜欢挑剔，”黄少天说，“哦当然也有可能不是粉丝。总之就是如果比赛输了，哪怕发一张吃肉的照片都不行，好像我输了我就应该去吃土一样。”  
但是这不会影响黄少天的胃口。他向记者爆料，他就算是输了比赛，也能一顿吃三人份的夜宵，说完他自己也忍不住笑了起来。  
包括荣耀在内勃兴于互联网时代的电子竞技项目，在关注度上正在以超越传统竞技项目的姿态占据着人们的视野。越来越多的人关注、评价电竞，大量关注的涌入带来了资本的充实，也带来了舆论关注度的空前提高。第六赛季的季后赛总决赛在直播平台取得了上千万在线观看的高额数字，就连赛前垃圾话、赛后采访以及赛中花絮在视频网站都有几十万到几百万不等的播放量。  
“压力会有，”被问及有如此高关注度会不会紧张时，喻文州表示，“如果说没有压力，肯定是不可能的。但是这种关注带来的压力对于我们来说就如同家常便饭，习惯了就好了。”  
相比于黄少天的快语速，喻文州总是给人一种慢条斯理、优雅从容的感觉。而实际上所有人都知道，喻文州算是一位很特殊的选手，从出道起就因手速问题饱受质疑，直到今年蓝雨夺冠，仍然有人因为手速问题而并不看好喻文州。有粉丝整理过各大论坛对第四赛季初蓝雨阵容的评价，当时几乎所有的舆论都将矛头对准这位如今看起来波澜不惊的队长。或许只有他自己知道从开始到现在他经历了什么。  
这个赛季喻文州和黄少天一样，展现出了作为大赛型选手的实力，越是到关键性的比赛，越是有惊人的表现和异常的稳定性。在最终取胜的决赛里，喻文州扮演的指挥者和决策者被称为真正用脑子打比赛的第一人。  
“粉丝的评论我也会看，有时候输了会想通过粉丝的评论来判断一下到底有多严重，但是心里还是会有自己的判断。其实他们评论也很有意思，看看也没什么。  
“我不会去过度保护队员，他们应该去面对舆论。骂你的人永远都有，你不能把目光一直放在他们身上。在我们队里这是一个原则。”  
除了队伍遇到舆论风暴，关于喻文州自己的争论也是始终逃不开的话题。  
“我不会刻意关注。  
“刻意地关注和刻意的不关注有个共同点，就是刻意。可是舆论不是你的事业，它和荣耀无关，我不会把精力浪费在这种事情上，但是如果它们自己跑到我面前，我会对他们say hello，没什么关系，只是一个小插曲，漩涡的中心往往是平静无波的。  
“况且能引起争论，是我的荣幸。”

“赢是会上瘾的，还想再有一次”

相较于传统竞技项目，电竞选手年龄更小，也有着更广泛的青少年基础。根据我们的数据分析，蓝雨赢得第六赛季的总冠军后，在青少年之间的讨论度非常高。少年人正在塑造他们自己的偶像，而这些偶像甚至可能比他们还小。  
喻文州和黄少天都是16岁到蓝雨，现在已经四年了。这四年来他们几乎完全脱离了学校生活，在蓝雨全身心地投入到训练之中。而在被问到家长是否理解时，二人都表示家长只是暂时同意，但是还没有完全理解。黄少天更是表示为什么这么拼命地想拿冠军，也是想让家长认同电竞行业，认同自己的选择。  
而谈及不被家人认可时，选手们表示这也不完全是坏事。  
喻文州：“电竞选手胜负心都是非常强的，有一部分原因是家人的不解，反而坚定了我们想赢的决心。因为这种不理解，我才更想证明自己的选择没有错。”  
黄少天：“我从小就和我妈唱反调，这次季后赛开始之前她开玩笑说我一轮游，我夸下海口必须得拿个冠军给她看看。其实夺冠那天我妈哭了，她可能比我更希望能拿这个冠军吧。”  
而现在，他们已经证明了自己，蓝雨成为了第四支荣耀联赛的冠军队伍，随着电竞热度的不断提高，随之而来的将是更多人的认可、更高的关注度和更高的回报。  
“会膨胀吗？”在采访的最后，记者问了这个问题。  
黄少天笑起来，先是捂着嘴笑，然后趴在喻文州肩膀上笑，他的笑容非常有感染力，虽然记者和喻文州都不知道他在笑什么，但是还是被他感染得一起笑了。  
笑过之后黄少天才解释了一下原因：“我一听到膨胀两个字，以为你们也发现我长胖了，后来想想好像不是问这个。”  
“那你真的长胖了吗？”记者忍不住追问。  
“没有。”搭话的是喻文州，“他又胡思乱想了。”  
小插曲过后，是黄少天非常认真的回答。  
“因为荣耀它是一种对抗性的竞技，不是积分制的。有对抗，胜负心就会更强……就经常有人说我太在乎输赢，我为什么不能在乎啊，我觉得胜负心这种东西没什么说不出口的，有才是对竞技的尊重。  
“有胜负心就不会膨胀，每一局比赛都是新开的一局，冠军不是buff，不会在游戏里提高攻击力，也不会让你装备属性变更好，还是要一点一点赢下比赛。从拿到冠军的一瞬间开始，冠军已经是过去的事情了。  
“而且赢是会上瘾的，我们都还想有下一次。”

结束采访已经是接近傍晚，因为假期的缘故，很多队员和工作人员都开始收拾行李回家。两位主力却没有急于离开，据工作人员透露他们会在基地完成季后赛的全部复盘工作，然后也会早于其他队员一周回来提前进行热身训练赛。  
我们离开的时候，喻文州正在看比赛的复盘视频，低着头做笔记，而黄少天在一旁逗狗，并且想要把这只蓝雨队宠带回家。没有一项竞技不需要付出努力，也没有一个冠军的获得背后少得了团结温馨的集体。  
兴起于新时代的电子竞技项目正在以极快的速度野蛮生长，赞美与批评、拥戴和谩骂的冷热交替毫不留情地占领这些其实还很年轻选手的视野。他们必须学会如何在行业的浪潮里面追寻自己真正的灯塔才不至于迷失，必须经历千百次的锤炼才能保持一颗难能可贵的平常心并坚持永不放弃的信念，这一切并不容易，但是他们从未惧怕。  
蓝雨的工作人员为每个采访随行人员准备了他们本赛季的应援物，他们的手幅上写着剑与诅咒依然在——这是跻身冠军争夺者行列的挑战词，也是昔日豪门回归的宣言。剑与诅咒当然还在，他们历经了锤炼得以重塑，正在闪闪发光。  
因为有他们，因为有蓝雨的每一个队员和幕后工作人员，蓝雨会更加强大。

END


	74. Honey ——《蓝雨少年觅食记》

微草食堂，一个人杰地灵、钟灵毓秀的伟大食堂。皇城根下厚重的历史底蕴熏陶和感染着微草人，也感染着微草的食物……  
天刚蒙蒙亮，食堂门口，黄少天，来自蓝雨食堂的著名美食家，寻找着一种精灵般的食物，他决定碰碰运气，如何潜入微草食堂，而不被打出来……  
喻文州对他说：“拿了就跑吧，王杰希快来了。”  
正是这样的朴素的采集食物方法，才让美食显得弥足珍贵。  
……并没有。

黄少天第一次吃到微草的早饭，表情是惊恐的。  
“这是什么？”黄少天想吐，但是又不好意思吐，但是他真的觉得咽下去是对自己的折磨。  
“豆汁儿。”王杰希淡定地端起自己那碗，像一个前门外喝大碗茶的老大爷一样一饮而尽。  
“失敬失敬，这就是传说中的豆汁儿……”黄少天皱着眉头放下碗，“王杰希，你是不是就老喝这玩意，喝得精神不正常了？这都什么年代了，你们微草还喝豆汁儿？这不是老头喜欢喝的东西……”  
方士谦终于忍不了了：“你说得没错，就只有他自己喝。”  
整个微草都没人喝，看门的刘大爷今年六十七了，老B市人，人家都不想喝！  
“国粹。”王杰希说，“你们到底吃不吃了？”  
“说好的热情好客宾至如归呢？”黄少天拍桌子。  
“赶紧走吧，再不走赶不上二路汽车了。”方士谦的早饭就比较朴实，包子，肉包子，五个肉包子，连豆浆都不需要。  
“中午的飞机，”黄少天托着腮，“来得及来得及，你们微草还有什么好玩的让我观摩一下……我靠，别让我观摩豆汁儿是怎么做出来的，我并不感兴趣！”  
两只战队昨晚刚刚结束了一场“殊死搏斗”，现在其乐融融坐在一起讨论豆汁儿，拿到论坛去说谁信啊，现在论坛里微草蓝雨粉黑大战得天昏地暗，大家纷纷认为蓝雨客场去微草比赛是非常危险的，需要随身携带银针，吃饭的时候必须试毒，不然有生命危险。  
黄少天想，靠，这个豆汁儿和毒药也没什么区别了吧！  
“嗯……”王杰希想了想，“带你们看看我们训练室吧。”  
“那有什么好看的啊？”黄少天不感冒，“你不如让我们看看你们战术示意图？”  
“滚吧！”方士谦先按捺不住了，“小队长，看到没啊？美帝国主义亡我之心不死！”  
慢悠悠终于吃完早饭的喻文州：“豆汁儿味道还不错。”  
王杰希抬眼看了看喻文州：“知音啊。”  
“我要吐了……”黄少天捏着鼻子。  
“哎对了，我带你去看看我们微草的狗！”方士谦说，“走走走，黄少跟我走，听说你们蓝雨也有一只！是什么品种？要不要联姻，我们这是个公的！你们的呢？”  
黄少天觉得牙疼：“你觉得呢？”  
方士谦一脸茫然：“你们蓝雨的狗我怎么会知道！”  
黄少天循循善诱：“你好好想想。”  
方士谦还是茫然：“？？？”  
黄少天：“你看，我们蓝雨，都是……”  
方士谦：“……男的。”  
黄少天：“所以我们的狗……”  
方士谦终于用很肯定的语气说：“公的。”  
“对了！”黄少天竖起大拇指，“恭喜你，都学会抢答了。”  
王杰希和喻文州：“……”  
“喻队，要不到处走走？微草的花开得不错。”王杰希对喻文州说。  
“好啊。”喻文州点头。  
两个队长比较有共同话题，两个副队长也挺有共同话题的，逗狗去了。微草的狗是一只拉布拉多，职业也不是看门的，这让黄少天很郁闷，好像把我们大黄比下去了似的。  
“你们微草上午不吃点点心什么的么？”黄少天对很贵的拉布拉多不感兴趣，觉得自己家大黄那中华田园犬最好了。  
“你又饿了？”方士谦震惊。  
“早饭没吃饱。”黄少天说。  
“小队长应该没在办公室吧……”方士谦勾勾手指，“我带你去偷他的零食。”  
王杰希迷妹不少，往战队寄东西的更多，零食占了很大一部分，都堆在王杰希的办公室，方士谦呆着没事就来转转，美其名曰监督小队长工作，主要是来摸两把。  
“这个好吃。”  
“哇，我喜欢这个。”  
“这个口味很好，我喜欢。”  
“我拿走了啊……”  
“拿吧拿吧反正不是我的，给我留一个！”  
不知道什么时候回来的王杰希：“……”  
……  
第七赛季末，方士谦宣布退役的时候，有好事的记者采访黄少天，问说你和这位治疗之神关系怎么样。  
黄少天：“关系匪浅。”  
记者：“具体呢？”  
黄少天：“具体就是同生共死，历经过很多大的波折，但是一起坚持了下来，面对强悍的敌人，最终靠团结和反抗获得了胜利。”  
记者：“？？？”  
你们不是对手吗？怎么还有共同的敌人？  
第二天论坛微草版头条：劲爆！微草治疗之神竟是蓝雨卧底，号称与黄少天同生共死！  
第二天论坛蓝雨版头条：伟大胜利！恭喜副队长抢占微草高地！回帖送10个金币！  
第二天论坛八卦版头条：我怀疑黄少天和方士谦有不可告人的关系  
喻文州：“好了，可以了，采访就到这里。”  
回来之后黄少天很不满意：“为什么不让我继续说？”  
喻文州：“家丑不可外扬。”  
黄少天：“这有什么丑的？”  
喻文州：“你知不知道我赔了王队多少个材料？”  
黄少天：“……”

霸图食堂，一个带着海风气息的特色食堂。在这里，美食保留着最原始的属于海洋的味道，保留着大自然的全部馈赠。强悍而淳朴的民风让霸图食堂成为一个神秘的地点。  
天刚蒙蒙亮，食堂门口，黄少天，来自蓝雨食堂的著名美食家，要去品尝来自这个传奇食堂的美味，对于这次的品尝，他期待已久，已经饿了三天了。  
喻文州：“差不多行了……”  
黄少天：“好吃！”

霸图的食堂，气氛严肃紧张，由于韩文清和张新杰的存在，屋子里几乎没什么人会说话。但是张佳乐来了之后，就别有一番风味了，食堂里充斥着欢声笑语——他一个人的。  
其实也没有那么单调，身边还有个苦笑的林敬言。  
在荣耀联盟这些战队的食堂中，嘉世的食堂中规中矩，就是食堂装修气派，特别配得上嘉世的豪门风范，其实食物不怎么样，黄少天不喜欢，叶修也不太喜欢，于是老是泡面加火腿肠，大餐！后来叶修去了兴欣，黄少天也去吃了几次，兴欣伙食不错，而且有种在家吃饭的感觉，就是品种有点少，因为人少，毕竟像蓝雨那种几百号人的也不多见。  
虚空的食堂量大实惠，每次去都给他好大一碗的羊肉泡馍，吃得黄少天直打嗝没法吃别的东西，深以为憾。301的食堂特色就是狗不理包子，吃一次两次还算好吃，吃多了也就那样吧没什么特色。雷霆的食堂略小，很拥挤，但是吃起饭来很热闹，热干面24小时供应，这一点黄少天很喜欢，莲藕汤是免费的，喻文州很满意。  
霸图的食堂是黄少天最喜欢的，如果这个食堂能够像蓝雨一样每天营业到凌晨一点并且不限量供应的话，他会更喜欢的。  
第十赛季，非常难得的，霸图能够汇集四位全明星选手，黄少天觉得挺好的，跑一趟霸图可以见四个老朋友，值了！尤其霸图食堂的海鲜又那么好吃，不要38一只！  
“你没有吃不惯么？”黄少天对张佳乐很好奇，“你不是在百花天天吃小蘑菇么？”  
张佳乐觉得黄少天很不可思议：“胡说八道，我什么时候爱吃小蘑菇了，你在蓝雨天天吃蛇肉么？”  
黄少天严肃摇头。  
“那不就得了，这个虾好吃，吃这个。”  
林敬言推了推眼镜：“也别吃太多……容易过敏。”  
“你不懂，我的体质为了吃而生，从不过敏。”黄少天信誓旦旦，吃得欢实。蓝雨也不是没有海鲜，种类丰富品种齐全，但是不知道为什么霸图的就是特别好吃……  
喻文州：“忘了是谁吃多了芒果跑到我宿舍要过敏药片。”  
黄少天：“可以回蓝雨说去嘛！这里不要说！”  
喻文州点头，然后把盘子里的虾全都夹给他：“好，听你的，不说了。”  
“没想到蓝雨队内气氛走的是这个路线，”张佳乐抱拳，“失敬失敬啊！想当年在百花，孙哲平跟我抢一块肉能抢到打起来！”  
张新杰：“……”  
韩文清突然抬头：“为什么这么自豪？”  
张佳乐：“这样的东西吃起来才最好吃……不，但是不要这样看我，我没有要和你打架的意思。”  
“那PK吧！”黄少天就对这个感兴趣，“要不要来PK一下，好不容易来一次，还可以面对面的！分组分组，我忍痛将队长给你们组了，我和张佳乐，老韩一组，新杰，队长，林前辈一组，来吧！壮观的3V3！”  
所有人看向喻文州，一副痛心疾首的表情。这什么队内风气！蓝雨必须整改了！  
喻文州不动声色给黄少天夹菜：“多吃点。”  
黄少天：“怎么了，分组不喜欢么？”  
喻文州：“舍得把我分出去么？”  
这真是个严肃的话题，黄少天又舍不得了：“那算了，还是我和队长一组。”  
所有人：“咦……”  
打脸来得太快就像龙卷风！  
黄少天：“吃饭吧！多吃点！不要客气，就把这里当自己家一样，随便吃随便拿啊……”  
韩文清OS：这不是新杰给我写的，我的台词么？

轮回食堂，一个全新的现代化的新式厨房，在现代社会飞速发展的今天，这样的食堂之中，又隐藏着怎么样的美食美味，是一个值得所有人去思考的问题。  
天刚蒙蒙亮，食堂门口，黄少天，来自蓝雨食堂的著名美食家，要去在片安静的土地寻找一种喧嚣的氛围，来更好的烘托美食的味道。  
轮回的食堂门口，贴着一副字：食不言寝不语。  
黄少天：“为什么呢？”  
江波涛：“为了给队长一个轻松的氛围！”  
黄少天：“哪儿能了！High起来！”

轮回的食堂和轮回的风格一样，两个字：洋气。  
一进去就是各种全自动设备，做菜的大厨长得也洋气，饭吃起来有种不一样的味道。  
喻文州：“什么味道？”  
黄少天深沉：“资本的味道。”  
吴启在一旁笑得直不起腰来。  
什么叫洋气！有钱就是洋气，有异议么？  
轮回食堂早饭有企鹅造型的奶黄包，是轮回最受欢迎的菜色之一，大家每天早上穿着企鹅配色的队服去选喜欢的企鹅奶黄包，看上去非常有意思，黄少天赞不绝口。  
“你们轮回是有吃自己的习俗么？”黄少天继续探索，“你们是不是每天吃什么补什么，吃完觉得全身血脉喷张，可以力拔山兮气盖世！”  
周泽楷：“没……”  
黄少天看着周泽楷盘子里两排十个奶黄包：“那你这样为什么呢爱吃？”  
爱吃能有什么原因，当然是好吃啊！  
周泽楷点头：“好吃。”  
奶黄包不大，十个也就那么点，大家都是成年人，又年轻，用黄少天的话：还是长身体的阶段！多吃点怎么了！  
江波涛：“就是有点甜。”  
“甜好，我喜欢，但是不要太甜。”黄少天说着，拿了十二个奶黄包，“奶黄包好，这是我们那边的特色，下次来蓝雨，请你们吃蓝雨的奶黄包！”  
轮回所有人：“……”  
孙翔急了：“今天食堂奶黄包准备得够不够多啊！我还没吃饱呢？”  
江波涛：“……我让食堂再做点。”  
周泽楷呆呆地看着，若有所思。  
吃完饭，喻文州和黄少天就在轮回四处逛，江波涛是导游，周泽楷是陪同。他就跟在最后，时不时点点头，嗯两声，非常安静。  
但是黄少天就不行了，叽叽喳喳的，给轮回带来了前所未有的喧闹指数。  
直到到了周泽楷的办公室他的话才多起来——因为他和黄少天有共同爱好，收集模型和手办。  
男孩子喜欢兵器的很多，周泽楷就是一个，到处都是坦克模型，黄少天也很感兴趣，两个人聊起来，聊得其他人目瞪口呆。话量差距如此之大还是聊起来，这种不对等的输入输出真是让人大跌眼镜。  
下一个共同话题就是迷妹送的礼物。  
周泽楷，联盟的脸。礼物不是一般多，黄少天扫视一圈，不是巧克力就是花，再就是毛绒玩具，羡慕啊。  
“为什么我的粉丝老是送我金嗓子喉宝和黄氏响声丸？”黄少天不服气。  
“投其所好。”喻文州说。  
“所以大家都送你护手霜！”  
周泽楷：“噗。”  
黄少天：“好笑么？明天就送你企鹅睡衣！”  
周泽楷：“我有……”  
黄少天点头：“可以的，那孙翔是不是小鳄鱼的睡衣，现在全世界都知道孙翔喜欢玩小鳄鱼爱洗澡了！”  
经过走廊横冲直撞突然膝盖中枪的孙翔：“……”

最后是美食家黄少天的总结发言：  
这是巨变的联盟，比赛和食物，比任何时候走的更快。无论队员的脚步怎样匆忙，不管胜利还是失败，总有一种味道，以其独有的方式，每天三次，在舌尖上提醒着我们，秋葵真难吃！  
蓝雨食堂经理：“……”

FIN


	75. 披星戴月

0.

他走过最后一个转角。  
这么多年过去了，这里始终没有路灯，很浅的月光投下狭长的影子，正亦步亦趋地跟着他。他低头看着地面，然后伸出手比了个胜利的手势。  
他知道喻文州就在身后，这是他们无需与外人分享的秘密，是独属于少年人奇妙的浪漫。

1.

喻文州端着水杯坐下的时候，训练室里已经有很多人了。  
有的人在聊天，有的人在看比赛复盘，有的人无所事事嚼着口香糖望着窗外，也有人戴着耳机，已经开始打训练赛。喻文州习惯性地抬头望去，黄少天依旧是坐在墙边的第一个位子，手速极快地操作着夜雨声烦。  
鼠标声，键盘声，主机的嗡嗡响……在嘈杂的训练室里这样的声音没什么不同。唯一不同的大概是那清澈明亮得让人凉爽、但却又喋喋不休使人烦躁的噪音，它的主人又开始了激情满满的一天，即便热得满头大汗，T恤被汗水浸湿黏在身上，依然兴奋得像是第一天打游戏。  
喻文州收回目光打开电脑，荣耀两个字耀武扬威地跳出来，它将在接下来的一整天里毫无保留地占据喻文州全部的视线。  
没有天赋的人是没资格走神的。  
训练基地的老旧空调在G市炎热的夏季拼尽全力地在运转，就如同这间拥挤训练室里的大多数人一样拼命。每天超过12个小时的枯燥训练是必不可少的日课，没有人会喊苦喊累，因为他们都读过电竞周刊关于嘉世的报道，天才如叶秋也每天训练到深夜，寒来暑往，从不间断。  
这个电子竞技的最高角斗场上，从来就不存在毫不费力就成为强者的路径。  
一上午的训练时间转瞬而过，中午吃饭的时候下楼路过大厅里的积分榜大屏幕，喻文州抬头望了一眼，这才意识到距离季后赛已经只有一周时间了。  
第八名。  
从某种角度来讲这算是一个幸运的名次，但是这种幸运并不为喻文州所接受。没有了魏琛的第三赛季，蓝雨打得异常艰难，方世镜作为自由人并不能起到太多的作用，只能勉力支撑着昔日的豪门堪堪迈入季后赛的大门。而观众似乎没有时间去为蓝雨的颓势感到遗憾或震惊，这个赛季有足够多的惊喜完全地吸引着他们的眼球——依旧无敌的嘉世和无解的叶秋，愈发默契似乎有斩龙之力的百花战队，甚至新人王杰希横空出世的魔术师打法都可以让观众津津乐道，回味无穷。  
而蓝雨战队却仿佛失了声一样，悄无声息地滑出了大家的视野，彻底沦为这热闹的配角。  
就只是配角么？甘心么？喻文州盯着蓝雨常规赛最后定格的积分，目光慢慢变得凛冽，然后又慢慢归于平静。  
“喂！”  
喻文州回过头，黄少天正远远地站在台阶另一端，手里拿着两罐冰镇可乐。  
“给你的。”黄少天抬手一丢，力道之大，差点让喻文州接不住那罐凉得让人打寒颤的可乐。  
“从食堂冰柜最最最里面翻出来的。”黄少天似乎没有在和喻文州搭话，只是喃喃自语，“也不知道那破冰箱是不是坏了，早上放进去的饮料还是温吞吞的，翻了老半天才找到几罐凉的，这什么天气，快要热死我了……”  
他好像没有在等喻文州，但是又走得很慢。于是他们就这样一前一后地走在盛夏的阳光之下，并没什么话好说——事实上每一天都是这样沉闷无聊，足以成为谈资的事情更是乏善可陈。  
他们并不亲密，但也不疏远。  
喻文州经常会发现黄少天在看着他——不是偷看，不是窥视，就是那样正大光明地放肆地盯着你看，看得你甚至有些头皮发麻。那是一种极易形容的眼神，带着质疑，带着不解，也带着毫不掩饰的侵略性，喻文州毫不怀疑如果他和黄少天组队时出现重大失误，黄少天会立刻摔键盘跳起来骂人。  
可是喻文州始终没有给他机会。黄少天越是用这样的眼神看他，他越是安之若素，稳如泰山。他本来性子就不急，现在更是谨慎小心，步步为营，黄少天有时候暴躁地想发火，但是也没法把火气撒到无辜的喻文州身上。  
他们就这样僵持着，以一种非常微妙的姿势。  
吃饭，然后是短暂的午睡，再然后时间到了又匆匆赶回训练室训练，依然是拼尽全力，满头大汗，手腕酸痛，最后铩羽而归——和一队打训练赛不出意外又输了。这一次他们并肩而坐，喻文州侧头看向黄少天，他安静地坐着，双手交叠放在桌上，喻文州眯着眼睛从一个很刁钻的角度看到黄少天的手腕内侧很明显地发红，手指也不自觉地微微痉挛。  
他太想赢了。  
一局比赛打了五十分钟，其实从十几分钟的重大失误开始就已经崩盘了，但是他们硬是靠着顽强的防守把比赛拉扯到了大后期，夜雨声烦的坚韧几乎超出了所有人对剑客职业的理解，然而可惜的是，胜利的天平并没有因此向他们倾斜。  
方世镜走过来拍拍黄少天的肩膀，好像这个动作终于把他从上一局的失利中唤醒。喻文州依然侧着头看着，看着黄少天重新恢复嘻嘻哈哈的样子，看着他的不甘心一瞬间地隐藏起来，仿佛从来没有出现过一样。  
“打不过啊，打不过……”黄少天一边收键盘一边眉开眼笑地和方世镜漫天要价，“说好的冰淇淋呢？！”  
方世镜一脸震惊：“你和谁说好的？”  
“和你啊！你又忘了？”黄少天又开始他喋喋不休的唠叨，语速之快，内容之无赖，郑轩坐在一边喝着水都喷了，这都哪儿和哪儿啊，不是打赌谁输了谁买吗？  
“买不买啊，今天门口冰淇淋店新开业八折优惠，再不去就全价了，”黄少天收好设备，兴冲冲地站起来招呼大家，“走走走，今天方队请客，大家千万不要客气……”  
队员一个个站起来，黄少天看了一圈，最后目光落在还在慢吞吞收设备的喻文州身上。  
“嗯？”黄少天扬了扬下巴，目光闪烁。不得不说刚刚惜败的比赛，如果没有喻文州术士的各种强控手段和两个人精准的技能配合，他们根本不能拖延那么久的时间。  
喻文州缓缓抬头，眼角似笑非笑，然后原封不动地还给黄少天一个“嗯？”。  
“嗯”是什么意思？挑衅？黄少天莫名其妙地有些气急败坏。  
“去不去？”  
“去啊。”  
依然是不紧不慢的语气，收键盘的动作一点都没有变快，黄少天看着喻文州一圈一圈把连接线缠在键盘上，情绪濒临崩溃。  
“我受不了了。”黄少天扭头，扶额对郑轩说，“我要崩溃了。”  
郑轩有些诧异地抬头：“你现在怎么这么容易就要崩溃？”  
黄少天哑火了。  
大热的天气没有崩溃，打训练赛输了也没有崩溃，喻文州也没有把他怎么着，他先崩溃了。  
烦。黄少天也不去深究原因，转身第一个走出了训练室。

透进来的月光像是蒙了一层白布，黄少天躺在床上翻来覆去地睡不着觉。  
空调外机挂在墙壁外正高速运行着，嗡嗡嗡的声响和电脑主机的声音很像。黄少天的脑子开始跑起了两条并行的线，一条是今天训练赛的每一个技能，另一条是喻文州的每一个动作。他想起剑客埋伏在草丛里支离破碎的视角，想起自己坐在喻文州身边不用侧过头就能感受到的轻微呼吸，想起喻文州挽起衬衫袖口后如山峦一样的布料褶皱……  
黄少天猛地坐了起来。  
时间还不算太晚，宿舍很多人都没睡，黄少天先跑去冰箱摸了一罐饮料，然后才去训练室。让人有些意外的是训练室并没有关灯，角落处有人坐在那里，似乎正在全神贯注地看着些什么。  
黄少天长出一口气走过去，把饮料罐放在桌子的交界处。  
咣。  
冰水随着震颤沿着铁皮滑下来，悄悄地流向喻文州搭在桌面上的手腕，冰凉的液体似乎是打招呼的一种方式，有些无礼，有些傲娇。  
“也许我们应该选择更集中的阵型。”喻文州不用回头也知道是他。  
这人真讨厌，好像显得我和你很熟。黄少天这样想着。  
然后下一秒他却不自主地搭话了。  
“这样支援来得更快些。”  
天色已经黑得通透了，东半球进入黑夜，整个世界因黑色而行动放缓，在一种安宁的悄然里，连时间都变得慵懒而散漫。  
就连防备都慢慢变得透明。  
赞助商配置的电竞椅很舒服，黄少天陷在椅子里，手里摆弄着饮料罐——他不想喝，仿佛拉开拉环的一瞬间泡沫涌出来，这种难得的默契就会像气泡一样快速消失。单纯的糖水并不好喝，这一点挑剔的剑客最是心知肚明。  
喻文州安静地坐在那里，手边是一沓整理好的战术笔记。他看起来是那般人畜无害，可是黄少天知道他不是温和无波的矿泉水，在少年人难得的冷静与谦和背后，有和他一样昭然若揭的狼子野心。  
不对，这是一个贬义词。黄少天咂吧着嘴努力去想一个好一点的词汇来形容自己的这个队友，最终无功而返。不过没关系，在胜利面前温和善良永远无法带来想要的结果，不露出獠牙，就无法通过荆棘遍地的黑暗森林。  
那么现在开始，我应该再多了解他一点。黄少天开始在心里为自己开脱，这是为了公事，一个队伍的主力输出应该多了解一下他的指挥。  
这个夜晚没有什么不同。一台电脑，一罐饮料，一个少年因公恋爱，情窦初开。

2.

喻文州推门进来的时候，方世镜正在看上一盘训练赛的结果。  
和魏琛的风格截然不同，方世镜这个队长更像是蓝雨的大家长，无论是主力队还是二队，方世镜都会很用心地去观察、审视，最后给出自己的建议。  
“磨合得怎么样？”方世镜开门见山地问。  
“不好。”喻文州也很坦诚地回答。  
从外人的角度来看，他们的配合已经很好了，每一次术士控制技能落下，都会精准地跟上剑客毫不留情的高额物理伤害，而每一次术士被对方刺客切到，剑客也总能第一时间赶到英勇解围。但是喻文州心里清楚，他们都还没有真正信任彼此。  
“不好还赢了？”方世镜笑了笑。  
“昨天之前还不好。”喻文州想了想，语气也轻快了许多，“现在开始，会慢慢变好。”  
大概要多久呢？季后赛已经到来，再有两个月新的赛季来临，无论他们有没有准备好，他们都将披挂上阵，代表蓝雨在新的征程继续向目标冲击。  
没有人说话。室内很安静，屏幕上的数据呆板又机械，它们了无生趣，它们毫无意义，然而它们的变化，背后居然是活生生的两个人关系的波动。  
这可真是有趣。  
更有趣的是事情并没有向着既定的方向发展。磨合的阵痛比想象中来得更快也更锐利一些，黄少天托腮看着训练赛的成绩，难得地陷入了短暂的安静。  
五连败。很差的成绩，比之前差得多，而且都是开局顺风然后莫名其妙地被翻盘。状态好的时候黄少天经常在1v1的solo中可以战胜一队的选手，但是在训练赛的5V5里他却很少能够获得这样完全的胜利。  
问题到底出在哪里？  
“本质来讲，这是个杀人的游戏。”黄少天没好气地说。说话并不会影响他的操作，夜雨声烦在画面上威风凛凛地砍着人，几乎几十秒就结束了一局匹配。他愤愤地敲着键盘开启下一局，嘴上不停，“杀就完事了，哪有那么多废话？”  
“本质来讲，”喻文州忙着整理地图，也不回头，“这更是个团队游戏。”  
黄少天手腕一顿，连操作都停了下来，他想反驳，但是发现找不到什么反驳的理由，喻文州说得很对，这是个团队游戏，并不只是一个比手速比反应的简单回合。  
道理是这个道理，但是被喻文州说出来，黄少天就莫名地不高兴。他放下鼠标，不知道发什么神经，蹭地一步迈到喻文州桌边。  
一秒钟。  
五秒钟。  
十秒钟……黄少天也不知道自己在做什么。而就在他刚刚想偷偷溜走装作什么都没有发生的瞬间，喻文州抬头了。  
“给。”喻文州把整理好的地图文件抬手递过去，“最近训练赛的所有地图我都打印了一份，上面做了问题的标记，有空的时候可以对着它复盘。”  
黄少天怔了一会儿才伸手接过，干巴巴地嗯了一声。  
“怎么了？”喻文州似乎发现了不对劲，抬起头问，“你饿了？”  
时针指向凌晨一点，按理说饿了也是正常，饲养员喻文州行云流水般地打开抽屉拿出一个面包一盒牛奶放到黄少天手中，又想了想从盒子里掏出来两块巧克力。  
黄少天嘴角抽搐，像个机器人一样木讷地走回到自己座位上。  
巧克力很甜。黄少天操作着游戏心不在焉地想。  
这巧克力好甜啊。黄少天洗澡的时候有些莫名其妙地想。  
这巧克力怎么会这么甜？黄少天躺在床上，看着根本看不清的天花板失神地想。  
这巧克力太他妈的甜了！清晨，黄少天一边起床一边崩溃地想。  
这种感觉真不好，气泡还未完全地涌出来，舌尖就先尝到了糖水的甜味，并且为此失魂落魄。  
喻文州问他怎么了，黄少天摇摇头，他捂着侧脸，说自己梦里咬了舌头。  
后来队里多了一只狗。  
狗是捡的，更准确地说是赖在蓝雨大门口不走，然后被方世镜抱回来。这只狗很皮，乱钻被窝、打翻水杯、撕咬沙发，可谓是无恶不作。黄少天对它倒还算友好，可能因为他也是这样无恶不作。  
“起个名吧。”黄少天提议。  
喻文州在复盘，眼皮都不抬一下：“叫天天。”  
黄少天哈哈大笑，然后摆摆手拒绝了。  
“叫必胜吧。土名好养活呢。”黄少天把狗高高举起来，“蓝雨必胜，可不可爱？”  
喻文州终于抬起头，黄少天逆着光坐在椅子上，面目模糊。但是喻文州能感受到变化，从他凑到自己身边那一刻，从他问自己要给小狗起什么名字开始。  
从他开始愿意和喻文州分享那些无关紧要的小事开始。  
“可爱。”喻文州颇认真地说。  
但是不如你可爱。

如喻文州所言，磨合在慢慢变好，训练赛开始赢多输少。走位、操作都逐渐在同一个节奏上了，他们开始可以预判对方的走位，甚至可以不需要指挥就形成完美阵型。那种奇妙的默契是非具象化的、难以捉摸的，就像奇妙的气泡，你不知道它为什么可以征服人类挑剔的味蕾，你只需要知道它让你感觉到满足。  
和MOBA类游戏不同，荣耀联赛在比赛期间是不允许选手讲话的，所以训练赛的时候大家也会尽量不说话，通过队内频道来沟通。黄少天总是全神贯注地盯着屏幕，身体不自觉地向前倾，喻文州则坐得笔直，看上去十分放松，只有打到团战的时候会手腕收紧，手臂青筋迸起。毕竟对于他来说，需要用脑子的时候要轻松一些，需要手速的时候真的要拼尽全力。  
打完一波紧张的团战，喻文州总是会不自觉地侧头看黄少天一眼。  
这好像是一种奇妙的放松机制，不需要再全神贯注地集中于操作，就只那么一秒钟，放松地看看身边的人。有时候他在笑，有时候他眉头紧锁，有时候他嘴里不知道在嘟囔着些什么，但是无论什么时候，黄少天总是能让喻文州快速地平静下来。  
黄少天也发现了这个小秘密，他缠着喻文州问他为什么老是看他。喻文州则有些无奈，他第一次不知道怎么去回答别人一个并不难的问题。  
“比赛的时候看不到。”黄少天突然说。  
喻文州一愣。  
“是不是我太帅了？有buff加成？”  
这一句就没法接了。黄少天倒是挺洋洋得意的，他甩了甩头发跑去门口的饮水机接水，然后毫无预兆地被偷偷钻进训练室的必胜跳起来打翻。  
“哇，这畜生，造孽啊。”黄少天湿了半边衣袖，被迫拿着拖把在地上画圈。湿透的棉质布料勾勒出少年浅淡的肌肉轮廓，仿佛在一眨眼间，他已经长大了。  
“可谓是家家有本难念的经。”喻文州垂下眼睛。  
黄少天提着必胜脖子上软软的皮肉把它丢出训练室，语气浮夸：“但是咱们家这是四十二章经啊。”  
大家哄笑起来，喻文州却没笑。他那一瞬间是恍惚的，这语句中的幽默因子没能引起他的故意，而让他错愕的恰恰是似乎毫无意义的三个字——咱们家。

季后赛结束，蓝雨的所有队员在投影前看了总决赛，似乎没什么悬念，叶秋再次捧杯。再然后是早就预料到的老队员离队，没什么欢送仪式，就只是收拾好了行李，然后平静地离开。电子竞技和每一项竞技项目一样，璀璨得很有魅力，也凋零得平淡无奇。  
黄少天很沉默，喻文州却是惯常的不动声色。训练室桌子上摆着新鲜的报纸，那上面是对叶秋毫不吝惜的溢美之词。而刚刚结束的一盘训练赛里，夜雨声烦以绝对的统治力刷新了好久没变动过的伤害占比记录。  
第三赛季结束的那个夏天似乎过得很快，催逼着少年们去奔向新的赛季，面对残酷的厮杀和永不止息的征程。  
时光正呼啸而至，而传奇就在前方。

3.

后来被誉为荣耀史上“黄金一代”辈出的第四赛季在当时来看只不过是平凡的一年。  
嘉世王朝的三连冠将英雄的故事推向最高潮的时刻，涌动在水下的暗涌并没有引起太多人的注意。新生代很多，很强，很有气场，他们在挑战固有的秩序，但都还没有成功。。  
第四赛季的蓝雨成员大变动之初确实引起了一些骚动，但是这些关于大换血质疑最终还是随着尚算亮眼的成绩而逐渐消失，取而代之的并不是宽松的舆论环境，而是对两位主力队员甚嚣尘上的大讨论。  
他们太独特了，也太亮眼了。黄少天似乎天生有着吸引人目光的能力，无论是他赛场上还是赛场下，极强的个人风格让人很难不注意到他；至于喻文州就不用说了，作为一支老牌豪门队伍的队长，居然有着全联盟倒数的手速成绩和极端反差的游戏意识，这已经足以让他成为讨论的焦点。  
关于黄少天的讨论善意居多，喻文州的就鱼龙混杂，粉黑各执一词了。黄少天有时候会特别地去关注这些舆论动向，而且总是悄悄的，但是很快他发现喻文州也很了解这些关于他的讨论，他会正大光明地看，遇到有趣的说法和段子还会和大家分享。  
外界舆论的腥风血雨，似乎和他并无太大关联。但是和蓝雨相关的却让喻文州不得不重视起来——备战季后赛时满天飞的都是赛前预测，有些刻薄，有些诚恳，但是都毫不意外地对蓝雨抱有极大的期待：预测他们起码能够杀入决赛，赢得与嘉世决战的一张门票，甚至有可能会成功夺冠，打破嘉世的垄断局面。  
可能吗？蓝雨的势头高歌猛进，似乎少年屠龙只在不远的将来，然而喻文州却明白这样捧杀的舆论只会让队员浮躁，他们的硬实力还没有媒体吹捧得那样高。  
蓝雨战队在备战季后赛的时候遇到的最大意外，其实食堂阿姨请假回老家了。直接影响就是黄少天经常捂着咕咕叫的肚子在训练室里哀嚎，嚎得必胜都不来训练室了，魔音穿脑之严重，被队友一致评为电竞死歌。  
“叫外卖吧。”喻文州建议道。  
“我现在就饿，特别饿。”黄少天一脸认真。  
喻文州看了看时间，现在是下午三点，他们12点刚刚吃过午饭。  
“饿死我了，我现在是长身体的时候，长不高就完了。”黄少天语速超快地开始解释，“我们这种年纪的男生一天吃十顿饭都是可以原谅的，笑什么笑啊你们，难道你们不想吃吗？说实话，不要藏在心里！好吧就算他们不想吃，也不会影响我饿啊，饥饿的感觉你知道吗？完全不能打游戏，手都是软的，腿也是软的……”  
然后他就歪在椅子上，形似夏日午后睡懒觉的必胜。  
“好吧。”喻文州站起来，“但是我只会蛋炒饭。”  
喻文州似乎并不擅长烹饪，但是却因为特别有耐心，所以做起饭来看起来还挺像那么回事。即便是很简单的蛋炒饭，他也全神贯注地仿佛在打比赛。  
“其实我也不知道放多少盐合适。”过了一会儿，盯了半天盐罐子的喻文州突然开口发问。  
“随便放吧。”黄少天正在查菜谱，“菜谱上说——若干！另一个菜谱说——少量！这都什么和什么啊，太不负责任了。”  
“那我就随便放了啊。”  
“会不会齁？”黄少天跑去冰箱开了罐可乐，“以防万一，先准备点饮料。”  
“那就齁着你吧。”喻文州偏过头，“省得你那么多话。”  
搅拌米饭，翻炒，金黄色的蛋液包裹着白色的米饭粒，间或有绿色的小葱粒出没，看起来真的还挺美味的。黄少天难得安静地托着腮看着，突然心里冒出来一连串的恶作剧想法。他突然很想去捉弄喻文州一下，想扯一下他干净的白衬衫衣角，又或者在他耳后吹一口气。  
“紧张吗？”喻文州突然回头。  
“啊……还好。”黄少天慌了神，连回答都是磕磕绊绊的。  
“外界很看好你。”  
“是啊。”黄少天点点头，舆论似乎对新生代很看好，对表现突出的黄少天更是吹嘘得天上有地上无，仿佛他一定能打破叶秋的垄断地位，这搞得他心里发毛，“奶得太厉害了，感觉键盘都在冒奶。”  
“平常心……”喻文州关了厨灶的火，语气有些调侃，“油加多了会失火。”  
黄少天忍不住笑起来，原来他也不是一座冰山。

然而一切并不像他们想象得那样简单。  
入场，主持人介绍，简单的流程过场，然后就是入座，比赛。黄少天从来没觉得自己如此紧张过，砰，砰，砰，仿佛心脏都快跳了出来。原来季后赛的比赛是这样的，不再是积分的累积，告诉自己失败也没关系，还有机会。季后赛是雷霆万钧的一锤定音，败者不再有机会，只有出局。  
很让人紧张，但是也很能激起少年人的斗志，然而胜利的天平却并不会因此而倾斜。面对霸图的强军压境，蓝雨心有余而力不逮，雪球越滚越大，逐渐落于下风。  
这种被人压迫的感觉很痛苦，但是很快就要结束了。  
大屏幕的右下方技能树显示夜雨声烦剑在天下的技能CD仅仅只剩下三秒，三秒后他觉得自己还能殊死一搏，还能改变局面，但是就是这短短而无奈的三秒，让他与梦想擦肩而过。  
画面变得灰白，全场比赛结束。  
难过吗？恨吗？说不上，只是不甘心，非常非常不甘心。那种不甘心像是灼热的烈火，无声蚕食着他所剩不多的理智。  
解说声嘶力竭地为胜者欢呼，仅仅给了蓝雨几句不痛不痒的安慰，走出比赛室的时候喻文州看到已经有粉丝难过地提前离场，那些看不清的背影让他的心如坠冰窟——这个赛季，他们给了蓝雨太大的希望，现在也是他们，就这样亲手将这脆弱的希望摔碎。  
黄少天站在灯光暗处，甚至鼻尖发酸，有点想哭。高速摄像机适时地近距离推到他面前，大屏幕将这个天才少年的面孔无限放大的瞬间，他咬了咬牙，硬生生地把眼泪憋了回去。他感觉到喻文州把手搭在他肩膀，那种力道和温度恰到好处，止住了他梗在喉咙里的嚎啕大哭。  
他把这盛大华丽的失败咽下，表现得很平静，没有低头，没有懊恼，甚至眼底没有一丝波澜。他像风一样离开了比赛场地，在他身后人潮涌动，山呼海啸。赛后有人评价他太过无情，似乎完全无所谓；也有人说这大概是剑客选手最理想的样子吧，用冷酷和淡然面对这疾风劲雨，而他必会卷土重来。  
怎么才能成为荣耀最顶尖的选手？天赋，努力，不顾一切的求胜欲望，当然，还有曾经坠入谷底的绝望。  
这一年，他们19岁。

4.

第四赛季霸图改写联盟格局，第五赛季微草奇兵折桂，观众开玩笑说，这冠军是开始轮流制了么？那么下一个轮也该轮到蓝雨了。  
黄少天不喜欢这句话，但是不影响他对冠军的渴望，这种渴望在经过时间的洗礼不仅没有荒芜，反而更加茂盛。第六赛季是个很有意思的赛季，常规赛比以往要波折得多，输的姿势也是千奇百怪，顺风被翻盘，逆风无力回天，战术轮换失误，几乎把所有可能性全都经历了一遍。  
春节休赛期前，黄少天几乎觉得自己已经筋疲力尽了。每当他觉得一个问题解决了之后，又总是有新的问题蹦出来挑战他的韧性和理智。  
“一直赢会膨胀，一直输会失去信心。”喻文州这样说。他倒是看上去还挺从容的。  
“一会儿赢一会儿输会精神失常。”黄少天接话。他揉着太阳穴，显然已经被蹂躏得丧失活力。  
大家笑成一团。  
训练赛打完已经很晚了，大家把键盘鼠标收好往回走，大多数人睡前还会再排几把竞技场。网游就是这点好，群众基础强大，比赛虽然是最高水平的竞技，但是网游里也有很多新奇的套路可以学习。  
“别收了。”喻文州走到黄少天身边，“走，吃宵夜去。”  
这时候恐怕只有这句话能引起黄少天的注意了。  
一月的G市已经降到了一年之中最冷的零度左右，只穿一件外套已经有些冷了。黄少天搓着手四处看，最后选了路边的一家粥铺。  
路边摊总是喧闹又温暖，昏黄的灯光把冬日里的寒冷驱散，把惨白的月光染得红润，也把人影的模糊轮廓彻底氤氲在腾腾的热气里。黄少天终于放松了下来，点菜的时候指点江山不亦乐乎。  
“今年春节好早。”  
“对啊，不过这样早点回来准备后半个赛季。”  
“上菜好慢。”  
“等下买点骨头给必胜带回去。”  
……  
然后是突如其来的沉默。好像两个人把该说的话都说光了一样。黄少天侧过头，恰好喻文州也偏过视线，他们四目相对，然后心照不宣地笑了起来。  
“再坚持一下。”喻文州说。  
“再坚持一下。”黄少天重复了一下这句话。  
出道即巅峰的人太少了，大多数人的巅峰都需要一步一步脚踏实地地攀爬，不管路上有多少荆棘与磨难，在到达顶峰之前没有人知道下一步会看到什么样的风景。  
那就再坚持一下。如果和你一起的话，应该也不那么困难吧？  
吃完宵夜回来夜已经深了，训练室关着灯，一个人也没有。黄少天吃饱了又有了精力，坐在椅子上看手机。  
成绩如同坐过山车一样起落，粉丝们都在调侃：别管选手了，我看他们都挺好的，希望蓝雨请个心理辅导老师来安慰一下粉丝吧。  
黄少天缩在椅子里哈哈大笑，喻文州走过去瞄了一眼，然后拿着卷成筒状的报纸敲了敲他的头。  
“笑死我了，”黄少天还在锤桌子笑得起劲，“粉丝心理出问题了，要请心理辅导老师了，你管不管啊。”  
“你需要么？”  
“我不需要。”黄少天坐起来，一副正儿八经的模样，“你不就是心理辅导老师么？刚辅导完啊。诶，你要不要我辅导一下你啊？”  
喻文州笑笑，不置可否。  
“加油。”黄少天握着拳头，吐了吐舌头。  
“好了，我感受到了。”喻文州坐下，戴上耳机，动作行云流水，而训练室的时钟已经指向凌晨一点。  
黄少天忍不住有些走神了，这漆黑的深夜，仿佛和当初一起看训练录像的那天悄然重合。曾经他们手边放的是翻腾着泡沫的汽水，现在是两罐温热的咖啡。  
“训练吧。”喻文州侧过头，笑着对他说。  
而他看着喻文州江水般的眼神，忽然就像失了智一样，冒出来一句驴唇不对马嘴的“会的”。  
“什么？”喻文州摘下耳机，有些讶异。  
“会有冠军的。”黄少天说。

决赛前的最后一个晚上和平时并没有什么不同。训练赛照打不误，连单人竞技场的数量都没有改变。郑轩由于紧张喝多了水，不停地进进出出，他每次经过黄少天身旁，黄少天都会皱一下眉头，表示不解。  
“我一点都不紧张。”黄少天摘下手机，摊开手，一副老神在在的样子，“朋友们，怕什么，明天就是干啊，有底气！”  
“有什么底气？”喻文州忍不住问。  
“实力，绝对的实力。”黄少天一拍桌子，“我们蓝雨祖传的剑与诅咒了解一下？”  
大家笑起来。  
“行了，别做梦了。”喻文州站起来，“大家可以去休息了，明天要早点去熟悉场馆，不要忘记了。”  
没有第四赛季出征时豪情壮志的宣言，也没有第五赛季关键之战前的心理疏导，这些已经都不重要了，在赛场上，实力将证明一切。  
众人散去，喻文州又是在最后，做他身为队长每天都要做的事情，检查电源，关窗，锁门……黄少天靠着门框等他，就那样直勾勾地看着。  
他们从来没有说出来那句话，在这样默契的安静里，一切心知肚明，你知我知。蓝雨的夏天夜晚是凉爽且温柔的，他们就这样一前一后地走过最后一个转角。  
到蓝雨这么多年过去了，这里始终没有路灯，很浅的月光投下狭长的影子，正亦步亦趋地跟着他们。黄少天低头看着地面，然后伸出手比了个胜利的手势。  
他知道喻文州就在身后，现在也好，赛场上也好，这是他们无需与外人分享的秘密，是独属于少年人奇妙的浪漫。  
这让他平静而自信。  
直到坐在决赛的赛场上，才有了一点紧张的实感。那种实感来自于发紧的喉咙和微微有些抖的手指，这提醒着他面对的不是一场普通匹配竞技场，不是常规赛，不是季后赛，这是决赛，残酷又美好的决赛。  
电子竞技只有成王败寇，没有虽败犹荣。  
地图载入，角色载入……屏幕上是熟悉的地图，熟悉的几个角色，还有熟悉的老对手。黄少天长出一口气，突然轻松了起来。索克萨尔的披风在风中扬起一个好看的弧度，夜雨声烦也随之长剑出鞘，开始了他们的征服之旅。  
术士运筹帷幄，剑客一往无前。  
黄少天咂吧咂吧嘴，真配。  
他是闪着寒芒的锐利刀锋，而喻文州是柔软又无处不在的刀鞘。他可以自由呼吸，可以随心所欲，因为这种柔软他可以迂回，可以弯折，可以从难以想象的角度刺穿敌人的心脏。河流，山巅，风之下，云之上，剑所指的方向，诅咒也如影随形。  
他和他，因此可以所向披靡，战无不胜。

END


End file.
